The another love around
by Arashi Sorata
Summary: Changmin y Yoochun tienen una relación de años, pero el primero no está enamorado del segundo si no de su primer amor, Yunho, un chico de la escuela con quien tuvo un romance años atrás. Por capricho del destino se reencuentran y Changmin tendrá que elegir entre su amoroso novio o en revivir el romance con su verdadero amor quien ya no siente nada por él - HOMIN YOOMIN JAESU YOOSU
1. Capítulo 1

**The another love around**

Por Arashi Sorata

Disclaimer: Ésta historia es ficción y las personas involucradas en mis fantasías merecen respeto en todos los sentidos, esto solo es de fans para fans

Parejas Principales: Yunho x Changmin (HOMIN), Yoochun x Changmin (YOOMIN)

Parejas Secundarias: Jaejoong x Junsu (JAESU) Yoochun x Junsu (YOOSU)

Advertencia: Contenido NC-17

Para algunas personas los recuerdos del pasado son una sombra que les persigue y no les deja ser feliz, más aún si aquella típica frase "Que hubiera pasado si…" les atormenta día tras día, cuestión por la cual avanzar en la vida se vuelve una tarea compleja, más no imposible; sin embargo si al pasar de los años aún cuando se tiene la ferviente decisión de seguir adelante de la mejor forma sin resultados favorables, el vivir se vuelve vacío, la existencia misma es algo banal, como encontrarse en un estado de ensueño del cual se quiere despertar. Para Shim Changmin éste era el caso, hombre en sus veinte, inteligente, guapo, exitoso, con la vida casi perfecta, hijo de profesores distinguidos, hermano de 2 bellas chicas con cualidades parecidas a las suyas, en sí su familia era como aquellas en las series televisivas de antaño, casi perfecta; y aunque él era reservado y callado cuando debía, gustaba de las salidas sociales, de aquellas no escandalosas. Su novio, igual en sus veinte es un reconocido Compositor local, ambos con amistades del círculo, pues se habían conocido en la Academia de música y danza donde Changmin había aprendido a tocar la Guitarra, su novio era profesor de Piano, no tenían mucho de haber comenzado su relación, se conocían desde hace 3 años y tenían juntos menos de la mitad, sin embargo su relación era sólida

Era de noche en la ciudad de Seúl, luces y ruido le adornaban como siempre, entre espectaculares y la gran vida nocturna que ahí se vivía siempre, esa noche podía respirarse algo más, aquello que de forma íntima se vivía dentro de los hogares del común de los ciudadanos Coreanos… En un pequeño pero bien acomodado departamento en el centro de la ciudad pudo escucharse afuera de éste un pequeño golpe; dos hombres acababan de subir al piso 11 de un edificio. Uno de ellos empotró al otro con poca suavidad contra la puerta del departamento antes de abrirla, mientras devoraba sus labios, causando que éste sonriera sobre estos, intentando empujarlo para que se apartara pero con pocos resultados

Espera… – dijo después de sonreír, recibiendo en respuesta un apasionado beso que lo dejó casi temblando – Espera a que entremos – pidió avergonzando cuando sintió que una de las manos de su amante le recorría una pierna

Tranquilo, no hay a quien molestar – le respondió convencido, intentando devorarle de nuevo los labios, pero su acompañante le tocó una mejilla y empujando con suavidad lo hizo voltear a su izquierda

No estés tan seguro – indicó sonriente

¡Diablos! – se quejó el otro al ver que el letrero de "Se vende" que antes estaba sobre la puerta del departamento contiguo ya no se encontraba

¿Lo ves? Adentro hazme lo que quieras – sugirió mientras le miraba, mordiéndose el labio inferior, el otro volteó de nuevo hacia él y sonriendo más ampliamente se apresuró a abrir la puerta con su llave. Al entrar y cerrar no se hicieron esperar para continuar con lo que habían comenzado…

Abrió la ventana del balcón cuando se puso de pie, traía puesta solamente la ropa interior que minutos atrás era parte del adorno del suelo, miró la iluminada ciudad frente a sus ojos y suspiró, poco a poco se le fue quitando el calor que había sentido momentos atrás

Otro día que termina – suspiró resignado, como si hubiera vuelto a su realidad de todos los días. Suspiró de nuevo con pesadez antes de pretender dar media vuelta y regresar a la habitación cuando sintió unos brazos rodearle la cintura

Siempre te levantas tan pronto, no me dejas abrazarte – dijo en tono bajo y cariñoso, besándole después la espalda desnuda un par de veces

Lo siento… - se disculpó por compromiso, realmente nunca sentía esos deseos de ser abrazado en la cama después del sexo

Está bien – contestó insatisfecho porque percibía que la disculpa no era sincera, sin embargo estaba acostumbrado a que su amante fuera así

Comamos algo – sugirió el otro, logrando que le soltaran y por fin se dio media vuelta, encontrándose con la mirada profunda de su amante

Te amo – declaró cariñosamente, quitándole algunos cabellos de la frente

Yoochun yo… - intentó explicar, pero enseguida fue callado

Lo sé, no lo digas – respondió con tristeza, acariciándole los labios después

De verdad lo siento, quisiera poder corresponderte como mereces pero… -

Lo sé – interrumpió antes de escuchar las dolorosas palabras de siempre – Mejor comamos algo ¿si? Prepararé algo de pasta ¿está bien? -

Si, está bien – contestó sin decir nada más, mirando a su amante marcharse hacia la cocina – Si tan solo te fueras completamente de mi vida de una vez por todas – pensó enojado, pasándose la mano por el cabello mientras miraba por el balcón

Cuando Yoochun terminó de preparar la cena Changmin ya se encontraba completamente vestido y sentado a la mesa, mientras que él fue a vestirse antes de servir los alimentos, en tanto el más alto intentaba abrir la botella de vino tinto que su amante había comprado días atrás

¿Cómo vas? – preguntó al regresar al comedor, Changmin acababa de quitar el corcho a la botella, sonriendo por su triunfo ya que le había costado un poco de trabajo

Listo, siéntate, yo sirvo – contestó contento, dirigiéndose a la cocina después, regresando con la olla de la pasta la cual colocó sobre una base de madera en la mesa, se fue de nuevo y regresó con platos y cubiertos, la tercera vez regresó con 2 copas, así que teniendo ya todo comenzó a servir la comida y la bebida, después se sentó

Gracias – dijo Yoochun, acercándose a su novio para darle un beso en los labios, él lo recibió con una sonrisa

Buen provecho – expresó antes de atacar su comida, el más bajo lo miró unos momentos mientras comía, adoraba verlo así de feliz, a su lado aunque doliera nunca tenía una sonrisa como la que mostraba en ese momento. Changmin se dio cuenta que lo observaban y se detuvo un momento - ¿Qué pasa? –

Nada – respondió tranquilo, comenzando a comer después, el otro no le tomó más importancia y continuó comiendo hasta terminar esa porción, después se volvió a servir hasta terminar la segunda porción al mismo tiempo que Yoochun terminó con la primera, entonces sirvió una tercera para sí mismo y una segunda para su amante… Al terminar de comer brindaron con su tercera copa de vino

Estuvo delicioso, gracias – alabó contento, estirando después los brazos hacia arriba, al bajarlos miró el reloj en su muñeca izquierda – Las diez de la noche, es tarde, debo irme – dijo resignado, sentía sueño

¿Por qué? – preguntó con tristeza

Mañana debo recoger un texto que debe corregirse para una publicación importante y es para 4 días – explicó entusiasmado, antes de estudiar música había estudiado Filosofía y Letras pero además a su corta edad había hecho una Maestría en corrección lingüística, así que tenía algunos trabajos extras gracias a ello

Entiendo – respondió indiferente, estaba algo distraído y Changmin lo nota

Lo sé, cosas aburridas – sonrió al decirlo, tomando por breves momentos la mano de su amante, Yoochun aprovechó para agarrar su mano antes de que la retirara, lo miró a los ojos y fue correspondido

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó extrañado

Changmin yo sé que no me amas… - comenzó a explicar

Yoochun… -

Ssht – acarició su mano y negó con la cabeza – tú te sinceraste y me contaste tu pasado, Changmin yo lo acepté y eso no ha cambiado – continuó, el más alto bajó la cabeza unos instantes y después volvió a mirarlo – ¿Pero sabes? Puse mi vida en perspectiva y me di cuenta que eres tan importante para mí, que no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti a mi lado, te amo, te amo como sé que jamás me amarás a mí, pero esa persona que te lastimó no va a volver… - continuó sin pensar que aquellas últimas palabras hieren a Changmin, quien al oírlas no pudo evitar que aquel hermoso rostro de sus recuerdos se apareciera ante sus ojos y se desvaneciera tan pronto como llegó – Por eso estuve pensando durante varios días y me di cuenta de lo doloroso que es verte partir por las noches o en las mañanas siguientes y yo pensé que sería lindo si eso no pasara… entonces yo… yo quiero que vivas conmigo, vivamos juntos Changmin – culminó su explicación sonriendo ampliamente y con la mirada preocupada, temía un terrible No por parte de su amante. Changmin por su parte estaba casi paralizado, nunca antes se había puesto a pensar que podía comprometerse seriamente con alguien, incluso Yoochun era su primera relación duradera después de lo que había vivido en su adolescencia, antes de su ex compañero de música había salido un par de veces con otros hombres pero nunca funcionaba, sus relaciones no pasaban del sexo y jamás había formalizado nada con nadie, ni siquiera en algo llamado noviazgo, podría decirse que después de aquel hombre de su juventud, Yoochun era su segundo "novio", la propuesta de éste debía admitir que le daba un poco de miedo, pero también sentía curiosidad, quería a Yoochun, claro que lo quería, aunque no podía evitar pensar en él como el amigo íntimo con quien se acostaba, aunque aquello sonara cruel… - ¿Changmin? Tu respuesta – dijo ansioso – No te preocupes, si dices que no, no terminaremos, todo seguirá igual pero yo necesito saber que piensas –

Está bien – contestó con un hilo de voz e inseguro, desviando la mirada unos momentos, mirándolo después a los ojos, sonriendo suavemente

¿De verdad? – se levantó emocionado de la silla, casi tirándola al suelo y se acercó a él, abrazándolo con fuerza, besándole los cabellos después, bajando luego para darle un beso en los labios el cual fue respondido por obligación, Changmin no sentía la misma emoción que su amante

Si Yoochun, vivamos juntos – dijo un poco más animado cuando fue soltado, mostrando una sonrisa un poco más pronunciada

Gracias Changmin, no sabes lo que eso significa para mí – declaró emocionado y su interlocutor apenas si sonrió, no podía dejar de pensar que todo aquello era tan unilateral que le molestaba un poco, a veces sentía que la relación de ambos sucedía solo por parte del egoísmo de su novio, la relación prácticamente giraba en torno a él

No tienes que agradecer, hace poco cumplimos un año de novios, estoy listo para una relación más seria – mintió con convencimiento, logrando que Yoochun se pusiera más contento, de ser posible, por lo que nuevamente le besó emocionado

¿Cuándo traes tus cosas? – preguntó entusiasmado, Changmin lo pensó unos momentos antes de responder

El fin de semana próximo – contestó serio mientras se ponía de pie – Pero creo que antes debemos hablar con mis padres – dijo tras meditarlo breves segundos, su novio respondió moviendo la cabeza en afirmación – Bien, debo irme – le recordó con una sonrisa, acercándose después para darle un beso en la mejilla – Ven el viernes a cenar a casa de mis padres –

Claro que si ¿a qué hora? –

A las 8 – contestó indiferente

Está bien amor, te veo el viernes – dijo con gran sonrisa aunque a Changmin no le gustaba del todo aquel sobrenombre, no era gran partidario del romance, sin embargo se portó amable al despedirse. Mientras tanto, Yoochun al cerrar la puerta da un salto grande y corre al teléfono, necesitaba contarle a su mejor amigo. Por su parte al salir del departamento, el más alto se apoya en la puerta y suspira

Espero no arrepentirme – pensó preocupado, permaneciendo ahí unos breves instantes, después recordó que debía regresar ya a casa y se incorporó, mirando hacia la puerta del departamento contiguo cuando pasó por ahí – Me pregunto si los nuevos vecinos no huyen como los anteriores – se cuestionó divertido mientras recordaba el gesto de indignación del inquilino anterior cuando antes de irse los miró a él y a Yoochun con repudio mientras hacía énfasis de forma despectiva a sus preferencias sexuales y lo productiva de su vida sexual

Llegó el viernes y como siempre, la pulcra y silenciosa casa de los Shim se vio habitada por la visita de Changmin y Yoochun, que llegaban juntos, tomados de la mano, al más alto le causaba un poco de bochorno presentarse así ante sus padres pero Yoochun había insistido en que fuera así. La primera en recibirlos fue la mamá del menor, abrazando afectuosamente primero a su hijo y luego a su novio

Pasen por favor – indicó con la mano en dirección al recibidor donde se encontraba el papá de Changmin y su hermana menor, la chica rápido se puso de pie para saludar a su hermano y su acompañante mientras que el papá se quedó sentado esperando a que fuera la visita quien se acercara

Hola papá – saludó Changmin un poco tímido al llegar, soltando la mano de su novio para darle un abrazo a su progenitor, quien lo saludó afectuosamente pero a la vez distante

Señor – saludó también Yoochun, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, su saludo fue respondido con un asentimiento de cabeza

Por favor siéntense, traeré té – dijo la mamá de Changmin, después dirigió una mirada hacia su hija – Ven, ayúdame – enseguida y sin decir nada la chica se puso de pie y ambas se dirigieron a la cocina, hubo un silencio incómodo durante unos momentos

¿Cómo has estado papá? – preguntó interesado, dirigiendo una mirada breve hacia su novio antes de mirar fijamente a su padre

Bien, el trabajo, la salud, todo bien en casa – respondió un poco seco, apenas dirigiendo una mirada hacia sus dos acompañantes, Yoochun palmeó un par de veces las manos de Changmin, las cuales éste las descansaba sobre sus piernas, dándole a entender con eso que él estaba ahí, apoyándole

Me alegro mucho papá – contestó un poco más tranquilo. El silencio les hizo compañía por unos momentos después de eso

He visto su auto cuando entramos, es un Falcon Sprint del 74 ¿cierto? Uno de mis diseños favoritos de Ford, lo felicito, la carrocería está impecable – comentó Yoochun emocionado, porque amaba los autos y porque al ver la expresión en el rostro de su suegro se daba cuenta que había encontrado un tema del cual hablar y en el que ambos podían entenderse. Changmin miró a su novio unos momentos antes de sonreír

Así es, no sabía que supieras de autos – respondió menos seco que antes – Lo compré cuando Changmin cumplió un año, cuando se graduó de la Universidad intenté regalárselo pero no le interesó – contó con un dejo de tristeza, su hijo y él no tenían nada en común y eso no le gustaba; al recordarlo volvió a ponerse serio, Yoochun y Changmin compartieron una mirada, el más alto agachó la mirada después e instantes más tarde la mamá y la hermana regresaban al recibidor con las charolas donde cargaban las tazas de té

Sin azúcar ¿cierto? – preguntó al novio de su hijo y éste respondió amablemente con un Si, después sirvió el té primero a su esposo, después a Yoochun y por último a Changmin – Disculpen que la cena tardará más de lo esperado en terminarse de cocinar, por eso adelanté el té, de verdad lo siento –

No se preocupe – dijo Yoochun amablemente, dedicándole una sincera sonrisa a su suegra y después a su cuñada

Mamá, Papá, nosotros vinimos a algo más que solo cenar o beber té – comenzó por hablar Changmin, captando la atención de todos los presentes – Yoochun y yo, daremos un paso importante en nuestra relación y queremos que lo sepan – continúo algo nervioso al ver como su papá arrugaba un poco el entrecejo

Explícate hijo – sugirió su mamá, mirándolo atentamente

Me voy a ir a vivir a casa de Yoochun, viviremos juntos – confesó algo dubitativo a pesar de que Yoochun lo apoyaba sujetándole fuertemente la mano izquierda. Su hermana enseguida se sonrojó mirando a la "feliz" pareja, después a sus padres, aunque guardó silencio. Su mamá se quedó callada esperando primero la reacción de su esposo, quien pasados unos segundos se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a ellos, levantando la mano en dirección a su hijo, quien creyendo que recibiría un golpe cerró los ojos, sintiendo después la mano de su papá sobre la cabeza, abrió los ojos y lo observó, su padre le sonrió, después se acercó a su esposa y le agarró la mano

Hijo, nosotros aceptamos tu Homosexualidad hace mucho tiempo – comenzó, sintiendo que su esposa le apretaba la mano – también le tenemos aprecio a Yoochun, pero sabes lo que van hacer ¿cierto? Saben que jamás será bien visto en nuestra sociedad y que vivir juntos los etiquetará ante ella ¿no es así? – preguntó seriamente, recibiendo una afirmación de cabeza por parte de los dos – Pero si a pesar de eso se quieren tanto que no les importa, no creo que debamos oponernos – explicó gravemente, recibiendo apoyo de su esposa e hija, quienes miraban atentas a la pareja

Debo confesar que siempre soñé con tener nietos de tu parte hijo, pero si esto es lo que has elegido para ti entonces no puedo más que darles mi bendición – secundó la señora, sonriendo cálidamente a los dos, Yoochun suspiró aliviado y sujetó con fuerza la mano de Changmin, quien estaba sonriendo, pero realmente no estaba feliz

Prometo que cuidaré bien de él – dijo mientras lo miraba con una gran sonrisa, Changmin lo volteó a ver y le sonrió también

Gracias Yoochun… a ustedes también, Gracias – dirigió una mirada a sus padres y asintió con la cabeza, en el recibidor al fin se respiraba un ambiente menos tenso…

Al terminar la cena regresaban dentro del auto de Yoochun, iban rumbo al departamento de éste último, o por lo menos era el plan inicial, pues Changmin sugirió que mejor lo llevara primero a su casa para terminar de empacar algunas de sus cosas, no había sacado su auto pues su novio lo había recogido en su casa. Casi al llegar al primer destino Yoochun interrumpe el silencio que se interponía entre los dos

Mañana ya dormirás en nuestro departamento ¿verdad? – inquirió ansioso, no dejaba de sonreír, realmente estaba muy contento

Si, no te preocupes, no me he arrepentido – respondió un tanto indiferente pero tratando de no serlo

Changmin el domingo tendremos visitas – dijo dubitativo, sabía que su novio entendería perfectamente lo que trataba de decirle aún sin decírselo

¿Otra vez tu amigo Ese? – preguntó algo molesto, cruzándose de brazos

Perdón, sé que no toleras a Jaejoong pero es mi mejor amigo ¿entiendes? –

Lo entiendo, por eso lo soporto, por ti – observó sin pensarlo

Gracias amor… además vendrá con su novio – adelantó

Bueno, al menos Junsu hará más ameno el ambiente – observó un poco más aliviado. Junsu era su amigo y ex compañero de Universidad, después de la graduación se habían separado y rencontrado cuando Changmin entró a la Academia de música y danza donde su amigo también estudiaba, por medio de él había conocido a Yoochun, pues siendo Jaejoong pareja de Junsu y mejor amigo de Yoochun habían encontrado esa conexión

Jaejoong se ofreció amablemente a preparar la cena – dijo con pericia, sabía que en ese aspecto su amigo si era de agrado para Changmin, el cual enseguida sonrió

Entonces será bienvenido – dijo contento y ambos se comenzaron a reír

Me encanta oírte reír – comentó después de unos momentos, soltando su mano derecha del volante para buscar la de Changmin y agarrarla, el menor también la sostuvo y le sonrió

De verdad, gracias por todo – dijo sinceramente

No tienes que agradecer – contestó feliz

Claro que sí, me has tenido paciencia, te has ganado a mi familia, prácticamente por ti mis padres se hacen más a la idea de que soy Gay, y hoy buscaste la forma de agradar a mi padre… has estado ahí siempre, conmigo, a pesar de que sabes mis sentimientos, eres una gran persona Yoochun, no sabes cuanto lamento no poder amarte – terminó su discurso con un poco de gravedad, daría lo que fuera por sacarse de la mente y del corazón al idiota que lo había abandonado años atrás, pero no podía, y eso le molestaba sobremanera, quería corresponder a los sentimientos de su novio, ser feliz a su lado, pero no podía. Yoochun no supo que contestar y soltando la mano de Changmin continuó manejando hasta que minutos después llegaron a casa del más alto, detuvo el auto y ambos quedaron en silencio unos momentos – Di algo por favor – demandó preocupado, mirando a Yoochun sin ser correspondido, pero éste suspiró segundos después y entonces se giró levemente hacia él, tomó sus manos entre las suyas y le miró fijamente a los ojos

No haría nada de esto si no te amara Changmin, eres mi vida, mi fuerza, mi todo – dijo con entusiasmo y a la vez angustia, besándole las manos después, el menor se sonrojó levemente, a veces los sentimientos que su novio le mostraba eran tan intensos que daba miedo

Gracias – contestó sonriendo levemente, recibiendo después un beso en los labios, lo correspondió sin sentirse presionado hasta que sintieron una pequeña falta de aire y se separaron, Yoochun colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja de Changmin y después le besó tras la oreja, sonriéndole cuando lo miró de nuevo a los ojos

Bien, es hora de decir adiós – dijo con tristeza pero Changmin le sonrió amablemente, sujetándole después la barbilla para atraerlo y darle otro beso

A partir de mañana ya no tendremos que despedirnos – comentó sin mucho entusiasmo, pero sabía que eso hacía muy feliz a Yoochun y lo creía así como una forma de estar a mano con él

Lo sé – respondió contento, volviendo a atraer a Changmin hacia él para besarlo, comenzando a pasar su mano por la pierna en dirección a su miembro, pero enseguida fue detenido por él

Espera, si haces eso nunca terminaré de empacar –

¿Entonces no me invitarás a pasar? – preguntó desilusionado, haciendo un pequeño puchero

No, ya habrá tiempo de sobra para el sexo – contestó triunfante – Y ya vete que mañana quiero una bienvenida como me merezco – bromeó mostrando una sonrisa arrogante, Yoochun sonrió

Está bien, me voy, mañana te espero – se acercó y le dio otro beso – Encontrarás todo limpio como te gusta – afirmó convencido, aunque Changmin sabía de antemano que difícilmente alguien entendía el concepto de "limpio" u "ordenado" como él

Me parece bien – respondió mientras abría la puerta del auto – Descansa – se despidió con un último beso, salió del auto y al cerrar la puerta Yoochun encendió de nuevo el vehículo, mirando por el retrovisor a Changmin antes de perderse entre los autos que aún circulaban por ahí

Entró a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue aventar las llaves sobre la mesa de la sala de estar y dirigirse después a su habitación, la maleta sobre la cama que había dejado horas atrás seguía igual, a medio llenar, suspiró agotado y miró hacia su clóset

Mañana nueva vida – dijo para sus adentros, aunque sabía que su relación con Yoochun en sí no tendría muchos cambios, también sabía que aquel era un compromiso y como tal debía estar de lleno en esa relación – Quizás no era tan buena idea – se dijo preocupado – No Changmin, le dijiste que Si, no puedes romperle el corazón así, no puedes… hacer lo mismo que "aquel" te hizo a ti – dijo en voz baja lo último, su vista se fijó al vacío y de nuevo aquel bello y casi borroso rostro apareció y se fue de su mente, pero no es que no lo recordara, de hecho recordaba cada milímetro de piel, cada imperfección, cada lunar, cada cicatriz, era simplemente que su mente se negaba a tenerlo presente más tiempo del necesario, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que dejara de atormentarlo, porque habían pasado muchos años, pero en su piel aún se podía sentir aquel calor – Yunho… - susurró después de cerrar por breves instantes los ojos, llevándose los dedos de la mano derecha a los labios, quemaban, ardían desde el primer día que aquel sujeto lo abandonó vilmente, porque ni los besos de Yoochun ni los de nadie más habían podido borrar las memorias de los labios de Yunho sobre él, y lo odiaba, odiaba ese sentimiento, porque sabía que él no iba a volver, que él no era más que una sombra de su pasado...

Salió de su trance y continúo empacando, ya no quería pensar en él, pero siempre que se encontraba solo los recuerdos volvían a su mente, tan vívidos como si hubieran sucedido el día anterior. Entre recuerdos y sonrisas de nostalgia terminó de llenar una de las 3 maletas donde se llevaría su guardarropa y se dirigió a su clóset para empacar los zapatos, al terminar volvió a ese lugar y comenzó por bajar las cosas que tenía en la parte más alta del mueble, al último quedó una caja, Changmin había olvidado por meses que la tenía, pero al verla sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la piel, lo pensó unos momentos y se decidió a bajarla, con cuidado para no lastimarla, la aferró con fuerza a sus manos y se dirigió a su cama, dejó la caja sobre ésta cuando se sentó y la contempló unos instantes, suspiró profundo y la abrió, lo primero que se divisaba ahí era un sobre maltratado, tendría al menos un par de años de vida, pasó por él sus dedos antes de abrirlo y sacar su contenido: una carta, pero no cualquier carta; volvió a suspirar antes de desdoblarla, leyendo las primeras líneas

"_A mi Changmin:_

_Por primera vez en mi vida no sé de que hablar, eres la única persona que ha logrado crearme un nudo en la garganta con la sola mención de su nombre, es por eso que decidí escribirte ésta carta, como lo hacían los antiguos amantes, puede ser ridículo para ti o puede ser romántico, no lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que por ti he aprendido amar, eres la primera persona de la que me enamoro, tan intenso y tan fuerte que duele, me dueles en el alma Changmin, me duele el amor que siento por ti, ni siquiera puedo recordar mi vida antes de que aparecieras en ella, jamás podré…"_

Terminó de leer abruptamente, ya no podía continuar, unas lágrimas se comenzaban a formar en sus ojos, no las derramó, pero estaban ahí, a punto de estallar pero las contuvo

Mentiroso… - dijo con tristeza mientras apretaba la hoja entre sus manos, temblaban, pero estaban firmes en apretar la hoja entre ellas. Dejó caer la hoja después de unos segundos y volvió a ver la caja, debajo de la carta estaban algunas fotografías, la primera era una de Yunho, el chico con quien había salido en la Preparatoria, el chico que le había roto el corazón como jamás pensó. En la foto sonreía, tenía los dientes más imperfectos que había visto en su vida, aunque para Changmin eran realmente adorables; pero no era la sonrisa lo que más le impresionaba, sino la simpleza y blancura de su mirada, tan transparente que hacía doler el corazón, porque su mirada era cálida y tierna cuando le miraba y así estaba plasmada en esa foto, pero era solo eso, una foto, un recuerdo, Changmin no volvería a ser mirado por esos ojos – Yunho… - susurró su nombre antes de dejar la foto junto a la caja, las demás apenas si las tocó, las dejó sobre la carta pero una se resbaló hasta caer al suelo, con la parte blanca hacia arriba, Changmin se agachó y recogió la foto, girándola, al verla su corazón se hizo pequeño, estaban los dos, Yunho le abrazaba por la espalda, le sujetaba la cintura con una mano y con la otra sostenía su rostro, dirigiéndolo hacia el suyo pues le depositaba un beso en la mejilla, en tanto él sonreía hacia la cámara, agarrando la mano con la que Yunho lo tomaba de la cintura. Se veían felices, no recordaba haber vuelto a sonreír así desde que Yunho lo abandonó sin dejar rastro; entonces no lo pudo evitar y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, empezó a sollozar mientras con su mano arrugaba la foto, moqueaba y comenzaba a sentir que su garganta se cerraba – Te odio… - susurró dolido, dejó de arrugar la foto y sin pensarlo dos veces la rompió por la mitad, sintiendo que con esa foto su corazón también se partía en dos, quizás era momento de enterrarlo, hacer una tumba en su corazón con el nombre reservado de la persona a quien más había amado, con el nombre de "Jung Yunho" – Te odio – repitió con el tono de voz más fuerte y agarró el resto de fotografías, se dirigió al baño y las tiró en el lavamanos, sacó un encendedor de la bolsa de su pantalón y sin dudarlo les prendió fuego, salió del baño mientras el elemento se encargaba de esos dolorosos recuerdos y se dirigió de nuevo a la caja, sacó de ahí el resto de cartas y se dirigió al baño, dudó unos segundos antes de tomar la decisión de incendiarlas también. Salió otra vez y ahora sacó de la caja un par de regalos que le había dado su ex novio, los comenzó a aventar a las paredes, algunos se rompieron, otros se dañaron un poco y el restante parecían estar en buenas condiciones – Te odio maldito Yunho… te odio tan fuerte como alguna vez te amé – se dijo con coraje, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan molesto e infeliz, por eso no le gustaba recordar nada que tuviera que ver con Yunho, porque siempre terminaba mal, aunque ésta vez su enojo había sido mayor ¿por qué? Quizás por la decisión que había tomado, porque aunque había dicho que Si a la petición de Yoochun para vivir juntos, se había sentido orillado a formalizar un poco más su relación, en estos momentos odiaba todo, odiaba a Yunho, odiaba a Yoochun y se odiaba así mismo por seguir amando a alguien que prácticamente era solo un fantasma

Pasaron algunos minutos y Changmin estaba sentado en el suelo, con las piernas dobladas, las envolvía con sus brazos y él mantenía la barbilla sobre las rodillas, miraba hacía abajo, desde que se había refugiado en ese rincón por su mente habían pasado decenas de recuerdos, de Yunho, de Yoochun, de su vida propia antes de haberlos conocido, mil veces se preguntaba si de no haber conocido a Yunho en su juventud ¿hubiese conocido a Yoochun? ¿Lo hubiera amado? Sabía que difícilmente hubiera pasado, porque por Yunho había enfrentado sus miedos, por Yunho había aceptado su homosexualidad, por él se había contrapuesto a los designios de sus padres, por Yunho había aprendido a amar por primera y última vez en su vida… Se encogió aún más, ocultando su rostro entre los brazos, entonces de pronto recordó lo que había hecho con las fotografías y las cartas, abrió los ojos ampliamente y rápido se puso de pie, corriendo al baño, al llegar la llama consumía la última foto, el último rastro de sus más preciados recuerdos, la tomó con su mano derecha y apagó el fuego, era aquella foto donde estaban los dos, tan solo quedaba una parte del rostro de Yunho, solo quedaba aquella sonrisa pura e inocente de aquellos días y parte de su propio cuerpo, solo se conservaba de la cintura hacia arriba

¿Qué hice? – se preguntó dolido, nuevamente sus ojos se humedecieron y colocando el resto de la fotografía sobre su pecho comenzó a llorar, estaba arrepentido de haber quemado sus únicas fotos, sus únicas cartas, sus únicas pruebas físicas de que todo lo sucedido con Yunho había sido real, que realmente había vivido todo aquello a su lado – Soy un idiota – se reprochó, aunque sabía muy en el fondo de su corazón que había hecho lo correcto, si iba a comenzar una nueva vida al lado de su novio debía deshacerse de todo lo que le ataba a su antiguo amor, era lo justo, debía respetar su actual relación, Yoochun era muy bueno con él, se merecía que al menos intentara amarlo, Yunho por el contrario se había ido sin dejar rastro, sin siquiera decirle una sola palabra, no se merecía todo el amor que él aún le tenía; lo sabía y sin embargo no podía tirar aquel resto de fotografía. Miró las cenizas sobre el lavamanos y después de secarse algunas lágrimas las tomó entre sus dedos, todo estaba deshecho, sintió una opresión en el pecho pero resignado abrió la llave del agua, mirando con tristeza como un segundo elemento se llevaba todo. Salió del baño y miró su habitación, había pedazos de los regalos que había aventado, se acercó a uno, se trataba de un automóvil a escala, el cual había quedado sin puertas y sin una llanta, lo observó unos segundos y sonrió al recordar el día en que se lo había regalado

"_Si te hace sentir mejor, aún puedes jugar con cochecitos" – _recordó casi de viva voz aquella frase, Yunho se la había dicho cuando le regaló aquel auto a escala el día que Changmin había enfrentado a sus padres al decirles que estaba enamorado de otro hombre

Estúpido – dijo en voz baja sin dejar de sonreír, aquel día Changmin lo había acusado de ser responsable de su "nuevo gusto", porque no pensaba comenzar a peinar muñecas, se lo había dicho de broma… Después de dolorosos minutos empleados en juntar los rastros de regalos y meterlos en una bolsa de basura, Changmin suspiró – Adiós Yunho… - el resto de la noche lo dedicó a terminar de empacar, juntar sus cosas, ver que tiraría, que se podía vender y lo que se llevaría con él; terminó cerca de la 1 de la mañana, se sentó en la cama y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón la fotografía a medio quemar - ¿Te tiraré también? ¿Te quemo por completo? ¿Te guardo? – preguntó angustiado, no quería que Yoochun viera que aún conservaba algo de Yunho, pero por otro lado no podía tirar lo único que quedaba de sus recuerdos, aun cuando tenía cerca aquella bolsa con restos de regalos que aún podía conservar, sin embargo aquella fotografía era más importante, porque al verla le hacía sentir que alguna vez realmente aquella persona estuvo a su lado – Tu ganas, pero ni creas que no trataré de olvidarte… debo de olvidarte y darle una verdadera oportunidad a Yoochun de entregarle mi corazón – se dijo convencido, aunque no lo estaba del todo, en esos momentos se sentía la persona más complicada del mundo

Al día siguiente despertó muy temprano, pues el timbre de su casa sonaba insistentemente, Changmin se había quedado dormido en la sala en una posición no muy cómoda, por lo que se sobaba el cuello mientras movía la cabeza, incluso se había quedado dormido con la ropa puesta. Llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose con Junsu, que había ido a visitarlo, su sonriente amigo lo saludó con la mano en alto

¡Ey! ¿cómo estás? – preguntó animado mientras pasaba al interior sin ser invitado, el más alto lo siguió con la mirada

Si pasa – comentó en forma sarcástica después de cerrar la puerta

¿De mal humor? – preguntó Junsu un poco preocupado, pero Changmin negó con la cabeza en medio de un bostezo

Me dormí de madrugada mientras empacaba – respondió indiferente - ¿Te ofrezco algo? – preguntó por cortesía

No gracias… y yo que venía a ayudar pero creo que ya terminaste – comentó al ver la mayor parte de la sala despejada

Gracias, pero si, prácticamente terminé, aunque puedes ayudarme a tirar la basura – dijo con sarna, mofándose del gesto de desagradado de su amigo

Creo que mejor me voy – contestó en broma

Ándale, hay una bolsa en mi habitación – señaló la habitación y después le sonrió – Tomaré un baño –

Está bien – dijo a regañadientes y se dirigió a la habitación mientras Changmin entraba al baño – Soy su sirviente ¿o qué? – se quejó pero aún así obedeció, pronto encontró la bolsa de basura pero al levantarla por el peso se rompió de la parte inferior, esparciéndose por el suelo el contenido – Diablos – pensó – Tengo que juntar todo esto – suspiró resignado, salió de la habitación y buscó una nueva bolsa de basura, regresó y agachándose comenzó a juntar todo, de pronto hubo objetos que le llamaron la atención - ¿Un reloj? – tomó el objeto y lo miró detenidamente, estaba funcionando bien y aún estaba en buen estado pero el cristal estaba roto – Un anillo, un amuleto… un libro, un CD… - separó los objetos que le llamaron la atención y el resto lo metió en la bolsa, quizás Changmin le dejaría llevarse esas cosas

¿Qué haces? – preguntó Changmin desde la puerta, estaba desconcertado

Ah yo… es que la bolsa… bueno, se rompió y todo se cayó y yo solo… - Sin dejarlo terminar Changmin se acercó y se agachó

Tira esto – dijo un poco molesto, mientras Junsu lo miraba extrañado

¿Qué pasa Changmin? Estas cosas aún sirven ¿Por qué las tiraste? –

No te importa – contestó de mala gana, incomodando a Junsu, era la primera vez que su amigo le hablaba así, Changmin se dio cuenta y enseguida se disculpó – Perdón, es que… - hizo una pausa – me las dio Yunho – confesó cabizbajo, Junsu enseguida entendió

Lo siento – comentó – Entonces tirémoslas, pensaba pedírtelas pero es mejor deshacerse de ellas – apoyó contento mientras le sonreía, Changmin asintió

Ayer estaba muy molesto, quemé fotos y cartas, tiré todo esto por las paredes – explicó un poco más relajado, no solía hablar mucho de esas cosas porque era muy reservado, pero Junsu sabía de su historia, así que se sentía un poco cómodo hablando de ello

Entiendo, ahora que vivirás con Yoochun quieres dejar eso atrás – conjeturó y su amigo lo corroboró asintiendo con la cabeza – Haces bien – dijo convencido, dándole después unas palmaditas en el hombro – ¿Y entonces ya no quedó ninguna foto? Nunca se me hizo verle el rostro al famoso Yunho –

Quedó algo – respondió enseguida, se acercó a su cartera y sacó la fotografía a medio quemar, se la mostró a Junsu

Oye, no vale, solo se ve de la nariz hacia abajo – se quejó

Apagué el fuego demasiado tarde, lo siento – se disculpó

Bueno, es mejor así ¿no? Aunque… ¿no te parece que tiene una dentadura horrible? Me dijiste que era guapo – comentó a la ligera, sin darse cuenta que su comentario hace enojar a Changmin, pues le arrebata la fotografía y lo mira duramente

¡Él era perfecto! – le aclaró en voz alta, causándole sorpresa – Lo fue hasta el día que me abandonó – explicó adolorido, volviendo a guardar su foto, Junsu agachó la mirada unos momentos

Perdóname, no quise hacerte sentir mal… - se disculpó sinceramente

Lo sé, perdóname tú, hablar de Yunho siempre me pone sensible, mejor no hablemos más de él – comentó un poco más tranquilo, Junsu asintió y terminó de tirar las cosas que había apartado…

Por la tarde ya todo estaba listo para comenzarlo a llevar a su nuevo hogar, Junsu le había terminado de ayudar con algunos detalles; entre él y Changmin en sus respectivos autos llevaron las cosas que éste último había seleccionado para llevarse, dejando el resto en el departamento del menor. Terminaron de subir todo hasta el piso 11 donde vivía Yoochun, Junsu se marchó antes de que Changmin llamara a la puerta, al hacerlo con emoción Yoochun abrió la puerta, empujándola

¡Y aquí está! Bienvenido a su nuevo hogar, señor de Park – dijo pomposamente señalando el interior del departamento, Changmin volteó a verlo con una ceja enarcada

¿Señor de Park? ¿Estamos casados? – cuestionó divertido

Algo así – contestó contento, se notaba por su gran sonrisa, eso animó un poco al más alto, aún tenía dudas en si era buena idea vivir juntos, pero ver así de feliz a su novio lo hacía sentir mejor

Bueno, entonces entraré a mi lecho nupcial – siguió el juego, agarró su maleta pero antes de levantarla del suelo Yoochun le sujetó la mano

No, yo meto las cosas, tu espera aquí – lo detuvo con un pequeño aire de misterio, su novio obedeció, quedándose ahí mientras él metía las cosas, dejándolas cerca de la puerta, al terminar lo miró fijamente, sonriendo – Ahora sí, tu nuevo hogar – se acercó a él y sin previo aviso lo tomó entre sus brazos, levantándolo en forma horizontal, Changmin se desconcertó al principio pero rápidamente le echó los brazos al cuello, mirándolo

Que romántico – dijo en burla, besándole después la mejilla, Yoochun le sonrió

¿Has considerado comer menos? ¡pesas! – se quejó en tono travieso pero eso no lo detuvo para entrar al departamento con Changmin en brazos, de una patada cerró la puerta

¿A dónde me llevas? – disimuló no saber mientras Yoochun lo llevaba a su nueva habitación, dejándolo sobre la cama, enseguida se besaron, mirándose mutuamente después

Bienvenido – le sonrió, colocando luego su mano sobre la mejilla derecha de Changmin, acariciándole después la oreja – No nos casamos, eso es obvio, pero quiero que consideres tuyo todo esto, todo lo mío te pertenece, yo mismo soy tuyo ¿de acuerdo? –

Gracias – respondió Changmin con una sonrisa, acercándose para besarlo

Siempre que quieras decir algo dilo ¿si? Si te molesta algo o no te gusta, debemos tener comunicación, nos conocemos desde hace mucho, pero sé que viviendo juntos siempre terminamos de conocer a las personas – explicó casi mecánicamente, a Changmin le sorprende que se lo diga, pues era una situación obvia que no era necesario explicar

Lo haré, lo prometo – respondió enseguida, tomando su rostro con ambas manos para atraerlo y besarlo – Ahora si, dame la bienvenida como se debe – sonrió de forma maliciosa antes de depositar un beso en su cuello, Yoochun sonrió ampliamente, tomándolo después entre sus brazos, besándose apasionadamente, lo recostó en la cama y sin esperar mientras lo besaba le desabrochaba los pantalones, tocando su miembro enseguida, comenzó a acariciarlo por encima del pantalón, introduciendo después la mano por debajo de la prenda interior, Changmin sonrió sobre sus labios antes de que los alejara y comenzara a bajar con besos por su cuerpo, Yoochun le quitaba el pantalón junto con la ropa interior mientras el menor se quitaba su propia camisa, Yoochun quitó los zapatos a Changmin para poder quitar por completo las prendas, comenzando a besarlo, empezando por el tobillo izquierdo, subiendo por las piernas y pasando por los muslos antes de comenzar a mordisquear sus caderas, el menor se relamía los labios, los de su novio sabían hacer muy bien el trabajo, lo reafirmó cuando éste comenzó a repartir besos por su miembro, el cual comenzaba a erguirse, Changmin era muy sensible a los roces y le volvía loco sentir esos cálidos labios, después la tibia lengua y por último la húmeda cavidad, Changmin gemía mientras sus manos en el cabello de Yoochun lo despeinaban. De pronto el timbre del departamento los interrumpió aunque el mayor no se detuvo – No… no abras – gimió Changmin, no le faltaba mucho para llegar pero un nuevo timbrazo hace que Yoochun se detenga, retirándose el miembro de su novio de la boca

Quizás sea importante – dijo preocupado

No, no lo es – respondió enseguida, necesitaba terminar

Deja ver – concluyó al escuchar un tercer timbrazo – No te toques – sentenció con una sonrisa, depositándole un beso en el glande

¡Apúrate! – demandó con urgencia, sonriendo en complicidad

Si – contestó mientras se pasaba dos dedos por las comisuras de los labios, saliendo enseguida de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de ésta y dirigiéndose a la de entrada, acomodándose los cabellos… Changmin se quedó sobre la cama, intentando no pensar en su urgencia física, pero pasaron más de 5 minutos y Yoochun no regresaba

Tienes que aguantar, no te toques, no te toques… - trataba de mentalizarse pero no podía soportar tanto, necesitaba liberación por lo que se decide, dirigiendo su mano derecha para masturbarse pero en ese momento entró Yoochun a la habitación

Oye, ya vine – reclamó fingiendo molestia, acercándose enseguida a su novio

¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – preguntó inquieto

El nuevo vecino, vino a presentarse – respondió antes de comenzar a besar el miembro de su novio nuevamente

¿Es agradable? – preguntó indiferente, Yoochun indicó que Sí moviendo de arriba abajo su dedo índice mientras nuevamente comenzaba hacer sexo oral a Changmin, ésta vez hasta hacerlo terminar en su boca…

Al terminar Yoochun dentro de Changmin se retiró lentamente, ambos jadearon al sentir esa separación y enseguida se besaron, el menor acostumbraba a marcharse después del sexo, nunca antes se habían quedado abrazados o algo similar, pero en ésta ocasión el mayor atrajo al menor hacia él y lo abrazó cariñosamente, besándole sobre los cabellos

Por primera vez, no te alejes – suplicó melancólicamente, comenzando a acariciarle los cabellos, Changmin asintió, abrazándolo por la cintura

Creo que podré acostumbrarme a esto – dijo con una sonrisa, aunque se sentía demasiado incómodo, no solía ser cariñoso con Yoochun como él solía serlo, pero ya había llegado antes a la conclusión de que debía ser justo con su novio y comenzarle a devolver aunque sea una parte de todo ese amor que le tenía, aún cuando pudiera no llegar a corresponderle jamás

¿Y sabes que es lo mejor? – cuestionó sonriente

¿Qué? –

Mañana cuando despierte seguirás aquí y no te irás después del desayuno – explicó emocionado, Changmin sonrió y se separó un poco para mirar a Yoochun

Lo estás disfrutando ¿verdad? –

No sabes cuanto – se besaron y nuevamente Changmin se abrazó a su cuerpo, quedándose dormido instantes después, Yoochun se da cuenta que duerme y con cuidado lo aleja, dejándolo tranquilamente dormido en la cama, le besa la frente antes de ponerse de pie para ir a la cocina y tomar algo de agua, sobre la mesa del comedor estaba su cajetilla de cigarros, se acerca para agarrar uno pero se da cuenta que está vacía – Changmin debe tener – aunque ambos fumaban, el menor lo hacía en menor medida, así que siempre traía cigarros, era raro cuando se los terminaba sin tener reserva, así que entró de nuevo a la habitación y busca en el pantalón, encontrando enseguida la cajetilla, al sacarla extrae sin intención la cartera, que al caer se abre, Yoochun mira desde lejos que su novio tiene una fotografía y se agacha para juntarla, la saca de la cartera pensando que era una foto de ellos pero se lleva una gran sorpresa cuando ve que se trata de una foto quemada donde obviamente estaba él de más joven, pero la sorpresa que se lleva no es agradable cuando ve que la otra persona lo tiene muy bien abrazado – ¿Yunho?… - susurró con molestia, mirando después a Changmin quien dormía plácidamente, Yoochun nunca había visto una foto del ex novio de su amante, pero sabiendo que Yunho había sido el único amor de juventud de Changmin no era raro suponer que se trataba de él - ¿A éste no olvidas? ¿Qué tiene de extraordinario? – pensó al no encontrarlo guapo al menos en lo que alcanzaba a ver, un cuerpo flaco y una dentadura no precisamente perfecta – Yo haré que lo olvides, cada día de mi vida lo dedicaré a que lo olvides, te lo juro – dijo mientras miraba al durmiente, guardando después esa foto donde estaba

Al día siguiente alrededor de las 4 de la tarde, Jaejoong y Junsu llegan al departamento de sus amigos, quien les abre es Changmin, que amablemente saluda a su amigo, mientras que al otro lo saluda por mero compromiso, el amigo de su novio no le agradaba, Jaejoong no era mala onda con él, pero a Changmin le desesperaba que fuera tan hablador, ególatra y que mostrara descaradamente su cariño a las personas, a Yoochun lo abrazaba mucho o solía decirle cuanto lo quería, eso lo ponía celoso, no le gustaba

Así que ya viven como marido y mujer – comentó burlescamente Jaejoong, al menor no le agradó para nada el comentario por lo que volteó a mirarlo mal, Junsu le daba un codazo mientras se aclaraba la garganta, Yoochun tan solo sonrió acercándose a Changmin, a quien lo abraza de la cintura con un solo brazo

¿Y ustedes cuándo? – preguntó Yoochun en igual forma, Jaejoong que estaba por beber de su vaso con agua casi se ahoga, comenzando a toser

¿Eh? – cuestionó asombrado, volviendo a toser después

De momento estamos bien ¿verdad amor? – volteó a mirar a su novio y éste asintió mientras tosía por última vez

Que lástima ¿verdad? – preguntó Changmin a Yoochun, mirándolo, éste asintió y después le dio un beso a su novio

Bien, creo que comenzaré a preparar la cena – dijo Jaejoong para salir del paso, poniéndose de pie

Es temprano, tomemos un poco antes – interfirió Yoochun, soltando a Changmin y acercándose a su amigo

Tomamos mientras preparamos la cena – insistió

Déjalo que haga la cena, él quiere – apoyó Changmin con tal de no aguantarlo y que hiciera lo único para lo que le gustaba Jaejoong: Cocinar. El amigo de su novio pronto sonrió, pensando qué era porque el menor lo apoyaba

Gracias Changmin, que lindo – comentó contento, atreviéndose a jalarle un poco la mejilla izquierda, Junsu evitó reír al igual que Yoochun, el único que no entendía que a Changmin no le agradaba Jaejoong era el mismo Jaejoong. El menor hizo un enorme esfuerzo por no agredirlo verbal o físicamente

¿Necesitas algo? – preguntó Yoochun

Deja ver que tienes y te aviso – respondió

Está bien –

¿Y mientras? – preguntó Junsu mirando a los dos presentes

¿Qué quieren de beber? – preguntó enseguida Yoochun

Jugo, de lo que sea – respondió Junsu

Yo voy por una cerveza ¿tú que quieres? – preguntó Changmin a su novio

Cerveza también – respondió con una sonrisa, entonces Changmin se dirigió a la cocina por las bebidas

Y ¿qué tal? Contento supongo – comentó Junsu cuando Changmin salió de la vista de ambos, Yoochun sonrió ampliamente

¿Contento? No ¿Feliz? Demasiado – respondió con una sonrisa aún mayor, Junsu lo miró unos instantes y sonrió un poco

¡Bien! – comentó no muy animado, Yoochun se dio cuenta

¿Todo bien con Jae? – cuestionó preocupado y enseguida Junsu asintió

Magnífico – dijo sin mucho convencimiento, por lo cual Yoochun no le creyó

Que bien – en ese momento llegó Changmin sosteniendo dos latas de cerveza con su brazo izquierdo y el vaso con jugo de naranja en la mano del mismo brazo, en la otra traía un plato con algunos aperitivos salados

Aquí tienen – dijo al entregar los encargos después de colocar el plato sobre la mesa de la sala

Gracias, yo iré a acompañar a Jae – avisó y enseguida se fue, intuía que si algo le pasaba a Junsu no se lo contaría a él pero quizás si a Changmin, por eso se había ido

¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó el mayor de los dos, el menor sonrió

Cuéntame – dijo sin mayor explicación, Junsu se desconcertó un poco

¿Qué? –

Nos está dejando solos – explicó sin rodeos, entonces Junsu entendió

Wow, sin palabras se entienden, sorprendente – dijo asombrado, dando después un trago a su bebida

No, yo lo entiendo a él, es distinto, Yoochun tiene un alma transparente – expuso convencido, Junsu enarcó una ceja mientras lo miraba y después Changmin echó a reír – Debería ser escritor – se dijo de manera ególatra

¿Sabes Changmin? Detestas a mi novio pero a veces eres igual a él – dijo con pericia para hacerlo enojar, surtiendo efecto sus palabras

Nunca te perdonaré semejante comparación – contestó fingiendo indignación – Ay ya, cuéntame que pasa – dijo por fin para cambiar el tema, Junsu enseguida borró su sonrisa – Te está engañando ¿verdad? – preguntó seguro de sus palabras, pero enseguida Junsu negó con la cabeza, aunque después lo dudó

No creo que él se esté metiendo con alguien más ¿o si? – cuestionó preocupado, Changmin alcanzó a notar que apretaba los puños en su pantalón, señal de que ahora si lo sospechaba, y para él no era extraño pensar que sí, había oído de labios de su novio que su "amiguito" había sido muy liberal antes de enamorarse de Junsu

Entonces crees que puede ser ¿verdad? Pero esa no era tu preocupación inicial – observó perspicazmente y Junsu afirmó

No lo había pensado antes que lo preguntaste, pero quizás sea eso porque… bueno es que… - hizo una pausa – Nosotros no… tú sabes – explicó a medias pero Changmin entendió, abriendo los ojos en sorpresa

O sea ¿ustedes nunca? ¿Nada? – preguntó atónito, pero Junsu pronto reaccionó

¡Claro que si! Obvio sí, saliendo desde hace 4 años claro que lo hemos hecho, pero no últimamente, hace más de un mes que no me toca – explicó con tristeza – Incluso si no hemos tenido relaciones no me quejaría pero es que además de besos nada, ni siquiera me acaricia – terminó de explicar, Changmin se compadece de su situación, afortunadamente él aún no tenía esa clase de problemas con Yoochun

No veo otra solución que lo hables con él, quizás sea otra cosa, tampoco pienses lo peor ¿de acuerdo? – aconsejó el menor

Tú fuiste quien me metió la duda de su infidelidad – regañó enseguida, acusándolo con la mirada, Changmin solo tosió

No me prestes atención – se excusó enseguida

Tienes razón en algo, debemos hablar – concluyó rápidamente, Changmin sonrió ampliamente y asintió con la cabeza

Mientras tanto en la cocina Jaejoong preparaba la cena, siendo acompañado por Yoochun, quien tenía varios minutos sin hablar, solo lo miraba fijamente mientras bebía cerveza, de pronto se sintió presionado por su amigo

¿Qué pasa Yoochun? – preguntó inquieto, sin mirarlo

Dímelo tú, te encuentro algo distraído, a Junsu tampoco lo vi aquí en la Tierra – comentó un poco en broma, Jaejoong sonrió incómodo

Tenemos un problema… no, tengo un problema – afirmó, volteando a verlo por fin

Le estás poniendo el cuerno – concluyó Yoochun con enfado, conocía muy bien a su amigo y sabía que era muy capaz de hacerlo, pero Jaejoong se molesta

¡Ey! ¿Por qué supones eso? – preguntó indignado, Yoochun sonrió encogiéndose de hombros – No, le estoy siendo fiel – se defendió muy seguro de sí mismo y su amigo le creyó, sabía que decía la verdad

Lo siento, es que antes de Junsu te llevabas a la cama todo lo que se moviera – explicó para justificar su suposición, Jaejoong enseguida se sonrojó

Eso era antes, además no todo, soy selectivo – se excusó diestramente, sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo – Pero de eso no estamos hablando – observó un poco molesto

Entonces platícame ¿Qué les pasa? Los veo un poco alejados –

Desde hace semanas que no puedo tocarlo, tenemos 47 días sin sexo – explicó Jaejoong, haciendo que por poco Yoochun escupa la cerveza que bebía; enseguida volteó a verlo, con asombro

¿De verdad? Y ¿has soportado? Wow – comentó con mayor asombro, no imaginaba a su amigo con semejante grado de abstinencia – Y llevas el conteo por día, es asombroso – dijo casi con burla, pero a Jaejoong no le pareció del todo gracioso, Yoochun se dio cuenta e hizo la burla a un lado - ¿Porqué no puedes tocarlo? No entiendo ¿dejó de gustarte? ¿ya no te atrae? – preguntó consternado, Jaejoong siempre presumía de la sensualidad de su novio, por lo que no lo creía una posibilidad, aún así preguntó

¿Bromeas? ¡Me encanta! ¿viste alguna vez semejantes nalgas? – contestó enseguida, los ojos casi se le iluminaron pero Yoochun puso cara de fastidio

Las únicas nalgas que me interesan son las de Changmin – contestó dignamente

Ni siquiera tiene – respondió rápidamente para hacer enojar a su amigo, quien no dudó en dedicarle una mirada asesina

Bueno, ese no es el tema ¿Qué te pasa con Junsu? – cuestionó nuevamente el menor de los dos, Jaejoong borró su sonrisa, sonrojándose después

Amo a Junsu y sé que me ama también, el sexo no es malo, él es bueno en la cama pero siento que falta algo, no sé que es, pero a veces me cuesta, tu sabes… tener una… - comenzó a explicar

Si, te entiendo – interrumpió un momento Yoochun

No sé que pasa ¿deberíamos intentar algo diferente? – preguntó preocupado

Ve con un especialista, no poder tener una erección… bueno, quizás estás enfermo – le respondió enseguida, pero pronto Jaejoong se indignó, sonrojándose por completo

No tengo esos problemas – aclaró molesto – incluso he podido masturbarme – explicó para quedar bien, pero Yoochun puso cara de desagrado, sonrojándose también

¿Y debía enterarme? – se preguntó seriamente – En fin, cualquier cosa que sea debes hablarlo con él, no hay más solución, váyanse de viaje, prueben algunos fetiches, que se yo, pero si no lo hablan nada cambiará – explicó – Changmin y yo hablamos de todo siempre, jamás hemos tenido problemas, incluso el hecho de que sigue enamorado de otro jamás me lo ha ocultado – mencionó sin aparentar preocupación, pero cada vez que pensaba en ello unos enormes celos le invadían, Jaejoong lo miró fijamente

Tienes razón, gracias por tu ayuda, no sé que haría sin tus consejos – dijo con sinceridad, acercándose a su amigo para darle un abrazo, Yoochun se lo respondió sin dudarlo y estuvieron así algunos segundos hasta que escucharon a alguien aclararse la garganta, enseguida se soltaron y voltearon, Changmin estaba de pie observándolos, el más alto enseguida se acercó a su novio y lo abrazó por el cuello, mirando a Jaejoong con seriedad

Tengo hambre – dijo secamente, el mayor soltó una carcajada

Ya voy, ya voy… y no seas celoso – observó – No estábamos haciendo nada malo – explicó enseguida

Confío en mi novio, pero no confío en ti – dijo con sinceridad aunque como siempre, Jaejoong se lo tomó a broma, jamás había entendido que le caía mal a Changmin

Bueno bueno, dejemos al chef trabajar, vámonos – tomó a Changmin de la mano y salieron de la cocina, Jaejoong les siguió todo el tiempo con la mirada, sobre todo observando a Changmin

Tan guapo, lástima de carácter – dijo para sus adentros, sonrió y después continúo preparando la cena…

El resto de la velada transcurrió tranquilamente, comieron de lo preparado por Jaejoong gustosamente, como siempre quedaban demostradas sus habilidades culinarias, sobre todo Changmin las disfrutaba sobremanera, era quizás lo único que le agradaba de Jaejoong, todos lo sabían, menos el aludido, claramente, sin embargo nadie comentaba nunca algo, era mejor así para continuar con aquella armonía. Al marcharse los invitados del departamento y habiéndose quedado solos comenzaron a levantar todo el desorden y comenzaron también a limpiar, si por Yoochun fuera la decisión no habrían hecho nada de eso, pero Changmin era un ineludible amante de la limpieza y jamás iba a soportar ver al día siguiente aquel desorden, por eso terminan de limpiar todo y se van a acostar; esa noche no hicieron el amor, había sido un día largo y estaban cansados, el primero en quedar dormido fue Yoochun, quien sin dudar se abrazó al cuerpo de Changmin, quien reposaba sobre su costado derecho, mirando en dirección a la ventana, sentía el pecho de su novio contra su espalda y los brazos rodearle la cintura, era un poco incómodo, sin embargo no hace movimiento alguno por librarse del agarre, aunque aquel calor y aquella posición le hacen regresar unos cuantos años atrás, por lo que cierra los ojos, recordando un claro _"Te amo" _al oído,seguido de un beso en su mejilla, instantáneamente se lleva la mano izquierda hacia la mejilla y sonríe unos momentos, poco después vuelve a su cruel realidad y borra aquella sonrisa, porque no era Yunho quien le abrazaba

Idiota, deja de pensar en él – se recriminó, le molestaba, le enojaba sentirse así, amar a una simple sombra, a un recuerdo, a algo que hace años dejó de existir, se sentía el más estúpido de los hombres; y con ese pensamiento se quedó dormido

Al día siguiente como cada lunes, Changmin llega a la editorial donde entregaba algunos de sus trabajos independientes, en ésta ocasión había sido un texto de alrededor de 400 páginas de contenido, por lo que había sido bastante pesado, sin embargo estaba acostumbrado a grandes cargas de trabajo, por lo que aquello era normal para él. Dejó el trabajo y después que éste fue revisado a grandes rasgos por el editor, Changmin se marchó, no sin antes recoger otro texto que le habían encomendado, aunque éste de menor tamaño, apenas pasaba de las 100 páginas

Esto será fácil – se dijo tranquilamente, ese tipo de textos cuando no se trataba de algún trabajo muy técnico solía terminarlos máximo en 12 horas, por lo que ahora se sentía bastante relajado, después de la estresante mudanza, su arranque de enojo hacia Yunho y adaptarse a una nueva vida al lado de Yoochun, ahora las cosas parecían hacerse más ligeras para él, se podría decir que estaba feliz por ello… - ¿Qué haré por la tarde? Debería comprar un regalo para Yoochun – pensó mientras caminaba, se quería tomar muy en serio su papel de novio consentidor, sabía que Yoochun se lo merecía, pues todo el tiempo había sido bueno y comprensivo con él, Changmin estaba agradecido y quería demostrárselo de ahora en adelante que vivían juntos, por lo que se dirige a la tienda de discos, Yoochun tenía una enorme colección de CD's y LP's, era un amante de la música y sabía que mientras se tratara de eso, seguramente haría feliz a su novio con un regalo así; por ello recorre la tienda tranquilamente, escuchando algunos discos de paso, así se relajaba, después agarra un par de CD's que sabe le gustarán a su novio y al pagar se va, sube a su auto y se dirige a su nuevo hogar, mientras manejaba escuchaba un CD que se había comprado para él…

Al llegar al complejo departamental donde vivía, dejó el auto estacionado y sacó sus pertenencias, en lugar de subir por el elevador decide subir usando las escaleras, a pesar de los 11 pisos y de que a veces solía ser flojo, pero en esa ocasión sentía deseos de ejercitarse, le servía para bajar su nivel de estrés. Al llegar al onceavo piso se detiene en el último peldaño y al subirlo se reclina en la pared, respirando con dificultad, no era un gran fumador, pero se había agitado de más

Debo hacer ejercicio más seguido – pensó mientras tomaba su último aire y entonces comenzó a caminar en dirección a su departamento, estaba a unos 20 metros de distancia y pudo ver claramente a su novio charlando con alguien afuera del departamento, enseguida pensó que se trataba del nuevo vecino de al lado, pues sus demás vecinos no solían hablar mucho con Yoochun, y su novio no solía llevar visitas que no fueran Jaejoong o Junsu. Aunque no lo veía de frente podía imaginar que se trataba de alguien atractivo, alto, de buen vestir, cabellera castaño oscuro bien cuidado, buen porte, hombros anchos; si, Changmin era bastante observador, esos y otros detalles no pasaban desapercibidos - ¿De qué estarán hablando? – se preguntó Changmin mientras se acercaba tranquilamente hacia los dos, de pronto Yoochun nota su presencia y lo mira, sonríe y desde la distancia levanta la mano para agitarla

¡Ey Changmin! – grita con entusiasmo como si hace tiempo no lo hubiera visto, el aludido sonríe y agita con moderación su mano sin dejar de observar a su novio, hasta que aquella persona frente a Yoochun se gira hacia él, entonces sus ojos voltean a verle a la par, encontrándose sus miradas, casi como si el tiempo se empeñara en detenerse, las pupilas de Changmin se dilatan al tiempo que su mundo alrededor se paraliza, aquella silueta de espaldas ahora no solo tenía cuerpo, sino rostro, un rostro que aunque cambiado por el paso de los años no dejaba de ser aquel rostro por el que tanto había sufrido, el rostro de la única persona que realmente había amado, ahí, frente a él se encontraba Jung Yunho, su primer y único amor; una idea casi absurda, inconcebible, pero real, ahí estaba, no era uno más de sus sueños, él estaba ahí… Su vista se nubló, la impresión de verlo ahí era tal que estaba perdiendo los sentidos, escuchó su nombre de labios de su novio antes de perder la conciencia, ni siquiera fue capaz de sentir dolor al caer al suelo, tirando sobre éste todo lo que antes agarraba con sus manos

¡Changmin!... ¡Changmin! – aterrado Yoochun llegó hasta él y lo tomó entre sus brazos, tocándole la cara, sacudiéndolo un poco, estaba tan pálido y dócil que casi parecía un muerto, no respondía al llamado de su novio

Debes tranquilizarte – dijo su anterior interlocutor, agachándose a la altura de su vecino, mirándolo fijamente - ¿Por qué no abres la puerta de tu departamento? Te ayudo a llevarlo – sugirió tranquilamente, como si aquella persona en el suelo le fuera del todo indiferente

Si – respondió enseguida, levantándose del suelo y acercándose a su departamento para abrir la puerta, mientras su vecino se acercaba a Changmin, lo miró de pies a cabeza antes de agacharse y tomarlo bruscamente entre sus brazos, levantándolo de un solo movimiento, era muy fuerte – Por aquí – indicó Yoochun hacia el interior de su hogar, Yunho entró como si nada, Yoochun cerró la puerta y le indicó donde se encontraba la recámara que compartían – Aquí, acuéstalo por favor – dijo con ternura y preocupación, en cuanto su vecino lo acostó sobre la cama Yoochun se sentó sobre ella y tomó su mano – Mi amor despierta, respóndeme –

¿Por qué no traes alcohol? – sugirió enseguida, Yoochun volteó a verlo y asintió

Ahora vuelvo – contestó y enseguida salió de la habitación, dejándolos solos

Que alto eres – dijo en voz baja, mirando de nuevo de pies a cabeza al desmayado, sonrió de lado unos instantes y después apartó la mirada de él cuando Yoochun regresó con el alcohol

Aquí está – se acercó rápido a Changmin y le arrimó el alcohol – Despierta – volvió a pasarle el alcohol cerca del rostro y poco a poco vio reacción de su parte, suspirando aliviado - ¿Estás bien Changmin? – preguntó al ver que abría los ojos – Mi amor respóndeme – Yunho miraba la escena de manera indiferente hasta que el menor abre del todo los ojos y observa a su novio

¿Qué me pasó? – se preguntó aturdido

Te desmayaste ¿estás bien? ¿cómo te sientes? – preguntó preocupado, su respiración estaba un poco agitada

No lo sé – respondió apenas pudo, llevándose una mano a la cabeza – Recuerdo qué… - enseguida vino la última imagen a su mente y reaccionó, levantando la cabeza, entonces vio a Yunho de pie casi frente a él, en una de las esquinas de la cama, nuevamente su visión se nubló pero en ésta ocasión se controló, aunque su mirada casi era de horror, no entendía que estaba pasando

No te asustes, él es Yunho, nuestro nuevo vecino – explicó Yoochun, señalando hacia el otro chico y sonriéndole a su novio

Hola, mucho gusto – dijo el mencionado, acercándose a Changmin con la mano extendida para saludarlo pero éste la golpeó en cuanto estuvo cerca, sorprendiendo no solo a Yunho, sino también a Yoochun

No te acerques, vete de mi casa – dijo molesto, casi gritando, Yoochun y Yunho compartieron miradas, ambos estaban sorprendidos

Pero Changmin… - dijo Yoochun, tratando de comprender que pasaba

Es un extraño, no lo quiero en nuestra recámara – explicó lo primero que le vino a la mente, aunque lo que realmente quería hacer era gritar que ese era el Yunho de su juventud y que se moría de ganas por partirle la cara, pero se contuvo

Luego hablamos – dijo Yoochun al mirar a Yunho, quien le sonrió tranquilizadoramente y asintió con la cabeza

Está bien, cualquier cosa que necesites sabes donde estoy – contestó con amabilidad, Yoochun sonrió también amable

Gracias –

Con permiso… que te mejores – dijo dirigiéndose a Changmin, quien le dedicó una mirada de desprecio, pronto el menor se abrazó al cuerpo de Yoochun, sin retirar la mirada del vecino, quien a su vez se la sostuvo durante unos momentos antes de girarse y marcharse, segundos después se escuchó el sonido de la puerta de entrada cerrarse, Changmin se soltó del cuerpo de Yoochun, tenía la mirada un poco perdida

Changmin ¿qué te sucede? ¿te sientes mal? – preguntó preocupado, jamás había visto a su novio reaccionando de aquella manera

No, estoy bien –respondió aún ido, estaba bastante confundido, se preguntaba si su novio estaba consciente de quien era su nuevo vecino, pero al parecer no

Aún te ves pálido ¿no comiste nada antes de salir? –

Si, digo No – mintió, sabía que su novio iba a prepararle algo, pero él necesitaba estar solo unos momentos

Te haré algo ¿de acuerdo? – Changmin asintió

Yoochun… - llamó cuando su novio se levantó de la cama – Traía unas cosas ¿quedaron afuera? –

Si – respondió turbado, había olvidado ese detalle por completo

Las necesito – dijo tranquilamente

No te preocupes, yo traigo tus cosas y te hago de comer – se acercó de nuevo a él y le besó la frente – Descansa – Changmin asintió y entonces su novio salió de la recámara

¿Qué demonios está pasando? – se preguntó confundido y molesto, pero a la vez triste, no podía creer que Yunho de repente se apareciera así en su vida de nuevo, de la nada, como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos, porque la mirada de Yunho fue clara, lo miraba como si no le importara su existencia en lo más mínimo, mientras él vivía y moría cada día con los recuerdos que le atormentaban. Durante años había querido verlo de nuevo, tenerlo enfrente, confrontarlo, exigirle una explicación, golpearlo, gritarle todo lo que había sufrido por su culpa y luego comerlo a besos y no dejarlo ir de nuevo; pero eso parecía ahora imposible, porque se aparecía en su vida nuevamente de una manera absurda, ridícula, no podía hacer todo lo que había planeado durante años, tampoco podía decírselo a su novio, algo le haría a Yunho, seguro la situación se pondría fea, era mejor quedarse callado y seguir muriendo por dentro. Cerró los ojos y apretando con fuerza las sábanas comenzó a llorar…

Continuará…

Hola otra vez, mi tercer fanfic de TVXQ/JYJ, ahora intentando algo distinto a los 2 trabajos que hice antes, en cuanto a historia y en cuanto parejas, ojalá no me maten, espero les haya gustado éste primer capítulo, gracias por seguirme


	2. Capítulo 2

**The another love around**

Por Arashi Sorata

Disclaimer: Ésta historia es ficción y las personas involucradas en mis fantasías merecen respeto en todos los sentidos, esto solo es de fans para fans

Parejas Principales: Yunho x Changmin (HOMIN), Yoochun x Changmin (YOOMIN)

Parejas Secundarias: Jaejoong x Junsu (JAESU) Yoochun x Junsu (YOOSU)

Advertencia: Contenido NC-17

Había pasado el resto del día dándole vueltas la cabeza con lo que había sucedido horas atrás y no terminaba de entender lo que estaba sucediendo. De repente Yunho era su nuevo vecino pero incluso aunque pudiera aceptar esa situación, lo que no aceptaba era el hecho de que éste actuara como si fuera la primera vez que se veían en la vida, porque Yunho se había acercado para saludarlo cuando Yoochun los presentó, pero ¿Qué pretendía Yunho con eso? O es que ¿de verdad lo había olvidado?

Me niego a creerlo – pensó molesto, después de lo que habían vivido juntos era imposible que lo haya olvidado, a menos que hubiera perdido la memoria, así como aquellos dramas absurdos de la televisión, donde siempre hay una persona que sufre de amnesia o locura transitoria – Estúpido Yunho ¿Qué pretendes? – se cuestionó bastante confundido; en ese momento llegó Yoochun, traía una bandeja con 2 cafés y un plato de galletas, al verlo Changmin suspiró cansado, en esos momentos no quería ver a nadie

¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó preocupado, sentándose a su lado, dejó la mesita sobre la cama y colocó su mano en la frente de Changmin

Estoy bien gracias – respondió secamente

¿Me dirás que te pasa? – indagó de inmediato, no hacía falta ser adivino para darse cuenta que algo le molestaba a Changmin. Le agarró ambas manos y lo miró a los ojos

Presiones del trabajo, me comencé a sentir mal y me desmayé, es todo – respondió mintiendo, pero había pensado tanto en esa excusa que era como si se lo hubiese creído

Si, eso imaginé, pero me refiero a tu reacción con el nuevo vecino – aclaró de forma directa, estaba realmente curioso sobre el tema, Changmin se quedó callado unos momentos – Sabes que puedes confiar en mí – Changmin asintió y agarró una de las tazas sobre la mesa, dio un sorbo y después miró a Yoochun

Está rico, como me gusta – halagó con voz moderada y ambos se sonrieron, Changmin agachó la cabeza unos momentos

Te escucho – dijo Yoochun, acercándose después un poco más, retirando de su frente algunos cabellos

Su nombre – susurró – Su nombre me trajo malos recuerdos – mintió nuevamente, es que no podía decirle la verdad a Yoochun, a pesar de que siempre le había tenido mucha confianza, en ésta ocasión no podía hacerlo, por el bien de los 2 y su relación, incluso por el bien de Yunho. Su novio sonrió ligeramente

Lo supuse también – respondió comprensivamente, aunque ignoraba por completo el verdadero motivo de su cambio de humor, Changmin lo miró y después volvió a beber de su café - ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? –

Mejor, gracias – sonrió con falsedad, la verdad es que se sentía cada vez peor. Yoochun le volvió a sonreír y bebió después de su café

Creo que el nuevo vecino no tiene la culpa de llamarse igual ¿no crees? – el aludido asintió mientras bebía – Sabes la experiencia con el vecino anterior, yo realmente quiero tener una buena relación con éste – Changmin lo miró unos momentos sin comentar, después sonrío casi imperceptiblemente - ¿Está bien si después lo invito a comer? – el menor abrió amplio los ojos, dudó y después sin hablar afirmó con la cabeza – Vive solo, no le pregunté si tiene pareja pero si la tiene quizás la pueda traer ¿Qué opinas? – al oír esas palabras no pudo evitar sentirse celoso ¿y si efectivamente tenía pareja? Pero se quedó callado, Yoochun lo miró unos momentos – Puedes opinar – comentó con tranquilidad, aunque se sentía algo inquieto y no sabía por qué

Si Yoochun, como tú quieras está bien – contestó sin ganas

Te pregunto porque no quiero que pienses que soy autoritario, si no crees soportarlo por su nombre yo lo dejo, no buscaré su amistad y mantendré distancia – explicó seriamente, a Yoochun le importaba mucho la opinión de Changmin

Está bien Yoochun – dijo pasivamente, terminándose después lo que quedaba de su café – Quizás no sea tan pesado como Jaejoong – comentó fingiendo tranquilidad, pero si quería mantener su secreto debía ser menos sospechoso, Yoochun sonrió

Te caerá bien, ya lo verás – sonrió satisfecho, retirando la mesa de la cama aunque aún no había terminado de tomar su café, volvió a la cama y agarró la mano de Changmin – Te dejo descansar – indicó antes de intentar levantarse, pero el menor lo jaló, haciendo que vuelva a sentarse

Gracias Yoochun – dijo antes de darle un beso

No tienes que agradecer – respondió contento – Me diste un gran susto – confesó con expresión de tristeza

Perdóname –

No tienes que pedirlo –

Te compensaré – dijo Changmin sonriendo

¿Ah si? ¿Cómo? – fingió inocencia, pero su novio le sonrió y acercándose a él le dio un beso en el cuello – Mmm ¿solo uno? – cuestionó tontamente, Changmin sonrió y le besó del otro lado del cuello – Uno más – pidió Yoochun

El último – contestó el menor, haciéndose el digno, después se acercó de nuevo a Yoochun, recorriéndole el pecho con la mano izquierda mientras le besaba un par de veces en el cuello, subiendo la misma mano hasta su nuca, atrayéndolo más hacia él comenzaron a besarse, el menor se pegó más a su cuerpo, profundizando después el beso, Changmin quería olvidarse unos momentos de Yunho, de su desagradable presencia y del hecho de saber que lo tendría que ver en repetidas ocasiones

Espera… - dijo Yoochun cuando comenzó a sentirse excitado, intentando alejar a su novio – Debes reposar – observó decepcionado, obviamente quería tener sexo con su novio, pero si Changmin no estaba del todo recuperado no era recomendable

Ya me siento bien – refutó enseguida, volviendo a besarle el cuello a su novio, bajando enseguida la mano para rozar su entrepierna por encima de la ropa, haciéndolo excitarse más, luego dirigió su boca hacia la nuez de Yoochun y le mordisqueó un par de veces, terminándolo de provocar, aquella era la zona más erógena que poseía, por lo que completamente loco comenzó a devorarle la boca, entre jadeos lo acostó en la cama y bajó su mano hasta la pierna del más alto, comenzando a acariciar, subiéndola hasta el glúteo, agarrando con fuerza, Changmin jadeó y se afianzó con fuerza a su espalda – Yoo… Yoochun – él también se estaba excitando, no podía negar que aquellos sensuales labios siempre lo hacían tener agradables sensaciones, y en esos momentos lo que más deseaba era perderse en los besos y caricias de su novio, sacar de su mente al idiota de Yunho, pero justo en ese momento el recuerdo de la indiferente mirada de su antiguo amante le hizo molestar, por lo que soltó enseguida los labios de su novio, Yoochun lo miró detenidamente y antes de poder decir algo, Changmin se levantó un poco y lo volvió a besar, con un poco más de pasión que antes, hasta que ambos perdieron el aliento, al separarse, en un movimiento estratégico Changmin empujó a Yoochun y le hizo girar sobre la cama, quedando él arriba ahora, sin piedad lo comenzó a besar, casi con desesperación, de pronto algunos recuerdos acudían a su mente y se molestaba aún más

Changmin, tranquilo – dijo Yoochun entre jadeos, pero el aludido hizo caso omiso, pues solo sonrío un poco y comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones a su novio, no dudando en introducir su mano por debajo del bóxer mientras sus labios le besaban el pecho por encima de la ropa

Tengo tantas ganas… - le susurró al oído, haciéndolo sonreír, aunque Changmin siempre tomaba el rol pasivo entre los dos, en algunas ocasiones aunque lo tomaba, el llevaba las riendas del acto, por lo que sin piedad le quita la camisa y usando su lengua le recorre el pecho y cuello con ella, bajó hasta uno de sus pezones y lo lamió una vez, mirándolo a los ojos, recibiendo en respuesta una sonrisa de aprobación, entonces el más alto aprovechó para comenzar por bajar a besos hasta llegar a la zona deseada, sin duda comenzó por bajar el cierre de forma rápida y luego en igual urgencia el resto de las ataduras que le separaban del miembro de su novio

Changmin… - suspiró al sentir la tibia lengua sobre su sexo, acariciándolo, saboreando cada centímetro, su novio no dejaba parte sin atender y Yoochun se moría de placer, miró hacia abajo y lo encontró completamente absorto, eso lo excitó más y tan pronto como se inclinó hacia adelante para acariciar la sedosa cabellera del menor, Changmin levantó su mano para acariciarle el estómago, luego el pecho, hundiendo las yemas de sus dedos en aquella blanca piel; Yoochun comenzó a gemir placenteramente, entrecerrando los ojos, sin soltar los cabellos de su novio, hundía los dedos en ellos y los deslizaba sobre el cráneo, empujando ligeramente hacia él, sintiendo casi la garganta de Changmin, éste jadeaba, no en queja, lo disfrutaba, su novio estaba por correrse, pero no se lo permitió, sacó el miembro de su boca y lo miró de forma lasciva

Aún no – sonrió al decirlo mientras era observado con un ligero aire de reproche, entonces el más alto se quitó por completo la ropa ante la mirada de deseo de Yoochun, se incorporó sobre su cuerpo, sentándose sobre su estómago bajo y se agachó para besarlo, siendo correspondido. Las manos de Yoochun le acariciaban la espalda, bajando enseguida hacia sus nalgas, hundiendo las puntas de los dedos en la carne, acariciando mientras Changmin movía sus caderas, sentado casi sobre el miembro de su novio; soltaron sus labios unos momentos para tomar aire antes de volverse a devorar, al soltarse Yoochun se levantó un poco y comenzó a lamer uno de los pezones de Changmin antes de que éste se irguiera, levantando sus caderas enseguida, tomó el miembro de su amante y lo dirigió hacia su entrada, descendiendo poco a poco hasta que le penetró por completo, Yoochun se acostó nuevamente y Changmin se inclinó hacia delante, colocando sus manos en la cintura de su novio, comenzó a mover sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo lentamente en tanto se acostumbraba. Ambos comenzaban a jadear, mirándose a los ojos unos momentos hasta que Changmin no pudo sostenerle la mirada más y cerrando los ojos comenzó por acelerar sus movimientos, dejándose caer con fuerza en cada estocada, comenzando a gemir

Changmin… no… no pares – jadeó el mayor, llevando sus manos nuevamente a la cadera de su amante, dirigiendo sus movimientos y al mismo tiempo moviendo su cadera hacia arriba y abajo para permitirse mayor contacto con el menor, Changmin apretó los labios, comenzaba a perder la cabeza, justo lo que necesitaba, olvidarse de todo; y por si fuera poco, Yoochun aumenta su placer, bajando un poco su mano izquierda para sujetar con fuerza su trasero mientras con la derecha comenzó a masturbarlo

¡Aah! Si, si… ammm… haa! – gimió placenteramente, hacía tiempo que no lo hacían tan apasionadamente, con rudeza; y eso los volvió locos en aquel momento – Yoochun más… aaah… ¡Ahh! –

¡Oooh Changmin! – se mordió los labios al sentir el líquido tibio de su amante sobre el pecho y mano, mientras sentía como éste se contraía por el orgasmo, aprisionándolo y provocándole el suyo también – Aaah... ngh… - hizo un par de movimientos más mientras se vertía dentro de su amante. Cerraron los ojos al finalizar y permanecieron en aquella posición unos segundos hasta que Changmin levantó su cadera y se posicionó al lado de su novio, volteó hacia él acostándose sobre su costado

Lo siento – se disculpó con una sonrisa mientras jugaba un dedo sobre su semen en el pecho de Yoochun, éste le sonrió y agarrando su mano se llevó ese dedo para meterlo en su boca

Está bien – contestó relajado, Changmin agarró la sábana y lo limpió, después se puso de pie y salió de la recámara completamente desnudo, poco después volvió con dos latas de cerveza, se sentó sobre la cama y le dio una a su novio, después se cubrió con la sábana de la cintura hacia abajo – Mejor deberías comer algo ¿cómo te sientes? – preguntó preocupado mientras abría su cerveza

Estoy perfecto – contestó pasivamente aunque de nuevo el hecho de que Yunho había vuelto a su vida de forma absurda le atacó de inseguridades, Yoochun notó que se puso serio y le besó en los labios

Te amo – dijo de forma sincera, siempre mirándolo fijamente, Changmin apenas si pudo mirarlo – Changmin ¿no te gusta? – cuestionó preocupado, el menor lo miró pero no respondió - ¿Es incómodo escucharme decir Te amo? – el aludido negó con la cabeza

Yoochun, no tienes idea de cuanto me encantaría decirte que también te amo, pero en estos momentos, es imposible – respondió preocupado, aunque llevaban poco tiempo de vivir juntos, el menor comenzaba a tomar muy en serio su relación con Yoochun. El mayor le sonrió y dejando su cerveza en el buró junto a la cama, se acercó a Changmin y lo abrazó

Entonces no lo diré más – comentó sonriendo – Solo diré que Te quiero, así no tendrás que decir algo que no sientes, porque si me quieres ¿verdad? – cuestionó un poco preocupado, Changmin se soltó y también dejó de lado su cerveza, tomando el rostro de Yoochun con ambas manos le dio un beso en los labios

Te quiero, y mucho – respondió con una sonrisa un poco tonta, intentaba no ser tan seco con Yoochun últimamente. Emocionado, el mayor volvió a darle un abrazo

Gracias, yo sé que pones todo tu esfuerzo – le soltó y lo miró a los ojos, acariciándole una mejilla, poco después se puso serio, bajando la mirada unos segundos… - Changmin –

¿Si? – preguntó mientras volvía a tomar su cerveza

Si te rencontraras con Yunho ¿me dejarás? – preguntó nervioso, el menor abrió ampliamente sus ojos y se quedó callado unos momentos - ¿Changmin? –

Claro que no – respondió decidido, aunque se moría de ganas por lanzarse a los brazos de Yunho, estaba muy molesto con él, tanto que sus sentimientos estaban confusos en esos momentos. La respuesta hace sonreír a Yoochun, quien respiró aliviado – Él se lo perdió ¿no? – comentó sonriente, su novio lanzó una pequeña carcajada, después lo besó sobre los labios, Changmin terminó su cerveza y dejó la lata en el buró

Es verdad, no sabe de lo que se perdió – dijo de forma seria, mirándolo a los ojos dulcemente, para Yoochun, Changmin se había convertido en lo más importante, pero para el menor, su novio no era más que un pequeño escape a su realidad, aunque en los últimos días había comenzado a darle un significado diferente a su vida, ahora con la aparición de Yunho estaba más que confundido, pero de momento solo quería ver hacia Yoochun, era su refugio

Lo quiero olvidar… - susurró, llamando la atención de Yoochun que intentaba agarrar su cerveza, pero se detuvo, volviéndolo a mirar – Ayúdame a olvidar a Yunho – antes que su novio pudiera responder Changmin se lanzó a sus brazos

Lo seguiré intentando – contestó con una sonrisa, Changmin lo soltó un poco para besarlo y éste le correspondió, comenzando a acostarlo nuevamente sobre la cama, besando después su cuello y hombro, el menor se aferró a su espalda mientras miraba en dirección donde Yunho había estado parado esa tarde, enseguida cerró fuerte los ojos

Lo tienes que olvidar – pensó molesto, intentando entregarse por completo a los besos y caricias de Yoochun, esperaba con el tiempo tener éxito

Una hora después Changmin abrió los ojos, lo primero que observó fue la hora, eran las 10 de la noche, realmente temprano para él, pero ya su novio dormía profundamente, lo corroboró antes de ponerse de pie, seguía desnudo, por lo que se acercó a su cajón de ropa y buscó algo de ropa interior, luego sin hacer mucho ruido se dirigió a su clóset y se terminó de vestir, por último se puso los zapatos y salió de la casa con los cigarrillos en mano, necesitaba caminar para ayudarse a pensar, por lo que salió completamente del edificio y caminó sin rumbo, cigarro en boca

¿Qué hacer? Hablar o no… Yoochun siempre ha sido comprensivo conmigo, pero si le cuento que Yunho el vecino es mi Yunho se volverá loco, quizás hasta vaya a asesinarlo – pensó trágicamente, alentando el ritmo de sus pasos – No ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Yoochun no es un asesino – reflexionó - ¿y si Yunho realmente busca venganza porque me busqué a alguien más? – se cuestionó nuevamente de forma trágica - ¡No! Deja de leer novelas de misterio, si eso fuera así lo habría hecho con mi primer novio después de él – se explicó así mismo - ¡Demonios! Eres una plaga estúpido Yunho – dijo molesto, tirando lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo y comenzó a pisotearlo numerosas veces, una pareja que camina en sentido contrario a él lo observó y asustada la chica se abrazó a su novio, quien la protegió con su brazo, pero no dejaron de caminar, Changmin se dio cuenta y avergonzado continuó caminando, enseguida sacó otro cigarrillo, jamás fumaba 2 seguidos, pero se sentía realmente ansioso – Lo mejor será hacer como que no sé nada, y me importa un rábano lo que quiera ese estúpido – dijo para sus adentros, riendo fingidamente para convencerse, pero falló, se detuvo y mirando hacia el frente sin fijar la vista en algo dejó caer su cigarrillo - ¿A quién trato de engañar?... Yunho ¿por qué? Todavía te amo – intentó no llorar y lo logró, pero sus ojos se enrojecieron - ¿De verdad me olvidaste? – susurró casi temblando – No fui yo quien te buscó, por ti es que pasaron cosas entre nosotros, por ti me di cuenta de quien soy, por ti acepté que te amaba, por ti me humillaron en la escuela, por ti me enfrenté a mis estrictos padres, todo lo que soy hoy es por ti, pero para ti no significó nada, solo me mentiste – por más que lo intentó ahora no pudo contener las lágrimas, era un hombre fuerte, pero en el tema "Yunho" siempre se volvía débil, era como la kriptonita para Superman. Se secó los ojos y dio media vuelta para regresar, caminando a paso lento – Fui tan estúpido al creerte todas tus mentiras, pero era obvio que solo querías llevarme a la cama – pensó enojado, recordaba todo como si hubiera sido ayer, dos días después de haberse entregado a él, Yunho desapareció sin dejar rastro, iban a escapar juntos, pero él jamás llegó al lugar acordado, tal como pasaba en las típicas novelas de romance; así es, la vida amorosa de Shim Changmin era como en una novela de romance, absurda y extraña – Ya no tiene caso, debo cerrar ésta parte de mi vida, y que mejor que teniéndote cerca, estúpido – dijo decidido, ésta vez sonrió de verdad, no podía negar que se moría de ganas de hacer el amor con él, aunque sea besarlo, también estaba convencido de que no era sano seguir enamorado de un fantasma, ahora tangible, si, pero solo en cuerpo, el Yunho que había amado con tanta intensidad quizás estaba muerto ya, y éste nuevo Yunho le ayudaría a terminar con la sombra del otro, y con ayuda de Yoochun lo iba a lograr, de eso estaba convencido

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que hizo fue palpar el otro lado de la cama, había tenido un sueño horrible en el que Changmin le abandonaba, dejaba una carta en la mesita de la sala de estar y sin mucha explicación le había abandonado, por eso al despertar tenía esa sensación de desolación; al no sentir el cuerpo de Changmin a su lado se giró rápidamente, comprobando sus ojos que efectivamente su novio no estaba en la cama. Sintiéndose un poco aún en sueños se puso rápido de pie y salió de la habitación, desnudo, dirigiéndose a la mesa de la sala de estar, pero al contrario que en su sueño, no había carta alguna, suspiró aliviado y a la vez sintiéndose tonto

Ya estoy despierto – se dijo para tranquilizarse - ¡¿Changmin?! – llamó impaciente, pero no recibió respuesta, entonces volvió a la habitación y se colocó algo de ropa encima, después se dirigió a su celular y llamó a su novio, pero éste sonó dentro de la misma habitación – Que raro, nunca sale sin su celular – pensó preocupado, después salió de nuevo a la sala y se dio cuenta que la cajetilla de cigarros que su novio había dejado sobre el estéreo ya no estaba ahí – Cuando fuma lo hace en el balcón ¿Por qué salió de la casa? – se preguntó intranquilo, por lo que entró de nuevo a la habitación y vio el celular de Changmin, pero no había ninguna llamada o mensaje reciente, no solía revisar el teléfono de su novio, pero estaba realmente preocupado, porque quizás se había sentido mal y se había ido a algún Hospital a atenderse

Había llegado por fin a pies del edificio donde vivía, ya eran casi las 11 de la noche y tenía frío, pero al llegar no se llevó una muy grata sorpresa, pues Yunho estaba dejando un par de bolsas de basura en el contenedor, por segundos Changmin se quedó paralizado, observando a su vecino, hasta que éste sintió la mirada y volteó, ambos se miraron por cuestión de segundos, entonces el más alto se giró un poco y caminó rápido hacia la entrada

¡Espera! – escuchó la voz de su vecino, su piel se erizó tan solo escucharlo, y como si se tratara de un hechizo se detuvo sin moverse un solo milímetro, entonces Yunho llegó hasta él y se colocó enfrente - ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó tranquilamente, mirándolo sin reparar en detalles, pero Changmin no respondió – Ésta tarde no te veías bien, preocupaste mucho a tu novio ¿ya estás mejor? – habló despreocupadamente, casi con familiaridad, en tono muy distinto al de aquella tarde, donde se mostraba mucho más frío - ¿Hola? – preguntó sarcásticamente al no ver reacción alguna, por su parte Changmin estaba muy furioso, pero estaba pasmado, no podía reaccionar - ¿Te sientes bien? 'Chaming' ¿verdad? – cuestionó inocentemente, soltando la gota que derramó el vaso, por lo que el aludido reaccionó aventándolo con fuerza, haciéndolo retroceder 2 pasos

¡Déjate de idioteces Yunho! – gritó bastante molesto, causando una enorme sorpresa en su vecino, quien intentó hablar, pero fue interrumpido – ¿Ahora resulta que ni mi nombre sabes? Deja de fingir de una vez – reclamó casi angustiado, le asustaba esa actitud

Discúlpame vecino, no fue mi intención, pero siempre me pasa con las personas que acabo de conocer, les cambio el nombre – se disculpó sin mayor remordimiento, sin darse cuenta en la mirada de Changmin, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y se había vuelto a paralizar

"Me pasa con las personas que acabo de conocer… con las personas que acabo de conocer… acabo de conocer" – revoloteó dolorosamente en su cabeza

Oye ¿qué te sucede? – preguntó con interés, pues Changmin se había puesto pálido

¡Cállate! – gritó molesto. La luz de una ventana en el primer piso se prendió segundos después

¿Por qué? Estoy siendo educado pero tu actitud apesta – respondió también molesto, entonces Changmin salió de su trance y lo miró duramente

Ahora resulta que no nos conocemos ¿eh? – dijo con sarcasmo

¿De qué me hablas? –

No finjas, tú y yo nos conocimos hace tiempo – explicó irritado causando gran confusión en su nuevo vecino

A una persona tan chocante como tu no la habría olvidado – respondió concretamente, mientras que a Changmin su actitud y convencimiento le resultaron realmente convincentes, eso quería decir que efectivamente Yunho lo había olvidado. Sintió que se mareaba un poco pero fue sostenido con el brazo por su vecino, sus rostros quedaron un poco cerca por lo que el menor se sonrojó y se soltó del agarre rápidamente

No me toques, estoy bien – dijo un poco más calmado, pero su corazón latía deprisa

¿Te ayudo a subir a nuestro piso? – preguntó indiferente

No – contestó secamente, sin poderlo mirar de nuevo

No te ves bien, quizás pueda ayudarte –

Ya hiciste demasiado, desaparécete – contestó con tristeza, había imaginado tantas veces sus primeros encuentros con Yunho después de tantos años, pero ninguno de sus universos alternos se parecía a esto, Yunho era un desgraciado por hacerle eso, pero al mismo tiempo lo veía tan convencido que dudaba de todo

¡Ve con cuidado, y ya no hagas que tu novio se preocupe! – gritó moderadamente, agitando su mano, Changmin lo miró de reojo con un dejo de tristeza y siguió avanzando, no le dejaría ver a Yunho una sola lágrima. Llegó hasta su piso y se apoyó en la pared, suspiró largo y tendido

Imbécil ¿realmente me olvidaste o juegas conmigo? No te perdonaré ninguna de las dos – se dijo con enojo y a la vez impotencia, sin darse cuenta golpeó con fuerza la pared con el puño, segundos después la puerta del departamento se abrió, Changmin volteó y compartió mirada con Yoochun, éste último abrió la puerta y abrazó a su novio

Estaba preocupado – le susurró al oído mientras sonreía aliviado, sin darse cuenta de la mirada de fastidio de su novio, quien tan solo entornó los ojos antes de soltarse

No exageres – dijo con cansancio, aventando levemente a Yoochun y abriéndose paso dentro del departamento, dejando confundido a su novio, quien tardó unos momentos en reaccionar, entró también y cerró la puerta, mirando fijamente a Changmin

¿Exagero? Changmin te saliste en la noche, sin avisarme de nada y… -

¡Si quieres me pongo un chip de rastreo! Para tu tranquilidad – interrumpió molesto, dejando a Yoochun mudo, jamás Changmin le había hablado de esa forma, incluso Changmin se sorprende de su propia reacción – Lo siento – se disculpó enseguida, desviando su mirada de la de su novio

¿Alguna vez te he hecho sentir asfixiado? ¿te he pedido cuenta y razón de dónde estás y con quién? – preguntó confundido, porque no entendía el porqué de aquella reacción, el aludido solo negó con la cabeza

Perdóname Yoochun, salí a caminar por algo de aire pero creo que no sirvió de mucho – contestó desganado, no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza su extraño y desagradable encuentro con Yunho

No te preocupes, todo bien, buenas noches – dijo sin ganas, se acercó a Changmin y le besó la mejilla, después se fue a su habitación y volvió a la cama, dejándolo solo en la sala, el más alto se quedó unos momentos ahí

Todo esto de Yunho me está afectando – inconscientemente sacó un cigarrillo de la cajetilla y se fue al balcón a fumar, mientras miraba hacia la ciudad volvió a recordar todo, así que molesto apagó su cigarrillo y volvió a entrar, dirigiéndose a la habitación, Yoochun estaba acostado, aparentemente dormido, por lo que el menor se volvió a quitar la ropa y dejándose los bóxer volvió a la cama, dándole la espalda a su novio, se quedó inmóvil unos momentos, después se giró hacia él – ¿Sigues despierto? – preguntó en voz baja

Si – respondió en igual tono, poco a poco se giró hacia Changmin y sin más palabras después de unos momentos comenzaron a besarse, la mano izquierda del más alto entró por la abertura de la camisa de Yoochun y lo comenzó a acariciar, nuevamente sentía aquella urgencia de olvidar…

Despertó al día siguiente bastante adolorido, nunca antes había hecho tantas veces el amor con Yoochun como el día anterior, además se había comportado un poco agresivo en algunas ocasiones; su rabia hacia Yunho y su presente situación lo tenían completamente frustrado, ni siquiera podía concentrarse en su trabajo. Se encontraba solo en el departamento, su novio había salido a entrevistarse con un artista para un trabajo en el futuro, quedándose él solo, con un trabajo por revisar, un trabajo realmente sencillo, pero en esos momentos no tenía cabeza para nada que no fuese Yunho

¡Ah! Maldito, sal de mi cabeza – gritó intempestivamente, aventando su marcador contra la pared, sujetándose después el cabello – No puedo creer lo imbécil que eres – dijo con un poco más de calma, suspirando profundamente – Pero te has puesto tan guapo… - susurró inquieto, lo había visto de cerca solo en 1 ocasión y no durante mucho tiempo, pero se había dado cuenta del más mínimo de sus cambios, el principal es que se había operado los dientes, pero aunque su sonrisa era bastante encantadora en la actualidad, él seguía pensando que sus dientes anteriormente eran bastante lindos, le daban una apariencia infantil, todo lo contrario al Yunho de ahora, quien lucía un poco más varonil, aunque su cuerpo esbelto y su altura le hacían ver con un toque femenino, su porte sofisticado le aportaba masculinidad a su apariencia; en segundo lugar y aunque llevaba ropa que le cubría el torso y los brazos, podía notar que trabaja su cuerpo, lo había comprobado cuando estuvo por caer y él le sostuvo unos micro momentos, había mucha firmeza en sus músculos; y por tercer lugar aquella mirada escrutadora le causaba conmoción, con anterioridad podía notar hasta cierto grado de inocencia en la mirada del mayor, pero ahora pareciera que Yunho estudiaba todo a su alrededor, como si no quisiera pasar detalle de todo lo que le rodeaba, eso lo incluía a él, Yunho lo observaba con tanto detalle que se sentía deliciosamente extraño, aunque habían estado de frente al otro solo en 2 ocasiones, había notado eso también - ¿Por qué demonios tienes que ser tan sexy? – gritó de pronto, poniéndose de pie violentamente, tirando la silla al suelo – No es justo, te has convertido en un hombre guapo y sexy ¿Cómo se supone que eso me ayuda a olvidarte? – suspiró indignado, dirigiéndose a su cajetilla de cigarros sobre la mesa de la sala pero antes de sacar uno, alguien llama a la puerta y eso lo detiene - ¿Habrá olvidado Yoochun la llave? – se preguntó indiferente, por lo que dejó la cajetilla donde estaba y se dirigió a abrir, llevándose una agradable y extraña sorpresa, frente a él estaba su vecino, Yunho, casi desnudo, lo cubría de la cintura hacia abajo una no muy larga toalla blanca de baño; al verlo Changmin no pudo evitar recorrerle de los pies a la cabeza, casi tragó saliva, estaba paralizado y maravillado, el cuerpo de Yunho era más escultural de lo que había notado al verlo con ropa, encima en esos momentos le recorrían unas cuantas gotas de agua, haciéndolo lucir más sexy

¿Vecino? – preguntó extrañado al verlo tan absorto en su presencia, porque prácticamente Changmin estaba hechizado por él - ¿Changmin? – al oír su nombre salió del trance y enseguida le miró a los ojos, el menor estaba completamente sonrojado

Si… ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó nervioso – Venir en esas fachas ¿no te parece una falta terrible de respeto? – preguntó indignado, tratando de no pensar en sus deseos porque esa toalla callera dramáticamente al suelo

Lo siento, estaba metiéndome a bañar cuando dejó de caer agua, me quedé sin agua ¿puedo ducharme en tu casa? – preguntó tranquilamente, como si fuera cualquier petición, entrando al departamento casi igual como si hubiera sido invitado, enseguida Changmin se opuso, pero cerró la puerta tras de Yunho

¡Claro que no! No tienes jabón encima ni nada, solo espera a que regrese el agua y ya – contestó incómodo, de solo pensar que tendría a Yunho desnudo en su baño y él sin poderle tocar le aterrorizaba

¿Por qué me odias tanto? – preguntó serio mientras se acercaba peligrosamente lento hacia Changmin, quien no tardó en ponerse nervioso

No… no te odio… es solo que no, no eres de mi agrado – respondió tartamudeando, Yunho se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros de su objetivo

¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hice? Apenas si sé tu nombre, no tengo ni 1 semana de conocerte y no te agrado de tal manera que te portas como un patán conmigo ¿Qué problema tienes? – cuestionó mostrándose intranquilo, volviendo a mirar a su interlocutor de aquella manera escrutadora que tanto intrigaba al menor. Changmin se quedó mudo unos momentos

Eres un imbécil – contestó con tristeza y enojo, dándole la espalda, Yunho intentó acercarse pero Changmin se giró hacia él antes que pudiera articular palabra - ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¡Deja de fingir! Sabes perfectamente que no nos acabamos de conocer – reprochó decidido, había resuelto fingir demencia respecto al asunto después de la confesión del día anterior, pero ahora se había arriesgado a enfrentar a Yunho nuevamente, necesitaba una explicación; sin embargo cuando lo mira a los ojos, su vecino estaba tan extrañado y desconcertado que de nuevo se desanima

Ya te lo dije anoche, te recordaría – respondió preocupado - ¿De dónde inventas que nos conocíamos? – preguntó intrigado, la mirada del menor se ensombreció

Olvídalo, al fin que es tu especialidad… olvidar, que fácil lo haces ver – dijo casi en un susurro, sus ojos se humedecieron un poco y Yunho lo miró fijamente

¿Por qué? ¿por qué es tan importante para ti? – preguntó con voz baja pero firme, volviendo a acercarse a Changmin hasta estar frente a él, menos de 20 centímetros los separaban – Según tú ¿Cómo nos conocimos? – inquirió con curiosidad, mirando fijamente el rostro fino y hermoso de Changmin, éste se puso nervioso nuevamente pero no se movió si quiera un milímetro

Yo… - intentó hablar, pero no sabía que decir – No es importante… puedes usar el baño – dijo enseguida, no quería explicarle nada, no quería decirle nada, estaba decepcionado y triste, no valía la pena explicarle algo que seguramente había sido tan insignificante en su vida que no había merecido quedarse en su memoria

Gracias… - se detuvo antes de poder decir algo más, Changmin se dio cuenta de ello y le miró, ambos se correspondieron la mirada por breves instantes – Olvidé mi ropa, ahora vuelvo – dijo casi con timidez y se dirigió a la puerta, saliendo después, el menor suspiró profundo y se talló el rostro con ambas manos un par de veces

Tus palabras dicen algo y tu mirada dice otra cosa ¿me estás hablando con la verdad? – pensó tristemente e instantes después Yunho volvió al departamento

De verdad gracias, con permiso – dijo sin mayor emoción, entrando enseguida al baño, Changmin miró la puerta cerrarse y se acercó lento, sin hacer el menor ruido

Yunho… - apoyó su cabeza en la pared junto a la puerta y cerró los ojos, no quería evocar el pasado, pero sin proponérselo los recuerdos comenzaron a invadirle

_Aquella tarde prometía ser tan espantosamente aburrida como las demás, Changmin había terminado sus deberes escolares como buen estudiante y tenía toda la tarde libre, sin embargo no sabía que hacer, no era precisamente el chico más popular de su curso y aunque si tenía varios amigos no era tampoco muy popular con las chicas, y no porque fuera particularmente feo o antipático, simplemente no hablaba mucho con las mujeres que no fuesen de su familia, era un chico muy tímido, no tenía novia, incluso no había dado su primer beso. Por eso es que por las tardes no solía hacer nada especial una vez terminando sus tareas, sus días transcurrían tranquilos y por lo general aburridos. Ji Yeon, una de sus hermanas menores llegó a la habitación sin llamar a la puerta, causando el enojo de su hermano mayor, quien la miró con irritación_

_Te he dicho que no entres así – regañó con fastidio, sin embargo fue rotundamente ignorado por la menor_

_Alguien te busca – dijo con voz emocionada, Changmin no solía recibir visitas de improviso_

_¿Quién? – preguntó intrigado_

_No lo sé, no dijo su nombre, pero Soo Yeon está con él – contestó la chica, emitiendo una extraña sonrisa a lo que Changmin se intrigó aún más_

_¿Él? Un hombre… Y no sabes ni quién es ¿verdad? –_

_Si, nunca ha venido antes – respondió con inocencia, como si el asunto no importara, acto seguido sin decir más salió de la habitación, dejando a su hermano con la intriga, Changmin decidió salir pasados unos momentos de reflexión, al bajar a la sala, efectivamente Soo Yeon, su otra hermana se encontraba con el chico, quien ya tenía entre sus manos un vaso con agua_

_Hola – saludó el chico con familiaridad para suspicacia de Changmin, quien lo miró con recelo, incluso antes de contestar con otro saludo se limitó a observarle, a analizarlo, el chico era aparentemente de su edad, uno años mayor quizás, era alto, un poco más alto que él, poseía una mirada y sonrisa inquietante, a pesar de los desacomodados dientes poseía cierto aire de encanto y su mirada reflejaba tranquilidad, como si todo a su alrededor pasara desapercibido, aunque de forma incómoda se sintió particularmente observado, desvió la mirada unos microsegundos antes de contestar por fin_

_¿Hola? – contestó con letargo, trataba de mostrarse indiferente para no demostrar que estaba inquieto y extraviado, la presencia de ese joven era bastante extraña y tenía desconfianza - Soo Yeon, vete a tu habitación – ordenó con tranquilidad_

_Si – contestó obediente y tranquila, retirándose enseguida. El chico dejó el vaso con agua sobre la mesa de la sala_

_¿En qué te puedo ayudar? – preguntó cortésmente_

_Me llamo Jung Yunho, vamos a la misma escuela, estoy en último grado, mucho gusto – dijo tranquilamente, agachándose levemente, como si buscara de cierta forma la simpatía de Changmin, pero aquella presentación solo dejó más inquieto a Changmin_

_Eh… mucho gusto, Shim Changmin, de segundo – contestó también con educación y haciendo una ligera reverencia al igual que su compañero de escuela_

_Lo sé – contestó enseguida, mirando con particular interés al menor - ¿Podemos hablar afuera? – sugirió cómodamente_

_¿De qué tendríamos que hablar tú y yo? – cuestionó nuevamente con recelo_

_Es algo personal, me sentiría más cómodo no hablando en tu casa – respondió con un poco de timidez por primera vez, eso desconcertó de nuevo a Changmin, sin embargo algo dentro de él le decía que efectivamente lo que sea que tuviera que decir ese chico, sin duda tendría que hacerlo fuera de su casa, por lo que accedió a aquella petición_

_¡Ahora regreso! – gritó dirigiendo su mirada al segundo piso a través de la escalera, no recibió respuesta alguna – Vamos – se dirigió de nuevo a su compañero a quien permitió pasar antes que él y ambos salieron de la casa, Yunho por delante comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia un parque cerca de la casa de Changmin, mientras éste observaba la espalda del chico frente a él, comenzó a aletargar sus pasos, enseguida su acompañante se dio cuenta y se dio media vuelta hacia atrás_

_¿Qué pasa? – preguntó inseguro – Vamos, no falta mucho – explicó_

_¿Dónde vamos? – cuestionó inquieto, quizás ese chico trataba de robarle algo_

_No te preocupes, por aquí hay un parque ¿no? – dijo con una sonrisa – Conozco bien la zona – complementó con tranquilidad_

_Si ¿vives por aquí? – _

_No – respondió de forma sencilla, volviendo a sonreír con tranquilidad y dándole la espalda a Changmin, continuó caminando_

_¿Qué quieres de mí? – preguntó sin avanzar, no perdiendo de vista la espalda de su extraño acompañante, quien solo levantó la mano y con ésta le indicó que continuara caminando; por alguna extraña razón Changmin sintió el deseo de seguirle, la intriga lo estaba matando y además no tenía nada más interesante que hacer esa tarde. Al cabo de unos silenciosos minutos llegaron al destino deseado, el menor se detuvo súbitamente cuando Yunho se detuvo sin razón aparente_

_Shim Changmin, estudiante de segundo curso, 16 años, eres buen estudiante en general, inteligente, no eres malo en deportes aunque pareciera que te da pereza practicarlos, eres callado y reservado con los demás pero cuando estás con tus amigos eres travieso y relajado, no tienes novia, las chicas no son tu punto fuerte… – describió con voz rápida pero entendible, aún con la espalda de frente a Changmin, quien lo escuchaba sorprendido y a la vez algo asustado, ese chico sabía muchas cosas de él mientras que él no sabía siquiera de su existencia – Sueles comer mucho y te gusta leer entre clase y clase cuando tus amigos no rondan tu espacio, a veces cuando crees que nadie te ve cantas y creo que lo haces bien, incluso… - continuó sin parar hasta que fue repentinamente callado por el menor_

_¡Basta! ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Acaso eres un acosador? ¿Qué quieres de mí? – preguntó molesto e irritado, pero sobre todo preocupado, sin darse cuenta temblaba un poco, entonces su acompañante decidió girarse hacia él, quedando ambos de frente, Yunho lo miró fijo a los ojos_

_Me gustas – confesó seriamente y sin problemas, con mirada preocupada aunque su rostro lucía relajado, por el contrario los músculos del rostro de Changmin se tensaron y enmudeció, debía tratarse de una horrible broma – Sal conmigo – pidió despreocupadamente, haciendo que por fin el aludido reaccionara_

_¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Gustarte? ¿Acaso eres Gay? – preguntó nervioso, su ritmo cardiaco se había acelerado considerablemente, jamás una chica se le había declarado y ahora venía un completo desconocido, hombre, a pedirle que saliera con él, el mundo estaba loco_

_Si, lo soy – respondió con plena tranquilidad, desconcertando al menor_

_¡Yo no! Si tanto me conoces deberías saberlo… y deja de acosarme – regaño con seriedad, como si un padre reprendiera a su hijo travieso, Yunho en cambio sonrió_

_Lo eres, pero no lo sabes – observó sin indulgencia, casi causando que Changmin se pusiera verde del coraje_

_¡No digas tonterías! No soy Gay, no me gustas, no saldré contigo – respondió un poco más alterado que antes ¿Él Gay? ¿De qué demonios hablaba ese pedazo de imbécil? Pensaba mientras un mundo de respuestas que decirle le venía a la mente, pero ninguna le terminaba de convencer_

_Si eres Gay y saldrás conmigo, tarde o temprano te gustaré – dijo sin decoro, sonriendo con perspicacia, dejándolo mudo de nuevo – Te vas a enamorar de mí – afinó de nuevo, sonriendo, acercándose un par de pasos hacia el menor, quien no retrocedió, seguía sorprendido – Nos estaremos viendo Shim Changmin – concluyó con maestría, llegando hasta él para darle un beso en la mejilla, acto seguido le pasó de lado y se alejó de él, dejándolo helado, paralizado, había vuelto a temblar levemente_

_Pero que… ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! – gritó cuando reaccionó, volteando hacia atrás pero ya no había rastro de su "acosador" – ¡Idiota, sal de donde estás, da la cara! – grito con cierto grado de desesperación pero no encontró respuesta alguna – Idiota, idiota… idiota – dijo indignado, bajando cada vez más el volumen de su voz, cayendo luego en la cuenta de que aquel extraño sujeto había besado su mejilla izquierda, enseguida se tocó con la mano del mismo lado – Me besó – susurró preocupado, rápidamente se comenzó a tallar la mejilla con la mano - ¡Que asco! – dijo más molesto que antes y entonces se echó a correr…_

¿Te sientes bien? – se escuchó una voz tan cerca de él que lo sacó de su trance, rápidamente volteó hacia su lado izquierdo, encontrándose con el rostro de Yunho peligrosamente cerca del suyo, su vecino acababa de salir del baño, ahora vestido y con la toalla secándose el cabello

Si yo… estoy bien – respondió nervioso, aclarándose después la garganta, el tiempo se le había ido recordando el pasado, se había quedado afuera del baño, lo que causó la suspicacia de Yunho

¿Me imaginabas bañándome? – preguntó burlescamente, causando que Changmin se sonroje completamente, por lo que apenado se alejó

No digas estupideces, de repente recordé algo y me he quedado ahí – explicó – Y no tengo que darte explicaciones de mi vida – replicó molesto

Está bien, no te molestes, te vi tan concentrado cerca de la puerta del baño que creí que me imaginabas, uno nunca sabe – dijo con ironía, logrando que Changmin se molestara aún más

Estúpido, recordaba a mi primer amor – reveló sin pensar en consecuencia alguna

¿Tu primer amor? Que dulce – dijo con sarna, su burla molestó a Changmin sobremanera

No tengo que darte explicaciones – repitió

No te las pedí, solito hablaste, pero no te molestes, no me estoy burlando de ti – mintió

Parece que si – replicó de nuevo, un poco más calmado

Yo también recuerdo bien mi primer amor – comenzó, causando en Changmin gran interés, pues Yunho, su Yunho, en el pasado le había dicho que él también era su primer amor, pues antes de él jamás se había enamorado así

¿Ah si? – preguntó tratando de aparentar indiferencia

Si, jamás olvidaría a esa persona, ojalá pudiera tenerla enfrente otra vez, decirle que mi vida estos años no ha valido la pena sin su compañía – dijo con mirada absorta, casi perdida en la del menor, quien sin darse cuenta se sonrojó, su corazón se comenzaba acelerar

Aún amas a esa persona… - susurró pasivamente y por momentos se miraron fijamente

No… es solo, la nostalgia… hace muchos años que dejé de amarle – contestó enseguida, mostrándose un poco nervioso, entonces Changmin reaccionó, dejando de mirarlo tan fijamente – Olvídalo, no me gusta hablar de esa persona – explicó de nuevo con su tono despreocupado

A mi tampoco me gusta hablar de mi primer amor, un hombre así no vale la pena – contestó con un ligero toque de tristeza

¿Por qué? – preguntó sin pensar aunque su vecino le había pedido no meterse en sus asuntos

Me buscó, me enamoró, se aprovechó de mí y después desapareció, se fue de mi vida tan pronto como llegó, no volví a saber de él – describió de forma rápida su triste primer amor

Que hombre tan cruel – dijo con tristeza

Así es, ahora lo detesto… lo odio, me llevó a la cama y desapareció, me dejó como si fuera un mueble viejo, casi me muero de dolor, jamás lo perdonaré – explicó con enojo, sintiendo una punzada en la boca del estómago, sus ojos se enrojecieron levemente

¿Tan vil crees que fue? –

Si, pero no lo creo, estoy seguro –

Quizás… - comenzó a hablar, dudándolo unos segundos, pero prosiguiendo después – Tal vez algo ajeno a él sucedió y te dejó… posiblemente… - sin darse cuenta su mirada estaba compenetrada con la de Changmin, quien lo miraba fijamente también

¿Posiblemente…? – trató de retomar, pero Yunho reaccionó

No lo sé, y francamente no me importa – contestó de forma arrogante, terminando de secar su cabello y pasando de lado a Changmin, quien suspiró desconcertado – De igual forma, gracias por dejarme bañar aquí – dijo Yunho como si nada, dirigiendo su mano hacia la perilla de la puerta, la cual se giró al mismo tiempo, Yoochun acababa de llegar y al abrir la puerta se lleva la sorpresa de ver a Yunho frente a él, lo primero que ve es su cabello mojado y frunce ligeramente el ceño

Hola – saludó alegremente Yunho, mientras Changmin daba alcance a los dos en la puerta, dirigiéndose hacia su novio, a quien le echa los brazos al cuello y lo besa en los labios

Bienvenido a casa mi cielo – saludó casi infantilmente para tremenda sorpresa de Yoochun, pues Changmin jamás lo nombraba con ningún apelativo de ese tipo, a Yunho le extrañó pero no le sorprendió, desconocía que modos tuvieran entre ellos

Ho… hola – contestó confundido

Perdona el atrevimiento, no había agua en mi baño y le pedí a Changmin que me permitiera bañarme aquí, pido disculpas – dijo Yunho mostrándose avergonzado, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, enseguida Yoochun se tranquilizó

No te preocupes – respondió calmado

No quiero que se tome a una mala interpretación – explicó inquieto, Changmin lo miró seriamente, si supiera Yoochun que momentos atrás Yunho le coqueteaba ¿Qué diría?

No no, confío plenamente en Changmin, solo me desconcerté un poco – expuso a su vecino, quien sonrío amablemente, Changmin miró hacia su novio y lo tomó del rostro, comenzando a besarlo, al principio Yoochun se sorprendió pero respondió con los ojos abiertos, cerrándolos después, entonces el menor los abrió, dirigiéndolos a Yunho, quien los observaba fijamente de forma seria, y Changmin habría jurado que aquella mirada era de celos si no fuera por la sonrisa sarcástica que Yunho le dedicó después, entonces el menor se detuvo y ambos se separaron, Yoochun se relamió los labios discretamente y avergonzado miró hacia Yunho – Perdón, Changmin y yo somos muy unidos – determinó con orgullo

No te preocupes, creo que hacen muy linda pareja – respondió con una sonrisa, el menor lo miró con molestia, se sentía tonto, por momentos había tenido la leve esperanza de darle celos, casi estaba seguro de que Yunho fingía no conocerlo de antes, pero nuevamente se había equivocado

Gracias – dijo Yoochun también con una sonrisa

Bien, yo me retiro, gracias por sus atenciones – se despidió Yunho, dirigiendo la mirada hacia ambos, Changmin no había dejado de abrazar por el cuello a su novio

Eh Yunho… - dijo Yoochun antes de que su vecino se fuera definitivamente

¿Si? –

Queremos invitarte a cenar un día ¿tienes pareja? Puedes traerla si quieres – dijo Yoochun para interés de Changmin, quería saber la respuesta a ello

¿A cenar? ¿Pareja? Eh... Si, si tengo – contestó secamente, Changmin sintió como si le dieran un golpe en el estómago pero no comentó nada

¿Cuándo puedes? Invitaré a unos amigos también –

¿Este viernes? Puedo ese día – respondió sin mucho interés

Perfecto ¿Qué opinas amor? – le preguntó a Changmin, tomándolo de los brazos y alejándolo un poco, el menor dejó de abrazarle y se cruzó de brazos, mirando a su vecino

Si, ya que… - contestó bruscamente, recibiendo un ligero codazo de su novio – Perdón, sería un placer – dijo con burla, sonriendo con triunfo – Llega a las 8, sé puntual – expresó con sarcasmo

Lo haré, gracias – enseguida les dio la espalda y se fue, Yoochun cerró la puerta tras él y enseguida miró a su novio con reproche

"Si ¿ya qué?" – preguntó

Lo siento, no me agrada – respondió tratando de parecer convincente

Quedamos que harías el esfuerzo, Changmin ¿Qué te sucede? – su novio no respondió, tan solo lo miró en silencio - ¿Bienvenido "mi cielo"? ¿desde cuándo me llamas Mi cielo? – nuevamente Changmin no respondió, solo le dio la espalda a su novio y caminó hacia la sala, donde se sentó – y ese beso, fue increíble… - dijo un poco nervioso – pero ¿Por qué? ¿Había necesidad de dar un espectáculo así? – cuestionó un poco avergonzado, Changmin negó con la cabeza

Lo siento, no sé que me pasó, perdón Yoochun – se disculpó realmente avergonzado, sabía perfectamente porque había hecho todo eso pero no quería decirlo

¿Te dijo algo él? ¿se quiso propasar contigo? Me pareció que querías demostrarle lo unidos que somos – dijo al acercarse a él, agachándose cuando estuvo enfrente

No, no Yoochun, él solo me pidió aquel favor y ya, ni siquiera charlamos – mintió tranquilamente para beneplácito de su novio – Solo estaba fastidiándolo –

Entiendo – sonrió suavemente y se puso de pie, besándole la frente a Changmin – Tengo que trabajar, estaré en el estudio –

Si – Yoochun se fue de la sala y se dirigió a la segunda habitación del departamento, la cual había transformado en estudio tiempo atrás – Perdón por mentirte – pensó apenado, suspirando después…

Llegó el viernes y a duras penas debido a las distracciones, Changmin logró terminar su trabajo, aunque ese tipo de trabajos ligeros los terminaba en menos de 1 día, ésta vez había tardado casi toda la semana, el día anterior durante la noche había finalizado, mientras su cabeza se llenaba de tantas dudas y pensamientos. Yoochun, que acababa de llegar con una botella de vino tinto se acercó a Changmin apenas dejó el vino sobre la barra de la cocina y le besó sobre los cabellos

¿Todo bien amor? – preguntó al verlo tan afligido y agotado, Changmin le sonrió y asintió

Si, tengo hambre – comentó haciendo puchero, su novio lanzó una pequeña carcajada y se agachó para besarlo en los labios

Ya me pongo a hacer la cena, no te preocupes – respondió mientras se alejaba hacia la cocina para comenzar a preparar la cena de esa noche

¿Y tú amigo? – preguntó intrigado, a Jaejoong le gustaba cocinar cuando era invitado

Tiene algo que hacer, luego pasa por Junsu y ya vienen, llegarán un poco tarde – explicó tranquilamente al tiempo que abría el refrigerador para sacar un par de ingredientes

Ya veo, que mal – dijo afligido

¡Oye! Cocinaré yo ¿no te gusta? – preguntó Yoochun haciéndose el ofendido

Eres el mejor – mintió divertido, lanzándole un beso

Mentiroso – sonriendo perversamente se acercó Changmin y éste enseguida se puso de pie para huir pero antes de lograrlo Yoochun lo atrapó, haciéndolo chocar ligeramente contra la pared

Que agresivo – dijo Changmin sonriendo con malicia, colgándole enseguida los brazos al cuello mientras Yoochun lo apresaba de la cintura, haciendo presión sobre él, pegándolo completamente contra la pared y comienzan a besarse sensualmente, elevando su temperatura – Es… espera – susurró el menor al notar como una de las manos de su novio intenta colarse dentro de su pantalón

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó extrañado, por lo general terminarían haciendo el amor

Tendremos visitas, mira la hora – explicó inquieto, después volvieron a besarse

Si alcanzamos – dijo Yoochun y luego volvieron a besarse

No en serio, ya – con determinación se alejó un poco, sonriéndole – Cocina que tengo hambre – dijo en broma tratando de parecer demandante

Lo que ordenes – sonrió también y enseguida se acercó de nuevo a la cocina, prepararía algo delicioso para su exigente novio…

Mientras afuera del departamento se encontraba Yunho junto a otra persona, un chico de estatura más baja que la suya, atractivo, aunque su apariencia era un poco femenina

¿Qué estás esperando? – preguntó aquel chico un tanto exasperado – Tenemos casi 5 minutos aquí afuera – reclamó

Me siento extraño, nada más, pero tienes razón toquemos de una vez – contestó después de suspirar cansado, entonces aquel chico levantó la mano justo para tocar cuando es interrumpido – Heechul… - llamó con voz suave y aquel chico bajó la mano, volteando a verlo – Gracias… prometo que te compensaré –

¿Para que estamos los amigos si no? – respondió con una sonrisa y entonces llamó a la puerta, momentos después ésta se abrió, del otro lado estaba Changmin, quien al ver a sus invitados torció un poco la boca, no pudo evitar mirar hacia el amigo de su vecino con mirada de molestia, después dedicó una mirada peor a Yunho, quien sonrió amablemente

¡Hola! – saludó alegre

Bienvenidos – contestó con una sonrisa falsa – Pasen – se hizo a un lado y ambos invitados entraron, Changmin cerró fuerte la puerta, en ese momento Yoochun salió de la cocina y se acercó a los recién llegados

Bienvenidos, gracias por venir – saludó cortésmente

Hola, les presento a mi novio, Kim Heechul – contestó Yunho, tomando a su amigo por los hombros y empujándolo suavemente al frente

Mucho gusto – dijo Heechul, estirando su mano hacia Yoochun quien lo saludó enseguida, presentándose también, después hizo lo mismo con Changmin pero éste de mala gana contestó igual que su novio

¿Les ofrezco algo de beber? – preguntó Yoochun

Agua solamente – respondió Yunho

Igual para mí – contestó Heechul

¿Solo agua? Bueno, ahora vuelvo – dijo Yoochun y enseguida se dirigió a la cocina, dejando a los 3 en la sala

Siéntense, están en su casa – comentó Changmin con falsa amabilidad, Heechul sonrió y tomó a Yunho de la mano, dirigiéndose a uno de los sillones, el menor no pudo evitar mirar hacia esas manos que se tomaban la una a la otra y sintió celos - ¿Por qué no viven juntos? – preguntó directamente, siendo escuchado por Yoochun quien llegaba con los 2 vasos con agua

Changmin, no seas indiscreto – regañó apenado, entregando los vasos a sus respectivos dueños

Pronto – respondió Heechul antes que Yunho contestara – Necesito arreglar algunas cosas, pero ya tenemos planes – sonrió y bebió de su agua

Ya veo – respondió secamente el menor, retirándose a la cocina por algo de beber también

Disculpen, no suele ser así – explicó un poco avergonzado mientras se preguntaba por qué su novio había hecho aquella pregunta – Ahorita vuelvo, están en su casa – enseguida se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba Changmin y antes que éste se dispusiera a salir lo interceptó – Changmin ¿por qué haces esa pregunta? – cuestionó algo preocupado

Solo trataba de ser amable y fingir que me importa su vida ¿no quedamos que haría un esfuerzo por llévame bien con él? – respondió ofendido, no podía decirle a su novio que se moría de celos y quería saber que tan seria era la relación de aquellos 2

Si pero eso fue demasiado, se empieza por lo básico -

Perdón pues, le preguntaré por su comida favorita o si toma su café con azúcar – contestó algo molesto, los celos lo estaban matando

No te enojes – dijo Yoochun preocupado, no quería tener otra discusión con Changmin

No estoy enojado ¿ok? Vamos allá –

Ok, pero antes… - agarrando por la cintura a su novio le robó un beso, el menor no hizo mucho caso e intento soltarse - ¿Seguro? – preguntó intranquilo

Si – contestó más calmado, acercándose a su novio para besarlo – No estoy enojado – sonrió y volvieron a besarse…

¿Planes de vivir juntos? Mentiste – regañó Yunho en voz baja a su amigo, quien sonrió divertido – No es gracioso –

Claro que sí, ese chico es muy interesante ¿no? Creo que le gustas – explicó con malicia

¿De qué estás hablando? Tiene novio y a mí no me interesa – explicó algo incómodo

Yo no dije que a ti te interesaba, no te proyectes –

¿Qué? – intentó reñir pero en ese momento llegaban Yoochun y Changmin tomados de la mano, Yunho les dedicó una fugaz mirada

La cena se está cocinando aún, en un rato más llegan nuestros amigos – dijo Yoochun con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, hace mucho que no tenía esa clase de visitas

Gracias – respondió Yunho con amabilidad, poniendo su mano sobre la rodilla de Heechul le dedicó una amorosa mirada - ¿Hambre? –

No mucha – respondió también de forma amorosa, recibiendo después de su amigo un beso en la mejilla, Changmin apretó levemente la boca, cada vez se sentía más celoso

Cielo ¿por qué no pones algo de música? – preguntó Changmin, dirigiendo la mirada hacia su novio y dándole después un beso, éste le respondió con una sonrisa y se retiró a poner la música

"Cielo" que bonito le dices – comentó Heechul observando fijamente a Changmin, como si tratara de analizarlo

¿Cómo le dices tú a Yunho? – preguntó desafiante

Yunho – respondió con simpleza, causando que el aludido riera un poco mientras que el menor se sintió avergonzado, esperaba una batalla campal de sobrenombres "lindos" pero había fallado en su provocación

Que original – respondió con derrota, pero dispuesto a no dejarse vencer, solo esperaba no ser tan obvio a los ojos de Yoochun, podría darse cuenta de sus celos

En realidad no suele decirme "Cielo" es algo reciente – explicó Yoochun para enojo de Changmin, si su novio se sinceraba a ese grado entonces él perdería

Ya veo – comentó Yunho, mirando fijo a Changmin, quien disimuló, acercándose a su novio

No des tantas explicaciones – le susurró al oído

Lo siento – contestó extrañado, aunque de momento no tenía sospecha alguna…

El auto se estacionó afuera de aquel recinto departamental, llegaban algo tarde pero no demasiado, Jaejoong había tenido cosas que hacer y a razón de que el auto de Junsu de momento estaba en el taller, no le había quedado más remedio que ir por su novio. Durante el viaje habían estado en silencio, pero el mayor había notado extraño a Junsu, sin embargo había sido incapaz de preguntarle, imaginaba el por qué y no quería tocar el tema, aun así el silencio entre los dos cuando Jaejoong apagó el motor dio pie para que Junsu aprovechara en hablar; el menor se giró hacia el mayor, compartiendo mirada, Jaejoong puso la mano en la manija de la puerta para abrir pero Junsu se lo impidió agarrándole la otra mano, haciéndolo voltear

¿Qué pasa? – cuestionó algo incómodo, Junsu lo miraba fijamente

Te amo – dijo con firmeza, acariciando el límpido rostro de su novio con la mano derecha

Yo también te amo Junsu – contestó con una sonrisa, tomando aquella mano para besarla – Vamos que es tarde – indicó apurado, creyendo que se había librado, pero Junsu lo volvió a sujetar de la mano - ¿Todo bien? – preguntó preocupado

¿Hay alguien más? – cuestionó con tristeza, agachando la mirada, Jaejoong se sorprendió, abriendo sus ojos ampliamente

Tonto, solo existes tú – respondió enseguida, sin dudarlo tomó el rostro de Junsu entre sus manos y lo besó en los labios

¿De verdad? – preguntó emocionado

Claro que sí, te amo, te amo demasiado – volvió a tomar su rostro entre las manos y ésta vez ambos se besaron, al separarse Junsu le sonrió, pero poco a poco fue borrando la sonrisa

¿Por qué ya no me tocas? Quiero hacer el amor contigo otra vez ¿acaso ya te aburrí? ¿me amas pero dejé de gustarte? – cuestionó casi desesperado, mirando con intriga a su novio, quien estaba completamente paralizado, no sabía que responder, simplemente lo observaba - ¡Jaejoong! Te necesito, te extraño – reclamó más inquieto que antes

Junsu yo… no sé… no sé que sucede conmigo – explicó avergonzado, su novio lo observó fijamente, no entendía que significaba eso

¿Qué? – preguntó intrigado, antes de responder Jaejoong se soltó del agarre y agachando la cabeza se puso de frente al volante otra vez – La última vez que lo hicimos, mientras nos acariciábamos no podía… - sonrojándose hizo una pequeña pausa, Junsu no dejaba de observarlo fijamente – No lograba excitarme… aunque me concentré en tus manos tocándome no pude tener una erección – explicó avergonzado, Junsu escuchaba atento

Pero lo hicimos –

Si, lo hicimos pero yo… tuve que pensar en algo más – explicó más avergonzado que antes, su novio arqueó ligeramente una ceja

¿Algo más? O ¿Alguien más? – preguntó molesto, cruzándose de brazos, Jaejoong no dijo más, solo volteó a verlo, sus miradas compenetradas pero hubo absoluto silencio

Lo siento… por eso no he podido tocarte, no quiero tener que pensar en alguien que no seas tú para excitarme – explicó por fin, entonces Junsu entendió todo. Sin decir más abrió la puerta del auto y bajó molesto, Jaejoong se apresuró para bajar, cerrar el auto y darle alcance a su novio

Vete, iré solo a la cena – indicó irritado, comenzando a subir por las escaleras

¿Entiendes por qué no te dije antes? – preguntó también molesto, mientras Junsu continuaba subiendo él lo seguía

No te preocupes Jaejoong, si quieres terminamos – dijo enojado, elevando el tono de su voz, entonces el aludido se detuvo en seco

¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó nervioso, Junsu también se detuvo y lo miró, estaban en el tercer piso, se quedaron callados unos momentos

Si – contestó por inercia, los ojos se le humedecieron un poco

Pero… -

No puedo soportar la idea de que tengas que pensar en alguien más – dijo tristemente, Jaejoong se acercó a él y lo abrazó

No Junsu, te amo, se puede solucionar –

¿Cómo? –

Encontraremos el método, juntos, pero no me dejes – casi rogó, aprisionando el cuerpo de su novio contra el suyo, Junsu suspiró profundo y también lo abrazó

Está bien – accedió enseguida, se separaron un poco y se comenzaron a besar, al separarse Jaejoong le sonrió aliviado

Gracias Junsu – lo agarró de la mano y la besó – Vamos –

Si – contestó el menor – Jae… –

¿Si? –

Después de la cena ¿quieres ir a mi casa? Lo podemos intentar – preguntó algo avergonzado, como si fuera la primera vez que fueran a tener sexo

Claro… - sonriendo ampliamente apretó la mano entre la suya y ambos retomaron el camino rumbo al onceavo piso. Al llegar hasta la puerta se volvieron a besar antes de tocar, segundos después Changmin les abrió, sonriéndole enseguida a su amigo y por un fugaz momento miró con desagrado a Jaejoong

Pasen, bienvenidos – se hizo a un lado y los dejó pasar, Yoochun se acercó hasta la puerta y abrazó a los recién llegados

Gracias por venir – palmeó dos veces el hombro de su amigo y les indicó que se acercaran a la sala donde estaban sus otros 2 invitados, Yunho y Heechul se pusieron de pie – Les presento a Yunho, el nuevo vecino y a su novio Heechul – señaló Yoochun con una sonrisa y acto seguido los 4 se estrecharon la mano, saludándose mutuamente – Jaejoong es mi mejor amigo – señaló al aludido – y Junsu su pareja – terminó las presentaciones

El otro día Yoochun y yo conversamos, me comentó que su nuevo vecino era bastante agradable, que gusto – dijo Jaejoong mientras se sentaba en el sillón de enfrente, agarrando la mano de Junsu – A decir verdad no tuvo buenas experiencias con el anterior – explicó

Si, algo así me contó – respondió con amabilidad Yunho

¿Quieren algo de tomar? – preguntó Changmin a los recién llegados

Una cerveza por favor – respondió Jaejoong

Agua solamente – secundó Junsu

¿Se podría un poco más de agua? – preguntó Yunho estirando su mano con el vaso vacío hacia el menor, quien lo miró con desagrado unos momentos

Con gusto – respondió algo molesto y agarró el vaso

Te ayudo – dijo Junsu, soltando la mano de su novio y poniéndose de pie, le dio alcance al más alto que ya comenzaba a avanzar hacia la cocina, una vez adentro dirigió su atención a Changmin, acercándose a él

¡No inventes! Está guapísimo – comentó en voz baja captando la atención de su amigo

¿Qué? – cuestionó confundido

Tu vecino, es muy guapo, me gustó – contestó con una sonrisa

¡No! – dijo molesto sin regular el tono de su voz, sorprendiendo a Junsu… - Tú... tú tienes novio – recalcó para justificar su reacción – Jaejoong me cae mal pero debes respetarlo –

Tranquilo, no te dije que me le voy a tirar encima, solo se me hizo guapo, me gustó pero nada más, no te dije que estaba interesado en él, amo a Jae, no le sería infiel – explicó un poco ofendido, le parecía que su amigo había exagerado

Tienes razón, lo siento – se disculpó avergonzado y después comenzó a sacar las bebidas requeridas - ¿Sabes? Él no me cae bien –

¿Tu vecino? –

Si –

¿Por qué? – preguntó extrañado

No sé, hay algo en él que no me agrada – respondió convencido, no era capaz de hablarle con la verdad a Junsu aunque era su amigo

¿Su nombre? – inquirió

Tal vez – respondió convencido y dejó morir el tema. Terminaron de servir las bebidas y regresaron a la sala…

¿Y a qué te dedicas? – preguntó Jaejoong al nuevo vecino de su amigo pues habían estado algo silenciosos los 4; al escuchar la pregunta enseguida Changmin se interesó, mirándolo discretamente

Soy instructor de baile – respondió con una sonrisa – Mi pasión es la música – completó

Que genial – expresó algo sorprendido, no imaginaba que aquel chico fuese bailarín

Y es bastante bueno haciéndolo – completó Heechul, agarrándole la mano y mirándolo fijamente a lo que Yunho respondió con una sonrisa

No tanto – dijo con modestia

Claro que sí, de hecho no hay nada que hagas mal, nada – dijo con picardía, mirando muy discretamente a Changmin, quien le correspondió la mirada con desprecio, Heechul estaba convencido de que a aquel chico le gustaba Yunho

Vaya, demasiada información – bromeó Yoochun y los demás a excepción de Changmin se rieron - ¿Pasamos al comedor? – sugirió después

Si, muero de hambre – dijo Junsu y se puso de pie, Jaejoong le siguió y después Heechul y Yoochun, por último quedó el menor, quien al ver pasar a Yunho le dedicó una mirada fija que fue correspondida con descaro de igual forma

Espero sea de su agrado… mi amor ¿me ayudas? –

Si – respondió enseguida Changmin, dirigiéndose a la cocina

¿Ayudo en algo? – gritó Jaejoong desde el comedor

Si, ven por favor – contestó Yoochun mientras entregaba a Changmin los platos báse y trinche, el menor salió de la cocina con ellos topándose con Jaejoong a quien simplemente ignoró

¿Qué le pasa a tu novio? – preguntó extrañado

Nada ¿Por qué? –

Se ve enojado, no sé ¿incómodo? – inquirió

No le agrada Yunho – respondió encogiéndose de hombros

¿Qué? – pero si es bastante agradable – comentó curioso

Si, lo sé, pero a Changmin no le cae bien –

Pues al parecer el novio tampoco – observó en un tono de voz que no le agradó a Yoochun

¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué le gusta el vecino? – preguntó enojado, su mirada hacia Jaejoong no era nada amigable

No insinué nada, no imagines cosas – aclaró enseguida – Aunque es bastante guapo tu vecinito – dijo con una sonrisa pervertida, justo en el momento que Changmin volvía a la cocina, había oído el comentario de Jaejoong y se sintió celoso

¡Jaejoong! – regañó Yoochun

¿O no? – preguntó el aludido casi riendo

No es mi tipo – respondió rápidamente

¿Qué demonios le andas diciendo a mi novio? – preguntó Changmin molesto, acercándose a su novio lo abrazó por el cuello, mirando a Jaejoong con el usual desagrado que le provocaba

Tranquilo, son solo comentarios, el vecinito tiene novio igual que nosotros aquí ¿por qué molestarse así? – comentó algo molesto, pero no borraba su sonrisa, Changmin le dirigió otra mirada fija y sonrió con burla

Junsu me dijo lo mismo "Tu vecino es muy guapo, me gustó" – imitó Changmin la voz aguda de su amigo y sonrió aún más complacido cuando vio la mueca ensombrecida de Jaejoong

Son solo comentarios – repitió sin sonreír y se dio media vuelta, saliendo de la cocina

Ey Jaejoong, me ibas a ayudar – dijo Yoochun sin obtener el resultado esperado, después sujetó los brazos de Changmin y lo alejó de él, mirándolo con reproche

¿Qué? – preguntó haciéndose el inocente - ¿No se supone que nosotros éramos los exagerados? – dijo con ironía

Jaejoong es muy celoso, no vayas a meter en problemas a Junsu – explicó seriamente, conocía muy bien a su amigo, entonces Changmin se sintió un poco culpable, Yoochun lo notó y lo abrazó

¿Por qué me abrazas? – preguntó extrañado

Te vi muy preocupado – respondió con una sonrisa

Que exagerado – dijo alejándose un poco de él, lo miró a los ojos y sonrió – por eso te quiero – sujetó su rostro con ambas manos y se besaron, Changmin lo empujó ligeramente hacia atrás, haciéndolo topar con la barra cerca del fregadero, haciéndolo sonreír sobre sus labios

Espera, tenemos invitados – dijo con voz baja, tratando de apartarse un poco pero su novio lo aprisionó nuevamente, robándole un candente beso que sin dudas fue correspondido

Mándalos a volar – susurró sonriendo cuando tomó un respiro para jalar aire antes de volver a tomar esos labios, poco a poco sus manos descendieron hasta su cintura mientras pegaba más su cuerpo al de su novio

Changmin… vamos ya – sugirió preocupado pero al mismo tiempo no podía apartarlo, deseaba tomarlo ahí mismo, sin importarle nada, pero su conciencia se lo impedía, había personas esperándolos en el comedor

Está bien – accedió, pero no se apartó, volvió a besarlo intensamente, moviéndose un poco para girar a Yoochun, colgándose con sus brazos del cuello de su novio, abriendo muy levemente sus ojos, viendo como Yunho y Jaejoong entraban a la cocina y se detenían en el marco de la puerta, viendo la escena, fueron escasos segundos pero Changmin aprovechó para terminar el beso lentamente, tomando después con sus dientes el labio inferior de Yoochun, saboreándolo antes de separar definitivamente sus labios

Ejem… - carraspeó Jaejoong y enseguida se separaron algunos centímetros, Changmin miró con triunfo a Yunho mientras que su novio, sonrojado al ser descubiertos buscó la mirada de su amigo quien le sonrió negando varias veces con la cabeza – Estamos esperando la cena y ustedes de nuevo prendiendo el fogón – dijo con burla Jaejoong, logrando que Yoochun se avergonzara más, en cambio Changmin hizo caso omiso, no dejaba de mirar a su vecino

Lo siento, ya me apresuro – dijo avergonzado, acercándose a la estufa sin prestar atención en la mirada que su novio había dedicado al vecino, en cambio Jaejoong si lo notó y los miró a ambos unos momentos, sin embargo no comentó nada a ese respecto

Discúlpalos Yunho, no pueden estar tanto tiempo sin manosearse – explicó con una sonrisa traviesa, siendo reprendido enseguida por su amigo

No hay problema, Heechul y yo éramos así – mintió, también con una sonrisa, mirando al menor de los presentes – Es solo que las relaciones maduran a tal punto que la pasión disminuye, pero el compromiso se intensifica, después es imposible vivir sin la otra persona – explicó sin dejar de mirar a Changmin, Yoochun y Jaejoong por su parte miraron atentos a Yunho, solo el segundo se sintió identificado con tal situación

Comprendo, Junsu y yo estamos pasando por algo así – comentó Jaejoong con tal concentración que hizo reír un poco a Yunho

Que sincero – dijo con una sonrisa

Así es Jaejoong, no tiene pelos en la lengua – explicó Yoochun, palmeando un par de veces el hombro de su amigo, quien se sonrojó un poco

Bueno, y a nosotros ¿qué nos importa tu situación con Heechul? – regañó molesto Changmin

¡Changmin! – expresó su novio desconcertado, mirándolo sorprendido

No te preocupes Yoochun, estoy acostumbrándome a que sea grosero conmigo – comunicó Yunho, se dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina, dejando a los otros 3 con un ambiente incómodo

Eh yo… regreso al comedor – se excusó Jaejoong y enseguida salió de la cocina, Changmin intentó no mirar a su novio pero fue imposible esconderse de aquella mirada acusadora

Perdón, no quise… - intentó disculparse

No Changmin, la disculpa no me la debes a mí – interrumpió antes que su novio intentara justificarse nuevamente; enseguida Yoochun salió de la cocina. Molesto con él mismo, Changmin se pasó la mano por el rostro una vez

Debo controlarme… no debo verme tan obvio – pensó enojado – Pero me muero de celos, muero de celos – se repitió un par de veces, tratando de calmarse, respirando un par de veces

¿Changmin estás bien? – preguntó Junsu preocupado, acababa de entrar a la cocina, enseguida el aludido volteó

Si, regresemos – contestó rápidamente y le pasó de lado, regresando al comedor, pero ya solamente se encontraban Yoochun y Jaejoong, ambos voltearon hacia Changmin quien miró a su alrededor pero ya no estaban los otros invitados

Se fueron – dijo Jaejoong con pesadez

¿Qué? Pero… -

¿Crees que iba Yunho a quererse quedar si todo el tiempo estás siendo grosero? – recriminó Yoochun molesto, a Changmin se le hizo un vuelco en el estómago, su novio no solía molestarse con él y en esa ocasión su mirada inquisidora le hizo sentir mal

Lo siento – apenado les dio la espalda y rápidamente salió del departamento ante la mirada de asombro de los dos presentes

¡Changmin! – gritó Yoochun, pero era demasiado tarde, Junsu salió de la cocina al oír el grito

¿Qué pasó? – preguntó preocupado

Changmin se salió corriendo – contestó Jaejoong algo extrañado, Yoochun lo estaba aún más

¿Qué pasó? No entiendo nada – preguntó Junsu

Changmin dijo algo que a Yunho no le agradó – contestó Jaejoong, Junsu no respondió nada, solamente miró la puerta mientras que Yoochun suspiró resignado

Estoy seguro que fue a disculparse – dijo Yoochun sonriendo mientras se acercaba a la puerta para cerrarla… Mientras que Changmin había tocado en el departamento vecino pero no había recibido respuesta, así que había bajado corriendo las escaleras, seguramente no debían estar lejos y no estaba equivocado, al salir del complejo departamental estaban Yunho y su "novio", Changmin estaba de frente a ellos y cuando iba a decir algo Yunho se acercó a Heechul y le dio un fuerte abrazo, el cual fue correspondido con dulzura, permaneciendo así por unos momentos en los cuales Changmin los miraba fijamente, sintiendo una punzada en el estómago, aunque solo era un abrazo podía notar la unión entre ambos individuos. Estaba ahí paralizado, sin poder dejar de mirar, poco a poco Heechul se soltó del abrazo y le sonrió a su amigo, en ese instante Yunho sintió que lo miraban y volteó hacia donde estaba Changmin, ambos compartieron una mirada, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro, los del menor por alguna razón estaban cristalinos y su corazón latía de prisa, mientras que los de Yunho trataban de mostrarse indiferentes, pero Heechul conocía a Yunho, al menos en lo que respectaba a la personalidad, y se daba cuenta por aquella mirada que el individuo frente a ellos era algo más que un simple vecino; la mirada de Yunho, fija en la de Changmin comenzó a tener un cierto brillo que Heechul jamás había visto en los ojos de su amigo, Heechul miraba a uno y después a otro, algo le decía que él estaba sobrando en esa escena e iba a investigar por qué

Continuará…

Hola ¿cómo les va? Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, perdón si no les gustan los capítulos largos, pero ésta historia comienza a absorberme y cuando menos acuerdo ya tengo muchas hojas escritas ja ja ja ja. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo


	3. Capítulo 3

**The another love around**

Por Arashi Sorata

Disclaimer: Ésta historia es ficción y las personas involucradas en mis fantasías merecen respeto en todos los sentidos, esto solo es de fans para fans

Parejas Principales: Yunho x Changmin (HOMIN), Yoochun x Changmin (YOOMIN)

Parejas Secundarias: Jaejoong x Junsu (JAESU) Yoochun x Junsu (YOOSU)

Advertencia: Contenido NC-17

Tardaron alrededor de 3 minutos en reaccionar, minutos donde Heechul se había limitado a verlos críticamente, mientras ellos 2 compartían una mirada penetrante. Yunho fue el primero en moverse, inclinando levemente la cabeza y desviando su mirada hacia su amigo, después volvió a mirar a su vecino, tan indiferente como siempre

¿Qué quieres? – preguntó algo molesto, Changmin tardó unos segundos en responder, sin dejar de mirar a Yunho, para él, el tal Heechul no existía

Lo lamento – dijo sinceramente, haciendo una pronunciada reverencia, causando el asombro de ambos presentes, segundos después Changmin se levantó y dirigió su mirada hacia Yunho – Por favor regresa a la cena – pidió

¿Regreso o regresamos? – preguntó un poco disgustado

Si perdón… regresen por favor, mi novio realmente se esforzó en ésta cena, estaba de verdad emocionado y yo se lo arruiné – explicó con tristeza, aunque en esos momentos se sentía mal más por haber sido grosero con Yunho que por el daño que Yoochun pudiera haber recibido

¿Con esto entendemos que lo haces solo por él? ¿pedir disculpas? – cuestionó Heechul con burla, intentando no sonreír ante su comentario, Yunho puso total interés en la respuesta

Si – mintió sin dudarlo, causando decepción en su vecino – Pero también porque sé que estuvo mal hablarte así – complementó, mirando a Yunho, quien casi sonrió ante tal respuesta

Está bien, regresaremos – respondió Yunho sin ánimo, se acercó a su amigo y le tendió la mano, éste, en su papel de novio la tomó y caminó a su lado hacia Changmin, quien los miró unos momentos como si esperara que se soltaran las manos, pero eso no pasó, Yunho y Heechul pasaron de lado a Changmin y se dirigieron de regreso al departamento, el más alto suspiró un poco y enseguida los siguió. Los 3 subieron en silencio hasta el piso 11, Changmin abrió la puerta y les permitió pasar antes que él, Yoochun, que estaba sentado en la sala platicando con sus amigos se levantó enseguida y caminó hacia la puerta, le dedicó a Changmin una sonrisa y después se dirigió hacia su vecino y su pareja

Gracias por volver, serviremos la cena – dijo con amabilidad, después agarró a su novio de la mano – Vamos amor – indicó sin esperar respuesta y su novio le siguió, al llegar a la cocina le soltó la mano – Gracias Changmin – expresó con ternura, conocía a su novio, sabía lo difícil que era para él pedir disculpas, sobre todo cuando alguien a su parecer, no merecía respeto

Lo sé, soy un tonto – dijo con fastidio

No lo eres, tonto el que no se da cuenta que ha obrado mal y no busca la forma de remediarlo – explicó con otra sonrisa y después sujetándolo de la barbilla le regaló un fugaz beso, Changmin lo observó detenidamente y por primera vez desde la reaparición de Yunho en su vida sintió culpa, porque todas las excentricidades que estaba haciendo recientemente eran por causa de su nuevo vecino, mientras su novio se desmedía por comprenderlo y animarlo, realmente se sentía muy ruin

Gracias – expresó cabizbajo y Yoochun lo notó, pareciéndole extraño, pues la situación no ameritaba tal baja de ánimos, sin embargo no dijo nada más para averiguarlo

Ya paso ¿sí? Sirvamos la cena – se giró hacia la estufa para retirar una olla con el estofado que había preparado para esa noche – Trae cubiertos por favor – indicó y enseguida salió de la cocina, Changmin suspiró profundamente

¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Changmin? – se recriminó inquieto – No debo pensar más en Yunho, él está haciendo su vida igual que yo seguí la mía, no debe importarme con quién está – pensó convencido, aunque sabía que le resultaría muy difícil, más aun teniéndolo de vecino…

El resto de la velada transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos, comieron y bebieron, después se dirigieron a la sala, Yoochun, presumiendo de su gran colección de discos, reprodujo algunos de sus favoritos mientras conversaban los 6, amenamente, aunque claro, desde aquel percance, Changmin no hacía mayores comentarios, se limitaba a escuchar, todos sabían por qué, pero nadie hablaba ya al respecto

Mira que tarde es – dijo Junsu sin ocultar su voz ansiosa, Jaejoong sabía por qué y avergonzado simplemente le sonrió a su novio

Son apenas las 9 – contestó de forma tímida sin mirarlo, en cambio sonreía nervioso hacia los demás, Changmin miró a su amigo como tratando de encontrar en sus ojos una explicación, sin encontrarla

Sí, pero estoy algo cansado, deberíamos retirarnos – insistió Junsu, entonces Changmin entendió que su amigo estaba forzando la partida de ambos y pudo ver en esa insistencia el motivo por lo que sonrió casi imperceptiblemente

Quédense un poco más – interfirió Yoochun, a diferencia de su novio no había entendido lo que estaba pasando

Creo que Junsu tiene razón, entonces nosotros nos retiramos – expuso Jaejoong mientras se ponía de pie, Yoochun le siguió y así sucesivamente – Ha sido todo un placer – dijo a la feliz pareja que esa noche les acompañaban, Yunho sonrió y le tendió la mano, luego a Junsu, Heechul hizo lo propio con ambos

El placer es nuestro – habló Yunho por ambos aludidos

Como siempre, gracias por estar aquí – se despidió Yoochun, dándoles después un abrazo a ambos, Changmin por su parte se despidió normal de Junsu y de Jaejoong casi como si le obligaran

Vayan con cuidado – dijo Changmin cuando ambos chicos cruzaron la puerta, Junsu agitó su mano en señal de despedida y se alejaron después que Jaejoong cerrara la puerta

Tenemos algo de helado – propuso Yoochun a sus invitados, pronto Heechul respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras que Yunho se negó

Yo voy por él – Changmin se puso de pie tras decirlo y se dirigió a la cocina, inesperadamente el novio del vecino también se puso de pie y le siguió

Te ayudo – se ofreció para sorpresa del más alto

Heechul, no seas atrevido – regañó Yunho intentando ponerse de pie pero su vecino se lo impidió

Está bien, están en su casa – se apresuró Yoochun a decirle

No hace falta, yo te lo llevo - dijo Changmin cuando vio a Heechul entrar en la cocina, pero éste no le respondió, solamente lo observó mientras el menor servía algo de helado en una copa

¿Te gusta mi novio? – preguntó con seriedad, mirando atento la reacción del más alto, quien enseguida se giró a observarlo con gesto de asombro

¿Perdón? – cuestionó confundido, mirándolo tan fijamente que podía darse cuenta que su pregunta no había sido para nada grata

Yunho ¿te gusta? Es muy guapo ¿verdad? Y tiene una gran personalidad, incluso podrías estar enamorado de él ¿o no? – atacó directamente, sin pelos en la lengua, para sorpresa del menor, cuyas pupilas estaban más dilatadas de lo normal

¿De qué me estás hablando? – preguntó fingiendo demencia

Lo miras mucho, a veces con desprecio, a veces con demasiado interés, cada vez que habla le pones total atención y cada vez que puedes dices algo hiriente contra él… eres bastante extraño ¿lo sabías? – explicó de a una, sin esperar a que Changmin se defendiera de algún modo, justo en ese momento había perdido las palabras para responderle, eso dio a Heechul un punto a su favor, por lo cual sonrió, estirando sus manos hacia el más alto - ¿Me das mi helado? – preguntó con aquella sonrisa que en esos momentos a Changmin le pareció la más retorcida de las sonrisas

Lo amo… – dijo al pasar unos segundos mientras entregaba a su invitado la copa con el helado, Heechul se sorprendió bastante, casi dejando caer la copa al suelo – A mi novio, amo a mi novio ¿Por qué me fijaría en el tuyo? – Changmin lo miró tan firmemente que parecía que decía la verdad, él mismo intentaba mostrarse altamente convencido de ello y así lo logró, pues Heechul creyó sus palabras, sorprendido de cierta forma, bajó la guardia pero no dejó de sonreír

Ya veo, disculpa, que maleducado que soy – se disculpó y enseguida dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina, Changmin suspiró profundo

¿Qué le sucede a éste sujeto? – era obvio para Changmin que Heechul estaba celoso, pero le sorprendía la facilidad con que tocaba el tema y lo dejaba como si nada hubiese pasado. Momentos después Changmin salió de la cocina para reunirse con los otros en la sala…

La puerta de la casa de Junsu se abrió, y por ella entraron él y su novio, Jaejoong cerró la puerta al entrar a la casa, mientras que Junsu colgaba su abrigo en el perchero

¿Quieres algo? – preguntó el menor de los dos después de colgar el abrigo, sintiendo tan pronto como dijo aquellas palabras los brazos de Jaejoong rodearle la cintura, colocando sus labios cerca de su oído

A ti – respondió en un susurró, causando el pronto nerviosismo de su amante. En el pasado habían tenido sexo numerosas veces, pero el ambiente que se respiraba en esos momentos en el lugar tenía un matiz de tensión. Junsu sonrió ante tal comentario y suspiró

Sabes que soy tuyo – respondió con voz dulce, logrando que Jaejoong sonriera, regalándole después un beso en el cuello, subiendo después hasta su oreja para tomar su lóbulo con ambos labios y besarlo suavemente, causando que la piel completa de Junsu se estremeciera

Lo sé – respondió en un susurro, mientras sus manos, traviesas y curiosas se filtraban por debajo de aquella camisa con botones al frente, después comenzó por desabrocharle uno a uno los botones de la prenda que separaba su piel de la de Junsu. Tomando los pliegues de aquella camisa, Jaejoong bajó la parte del hombro derecho y comenzó a besárselo, usando también su lengua, saboreando aquella piel que tanto le enloquecía, aunque en esos momentos aún no conseguía un rastro de excitación, estaba esperanzado en ésta ocasión cumplirle a Junsu sin necesidad de pensar en alguien más

Jaejoong… - suspiró ensoñado y se soltó levemente del agarre para girarse hacia él, colgarle los brazos al cuello y fundirse en un apasionado beso que les robó el aliento, el mayor bajó sus manos por los costados de Junsu, instalándose en sus caderas, lo empujó con suavidad en dirección a la sala, pero Junsu sonrió sobre sus labios y negó con la cabeza – En la cama… - susurró nuevamente, y mientras se besaban caminaron en dirección a las escaleras, donde a pie de éstas cayó la camisa que previamente había sido desabotonada, Junsu se soltó y caminó delante de su novio para subir la escalera, miraba hacia atrás, como provocándole que lo siguiera, y Jaejoong cayó en el engaño, atrapándolo cuando subieron todos los peldaños, el mayor lo empotró contra la pared y devoró sus labios nuevamente, rozando sus lenguas; al hacer falta el aire se soltaron pero Jaejoong no se rindió, comenzando una batalla contra los pezones de Junsu, lamiendo, mordiendo y chupando, provocándole decenas de gemidos y quejidos, pero aunque era sexy escucharle, aún no conseguía una erección, comenzaba a preocuparse

Cada centímetro de tu cuerpo es perfecto – dijo Jaejoong mostrando deseo, comenzando a bajar con besos por esa piel caliente hasta arrodillarse frente a su novio, sin dudarlo ni un segundo desabrochó y bajó el cierre, metió su mano por debajo de la ropa interior y sacó el miembro de su novio por la parte de arriba, comenzando por repartirle besos mientras sus manos bajaban completamente los pantalones, Junsu se sacó los zapatos y Jaejoong le quitó completamente la ropa en su parte inferior. Usó una de sus manos para masturbarle mientras su lengua degustaba la punta, provocando gemidos de placer total en Junsu

Oh si… si, si – murmuró el menor, comenzando a sentir que su cuerpo se arqueaba hacia delante, el placer que la boca de Jaejoong le estaba provocando no podía describirse, mientras tanto Jaejoong bajó su mano disponible hacia su propio pantalón y se acarició el miembro por encima de la ropa mientras le practicaba sexo oral a Junsu – No pares – pidió el menor, cerrando los ojos, sin duda la boca de Jaejoong era experta en regalarle el más exquisito de los placeres. Entonces Jaejoong a petición de su novio, no solamente no se detuvo, sino que comenzó por hacerlo cada vez más rápido, provocándole gemidos llenos de placer a Junsu hasta que tuvo su orgasmo, llenando la boca de su novio, quien tragó todo sin chistar; enseguida se puso de pie y ambos se sonrieron, Junsu lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos y lo atrajo hacía él para darle un apasionado beso que fue respondido

Me encantas – dijo Jaejoong tras soltar sus labios, volviendo a besarle el cuello

Y falta lo mejor – susurró Junsu a su oído mientras ambas manos se deslizaban por el cuerpo de su novio, una dirigiéndose a su miembro y la otra hacia su trasero, acariciando ambas partes, el mayor se tensó un poco, pues su novio sabría que aún todo aquel jugueteo no tenía efectos en él. Sonrió y después de besarse nuevamente avanzaron hacia la habitación de Junsu, donde no cerraron la puerta, simplemente volvieron a besarse con urgencia, las manos de Junsu bajaron otra vez al pantalón, ésta vez desabrochándolo, lo bajó después junto con la ropa interior y lo tomó entre sus finos dedos , dándose cuenta que seguía igual, sin erección, soltaron sus labios y compartieron una mirada

Lo lamento – se disculpó Jaejoong completamente avergonzado pero Junsu le sonrió, moviendo después su cabeza en forma de negación

Paciencia – dijo con malicia, regalándole después una sonrisa que su novio no pudo resistir y acto seguido se lamió un par de veces el dedo pulgar, humedeciéndolo lo suficiente, entonces lo usó para jugar con la punta del pene de Jaejoong, mientras su otra mano bajó para acariciarle los testículos - ¿Te gusta? – preguntó dubitativo ya que no estaba logrando la reacción esperada

Si – dijo con sinceridad aunque aún no lograba una erección y comenzaba a desesperarse

Quiero ser el único para ti – dijo Junsu en un arranque de celos, no concebía la idea de que su novio pensara en alguien más

En mi mundo no existe nadie más importante que tú, te amo – dijo con dulzura y comenzaron a besarse, despojándose Jaejoong de las ropas que le faltaban mientras avanzaban hacia la cama, al llegar a los pies de ésta soltaron sus labios, Jaejoong se sentó sobre la cama y después se acomodó para acostarse, Junsu se subió en él, separando sus piernas para dejar una a cada costado, sus miembros se rozaron mutuamente, sin penetración, Junsu tomó ambos con su mano derecha y los acarició, Jaejoong se mordía los labios, no había nada más erótico en esos momentos que ver a Junsu masturbándolos a los dos , entonces quiso ayudar y tomó el miembro de Junsu mientras que éste agarró el suyo, mientras lo hacían se miraron a los ojos y Junsu comenzó a moverse, como simulando los movimientos de una penetración, entonces sucedió, Jaejoong comenzó a ponerse recto, el calor de la mano de Junsu le envolvía y entregándose al momento aceleraron el movimiento de sus manos sin correrse, agitados y mirándose a los ojos compartieron una sonrisa cómplice y entonces Jaejoong se irguió, tomó a Junsu de los hombros y lo empujó a su lado, acostándolo en la cama, tomó sus piernas y las separó, abriéndose paso entre ellas comenzó a penetrarlo

Nhg – jadeó un poco, hacía tanto que no tenía a su novio dentro que sintió un poco de dolor, pero se miraron a los ojos y sin decir nada más compartieron un beso mientras comenzaba el vaivén, primero lento, luego rápido. Jaejoong sujetaba con firmeza las piernas de su novio, sosteniéndolas por debajo de las rodillas, abalanzándose con fuerza sobre aquel cuerpo debajo del suyo, buscando llegar a las zonas más profundas, logrando enloquecer a Junsu

¡Aaah! ¡Jae!... ¡Jaejoong más… ¡haaaa! – el mayor soltó las piernas de su novio pero éste mantuvo la posición, sujetaron sus manos con fuerza y entre besos y miradas culminaron el acto; después de casi dos meses de no estar juntos volvían a estarlo, desacostumbrados a tal ejercicio sudaban más de lo habitual, sus respiraciones exageradamente agitadas, pero hacía tanto también que no se miraban como en esos momentos, compartieron un cálido y húmedo beso sin soltar sus manos, las de Junsu apretaban con fuerza las de Jaejoong y cuando soltaron sus labios el menor no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar, Jaejoong lo admiró y beso un par de veces la frente de su novio mientras se salía lentamente

Perdóname… - dijo apenado el mayor, bajando la mirada

No hay nada que perdonarte… te extrañé tanto… gracias por ésta noche - contestó el menor, colgando enseguida los brazos al cuello de su novio, susurrándole un Te amo al oído, el cual fue correspondido con un tierno beso y enseguida, así abrazados cerraron los ojos, se sentían tan cansados que de momento ambos tenían ganas de dormir…

Pasaban de las 11 de la noche cuando Yunho miró inquieto su reloj, al contrario de lo que pensaba en un principio, había sido bastante grato haber cenado en casa de sus vecinos, aún con los desplantes de Changmin, en general la había pasado muy bien, aunque había notado cierto cambio en la atmósfera cuando su supuesto novio regresó de la cocina, Heechul tenía una actitud mucho más seca y extrañamente los comentarios tanto de él como los de Changmin se habían reducido, entonces ahora se preguntaba qué demonios habían conversado en la cocina esos dos

Creo que también es hora de marcharse para nosotros – comentó Yunho tras beber el último trago de su vaso de agua – Mañana tengo cosas que hacer – complementó, dejando su vaso vacío y dirigiendo su mirada a su amigo - ¿Te llevo a tu casa? – preguntó sin malas intenciones pero enseguida su amigo se valió de eso para poner a prueba nuevamente a Changmin

No, ésta noche me quedo en tu departamento – contestó con una sonrisa pícara, colocando su mano sobre la pierna de Yunho, acariciándola. Yoochun fingió demencia mientras bebía su vino, mientras que Changmin no pudo evitar su sonrojo, pero no porque se avergonzara de ver aquel acto, sino por el enojo, trató con todas sus fueras de no acercarse bruscamente y quitar esa mano

Ah… eso… suena interesante – contestó avergonzado, había pedido a Heechul, su compañero de trabajo y amigo, que se hiciera pasar por su novio en aquella reunión, pero ellos realmente no tenían esas maneras tan "cercanas" de tratarse, por lo que le resultaba algo incómodo, sin embargo fingió bien y no guardó su sonrisa, el menor de los cuatro casi mordió su lengua para evitarse comentarios y con toda su fuerza de voluntad escondió bastante bien sus celos, sonriendo lo más falso posible

Uno debe aprovechar las oportunidades ¿verdad? – preguntó al aire, pero prácticamente estaba dirigiéndose a Heechul, quien le contestó la sonrisa

Por supuesto, brindo por eso – respondió con sarcasmo, alzando su copa de helado, ahora vacía, Changmin también elevó su lata de cerveza y después bebió, Yoochun compartió una mirada confusa con Yunho pero se atravesó un silencio en la sala, salvo la música que provenía del estéreo

Bien entonces, nos vamos – rompió el hielo el nuevo vecino, poniéndose de pie, extendió su mano hacia Yoochun y sonrió – Muchas gracias por todas tus atenciones – alabó sinceramente, después se dirigió a Changmin y también le tendió la mano, al contacto la piel de Changmin se estremeció por completo, la mano de Yunho era fuerte y su piel un poco áspera, por mili segundos pensó en lo mucho que desearía ser acariciado por él – Con reveses, pero gracias por todo – soltaron sus manos y entonces Yunho colocó la suya sobre el hombro de su amigo – Vámonos –

Si… Gracias por su hospitalidad, un placer conocerlos – habló para ambos anfitriones y después les dio la mano a ambos – Espero verlos pronto – culminó, mirando disimuladamente a Changmin, pero éste le ignoró

Gracias a ustedes por venir, otro día podríamos salir todos, los 6, al cine, no sé, a algún lado – dijo Yoochun mientras los 4 caminaban hacia la puerta, Changmin la abrió sin comentar nada

Será un placer – respondió Yunho, se sonrieron una última vez y ambos invitados se fueron, entrando enseguida al departamento del más alto, Yoochun cerró la puerta y Changmin suspiró profundamente, colocando sus manos en la nuca

Que cansado estoy – expresó después de un bostezo, y antes que poder decir algo sintió los brazos de su novio rodearle la cintura, sintiendo después como sus labios le besaban tiernamente la espalda

¿Cansado para mí también? – cuestionó en tono seductor, volviendo a dar otro beso, un poco más abajo, el menor se estremeció

Yoochun… no tengo ánimos – respondió un poco afligido, rara vez se negaba a tener sexo con su novio, y de hecho no parecía mala idea, pero realmente tantos pensamientos encontrados ese día le habían agotado el cuerpo

Entiendo, no te preocupes – contestó cabizbajo, había deseado tomar a Changmin desde que se habían besado de aquella forma tan sensual en la cocina, pero si su novio no quería nada de sexo en esos momentos él acataría sus deseos - ¿Por qué no tomas una ducha caliente y te vas acostar? Yo limpio todo – dijo con dulzura, volviéndole a besar la espalda, pero ésta vez alejándose hacia el estéreo para apagar la música, Changmin no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, Yoochun era demasiado complaciente con él, y a su criterio no se lo merecía

Podría quizás… - quiso retractarse, pero Yoochun lo miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

No te preocupes mi amor ¿Qué es una noche sin sexo? No porque vivamos juntos debemos hacerlo todos los días, envejeceríamos pronto – bromeó y después echó a reír, comenzando a recoger loza sucia de la sala, Changmin lo miró unos momentos antes de darle la espalda y entrar a su habitación, de nuevo se sintió culpable

Soy tan ruin… Yoochun no se merece que piense en Yunho estúpidamente, nuestras vidas ya no tienen nada en común, te tengo que olvidar Yunho, eres como un virus… - pensó bastante molesto, le costaría trabajo pero no podía ser imposible, cada vez se daba más cuenta que Yoochun era una gran persona, si se lo proponía en serio quizás algún día realmente llegaría a amarlo…

Al día siguiente muy temprano, Changmin se despertó, su novio dormía tranquilamente a su lado, lo observó unos momentos antes de levantarse con cuidado, ponerse una camisa y salir de la habitación, volvió a cerrar la puerta sin hacer ruido; vestía además unos bóxer color blanco que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación. Su primera acción fue dirigirse a la cocina y sacar el bote de leche del refrigerador, se sirvió en un vaso y lo bebió todo, guardó el bote y después agarró un pedazo de pan integral, lo comió y se dispuso a regresar a la habitación a acostarse un rato más, pero unos ruidos en el departamento contiguo le llamaron la atención, entonces recordó que la noche anterior Heechul se quedaría en casa de Yunho, por lo que se acercó dubitativamente a la pared frente a él

Changmin ¿Qué haces? Tenemos un trato de olvidar a Yunho, deja de meterte en sus asuntos – pensó para sus adentros mientras se acercaba lentamente, al llegar notó unos murmullos, pero no eran palabras inteligibles, solo escuchaba cuchicheo…

Yunho acababa de despertar, Heechul ya tenía tiempo de haberlo hecho y ahora preparaba el desayuno, al ver a su amigo le sonrió ampliamente

Buenos días dormilón – saludó alegre mientras vertía jugo de naranja en un vaso, extendiéndolo después hacia su amigo – Tómate algo antes de ir al trabajo –

Eh gracias… no tenías que hacerlo – comentó tras el primer trago

No tenía, pero quise –

Gracias – ante la extraña mirada de su amigo se quedó casi mudo, pero después de beber un segundo trago decidió no quedarse con la duda - ¿Qué te sucede? Desde ayer actúas raro – preguntó sin miedo, mirándolo fijamente

Nada, jugaba mi papel de buen novio – respondió casi dudando, dándole la espalda después

Heechul… -

¿Huevos? – preguntó antes de que Yunho pudiera decir algo más, sacó 2 platos y comenzó a servir el huevo revuelto que había preparado para ambos, cuando terminó extendió el plato de Yunho hacia él

Me estás evadiendo – observó decidido, Heechul bajó un poco la mirada antes de mirarlo

Yunho yo… yo no quiero que sea solo un papel… - dijo con decisión sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, entonces su amigo se sorprendió, ésta vez perdiendo el habla – Te quiero… y no como amigo – terminó de declarar. Todo había pasado tan rápido que ni el propio Heechul se había detenido a analizar lo que había dicho, por su parte Yunho no podía asimilar lo que había oído, ellos se conocían desde hace casi 5 años y no lograba entender en qué momento se había enamorado

¿Qué dices? Tú… ¿me quieres? ¿te gusto? O sea… ¿te estás declarando? – cuestionó confundido, al oírlo su amigo sonrió sarcásticamente

Obviamente, eso estoy diciendo… quiero ser tu novio de verdad – dijo seriamente, mirándolo, pero Yunho no pudo más y le dio la espalda, colocándose las manos en la cabeza, sacudió un poco su cabello, suspiró profundamente y después de unos instantes de silencio entre los dos, se dio la media vuelta, Heechul había salido de la cocina-comedor y estaba cerca de él - ¿Qué dices? ¿Lo intentamos? – preguntó con una sonrisa tierna, esperando una respuesta positiva, pero Yunho lo observó de nuevo y suspiró otra vez, se acercó más a su amigo y le colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros, Heechul le sonrió y cerró los ojos, creyendo que su amigo lo besaría

Lo siento… pero no – contestó con voz baja, haciéndolo abrir los ojos, Heechul frunció el entrecejo, esperando una mejor explicación – No me gustas de esa forma –

Dame una oportunidad, Yunho no estás saliendo con nadie, desde que te conozco jamás hablas de nadie, nunca te he visto con nadie ¿qué eres? ¿asexual? – interrogó molesto, soltándose del agarre de su amigo, quien bajó la mirada un poco

Lo lamento, no puedo… - dijo sin mayor explicación

¿Por qué? ¿No soy tu tipo? ¿te gustan las relaciones de sexo por una noche y Adiós? –

Es que no me gustas, no imagino otra relación contigo que no sea de amistad – explicó conmovido, no podía creer que estaba teniendo esa conversación con él

No te gusto… - meditó con voz baja - ¿Y quién si te gusta? ¡¿Changmin?! – preguntó molesto, alzando el volumen de su voz, Yunho se sorprendió, abriendo ampliamente sus ojos…

Aunque no podía oír nada de lo que sucedía al otro lado, Changmin permaneció ahí, tratando de escuchar sin resultados

Va ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Es patético – se recriminó después de sonreír y se dispuso a marcharse, pero cuando intentó girarse escuchó confusamente un grito, con lo que parecía ser su nombre, se detuvo en seco, frunciendo un poco las cejas - ¿Estoy alucinando? – pensó - ¿Por qué estarían hablando de mí? Es ridículo – dilucidó, agitó la mano frente a su rostro y entonces se marchó a la recámara de nuevo, al abrir la puerta vio a su novio moviéndose un poco entre las sábanas, comenzaba abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Changmin frente a la puerta

Hola – dijo Yoochun con una sonrisa

Hola – respondió Changmin con seriedad, acercándose a la cama, se subió en ella y se acercó a su novio, dándole un beso en la boca, después sonrió - ¿Hambre? – preguntó sin malicia

Mucha – contestó su novio, colocándole una mano sobre la pierna – No sabes cuanta – se sonrieron y comenzaron a besarse, la mano del mayor subió hasta la entrepierna del menor pero antes que la colocara sobre el miembro del más alto, éste la sostuvo de la muñeca, sonrió sobre los labios de su novio y después separó sus labios, pero sus narices permanecían una junto a la otra, ambos abrieron sus ojos

De eso no – dijo en un susurro Changmin, después volvieron a besarse, ésta vez el beso duró más, casi acabándoles el aliento y entonces repentinamente Changmin se alejó, sonrió seductoramente y se levantó de la cama, Yoochun lo miró ensoñado – Prepara algo delicioso de desayunar y te dejaré bañarte conmigo – condicionó cruelmente

Eso es chantaje – dijo con un puchero, Changmin casi se rio

Tómalo o déjalo – determinó nuevamente, ésta vez sonriendo con malicia, pasando su mano ligeramente por su entrepierna, Yoochun se mordió los labios

¡Demonios! Siempre te sales con la tuya – se levantó rápido de la cama y salió corriendo a la cocina, debía preparar un desayuno con media erección en puerta, eso no era bueno, el menor sonrió triunfante y se aventó a la cama para dormir unos minutitos más…

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, Heechul le reclamaba peor que si fuera su novio, ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver el vecino en aquella conversación?

¿Qué diablos tiene que ver ese? – reclamó molesto

Te gusta, se nota – contestó cabizbajo

Estás loco, no me gusta – dijo casi tartamudeando, seguía sin entender porque su amigo lo metía de esa forma en una conversación que no tenía nada que ver con el vecino

Es cierto, es algo más, hay algo en él que te inquieta ¿verdad? – preguntó maliciosamente

No sé de qué me hablas – dijo antes de darle la espalda

Lo sabes perfectamente, tú lo miras de cierta forma – comentó Heechul, haciendo que Yunho se diera nuevamente media vuelta para encararlo

Claro que no, si así fuera ¿crees que su novio me trataría tan bien? Ellos se adoran ¿no has visto? Si me gustara y lo viera de esa forma que dices Yoochun me habría partido la cara desde el primer día – explicó molesto

De que se adoran, se adoran, y eso te revienta ¿verdad? –

Ya déjate de estupideces – expuso enojado – Creo que será mejor que te vayas – dijo después de dudarlo unos momentos, sorprendiendo a su amigo

Está bien, me iré, pero piénsalo, puedo ser la persona que buscas – dijo con la voz más tranquila, mirando a Yunho, pero éste no lo miraba a él – Te quiero, no lo olvides – esperó respuesta pero no la hubo, entonces agarró sus cosas y se fue, al oír que la puerta se cerraba Yunho pataleó una vez

No puede estar pasando esto – pensó intranquilo, después se acercó decididamente a su teléfono y marcó un número, éste sonó un par de veces antes de ser contestado

¿Hola? – respondió una voz de mujer

No sé si podré soportarlo por más tiempo… necesito verte… - contestó preocupado sin hacer mayor presentación, al parecer a la otra persona al teléfono eso no le sorprendía ni molestaba

Claro que sí – contestó seriamente, notando la preocupación de su interlocutor, causándole también preocupación…

No recordaba la última vez que lo habían hecho en la regadera, era tan húmedo que lo enloquecía, los besos de Yoochun sobre su piel mojada y sensible lo volvían loco, y esas manos, resbalosas y diestras que lo recorrían por completo lo estaban matando; después de juguetear un poco su novio lo había tomado de las piernas y con ellas alrededor de su cintura le penetraba, moviéndose en vaivenes agresivos, ya que elevar el peso de Changmin en aquella posición no era tarea fácil y el menor no le estaba ayudando mucho pues ya había pasado antes, en una ocasión por no moverse con cuidado el menor se había caído, así que ahora le dejaba el esfuerzo a Yoochun, mientras él se aferraba con las uñas a su espalda, mordisqueándole el hombro derecho, lamiéndole el cuello, besando el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras su novio apretaba sus nalgas, moviéndose al frente y hacia arriba, con fuerza, ambos gemían con locura, estaban por llegar a su clímax y compartiendo un beso apasionado Yoochun se vació dentro de él, separaron sus labios y con estos abiertos y casi juntos mientras respiraban agitados, el mayor derramó sus últimas gotas dentro de Changmin y ambos sonrieron, volviéndose a besar, después, poco a poco se salió y el menor bajó los pies al suelo, Yoochun se acercó nuevamente para lamerle la oreja, mientras su mano bajaba hasta tomar su miembro y masturbarlo hasta hacerlo terminar, se ayudaron a tallarse jabón mientras compartían besos, hasta que terminan y cierran la llave del agua

Eres increíble – dijo Changmin a su novio antes de enredarse una toalla a la cintura y salir del baño, su novio lo siguió con una toalla en mano, solo secándose el cabello, sin nada más

¿Lo soy? – preguntó en tono irónico, el menor asintió, sonriéndole – Siempre puedo ser mejor – contestó provocativamente, Changmin arqueó una ceja

Demuéstralo – respondió sonriendo, entonces Yoochun tiró su toalla al suelo y se acercó a su novio, quitándole la que estaba atada a su cintura. Se besaron y Yoochun dirigió a su novio a la cama, lo aventó ligeramente y éste se sentó, recorriéndose hasta la mitad, se besaron nuevamente y Yoochun bajó con besos hasta su entrepierna, Changmin sonrió, deseando que su novio introdujera su pene en la boca, pero éste solo le dio un beso y continuó bajando, pasó por los testículos, después de lamerlos bajó un poco más y lamió suavemente su entrada, Changmin se estremeció por completo, jadeando y mirando hacia abajo, Yoochun lo miró y Changmin asintió, relamiéndose los labios, separando más sus piernas, entonces usando sus pulgares para dilatar un poco, el mayor comenzó con el anilingus, usando su lengua de abajo hacia arriba, de un lado hacia otro e introduciéndose cuanto podía, mientras Changmin se retorcía y lanzaba gemidos de completo placer, hacía mucho que no sentía la delicia de aquella práctica y sin duda Yoochun era muy bueno, no deseaba que parara pero su novio lo hizo, sin dejar de mirarlo

No, no te detengas – suspiró Changmin, pero entonces el mayor le sonrió, se metió dos dedos a la boca y los mojó, se relamió los labios y bajó la mirada, poniendo total atención en el orificio, después poco a poco comenzó a introducir sus dedos, con los nudillos hacia abajo, arqueando los dedos hacia arriba, Changmin tuvo un espasmo cuando los sintió por completo adentro y sonrió complacido, entonces Yoochun comenzó a moverlos de afuera hacia dentro mientras besaba sus glúteos – Yoo… Yoochun, uno más – gimió completamente excitado, su miembro comenzaba a despertar de nuevo, su novio sonrió en complicidad y así lo hizo, introdujo un tercer dedo y Changmin se volvió a estremecer

¿Más fuerte? – preguntó aun sabiendo la respuesta, el menor cerró sus ojos, sintiendo otro espasmo cuando Yoochun comenzó a usar el dedo medio para buscar su próstata, localizándola casi enseguida, comenzó a estimularla, acelerando sus movimientos, empezando a lamer nuevamente la zona, su lengua tocaba aquella unión entre su novio y sus propios dedos, las piernas del más alto comenzaron a tensarse, los dedos de sus pies se arqueaban, como tratando de aferrarse a las sábanas

Oh cielos… nggh… ¡aaah!... Yoochun – exclamó, casi delirando, su voz sonaba un poco chillona, tenía el rostro completamente sonrojado, miró hacia abajo, su novio estaba absorto, usando su lengua, penetrándolo con los dedos, y entonces miró su erección, así que tomó su miembro con la mano izquierda y empezó a masturbarse, mientras la derecha la colocó en su frente, después tomó un poco de sus cabellos, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, estaba en su máximo, disfrutando como nunca, gemía sin inhibición, pedía por más y le era respondida su petición de forma positiva, hasta que no pudo más y se derramó casi por completo, sintiendo el máximo placer cuando Yoochun lo hizo tener un orgasmo anal, se arqueó ligeramente hacia el frente y removió su pelvis, como si tratara de buscar aún más contacto hasta que no pudo controlarse más y terminó eyaculando por completo, manchándose encima, Yoochun lo observaba fijamente, nunca antes había visto expresiones de placer tan eróticas en el rostro de Changmin, podía incluso presumir que lo había hecho tener los mejores orgasmos de su vida

¿Y?... ¿Te gustó? – preguntó a su agitado novio con una gran sonrisa mientras sacaba sus dedos, los metió de nuevo a su boca y después se acercó al abdomen de Changmin, limpiándole el semen con la lengua, subiendo poco a poco hasta su cuello, besándolo, el menor soltó sus cabellos y dirigió esa mano hacia su novio, la colocó en su espalda y le acarició

Me encantó – contestó con una sonrisa, abrió sus ojos y miró a su novio, éste se acercó más y se besaron usando sus lenguas – Deberías hacerlo más seguido – sugirió con sarna, sonriéndole, su novio le respondió con otra sonrisa

Trataré – contestó con burla, haciendo que Changmin formara un puchero y después lo volvió a besar. Yoochun se puso de bruces sobre su novio y se agachó hasta lamerle las tetillas, el menor sonrió, sujetándole después el mentón para que volteara a verlo

Has sido bueno conmigo – actuó de forma comprensiva, como si pensara en devolverle "el favor" – Yo también te complaceré – explicó en tono seductor

¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo? – cuestionó fingiendo un aire de misterio

Ahora verás, cierra los ojos – pidió seriamente, su novio sonrió y obedeció, escuchando como el menor salía de la habitación y regresaba momentos después – No los abras ¿de acuerdo? – ordenó duramente mientras se acercaba

¿Vas a someterme? – preguntó divertido, estaba prácticamente seguro de que Changmin se aprovecharía por completo de él, pero no recibió respuesta, solo oía ruidos y el caminar de su novio - ¿Changmin? –

Guarda silencio, o te castigaré – dijo con seriedad, tratando de no reírse

No me digas… - antes que pudiera decir algo más, Changmin se acercó bruscamente y con un par de toallas amarradas en nudo le agarró las manos con fuerza - ¡Auch! – se quejó Yoochun, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más sintió como su novio le atrapaba el labio inferior en una sutil mordida, chupando después, aquella acción lo estremeció, pero más aún cuando el menor le amarró de las muñecas hacia la cabecera de la cama, entonces abrió un poco los ojos

No no no, has hecho mal – sentenció tratando de parecer peligroso y sin dejar escuchar una sola queja, atrapó los labios de su novio en un beso lento y suave, mientras sus manos se encargaban de vendarle los ojos, y de repente terminó aquel sutil beso, dejando a Yoochun con ganas de más – No puedes moverte ¿de acuerdo? – no recibió respuesta verbal, pero ver a su novio relamiéndose los labios lo dijo todo. Entonces procedió, se acercó a él con un hielo en la boca, había traído dos con él, dejando el otro sobre el buró, Yoochun sintió el peso de su novio sobre las pantorrillas

¡Ay! – exclamó cuando Changmin acercó su boca con el hielo entre los dientes a su cuello, pero sonrió ampliamente cuando comenzó a bajar lentamente por el pecho, pasando ese hielo en círculos por sus pezones – Nngh sí –se retorció un poco, Changmin dejó de torturar la zona y bajó al abdomen, apenas tocando esa parte con el hielo, dejándolo estacionado en el ombligo, lo dejó caer mientras su lengua bajó un poco hasta la entrepierna, pero aunque Yoochun esperaba sentir aquel músculo húmedo sobre ella, su novio solamente puso la punta de forma leve sobre el glande, soplando después, mientras sus dedos se pasaban delicadamente por los testículos, causándole un cosquilleo que lo hizo morderse el labio

¿Quieres que lo chupe? – preguntó maliciosamente, pasando sus dedos de arriba hacia abajo sobre el tronco del miembro de su novio, apenas tocándolo

Si, hazlo ya – se removió entre las sábanas, Changmin lo estaba torturando

Aún no – dijo secamente, agarrando con sus manos las piernas de Yoochun, hizo presión hacia abajo, dejando caer todo su peso en ellas – Suplícame – ordenó de forma demandante, escuchando solamente una pequeña exclamación de dolor

Por favor, hazme sexo oral – dijo en voz suave, escuchando una risa por parte del otro

No, así no – dijo con burla, dejó de hacer presión y subió sobre el cuerpo hasta estar frente a frente, se agachó hasta su oído – Dime cosas sucias – susurró, lamiendo después la oreja y bajando nuevamente, depositando apenas un beso sobre el miembro, después se levantó por el otro hielo, metiéndolo a su boca, acercándose al abdomen de Yoochun, donde lo jugó un poco, bajándolo hasta el miembro, jugueteando con él

Chang… Changmin, por favor – suplicó con voz baja

Así no – contestó al dejar el hielo pasándolo por el periné, bajando después un poco más, viendo como su novio se estremecía por completo

No más… - gimió – Chúpamela – dijo en voz baja, sonrojándose, Changmin pensó en ese momento que su novio era realmente tierno

¿Cómo dices? No oí – contestó con una sonrisa, moviendo el hielo con su mano desde la punta del miembro hasta la entrada de su novio, Yoochun se mordió fuertemente el labio

Tu boca… chúpamela – dijo con voz más fuerte, Changmin rio

Así me gusta… dime más – ordenó al tiempo que quitaba a su novio la tela que cubría sus ojos, mirando como Changmin comenzaba a tocarse frente a él, cuello, pecho, pezones, abdomen, hasta masturbarse un poco, se relamió los labios, aún quedaba hielo, lo tenía en su mano izquierda; se sentó en las piernas de su novio e hizo que sus miembros se tocaran, el menor se movió un poco para intensificar el roce - ¿Qué querías? – preguntó sonriendo

Chúpamela… - jadeó – Cómela toda – dijo entre gemidos, su rostro seguía sonrojado y no miraba a Changmin a los ojos, el menor comprendió que a pesar de todo, a Yoochun le daba vergüenza seguirle el juego, entonces pensó que quizás estaba siendo demasiado desvergonzado

Eres tan lindo – dijo en voz baja pero audible, su novio lo volteó a ver y apenas sonrió – Te lo mereces, dejaré que escojas – se agachó y comenzó a besarle el cuello, después bajó directamente hacia la entrepierna y lo lamió completamente una sola vez – Cara o boca ¿Dónde quieres correrte? – preguntó con cinismo, Yoochun se relamió los labios

En tu boca – contestó convencido, tragando saliva duramente

Eso tendrá un costo – dijo decididamente y sin ningún preámbulo, dirigió el hielo hacia la entrada de su novio y lo introdujo por completo, Yoochun se arqueó levemente hacia el frente, tensando las toallas que lo amarraban a la cama, jadeó con fuerza, apretando los labios. La primera vez que había tenido sexo con un hombre había sido en papel pasivo y aquella vez había sido la única, Yoochun era bisexual y la mayoría de las veces había tenido relaciones sexuales con mujeres, por lo que no estaba acostumbrado a la práctica del rol pasivo, aquel hielo dolía como el diablo, pero había mucho placer dentro de aquel dolor – Ahora sí – Changmin bajó su rostro de nuevo hacia el miembro de Yoochun y comenzó a lamerlo lentamente, usando después su mano mientras sus labios se paseaban por la punta, depositando besos y pequeños mordiscos, escuchaba los jadeos de su novio y eso lo excitaba, el menor también estaba erecto así que bajó su mano para masturbarse, mientras su boca comenzaba por fin el trabajo final, introduciendo el pene de su novio a la boca, lentamente, después rápido, succionando con fuerza, haciéndolo gemir con pasión, el hielo aún no se derretía, causándole un enorme placer

¡Aaahh Changmin!… Changmin – se moría de ganas por tener las manos desatadas y acariciar aquel cabello que tanto le gustaba tocar cuando recibía la boca de su novio, pero no podía más que mirar; los gemidos de Changmin eran ahogados, pues continuaba con su labor tanto en el miembro de su novio como en el propio, entonces no pudo más y sacó el de su novio, comenzando a gemir pues estaba eyaculando, apretó con fuerza los ojos hasta que terminó, su mano quedó completamente mojada y sin limpiarla comenzó a masturbar a Yoochun, retomando después lo que estaba haciendo con la boca, cada vez más abajo, tocaba su garganta

Aggh – casi se sintió ahogar cuando por fin Yoochun terminó, pero aun así lo tragó todo, levantándose poco a poco hasta sacarlo por completo. Ambos respiraban agitados, Changmin sonrió, haciéndose el cabello hacia atrás - ¿Estás bien? ¿ya se derritió? – preguntó un poco preocupado, mirando con dulzura el sonrojo de su novio, quien se removió un poco para cerciorarse de contestar correctamente

Creo que queda un poco – respondió sonriendo – Estoy bien – dijo con una sonrisa consoladora, entonces su novio se sintió más tranquilo – Por un momento creí que me sodomizarías – comentó avergonzado

Lo hice – respondió burlescamente

Si bueno, no así –

¿Sabes…? – se acercó a él nuevamente para desamarrarlo – Antes era más versátil, pero le tomé el gusto a ser pasivo – confesó

Lo sé, me lo dijiste la primera vez, cuando te pregunté qué te gustaba – contestó con una sonrisa, besando después a su novio cuando éste lo desamarró

Siempre recuerdas todo – dijo con melancolía, después miró hacia sus muñecas, estaban enrojecidas, agarró sus manos y besó el área dañada – Lo siento – se disculpó

No te preocupes, fue excelente – lo besó de nuevo y volvió a acostarse

Tú estuviste mejor – contestó casi estremeciéndose solo de recordar lo placentero que había sido todo. El menor se colocó de bruces sobre Yoochun – Te quiero – dijo antes de besarlo, su novio se sorprendió mucho, mirándolo tiernamente a los ojos

Yo te quiero más – contestó seriamente, después se besaron de nuevo, Changmin se dejó caer por completo, abrazándolo, Yoochun le correspondió atrapando su espalda con los brazos…

Yunho salió de aquel café acompañado de una chica, estatura más baja que la suya, cabello largo y hermoso, bastante atractiva; habían estado ahí durante más de 2 horas, conversando: amiga, confidente, hermana; lo era todo para él, la única persona en quien podía confiar, sin secretos y sin mentiras, porque durante años solo se habían tenido el uno al otro. Iban tomados de la mano, camino a la estación del metro de Seúl, si no fuera por el enorme parecido de ambos, la gente creería que se trataba de una joven pareja de novios, pero aquella chica de nombre Jung Ji Hae era la hermana menor de Yunho, la única; hasta un par de años atrás ellos vivieron juntos, pero al morir su padre habían tomado caminos separados, en la infancia habían crecido sin madre, pues ésta había muerto cuando Ji Hae cumplió 5 años, y por tanto durante años habían estado solamente en compañía de su padre, quien nunca fue precisamente el mejor de los padres, por eso ellos eran tan unidos

¿Vienes a casa? – preguntó Yunho cuando entraron a la estación, antes de comprar sus tickets, ella sonrió y dudó unos momentos

¿No tendrás problemas? – cuestionó con un poco de sarcasmo, Yunho correspondió con una mirada poco elocuente, colocando sus manos en los hombros de ella

Deja de decir ridiculeces, ahora menos que nunca le debo explicaciones a nadie… a nadie – respondió un poco serio, pero ella lo conocía bastante bien, sabía que eso no era precisamente lo que pensaba en realidad su querido hermano

¿Ahora es una ridiculez? Vamos hermanito, te mueres de ganas por explicar tantas cosas – contestó con una mirada adusta, solo de esa forma lograba vencer a Yunho, pero éste parecía no ceder, tan solo suspiró, quitó las manos de los hombros de ella y miró en dirección a los andenes

Hay cosas que me muero por hacer y es imposible, lo sabes – contestó tajante, casi herido

No es imposible, basta que quieras – respondió ella, sonriendo con dulzura, conocía ese mar de ideas que rondaban por la cabeza de Yunho, incluso si él no las decía, más aún cuando miraba esos profundos ojos castaño oscuro, la mirada de su hermano era una de las miradas más puras que jamás había visto, en ella se podía ver gran parte de su alma

Perdí el derecho hace bastante tiempo – se limitó a responder, su mirada seguía en dirección a los andenes, pero no los observaba, era como si el tiempo se pudiera leer en sus ojos. Ji Hae sonrió de forma casi maternal y se acercó a él nuevamente, poniéndose enfrente, Yunho bajó la mirada y ella le tomó el rostro entre sus suaves manos, obligándolo a verla

El Yunho que yo conozco nunca se rinde, el Yunho que yo conozco no conoce el miedo cuando trata de obtener lo que quiere… – dijo con dulzura, mirándolo con devoción, su hermano lo era todo para ella – Pero también el Yunho que yo conozco es la persona menos egoísta que existe, la que daría incluso la vida por aquellos a quienes ama, que no le importa el dolor propio para salvar a los demás… Gracias por todo, pero ahora te debes una segunda oportunidad… – las pupilas de Yunho se dilataron por aquellas últimas palabras pero se quedó mudo, solo mirándola – En ésta ocasión no tiene por qué terminar en dolorosas despedidas, piénsalo. Te amo hermanito – culminó su discurso, dejando a su hermano mucho más pasmado que todas aquellas veces que habían hablado del tema, aquella era una especie de despedida entre ellos dos, su hermana estaba prácticamente diciéndole que ya bastaba de cuidar de ella, era su turno de pensar en sí mismo. Ji Hae se acercó más a él y besó su mejilla, aun sosteniéndole el rostro

También te amo – respondió casi en tono quebrado y después se dieron un fuerte abrazo

Bueno, yo iré por éste lado – dijo ella cuando se soltaron – Ir a tu casa tendrá que ser otro día –

Está bien… gracias por todo – se tomaron ambas manos y se sonrieron, mirándose a los ojos

Gracias a ti Yunho, eres el mejor – sonrió por última vez y soltaron sus manos, ella se dio media vuelta y se alejó, mientras él la miraba marcharse, ahora que ella no observaba sus ojos se humedecieron y después metió la mano a su pantalón, sacó la cartera y la abrió, sacando de ahí una fotografía, la miró atento, como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido entre el año que fue tomada y su propio tiempo, ahí estaba él, atrás de un chico, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos, besaba su mejilla, se veían felices juntos

Ahora comprendo todo… - escuchó una voz a sus espaldas y volteó, viendo a su amigo Heechul atrás de él, sonreía cínicamente y sin que diera tiempo a reacción alguna, arrebató rápidamente aquella fotografía de sus manos – Vaya, lindos dientes, son adorables… pero ¿Quién lo diría? Changmin sí que se veía tierno, me conmueve, lástima que ahora sea un hombre osco y amargado ¿verdad? – dijo con desfachatez, el rostro de Yunho palideció pero no hizo acción alguna, se limitó a mirar aquellos humeantes ojos que lo observaban – Vamos, di algo –

Vete al carajo – arrebató nuevamente la fotografía y la guardó en su cartera, le dio la espalda y se alejó sin decir nada más, trataba de mostrarse paciente, pero cuando sintió que lo seguían volteó bruscamente, Heechul se detuvo en seco y tragó saliva al ver esos profundos ojos que lo miraban con resentimiento – Te di mi amistad, he confiado siempre en ti ¿Qué pretendes ahora? ¿Joderme la existencia? Ten un poco de dignidad y déjame en paz – gritó molesto, el otro se sorprendió, jamás lo había visto así, Yunho era tranquilo y amable casi siempre, pero por lo que notaba, Changmin era un tema bastante sensible para él, ahora entendía el porqué de aquellas miradas la noche anterior, entendía ahora casi por completo lo que estaba pasando con él y su vecino, lo que no entendía es porqué ellos se trataban así, como dos desconocidos, y por qué ese chico estaba ahora con otro, por qué si estaban tan enamorados entonces Changmin mostraba esos celos hacia Yunho, además, jamás había escuchado nombrar aquel chico antes, y conocía a Yunho desde hace 5 años, si Changmin era tan importante para él ¿Por qué acababa de saber de su existencia? Al parecer Yunho ocultaba muchos más secretos de los que ya sospechaba

Perdóname, no te exaltes – contestó con frialdad, dando un paso hacia atrás – Es solo que me pongo celoso, ya te confesé mis sentimientos, además, es triste pensar que tantos años de amistad no te han significado nada como para decirme de su existencia – explicó mostrándose dolido, pero eso a Yunho no le importó

No debo darte explicaciones… considera esa "amistad" que dices como terminada – sentenció bastante molesto, Heechul sintió un vuelco en el estómago

Yunho… - sin más y sin responder al llamado de su nombre, el más alto se dio media vuelta e intentó marcharse - ¡Se lo diré! – gritó desesperado, Yunho se detuvo y tras unos pocos segundos decidió girarse hacia él, mirándolo fríamente – Le diré a Yoochun que tú y su novio se traen algo ¿Qué crees que opine? – preguntó triunfante, mirando como su "amigo" fruncía el ceño

¿Qué dices? – cuestionó molesto, no podía creer que su supuesto amigo estuviera diciendo aquellas palabras. Si la circunstancia fuera otra no le habría importado que hablara, pero si algo debía reconocer es que Yoochun se había comportado con él desde el principio como todo un caballero, y que había sido amable y amigable, tratando de acercarse a él, el novio de Changmin era una buena persona, y lo que menos quería es que saliera lastimado, después de todo su hermana tenía razón, él era poco egoísta, no podía pensar tan solo en él

Le diré a Yoochun que algo hubo entre tú y Changmin y que por lo visto no has podido olvidarlo… y que tal vez él tampoco ¿Qué dirá al saber que su novio realmente no lo ama como dice? – dijo con tono irónico, casi desagradable, a Yunho se le colmó la paciencia y se acercó con fuerza hacía él, empujándolo, la gente alrededor puso atención y hubo una especie de silencio por unos momentos hasta que uno de los trenes pasó a toda prisa por las vías, entonces solo unos cuantos transeúntes continuaron viendo la escena, los demás abordaron como si nada

No te atrevas… - dijo enojado, avanzó un paso hacia él, Heechul retrocedió también uno, sin dejarse de mirar desafiantemente a los ojos – No dejaré que lastimes a nadie –

¿Qué me harás? Además ¿Qué te importa ese tal Yoochun? Quieres con Changmin ¿no? Lo vi en sus ojos, estoy seguro que si le dices algo él irá corriendo hacia ti – expuso con seriedad, celoso

Eso no es verdad, tú no sabes las cosas que pasaron, él me odia… además ¿Quién soy yo para quitarle lo que construyó de su vida después que lo destruí a él? – preguntó más para sí mismo que tratando de darle una breve pero sustanciosa respuesta a Heechul, éste se quedó callado, ahora más que nunca, Yunho se veía muy guapo, no se había equivocado al fijarse en él. Se miraron unos momentos más y ya sin decir nada Yunho le dio la espalda y se fue, Heechul lo observó unos momentos antes de sonreír

Ahora menos quiero dejarte ir, quiero que seas mío – dijo en un susurró, mordiéndose después el labio inferior mientras miraba aquella sexy y bien formada espalda marcharse…

La visita que recibió lo dejó bastante sorprendido, y no porque no pasara antes que Junsu llegaba sin avisar, sino porque su amigo tenía cara de pasmado, casi como si hubiera visto un fantasma, ni siquiera esperó a que Changmin le dijera que podía pasar, entró al departamento y sin más lo miró fijamente, alterado

¡Lo vi! – dijo exaltado, mirando hacia su amigo

A menos que sea Brad Pitt no entiendo tu excitación – contestó al tiempo que cerraba la puerta – Es tan guapo – suspiró en broma, sonriendo con burla hacia Junsu, pero éste no tomó importancia del sarcasmo de su amigo

Vi a Yunho, en la estación del metro… - dijo sorprendido, como si fuera el gran hallazgo

Oh ¿en serio? Que rara es la gente, tomando el metro en la gran ciudad de Seúl, que locura – respondió sonriendo ampliamente, su amigo estaba loco si creía que eso era algo sorprendente

Con una mujer, besándose – continuó su historia, entonces Changmin borró su sonrisa, ahora ya no sentía deseos de burlarse de su amigo

¿Besándose? ¿en la boca? Así como ¿con lengua? – preguntó inquieto

No así tan explícito, solo los vi de lejos, pero seguro fue en la boca – respondió tras pensarlo unos momentos, pero realmente eso no es lo que había visto, si no lo que creía haber visto, en realidad el que las manos de Ji Hae estuvieran sobre el rostro de su hermano no había ayudado a sacarlo de su error. Changmin se sintió un poco mal pero disimuló bastante bien bajo la máscara de indiferencia

Gran cosa, es Bisexual ¿no? Yoochun también lo es ¿Qué nos incumbe? – dijo sin importarle realmente, o al menos eso queriendo parecer, pues cuando Yunho se había presentado ante él la primera vez le hizo saber que era Homosexual, no Bisexual

Eso no es todo, cuando se despidieron llegó Heechul y armaron una escena en plena estación, fue algo vergonzoso, la gente los miraba – contó con emoción, como si le narrara alguna telenovela, pero Changmin no estaba emocionado como él, sino intrigado y algo molesto, pues pensándolo mejor, no le extrañaba que un mentiroso y aprovechado como él estuviera jugando con el corazón de las personas

Qué insensible es, hacerle eso a tu novio, y con una mujer, es repulsivo – dijo con enojo

Lo sé, bueno, si consideramos que Heechul es solo Homosexual ¿no? – preguntó comprensivamente

No me refiero solo a eso, pero olvídalo – contestó sin ánimos - ¿Quieres algo de beber? –

Agua – respondió tranquilamente, y sin ser invitado se sentó en la sala a esperarlo, como si estuviera en su casa, Changmin no le tomó importancia y se fue a la cocina, al entrar se inclinó sobre el refrigerador antes de abrirlo, colocando su frente en la manija

¿Cuántas más mentiras has sido capaz de decir? Eres un maldito cerdo – dijo en voz baja, pensando en Yunho, en lo que Junsu le había contado y en su propia experiencia con él, sus rodillas temblaron un poco, pero no le daría el gusto a ese sujeto de verlo mal, así que aunque él no estuviera presente, debía hacerse a la idea de que cada quien tenía su vida, que no debían interferir en la vida del otro, por mucho que ahora estuvieran más cercanas que nunca

¡¿Puedes darme algo de comer?! – gritó Junsu desde la sala, Changmin reaccionó entonces

¡Si, ya voy! – respondió dócilmente, por lo general le diría que se fuera al demonio, pero estaba aún pensativo sobre la situación, Yunho era Bisexual y había sido descubierto en acción por su novio, seguramente ellos dos habían terminado su relación – Entonces, está soltero – dijo casi con emoción – Pero ¿qué estoy pensando? Él está con una mujer, quizás hasta le gusten más que los hombres… seguro por eso me dejó, se cansó de un hombre… - resolvió para sí mismo, sintiendo un vuelco en el corazón, en la boca del estómago, por primera vez desde su reaparición sintió que el mundo se le derrumbaba, ese gran amor que le profesó años atrás no era más que una mentira, para usarlo, para acostarse con él, por diversión, para después irse, correr a los brazos de cualquier mujer y haberlo dejado a él con el corazón roto, con la moral baja, la autoestima destruida y la vida hecha pedazos, jamás olvidaría todo por lo que pasó cuando era un adolescente asustado que recién descubría su sexualidad, Yunho había sido cruel, ruin - ¿Cómo puede ser que aun sabiendo todo eso de ti te siga amando? Soy un imbécil – tragó saliva y se quedó pensativo por mucho tiempo, sin darse cuenta

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Junsu al entrar a la cocina y verlo así, tan pensativo, inclinado hacia el refrigerador, entonces volteó hacia él – Tienes aquí como 20 minutos ¿Qué te pasa? – subió su mano y le acarició un poco el cabello, después esa misma mano la colocó en su mejilla, mirándolo a los ojos – Sabes que puedes confiar en mí –

Lo sé – respondió con una sonrisa, agarró esa misma mano y la estrechó con la suya, después le dio un abrazo, casi al instante lo soltó – Pero estoy bien, algo cansado nada más – le dio la espalda y abrió el refrigerador, sacando un molde con el resto de la cena anterior

¿Seguro? –

Si, de verdad… es que… hoy en la mañana Yoochun y yo lo hicimos como nunca, estoy exhausto – explicó tratando de parecer normal, pero Junsu no era tonto y sabía que no se trataba de eso, sin embargo lo deja ir y le sigue la corriente a su amigo

Qué novedad ¿Tú y Yoochun follando como conejos? Cuéntame una nueva – dijo con burla, surcando una sonrisa en su rostro

¿Qué te puedo decir? Somos ardientes – dijo con presunción – Pero dime ¿Cómo te fue? Tu urgencia porque Jaejoong se ocupara de ti toda la noche casi ni se notó – observó con astucia, haciendo que su amigo se sonrojara - ¿Te lo hizo por fin? ¿cuántas veces? – cuestionó con picardía, Junsu lo miró unos momentos y avergonzado hizo la seña de un 3 con la mano, sin pronunciar palabra, su amigo sonrió

Nada mal ¿y cómo te sientes? – preguntó un poco más serio - ¿Qué le pasaba al señor 'Soy el amo del Universo'? – cuestionó con mueca de desagrado

No se le paraba – respondió sin más, Changmin abrió amplio los ojos

¿A su edad? – sorprendido lo miró con escama

No por eso, es solo que… - hizo una pausa, bajando la mirada – Antes de que dejáramos de tener sexo, la última vez que lo hicimos, me dijo que tuvo que pensar en alguien más, porque yo no logré ponerlo duro – confesó avergonzado, entonces Changmin ya no sintió deseos de burlarse, le colocó una mano en la espalda y lo reconfortó

Jaejoong es un idiota… eres muy guapo y sexy Junsu, él no necesita pensar en nadie más – dijo con una sincera sonrisa, Junsu lo miró y sonrió también

Gracias – dijo realmente agradecido, se dieron de nuevo un abrazo

Calentaré comida para los dos – tras soltarlo se alejó por los platos para calentar la comida en el microondas, guardaron silencio unos momentos

¿Qué haces para que Yoochun nunca se aburra de ti? – preguntó cabizbajo, Changmin volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido

¿Jaejoong te dijo que lo aburres? Ahora si lo mato… – contestó bastante molesto, pero antes que dijera algo más Junsu lo detuvo

No, claro que no… eso lo supongo yo, porque si ya no se excita conmigo debe ser porque lo aburro ¿no? – dilucidó algo triste, Changmin sacó el primer plato del microondas cuando estuvo listo y metió el otro, dirigiéndose después a su amigo

No necesariamente, tanta promiscuidad con la que ha vivido siempre y ahora enfrentarse a una relación de verdad seguro lo agobia, quizás piensa que él mismo es ahora el aburrido pero tiene miedo de admitirlo, entonces cree que eres tú quien no lo excita – explicó congruentemente, casi convenciendo a su amigo

¿De verdad lo crees? – preguntó más animado, mostrando una sonrisa

Sí ¿acaso tú mismo no dices que nos parecemos mucho? – inquirió con desagrado, después sonrió y se acercó al microondas para sacar el segundo plato

Eso creo – contestó animado, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Oye oye, si haces eso pareceremos amigos de verdad – dijo en broma

Llevaré esto al comedor – respondió Junsu después de sonreír, agarró los dos platos y se fue al comedor, Changmin suspiró

Ese Jaejoong es un idiota… - sirvió 2 vasos con agua y se fue también al comedor, ambos se sentaron a comer

¿Entonces? – preguntó Junsu - ¿Cómo hace la pareja perfecta para no dejar de tocarse? –

¿Pareja perfecta? – cuestionó interesado, sonriendo

Lo son, están muy unidos, se llevan bien, tienen muchas cosas en común, siempre se les ve juntos y alegres, son muy activos sexualmente, son la pareja más íntima que conozco. Aunque Jae y yo tenemos más tiempo juntos que ustedes, no se compara con la confianza que se tienen a nosotros, hay cosas que incluso me cuesta trabajo hablar con Jaejoong, para decirle que me hiciera el amor de nuevo fue muy difícil, tanto que esperé casi 2 meses para decírselo – confesó emotivamente, casi sin respirar, pero con la mirada triste

Pero se aman – completó Changmin, haciéndolo mirarlo – Y yo no amo a Yoochun ¿recuerdas? ¿qué más da si nos decimos todo, si nos tocamos todo el tiempo, si tenemos casi todo en común? El día que nos cansemos no habrá amor suficiente para mantener la relación y terminaremos separados, el amor de Yoochun no es suficiente para los 2 – explicó enseguida, causando una gran sorpresa en Junsu, no porque fuera revelación el hecho que Changmin no amaba a Yoochun, sino porque tenía razón - ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? No hay mayor perfección que amar y ser correspondido – completó absorto, pensando en su propia situación, cuanto daría por volver a aquellos tiempos en que Yunho y él estaban juntos, cuando al menos, aunque fuera una mentira para Yunho, ambos se amaban

Changmin, que bonito piensas _"No hay mayor perfección que amar y ser correspondido"_ – repitió contento, no sabía que su amigo fuera tan tierno

Me avergüenzas – dijo con burla – Pero es verdad, ustedes se aman y eso es lo importante, el sexo también lo es, pero mientras se sigan queriendo eso tiene solución –

Gracias Changmin, eres el mejor amigo – sonrió y comió después, Changmin lo miró unos momentos y también sonrió. Por segundos sintió la necesidad de contarle todo, que su Yunho era el vecino, que él lo seguía amando, que se moría de ganas de estar con él, que estaba celoso de Heechul, de la chica de quien le hablaba Junsu y que él no conocía, de todas y cada una de las personas que se acercaran a Yunho, pero se detuvo, Junsu era amante de Jaejoong y él era el mejor amigo de Yoochun, resultaría casi imposible que no terminara enterándose

¿Sabes Junsu? Hoy amarré a Yoochun a la cama – dijo despreocupado, pero su amigo casi se ahoga con la comida al oírlo, agarrando enseguida el agua, bebiendo

Que agradable hablar de eso mientras comemos – comentó con sarcasmo

Tú me preguntaste ¿no? Solo estoy respondiendo – Junsu entendió y lo escuchó atento – El sexo debe ser libre, si no te atreves a explorar siempre será lo mismo, besos, caricias, se la chupas, te la mete, te llena y ya ¿no? – preguntó desinhibido, Junsu asintió, sonrojado – Atrévete a explorar, juega con su cuerpo, con su mente; hazle y que te haga cosas sucias, o qué se yo, mastúrbate frente a él – rio divertido – Pero no te avergüences hombre, somos adultos – su amigo estaba sonrojado, pensando en lo que el menor le decía

¿Entonces qué le hiciste? – indagó interesado - ¿Lo golpeaste con un látigo? –

No – volvió a reír – Le amarré los ojos, lo torturé con mi lengua, con hielo, con mis manos, hice que se estremeciera; le pedí que me rogara para que se la chupara y a cambio le permití escoger entre venirse en mi cara o en mi boca – hizo una pausa, su amigo no podía estar más sonrojado – Al final lo sodomicé con un hielo y se la chupé – finalizó tranquilamente, Junsu nuevamente casi se atraganta

Eso es… - lo pensó unos momentos, bajando después la mirada, había tenido una erección solo de imaginar a esos dos teniendo relaciones, Changmin se dio cuenta

Ay por Dios, por allá está el baño – señaló con burla el cuarto de baño

Lo siento, es que… ¿Cómo diablos puedes contar esas cosas? –

Mejor dicho ¿cómo diablos se te para con un relato de mi vida sexual? – contestó en burla, Junsu se levantó de la silla sonriendo y le dio un golpe suave en el hombro, dirigiéndose después al baño – ¡Y no ensucies que ayer lavé el baño! - sentenció divertido, terminó de comer su porción y agarró el plato de Junsu, acabándose la de él también, momentos después la puerta se abrió y entró Yoochun, al verlo en la mesa con dos platos se extrañó

¿Tenemos visitas? – preguntó algo inquieto

Hola mi cielo – dijo con algo de burla mientras su novio cerraba la puerta, éste sonrió

Hola mi amor ¿Quién osa estar aquí cuando quiero hacerle el sexo a mi novio? – cuestionó divertido, acercándose a Changmin quien se acababa de poner de pie, lo abrazó por la cintura y se dieron un beso

Junsu – respondió con voz normal – Está masturbándose en el baño – dijo tranquilamente

¿Qué? – mirando sorprendido a su novio dejó de sostenerlo de la cintura, después miró hacia el baño - ¿Y qué hace él masturbándose en nuestro baño? – preguntó con voz baja

Estábamos hablando de sexo y creo que es fácilmente susceptible – respondió con burla, su novio lo miró con extrañeza pero después sonrió

Eres terrible – dijo con picardía, se abrazaron y comenzaron a besarse, en ese momento salió el aludido del baño, no había oído su conversación; se separaron al acercarse él

Hola Yoochun – saludó alegremente, estirando su mano hacia él, el mayor dirigió su mirada hacia ella e hizo una mueca casi imperceptible, pero Junsu se dio cuenta y golpeó el hombro de su amigo otra vez - ¡Le dijiste! – regañó pero sin estar molesto, después miró a Yoochun – Me lavé las manos – explicó enseguida, éste correspondió al saludo

No te preocupes – dijo tranquilamente – Yo los dejo para que platiquen, estaré en el estudio trabajando, estás en tu casa Junsu –

De hecho ya me iba, debo recoger mi auto, creo que por fin está arreglado – indicó con su habitual sonrisa, se despidió de ambos con un beso en la mejilla y se fue

Bueno, entonces ¿Qué harás? – preguntó Changmin, pero su novio no entendió

¿A qué te refieres? –

¿Viniste a hacerle el sexo a tu novio o a trabajar en el estudio? –

Puedo hacer ambas – respondió jocosamente, abrazando de nuevo a Changmin, pero ésta vez en lugar de sujetar su cintura, sujetando sus glúteos, besándole después el cuello

Eso suena interesante – se besaron nuevamente y después Yoochun cargó a su novio entre los brazos, dirigiéndose al nombrado estudio, para ellos siempre era buen momento tener sexo, en cualquier lugar…

Junsu llegó a su casa, pensando en todas las cosas que había conversado con Changmin, solo de recordar los colores le subían al rostro, realmente él y Yoochun eran muy liberales, él no podía siquiera nombrar algunas cosas por su nombre, o de forma vulgar

"Le pedí que me rogara para que se la chupara y a cambio le permití escoger entre venirse en mi cara o en mi boca" – recordó claramente, como si lo estuviera escuchando en esos momentos, avergonzado se cubrió la cara con las manos – Jamás podría decirle algo así a Jaejoong – pensó tristemente, agachando la cabeza – Jae cariño ¿te la chupo? – dijo con voz alegre, como si su novio estuviera frente a él – No, que horrible suena, me pregunto si Changmin siempre dice aquello de esa forma – pensó dubitativamente, de pronto la imagen de ellos dos haciendo el amor se le vino a la cabeza - ¿Pero qué demonios? – gritó espantado, ¿acaso era cierto lo que había pasado? ¿realmente frente a sus ojos había tenido la imagen de sus 2 amigos fornicando? Nunca antes se había sentido tan enfermo, imaginar a Yoochun y Changmin así ¿Qué pasaba con él? – Necesito un baño – dijo asustado y se dirigió al cuarto de baño pero antes de entrar su celular sonó, entonces lo sacó de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón y contestó sin ver quien era - ¿Diga? –

Hola hermoso – contestó Jaejoong del otro lado - ¿Cómo está mi pequeño Junsu? – preguntó cursimente, Junsu sonrió – Te extraño –

Pero si tenemos 4 horas sin vernos – dijo con asombro

Lo sé, pero tengo muchas ganas de verte, besarte… Quiero hacerte el amor todo el día – explicó con voz suave, haciendo que su novio se ruborizara

¿Qué cosas dices? – preguntó avergonzado, pero también se sentía halagado, amaba cuando Jaejoong no dejaba de darle a entender cuanto lo idolatraba – Anoche estuviste fantástico, pero estoy un poco ocupado – dijo sinceramente, necesitaba preparar un Demo para su hermano, quien era cantante

¿Seguro es eso? – preguntó suspicazmente, a Junsu no le agradó el comentario

¿Qué quieres decir? –

Nada, olvídalo… puedo ir por la noche, llevaré comida Italiana, cenaremos en tu casa, después podemos continuar lo de anoche – sugirió alegre, pensando que recibiría una respuesta positiva

Lo siento, de verdad tengo mucho que hacer – respondió afligido, el plan de su novio sonaba perfecto, más aún para poner en práctica los consejos de Changmin, pero no podía

¿Toda la noche? ¿Y la madrugada? No importa si es tarde, iré a la hora que me digas, al fin que mañana es domingo, no trabajo – expuso de manera entusiasta

Cariño me encantaría, pero… -

¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo… si no quieres mi compañía… - interrumpió con enojo y a la vez fue interrumpido por Junsu

¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! Me hablas como si estuviera evitándote, sabes que ayudo a Juno con sus cosas y estaré ocupado, si no fuera por eso me encantaría tenerte aquí – explicó con un toque de desesperación

Tienes razón, perdón… estaba celoso – dijo sinceramente

¿Qué? ¿De quién? – cuestionó indignado

De nadie en específico, es solo que… ¿Te aburro? – preguntó inquieto, entonces Junsu recordó al pie de la letra las palabras de Changmin, que quizás Jaejoong estaba inseguro respecto de sí mismo, y que quizás esa fuera la causa real de su momentánea disfunción

Claro que no ¡Te amo! Lo sabes… - contestó conmovido

Sí, amar es una cosa pero quizás no sé, la costumbre puede ser que… -

No, no digas tonterías, estoy contigo no por costumbre, me encantas, eres guapo, atento, inteligente, lo tienes todo, no me aburres en absoluto ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – hubo un silencio extraño entre ambos durante unos momentos

Ayer en la cena, Changmin dijo que te había gustado Yunho, que era "guapísimo" – dijo lo último con burla, imitando la voz del menor – Y me dieron muchos celos – explicó afligido, pero Junsu en lugar de decir algo echó a reír, a Jaejoong no le pareció en absoluto gracioso

Jaejoong por favor, pareces un niño pequeño – regañó con una gran sonrisa – Nadie es más guapo que tú – dijo mientras tornaba los ojos, a su novio le gustaba mucho oír que alguien dijera que era muy guapo

¿De verdad? –

Claro que sí, eres el hombre perfecto – agregó con sarcasmo, aunque el ego de Jaejoong no lo detectó así y entonces sonríe… - Jae cariño, es inevitable no mirar hacia otro lado pero eso no quiere decir que me tire a los brazos de cualquier hombre guapo que pasa a mi lado, seguro tú también miras otros hombres, no por eso somos infieles ¿o sí? –

Tienes razón, perdóname, soy un idiota – agregó el aludido – Te amo –

Lo sé, y yo a ti…y también me gustas, jamás me aburres, eres lo mejor – dijo para tranquilizarlo aunque su novio hizo una pausa - ¿Jae? –

Junsu, tengo una erección – comentó tranquilamente aunque su voz sonaba entusiasmada, a su novio le subieron los colores al rostro

¡Jaejoong! Eres un sucio – regañó avergonzado

¿Será que resolviste mi problema? – preguntó contento

Tal vez… Jae… quizás pueda, tomar 1 hora o 2 para descansar ¿quieres venir? – inquirió un poco apenado, no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad, aunque muy seguramente al día siguiente se iba arrepentir cuando tuviera mucho trabajo pendiente

Claro que si… -

Estaba a punto de anochecer, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras el horizonte y los ruidos de la ciudad comenzaban a acentuarse, aunque en aquel onceavo piso el bullicio no lograba traspasar las paredes. En cambio, otro era el sonido que adornaba aquel íntimo y acogedor departamento, en el estudio de Yoochun, que se encontraba en el cuarto contiguo al dormitorio, había poco mobiliario, solamente un mezclador de sonido, un escritorio con 2 computadoras portátiles y algunos aparatos de edición de sonido, una silla y un sillón, sobre éste se encontraba Yoochun sentado, las piernas semi abiertas, estaba completamente desnudo, y encima de él estaba Changmin, también desnudo, pero con una sábana que colgaba hacia el suelo, cubriéndolo de la cintura hacia abajo, podían verse los pies del mayor, fijos al suelo, mientras que el menor se apoyaba sobre el sillón con sus rodillas, estaban frente al otro, besándose suave y profundamente mientras el más alto ascendía y descendía lenta y rítmicamente, Yoochun sostenía la sábana y las caderas del menor, guiando sus movimientos y el ritmo; Changmin se apoyaba en los hombros de su novio con su mano izquierda, con la derecha se masturbaba. Se miraron a los ojos antes de comenzar a moverse un poco más rápido, pero no demasiado, hasta que por fin terminaron, casi al mismo tiempo; respiraban agitados, compartiendo el aliento pues sus bocas semi abiertas estaban cerca y después volvieron a besarse. Changmin se bajó del cuerpo de su novio y sin pisar el suelo se sentó a su lado en el sillón, los tapó a ambos con la sábana y Yoochun le abrazó, atrayendo su cuerpo

Te dije que podía hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo – dijo sonriendo Yoochun mientras se alcanzaba un control remoto y después apagaba un aparato sobre el escritorio

Y lo haces muy bien – contestó también sonriendo, dándole un beso después

¿Sabes Changmin? Desde que vivimos juntos te he visto sonreír mucho ¿te gusta nuestra nueva vida juntos? – preguntó entusiasmado, pero Changmin se pone serio, no había notado ese detalle pero era cierto, aunque siempre habían sido cercanos, desde que vivían juntos había un aire de mayor comodidad entre ellos

Me encanta nuestra vida juntos – fingió dulzura y después lo besó en la boca, Yoochun lo abrazó fuerte, después besó su hombro. Changmin sonrió y se quedó callado, pensando en los últimos sucesos en su vida, todo estaba pasando tan rápido que asustaba, era como si el tiempo lo estuviera presionando para elegir, entre olvidar definitivamente a Yunho e intentar más que nunca enamorarse de Yoochun o dejar de fingir de una vez por todas, desengañar a su novio respecto a Yunho y decirle a éste que lo amaba, que aunque no lo recordara, él estaba dispuesto a enamorarlo nuevamente, para estar juntos…

¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Yoochun cuando hubo demasiado silencio, Changmin estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no lo escuchó -¿Changmin? –

¿Eh?... ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó algo sorprendido

¿En qué piensas? – lo miró fijamente y después apartó algunos cabellos de su frente

Nada en especial – mintió, besándolo después – Tomaré un baño – se levantó, dejando caer la sábana al suelo, Yoochun también se puso de pie

¿Quieres que te ayude a jabonarte la espalda? – preguntó pícaramente, sonriendo, pero su novio apenas devolvió la sonrisa

No gracias… iré a dormir después – contestó con voz delicada, girándose un poco hacia atrás

Está bien, descansa –

Si… - sonrió y volvió a mirar al frente, dio dos pasos y se detuvo al sentir que su novio lo abrazaba con fuerza por la espalda

Te amo… - susurró, apoyando su frente en la espalda de su novio, mirando hacia el suelo, por su parte Changmin no dijo nada, habían llegado a un acuerdo de que Yoochun no diría un Te amo, sino un Te quiero, pero acababa de romper con ese trato – Perdón, sé que no… -

Está bien – dio un paso al frente y se giró hacia él, Yoochun levantó la mirada y se vieron unos momentos, sin hablar

Changmin… hablé con mamá – rompió el silencio el mayor, su voz denotaba inseguridad

¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo está? – preguntó sonriendo, tenía buena relación con ella

Bien, te mandó muchos saludos – respondió, Changmin volvió a sonreír, Yoochun se quedó callado unos momentos y se acercó a la ropa interior de su novio, se la dio después – Yoohwan está en la ciudad – dijo con tacto, el menor, quien estaba poniéndose su ropa interior, hizo una pequeña pausa y después terminó de colocarse la prenda

¿Ah sí? –

Si… y mamá quiere que vayamos a comer antes que regrese a Virginia – explicó con seriedad, su novio lo miró fijamente, también serio

Yoochun yo… prefiero no toparme con tu hermano, me detesta – contestó un poco enojado

Bueno… si el amante Gay de tu hermano te quiebra la nariz de un golpe supongo que no es tu persona favorita – respondió con ironía, a Changmin le parece que es una forma de justificarlo y se enoja más

¿Así están las cosas? – cuestionó elevando un poco el tono de su voz

¿Cómo? Dime como están –

Yoochun, él me ya odiaba incluso antes de que peleáramos aquel día ¿crees que me agrada que me diga Maricón? – preguntó molesto, Yoochun intentó responder pero Changmin lo interrumpió – Tu hermano es un homofóbico de mierda – agregó

¡Changmin! No te permito que… - respondió enojado, aunque fuera cierto en gran medida lo que decía Changmin, su hermano era muy importante para él

Así como no le permites a él que hable así de mi ¿verdad? – contestó con sarcasmo, Yoochun nunca lo había puesto como prioridad por encima de su familia – Él si tiene derecho a decirme que lamo culos, gracias por recordármelo… que linda forma de amarme tienes – dijo molesto y decepcionado, su novio se quedó completamente mudo, incapaz de responder a eso, Changmin se dio media vuelta, regresó a su habitación de prisa, se puso ropa rápidamente y salió del departamento sin sus llaves ni celular, nada, ni siquiera su cartera, solo salió y azotó con fuerza la puerta

Soy un estúpido… - se dijo preocupado, sintiendo un enorme dolor en la boca del estómago, sabía que Changmin tenía razón…

Salió del departamento bastante enojado, las manos le temblaban y el corazón acelerado no podía calmarse, llegó tan solo hasta las escaleras y sin bajar un solo peldaño se quedó ahí, quieto, pensando, recordando… Hace aproximadamente medio año habían ido a visitar a la madre de su novio, casualmente el hermano de éste se encontraba de visita, Yoohwan sabía de la existencia de Changmin, sabía que Yoochun era Bisexual desde hace años, pero jamás lo había aceptado; en aquella ocasión era la primera vez que se veían cara a cara, y aunque Changmin había intentado por todos los medios llevarse bien con él, el hermano de su novio no podía dejar de hacer indirectas sobre la Homosexualidad, incluso contando chistes desagradables y discriminatorios, pero aunque Yoochun le pedía que se comportara, jamás realmente lo había reprendido por aquello, prácticamente dejando solo a Changmin con la cuestión, hasta que al llegar el momento de despedirse, ya lejos de la casa de la mamá de ambos, el hermano de Yoochun había hecho un último chiste desagradable, colmando la paciencia del menor, quien no soportándolo más le dio un golpe muy fuerte en la cara, tumbándolo al suelo y quebrándole la nariz, desde entonces no se habían vuelto a ver…

Ese idiota me hace revivir mis días de escuela – pensó molesto, recordando también las numerosas veces que había sido blanco de las burlas e insultos de sus compañeros. Sintió el corazón aún más intranquilo y se llevó una mano al pecho. En ese momento la puerta del departamento contiguo se abrió, Yunho había escuchado la puerta cerrarse y le causó curiosidad, al asomarse vio a Changmin a pie de la escalera, veía su espalda, tenía la cabeza un poco agachada

¿Changmin? – se preguntó, comenzando a acercarse hacia él hasta estar a tan solo 1 metro de distancia, podía darse cuenta que algo no estaba bien – Oye ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó con voz dulce - ¿Estás bien? – inquirió inquieto, levantó una mano para ponerla en el hombro de su vecino pero antes que eso sucediera, Changmin se giró hacia él, sorprendiéndolo, tenía los ojos llorosos, sintió que el corazón se le partía en dos, el menor hizo una mueca que Yunho no supo descifrar, era como una mezcla de tristeza y conmoción – Changmin… - susurró con tristeza y entonces una lágrima salió por fin, recorriendo la mejilla del chico y deteniéndose en su mentón; sin decir más nada, Yunho se quedó pasmado, solo para quedar aún más en shock cuando el menor se lanza a sus brazos, sosteniéndolo con mucha fuerza, como si quisiera fusionarse con él, Yunho sintió como su corazón se aceleraba bastante y con las manos temblándole correspondió al abrazo, sintiendo el palpitar del corazón del menor, percibiendo el aroma de su piel, sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse por los sollozos, Changmin estaba llorando; el menor hundió su rostro en el espacio entre el cuello y hombro de Yunho… - Tranquilo, todo está bien… - no supo que más decir, tan solo apretó más fuerte el cuerpo del menor contra el suyo y cerró los ojos, deseando que aquel acercamiento durara para siempre

Continuará…

¡Hola! ay que emoción, me muero por escribir más escenas de HoMin love xD gracias por leer y dejarme sus comentarios, se les quiere


	4. Capítulo 4

**The another love around**

Por Arashi Sorata

Disclaimer: Ésta historia es ficción y las personas involucradas en mis fantasías merecen respeto en todos los sentidos, esto solo es de fans para fans

Parejas Principales: Yunho x Changmin (HOMIN), Yoochun x Changmin (YOOMIN)

Parejas Secundarias: Jaejoong x Junsu (JAESU) Yoochun x Junsu (YOOSU)

Advertencia: Contenido NC-17

Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, no sabía ni le interesaba saber cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, lo único que quería era seguir en aquella posición, sosteniendo con firmeza el cuerpo de Yunho, quizás así el tiempo volvería atrás, a cuando eran unos adolescentes, cuando estaban juntos y se amaban, cuando él era feliz, la única época en toda su vida en que fue realmente dichoso, antes de convertirse en lo que era ahora, una persona fría, casi vacía, cuya vida sexual eran tan latente que se había convertido en alguien incapaz de volver a amar. Quizás si lo abrazaba así la pesadilla se terminaría, él volvería a tener 16…

_No podía creer lo que había sucedido, en su regreso a casa después de tan extraño encuentro su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas, un sujeto extraño se confesaba, le decía que era Gay y que él también lo era, menuda estupidez, es lo que pensaba Changmin, mientras con la mano derecha se limpiaba una y otra vez aquel inocente pero asqueroso beso en la mejilla. Se detuvo frente a su casa y por alguna extraña razón se congeló, se sentía incapaz de entrar_

_No seas idiota y entra – se recriminó molesto, pero quedándose ahí unos momentos más hasta que sintió que alguien lo golpeaba en la espalda, pero un golpe leve, más parecido a un empujón, molesto volteó hacia atrás, una de sus hermanas era la culpable_

_¡Despierta bobo! – gritó alegremente, pasando de lado a su hermano_

_Soo Yeon ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó enojado, volteando hacia ella_

_¿Quién era tu amigo? Es tan guapo, preséntamelo – dijo sonriente, Changmin enarcó una ceja – Vamos –_

_¿Estás loca? No es mi amigo y no te lo voy a presentar, estás muy pequeña para pensar en hombres – dijo celoso – Ponte a estudiar –_

_Que aburrido eres – contestó molesta y entró a la casa, cerrando con fuerza la puerta a pesar de que su hermano aún no entraba_

_Loca, no dejaré que tenga novio hasta los 40 – pensó con arrogancia, como si tuviera el derecho – Ya, dejaré de pensar idioteces, mañana tengo examen – entró por fin a casa, se había olvidado de Yunho y el resto de la tarde lo pasó igual… Al día siguiente como siempre, se levantó temprano, desayunó y se fue a su escuela, con la mochila a la espalda, el lugar estaba cerca así que no tomó el transporte público, mientras caminaba y cuanto más se acercaba a la escuela se encontraba con gente conocida y la saludaba, pero como siempre, en su totalidad eran hombres, no tenía una sola amiga, era tímido con las mujeres; antes de pasar por la reja se quedó pasmado, ahí estaba ella, Lee Yeon Hee, la chica que le gustaba, era de otro salón, pero era tan linda que era una chica muy popular entre los chicos de la escuela, bonita, inteligente, simpática, graciosa y muy amable, era perfecta según todos los hombres, según Shim Changmin, sonrió nervioso, sin darse cuenta que dejó de caminar, embobado, entonces sintió que alguien golpeaba su hombro_

_Olvídalo, ya te dije que eres Gay – escuchó una trémula voz que le resultó familiar, giró su cabeza a un lado pero ese chico pasó de él poniéndose al frente, entonces el menor volteó, mirándolo con recelo – Eres patético, ella jamás se fijará en ti, mucho menos si no le hablas ¿no crees? Vamos, dile algo, quiero ver cómo te rechazan y vienes corriendo a mis brazos – dijo con burla, sonriendo cínicamente, Changmin no lo soportó más y decidió ignorarlo, comenzando a caminar – Me ignoras ¿eh? Pero yo sé que ya capté tu atención, me encargaré que no me olvides… - completó con seriedad en su mirada, pero su boca torció una media sonrisa, el aludido sintió un pequeño escalofrío pero lo ignoró_

_Lunático – pensó nervioso, nunca antes alguien lo había acosado y estaba seguro de que el tal Yunho no iba a dejarlo tranquilo, necesitaba pensar en algo para deshacerse de él_

_Sus días de escuela siempre eran lo mismo, entraba a clase, platicaba con sus amigos sobre cualquier tontería, tenían clases, salían a un receso, platicaban de nuevo sobre banalidades, bromeaban, hablaban de mujeres, siempre todo era igual…_

_Chicos, adivinen que conseguí – dijo un chico que acababa de entrar al salón, dirigiéndose al grupo de amigos de Changmin_

_¿Qué? – preguntó otro de sus amigos_

_Una revista porno – dijo con una gran sonrisa, abriendo su mochila y sacando un poco aquella revista, todos se emocionaron menos Changmin_

_Que ordinarios son – dijo Changmin con desagrado, haciendo que sus amigos voltearan con mueca de burla_

_¿Acaso eres Gay? – preguntó el que traía la revista, haciendo que sus amigos se comenzaran a reír_

_¡Claro que no! – respondió molesto, pero sus amigos rieron de nuevo_

_Vamos monjecito, veámosla saliendo de clase – propuso otro de sus amigos_

_Si, veremos tetas – dijo otro y los demás rieron como tontos, chocando las palmas de sus manos, Changmin torció la boca con desagrado, sus amigos eran muy infantiles, o quizás él era muy aburrido_

_Está bien, veamos tetas – dijo Changmin tratando de parecer emocionado, uno de sus amigos lo abrazó por los hombros_

_Bien decidido, no hagas que sospechemos que te gustan los penes – todos sus amigos se comenzaron a reír con burla, a Changmin le desagradó bastante el comentario, se soltó del agarre y volteó hacia su grupo de amigos_

_¡Me gustan las tetas! – gritó enojado, pero tan fuerte que todos en el salón voltearon a verlo, las chicas lo miraron con desagrado y algunos chicos trataron de contener la risa, pero en el salón se sintió una atmósfera extraña, de incomodidad, Changmin sintió frío en la espalda y volteó hacia atrás, sintiendo que lo observaban, para su mala fortuna era ella, Yeon Hee, quien lo miraba sorprendida, sostenía unos papeles en la mano_

_¿Quién es el delegado de su salón? – preguntó nerviosa, tratando de ignorar la incómoda situación, una de las chicas cercana a la puerta señaló a Changmin, entonces ella dio un paso hacia él – Tenemos junta de delegados, toma – entregó al chico los papeles que sostenía y se dio media vuelta, alejándose enseguida, se notaba incómoda también, Changmin cerró los ojos_

_Bien hecho tigre – dijo el amigo que traís la revista, el aludido lo miró con desprecio_

_Todos ustedes son unos idiotas – contestó enojado, se sentó en su lugar e ignorándolos comenzó a leer los papeles que la chica le había llevado, todos los demás continuaron en lo suyo, pero él no podía concentrarse… Terminaron las clases y sus amigos se marcharon para ver la revista, Changmin debía asistir a la susodicha junta y así lo hizo, aburriéndose horrores, hablaban sobre los próximos eventos y demás cosas aburridas, de vez en cuando Changmin miraba a Yeon Hee, quien concentrada estaba atenta a todo lo que se hablaba, pero él no podía, seguía sintiendo vergüenza por lo sucedido. Terminó la junta y todos comenzaron a despedirse, Changmin guardó todas sus cosas y salió al último, no hablaba con ninguno de los delegados, no tenía amigos fuera de su salón, salió del edificio a paso lento hasta llegar a la entrada, se detuvo al pasar los pilares de las rejas_

_Espera… - escuchó la voz de una mujer, pero no cualquier mujer, con nerviosismo volteó a verla, la puesta de sol casi ocultándose tras el edificio de la escuela hizo que la chica se viera más hermosa que de costumbre_

_Si… dime – dijo a duras penas, sonrojado, era la primera vez que hablaba con ella_

_Olvidaste esto – continuó, extendiendo hacia él un folder con los papeles que ella misma le había entregado en la mañana_

_Gra… gracias… gracias – bajó un poco la mirada y ella sonrió_

_Qué lindo eres – expresó con una risa que a Changmin le pareció muy encantadora y él también sonrió, por primera vez le sonreía a una chica y una chica le sonreía a él_

_No, yo no… - enmudeció unos momentos y después se armó de valor – Lo que dije en ese salón… yo no quise… es que mis amigos… bueno, ellos son… idiotas y… yo solo… es que… - intentó explicar pero ella lo interrumpió_

_Creo que todos los hombres son así, pensando esas cosas solamente, no te preocupes – respondió seria, pero Changmin no quería que ella pensara eso_

_No – se defendió, ella lo miró atenta – Yo no soy un cerdo que… que solo piensa en eso… es que ellos… -_

_¿Se burlaban de ti? – preguntó_

_¡Sí! – se apresuró a contestar – Hicieron una broma diciendo que soy Gay… porque no quería ver la… la… esa… la revista… porno – explicó por fin, con gran esfuerzo, ella pareció no inmutarse, solo torció un poco la boca_

_Bueno y ¿lo eres? – cuestionó mirándolo fijamente, él movió la cabeza a los lados rápidamente, desmintiendo por completo aquello - Entonces ¿Qué importa lo que crean ellos? – inquirió decididamente, Changmin se sorprendió por aquel tono de voz – Y si lo fueras ¿Qué importa? – por aquella última pregunta él se sorprendió aún más – Las personas son libres de elegir lo que quieren de sus vidas ¿no crees? – hizo una pausa – Ver la revista o no verla, que crean que eres Gay o que realmente lo fueras, decidir solo por agradar a los demás, eso es estúpido… - sin esperar reacción de Changmin, Yeon Hee dio media vuelta y se alejó en dirección a su casa, dejándolo pensativo_

_Inteligente la chica – escuchó una voz a su lado y enseguida volteó, Yunho se había estado escondiendo atrás de uno de los pilares, ahora salía a darle cara – Quien iba a pensar que la chica más popular de la escuela no sería la típica idiota superficial – completó su observación, el menor lo miró con fastidio_

_¿Desde cuándo estás ahí? – preguntó enojado_

_He estado esperándote cariño – contestó con burla, acercándose a él y rodeándole los hombros con un brazo, acercando sus rostros, enseguida Changmin se soltó, apartándose_

_¡Déjame! No te acerques – regañó molesto, inquieto, Yunho sonrió_

_¿Te pongo nervioso? – preguntó burlándose, sonriendo_

_No es eso, no me gusta que me toquen los hombres – dijo enojado_

_Pero yo no soy cualquier hombre – contestó cínicamente, intentando acercarse de nuevo a él, pero Changmin retrocedió un paso_

_No, eres uno muy irritante – respondió – Eres nefasto – completó su descripción, dándole la espalda y comenzando a avanzar_

_Espera, te acompaño a casa – lo siguió, colocándose a su lado, Changmin lo miró de reojo y decidió ignorarlo – Podemos ir al cine más tarde ¿Qué te parece? ¿Qué películas te gustan? – preguntó emocionado, como si se tratara de una feliz pareja – O si quieres podemos ir a tomar un café, pasear por el parque… o podemos ir a los videojuegos, hay uno nuevo de zombies ¿Qué dices? Hagamos algo, lo que quieras – terminó emocionado, esperando respuesta – O podemos ir a besarnos en algún callejón, para que nadie nos vea – propuso por último, sabiendo que con eso no iba a poderse quedar callado el menor, y así lo logró, Changmin se detuvo y volteó_

_¡Deja de hacer insinuaciones tan asquerosas! No te besaré, no besaré nunca a un hombre ¿entiendes? No-soy-Gay – declaró, haciendo énfasis en lo último, Yunho sonrió _

_¿Por qué te alteras tanto? Si no eres Gay tómalo a broma y listo ¿no? – _

_Cállate… - enojado continuó caminando, acelerando el paso, Yunho como buen acosador lo comenzó a seguir, acelerando el paso también, entonces el menor comenzó a entrar a otras calles diferente a su camino habitual, tratando de perderlo de vista pero sin lograrlo_

_No huyas, al menos seamos amigos – dijo cuando Changmin dobló en una esquina para agarrar otra calle, pero no hubo respuesta…_

_Creo que ya no me sigue – pensó el menor al no escuchar más pasos, volteó hacia atrás y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que efectivamente Yunho ya no venía tras él – Que pesadilla – dijo en voz alta, decidido a continuar con su camino, pero entonces cuando volteó al frente ahí estaba Yunho, sonriéndole, había entrado a la calle del otro extremo_

_Hola – saludó alegre, el menor retrocedió un paso_

_¿Qué demonios te pasa? – preguntó enojado, un poco nervioso_

_Me gustas, creo habértelo dicho antes – respondió cínicamente y entonces sonrió, pero ésta vez con algo de dulzura, el menor sintió un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago, pero no por aquellos tiernos dientes desaliñados, sino por la luz que irradió aquella sonrisa_

_Mira… yo… ya te dije también que no estoy interesado, bien por ti si eres Gay, el hecho que lo admitas así de fácil y despreocupadamente habla bien de ti y no soy Homofóbico… pero no me interesan los hombres, ya viste quien me gusta y yo… yo la quiero, me gusta – explicó el menor, tratando de que Yunho entendiera de una vez pero éste solamente borró su sonrisa_

_No te gusta, tú crees que te gusta, por lo visto a todos les gusta ¿no? Solo sigues lo que crees que los demás esperan, como siempre, como cuando dijiste que te gustaban las tetas – dijo con sinceridad, Changmin abrió ampliamente los ojos – Si, todos se enteraron de tus palabras, ya sabes como son – completó_

_Claro que me gusta – refutó inquieto_

_¿Ah sí? ¿Qué te gusta más? ¿Sus senos? ¿Su trasero? ¿Sus piernas? – preguntó con burla_

_Me gusta todo, ella es linda, inteligente, alegre… - intentó explicar_

_Simpática, agradable… bla bla… Todos dicen eso, es lo que escuchas cuando alguien habla de ella en público, alumnos, maestros, el director, etcétera ¿pero sabes que dicen los chicos cuando hablan de ella? – Changmin se quedó callado, esperando respuesta – Dicen que es sexy, que se la tirarían en clase de química o en el pasillo, que sé yo; que mueren por tocarle los senos, cosas así – el menor se sonrojó y no supo que decir – Eso dicen los hombres de ella, por censurarte unas cosas ¿Y tú? ¿Eres un lambiscón más o realmente la deseas? – preguntó_

_Yo… la deseo, claro… - respondió dudoso, Yunho volvió a sonreír_

_Aja… dijo con sarcasmo, acercándose a él, cuando Changmin se dio cuenta retrocedió por inercia, sin darse cuenta que chocaría con una pared, el menor miró un poco hacia atrás cuando sintió el frío en su espalda_

_No te… acerques tanto – dijo en voz baja, Yunho estaba frente a él, a menos de 20 centímetros de distancia, se miraban a los ojos_

_¿Has besado a una chica? – preguntó en un susurro, Changmin movió casi imperceptiblemente su cabeza a los lados, luego se retractó_

_Claro que sí… muchas veces – respondió con mentiras, avergonzado_

_Entonces no has dado tu primer beso – dijo casi para sí y sonrió, el menor se quedó absorto en esa sonrisa, su corazón comenzó a latir con prisa _

_Necesito… - intentó zafarse pero Yunho colocó su mano sobre la pared, impidiéndole con el brazo derecho escapar, con el izquierdo sujetó su hombro – No… - susurró el menor, cerrando con fuerza los ojos, esperando un horrible y asqueroso beso, pero éste jamás llegó, Yunho se detuvo apenas tocó su nariz, Changmin abrió los ojos y compartieron una mirada_

_¿Esperabas que te besara? Creí que me golpearías – dijo con sarcasmo, sin abandonar aquella comprometedora posición_

_Déjame… necesito llegar a casa – pidió el menor, asustado_

_Jugaré al vidente ¿de acuerdo? – dijo mientras miraba los labios del menor, después lo miró de nuevo a los ojos_

_¿Qué? –_

_Tú mismo vendrás a buscarme para tener tu primer beso – previno con una sonrisa aún mayor, Changmin tembló un poco, entonces Yunho se acercó a su oído, pegando su cuerpo al del menor, quien sintió un cruel cosquilleo por toda su piel, las rodillas le temblaron – Te quiero… realmente te quiero – confesó en un suave susurró, depositando después un beso en el cartílago de la oreja, Changmin se sintió morir, aquella acción le pareció en extremo erótica, no podía dejar de pensar en lo cerca que estaban, podía sentir la entrepierna de Yunho, sintió un miedo mayor, la sensación de angustia fue tal que sus ojos se enrojecieron, el mayor lo soltó y se sorprendió al verlo, tan asustado e indefenso, su mirada era tan desconcertada que se sintió culpable, sin embargo cuando intentó hablar, Changmin lo empujó y se fue corriendo a toda prisa, asustado, temeroso, algo había sentido, algo que le dio profundo terror, algo que no quiso admitir, algo que sabía lo destruiría, toda su vida como la conocía hasta el momento podía desmoronarse en un santiamén…_

Aunque no quería soltarle se daba cuenta que era momento de hacerlo, Yunho estaba tan cerca que podía percibir su aroma, podía sentir aquel compás de su respiración, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, podía sentir al Yunho que tanto había anhelado volver abrazar y no quería ser nuevamente el chico débil que caía ante su presencia…

Perdón –dijo Changmin con voz suave, colocando sus manos de forma lenta sobre el pecho de Yunho cuyos brazos se aflojaban un poco, se miraron a los ojos, sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca, el menor no pudo evitar mirar hacia los labios de Yunho, seguían siendo tan deseables como los recordaba, miró ese lunar sobre el labio inferior y antes de sentir algo más mejor levantó de nuevo la mirada, el mayor tragó saliva nervioso, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no comérselo a besos – Yo… no debí… -

Está bien – interrumpió, soltándolo por fin, el más alto evitó mirarlo y hubo un silencio bastante incómodo entre los dos – Si quieres… pasa a mí – tragó saliva… - No sé lo que pasó entre ustedes, pero estoy seguro que no quieres volver a casa ahorita – completó, tratando de parecer tranquilo, pero casi temblaba por los nervios

No yo… iré a casa de Junsu, gracias – respondió un poco irritado, moría por ir a su departamento pero no estaba seguro de lo que sería capaz de hacer si lo hacía. Se limpió las lágrimas e intentó darle la espalda para irse, pero su vecino lo sujetó de un brazo

Es noche y no estás bien – dijo preocupado, Changmin lo miró fijamente – Quédate y mañana te vas con Junsu, me aseguraré que Yoochun no te vea – propuso, Changmin lo pensó bastante, a punto de decir que no, pero recordó que no traía nada con él

Está bien – accedió, aún preocupado, pero tenía que mostrarse indiferente

Ven – estiró su mano y tomó al menor por la muñeca, éste sintió un escalofrío, pero sin decir nada lo siguió, Yunho no soltó su mano hasta que estuvieron dentro del departamento, entonces cerró la puerta, Changmin se imaginó así mismo lanzándose a los brazos de Yunho y besándolo apasionadamente, siendo correspondido con igual pasión, pero pronto hizo un enorme esfuerzo por desaparecer esa fantasía y le dio la espalda, sin mirar a su alrededor, su cabeza agachada hacia el suelo y los ojos mirando los zapatos propios – Siéntate, te traeré un té ¿quieres? – preguntó, Changmin asintió sin hablar – Tranquilo, no haré preguntas – se alejó a la cocina, el menor lo miró y suspiró, sentándose como se lo pidieron

Es tan amable a pesar de todo – pensó intranquilo, sería menos doloroso si Yunho fuera un desgraciado con él, pero lo veía mal y se daba cuenta que realmente se preocupaba por él, eso solo podía significar 2 cosas: Lo quería o realmente era muy buen vecino

Aquí tienes – Yunho entregó la taza de té cuando regresó a la sala tras algunos minutos, el menor la agarró con ambas manos y antes de beber un sorbo se calentó las manos - ¿Te sientes mejor? – el aludido movió la cabeza en afirmación – Puedes hablar – dijo con sarcasmo

Gracias… ¿Por qué eres tan amable? – cuestionó en voz alta aunque realmente era algo que solo quería dejar en su mente, Yunho lo miró y sonrió

Porque necesitas ayuda ¿a qué soy buen vecino? – preguntó con voz alegre, pero para el menor esa era la respuesta que no quería oír, él deseaba que Yunho le dijera que lo hacía porque lo quería, que ingenuo era

Lo eres… - contestó por inercia, aún con la mirada baja

Prepararé la cama, no te preocupes, dormiré en el sillón – explicó nervioso, moría de ganas por llevarlo a la habitación y tumbarlo en la cama, volver a hacerle el amor como en aquella y única vez durante su juventud, pero se contuvo, apretó uno de sus puños, era la primera vez que sentía un deseo tan latente y no podía cumplirlo

No hace falta, usaré el sillón – contradijo, volteando su mirada hacia él

Jamás acepto un No por respuesta – dijo con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, el menor se paralizó, aquello mismo lo había dicho la primera vez que Changmin le aceptó una cita, lo recordaba muy claramente

¡Seguro tienes hambre, ven acá! – gritó desde la cocina pero no muy fuerte, Changmin dejó la taza sobre la mesa frente al sillón y se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a la cocina, jamás negaba una invitación a comer – Solo tengo sobras ¿te apetece un sándwich? Puedo encargar una pizza ¿Qué quieres? –

Un beso – pensó al instante, mirándolo a los ojos, pero Yunho no percibió en aquella mirada algo como lo que Changmin deseaba – Tu cuerpo – volvió a pensar, no existía algo en esos momentos de lo que tuviera más ganas, pero no podía hacer nada

¿Entonces? –

Un sándwich está bien – contestó por fin, Yunho sonrió

¿Uno? –

Bueno dos… tres – respondió con una sonrisa, su vecino volvió a sonreír

Sonreíste… me alegro – nuevamente se miraron, para ambos era más que notoria aquella tensión sexual, pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso, ni siquiera a acercarse mucho, con el abrazo de minutos atrás había establecido una barrera invisible para no acercarse demasiado, era peligroso – En el refrigerador tengo soda, agarra si quieres –

Gracias – el menor hizo caso y se acercó al refrigerador, al abrirlo vio el refresco en la parte de abajo en la puerta y se agachó para juntarlo, Yunho volteó y lo miró, poniendo atención en su trasero, quizás no era el atractivo visual más destacado de Changmin, pero para Yunho era perfecto, se mordió ligeramente el labio, pero pronto se recriminó, no debía pensar de ese modo. Changmin se levantó y antes de dar media vuelta sintió el cuerpo de Yunho, tan cerca que sintió un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, no se atrevió a voltear - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó nervioso, Yunho guardó silencio unos momentos

Necesito… sacar algo de ahí, no cierres – respondió rápidamente, dirigiendo su mano hacia la puerta para detenerla cuando Changmin se quitara, pero éste también colocó su mano en aquel lugar, sintiendo sobre su mano el calor de la mano de su vecino, volteó rápidamente y sus miradas se encontraron, Yunho miró hacia los labios del menor, Changmin se dio cuenta y aclaró su garganta

Yunho... – susurró, sonrojado, el aludido quitó su mano de la mano de Changmin y la dirigió a su mejilla, pasó los finos dedos por la piel del menor, sujetando después con suavidad su barbilla, casi a punto de atraer su rostro hacia él y besarlo, el menor tembló, deseando más que nunca un beso de aquellos carnosos labios, pero no era correcto, tenía novio y siempre le había sido fiel

Perdóname – se disculpó el mayor rápidamente, alejándose de Changmin, los dos estaban sonrojados – Te ves tan vulnerable… me estoy aprovechando – explicó avergonzado, el menor suspiró aliviado

Está bien – respondió con una sonrisa, después se dirigió de nuevo al refrigerador y con confianza sacó los insumos para preparar sus sándwiches – Yo los preparo – dijo con una sonrisa e ignorando lo que había sucedido comenzó a preparar -¿Cuántos quieres tú? –

Dos está bien – contestó un poco más calmado… - Idiota, casi lo arruinas – pensó indignado, observando como el menor preparaba los bocados – Voy a… ahorita regreso – se disculpó y salió enseguida de la cocina, Changmin nuevamente suspiró aliviado

Dios mío, por poco y me besa – pensó ensoñado, llevándose dos dedos a los labios y cerrando un poco los ojos – No te hagas ilusiones tonto, él actúa así porque realmente te vio mal, no le gustas de verdad – se recriminó, volviendo a su realidad, entonces su mirada se ensombreció, continuando con su quehacer

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Debo controlarme – pensó Yunho mientras se miraba al espejo, acababa de echarse agua al rostro, su mirada seria, puesta en sus propios ojos – Cuanto lo deseo… - dijo en voz baja, triste, molesto, frustrado; con miles de sentimientos encontrados, estaba confundido – No puedo… no debo… - cerró los ojos con fuerza – Renuncié a él hace muchos años… ahora es de otro… debo de aceptarlo – gritó por dentro, agachándose para sostenerse el estómago con los brazos, sentía un nudo interno que le hacía sentirse miserable, desear al hombre que había abandonado no era justo para nadie, ni siquiera para él mismo, debía aceptar el peso de sus decisiones, ya no era un chico de 18 años…

_Aquel día lleno de tantos sucesos extraños llegaba a su fin, cuando regresó de la escuela para sorpresa de sus familiares, no quiso comer, subió a su habitación enseguida, aún conservaba el calor de aquel cuerpo tan cercano al suyo, era la primera vez que eso le sucedía, aún temblaba, casi estaba a punto de llorar, confusión, miedo, y mucho sentimientos más albergaba en esos momentos su inquieto corazón, pero para su sorpresa no era la única parte de su cuerpo con aquel problema, se sintió extraño, como si de pronto su pantalón apretara, y no es que no supiera que había sucedido, pero era la primera vez que tenía una erección así, por lo general le sucedía en las mañanas, cuando despertaba, pero bastaba con meterse a bañar y no pensar en ello, le daba mucha vergüenza, pero ésta vez la sensación era distinta, miró hacia abajo, se puso aún más nervioso, sabía que aquello había sido provocado por Yunho, pero no quería aceptarlo_

_Tomaré un baño – pensó nervioso y se apresuró a irse al baño, quitándose la ropa por completo y se observó, su miembro estaba perfectamente erecto, se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba, sin pensarlo se tocó, sintiéndose más sensible que nunca – No está bien – pensó, así que caminó a donde se encontraba la regadera e intentó abrir la llave pero se retractó, tenía que hacerlo, aunque fuera una vez… masturbarse por primera vez… lo dudó unos momentos y por fin se decidió, prefiriendo no ver, miró hacia el techo del baño y se agarró con su mano derecha, se estremeció un poco, pero continuó, comenzando a deslizar su mano por toda la extensión, sujetando suavemente, se mordió el labio, realmente se sentía bien, se preguntaba por qué no lo había hecho antes. Separó un poco más las piernas y su mano izquierda la colocó sobre la baldosa, acelerando el movimiento, agregando pequeños jalones, comenzaba a no poder contener sus gemidos: desesperados, sofocados; pero no se detuvo, continuó hasta que no pudo más, sintió que algo le recorrió, como una agradable sensación por venir, empuñó su mano sobre el azulejo y cerrando los ojos contuvo un último gemido – Nnggh ¡aaah! –no pudo más y eyaculó, manchando el azulejo y mojando su mano, no dejando de moverla hasta que derramó su última gota, exhausto se echó hacia atrás, comenzando a respirar más agitado que antes y cuando se calmó un poco levantó su mano y la observó, llena de semen, era la primera vez que eyaculaba, no sabía que podía llegar a salir tanto como en esa ocasión, siguió mirando atento – Soy tan desagradable – pensó, sintiéndose culpable, entendía que no era malo, pero se sentía nervioso porque sabía el porqué de la erección que lo llevó a masturbarse, Yunho la había provocado, un hombre, con su cercanía e insinuación, nuevamente sintió miedo ¿acaso era verdad? ¿Él era Gay?_

Cuando Yunho regresó a la cocina Changmin ya había terminado, estaba colocando unos pepinillos para completar, giró su cabeza hacia su anfitrión y sonrió

Están listos – indicó amablemente, Yunho miró los sándwiches y sonrió también

Gracias – contestó secamente, no quería mostrarse demasiado amable o terminaría sucediendo algo de lo que seguro se arrepentiría, el menor percibió ese cambio de ánimo y lo comprendió al instante, él también debía mostrarse distante – Los llevaré a la sala – agarró ambos platos y se dirigió a la sala, Changmin entendió que debía llevarse él las bebidas y así lo hizo – Me gusta comer en la sala, es raro cuando uso el comedor – comentó Yunho para romper el hielo, Changmin concordó, asintiendo de manera indiferente, el mayor se sentó en un sillón y él en otro, quedando frente a frente, de pronto Changmin recordó el reciente pleito con su novio y agachó la mirada, pensando en las cosas que se habían dicho, él no tenía duda del amor de Yoochun, además entendía que la familia era primero, pero no dejaba de doler, su hermano era muy grosero con él y jamás lo defendió realmente, estaba decepcionado. Yunho lo miró y se dio cuenta – Sé que te prometí no hacer preguntas, pero me puedes contar, si te sirve de desahogo – dijo con amabilidad, el menor lo miró y sonrió

No sé si pueda – contestó, Yunho no respondió nada, solamente asintió un par de veces con la cabeza y continuaron comiendo en completo silencio hasta que terminaron

¿Quieres algo más? – el aludido negó con la cabeza, Yunho se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a él, Changmin levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron, el mayor enseguida desvió aquel contacto y le quitó de las manos el plato

Yo me encargo – dijo Changmin

No, tu quédate aquí, lo hago yo – respondió fríamente, Changmin se resignó y quedándose sentado espero el regreso de su vecino

Es su hermano… - dijo el menor cuando Yunho se sentó nuevamente, entonces captó su atención – Yoochun tiene un hermano, Yoohwan, es homofóbico, no nos llevamos bien, me odia – explicó brevemente, Yunho no dijo nada, espero a que le contara más, mirándolo – Un día hace algunos meses cuando lo conocí tuvimos un percance y yo lo golpeé, le quebré la nariz – continuó, Yunho sonrió pero siguió esperando por más – Y hoy me pidió que fuéramos a ver a su mamá un día de estos, pero ahí estará él… le dije que no quería ir e insulté a su hermano por homofóbico, entonces se molestó por llamarle así y yo le reclamé por permitirle tratarme como basura, eso fue todo – explicó con un poco de detalle, agachando la mirada después, su vecino se quedó callado unos momentos

O sea que tú quieres que Yoochun te defienda de los insultos de su hermano ¿es eso? –

Si, merezco respeto ¿no crees? – preguntó indignado, Yunho asintió

Si, lo mereces, pero Yoochun no puede cambiar la mentalidad de su hermano –

Lo sé, pero puede defenderme, no pido otra cosa –

Te entiendo muy bien, y entiendo que estés enojado, pero no le des gusto a su hermano, si esto termina con la relación de ustedes, él habrá ganado ¿no es así? –

Quizás tengas razón –

Después de todo, ustedes se aman – dijo con recelo, pero mostrándose tranquilo, el menor casi tragó saliva, mirándolo – Porque lo amas ¿verdad? – cuestionó un poco nervioso, tenía una mínima esperanza de que no fuera así

Si, lo amo – mintió sin sentirse presionado, era obvio que Yunho no quería nada con él, no ganaba nada con decirle la verdad, se daba cuenta que al igual que él, su vecino había decidido seguir adelante, se acordara de él o no, eso ya no importaba, sus vidas ya no eran una, no importaba cuanto lo deseara. Yunho sintió una sensación de desasosiego, lo temía, el menor estaba enamorado de su novio, él no era quien para destruir eso, aunque era más que obvio que el más alto sentía atracción hacia él

¿Lo ves? Arregla las cosas con Yoochun – animó el mayor a pesar de la revolución en su estómago, estaba realmente muy celoso, los había visto besarse de varias formas, los había visto mirarse y tocarse, pero era la primera vez que escuchaba tan directamente que Changmin estaba enamorado de Yoochun

Sí, pero en estos momentos no quiero verle la cara, estoy muy enojado – contestó de mala gana, después torció la boca un poco

Tienes derecho a estarlo – animó seriamente, después se levantó del sillón – Ahora sí, prepararé la cama – dijo enseguida, alejándose hacia la habitación, Changmin lo siguió con la mirada hasta que entró

¡Dios mío! Dame fuerzas para no pensar en tonterías… No quiero caer en los brazos de Yunho, no quiero serle infiel a Yoochun – pensó preocupado, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos, en esos momentos tenía una dura lucha interna entre lo emocional y lo racional. Se quedó así por unos momentos, sin darse cuenta del tiempo que había transcurrido, Yunho había terminado de hacer la cama y al salir y ver así a Changmin sintió enormes deseos de abrazarlo, se veía realmente afligido

Quiero que seas feliz – pensó, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, realmente esperaba que las cosas con su novio se solucionaran para volver a ver a Changmin sonriendo, aunque no fuera junto a él… - La cama ya está lista – dijo con voz suave, amable, el menor volteó a verlo y asintió. Yunho traía una manta y una almohada en su brazo

Gracias – se puso de pie, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba su vecino

Buenas noches –

Buenas noches, descansa – respondió el menor, volvieron a mirarse a los ojos y hubo silencio, Changmin lo dudó un poco pero después de pensarlo se decidió – Yunho… - llamó en tono bajo, el mayor le prestó total atención – Hace rato, en la cocina… - dudó nuevamente e hizo una pausa, Yunho se puso nervioso – Ibas a besarme… - tragó saliva - ¿Te gusto? – cuestionó nervioso, por segundos no hubo más que silencio entre los dos – Dime la verdad –

Sí – respondió enseguida – Eres muy guapo, claro que me gustas – completó, Changmin no supo si sonreír o echarse a llorar, sabía lo que significaba eso

Soy guapo – repitió, como hablando con él mismo – Me besarías por guapo – concluyó tristemente, Yunho lo notó pero no quiso malinterpretar, era como si Changmin se entristeciera de no gustarle más allá de su apariencia

¿Deberías gustarme de otra forma? No hemos sido los grandes amigos desde que nos conocimos – dijo en broma, con arrogancia, Changmin frunció un poco el entrecejo

Estabas tardándote en tratarme como siempre – dijo un poco molesto, pero no quiso discutir, Yunho había sido muy bueno con él al darle asilo esa noche

Lo siento, es que, tú y yo… que loco sería ¿no? – sonrió y se alejó un poco, Changmin agachó la mirada

Es verdad, además tenemos novios… y claro, tú no me gustas, ni siquiera creo que eres guapo – contestó mintiendo, quería devolverle la moneda

Corrección, tienes novio –

¿Terminaron? – preguntó emocionado, aunque no demasiado, Yunho lo miró fijamente

Sí, ésta mañana – respondió, acordándose de la primera discusión que tuvo con Heechul, su vecino lo miró atento, como si quisiera preguntar algo más

¿Estás bien? Era una relación de hace años ¿no? –

Si, nos conocemos de hace mucho – contestó

No te ves triste, hacían linda pareja – mintió, observando los gestos de Yunho, parecía demasiado despreocupado respecto al tema

Lo superaré – mintió también

Encontrarás al hombre adecuado… o mujer – dijo con saña, necesitaba investigar si efectivamente era Bisexual o no, pero Yunho sonrió

¿Mujer? Soy Homosexual, no quiero una mujer – contestó divertido, sin saber que para el menor esa era una esperanza

¿Ah sí? – disimuló que no le importaba mucho

¿A qué vino el comentario? – preguntó con suspicacia, no era normal

A nada, solo se me ocurrió, Yoochun es Bi – dijo tranquilamente

Entiendo –

Perdona la imprudencia, no era mi intención –

Está bien, no te preocupes –

Bueno yo… iré a dormir – avanzó un paso hacia atrás sin dejar de observarse mutuamente

Duerme bien – se despidió Yunho, enseguida le dio la espalda

Igualmente – lo contempló unos momentos y también se alejó, entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta, apoyándose en ésta suspiró. Yunho miró en dirección a la habitación y sonrió

Tan cerca… - pensó con tristeza, resignándose a que esa era la realidad ahora, se tumbó en el sillón donde estaba antes sentado Changmin, olfateó el respaldo, el menor había impregnado con su olor, cerró los ojos y se abrazó a aquel mueble…

Es un desorden – dijo al ver el desastre que tenía Yunho en su habitación – No has cambiado nada – sonrió con melancolía y cerró los ojos, recordaba la primera vez que había entrado a la habitación de Yunho, fue la ocasión en que habían hecho el amor, la casa estaba sola y ellos se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacerlo, tener su primera vez. Sonrió al recordar lo torpe que fue aquella vez, no sabía que hacer al recibir las caricias de Yunho, sentía vergüenza incluso de jadear, de gemir; miedo de entregarse al placer, temor a entregarse por completo, pero lo había hecho, aquella vez fue de Yunho y Yunho fue de él, se habían convertido en uno – Que cursi – pensó divertido, tocándose los labios, pero en aquella ocasión realmente había sentido aquel acto como una fusión de dos personas locamente enamoradas, o al menos podía decirlo de sí mismo – Si tan solo pudieras recordarlo, estaríamos aquí, compartiendo ésta cama – dijo en voz baja, acercándose al lugar donde Yunho, su Yunho dormía cada noche, se agachó y acarició las sábanas, de pronto la imagen de su novio apareció frente a sus ojos y dejó la sábana, se tapó el rostro con ambas manos – Yoochun – susurró, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la pared de la habitación, colocó una mano sobre ella, estaba fría, una pared fría los separaba, seguramente su novio estaría muy preocupado, se sintió culpable, pero seguía enojado, seguía sin querer verlo…

Yoochun estaba sentado en la sala, con la luz apagada, bebía una copa de vino tinto, la luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana del balcón y chocaba con su rostro. Estaba pensativo, cabizbajo, se sentía culpable por lo sucedido, sabía que Changmin tenía razón, él debía defenderle, después de todo eran pareja, y no simples novios, vivían juntos. Los padres del menor habían sido claros con ambos, aquel paso en su relación era complicado, pero ellos lo habían visto demasiado fácil, pero no era así, se requería de un compromiso aún mayor, ante todos, no solo con la sociedad, con sus familias principalmente, más aún porque se trataba de 2 hombres, sabían que en aquel país no era tarea fácil

Yoohwan debe aceptar a Changmin, es el hombre que amo, con quien quiero estar para siempre – pensó, sonriendo amargamente mientras miraba hacia el astro que le iluminaba, después se sirvió otra copa, la última, se había terminado la botella…

_La tarde de aquel día estaba especialmente iluminada, hacía un hermoso sol de las 4 pm, las clases habían terminado y los estudiantes comenzaban a salir de las aulas, de los auditorios, de las salas, mientras los jardines comenzaban a llenarse, era la hora de algunos recesos. De pie frente a la sala de música se encontraban 3 amigos, 2 de ellos acababan de salir de esa aula, el tercero que no estudiaba ni trabajaba en ese centro se les había unido enseguida, pues ya les esperaba desde hacía un tiempo_

_Oh ustedes ¿podrían dejar de hacer eso? – cuestionó un molesto Yoochun, pues sus dos amigos no dejaban de besarse en cada oportunidad, todavía no llegaban al jardín de frente y él ya se sentía completamente desplazado_

_Que amargadito – dijo Jaejoong sonriendo – Solo porque no tienes a quien besar – le restregó con malicia, regocijándose de la mueca de decepción de su amigo, quien golpeó su hombro en venganza – Ay, eso dolió – se quejó de manera infantil_

_¿Te duele amor? – preguntó Junsu preocupado, Jaejoong hizo un puchero y asintió_

_Dame un beso y se me quita – dijo cursimente, Yoochun torneó los ojos y decidió ignorarlos, pues ambos se detuvieron a medio pasillo para besarse_

_¿No les da vergüenza? – se preguntó intranquilo, no era normal ver a dos hombres besarse en vía pública, pero a ellos dos les importaba un reverendo rábano, siempre estaban besándose por aquí y por allá. Yoochun continuó caminando hasta salir del edificio, sus dos amigos le dieron alcance, Jaejoong golpeó su hombro en venganza por lo anterior_

_No hay ningún árbol solo – dijo Junsu decepcionado, siempre buscaban una buena sombra para descansar y conversar, y claro, para que él y Jaejoong pudieran besarse_

_Mira, él está por irse – señaló el mayor un árbol y sus dos amigos voltearon, Junsu sonrió_

_Ey, es Changmin – dijo emocionado, dirigiéndose hacia él cuando lo vio levantarse y sacudirse la tierra del pantalón_

_Que guapo es – comentó Jaejoong, recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior, Yoochun lo miró de reojo y enarcó las cejas_

_Tú tienes a Junsu – regañó_

_Sí, pero es algo temporal, cuando me canse de él lo dejo y ya – dijo con arrogancia, su amigo suspiró, Jaejoong no tenía remedio_

_Dirás eso, pero Junsu te ha durado mucho más que cualquiera de tus "ex novios" – se rio_

_Es bueno en la cama, de momento eso basta – contestó tratando de parecer un chulo, pero su amigo sabía que su actual novio era mucho más que cualquiera de los que pudo haber tenido antes. Ambos vieron a Junsu y aquel chico despedirse, entonces Junsu les hizo la seña de que lo siguieran, llegó primero y se tumbó a la sombra del árbol, sin perder el tiempo Jaejoong se lanzó a los brazos de Junsu y lo tumbó sobre el pasto, comenzando a besarse_

_Guarden el porno para la noche, en privado – dijo molesto Yoochun al ver a su amigo aferrarse a la cintura de Junsu, el menor se rio avergonzado y lo apartó_

_Es cierto, tranquilo cariño, unas clases más y nos vamos – se volvieron a besar antes de separarse un poco, ambos se sentaron_

_Oye Junsu, ese amigo tuyo, es Shim Changmin ¿verdad? – preguntó interesado, Junsu sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza – Preséntamelo – dijo sin tapujos, Jaejoong se sorprendió y a vez se sintió un poco avergonzado, no sabía que su amigo ya le había puesto el ojo al amigo de su novio, y encima él mirándolo de forma tan lasciva como antes_

_No sabía que le conocías – comentó Junsu_

_Sí, toma clase de guitarra, uno de sus amigos toma piano conmigo, pero nosotros no hemos hablado, creo que incluso no sabe de mi existencia – explicó algo decepcionado, Junsu sonrió y aplaudió un par de veces_

_Lo haré, organizaré algo en mi casa como pretexto, lo invito y ahí atacas –_

_Gracias –_

_Tienes muy buen gusto ¿verdad que es guapísimo? – preguntó animado, pero a su novio eso no le hizo mucha gracia, solo torció la boca – Es muy inteligente también, y canta hermoso, pero no le gusta que le pidan que cante, y tienes suerte, es gay – _

_Lo sé, en cuanto le vi se activó mi radar – dijo en forma pomposa, Junsu se rio_

_No muchos lo saben, las chicas quieren con él, pobres tontas – volvió a reír y nuevamente él y su novio se besaron_

_Ojalá no me rechace ¿crees que soy su tipo? – preguntó curioso, entusiasmado_

_Todos y Nadie son su tipo – respondió, después se rio de nuevo, Yoochun no entendió_

_No entiendo – dijo Jaejoong_

_Ni yo, explícame – _

_Changmin es un chico muy único, y difícil de atrapar, ya lo conocerás – respondió tajantemente, lanzándose después a los brazos de Jaejoong, volviendo a besarse…_

_Un par de días después, Junsu había organizado una fiesta para celebrar la llegada del verano, no había encontrado una mejor excusa para hacer ir a Changmin a su casa y presentarle al mejor amigo de su novio sin que su quisquilloso amigo se negara a concertar una cita. Adornó su casa con algunas palmeras pequeñas, amaba las palmeras y las había encontrado en una rebaja; el jardín trasero lo había cubierto con una lona y encima de ésta había colocado una generosa capa de arena, lo más parecida al arena de mar; igual había colocado algunas estructuras como esos puestos en la playa, ofreciendo a sus invitados desde bebidas tropicales hasta camarones y otros mariscos asados. El resto de la casa en el primer piso y parte de las escaleras estaba adornado con motivos caribeños, a sus invitados les había pedido asistir con ropa de playa y sandalias. Dentro de la casa había música muy animada y en el jardín trasero había sonidos ambientales de mar, con olas y algunas aves. Junsu era de buena familia, así que todos esos gastos no representaban una pérdida para él_

_¿Qué tal la fiesta? – preguntó Junsu emocionado a sus invitados, deteniéndose con todos y cada uno de ellos, él era el tipo de persona agradable y habladora que lograba enganchar a todos, podía notarse buen ambiente en su fiesta. Del otro lado del jardín, cerca de uno de los puestos de bebidas se encontraban Jaejoong y Yoochun bebiendo un Daiquiri_

_Tu novio es muy popular – observó Yoochun, su amigo miró fijamente a su novio y sonrió, bebiendo un trago de su cóctel _

_No más que yo – dijo con arrogancia, pero la verdad es que estaba locamente enganchado de Junsu, pero no quería admitirlo, su amigo lo sabía, pues le conocía perfectamente, así que solamente rio ante su comentario_

_Es tarde – expresó al ver su reloj, se notaba impaciente, Changmin no había llegado aún y estaba por perder la paciencia_

_El chico sexy aún no llega – dijo al notar la impaciencia de su amigo_

_Lo sé, creo que no vendrá – comentó con decepción, Jaejoong bebió nuevamente de su cóctel y observó fijamente a Junsu, quien conversaba con una de sus amigas_

_Yoochun, si Changmin te rechaza ¿puedo intentarlo yo? – preguntó presuntuosamente, sin dejar de mirar a su novio, Yoochun se giró hacia él y frunció el ceño_

_Tienes a Junsu – contestó molesto_

_Voy a dejarlo, ya me aburrió – mintió, no quería aceptar que le gustaba más de lo que siempre le había gustado alguien, Yoochun negó con la cabeza, fastidiado_

_Si lo intentas con Changmin me quedo con Junsu – bromeó pero con voz seria_

_No se permite reciclar, lo sabes – contestó enseguida, irritado, entonces su amigo se comenzó a reír_

_Ya hemos reciclado antes, incluso una vez hicimos un trío con uno de tus ex ¿te acuerdas? – dijo con burla, provocando que su amigo casi se ahogue cuando estaba a punto de beber un trago, se alteró un poco_

_¡Teníamos 22! Éramos muy hormonales – respondió avergonzado, pero riéndose, compartieron una mirada y brindaron – Además estábamos algo borrachos – agregó_

_¿Será que estamos envejeciendo? Quiero algo más formal con alguien, espero que él no me rechace, realmente me gusta mucho – explicó mientras miraba hacia el interior de la casa_

_Suerte… y si te rechaza no me acercaré, lo prometo –_

_Gracias – compartieron otra mirada y poco después Jaejoong le hizo una seña a su amigo con la mano, Yoochun volteó y vio como Junsu se acercaba hacia ellos junto a Changmin, quien al parecer acababa de llegar, vestía unos shorts color caqui y una camisa roja sin mangas, dejando ver su atlético y bien formado cuerpo, sus piernas eran largas y torneadas, incluso sus pies eran largos, traía unas sandalias color café. Yoochun hizo un enorme esfuerzo por no recorrerlo de pies a cabeza, estaba embobado_

_En definitiva, es tu tipo – susurró Jaejoong cuando los 2 amigos estaban por llegar donde estaba él con Yoochun. El más alto tenía una expresión impasible, miró a ambos de forma rápida y enseguida se concentró en la bebida que ambos tenían, le apeteció una_

_Hola chicos, les quiero presentar a Shim Changmin, fue mi compañero en la Universidad y ahora somos compañeros de escuela, también es un buen amigo – dijo Junsu sonriendo, agarraba a Changmin del brazo – Él es mi novio, Kim Jaejoong – señaló al aludido, quien lo miró fijamente y sonrió de forma un poco seductora mientras acercaba el vaso a su boca, desde aquel momento al menor no le cayó muy bien – Y él es su mejor amigo, también amigo mío Park Yoochun – terminó de presentar, dirigiéndose enseguida a su novio, colocándose a su lado_

_Mucho gusto – saludó secamente - ¿Qué debo hacer para tener una bebida? – preguntó a su amigo, prácticamente ignorando a los otros 2, Junsu sonrió_

_¿Qué quieres? – preguntó al menor_

_Lo que beben ellos – señaló, moviendo su cabeza hacia los aludidos_

_Yo te la pido – dijo pronto Yoochun, el menor sonrió de lado sin decir nada, era su modo de decir que Sí y Gracias. Entonces se dirigió al barman y pidió el cóctel_

_¿Te gusta cómo decoré? – preguntó Junsu a Changmin, éste dio un vistazo rápido _

_Eres muy creativo – respondió sin mucho interés – Mariscos – dijo tan pronto vio que estaban regalando comida también, sin decir nada se alejó hacia la comida, así que cuando Yoochun regresó a donde estaban su amigo y Junsu, se dio cuenta que el otro ya no estaba_

_¿Y Changmin? – _

_Con su amante más fiel, la comida – indicó Junsu después de reír _

_¿No es un poco antipático? – preguntó Jaejoong sorprendido_

_Me gusta – dijo Yoochun_

_Si, a quien no – contesto Jaejoong, recibiendo de Junsu un zarpazo – Lo siento –_

_Me refiero a esa actitud, está probando el terreno ¿verdad? – preguntó a Junsu, éste sonrió para darle la razón_

_No entiendo – comentó Jaejoong_

_Se dio cuenta que Junsu nos presentó porque me interesa, seguro quiere ver cuántas veces me acerco y cuantas es capaz de alejarse – explicó emocionado, ahora entendía porque Junsu había dicho que Changmin era difícil de atrapar_

_¿De verdad? – inquirió sorprendido, que inteligente era su amigo_

_Sí, así que ve, está esperando su bebida – dijo Junsu, Yoochun asintió y se alejó de ellos, entonces él aprovecho para engancharse a su novio y devorarlo a besos…_

_Un buen bocado no puede disfrutarse sin una bebida adecuada – dijo Yoochun a espaldas de Changmin, éste permaneció inalterable, comiendo un pedazo de pulpo ensartado en un palo largo de madera, el mayor dejó la bebida sobre la barra_

_Te he visto – dijo Changmin sin mirarlo, bebiendo un poco de la bebida recién entregada_

_¿Dónde? – preguntó inocentemente, el menor sonrió con ironía_

_En mi cama no, claro está – respondió sin más, Yoochun se sorprendió de la respuesta, era quizás la insinuación sexual más directa que le hubieran hecho en su vida, no supo que contestar, el más alto bebió de nuevo – En la escuela – contestó secamente_

_Cierto, soy profesor – _

_¿Siempre acosas alumnos? – preguntó sin inhibición, sorprendiéndolo nuevamente, pero ésta vez no solo sonrió_

_No, claro que no –_

_Que mal, más de alguno te diría que sí – su respuesta hizo sonreír a Yoochun creyendo que era un halago – Hay muchos mediocres buscando ser artistas, seguro más de alguno querrá pasar con buena notas – al fin volteó a verlo y elevó el vaso con su bebida, bebió después_

_Jamás haría eso – se apresuró a decir, el menor se volteó hacia el asador, ignorando a su acompañante, Yoochun no entendía esa forma de actuar ¿lo estaba probando?_

_Dame 2 de esos – dijo Changmin a quien asaba los bocadillos y enseguida éste le entregó dos palitos como los de antes, pero ahora con camarón, él comenzó a comer como si Yoochun ya no estuviera ahí_

_¿Y qué estudiaste? – preguntó para reanimar la conversación, Yoochun era la clase de hombre a quien no se le podía ignorar, pero en ésta ocasión, su campo de atracción estaba siendo aplastado por aquel chico_

_Filosofía y letras – respondió _

_Eso suena interesante – halagó Yoochun, a quien no le parecía extraño, pues el chico se veía muy inteligente_

_Y guitarra ¿verdad? – Changmin lo miró de reojo, era obvio que estaba muy bien informado, pero eso le trajo un mal recuerdo de su adolescencia – Maestría en corrección Lingüística… la guitarra es un pasatiempo – respondió tajante, terminando de beber su daiquiri instantes después_

_Entiendo, yo no estudié una carrera, pero me habría gustado – comentó sonriendo, el menor se giró un poco hacia él, comiendo un poco de camarón_

_Estúdiala – comentó sin interés, Yoochun trató de hablar pero le interrumpió – No entiendo a las personas que no siguen sus objetivos, si realmente quieres una carrera entonces la obtienes ¿no? – lo miró unos momentos y después terminó de comerse sus camarones, le dio la espalda y comenzó a avanzar hacia el puesto de bebidas – Que sed tengo – dijo en voz no muy alta, Yoochun le escuchó bien, quedándose pensativo unos momentos, él tenía razón, si no estudió una carrera era porque prefirió dedicarle tiempo completo a componer_

_Sí que es difícil abordarlo si está huyendo cada 3 minutos – pensó Yoochun, creyendo que el chico quería que lo siguiera, era más que obvio, entonces le siguió, Changmin recogió otra bebida y entró a la casa, había mucho gente bailando en lo que era la sala, cuyos muebles estaban prácticamente pegados a la pared, se sentó a beber tranquilamente su cóctel_

_Ni lo intentes, no bailo – dijo al ver que se acercaba a él, pero Yoochun sonrió y se sentó junto a él, a unos 50 centímetros de distancia_

_No iba a pedírtelo – respondió divertido, Changmin lo miró de reojo e hizo una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible – Detesto bailar – comentó mientras miraba a los invitados, el menor no preguntó siquiera por qué – No es que me acompleje el hecho que soy un desastre, es porque creo que bailar es como el sexo – su comentario hizo que Changmin se interesara en la conversación, pero no lo demostró – Dos cuerpos juntos, tocándose, mirándose, sintiendo la respiración del otro, cuidar que los movimientos sean perfectos, inolvidables, es casi mágico, como verte reflejado en un espejo sabiendo que quien está frente a ti es el indicado, uno igual a ti – explicó aunque no se lo pidieron, el más alto lo observó y hubo un pequeño brillo en él al observarlo, quizás merecía una oportunidad de que le prestara un mínimo de atención_

_Eso suena demasiado cursi ¿no crees? – Yoochun sonrió, estando de acuerdo – Pero no puedo evitar pensar que tu analogía es correcta… entonces puedo interpretar con eso que eres un desastre en la cama ¿no es así? – cuestionó al combinar sus anteriores palabras con su extraña explicación de la acción de bailar, Yoochun rio un poco_

_Me has pillado – dijo en broma, Changmin sonrió de forma natural por primera vez en la noche, el mayor se quedó prendado de él, realmente tenía una sonrisa hermosa, lo miró por varios segundos _

_¿Y a qué te dedicas?... – preguntó Changmin, mostrando interés en su interlocutor, alguien que le hiciera sonreír así merecía un poco de atención de su parte – Además de enseñar piano –_

_Soy compositor, trabajo con algunos cantantes locales – respondió sencillamente_

_Ya veo, ahora entiendo por qué tanta palabrería romántica – observó, bebiendo lo último de su cóctel, quedándose de nuevo con un vaso vacío_

_Soy un hombre sensible, lo admito – sonrió e hizo una pausa – Tú no eres romántico por lo que veo – indicó con tono dubitativo, esperaba no ofenderlo, pero Changmin se lo tomó normal_

_No creo en el amor – respondió sinceramente, Yoochun lo miró fijamente, no podía creerlo_

_¿Por qué? –_

_Las personas mienten y se lastiman por eso que llaman amor… - hizo una pausa para apartar la mirada de la de su interlocutor – Convierten su vida en una constante guerra pero siguen hablando del amor y lo maravilloso del mundo gracias a él… pero es una mierda, siempre terminas llorando, arrepintiéndote, añorando… al final te das cuenta que no valió la pena, te quedaste solo, sin querer continuar… - terminó, su mirada hacia cualquier punto, no le interesaba enamorarse, no quería volver a sufrir. Yoochun intuyó aquello y sintió aún mayor interés por él ¿Por qué pensaba así? Seguro hablaba de una experiencia propia_

_¿Y no se trata de eso? – Changmin lo miró nuevamente – Cuando amas, cuando odias, cuando ríes, cuando lloras, te hace sentir vivo – dijo con una sonrisa, el menor lo observó fijamente, no estaba acostumbrado a tal positivismo_

_¿Qué clase de persona eres tú? – preguntó con signos de indignación, aunque realmente estaba pensando en aquellas palabras, pero ¿Qué tenía de bueno sufrir? Solo por sentirse vivo no valía la pena, él ya había sufrido y no se sintió vivo, se sintió muerto_

_La clase de persona que te traerá otra bebida – sonrió de nuevo y se levantó del sillón, Changmin lo observó mientras se marchaba_

_Que hombre tan raro – pensó, extrañado… Yoochun llegó al puesto de las bebidas e instantes después llegaron Jaejoong y Junsu, tomados de la mano_

_Veo que sostienen una conversación – dijo emocionado Junsu_

_¿Qué tal? ¿no te ha arrancado la cabeza? – cuestionó Jaejoong, su novio le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo para reprenderlo_

_Va bien, supongo –_

_¿Supones? ¿Qué pasó? Changmin no es de los que sostienen más de 3 palabras con personas que no son de su confianza, y pude ver que conversaban, eso es muy bueno – explicó con mayor emoción_

_Él es raro, aunque interesante – explicó - ¿Siempre es tan sombrío? – preguntó interesado bastante en la respuesta_

_No, de hecho no es de los que hablan mucho, sé poco de su pasado aunque tengo muchos años de conocerlo – contestó seriamente_

_Tendrás que hacer una buena labor – dijo Jaejoong pero sin sonar que lo alentaba, era como si lo compadeciera, Yoochun sonrió_

_Debo volver – dijo Yoochun después de agarrar dos bebidas_

_Mucha suerte – animó Junsu emocionado. Yoochun entró a la casa y al fijar su vista en el sillón ya no se encontraba Changmin, se extrañó de ello y llegó hasta el sillón, buscándolo con la mirada, sin encontrarlo en un principio_

_¿Se habrá ido? Le he hecho hablar de algo incómodo – pensó molesto, pero con él mismo, no con Changmin – Si no lo vuelvo a ver buscaré su expediente en la escuela – dijo en voz alta_

_No si la incendio antes – escuchó una voz a su espalda, al voltear la cabeza sintió que alguien le arrebataba uno de los vasos, pasando por su lado, miró al frente y era Changmin, quien dio un sorbo a la bebida, lo miró unos momentos y le dio la espalda, caminando hacia las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, lanzó de nuevo una mirada hacia Yoochun y sonrió levemente, comenzando a subir sin mirar hacia ningún lado que no fuera al frente_

_¿Acaso…? – se cuestionó en su mente, después movió la cabeza un par de veces – Él está insinuándoseme… - pensó algo nervioso – No, seguro quiere conversar sin tanto ruido – se auto convenció y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, subiendo también, al terminar el último peldaño no encontró rastro de Changmin - ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó con voz moderada pero no encontró respuesta, avanzó un poco más y entonces vio una habitación con la puerta entreabierta, se mordió el labio y dudó un poco antes de animarse a entrar. Estaba oscuro, solo entraba la luz de la luna por una ventana cerrada pero con las cortinas corridas, ahí estaba Changmin, bebiendo su cóctel, Yoochun entró_

_Cierra la puerta – indicó enseguida, Yoochun obedeció, quedándose de pie, estático, el menor se veía endemoniadamente sensual, sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba – Prende la luz, no me gusta la oscuridad – _

_A mí tampoco – respondió, prendió la luz y se acercó a Changmin, mirándolo_

_Has estado tratando de ligarme – comentó directamente, Yoochun sonrió divertido, nada se le escapaba a ese chico, supo del cortejo desde que él se ofreció a conseguirle una bebida_

_No te puedo mentir – confesó divertido, terminó su bebida y dejó el vaso sobre el alféizar de la ventana, Changmin lo observó sin moverse, mientras que el mayor acortó la distancia entre ambos, sin dejar de mirarlo – Me gustas desde hace unos meses… me gustas mucho – estiró su mano hacia su rostro y le pasó unos cabellos tras la oreja – No sabía que Junsu era tu amigo hasta hace días – completó, Changmin sonrió sarcásticamente y terminó también su bebida, dejando el vaso junto al otro_

_Y el tonto de Junsu organizó una fiesta solo para que tú y yo nos acostáramos ¿no? – expuso con tono divertido aunque se sentía algo receloso_

_No, te equivocas, no busco acostarme contigo – se defendió_

_¿Por qué no te acercaste tú mismo antes? ¿Y por qué subiste hoy? – preguntó en tono serio, Yoochun no supo que contestar – Lo que te dije antes de la Universidad, es lo mismo, si quieres algo lo obtienes, quisiste una noche conmigo, por eso estás ahorita aquí, si hubieras querido algo diferente me habrías hablado antes, sin ayuda de nadie – explicó elocuentemente, el mayor comprendió que tenía mucha razón, de nuevo se sentía abrumado por la presencia de Changmin – Todos sabemos lo que queremos, la diferencia está en quieres pueden obtenerlo – _

_Perdón si te ofendí – dijo con un dejo de tristeza_

_¿Quién dijo que estoy ofendido? – sonrió y antes de que Yoochun dijera algo más se acercó, separando levemente los labios, acercándolos a los del mayor, chocó su aliento cálido contra el suyo, y le rozó la nariz con la suya, se miraron a los ojos y Changmin se acercó un poco más, rozándole sutilmente la piel del rostro con su piel, simuló que lo besaría y se apartó un poco, compartieron miradas por un segundo y cerraron sus ojos, Yoochun sujetó con firmeza el cuello del mayor, atrayéndolo, comenzaron a besarse con un compás tranquilo, disfrutando de los labios del otro, labios sabor a fruta del daiquiri, se separaron un poco y Changmin inclinó su cabeza hacia el otro lado, colgándose al cuello de Yoochun, quien le sujetó la cadera con una mano, mientras la otra le acariciaba el cabello_

_Changmin… - susurró el mayor cuando se separaron, estaba ensoñado, el chico era realmente un excelente besador, jamás antes había disfrutado tanto un beso. Intentó acercarse de nuevo para besarlo pero el menor lo eludió, sacando su cartera del short, la abrió y enseguida sacó de ahí un condón, sonrió y guardó de nuevo la cartera_

_¿Te gusta arriba o abajo? – preguntó tranquilamente, Yoochun tragó saliva, Changmin lo observó fijo, esperando una respuesta_

_Changmin, no creo que… yo… - miró al menor mientras se sacaba la camisa, mostrando su pecho firme y su abdomen trabajado, el menor se sentó en la cama_

_Prefiero abajo, pero si tú quieres puedo estar arriba – dijo sin preocupaciones – Ven acá – el mayor no podía dejar de verlo, pero realmente no sabía que hacer – Te lo pondré – informó cuando abrió el condón, sin sacarlo del empaque, Yoochun se mordió el labio inferior y tras unos segundos se animó, acercándose a él con tal necesidad que lo beso apasionadamente, tenía meses sin tener sexo y ya lo necesitaba, que mejor que tenerlo con alguien como Changmin, estaba alucinado, lo deseaba demasiado, el menor lo atrapó por la espalda y bajó sus manos hacia el short de Yoochun, metió su mano por debajo de la prenda, tocándole, haciéndolo estremecer, con su mano izquierda tanteó el terreno, había dejado el condón sobre la cama, lo agarró mientras no dejaban de besarse y se lo puso a Yoochun, bajándole el short y la ropa interior. Dejaron de besarse para tomar aire, Changmin se dejó caer por completo en la cama, observando al mayor, Yoochun sujetó el elástico de los shorts de Changmin, a punto de bajarlos, pero antes de hacerlo puso atención a la mirada del menor, había desaparecido cualquier brillo que pudo haber visto antes, su respiración acompasada y aquella mirada vacía le hicieron comprender, él debía tomar la decisión, hacérselo en ese instante y dejar cualquier esperanza de encontrar algo serio con él, o dejarlo ir esa noche, para tratar de conseguirlo después, de manera limpia, la decisión sin duda era suya, Changmin dejaba muy en claro con todos sus comentarios y con todas sus acciones de que realmente no le importaba el resultado de aquello, ahora entendía las palabras de Junsu "Todos y Ninguno son su tipo" "Es difícil de atrapar" con lo segundo no se refería al sexo, sino a su corazón, jamás antes había sentido tanto interés por alguien como por Changmin en esos momentos_

_Yo… no puedo – suspirando resignado se quitó el condón y se subió la ropa, Changmin se incorporó en la cama, sin dejar de observarlo_

_¿Por qué? – preguntó sin interés, agarrando su camisa, colocándosela enseguida_

_Realmente me gustas – tocó su cabeza suavemente y lo acarició – Si lo hacemos hoy será solo cosa de una noche y yo realmente quiero seguir viéndote – explicó cálidamente, acariciando aquellos sedosos cabellos, Changmin lo miró fijo_

_No hacerlo hoy no significa que saldré contigo, ni que nos haremos novios – contestó tajantemente, apartándose de Yoochun, miró por la ventana_

_Quizás no, pero al menos tendré la suficiente cara para buscarte y el suficiente valor para luchar por tu atención – dijo con una sonrisa, Changmin enarcó una ceja, esa perseverancia le recordaba a cierta persona de su adolescencia_

_Suerte, la necesitarás – le pasó de lado y se detuvo ahí, hombro con hombro, el menor dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, en la entrepierna de Yoochun y éste se dio cuenta cuando volteó a verlo – Haz algo con tu amigo – comentó con sarna, sonrojándolo más, entonces se fue sin decir ni hacer nada más, cerró la puerta, encontrándose con Junsu que acababa de subir de la mano con Jaejoong, se sorprendieron de verlo saliendo de la habitación de Junsu, ya que ahí es a donde iban_

_Cha… Changmin, ustedes… - lo miró de manera nerviosa, mientras que Jaejoong sonrió pícaramente, no esperaba menos de su amigo_

_Él no quiso – contestó encogiéndose de hombros – Es la primera vez que me rechazan una sesión de sexo… interesante… - dijo ensimismado mientras se alejaba, Jaejoong estaba más sorprendido que Junsu, no entendía como Yoochun había dejado pasar una oportunidad de ese tipo…_

Volvió a acostarse en la cama pero fue incapaz de dormir al menos hasta las 2 de la madrugada, sin saber que su vecino estaba en las mismas condiciones, acostado en el sillón, pensando, recordando, reprochándose por tantas cosas, aunque muchas de sus decisiones habían sido tomadas llevado por circunstancias ajenas a él, los años habían pasado y el daño estaba hecho, era irreversible, eso siempre le atormentaría, debía aprender a vivir con ello… Abrió los ojos cuando el sol chocó contra su rostro, en la noche había olvidado correr la cortina, pronto miró el reloj que Yunho tenía junto a la cama, no era tarde pero tampoco muy temprano; aflojerado se puso de pie, se talló los ojos y tras ponerse los zapatos salió de la habitación, Yunho preparaba el desayuno, al salir de la alcoba su vecino salía de la cocina, cruzaron miradas y se sonrieron

Buen día – saludó Yunho, dejando después los platos que traía en las manos con huevos revueltos, algo de tocino frito y pan tostado - ¿Café? –

Por favor – contestó mientras se acercaba a la mesa, Yunho se alejó y regresó con dos vasos de jugo de naranja, luego volvió a la cocina

Aquí tienes – dijo cuando volvió, entregando su taza de café, trayendo con él algunos cubos de azúcar

No tenías que molestarte, gracias por el desayuno – comentó avergonzado, Yunho sonrió y movió su cabeza a los lados, enseguida se sentó

No es molestia, dime ¿dormiste bien? –

No mucho, digo, tu cama es cómoda –dijo algo nervioso – Es solo que no podía dejar de pensar en tantas cosas –

Entiendo… ¿sabes? Espero no te moleste pero llamé a Junsu, viene en camino – dijo con tacto, esperaba no arruinar lo que había logrado con Changmin y que éste se enojara

¿A Junsu? ¿Cómo obtuviste su número? No me digas que se lo pediste a Yoochun… - expresó un poco molesto, pero sin alterarse

No, él me lo dio, el día de la cena, intercambiamos teléfonos, también Jaejoong me dio el suyo – explicó tranquilamente, viendo que la expresión del menor se suavizaba

Lo siento, es que no quiero que Yoochun sepa dónde estoy – contestó tras beber un poco de su jugo

Lo supuse, pero también supongo que en estos momentos necesitas un amigo – sonrió, estiró su mano y la colocó sobre la de Changmin que descansaba sobre la mesa, el menor miró hacia aquellas manos y sin quitarla miró después a Yunho, quien recordó su auto arreglo de no acercarse tanto a Changmin, por lo que la quitó rápidamente – Perdón – desvió la mirada y comenzó a comer, el menor lo miró unos momentos y después también comenzó a comer, se quedaron en silencio unos instantes

¿Sabes? Quizás también podamos ser amigos – dijo sin reflexionar, el mayor dejó el vaso de jugo sobre la mesa tras oírlo y lo pensó unos momentos, después lo miró de nuevo y sonrió relajado

Sí, eso espero – contestó derrotado, él no quería un amigo, quería un amante, un compañero, pero sabía que era imposible, Changmin amaba a Yoochun, aunque él lo amara a él, debía aceptar las cosas como eran, y por el bien de Changmin y su felicidad, él debía hacerse a un lado, no importa cuando deseara tenerlo entre sus brazos…

Casi una hora después llamaron a la puerta, Yunho abrió, encontrándose con un agitado Junsu que había subido por las escaleras pues el elevador estaba fuera de servicio

Hola – saludó después de respirar unos momentos

Pasa – contestó Yunho, haciéndose a un lado, Changmin estaba sentado en un mueble de la sala, leyendo un libro que su vecino tenía en un estante, al oír a Junsu levantó la mirada y sonrió contento de que hubiera llegado, no podía soportar tanta tensión sexual, estar solo con Yunho suponía demasiadas tentaciones, para ambos

¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Junsu al acercarse deprisa a Changmin, regalándole un fuerte abrazo, después le acarició las mejillas, mirando sus ojeras

Ey corta el rollo, estoy bien – dijo avergonzado, su amigo se estaba comportando peor que su madre cuando regresaba golpeado de la escuela, Yunho reprimió una risa

Debieron pelear muy fuerte – comentó Junsu preocupado

Si, te contaré más tarde, ahora solo quiero tomar un baño – dejó el libro donde estaba, se talló la cara con ambas manos y miró hacia Yunho – Muchas gracias por todo –

Eres bienvenido cuando quieras – contestó contento, ambos se miraban fijamente, se sonrieron por varios segundos, Junsu miró a uno y luego a otro, se quedó pensativo

¿Nos vamos? – preguntó el menor a su amigo, Junsu asintió y estiró su mano hacia Yunho, quien la estrechó

Gracias por cuidar de mi amigo – sonrió y colocó su mano sobre la espalda de Changmin – Vamos – Yunho los acompañó hasta la puerta, volvieron a mirarse él y su vecino, despidiéndose nuevamente con la mirada. Al cerrar la puerta se dirigieron a las escaleras, casi al llegar al quinto piso, Junsu se detuvo, Changmin volteó a verlo - ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? – preguntó seriamente

Discutimos… -

No con Yoochun, con Yunho ¿te acostaste con él? – cuestionó algo molesto, el menor frunció el ceño y lo miró con recelo

Claro que no, me dejó su habitación y durmió en la sala. Solamente conversamos – contestó molesto, jamás le había sido infiel a su novio - ¿Qué te hace pensar que me acostaría con él? ¿por despecho? No sabía que pensaras que soy tan idiota, le he sido siempre fiel a Yoochun – dijo molesto

Perdóname, no quise… -

No quisiste, pero lo hiciste – lo interrumpió, cruzándose de brazos, se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, sin bajar ni subir

Lo siento Changmin, de verdad perdóname, y no eres ningún idiota – aclaró preocupado, jamás había peleado con su amigo y no quería comenzar

Perdón, me alteré a lo bruto, tú realmente te preocupas por nuestra relación ¿no es cierto? – dijo el más alto, sonriendo nuevamente, Junsu le dio un rápido abrazo y sonrió

Quiero que sean felices juntos – reiteró el mensaje de su amigo – Además es buena señal que hayas hecho las paces con Yunho – completó, Changmin sonrió falsamente

Si ¿verdad? – guardaron silencio y de nuevo continuaron avanzando hasta el automóvil del mayor, partiendo a casa de Junsu enseguida… Al llegar Jaejoong aún se encontraba ahí, escuchando música mientras leía una revista de Modas, cuando vio a los otros dos llegar dejó la revista y se puso de pie, se acercó al estéreo y bajó el volumen, enseguida se acercó a su novio y se saludaron con un beso, después volteó hacia Changmin

¿Estás bien Changmin? – preguntó preocupado, aunque al menor Jaejoong no le caía bien, debía reconocer que esa muestra de preocupación lo conmovió

Si, gracias –

Changmin, sube a mi habitación para que te duches, en el clóset tengo ropa tuya-

¿Ropa mía? – preguntó desconcertado

Sí, ropa que a veces dejabas aquí – respondió divertido – Está limpia –

Entiendo, ahora vuelvo – se alejó hacia la habitación de su amigo, Junsu miró hacia Jaejoong y le sonrió

¿Por qué pelearon? –

No me ha dicho, espera que salga de bañarse y nos contará – respondió tranquilamente, después le dio un beso

No habrán terminado ¿o sí? – preguntó inquieto

Lo dudo, cometí la tontería de preguntarle si pasó algo con Yunho y me dijo que le ha sido fiel a Yoochun, si hubieran terminado no lo habría dicho así – respondió con elocuencia

Tienes razón… entonces durmió en el departamento de Yunho –

Sí –

¿Estaba Heechul ahí? –

No, pero yo creo en Changmin – lo defendió firmemente, mirando a su novio con el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cintura, Jaejoong sonrió

Perdón, lo sé – se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la cintura, Junsu intentó soltarse pero su novio lo sujetó con mayor fuerza, robándole un beso, convenciéndolo enseguida, empezaron a besarse hasta caminar al sillón y tumbarse en él

Espera, Changmin… - dijo al sentir la mano de Jaejoong en su entrepierna

Se está bañando –respondió enseguida, mordisqueando la oreja de su novio

Es rápido bañándose… nos puede ver – suspiró sonriendo, intentando alejarlo

Si siguen así me excitaré, quizás hagamos un trío – dijo Changmin en broma, bajando las escaleras, pronto Junsu aventó con fuerza a su novio y se incorporó, acomodándose la ropa

Por mí no habrá problema – respondió Jaejoong, sonriendo con malicia, pronto su novio lo golpeó en el hombro

Compórtate – regañó molesto

Lo siento – se disculpó sonriendo mientras se sobaba del golpe

Siempre te duchas muy rápido – dijo Junsu

A menos que lo haga con Yoochun – contestó sin pensar, pronto se dio cuenta que acababa de mencionar a su novio, agachó la cabeza, Junsu se acercó a él y apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo

¿Nos quieres contar? – preguntó tranquilamente, Changmin levantó la mirada y observó a Jaejoong, no respondió

Yo creo que tengo que irme- dijo éste, entendiendo aquella mirada –

No hace falta, puedes oír – rebatió enseguida, no era de su agrado, pero quizás todo lo relacionado con su amigo era de su incumbencia. Jaejoong sonrió

Siéntate – pidió Junsu, su amigo obedeció, sentándose en el sillón donde antes los otros dos estaban tumbados manoseándose, Jaejoong se sentó en un sillón individual a un costado de ese y Junsu junto a Changmin

Es por Yoohwan… - comentó, Jaejoong entendió por dónde iría el asunto y frunció el ceño, quedándose callado para escuchar – está en Seúl y la mamá de Yoochun quiere que vayamos a su casa, a comer… ustedes saben lo que pasó la otra vez, no quiero verle – explicó seriamente, su amigo entendió y le agarró la mano

¿Pelearon porque no quieres ir a la comida? – preguntó Jaejoong con seriedad, mirándolo

No, peleamos porque le dije que su hermano es un homofóbico de mierda… - al oír eso el mayor sonrió – él dijo que no me permitiría hablarle así y yo le recordé que él siempre permite que su hermano me ofenda, pero parece que él es mucho más importante que yo, no le importó saber lo que es eso para mí, creí que me amaba… No soporté su cinismo y me fui de casa – terminó de explicar, cabizbajo

Oh Changmin – expresó Junsu, acariciándole el cabello – No dudes que te ama, él te ama – animó dulcemente

Y tampoco dudes que su hermano es más importante –dijo Jaejoong, causando que ambos volteen a verle, Junsu molesto

¡Jaejoong! – regañó, haciéndole una mueca de reproche

No es ninguna mentira. Yoochun perdió a su padre muy joven, siempre se ha hecho cargo de su madre y su hermano, son su vida y ningún novio será más importante para él que ellos, pero tampoco significa que le importes una nada, él te ama Changmin, nunca antes lo vi tan flechado como contigo, él te adora –explicó Jaejoong con tranquilidad, dejándolos callados hasta que Changmin sonrió

Tienes razón – dijo tranquilamente, Junsu se sorprendió – Pero yo jamás he pretendido ser más importante, solo quiero que por una puta vez me defienda, Yoohwan siempre me insulta, lo detesto –

Yo también – dijo Jaejoong sin más

¿Qué dices? – preguntó Changmin, desconcertado

También detesto a Yoohwan pero si lo he tolerado tantos años creo que tú también podrías ¿o no? – preguntó, esperando respuesta

Yo no soy como tú, capaz de soportar a alguien que no tolero y parecer que me agrada – contestó tajantemente, Jaejoong sonrió más ampliamente

Como a mí ¿cierto? – cuestionó divertido, Changmin se quedó completamente mudo, no tenía idea que Jaejoong supiera que no lo soportaba, igual Junsu, siempre habían creído que él único que no se daba cuenta era él - ¿Por qué pones esa cara? No te agrado, no me agradas, creí que no era ningún secreto para ninguno – el menor torció un poco la boca, después lo pensó y le pareció justo, dejar las cosas claras de una vez

Tienes razón –

Pero incluso así, creo que Yoochun te debe una disculpa – declaró firmemente, sorprendiendo al menor – Y tú también se la debes, si van a vivir juntos deben soportar esas diferencias, si vas a salir corriendo cada vez que se pelean su relación no va a funcionar así, viviendo juntos, mejor déjalo de una vez – dijo de forma dura pero manteniendo la voz calmada, por primera vez Changmin sintió un poco de respeto por él, ahora entendía cuando Junsu decía que se parecían, a los dos les gustaban las cosas claras y de frente

Jaejoong por Dios – regañó su novio, intentando ponerse de pie pero Changmin lo detuvo sujetándole el brazo, sin dejar de mirar a Jaejoong

Déjalo Junsu, no se equivoca – defendió el menor, poniéndose de pie – Pero es mi problema, así que no te metas en mis asuntos – respondió también tranquilo

Ya nos estamos entendiendo – dijo el aludido, ambos se sonrieron, Junsu confundido no supo que decir, decidió ya no intervenir

¿Qué vas a darme de comer? – preguntó el más alto, dirigiéndose a la cocina, su amigo fue tras él mientras Jaejoong los observaba, borró su sonrisa y se puso de pie, saliendo de la casa de su amante sin avisar

Unos golpes llamando a su puerta lo despertaron, no había dormido muy bien, había logrado conciliar el sueño a las 6 de la mañana y ahora que era mediodía continuaba dormido. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que hizo fue ver el reloj del comedor, levantándose de un salto al ver lo tarde que era

¡Demonios! Me quedé dormido – se quejó molesto, se dio unos masajes en los hombros y miró hacia la puerta cuando volvieron a tocar – Changmin… - susurró esperanzado, sabía que su novio había olvidado sus llaves, así que corrió hacia la puerta, pero no era su novio quien tocaba, si no su vecino, Yunho. Yoochun suspiró cansinamente y se hizo a un lado sin decir nada, indicándole que pasara, él así lo hace y entra, cerrando tras de sí la puerta

¿Cómo estás? – preguntó al ver el mal aspecto de su vecino, éste tosió un poco y se aclaró después la garganta

Mal, no puedo mentirte – respondió tras tallarse la cara con ambas manos – Changmin y yo discutimos… - explicó brevemente

Lo sé – respondió enseguida Yunho, llamando la atención de Yoochun – Pasó la noche en mi departamento – explicó sin dudar, no tenía nada de malo así que lo vio natural, pero a su vecino no le pareció así

¡¿Qué?! – preguntó enojado, mirándolo duramente - ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde está? – inquirió con voz alta, a Yunho le sorprendió esa forma de reaccionar, Yoochun enojado sí que daba miedo, pero no se sentía intimidado

Mira, si te preocupa saber si me aproveché de él y lo metí a mi cama la respuesta es No, puedes estar tranquilo – respondió por lo pronto, entonces su vecino suavizó un poco su expresión de enfado pero continuó mirándolo fijamente – Cuando oí que se cerraba la puerta salí a ver qué pasaba y lo vi, de pie cerca de la escalera, estaba llorando… - Yoochun se preocupó cuando oyó lo del llanto, sabía que Changmin no era de los que lloraba por todo en cada esquina – Lo vi muy mal, le ofrecí mi departamento porque no quería verte y no creí que fuera conveniente que saliera a la calle en ese estado, perdona, no fue con mala intención, sólo quería ayudarle – Yoochun se quedó mudo, estaba avergonzado de portarse como un macho celoso – Se supone que no te dijera pero creo que merecías saber que está bien para que no estés preocupado – explicó serenamente

Yunho perdóname – pidió apenado – Eres buen vecino, y buen amigo – estiró su mano y su vecino la estrechó, sonriéndole

No te disculpes, es natural que te preocupes, él salió y no supiste ni dónde estaba –

Gracias – guardaron silencio unos momentos -¿Sigue ahí? –

No, Junsu vino por él en la mañana, dale tiempo – contestó cortésmente, Yoochun sonrió y se tranquilizó

Seguramente te contó ¿verdad? Debes pensar que soy un idiota – dijo avergonzado, dirigiéndose a la sala, sentándose enseguida, haciendo una seña con la mano para que su vecino le acompañara

Si me contó pero no creo que seas idiota, tengo una hermana, es mi vida, jamás estaría por debajo de mi pareja – comentó concienzudamente – Pero también creo que debe establecerse un límite –Yoochun lo miró atento – También soy Gay y he pasado por lo que él pasó con tu hermano, no es agradable, como comprenderás también – completó, mirándolo fijamente, Yoochun agachó la cabeza unos segundos

Entiendo… cuando estudiábamos la escuela media, había chicos que molestaban a Jaejoong y yo estaba ahí para defenderle, en una ocasión incluso lo golpearon y le vi llorar… debí de ser más sensible con Changmin – dijo con tristeza, Yunho comprendió

Tu hermano siempre será tu familia, enfrentarlo no significa que dejarás de quererle o de protegerlo – explicó brevemente, Yoochun sonrió

¿Qué puedo saber yo? La primera vez que estuve con un hombre tenía 21 años, así que jamás pasé por algo así en la escuela, siempre salí con chicas, debí haberlo entendido – se reprochó, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, suspiró profundo

Nada ganas culpándote, Changmin te ama, volverá – dijo sin analizar, Yoochun al escuchar eso levantó la mirada, extrañado de esas palabras ¿Desde cuándo Changmin lo amaba?

Sí, me ama ¿verdad? Seguro regresa – dijo para sí mismo, preocupado, Yunho asintió, creyendo que le hablaba a él

Bien, yo cumplí, debo irme – se puso de pie y entonces llamaron a la puerta

Espera – Yoochun se levantó y abrió, viendo a su amigo en el umbral – Pasa Jae – el aludido atendió, entrando al departamento, se sorprendió de ver a Yunho ahí

Hola – saludó Yunho

Ho… hola – respondió Jaejoong, acercándose a la sala mientras su amigo cerraba la puerta

¿Cómo está Changmin? – preguntó enseguida, Jaejoong hizo una mueca entre molestia y burla y le dio un coscorrón, Yoochun se quejó, llevándose una mano a la cabeza - ¡Oye! –

Te lo mereces, ese golpe es de parte de la comunidad Homosexual – explicó divertido, logrando que Yunho riera por lo bajo

Pero… -

No importa que tires para ambos lados, jamás entenderás lo que fue vivir en constante agresión de los Homofóbicos – Yoochun se quedó callado, observando a su amigo – Debiste ser más condescendiente con tu novio, ya que tienes uno ahora debes comprender mejor las cosas, Changmin está muy dolido y lo comprendo, aunque siempre me ha parecido maleducado y caprichoso – dijo sinceramente, sin detenerse en pensar lo que decía, Yunho se quedó callado, esperando una reacción agresiva de parte de Yoochun pero no fue así

Lo lamento – dijo por lo bajo

Díselo a él, está en casa de Junsu – explicó enseguida, Yoochun asintió, quedándose callado unos momentos

Lo sé, me lo dijo Yunho, pero le daré su tiempo, que me vea cuando realmente tenga ganas de verme – comentó cabizbajo, Jaejoong sonrió

Venga, así me gusta – calmando los músculos del rostro, Jaejoong se acercó a su amigo y le dio un fuerte abrazo, éste se lo correspondió, Yunho comprendió que ellos eran realmente muy unidos

Bien yo, debo irme – dijo Yunho mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta

Muchas gracias por todo – se despidió Yoochun, contento de tener tan buen vecino, ahora un amigo, Yunho respondió con una sonrisa e hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza antes de marcharse

Es buen tipo – comentó Jaejoong

Lo es, ya siento que lo aprecio – contestó Yoochun sonriendo mientras miraba hacia la puerta

Continuará…

Hola a todos. Muchas gracias por leer ésta historia y dejarme sus comentarios, estoy muy contenta de que les haya agradado, espero les continúe agradando, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo


	5. Capítulo 5

**The another love around**

Por Arashi Sorata

Disclaimer: Ésta historia es ficción y las personas involucradas en mis fantasías merecen respeto en todos los sentidos, esto solo es de fans para fans

Parejas Principales: Yunho x Changmin (HOMIN), Yoochun x Changmin (YOOMIN)

Parejas Secundarias: Jaejoong x Junsu (JAESU) Yoochun x Junsu (YOOSU)

Advertencia: Contenido NC-17

Mientras Junsu terminaba el trabajo para su hermano, Changmin leía uno de los libros de Junsu, aunque realmente no le ponía mayor atención, leía dos párrafos y terminaba pensando en Yunho, leía un poco más y Yoochun lo desconcentraba; cuando intentaba aplacar esos sentimientos pensaba en los dos y sentía que se volvía loco, así que optó por dejar el libro y ponerse de pie, necesitaba algo de comida, eso siempre lograba distraerlo, así que se puso de pie y caminó hacia dónde sabía que estaba su amigo. Junsu estaba escuchando algo con audífonos mientras sostenía unas hojas de papel, se veía concentrado en ellas mientras con un lápiz hacía algunos apuntes; el más alto lo vio y dudo un poco en interrumpirlo o no, pero se decidió y entró de lleno a ese cuarto donde estaba Junsu, éste vio la sombra del menor y elevó la mirada

¿Todo bien? – preguntó seriamente, Changmin sonrió avergonzado

Sé, pero tengo hambre ¿quieres que cocine algo? –

No Changmin, no te preocupes, podemos comprar comida ¿qué te apetece? – inquirió sin cambiar su expresión, el menor creyó que estaba enojado

No te preocupes, yo me encargo, sigue en lo tuyo – dijo con amabilidad, Junsu dejó las hojas sobre una mesa y los audífonos se los colgó al cuello

Perdón, que mal anfitrión soy pero esto debí terminarlo ayer – explicó

Te entiendo, y si ese novio tuyo pasó la noche aquí supongo que ni tiempo tuviste de ponerte a trabajar – comentó con picardía, Junsu sonrió

De hecho sí, pero andaba de un sensible que no tienes idea, no le pude impedir que viniera a mi casa – reveló avergonzado

Me lo puedo imaginar, de vez en cuando se ponen Drama Queen – dijo con una sonrisa, sus palabras hacen reír a Junsu

Si bueno, así son los novios – convino el mayor, después se quedaron callados unos momentos - ¿Estás bien? Sabes que puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras – dijo Junsu con expresión casi dulce, Changmin asintió

No puedo ocultarme de por vida ¿verdad? – Junsu afirmó, sonriéndole – Pero no sé qué siento en estos momentos –

¿Por qué? –

No quiero disculparme por lo que dije de Yoohwan, lo seguiré pensando, pero quiero comprenderlo en que es su familia y debo respetarla – explicó pensativo

Entiendo –

Pero te dejo trabajar, hasta que no me desenrede el cerebro seguiré por aquí – sonrió y salió de aquella habitación

¡Elige algo rico! – escuchó la voz de Junsu

¡Lo haré! – respondió enseguida, caminó hacia la puerta y después recordó que no llevaba nada de dinero, por lo que se regresó al cuarto, Junsu estaba por colocarse los audífonos

¿Qué pasa? –

¿Tienes dinero? Salí sin mi cartera ayer – dijo avergonzado, Junsu se carcajeó

¿Acaso pensabas robar la comida? – preguntó divertido, sacó la billetera del pantalón y se la entregó completa – No escatimes –

No lo haré – sonrió y se alejó de nuevo. Al salir de la casa el sol le lastimó los ojos, así que los entrecerró y se cubrió con el antebrazo, caminando hacia el lado derecho de la calle, no muy lejos se encontraba una plaza comercial, sabía que ahí podía comprar algo de comida rápida. Llegó en cuestión de minutos y al entrar se destapó el rostro, la plaza estaba casi llena, era domingo – Demonios, que flojera – pensó molesto, sin embargo se adentró en la jungla de cristal y concreto, no pudo evitar detenerse en las tiendas de ropa, la moda no era lo suyo pero siempre le había gustado vestir bien, además su trabajo se lo permitía. Entró a una tienda de Gucci cuando le llamó la atención una gabardina color gris, pronto se acercó una chica para auxiliarlo

Muy buena elección, es de la colección Otoño-Invierno de Frida Giannini, éste año sus diseños marcarán la tendencia de la temporada – explico amablemente, sin evitar tirar un ojo, Changmin era muy atractivo, alto y delgado, sin duda alguien que lucía bien en algo de Gucci. El menor se dio cuenta de aquella mirada y se incomodó un poco

No lo dudo, me fascina, pero de momento es un lujo que no puedo darme – explicó al ver el precio, aunque podía permitirse caprichos, ese estaba por arriba de la media para sus finanzas del trimestre

Comprendo, pero ¿Por qué no se lo prueba? Quizás cambie de parecer- sugirió la chica, realmente deseaba verlo con ese modelo puesto, Changmin sonrió, le gustaba la idea, por lo que decidió hacerle caso, la chica tomó la prenda y lo dirigió hacia los probadores – Espere aquí, llamaré a uno de los chicos – dijo al dejarlo en puerta de los probadores, pues ellas no podían entrar ahí, debía ser un dependiente masculino

No es necesaria la ayuda – dijo Changmin pero ya la chica se había marchado, así que no le quedó más remedio que esperar, entró al probador, quedándose ahí alrededor de 3 minutos

Vaya, sin duda te verás muy guapo con eso puesto – escuchó una voz familiar atrás de él y volteó enseguida, frunciendo el ceño, era Heechul, el ex novio de Yunho y no le era grato verlo, no le caía bien - ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿te he hecho algo malo? – preguntó sarcásticamente, no recibió respuesta, por lo que agarró la prenda de los hombros – Pruébatela – el menor hizo una mueca pero obedeció, haciendo como que no le conocía - ¿Te gusta? – preguntó mientras lo acomodaba – Salgamos para que te lo vean – dijo con burla

No gracias, no me ha gustado – movió los hombros para deshacerse del agarre de Heechul y se quitó la prenda – Debo irme – le dio la espalda y sin más se alejó, pasando por el costado de la chica a quien ignoró cuando intentó hablarle. Heechul le siguió, dio la prenda a la chica y salió de la tienda tras de Changmin

¡Espera cariño! – gritó al ver que no lo alcanzaba, la gente volteó a verlo – ¡Necesitamos hablar… de Yunho! – dijo sabiendo que aquel era el talón de Aquiles de Changmin, Heechul sonrió al ver que su respuesta era la que esperaba, el menor se detuvo y volteó hacia atrás – Eres tan predecible – comentó cuando le dio alcance, mirándolo a los ojos - ¿Me aceptas un café? –

No, necesito comprar comida y regresar – dijo secamente

¿No está un poco lejos tu casa? –

Estoy con un amigo, pero eso no te importa, ya dime que quieres – contestó de mala manera

No te enojes, solo quería ser amable –

¿Por qué mencionas a tu ex? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo? – preguntó molesto, pero por la expresión de Heechul pareciera que no entendía por qué lo de Ex – Pareces sorprendido ¿Qué no terminaron ayer? – el aludido entendió, seguramente Yunho había hablado de su problema en la mañana

No terminamos, solo peleamos – rebatió enojado, Changmin se rio por lo bajo - ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –

No sabía que eras de la clase de novios aferrados – dijo con burla, Heechul no entendió – El mismo Yunho me lo dijo, que ya no eran novios – por la palidez de Heechul comprendió que algo raro estaba pasando

¿Cuándo te lo dijo? –

Ayer mismo… bueno, anoche – corrigió con mala intención, quería que se malinterpretaran las cosas

¿Anoche? ¿Otra cena? – preguntó receloso

No, dormí en su departamento – al oírlo Heechul abrió ampliamente los ojos, pero el menor sonrió, había logrado su cometido

Mentiroso – dijo enojado

No me interesa si me crees o no, si es todo lo que vas a decir me voy – sonrió con cinismo y se dio media vuelta

¡Lo recuperaré! – gritó furioso, acercándose nuevamente

¿Y a mí qué? Haz como quieras – contestó sin dejar de caminar

Sé que te gusta, y hay algo más entre ustedes – el menor se giró hacia él

¿Qué hay? –

Le gustas, me lo confesó – mintió para ver la reacción de Changmin, quien enseguida se mostró confundido - ¿Sorprendido? Si ya pasaron la noche juntos no debería sorprenderte ¿o sí? – comentó con burla, Changmin frunció el ceño cuando analizó la situación

Déjate de tonterías – volvió a ignorarlo

Yo sé que no amas a tu novio como dices, pero no te vas a quedar con Yunho, volveremos, él me ama – el aludido volteó de nuevo, lo miró fijamente con fastidio

Bien por ti, yo tengo a mi Yoochun, así que sean felices y déjame tranquilo – dio por terminada la extraña conversación y se giró, acelerando el paso, para su fortuna Heechul no lo siguió, se quedó parado, sonriendo cínicamente - ¿Qué le sucede a éste tipo? Lo detesto – se quejó mientras caminaba a la salida, olvidando por completo que había ido a comprar comida

Estaba por terminar el domingo, su amigo se había quedado con él todo el resto de la tarde, pero ahora que la noche amenazaba con caer se había quedado solo. Se sentía frío dentro del departamento, la sensación de soledad se respiraba en el aire a pesar de que aún faltaba un mes para la llegada del otoño. Abrió una botella de vino tinto, sabía que estaba mal, pero no dejaba de pensar en su novio, en las ganas que tenía de verlo, aunque no habían pasado ni 24 horas desde que se pelearon, sentía como si hubieran sido semanas, quizás se debía a la culpa de la cual no se podía deshacer, no es que fuera un novio obsesivo, pero realmente tenía enormes deseos de pedirle perdón… Mientras tanto, en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes dela casa de Junsu, se encontraba Changmin, tumbado en la cama, mirando al techo, con los brazos tras la nuca, con sus dilemas de siempre, se preguntaba hasta cuándo podría estar tranquilo, sin duda estando cerca de Yunho jamás lo lograría

¿Estás despierto? – escuchó una voz en dirección a la puerta, Changmin enseguida levantó la cabeza, sonriéndole a su amigo

¿Tú qué crees? – preguntó sarcásticamente

¿Cenamos? Ya he terminado, así que puedo cocinarte algo – indicó amablemente, enseguida el menor se levantó, sentándose sobre la cama

Claro, vamos – ni tardo ni perezoso se puso de pie y alcanzó a su amigo en la puerta, bajaron a la cocina - ¿Qué prepararás? –

¿Qué quieres? – preguntó con superioridad, como si pudiera cocinar cualquier cosa

Algo sencillo, pasta sería excelente – contestó contento

Se nota que vives con Yoochun, es lo único que él sabe cocinar bien – dijo con sencillez sin pensar en que había mencionado al "in-mencionado" – Lo siento, no quise… –

Está bien, ni que se hubiera muerto – comentó con una sonrisa, palmeando el hombro de su amigo quien lo miraba preocupado

¿De verdad estás bien? –

Si, lo he estado pensando, mañana regreso a casa – respondió con tono relajado, después de su desagradable encuentro con Heechul había tomado aquella decisión, a pesar de los problemas su lugar estaba junto a su novio, si Yunho quería volver con ese idiota era su problema

Es una buena decisión, les hará bien verse y hablar – afirmó Junsu, su amigo coincidió

Pronto cumpliremos año y medio de noviazgo, sería absurdo que antes de cumplir un mes viviendo juntos las cosas terminen así – explicó sonriendo cansado, quería mucho a Yoochun pero desde que había cambiado sus cosas a casa de su novio no dejaba de hacerse aquella molesta pregunta ¿Fue lo correcto?

El sonido de alguien llamando a su puerta lo desconcentró del libro que intentaba leer, sin preguntarse quién podría ser se puso de pie y abrió, encontrándose con la no grata sorpresa de ver a su ex amigo ahí, de pie frente a su puerta, sonriendo; intentó cerrar la puerta de inmediato pero el pie del recién llegado no se lo permitió, enseguida Heechul empujó la puerta y se abrió paso dentro del departamento sin haber sido invitado, con fastidio Yunho cerró de un portazo y se acercó a él

¿Qué quieres? Déjame tranquilo – dijo de mala gana, mirándolo con cansancio, pero su visitante ignoró aquello completamente, acercándose mucho a él

Perdóname Yunho, me comporté como un idiota – dijo en tono triste, si quería recuperar a su amigo debía jugar bien sus cartas, Yunho se quedó callado unos momentos – Sabes cómo es esto del amor, nos volvemos unos locos – complementó con una sutil sonrisa

No sé qué decir – respondió secamente

Di que me perdonas –

Estoy muy dolido, creí que éramos amigos –

Yo también, si hubieras sido sincero conmigo desde el principio… -

No tenía ninguna obligación de hablarte de Changmin, de mi pasado – dijo molesto, dándole la espalda, Heechul volvió a acercarse

Lo sé Yunho, pero si iba a fingir ser tu novio debiste explicarme en qué me estaba metiendo – rebatió en tono calmado, no quería que se subieran los ánimos, Yunho meditó aquellas palabras, si lo pensaba fríamente tenía razón – Ya no insistiré en que seamos pareja ni me meteré en tu vida, solo quiero que volvamos a ser amigos – explicó sumisamente, aunque se moría de ganas por insinuarse y lanzarse a sus brazos

Tengo que pensarlo – contestó menos frío que antes

Sí, como tú quieras, esperaré lo que sea necesario – sonrió y se puso de frente a él – Gracias por escucharme – nuevamente se dio media vuelta y se alejó, saliendo sin más del departamento, Yunho se quedó pensativo unos momentos, después suspiró

Debo irme con cuidado de todos modos – pensó seriamente, después de lo sucedido no podía seguir confiando en Heechul tan plenamente como antes

Ese día se levantó particularmente temprano, no había dormido bien por estar pensando en qué palabras decir y en cómo actuar cuando viera nuevamente a su novio, pero si no lo hacía ese día quizás tardaría mucho más y cada vez sería más difícil hablarlo, sabía que no debía dejar pasar más el tiempo. Se vistió rápido y antes de bajar se dirigió a la habitación de su amigo, Junsu aún dormía, y como era su costumbre no tenía ropa interior puesta, solo un pantalón deportivo; el mayor dormía boca abajo y debido a los movimientos que había hecho mientras dormía éste se había bajado un poco, dejando ver parte de su trasero, Changmin sonrió con burla y se acercó, dándole un fuerte pellizco, Junsu jadeó mientras fruncía el entrecejo y se movió un poco, pero no despertó, entonces Changmin recurrió a otra táctica, bajó un poco más el pantalón

¡Despierta! – gritó al mismo tiempo que le daba un fuerte manotazo sobre la piel desnuda, enseguida Junsu gritó y se sobresaltó, el menor tenía una mano muy pesada que le dejó una marca en la piel

¿Qué demonios te sucede? – preguntó molesto, una lágrima luchaba por salir de la comisura del ojo, se tocó y comenzó a sobarse

Lo siento – dijo Changmin tratando de no reír – Te sobo – intentó sobarlo pero Junsu le dio un manotazo para evitarlo

Déjalo, solo Jae puede tocarlo – aclaró enseguida, subiéndose el pantalón y poniéndose en pie, miró con recelo a su amigo – No vuelvas hacer eso –

Perdón, es que tu culo se ve resistente, no pude contenerme – explicó burdamente, dejando que su risa lo dominara, Junsu intentó seguirlo mirando mal pero no pudo evitar reír también

Eres un lunático –

Querido tengo hambre – desvió el tema Changmin, mirando a su amigo con gesto tierno

Te dije que estabas en tu casa, pudiste haber preparado algo – contestó adormilado

Quería esperarte –

Si claro… deja me baño y bajo, supongo que querrás que te lleve –

Así es –

Bueno, ve haciendo algo, no seas flojo – regañó y acto seguido se dirigió a su baño, Changmin hizo un saludo militar y se dirigió a la parte de abajo, se dirigió a la cocina y del refrigerador sacó lo que encontró para preparar algo, a diferencia de él, Junsu tardaba mucho bañándose así que prácticamente el preparó el desayuno, cuando Junsu bajó estaba todo listo, así que solamente comieron y sin lavar los platos se fueron, mientras iban en el auto, Changmin jugaba los dedos sobre su regazo, por lo que Junsu notó que estaba inquieto - ¿Nervioso? – preguntó sonriendo

¿Se nota? – preguntó sarcásticamente, mirándolo de reojo

Es curioso… - Changmin volteó a verlo

¿El qué? – cuestionó extrañado

Cuando comenzaste a salir con Yoochun era como si solo fuera el chico que te entretenía, después se volvió una especie de compañero sexual, después fue como tu mejor amigo y ahora realmente parece que lo quieres, que lo quieres de verdad – explicó para asombro del menor, quien se quedó callado, mirando al frente - ¿Te estarás enamorando? – ante tal pregunta el más alto volteó rápido hacia él, con los ojos bien abiertos

¿Qué dices? – atinó a preguntar, casi sin voz

Que quizás alguien por fin rompió ese cubo de cristal que te rodeaba, el cubo llamado Yunho – explicó con seriedad, Changmin desvió un poco la mirada hacia abajo sin moverse ni un ápice, después levantó la mirada y se quedó callado – Changmin lo siento, sé lo difícil que es para ti incluso hablar de él pero quizás ésta sea tu oportunidad de olvidarlo, concéntrate en Yoochun, quiérelo cada vez más y Yunho desaparecerá por completo, estoy seguro – expuso el mayor sin dejar de mirar al frente, Changmin siguió callado un poco más

Tal vez… - dijo en voz baja, pero realmente pensaba que aquello no era tan fácil como sonaba, porque Yunho había vuelto de la tumba en que trataba de mantenerlo, ahora estaba tan cerca como lo había soñado tantas veces, pero su amigo tenía razón, Yoochun era una parte muy importante de su vida, lo quería mucho…

Estuvieron en silencio el resto del camino, Junsu estacionó el auto frente a aquel conjunto departamental, Changmin tardó unos momentos en abrir la puerta

¿Quieres subir? –

No gracias, esto necesitan arreglarlo ustedes dos – contestó sonriendo, palmeando el hombro de su amigo un par de veces

Bien, aquí voy. Muchas gracias por todo – se giró hacia Junsu y se abrazaron, en cuanto se soltaron el menor salió del auto, agitó su mano para despedirse y cuando cerró la puerta se dio media vuelta, entrando al edificio

Mucha suerte – susurró Junsu cuando su amigo se alejó de su vista, enseguida partió…

Valor Changmin, valor – pensó cuando estuvo por fin frente a la puerta, levantó la mano para tocar pero en ese momento la puerta de al lado se abrió, entonces Yunho y Changmin cruzaron miradas, Yunho había salido porque escuchó un ruido y quería cerciorarse de que era Changmin, al verlo ahí el menor tragó saliva, quería concentrarse en su novio, pero ver a su vecino le hizo sentir un nudo en el estómago

Hola – saludó sencillamente Yunho, el menor asintió con la cabeza sin hablar - ¿Listo para hacer las paces? –

Eso creo – respondió apenas

Mucha suerte, de todo corazón –

Gracias – se miraron en silencio unos momentos – Tocaré – dijo tímidamente, Yunho sonrió y entró de nuevo a su departamento, cerrando la puerta, Changmin la miró unos momentos antes de animarse a tocar, suspiró y se acomodó enseguida las ropas. 5 segundos después (los cuales parecieron horas) Yoochun abrió, su primera reacción fue de sorpresa, después sonrió contento pero pronto se ensombreció, la culpa lo mataba – Que tal – saludó casualmente - ¿Puedo pasar? –

Sí… perdón – Yoochun se hizo a un lado y lo dejó entrar, Changmin miró su rededor y sonrió, su novio cerró la puerta y sin acercarse lo observó

La casa de Junsu es grande, pero no es tan bonita –dijo para distraer lo inevitable, su novio lo miró fijamente, sin saber que decir

Changmin yo… - intentó hablar

Perdóname – se adelantó a decir, sorprendiendo a Yoochun – Fui inmaduro al irme así, debí quedarme a hablar, arreglar las cosas – sonrió – Te quiero Yoochun, con todo y familia, es parte de ti, aunque no toleraré nunca un insulto ¿me explico? – su novio lo observó fijamente

Soy yo quién te debe una disculpa – replicó – Jamás pasé un mal rato en el Colegio debido a mi sexualidad, supongo que mi hermano te recuerda todas esas cosas malas, ahora somos adultos y es más fácil tratar que esas cosas no te afecten tanto y continuar con tu vida, pero si eso viene de alguien tan cercano se vuelve algo doloroso ¿cierto? – Changmin agachó la cabeza unos momentos, después sonrió amargamente y lo miró a los ojos

Incluso los golpes que llegué a recibir no dolieron tanto como las palabras, pero no se puede evitar ¿cierto? Cuando la gente es así… – contestó seriamente

Por favor perdóname, eres el hombre que amo y Yoohwan tendrá que aceptarlo – Changmin sonrió contento – No iremos a esa cena –

Claro que iremos – refutó el menor

Creí que… -

Ayer hui como tonto, no quiero huir toda mi vida – contestó sonriendo, su novio también

Eres increíble, te admiro – halagó sinceramente, sonrió con pena, Changmin se acercó a él

Ey, estamos bien ¿de acuerdo? – dijo mirándolo a los ojos, Yoochun sonrió y se dieron un pequeño beso

Te extrañé mucho –

Yo también pensé en ti – contestó Changmin, 'extrañar' no había sido exactamente la palabra para él, Yoochun sonrió

Te invito a comer, a dónde quieras – dijo entusiasmado, hace mucho que no salían

Tendrá que ser un Restaurante muy caro – bromeó el menor, Yoochun sonrió ampliamente

Mereces eso y más – contestó con ternura, acercándose un poco más y se dieron otro beso

Tomaré un baño – dijo cuando terminaron, Yoochun asintió - ¿Vienes? – preguntó persuasivamente, pero su novio solo sonrió

Me bañé temprano – respondió casi con timidez, Changmin se extrañó pero no insistió, solo le devolvió la sonrisa – Regreso al rato, ponte guapo – el menor solo lo miró esperando que explicara a dónde, pero eso no sucedió

Está bien – se limitó a decir, luego le dio la espalda y entró al baño, enseguida Yoochun salió del departamento. Mientras se duchaba Changmin se preguntaba qué había sucedido, notaba a su novio un poco distante y eso no le agradaba. Al salir se dirigió a su habitación, traía puesta una bata de baño, comenzó a buscar algo de ropa cuando la puerta del departamento sonó - ¿Habrá olvidado su llave? – se preguntó, dirigiéndose hacia allá enseguida, abrió la puerta pero no se trataba de Yoochun sino de su vecino, Yunho sonreía pero al ver a Changmin en bata borró la sonrisa, pensó un par de cosas incorrectas pero despejó enseguida su mente

Lo siento, vuelvo más tarde – dijo avergonzado y un poco molesto, el menor lo detuvo

Está bien ¿Qué sucede? –

Vine en mal momento, espero no haber interrumpido nada – explicó Yunho receloso, en cambio Changmin se rio, Yunho frunció un poco el entrecejo

Yoochun no está – explicó sonriendo

Entiendo – se alegró para sus adentros, mostrándose serio

¿Qué se te ofrece? –

Tengo un problema con mi conexión del agua y me preguntaba si tenían una llave ajustable –

Creo que tenemos de esas cosas – dijo sonriendo avergonzado, no sabía de herramientas – Pero pásate, me pongo algo y la buscamos –

Gracias – Yunho entró y cerró la puerta, Changmin casi corrió hacia la habitación y empujó la puerta, pero ésta no se cerró del todo, Yunho volteó y lo vio quitarse la bata de baño, no pudo evitar clavar los ojos en él, no pudo ver todo bien, pero lo vio de costado, incluso una gran parte de su miembro, no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior, ahora Changmin era un hombre, no era más el muchacho que conoció, nunca antes había sentido tanta nostalgia por aquel cuerpo como en esos momentos, quería tocarlo, abrazarlo, besarlo, lo quería para él, pero ya no le pertenecía, debía entrar en razón para no seguirse haciendo daño… La puerta se abrió y disimuló, volteándose hacia otro lado, Changmin no se dio cuenta

Ya volví, veamos, llave, llave… - se dirigió a la cocina y abrió debajo del lavadero de loza, sacó una caja de herramientas y la llevó a donde estaba Yunho – Aquí está, búscala, yo no sé de esas cosas – dijo avergonzado – Se supone que los hombres sepamos de esto ¿no? –

¿También los Gays? Más bien se supone que peinemos y hagamos arreglos florales ¿no? – dijo prejuiciosamente en broma y ambos se comenzaron a reír

Entonces soy muy mal Gay – comentó Changmin divertido, compartieron una mirada un poco incómoda y después miraron disimuladamente hacia otro lado. Cuando eran más jóvenes solían hacer esa clase de bromas, era como una forma de recordarlo, aunque Changmin sabía que solo era una coincidencia, porque realmente su vecino no lo recordaba

Es ésta – dijo Yunho al encontrar la llave que buscaba

Yo las veo todas iguales – comentó indiferente el menor

Bien, entonces la devuelvo más tarde –

Sí, no te preocupes – Changmin cerró la caja de herramientas y Yunho se despidió, marchándose enseguida…

Al salir del departamento, antes de entrar al suyo, Yunho se apoyó en la pared y después sonrió con nostalgia

Ser Gay no te hace menos hombre… si te hace sentir mejor, aún puedes jugar con cochecitos – dijo en voz baja, recordando sus propias palabras de años atrás…

Cerca de las 2 de la tarde Yoochun regresó al departamento, Changmin se encontraba mirando televisión cuando él llegó, al topar sus miradas el menor sonrió

Te has tardado – dijo con tranquilidad, aunque muy curioso respecto al por qué de aquella huida, sin embargo no quiso indagar en el tema, solo se acercó a él y lo besó cuando éste cerró la puerta, Yoochun le sonrió también

Lo siento – se alejó de él y caminó hacia la habitación - ¿Ya nos vamos? Tuviste tiempo suficiente para pensar a dónde quieres ir – habló mientras se quitaba la playera para colocarse una camisa más apropiada, sin embargo el menor le dio alcance y sin dejar que se colocara la nueva camisa se colgó de su cuello, comenzando a besarlo, Yoochun le correspondió pero un poco distante, tratando de alejarlo sutilmente, Changmin se dio cuenta pero no comentó nada

Tiempo tendremos de pasarla bien antes de comer – dijo con picardía, comenzando a besarle el cuello, descendiendo lentamente por su pecho y abdomen hasta colocarse de rodillas frente a él, intentando después desabrochar su pantalón

Changmin, se hará tarde – susurró mientras lo sujetaba de los hombros para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, el menor lo miró fijamente

¿Me estás rechazando? – preguntó un poco molesto al ponerse de pie, su novio le sonrió

No porque no quiera sentirte – le acarició los labios con el pulgar – Se nos hará tarde – completó tranquilamente

¿Desde cuándo importa? – preguntó enojado, sabía que había otra razón

Changmin… -

Vámonos pues – le dio la espalda y salió de la habitación, Yoochun suspiró, se colocó su camisa, se pasó el peine por el cabello y salió, su novio esperaba de brazos cruzados en la puerta

Pasa – abrió la puerta y Changmin salió del departamento, enseguida lo hizo él, cerró con llave y bajaron por las escaleras en silencio, el menor delante mientras el mayor miraba su espalda. Al llegar al auto Yoochun intentó abrirle la puerta pero éste se adelantó y entró - ¿Estás bien? ¿por qué te enojas? – preguntó antes de encender el vehículo

Porque tenía ganas y me has rechazado ¿no es obvio? – contestó con tono sarcástico

O sea que cuando tú no quieres yo debo aceptarlo como si nada pero yo no puedo decir que no ¿verdad? – inquirió con molestia, no quería pelear, acababan de reconciliarse pero se había sentido ofendido por aquella actitud. Changmin volteó a verlo, enojado

No se trata de eso – contestó secamente

No, claro que no – respondió con ironía y arrancó el auto, pisando el acelerador

Yoochun, no es necesario, baja la velocidad – regañó inquieto cuando su novio se pasó un semáforo, sin embargo éste no hizo caso del todo, solo bajó poco la velocidad, pero cuando otro semáforo cambió a color preventivo e intentó acelerar, un automóvil proveniente de la calle transversal se pasó el alto - ¡Cuidado! – gritó Changmin al advertirlo aunque Yoochun también había alcanzado a reaccionar y meter el freno, el otro automovilista maniobró hacia su derecha y casi choca con un poste, pero no ocurrió ningún accidente - ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! – recriminó enojado y asustado, llevándose una mano al pecho, enseguida Yoochun volteó

¿Estás bien? – preguntó asustado, mirándolo fijamente para verificar algún daño

¿Intentas matarnos? –

Perdóname – dijo avergonzado, se había llevado el susto de su vida. Los autos comenzaban a tocar sus claxon y al pasar por su lado algunos les gritaban groserías, Yoochun arrancó de nuevo el auto sin prestarles atención; se detuvo a unas pocas cuadras de ahí, en el estacionamiento de una tienda de conveniencia, se giró hacia Changmin, quien molesto miraba hacia el frente, con los brazos cruzados, su novio se percató del cristalino de sus ojos – De verdad perdóname, soy un idiota – se disculpó nuevamente, el menor no contestó ni volteó siquiera a verlo – Si algo te hubiera pasado jamás me lo habría perdonado – se le quebró la voz y Changmin volteó por fin a verlo, su mirada menos dura que antes

¿Por qué lo hiciste? – cuestionó preocupado, jamás había visto a su novio actuar de tal manera, estaba extrañado

Estaba molesto – dijo secamente

¿Porque crees que yo pienso que soy el único con derecho a negarse al sexo? – preguntó irritado, le parecía algo sumamente tonto, más aún por qué no era cierto

No es eso –

¿Entonces qué es?... estaba feliz ¿sabes? – Yoochun lo miró a los ojos – Por reconciliarnos… y quería estar contigo, hacer el amor, es todo. Me dolió que me rechazaras – explicó un poco avergonzado, no era el tipo de hombre que dijera cosas lindas o románticas, pero en ese momento se sintió sumamente cursi, Yoochun sonrió, acariciándole la mejilla después

Perdóname, de verdad… Yo también estoy feliz de que volvieras, detesto discutir contigo – dijo con ternura, se acercó y le besó la mejilla

Claro que te perdono pero no vuelvas hacer algo así, pudo pasar una tragedia – contestó preocupado pero sonriéndole para tranquilizarlo, Yoochun se incorporó a su asiento y bajó la mirada

Lo sé… - Changmin le agarró la mano

¿Me dirás por qué no quisiste hacerlo? Sé que no fue por la comida – Yoochun volteó a verlo

Por esto… – se levantó un poco y metió la mano dentro de la bolsa de su pantalón, sacó una caja negra pequeña, al verla Changmin abrió ampliamente los ojos, si aquello era lo que pensaba se comenzó a sentir nervioso. Su novio abrió la caja y los temores del menor cobraron vida, dentro de ella había un par de anillos, pero no cualquier anillo, si no anillos de unión; se miraron a los ojos

Yoochun –

Changmin, cuando te conocí me gustaste bastante, no solo tu apariencia, había algo en tus ojos, en tu mirada; algo que llamó mi atención como nunca antes. Cuando aceptaste salir conmigo y después nos hicimos novios me convencí de que eras especial… - agarró su mano izquierda y la besó – pasó el tiempo y me comencé a enamorar. Cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez ¿te acuerdas? Me confesaste lo de Yunho, que no te habías vuelto a enamorar y que jamás lo harías, me diste la oportunidad de dejarte ¿lo recuerdas? – el menor bajó la mirada unos momentos

Recuerdo todo – contestó con voz baja

A pesar de todo te confesé mis sentimientos y no estuve dispuesto a renunciar, me permitiste seguir luchando, y aunque sé que mi lucha aún no rinde el fruto deseado, puedo decir que somos capaces de compartir nuestra vida, de eso estuve muy seguro hasta el domingo que discutimos… – volvieron a mirarse, Yoochun hizo una pausa y Changmin lo dejó continuar – Te amo pero tú a mí no – dijo fríamente – Cuando nuestra relación sea solo sexo y te aburras de mí ¿me dejarás? ¿O lucharás por lo nuestro a pesar de tus sentimientos? – el menor enmudeció, no sabía que decir

Yo… no lo sé –

En verdad te amo, no imagino mi vida sin ti – ahora él enmudeció, Changmin estiró sus manos y le sujetó los laterales de la cabeza, haciéndolo mirar hacia él, después lo besó

No puedo garantizarte nada a futuro, pero sé que hoy por hoy estoy contigo y es dónde quiero estar. Te quiero, nuestra relación es más que solo sexo, así que saca esas ideas locas de tu mente ¿de acuerdo? – se sonrieron y después comenzaron a besarse, lentamente, fundiendo sus labios tan profundamente que se quitaron el aliento. Cuando terminaron se alejaron un poco y se sonrieron, entonces Yoochun sacó uno de los anillos y agarró la mano de su novio

Changmin, sé que jamás será oficial o legal, pero no me importa, quiero que éste anillo simbolice nuestra unión, el gran amor que te tengo, me comprometo hacerte feliz cada día – dijo dulcemente, puso la argolla en el dedo de Changmin y la besó, el menor se miró la joya un tiempo y después también la besó

Gracias – el menor agarró la otra y se la puso a Yoochun en el dedo, sonrió un poco

No sé qué decir… - sonrió tontamente, después pausó – Todo éste tiempo juntos y por primera vez mi corazón late como si se fuera a salir – explicó nervioso, su novio le sonrió igual

Dime que aceptas, que estás aquí por qué quieres, que quieres compartir siempre tu vida conmigo – respondió también nervioso, Changmin se quedó callado mucho tiempo

Yoochun yo… no puedo… no te amo – bajó la mirada, se quitó el anillo y lo devolvió, su novio abrió ampliamente los ojos, mirando ese anillo devuelto, no podía creerlo – No puedo prometerte lo que sentiré en un futuro, no puedo decirte que intentaré amarte porque lo he intentado, te juro que… -

No… no digas nada… - sonrió con amargura – Es mi culpa, por creer que te podía cambiar – contestó con un hilo de voz- Que egoísta soy ¿verdad? – Changmin lo miró fijamente, se había quedado sin voz, Yoochun tenía los ojos llorosos – Sentí que te perdía y compré estos anillos creyendo que al menos pensabas igual que yo, aunque no me amaras… es mi culpa por suponer tonterías que jamás serán – se incorporó en su asiento y agarró el volante con ambas manos

Yoochun… - intentó decirle algo que le sirviera de consuelo, pero al ver a Yoochun apoyar su frente en el volante y comenzar a llorar se quedó completamente sin palabras. Era la primera vez que lo veía llorar de esa forma, su novio era sensible, siempre lo había sido, tanto la felicidad como la tristeza podía expresarlas con lágrimas, sin embargo ahora sollozaba, sus manos se aferraban con fuerza al volante – No me hagas esto – dijo después de unos momentos, colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de su novio, le acarició el cabello – Necesitamos hablar en otro lugar – no obtuvo respuesta en varios minutos

Si – escuchó levemente de labios de su novio

¿Quieres que conduzca? – preguntó preocupado, los hombros de Yoochun aún se agitaban, no podía dejar de llorar, Changmin lo temía, estaba preparado - ¿Estás terminando conmigo? – inquirió nervioso, sonrío con malestar, se incorporó en su asiento, pasó su cabello detrás de la oreja pero permaneció en silencio – Yoochun te quiero, y quiero estar contigo –

¿Cuánto tiempo? – preguntó con tristeza, con la voz baja

El tiempo que sea necesario – respondió sin alterarse, pero molesto – No soy un objeto que debas conservar – sin responder, Yoochun se irguió, secó sus lágrimas y sin hablar arrancó el auto, con velocidad moderada, permanecieron en silencio hasta que el auto se detuvo en el estacionamiento de un Hotel

No eres un objeto, y no trato de coleccionarte o asegurarme que estés siempre conmigo, te doy la opción, siempre he hecho lo que has querido ¿o no? – sus ojos seguían hinchados pero ya no derramaba lágrimas, Changmin asintió – A veces siento que nuestra relación no va a ningún lado, que nos hemos estancado… –

Si no te satisface lo dejamos y listo – contestó enojado, abrió la puerta del auto y salió, su novio suspiró cansado y después también salió, miró la espalda de Changmin y apretó uno de sus puños, estaba molesto consigo mismo ¿Por qué habían llegado a eso? Jamás habían tenido una discusión tan seria

Changmin escucha – se acercó a él, de frente – Te amo – le acarició la mejilla – Pero si esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte, quizás seas tú quien quiera dejarme – dijo sin esperar una reacción agresiva por parte de Changmin, sin embargo éste golpeó su mano para alejarla de su mejilla

¿Acaso te estoy dejando? ¿He insinuado que quiero hacerlo? – preguntó enojado, mirándolo fijamente, Yoochun intentó defenderse pero el menor no se lo permitió – Puedes poner de pretexto que no te amo, que no nos imagino envejeciendo juntos, que no te juro estar a tu lado siempre, pero la realidad es que estoy aquí, contigo, que te quiero y no pienso dejarte, seguiré a tu lado ¿entendiste? Así que deja de hacerte la víctima – reclamó irritado, mirándolo con determinación, su novio estaba sorprendido, jamás se imaginó a Changmin defendiendo su relación de ese modo, se sintió feliz

¿Estás seguro? – preguntó dubitativo, nervioso. El más alto se acercó y le besó el labio superior, bajó un poco más y le dio un beso suave

Estoy aquí ¿no? – sonrió – Es verdad que no te amo, pero pude decidir entre tú y mis recuerdos… y te elegí a ti – explicó con seriedad, en esos momentos la imagen de Yunho se apareció ante él, porque ya no era un simple recuerdo, ahora era una realidad, sin embargo no dejaría a su novio por intentar algo nuevamente con Yunho, después de todo él sí lo había logrado olvidar, debía continuar su vida

Changmin – se abrazaron durante unos momentos – Perdóname por ser tan inseguro, pero la idea de perderte cada vez me aterra más, eres mi vida - explicó con una sonrisa llena de tristeza, el menor negó con la cabeza

No Yoochun, tu vida es mucho más que ésta relación, me da miedo que pienses así – lo miró a los ojos y le agarró la mano, lo jaló hacia él y caminó hacia el interior del Hotel, éste lo siguió aun cuando Changmin soltó su mano al entrar. No hablaron, pero con la mirada bastó para decirse todo, Yoochun pidió una habitación y pagó, se dirigieron hacia el número asignado, entraron y aseguraron la puerta, el mayor se acercó a la ventana y Changmin lo alcanzó, abrazándolo por la espalda – Te quiero – susurró a su oído – Mucho más de lo que piensas, como amante, como amigo, lo que menos quiero es hacerte daño – dijo afligido, apretando un poco más el cuerpo entre sus brazos – Pero si el daño soy yo mismo prefiero dejarte… - sus sinceras palabras hacen que su novio sienta escalofríos, no concebía la idea de no tenerlo a su lado. Pronto se soltó del agarré y dio media vuelta, lo besó con desesperación hasta que Changmin lo alejó

No… por favor no hagas eso, prometo… -

No Yoochun – interrumpió – No prometas nada que no podrás cumplir – dijo desanimado, por alguna razón su corazón le decía que era momento de dejarlo, pero no quería, por primera vez en su vida sentía la necesidad de estar con él tan desesperadamente ¿y si Junsu tenía razón? Quizás se estaba enamorando de su novio y no lo quería aceptar

¿Por qué crees que no podré cumplirlo? – preguntó confuso

Las personas que me han amado tienden a no cumplir sus promesas – dijo con una sonrisa amarga en su rostro y enseguida se alejó para sentarse a orillas de la cama, se tapó la cara con ambas manos

Soy diferente a él, por mucho – contestó Yoochun mientras se acercaba, colocándose frente a él de cuclillas, mirándolo con ternura, Changmin le acarició la mejilla y sonrió

Lo sé – respondió emotivo. Yoochun se puso de pie y enseguida se sentó a su lado, se miraron a los ojos unos momentos y se comenzaron a besar, al terminar se miraron de nuevo, poniéndose serios ambos, se sujetaron las manos

Quizás un respiro nos haga bien a ambos – propuso Yoochun tras tragar saliva duramente, su novio asintió y lo besó de nuevo

No quiero dejarte – contestó decidido, Yoochun sonrió con alegría

Solo será un tiempo, días, semanas, no sé… - sonrió y le besó la mejilla – Te amo Changmin –

Y yo te quiero Yoochun – se soltaron la mano y se comenzaron a besar suavemente, con apenas un roce de sus lenguas, se soltaron unos momentos solo para acercarse un poco más y volverse a besar, la mano izquierda de Yoochun comenzó a explorar el pecho de su novio por encima de la ropa hasta sujetar su cuello, profundizando el beso mientras la mano derecha de Changmin bajaba hasta la pretina del pantalón de Yoochun, comenzando a desabrocharla, introduciendo su mano por debajo del pantalón, acariciándole por encima de la ropa interior, haciéndolo jadear, soltando así sus labios, Changmin alejó su mano y se despojó de su camisa, así su novio comenzó por explorar la piel de su cuello y pecho con los labios, le lamió los pezones mientras él le acariciaba la cabeza, el menor jadeaba, mordiéndose después los labios hasta que Yoochun terminó en esa zona y volvieron a besarse hasta terminar jadeando en busca de aire, la mano del menor volvió a bajar, explorando el miembro de su novio por encima de la ropa hasta que por fin lo sacó sin bajarle la ropa, estando ya erecto, lo comenzó a masturbar mientras se miraban a los ojos, Yoochun comenzaba a jadear, relamiéndose los labios, Changmin sonrió y enseguida volvieron a besarse, el mayor ahogaba sus jadeos sobre los labios de su novio hasta que el menor los abandonó y descendió sin bajarse de la cama, aún sentado comenzó a lamer el miembro de Yoochun, después lo introdujo a su boca mientras su novio gemía levemente, acariciando la espalda de Changmin, después su cabello y de nuevo la espalda, agachándose después para depositar besos en la espalda del más alto hasta que el menor se detuvo sin provocarle el orgasmo; se incorporó y volvieron a besarse, entre tanto Changmin desabrochaba sus propios pantalones, despojándose de ellos enseguida junto con la ropa interior, quedó completamente desnudo. Dejaron de besarse y Yoochun se puso de pie, quitándose enseguida la ropa, Changmin se subió completamente a la cama y él lo siguió, volvieron a besarse mientras se acomodaban, el menor sobre él, puso sus piernas en cada costado de Yoochun, elevando después las caderas, aún acostado sobre su cuerpo, luego descendió mientras su novio le penetraba, sin dejar de besarse, las manos del mayor se posaron sobre los hombros del menor y las comenzó a descender lentamente, acariciando su espalda, y bajando hasta colocar las manos sobre sus glúteos para marcar el ritmo, lento, pausado, un vaivén sensual

Changmin… - suspiró Yoochun, jadeando sobre los labios de su novio, se miraron a los ojos, no se dijeron nada, simplemente volvieron a besarse, ésta vez duró más, casi se acaban la respiración, el menor le comenzó a besar el cuello y después se levantó sin perder el coito, colocó sus manos en el abdomen de su novio y se comenzó a mover, de atrás hacia delante, primero lento, después más rápido - ¡Aahh! Changmin… - cerró con fuerza los ojos, acariciándole las piernas, hundiendo las yemas de los dedos en aquella piel, sentía que de un momento a otro culminaría pero su novio se detuvo y se bajó, perdiendo el contacto, pero no por mucho tiempo, pues se giró levemente y su novio lo tomó por atrás, volviendo a penetrarlo, ambos acostados en la cama sobre sus costados derechos, los dos movían sus caderas para un mejor contacto mientras Yoochun le besaba el cuello y hombro, Changmin mientras le acariciaba la cadera con su mano hacia atrás, gemían los dos, envueltos en placer hasta que Yoochun se vino dentro de su novio, saliéndose en cuanto se vació, nuevamente le besó el cuello, bajando su mano hasta el miembro del menor, comenzando a masturbarlo

¡Aaahhhgg! – gimió mientras se derramaba hasta la última gota, giró la cabeza hacia atrás para encontrarse con los labios de Yoochun, regalándose un apasionado pero tierno beso. Se quedaron en esa posición, el mayor abrazando con fuerza al menor, aun depositándole besos sobre el hombro, quedándose así por mucho tiempo

¿Sabes? – le susurró el mayor al oído – Es la primera vez que siento esto desde que comenzamos a tener relaciones – dijo sonriendo

¿Por qué? – preguntó extrañado

A veces cuando hacíamos el amor sentía que no te entregabas completamente, había una parte de ti que me hacía sentirte lejos – explicó cabizbajo mientras Changmin escuchaba atentamente lo que tenía que decirle – Pero hoy te sentí mío, tan íntimamente… - besó un par de veces su hombro, después se alejó, el menor se quedó callado todo ese tiempo hasta que se giró hacia él, Yoochun sonreía, miraba hacia el techo, el menor se acercó y lo abrazó, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del mayor

Soy tuyo… - le beso sobre el pecho – Y quiero seguir siéndolo – aunque sonaba dubitativo, en ese momento se sentía muy seguro de ello, aun cuando todo aquello era tan extraño, cuando habían comenzado a tener relaciones sexuales todo era tan frío, después del coito él solía levantarse de la cama e irse a fumar o a beber, jamás había sido de los que se quedaban en la cama tras el sexo, ni con Yoochun ni con nadie, lo había hecho una sola vez con Yunho, cuando habían estado juntos, pero nada más; ahora con Yoochun se había vuelto constante, no siempre se abrazaban después del acto, pero al menos era recurrente

Voy a extrañarte – dijo Yoochun con nostalgia, lo abrazó por la cintura y escondió su cabeza entre el cuello y hombro de su novio

Tendré que desempolvar mi antigua casa, aún no se vende – comentó con una sonrisa también nostálgica, pero su voz era optimista

No Changmin, quédate en el departamento, no hace falta que saques tus cosas – aclaró el mayor, entonces el más alto levantó su cabeza y lo miró

No pensaba sacar todas mis cosas, solo nos daremos un tiempo, no funcionará si estamos bajo el mismo techo – explicó seriamente

Lo sé, pero yo iré a casa de mamá, quédate en el departamento, por favor – el menor lo dudó unos momentos pero después accedió

¿Estás seguro? –

Claro que si – se acercó y le besó los labios

Está bien – contestó con una sonrisa y su novio la correspondió…

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la cortina de aquella habitación, la luz que se filtraba no era la del sol, si no la de las luces de la ciudad, era de noche, enseguida se sentó sobre la cama, fijó su vista a su costado pero estaba vacío, Yoochun no se encontraba junto a él tal como recordaba antes de quedarse dormido. Se talló la cara y después los ojos, sacudió la cabeza un poco y fijó la vista en la puerta del baño

¿Yoochun? – Llamó tranquilamente pero no encontró respuesta por lo que se puso de pie y caminó hacia aquella puerta, estaba entreabierta, la abrió por completo pero estaba oscuro - ¿Yoochun? – llamó de nuevo, preocupado, pero se notaba que estaba solo en la habitación, fijó su mirada hacia la puerta de la misma y notó un carrito con platos y charolas encima, su estómago comenzó a gruñir y se dio cuenta de que hace horas no había comido, sin embargo eso era lo que menos le preocupaba, se dirigió a sus pantalones y buscó su celular pero no estaba, lo buscó con la mirada alrededor, encontrándolo sobre el mueble con espejo, el cual estaba frente a la cama, se dirigió a él y notó que había algo escrito, como si fuera un mensaje por enviarse – Changmin, perdóname por irme así pero tenía que hacerlo, sé que será menos doloroso de esa forma. Todo está pagado, cuando vuelvas a casa ya no me encontraré ahí, te amo, espera por mí… Tú Yoochun – leyó en voz baja, al terminar dejó caer el celular al suelo y se quedó parado inmóvil por unos momentos, sintió como si le apretaran las entrañas y buscó dónde sentarse, se pasó la mano por el cabello, como pensando en qué hacer, pero no hubo respuesta, estaba conmocionado…

Como cada noche antes de irse a dormir, Jaejoong arreglaba su ropa para el día siguiente, era muy perfeccionista cuando se trataba de lucir bien, era vanidoso, claro que lo era y amaba serlo ¿Qué más daba? Si Junsu también amaba eso de él. Se dirigió al baño para lavarse los dientes mientras canturreaba una canción, pero antes de entrar al cuarto de baño el timbre de su departamento sonó; él vivía en un complejo departamental en una zona bastante elegante de la ciudad, no era tan grande como el departamento de Yoochun, pero si más refinado, un departamento de soltero en el último piso de un edificio con 20 niveles

¿Será Junsu? – se preguntó mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta, al llegar miró por el ojillo de la puerta, extrañándose de ver a Yoochun ahí, intuyó algo malo y enseguida abrió, asustado - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo bien? – preguntó inquieto al verlo con maleta en mano, su amigo apenas si sonrió

Changmin y yo terminamos…– contestó cabizbajo, Jaejoong casi abrió completamente su boca, estaba sorprendido, se veía en sus ojos – temporalmente – aclaró

¿Por qué? ¿pelearon otra vez? Se habían reconciliado ¿no? – preguntó mientras se hacía a un lado para que pasara su amigo, enseguida cerró la puerta

Fueron tantas cosas, nos hemos dicho de todo… Changmin llegó a la conclusión de que me hace daño y decidimos darnos un tiempo, he estado muy castrante con él, necesitamos un poco de espacio, ver si vivir juntos era realmente el siguiente paso en nuestra relación – explicó más detalladamente mientras su amigo lo escuchaba

Entiendo – atinó a decir después de unos momentos - ¿Volverán? –

Todo depende de lo que pase estos días separados – contestó

Yoochun, me encantaría tenerte aquí pero sabes que éste departamento es de una sola habitación y solo tengo una cama –

Lo sé, solo por ésta noche por favor, mañana me iré con mamá – explicó avergonzado, no quería causar molestias pero su mamá vivía un poco lejos de ese punto de la ciudad y no quería preocuparla con sus problemas a esa hora

Claro que si hermano, pero compartiremos cama – dijo con burla

Como si no supiera lo que es dormir en tu cama – contestó también con burla y ambos se sonrieron – Gracias Jae –

De nada hombre, te quiero – se acercó y lo abrazó

Es mutuo – respondió con una amplia sonrisa - ¿Dónde dejaré esto? – señaló su maleta

Dame – estiró su mano y se la quitó, llevándosela hacia su habitación

¿Esperas a Junsu hoy? No quiero arruinar una velada romántica – comentó con picardía

No, hoy no, es noche de masturbarse – respondió con burla, riéndose

Que fino eres – hizo gesto de asco pero sin dejar de sonreír – Mejor dame de cenar – ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, a pesar de la situación de Yoochun, hace tiempo que no estaban los dos solos conviviendo, extrañaba los tiempos cuando compartían absolutamente todo…

Lo más doloroso para Changmin no fue comer a duras penas en la soledad de aquella fría y oscura habitación de Hotel, tampoco fue el colocarse la ropa sin ser observado dulcemente por su novio, lo más doloroso para él fue llegar de nuevo al departamento y encontrarlo casi vacío, abrir los cajones y ver poca ropa, no ver las pertenencias de Yoochun en el baño, encontrar su estudio completamente oscuro, no escuchar el alegre saludo desde la cocina cuando su novio lo oía llegar. Sintió un vuelco en el estómago, recordó aquella noche en que regresó a casa de la estación de tren donde esperó a Yunho por más de 5 horas y él jamás llegó, aquel sentimiento era muy parecido al que en esos momentos experimentaba

De nuevo solo – suspiró con nostalgia, aventó las llaves en la mesa de la sala y se dirigió a la cocina para sacar una cerveza del refrigerador, la abrió y se dirigió a la ventana mientras bebía, agarró el celular que tenía en la bolsa y llamó a Junsu, pero éste tenía el buzón activado – Seguro anda con su novio ese – pensó tras colgar y arrojar el aparato sobre uno de los sillones. Miró las luces de la ciudad y sin prestar atención al molesto murmullo de los autos cerró los ojos, por su mente pasó todo lo sucedido esa tarde, todo había pasado tan rápido y de una forma tan extraña que no parecía como si realmente lo hubiera vivido, se supone que se estaban reconciliando y de repente habían llegado a eso, ahora Yoochun no estaba, y él, ahora solo, tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar, sin embargo no podía comenzar por ninguna, entre la duda y la conmoción no sabía ni en qué pensar primero. Terminó su cerveza en pocos y grandes tragos, sacó de su pantalón una cajetilla de cigarros y sacando uno lo encendió, mientras fumaba miraba al frente, absorto en recuerdos que no le llevaban a ningún lado; pero de pronto el sonido de la puerta tocándose lo sacó del trance, fumó lo último que le quedaba y caminó hacia la puerta - ¿Quién podrá ser? – se preguntó en una fracción de segundo – Yunho – dijo en voz baja al intuirlo, a esa hora ¿Quién más podría ser si no él? Se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta – No quiero verlo… – pensó decidido – Mi prioridad ahora es Yoochun, mi deseo es estar con él, olvidarme de Yunho – pensó decididamente, aún cuando su corazón latía emocionado, la razón ahora quería ganar la batalla de siempre. Se debatió unos segundos entre abrir o no, decidiendo que no lo haría, pero volvieron a llamar a la puerta y eso lo desesperó - ¡Ya voy! – gritó al fin, nuevamente el corazón le ganaba la batalla a la razón y entonces abrió, efectivamente quien llamaba era Yunho, quien sonriente levantaba la llave que anteriormente le había sido prestada

Estas cosas sí que sirven – dijo de forma relajada – Muchas gracias –

De nada – respondió secamente, Yunho lo notó extraño pero no quiso ser directo

¿Qué tal la reconciliación? Vine hace rato y no había nadie, seguro lo han pasado en grande – dijo naturalmente, tratando de parecer relajado aunque se moría de celos, Changmin sonrió de forma sarcástica sin mirar a verlo – Esa no es una reacción de alguien que la pasó bien – explicó al notar las arrugas en sus facciones, se preocupó - ¿Todo bien? –

Se fue… - respondió sin más - ¿Pasas? – Yunho no espero a que le dijeran dos veces y entró, cerró la puerta y dejó la llave sobre el librero cercano a la entrada – Nos hemos dado un tiempo – explicó casi con la voz quebrada, se sentía sumamente sentimental y no comprendía del todo por qué, él no amaba a Yoochun, al menos no conscientemente, Yunho se sorprendió, abriendo ampliamente los ojos ¿debía tomar eso como una posible segunda oportunidad con Changmin?

¿Por qué? Si se puede saber – el menor lo miró enseguida, volvió a sonreír

Nuestra relación es muy dependiente ¿sabes? Creo que no es sano, sobre todo para él – explicó, hablando de más, había olvidado que quería evitar a toda costa el tema de que él no amaba a Yoochun, pero su vecino no alcanzó a comprender aquellas palabras

Entonces no terminaron, solo están teniendo un respiro – dijo menos sorprendido que antes, su pretensión de que podría intentar algo de nuevo con el menor se desvaneció

Sí, el volverá, lo sé – comentó con la mirada perdida, nunca antes había extrañado a su novio

Bien, creo que tienes mucho en qué pensar… yo me voy, pero si necesitas algo… sabes dónde estoy – colocó la mano sobre su hombro, mirándolo a los ojos, Changmin sintió que su piel se estremecía, lo miró también a los ojos, ese abismo negro en el que hace un par de horas se había perdido, ahora lo confundía ¿y si su rompimiento con Yoochun era una señal? Quizás su destino era pelear por recuperar a Yunho, hacer que sus recuerdos volvieran, o quizás comenzar a coleccionar nuevas memorias, quizás su relación con Yoochun no debía continuar, quizás su misión no era envejecer junto a Yoochun, sino con Yunho, como en su imaginación se había formulado aquella idea a los 16 años. Sintió miedo, mucho miedo, no sabía que hacer - ¿Seguro que estás bien? – preguntó al verlo abstraído

Sí… gracias – bajó la mirada un segundo, en aquel instante Yunho bajó la mano del hombro del menor y le sonrió, Changmin sonrió en automático también cuando volvieron a verse a los ojos

Hasta luego – se dio media vuelta y se fue, Changmin miró aquella puerta cerrada durante un largo rato, entonces millones de ideas le vinieron a la mente, muchos recuerdos también, todo aquel pasado fin de semana y principios de esa semana, tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, sentía que la cabeza le estallaría en cualquier momento

Intentar olvidar a Yunho, intentar amar a Yoochun… todo es tan confuso – se sujetó el pecho con el puño, dolía, había un vacío en él…

Con la moral baja entró a su departamento, había tenido tantas ganas de tomarlo entre sus brazos y besarlo, consolarlo, estar con él aunque fuera un poco, pero se había contenido, no era sano pensar así, Changmin lo había dicho, se habían tomado un tiempo, no habían terminado definitivamente, así que no podía hacerse ilusiones, además ver a Changmin en ese estado le hizo corroborar lo que siempre había sabido, el menor se había vuelto a enamorar, amaba a su novio, a Yoochun, no a él, esa época había pasado, solo se había convertido en un recuerdo, el más hermoso pero al fin y al cabo solo un recuerdo. Sonrió con amargura, no entendía porque seguía ahí, atormentándose, porque no había sido casualidad reencontrarlo, esas solo ocurren en las fantasías, Yunho no había llegado hasta ahí por una casualidad, no, Yunho lo había buscado, había tratado de localizarlo durante mucho tiempo, después de varios años de estar recluido, protegiendo a su hermana, cuidando de su moribundo padre, aquel que por mucho tiempo le hizo tanto daño, pero que al fin y al cabo siendo su padre no pudo abandonarlo en sus últimos años de vida, aun cuando eso representó abandonar todo lo que amaba, abandonar a Changmin, dejándolo a la deriva, seguramente sufriendo, sabía que no había tenido opción, pero el menor jamás se lo perdonaría, porque se fue sin decir nada ¿Qué derecho tenía ahora? Aun cuando obligado por su padre dejó todo atrás, aun cuando fue contra su voluntad abandonarlo ¿Qué derecho tenía hoy para presentarse ante él como su yo de antes? Por eso se había creado aquella máscara absurda, la del "vecino amnésico", porque para Changmin eso era él, un simple y extraño vecino que había vuelto de ultratumba para convertirse en su pesadilla, para recordarle sus más infames pecados de juventud.

Comenzó a reír sin razón ¿acaso estaba perdiendo la cordura? Quizás ese era el precio que debía pagar por jugar ese perverso y triste juego, por entretejer una telaraña de dudas entre él y Changmin

Quizás lo mejor será marcharme – miró su departamento y suspiró, mejor fortuna no pudo encontrar al hallarlo. Había buscado a Changmin por todas partes, su antigua casa había sido vendida por los padres del menor hace años, sin embargo después de un par de indagaciones había dado con su domicilio actual, encontrándolo por fin después de tantos años de angustia, solo para llevarse una triste sorpresa, Changmin tenía un novio, pero no un simple novio, había veces en que el menor no regresaba a dormir a casa o en ocasiones su novio entraba a casa de Changmin por las noches y no salía hasta por la mañana del día siguiente, entonces Yunho lo había comprendido, aquella relación era seria, pero no solo por el saber que seguramente tenían relaciones sexuales, sino por como los veía juntos, como se miraban, como se tocaban. Solo podía mirar de lejos, pero casi siempre estaban juntos.

Así el mayor le siguió la pista por varios meses hasta que un día, explorando la colonia donde Yoochun vivía se encontró con un hombre, se veía molesto, demasiado, discutía con un oficial de policía, le gritaba, lo regañaba, le estaba exigiendo algo que no podía ser atendido, por curiosidad Yunho se acercó y puso atención aquella cháchara, alcanzando a escuchar cuál era aquella terrible queja "Deberían encarcelarlos por faltas a la moral" gritaba bastante enojado "Es una aberración a la naturaleza, absolutamente desagradable", el hombre estaba a punto de estallar y Yunho no alcanzaba a entender del todo, fue hasta que el hombre señaló el edificio donde vivía el novio de su Changmin que pudo entender un poco "Vaya, en éste mismo momento están ahí, vaya por ellos, la Sodoma debería ser un delito" se quejaba con tanto asco que a Yunho le causó enojo y repulsión, sin embargo su intuición le decía que podía sacar provecho de ello; el oficial le decía repetidas veces que aunque entendía su enojo, no había nada que hacer, entonces se marchó, cansado de tanta queja, aquel hombre después de insultar al policía se dirigió hacia Yunho, quien aprovechó para preguntar dónde se producía tal barbarie, corroborando con la respuesta lo que se temía, el hombre se quejaba de oír a Changmin y su novio teniendo sexo, fue entonces cuando Yunho decidió aprovechar, incitando al hombre que si la inútil policía no hacía algo al respecto lo mejor era marcharse; así fue como pudo adquirir aquel departamento, alimentando la idea de aquel hombre de que marcharse era lo mejor

Después de todo ¿de qué ha servido? – se preguntó inquieto – solo he logrado desearte más y encontrarte cada vez más lejos… – miró hacia el sillón donde Changmin se había sentado ¿seguiría teniendo aquel dulce aroma? Recordó la hermosa calidez de su cuerpo en aquella ocasión que había sido suyo por primera y última vez, no pudo evitar sentirse ruin, lo había poseído, el menor se había entregado a él entre dudas y miedos, pero poco había importado lo mucho que él también se entregó y sufrió al dejarlo, porque para Changmin la historia había sido otra – Pero no quiero dejar de verte, aunque seas de otro – se acercó al sillón y se sentó, ya no estaba impregnado del olor de Changmin, aquel que días atrás había sentido tan cerca, añoraba aquel abrazo, pudo haber hecho tanto, pero se quedó inmóvil, tan solo consolándolo – Todavía te amo – acarició el respaldo del sillón, su mirada y su voz eran tan tristes que casi estuvo a punto de llorar, pero no pudo, no tenerlo dolía tanto que era mejor ser fuerte para poder ser capaz de sobrevivir sin él

El menor no podía dejar de dar vueltas sobre la cama, era extraño no tener aquel cuerpo junto al suyo, extrañaba el calor de los brazos de Yoochun, el sabor de sus besos, el susurro de su voz diciéndole Te amo al oído, su mirada penetrante mientras le hacía el amor, la suavidad de sus caricias, lo excitante de sus gemidos, el olor del sudor que se impregnaba en su piel al roce de sus cuerpos. Todas aquellas sensaciones a las que antes no prestaba atención le revoloteaban en la cabeza, en las memorias que guardaba su cuerpo; le atormentaban, lo hacían sentir débil, inferior a su yo de antes, nuevamente la idea de que quizás se había enamorado llegó como un rayo, fulminándolo, haciéndolo dudar, sentir un vuelco en el estómago. Se acostó boca abajo y miró hacia la ventana un momento, después escondió su rostro en la almohada

Estúpido Junsu, tenías que meterme ideas en la cabeza – gritó desesperado, ahogando un grito sobre la tela, respiró profundo y se giró, mirando hacia el techo, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, solo sintió necesidad de cerrar sus ojos, a su mente volvió Yunho y eso lo enojó - ¿Qué demonios? Siempre estás ahí, no tengo tiempo para ti – dijo enojado pero con voz baja, agitando la mano frente a sus ojos, se sentó rápidamente en la cama y se agarró el cabello con ambas manos – Si se supone que voy a pensar en mis sentimientos por Yoochun no puedes estar aquí, ya déjame tranquilo – se echó de nuevo sobre la cama, miró el techo unos momentos y se giró, acostándose sobre su lado izquierdo – Si tan solo pudieras recordar… si pudieras sentir como yo… si hubieras llorado como lloré yo, quizás tendríamos una segunda oportunidad… pero no puedo competir contra la nube que te impide acordarte de mí – cruzó los antebrazos sobre su rostro pero aunque tenía ganas de hacerlo evitó llorar, no podía seguir viviendo su vida así, preso del pasado, atrapado en medio de un amor que no era más que un triste recuerdo

Jaejoong se despertó cuando oyó ruidos provenientes de la cocina, adormilado se alcanzó el celular y miró la hora, eran las 4 horas con 36 minutos de la madrugada, confundido miró a su lado y su amigo no estaba, se sentó sobre la cama, se talló los ojos y se puso de pie, salió de la habitación y caminó a la cocina mientras se rascaba la cabeza; al llegar se encandiló con la luz y cerró los ojos como primera reacción, vio la sombra de Yoochun pero no lo distinguió

¿Yoochun? –preguntó confundido, seguía un poco dormido

Jae, perdón, no quería despertarte – contestó el aludido, estaba avergonzado, su amigo volvió a abrir los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz entró completamente a la cocina

¿Qué haces? – se volvió a rascar la cabeza

Desperté y ya no pude dormir, me dio hambre, espero no te moleste – explicó tranquilo

Claro que no, pero ¿comer a ésta hora? –

Sí… a veces Changmin y yo comemos algún refrigerio nocturno – dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica mientras miraba el emparedado que acababa de prepararse, Jaejoong lo miró fijamente y se acercó, dándole un abrazo, cuando lo soltó le acarició el cabello

Lo extrañas mucho ¿verdad? – Yoochun asintió – Pero si se han dado un tiempo es precisamente para que algo así deje de suceder ¿no? No ha pasado ni un solo día – dijo preocupado, había visto a su amigo enamorado anteriormente, y aunque había habido alguien antes de Changmin a quien había amado mucho, no se comparaba con el sentimiento de ahora hacia el chico

Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, quiero tenerlo aquí, en mis brazos, ver sus ojos, oírlo, besarlo, sentirlo… -

Ya entendí, ya entendí – dijo rápidamente su amigo – Tienes que aprender a estar sin él, pensar más en ti ¿hace cuánto que no vamos a esquiar? O a beber como cosacos hasta ya no recordar que hemos hecho, ni siquiera hemos ido de compras ¿desde cuándo no arrasamos con la colección de Armani en los centros comerciales? Al menos ir a ver autos último modelo haciendo creer a las vendedoras que nos interesa comprar uno o invitarlas a salir – Yoochun sonrió ampliamente y le dio una palmada en el hombro

Gracias amigo – comió un poco de su emparedado, quedándose pensativo unos momentos

Hoy en la noche, iremos a beber, necesitas distraerte, ya irás con tu madre otro día ¿Qué dices? – lo miró fijamente, intentando guiñarle un ojo, aunque fracasando rotundamente

Está bien – respondió al fin tras pensarlo un poco

Ese es mi chico – dijo feliz, acercándose para intentar darle un beso en la mejilla, pero su amigo lo eludió

Ey, deja eso para tu novio –

La mejilla es lo que menos le beso – dijo descaradamente y su amigo hizo mueca de asco, después echaron a reír – Pero de momento vamos ya a dormir – palmeó su hombro nuevamente y se dio media vuelta, saliendo de la cocina y dirigiéndose de nuevo a su cama para intentar volver a dormir, mientras que Yoochun se quedó ahí a terminar de comer

A la mañana siguiente, como nunca solía hacerlo se levantó muy temprano, a pesar de que no había dormido del todo bien, pero no pudo estar un segundo más en la cama, así que lo primero que hizo fue ir a la cocina y comer algo, después se puso ropa deportiva y salió del departamento solo con su dispositivo de música, los audífonos y sus llaves, decidió ir a correr al parque que se encontraba a unas 15 cuadras de dónde vivía. Con la música que lo aislara de la realidad y la mirada al frente estuvo corriendo alrededor de 45 minutos, sin prestar atención a nada más, ni siquiera al grupo de colegialas que lo observaban fijamente, embobadas al ver chico tan guapo, tampoco había prestado atención al perro que lo persiguió durante un par de vueltas, ni a la señora gorda que intentaba venderle algo extraño, menos reparo hizo en el hombre con quien casi choca y le gritó un par de injurias. Changmin decidió regresar a casa aunque no estaba cansado, sin embargo lo poco que había comido al despertar había hecho ya digestión y su estómago clamaba por más comida; regresó trotando al departamento, subió por las escaleras aunque al parecer el elevador ya estaba reparado, pues escuchó las puertas abrirse cuando subía del décimo al onceavo piso, al subir el último peldaño se detuvo en seco, había visto a una chica entrar al departamento de Yunho y a éste tras ella, ambos sin percatarse de su presencia, el vecino cerró la puerta enseguida, quedándose Changmin helado, recordó la historia que le había contado Junsu, luego recordó que Yunho le había dicho "Soy Homosexual, no quiero una mujer" cuando tocaron el tema, sin embargo estaba confundido, terminó de subir y se acercó a la puerta del departamento contiguo, elevó la mano para tocar pero se contuvo

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Que haga lo que se le venga en gana – pensó molesto y abrió su propio departamento, entró enojado y cerró la puerta de un portazo - ¿A qué vienen mis celos? Debo concentrarme en mi novio y nada más – se dirigió a la cocina, tomó agua y luego se metió a bañar, salió rápido y se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar apropiadamente. Mientras se preparaba unos huevos revueltos sonó el teléfono, fue por él y al ser inalámbrico se lo llevó a la cocina - ¿Diga? –

Soy yo, Junsu – escuchó del otro lado

Que tal – saludó sin ganas, quería estar solo, completamente

¿Qué pasó? Llamé a Jae y me contestó Yoochun, dijo que durmió ahí ¿está todo bien? – preguntó preocupado, era la primera vez que pasaba algo así

Nos hemos dado un tiempo – explicó sin ganas – Pero no tengo ánimo de hablar ahorita Junsu, lo siento, hablamos luego – sin dar más tiempo colgó enseguida el teléfono, dejando a su amigo desconcertado al otro lado – No quiero saber nada de nadie – enojado aventó el huevo dentro de la cazuela y lo revolvió rápido y fuerte, no dejaba de hacerse preguntas ¿Estaría Yunho ahorita intimando con aquella mujer? ¿sería su novia? ¿su amante en turno? De pronto recordaba a Heechul diciéndole que Yunho lo amaba y que él lo iba a recuperar y más se confundía

Junsu se preparaba para una noche de películas, solo en su casa, Jae le había dicho que no podía verlo porque tenía que ir con Yoochun a un Bar. "Tenía" pensaba irónicamente ¿desde cuándo era una necesidad ir a un Bar? Era absurdo, pero por otro lado lo entendía, su amigo necesitaba atención, le gustaría hacer lo mismo con Changmin, pero éste se había alejado, seguro tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar, solo

Y aquí estoy, solito – dijo desanimado mientras se sentaba en el sillón con un tazón de palomitas, prendió la televisión y en ese momento sonó su celular, lo tenía a un lado en el sillón así que solo estiró la mano y contestó

Hermoso ¿dónde estás? – preguntó un Jaejoong algo desesperado

En casa ¿Qué pasa? –

Tuve que salir de urgencia de la ciudad, Shie tendrá a su bebé – explicó apurado, Junsu entornó los ojos

De nuevo serás tío ¿ya cuántos sobrinos tienes? – preguntó en tono burlesco, Jae se rio por lo bajo, estaba orgulloso

Me gustan las familias numerosas, tú y yo adoptaremos 15 hijos – dijo en broma, pronto su novio se sonrojó, avergonzado

¡No digas tonterías! – regañó entre risas

Luego hablamos de eso… Junsu necesito pedirte un favor –

Dime –

Yoochun me estará esperando en el Bar de siempre, ese que no te gusta – explicó

¿Sí? –

¿Puedes ir? Sé que tenías planes, pero quiero que se anime, está muy mal por lo de Changmin, no quiero que esté solo y si se queda solo lo llamará, estoy seguro – pidió con seriedad

Pero Jaejoong… - dijo con flojera

Por favor hermoso, sabes que no te pido muchos favores – replicó con súplica, Junsu lo imaginó con su típica carita de puchero y no pudo resistirse

Está bien, iré a hacerle compañía – accedió resignado

Excelente… y por favor no lo dejes solo ¿puede quedarse en tu casa? – preguntó dubitativo

Pero Jae… - intentó replicar

Por favor, solo ésta noche, yo regreso mañana a primera hora ¿sí? –

Está bien, lo haré – respondió nuevamente resignado

Gracias, te amo, eres el mejor novio del mundo – dijo con exageración, lanzando un beso al teléfono, nuevamente Junsu se sonrojó

También te amo – respondió contento

Te veo mañana – colgó enseguida, Junsu miró su teléfono y suspiró, no quería ir a ese dichoso Bar, sobre todo porque no bebía alcohol, pero lo haría por su novio…

Yoochun miró su reloj por quinta vez en la media hora que estuvo esperando solo, le parecía raro, su amigo solía ser puntual pero no llegaba, se comenzaba a sentir preocupado. Después de la comida había salido del departamento para atender asuntos de trabajo, dejándolo solo y pidiéndole que por la noche se vieran en el Bar que tanto les gustaba a ambos, incluso a Changmin, el único que odiaba el lugar era Junsu

Hola, siento llegar tarde – escuchó una voz a su espalda pero claramente no era la de su amigo, sino la de Junsu, Yoochun se extrañó de verlo ahí

¿Pasa algo malo con Jae? – preguntó preocupado, Junsu movió su cabeza a los lados y sonrió, tomó asiento mientras le respondía

Shie entró en labor de parto – contestó sin mucha emoción, en cambio Yoochun quien conocía muy bien a la familia de Jae si se emocionó

Eso es maravilloso, debe estar muy contento, quiere a sus sobrinos como si fueran sus hijos – observó el mayor de los dos, Junsu sonrió

Lo sé, me dijo que quiere que adoptemos 15 – dijo con fastidio, como si fuera una decisión ya tomada, Yoochun echó a reír

¿15? Apenas sabe cuidar de sí mismo ¿Qué hará con tantos hijos? –

Dejarlos con "mami" mientras el trae dinero a casa – respondió con ironía, sonriendo burlescamente, Yoochun lo miró fijamente unos momentos

Creo que serás muy buena "mami" – alabó sinceramente y Junsu sonrió

¿Lo crees? Gracias –

¿Sabes? No he hablado de eso con Changmin, y como están las cosas dudo que vaya aceptar algo así – dijo con tristeza

Estoy seguro de que Changmin te diría que sí –

¿En verdad? –

Claro, te quiere mucho Yoochun, aunque a veces no lo parezca – dijo con sinceridad, tocando su mano – Todo irá bien – lo terminó de animar, quitando la mano de la suya – Ahora si quieres, puedes platicarme que pasó, soy todo oídos – volvió a sonreír y con la mano hizo una seña al mesero para que se acercara

Regresó a casa… - comenzó su relato después que el mesero tomara la orden de Junsu. Le contó prácticamente todo, hasta el más mínimo de los detalles, omitiendo los sexuales, claramente; el menor lo miraba atento mientras escuchaba, sin darse cuenta habían pasado las horas. De ese tema habían surgido otros tantos más, variados temas, desde los extraños hasta los más comunes; era la primera vez que conversaban tanto, siempre que habían salido era en presencia de Jaejoong y Changmin, haciendo el ambiente algo completamente distinto al actual, además Yoochun y Changmin eran siempre la típica pareja que no se soltaban un solo momento, como un par de cursis recién casados, aunque sin la parte de la miel, aquella era siempre de Jaejoong y Junsu, que con el tiempo se habían vuelto menos físicos, pero más románticos

Realmente no lo podía creer, estaba ahí, justo frente a mis narices y no lo vi, el balón me dejó una gran irritación en la cara, nadie rio por educación, quería que me tragara la tierra… - contaba divertido mientras Yoochun lo escuchaba en igual forma, reían y tomaban, Junsu se atrevió a beber un par de copas de vino tinto sin tanto grado de alcohol y hecho de una uva suave, Yoochun había elegido personalmente el vino para que no fuera tan fuerte para Junsu

En verdad no puedo imaginarte en tu etapa de estudiante – bebió nuevamente de su trago, terminándose la copa, rápidamente el mesero se acercó y la rellenó a petición

Era muy guapo, todas las chicas querían conmigo, y también algunos chicos – dijo con orgullo

Sigues siendo guapo – comentó sin pensar, el menor sonrió agachando un poco la cabeza, pasándose después algunos cabellos tras la oreja pero sin dejar de mirarlo

Gracias –

Yo creo que será mejor que me vaya, llamaré a un taxi – dijo tras unos segundos de incómoda pausa, Junsu asintió pero después recordó lo que su novio le había pedido

Jae no quiere que estés solo, te quedarás en mi casa –

¿Qué? Puedo regresar, además nada va a pasarme, no me quitaré la vida si pienso en Changmin – comentó avergonzado, se sentía tratado como un chiquillo

Son órdenes de mi amor – contestó con una sonrisa

Está bien, ya imagino su cara de puchero mientras te lo pedía… – observó tranquilamente, Junsu sonrió, ambos conocían tan bien a Jaejoong

Sí. Pediré la cuenta – contestó Junsu

No, yo pagaré – replicó Yoochun, sacó su cartera y puso sobre la mesa una cantidad mayor a la que calculaba que le cobrarían – Después de ti – hizo una seña con la mano y Junsu se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia la entrada, se dirigieron al auto de Junsu y se dirigieron a la casa de éste último, platicaban amenamente, el tiempo pasó tan rápido que ya estaban en casa del menor

En mi habitación hay ropa de Jae, ustedes son de las mismas medidas, puedes tomar de ahí – indicó Junsu mientras cerraba la puerta de entrada

No, no de todo tenemos las mismas medidas – contestó en tono pícaro, Junsu rápido se sonrojó, sonriendo

No sucio, no hablo de eso – dijo rápidamente - ¿Tienes hambre? –

Sí – respondió apresurado, aunque no comía tanto como Changmin, de igual manera tenía buen apetito, Junsu sonrió

Tengo pollo ¿quieres? –

En tu casa siempre hay pollo – respondió con elocuencia

Calentaré algo, estás en tu casa – se retiró y enseguida Yoochun sacó su celular, en la pantalla había una foto de él y Changmin, su novio le besaba cerca de la boca mientras él miraba al frente, Yoochun había tomado esa foto, sonrió ampliamente al recordar ese día

¿Quieres algo de…? – se detuvo al verlo mirar el teléfono de esa forma, entonces se acercó -¿Pensabas llamarlo? – preguntó serio

Quiero oír su voz – respondió sinceramente, Junsu sonrió y levantó la mano, sujetando el aparato, lo apartó de la mano de Yoochun

Lo llamarás luego – dijo amablemente y se llevó el teléfono, dirigiéndose nuevamente a la cocina – Toma lo que quieras – sugirió mientras se alejaba. Ni tardo o perezoso, Yoochun se acercó a la pequeña cava de vinos que Junsu tenía en el recibidor, bajo la escalera; prefería beber cerveza o licor nacional, pero vio una botella de Whisky que le llamó la atención, se sirvió uno doble, cuando Junsu salió dela cocina con una charola y dos platos, no se sorprendió de ver a Yoochun bebiendo licor, negó con la cabeza – Creí que querrías algo más ligero – observó cuando su amigo terminó de beber su Whisky y se servía más

Éste vino es muy bueno, solo había tenido la oportunidad de beberlo una vez, por eso se me antojó – respondió contento

Está bien, pero comamos – se dirigió al comedor con el pollo y los platos, Yoochun lo siguió, con una botella y un vaso adicional a la suya, al sentarse sirvió a Junsu un poco

Pruébalo – sugirió

Pero no bebo, además el tinto me logró marear un poco – respondió inquieto

Para ser alguien que no bebe siempre tienes muchos y variados vinos – comentó con burla

Es culpa de Jaejoong, además me gusta tener para mis invitados, pero yo no bebo –

Solo un poco, vamos – insistió

Está bien, pero poquito – contestó tras segundos de duda, Yoochun sonrió y sirvió, casi riéndose de la cara que Junsu puso al beberlo, era muy gracioso…

Changmin había pasado una mala tarde, pensando y atormentándose con los pensamientos que no lo dejaban tranquilo, entre Yunho y Yoochun iban a volverlo loco. Llegaba la noche y entre más penetraba ésta, más solo se sentía, ahora quería compañía, aunque fuera el tonto de Junsu; prendió la televisión pero nada lo entretenía, leer era imposible, los videojuegos tampoco eran opción, y realmente ver porno y masturbarse era tan patético que solo pasó 1 vez por su mente, se sintió muy estúpido de tenerlo como opción, pensó también en llamar a Junsu o quizás a su madre, todo con tal de distraerse

Será mejor que intente dormir – pensó al mirar el reloj, apenas serían las 9 en pocos minutos, pero aunque no tenía sueño ya no quería pensar. Camino hacia la habitación y se colocó algo para dormir, apenas se acostó alguien llamó a la puerta - ¿Será Yoochun? – se preguntó esperanzado, pero pronto lo descartó – Es muy pronto – se respondió desilusionado – Como sea ese inútil de Yunho lo golpearé – dijo decidido, acercándose a la puerta, abrió abruptamente y para su sorpresa si era Yunho, pero no porque no lo esperaba, estaba sorprendido de verlo tan sonriente

Hola vecino – saludó alegremente, Changmin, que estaba enojado por lo de la chica intentó seguir enojado pero no lo pudo evitar, Yunho sonreía tan lindo que no pudo más que alegrarse de verlo, tan guapo siempre

Hola – saludó de igual forma, Yunho levantó una bolsa que traía en la mano derecha

Traje comida, la compré por aquí cerca ¿compartimos? – preguntó tranquilamente, como si fueran viejos amigos que comparten cena, Changmin sintió que su estómago reaccionó ante aquel exquisito olor, no pudo evitar aceptar

Siempre que sea comida eres bienvenido –dijo sarcásticamente, Yunho hizo un adorable puchero fingiendo tristeza, Changmin se sonrojó ante aquel gesto, era tan adorable que su corazón palpitó con fuerza – Pasa – se apresuró a decir antes que algo pasara, Yunho entró tranquilamente y dejó la comida sobre la mesa

Pensé que te sentirías solo sin Yoochun, quise hacerte compañía, perdona – explicó

No te disculpes, quizás comenzamos con el pie izquierdo pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos ser amigos ¿no crees? – contestó sonriendo – Traeré agua – se alejó a la cocina, Yunho suspiró profundamente, estaba nervioso

Espero no haberme equivocado en hacerte caso hermanita – pensó intranquilo, esa mañana que la chica lo visitó hablaron sobre Changmin y todo lo que había pasado, ella le había aconsejado que usara eso como arma para acercarse a él, que comenzaran como si fuese desde cero, no por recuperar el pasado, porque ese no se movería jamás, nunca corregirían los errores del ayer, pero podían procurarse un nuevo futuro, utilizando el presente como mejor arma

Traje platos – comentó al regresar con los platos y una jarra de agua, después regresó por los vasos, ambos se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a comer en silencio

¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Yunho de repente, Changmin tragó lo que masticaba y bebió un poco de agua, miró a su vecino fijamente antes de contestar

Bien, pero no he dejado de pensar –

¿Lo extrañas? – cuestionó dolorosamente, no soportaría un Sí, pero necesitaba saber

No tienes idea de cuánto – contestó con melancolía, su respuesta causó en su vecino un dolor mayor del que imaginó – Me siento solo – completó, después volvió a comer

Entiendo – atinó a decir, sin ganas

¿Y tú? – Yunho lo miró atento, sin comprender – A Heechul –

Ah… No yo, estaba confundido – respondió con poca confianza – Creí que lo amaba – mintió, necesitaba darle a entender que no lo amaba, pero sin desmentir lo que antes había inventado de su supuesta relación, Changmin miró más atento que antes

Entonces ustedes… -

Sí, no creo que volvamos – contestó impasible, esperando la respuesta de su interlocutor

Eso explica la chica – dijo en voz alta, Yunho volteó enseguida, Changmin también, no creyó que lo había dicho, se miraron a los ojos

¿Chica? –

Sí, es que hoy… -

Esa chica… - interrumpió su vecino – Es mi hermana, Ji Hae – explicó divertido, Changmin abrió ampliamente los ojos, no recordaba que Yunho tuviera hermana, pero ahora que escuchaba su nombre lo recordaba, nunca la vio en persona, cuando eran más pequeños Yunho le mencionó que su hermana era una chica débil y enfermiza, pero él jamás tuvo la ocasión de conocerla a pesar de que había ido a su casa un par de veces

Tu hermana – dijo en voz baja – Tu hermana, entiendo – dijo con la voz más clara y sonrió

¿Tú tienes hermanas? – preguntó despreocupadamente, Changmin sabía que su Yunho tenía tal conocimiento, pero que éste Yunho le preguntara le hizo doler el corazón, sin embargo aparentó completa calma

Tengo dos – respondió simplemente, sin mucha emoción

Ah ya – dijo simplemente, comió un poco y observó a Changmin - ¿Y tus padres? ¿Tienes? – el menor lo miró unos momentos, después comió sin responder – Perdón, que indiscreto – Changmin negó con la cabeza

Está bien… si tengo, a ambos – respondió tras beber algo de agua ¿Y tú? – el menor pretendió no saber también, aunque de antemano sabía que Yunho había crecido sin su mamá, ya que ésta había muerto cuando él era apenas un niño

Ninguno, murieron – contestó con un dejo tristeza, los ojos del menor se abrieron ampliamente, no se imaginaba que se hubiese quedado completamente huérfano – Mi hermana es lo único que me queda – complementó

Lo lamento mucho ¿cuándo murió tu papá? – preguntó con interés, aunque se suponía que él no sabía nada de su familia, Yunho enarcó una ceja – Y tu mamá… ¿murieron juntos? – cuestionó aunque sabía la respuesta a eso, el mayor sabía que Changmin le seguía el juego, por lo que no dijo nada al respecto

Mamá murió cuando era muy joven, pero mi padre murió hace 2 años y medio – contestó tranquilamente, bebió lo último de su vaso y Changmin lo rellenó – Tenía cáncer –

Lo siento… no debí preguntar – dijo el menor preocupado, agachando enseguida la cabeza

Está bien – respondió Yunho con voz suave, sujetándole la barbilla con la mano derecha, levantó su cabeza, el menor se sonrojó por completo cuando sus ojos chocaron con los ojos de su vecino, se sintió nervioso, los deseos de besarlo eran demasiado grandes, pero se contuvo

Traeré más agua – se levantó rápidamente de la silla y agarró la jarra, la cual aún tenía agua, pero necesitaba alejarse de ahí, enfriar sus pensamientos para no cometer una locura, no quería serle infiel a Yoochun, ya bastante lo había hecho sufrir no amándolo. Entró a la cocina y apoyó la espalda contra el refrigerador, su corazón latía fuertemente…

Aunque la plática no era particularmente graciosa no dejaban de reír, haciendo comentarios estúpidos, Yoochun terminó de beber su quinta copa de whisky, tenía gran resistencia al alcohol, pero Junsu no, el chico estaba un poco ebrio y mareado, aunque consciente, no había bebido mucho, pero su escasa resistencia al alcohol lo había dejado en desventaja con respecto a su amigo. Estaban sentados en la sala, Yoochun en un sillón individual y Junsu en uno grande

Debiste ver la cara de Jae cuando se dio cuenta que tenía una erección, fingió que tenía frío para taparse con el abrigo… – contó divertido Junsu, doblándose de la risa, mientras Yoochun daba de palmadas a la mesa frente a él – Tuve que fingir que necesitaba algo de aire porque era claustrofóbico, así que salimos y se la chupé en el jardín – no pudo más y se rio aún con más fuerza, Yoochun tosió repetidas veces al imaginar algo así – Fue tan excitante pensar que nos atraparan – confesó avergonzado pero no podía dejar de contar esa historia – Desde entonces no hemos vuelto a casa de su prima –

El jardín del amor – dijo el mayor tontamente, pero a ambos les causó enorme risa

Apuesto que Changmin también te la ha chupado en lugares extraños – comentó sin inhibición, el alcohol había sido bueno para que alguien como él se expresara tan libremente

No realmente – confesó riéndose – Lo más público ha sido el baño de un Restaurante – Junsu se rio al imaginarlo, Changmin era tan alto que dudaba que sus pies no hubieran salido por debajo de la puerta, se rio estruendosamente al pensarlo, Yoochun no supo de que se reía pero no pudo evitar reír también

Ay ya… no puedo seguir riendo, me desmayaré – dijo entre risas, tratando de no hacerlo, se puso de pie e intentó caminar pero se sintió un poco mareado, por lo que se tambaleó, logró agarrarse pero finalmente cayó de rodillas en el suelo, Yoochun se burló mucho de él pero enseguida se puso de pie para ayudarlo – El alcohol y yo no somos amigos – dijo divertido, limpiándose las rodillas

¿Estás bien? – preguntó agarrándolo del brazo, Junsu volteó a verlo y le sonrió

Sí, pero me duele – contestó con una mueca, se agachó un poco y se sobó la rodilla, su amigo se agachó también un poco y lo sobó también. Fue entonces que no supieron que había sucedido, de pronto no hubo risas ni historias tontas, sus miradas se encontraron en medio de un silencio incómodo, Junsu desvió la mirada y se incorporó, poniéndose de pie, Yoochun le siguió y sin aviso ni reparo en nada más le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos y lo atrajo al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre él, besándole los labios, Junsu en principio intentó rechazarlo, colocando sus manos sobre el pecho para empujarlo, pero Yoochun se aproximó más, negándose al rechazo, entonces poco a poco Junsu cedió, dejando que la lengua de Yoochun se introdujera en su boca, liberando una batalla con la suya, se estaban besando, y no cualquier beso, había pasión y desesperación, como si alguna especie extraña de atracción siempre oculta entre ambos luchara por ser liberada; pronto las manos de Yoochun le atraparon por la espalda y Junsu se encontró revolviéndole los cabellos, aún después que el mayor alejara los labios de su boca para recorrer la piel de su cuello con igual desesperación con que buscó sus labios. Desabrochando su propia camisa y sus pantalones continuó besándolo, mientras Junsu, ahogando gemidos en su éxtasis se olvidó del mundo alrededor, dejándose devorar por aquella boca, hubo una pausa en los besos mientras Yoochun lo despojó de su camisa, tirándola descaradamente al suelo, pero pronto los retomaron, había entre ambos una sed enorme de besos, ninguno lento, ninguno suave, sus besos eran apasionados, salvajes, y entre ellos Yoochun lo fue empujando hacia la ventana, se despojó de su propia camisa desabrochada y antes de bajarse los desabrochados pantalones sacó un condón de su cartera, con Changmin hacía semanas que había dejado de usarlos, pero conservaba ese, el cual se puso una vez que estuvo completamente desnudo, Junsu lo miró ponérselo, mordiéndose el labio inferior pero pronto Yoochun le comió nuevamente la boca a besos, poniendo sus manos en los pantalones para desabrocharlos, los dejó caer al suelo y Junsu terminó de quitárselos, aventando lejos sus zapatos también

Eres ardiente – susurró a su oído mientras le acariciaba la piel de la espalda, besando su cuello, bajando después las manos a su cintura, bajó más y le apretó las nalgas mientras su boca repartía besos en el pecho, torturando sus pezones con la lengua, descendió más las manos hasta sus piernas y las agarró de forma salvaje, separándolas y levantando el cuerpo de Junsu al mismo tiempo, lo sentó en el alféizar de la ventana y sin caricia alguna lo penetró completamente de una estocada, Junsu se agarró con fuerza de los bordes del alféizar, apretando los ojos

Aaarrggg – gritó de dolor, sin embargo a Yoochun no le importó y comenzó a moverse, sujetando con fuerza los muslos, abriéndole más las piernas, penetrándole con fuerza, con un vaivén de abajo hacia arriba y de afuera hacia dentro, el menor gemía de placer y dolor, jamás lo habían tomado de esa forma, con esa fuerza, sentía como si su amigo tratara de desquitarse por algo pero no quiso pensar en ello, de hecho no pensaba en nada, era preso del placer, entonces llevó las manos a sus hombros y los apretó, las bajó después a la espalda del mayor, arañándolo, hundiendo sus uñas, Yoochun lo correspondió con un beso, acelerando sus embestidas, Junsu bajó nuevamente las manos hasta depositarlas en los glúteos de Yoochun, atrayéndolo en cada estocada que éste le daba, necesitaba mayor contacto, quería venirse, sin embargo Yoochun se salió y sin decirle nada lo bajó del alféizar de la misma forma agresiva con que lo subió, lo beso nuevamente y entonces lo volteó, comenzó por acariciarle la espalda, después los hombros y la nuca, bajó nuevamente a la espalda, lo beso en esa zona y se incorporó, agachó más a Junsu y separando sus glúteos lo volvió a penetrar, agarrándose de las caderas para mejor contacto, lo penetró con fuerza y rápido, el menor se agarró con firmeza al alféizar, sintiendo las estocadas como un cruel y placentero castigo - ¡Aaaah! Más… más fuerte – la mano derecha de Yoochun bajó hasta su miembro para masturbarle mientras era penetrado de aquella forma

¡Aah! ¡aaahh! Me… me vengo – gimió extasiado, enseguida se corrió, pronto Junsu le hizo segunda, manchándole la mano de aquel semen. Terminaron hasta la última gota y Yoochun se salió lentamente, Junsu se sintió aliviado al sentirlo fuera, se puso de pie y le dio la cara

¡Uff! – suspiró el menor – Estuviste asombroso – alabó aún extasiado tras el orgasmo, su amigo no comentó nada, simplemente lo volvió a besar, cuando se alejó Junsu se agarró la cabeza, seguía algo mareado, no dijo nada pero Yoochun lo notó; el mayor se quitó el condón y lo tiró sobre sus pantalones en el suelo, agarró a Junsu de la mano y lo jaló en dirección a su recámara, Junsu, borracho como estaba se dejó guiar, al entrar a la habitación el menor se dirigió a la cama y se acostó, comenzó a reír – Tómame otra vez – el menor lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, Yoochun no pudo evitarlo y se acercó, volvieron a besarse, ésta vez el mayor comenzó a besarlo por todo el cuerpo, bajando hasta su entrepierna aún dormida, así que comenzó a intentar despertarla, usando la lengua, los labios, la boca completa – Si… así – se agarró con fuerza el cabello y movió sus caderas, buscando penetrar la boca de Yoochun más fácilmente

Delicioso – murmuró al sentir el líquido dentro de su boca, se alejó un poco hacia el buró más cercano y abrió el cajón, sabía que encontraría condones ahí, así que sacó uno y se lo puso, agarró las piernas de Junsu y se las puso sobre los hombros, éste se comenzó a reír, le gustaba mucho aquella posición, era de sus favoritas, así que cooperó, cuando Yoochun lo empujó de las piernas hacia abajo él las dobló más y con sus manos sujetó con fuerza los hombros del mayor. La penetración ésta vez fue menos agresiva, tampoco compartieron tantos besos, tan pronto como Yoochun se corrió dentro del preservativo se salió de Junsu, lo besó por última vez y se bajó de su cuerpo, con la espalda sobre el colchón, se agarró con fuerza la cabeza, le dolía horrores

Estuviste… increíble… - dijo pausada y tranquilamente, cerrando los ojos, en cambio Yoochun mirando al techo se puso una mano sobre el rostro y se talló un poco, cerró los ojos y los abrió, miró a Junsu y se dio un golpe en la frente con la parte de la mano arriba de la muñeca, con la palma de la otra mano golpeó el colchón. El raciocinio que le inundó en ese momento fue mucho más grande que el peso de la pasión desbordaba que sintió momentos atrás, fue entonces cuando miles de las razones por las cuales acostarse con Junsu eran pésimas se amontonaron en su mente, ahora sí, su conciencia le gritaba al oído que era una persona ruin, que era cruel, era mentiroso, una basura, no, se sintió peor que basura, miró al menor, éste dormía, se veía tan tranquilo, tan indefenso, que diferencia del Junsu momento atrás, apasionado, desinhibido

Changmin – suspiró horrorizado, lo había traicionado, se había acostado con Junsu, con su amigo, le había sido infiel con la persona menos indicada, no pudo más que sentir desprecio de sí mismo, acostarse con otro era lo peor que pudo haberle hecho a su novio, sin embargo después de pensar unos momentos un horror aún más terrible se apoderó de él – Jae… Jaejoong – se tapó rápido la boca, abriendo ampliamente los ojos, lo peor no fue haber engañado a su novio con su amigo, sino que ese amigo era precisamente el novio de su mejor amigo, de su hermano, de su alma, su otra mitad; si antes se consideró vil ahora se creía el peor de los hombres, dejó que el alcohol, la tristeza y la tentación acabaran con una sólida y hermosa pirámide en su vida, si ellos dos se enteraban de aquella horrible doble traición sería el fin de todo. Miró con horror a Junsu, lo había arrastrado hacia su infierno, lo había hecho partícipe de aquel pecado, porque el menor, presa de su poca capacidad para beber no tuvo muchos medios para oponerse a tan cruel acto, aunque no quería justificarlo, pero era verdad, ahora Junsu dormía plácidamente ¿Qué sería de él cuando despertara? ¿Qué sería de ellos ahora? Un profundo miedo se apoderó de él, sin embargo entre pensamientos y ansiedades se quedó completamente dormido al lado del cómplice de su cruel y absurdo engaño…

Cuando regresó al comedor Yunho ya no se encontraba sentado ahí, el vecino ahora estaba mirando por la ventana hacia las luces de la ciudad, se podía escuchar claramente el murmullo de fuera, cerró los ojos unos instantes, sin darse cuenta cuando el menor regresó

¿Fumas? – preguntó el más alto, llevándose una mano a la bolsa del pantalón y sacando una cajetilla de cigarros, Yunho sonrió

Muy poco, pero de momento estoy bien, gracias – contestó tranquilamente, Changmin, que en gran parte era fumador social mejor guardó la cajetilla, absteniéndose de fumar

Tú no eres de aquí ¿verdad? De Seúl – preguntó para sacar tema aunque sabía perfectamente la respuesta

No, soy de… -

Gwangju – respondió Changmin por él, Yunho enarcó una ceja

¿Cómo tú…? –

Tu acento, a veces se te sale, pero no te das cuenta – respondió con una mentira para librar el paso, Yunho comprendió enseguida y no tocó más el tema

Eres muy observador – comentó con tranquilidad, Changmin sonrió

Solo cuando algo me interesa – respondió sin analizar lo que había dicho, para cuando lo comprendió Yunho le había agarrado la mano

Me gustas – dijo sin más nada, sin esperar una ocasión linda y especial, sin esperar a que algo sucediera, necesitaba decirlo, sacar eso – No como te dije la otra vez, no solo tu apariencia, de verdad me gustas – rápido Changmin abrió ampliamente los ojos

Yo… - intentó defenderse, pero fue interrumpido

No digas nada, solo… nada – le sonrió de nuevo, mirándolo atentamente, con amor. Le acarició el cabello – Pretendamos que no dije eso ¿sí? –

Yunho… Yoochun y yo… -

Lo sé, ustedes se aman y… -

No – contestó secamente, mirándolo a los ojos – Yo no… no lo amo… – confesó al fin, mirándolo a los ojos, había caído rendido ante aquel embrujo de la mirada de Yunho, éste, completamente sorprendido se quedó callado unos momentos – Pero lo quiero, y yo no… no puedo fijarme en nadie más, él es, simplemente maravilloso, quiero estar con él… - dijo en voz alta aunque primero pensó que aquellas palabras no habían salido de su boca, pero no había sido así, y si había decidido eso su subconsciente él debía aceptar sus designios

No tienes que explicarme nada – le sonrió cariñosamente y se alejó hacia la puerta, volteó hacia el menor unos momentos y lo contempló – Adiós – se giró nuevamente hacia la puerta y puso la mano en el picaporte para abrirla pero escuchó un par de fuertes pasos y volteó, Changmin estaba frente a él, mirándose a los ojos, sin aviso previo lo empujó del pecho hacia la puerta, haciéndolo chocar su espalda contra ésta pero no perdieron contacto visual hasta que Changmin cerró sus ojos y sosteniendo ambos hombros del mayor lo empujó otra vez hacia la puerta, ésta vez tocando sus labios con los de Yunho, quien al principio no entendía aquel repentino cambio de humor, sin embargo no quiso indagar, cerró los ojos también y se entregó a ese beso, durante años había soñado con ese momento, pero jamás creyó que volvería a tocar los labios tibios del menor… Sus labios unidos sin forcejeos ni arrebatos, tocándose, reconociéndose, tratando de recuperar la memoria de un hermoso pasado. Cada músculo de sus rostros se contrajo al ritmo de aquella danza, pronto las manos de Yunho en la cintura del menor y los brazos de Changmin cerrándose alrededor del cuello de su vecino le daba profundidad a ese beso, sus respiraciones se volvieron una junto con el fuerte latido de sus corazones, aunque estaban cerrados sus ojos, por los del menor corrieron algunas lágrimas, tanto años esperando algo así, tantos años anhelando tener a Yunho así de cerca, se sintió feliz y desdichado como nunca, su cuerpo tembló y poco a poco alejó sus labios de los de Yunho, lo soltó lentamente y aún con los ojos cerrados agachó la cabeza, el mayor abrió sus ojos y al ver a Changmin ahí, tan real como siempre soñó le hizo realmente feliz, se llevó la mano a los labios, sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba cada vez más – Changmin… -

Vete… - lo interrumpió enseguida, Yunho se extrañó de tan cruel petición, el menor, aún con la cabeza agachada y la mirada perdida se comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas, no se atrevió a mirarlo, simplemente habló – Por favor… - se sintió muy mal, había besado a otro que no era su novio, en su propia casa, jamás había sido infiel pero ahora lo era, se sintió bastante decepcionado de sí mismo

Necesitamos hablar – insistió preocupado, había sentido algo especial con ese beso y tenía que ver con el menor, pero Changmin no quería, debía planteárselo de manera diferente

¡Vete! – gritó el menor, dándole la espalda a Yunho, éste la miró unos momentos y se marchó, cerrando la puerta tranquilamente, al oírla Changmin se giró sobre sus talones y se llevó ambas manos a la boca, tocándose los labios, sus ojos ampliamente abiertos volvieron a derramar lágrimas, tenía su respuesta, seguía amando a Yunho, no importaba cuánto quisiera a Yoochun, su amor por Yunho no se había apagado ni un poco, aquel beso había sido la más hermosa pero a la vez dolorosa de las pruebas, sonrió amargamente ¿Qué haría ahora? Quizás era tiempo de hablar con la verdad a todos, de todo, lo tenía que pensar urgentemente…

Continuará…

_ Hola ¡ésta vez volví con un capi algo extenso XD pero espero les guste *0* enredos! Muchos! Me gusta que los fics tengan drama je je, una chica me aconsejó que hiciera sufrir un poco más a Yunho, ya que Changmin se está llevando toda la nube gris je je, pero no se preocupen, sufrirá un poco más, como ejemplo éste capi je je. Gracias por sus comentarios!


	6. Capítulo 6

**The another love around**

Por Arashi Sorata

Disclaimer: Ésta historia es ficción y las personas involucradas en mis fantasías merecen respeto en todos los sentidos, esto solo es de fans para fans

Parejas Principales: Yunho x Changmin (HOMIN), Yoochun x Changmin (YOOMIN)

Parejas Secundarias: Jaejoong x Junsu (JAESU) Yoochun x Junsu (YOOSU)

Advertencia: Contenido NC-17

Desde que Yunho había salido del departamento, Changmin no dejaba de darle vueltas a su situación, en los últimos años había vivido en las sombras, con los recuerdos que le atormentaban y la idea de que el gran amor de su vida lo había abandonado cual zapato viejo le revoloteaban la cabeza día y noche, haciéndolo incapaz de volver a amar, de volverse a entregar completamente a alguien, su pasado lo había convertido en un hombre casi seco, todas su relaciones amorosas no habían sido más que relaciones físicas, algunas solo sexuales, todas a excepción de su noviazgo con Yoochun, pues aunque no lo amaba, con él había aprendido a ser estable, a sonreír más, a serle fiel a sus emociones, en él había encontrado algo más que un amante, Yoochun era para él un amigo, un confesor con quien podía desahogarse de todo, o al menos casi todo, pues desde la reaparición de Yunho en su vida algo había cambiado entre los dos, discutían más seguido, incluso ahora habían terminado temporalmente, era obvio que Yunho lo estaba desestabilizando todo, con su llegada no solo había alterado el curso de la vida de Changmin, sino también le había reafirmado aquel amor que creyó atrapado en su piel solo en recuerdos, ahora era más tangible que nunca, pues con aquel único beso Yunho había logrado despertar en él todas las fibras de su cuerpo, cada centímetro de su piel fue testigo del estremecimiento que la caricia de sus labios provocó sobre los suyos

¿Por qué? – se preguntó mientras acariciaba sus labios, cerrando sus ojos, comenzó a evocar nuevamente el momento en que él y Yunho se besaban, no había pasado ni siquiera una hora, sin embargo sentía ese momento tan distante, como si no hubiera pasado ese día, su mente le jugaba un retorcido juego del tiempo, sin embargo su cuerpo se contraponía, haciéndole arder los labios con aquella cruel caricia, cruel porque Yunho no era suyo, ni él era de Yunho, los separaba no solo el tiempo sino las circunstancias - ¿Por qué te tuve que amar? ¿Por qué reapareciste en mi vida? ¿Por qué no me recuerdas?... ¿en qué momento me convertí en Nada para ti?... ¿Y por qué ahora…? – se levantó bruscamente de la silla donde estaba sentado y se acercó al ventanal de la sala, estaba molesto y confundido ¿Por qué tan de repente le gustaba a Yunho? ¿Por qué se le había declarado? ¿a qué estaba jugando? - ¿Qué debo hacer?... Yoochun, yo no te quiero lastimar – se giró hacia el librero para observar una de las fotos donde aparecía junto a su novio, se acercó a ella a paso lento y la miró, ambos miraban hacia la cámara, estaban sentados en la banca de un espacio público, tomados de la mano, Yoochun sonreía pero él no, sin embargo se veían bien juntos, sin preocupaciones; el menor sonrió y dejó la foto tras acariciar el vidrio del lado donde estaba retratado su novio, suspiró y se dirigió a la recámara, ahí se dejó caer de espalda a la cama y cerró los ojos, tapándose la frente con el brazo derecho – Debo terminar con Yoochun, nuestra relación no lleva a nada, solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo – dijo con voz baja, resignado, después recordó todo lo que había sucedido ese día y abochornado se sentó, abriendo los ojos – Que estúpido soy – se dijo molesto, había sido débil, débil ante Yoochun, le había abierto el corazón a un nivel no permitido, por culpa de la costumbre de tenerlo a su lado y la presión de sentir que su presencia se desvanecía de su vida; tras hacer el amor le había dicho que era suyo y que quería seguir siéndolo, incluso le había reprochado el querer dejarlo, haciéndole ver que él quería estar a su lado; ahora sus palabras tenían otro significado, le había dado esperanzas a su novio de que le quería tanto como para querer estar siempre a su lado, pero no era cierto, el corazón, la mente y el cuerpo completo de Changmin le pertenecían a Yunho, él lo sabía y se dejó engañar a sí mismo, incluso ahora que recordaba lo mucho que había extrañado a su novio horas atrás no era más que el producto de una ilusión, porque no quería perder a un buen amigo, porque estaba acostumbrado a Yoochun, a sus besos, a sus caricias, y al no tenerlas la confusión lo llevó a actuar de forma errónea, ahora lo lamentaba, porque le había dado a Yoochun alas para volar y ahora debía arrancarlas y dejarlo caer contra el duro suelo, de solo pensarlo se sintió casi inhumano…

La suerte de Yunho no era distinta de la suerte de Changmin en esos momentos. Sentado en una silla de su comedor no dejaba de observar la puerta, recordando que en una puerta casi igual estaban hace una hora besándose, con los cuerpos tan cerca que el olor del otro se había impregnado en sus ropas, cerró sus ojos y acercó parte de la camisa a su nariz, suspiró profundo y sonrió, evocando con el olor muchos de sus recuerdos, desde los más antiguos hasta el más reciente, todos de Changmin, en esos momentos su mundo giraba en torno a él, al amor que sentía y que ahora estaba más vivo que nunca, por primera vez desde su reencuentro sentía verdadero deseo por él, necesitaba de sus besos, de su cuerpo, necesitaba tenerlo, hacerle el amor, lo quería suyo, en cuerpo y alma, ahora más que nunca estaba decidido a recuperarlo, a que se volviera a enamorar de él, y ésta vez no pensaba dejarlo ir, una vez que supo lo que era tenerlo no podía jamás resignarse a perderlo, no de nuevo.

Se tocó los labios y sonrió, la forma de besar de Changmin había cambiado, obviamente gracias a la experiencia ganada a través de los años, le gustaba, era exquisito, todo un experto, el uso de su lengua, el compás de sus movimientos, la forma en la que había atrapado sus labios, suave y firme al principio, después más profundamente, sintió que lo devoraba, que no dejaba fibra de su boca sin recorrer, todos los movimientos fueron precisos, incluso la forma en la que lentamente soltaba sus hombros y se aferraba a su cuello, deslizando los brazos de forma suave; recordaba todo vívidamente, sus propios brazos aferrándose a la delgada cintura del más alto mientras intentaba seguirle el ritmo

Estoy seguro, aún hay algo… algo que te ata a mí – sonrió feliz, la confesión del menor de que no amaba a su novio junto con aquel beso habían dado a Yunho una enorme esperanza, algo le decía que aquel odio de Changmin por su antiguo novio seguía siendo amor, aunque muchas veces lo oyó maldecir a aquel que lo abandonó, algo especial había en su voz, en su mirada, en aquel maravilloso beso, algo que le daba esperanza de que lo seguía amando, tanto como él seguía enamorado, después de todo habían compartido demasiadas cosas juntos…

_El resto de la tarde no pudo concentrarse en sus deberes, lo que había sucedido ese día lo tenía confundido, las palabras de sus amigos, la situación con Yeon Hee, el acoso de Yunho, esa peligrosa cercanía que le provocó una erección, el hecho de haberse masturbado, todo, absolutamente todo lo ocurrido ese día no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza hasta que se hizo de noche, su madre lo mandó llamar con su hermana menor, pero él no quiso cenar, causando una enorme preocupación a sus padres pues solía ser de buen apetito, incluso lo creyeron enfermo…_

_Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí ¿Qué le sucede a ese sujeto? Es un enfermo sexual, acosarme así, siendo hombre… alguien que no está interesado en él, me gustan las mujeres – pensó desconcertado mientras intentaba leer otro párrafo más de su lectura, pero sin éxito. De pronto un sonido proveniente de la ventana le llamó la atención, volteó pero no vio nada, intentó volver a su lectura pero un segundo sonido le llamó la atención nuevamente, entonces se acercó a la ventana y la abrió, su habitación se encontraba del mismo lado que la calle por lo que volteó a ambos lados pero no encontró nada, estaba la calle vacía – Debió ser el viento – dijo en voz baja y se dispuso a cerrar la ventana, pero antes de hacerlo sintió un pequeño golpe en la frente - ¡Auch! – se quejó enseguida, llevándose una mano en la herida, miró al suelo y encontró la causante del agravio, una pequeña y casi inofensiva piedra, se agachó y la juntó, después se puso de pie y se acercó de nuevo a la ventana, molesto - ¿Quién demonios anda por ahí? – preguntó con enojo en tono moderado, lo suficiente para que se escuchara afuera pero no tan alto para llamar la atención en su casa. Esperó unos segundos hasta que el culpable se presentó_

_Hola cariñito – dijo una voz familiar, Changmin frunció el entrecejo y apretó los labios, enseguida Yunho se mostró ante la ventana, sonreía ampliamente mientras saludaba con su mano levantada - ¿No vas a saludarme? –_

_Vete – ordenó con autoridad haciendo una seña con la mano – Vete o grito – _

_Grita, te tacharán de loco – respondió con burla mientras sonreía ampliamente, incomodando a Changmin – Baja, ven – sugirió contento_

_No estoy loco, y ya vete – contestó molesto y cada vez más incómodo_

_Ándale, demos un paseo, platiquemos – sugirió nuevamente, Changmin se quedó quieto unos momentos, pensando en esa propuesta_

_¿Me dejarás en paz? – _

_Lo prometo – dijo contento, Changmin le hizo una seña con su índice y pulgar para que lo esperara, cerró la ventana, agarró un sweater, bajó las escaleras y sin avisar se salió de casa con las llaves en la mano. Caminó hacia la calle y al finalizar la banqueta se encontraba Yunho_

_Gracias por aceptar – dijo con naturalidad, Changmin frunció el entrecejo_

_No lo digas como si hubiera aceptado tener una cita contigo – contestó irritado_

_¿Siempre estás de mal humor? – preguntó tranquilamente Yunho_

_Dímelo tú, se supone que sabes todo de mí – observó con molestia pero a la vez se sentía un poco halagado, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Changmin comenzó a caminar inconscientemente en dirección al parque donde Yunho se le había declarado la primera vez, su interlocutor lo siguió, caminaron unos cuantos metros en silencio hasta que Yunho aceleró los pasos hasta estar al lado de Changmin, éste lo miró de reojo - ¿Y qué querías? –_

_Platicar contigo – respondió_

_¿Solo eso? –_

_¿Querías algo más? – preguntó con malicia, Changmin torció la boca y lo ignoró unos momentos antes de detenerse en seco para mirarlo_

_Claro que no, pero eres raro, más vale preguntar antes – contestó relajado - ¿Por qué yo? –_

_¿Por qué tú, qué? –_

_¿Cómo qué? – preguntó enojado – Me acosas, te gusto, quieres algo conmigo pero ¿por qué yo? Existiendo tantas personas, incluso Gays como tú ¿por qué yo? – lo miró fijamente, asustado, en sus ojos el mayor pudo leer que efectivamente estaba desconcertado. Yunho sonrió mientras inclinaba un poco su cabeza_

_Soy de Gwangju, llegué a Seúl hace 5 meses, me registraron de traslado en la misma escuela que tú, todo tan aburrido como en mi escuela anterior, sin embargo no comencé a hacer amigos – inició su historia, después comenzó a caminar nuevamente y Changmin lo siguió – Aunque no estaba del todo intranquilo, siempre tuve la sensación de que algo increíble esperaba por mí, pero pasó el tiempo y eso jamás llegó, no hasta que te conocí – sin detenerse volteó a ver a un atento Changmin quien enseguida se sonrojó… - Fue hace 5 semanas y media, después de la clase de deportes, te tocó jugar Basketball, era primera vez que te veía y no pudiste pasar desapercibido, tu estatura, tu rostro, tus gestos, tus movimientos, jamás vi a alguien así, no pude dejar de mirarte aunque no te diste cuenta de mi existencia porque tu equipo perdió y estaban molestos, pero mis ojos no se apartaron de ti en ningún momento, me gustaste, jamás alguien me gustó así, me propuse a saber más de ti… -_

_¿Entonces siempre… has sido Gay? – preguntó curioso, Yunho se comenzó a reír_

_Supongo – contestó con dejo de burla – Me gustan los hombres, siempre me han gustado – _

_¿Y así fue? Nada más me viste ¿y ya? – preguntó aún con curiosidad, Yunho negó un par de veces con la cabeza_

_Después de ese día te seguí, no me perdí tus pasos en la escuela, pronto supe que eras un buen estudiante, que no hablabas con chicas y que no salías con nadie, supe que eras bueno en deportes aunque no los practicabas regularmente, que comes mucho, supe tantas cosas de ti que me gustaron cada vez más hasta que decidí seguirte fuera de la escuela – Changmin se detuvo en seco y lo miró con desconfianza, Yunho sonrió – Debes pensar que soy un enfermo, pero no es eso, una vez que me fijo un objetivo no desisto fácilmente – explicó orgulloso, en cambio Changmin frunció el entrecejo y volvió a caminar_

_¿Entonces conquistarme es un trofeo para ti? – preguntó enojado – Que tu objetivo se cumpla y aumente tu ego ¿no? – cuestionó de mala gana sin dejarlo protestar a su primera pregunta - ¿Sabes qué? Vete al diablo – dijo con mayor enojo y aceleró el paso, dejando a Yunho paralizado, al cabo de unos segundos reaccionó y lo siguió hasta alcanzarlo, sujetándolo del brazo - ¡Suéltame! – hizo un movimiento brusco y se golpeó la cara con su propio puño. Se llevó la otra mano al golpe, el mayor lo miró, sorprendido al principio, después se comenzó a reír_

_Que tonto – dijo de forma dulce, aumentando el enojo del menor quien lo miró fijamente con molestia, pero él no podía dejar de reír – Perdón – se disculpó al cabo de unos momentos, Changmin aún se sujetaba el golpe, entonces Yunho le quitó la mano de encima y pasó su pulgar por la zona - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó sin preocuparse, Changmin lo miró feo pero no respondió, solamente se deshizo del agarre_

_Déjame en paz – dijo al fin, intentando marcharse pero Yunho lo detuvo sujetando su muñeca, logrando que lo mirara_

_No eres para mí un simple objetivo, mucho menos un trofeo, es solo que me gustas demasiado – explicó con tranquilidad, mirándolo amorosamente_

_Pues va siendo hora que me olvides, no lograrás nada conmigo ¿entiendes? No soy Gay y no me interesas en absoluto – respondió indignado, intentando soltarse pero Yunho se lo impidió_

_Espera… -_

_¿Qué quieres? – preguntó irritado_

_¿Alguna vez has sentido el potente deseo de abrazar a una persona? – preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, el menor no pudo responder – Si no conoces el sentimiento de querer deshacerte en los brazos de otra persona no lo comprenderás jamás – complementó, sin dejar de mirarlo, comenzando a ponerlo nervioso, pero no podía moverse – Ni si quiera yo sé por qué, no es que esté enamorado de ti… o quizás sí, no lo sé… - agachó un poco la mirada, después volvió a mirarlo – Lo que sí sé es que hay algo en ti que no te deja mentir, al menos no con la mirada – Changmin se puso a temblar un poco, Yunho lo estaba intimidando con su mirada y aquel agarre, más aún cuando acercó el rostro al suyo un poco más – Te gusto – dijo sin indirectas ni vacilaciones_

_¡Claro que no! – protestó enseguida pero aún sin poderse mover_

_Cuando hablo miras mis labios, seguro no te has dado cuenta – indicó enseguida – Cuando me acerco retrocedes pero jamás me agredes y a veces evitas mirarme a los ojos ¿te causo conflicto? – preguntó con un toque de malicia, acercándolo más a él_

_No… - susurró apenas, meditando en lo que acababa de oír – Suéltame, no quiero… -_

_Si quieres – interrumpió Yunho, apretando más su mano en la muñeca del menor_

_Te digo que no, suéltame – dijo con un poco de desesperación, intentando soltarse pero sin éxito, entonces jaloneó su propio brazo y casi cae por la fuerza pero Yunho que aún lo sostenía con firmeza lo jaló, haciéndolo chocar contra su cuerpo, entonces intentó besarlo pero Changmin se adelantó y retrocediendo un poco levantó su pierna y le dio una fuerte patada bajo la rodilla, logrando que no solo lo soltara sino que gritara del dolor y se agachara, tocándose con las dos manos la pierna lastimado mientras la otra se apoyaba en el suelo - ¿Así querías que te agrediera? – preguntó molesto, casi gritando, pero no recibió respuesta, Yunho gimoteaba por el dolor, mantenía la cabeza agachada, entonces Changmin se asustó, abriendo ampliamente los ojos – Oye… - preocupado se acercó a él - ¿Estás bien? – sin respuesta verbal el mayor solamente movió su cabeza a los lados, gemía levemente, intentó ponerse de pie pero cayó, volviéndose a lastimar_

_Hace días, me caí del tejado… mi pierna aún no sanaba bien – respondió cuando el dolor disminuyó un poco y lo dejó hablar, Changmin se preocupó aún más_

_Voy por ayuda – dijo enseguida e intentó irse_

_No… ayúdame – _

_Si, iré por alguien – insistió_

_No hace falta… ven – dijo un poco más tranquilo y volteó a verlo, el menor se sintió aún más culpable cuando le vio los ojos cristalinos, se notaba que le dolía mucho. Changmin se acercó y se agachó a su altura, entonces Yunho le pasó el brazo por el hombro y se puso de pie lentamente_

_Perdón yo… -_

_No lo digas, tuve la culpa – se adelantó, sonriéndole_

_Te llevaré a mi casa que está más cerca, llamaremos al doctor – Yunho asintió y volvió a sonreír, entonces Changmin se volvió a sentir nervioso por aquella cercanía, sin embargo se fingió tranquilo y relajado el resto del camino. _

_Cuando llegaron a casa del menor, éste llamó a su mamá que se encontraba en el segundo piso y ella bajó enseguida, viendo al extraño chico que acompañaba a su hijo, Changmin inventó una historia para no contarle que lo había agredido y entonces ella les ayudó a acostar a Yunho en el sillón y llamar un doctor, el cuál no tardó mucho en llegar, el daño en la pierna del mayor se debía a un fuerte golpe pero no precisamente el de Changmin, quien solo lo había reanimado, el doctor observaba fijamente a Yunho, pues cuando le preguntó el porqué de su herida, éste le contestó que se cayó de un tejado, pero el doctor no le había creído_

_Bueno, no hay fractura ni te dislocaste el hueso, recetaré un anti inflamatorio y analgésicos para el dolor, sugiero que hoy no intentes caminar, quédate a dormir en éste sillón – dijo el doctor tranquilamente creyendo que vivía ahí, enseguida Yunho y Changmin lo miraron fijamente_

_No – respondió enseguida Changmin, entonces su mamá, el doctor y Yunho voltearon a verlo con interés – Digo, no vive aquí – complementó_

_Bueno, supongo son amigos, puede quedarse ¿no? – dijo con tranquilidad, la mamá del menor coincidía con el doctor pues afirmaba con la cabeza pero Changmin pronto se sintió nervioso_

_Pero seguro tus padres… - intentó decir Changmin_

_No tengo – respondió pronto Yunho, causando interés en los demás – Bueno… mi padre sigue vivo, supongo – su respuesta causó incomodidad en todos los presentes, aunque Changmin en particular observaba fijamente a Yunho, sintió un poco de tristeza al ver la expresión del mayor. El doctor dio un par de indicaciones más y se retiró_

_Tengo de éstas medicinas, no hará falta comprarlas… y les traeré algo para que coman, tú niño no quisiste nada hace rato – regañó directamente a su hijo mirándolo con reproche pero éste solo se encogió de hombros - ¿Dónde se habrá metido tu hermana? – se retiró de la sala dejándolos solos, por mucho tiempo se quedaron callados sin observarse si quiera_

_Mañana mismo te vas – rompió el hielo Changmin, mirando de reojo a Yunho de mala gana, éste dio un pequeño bufido y después sonrió_

_¿Quién quiere quedarse más tiempo? – preguntó con burla_

_Tú… seguramente… seguro tú querrás espiarme mientras me baño – soltó de forma rápida, el mayor se rio con mayor burla_

_Ah claro, sobre todo porque puedo moverme de aquí – dijo con sarcasmo, después negó con la cabeza y suspiró poco después_

_Eres tan depravado que dudo que te lo impida – respondió el menor, sonrojándose_

_No soy depravado… - hizo una pausa – es simplemente que me gustas demasiado – confesó nuevamente, ésta vez con tono de voz bajo, causando un mayor sonrojo en el menor – Quiero algo serio contigo, que seamos novios – dijo sin inhibición, ni siquiera bajó la voz, asustado Changmin volteó a ambos lados y al ver que nadie oyó se volteó de nuevo hacia Yunho_

_Idiota, te podrían oír – regañó enojado_

_Que escuchen, así pido tu mano de una vez por todas – contestó con sarna, el menor se molestó mucho por ese comentario y se le acercó un poco_

_Me meterás en problemas, por favor deja de decir todas esas cosas – pidió con verdadera preocupación, su mirada lo decía casi todo_

_Está bien, lo siento… - hizo una pausa larga en la cual no habían dejado de mirarse a los ojos – Y perdona por intentar besarte – se disculpó con sinceridad pero antes de escuchar cualquier respuesta por parte de Changmin, el sonido estruendoso de loza haciéndose pedazos en el piso los hizo voltear a ambos, el mayor giró su cabeza rápidamente mientras que Changmin se giró en su propio eje, abriendo ampliamente los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que una de sus hermanas estaba justo atrás de él y que seguramente había escuchado algo que no debía. Enseguida Changmin se acercó mientras su hermana se agachaba a juntar los pedazos del piso, sin embargo al agacharse a su altura la chica levantó la vista y con una mirada fría le reprochó todo lo que no pudo decir con palabras, se puso de pie en silencio y sin juntar nada se marchó rápidamente_

_¡__Soo Yeon! – gritó enseguida, intentando seguirla pero en ese momento salió su mamá de la cocina, se secaba las manos en el delantal _

_¿Qué sucede? Oí que… - miró el suelo lleno de pedazos de su vajilla - ¿Y tu hermana? – preguntó con más desconcierto que preocupación, Changmin se encogió de hombros y compartió una mirada cómplice con Yunho_

_Mamá… - susurró el menor y ella lo miró con mayor interés – No sé qué pasó… buscaré a Sooyeon – enseguida se retiró, casi corriendo; su mamá y Yunho compartieron una mirada fugaz y sin decir nada ella se retiró de nuevo a la cocina después de juntar unos cuantos pedazos de plato_

_¡Vete! – gritó la chica cuando oyó que llamaron a su puerta_

_Tenemos que hablar, no es lo que piensas – dijo afligido, volviendo a llamar, entonces la chica se acercó rápidamente a la puerta y abrió para encarar a su hermano_

_¿Qué es lo que pienso? – dijo molesta - ¿Qué mi hermano es Gay y quiere quitarme al chico que me gusta? – preguntó casi hecha una furia, a Changmin le subieron los colores al rostro y antes de contestar le dio un sutil empujón al interior de la habitación y cerró tras de sí la puerta, mirando a su hermana con desconcierto_

_¿Chico que te gusta? ¿y que soy Gay? Déjate de tonterías, ese tipo no puede gustarte, es demasiado grande y pervertido para ti, además ni soy gay ni quiero con ese, no digas estupideces – respondió enseguida, bastante molesto pero la chica lo estaba igual o más, así que enojada le dio la espalda mientras reía un poco_

_¿Ahora las personas que no se gustan se besan? – preguntó indignada, volteando hacia él_

_Eso no ha pasado, no hemos hecho nada – respondió_

_Él dijo… -_

_Él me pidió perdón a mí por intentar besarme… él si es Gay – contestó triunfante, sin embargo el entrecejo contraído de su hermana le indicó que no creía en sus palabras – Pero no estés hablando esas cosas, mañana él se irá temprano y te olvidarás que te gusta un tipo gay, depravado y demasiado mayor para una niña como tú – culminó su discurso y ahora él le dio la espalda, sin embargo su hermana le dio alcance y él volteó_

_Eres un mentiroso – sus ojos humedecidos lo hicieron sentirse mal, pero debía decirle la verdad a su hermana_

_Lo siento, es así… - se retiró de la alcoba y al cerrar la puerta se apoyó en ésta - ¿Qué voy hacer? Si Sooyeon habla de esto se me va armar… - suspiró y se retiró nuevamente a la sala, se sentía responsable de cuidar a Yunho, aunque la sola idea le desagradaba bastante…_

Miró el reloj y éste daba apenas las 11 de la noche, estaba cansado aunque no tenía sueño, su mente no dejaba de trabajar con aquel nido de ideas sin acomodar, se sentía realmente ofuscado, la idea de que Yunho le estuviera mintiendo durante todo aquel tiempo lo hacía sentir herido, lastimado, porque él había hablado sobre su pasado y Yunho no había comentado nada al respecto. Al principio lo creyó broma, después se convenció de que realmente no sabía, luego volvió a dudar para después estar convencido de que había sido vilmente engañado, ahora con aquel beso sus dudas habían vuelto, pero no iba a permitir que se siguieran burlando de él, debía llegar al fondo de todo aquel asunto

_Aquella noche Yunho durmió en la sala de la casa de Changmin, cuando el papá del menor llegó a casa realmente no reparó en nada, el trabajo de profesor era realmente algo agotador, sobre todo con la juventud cada día más extravagante. No notó el aura de incomodidad a la hora de la cena, la hermana menor de Changmin lo miraba a veces con ojos de rencor. Podía verse desde el comedor a Yunho semi acostado en el sillón, comiendo al igual que los demás, sin embargo solo, aunque podía ver a la perfección el divertido cuadro frente a sus ojos, la otra hermana de Changmin notaba aquel extraño roce entre los dos pero no comentaba algo, sus padres sin embargo no notaban nada; así transcurrió el resto de la cena hasta que hubo el momento de retirarse, el papá fue el primero en marcharse, la hermana menor casi corrió para volverse a encerrar en su habitación mientras la otra ayudó a su madre a lavar la loza y Changmin regresó a la sala, Yunho le dedicó una sonrisa apenas sus ojos se encontraron_

_¿Se te ofrece algo más? – preguntó el menor de mala gana mientras retiraba los platos de la mesita, el mayor negó con una sonrisa, mirándolo fijamente, haciendo que se sintiera incómodo_

_Solo ven y arrópame – dijo con malicia, recibiendo de Changmin una mirada de desprecio, incluso estuvo a punto de responderle cuando su mamá llegó a la sala, dirigiéndose al invitado_

_¿Quieres otra cosa? – preguntó con amabilidad_

_No señora, muchas gracias – respondió de forma muy cortés, la mamá de Changmin sonrió mientras éste entornaba los ojos, luego ella miró hacia su hijo_

_Changmin, trae algo con que dormir, hazle compañía a tu amigo – dijo de forma imperante pero sin perder su tono de voz amable_

_Pero mamá… - intentó respingar_

_Nada de peros Changmin, sé amable con tu amigo, puede ofrecérsele algo y no debe de levantarse al menos en un par de horas – contestó firmemente y Changmin comprendió que aquel tono lo usaba ella para no aceptar excusas, debía obedecer_

_Está bien mamá – respondió al fin_

_Entonces me iré a dormir tranquila, con permiso – sonrió de nuevo a Yunho y se retiró enseguida, el mayor volteó hacia el menor y le sonrió con burla_

_Te haré un espacio, acuéstate conmigo – dijo cuando no hubo quien le escuchara, logrando que Changmin se sonrojara por completo, luego se molestó_

_Deja de decir tonterías… - se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina para dejar los platos que su No invitado había utilizado, en el camino se topó con su hermana que ya había terminado los demás e iba a irse a dormir, al pasar por la sala se despidió amablemente de Yunho y se retiró por fin, dejando un enorme silencio entre Yunho en la sala y Changmin en la cocina, al poco tiempo el menor salió de ahí – Iré por mis cosas para dormir – dijo secamente y se retiró, tardó mucho tiempo en cambiarse de ropa, buscar con qué dormir, lavar sus dientes, preparar sus cosas para la escuela y demás actividades, tardó tanto que al regresar Yunho se encontraba dormido, no roncaba pero su rostro se veía tan relajado que parecía el de un muñeco – Así debería estar siempre, callado – bufó, acomodó sus cosas en el suelo y volvió a mirarlo – Así, callado… y sin mirarme – de pronto se perdió en las facciones de aquel rostro que sin darse cuenta se sonrojó… se veía bien, así tranquilo, sin hablar ni molestarlo se veía guapo… abrió sus ojos ampliamente cuando la palabra Guapo pasó por su mente y sintió un fuerte escalofrío, sus rodillas temblaron y enseguida se volteó hacia otro lado, su corazón comenzó a latir de prisa – No, es más agradable, eso quise pensar… ¿Por qué pensé en Guapo? Semejante estupidez – volteó nuevamente hacia él, mirando como dormía tranquilamente, volvió a perderse en aquel rostro hasta que de repente Yunho hizo un movimiento y de pronto su cabeza se hizo hacia atrás y automáticamente su boca se abrió mucho mientras sus ojos se abrieron un poco, dejando ver una parte en blanco. Changmin rápidamente se sobresaltó, la apariencia tranquila e incluso atractiva que llegó a ver había desaparecido, analizándolo bien le dio un poco de risa – Eres extraño – pensó al mismo tiempo que sus labios lo murmuraron, lo miró unos momentos más y se acomodó para dormir, estaba cansado…_

_Despierta dormilón – escuchó una dulce voz en su oído y sonrío_

_Deja ya – susurró al sentir una mano sobre su rostro, sonrió nuevamente y poco a poco abrió los ojos, sin embargo al ver a Yunho tan cerca de él se sobresaltó, no lo esperaba a él sino a una chica desconocida con la cual había soñado - ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – preguntó bastante molesto, dándole un manotazo a su acosador, sin embargo Yunho lo eludió, Changmin se sentó rápidamente dándose cuenta que Yunho estaba acostado con él en el suelo, enseguida se sonrojó, apartándose rápidamente_

_¿Dormiste bien? ¿Te gustó que nos abrazáramos? – preguntó con bastante malicia, regocijándose de la reacción aturdida y nerviosa de Changmin, enseguida se comenzó a reír – No te asustes, no soy tan descarado, tus papás hace rato que salieron y apenas oí a tus hermanas levantarse, nadie nos ha visto – le guiñó un ojo y enseguida esquivó la almohada que Changmin le aventó justo en dirección a la cara_

_Asqueroso, depravado, vete de mi casa – indicó enojado, mostrando con su dedo la puerta de entrada a la casa, Yunho no miró, no le apartaba la vista de encima_

_Eres más lindo cuando te enojas, lo he notado… cada día me gustas más – dijo ensimismado, no dejando de mirar aquella faz de músculos contraídos por la sorpresa, Changmin se puso nervioso, no era la primera vez que aquella mirada e incluso aquella sonrisa le hicieran ponerse enormemente nervioso_

_Ya déjame… en serio vete… ya no me busques – pidió con angustia_

_No puedo, me gustas demasiado, y sé que te gustaré también – sin volverlo a mirar se puso de pie con cuidado, mostró una mueca de dolor pero no se detuvo hasta estar completamente de pie y al hacerlo se topó con la mirada de la hermana menor de Changmin, ésta lo miraba con resentimiento y apenas se toparon sus ojos ella se dio media vuelta y regresó corriendo a su habitación, enseguida el mayor volteó con Changmin quien suspiró con fastidio, mirando después con enojo a su compañero_

_¿Siempre vas a decir esas cosas cuando ella pueda oír?... me arreglaré, ya vete a tu casa y no vuelvas a buscarme, ni siquiera en la escuela, no me saludes ni te acerques ¿entendiste? – sin decir más y sin esperar respuesta se giró y se marchó también a su habitación, Yunho agachó la cabeza un poco_

_No te dejaré así de fácil Changmin – sonrió con alegría y comenzó a recoger las cosas que le prestaron para dormir antes de marcharse…_

_Aquel día y los 3 siguientes Yunho no se apareció por la escuela, había faltado según notó Changmin el segundo día, se sentía aliviado aunque a la vez se preguntaba qué había pasado, no era normal que los alumnos faltaran de esa forma a las escuelas, sabía de antemano que el sistema educativo de su país era bastante rígido, por lo que estaba seguro que algo había pasado, sin embargo pretendió no importarle… Llegó la hora de la salida y como siempre guardó sus cosas, rechazó la invitación insistente de sus amigos para ir a jugar videojuegos y se dirigió a casa, sus padres eran estrictos y él siempre tenía bien calculados sus tiempos. Al llegar a la puerta principal de la escuela se detuvo al recordar días atrás, Yunho lo había esperado después de su junta de encargados de clase_

_¿Por qué estoy pensando en él? – dijo indignado con voz baja mientras sacudía un poco su cabeza con desesperación_

_¿En quién piensas? – escuchó una voz melodiosa que le enchinó la piel, la reconocía, era la delicada voz de su Yeon Hee. Volteó enseguida con nerviosismo y al verla intentó sonreír, pero los músculos de su rostro no lograron moverse_

_Ho… hola – saludó casi paralizado y después de unos momentos logró sonreír levemente, ella lo miró y se rio por lo bajo_

_Eres tan lindo – dijo sin pensar, sonrojándose después cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, no era la primera vez que le decía aquello, se sentía avergonzada – Lo siento –_

_Está bien… no te… disculpes – volvió a sonreír y enseguida compartieron un incómodo silencio_

_¿Vas a casa? – preguntó luego de unos momentos, volviendo a recuperar su sonrisa_

_Si yo… debo hacer tarea – respondió un poco cortante – ¿Y tú? – preguntó por cortesía, aunque realmente quería conversar con ella, sabía que sus deberes estaban primero y no los podía dejar_

_Si también, pero estaba pensando… quizás querías, que camináramos juntos – dijo un poco avergonzada, Changmin apenas se lo podía creer, Lee Yeon Hee, su chica ideal y la alumna más popular de toda la escuela mostraba interés por él, era algo que no podía desaprovechar_

_Si, si quiero – respondió enseguida y volvió a sonreír_

_Genial – ella sonrió en respuesta y luego de otro incómodo silencio comenzaron a caminar en dirección a casa de Changmin, puesto que Yeon Hee también vivía por aquellos rumbos. Él la miraba de vez en cuando, no creyéndoselo del todo, que ella estuviera junto a él, se sentía muy contento, quizás sus esperanzas de estar con ella no eran tan nulas como pensaba_

_Es tan bonita – pensó contento mientras la observaba fijamente de reojo, distraído, así que de pronto sintió un golpe en la frente cuando se estrelló contra un poste, enseguida emitió un quejido de dolor y se agarró la parte afectada, sintió pronto como ella se acercaba para verlo_

_¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupada, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, llevando después su mano hacia la frente, luego se puso de puntillas y le besó donde se había golpeado, asombrándolo, pues no solo había tenido los labios de Yeon Hee en su frente, sino que había logrado sentir la calidez de su cuerpo muy cerca_

_Sss… sí – respondió nervioso, olvidando todo el dolor, sin embargo no se sentía aturdido como cuando Yunho lo había acorralado y de igual forma lo había hecho sentir su calor, ella lo miró fijamente, no entendiendo por qué la miraba así hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que había besado su frente, entonces se sonrojó_

_Que atrevida soy – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa – No pienses que soy así, yo solo… - se quedó callada unos momentos sin reparar en el brillo extraño en los ojos de Changmin. El menor comenzaba a recordar su plática con Yunho días atrás, recordando en especial aquellas dolorosas palabras "No te gusta, tú crees que te gusta"… ¿Y si era verdad? Si no le gustaban las mujeres, qué quizás era Gay igual que Yunho. Sintió un escalofrío cubrirle el cuerpo y sin pensarlo siquiera actúo por instinto, acercándose a Yeon Hee le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego la abrazó sin acercarse tanto a su cuerpo, sus brazos no la sujetaban firmemente y sin embargo ella se puso nerviosa – Changmin ¿Qué estás…? – quiso preguntar qué estaba pasando y él se le adelantó_

_Me gustas ¿quieres ser mi novia? – preguntó sin analizar, estaba asustado y confundido, todo lo que el tal Yunho pudiera creer o suponer era mentira, una calumnia, a él le gustaba ella y con ella quería estar, porque le gustaban las mujeres, él no era Gay. _

_Sintió los brazos de ella corresponderle, y luego cuando escuchó un Sí de sus nerviosos labios comprendió lo que había hecho, había cometido un error…_

Eran las 4:35 de la madrugada cuando despertó tras un largo y pesado sueño, al abrir los ojos trató con esfuerzo de acostumbrarse a ver sin luz, estiró su mano hacia la lámpara del buró junto a su cama, sin embargo no la hubo, confundido se giró al otro lado donde debía estar su amante, pero tampoco estaba ahí, el frío de las sábanas le caló la piel al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando: aquella no era su cama, esa no era su habitación y aquel no era su amante. Un duro golpe de recuerdos se acumuló en su cabeza. Risas, Alcohol, el dolor de la separación, más alcohol y la presencia fortuita de alguien que sin deberla había pagado junto a él el alto precio de una traición. Se sentó con cuidado para no despertar a Junsu, cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con la colcha y dobló sus piernas, apoyando su cabeza sobre las rodillas se rodeó las piernas con los brazos

¿Qué debo hacer? – se preguntó molesto, pensó en vestirse e irse, fingir que nada pasó, pero era algo cobarde hacerlo, debía enfrentar la realidad, encarar a Junsu, confidente de aquel engaño, convencerlo de que guardar lo sucedido como un secreto era lo mejor, seguramente ninguno de los dos soportaría la idea de destrozarle el corazón a Jaejoong y ninguno de los dos sería capaz de perder a Changmin. Se agarró el cabello y cerró los ojos unos momentos, jamás antes se había sentido tan culpable de algo, se había dejado llevar por el desconcierto y la pasión de otros labios, de otro cuerpo. Sus ojos se humedecieron pero no lloró, se puso de pie por fin y se vistió, ya no podía dormir, solo esperaría a que Junsu despertara para conversar y entonces marcharse. Bajó por un café para aliviar un poco su dolor de cabeza…

_Ese día por la noche casi no pudo dormir, tenía novia, su primera novia y se sentía extraño. Le besó la mejilla y la abrazó, mucho más de lo que había hecho con alguna chica en sus 16 años de edad, sin embargo no sentía la emoción que eso debía suponer. Su madre lo llamó a cenar y enseguida bajó, en el pasillo se topó con su hermana menor pero ésta ya no lo miró con desplante, había oído su conversación con Yunho, sabía ahora que él era un acosador y que su hermano estaba libre de culpa, bajaron juntos. Cuando terminaron de comer, las hermanas de Changmin juntaron la mesa mientras sus padres conversaban aún sentados y él, absorto en sus pensamientos llamó la atención de ellos, su madre lo miró con cariño_

_¿Algo te preocupa hijo? – preguntó con voz tranquila_

_Te ves cansado – completó su papá_

_No, estoy bien… - hizo una pausa y se puso de pie – Por cierto yo… tengo novia – confesó avergonzado, rápidamente su papá sonrió satisfecho mientras que su mamá frunció levemente el entrecejo, en ese momento sus hermanas habían llegado al comedor y lo escucharon, sorprendiéndose también, Changmin se sonrojó_

_Felicidades hijo – dijo su papá, pronto su esposa le dio un codazo_

_Changmin, no queremos que descuides tus estudios – interpeló rápidamente su mamá, el aludido asintió y miró hacia sus hermanas_

_Nada de pensamientos raros – tiró la indirecta a la menor, luego miró a sus padres – Ella me gusta mucho desde hace tiempo, estoy muy feliz de que salga conmigo – explicó tratando de sonreír, pero no pudo_

_Excelente hermanito, pero dudo que ella te espante los pájaros del alambre – comentó con malicia su hermana menor, la otra, __Ji Yeon,__ también sabía la situación porque __Soo Yeon se lo había contado pero no hizo comentarios al respecto, Changmin se molestó en un principio pero después se dio cuenta de que era así, Yunho no iba a dejarlo de molestar solo porque tuviera novia, claro, si es que volvía, porque hace días que no sabía de él… Al día siguiente llegó a la escuela, captando enseguida las miradas de muchos chicos, lo observaban con recelo, Changmin miró a su alrededor sin entender que sucedía, no lo supo hasta que un chico se acercó a él, alto, unos pocos centímetros superior a él, de cuerpo atlético y debía de decir que atractivo, no sabía su nombre aunque lo conocía, era el ex novio de Yeon Hee, capitán del equipo de Hapkido_

_Eres Shim Changmin ¿verdad? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido, Changmin lo miró de pies a cabeza y tragó saliva con dureza, el sujeto se acercó un poco más_

_Sí… soy yo – contestó nervioso, volvió a tragar saliva_

_Niño, si quieres conservar los huesos intactos más te vale no hacerla llorar – amenazó de forma sombría y de los nervios Changmin solamente asintió – Estás advertido – dijo nuevamente con aquel acento de chico malo, a lo lejos se escucharon risas, provenían de sus amigos, Changmin volvió a asentir, el ex novio de Yeon Hee lo sujetó con fuerza del brazo y lo sacudió para intimidarlo_

_¡Ey grandulón, suéltalo! – se escuchó una voz a unos cuantos metros de ellos_

_Ay no – pensó afligido Changmin, aquella voz pertenecía a su más terrible pesadilla, era su acosador, el chico a quien extrañamente echó de menos aquellos días. Yunho se acercó a ellos dos y colocó su mano sobre la muñeca del más alto, éste lo miró_

_Y tú ¿Quién demonios eres? – preguntó molesto, soltó a Changmin y se soltó del agarre de Yunho, pronto sus amigos se acercaron a la escena, éste les hizo una seña de que se esperaran_

_Quien te partirá la cara si no lo dejas en paz – respondió con el mismo aire amenazador, se miraron a los ojos fijamente hasta que el ex novio de Yeon Hee comenzó a reír con burla, sus amigos le siguieron, burlándose de Yunho, quien no dejó de sostener su mirada_

_Que lindo ¿es tu niñera? – preguntó a Changmin, éste enseguida miró hacia otro lado y no respondió a la pregunta_

_Somos amigos, suficiente para defenderlo de ti – respondió valientemente pero eso hace enojar a Changmin quien enseguida lo empuja, mostrándose muy molesto_

_¡No necesito que me defiendas! – gritó enojado, luego miró al otro – Y no te preocupes, la quiero, no la lastimaré – contestó a la amenaza, en ese momento Yunho abrió ampliamente los ojos, mirando a Changmin, éste lo notó y bajó un poco la mirada, después suspiró y lo miró con firmeza – Yeon Hee y yo somos novios – explicó con pesadez, dejándolo aún más sorprendido, se miraron a los ojos durante mucho rato – Lo siento – terminó apenado y les sacó la vuelta a ambos para entrar al edificio de la escuela_

_¿Pero qué pasa aquí? – preguntó con sarcasmo – Tu amiguito se quedó con la chica ¿cierto? – cuestionó con burla antes de comenzar a reír y marcharse junto a sus amigos, Yunho se quedó perplejo durante unos momentos más_

_No… ella se quedó con el chico – murmuró apesadumbrado, sintió un dolor en la boca del estómago, por primera vez conocía la sensación desagradable de estar celoso…_

_A la hora del almuerzo, como siempre, Changmin sacó su libro tras rechazar la invitación de sus amigos de salir del salón, necesitaba distraerse y no pensar en las cosas que estaban sucediendo a su alrededor, sabía que oír las pláticas absurdas de sus amigos no le ayudaría_

_Hola Changmin – saludó una de sus compañeras de clase, distrayéndolo, entonces él volteó a verla extrañado, si no fuera porque la oyó decir su nombre no creería que le hablaba a él_

_¿Sí? – respondió nervioso_

_¿Sabes? No sabía que te gustara Yeon Hee, de haberlo sabido antes habría hecho algo –_

_¿Qué? – dejó sobre el pupitre su libro_

_Habría competido por ti – dijo descaradamente, sonriendo con falsa timidez, sin creérselo, abrió amplio los ojos y se sonrojó_

_¿Perdón? – cuestionó más nervioso que antes, la chica se rio por lo bajo_

_Qué lindo eres – estiró su mano hacia él y le tocó la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice, Changmin por instinto se levantó de su asiento, dando un paso hacia atrás, en ese momento escuchó que alguien tosía en dirección a la puerta y volteó, ahí se encontraba Yeon Hee con una caja de lunch, la chica volteó hacia atrás y mirando de pies a cabeza a la recién llegada se retiró. Changmin miró a su alrededor, notando que varias chicas lo miraban fijamente, interesadas en él ¿Desde qué momento se había vuelto tan deseable? Prácticamente era un anti social con las niñas a su alrededor, no lo podía entender, entonces su novia se acercó a él con una sonrisa_

_Tengo novia – recordó enseguida, hablando consigo mismo – Claro, tener de novia a la chica más popular debió subir mi estatus – pensó con pesadez, esas tonterías no le importaban, solo sabía que además de Yunho ahora tenía a muchas acosadoras, se sentía algo intimidado_

_Hola – saludó Yeon Hee amablemente_

_Ho… hola – contestó con sonrisa nerviosa, enseguida vio lo que traía en sus manos y sonrió emocionado, lo había visto en las películas y los dramas pero jamás pensó que le sucedería a él, su novia le llevaba comida para el almuerzo_

_Te traje… -_

_Gracias – respondió enseguida, tomando la cajita de lunch en sus manos, ella sonrió emocionada viendo como Changmin se sentaba de nuevo y después abría la cajita, sus ojos brillaron al ver el contenido, volteó hacia ella, sonrojado – De verdad gracias – _

_Espero te guste – sonrió nuevamente, se sentó en la butaca de adelante pero mirando hacia su novio, quien comía contento, ella concentrada en observarlo y él concentrado en su comida, ninguno reparó en la presencia de Yunho en la puerta, estaba apoyado en el marco con los brazos cruzados, sintiendo sobre él todo el peso del amargo sabor de los celos…_

_Llegada la hora de la salida de clases mientras el sol aún iluminaba el día, Changmin salió de su salón al último como el delegado de la clase, enseguida recordó que tenía novia y que seguramente esperaba a que la recogiera en su salón, al menos eso suponía, suspiró y juntó sus cosas, salió del salón llevándose un susto cuando alguien se le atravesó, era Yunho quien lo había estado esperando, su mirada era molesta, Changmin trató de evadirlo pero éste le impidió el paso_

_¿Me dejas pasar? – pidió amablemente Changmin, no quería discutir_

_¿Por qué lo hiciste? – cuestionó enojado_

_¿El qué? –_

_¿Por qué le pediste que fuera tu novia? – al oír la pregunta el menor sonrió de forma burlesca_

_¿Te debía pedir permiso? Te lo dije ¿no? Me gusta, la quiero – respondió decidido_

_¡Mentira! – interrumpió enojado, Changmin abrió un poco más los ojos, observándolo_

_¿Tú qué sabes? –_

_Te lo he dicho antes, eres Gay, nunca me he equivocado – explicó decidido, lo había vivido antes, era algo que por instinto sabía, nunca antes había fallado_

_Deja de decir tonterías – movió la cabeza a los lados e intentó pasar pero Yunho lo sujetó de un hombro y lo empujó hacia la pared, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, haciéndolo sonrojar, el menor miró a los lados, no había nadie alrededor que los observara_

_Como te pones cuando me acerco me lo ha confirmado – intentó acariciar su mejilla pero Changmin lo empujó con fuerza, librándose del agarre_

_¡Basta! ¿quieres que vuelva a patearte? Yeon Hee me espera, resígnate, no soy Gay, ésta vez te equivocas – casi temblando logró escapar, caminó con fuerza, casi corriendo, aspiró aire y el olor de Yunho le llegó de golpe, ya no estaba cerca pero su aroma lo seguía - ¿Por qué a mí? – pensó afligido, sintiendo de pronto cerca de su oído el susurro de la voz de Yunho, se detuvo en seco y sujetó con fuerza sus orejas mientras cerraba los ojos. Se quedó así unos momentos hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro – Ya déjame – dijo enojado, abriendo sus ojos y mirando hacia su lado, ahí estaba su novia, mirándolo sorprendida, sintió un escalofrío – Perdón yo… te confundí – se disculpó sinceramente, ella sonrió_

_¿Estás bien? – _

_Sí – sonrió amablemente - ¿Nos vamos? – estiró su mano hacia ella y al verla sonrió contenta, se acercó y se agarraron de las manos, caminaron en silencio hasta salir de la escuela, aún había algunos estudiantes por ahí, observando a la pareja tomados de la mano, comenzaban los murmullos y las envidias, Yeon Hee estaba acostumbrada pero Changmin no, así que apretó un poco más la mano de su chica, se voltearon a ver_

_No te preocupes, así es al principio, después se acostumbran – él asintió y sonrió un poco, sin duda eso no era lo suyo, a él no le gustaba llamar la atención. El resto del camino a sus casas ella estuvo hablando sobre su día mientras él pretendía escuchar, pero en realidad estaba concentrado en otras cosas, tanto que no se dio cuenta que ya habían pasado la casa de ella – Es un poco pronto ¿no? – escuchó la voz de su novia, sacándolo de su trance_

_¿Para qué? –_

_Conocer a tus papás – Changmin reaccionó entonces, miró al frente y se dio cuenta que 4 cuadras más adelante estaba su casa_

_Ah yo… es que… te querían conocer – justificó su distracción, ella sonrió avergonzada. Llegaron a la casa y al entrar aún tomados de la mano se llevaron una sorpresa al ver a Yunho sentado en la sala con los papás de Changmin, conversaban entretenidos_

_Hola hijo – saludó su mamá amablemente – Oh, ella debe ser – susurró_

_Hola – miró mal a Yunho quien sonrió cínicamente. Soltó la mano de su novia y ambos caminaron hacia la sala – Les presento a Lee Yeon Hee, mi novia – dijo con voz baja, su mamá sonrió resignada mientras que su papá se puso de pie contento_

_Nos alegra conocerte – dijo amablemente y su esposa asintió mientras que Yunho la miraba con recelo, ella lo notó pero no entendía por qué_

_Mucho gusto, estoy contenta de conocerlos – respondió con amabilidad y educación para beneplácito de los papás de Changmin, no solo ella era bonita sino que era de buenos modales_

_¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó inquieto después de mirar fijamente a Yunho durante unos momentos, no sabía que pretendía su acosador_

_Solo vine a agradecer las atenciones del otro día – respondió también con amabilidad, dirigiéndose a los padres del menor_

_No era necesario, pero que buen detalle – respondió la mamá_

_Perfecto, pero ya te vas ¿verdad? – preguntó Changmin de mala gana, su mamá lo miró con reproche por su falta de educación_

_Changmin ¿Qué forma es esa de tratar a tus amigos? – cuestionó molesta_

_Mamá, traje a Yeon Hee para que la conocieran, otro día que venga a agradecer – contestó con disgusto, pero su mamá no dejaba de mirarlo con reproche_

_Hijo deberías disculparte – interceptó su papá_

_Lo siento papá, pero no lo haré – contestó secamente, dejando boquiabiertos a sus papás, nunca antes se había portado de esa forma – Vamos – ofreció su mano a Yeon Hee y ésta la tomó, dirigiéndose a sus suegros_

_Con permiso, fue un placer – hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó con Changmin hacia su habitación en el segundo piso, Yunho los siguió con la mirada, sintió nuevamente un dolor en la boca del estómago_

_Creo que debo marcharme – dijo con tranquilidad – Muchas gracias por todo – _

_Perdona a Changmin, ha venido de mal humor – se disculpó la señora con amabilidad_

_Está bien, mañana lo veré en la escuela – se puso de pie, hizo una reverencia a ambos señores y se marchó, al salir de la casa miró hacia arriba, la luz de la habitación de Changmin estaba encendida, no pudo evitar imaginarlos cerca uno del otro, besándose, la sola idea le revolvió el estómago, por lo que enojado se marchó corriendo_

_Que linda habitación – dijo Yeon Hee cuando Changmin cerró la puerta tras entrar ambos, él no respondió nada, se acercó a la ventana para abrirla y que entrara el aire, el sol continuaba iluminando las calles pero con la luz opaca del ocaso_

_Gracias – respondió secamente, ella lo observó unos momentos_

_Ese chico… ¿realmente es amigo tuyo? – preguntó dubitativa, Changmin enseguida la miró_

_¿Por qué? –_

_Bueno es que… nunca antes te vi con él y por lo que sé él no habla con nadie, eres la única persona con la que se le ha visto hablando – respondió vacilante_

_¿De verdad? – preguntó curioso_

_Sí, es transferido, dicen que lo expulsaron de su otra escuela por busca pleitos, se corrió pronto el rumor y desde que llegó no tiene amigos, pero a pesar de eso muchas chicas lo buscan, sin embargo él no hace caso a ninguna – explicó la chica, captando la atención de Changmin – Incluso lo han visto con moretones, a veces no asiste a clase de deportes porque está lastimado, es un chico bastante raro –_

_¿Cómo sabes todo eso? –_

_Hablo con todos los delegados de clase de la escuela y ya sabes, la escuela es un periódico andante – respondió avergonzada - ¿Él es tu amigo en serio? – volvió a la pregunta inicial y Changmin se quedó callado unos momentos, pensó en contarle que lo acosaba y que era Gay, pero seguramente toda la escuela se enteraría y no quería correr riesgos por lo que optó por no decirlo_

_Sí, somos amigos – respondió casi enseguida, sorprendiéndola – Pero no quiero hablar de él, me pondré celoso si muestras mucho interés – dijo para desubicar la plática, logrando su cometido, ella se sonrojó_

_Solo me gustas tú – respondió enseguida, acercándose a él le agarró la mano – Changmin… ¿Por qué aún no me has besado? – preguntó poco nerviosa, en cambio él estaba aún más nervioso, si lo pensaba tenían varias horas saliendo y no se habían besado. Se quedó callado un tiempo_

_Es que… yo… pensaba en un buen momento – respondió rápido, ella sonrió nuevamente_

_Cualquier momento es bueno – soltó su mano y se acercó un poco más, cerrando sus ojos, él la miró fijamente y tragó saliva, colocó las manos en sus hombros y se agachó un poco, le miró el rostro fijamente, luego observó sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos, entonces recordó las palabras de Yunho: "Tú mismo vendrás a buscarme para tener tu primer beso"_

_¡Tonterías! – pensó enseguida, decidiéndose, se acercó más a ella, cerró sus ojos pero apenas tocó sus labios la puerta se abrió de golpe, entrando por ella __Ji Yeon, la hermana de Changmin, quien al ver el momento en que había llegado avergonzada de disculpó - ¡Ji Yeon! – gritó molesto cuando se giró y vio a su inoportuna hermana_

_Lo siento… mamá dice que bajen a cenar – avergonzada se dio media vuelta y se fue a toda prisa, Changmin volteó hacia ella y sonrió nervioso_

_Perdona, ella – _

_Está bien – contestó, moviendo la cabeza a los lados mientras sonreía – Vamos – con un movimiento rápido se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, se giró y salió de la habitación, contenta, sin embargo el sintió una extraña sensación en el estómago_

"_Tú mismo vendrás a buscarme para tener tu primer beso" – volvió a recordar y se tocó los labios, podría decir que aún no había dado su primer beso, se sintió inquieto cuando se dio cuenta que eso le daba gusto…_

Cuando abrió los ojos el peso de la realidad lo aplastó, estaba acostado en su cama, claramente estaba desnudo bajo las finas sábanas, los recuerdos estaban tan latentes que le quemaban, sentía que de un momento a otro su cabeza explotaría. Los besos y las caricias de otros labios ajenos a Jaejoong eran como toques de ácido en su piel, le carcomían hasta la carne. Sus lágrimas caían una tras otra, bañándole el rostro, no podía entender como dejó que aquello pasara, se había acostado con el mejor amigo de su novio, había engañado a Jaejoong, a su Jaejoong, todo por un error que pudo evitar, pero se dejó llevar por el momento y bebió en una sola noche todo lo que no había bebido en sus veintitantos años de vida. Jamás iba a perdonarse aquel error, engañó a la persona que más amaba, el solo hecho era terrible, pero haberlo hecho con su mejor amigo era en definitiva imperdonable, ¿Cómo vería incluso a los ojos a Changmin? Porque también era una traición para él, porque aunque no amaba a Yoochun ellos eran amigos, desde la Universidad y ahora él se había acostado con su novio ¿Cómo pedirle perdón? La sola idea de perderlos era insoportable ¿sería capaz de confesarlo? Tendría que llevarse aquello a la tumba si no quería que ellos dos se alejaran para siempre de su vida

Hola – escuchó una voz tímida desde la puerta de su habitación, reconociendo en ella a Yoochun levantó enseguida la cabeza que mantenía pegada a sus rodillas, lo miró con tanto recelo como nunca se había atrevido a mirar a nadie, el aludido lo entendió, enmudeciendo al instante, así en silencio se acercó un par de pasos a la cama pero Junsu le impidió acercarse más pues le aventó una de sus almohadas

¡Vete de mi casa! ¿Qué haces aún aquí? – reclamó con bastante enojo, limpió después sus lágrimas, su cabeza daba muchas vueltas, estaba enojado y confundido

Necesitamos hablar – contestó paciente

¿Hablar? ¿De qué? No hay nada que decirnos ¡vete! – gritó aún más molesto pero Yoochun no se fue, entonces Junsu se levantó de la cama para sacarlo él mismo pero no recordó que estaba desnudo por lo que cuando la sábana cayó al suelo y Yoochun miró hacia otro lado se dio cuenta rápidamente y se agachó por ella para cubrirse – Vete de mi casa – respondió apático, Yoochun suspiró y volvió a mirarlo

Tranquilízate y hablemos… Junsu no quiero perder tu amistad – dijo con sinceridad pero su interlocutor se rio con ironía

¿Mi amistad? Preocúpate de no perder la de Jaejoong – contestó enseguida, luego pensó en su novio y nuevamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – Jaejoong, mi Jaejoong – le dio la espalda a Yoochun y secó sus lágrimas - ¿Qué quieres decirme? –

No podemos… - intentó explicar

Contar lo que pasó… es obvio ¿no? – interrumpió de mala gana - ¿Algo más? –

Junsu… no fuiste solo un acostón más ¿sí? – explicó con amabilidad, luego se acercó hacia él – Somos amigos y aprecio mucho lo que hiciste ayer por mí – Junsu sonrió sarcásticamente moviendo su cabeza en desaprobación – No me refiero al sexo – explicó enseguida – Fuiste buen amigo cuando lo necesité – colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Junsu pero éste los movió rápidamente y Yoochun lo soltó

¿No me tocaste lo suficiente anoche? – preguntó irritado, Yoochun suspiró

Es obvio que en estos momentos no podremos aclarar nada, me voy –

Ya era hora – contestó de mala gana pero Yoochun hizo un último esfuerzo y acercándose a él le dio un beso en la mejilla, Junsu simplemente apretó con fuerza los ojos y el otro se alejó, marchándose de la casa del menor - ¡¿Por qué?! – gritó enojado mientras se limpiaba aquel beso con la palma de su mano, casi enseguida el teléfono sonó pero Junsu no contestó, se quedó en la misma posición mientras la grabadora se activaba, grabando un mensaje que en esos momentos le hizo sangrar los oídos

Hola hermoso – se escuchó la voz de Jaejoong en tono dulce – ¿estás dormido? ¿sueñas bonito… conmigo?... Todo salió bien con Shie, fue un niño ¿puedes creer? Somos tíos de nuevo – se rio traviesamente – Deberíamos apurarnos a adoptar, llámame tonto pero anoche soñé contigo, nos casábamos – volvió a reír – Que tonto ¿verdad? Ni siquiera es legal en nuestro país… - en ese momento se acabó el tiempo del mensaje, Junsu comenzó a llorar nuevamente dejando caer la sábana, el teléfono volvió a sonar – Estos aparatos – se quejó Jaejoong - ¿En qué estaba? Oh sí… adoptábamos solo 4, que triste, pero de repente Changmin apareció en el sueño y dijo que ellos adoptaron 20, fue una locura, un sueño muy tonto… hermoso, quiero contarte éste sueño otra vez mientras veo tu rostro burlándose de mí. Te amo y ya te extraño mucho, sigue durmiendo, perdón por llamar tan temprano – su novio colgó y Junsu se acercó a la grabadora, se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas y repitió aquellos mensajes una y otra vez…

Al despertar lo primero que sintió fue hambre, solía comer algo a media noche o por las madrugadas, pero la noche anterior había sido desgastante mentalmente, lamentaba profundamente que esa mañana se despertó con la misma sensación de confusión. Se sentó en la cama y removió un poco sus cabellos, se puso de pie y enseguida se dirigió al baño para despejarse, dejó que el agua fresca le recorriera el cuerpo por completo y luego se comenzó a limpiar, el choque del agua con el azulejo le hizo acordarse de las numerosas veces que había tenido sexo ahí con su novio ¿Qué estaría haciendo Yoochun en aquellos momentos? ¿Volvería pronto a casa? Estaba decidido a terminar aquella relación, no tenía sentido seguirlo engañando, debía decirle que Yunho el vecino, era Yunho su ex novio, no estaba seguro de la reacción que tendría su actual novio aunque sabía que agradable no iba a ser, por eso estaba preparándose mentalmente para asimilarlo, pero era definitivo, quería recuperar lo suyo con Yunho, aquel amor que sobrevivió al tiempo y las circunstancias, el amor que aún lo consumía por dentro, aunque para eso debía herir a una persona muy importante en su vida.

Terminó de bañarse y salió de nuevo a la recámara, tomó la primera ropa que vio y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer, vio el reloj de pared en la sala, eran las 8 y algunos minutos de la mañana, se lamentó haberse levantado tan temprano, había terminado el escrito que tenía pendiente de revisar y ya no tenía trabajo extra. No tenía ganas de hacer ejercicio y además ya se había bañado, así que la mejor opción era ocuparse en algo más

Debería ir a caminar, ya no podré dormir – se quejó nuevamente. Del refrigerador sacó un par de huevos y algo de jitomate, puso al fuego una cazuela y después de calentar aceite echó el huevo estrellado y el jitomate. Segundos después mientras revolvía alguien llamó a la puerta, miró con enojo la cazuela porque se moría de hambre y giró la perilla para apagar la lumbre y abrir, sin embargo lo hizo rápido y sin cuidado por lo que no apagó la estufa como creyó - ¡Ya voy! – gritó cuando volvieron a tocar – Que desesperados – abrió con enojo la puerta y para su mala suerte frente a él estaba Yunho, sintió que la sangre se agolpaba en sus pies

Tenemos que hablar – dijo enseguida y sin ser invitado entró al departamento, Changmin lo miró con enojo

No te invité a pasar – aventó enojado la puerta para cerrarla

Lo sé… pero es que lo de anoche… - intentó explicar

Anoche no pasó nada ¿de acuerdo? –

Nos besamos – dijo sin censuras, Changmin se sonrojó un poco, haciéndose el enojado miró hacia otro lado

Un error… tengo novio – contestó indignado, Yunho soltó una pequeña risa y él lo miró de muy mala manera

Me dijiste que no lo amas –

Eso no quiere decir que lo vaya a engañar con cualquiera que se me atraviese – respondió aún más indignado y aún más molesto cuando vio a Yunho reír de nuevo

No soy cualquiera – dijo un poco arrogante

Lo eres – contestó en burla, se giró para darle la espalda y avanzó hasta tres pasos antes de sentir los brazos de Yunho en su cintura, enseguida le dio un codazo y avanzó un paso al frente cuando le soltó, luego se giró hacia él - ¡No me toques así! – ordenó muy enojado

¿Para qué seguir fingiendo? Nos gustamos – explicó con una sonrisa coqueta, luego se acercó a él y con un movimiento rápido lo agarró de la cintura con su mano derecha, quedando sus rostros cerca uno del otro, Yunho intentó besarlo pero Changmin giró su cabeza a otro lado

No, suéltame – era difícil resistirse cuando se moría de ganas por estar con él, y claro que lo haría, pero no en ese momento, cuando lo hiciera sufrir un poco y se librara de Yoochun entonces caería rendido a sus besos y caricias, pero antes no, ni siquiera le diría que lo seguía amando, si Yunho había jugado con él entonces él también lo haría

El beso que nos dimos ¿no te gustó? – preguntó de nuevo con tono arrogante, Changmin colocó las manos en su pecho y lo empujó pero no logró que lo soltara

No te responderé eso… suéltame – contestó irritado, no le gustaba que lo tomaran por la fuerza, estaba acostumbrado a seducir, no a que lo sedujeran

Está bien – dijo sin más y lo soltó, desconcertando a Changmin quien bajó la guardia

¿Por qué no…? – sin alcanzar a terminar sintió los tibios labios de Yunho sobre los suyos, un beso rápido pero firme, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a corresponderlo o a evitarlo - ¡No vuelvas hacer eso! – gritó molesto cuando se recuperó del shock, Yunho se comenzó a reír divertido

Lo siento – se disculpó sin sentirlo – Changmin… - el aludido lo volteó a ver, aún estaba enojado – Huele a quemado – enseguida el menor detectó que era y corrió a la cocina, la cazuela estaba quemándose, Yunho llegó después de él

¡Demonios! – su primera reacción fue intentar sacarla de la estufa pero ya estaba demasiado caliente por lo que se quemó, la aventó y enseguida se agarró con fuerza la mano lastimada

¡Changmin! – se acercó a él para ayudarlo pero éste señaló la cazuela así que Yunho obedeció, apagó primero la estufa y luego con un vaso agarró agua y echando en algunos puntos algo del líquido logró apagar el fuego, enseguida se acercó a él - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado, el aludido lo miró

Me duele – el mayor agarró su mano y la observó, tenía una gran marca roja, lo jaló con delicadeza hacía el fregador y abrió la llave, colocando la mano de Changmin bajo el agua fría, éste suspiró al primer contacto, Yunho comenzó a acariciarle la herida, mirando con cuidado, el menor observó detenidamente el semblante de su vecino, sin duda era demasiado guapo, Yunho ahora era todo un hombre. El silencio que los envolvió era tan agradable que Changmin olvidó su dolor mientras que Yunho olvidó por un momento todo lo que los separaba

Changmin… - cerró la llave, miró fijamente al menor a los ojos y sin pensar en nada más se acercó mientras cerraba los ojos, él hizo lo mismo y nuevamente sus labios se encontraron, ésta vez con menor duda que la noche anterior. El mundo que los separaba se desvaneció, era como si hubieran vuelto a su adolescencia, cuando por primera vez tocaron sus labios, cuando se entregaron a la suavidad de un primer beso

_Su noviazgo con Yeon Hee transcurrió sin muchos avances, desde aquel intento por besarse en la habitación de Changmin no surgió una situación similar, había pasado más de una semana y no habían avanzado más allá de los besos en la mejilla, los abrazos y tomarse de las manos, para él aquello estaba más que bien pero ella cada vez estaba más ansiosa, ya que en su caso al contrario de Changmin, había tenido varias relaciones, su novio actual era el tercero, sin embargo Changmin le gustaba tanto que estaba dispuesta a seguir su ritmo, después de todo aunque él no había dicho nada, para ella no era secreto que él nunca había tenido novia antes… _

_La noche anterior se había desvelado haciendo una tarea pues la tarde de ese día había salido con su novia al cine, a pesar de que prometió a sus padres no descuidar sus estudios había tenido pocas citas con su novia así que no pudo negarse cuando ella propuso ir a ver una película. Así que extrañamente ese día se despertó más tarde de lo normal, miró el reloj y desesperado se puso el uniforme, se mal peinó y lavó bien sus dientes, ni siquiera desayunó, salió corriendo de su casa rumbo a la escuela, estaba seguro que llegaría a tiempo pero para su desgracia uno de los maestros cerró la reja prácticamente en sus narices_

_Lo siento muchacho, conoces las reglas – dijo con un pequeño aire de burla y a pesar de que el agraviado estuvo pidiendo de favor que lo dejaran entrar no funcionó – Mañana espero tengas suerte – evitó reírse y se marchó, completamente enojado Changmin estrelló su mochila en el suelo_

_¡Maldición! – gritó enojado – Perderé mis clases de hoy – respingó mientras se lamentaba - ¿Qué voy hacer? Mis papás me van a matar – se despeinó más de lo que estaba, recogió su mochila y se dio media vuelta, comenzando a caminar rumbo a su casa – Será mejor no llegar, tendré que perder el tiempo en algún lugar – suspiró resignado y antes de darse nuevamente media vuelta vio la silueta de alguien y levantó la mirada, Yunho estaba justo frente a él, enseguida respingó - ¿Qué demonios? ¿Estás en todas partes? – preguntó muy molesto pero no recibió respuesta – Consideraré acusarte con la policía ¿sabes? – pasó de él dirigiéndose hacia el lado contrario donde estaba su casa pero no avanzó mucho, Yunho se acercó a él y lo agarró de la muñeca, jalándolo hacia él - ¿Qué quieres? – cuestionó molesto_

_Ven – comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, arrastrando con él a Changmin quien pronto reaccionó, tratando de soltarse_

_No quiero ir a casa – protestó rápidamente_

_Y no iremos a tu casa, quiero mostrarte algo – aclaró con una sonrisa y acelerando el paso, el menor observó su espalda y se quedó callado unos momentos_

_No será algo depravado ¿o sí? – preguntó nervioso, su acompañante se comenzó a reír_

_¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? – _

_Una muy pervertida – contestó enojado, recordando que estaba siendo llevado contra su voluntad, intentó deshacerse del agarre – Suéltame – ordenó con tono grosero_

_Si te suelto escaparás – respondió sonriendo_

_Eso es más que obvio – dijo con tono irónico, intentando otra vez soltarse pero sin éxito_

_Vamos, te he dicho que quiero ser tu amigo –_

_Y yo te he dicho que ya no me busques y continúas haciéndolo ¿Por qué no te vas? Ni siquiera asistes a clase regularmente y no tienes amigos, encima te fijaste en alguien como yo que no está interesado en ti – Yunho continuó caminando en silencio un par de pasos más, luego se detuvo y soltó a Changmin sin dejar de darle la espalda_

_Ese no es tu maldito asunto… - dijo molesto y volteó hacia él, Changmin abrió ampliamente los ojos, la mirada que Yunho le dedicaba aunada a esa forma de hablarle lo sorprendió, jamás había sucedido, sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo_

_Perdón… - no supo que más decir, agachó ligeramente la cabeza y entonces Yunho reaccionó, no debió hablarle así, por lo que se acercó a él, pero Changmin retrocedió un paso – No tiene por qué importarme tu vida ni lo que hagas – se dio media vuelta y sin mirar atrás comenzó a correr_

_¡Changmin! – gritó Yunho pero éste no se detuvo – Maldición – no lo pensó más y corrió tras él hasta alcanzarlo, sujetándolo del hombro para girarlo hacia él_

_Déjame – pidió con firmeza, mirándolo a los ojos_

_No debí hablarte así – se disculpó sinceramente y sin esperar reacción o respuesta lo abrazó con fuerza, dejándolo paralizado, después se puso nervioso cuando dos señoras pasaron cerca de ellos y comenzaron a murmurar_

_Yunho… no – el aludido entendió enseguida y lo soltó, dedicándole una gran sonrisa_

_Me llamaste por mi nombre – por algún motivo que no entendía, el corazón de Changmin comenzó a palpitar agitado y después se sonrojó, odiaba que le sonriera de esa forma_

_Así te llamas ¿no? – cruzó los brazos y miró hacia otro lado_

_Sí, pero se oye más lindo con tu voz – contestó emocionado, logrando que de ser posible, se sonrojara más – Vamos – intentó agarrarlo de nuevo de la muñeca pero Changmin colocó ambas manos tras su espalda para evitarlo_

_Sé que me jalarás de todos modos, así que iré contigo por mi voluntad, pero ya no me agarres la mano ni te acerques tanto – condicionó rápidamente, no quería que los vieran tan juntos, aún estaban cerca de la escuela_

_Está bien – consintió el mayor, sígueme. Changmin obedeció y caminó a su lado, un poco atrás del paso de Yunho, éste sonreía y el menor no podía creer como es que se trataba de la misma persona, éste Yunho y el que le había dicho de forma despectiva que no se metiera en sus asuntos, entonces por primera vez el menor sintió real curiosidad por conocer y saber quién era Jung Yunho_

_Después de 10 minutos caminando en silencio por fin llegaron a una bodega abandonada, no había muchas casas alrededor, solo un par de negocios y no muy lejos un taller mecánico_

_Pasa – dijo Yunho cuando abrió una puerta con cristales rotos, Changmin se quedó de pie mirando y con desconfianza movió su cabeza a los lados – No te haré nada, quiero mostrarte algo – indicó divertido, seguro su acompañante pensaba que quería hacerle algo pervertido allá dentro_

_Pero… - _

_Vamos, tendré las manos donde puedas verlas – dijo divertido, ganándose una mirada de desprecio por parte del menor, sin embargo éste obedeció y entró, Yunho entró tras él y encendió la luz, Changmin miró a su alrededor, había mucho polvo, pero bajo aquellas gruesas capas de suciedad había materiales de reparación, herramientas, pedazos de madera, fierros, clavos, tuercas, unas cuantas máquinas tanto de corte como de soldar, entre otras; y pocos muebles, era un taller pero Changmin no tenía del todo claro de qué tipo de taller se trataba _

_¿Qué es esto? – preguntó desconcertado_

_Era un taller mecánico, después quisieron hacerlo un taller de herrería y cuando falló el intento de ser maderería entonces fue abandonado… era de papá – miró a su alrededor con una sonrisa nostálgica, el menor se abstuvo de preguntar _

_¿Esto querías mostrarme? – preguntó todavía más desconcertado, Yunho sonrió y negó con su cabeza, volteando a verlo después_

_No, ven acá – indicó con su mano y entraron al otro lado del taller, había un lugar en medio de aquel cuartito que estaba impecablemente limpio, Yunho se acercó a un bulto cubierto por sábanas y las retiró, dejando al descubierto una motocicleta color roja marca *Hyosung modelo GV250 Aquila – Es mi nena – dijo con orgullo, Changmin la miró asombrado antes de comenzar a reír, Yunho lo miró fijamente - ¿Qué pasa? –_

_¿Tu nena? Que cursi eres – se burló con ganas mientras se carcajeaba, cuando se calmó miró a su compañero con burla - ¿Cuál es su historia? – preguntó tratando de no reír_

_Ninguna en especial, papá me la regaló hace muchos años para que la usara cuando tuviera edad, pero no había podido usarla – contestó tranquilamente mientras le acariciaba uno de los espejos retrovisores_

_¿Por qué? – preguntó el menor, mostrándose serio, Yunho lo dudó unos momentos pero después de pensarlo decidió responder con la verdad_

_Estaba en malas condiciones, casi destrozada – respondió también serio_

_¿La compró usada? ¿te accidentaste? – cuestionó con un dejo de preocupación, Yunho negó con la cabeza y sonrió con amargura_

_Él la destrozó a golpes con un fierro… - A Changmin se le enchinó la piel al oír la respuesta completa –… cuando mamá murió… - sin mirar nada más continuó acariciando su motocicleta, el menor lo observó en silencio unos momentos_

_Es hermosa, la cuidaste bien – respondió con amabilidad, Yunho lo volteó a ver y sonrió un poco, estaba conmovido_

_No sé mucho de mecánica pero he aprendido algunas cosas y casi está lista – explicó emocionado tras unos momentos de silencio – Me ha llevado años, pero ha valido la pena, cuando esté terminada te daré un paseo – sonrió nuevamente mientras se mordía el labio inferior, enseguida Changmin enarcó una ceja_

_Estabas tardándote en decir estupideces – dijo indignado, Yunho se comenzó a reír_

_¿Tienes sed? – _

_Un poco – contestó el menor, Yunho caminó al fondo de ese cuartito, había una máquina vieja de refrescos, como no traía dinero le dio una fuerte patada y salió una lata, dio otra y salió una segunda lata, al llegar a Changmin le ofreció una pero él la miró con mucha desconfianza_

_¿Sirve esa cosa? Recuerdo haber bebido de esas a los 8, no había vuelto a ver esa marca – dijo enojado, quizás ahora Yunho quería matarlo de una intoxicación_

_Vamos, no seas princesa – contestó burlándose, haciéndolo enojar de nuevo_

_¡No soy princesa! – decidido abrió la lata y bebió de un sorbo una gran cantidad de refresco, escupiendo todo enseguida, casi se vomitaba - ¡Sabe asqueroso! – gritó enojado, mirando después con mucha molestia a Yunho quien se reía a carcajadas, incluso se doblaba de la risa, Changmin se limpiaba la comisura de los labios, observándolo, de pronto se comenzó a reír también – Idiota – dijo en voz baja cuando dejaron de reír_

_Lo siento, el otro día tuve suerte y salió uno bueno – miró su propia lata y se abstuvo de beber – Pero no queremos después enfermar ¿verdad? – Changmin negó con la cabeza_

_¿Por qué nunca funcionaron estos talleres? – preguntó con ligereza pero Yunho tardó en contestar, lo que le hizo pensar que había preguntado algo inadecuado, el mayor retiró una tabla de una de las sillas y se sentó_

_Mi hermana y yo nacimos en Gwangju, mi padre adquirió éste taller de un amigo mecánico pero mamá nunca estuvo de acuerdo porque jamás confió en ese amigo, pero mi padre sí y éste lo estafó, había un adeudo con el banco del cual mi padre tuvo que hacerse cargo – comenzó su historia, captando la atención del menor – Consiguió personal y quien lo ayudara mientras él iba y venía entre Gwangju y Seúl, en aquel entonces mi mamá enfermó de los huesos y su tratamiento fue realmente fuerte y caro, por lo que mi padre se vio en necesidad de solicitar un préstamo al banco, pero no podía hacerlo por medio del taller mecánico, así que hizo una simulación en cambiarlo por un taller de herrería y así poder obtener el préstamo – continuó sin hacer pausas, de vez en cuando mirando al menor – sin embargo fue muy difícil levantarlo y la totalidad del préstamo se fue en medicamentos, yo comencé a faltar a la escuela porque me puse a trabajar, mi hermana sufría de anemia en ese entonces y era muy débil, así que yo no podía permitir que ella trabajara o dejara sus estudios_

_Entiendo – interrumpió cuando Yunho lo miró fijamente unos momentos_

_La familia atravesó su peor crisis económica, sin embargo mi padre seguía optimista con su taller, así que despidió al personal y vendió algo de herramienta, comenzó a buscar clientes fuera de Seúl, encontró pocos pero eso levantó un poco el taller, lo suficiente para pagar la deuda con el banco – pausó un poco – Entonces mamá empeoró… - tragó saliva – La enfermedad degenerativa avanzaba y los medicamentos ya no surtían efecto, subieron las dosis pero eso desencadenó en otros problemas, mi padre tenía que cuidarla así que descuidó su taller y perdió muchos clientes, yo tuve que hacerme cargo de mi hermana… tuve que consolarla cuando lloraba cada noche, oyendo los quejidos de dolor de mamá – el menor sintió que se le enchinaba la piel – La internaron en un Hospital días después y ahí se mejoró un poco, mi padre volvió a notar que mi hermana y yo existíamos – sonrió con dolorosa ironía – reabrió su taller e invitó a invertir a otro amigo, comenzaron a vender algunos muebles pequeños de madera, fue un medio mes bueno, recuperó dinero y yo volví a la escuela, jamás pensamos que la mejoría de mamá la acercaba a la muerte… - hizo una pausa larga y Changmin notó los ojos de Yunho brillosos – Cumplí 9 años y mi padre compró esa motocicleta en oferta para regalármela – sonrió un poco – Enseguida mamá se opuso, por mi edad y lo peligrosas que pueden ser, entonces prometimos él y yo que no la usaría hasta tener una edad más apropiada, eso tranquilizó a mamá – se quedó callado unos momentos_

_¿Y qué sucedió? – preguntó dubitativo, Yunho miró hacia la ventana de su lado derecho_

_Tres días después de mi cumpleaños mamá murió – completó con un quiebre en la voz, sin embargo sonrió con tristeza, luego miró hacia la motocicleta – Mi padre se quebró, se dejó consumir por el dolor… al día siguiente del funeral salió a la cochera, agarró un pedazo de fierro que encontró y comenzó a golpear mi moto – mordió un poco su labio para evitar llorar – Mi hermana y yo solo pudimos observar, ella lloraba mientras yo comprendía que no solo había perdido a mi madre, lo perdí a él también… - aunque quiso evitarlo no pudo, comenzó a llorar para asombro e impotencia de Changmin, el menor enseguida se acercó y sin pensarlo lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo pronto los brazos de Yunho corresponderle, sus dedos se aferraban con fuerza a la camisa del menor. Por su hermana es que se había hecho el fuerte, cuando su mamá murió no fue capaz de llorar, nunca hasta ese momento se había quebrado de esa forma… _

_Transcurridos algunos minutos Yunho comenzó a soltar a Changmin, pero se dio cuenta que éste aún le sujetaba, sonrió antes de comenzar a enjugar sus lágrimas_

_Gracias – dijo en tono amable, Changmin se dio cuenta que lo seguía abrazando y se alejó un poco, Yunho aprovechó para acariciar su mejilla, dejándolo paralizado – Que vergüenza que me hayas visto llorar – complementó, bajando su mano, el menor se aclaró la garganta y sonrió levemente, luego le dio la espalda_

_Quizás no sea tan malo ser amigos – dijo con un poco de desdén, Yunho sonrió ampliamente_

_En verdad gracias… - se puso de pie y se acercó, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro, el menor volteó y sonrió_

_¿Sabes? Aceptaré el paseo en tu nena, algún día – _

_¿De verdad? – preguntó ilusionado_

_Pero prométeme algo – _

_Dime – continuaba sonriendo, en cambio Changmin ya no_

_Ya no me harás insinuaciones de amor… y respetarás mi noviazgo con Yeon Hee – dijo con determinación, rompiendo para Yunho todo el encanto de su estadía a solas, el mayor bajó su mano del hombro del menor, lo pensó unos momentos y entonces lo miró fijamente, con una sonrisa falsa_

_Lo prometo – prometió casi enseguida, Changmin suspiró aliviado_

_Entonces amigos – estiró su mano hacia él_

_Amigos – correspondió y estrecharon sus manos, mirándose a los ojos se sonrieron, en esos momentos era el inicio de una gran amistad, si hubieran podido advertir en ese instante todo lo que vivirían juntos quizás se habrían marchado sin dejar en el otro ningún rastro, quizás así no se habrían hecho tanto daño…_

_Continuará…_

_Disculpen la demora, otras ocupaciones me impidieron continuar pronto pero aquí está un nuevo capítulo, espero les haya gustado, gracias por sus comentarios_

_*La marca Hyosung existe en la realidad aunque el modelo GV250 Aquila no es tan antiguo, me gustó el diseño y por eso lo elegí xD sin embargo ésta historia es anacrónica así que igual no importaba mucho la aclaración ja ja ja_


	7. Capítulo 7

**The another love around**

Por Arashi Sorata

Disclaimer: Ésta historia es ficción y las personas involucradas en mis fantasías merecen respeto en todos los sentidos, esto solo es de fans para fans

Parejas Principales: Yunho x Changmin (HOMIN), Yoochun x Changmin (YOOMIN)

Parejas Secundarias: Jaejoong x Junsu (JAESU) Yoochun x Junsu (YOOSU)

Advertencia: Contenido NC-17

Todo había pasado tan rápido que en esos momentos no lo pudo explicar, Yunho llegó al departamento sin ser invitado y después de un pequeño accidente en el cual se había quemado ahora estaban besándose, no podía creer lo fácil que cayó en aquella red, pero los suaves y carnosos labios de Yunho eran una tentativa invitación a pecar. Sintió la mano posesiva del mayor enredarse en su cintura, trayendo con él su cuerpo, el aire comenzó a faltar pero no quería alejarse y romper con aquel momento mágico, Changmin olvidó su dolor debido a la quemadura y con su mano izquierda atrapó la espalda de Yunho, deslizando sus dedos hasta sujetar con fuerza la camisa del mayor. Jadearon, la falta de aire era inminente pero ninguno quería alejarse, fue el menor quien tomó la iniciativa, con su mano desocupada lo empujó levemente del pecho al tiempo que soltaba sus labios, aún con los ojos cerrados, Yunho los abrió y lo observó, no pudiendo resistirlo se acercó de nuevo, aprovechó los labios entreabiertos y jadeantes del menor y lo volvió a besar, recibiendo respuesta al instante, la embriaguez del momento los llevó a volver a olvidar todo a su alrededor, se aferraron mutuamente al cuerpo del otro, pero sus labios no se tocaban de la misma forma, trataban de devorarse uno al otro, no perder la batalla de aquellos años perdidos… Se soltaron por segunda vez, pero cuando Yunho intentó volver a saciarse de los labios de Changmin éste le rechazó, agachó la cabeza y evitó mirarlo

No Yunho… no está bien – susurró apenas pudo respirar con normalidad, intentó alejarse completamente pero su vecino lo sujetó con fuerza de la cintura

¿Por qué no? – se acercó peligrosamente, intentando besarlo nuevamente pero solo logró besarle la comisura de los labios, Changmin quitó su cabeza y por fin se animó a verlo a los ojos, acarició los labios del mayor con el pulgar

No es correcto – intentó alejarse otra vez pero Yunho se lo impidió, dejó su cintura y levantó sus manos hacia el rostro de Changmin, sujetándolo de las mejillas, se miraron a los ojos

¿Por qué evitar algo que ambos queremos? – preguntó algo irritado pero no recibió respuesta, Changmin se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, Yunho no resistió ese gesto y aprovechando que lo tomaba del rostro lo atrajo hacia él, robándole otro beso. Mientras el menor se debatía entre hacer o no lo correcto no se pudo resistir y le respondió nuevamente el beso, sentía los labios calientes, hacía tanto tiempo que no besaba con aquella necesidad, pero sabía que estaba mal por muchas razones. Sintió las manos de Yunho bajar hasta sus caderas y eso lo excitó, pero si no quería terminar entregándose a él debía detenerlo, sin embargo algo se lo impedía, lo amaba y quería estar con él, hacer el amor nuevamente después de tantos años de sexo sin sentido, quería ser de Yunho una vez más

No… Yunho… - susurró cuando tomaron un respiro – Ésta es su casa… – explicó apenas pudo hablar con más claridad, se miraron a los ojos – Traicionarlo, y en su propia casa… es tan ruin – Bajó la mirada pero el mayor enseguida colocó su mano sobre la barbilla de éste, levantando su rostro

¿No se supone que terminaron? – sonrió y se acercó para besar su mejilla, luego susurró en su oído – Vamos a mi casa entonces – sugirió con voz tenue, haciendo que Changmin se estremeciera, luego le dio un beso en el cuello

Es más complicado que eso – explicó luego de relamerse los labios – Además, apenas te conozco – dijo cuándo recuperó un poco de raciocinio, casi olvidaba aquel juego de que Yunho era el vecino recién llegado a quién no conocía antes - Acostarme con un desconocido… ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? – colocó sus manos en los hombros del mayor y lo empujó ligeramente, Yunho sonrió mientras lo miraba

¿Acostarnos? ¿quién habló de eso? Podemos continuar esto de los besos por horas – decidido y a pesar del rechazo anterior se acercó de nuevo y volvieron a besarse, Changmin pudo notar que no solo él, también Yunho estaba excitado, podía sentirlo en el cuerpo tan cercano al suyo, avergonzado lo rechazó nuevamente, alejándose de aquella peligrosa cercanía, Yunho no pudo evitar echar una mirada hacia abajo, luego lo miró a los ojos – Ahora menos podrás negar que esto te gusta – sonrió e intentó acercarse para otro beso pero Changmin le dio la espalda

No… Ya no, está mal – volvió a explicar, resignado, no podía hacerla tan fácil para Yunho, debía sufrir, desear tanto como él aquel momento y resignarse a saber que no lo tendría. Pero para su mala fortuna Yunho se acercó por la espalda y lo abrazó con fuerza, besándole el cuello

No te resistas – susurró a su oído, volvió a besar su cuello, intentando bajar al hombro

¡Te he dicho que basta! Por favor – le dio un codazo y cuando Yunho lo soltó se volteó hacia él – Vete de su casa, la casa de Yoochun – pidió con voz amable, bajando por momentos la mirada

¿Eso quieres realmente? – preguntó con seriedad, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, Changmin asintió dolorosamente, mirándolo también fijo a los ojos

Por favor –

Está bien – contestó sumiso, sabía que Changmin deseaba tanto como él continuar con los besos y quizás llegar a algo más, pero entendía su debate mental y no podía obligarlo a nada

Gracias – dijo el menor amablemente, Yunho se acercó otra vez a él y le acarició la mejilla, luego volvió a besarlo en los labios y éste le respondió, al terminar se miraron unos momentos y Yunho besó su nariz, luego se alejó hasta salir del departamento, Changmin sintió que las rodillas le temblaban y se agarró con fuerza para no caer, entonces recordó el dolor de su mano y se sujetó ésta, sin embargo algo más que la quemadura le dolía hasta las entrañas

_Desde aquel extraño tratado de amistad, Yunho no volvió a hablarle a Changmin de su gusto por él ni volvió a tratar de insinuársele, al principio el menor se sintió desconcertado, quizás era porque estaba acostumbrado a que Yunho fuera así con él, sin embargo después se acostumbró a que éste fuera solo un buen amigo, casi olvidó por completo el motivo por el cual se conocieron. Días después de normal amistad llegó el periodo de vacaciones en la escuela, un buen pretexto para pasar más tiempo con su novia. El día anterior por la tarde Changmin recibió una llamada de Yeon Hee, quien después de casi tres semanas de noviazgo por fin invitaba a su novio a conocer a sus papás, por lo que estaba muy nervioso, su cita era para cenar a las 7pm y ya eran las 5, conforme pasaba el tiempo más nervioso se sentía_

_¡Changmin te buscan! – escuchó la voz de una de sus hermanas quien se encontraba en la primer planta de la casa, mientras que él se encontraba en su habitación, extrañándose de quien pudiera ser salió de su habitación y se acercó al barandal de la escalera, vio a Yunho en la sala y entonces sonrió _

_- ¡Ey tú! – El aludido volteó a verlo y le devolvió la sonrisa – Sube – ni tardo ni perezoso Yunho obedeció, la hermana de Changmin los miró fijamente y sin decir nada se alejó_

_Siempre va a odiarme – dijo Yunho cuando subió a la segunda planta_

_Lo superará – respondió Changmin seguro de sí mismo, luego abrió la puerta de su habitación y ambos entraron_

_¿A dónde tan guapo? – preguntó al verlo recién bañado y bien vestido, Changmin se sonrojó_

_A conocer a mis suegros – respondió sin pena ni gloria, Yunho borró su sonrisa_

_Entiendo – contestó cabizbajo - ¿A qué hora es tu cita? –_

_A las siete, estoy muy nervioso, Yeon Hee es de buena familia ¿si no les agrado? – preguntó con poca preocupación, Yunho sonrió_

_Les encantarás – contestó con una sonrisa amplia, Changmin volvió a sonrojarse – Acomódate esto – se acercó un poco más y acomodó el cuello de su camisa, luego la corbata, Changmin lo observaba fijamente – Listo… No espera – elevó las manos y acomodó un poco su cabello, un mechón luchaba por no acomodarse así que Yunho lo deslizó un par de veces hacia atrás, rozando un poco la cabeza, el menor sintió un extraño cosquilleó y se alejó_

_Así está bien, para – sonrió avergonzado y volteó a verse en el espejo – Creo que no me veo tan mal – sonrió y se acomodó el cinturón del pantalón, segundos después a través del espejo vio a Yunho acercarse a él por la espalda, éste le colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros y se miraron a los ojos a través del espejo_

_Ella les presumirá a su guapo e inteligente novio, que suerte tiene – dijo con seriedad y luego sonrió, Changmin lo miró en silencio y después también sonrió_

_Gracias – respondió avergonzado - ¿Podrías…? –_

_Si, perdón – entendiendo enseguida el mensaje soltó sus hombros y se alejó un par de pasos, el corazón del menor latía inquieto pero él intentó parecer normal_

_No imaginé que yo tendría novia en la escuela ¿sabes? Cuando me gustaba una niña ni siquiera sabía de mi existencia, ahora varias chicas quieren hablarme y se insinúan, es muy extraño – explicó para llenar el espacio de silencio, luego volteó hacia Yunho quien estaba parado junto a la ventana, éste le sonrió_

_¿Serán las feromonas del amor? – preguntó de manera burlesca _

_¿Qué tontería es esa? – _

_Olvídalo… pero así somos las personas, cuanto menos nos pertenece algo más lo deseamos – explicó en doble sentido, mirándolo tan fijamente que Changmin se sintió un poco incómodo, sin embargo sonrió_

_Quizás… o quizás si sean las feromonas del amor – dijo en broma – Mi amor por Yeon Hee me da más atractivo – completó mostrándose alegre aunque de antemano sabía que no estaba enamorado de ella, Yunho frunció un poco el ceño pero trató de que no se notara_

_¿En verdad la amas? – preguntó de pronto – No sabía que la querías tanto – dijo con un poco de tristeza, Changmin se quedó callado unos momentos_

_No lo sé, pero sí la quiero mucho – mintió, y no es que no la estimara o no le gustara para nada, pero no podía decir tampoco que la quería y mucho menos que la amaba_

_Entiendo – guardaron silencio unos momentos, Changmin miró nervioso su reloj, casi eran las 5 y media de la tarde – Changmin ustedes ¿han llegado a algo serio? – preguntó sin pena alguna, el menor no entendió del todo su pregunta_

_¿Algo serio? Algo como ¿conocer nuestras familias? – preguntó de manera inocente, Yunho evitó reír por su pregunta_

_No Changmin, hablo de sexo – explicó enseguida, el menor se sonrojó completamente_

_¡Claro que no! – regañó enojado – Ni siquiera la he tocado – explicó avergonzado, Yunho sonrió ampliamente por aquella declaración_

_¿Y al menos se han besado? – preguntó aún más interesado, Changmin desvió su mirada unos momentos, ignoró un poco a Yunho y luego lo miró_

_No completamente – respondió cabizbajo, recordando lo que había dicho antes Yunho, que su primer beso lo tendría con él. El mayor sonrió feliz – Pero hoy la besaré, y será con lengua – dijo decidido, luego se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se sonrojó a más no poder_

_Tendrás que contarme como te fue – dijo aun sonriendo, tenía un buen presentimiento de que realmente Changmin no se atrevería a besarla. El menor asintió_

_Yunho… - dijo en voz baja e inseguro, llamando la atención de su interlocutor_

_Dime – miró a Changmin, continuaba sonrojado - ¿Changmin? – el menor se alejó del espejo y se acercó a su cama donde se sentó, Yunho continuaba en la ventana, mirándolo_

_¿Lo has hecho? – preguntó avergonzado, volteó a verlo, Yunho le respondió la mirada_

_¿Besar? – el menor negó con la cabeza _

_¿Eres virgen? – el mayor también se sonrojó un poco pero tranquilamente le respondió_

_Sí – contestó sinceramente, asombrando a Changmin – Jamás me he acostado con nadie – _

_¿De verdad? – cuestionó asombrado, enseguida Yunho lo miró ofendido_

_¿Por qué lo dudas? –_

_Porque eres un depravado – respondió sin pensar, luego se tapó enseguida la boca, desde su acuerdo que no habían tocado ningún tema relacionado_

_No soy un depravado – se defendió – Aún creo en el sexo con amor – explicó avergonzado – Quiero mi primera vez con la persona que amo – _

_Entonces aún no te enamoras – dijo para sí mismo, Yunho sonrió_

_No, pero quizás me enamore algún día de la persona que tanto me gusta – explicó mirándolo atento, Changmin se sonrojó y luego se aclaró la garganta_

_Eso no significa que tu primera vez la tendrás con esa persona – objetó enseguida, sentía mucha vergüenza hablar del tema, pero él lo había comenzado_

_¿Y tú Changmin? ¿Cómo quieres tu primera vez? – _

_¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Yo? – Yunho asintió – No he pensado en ello… Yo… - No sé – _

_¿Con ella? – refiriéndose a Yeon Hee, Changmin se encogió de hombros_

_Pensar que tu primera vez sea con una persona que amas es lindo, pero creo que la mayoría no puede presumir de ello – dijo con realismo_

_Que pesimista eres – refirió el mayor, Changmin negó con la cabeza_

_No es eso, solo soy realista – explicó convencido – Hay veces que las circunstancias o la necesidad se interponen –_

_Ah ya – dijo Yunho sin estar del todo convencido – Pues no importa que tan caliente esté, mi primera vez será con quien ame – dijo de forma digna, Changmin lo miró unos momentos y luego se rio _

_Que romántico – se burló enseguida_

_¿Soy romántico o depravado? Decídete – regañó fingiendo enojo_

_Ambas, eso es adorable – dijo sin pensar y cuando se dio cuenta se avergonzó, Yunho sonrió ampliamente – Quise decir, es chistoso – corrigió enseguida. Guardaron silencio unos momentos_

_¡Changmin teléfono! – se escuchó la voz de una de sus hermanas a través de la puerta, el menor volteó enseguida hacia la puerta _

_¡Ya voy! – contestó algo molesto – Ahora regreso – salió de la habitación dejando a Yunho solo, el mayor se acercó a la cama y se acostó sobre ella, mirando al techo_

_Quizás ésta vez sí sea amor – pensó en Changmin y sonrió, la idea de enamorarse le entusiasmaba, estaba muy interesado en Changmin y le gustaba mucho como nadie antes, una corazonada le decía que él sería el indicado y cada vez le quedaba menos duda de que tarde o temprano Changmin se interesaría en él, por eso estaba dándole tiempo, que él solo se diera cuenta de su realidad, que aceptara su sexualidad – Paciencia Yunho, paciencia – suspiró resignado, sabía que tendría que esperar un tiempo. Momentos después Changmin regresó a la habitación, se veía un poco extrañado - ¿Qué pasó? – se sentó en la cama y lo observó_

_Yeon Hee canceló – dijo un poco aliviado – Su tía falleció y han tenido que salir de la ciudad – explicó un poco abatido, había escuchado muy triste a su novia_

_Lo lamento – comentó con sinceridad_

_Se escuchaba muy triste, ojalá hubiera podido abrazarla – se lamentó sinceramente aunque aquel comentario puso celoso a Yunho, no soportaba la idea de solo imaginarlos cerca_

_¿A dónde se fue? – preguntó el mayor_

_Está en Seongnam – contestó – Ahí vivía su tía –_

_Entonces vamos – sugirió decidido, Changmin lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos_

_¿Qué dices? –_

_Vamos allá, te llevo en mi nena – sonrió ampliamente, sería buen motivo para estrenar su moto, llevar a Changmin en ella_

_¿Estás loco? – _

_No, además no está muy lejos – explicó_

_No, un poco más de media hora, suponiendo que manejes decentemente, pero lo digo porque tu nena sigue en fase de compostura – explicó elocuentemente_

_Te he dicho antes que no seas princesa – dijo con mala intención para provocarlo_

_¡No soy princesa! – gritó enojado – Al diablo, vamos a Seongnam – al ver logrado su cometido el mayor sonrió – Mañana temprano nos vamos –_

_¿Mañana? Nos vamos hoy – replicó enseguida_

_Ahora sí estás loco – dijo molesto, Yunho se comenzó a reír_

_¿Tienes miedo? Además si la quieres consolar hoy es el día más indicado – explicó_

_¿Tú crees? – dudó_

_Sí, faltan 15 minutos a las 6, estaremos allá como a las 7 y media, la consuelas, nos quedamos un rato y regresamos a las 8, antes de las 9 estarás en casa – dijo tras ver su reloj. Motivado sonreía contento, pero el menor lo dudó un poco más_

_Me regañarán – explicó_

_No se darán cuenta, diles que será aquí en Seúl el funeral y listo – _

_No sé… -_

_Prin… ce… sa… - susurró divertido, Changmin lo miró con odio_

_¡Está bien, vamos! – con las manos en la cintura y luego cruzó los brazos – Me vestiré de negro – se acercó a su clóset y sacó ropa obscura para el funeral_

_Préstame ropa – dijo el mayor, Changmin sacó ropa obscura para su amigo y se la aventó – Gracias – sonrió y enseguida se quitó la camisa_

_¿Qué haces? – preguntó asustado_

_Vistiéndome – contestó tranquilamente, se puso la camisa de Changmin y luego desabrochó sus pantalones, Changmin se sonrojó, volteándose a otro lado – Ambos somos hombres, además no me estoy desnudando – explicó con lógica, Changmin recordó las numerosas veces que tuvo que cambiarse de ropa en los vestidores de la escuela frente a otros hombres_

_Si ¿verdad? – siguiendo el ejemplo se quitó el saco y luego la camisa, tenía el rostro completamente rojo, antes no le importaba quitarse la ropa frente a otros hombres ¿Por qué con Yunho le daba vergüenza? No se lo explicaba – ¡No mires! – regañó cuando Yunho lo miró atentamente antes de que se quitara los pantalones_

_Lo siento – se giró un poco hacia otro lado pero continuó mirándolo de reojo, Changmin se quitó los pantalones e intentó rápidamente ponerse los otros pero torpemente se enredó un poco y casi cae - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó sin voltear_

_Sí, sí – continuó con lo suyo mientras Yunho lo observaba, su ropa interior era blanca así que lograba ver algo a través de ella, sonrió y mejor miró a otro lado, no quería terminar con una erección y asustar al menor – Listo – Yunho volteó enseguida_

_El negro te sienta bien, te ves guapo – halagó jocosamente y Changmin perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces se sonrojó esa tarde_

_Gracias – dijo avergonzado – Vámonos, se hará tarde – avanzó a la puerta y Yunho lo siguió. Al bajar se toparon con la mamá del menor_

_¿A dónde van tan de luto? – preguntó desconcertada_

_Se murió una tía de Yeon Hee y vamos al funeral – explicó Changmin_

_Cuanto lo siento, manda mis condolencias – respondió con seriedad y el menor asintió – No llegues tarde hijo – _

_No – contestó con una sonrisa tranquila, esperando que jamás le preguntara donde era el funeral porque no le gustaban las mentiras y si le preguntaba eso tendría que mentir. Pero para su buena fortuna no preguntó y pudieron salir sin problema. Al salir de la casa se fueron corriendo rumbo al abandonado taller donde Yunho tenía su moto, entraron y rápidamente la sacaron, a la luz aún del día se veía más maltratada que dentro del taller, Changmin hizo una mueca de desconfianza en contraste con la enorme sonrisa de Yunho_

_Mi nena ¿verdad que es hermosa? – preguntó orgulloso, el menor enarcó una ceja y evitó responder durante unos momentos_

_Yunho ¿de verdad podemos andar en ella los dos? – cuestionó preocupado, Yunho respingó un poco pero sin dejar de sonreír_

_Deja de ser tan princesa – dijo en mofa, Changmin se molestó_

_No me digas princesa ¡entiende! –_

_Perdón, es que te quejas demasiado – explicó contento – Eso es lindo a veces – le cerró un ojo y luego miró de nuevo su moto, Changmin sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, luego se dio cuenta que sonrió porque él lo llamó lindo y tratando de despejar sus ideas movió la cabeza a los lados… - Haré una prueba – dijo Yunho y enseguida se subió, prendió la moto y espero unos momentos antes de alegrarse de que no se apagara - ¿Lo ves? Mi nena es una Diosa – comentó alucinado y Changmin sonrió al verlo tan contento – Aquí voy – arrancó enseguida y sin problema anduvo por el lugar_

_Se ve bastante bien – comentó Changmin cuando Yunho terminó de probar la moto, él sonreía a más no poder y cuando se bajó del vehículo se acercó a Changmin y lo abrazó con fuerza_

_¿Viste? Mi nena es maravillosa – expresó con júbilo, Changmin le respondió el abrazo_

_Sí, es genial – contestó con otra sonrisa y luego se soltaron_

_Vamos – avanzó hacia su moto y estiró su mano – Ven – el menor asintió y enseguida se acercó al vehículo, subiéndose en la parte de atrás_

_¿Cascos? – preguntó enseguida_

_Cierto, espera aquí – se bajó de la moto y se alejó_

_No nos falles – dio dos palmadas en el asiento – Parezco loco hablándole a ésta cosa – se quejó para sus adentros, luego regresó Yunho con un casco y se lo dio - ¿Y tú? –_

_Solo tengo uno, úsalo tú – dijo sin mayor problema pero el menor se opuso enseguida intentando devolvérselo – Vamos, se hace tarde, no pasará nada – _

_Si tenemos un accidente te lastimarás mucho si no usas – explicó Changmin con preocupación_

_Gracias por preocuparte – sonrió y revolvió un poco sus cabellos – Es hora de irnos –_

_Yunho… - _

_Yeon Hee te espera ¿lo olvidas? – mencionó de forma seca mientras se subía a la moto, el menor recordó el motivo por el que estaban haciendo eso y sin objetar más se puso el casco – ¡Agárrate! – indicó Yunho y arrancó la moto, Changmin se agarró con fuerza de la parte de atrás, intentando no pegarse al cuerpo de su amigo - ¡Siente el aire Changmin! – intentó no acelerar mucho pero el menor sintió que se caía, así que mejor se agarró de la cintura de Yunho, aunque se sintió muy avergonzado pero no había mejor forma. Minutos después salieron de la ciudad, encontrándose ya en carretera, Yunho aceleró un poco más_

_¡Más despacio! – indicó el menor pero no obtuvo respuesta así que optó por agarrarse con mayor fuerza de la cintura del mayor, sintió el rostro caliente a pesar del aire fresco_

_No me sueltes – dijo Yunho con voz alta y poco después sintió que el casco se pegaba a su espalda y sonrió, le gustaba sentir los brazos de él en su cintura y saber que tenía la cabeza apoyada en su espalda, era obvio que Changmin confiaba en él… minutos después se toparon con la orilla del Río Han y Yunho detuvo poco a poco la moto, Changmin se soltó y después se quitó el casco_

_¿Qué sucede? ¿No hay una vía de acceso para cruzar? – ambos miraron al horizonte y no parecía haber alguna_

_Debí haber tomado el camino equivocado – dijo con pesadez el mayor, ambos se bajaron de la moto y miraron a su alrededor_

_No parece haber salida, tendremos que recorrer el largo del río hasta encontrar la salida, es demasiado largo y profundo para atravesarlo – comentó Changmin con un poco de enojo_

_Que mala suerte – dijo Yunho_

_¿Mala suerte? ¿Por qué no consultaste un mapa? Tomaste un camino que no era el adecuado – regañó el menor_

_¿Yo? Es a tu noviecita a quien íbamos a ver, debiste hacerte cargo – contestó con el tono de voz un poco más alto, Changmin se cruzó de brazos_

_No le digas noviecita ¿sí?... y ya pues, la culpa es de los dos – dijo para aminorar el momento de tensión, Yunho suspiró y miró nuevamente el río_

_Vámonos, ya está oscureciendo – sin decirse más subieron de nuevo a la moto, Changmin se puso el casco y ésta vez no se agarró con fuerza de la cintura de Yunho. Más de veinte minutos recorrieron la orilla del río pero no tenía fin, entonces Yunho paró de nuevo la moto y se bajaron_

_¿Qué vamos hacer? Esto no tiene fin – miró de nuevo al horizonte – Será mejor volver – sugirió decepcionado – Se supone que haríamos hasta allá a lo mucho cuarenta minutos y llevamos casi cincuenta y sin ver una salida – dijo completamente molesto, mirando con desprecio a su amigo_

_No me mires así, no es mi culpa, además ¿Cuál es el problema? Nos regresamos y ya – dijo enojado y se subió a la moto - ¡Súbete! – _

_No me grites – a regañadientes se subió luego de ponerse el casco, Yunho arrancó y se giró para regresar pero luego de pocos minutos la moto comenzó a hacer un ruido extraño y se desestabilizó – Yunho… – asustado se agarró con fuerza_

_Suéltame y salta – indicó rápidamente, los frenos ya no respondían - ¡Que saltes! – como pudo se levantó un poco y apoyando un pie en el asiento saltó, procurando caer con el costado para no dañarse demasiado. Cuando se repuso de la caída enseguida se levantó un poco para ver donde estaba Yunho, solo para ver como perdía completamente el control de la moto, yendo directamente hacia el río_

_¡Yunho! – con dolor en las piernas y brazos pudo levantarse e ir corriendo hacia él mientras aventaba lejos el casco. La moto cayó al agua junto con Yunho que alcanzó a soltarla, por fortuna el río no tenía corriente que lo arrastrara pero su moto comenzó a hundirse, Yunho intentó sacarla pero era demasiado pesada - ¡Déjala Yunho! – gritó Changmin y sin pensar se aventó al agua para sacar a Yunho_

_No, mi nena – jalando la moto y tratando de salir se hundía cada vez más, Changmin intentó ayudarle con la moto pero desistió pronto al darse cuenta que era demasiado pesada, pero Yunho no quería deshacerse de ella_

_Yunho, suéltala, salgamos – el menor lo jalaba pero era inútil - ¡Yunho! –_

_¡Suéltame! – la moto agarró mayor peso y Yunho se sumergió una vez pero Changmin lo agarró con fuerza para sacarlo, luego lo abrazó y jaló hacia él mientras el soltaba la moto_

_No Yunho, ya basta… - comenzó a jalarlo hacia la orilla hasta sacarlo, Yunho intentó meterse nuevamente pero Changmin lo sujetó con fuerza, abrazándolo por la espalda – No me dejes – dijo sin pensar, jalando el cuerpo de Yunho hacia el suyo, apoyando su frente en el hombro derecho del mayor – Se ha ido Yunho – explicó con la voz cortada y el mayor dejó de forcejear, al poco tiempo lo soltó y Yunho se puso completamente de pie, mirando el agua por varios minutos, Changmin lo observaba desde atrás, en silencio_

_Se fue Changmin… la única conexión que me quedaba con mi papá – expresó con voz baja y casi sin emoción, el menor no lo pudo evitar y comenzó a llorar_

_Perdóname – dijo afligido, Yunho volteó hacia él y se acercó, colocándole ambas manos sobre los hombros lo miró a los ojos_

_No es tu culpa ¿de acuerdo? – el menor lo miró y Yunho limpió algunas de sus lágrimas – Yo sugerí venir en ella ¿recuerdas? – Changmin asintió_

_Pero lo permití, también soy culpable – explicó afligido, Yunho sonrió y lo abrazó_

_Supongo que esto debió pasar – dijo contento y Changmin lo notó en su voz, desconcertándose_

_¿Por qué lo dices así? – preguntó extrañado_

_Me has pedido que no te deje, me siento feliz, prometo no dejarte nunca – respondió con una sonrisa mayor, apretando más aquel cuerpo contra el suyo. Enseguida Changmin se sonrojó completamente y desubicado intentó apartarse, sin éxito_

_Yo no… no me refería a eso – trató de explicar, sin éxito, Yunho lo soltó y luego acarició su mejilla, mirándolo amorosamente_

_Gracias Changmin, eres el mejor amigo – sonrió avergonzado, se moría por decirle que lo quería, pero había hecho una promesa, no le hablaría de amor, al menos mientras estuviera con Yeon Hee, había prometido respetar su noviazgo con ella. El menor sonrió avergonzado y retrocedió un paso para no estar tan cerca de él. Luego de unos momentos de silencio miraron a su alrededor, estaba prácticamente oscuro y comenzaba hacer frío, no se veía movimiento a la redonda_

_¿Qué vamos hacer? – preguntó el menor, cruzándose de brazos, Yunho metió la mano a la bolsa de su pantalón y sacó la cartera, al abrirla vio sus billetes casi deshechos, al verlo Changmin también metió la mano a su pantalón pero a diferencia de Yunho no encontró su cartera_

_La mía se tiró – enseguida se acercó al lugar donde había caído tras aventarse de la moto pero no había nada, respingó enojado – Debió haberse caído al agua – se lamentó molesto y luego regresó a donde estaba Yunho_

_Estamos en medio de la nada, sin moto y sin dinero – dijo apesadumbrado y entonces no supo si reír o ponerse a llorar_

_Yunho tengo frío – se quejó el menor mientras titiritaba, el mayor lo miró unos instantes_

_Caminemos, se nos quitará el frío – sugirió enseguida y Changmin asintió. Comenzaron a caminar en silencio alrededor de 25 minutos y aún estaban a campo abierto_

_Me duelen las piernas – dijo el menor con un hilo de voz, Yunho se detuvo junto con él_

_¿Te lastimaste al caer? –_

_Un poco – comenzó a sobarse las piernas_

_Entonces sube – enseguida Yunho se puso de cuclillas dándole la espalda a Changmin_

_¿Cómo crees? – se opuso avergonzado_

_Vamos, no podemos perder tiempo – se fijó en su reloj pero éste ya no caminaba debido al agua que se le había metido_

_Descansemos un rato y le seguimos – sugirió en contraposición, no quería subir a la espalda de su amigo, éste entendió enseguida y se sentó_

_Está bien – Changmin siguió su ejemplo y se sentó junto a él_

_Todo el problema en que nos metimos, perdón Yunho – se encogió de piernas y apoyó su cabeza en las rodillas mientras se abrazaba las pantorrillas_

_Ya te dije que no es tu culpa – repitió con una sonrisa_

_Mis papás me van a matar – dijo casi para sí mismo_

_A mi papá dudo que le importe – contestó Yunho y guardaron silencio unos momentos, entonces el menor volteó hacia su amigo_

_Yunho ¿Por qué te cambiaste de escuela? – preguntó luego de dudarlo unos momentos, el mayor se quedó callado unos segundos – En la escuela dicen que te expulsaron por buscar pleitos – completó, Yunho lo miró y no pudo evitar reír - ¿Por qué te ríes? – regañó ofendido_

_¿Eso dicen? Me hacen parecer interesante – comentó con burla_

_¿Entonces qué pasó? –_

_Es cierto, me expulsaron – comenzó contando – Pero no por buscapleitos – lo dudó antes de decirlo por lo que duró callado unos momentos más – Un alumno me acusó de intentar abusar sexualmente de él – explicó con voz baja, Changmin abrió ampliamente los ojos y por instinto se retiró un poco, Yunho se dio cuenta y sonrió con amargura - ¿Crees que lo hice? – preguntó con tristeza, recibiendo un silencio que lo lastimó aún más – Changmin, él y yo nos gustábamos, jamás lo obligué a nada, pero un día nos descubrieron, nos estábamos besando atrás de la escuela y para no ser señalado dijo que lo obligué, que incluso quería abusar de él, yo acepté mi homosexualidad frente al Consejo Directivo pero él no tuvo el mismo valor y me expulsaron – contó con desagrado – Jamás negaré lo que soy – lo miró fijamente y Changmin se sonrojó, guardando silencio durante un tiempo, luego bajó la mirada_

_Lamento lo que te pasó pero ¿No crees que es mejor mantenerlo en secreto? – sugirió_

_¡Para nada! – dijo enojado Yunho, mirándolo con dureza, Changmin le devolvió la mirada – Soy Gay, me gustan los hombres y no me avergüenzo de ello, no me importa lo que diga la sociedad ¿oíste? Así me expulsen de todos los lugares a donde vaya – aclaró con gran determinación, el menor lo miró con asombro, perdiéndose en el fuego de sus ojos, sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago y se quedó sin habla – Nunca Changmin, jamás niegues quien eres – se miraron atentamente, Yunho se acercó pero no demasiado, luego sonrió, pasándole una mano por encima de la oreja, aplanando un mechón de cabellos que se había desordenado_

_Eres muy valiente Yunho – agarró su mano y la apartó de su cabello, después se puso de pie, dejando de lado el tema por completo – Vamos, se hace más tarde – le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar, el mayor lo miró unos momentos antes de levantarse_

_Tú también lo serás, estoy seguro – dijo en voz baja, sonrió y también se puso de pie, caminando atrás de él_

Después que Yunho se fuera del departamento, Changmin se olvidó de su desayuno, se puso un ungüento en la quemadura y encima una venda, luego se fue a la habitación y se tiró en la cama, cerrando los ojos, sintió el calor de los labios de Yunho como si siguieran ahí y sonrió ampliamente, como hacía mucho tiempo no sonreía

Nos besamos… nos besamos otra vez – se tocó los labios luego de relamerlos – Y que besos… por Dios que besos – hacía tanto tiempo que no se emocionaba así, su corazón latía con rapidez, se sentía nuevamente un adolescente regalando sus primeros besos. Se giró sobre su costado y abrió los ojos, no podía dejar de sonreír, se sentía estúpido – Yunho eres tan idiota – volvió a cerrar los ojos, recordando nuevamente aquellos deliciosos besos

Al caer la tarde Jaejoong regresó a Seúl, tenía llave de la casa de Junsu, así que fue directamente hacia allá, le daría la sorpresa a su novio, hacía horas que no lo veía y era para él un tormento. Abrió la puerta con cuidado para no hacer ruido, exploró el recibidor, la sala, el estudio, la cocina y el resto de la planta baja, pero no hubo rastro de Junsu, por lo que supuso que se encontraría arriba; subió las escaleras con cuidado, la puerta de la habitación se encontraba abierta por lo que entró al ver a Junsu sentado en la cama, su novio estaba sentado con las piernas encogidas, escondía su rostro entre los brazos que apoyaba cruzados sobre las rodillas

Hola amor – saludó contento Jaejoong, esperando una respuesta inmediata, sin embargo Junsu no se movió ni un poco - ¿Hermoso? – se acercó a él, notó su cabello mojado, olía mucho al perfume del jabón y su piel estaba muy fría, lo notó al subirse a la cama y acercarse a él - ¿Junsu? – preocupado lo comenzó a mover un poco pero él no reaccionó hasta pasados unos momentos, entonces Jaejoong suspiró aliviado, Junsu levantó su cabeza y lo observó, tallándose después los ojos – Hermoso ¿te sientes mal? – preguntó al verlo decaído, éste enseguida negó con la cabeza

Jaejoong… - descruzó los brazos y estiró su mano hacia el rostro de su novio, acariciándole la mejilla derecha – Cuéntame otra vez tu sueño, es perfecto – dijo con un hilo de voz

¿Estás bien? – conocía muy bien a su novio, sabía que algo andaba mal

Cuando estás conmigo siempre estoy bien… Jaejoong, pase lo que pase jamás olvides que te amo, eres lo más importante para mí – dijo con una sonrisa grande pero sus ojos estaban muy tristes, su novio no pudo evitarlo y lo abrazó con fuerza

No lo olvidaré nunca, yo también te amo, te amo mucho – se sintió muy inquieto pero no quiso preguntar más, Junsu pasaba por algo y no quería decirle, él respetaría eso

Gracias – las lágrimas se derramaron nuevamente, ese día perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces había llorado e incluso de las veces que se había bañado, porque por más que talló su cuerpo no pudo dejar de sentirse sucio por entregarse a otro hombre

Al día siguiente por la mañana el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta despertó a Changmin, enseguida se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta, iba a abrir cuando pensó en Yunho

No, si es él terminaremos besándonos otra vez – dijo con pesadez, se moría por besarlo de nuevo pero no podía permitirlo, mucho menos en casa de Yoochun, con quien aún no definía del todo su relación - ¿Quién? – preguntó con voz alta

Entrega para Shim Changmin – escuchó una voz desconocida del otro lado, desconcertándolo pues no esperaba ningún paquete. Dudó unos momentos antes de abrir, al hacerlo vio a dos hombres con dos grandes arreglos florales cada uno - ¿Dónde ponemos esto? –

Por… por acá – se hizo a un lado y señaló el comedor, los hombres pusieron los 4 arreglos sobre la mesa

Firme por favor – hizo lo indicado y los hombres se fueron, Changmin cerró la puerta y se acercó a los arreglos, estaba sonrojado, le parecía muy femenino el regalo pero enseguida recordó sus pláticas en broma con Yunho sobre lo que es adecuado para un hombre heterosexual y un hombre homosexual, pensó que se trataba de él por lo que se emocionó; buscó entre los arreglos alguna tarjeta, encontrándola en el tercero que revisó y la abrió, sonriendo

"Las hermosas flores jamás se asemejarán a tu belleza, pero quiero mostrarte con ellas una pequeña parte de mi amor… Yoochun" – leyó en voz alta, borrando su sonrisa al leer el nombre que no esperaba leer, cerró la tarjeta y suspiró – Yoochun, ay Yoochun – sintió un nudo en el estómago, no quería romperle el corazón, no quería herirlo, pensaba que ese tiempo lejos el uno del otro lo ayudaría a que lo olvidara, pero al parecer no era así, se daba cuenta que Yoochun no se resignaría fácilmente a perderlo. Acomodó los arreglos en distintos puntos del departamento, luego fue a la habitación para tirarse de nuevo en la cama, no quería hacer nada ese día, sin embargo cuando se disponía a acostarse alguien llamó de nuevo a la puerta, entonces se acercó a ella - ¿Quién es? – preguntó extrañado

Tu apuesto vecino – escuchó la voz de Yunho, enseguida se mordió el labio inferior

¡Vete! No quiero visitas – dijo fingiendo enojo, pero no pudo evitar sonreír

Vamos, prometo no acercarme mucho – contestó jocosamente

No importa, no quiero ver tu cara – respondió divertido

Vamos, te invitaré a comer ¿Qué dices? –

No gracias – dijo con duda

Una comida de amigos, conozco un lugar que te gustará –

No lo sé –

Piénsalo, toca a mi puerta a las 2 de la tarde, si no llegas a esa hora sabré que me rechazaste – indicó divertido, Changmin se rio un poco

Lo pensaré, ya esfúmate – dijo en tono grosero mientras sonreía, oyó pasos alejarse y luego el abrir y cerrar de la puerta contigua - ¿Una cita? – pensó feliz – Tendremos una cita – dijo en voz baja y comenzó a canturrear mientras se alejaba hacia la habitación, faltaban un par de horas para las 2 dela tarde pero tendría que ver con tiempo que ropa ponerse, hacía muchos años que no se sentía como un adolescente enamorado

Había llegado al departamento de su amigo desde el día anterior, sin embargo Jaejoong no había ido a dormir, por lo que suponía seguía fuera de Seúl, pero no era así, había pasado la noche en casa de Junsu, su novio no se veía bien y se había quedado a cuidarlo. Yoochun tenía llaves del departamento, así que no le había sido difícil

¿Habrá recibido mis flores? ¿Qué habrá dicho? – se paseaba de un lugar a otro, la culpa por haberse acostado con Junsu lo consumía, sabía que mandando flores no remendaba el daño hecho, ni siquiera las sorpresas que quería darle a Changmin, pero al menos quería callar un poco su consciencia – Espero que Junsu no abra la boca – pensó preocupado, le molestaba pensar que lo contara todo porque era incapaz de mentir por mucho tiempo, pero no sabía de qué forma evitarlo así que solo podía confiar en su buena suerte. Momentos después escuchó la puerta del departamento abrirse, enseguida fue hacia allá, viendo a su amigo entrar, se veía algo triste, enseguida se imaginó lo peor, sintió la sangre a los pies

Hola – saludó Jaejoong de manera amable, entonces Yoochun descartó enseguida que su amigo supiera algo de lo sucedido con Junsu, se acercó a él

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Está bien Shie? ¿Y el bebé? – preguntó preocupado

Si, ellos están muy bien, es Junsu quien me preocupa – respondió abatido, Yoochun sintió helado el cuerpo otra vez

¿Ah sí? ¿Qué le pasa? – se puso nervioso, Jaejoong lo miró

Estaba raro, se veía triste, me pidió que nunca olvidara que me ama ¿No sabes que tiene? El otro día en la noche cuando me fui ¿estaba así? – cuestionó más preocupado, quizás Yoochun sabía algo

No… no, nosotros… él estaba bien, de verdad – respondió titubeando, Jaejoong lo miró con desconfianza unos momentos

¿Me dices la verdad? Si Junsu te contó algo y es grave ¡dímelo! Merezco saber – dijo desesperado, no estaba acostumbrado a un Junsu cabizbajo

De verdad, eres mi amigo Jae, jamás te mentiría – dijo lo último casi tragando saliva y aunque se veía nervioso Jaejoong no lo notó

Estoy tan preocupado, tan acostumbrado a verlo bromear y reír, realmente se veía mal ¿y si está enfermo? – preguntó a su amigo

Calma, todo está bien, seguro es un ataque de depresión, se le pasará – comentó para tranquilizarlo, pero sin lograrlo

Quizás sí, llamaré a Junho, quizás sepa algo – se alejó enseguida de Yoochun para ir al teléfono y llamar a su cuñado, Yoochun suspiró profundamente, llevándose una mano al corazón

Ese Junsu… deprimirse por algo así – pensó molesto, si Junsu seguía con esa actitud levantaría sospechas, debía hablar con él, pero antes se reconciliaría con Changmin, sin importar cómo

Llegó la una de la tarde y Changmin ya se encontraba completamente arreglado, se había bañado, perfumado muy bien, se había vestido con lo que creyó adecuado, no muy formal pero tampoco informal, bien pero no demasiado bien, no quería de cierta forma provocar a su vecino. Miró el reloj de la sala por quinta vez en 3 minutos, se sentía desesperado, entonces decidió no esperar más, tomó las llaves del departamento, salió y fue al de Yunho cuya puerta se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de la suya, llamó pero nadie abrió, volvió a tocar y después de unos segundos nada sucedió, se desesperó y llamó tocando más fuerte, tampoco obtuvo respuesta, pero cuando estuvo a punto de regresarse la puerta se abrió, Yunho se veía enojado, en cambio Changmin se sonrojó en cuanto lo miró, estaba todo mojado, con un poco de espuma en el cabello y completamente desnudo, salvo la toalla que lo cubría de la cintura a las rodillas

¡¿Qué forma de tocar es esa?! – preguntó enojado, Changmin se recuperó casi enseguida del shock, mirándolo con enojo

No abrías, creí que te habías arrepentido de la comida – respondió también enojado, Yunho lo miró de pies a cabeza y no pudo evitar sonreír

No vas a decirme que estás listo ¿o sí? Falta prácticamente una hora – dijo con saña, casi burlándose descaradamente, lo que hizo enfadar a Changmin

Soy muy puntual – se excusó

Yo creo que estabas ansioso ¿tanto te gusto? – cuestionó con mayor burla, nuevamente el menor se sonrojó, luego se cruzó de brazos

¿Sabes qué? Vete al diablo, se cancela nuestra cita – indicó molesto e intentó marcharse, sin embargo Yunho lo agarró con fuerza del brazo y antes que pudiera protestar lo jaló con fuerza hacia él, chocando éste contra su cuerpo, se miraron a los ojos unos momentos y sin dejarlo oponerse lo introdujo en el departamento, cerrando la puerta rápidamente - ¿Qué estás…? – intentó protestar pero Yunho lo acorraló contra la puerta, sujetándole enseguida el mentón con su mano derecha, lo obligó a mirarlo, pegando su cuerpo prácticamente desnudo contra el del menor, quien se sonrojó al sentir el miembro de Yunho rozar su muslo – No… -

Cita, tú lo has dicho… - se acercó más a su rostro, chocando sus alientos, sus narices casi unidas y el corazón de Changmin comenzó a latir con fuerza – Dejemos eso a un lado y vayamos a la parte interesante – se acercó un poco más, agachándose hasta la altura de su cuello, regalándole un beso, el menor se estremeció por completo aunque estaba en shock ¿Qué pretendía su vecino? ¿seducirlo? ¿violarlo? Se comenzó a poner nervioso

Para ya… aléjate - susurró completamente avergonzado, si Yunho continuaba con ese juego él no iba a poder aguantarse más tiempo

Te lo he dicho, sería mejor pasar a la parte interesante – sin esperar una nueva respuesta enseguida desamarró el pequeño nudillo que unía las esquinas de su toalla y la dejó caer al suelo, quedándose completamente desnudo, Changmin al sentir el peso de la toalla en sus pies miró de reojo hacia abajo, mirando a Yunho desnudo, enseguida levantó la mirada, chocándola con la de Yunho, éste le sonrió coquetamente – Ahora si hablo de acostarnos – aclaró con descaro

Estás… estás loco… ¡depravado! – colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de Yunho y lo empujó con fuerza, alejándolo de él, enseguida se agachó y antes de cualquier cosa juntó la toalla, se puso de pie y se la aventó en la cara a Yunho - ¡Tápate! Asqueroso – nunca antes lo habían seducido de esa forma tan descarada, a pesar de toda su experiencia sexual, se sentía horriblemente acosado y terriblemente excitado, Yunho notó su erección y sonrió ampliamente, luego se tapó con la toalla

Vuelvo a preguntar ¿tanto te gusto? – comentó al mirar descaradamente la entrepierna del menor, quien rápidamente se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda al mayor

¡Pervertido! Yo solo quería una comida de amigos – dijo humillado, se sentía demasiado estúpido por actuar prácticamente como cuando tenía 16, pero Yunho provocaba eso en él

¿Y por eso lo llamaste cita? Vamos ¿Por qué no admites que te gusto mucho? – preguntó algo enojado, entonces Changmin se giró hacia él, mirándolo firmemente a los ojos

¿Y tú? ¿No hay acaso algo que debas admitir frente a mí? ¿Algo que confesar? ¿Algo que aclarar? – inquirió casi temblando, a punto de gritarle que lo seguía amando, que dejaran ese juego estúpido, cada vez el menor se convencía más de que Yunho era un mentiroso, que lo recordaba todo, que sabía quién era él, lo que habían vivido, pero que tenía miedo de admitirlo por temor a encarar la realidad, por no darle una explicación razonable de por qué lo había dejado, porque se había ido sin decir nada, por haberlo abandonado, arruinándole la vida por tantos años. Yunho lo miró firmemente también a los ojos, luego se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, callando por algunos momentos

Todo lo que he tenido para decirte lo he dicho, me gustas, me gustas de verdad – dijo con determinación, no iba a admitir la verdadera situación, no hasta que Changmin se deshiciera de Yoochun por completo, porque si no era así, aquel tercero resultaría más herido de lo previsto y él no quería eso, le había tomado estima a su vecino. Changmin endureció aún más su mirada, empuñando su mano derecha con fuerza

¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, la comida, todo ¡Vete al diablo! – gritó enfadado y sin decir o hacer nada más se fue del departamento, Yunho ni siquiera trató de seguirlo, apretó con fuerza los dientes para no gritarse a sí mismo por ser tan estúpido

Maldición… maldición – pensó cabreado, odiaba no ser un poco más egoísta y arrebatarle a Yoochun fácilmente a Changmin, porque ya lo sabía, había comprobado que el menor lo seguía queriendo, quizás no de la forma tan apasionada e intensa de la adolescencia, pero sí lo suficiente para irse con él, Yunho desconocía todo el dolor y el vacío por el que había pasado Changmin tras su partida, Yunho no sabía que el menor nunca más se había vuelto a enamorar, que él lo había marcado de por vida, que nunca jamás había podido ser el mismo, el mayor ignoraba todo el mal que le había hecho a Changmin

Idiota… - susurró Changmin cuando entró al departamento y cerró la puerta, se apoyó con la espalda en la puerta y se deslizó hasta caer sentado en el suelo, poco a poco sus ojos se humedecieron y cubriéndose el rostro comenzó a llorar – Que tonto soy… por un momento creí que aún me querías… jugaste conmigo antes y ahora quieres hacer lo mismo… te odio, te odio, te odio… - hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba así por Yunho, la última vez fue cuando lo reencontró como su vecino y antes de eso cuando tiró y quemó muchos de sus recuerdos, pero en aquellas ocasiones fueron por los recuerdos que lo ataban al pasado, ahora era el presente el que le devolvía a golpes su realidad, seguía enamorado de un idiota que jugó y jugaba con sus sentimientos, su corazón no podía más, sentía que de un momento a otro iba a explotar, la vida comenzaba a perder el sentido y no quería sentirse así, los tonos grises a su alrededor que alguna vez Yoochun logró aclarecer un poco comenzaban a rodearlo de nuevo, cubriéndolo pronto de oscuridad…

Después de aquel penoso episodio en su departamento la culpa consumía a Yunho, no podía creer que había tratado de esa forma a Changmin, prácticamente como un juguete sexual, no se lo perdonaría nunca, pero el fuego que ardía dentro de él y esas ganas por tenerlo lo transformaban en un loco sediento de sus besos, de su cuerpo, de todo él. Había tenido que aliviar sus ganas solo, en el baño, pensando en Changmin, ahora, con la cabeza fría y sus ganas consumidas a la mitad no sabía de qué forma se disculparía, hacía mucho tiempo que su corazón no se sentía tan inquieto

Changmin nunca me perdonará, conozco su temperamento y su orgullo, realmente soy un idiota – se lamentó, sentado en la sala de su solitario departamento, momentos después alguien llamó a la puerta, se levantó enseguida, con la ilusión de que fuera Changmin, entonces se disculparía, le rogaría de ser posible, pero no fue así, para su desgracia no era él, sino su supuesto buen amigo, Heechul estaba ahí del otro lado, sonriendo alegremente, en cambio él suspiró, resignado

Hola ¿puedo pasar? – dijo enseguida y sin esperar respuesta se abrió paso, entrando en el departamento, Yunho cerró la puerta tras de él

¿Qué quieres? – preguntó molesto

¿Quién te hizo enojar guapo? – cuestionó en respuesta al ver su actitud

No importa – respondió sin ganas

¿No importa o no quieres contarme? – preguntó en tono triste – Extraño nuestra amistad – se acercó a él y estirando su mano le acarició la mejilla, Yunho no hizo movimiento por evitarlo pero lo miró con recelo a los ojos

Fuiste tú quien arruinó todo… chantajearme así, comportándote como idiota – contestó con enojo y entonces si se alejó, dándole la espalda, Heechul se mordió el labio inferior, había jugado mal sus cartas, pero debía recuperar la confianza de Yunho, luego alejarlo de Changmin

Perdóname, de verdad estoy arrepentido, quiero serte de ayuda, te amo de verdad pero ante todo somos amigos, quiero que vuelvas a estar con la persona que amas, te ayudaré a reconquistar a Changmin – confesó falsamente, fingiendo muy bien el tono de su voz, Yunho por momentos creyó en sus palabras, se giró de nuevo hacia él, mirándolo sinceramente a los ojos

¿Debería creer en ti? – preguntó dolido, en el pasado habían sido buenos amigos y lo estimaba aún, pero Heechul lo había herido con su comportamiento

Yunho, confía en mí ¿Qué quieres que haga? Quiero recuperar tu amistad y tu confianza – dijo con tono alegre, Yunho lo observó en silencio unos momentos

Changmin y Yoochun terminaron – informó para desagrado de Heechul, pero fingió muy bien al no hacer ningún gesto de desagrado, al contrario, sonrió – No quiero que vuelvan pero si él lo decide no puedo hacer nada, no puedo obligarlo a quererme y mucho menos le haré daño a otra persona para lograr mis fines, pero no quiero que Changmin crea que no lo quiero. Me conoces desde hace 5 años, sabes que no he salido en serio con nadie y ahora sabes por qué, hazte amigo de Changmin, quiero que sepa eso por alguien más, a mí no me creerá – explicó con detalle, no es que su misión fuera "Háblale bien de mí y que sepa que solo me importa él" pero sería una prueba para saber si podría confiar o no en Heechul, éste sonrió y asintió

Dalo por hecho – dijo sonriendo con cinismo – Seremos los amigos de siempre – estiró su mano hacia él y éste la recibió en un amigable saludo, Yunho era noble después de todo, quería darle una segunda oportunidad – Estoy tan feliz, gracias Yunho – sonrió más y se alejó, abrió la puerta del departamento y observó a Yunho un instante, luego salió y cerró la puerta, apoyó la espalda en la pared contigua a la puerta, sonriendo ampliamente, se quedó ahí unos momentos, pensando, debía ver la forma de seguir las indicaciones de su amigo y al mismo tiempo cumplir sus fines de alejarlo de Changmin sin que se diera cuenta. Quizás el diablo estaba de su parte, pues cuando avanzó hacia las escaleras oyó una puerta abrirse y al voltear vio a Changmin salir del departamento, se veía bastante decaído y con sus ojos tristes, éste se percató de su presencia y frunció el entrecejo, Heechul no perdió oportunidad y a paso rápido se dirigió a él, lo miró a los ojos, fingiendo preocupación - ¿Estás bien? Te ves tan triste – dijo con burla, haciendo puchero con sus labios

Déjame en paz – contestó molesto

Perdona por incomodarte, no me gusta ver tristes a las personas, me siento mal por ser tan feliz ¿sabes? – dijo con sarna, Changmin lo miró molesto e intentó pasar de él pero Heechul le impidió el paso - ¿Sabes? A veces Yunho es un egoísta, pero tiene buen corazón – Changmin elevó la mirada cuando oyó aquel nombre – Tan incapaz de comprometerse, usa a las personas y las lastima, pero no es su intención, seguro no ha querido dañarte – el menor sintió un vacío en el estómago – Justo ahora, hicimos el amor… creí que habíamos regresado pero no fue así, usó mi cuerpo para satisfacerse pero me ha rechazado, sin embargo sé que no ha querido herirme, igual soy feliz por haber sido suyo otra vez – confesó falsamente, mostrando su mejor actuación, el menor se sintió un poco mareado, toda la magia de los besos del día anterior se esfumó rápidamente, tenía sentido todo, Yunho era un egoísta que solo pensaba en sus deseos carnales, por mucho que él tuviera mucha experiencia sexual y por mucho que llegó a acostarse con hombres solo por el placer del sexo no podía evitar sentirse una basura usada por Yunho

Cállate… - susurró temblando, luego empuñó sus manos

No te enojes, Yunho no ha estado en serio con nadie nunca, así es él, es cuestión de encontrarle la manera y le gustas, solo déjate querer, como todos – culminó su discurso de veneno, colmando la paciencia de Changmin, quien no pudo aguantar más y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, haciéndolo caer al suelo

¡Cállate! No quiero saber nada ¡Nada! – gritó enojado, llamando la atención de algunos vecinos, incluido Yunho, quien salió enseguida del departamento, mirando la escena, Heechul tirado en el suelo, sujetándose el rostro y quejándose del dolor, Changmin mirándolo con desprecio, con el puño enrojecido, sus ojos estaban ardiendo en furia. El menor miró luego a su vecino pero habló dirigiéndose a Heechul - ¿Por qué tienes que hablarme de éste? No me interesa si no se ha comprometido antes, si le gusto, nada, no quiero saber nada de él, por mí que se muera – una última mirada de odio y se fue, pero no a su departamento, salió del edificio bajando sin usar el elevador, sus lágrimas luchaban por salir pero las controló, no le daría el gusto a ninguno de esos dos

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Yunho ante la mirada de los vecinos curiosos, Heechul volteó hacia él, le sangraba la nariz

Sí – dijo con un hilo de voz, estaba a punto de llorar

¿Qué pasó? –

Hice lo que me pediste pero no sé por qué reaccionó así – dijo fingiendo inocencia, su amigo lo ayudó a levantarse y luego entraron al departamento de Yunho, le ayudaría a limpiar la herida, mientras Heechul fingía dolor en realidad se reía para sus adentros, había destrozado el corazón de Changmin, era un paso positivo hacia su acercamiento a Yunho, en cambio él no podía dejar de sentirse muy inquieto y triste, jamás había visto a Changmin así, mucho menos deseándole la muerte de esa forma

Ese día por la noche luego de vagar por las calles decidió regresar a casa, continuaba desconcertado, como ido, en poco tiempo todo su entorno se había venido abajo, Yunho era el desgraciado que pensó durante tantos años y ahora estaba sin Yoochun, solo como perro, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, de pronto el rumbo de su vida se había perdido, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, la tristeza se había apoderado de él pero ya no quería llorar, no quería ser presa del dolor por siempre

Debería terminar con todo – pensó cuando subió al quinto piso del conjunto departamental, se asomó por la jardinera del pasillo y miró hacia abajo – No… ¿suicidio? ¿qué clase de tontería es ésta? – dijo en voz baja con enojo, se alejó de la jardinera y se dejó caer sentado en el suelo del pasillo – Aunque al menos así te quedará el cargo de conciencia – sonrió divertido y luego borró la sonrisa, se sujetó el cabello con ambas manos antes de ocultar su cabeza entre sus brazos – Nadie tiene porque morir de amor, es una estupidez – se levantó del suelo y volvió a tomar las escaleras sin detenerse hasta el noveno piso, ahí apoyó la espalda en la pared cerca de un departamento, se quedó inmóvil y segundos después la puerta se abrió, una mujer y un hombre salían de ahí, enseguida lo miraron con desconfianza, ella susurró algo a él mientras miraba a Changmin, quien no esperó más y continuó su camino al onceavo piso, se paró frente a la puerta de su departamento y notó luz debajo de la puerta - ¿Yoochun? – le tembló la mano al tocar el picaporte, luego la quitó y se dispuso a irse, dormiría en casa de sus padres aunque no había sacado las llaves del auto, pero la puerta se abrió casi enseguida, efectivamente Yoochun estaba dentro, sonrió ampliamente al verlo, notando enseguida que Changmin estaba triste y más serio de lo normal

Changmin ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó enseguida, salió a su encuentro, abrazándolo, el menor se estremeció, había olvidado en las últimas horas el calor del cuerpo de su ex novio

Nada – respondió sin emoción, luego se soltó - ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó con desdén

Tenemos que hablar, ven – lo agarró de la mano, mirando atentamente aquella venda que traía puesta pero no comentó nada, entraron al departamento, ya dentro el menor lo soltó, luego le dio la espalda - ¿Estás enojado conmigo? – preguntó en tono triste

Te dije que no termináramos, que quería ser tuyo y me mandaste al demonio, ahora vuelves como si nada y quieres hablar ¿Qué tontería es esa? – se giró y lo miró con odio, estaba cansado de su ex novio, estaba cansado de Yunho, de todos, Yoochun sintió un escalofrío, nunca lo había visto así con él

Perdóname – dijo sinceramente, Changmin sonrió con desdén

Te perdono – contestó sarcásticamente, entonces Yoochun tuvo un dejavú, recordó al Changmin que conoció tiempo atrás, al que Junsu le presentó en una fiesta, frío, distante, burlesco, distraído, con la mirada apagada

¿Qué te pasa Changmin? – preguntó asustado, algo había sucedido en los días que no se vieron y estaba preocupado, el menor le respondió con una mirada altanera, acercándose a él

Di que me amas – dijo con voz triste pero demandante, lo miró a los ojos

Te amo – contestó sin problema, mirándolo también a los ojos

Di que me necesitas, que no puedes vivir sin mí – se acercó más y lo abrazó con fuerza

Te necesito, no puedo vivir sin ti Changmin – contestó el abrazo, el menor sonrió, imaginando que era Yunho quien decía aquellas palabras, lo abrazó con más fuerza

Hazme el amor… – susurró en su oído, haciéndolo estremecer, luego pasó sus manos hacia los hombros, se alejó para luego empujarlo y hacerlo chocar contra la pared, robándole enseguida un beso salvaje, Yoochun estaba desconcertado pero respondió, besándose apasionadamente, bajó su mano hacia el cinturón del pantalón del menor pero Changmin lo detuvo, dejaron sus labios y se miraron a los ojos – Quiero hacerlo con condón – dijo decidido, Yoochun se desconcertó aún más, sonrió extrañado

No lo hemos hecho con condón desde hace tiempo – comentó nervioso

No vas a decirme que usaste con alguien más el que siempre traes en tu cartera ¿o sí? – preguntó sin interés, Yoochun sonrió aún más nervioso

¡No lo usé! – contestó rápido – Se lo regalé a un amigo – mintió rápidamente y Changmin le creyó, Yoochun lo amaba y seguro siempre le había sido fiel, además no esperaba que aún lo trajera, las intenciones de Changmin eran otras – Puedo comprar en la farmacia – dijo enseguida y Changmin negó con la cabeza

Te tardarás, ve y pídele a Yunho – sugirió con malicia, quería pagarle con la misma moneda

Si ¿verdad? Vuelvo enseguida – salió apurado del departamento, se moría de ganas por hacérselo a Changmin, lo deseaba, en tanto el menor sonrío vacíamente. Yoochun tocó a la puerta y Yunho abrió casi enseguida, ya se encontraba solo, al ver a Yoochun se sorprendió

Hola – saludó amigablemente - ¿Quieres pasar? –

No, tengo prisa, solo vine a saber si tienes condones que me regales – preguntó enseguida, Yunho sintió como si le dieran un golpe en el hígado

¿Condones? – preguntó desconcertado

Si bueno, Changmin y yo volvimos… o eso creo – explicó sonrojado, Yunho sintió que su mundo se venía abajo

Felicidades – fingió una sonrisa – Pero no tengo – dijo avergonzado

Entiendo – dijo con tristeza – Me tocará comprar, gracias – se alejó hacia su departamento para ir por dinero, Yunho se quedó en la puerta unos momentos, sintió su pecho inquieto

Imbécil, lo arruinaste todo con él – se lamentó realmente de su actitud de patán hacia el menor, había cavado su propia tumba

Changmin no… - entró al departamento y vio a Changmin acostado en el sillón, estaba completamente dormido, sonrió al verlo, se acercó y besó sus cabellos – Te amo Changmin – sonrió casi inocentemente y lo contempló atentamente unos momentos antes de llevarlo a acostarlo en la cama para que durmiera más cómodamente

_La luna iluminaba su camino mientras continuaban caminando en silencio, Changmin se detuvo para mirar a su alrededor, la carretera que habían tomado no era muy concurrida de su lado, los pocos autos que habían pasado no los habían auxiliado, Seúl parecía demasiado distante_

_Nunca llegaremos – dijo con pesimismo el menor – Tengo mucha hambre – se tocó el estómago mientras éste gruñía, Yunho lo miró y se sintió culpable – Hace frío – juntó sus manos y las talló, entonces el mayor se acercó y las agarró, Changmin lo miró, asombrado, Yunho cubrió las manos del menor con las suyas para darles calor, éste se sonrojó por completo_

_Perdón, ojalá tuviera algo de comida – sin mirarlo observó aquellas manos y con cuidado las talló, dejaban de estar tan frías_

_No es tu culpa – dijo con voz casi inaudible, sonrojándose más de ser posible, luego Yunho se acercó más y lo abrazó_

_Estás tan frío – comentó con preocupación, estrechando más su cuerpo, pero cuando sintió las manos de Changmin apartándolo entendió que estaba propasándose entonces se alejó – Lo siento, me gustaría tener algo que te quite el frío – el menor levantó su mirada, sus ojos estaban un poco cristalinos, Yunho no supo cómo interpretarlo, pero sin pensarlo estiró sus manos y sujetó sus mejillas, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos se acercó a él con intención de besar sus labios, Changmin no hizo movimiento alguno por evitarlo, estaba perdido en la mirada de Yunho, pero a pocos centímetros de besarlo se detuvo cuando una luz fuerte frente a él casi le ciega, entonces se apartó rápidamente y ambos voltearon, segundos después una camioneta tipo pick up se detuvo en el camino, la luz alta se reemplazó por la baja y pudieron ver mejor, se trataba de una pareja de adultos mayores_

_¿Andan perdidos? – preguntó un señor de alrededor de 60 años_

_Sí señor, vamos a Seúl, nuestra moto cayó al Río – contestó Yunho_

_Suban, no vamos hasta Seúl pero los dejaremos muy cerca del ingreso a la ciudad – dijo con amabilidad y enseguida Yunho avanzó hacia la parte de atrás_

_Changmin – llamó a su amigo y éste de forma distraída volteó pero no pudo mirarlo a la cara, solo avanzó hacia la camioneta y se subió, se sentó en una esquina, encogiéndose de piernas, casi ocultando su rostro entre las rodillas, Yunho se subió después, sentándose en contra esquina de donde estaba el menor, la camioneta avanzó y el silencio les invadió, Yunho miraba fijo a Changmin, quien mantenía la mirada apartada, quería tocar el tema, estuvieron a punto de besarse y Changmin no había intentado detenerlo, pero no supo cómo hacerlo… Varios minutos después la camioneta se detuvo, Yunho miró hacia Changmin y lo notó dormido, el señor que manejaba se bajó_

_Hasta aquí podemos dejarlos ¿llevan dinero? – preguntó con amabilidad_

_No, mi dinero se hizo pedazos con el agua – contestó respetuosamente y sacando su cartera para mostrar que decía la verdad_

_No se preocupen, tenemos algo para darles – dijo el señor_

_¿En verdad? No sabría cómo agradecérselo – contestó avergonzado, el señor sacó un par de billetes y se los dio a Yunho_

_Es peligroso tomar carretera si no la conocen, tengan más cuidado la próxima vez – indicó con un poco de regaño, el mayor asintió – Tu amigo está dormido – dijo con voz más amable_

_Sí, está muy agotado – se acercó a él y lo sacudió del hombro, Changmin levantó la cabeza poco a poco, somnoliento – Llegamos – dijo con tono suave, el menor lo observó y se sobresaltó un poco, luego se talló los ojos_

_Ya voy – se puso de pie y bajó de la camioneta, se acercó al señor y le hizo reverencia – Muchas gracias – dijo con cortesía_

_Vayan con cuidado – contestó amablemente, se despidió con la mano y subió de nuevo a su camioneta, alejándose. Volvieron a quedar solos en un cruce de calles_

_Allá hay una terminal de transporte, vamos – señaló un lugar a unos 25 metros de ellos, comenzó a avanzar pero Changmin se quedó en el mismo lugar, Yunho volteó y se regresó – Vamos Changmin – intentó agarrarlo de la muñeca pero éste no se lo permitió_

_Ya voy – pasó por su lado y avanzó por delante de él, Yunho lo siguió luego de mirarlo detenidamente unos momentos. Llegaron a ese lugar y se sentaron a esperar, había unas cuantas personas también esperando, Changmin miraba hacia abajo y no hablaron en todo ese tiempo, pasó el autobús y se subieron, viajando en silencio, llegó la hora de bajarse y Yunho se bajó con Changmin a pesar de que aún faltaba un tramo para acercarlo a su casa – No es necesario que me dejes en la puerta – dijo secamente, sin mirarlo_

_Changmin, lo que pasó allá… - intentó tocar el tema_

_No pasó nada ¿sí? Nos vemos después – dijo fríamente y comenzó a avanzar en dirección a su casa, que se encontraba a solo 4 calles de ahí, Yunho lo alcanzó y le sujetó el brazo, jalándolo un poco, el menor lo miró desconcertado, con los ojos bien abiertos _

_Iba a besarte, lo sabías – dijo directamente, sin vergüenza, Changmin se sonrojó y desvió la mirada enseguida - ¿Por qué no intentaste evitarlo? Si esa camioneta no hubiese aparecido ¿habrías recibido mis labios? – preguntó angustiado, apretando un poco más el brazo de su amigo, lo sintió temblar, pero no respondió ni lo observó – Dime si tengo una esperanza... dime que te gusto… dímelo – exigió en tono amable, con un dejo de tristeza, esperando una respuesta_

_Yunho… - se quebró su voz – No te diré lo que no siento… - mintió – Estaba en shock, por eso no me moví… no soy homosexual, no me gustan los hombres, no me gustas – dijo de forma fría y pronto sintió la mano de Yunho soltarlo, entonces volteó a verlo_

_Entiendo… perdón por estorbarte… - dijo en tono bajo y le dio la espalda, Changmin sintió un nudo en la garganta, intentó hablar, pedirle que no se fuera así, decirle que no era un estorbo, que era su amigo, su querido amigo, pero no pudo, Yunho se marchó mientras Changmin miraba su espalda alejarse…_

Abrió poco a poco los ojos y frente a él vio la silueta de un rostro, su vista era borrosa y le hizo creer que tenía a Yunho junto a él en aquella cama, sonrió un poco y cerró los ojos, al abrirlos se llevó una triste sorpresa, no era Yunho quien velaba su sueño, sino Yoochun, su ex novio, se incorporó con flojera en la cama mientras tallaba sus ojos

Buenos días – saludó cariñosamente, Changmin no respondió al momento, bostezó y luego lo miró desdeñosamente

¿Sigues aquí? – preguntó enojado, Yoochun se extrañó de aquella actitud e intentó tocarlo, pero el menor le dio un golpe en la mano antes de ponerse de pie, estaba en ropa interior, seguramente Yoochun le quitó la ropa la noche anterior, pensó enojado – Será mejor que me mude a casa de mis padres hasta que recupere mi otro departamento – comentó para sí mismo, entonces Yoochun se puso enseguida de pie, frente a él

Creí que habíamos regresado – comentó preocupado, no entendía el cambio en la actitud de su ex novio

Ese es el problema "Creíste" y has creído mal – contestó con burla

Pero Changmin, anoche tú me pediste que te hiciera el amor, que te dijera que te amo y… - explicó angustiado pero el otro lo interrumpió

¿Y esa es tu prueba de que volvimos? Querer un poco de sexo y eso nos convierte en los novios perfectos ¿no? ¿se te olvida como nos conocimos? Igual habríamos tenido sexo sin compromiso en aquella ocasión si no me hubieras rechazado… No seas patético – enojado se alejó de él, dejándolo sorprendido, Yoochun escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse con fuerza y entonces reaccionó

¿Qué te está pasando Changmin? ¿Qué pasó mientras no estuve? – sintió el corazón acelerado, sintió mucha preocupación, ese no era el Changmin que él conocía… Minutos después el menor salió del baño, Yoochun estaba sentado en la sala, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, al ver a su ex entrar en la sala levantó la mirada, el otro lo ignoró y se dirigió a la cocina, la cazuela que había quemado el otro día estaba tirada en el cesto de la basura, la miró unos segundos, luego recordó todos aquellos besos que se dio con Yunho en la cocina y enojado pateó el cesto de basura, Yoochun entró a la cocina rápidamente, miró el cesto tirado y la basura en el suelo, luego lo miró a él – Changmin… ¿Qué está pasando contigo? – preguntó preocupado

Me siento tan vacío… - dijo en voz baja, Yoochun se acercó y lo abrazó

Dime que te sucede, confía en mí, te quiero – lo apretó más contra su cuerpo pero el menor no le correspondió, mantuvo sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo

¿Soy tan poca cosa? – preguntó de repente, Yoochun lo soltó, mirándolo a los ojos

Claro que no – respondió enseguida

¿Por qué me dejaste? –

No te dejé, solamente nos daba un tiempo – contestó con una sonrisa

Un tiempo… - sonrió con sarcasmo - ¿Para qué? ¿Para darnos cuenta que estamos mejor sin el otro? – cuestionó enojado, Yoochun sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe bajo, negó con la cabeza

A mí me sirvió para darme cuenta que eres lo más importante en mi vida, que no quiero estar con nadie más, hombre o mujer, no me importa nada, solo importas tú – explicó amorosamente, tomándolo de las manos, mirándolo a los ojos

¿Soy lo más importante para ti? ¿Tanto me amas? – preguntó mirando al vacío

Te amo como no tienes idea, Changmin vuelve conmigo, consagraré mi vida a tu felicidad – dijo con sinceridad, entonces el menor lo miró al fin a los ojos, miró en ellos a Yunho, el Yunho de sus 16 años, aquel que le juró dedicar su vida a hacerlo feliz, sintió un vacío en el pecho, sus ojos se humedecieron – Pídeme lo que quieras, seré quien quieras que sea, seré tu esclavo si quieres, solo pídelo y lo haré – dijo con éxtasis, estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de recuperarlo

¿Me harías el amor?... Dejándome llamarte Yunho – pidió sinceramente, Yoochun sintió un enojo que lo consumió por dentro, pero se evitó cualquier reproche – Déjame arañar tu espalda pensando en él, susurrar su nombre en tu oído… tal vez… -

¡Ya basta! – dijo perturbado, tapándose las orejas unos instantes, Changmin lo miró fijamente, inclinando su cabeza un poco – Esto es tan enfermo… - no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, era extraño

Sólo hago lo que me dijiste, pido que seas Yunho para mí, sé el esclavo de mi dolor Yoochun – dijo egoístamente, mirando fijamente a su ex, Yoochun lo miró luego

¿Es eso lo que te pasa? De nuevo obsesionado con ese… ¡Ya olvídalo! – gritó molesto, no quería enojarse, no quería gritar, pero Changmin se había pasado de la raya

¿Obsesión? Lo amo, jamás dejaré de amarlo y jamás te amaré a ti ¿es lo que quieres? ¿atarte a éste guiñapo que solo vive por el hombre que lo abandonó? ¿Tan masoquista eres? – preguntó con tristeza, sentía que cada vez se hundía más, no quería hundir a Yoochun con él, lo mejor era lastimarlo, alejarlo de su vida, dejarlo libre de él – Yoochun no te hago bien – se cubrió el rostro y comenzó a llorar, hacía tanto tiempo que Yoochun no veía a Changmin así de sensible, no sabía cómo reaccionar, no entendía del todo que estaba pasándole

Changmin, es suficiente… - se acercó y lo abrazó, ésta vez el menor respondió a su abrazo, lloró sobre su hombro y cuando se calmó se alejó, limpiándose las lágrimas después

Es mejor que busques alguien que te merezca… intenté amarte y no pude, mi corazón jamás será tuyo, estoy cansado de luchar contra mi pasado, es mejor abrazarme a él y alejarme de las personas a quienes puedo dañar, hundirme solo , no puedo llevarte conmigo Yoochun, mereces ser feliz, sin mí lo serás – explicó con melancolía, Yoochun se acercó a él y lo agarró de las manos

Tienes razón, soy un masoquista – dijo sonriendo – Y no quiero ser feliz con alguien que no seas tú, solo cuando estoy contigo vale la pena respirar – completó con dramatismo, Changmin se sintió culpable de provocar eso en él

¿Y si yo ya no quiero estar contigo? – preguntó directamente, Yoochun se acercó más y besó rápido sus labios, se alejó y lo miró a los ojos

Dame otra oportunidad, volvamos a ser los de antes, piénsalo ¿sí? – acarició su mejilla

¿Pensar? Estoy cansado de pensar, simplemente quiero dejarlo todo –

Changmin… - se acercó a él, lo agarró de la mano y lo dirigió fuera de la cocina, éste lo siguió hasta la habitación – Cierra tus ojos – dijo confuso pero firme, el menor obedeció, entonces Yoochun se acercó, estiró su mano hacia el pecho del menor y comenzó a acariciarlo, luego acercó sus labios al oído derecho – Imagina que soy Yunho – dijo con voz sensual, susurrando, Changmin apretó con fuerza los ojos y Yoochun se mordió el labio inferior hasta sangrar, no quería hacerlo, era enfermo – Siénteme… - besó su cuello mientras bajaba su mano al abdomen

Yunho… - suspiró el menor, Yoochun lo miró con tristeza y comenzó a besarlo, a tocarlo de manera diferente, lo llevó a la cama y al acostarlo bajó por su cuerpo mientras le quitaba la ropa interior, besó desde el pecho hasta su abdomen, luego bajó un poco más hasta encontrarse con su entrepierna, le hizo sexo oral mientras Changmin acariciaba su cabeza, enredando los dedos entre su cabello, abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo, gemía cada vez más de prisa, imaginando que aquella boca era de Yunho, que aquella saliva era de Yunho, que la lengua de Yunho lo saboreaba, se deleitaba – Yunho… Yunho – apretó los dientes al sentir el tibio líquido salir de él y llenar la boca de Yoochun – Penétrame – susurró extasiado, volviendo a cerrar los ojos – Yunho… - volvió a susurrar, sonriendo, los ojos de Yoochun se cristalizaron, sentía deseos de llorar, no soportaba ver a Changmin en ese estado de trance – Hazme tuyo… hazlo – dijo con voz más fuerte. Yoochun obedeció, se quitó la ropa y una vez desnudo tomó sus labios, mientras con dos dedos se abría paso por su entrada, Changmin jadeó, correspondiendo aquel beso, poco a poco Yoochun sacó sus dedos y los reemplazó por su miembro, abriéndose camino centímetro a centímetro hasta penetrarlo por completo, Changmin suspiró y se retorció un poco, el mayor comenzó con las embestidas, lentas y suaves, luego rápidas y más fuertes, cada vez más fuertes, luego mordisqueó sus orejas mientras Changmin se aferraba a su espalda, con las uñas le marcaba la piel, gemía de placer, gemía de dolor. De pronto sintió que todo a su alrededor se distorsionaba, sentía un placer que hace tiempo no sentía, solo de imaginar a Yunho penetrándolo, a Yunho tocándolo, a Yunho besándolo, sentía que se derramaba, cada vez más excitado, cada vez más alucinado, lo llamó varias veces, susurró el nombre de otro en oído de la persona a quien no quería dañar, dañándolo de peor forma, Yoochun comenzó a llorar en silencio, sus lágrimas se confundían con el sudor, Changmin hundió por completo sus uñas en la piel de la espalda de su ex novio mientras sentía a Yoochun derramarse dentro de él – Te amo – dijo en el éxtasis del orgasmo, gimiendo como nunca, Yoochun sintió el peor dolor que pudo sentir en toda su relación con Changmin, era la primera vez que escuchaba de su boca un "Te amo" y no era para él, no pudo más y comenzó a llorar una vez que se salió de Changmin, entonces éste reaccionó, abriendo sus ojos, mirando a su alrededor, vio la realidad, le había hecho algo muy cruel a Yoochun, se sintió muy culpable, entonces se acercó para abrazarlo con fuerza – Perdóname… Yoochun perdóname… - el aludido respondió correspondiéndole el abrazo. Sin quererlo habían hecho lo que ambos habían querido evitar, hacerse daño de forma irreversible, pero era tarde, no había marcha atrás…

La idea de que Changmin y Yoochun habían regresado y que nuevamente tenían sexo le hacía sentirse desesperado, quería ir, golpear a Yoochun y llevarse a Changmin, secuestrarlo y hacerlo suyo para siempre, que en el mundo solo existieran ellos 2, estaba cansado de pensar en todos antes que en él mismo, quizás era hora de portarse más egoísta, no como el día anterior que acosó a Changmin, sino de una mejor forma, de una forma que los beneficiara a los dos y volver a estar juntos, como cuando eran adolescentes. Sonrió con nostalgia, quería retomar todas sus promesas de hacer feliz a Changmin, cumplirlas según sus planes antes de que estos fueran destruidos por su padre; no podría modificar el pasado, pero si podía hacer del presente el futuro que ambos habrían querido siendo tan jóvenes

El menor reposaba junto a Yoochun, inclinado hacia su cuerpo y éste le abrazaba, estaban serios, la mano izquierda del mayor acariciaba el brazo del menor mientras miraba hacia la puerta, o mejor dicho su mirada se posaba en esa dirección, pero no observaba nada en particular, Changmin en cambio veía la luz del día a través de las aberturas de la cortina que cubría la ventana de aquella habitación. Llevaban así casi media hora desde su extraño ritual, ninguno había hablado tras acabarse las lágrimas

Changmin – llamó por fin Yoochun

¿Sí? – contestó el menor, sin moverse, luego sintió los labios del mayor sobre su cabeza

Volvimos ¿cierto? – preguntó nervioso, temía una negativa cruel por parte de él

No lo sé… - respondió sinceramente

¿Sabes? – continuó acariciando su brazo – No me importa lo que suceda, utilízame si es lo que necesitas – explicó con una sonrisa, Changmin se sintió conmovido, no lograba entender ese amor y esa devoción de Yoochun hacia él

Sé lo que se siente ser herido por la persona que más amas, comprendo tu dolor, no te hagas esto, es muy cruel – explicó preocupado, su trance y aislamiento de hace unas horas había desaparecido, era casi el mismo Changmin de siempre

Y también sabes lo cruel y triste que es vivir lejos de esa persona amada, me harás más daño si me alejas de tu lado – explicó con positivismo, aún sentía dolor por haber fingido ser Yunho para poder hacerle el amor a Changmin, pero estaba dispuesto a todo. Changmin recordó pronto su plática con Heechul y cayó en la cuenta de que ya no había posibilidad de que él y Yunho volvieran, después de todo aunque se había rencontrado con él, Yunho no le pertenecía y jamás le pertenecería, Yunho no era de nadie - ¿Entonces –

Yoochun – se alejó un poco y se incorporó en la cama, volteó a verlo – Volvamos entonces – dijo poco convencido, las facciones del mayor pronto se iluminaron, lo miró con una gran sonrisa

¿En serio? – preguntó incrédulo y en respuesta Changmin asintió, entonces feliz se acercó, besando sus labios suavemente, luego lo miró – No es mentira mi amor, seré Yunho cuantas veces me lo pidas – dijo vacilante, Changmin abrió ampliamente los ojos y se sonrojó

No Yoochun, eso fue una estupidez, soy horrible ¿cierto? – dijo ensimismado, Yoochun negó con la cabeza y sonrió sin ganas

Pídeme lo que quieras – Changmin asintió, avergonzado, luego se acostó en la cama, ignorando a su novio, cerró los ojos y los recuerdos volvieron a acudir a su mente ¿estaría tomando la decisión correcta? De momento pensaba que sí, le demostraría a Yunho que él no sufriría por su causa, aunque la verdad fuera distinta

Sus suaves manos como era su costumbre recorrían aquella espalda tibia, pegando su cuerpo cada vez más, besos, caricias, pronto algo más… o esa era la intención, pues cuando aquella mano comenzó por desabotonar el pantalón del otro mientras su boca se paseaba sin pudor por el pezón por encima de la ropa, Junsu lo detuvo, extasiado por aquellos besos, empujó a su novio suavemente y éste se alejó, sentándose en el sillón donde estaban casi acostados, Junsu se incorporó, acomodándose la ropa

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Jaejoong, extrañado

No puedo, estoy cansado – respondió apenas, sintiéndose incómodo, la verdad es que sentía culpa, dejarse tocar y besar por su novio en aquellas zonas donde Yoochun estuvo lo hicieron retroceder, no podía estar con él

¿Cuál es el problema? Me moveré solo yo, si quieres – respondió con ligereza, acercándose nuevamente, comenzó a darle besos en el cuello – Solo, relájate y disfruta – mordió su labio inferior, luego volvió a regalarle besos en el cuello, en el hombro, en la boca. Junsu cerró los ojos y por segundos se dejó llevar hasta que el rostro de Yoochun vino a su mente y recordó esos labios sobre su piel

No… Jae… - lo empujó con un poco más de fuerza, haciéndolo sentir incómodo

¿De verdad es por cansancio que no quieres hacer el amor? – preguntó un poco enojado, el otro enmudeció

Claro que sí – respondió después de un tiempo - ¿Qué más podría ser? – preguntó nervioso

No sé, dímelo tú – lo miró duramente – No te veo un día y estás raro, primero sensible, luego indiferente ¿ahora esto? – cuestionó un poco enojado

Estoy cansado – insistió – Jaejoong, sabes que amo tener sexo contigo – dijo avergonzado – Pero no estoy de humor, es eso – explicó tratando de parecer convincente, Jaejoong lo miró con desconfianza unos momentos, al notarlo se acercó para besarlo en los labios, luego lo abrazó – Te amo Jaejoong – le dijo al oído y entonces el mayor correspondió al abrazo, sintiéndose menos incómodo por haber sido rechazado

No quiero tener secretos contigo nunca – lo soltó poco a poco, mirándolo luego a los ojos – Cuéntame todo siempre ¿sí? – su novio sonrió

Lo haré – mintió con otra sonrisa, pero en su estómago una revolución le carcomía por dentro, lo sucedido con Yoochun no iba a ser fácil de superar, pero tenía que al menos intentarlo, para estar bien con su novio

Después de aquella extraña reconciliación no habían vuelto a tocarse, habían pasado ya casi dos días desde aquel suceso y no habían vuelto a hablar del tema. Sus actividades diarias no eran muchas pero trataban de mantenerse ocupados. Daban las 2 y media de la tarde cuando Changmin buscó a Yoochun en el estudio, estaba dormido sobre su sintetizador, sonrió al verlo tan tranquilo y se acercó, moviéndolo un poco

Yoochun, es hora de comer – lo llamó suavemente, pero éste no respondió al instante, hasta que su novio lo llamó una tercera vez pudo despertar, lo miró somnoliento

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó mientras tallaba sus ojos

Tengo hambre, hagamos de comer – dijo casi en una orden, tenía mucha hambre porque había desayunado temprano

¿Qué te apetece? – preguntó con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie

Lo que sea, pero ya no me hagas Ramen – contestó con fastidio, Yoochun casi soltó una carcajada, luego lo miró con dulzura

Que cruel eres – dijo sonriendo – Te invito a comer, vamos a donde quieras – sugirió motivado, el menor se puso serio ya que la última vez que lo invitó a comer fuera habían tenido la discusión que los separó, Yoochun captó después – O puedo preparar Ramen – dijo con burla para aligerar el ambiente, Changmin negó con la cabeza - ¿Qué quieres qué te cocine? O podemos pedir pizza, te encanta la pizza – el menor volvió a negar

¿Sigue Yoohwan en la ciudad? – preguntó con determinación, sorprendiendo a su novio

Sí – respondió secamente

Vayamos a comer con tú mamá – propuso el más alto, Yoochun casi tragó saliva

¿A casa de mi mamá? ¿quieres ver a Yoohwan? – preguntó con duda

Sí – respondió sin emoción – Quiero que vea lo felices que somos – dijo sarcásticamente, sonriendo con cinismo, Yoochun arqueó una ceja

Como quieras – aceptó al fin, tranquilo, no quería otra discusión con su novio, Changmin sonrió triunfante, estiró su mano hacia él, Yoochun la tomó y luego se acercó, se besaron

Vamos entonces – dijo sonriente. Salieron minutos después - Yoochun… - llamó Changmin y se detuvieron antes de bajar las escaleras

Dime –

Encarguemos el departamento a Yunho, quizás se ofrezca algo – dijo el menor tratando de no sonreír con malicia, quería que su vecino los viera juntos de nuevo, porque él estaba dispuesto a dejar a Yoochun definitivamente por Yunho, pero él lo había echado todo a perder con su actitud ventajosa y arrogante

Tienes razón – consintió el mayor y se dirigieron al departamento, Yoochun tocó y casi enseguida abrió Yunho la puerta, lo primero que hizo fue fijar su mirada en la unión de aquellas manos, luego miró a la "feliz" pareja

Hola – saludó sin ánimo

Hola, disculpa que te molestemos, saldremos y queremos saber si puedes hacerte cargo del departamento mientras no estamos – pidió con amabilidad, Yunho se quedó pensativo unos momentos antes de responder

Si, no te preocupes – dijo con los ánimos caídos, luego miró furtivamente a Changmin, éste no le quitaba la vista de encima, con ojos casi vacíos

Gracias – respondió Yoochun sonriendo – Bien, nos vamos, cuídate – se despidió amablemente, sin mirarlo más Changmin se giró y se alejó junto a su novio, nuevamente rumbo a las escaleras pero a medio camino la voz de su vecino los detuvo, entonces se giraron hacia él

¿Sabes Yoochun?... durante tu ausencia… - comenzó por hablar, Changmin se sintió nervioso y sin darse cuenta apretó la mano de su novio, quien absorto en Yunho no lo notó demasiado

¿Sí? – frunció un poco las cejas mientras esperaba lo demás

Changmin y yo… - el menor movió su cabeza un poco indicándole que no lo hiciera – Conversábamos – completó, mirando como el menor se calmaba un poco – Te extrañó mucho – mintió, dolorido, Changmin mordió un poco su labio inferior – Me dijo lo mucho que te quiere… los felicito por volver – dijo con pesadez, sintiendo que su corazón se destrozaba, pero Changmin había tomado esa decisión, y si quería recuperarlo la mejor forma era volverlo a enamorar, que el Yunho del pasado y el Yunho que lo lastimó en el presente quedaran atrás, éste nuevo Yunho trataría de que Changmin fuera feliz, y si quería lograrlo debía ser flexible con sus decisiones

Yunho… - susurró Yoochun, era extraño verle un semblante así, luego volteó a mirar a Changmin, éste miraba al vecino atentamente, perdido en aquellos vidriosos ojos oscuros, por primera vez sintió en las miradas de ambos algo inusual que lo hizo sentir inquieto e incómodo – Gracias por decirlo – dijo amablemente, Yunho y Changmin dejaron de mirarse de aquella extraña forma

Vámonos – indicó Changmin, apretando más la mano de su novio. Yunho los vio alejarse, apretó con fuerza los puños

Paciencia Yunho, paciencia… - se metió en su departamento, trataría de no pensar en que esos dos se tocaban como antes.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Yoochun cuando notó demasiado silencio, acababan de bajar por completo las escaleras – Changmin… -

¿Eh? Perdón… -

¿Entonces tú y Yunho estuvieron viéndose? – preguntó con un poco de desconfianza, no quería ni pensar que algo había pasado, suficiente tenían con un Yunho estorbándoles en su relación como para que llegara otro Yunho y les hiciera la vida de cuadritos

Sí – respondió sinceramente

¿En nuestro departamento? ¿En el suyo? –

Yoochun ¿Qué estás pensando? – cuestionó molesto, deteniéndose abruptamente

Nada malo, perdóname – sonrió y suavizó el tono de su voz – Me alegra que sean amigos ahora – dijo con poca sinceridad

Sí, cosas que pasan – respondió sin ganas – No pienses tonterías ¿de acuerdo? – avanzó solo hasta el auto de su novio y éste lo siguió, al llegar a la puerta abrió pero antes de que el menor entrara, Yoochun lo acorraló contra el auto y lo besó, Changmin respondió sin muchos ánimos

Te amo – agarró su mano y la besó – Gracias por quererme – Changmin solo sonrió

Vamos, tengo hambre – dijo casi sin expresión y entró al auto, Yoochun cerró la puerta y se metió del otro lado, arrancando enseguida

Cuando Junsu abrió la puerta se alegró de ver ahí frente a él a su hermano mellizo, casi tan parecido a él pero con una altura superior y rasgos menos finos, sin embargo al fin y al cabo su hermano mellizo. Éste le devolvió la sonrisa que fue regalada y se dieron un fuerte abrazo, luego cuando entró a la casa, Junsu cerró la puerta

Vine en cuanto mi agenda me lo permitió, te oías algo raro al teléfono ¿estás bien? – preguntó el más alto de los dos al instante, si algo podía hacerlo mover cielo, mar y tierra por tener un espacio libre en su apretada agenda esa era su familia, en especial su querido hermano

Soy terrible Junho, la peor persona – contestó cabizbajo, menos alterado de lo que estaba el día anterior al teléfono

¿Qué sucede? No hables así de ti – respondió cariñosamente, dedicándole una pasiva mirada

¿Te ofrezco algo? Siéntate – dijo interrumpiéndose, su hermano negó y luego se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala, mirando fijamente a su hermano

Solo quiero saber que estás bien, Junsu cuéntame que te tiene así por favor – rogó interesado, tenía un mal presentimiento de aquella extraña visita. Junsu suspiró antes de darse valor, luego se sentó en el sillón contiguo al de su hermano y comenzó a narrar su historia, comenzando por el rompimiento de Changmin y Yoochun hasta su última conversación con Jaejoong, pues ahora era incapaz de acostarse con su novio debido a la culpa; a medida que Junho escuchaba menos podía creerlo, su hermano, a quien siempre pensó sensato y fiel ahora lo escuchaba confesar semejante historia, estaba un poco triste y decepcionado, sin embargo en vez de regañarlo o juzgarlo lo escuchó atentamente, una vez que terminó le dedicó una mirada amable y una pequeña sonrisa

Soy un monstruo ¿verdad? Tener sexo con el mejor amigo de mi novio, jamás me lo perdonaré, seguramente Jae tampoco lo hará y yo no lo culparé – dijo arrepentido, triste

Hermano, no fue tu primera intención tener sexo con Yoochun, no te castigues tanto – indicó con temple – Creo que Yoochun tiene razón, no pueden decirlo, no por mentir, si no por no herir a Jaejoong y a Changmin, no fue algo que ustedes dos planearon y no se han convertido en amantes, así que creo es mejor dejarlo así – sugirió con un poco de duda, quizás confesarlo no era tan mala idea, eso hablaba bien de ellos en cuanto a sinceridad, pero por otro lado le harían daño a los otros 2 y seguramente terminarían alejados de ellos para siempre, quizás por eso no valdría la pena ser sinceros

¿Y cómo calmo mi consciencia? Ni siquiera puedo dejarme tocar por Jaejoong, no nos hemos acostado en varios días, comienza a sospechar – explicó con algo de vergüenza

Tendrás que dejar de pensar en lo que hiciste con Yoochun y concentrarte en Jaejoong, él está muy preocupado, hablé con él el otro día, preguntó si sabía que te sucedía, ahora que lo sé te aconsejo que dejes tus culpas atrás si no quieres que él indague hasta encontrar con la verdadera causa de tu alejamiento – aconsejó Junho con seriedad, Junsu lo pensó unos momentos y asintió

Tienes razón, si continúo así sospechará, no quiero perderlo, lo amo tanto, tengo miedo de solo pensar que lo perderé – sus ojos se humedecieron un poco

Tranquilo, no lo vas a perder, solo es cuestión que dejes de atormentarte y continúes tu relación como si nada hubiera pasado, sé que suena egoísta, quizás no sea un buen consejo, pero es el mejor que puedo darte ahora, lo siento hermano – dijo con sinceridad, Junsu tomó aire profundamente y sonrió

Gracias Junho – respondió amablemente con una gran sonrisa, se sentía más tranquilo que antes de tener aquella charla, no había podido desahogarse anteriormente con nadie. Seguiría su consejo, si quería conservar su relación amorosa con Jaejoong y su amistad con Changmin aquello era lo mejor…

Llegaron a casa de la mamá de Yoochun luego de casi una hora de camino, el tránsito de la tarde había estado un poco pesado, pero afortunadamente ya se encontraban ahí. Yoochun estacionó el auto afuera de la casa y ambos salieron, el mayor miró al menor

¿Estás seguro? – preguntó dubitativo

Claro, ven – respondió con una sonrisa, estirando su mano hacia su novio, éste la agarró y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la puerta de entrada, tomados de la mano. El mayor tocó a la puerta, ya los estaban esperando pues mientras conducía había llamado desde el celular para avisar que irían, casi enseguida les abrieron la puerta, se trataba de una mujer joven, no muy bonita pero de buena apariencia y amable personalidad, les sonrió ampliamente

Yoochun, Changmin, cuanto tiempo – dijo con sencillez

Hola – saludaron al unísono y entonces entraron a la casa, lo primero ahí era el recibidor, una pequeña sala de estar donde se encontraba Yoohwan sentado en el sillón junto a una silla donde se encontraba la señora de Park, ésta enseguida se puso de pie, sonriente a pesar de verlos tomados de la mano, a diferencia de Yoohwan que tenía el ceño fruncido

Los esperaba antes, gracias a Dios han llegado – dijo sinceramente, acercándose a ambos que ya habían llegado a la sala de estar, Yoochun soltó a Changmin y agarró las manos de su mamá, luego las besó

Ya estamos aquí – besó después su mejilla, se miraron a los ojos unos momentos y antes de alejarse su mamá acarició tiernamente la mejilla de su hijo. Cuando Yoochun se apartó se acercó Changmin con una amplia sonrisa, su suegra siempre lo había tratado bien, casi como a otro hijo, por eso le tenía mucho cariño

¿Está bien de salud? – preguntó con sincera preocupación, ella asintió. En realidad era bastante joven para la edad de sus hijos, se había casado y tenido hijos a temprana edad

¿Y tus padres Changmin? – preguntó cortésmente, él sonrió

Están muy bien, gracias –

Salúdamelos por favor –

Claro que sí – se sonrieron

Que conmovedor – se escuchó una voz al fondo donde estaba sentado Yoohwan, la mamá de Yoochun se alejó para sentarse nuevamente en la silla

Amor, no comiences – dijo la chica que había abierto la puerta cuando la pareja llegó, ella era esposa de Yoohwan, tenían pocos meses de haberse casado y ya esperaban a su primer hijo

Solo estoy expresando la escena – contestó enojado

Hijo por favor –

Lo siento mamá – sonrió con falsedad y se acercó a su hermano, Yoochun lo miraba con un poco de recelo, la situación se había puesto incómoda - ¿No me saludarás hermanito? –

Sí, claro – contestó secamente, se dieron un abrazo, cuando se alejó dirigió su mirada hacia el novio de su hermano

Hola Changmin – saludó con tono sarcástico

Hola – respondió mirándolo mal, pero en buen tono de voz

Podemos pasar a comer si quieren – sugirió la mamá

Sí – respondió Yoochun, tomando enseguida a Changmin de la mano

Le ayudo a servir – la esposa de Yoohwan fue tras su suegra y éste último caminó atrás de la feliz pareja, mirando con odio aquella firme unión de manos. Años atrás, Yoochun les había confesado que era bisexual y él jamás lo había soportado, incluso había culpado a Jaejoong de aquel cambio, pero en realidad no había influenciado el hecho de que su mejor amigo fuera homosexual, sin embargo él no lo veía así, por eso Yoohwan y Jaejoong tampoco se soportaban…

¿Cómo va el embarazo? – preguntó Yoochun a su cuñada luego que acabaron de comer y pasaron a la sala a tomar el té, ésta sonrió contenta

Muy bien, será niño, estamos ansiosos – contestó emocionada, tocando su vientre, Yoohwan le agarró la mano cariñosamente y luego miró hacia su hermano

¿Y ustedes cuándo…? – comenzó con burla – No espera, que tonto soy, tu mujercita… perdón, Changmin no es… bueno, ustedes entienden – dijo con sarcasmo, evitándose reír y logrando que la atmósfera se pusiera más tensa de lo normal

Yoohwan cariño… - intentó ablandar su mamá

Cállate la boca Yoohwan – interrumpió su hermano mayor, Changmin sonrió un poco

Perdón, yo solo… - intentó excusarse falsamente

Changmin es mi pareja, te guste o no, soy bisexual y estoy ahora con un hombre en una relación homosexual, acostúmbrate – explicó seriamente, colocando su mano sobre la pierna de su novio, éste volteó a ver a Yoochun y sonrió, aunque no lo amaba y no esperaba estar con él hasta el último día de sus vidas, estaba orgulloso de que dejara las cosas en claro. Yoohwan puso una cara de desagrado, mirando con desprecio a Changmin

Tú… - se puso de pie, señalando al más alto, éste volteó a verlo con recelo – Te crees muy listo ¿eh? Homosexual de mierda, engatusando a mi hermano, arrastrándolo a tu estilo de vida antinatural y depravado – dijo sin pelos en la lengua, directo y ofensivo, causando sorpresa en su esposa y su madre

¡Yoohwan por Dios! – regañó su mamá

Papá estaría muy decepcionado de ti – dijo Yoohwan sin prestar atención en las palabras de su madre, su quijada temblaba, Yoochun lo miró fijamente

Papá me habría entendido igual que mi mamá, deja de ofender a Changmin, es el hombre que amo y con quien estoy ahora ¿tan difícil es de aceptar? – se miraron fijamente a los ojos, el menor de los hermanos dio un chasquido con los dientes

Es tan asqueroso, dos hombres… Sodoma… ¿Amor dices? ¡Follarte el culo de otro hombre no puede ser amor! – gritó molesto

¡Yoohwan ya basta! ¿Qué vocabulario es ese? Hablándole así a tu hermano mayor, delante de tu madre y tu esposa que espera un hijo tuyo, que vergüenza ¿de verdad eres mi hijo? – defendió indignada, mirando con tristeza a su vástago, éste miró a su mamá, con los ojos bien abiertos, demasiado sorprendido

¿Estás de su lado? ¡Mira eso mamá! Somos una familia Cristiana, eso va contra Dios – trató de explicar, enojado, indignado

Contra Dios es juzgar a tu hermano de esa forma, si está mal que sea Dios quien se encargue de juzgar, no tú, no en ésta vida – respondió con tristeza, casi al borde de las lágrimas

Mamá no llores – dijo enseguida Yoochun, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su mamá para agarrarla de la mano

Si mi presencia afecta así, será mejor que me vaya – sugirió Changmin con sinceridad, sin sentirse ofendido, simplemente no quería que discutieran más por su causa

No te preocupes, quien se va somos nosotros – dijo molesto Yoohwan, luego miró hacia su hermano - Sigue con tu "mujer", mientras olvídate que tienes un hermano – culminó con mayor enojo, agarró a su esposa de la mano y a pesar de sus objeciones se puso de pie y salieron de la casa, dejando un silencio mucho más incómodo que antes, la señora de Park comenzó a llorar

Lo siento mucho – dijo sinceramente el menor, mirando con vergüenza hacia su suegra, en un principio pretendía hacer enojar a Yoohwan estando tan unido a Yoochun pero no esperaba que las cosas terminaran así y estaba avergonzado

No es tu culpa Changmin, él es tan cerrado – respondió con amabilidad, volviendo a quedar en incómodo silencio la sala, solo el llanto de la señora podía oírse en aquel lugar

Cayó la tarde en la ciudad, nuevamente un día aburrido, pensando, reflexionando, no había día de su vida que no se atormentara por el pasado, arrepentido de lo que no hizo, arrepentido por todo lo que no peleó, por dejar ir las mejores cosas que le habían pasado. Sabía que corregir era imposible, todo el dolor del pasado era imborrable, pero podía hacer más gratas esas amargas memorias con nuevos recuerdos, al menos esa era su meta, sin embargo debido a su cobardía y desatados deseos lo había arruinado, había logrado acercarse a Changmin y ahora estaban más alejados que nunca, al menor se le veía triste, serio, ido, peor que cuando lo había reencontrado, había herido su ya roto corazón ¿habría alguna forma de remediarlo? Sin unirlo más a Yoochun y a la vez no hacerle daño a ese chico, aun cuando no eran amigos sentía un deber moral hacia él, su vecino era buena persona, no merecía que le quitara a Changmin de aquella forma, aunque tuviera los medios para hacerlo…

En varias ocasiones escuchó que llamaban a la puerta contigua a la de su departamento y sintió curiosidad, así que salió, se asomó hacia el lado izquierdo y vio a Jaejoong afuera del departamento que compartían Yoochun y Changmin, se veía un poco desconcertado de que no le abrieran y se giró para marcharse, topándose con la mirada de Yunho

¡Hola! – saludó alegre el mayor de los dos

Hola – respondió Yunho con amabilidad pero sin alegría como el otro – Salieron – informó sin muchas ganas de explicar nada

Ya veo, otro día conversaré con Yoochun – dijo en voz alta pero hablándose a sí mismo – Gracias, nos vemos – se despidió cortésmente y avanzó hacia el elevador, entonces la voz de Yunho lo detuvo antes de entrar - ¿Sí? –

Tengo un par de cervezas en el refrigerador ¿quieres pasar? – preguntó casi secamente, desconcertándolo por aquella invitación

Claro – respondió un poco turbado - ¿Qué celebramos? –

Nada en particular, me apeteció charlar – respondió con una sonrisa amable y ésta fue respondida mientras Jaejoong se acercaba al departamento

Entiendo – dijo sin mucha expresión y entró al departamento. Yunho sabía que Jaejoong era el mejor amigo de Yoochun y seguramente él sabía muchas cosas sobre la relación de Changmin con él, cosas que él quería saber, cosas en las que estaba interesado, para ya no actuar estúpidamente y terminar echándolo todo a perder…

Continuará…

He vuelto ¿les ha gustado? ¿Les asusta el final? xD no, no habrá nada YunJae, no se asusten je je. Gracias por leer, por estar aquí, a veces me pierdo pero siempre me encuentro, soy presa incontrolable de mis escritos, me absorben y me vuelven parte de la historia, pero jamás pierdo el rumbo, así que tarde o temprano me tendrán aquí, agradezco sus comentarios, siempre son bien recibidos, hasta pronto


	8. Capítulo 8

**The another love around**

Por Arashi Sorata

Disclaimer: Ésta historia es ficción y las personas involucradas en mis fantasías merecen respeto en todos los sentidos, esto solo es de fans para fans

Parejas Principales: Yunho x Changmin (HOMIN), Yoochun x Changmin (YOOMIN)

Parejas Secundarias: Jaejoong x Junsu (JAESU) Yoochun x Junsu (YOOSU)

Advertencia: Contenido NC-17

Jaejoong entró al departamento de Yunho mirando a su alrededor, no era muy diferente al de su amigo, la diferencia estaba en los estilos de muebles y el espacio, mientras que Yoochun era ordenado, Yunho era un desorden, su amigo tenía buen gusto para los muebles, pero aunque Yunho no lo tenía del todo distorsionado, la diferencia podía notarse de lejos, Jaejoong dedujo que aquel joven era de Provincia, mientras que su amigo era de la Capital. No pudo evitar hacer esas comparaciones, Jaejoong era muy detallista cuando de diseño y estilo se trataba

¿Algo de comer? – preguntó Yunho cuando regresó con un par de latas de cerveza, aventó una a su invitado, quien la agarró sin problema

Estoy bien gracias – respondió con amabilidad, abrió la lata mientras se sentaba en la sala – Perdona, que descortés, me senté – sonrió avergonzado

No te preocupes – se sentó en el mismo sillón, en la otra orilla

Y así que eres instructor de baile – intentó sacar conversación, Yunho sonrió con un poco de fastidio

Bueno sí, pero estoy en descanso temporal –

¿No trabajas? – preguntó interesado, aquel conjunto departamental no era nada barato

Me mudé nuevamente a Seúl no hace mucho, así que no he encontrado trabajo aquí, vivo prácticamente de mis ahorros – respondió con franqueza, causando mayor curiosidad en Jaejoong

Debes entonces tener muchos ahorros, la renta de estos departamentos es alta – comentó mirándolo a los ojos, luego bebió de su cerveza, Yunho entonces supo que había cometido un pequeño error en contarle aquello a él. La realidad es que era un esfuerzo para él vivir ahí, pero había sido la mejor opción de acercarse a Changmin

Sí, tengo muchos ahorros – mintió – Pero estoy en busca de trabajo ¿conoces algún lugar? – preguntó sin mostrar mucho interés, aunque le urgía trabajar de nuevo

Lo conozco, la Academia de arte donde se conocieron Yoochun y Changmin – comentó al vapor, cayendo en el tema que a Yunho le interesaba – También ofrecen cursos de danza, seguro encuentras trabajo ahí, continuamente contratan

¿Ah sí? Y cuéntame de esa Academia ¿es muy buena? –

No estudié ahí, pero Junsu sí, habla maravillas de ella, y es privada, así que supongo los sueldos son altos, pediré el teléfono a mi novio y te lo doy – explicó sonriendo con un poco de soberbia, le gustaba sentirse útil, Yunho sonrió amable

Así que ahí se conocieron ustedes – comenzó sin tratar de parecer tan interesado - ¿También tú y Yoochun? – preguntó sin mucho interés, no quería solo preguntar por Changmin, levantaría sospechas

No, en realidad Yoochun y yo nos conocemos desde que tengo 14 años – comentó – Te contaré todo… una de mis hermanas le vendía cremas a su mamá cuando ellos regresaron a vivir a Seúl – comenzó por explicar – Vivieron en Virginia durante muchos años. Comenzamos una buena amistad – hizo una pausa – Conocí a Junsu en una fiesta de la Universidad meses antes de mi graduación, comenzamos a salir pero nada formal, no éramos novios entonces, ya sabes, yo me acostaba con otros, él quizás también, poco después él conoció a Changmin, iba un curso abajo, por esos días yo solo escuchaba su nombre, jamás nos presentó – sonrió con nostalgia – Yoochun, Junsu y yo comenzamos una nueva amistad, mientras que Junsu y yo nos hicimos novios, Yoochun tuvo una novia a la que quiso mucho, tanto que le pidió matrimonio, pero ella lo rechazó, entonces por alguna extraña razón él salió con uno de mis amigos, creo que estaba tan decepcionado de esa novia que lo quiso intentar con un hombre – se sonrojó un poco – A raíz de eso se declaró Bisexual y bueno, yo me pelee con su hermano, me culpó de su "nuevo gusto" – se rio un poco – Yo nunca le sugerí nada, él solito buscó a mi amigo para probar – volvió a reír – Luego de eso rompí con Junsu por una tontería que no me afectó, en ese tiempo no estaba enamorado de él, así que Yoochun y yo tuvimos un periodo loco de diversión, en una ocasión incluso participamos en un trío – confesó con descaro, Yunho casi escupió su cerveza –

Que ilustrativo – dijo con sarcasmo

No es lo que piensas, entre él y yo no ha sucedido nada, pero hemos compartido tantas cosas que te sorprendería – sonrió satisfecho – Él conoció a otra chica y se hicieron novios, nada que durara más de medio año, pero en ese tiempo de relajamiento me ayudó a darme cuenta que quería algo más tranquilo, así que busqué de nuevo a Junsu y volvimos, solo por estabilidad, pero poco a poco me ganó hasta que me enamoré perdidamente de él. Durante ese tiempo él entró a la Academia que te comenté antes, en poco tiempo Yoochun entró como instructor de Piano, ahí Junsu se reencontró con Changmin, entonces por fin lo conocí, al parecer Yoochun ya lo había visto y le gustó, así que le pidió a Junsu que los presentara – bebió de su cerveza

Entonces los presentó… - comentó Yunho

En realidad Junsu organizó una fiesta y ahí intentó unirlos, pero Changmin realmente era un chico misterioso y callado, Yoochun estaba tontamente prendido de él, y bueno, no lo culpo – comentó con picardía, aquel comentario no cayó bien del todo a su interlocutor

¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó algo enfadado

Vamos, no me vas a decir que Changmin no es de buen ver – comentó con burla – Su rostro, su cuerpo, esa aura atractiva que te obliga a mirarlo. Y por lo que he oído, es bastante bueno en la cama – dijo sin vergüenza, Yunho no pudo evitar mirarlo fríamente – He de confesarte que llegué a tener fantasías sexuales con él – confesó con descaro, Yunho se levantó rápido del sillón, Jaejoong sintió aquella mirada y borró su sonrisa – Perdón ¿dije algo malo? –

No deberías decir esas cosas de él, es novio de tu amigo – dijo para excusar su comportamiento, Jaejoong sonrió avergonzado

Tienes razón, perdón –

Te traeré otra cerveza – se alejó a la cocina por la bebida, al abrir el refrigerador se quedó ahí pensando, le había parecido desagradable que Jaejoong contara sobre sus fantasías sexuales con Changmin, eso lo hizo reventar de celos. Se calmó y regresó con las cervezas, volvió a sentarse

Disculpa que dijera lo de hace rato, no es siempre, yo solo imaginé cosas así en mi cabeza cuando tuve un problema con Junsu, no es que yo quiera a Changmin de esa forma ¿me explico? –

Si, no te preocupes, no lo pensé – mintió con seriedad

Siempre le he sido fiel a Junsu, aunque en el pasado me acostaba indiscriminadamente con muchos hombres, desde que nos enamoramos todo cambió, daría mi vida por él – explico con tono suave, entonces a Yunho le pareció menos desagradable que antes

¿Entonces debido a esa fiesta Yoochun y Changmin comenzaron a andar? – preguntó interesado, eso sí quería saber, Jaejoong negó con la cabeza, abrió su cerveza y bebió

En esa fiesta ocurrió algo curioso – comenzó el mayor – Changmin se le ofreció a Yoochun – comentó sin pena, Yunho sintió que su estómago era apuñalado, pero fingió a duras penas tranquilidad – Sin embargo Yoochun lo rechazó, él estaba realmente interesado en Changmin, no quería arriesgarse a convertir su relación en algo tan superficial. Pero había algo, Changmin no parecía estar interesado en estar con alguien seriamente, esa semana Junsu nos contó que él era así, distante, taciturno y que jamás lo había visto enamorado aunque lo conocía de años atrás

¿Por qué? – cuestionó preocupado, Jaejoong levantó su dedo índice y negó

Espera que llegue a esa parte – Yunho lo dejó continuar – Semanas después Yoochun buscó a Changmin, gracias a Junsu que le dio su número telefónico, él estaba por mudarse de la casa de sus padres, así que usó eso de pretexto para acercarse, lo ayudó con la mudanza y una vez establecido lo invitó a salir pero Changmin tardó en aceptar, luego de algunas semanas aceptó salir con él, una, dos, tres, cuatro, varias veces hasta que Changmin aceptó salir en una relación más formal, se hicieron novios, pero al menos Junsu y yo no notamos cambios en la personalidad de Changmin, parecía que no le importaba mucho su relación con mi amigo, sin embargo el día que lo hicieron por primera vez Changmin se lo confesó – hizo una pausa – está mal que lo diga, es algo que pasó entre él y Yoochun pero yo lo supe por él – sonrió – Changmin le confesó que jamás se iba a poder enamorar de él, había alguien de su pasado, una persona a quien amó como a nadie, alguien que lo lastimó y lo convirtió en esa persona tan fría y distante – Yunho sintió que su piel se estremecía por completo – Él sigue enamorado Yunho, Changmin ama aún a esa persona, es su tormento y el de mi amigo también, quien vive un amor fantasma, solo existe para él porque no es correspondido – contó sin pena ni gloria, pero para Yunho aquella historia le abría un mundo completamente nuevo, sintió que la sangre le bajaba a los pies y cerró los ojos, Jaejoong lo notó y se acercó un poco - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado

Sí, es solo que… ésta cerveza – se excusó aturdido, abrió los ojos e intentó sonreír, pero solo mostró una parte de sus dientes, Jaejoong lo observó

¿Sabes? Se llama como tú aquel hombre – como si le hubieran enterrado un cuchillo hasta los intestinos sintió un frío que bajó por su columna – Junsu me ha contado un poco de él, tampoco sabe mucho, por lo que sé no era atractivo – se rio un poco – su dentadura era bastante desastrosa, si no fuera por eso casi habría creído que ustedes son la misma persona, eso explicaría el desprecio que Changmin mostró por ti desde un principio – explicó divertido, seguro de que era solo una coincidencia, pero Yunho sabía que no, ahora estaba todo claro, Changmin lo seguía amando y su relación con Yoochun no eran ni tan profunda ni tan sólida como el menor se lo había intentado demostrar, sintió alegría, dolor y remordimiento al mismo tiempo

Ya veo… -

No te ves bien Yunho – dijo preocupado - ¿Te traigo algo? –

No no, estoy bien, espera un poco – se levantó rápidamente y entró al baño, sintió deseos de vomitar pero no lo hizo, suspiró profundo y se mordió con fuerza el labio – Maldición ¿Cómo fui tan ciego? – comenzó a recordar todas las veces que vio a Changmin con Yoochun, siempre tan frío, distante, aunque se tocaban y se besaban ahora todo se veía diferente, el vacío y la indiferencia con la que Changmin lo tocaba o besaba, cuando decía que lo amaba, tan poco convincente, aunque después le confesó que no lo amaba como había dicho, tampoco había confesado que seguía enamorado de él, de su pasado. Una lágrima luchó por salir y él sonrió con amargura, ahora comprendía por qué aquella actitud de Changmin, si no lo amara seguramente se habría acostado con él cuando se le insinuó, pero no lo hizo porque no le gustara, sino porque no quería estar con él así, sexo con amor fingiendo que no existe tal, entregándose a alguien que aparentemente lo ha olvidado, a alguien que ya no lo ama, que es solo un cuerpo con el cuál satisfacerse, Changmin seguía siendo por dentro un adolescente inocente, temeroso de entregarse al hombre que ama por miedo a ser lastimado – Ahora estoy más convencido de que te he hecho un terrible daño, perdóname Changmin – se agarró con fuerza de los bordes del lavabo, cerrando también con fuerza los ojos

_Desde el incidente con la motocicleta no habían vuelto a hablarse, se encontraban en los pasillos de la escuela y Yunho ignoraba a Changmin, haciéndolo sentir extraño y ¿triste? De ser Yunho su molesto acosador se había convertido en un buen amigo, ahora eran un par de desconocidos según las maneras del mayor frente a él…Terminó el horario de clases y Changmin como era su costumbre, fue al salón de Yeon Hee, ella lo esperaba sentada en una de las bancas de atrás junto a la ventana, estaba sola en el salón, mirando hacia el cielo, escuchó que alguien entró al salón y supo que era Changmin pero no volteó_

_Hola – saludó él con poco entusiasmo, ella no volteó y entonces él se acercó, sentándose en la banca frente a la de ella - ¿Estás en la Tierra o en la Luna? – preguntó intentando ser cariñoso, estiró su mano y agarró la de su novia - ¿Todo bien? – por fin volteó ella, le sonrió con tristeza_

_Changmin… - hizo una pausa, se miraron a los ojos - ¿De verdad te gusto? – _

_¿Qué dices? – se asustó un poco_

_Como mujer ¿te gusto? – preguntó sin pena pero con tristeza, Changmin se sonrojó por completo, callando unos momentos_

_Claro que sí, me gustas, eres la niña más linda que he visto – dijo amablemente, haciéndola sonreír a pesar de que sus ojos estaban húmedos – Te pedí que fueras mi novia ¿no? – sonrió, mirándola con ternura. Yeon Hee se puso de pie sin soltar la mano de su novio y éste también se puso de pie_

_Es que a veces, no parece que somos novios – comentó avergonzada, apretando después la mano que sostenía la suya – Quizás no lo parezca pero… estoy enamorada de ti Changmin, de verdad – se sonrojó ante la confesión, era la primera vez que se confesaba con él_

_Yeon Hee… - susurró pasmado, nunca antes le habían confesado de esa forma sus sentimientos, ella sonrió avergonzada nuevamente_

_¿Tú me quieres? – preguntó asustada, su instinto le decía que la respuesta era No, pero necesitaba preguntar_

_Yo… - apretó su mano – No lo sé – desvió su mirada, sintiendo enseguida que su novia dejaba de apretar su mano, después la soltó_

_En la escuela hay rumores – hizo una pausa, luego lo miró a los ojos – Dicen que eres Homosexual, que me usas para aparentar – dijo preocupada, en cambio él sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe que casi lo noquea, se quedó sin habla - ¿Eres Gay Changmin? – preguntó elevando la voz, él continuaba estupefacto_

_No… claro que no – dijo cuándo se recuperó, luego se acercó y la abrazó fuerte, después la soltó, mirándolo fijamente_

_¿Por qué no me besas? No me tocas… ni siquiera cuando estamos a solas en tu habitación o la mía ¿es por tímido? O realmente ni siquiera te provoco algo – dijo preocupada, acercándose un poco más a él, Changmin tenía los ojos ampliamente abiertos, se quedó mudo nuevamente – Changmin, necesito una respuesta – susurró con tristeza. Changmin la siguió mirando unos momentos fijamente, luego se alejó hacia la puerta y la cerró, por las ventanas no lograba verse de afuera hacia dentro - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó desconcertada, entonces Changmin se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza hasta hacerla retroceder, chocando su espalda en la pared del fondo del salón, escondió la cara entre su hombro y cuello, luego subió su mano izquierda hasta su seno derecho, sujetándolo suave pero firmemente, haciéndola sonrojar_

_¿Así está bien? – preguntó avergonzado con un hilo de voz – O quizás… - comenzó a desabotonar la blusa del uniforme_

_No… estamos en la escuela – dijo preocupada, mirando hacia la puerta cerrada, pero él estaba más concentrado en demostrar que no era Gay que en pensar que alguien podría entrar. Desabotonó por completo la blusa y se apartó para observarla, pudo ver la delgada línea de su cintura, miró fijamente sus senos cubiertos por el brasier blanco con flores pero no sintió nada, no sintió emoción, tampoco curiosidad – Changmin… - se agachó hasta mirarla a los ojos, ella los cerró, esperando un beso_

_¿Qué estás haciendo? – se preguntó molesto, no estaba sintiendo nada especial, ni siquiera quería continuar. Colocó sus manos en los hombros de ella y cerró los ojos, se acercó un poco más y recordó lo sucedido días atrás, la situación era parecida, pero él estaba en la posición de Yeon Hee y Yunho en la suya, dispuesto a besarlo – No soy Gay… no soy Gay – se repitió muchas veces antes de atreverse a tocar los labios de su novia, sin embargo solo pudo atrapar suavemente su labio inferior, abrió los ojos y se topó con la mirada de Yunho, asustado retrocedió, Yeon Hee abrió sus ojos y entonces recobró la realidad, Yunho no estaba ahí_

_¿Qué sucede? – preguntó preocupada, estaba feliz porque al fin la besaría su novio pero solo lo hizo a medias_

_Yo… - trató de despejar su mente y se acercó nuevamente a ella, sin delicadeza la volvió a abrazar, agarrándola por la cintura con una mano, luego descendió ésta lentamente hasta meterla debajo de su falda, dirigiéndola a su entrepierna, pero ella apenas sintió un poco sus dedos lo empujó con fuerza_

_¡No! – gritó asustada, Changmin retrocedió, cayendo en cuenta de lo que había intentado hacer, abrió ampliamente los ojos y se sintió culpable al verla temblar_

_Perdón – sin decir nada más se alejó corriendo, dejando la puerta abierta, dos chicas pasaban por ahí cuando Changmin les pasó de lado corriendo, enseguida se asomaron al salón, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver a Yeon Hee apoyada de la espalda contra la pared, con la blusa descubierta y la falda desarreglada, miraba al frente con los ojos bien abiertos y temblaba_

_¿Qué pasó? – preguntó una de ellas al entrar, Yeon Hee se vio descubierta y miró hacia ella, tenía los ojos llorosos_

_Nada… - respondió nerviosa mientras abrochaba los botones de su blusa, luego acomodó su falda y sonrió inquieta – No vieron nada ¿de acuerdo? – dijo preocupada, la que le preguntó lo que había pasado asintió seriamente pero la otra sonreía un poco_

_No vimos nada – repitió la que no sonreía, entonces Yeon Hee acomodó su cabello, agarró sus cosas y se alejó rápidamente_

_Qué vergüenza, su propio novio la quiso violar – dijo con cizaña una de ellas_

_No digas eso, no sabemos que pasó, y no se lo cuentes a nadie – contestó enojada la otra_

_Vamos, es Yeon Hee, ya se sabe todo lo que esa víbora provoca en los hombres, se merece que la violen, mujer fácil – comentó con maldad para sorpresa de su amiga_

_Que cruel eres, ella no es así – defendió enojada_

_¿Tu amiga es ella o yo? – contestó enojada y se fue del salón, sonreía contenta, iba a gozar mucho cuando les dijera a todos lo que Changmin y ella hicieron en el salón_

Llegaron al departamento con los ánimos bajos, Changmin jamás pensó que desataría una disputa familiar como la de aquella tarde, solo quería restregarle en la cara a su cuñado que por mucho que odiara las preferencias sexuales de su hermano, él continuaría estando con él, sí, había actuado con maldad, pero no había querido hacerle daño a Yoochun y a su suegra

Tomaré un baño ¿vienes? – preguntó Yoochun, Changmin lo observó unos momentos y luego negó con la cabeza

Tengo sueño, dormiré – respondió y luego se alejó a la habitación

Changmin… - llamó con tono serio y éste volteó a verlo, compartieron una mirada distante

¿Sí? –

Te amo, descansa – contestó luego de unos momentos, Changmin entendió que eso no había querido decirle, sin embargo calló, sonrió y se alejó

Estoy seguro que no se siente con derecho a reclamarme – pensó el menor mientras se acostaba sobre el costado derecho de su cuerpo, luego cerró los ojos – Sería tan fácil si simplemente me odiaras – suspiró intranquilo y por unos momentos se quedó dormido, despertando cuando sintió un brazo que le rodeaba la cintura

Lo entiendo… lo entendí desde un principio – dijo en un susurro, sabía que su novio había despertado – No es por nosotros que quisiste enfrentarlo – continuó con tristeza, refiriéndose a su hermano menor – Pero no es tu culpa su actitud – se acercó más a él

¿Sabes? Cuando Yunho me dejó ya toda la escuela sabía que yo era Gay, me dijeron de todo, me golpearon, me humillaron – hizo una pausa – los que creí mis amigos me dieron la espalda, los profesores me miraban con asco, no había nadie que diera nada por mí, solo mis padres y hermanas, pero ni siquiera fue así al principio – tragó saliva al hacer una pausa – Cuando terminé la escuela media me dediqué a estudiar solamente, era como haber vuelto a la "normalidad", no me interesé en ningún chico por casi tres años, no volví a tener relaciones sexuales hasta los 18 – sonrió – Me sentía tan ajeno a mis preferencias, tenía miedo de volver a pasar por lo mismo, me volví un Gay de clóset – se rio un poco – Hasta el segundo año de la Universidad volví a tener una pareja públicamente, pero siempre he vivido con temor al rechazo, aunque no lo parezca, no soy tan seguro de mí mismo, perder a Yunho fue igual que perder toda confianza, él me daba valor para enfrentar lo que fuera – explicó con sinceridad y su novio lo escuchó muy atentamente sin interrumpir – Enfrentar a tu hermano es para mí un equivalente a defenderme de todo aquello que viví sintiéndome tan solo –

Te entiendo, aunque no sé lo que es pasar por todo lo que viviste, a través de Jaejoong vi cosas similares. No te culpo por lo que pasó hoy – besó su hombro – Tenía que pasar –

¿Eso quieres? – preguntó el menor

¿A qué te refieres? –

¿Quieres que el hombre que no te ama te aleje de tu familia? – preguntó con tristeza

Eso habría pasado aunque fuera otra persona, Yoohwan es cerrado y testarudo –

Pero no fue otra persona, fui yo – respondió enseguida, Yoochun guardó silencio - ¿Valió la pena? – el mayor sonrió

Valió la pena, porque te amo, valió la pena porque él debe aceptar como son las cosas, y valió la pena porque no permitiré que nadie más te haga daño – lo abrazó con más fuerza y Changmin sonrió aunque de antemano sabía que la persona que más lo dañaba era él mismo, luego Yunho y por último su egoísta novio, no dejaba de preguntarse ¿por qué seguía con Yoochun? Muy dentro de él sabía que estaba huyendo, pero no quería aceptar que en ésta ocasión él era el cobarde

¿Quieres hacerme dependiente a ti? Eres tan egoísta… - pensó con pesadez mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo abrazaran mientras dormía, pero en ésta ocasión pudo dormir tranquilamente a pesar del cuerpo que se aferraba al suyo

Por la mañana siguiente Changmin salió del departamento tras recibir un mensaje de la editorial para la que trabajaba, le habían conseguido un buen contacto y debía hacer una corrección detallada a una Disertación bastante técnica, el tipo de trabajo que más apasionaba a Changmin porque leía mucho y siempre terminaba aprendiendo cosas nuevas, sin embargo de antemano sabía que aceptarlo significaba estar concentrado y disponible mentalmente, le pagarían muy bien porque se trataba de un proyecto a futuro para un Simposio importante en una Universidad reconocida de la Capital, sería muy tonto si no aceptaba ser parte de aquel trabajo de investigación, solo de pensar en ver su nombre en los créditos le emocionaba, incluso se imaginaba a su padre felicitándolo, su relación no era muy estrecha por lo que la sola idea lo ponía de buen humor… Mientras tanto, Yoochun se encontraba en su estudio, últimamente no tenía cabeza para componer, se sentía frustrado y sabía que alejar de su cabeza los pensamientos referentes a Changmin le ayudaría, pero no podía, se sentía consumido por aquellos

Debo pensar en algo para reanimar mi relación con Changmin – dijo en voz alta mientras jugaba un lápiz entre sus dedos – Desde que regresamos no lo hemos vuelto hacer, necesito acción – pensó apesadumbrado, miró hacia abajo como si hablara con su entrepierna – Extrañamos a Min ¿verdad amigo? – sonrió tontamente, luego cerró los ojos – Changmin… - relamió sus labios y bajó una mano a la hebilla de su pantalón, imaginando que era su novio quien desabrochaba el botón y bajaba el cierre. Si no podía tener a Changmin al menos se lo imaginaría, pero antes de poder meter la mano bajo su ropa interior, alguien llamó a la puerta, sobresaltándolo enseguida – Diablos – rápidamente se acomodó la ropa, sacudió la mano contra su pantalón y se puso de pie. Se apresuró a abrir, se trataba de Jaejoong, éste enseguida le sonrió pero Yoochun solo suspiró – Eres tú, que inoportuno – dijo con fastidio, Jaejoong se rio mientras entraba al departamento

¿A punto de follar? Dile a Changmin que me disculpe – comentó con burla, Yoochun se sonrojó mientras lo miraba

Changmin no está – respondió con simpleza - ¿Y podrías no usar tu fino lenguaje? "Follar" que vulgar eres – dijo molesto

Entiendo ¿Interrumpí tu cita con la manita? Y yo soy el vulgar – interpretó bastante divertido, su amigo lo miró con indignación

¿Qué te importa? – gritó más avergonzado que molesto

No te enojes, te he visto follar, chupándosela a tipos ¿Qué más da? Si quieres nos masturbamos juntos – dijo descaradamente aunque en broma para molestia de su amigo, quien no dudo en aventarle lo primero que encontró

¿Sabes lo desagradable que eres? - regañó más indignado que antes pero Jaejoong solo se comenzó a reír divertido, Yoochun lo observó fijamente – Estás de buen humor hoy – observó con desconfianza, su amigo sonrió ampliamente, luego estiró un poco los músculos

Junsu y yo volvimos a tener intimidad – volvió a sonreír – Aún lo noto un poco distante, pero hace mucho tiempo no se entregaba así –cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio, Yoochun lo observó detenidamente y sonrió, su asunto con Junsu moriría bien si continuaba haciendo feliz a Jaejoong

Me alegro – dijo sinceramente

¿Alguna vez me imaginaste así? Tan enamorado – suspiró feliz – Mi vida nunca fue tan maravillosa, mi familia crece cada vez más, tengo a Junsu, te tengo a ti, el trabajo que quiero, buena posición económica, nada puede salir mal, es perfecto – dijo emocionado, entonces los ánimos de Yoochun se bajaron, volvió a sentir culpa por su desenfrenada noche con Junsu - ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Jaejoong al ver a su amigo serio, éste negó enseguida

Nada, me da gusto por ti – mintió, no porque no le diera gusto que le iba bien, sino por la culpa que había vuelto a dominarlo, Jaejoong sonrió

Te conozco tan bien que sé que me mientes ¿Todo bien con Changmin? –

No del todo – respondió con tristeza

¿Pelearon de nuevo? –

Puede decirse que estamos bien, pero nos hemos distanciado, desde que volvimos, es como si no estuviéramos, o mejor dicho, como si él no estuviera aquí, como al principio – dijo con tristeza, se alejó luego a la sala y se sentó – Antes no podíamos dejar de tocarnos, ahora hasta un beso es como una obligación solo porque 'estamos juntos' ¿me explico? -

Sí, completamente – se quedó callado, pensando – Yoochun… - lo miró fijamente a los ojos, éste le respondió la mirada y entendió a la perfección, su amigo quería tocar un tema que seguramente era sensible para él, suspiró cansado

Ya dilo – dijo con pesadez

Te enojarás – recalcó preocupado, mordiéndose el labio inferior, luego suspiró profundo y lo siguió al interior de la sala, sentándose en un sillón frente a él

Vamos, estoy esperando – insistió

Yoochun… Déjalo ir – dijo en tono serio y con tristeza, sabía que oír eso para su amigo era igual a sufrir solo de pensarlo

¡¿Qué?! – enseguida se sobresaltó, mirándolo fríamente

A Changmin, él no… - intentó explicar

Ni siquiera lo pienses. Sé que no me ama, no tienes que restregármelo así – regañó molesto

Pero Yoochun, no solo no te ama, tú estás obsesionado con que él te ame, quieres retenerlo como sea a tu lado – explicó con menos tacto, ya comenzando el tema no podía quedarse callado con todo lo que pensaba. Yoochun estaba sorprendido

¿Qué clase de amigo eres? Las cosas que dices, son tan falsas y crueles – observó con enojo y más aún, con indignación, Jaejoong negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie

Te lo digo porque te quiero, me duele verte así – declaró con tristeza, su amigo era injusto al juzgarlo así solo por hablarle con la verdad – No es porque tenga algo contra él, lo sabes, es una buena persona, pero por más que lo intentes no te amará, pero has hecho por él lo que muchos no se atrevieron, le diste amor incondicional y lo cuidaste sin esperar nada a cambio, pero después de saber sobre su pasado, esa loca idea tuya por ser su "guardián" solo te está destruyendo – dijo tranquilamente, Yoochun tenía los ojos desorbitados, tratando de entender aquellas palabras – Quizás está contigo por agradecimiento, porque no tiene otra forma de escapar, Yoochun… -

¡Cállate! – se cruzó de brazos, pensando

¿No crees que adelantaste las cosas? Pedirle vivir contigo ¿era solo por amor? O quizás porque era la forma de comprometerlo contigo, o si fue por buscar tu propia estabilidad ¿no crees que es algo muy egoísta? – cada palabra le dolía tanto como a Yoochun, pero ese era momento de decirle todo lo que pensaba

No es verdad – hizo una pausa – No es por egoísmo ¡Él aceptó! Quiso compartir su vida conmigo ¡Me eligió a mí! No me ama pero lo vencí, vencí al desgraciado que no lo ha dejado vivir en paz por tantos años – dijo con un dejo de alegría, sonriendo un poco, haciendo sentir en su amigo un escalofrío

Yoochun ¿Te oíste acaso? ¿Lo venciste? ¿Era una competencia? –

No, no quise decir eso, yo solo… No lo perderé Jaejoong, él es mi vida, no existe nadie que ame tanto como a él, si lo dejo ir ya no quiero seguir viviendo – dijo con una sonrisa, luego miró a su amigo – Mi vida es un antes y un después de él – explicó con voz suave, Jaejoong se acercó a él y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de su amigo, mirándolo a los ojos

Y la vida de Changmin es un antes y un después de Yunho, al final de cuentas ninguno de los dos será completamente feliz al lado del otro, me da miedo pensar lo que pasará el día de mañana con su relación si continúan así – explicó preocupado, Yoochun correspondió su mirada y lo empujó levemente, alejándose

No digas tonterías, Changmin volvió conmigo, me quiere, yo lo sé, solo nos distanciamos un poco, es todo, lo nuestro volverá a la normalidad con el tiempo, él sonreirá para mí y yo fingiré que no existe Yunho en su mente, todo será como antes, así que deja de decir incoherencias, yo no eché a perder las cosas pidiéndole que viviera conmigo – nunca había estado tan molesto con su amigo como en esos momentos, Jaejoong negó con la cabeza e hizo una pausa antes de contestar aquello

¿Y qué hay de Kahi? – preguntó nervioso, hacía años que no hablaban de ella, enseguida Yoochun se tensó, luego chasqueó los dientes

¿Ella que tiene que ver en esto? –

Era tu novia y le propusiste matrimonio – contestó inquieto

¿Y eso es malo? Nos amábamos, o al menos eso creí, que ella me amaba – explicó enojado

Y te amaba – afirmó completamente seguro – Pero casarse contigo siendo los dos tan jóvenes significaba que ella debía renunciar a sus sueños para estar contigo –

No es verdad, ella… - calló, no supo que contestar

Changmin a diferencia de ella sí aceptó comprometerse, quizás porque ya no tenía un sueño que perseguir y fuiste la opción más cómoda – sintió que se apuñalaba él mismo con sus últimas palabras, pero era algo que tenía ganas de decir desde hace tiempo. Su amigo estaba en shock, jamás le habían dicho la verdad tan fríamente – Ahora tal vez ya no eres la mejor opción y lo estás cansando solo por satisfacer tus propias necesidades. Yoochun… - su amigo seguía en shock, pensando, una parte de él gritaba que Sí, que aquello era verdad, que todo lo que Jaejoong le estaba diciendo con tanta sinceridad era la realidad que no quería ver esa otra parte de su mente que le decía que estaba mal, que Jaejoong era el peor de los consejeros y que debía estar al lado de Changmin y luchar por mantener su relación hasta las últimas consecuencias – Yoochun habla –

¡Lárgate de aquí! No quiero verte – gritó molesto, causando una gran impresión en su amigo, en tantos años que llevaba de conocerlo jamás le había hablado en ese tono ni con aquella mirada tan gélida - ¡¿Eres tan bastardo?! Decirme esas cosas, creí que éramos amigos – dijo indignado, apretando con fuerza los puños

Yoochun te quiero, no digo nada para lastimarte, solo quiero verte feliz, lejos de todos los problemas, debes ver la realidad, deja ir a Changmin ¡déjalo! – se acercó a él, lo miró rudamente, sabía que Yoochun necesitaba más agresividad para que lo escuchara – Si no lo haces ahora después será más doloroso para ambos ¿entiendes? – no hubo respuesta, colocó las manos sobre sus hombros, mirándolo fijamente - ¡¿Entiendes Yoochun?! – éste desvió su mirada sin responder aún – No quiero verte llorar nunca más – se abrazó a su cuerpo con fuerza – Solo quiero que seas feliz, feliz como yo, encuentra una persona que te corresponda. Decir Te amo y recibir la misma respuesta es maravilloso – lo soltó poco a poco y sujetó después las mejillas de Yoochun, éste lo miró, tenía los ojos llorosos

No puedo… no quiero – negó con la cabeza y se deshizo del agarre, avanzó a la puerta de entrada y la abrió – Déjame solo, ve con Junsu a vivir su vida maravillosa llena de amor y deja que me hunda con Changmin, no importa nada más – bajó la cabeza y sin dar la cara esperó a que Jaejoong se fuera solo, éste suspiró y se limpió un par de lágrimas que lograron rodar por su cara

Te amo mi alma, piensa en todo lo que hablamos – dijo con tristeza cuando se acercó también a la puerta, estiró su mano y acarició los cabellos de su amigo, luego sin decir más se fue, escuchando la puerta cerrarse con fuerza tras de él, sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía pero continuó caminando, solo esperaba que su amigo realmente pensara en todo lo que se dijeron, aquella relación no tenía futuro alguno, estaba seguro que Yoochun en el fondo lo sabía, solo era cuestión de aceptarlo

Estúpido ¿Jaejoong que sabe? - pensó enojado, no quería pensar en aquellas palabras, no quería pensar en nada, se concentraría en recuperar su antigua relación con Changmin, y nadie, ni siquiera su mejor amigo se lo iba a impedir

Antes de subir a su auto y marcharse, Jaejoong vio el auto de Changmin estacionarse en aquel conjunto departamental, supo al instante que era él y desistió de subirse a su auto, comenzó a caminar hacia el vehículo, el menor no reparó en la presencia de Jaejoong hasta que salió del auto, portaba 3 libros de mucho grosor, cruzaron miradas

Hola – saludó amablemente el mayor

Hola – respondió el menor por cortesía - ¿Vas o Vienes? –

Vengo – contestó – Changmin ¿tienes tiempo? Te invito un café – pidió con amabilidad, el menor enarcó una ceja, dudoso

¿Me estás invitando a salir? – preguntó algo molesto

No seas tonto – sonrió divertido – Quiero hablarte de algo y el estacionamiento no es adecuado, tampoco es algo que quiero decirte frente a Yoochun – explicó con seriedad, Changmin sintió que realmente aquello era importante por lo que asintió

Está bien, solo dejo estos libros – regresó a su auto y metió los libros – Vamos – ambos caminaron fuera del edificio rumbo a un café cercano, en el camino no se hablaron. Llegaron al café y se sentaron en una de las mesas de la terraza, después de pedir comenzaron a charlar

Hablé con Yoochun – empezó el mayor, siendo observado fijamente – Sobre ustedes… Le dije que te terminara – confesó enseguida, Changmin lo miró fríamente

No te metas en nuestra relación – dijo molesto, causando fricción entre los dos, en ese momento llegó la mesera con sus cafés, cuando se fue continuaron hablando – No tiene 5 años, él sabrá con quién está ¿tanto te desagrado? – preguntó enojado

No es eso, ustedes no son felices – explicó, recibiendo una sonrisa sarcástica

¿Tú qué sabes? –

¿Acaso lo quieres tanto… Cómo para hacer nuevos esfuerzos por olvidar a Yunho? – preguntó aun sabiendo la respuesta, Changmin abrió un poco más los ojos, sorprendido, entendiendo enseguida el punto que Jaejoong quería tocar

¿Y qué te importa? –

Me importa por Yoochun, no por ti – contestó enojado, Changmin lo miró con desprecio

Lo quiero, si no, no estaría con él ¿algo más que decir? – se miraron fijo unos momentos

Lo sabes mejor que yo, llegará el día en que se odiarán si continúan así, él aferrado a ti, tú aferrado a alguien que no existe más… Déjalo, permítele olvidarte, no lo hagas más ilusiones – pidió con menos agresividad y Changmin pudo ver en su mirada verdadera preocupación

Jamás le he dado esperanzas – aclaró enseguida – Él me pidió volver, lo suplicó –

Y tú le diste lo que quería ¿no? ¿A cuenta de qué? De permitirle velar tus temores ¿no? al fin de cuentas es lo que ha hecho siempre ¿verdad? – el menor enmudeció, Jaejoong había dado en el clavo de la situación – Nadie antes fue capaz de continuar contigo, todos se rendían cuando les contabas tu pasado ¿cierto? Solo querías alguien que te amara y al mismo tiempo te permitiera seguir llorando por aquel ¿Es lo que quieres para el resto de tu vida? ¿Es lo que quieres para Yoochun? Entonces no hagan caso, tú y él son tan testarudos – bebió de su café sin dejar de mirarlo – No digan que no se los advertí, el día que se harten el uno del otro se van acordar de mí – bebió una vez más y se puso de pie, Changmin miraba al frente con la vista perdida. Jaejoong sacó algunos billetes de su cartera y los dejó sobre la mesa, luego se marchó sin decir más, ni siquiera se despidió

"¿A cuenta de qué? De permitirle velar tus temores ¿no?" – recordó enseguida, comenzando a revolotear el resto de la conversación en su cabeza – No… estás equivocado, no temo a la soledad, no le temo a nada, nada me importa – pensó amargamente, engañándose así mismo, pero sabía que no era cierto, las palabras de Jaejoong sí, porque eso que le dijo fue exactamente lo que pasó, cuando Changmin tenía una relación con alguien confesaba su pasado con Yunho y sus sentimientos cuando su pareja le declaraba su amor o cuando se acostaban por primera vez, eso ocasionaba que desistieran de seguir con él, incapaces de luchar por ganar su amor, entonces lo dejaban y él volvía a sumirse en la oscura soledad, pero eso cambió cuando se acostó con Yoochun por primera vez, él a diferencia de los demás quiso continuar, por eso para Changmin dejar a Yoochun no era tan fácil como pareciera

_Desde que habían comenzado a salir en una relación formal ninguno de los dos había vuelto a tratar el tema del sexo, a pesar de que en su primer encuentro en la fiesta de Junsu habían estado a punto de acostarse. Para Changmin no era ninguna novedad que sus parejas huyeran al compromiso, él mismo lo hacía, por eso para él era más fácil hablar de sus sentimientos una vez que llegaban a cierto punto de la relación, así, como siempre, sería dejado, al principio le había causado conflicto, pero con el tiempo era tan común que sería completamente extraño para él si sucediera lo contrario… Aquella tarde fueron al cine, Changmin era gran amante de éste arte, así que procuraban ir al menos un par de veces al mes, después de eso Yoochun lo llevó a su departamento y como siempre se besaron para despedirse, solo que en ésta ocasión al separarse antes de que el menor saliera del auto, invitó a su novio a pasar, hasta entonces nunca había entrado a casa de Changmin, así que no rechazó la invitación. Al entrar pudo notar los gustos de Changmin, muebles austeros pero de buena calidad, en tonos algo secos, había pocas plantas pero sí algunos cuadros, más de 2 muebles con libros, un modesto reproductor de música, ninguna alfombra, cortinas de tela gruesa y demás muebles y aparatos que demostraban que Changmin era de gustos modestos y algo lúgubres en opinión de Yoochun. Miró a su alrededor y sonrió_

_¿Te gusta mi casa? – preguntó el menor con orgullo_

_Mucho – respondió contento_

_Siéntate, te traeré algo de beber ¿Vino tinto está bien? –_

_Sí – se sentó y esperó, al poco tiempo regresó el menor con dos copas y una botella de tinto, luego de beber y conversar un poco, Changmin se levantó y prendió su reproductor de música, solían tener gustos similares, así que nunca tenían problema sobre qué escuchar - ¿Sabes? Deberíamos hacer un viaje – propuso el mayor, Changmin lo miró seriamente unos momentos y luego volvió a sentarse a su lado_

_¿Lo crees? – preguntó dudoso, hacer un viaje significaba comprometerse más. Yoochun sonrió y se acercó para besarlo, luego se miraron_

_Sí, me gustas mucho, contigo el tiempo realmente pasa rápido y quisiera hacer un viaje a tu lado – sonrió – Changmin… - hizo una pausa y acarició un poco su cabello – Te… - intentó decirle que lo quería, sería la primera vez pero él se lo impidió colocando dos dedos sobre sus labios_

_No lo digas – quitó sus dedos y se acercó para besarlo, colocando la mano sobre su pecho, se acercó un poco más, luego de besarse se miraron, Yoochun estaba un poco confundido, luego el menor volvió a acercarse y de nuevo se besaron, ésta vez la mano en su pecho comenzó a descender hasta su pierna y luego en su entrepierna, Yoochun sonrió, soltaron sus labios y el menor mordió su labio inferior, luego volvieron a besarse_

_¿Estás seguro? – preguntó cuándo volvieron a soltarse, Changmin asintió y se puso de pie_

_A menos que tú no quieras… - sonrió con mofa y Yoochun se puso de pie, también sonrió. Changmin se giró en dirección a su habitación y estiró su mano hacia atrás mientras caminaba, entonces su novio lo alcanzó y agarró su mano, siguiéndolo a la recámara donde dormía el menor, al llegar soltaron sus manos y Changmin se dio media vuelta hacia Yoochun, comenzaron a besarse y rápidamente la ropa comenzó a faltar, el mayor intentaba ir despacio, recorrer cada parte del cuerpo de Changmin, pero el menor no estaba acostumbrado a las caricias ni a los besos de esa forma, solía ser apasionado y directo, así evitaba pensar en Yunho, evitaba recordar sus suaves y precisas caricias, evitaba recordar los suaves labios que recorrían lentamente su piel; aquellas manos y aquellos labios que lo habían recorrido con tanto cariño, si pensaba en ellas sufría, se lamentaba de estar con otros hombres que no fueran él, y odiaba sentirse así, odiaba vivir su vida llena de remordimientos, por eso era mejor olvidar, no sentir_

_Te amo Changmin – dijo Yoochun cuando comenzó a penetrar a Changmin hasta que se detuvo, el menor jadeó con dolor y lo miró a los ojos_

_Tonto – se abrazó a su cuello con ambos brazos y su novio comenzó a moverse, no compartieron besos durante el coito, los labios de Yoochun se ocuparon del cuello, hombro y brazo izquierdo del menor hasta que terminó, entonces volvieron a compartir un beso, Yoochun se alejó un poco para quitarse el condón y amarrarlo, lo dejó en el suelo y luego comenzó a bajar con besos por el cuerpo de Changmin hacia la entrepierna, lo tomó por la boca hasta hacerlo acabar, compartieron una mirada cómplice hasta que Yoochun se incorporó y volvieron a besarse_

_Me fascinas – dijo sonriendo el mayor, Changmin sonrió un poco y se sentó en la cama, cuando Yoochun intentó acercarse para abrazarlo el menor se puso de pie, desconcertándolo, sin embargo no dijo algo al respecto, solo lo vio acercarse a su ropa interior y colocársela. Changmin se acercó a su mueble frente a la cama y abrió un cajón, sacando luego una cajetilla de cigarros_

_¿Quieres? – preguntó cortésmente, Yoochun negó, entonces el menor prendió un cigarro y se acercó a la ventana, recorrió la cortina y la abrió, comenzando a fumar – Que bonita luna – miró fijamente, dejando de prestar atención a su novio_

_Después de esto… - comenzó a hablar Yoochun, mirándolo fijamente - ¿Siempre eres tan frío? – preguntó con tristeza, Changmin sonrió sin voltearlo a ver_

_Sí – respondió con simpleza, luego borró su sonrisa y miró la luna de nuevo, sabía lo que seguía, siempre acababa todo así – Es solo sexo, no importa que relación tenga con la otra persona, el sexo es solo un acto físico – explicó secamente, Yoochun se sorprendió sobremanera, no imaginaba que su novio pensara de esa forma_

_Dije Te amo ¿tampoco importa? – cuestionó preocupado, creyó por algún momento que su novio sentía lo mismo, quizás algo parecido, Changmin sonrió y se giró luego hacia él_

_Gracias – contestó sin emoción – Pero yo no te amo, tampoco puedo amarte – su novio sintió como una puñalada pero calló – Puedes seguir conmigo y vivir con ello o dejarme, tú decides, cualquiera que sea tu decisión estás en tu derecho, por mí no te preocupes, como todos – explicó con melancolía, su mirada era fría_

_Changmin ¿Por qué? ¿por qué estás tan seguro de no poderme amar? – preguntó angustiado, poniéndose de pie, intentando acercarse a él, pero Changmin apagó su cigarro en el alféizar de la ventana y caminó hacia la cama, entonces se sentó, Yoochun lo observó desde la ventana_

_Estoy enamorado de alguien más – respondió simplemente, Yoochun abrió amplio los ojos, no podía creer lo que oía, Changmin era su novio, tenían meses de serlo y acababan de tener sexo por primera vez ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera enamorado de otra persona? Que cruel oír algo así_

_¿Qué? – preguntó por inercia, Changmin borró cualquier sonrisa_

_Cuando tenía 16 descubrí que soy Gay – comenzó – Su nombre era Yunho, mi primer amor – sonrió estúpidamente – Era tan tonto y simple como interesante y tenaz. Me buscó, nos enamoramos… bueno, me enamoré, pasamos por tantas cosas juntos que creí que éramos inseparables, indestructibles – sonrió otra vez, con melancolía – Me entregué a él, me enfrenté a mi familia, a todos a mi alrededor, íbamos a escapar juntos ¿sabes? – pasó saliva y miró hacia abajo – Pero se fue… no supe nada más de él, se esfumó, como si la tierra se lo hubiera comido, esperé y esperé, pero nada pasó. Me sentí morir – sonrió con amargura – Se burló de mí, me dejó como si fuera un deshecho, mi vida no ha sido igual – se le quebró la voz – No lo he podido olvidar Yoochun, intento continuar, pero por más que lo he intentado no he podido, no puedo olvidarlo ¿No es patético? – comenzó a llorar, su novio lo observó fijamente, asimilando todo lo que estaba oyendo, no podía creer que esa fuera la causa del porque él era tan frío - ¿Entiendes por qué no creo en el amor? Es estúpido – tomó aire e intentó dejar de llorar, Yoochun se acercó y al estar frente a él se agachó, le agarró ambas manos mientras lo miraba_

_Changmin – éste lo miró también – Todos hemos vivido decepciones, yo también las he tenido, pero es preciso seguir adelante – dijo amablemente, el menor sonrió en burla_

_Es el problema Yoochun – se soltó del agarre de sus manos – Yo no he podido seguir adelante -_

_¿Tan importante fue? – _

_Fue más que mi primer amor, a su lado aprendí muchas cosas, aprendí a aceptarme, a defender mis ideales, a valorar las cosas importantes, él me enseñó humildad, valor, perseverancia – hizo una pausa para recordar y sonrió – Me enseñó a besar – _

_Lo hizo bien – ambos sonrieron_

_Me enseñó a ser fuerte, aunque después me enseñó que sin él, yo realmente no lo era tanto, él era mi fuerza, mi motivo… lo perdí y perdí casi todo – terminó de explicar, luego miró hacia Yoochun, éste le acarició la mejilla – Vamos, eres libre de darte media vuelta e irte, como todos los demás, jamás podrás lograr que olvide a Yunho – explicó sin tapujos, Yoochun calló unos momentos, luego besó su mano y se sentó a su lado_

_Te amo, no lo dije porque fuera mentira, si tengo que luchar con sombras de tu pasado lo haré, permíteme estar a tu lado y amarte, el tiempo dirá su veredicto. Changmin se sorprendió, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos_

_¿Estás seguro? –_

_Completamente, nunca antes me había enamorado tan tontamente – Changmin sonrió y le dio un coscorrón despacio, luego se besaron – A mi lado quizás no lo olvides, quizás no dejes de amarlo, pero a mi lado espero hacerte feliz el mayor tiempo posible_

_Eres increíble, pensaré en tu propuesta – comentó en broma y luego volvieron a besarse_

_Verás que no te arrepentirás – agarró su mano y la entrelazó con la suya, volvieron a besarse mientras se acostaban en la cama_

Cuando Changmin regresó de su encuentro no muy agradable con Jaejoong, su novio no se encontraba en el departamento, el menor suspiró aliviado y dejó los libros sobre la mesa, enseguida se dirigió a su computadora portátil para comenzar a trabajar, la sacó de la habitación y se sentó a la mesa, apenas la prendió decidido a concentrarse alguien llamó a la puerta, enseguida volteó a la puerta y por su mente pasó Yunho, miró fijamente en esa dirección, no quería abrir pero volvieron a llamar entonces se puso de pie y se acercó

¿Quién? – preguntó con voz alta pero nadie respondió - ¿Quién es? – volvió a preguntar pero en lugar de recibir respuesta verbal volvieron a tocar, eso lo desquició - ¿Qué demonios? – abrió la puerta enojado, decidido a gritar cuando la persona del otro lado lo sorprendió - ¿Tú? – cuestionó conmocionado, no esperaba tal visita

También me da gusto verte tonto, si no fuera porque llamé a tu madre para que me dijera donde localizarte seguiría sin saber de ti – dijo la chica que acababa de llegar mientras se abría paso en el departamento sin ser invitada - ¿No me darás un abrazo? – volteó hacia él, Changmin sonrió ampliamente y sin cerrar la puerta se acercaron mutuamente, dándose un fuerte abrazo

¿Tonto yo? Tonta tú que te desapareciste casi tres años – respondió enseguida, se soltaron y se sonrieron ampliamente, Changmin miró hacia abajo y luego la miró fijamente - ¿Otra vez embarazada? – preguntó con burla, ella sonrió feliz

Tengo cuatro meses y no exageres, que es el segundo – respondió orgullosa - ¿Éste no te asusta? – preguntó ahora ella burlándose, Changmin enseguida se sonrojó – Porque tampoco es tuyo – se rio divertida

Ah ya cállate – también se rio y luego se acercó a la puerta para cerrarla pero en ese momento llegaba Yoochun al departamento, cruzaron miradas – Hola – saludó el menor

Hola – respondió y enseguida se dio cuenta de la visita, conocía a las hermanas de su novio, así que aquella chica le era completamente desconocida. Entró al departamento y Changmin cerró la puerta – Él es mi novio, Park Yoochun – dijo enseguida – Ella es Lee Yeon Hee, una vieja amiga – indicó el más alto, ambos aludidos se saludaron con una sonrisa

Vaya, que guapo tu novio – dijo sin vergüenza, Changmin sonrió

Gracias – dijo avergonzado - ¿Verdad que Changmin tiene buen gusto? – preguntó en broma y ella enseguida sonrió ampliamente

Claro, si fuimos novios – rio orgullosa, sorprendiendo a Yoochun

¿Qué? ¿Eras hetero? – preguntó enseguida, Changmin negó varias veces con la cabeza

Solo digamos que antes no sabía que era gay – explicó divertido

Sí, fui el experimento – confesó fingiendo indignación – Ese novio tuyo sí que te traía tonto – dijo sin pensar, su ex novio se puso serio mientras que Yoochun tosió un poco

Bien, yo creo que tienen mucho que hablar – dijo el mayor – Estaré en mi estudio – sonrió amablemente y se fue a su estudio

¿Dije algo malo? –

No hagas caso, él sabe lo de Yunho – contestó sin darle importancia

Changmin tú ¿Aún lo amas? – preguntó preocupada, sabía por las cosas que su amigo había pasado y no le gustaba verlo mal. Él asintió - ¿será que nunca podrás olvidarte de Yunho? –

Quizás estoy condenado a morir con ello – respondió con tristeza, ella negó varias veces – Creo que aquí no es buen lugar para hablar, vayamos a otro lugar – sugirió él mientras miraba en dirección al estudio – Tengo tanto que contarte – dijo intranquilo, por primera vez sabía que iba a poder desahogarse, en esos momentos no podía hablar de sus conflictos ni siquiera con Junsu

Entonces invítame a comer, casi es hora y tengo antojos – exigió como condición

Espera aquí – se dirigió al estudio, Yoochun se encontraba leyendo unas partituras de piano, dándose cuenta de la presencia de Changmin enseguida

¿Qué pasa amor? – se miraron

Llevaré a Yeon Hee a comer, tiene antojos –

Está bien, entonces no te esperaré a comer – sonrió sin ganas

Perdona, pero en la noche cocinaré para ti – dijo el menor también sonriendo sin ganas. Por alguna razón, a ambos les había llegado el recuerdo de sus conversaciones con Jaejoong

Sí – sonrió, ésta vez feliz – Vamos, me despediré de tu amiga – se levantó y ambos se dirigieron a la sala donde Yeon Hee estaba mirando las fotografías en el librero, al verlos llegar se alejó y sonrió

Se ven muy bien juntos, me alegra que Changmin viva estable – sonrió – Changmin es muy importante para mí, más te vale hacerlo feliz – dijo con decisión, mirándolo fijamente

Claro que sí, yo lo amo – Changmin lo miró de reojo y luego hizo una mueca de reproche a su amiga, Yoochun miró hacia Changmin – También para mí es muy importante – se acercó y le agarró la mano, luego la besó

Yoochun por favor… - dijo apenado con la voz baja, los tres se sonrieron – Nos vamos –

Sí, vayan con cuidado. Y fue un placer – se despidió de Yeon Hee con un asentimiento de cabeza y ella respondió igual

Te veo en la noche – se despidió Changmin luego de darle un beso en la mejilla y se fue junto con Yeon Hee, dejando a Yoochun un poco inquieto, su novio no solía despedirse con un beso en la mejilla, sino con uno en la boca, sin duda debía pensar en algo para reavivar esa relación

Estaban dentro del auto riendo divertidos mientras Changmin manejaba rumbo a un restaurante lo más lejos posible de ahí, hacía mucho que no se veían y casi siempre terminaban recordando las mismas cosas, riéndose como tontos

Cuando le conté a mi esposo él también se rio mucho – comentó con burla, soltando una carcajada mientas Changmin se sonrojaba avergonzado

Jamás lo olvidarás ¿cierto? – contestó entre risas sin dejar de mirar al frente

Es que hubieses visto tu cara "¿Es mío?" preguntaste asustado, hasta te pusiste pálido – volvió a reír y él le hizo segunda

Sabes que siempre tuve la duda de lo que pasó y no pasó aquella noche, yo realmente creí que nos habíamos acostado – explicó avergonzado – Estuve tan borracho que no recordaba nada, además las fechas coincidían –

Sí, pero yo te expliqué mil veces que no, pero eres tan testarudo – observó dejando de reír tanto mientras se limpiaba unas cuantas lágrimas – Estaba por terminar mi carrera ¿crees que me dejaría embarazar por mi amigo Gay? Además en ese entonces ya no estaba enamorada de ti, menos lo habría hecho – explicó tranquilamente, llevándose una mano al vientre – Tu tío Changmin a veces no es muy listo – dijo con voz tierna pero burlándose

No le creas bebe, soy muy listo – respondió sonriendo. El resto del camino platicaron sobre otras de sus viejas anécdotas, siempre terminaban riendo mucho

Yunho dejó el periódico sobre la mesa, cansado, acababa de llamar a su última opción de empleo y no había tenido suerte, sus ahorros estaban por terminarse y ya no podía seguirse costeando vivir ahí, no quería pedirle a su hermana y realmente no tenía tampoco muchos amigos cercanos, además no le gustaba pedir prestado, él era independiente

¿Qué voy hacer? Necesito trabajar ya – pensó preocupado - Quizás debería ser mesero o algo así – sonrió con burla, no es que no pudiera trabajar en algo así, pero sabía que ese oficio no le dejaría las ganancias que en ese momento requería – Debí ser fiscal como soñaba de joven – miró hacia el otro lado del sillón, recordando la conversación que había tenido con Jaejoong – Claro ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? La dichoso academia… Aprovecharé para ver a Changmin – sonrió contento y rápido se puso de pie, salió de su departamento y fue con el vecino, Yoochun abrió la puerta cuando escuchó que llamaban, vio a Yunho ahí y sonrió por cortesía

¿En qué puedo ayudarlo vecino? – preguntó tranquilamente aunque de repente había recordado aquellas miradas que él y Changmin se habían hecho, por primera vez desde que conocía a Yunho sintió celos

¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó amable, Yoochun se hizo a un lado y Yunho entró, luego cerró la puerta, dirigiéndose a él

¿Te ofrezco algo? Agua, jugo, refresco, vino, cerveza, aquí siempre hay de todo – sonrió divertido – Desde que Changmin vive aquí el refrigerador siempre está lleno – lo miró fijamente, esperando que su vecino tuviera alguna reacción al oír el nombre de su novio, pero no hubo

Entiendo, debe ser raro acostumbrarte a los modos de otra persona, creo que por eso sigo solo – se rio un poco y Yoochun sonrió, luego le indicó con la mano que se sentara en la sala y después le siguió cuando su vecino se sentó

¿Entonces? Dime para que soy bueno – fue al grano, Yunho sonrió

Ayer hablé con Jaejoong – comenzó, enseguida Yoochun borró cualquier sonrisa, pensando que su amigo había hablado con el vecino de lo mismo que con él, se comenzó a molestar

Creo que no deberías entrometerte – se anticipó, causando confusión en Yunho

¿Perdón? – lo miró extrañado

No deberías meterte en mi relación con Changmin, Jaejoong es un indiscreto – dijo con molestia, Yunho enarcó una ceja, confundido, luego hizo una seña con su mano para indicarle que se esperara

A ver… estás confundido – comentó también serio – Jaejoong y yo no conversamos de tu relación con Changmin – mintió a medias, porque habían hablado de ellos pero no de la forma que seguramente Yoochun pensaba – Vino a verlos cuando estaban fuera, ustedes me encargaron el departamento, por eso cuando oí que tocaban y nadie abrió salí y lo vi, se iba a marchar cuando le conté que no estaban pero mejor lo invité a pasar – comenzó a explicar, Yoochun se tranquilizó un poco – Charlamos mientras tomamos cerveza, le conté que estoy desempleado y me habló de una Academia de Arte donde fuiste maestro, yo solo vine a platicar contigo de eso, quisiera pedir trabajo ahí – explicó tranquilamente aunque tenía ganas de decirle que no fuera tan idiota en sacar conclusiones tontas. Al oír la historia Yoochun enseguida se sonrojó, apenado

Discúlpame Yunho, fui muy grosero – dijo avergonzado, Yunho sonrió

No te preocupes – contestó tranquilo – Tengo ahorros y no tengo problemas de dinero – mintió nuevamente – Pero estar desempleado no es nada divertido, debo distraerme, he tenido problemas últimamente – explicó

Entiendo, terminaste con Heechul y eso – comentó interesado en su reacción

Si bueno, también eso me tiene algo distraído – mintió por tercera vez, por dentro sintió un mal pronóstico, Yoochun estaba algo suspicaz con él y no le agradaba

Si quieres podemos ir mañana, no tengo nada que hacer –

Eso suena perfecto – contestó - ¿No puedes hoy? Veo que estás solo – preguntó interesado en saber dónde estaba Changmin pero no quería verse demasiado obvio

No, tengo algo que hacer en el estudio, quiero aprovechar que Changmin se fue a comer con su amiga, así no me distraigo, tú sabes, somos muy sexuales – explicó con algo de malicia, ya no confiaba tanto en Yunho como antes, estaba curioso de su repentina extraña amistad con su novio

Si comprendo – sonrió en complicidad, pero por dentro reventaba de celos – Entonces mañana será – comentó tranquilamente

Te veo mañana, ojalá Yeon Hee siga por aquí, así Changmin se distrae – dijo con normalidad, pero Yunho al oír ese nombre se quedó paralizado, apenas iba a ponerse de pie

¿Yeon Hee? – preguntó por inercia, Yoochun enarcó una ceja

Si ¿Qué tiene? – lo miró con suspicacia

No, nada, me acordé de algo, yo… Emh, nos vemos mañana – sonrió y se puso de pie, avanzando hacia la puerta

Que te vaya bien – Yoochun lo siguió atento con la mirada cuando Yunho salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí, su reacción había sido muy sospechosa

No sabía que seguían en contacto – pensó Yunho al salir del departamento, de pronto su corazón latía de prisa y no sabía por qué

Mientras esperaban la comida que habían ordenado, Changmin puso al día a su amiga con todos los acontecimientos importantes de su vida en los últimos casi tres años, pero lo que más había sorprendido a la chica había sido toda la reciente historia de su amigo con Yunho, ella también creía que Yunho estaba fingiendo pero no sabía exactamente por qué, pero a diferencia de Changmin ella no creía que él estuviera jugando con el menor, Yeon Hee estaba segura que Yunho hacía todo eso por algo y que seguramente lo seguía queriendo pero Changmin no estaba convencido de ello, mucho menos con los últimos sucesos, Yunho acosándolo sexualmente y con las palabras de Heechul ahora estaba más convencido de que Yunho era un desgraciado

No puedo creer que te negaras – dijo ella con indignación, pronto Changmin se sonrojó

No iba a acostarme con él en esas condiciones ¿Qué se cree? Maldito cerdo – comentó enojado, elevando un poco la voz, los de la mesa más próxima voltearon a verlo con desagrado – Además tengo novio – complementó bajando la voz al darse cuenta que lo escucharon

Por Dios – sonrió con descaro – Si lo amaras estoy de acuerdo, pero ya me dijiste todo, apenas si lo quieres –

No es verdad, lo quiero mucho – aclaró enseguida – Y siempre le he sido fiel –

Claro, y por eso te besabas con otro – rebatió con burla - ¿Eso es ser fiel? – su amigo se quedó callado unos momentos

Tienes razón, pero los besos y el sexo distan mucho de poderse comparar – contestó

Al fin y al cabo una infidelidad es una infidelidad, y tú amigo, fuiste infiel –

Tienes razón – admitió, avergonzado – Y no puedo volverlo a hacer, Yoochun no se lo merece, él nunca ha estado con nadie más y me ama tanto, soy pésimo novio –

Changmin – estiró su mano sobre la mesa y agarró la de su amigo – Arregla las cosas con Yunho y termina con Yoochun – lo miró fijamente – Quiero ver al Changmin sonriente de 16 años cuando descubrió que estaba enamorado ¿recuerdas? Yunho te hacía tan feliz, por eso jamás pude odiarlo aunque para mí fue difícil renunciar a ti – explicó con cariño maternal, Changmin apretó un poco los labios

El Yunho que conocí y que me hacía feliz ya no existe, tampoco existe el Changmin emocionado con su primer amor, todo se volvió una pesadilla – contestó con tristeza, se miraron fijamente hasta que llegó la mesera con sus órdenes, sirvió la comida y hasta que se fue volvieron a conversar

Ay Changmin – negó un par de veces con la cabeza – Yo sigo sin creer que no te acostaras con él – cambió un poco el tema antes de que se pusieran sentimentales

Te he dicho que no podía, hubiera sido como solo sexo y ya – contestó preocupado, luego comió un poco de su platillo

Changmin, cuando eras Universitario en una ocasión me dijiste que para ti salir con alguien era el equivalente a solo buscar sexo y que así estabas bien ¿Quién te entiende? – preguntó indignada

Es diferente, estamos hablando de Yunho – aclaró con firmeza

Por lo mismo, puedes acostarte con quien sea y no con el hombre que amas ¿eso es lógico? –

Cuando se trata de Yunho sí – respondió luego de pasarse otro bocado – Además no me acostaba con cualquiera – rebatió indignado

Y nosotras somos las complicadas – observó con frustración, luego se rio - ¿Será porque eres Gay? – se cuestionó, Changmin sonrió

Tonta – bebió un poco de agua – Es obvio que muero por acostarme con él, pasaría toda una vida enredado en su cuerpo, no me importaría nada más, el problema es que precisamente es lo único que él quiere, llevarme a la cama, igual que antes, no ha cambiado el pervertido – explicó con mayor indignación, ese tema siempre lo ponía mal, porque había sido un adolescente tonto y enamorado al dejarse engañar por él

Yo sigo en mi posición Changmin, algo está pasando con Yunho y dudo que sea lo que tú piensas, háblalo de frente – aconsejó

Te lo platiqué, lo hice al principio, le dije que nos conocíamos de antes y lo negó todo, no sé qué quieres que le diga –

'Yunho, deja de hacerte el estúpido, fuimos novios cuando tenías 18 y yo 16, luego te fuiste sin decir nada dejándome solo, lastimado y como tonto enamorado, te sigo amando y sé que tú también, mandemos al diablo todo y fuguémonos', listo, eso dile – contestó con decisión sin detenerse a respirar, Changmin abrió amplio los ojos, sorprendido - ¿Qué? Las mujeres somos prácticas y directas cuando hay que serlo – dijo contenta

Pues…. – lo pensó unos momentos – Pero Yoochun ¿crees que es tan fácil dejar al hombre con el que he estado casi 2 años? –

Lo es, porque no lo amas –

Pero ha sido tan bueno conmigo –

Changmin, estar con él por agradecimiento es casi tan malo como seguir con él por lástima ¿no crees? – rebatió, volviéndolo a dejar mudo

Bueno ¿estás contra mí o qué? – sonrió preocupado

Claro que no tonto, te ayudo a pensar – sonrió también – Te lo dije, tu tío no es muy listo – dijo mientras se tocaba el vientre

Deja de hablarle mal de mí – volvieron a comer antes de retomar la plática – Si Yoochun no estuviera tan aferrado a nuestra relación sería más fácil –

Comprendo, pero han pasado muchos años Changmin, si Yunho volvió a tu vida es por algo, es una segunda oportunidad, tienes que aprovecharla, si lo dejas ir ahora será para siempre, lo sabes. Es tu momento de volver a ser feliz –

Quizás tengas razón, pero para eso él tendría que sentir lo mismo –

Mira, dirás que soy muy suspicaz pero yo no creo en las coincidencias – él la miró atento – Seúl es una ciudad grande, de todos los lugares donde él pudo llegar ¿Justo tenía que ser como tu vecino? - preguntó con tenacidad, Changmin se detuvo a analizarlo unos momentos

¿Estás insinuando…? –

Obvio, estoy insinuando eso, él llegó ahí a buscarte ¿Qué no lo ves? La confusión te está cegando – bebió agua y continuó – ¿No me dijiste que fue él quien llegó a presentarse con Yoochun el día que llegó? Y justo se ha estado acercando a ustedes y ahora de repente le gustas, te besa e intenta acostarse contigo, que conveniente ¿no? – terminó de explicar y volvió a comer, dejando a Changmin sorprendido, él también había llegado a pensar esas cosas pero no quería hacerse ilusiones, con Yunho nunca sabía a qué atenerse y él lo amaba demasiado como para volver a sufrir una decepción, por eso no había querido pensar mucho en eso

¿De verdad lo crees? ¿Crees que aún me ama? ¿Crees que quiere volver conmigo? – sus ojos brillaron y su amiga sonrió

No lo creo, estoy segura – respondió conmovida, Changmin tenía esa expresión linda que tanto le gustaba, con una pequeña dosis de inocencia, como del adolescente que conoció

Sí, tal vez – sonrió ilusionado y comenzó a comer con ganas, alegre

Luego de que su comida con Yeon Hee terminó, Changmin la fue a dejar al Hotel donde se hospedaba, ahí saludó al esposo y al otro hijo de su amiga, conversaron durante algún rato hasta que se hizo de noche y Changmin tuvo que regresar, se despidieron afectuosamente, la chica debía volver en dos días a la ciudad donde vivía y con cosas que hacer ya no podrían verse… Él regresó a su departamento, pensando en todo lo que había conversado con la chica, estaba ilusionado en que ella tuviera razón, pero debía dejar de pensar en ello si no quería que Yoochun le preguntara por qué estaba tan feliz. Por fortuna no vio a Yunho y entonces pudo entrar a su departamento, con expresión seria abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose al ver el departamento ambientado, las luces estaban apagadas y en lugares estratégicos estaban algunas velas, adornando e iluminando, la música también ambientaba, en la mesa también había velas, pero también flores y dos platos, uno en cada extremo, Changmin miró todo y sintió que se le encogía el corazón, en ese momento salió Yoochun de la cocina, traía una botella de vino tinto, sonrió al ver a su novio

Llegaste mi amor – abrió la botella y la dejó sobre la mesa – Sé que dijiste que cocinarías pero quise hacer algo para ti – dijo sonriente, Changmin sonrió por compromiso

Así que, cocinaste – contestó

No, pero mandé pedir de un Restaurante – respondió avergonzado – No tuve tiempo de preparar algo y bueno, tampoco es que sea bueno. Siéntate – se fue de nuevo a la cocina, el menor suspiró, miró a su alrededor

Siempre me tratas tan bien – pensó avergonzado – ¿Así cómo podré terminar contigo sin remordimientos? – se sentó a la mesa y tocó las flores, eran suaves y olían muy bien, momentos después regresó Yoochun con los platos de comida, colocándolos sobre los que ya estaban en la mesa

¿Te gustan? –

Sí, son hermosas – respondió sin ganas

¿Estás bien? –

Un poco cansado, pero estoy bien – sonrió - ¿Sirvo el vino? –

Por favor – contestó contento, cuando el menor sirvió la bebida Yoochun se acercó y lo abrazó cariñosamente por la espalda, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos – Te extraño Changmin, sé que estamos un poco distanciados pero quiero hacerte sentir mi cariño y comprensión, volveremos a intimar cuando tú quieras – el menor se sonrojó

Yoochun yo… - el mayor lo besó en el cartílago de la oreja y él dejó de hablar

Te amo, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti – le besó el cuello y se apartó, luego se sentó en la otra silla, Changmin miraba hacia la mesa - ¿Changmin? –

Yoochun debemos… - se quedó callado unos momentos, quería decirle, "terminar" era la palabra, sabía que debía hacerlo pero no podía. Su novio lo sintió, sabía que algo quería decirle Changmin sobre terminar su relación, su corazón comenzaba a latir con prisa, angustiado

Dime – lo miró fijamente, el menor levantó la mirada y sonrió

Brindemos – dijo sin pensar, Yoochun suspiró aliviado y temblando levantó su copa

Por nosotros – se le quebró la voz y Changmin apretó los labios, luego asintió, chocaron suavemente sus copas y bebieron un trago antes de comenzar a cenar en completo silencio. Al terminar Yoochun no dejó que Changmin recogiera las cosas y le pidió que fuera a la sala y lo esperara, el menor obedeció, se acercó al aparato de sonido y agarró la caja del CD que se reproducía para ver el nombre de la canción que sonaba en ese momento, cuando su novio regresó y lo vio sonrió - ¿Lo recuerdas? – Changmin volteó – Esa es la canción que sonó el día que Junsu nos presentó, antes que subiéramos a su habitación, el menor asintió

Recuerdo perfectamente ese día – dejó la caja y Yoochun llegó hasta él

Sé que no te gusta pero ¿bailamos? – estiró su mano hacia él, la canción era una balada

Sí – respondió el menor, se acercó y lo abrazó, comenzaron a bailar

Hueles tan bien – dijo al acercar la nariz tras su oreja, cerró sus ojos mientras que su novio los mantenía abiertos, mirando hacia el vacío, apretó más el cuerpo de Yoochun con el suyo

Me duele que seas así – pensó – Y quisiera que no fueras tú, que fuera Yunho – tenía muchas ganas de decir eso pero no podía ser tan cruel. Poco a poco se separaron cuando terminó esa canción y dejaron de bailar, comenzaron a besarse

Si quieres ve a dormir – dijo cuándo se apartaron – Vi lo de tu contrato, perdón por meterme y leerlo, sé que tendrás mucho trabajo, felicidades – sonrió orgulloso, el menor asintió

Yoochun… Hagamos el amor – le agarró de repente la mano – El sexo es lo único con lo que puedo pagarte – pensó resignado

Si no quieres… -

Si quiero – interrumpió – Por eso te lo estoy pidiendo – sonrió y lo jaló hacia el sillón, luego comenzaron a besarse

Pude haber esperado todo lo que quisieras – confesó el mayor aunque se moría de ganas por hacérselo, lo deseaba

Lo sé – sonrieron y Yoochun comenzó a desnudarlo mientras se besaban, dejando la ropa en el suelo, Changmin se sentó en el sillón y observó a su novio desnudarse, Yoochun casi terminaba de tener una erección y su novio le ayudó a terminarla de tener con la mano, pero él seguía igual, sin emoción alguna, entonces Yoochun se puso de rodillas y separó sus piernas, se acercó más y agarró su miembro con la mano mientras besaba sus piernas y muslos, Changmin miraba fijo, sintiendo después los labios de su novio sobre su miembro, lo observaba besarlo, lamerlo con tanta dedicación y amor, pero no fue capaz, no conseguía ponerse erecto, incluso cerró los ojos, intentando imaginar algo que le ayudara a sentirse más erótico pero fue inútil, Yoochun intentó meterlo a la boca para lubricar y quizás tener más suerte con la mano pero no pudo, Changmin sabía por qué, no se podía concentrar, pensaba en demasiadas cosas, la plática con Jaejoong, la plática con Yeon Hee, todo estaba más presente en su mente que la atención de Yoochun en su miembro. Su novio le besó por última vez en el tronco antes de detenerse, estaba cansado, levantó la mirada y se vieron a los ojos, el menor estaba avergonzado – Perdón, no sé porque… -

Está bien, no te preocupes – sonrió complaciente aunque se sentía un poco avergonzado también, nunca habían pasado por eso, Changmin siempre se excitaba pronto – Estás cansado, tienes mucho en qué pensar de tu nuevo trabajo, comprendo – volvió a sonreír y luego se puso de pie, el menor observó su entrepierna

Ven, te ayudaré – propuso

No te preocupes, puedo solo – levantó su mano derecha y sonrió, Changmin también sonrió – Ve a descansar ¿sí? – se acercó y lo besó en la frente, luego se dirigió al baño, el menor suspiró y se agarró el cabello

Qué vergüenza – se cubrió la cara con ambas manos un rato y luego se despejó – Pero creo que fue mejor así – se puso de pie, juntó la ropa de ambos y se fue a la habitación, dejó la ropa en el cesto de ropa sucia y se colocó ropa interior limpia, luego se metió entre las sábanas, oír a lo lejos los gemidos de Yoochun le arrulló y se quedó dormido. Al despertar su novio no se encontraba en el departamento, salió de la habitación y vio el desayuno servido en la mesa junto con una nota donde Yoochun le decía que había salido (sin explicarle que había ido con Yunho a la Academia) y que se comiera ese desayuno. El menor obedeció así que desayunó, se dio un baño y enseguida ya con la mente más despejada que el día anterior comenzó a avanzar en su trabajo, pudo concentrarse muy bien, tanto que cuando miró el reloj ya habían pasado casi 4 horas, estaban por dar las 12 en el reloj - ¿A dónde habrá ido? – pensó inquieto, luego se puso de pie para estirarse, en ese momento sonó el teléfono pero no quiso contestar, así que se retiró a la cocina para comer algo, la contestadora se activó pero no alcanzó a oír que decía, luego de comer algo regresó a la computadora y siguió trabajando hasta las 3 de la tarde. Miró el reloj y se extrañó de que Yoochun no hubiese llegado aún – Que hambre – se tocó el estómago, guardó los cambios en el trabajo de su computadora y bajó la tapa, se dirigió a la cocina, mientras comenzaba a ver que comer, Yoochun entró a la cocina, tomándolo por sorpresa al acercarse y abrazarlo por atrás, el menor enseguida reconoció sus brazos y se giró – No te oí llegar – sonrió

Te quería sorprender – contestó sonriente - ¿Qué preparas? –

Nada, son sobras de otros días – se alejó enseguida sin pretender ser grosero, Yoochun lo miró fijamente

Changmin… -

¿Sí? –

¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó preocupado, Changmin se sonrojó

Si te refieres a lo de anoche mejor no hablemos del tema – respondió avergonzado

Como quieras – sonrió aunque quería hablar del tema pero no quería tampoco discutir de nuevo con él, se estuvieron en silencio durante mucho tiempo - ¿Sabes? Ayudé a Yunho a conseguir trabajo – dijo luego de pensárselo un tiempo, pero quería ver su reacción, Changmin dejó caer sobre la barra lo que tenía en las manos, pero enseguida lo juntó, Yoochun frunció el ceño, el menor se quedó callado unos momentos

¿Ah sí? Siempre eres tan lindo – para disimular sonrió y se giró hacia su novio, luego se acercó y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios – Por eso te quiero – se alejó y volvió a lo suyo, Yoochun no dejó de mirarlo, no le había agradado para nada aquella reacción

¿Sabes dónde? –

No, dime –

En la Academia donde yo trabajaba – contestó

Ah que bien ¿Qué hace él? – preguntó como si no recordara, luego se giró de nuevo hacia él

Instructor de baile, nos contó –

Ah cierto, lo había olvidado – se giró de nuevo para restarle importancia - ¿Comes? – sirvió en un plato los 4 platillos sobrantes de días anteriores que había calentado

Sí, ahora te alcanzo – el menor sonrió y se alejó a la cocina

Yoochun actúa raro últimamente – pensó mientras dejaba el plato en la mesa – Seguro tiene que ver con aquello que le contó ese idiota – respingó en su mente – _"Te extrañó mucho,_ _Me dijo lo mucho que te quiere_" – imitó la voz de Yunho en su mente – Por decirle que estuvimos viéndonos seguro cree que lo engañé – pensó molesto – _"Al fin y al cabo una infidelidad es una infidelidad, y tú amigo, fuiste infiel" _– recordó las palabras de su amiga y se ruborizó – Es cierto, tiene todo el derecho a desconfiar porque sí lo engañé con Yunho – admitió con tristeza, jamás había engañado a su novio, ni siquiera había pensado en hacerlo, pero había sido inevitable, Yunho era irresistible - ¿Cómo resistirme a sus besos? – pensó afligido

No me dejaste mucho – se quejó Yoochun cuando llegó a la mesa, se sentó también y comenzaron a comer en silencio, Changmin terminó primero - ¿Te traigo algo más? – el menor sonrió y negó con la cabeza

Comí bastante – respondió con poca emoción – Debo continuar el trabajo –

Yo recojo la mesa, no te preocupes – besó su mejilla y se puso de pie, comenzando a juntar

Gracias – lo miró unos momentos y se alejó a la habitación para ir por su celular ya que lo había tenido lejos todo el día

Changmin… - llamó su novio desde lejos

¿Sí? – respondió mientras salía de la habitación

Hay mensajes pendientes de oír en la contestadora ¿saliste? –

No, estuve aquí todo el día – respondió enseguida mientras se daba cuenta que tenía varias llamadas perdidas - ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? – pensó

¿Seguro? ¿No me estás mintiendo? – preguntó de pronto, un poco molesto, Changmin volteó a verlo, enarcando una ceja

¿Qué dices? –

Dime la verdad ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Con quién? – cuestionó elevando un poco el tono de voz

¿Me estás llamando mentiroso? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan celoso y desconfiado de mí? ¿Eh? – preguntó enojado - ¿Acaso crees que tengo un amante? ¡Dímelo! – se acercó a la mesa y la golpeó

No, yo… - quiso explicar, al ver la reacción de Changmin se dio cuenta que había actuado como un tonto celoso

¿Por qué actúas así? ¿Qué te he hecho? – aventó su celular en la mesa y pasó de Yoochun, dirigiéndose a la puerta

Changmin no, espera… - se apresuró y lo alcanzó antes que abriera la puerta, colocó su mano sobre el picaporte – Perdóname mi amor – se acercó un poco más

Suéltame, y no me digas amor – le dio un codazo y abrió un poco la puerta pero Yoochun apretó más su mano sobre la de su novio y empujó la puerta

Tenemos que hablar, perdóname –

No quiero, déjame – se giró un poco y lo empujó con fuerza, casi haciéndolo caer, entonces abrió la puerta y salió, Yoochun fue tras él, a pocos pasos lo alcanzó y le jaló el brazo

¡Changmin no te vayas! – gritó un poco, desesperado. Yunho que se encontraba leyendo en la sala de su departamento oyó la voz de Yoochun y se puso de pie, acercándose a la puerta pero sin abrir – Tenemos que hablar, perdóname –

No quiero hablar contigo ahora, hasta que dejes de ser un idiota – respondió

¡Changmin por favor, no quise decirte esas cosas, vuelve! –

No me grites – con su brazo libre lo empujó mientras se soltaba del agarre, luego se fue corriendo escaleras abajo, dejando a su novio ahí, desconcertado

¡Changmin regresa! – gritó pero sin moverse. Del otro lado de la puerta Yunho se quedó quieto, esperando a que Yoochun se moviera de ahí, entonces lo hizo, momentos después, lo escuchó murmurar pero no entendió nada, luego que la puerta contigua se abrió y cerró entonces salió de su departamento, su vecino ya no estaba en el pasillo, regreso rápido, agarró sus llaves y salió del departamento, bajó también corriendo, encontró a Changmin caminando sin rumbo claro pero a paso rápido

Idiota, eres un imbécil… - pensó enojado, acelerando el paso sin notar que Yunho le dio alcance en algunos segundos

Changmin espera – pidió casi estando a su lado

¿Ahora tú? – pensó – Déjame tranquilo – dijo molesto, girando un poco su cabeza

Quiero hablar contigo –

¡Ahórratelo! No me acostaré contigo –

¿Qué? No, eso no es… - respondió avergonzado, avanzó más rápido y se colocó frente a él – Perdóname – Changmin se detuvo en seco, sorprendido – Lo del otro día, me comporté como un cretino – dijo sinceramente, sorprendiéndolo – Acosarte así, decirte esas palabras, fue estúpido de mi parte – completó, avergonzado de verdad, Changmin sonrió un poco

No te perdono, y si, eres un cretino – hizo una mueca y pasó de su lado, volviendo a huir, Yunho sonrió y se giró hacia él

Te seguiré – dijo sonriendo

¿Será que eres experto? Has lo que quieras – avanzó más rápido pero Yunho lo siguió, en silencio hasta que se alejaron mucho, pasaron por un restaurante y Changmin volteó unos momentos sin dejar de avanzar

¿Tienes hambre? Te invito a comer – dijo elevando el tono de voz

¿Contigo? Olvídalo – respondió fingiéndose indignado – Además acabo de comer –

Entonces te falta el postre – sonrió al ver que Changmin se detuvo, se giró hacia él y lo miró con suspicacia

Tú pagas ¿cierto? –

Hasta el último centavo – respondió contento

No lo sé – pensó en su plática con Yeon Hee y luego en la escena de celos de su novio – Ya no me parece buena idea – contestó afligido

No pasará nada que no quieras, lo prometo – dijo sinceramente, el menor se mordió el labio

Lo que quiero que pase es lo que crees que no quiero – pensó con angustia, y realmente no tenía mucha hambre pero la idea de ir a comer un postre con Yunho le emocionaba

¿Qué dices? – se miraron a los ojos unos momentos

Vamos – evitó sonreír aunque estaba feliz, metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y cambió el rumbo

Perfecto – pensó el mayor y lo siguió

Yoochun no dejaba de pensar en lo idiota que había sido, pero desde aquella vez que vio las miradas de Yunho y Changmin no podía dejar de sentirse celoso

Yunho estaba conmigo ¿con quién se supone que estaría Changmin? – pensó enojado – Yo fui quien se acostó con otra persona ¿será que me estoy proyectando? – se preguntó inquieto, se tronó los dedos de la mano izquierda y suspiró – Así jamás arreglaré mi situación con Changmin – se reprochó irritado, su relación estaba pendiendo de un hilo y ese tipo de situaciones no les ayudaba, estaba preocupado. Miró hacia la mesa y vio el celular, se acercó y lo agarró, tenía llamadas perdidas de un contacto que decía "Editorial", luego recordó el mensaje de la contestadora, dejó el celular en la mesa y se acercó, activó el mensaje: "Buen día Changmin, necesitamos que te comuniques pronto a la editorial, necesitamos ver algunos ajustes al texto original, es urgente, repórtate" Yoochun se preocupó – Y no escuchó esto – se mordió el labio inferior – Dejó su celular, demonios ¿a dónde fuiste Changmin? – pensó en llamar a Junsu pero luego recordó que sería más correcto evitarlo en lo sucesivo

Yunho sonreía mientras lo observaba, los ojos de Changmin brillaban al comer frente a él aquel manjar de dulce con frutas, era como ver a un niño pequeño al que se le ha concedido comer golosinas antes de la comida. Sin darse cuenta apoyó la barbilla en su mano derecha, observándolo fijamente, moría por limpiarle con la lengua aquel pequeño rastro de chocolate en su labio inferior, pero no podía, no iniciaría con Changmin nada que no fuera iniciativa del menor, era su nueva estrategia

Changmin – llamó con voz suave y el aludido lo observó

Tienes… - señaló con el dedo índice su propio labio para que Changmin entendiera que se limpiara la boca, enseguida se sonrojó y se limpió

Lo siento – avergonzado bebió de su infusión

Lo comes con tanto gusto ¿en verdad es bueno? – el menor asintió varias veces y estiró el plato hacia Yunho, quien con su propia cuchara agarró un poco y probó, sonrió también – Es delicioso – se relamió un poco los labios y devolvió el plato a Changmin, éste continuaba embobado en los labios de Yunho hasta que éste lo llamó - ¿Pides algo más? –

¿Eh?... no, gracias – respondió nervioso, su vecino sonrió y continuó comiendo su postre, ahora era Changmin quien lo observaba, sonrojado, volvió a mirar sus labios y se relamió los suyos, se moría por otro beso, por muchos besos más

¿Pasa algo? – interrumpió Yunho, sacándolo de su ensueño

No, nada… mejor es hora de irnos – dijo nervioso, había sentido que de un momento a otro despertaría y no quería ser descubierto

¿Seguro? –

Sí, te espero afuera – se limpió la boca por última vez y salió rápido del lugar, al estar fuera se apoyó en la pared y respiró profundo – Tranquilízate Changmin ¿Cómo es posible que te excite solo ver sus labios? – dijo en voz baja, sin darse cuenta que una pareja pasaba por ahí y habían escuchado algo de lo que había dicho – Contrólate ¿quieres? – bajó la mirada hacia su entrepierna – Anoche no quisiste a pesar de lo que te hacía Yoochun ¿a qué estamos jugando? – preguntó inquieto

¿Jugar? – preguntó Yunho a su espalda, el rostro completo de Changmin se cubrió de rojo y volteó enseguida

Yu… Yunho – tartamudeó y éste sonrió

¿Sabes? – comenzó a caminar y el menor lo siguió – Hay hombres que le ponen sobrenombre a sus penes – comentó despreocupado, Changmin volteó a verlo con los ojos ampliamente abiertos y de nuevo sonrojado

¿Qué? – preguntó desconcertado

Tenía un amigo que lo llamaba "El gran general" – se comenzó a reír – Y realmente no era tan grande – se rio con más ganas – Nunca he pensado uno para el mío – confesó divertido

¡Qué tontería! – dijo indignado

Bueno, ya que vas hablar con él, al menos que tenga nombre – se volvió a reír, avergonzando por completo a Changmin

Ya basta – regañó ofendido pero con una pequeña sonrisa. Caminaron en silencio por varios minutos hasta que Yunho se detuvo, luego miró a su alrededor

¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó desconcertado

No lo sé, tu comenzaste a caminar – contestó tranquilo

Y tú me seguiste – respondió

¿No me digas que estamos perdidos? – se cruzó de brazos y lo miró mal

No es mi culpa – se defendió

¿Y mía sí? –

No dije eso –

Eso dijiste –

Claro que no –

Claro que sí –

Ya, no seas princesa – dijo sin pensar, pero Changmin escuchó claramente y casi palideció, el mayor se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se quedó paralizado un momento, luego sonrió como si nada – Perdón, suelo decirlo – el menor lo miró con recelo y se dio media vuelta, Yunho no supo que hacer en unos momentos hasta que reaccionó y lo siguió - ¿A dónde vas? –

Aléjate de mí – caminó más rápido

No camines solo, te perderás más – sugirió, preocupado, Changmin se detuvo y volteó a verlo

No me gustan los juegos Yunho –

¿De qué me hablas? –

Si continúas así solo me haces perder la paciencia y siento que ya perdí la cabeza ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué buscas? – preguntó enojado

No te entiendo –

Ese es el problema contigo, no entiendes nada ¡Idiota! – le dio la espalda y comenzó a avanzar para alejarse de él

¡Changmin! – el menor no volteó y entonces comenzó a seguirlo hasta alcanzarlo, le colocó una mano sobre el hombro y lo hizo girarse hacia él

¿Qué? – preguntó enojado, Yunho se mordió el labio, incapaz de decirlo – Cobarde – movió la cabeza a los lados y se miraron fijamente unos momentos

Hay tanto que no entenderías – dijo con un hilo de voz, Changmin sintió que las piernas le temblaron, esperaba una confesión, la necesitaba – No puedo, perdón… no ahora – bajó la mirada y apretó con fuerza sus puños, el menor lo observó fijamente, luego elevó su mano hacia la barbilla del mayor y levantó su rostro

Si no me explicas nunca entenderé nada, idiota – sin pensarlo dos veces cerró los ojos y se acercó para besarlo, Yunho respondió sin dudar, con los ojos entreabiertos, cerrándolos poco a poco, se abrazaron mientras compartían un beso suave y lento, mezcla de chocolate y frutas, combinación perfecta para aquella sed de besos que había entre ellos, alrededor todo desapareció, no había nada, ni siquiera se percataron de aquella mirada estupefacta que a la distancia los veía comerse a besos…

Continuará…

Entre el hogar, hacer enojar a gente chistosa y ésta historia acabaron conmigo los últimos días je je, pero agradezco su atención y sus buenos comentarios siempre, hasta el próximo capítulo


	9. Capítulo 9

**The another love around**

Por Arashi Sorata

Disclaimer: Ésta historia es ficción y las personas involucradas en mis fantasías merecen respeto en todos los sentidos, esto solo es de fans para fans

Parejas Principales: Yunho x Changmin (HOMIN), Yoochun x Changmin (YOOMIN)

Parejas Secundarias: Jaejoong x Junsu (JAESU) Yoochun x Junsu (YOOSU)

Advertencia: Contenido NC-17

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantos besos se habían dado desde su reencuentro, sin embargo no dejaba de sentir aquella sensación agridulce de estar besando a un fantasma, una sombra incapaz de darle la cara, de decirle, 'Si, soy yo, recuperemos todo lo que nos han quitado'… Sus labios quemaban y sin embargo no quería soltar los otros, no quería ver aquellos ojos ausentes de sinceridad, no quería encontrarse con la realidad que Yunho había pintado para los dos, quería quedarse en aquel tiempo, en el que desde sus 16 hasta la fecha no habían pasado los años, que todo fuera como antes, pero no podía, no hasta que aquel que lo besaba con tanta desesperación le confesara lo que estaba sucediendo, porque justo en esos momentos seguía sin entender nada… Fue inevitable, debían separarse, el aire que no tenían comenzaba a asfixiarlos, pero existía cierto masoquismo en ello, era una forma de hacerse daño a sí mismos, hacerle daño al otro. Yunho lo apartó con sutileza, retirando los labios de aquellos que le torturaban, se negó a abrir los ojos por unos momentos, en cambio Changmin volvió antes a la realidad, le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos, obligándolo a mirarlo

¡Yunho! Ya basta, dime lo que está pasando – le suplicó, sus ojos imploraban lo que su boca reclamaba, el mayor sintió aquellas manos temblar pero no tuvo corazón para confesar. Apenas pudo mirarlo, retiró su rostro y se alejó - ¡Maldita sea Yunho! Estoy comenzando a detestar éste juego y no quiero un motivo más para odiarte – amenazó con enojo

Changmin yo… - pausó, se mordió el labio inferior y retrocedió dos pasos, sin apartar la vista de él, las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta – No hay nada que decir – bajó la mirada unos momentos antes de clavarla nuevamente en aquellos profundos ojos, Changmin negó varias veces con la cabeza, llevándose ambas manos a la cintura, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse pero se aguantó las ganas de llorar

Eso necesitaba, confirmar que en realidad eres un cobarde – tragó saliva - ¿De qué sirvió todo lo que vivimos? – Yunho abrió más los ojos, nervioso - ¡Quita esa maldita expresión de no saber de qué te hablo!... Ahora entiendo, jamás te importó esto realmente, jamás te importé más allá de lo que podías obtener de mí – dijo indignado, aturdido, Yunho ni siquiera se defendía, entonces él tenía razón, siempre la había tenido – Pero ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo, ¡olvida todo! No vuelvas a buscarme, no quiero saber ya nada de ti, eres lo peor, Yoochun no se merece todo lo que he hecho, porque no vales la pena… - culminó fríamente pero con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho, sentía que las piernas le fallaban, que en cualquier momento se caería, así como su única ilusión se había hecho pedazos, Yunho intentó moverse, correr a abrazarlo, pero estaba atónito, nervioso, no sabía cómo enfrentarlo, no sabía qué decirle, como explicarle todo, porque de cualquier forma Changmin no lo perdonaría y estaba en todo su derecho, había actuado tal cual el menor lo había dicho, como un cobarde, quizás era cierto y no valía la pena, no merecía seguir peleando por el amor de Changmin… el menor esperó unos segundos más y no hubo respuesta, sonrió con amargura – Estúpido – se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar, lento, ni siquiera podía pensar en nada, sentía que desfallecería en cualquier momento… Yunho miró su espalda, separó los labios e intentó hablar, pero su garganta estaba seca, había un nudo que no le permitía sacar su más sincera voz, apretó con fuerza los puños e intentó caminar, pero sus piernas fallaron, estaba en shock y no entendía por qué, no sabía a qué le tenía mayor temor, si a no contar la verdad y que Changmin lo odiara por cobarde o a contarle todo y que Changmin lo odiara por no tener el valor de hacerlo antes, de igual forma perdía ¿no? No importaba lo que sucediera, el resultado seguro sería el mismo, Changmin lo odiaría, Changmin ya no quería saber nada de él

Changmin… - susurró con voz seca y sin haber dado orden alguna sus pies comenzaron a moverse, a seguirlo, no podía dejarlo ir, aunque lo odiara, aunque no quisiera volver a saber de él quería explicarle, quería decirle todo lo que había sucedido, aunque eso no garantizara volverlo a tener, aunque eso significara que el menor eligiera a Yoochun y no a él - ¡Changmin! – pudo gritar al fin, a pocos metros del menor, quien hizo sus pasos más lentos, lo logró alcanzar

Ya déjalo, no quiero nada de ti – dijo con un hilo de voz, sin dejar de caminar, Yunho tragó saliva, se sujetó el estómago con fuerza, sin dejar de mirarlo

Aún te amo – dijo con decisión, sintiendo que mil cuchillos destrozaban su garganta, lo había dicho, su voz por fin se dejaba oír desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Changmin se detuvo en seco al escucharlo ¿estaba soñando? ¿una alucinación? ¿o era real? Sintió un frío recorrerle la espalda y sus ojos desorbitados miraban al frente, tratando de descifrar qué sentir en esos momentos ya que miles de sensaciones le recorrían el cuerpo: Confusión, dolor, alegría, enojo, desesperación, tristeza, felicidad, angustia, satisfacción ¿Qué demonios era? – Nunca te olvidé, nunca te dejé de amar – se acercó un poco – Jamás existió alguien que pudiera reemplazarte… Changmin, te amo, nunca lo dejé de hacer, yo… -

Cállate… – susurró el menor, sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir en silencio – Ya cállate – dijo un poco más fuerte y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, soltando el llanto, sus hombros se agitaron y sus rodillas se doblaron un poco, no podía más, lloraba y no sabía exactamente por qué

No importa cuánto lo intenté, despertaba y no estabas tú, cada día me lamenté no haber podido ser capaz de defender lo nuestro – las lágrimas también se comenzaban a formar en sus ojos, temblaba, no sabía qué decir, cómo explicar

No es verdad… - dijo con un hilo de voz – No volveré a creer en ti ¡¿cuántas mentiras me has dicho ya?! – se giró hacia él, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, su mirada furiosa, su cuerpo alterado, el corazón herido

Es verdad, te amo Changmin, todavía te amo – repitió con menos nerviosismo, ya el menor lo sabía, por fin Yunho admitía quién era él. Intentó acercarse pero Changmin lo rechazó, dio un paso hacia atrás

No te creo, no volveré a ser tan estúpido – movió la cabeza en negación varias veces, limpió algunas lágrimas y sonrió con sarcasmo – Cómo esperaba oírte decir esto y ahora… - pasó saliva – ahora ni siquiera puedo creerte, aléjate de mi vida, no eres quien pensé, jamás lo has sido

¡Mentira! – se acercó a él, sin darle tiempo a que lo rechazara, sujetó su rostro con ambas manos y se miraron fijamente – Soy todo lo que creíste antes de alejarnos… mírame a los ojos – el menor miró a otro lado - ¡Mírame! – volteó a verlo y sus ojos se compenetraron en una misma mirada, Changmin tembló – Mírame a los ojos Changmin, te amo, jamás lo dudes, te amé antes y te amo ahora ¿qué no lo ves? Día a día moría por no poderte tener, mis brazos y mi cuerpo siempre han tenido frío, tu ausencia en mi vida destruyó cualquier ilusión que tuve. No pude ser buen hermano, no pude ser fiscal, no pude tener si quiera un trabajo estable, no pude volverme a enamorar, todo lo que hice fue arrepentirme por dejarte ¿Qué no lo ves? En mis ojos… te quiero en mi vida de nuevo, por eso reaparecí ¿de verdad no puedes verlo? – explicó mientras sus lágrimas no pudieron ser retenidas por más tiempo, una a una comenzaron a salir, su voz se cortaba y sus manos en el rostro del menor no dejaban de temblar, las miradas de ambos no se perdieron en ningún momento

Llegaste tarde… - se soltó

¿Ya no me amas? – intentó acercarse de nuevo pero fue rechazado

No – mintió, pero no logró convencer a Yunho – No quiero nada de ti, yo no te quiero de nuevo en mi vida – sonrió y se limpió algunas lágrimas - ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué correría a tus brazos? O será que pensaste que te felicitaría ¿no? – su interlocutor negó, intentando volverse a acercar - ¡No me toques! ¡Tú…! – dio un paso al frente, señalándolo con el índice - ¡Tú fuiste quien me dejó! ¿Sabes por lo que pasé? ¿Sabes que prefería haber muerto? ¿Sabes que me arruinaste la vida? No sabes nada de mí ahora, de quien soy, no sabes en quién me convertí – reprochó con decisión, luego bajó el dedo y se alejó un poco

Changmin, no me condenes, no sabes lo que pasó realmente… si, fue por cobardía, pero jamás fue falta de amor, nunca me faltó amor para darte, jamás me faltará… - tragó saliva - ¿De verdad me olvidaste? ¿Ya no sientes nada por mí? ¿No hay una nueva oportunidad? – se cortó su voz – Perdóname… por favor – se acercó a él, apoyando la frente en su pecho, llorando, subió su mano derecha, sujetando con fuerza la camisa del menor, dejándolo paralizado, con el corazón palpitando a mil por hora

No puedo… - el menor también levantó sus manos, apoyándolas en los hombros de Yunho, intentando apartarlo, pero el mayor se aferraba a su camisa, no podía dejar de llorar – Basta… no sigas – no pudo evitarlo y también comenzó a llorar, apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de Yunho, lo abrazó con fuerza, rodeándole los hombros con sus brazos – No existe un futuro para nosotros, han pasado demasiadas cosas –

Déjame explicarte… -

No sirve de nada, ya no te amo… eres solo una sombra de mi pasado – volvió a intentar apartarlo, pero ésta vez Yunho no se resistió, se levantó de su pecho, lo miró a los ojos, Changmin sintió un vuelco en el estómago, el rostro del mayor estaba bañado en lágrimas, su mirada reflejaban una angustia que jamás imaginó ver en aquellos ojos profundos

¿Entonces por qué obligarme a confesar? ¿Solo para rechazarme? Eres tan injusto… - reclamó con tristeza, así como Changmin pedía ser entendido, él también quería que el menor entendiese su situación

No lo entiendes – se limpió de nuevo las lágrimas – Me engañaste, te burlaste de mí, jugar a que no me recordabas ¿eso es amor para ti? ¿eh? No sabes la angustia que viví pensando que me habías olvidado, que no fui nada para ti – reclamó también con tristeza

Changmin… -

No tienes excusa Yunho, te burlaste de mí… Yo te habría aceptado, habría dejado al instante a Yoochun por ti, pero jugaste conmigo ¿sabes lo que fue para mí aquel día que me acosaste? Seduciéndome así para llevarme a la cama no siendo nada de ti, me sentí como un objeto, abriste heridas nuevas Yunho, has agregado tragos amargos desde que llegaste ¿pretendías que después de eso te aceptara como si nada? – su compañero enmudeció, solo miraba aquellos tristes ojos, sabía que Changmin tenía razón – No había motivo para hacer todo eso, te habría aceptado antes de eso, ahora no sé… ya no quiero sufrir, estoy cansado, muy cansado – apretó los labios y dio tres pasos atrás sin dejar de mirarlo – Cerremos nuestra historia ¿sí? Ya no quiero ninguna explicación, guárdate tus excusas, yo seguiré mi vida y tú la tuya, déjame tranquilo, estoy bien con Yoochun, quiero estar con él, no contigo – su voz casi se quebró al mentir de aquella manera, pero estaba aturdido, no sabía que estaba sucediendo en su interior, odiaba a Yunho, amaba a Yunho, todo a la vez, quería golpearlo, quería besarlo, ser suyo, quería mandarlo al demonio, matarlo, quería hacer muchas cosas y sin embargo solo atinó a alejarse, no esperó respuesta, no esperó movimiento alguna de su parte, solo le dio la espalda y caminó, alejándose de él

¡No te lo permitiré! – gritó a la distancia, Changmin escuchó claro y se detuvo, sin voltear, el mayor sonrió entre sus lágrimas – ¡No dejaré que nos volvamos a separar, no te dejaré olvidarme… No voy a perderte de nuevo Shim Changmin! – declaró con exaltación, por su parte el menor tembló ¿Qué no le permitiría olvidarlo? ¿Acaso lo había hecho durante todos esos años? Si tan solo Yunho supiera por todo lo que él pasó en su ausencia, si así fuera no tendría palabras para decirle aquello. Pero incluso lo entendía en esos momentos, él tampoco sabía lo que Yunho había pasado después de su separación, pero en ese instante no le importaba, solo quería alejarse

Idiota – susurró afligido y cuando intentó volver a avanzar sintió unos brazos rodearle, se estremeció, sabía que era Yunho, éste susurró a su oído

Te amo Changmin... – apretó más su cuerpo – Te amo y no descansaré hasta que me perdones, sé que aún me amas, pude sentirlo desde la primera vez que nos besamos, tus labios temblaban al igual que los míos – el menor se sonrojó – Tu cuerpo me lo dijo de muchas formas, por eso no puedo permitir no darnos una segunda oportunidad – lo soltó poco a poco – En éste momento estás confundido, te dejaré respirar para que comprendas que sería un enorme error quedarte con él – acarició sus cabellos – Sólo yo puedo cerrar las heridas que te abrí – sonrió y se alejó un paso, mordió sus labios antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse ante la falta de respuesta del menor, quien volteó instantes después, con los ojos aún húmedos, miró a Yunho alejarse pausadamente, estiró su mano pero él ya no estaba ahí, la bajó enseguida, indispuesto a seguirlo, no quería continuar esa plática, estaba muy confundido, Yunho sonaba muy sincero en sus declaraciones, pero él ya no quería pasar por lo mismo, ser engañado, burlado de nuevo, no iba a poder soportarlo, prefería dejar las cosas así y que Yunho se fuera de su vida. Volvió a llorar, se sentía mal, quería correr, gritar, golpear algo, pero no podía, solo estaba ahí de pie, sollozando

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuviste que ser así? Te odio – dijo en voz baja y se quedó ahí unos momentos, llorando, hasta que escuchó las ruedas de un auto frenar rápidamente, no le tomó importancia aunque el auto estaba a su lado, después escuchó un par de veces el claxon y volteó, era el auto de Junsu, se sorprendió de verlo ahí, pero no demasiado, estaba ocupado pensando en otras cosas. Su amigo le hizo seña de que entrara al auto y él obedeció, cabizbajo, limpiándose las lágrimas, al entrar Junsu lo echó a andar, permanecieron en silencio unos momentos

Changmin… lo vi todo – dijo en voz baja, preocupado, el menor sonrió discretamente

No hables de eso con Yoochun, por favor –

Claro que no lo haré, no pensaba hacerlo – respondió, luego hizo una pausa - ¿Cómo no lo sospeché antes? – dijo para sí mismo, pero con voz audible, el menor lo miró de reojo – Tu ex novio Yunho, el vecino Yunho… eran la misma persona, claro, de otro modo ¿Por qué reaccionarías como lo hacías cuando él apareció? – el menor volvió a sonreír

Irónico ¿cierto? – Junsu sonrió también, volvieron a quedarse en silencio

Se siguen amando ¿verdad? – preguntó seriamente y Changmin permaneció en silencio unos momentos, luego sonrió sarcásticamente

Eso dice él – respondió dolido, Junsu volteó unos segundos sin perder la concentración en manejar – Ya no le creo – complementó

¿De verdad crees que miente? ¿Aparecería así en tu vida otra vez solo para sostener una mentira? no lo creo – explicó convencido, el menor volvió a sonreír con sarcasmo

¿Estás de su lado? Creí que Yoochun era tu amigo – Junsu se quedó callado unos momentos, ya no sentía a Yoochun como su amigo, no habían terminado bien después de aquella noche que se acostaron

Estoy de tu lado, no del lado de Yunho, tampoco del de Yoochun, yo quiero que seas feliz tú – sonrió amablemente y Changmin se conmovió, agarró su mano unos momentos

Gracias – volvieron a guardar silencio el resto del camino hasta llegar a la casa del mayor, Jaejoong no estaba ahí, así que podían conversar sin problemas, Junsu preparó té para Changmin con el objeto de tranquilizarlo

¿Qué piensas hacer? – preguntó al tiempo que se sentaba al sillón después de repartir las tazas de té, el menor deliberó unos momentos

No sé… aún lo amo Junsu, pero ya no quiero más desilusiones, él me mintió, se hizo pasar por alguien que no es y fingió que me olvidó, fue terrible, todo éste tiempo pensando que no fui nada para él, que dejé de importarle – hizo una pausa y tomó de su té – estoy demasiado enojado, quiero golpearlo – volvió a beber

¿Y Yoochun? ¿seguirás con él? ¿Lo elegirás? – preguntó preocupado, Changmin frunció las cejas unos momentos

No sé, las cosas ya no son iguales – explicó un poco

¿Qué pasó? Siempre los vi como la pareja perfecta – dijo con escepticismo, desde aquella noche con Yoochun ya no lo creía tan buen hombre, aunque la culpa de aquello había sido de ambos

Pareja perfecta – repitió el menor, luego sonrió y volvió a beber de su té – Se ha vuelto tan celoso, es absurdo… y sus besos – se tocó los labios unos momentos – Es como si comenzaran a perder el sabor, los labios que tanto me gustaban se han convertido en una carga, ni siquiera me siento excitado si me toca, la otra noche incluso no pude tener una erección – se sonrojó – sé que es mi culpa, él no se merece esto, por eso no puedo dejarlo, ha hecho tanto por mí, siento la obligación de estar a su lado, de quererlo – explicó con tristeza

Debes pensar en ti, no en él – contraindicó el mayor, Changmin volteó a verlo, no esperaba ver a Junsu defendiéndolo más a él que a Yoochun, después de todo ellos se conocían de más tiempo que ellos 2

¿Dejarás que Yunho se vaya otra vez? Changmin, es tu oportunidad, ve por él, si te buscó es porque realmente te ama, no debes perder más el tiempo – dijo con exaltación

Tu no entiendes ¿Qué le digo a Yoochun? "Gracias por haber participado durante estos casi 2 años, pero lamentablemente no ha ganado nada, lo dejo solo, bye" – contestó con sarcasmo

¿Acaso quieres un motivo para dejarlo? – preguntó molesto, Changmin notó en su mirada algo extraño, una determinación que jamás creyó ver en él

¿Existe uno? Nunca me ha fallado ¿Qué podría usar en su contra? – bebió nuevamente, Junsu se mordió el labio inferior, mirándolo fijamente, luego separó sus labios pero ningún sonido salió de ellos, se quedó callado, no dijo nada aunque él tenía en sus manos ese motivo, decirle a su amigo que Yoochun y él habían tenido sexo sería motivo suficiente para que Changmin lo dejara, pero lamentablemente si lo decía perdía su amistad y no quería eso, por tal motivo lo ocultó

Supongo que nada – respondió al fin

Y si lo hubiera ¿Qué más da? No aceptaré a Yunho de nuevo, así que no importa, continuaré con Yoochun hasta que muera, estaremos juntos siempre, ya lo decidí – concluyó mostrándose satisfecho, aunque en el fondo seguía con muchas dudas, Junsu observó su semblante durante un tiempo, quería hacer algo, pero no sabía qué, se sentía muy mal amigo

_Notó por la mirada insidiosa de sus compañeros de escuela que algo malo estaba sucediendo, unos lo miraban con asombro, otros con desprecio, las chicas murmuraban, otras se alejaban, era como estar en una cárcel cuando se es recién ingresado; todos le miraban con curiosidad, unos menos que otros, pero era incómodo, incluso algunos chicos escondían atrás de ellos o abrazaban a sus novias, como si quisieran alejarlas de algún peligro, pero eso no era lo más raro, al parecer lo más raro era él mismo, él era aquel peligro. Entró a su salón de clases y llamó enseguida la atención de sus compañeros, las chicas que antes lo miraban con interés ahora lo miraban con miedo o molestia. Se cohibió, pero aun así tomó asiento, solo un chico de su grupo de amigos se encontraba presente en esos momentos, Changmin se acercó a él a pesar de su mirada de desconfianza_

_¿Qué sucede? – preguntó afligido – Siento que todos me observan – el aludido tardó en responder, con duda decidió responderle_

_Ya todos lo saben – respondió nervioso, Changmin dudó_

_¿Saber qué? – cuestionó preocupado, no entendía lo que sucedía_

_Lo que hicieron… o le hiciste… no sé qué pensar de ti Changmin – dijo enojado – Jamás creí que le harías daño – se puso de pie y salió del salón, Changmin abrió con asombro los ojos e intentó llamarlo pero éste salió rápido, segundos después entraron otros 2 amigos, al verlo pusieron cara de desagrado y murmuraron hasta llegar a sus asientos, Changmin supo que no se podía acercar. El timbre sonó poco después que el maestro llegara y todos tomaran asiento, pronto los murmullos comenzaron junto con las miradas hacia Changmin, quien se sintió muy nervioso y preocupado, no entendía lo que pasaba_

_Shim, salga del salón, lo buscan en la oficina del director – dijo con enojo el maestro_

_¿Qué hice? – preguntó más nervioso aún _

_Obedezca y no hable – dijo de forma autoritaria, cohibiéndolo más – Sepa que su novia no ha venido a clases por primera vez desde que estudia aquí, tendrá mucho que decir de esos rumores – explicó un poco más calmado, debía ser objetivo con el tema. Aunque no entendía lo que pasaba, Changmin creyó entender que podía estar pasando, así que no dudo en ponerse de pie y acercarse a la puerta_

_No he hecho nada malo – dijo dirigiéndose al maestro pero en voz alta para ser escuchado por sus compañeros, estos murmuraron mientras él salía del salón. Se apoyó en la pared, temblaba, suspiró hondo y se dirigió a la oficina del director, ahí dentro se encontraban varios maestros conversando con él, Changmin se detuvo de golpe cuando todos voltearon a verlo - ¿Me mandó llamar? – preguntó nervioso_

_Siéntate – ordenó, aunque de forma amable, él obedeció _

_No hice nada malo – dijo preocupado, todos los maestros ahí lo observaron, el director se acercó a un escritorio, subiéndose a un borde_

_¿Dónde está Lee Yeon Hee? Sabemos que salen – _

_No la he visto hoy – respondió apenado – Llamaré a su casa – dijo enseguida, se mostraba desesperado_

_Ya llamamos – contestó un maestro y enseguida fue frenado por el Director_

_Yo me hago cargo – regañó, luego miró al menor_

_No entiendo que sucede –_

_Hay rumores Changmin – dijo el Director – Unos dicen que violaste a tu novia – comentó con frialdad, enseguida el menor se sobresaltó, levantándose de su silla_

_¡No hice tal cosa! – se defendió enojado, el Director hizo una seña de que se sentara y él obedeció, aún nervioso_

_Otros dicen que tuvieron relaciones sexuales consensuadas aquí en la escuela, en un salón – nuevamente el menor se asustó, pero ésta vez sin levantarse_

_¡Eso tampoco pasó! Nosotros no nos hemos acostado – confesó avergonzado, algunos maestros murmuraron – ¿Yeon Hee dijo que la violé? – preguntó con tristeza, estimaba a su novia y no le gustaría llegarla a odiar por inventar algo así_

_No, no hemos podido hablar con ella, llamamos a su casa y su madre nos dijo que salió de casa como siempre, pero nadie sabe de ella – respondió preocupado el Director, Changmin también se preocupó y se volvió a levantar de su asiento_

_¿No aparece? – preguntó nervioso – Saldré a buscarla – sugirió con desesperación, el Director sonrió un poco, a diferencia de los demás, desde el inicio había confiado en el menor_

_No hace falta, ya hay gente haciéndolo, pero mientras no aparezca estarás aquí, encerrado – explicó un poco cabizbajo, no consideraba justa esa medida, pero la mayoría de los maestros e incluso la policía local lo habían decidido así_

_Lo que ustedes digan, pero si necesitan ayuda díganme, es mi novia de quien hablan – dijo preocupado, volviéndose a sentar, ganándose la simpatía de algunos maestros escépticos_

_Changmin, necesitamos que nos digas que ha pasado en realidad, no sabemos cómo comenzaron esos rumores y como sabrás está causando revuelo en la escuela – explicó el Director, mirándolo con afecto fraternal_

_Creo saber por qué – comentó avergonzado - ¿Podemos charlar a solas? – miró de reojo a los maestros, el Director lo miró unos momentos sin responder_

_Déjennos solos - pidió a sus colegas sin mirarlos, sin apartar la vista de Changmin, ellos obedecieron a regañadientes y una vez fuera cerraron la puerta, el Director caminó al otro lado para sentarse en su silla – Bien, habla – _

_Yeon Hee y yo tenemos problemas – comenzó a contar – Ayer por la tarde después de clases fui por ella a su salón, estaba sola, me acerqué y ella comenzó a reclamarme – tragó saliva – Nosotros no solemos tocarnos o hacer cosas – dijo nervioso, avergonzado, el Director lo observaba fijamente, sin hablar – Ella piensa que soy Gay – sonrió preocupado – Porque no la toco – levantó un poco la mirada, topándose con la del Director, que continuaba mirándolo fijamente – Entonces yo cerré la puerta del salón… - comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos debido al nerviosismo y la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos – Comencé a tocarla, toqué sus senos… - hizo una pausa – Pero no hicimos nada malo, solo la toqué un poco… si, intenté algo más pero me rechazó y respeté eso, salí corriendo del salón, juro que no sucedió nada, lo lamento por propasarme, y en un aula de clases, de verdad lo siento – se disculpó sinceramente, sus ojos se humedecieron un poco pero no lloró, simplemente estaba muy nervioso y avergonzado. Sorpresivamente para él, el Director sonrió_

_Comprendo… - atinó a decir – Estuvo mal, de verdad estuvo mal, los jóvenes de ahora no toman seriamente su sexualidad, aunque comprendo tu posición, no quieres que crean que eres Gay y además eres un adolescente, lo más natural es que quieras acostarte con tu novia, pero éste no es un lugar apropiado y no tienen la edad suficiente, Changmin eso no fue bueno, te creí más sensato, eres de los mejores estudiantes de tu grado – reprochó el Director, mientras el menor agachaba su cabeza, asintiendo, aceptando tal regaño_

_De verdad lo siento – se disculpó_

_Ahora Yeon Hee no aparece y no sabemos por qué. Creo en tu testimonio, pero debemos tener el de ella, mientras tanto estás castigado, quédate aquí, ya te avisaré que ha pasado – dijo con firmeza, se puso de pie y salió de la oficina, cerrando con llave por fuera, se retiró, Changmin volteó hacia la puerta y se mordió el labio, estaba realmente preocupado porque la situación se había salido de control_

_Llegó la hora de uno de los recesos y los estudiantes salieron de sus aulas, para esa hora, Yunho se había enterado de todos los rumores, incluyendo de aquel que se decía que Changmin estaba arrestado por la policía y que permanecía en la sala del Director, cosa que Yunho no creía, un arraigo judicial parecía demasiado drástico, pero así eran los chismes, lamentablemente se propagaban rápidamente. No aprovechó para comer, si no para saber de qué más podía enterarse, estaba preocupado, no por la desaparición de Yeon Hee, si no por el hecho de que realmente se hubieran acostado, estaba celoso y conocía perfectamente la confusión que lleva no estar seguro de sus preferencias sexuales, él mismo lo había experimentado y sabía que Changmin pasaba por lo mismo, no le cabía duda, aquellos ojos cuando se disponía a besarlo antes de ser interrumpidos no podían confundirse, por eso estaba seguro que en su desesperación por auto demostrarse que era heterosexual el menor se había acostado con su novia, se sentía realmente terrible, necesitaba hablar con Changmin, salir de dudas, pero el menor estaba custodiado por los maestros_

_Maldita sea – maldijo para sus adentros al ver a tres maestros afuera de la oficina del Director de la escuela, quería apartarlos y sacar a Changmin de ahí_

_¿Puedo ayudarte? – preguntó una de las secretarias de la sala de maestros_

_Yo… - pensó unos momentos – Buscaba a Changmin, tiene unos apuntes míos – respondió enseguida, la secretaria lo observó en silencio – Sé que está ahí ¿puedo pasar y hacerle una pregunta? – volvieron a mirarlo fijamente_

_No lo creo – contestó de mala gana, Yunho torció un poco la boca_

_Es importante, los necesita mi delegado – insistió, convenciendo un poco a la secretaria – Seré breve, lo prometo – _

_No lo sé – _

_Por favor – volvió a pedir, ella suspiró y asintió rápidamente_

_Tarda lo menos que puedas – respondió molesta, Yunho sonrió y asintió, enseguida se dirigió a la puerta y entró, en ese momento el teléfono sonó y al contestar la secretaria tuvo que salir de ahí rápidamente, dejando sin su custodia a Changmin, a pesar de que aún había maestros ahí_

_Hola – saludó enseguida, Changmin reconoció la voz y se giró hacia la puerta, sorprendiéndose_

_Yunho… - susurró desconcertado, éste se acercó_

_Dime que no lo hiciste, dime que no tuviste sexo con Yeon Hee, menos que la violaste, por favor – pidió de forma demandante, con tristeza, el menor sintió un pequeño escalofrío al verlo así de preocupado, sin embargo sonrió con cinismo_

_¿Y si te digo que sí? Que la forcé ¿Qué harías – preguntó para hacerlo molestar, Yunho apretó con fuerza los puños, frunciendo el entrecejo_

_¿Qué crees que haría? – se acercó enojado, agachándose y colocando las manos en los brazos de la silla, mirándolo a los ojos, con el rostro cercano al suyo, el menor se sonrojó_

_Aléjate… - susurró, sonrojado_

_¿Te pongo nervioso? – acercó un poco más el rostro, Changmin tragó saliva_

_No, pero… - tragó saliva otra vez, luego se mordió el labio inferior, miró los labios de Yunho y volvió a tragar saliva, levantando la mirada hacia los adustos ojos – Aléjate te digo – _

_Responde a mi pregunta ¿hicieron el amor?... o ¿La violaste? –_

_¡No! – respondió molesto – No lo hemos hecho, de ninguna forma ¿contento? – lo miró con enojo, Yunho sonrió enseguida, mostrando una mirada más amable que antes_

_Lo sabía – soltó la silla pero sin incorporarse besó la mejilla izquierda de Changmin, éste se sonrojó sobremanera, limpiándose aquel sello de labios, Yunho se levantó – Vámonos – estiró su mano hacia él, sonriendo _

_Déjame tranquilo ¿estás loco? Y no vuelvas a besarme – de nuevo se limpió la mejilla, mirándolo con recelo, el mayor sonrió_

_Está bien, como quieras – se alejó hacia la puerta, siendo observado en todo momento – Sé que estás confundido – sonrió de nuevo – Ahora más que antes estoy convencido, eres Gay – declaró contento, Changmin enseguida puso cara de preocupación_

_No digas locuras – dijo en voz baja_

_¿De qué otra forma habrías hecho algo tan extraño que se deformó a éste grado? Creo en ti si dices que no ha habido sexo entre ustedes, pero algo hiciste, una tontería seguramente – explicó con un poco de burla, Changmin se molestó_

_No sabes nada – dijo enojado – No sabes lo que siento – _

_¿Nada de qué? – lo miró con rudeza – Hay algo en ti que te inquieta y no sabes que es, quieres luchar contra ello pero no puedes porque es más fuerte que tú… - el menor comenzó a ponerse nervioso – Quieres huir, gritar, alejarte de todo y de todos, pero entre más avanzas más te hundes y te arrastras, sabes que de un momento a otro se apoderará de ti y te asusta, incluso si te hace tener pensamientos agradables hay cierto desprecio en ello y no quieres aceptarlo, pero está ahí, es parte de ti, lo será por el resto de tu vida… - sonrió con ternura – Eres hombre y te gustan otros hombres, aunque reniegues de ti mismo es algo que no podrás cambiar, porque eres Homosexual y siempre lo serás, no hay cura, no hay remedio, debes aprender a vivir con ello y sentirte orgulloso, porque nadie verá más que tú mismo lo maravilloso que eres. Eso somos, solo quiero que aprendas a verlo, te quiero Changmin, cuando estés listo búscame – no esperó reacción, solo salió de la oficina, dejando a un Changmin asustado, preocupado, con muchas dudas, un Changmin que no pudo soportarlo más y lloró, por primera vez lloraba por sentirse atrapado, no sabía que hacer…_

_Por la tarde apareció Yeon Hee, pero no en la escuela, llegó a su casa, fingiendo que había ido como siempre a la escuela, su madre la abofeteó pues un policía esperaba ahí, ella no creía que todo un problema se había originado por su culpa. No se defendió, recibió el regaño libremente, su madre nunca supo de los rumores de sexo y violación, por lo que pidió que avisaran rápidamente a Changmin, pues según le habían dicho unos maestros el menor se encontraba también buscando a su novia. Changmin recibió contento la noticia y lo dejaron marchar, regresó a su casa, ahí todo estaba normal y tranquilo, nadie se enteró de lo que había sucedido en la escuela, por lo que fue una carga menos, sin embargo el menor tenía otra preocupación en la cabeza, las palabras de Yunho no podían salir de su mente, todo lo recordaba a la perfección, como si el mayor lo hubiera implantado con un chip. Se sentía inquieto, incómodo, trataba de encontrarle sentido pero no pudo, entonces decidió salir a la calle, así que preparó sus llaves y cartera, sin embargo cuando se disponía a marcharse alguien timbró a la casa, se asomó por las escaleras cuando su madre abrió, entonces vio a su novia, se sorprendió enseguida_

_Que suba por favor – indicó a su madre y ésta a regañadientes obedeció, Yeon Hee subió y Changmin entró a la habitación, ahí dentro cerró la puerta, luego la miró - ¿Dónde diablos estabas metida? ¿Y qué es eso de que te violé? – preguntó enojado, pero ella que no sabía se sorprendió_

_¿Qué me violaste? ¿Quién dice eso? ¿Tú? – cuestionó con enojo, entonces él se desconcertó un poco, no sabía que estaba pasando_

_En la escuela, se comenzó el rumor, que tuvimos sexo en un aula, otros dicen que te violé ¿Qué está pasando? – los dos no entendían que sucedía hasta que Yeon Hee conjeturó_

_Esas dos… - murmuró enojada_

_¿Cuáles dos? –_

_Cuando saliste corriendo, había unas chicas afuera, me vieron la blusa desabotonada – explicó con vergüenza, Changmin recordó lo que había hecho y se sonrojó_

_Las vi, pero no pensé que dirían algo que no vieron – dijo indignado, ella asintió_

_¿Qué vamos hacer? –_

_Desmentir, nosotros no hemos hecho nada – contestó enojado_

_Lo sé – dijo con tristeza – Me gustaría poder decirles que es cierto – expuso nerviosa, el otro también se sonrojó – Deberíamos darles gusto – sonrió con timidez, Changmin se sonrojó aún más_

_Yeon Hee en estos momentos no estoy bien, debemos terminar – dijo sin tacto, directo, ya no quería sentirse más confundido_

_¿Por qué? – preguntó con tristeza y enojo, Changmin no respondió al instante, le dio la espalda y se sentó en la cama, del otro borde_

_No sé si me gustas, estoy muy confundido – contestó inquieto, ella se acercó enseguida_

_¿Qué no te gusto? Ayer me estabas tocando – dijo avergonzada, luego se repuso, acercándose más a él - ¿No te gusta lo que ves? – se colocó frente a él, de pie, Changmin la miró de pies a cabeza y pasó saliva al verla a los ojos_

_Yeon Hee, no me preguntes eso – respondió cabizbajo_

_Dime que te gusta lo que ves – se acercó a él, tocándole ambas mejillas con las manos_

_No hagas esto – pidió avergonzado por aquella cercanía, ella retiró sus manos y se alejó un paso, lo pensó unos momentos y comenzó a desabotonar su blusa hasta deshacerse de ella_

_No saldré corriendo ésta vez… dime que te gusta, me muero de vergüenza, pero… - no dudó y se desabrochó el brassier, dejándolo caer al suelo, mostrando sus senos, Changmin abrió ampliamente los ojos y se sonrojó_

_Ta… Tápate – pidió enseguida, pero ella no obedeció _

_Hagámoslo, tócame, soy tuya – intentó acercarse pero antes de lograrlo Changmin se levantó enseguida de la cama, dándole la espalda, estaba por completo sonrojado, había mirado los senos de su novia, había fantaseado con ella cuando aún era una chica inalcanzable, pero ahora que estaba ahí ofreciéndole su cuerpo no le excitaba, y no porque sus senos fueran pequeños, simplemente no sentía deseo por ella ¿lo sentiría por otra? - ¡Changmin! – se puso nerviosa_

_No sé qué me sucede – comenzó a explicar – En otro tiempo quizás lo habría hecho, te habría tocado, te habría llevado a la cama, pero ahora no puedo – explicó con incomodidad, su novia comenzaba a vestirse de nuevo y él aún no la volteaba a ver_

_¿Por qué? – cuestionó nerviosa, no quería escuchar algo terrible_

_No lo sé, yo… no sé qué me sucede – se tocó el pecho con su puño derecho, tragó saliva con dureza y volteó hacia ella, quien estaba vestida por completo – Los rumores, quizás sean verdad – dijo con vergüenza, de momento ella no entendió hasta que recordó la conversación que habían tenido en el aula antes del incidente vergonzoso. Al recordar se sobresaltó, cubriendo su boca con la mano derecha_

_Eres Gay – dijo ella con voz alta pero escuchándose bajo debido a su mano en la boca, no podía creerlo, su novio lo había negado más de una vez_

_No… yo solo… no sé, me siento extraño… - tragó duramente saliva – Hay alguien… no sé qué sucede, estoy asustado – temblaba, estaba nervioso, no quería aceptarlo_

_Eres un imbécil Changmin, púdrete – se acercó a él y lo abofeteó, no esperó más y se fue, él no hizo el mínimo intento por detenerla, se quedó ahí, inmóvil, su mejilla se sentía caliente y punzante, Yeon Hee golpeaba fuerte_

_No soy Gay, no es eso… No soy Gay – se repitió varias veces, no quería aceptar nada que viniera de Yunho, estaba asustado y muy preocupado_

Pasaban de las once de la noche cuando Changmin regresó a casa, la luz de la sala y la cocina estaban prendidas, frente a la puerta en el lugar donde estaba ubicado el comedor se encontraba Yoochun, dormido sobre la mesa, sus brazos sobre la estructura de madera, cerca de su mano derecha estaban los celulares de Changmin y suyo, cerca de la mano izquierda el teléfono inalámbrico de la casa, seguramente esperando alguna llamada, algún indicio de su paradero; las llaves del auto y el departamento también cerca de él. El menor se conmovió de verlo ahí, se acercó con cuidado y se sentó en la silla al lado de aquella donde estaba sentado su novio, estiró su mano y acarició sus cabellos

Yoochun… siempre esperando por mí. Pero jamás podrás alcanzarme – se mordió el labio y luego bajó la mano, agarrando la de su novio entre la suya, sujetándola con firmeza, se agachó sobre la mesa y cerró los ojos, sin darse cuenta en qué momento se quedó completamente dormido…

Changmin – susurró el mayor al abrir los ojos, acababa de despertar y lo primero que vio fue a su novio dormido a su lado, sintió que le sujetaban la mano y sonrió, se levantó un poco y besó aquella mano, volvió a agachar su cabeza sobre la mesa y observó fijamente al menor, se veía tan guapo y tranquilo así. Sonrió con nostalgia, extrañaba su antigua relación, siempre juntos, besándose, tocándose, Changmin nunca lo había amado, pero al menos estaban juntos en total paz, salían, conversaban, incluso compartían opiniones de sus respectivos oficios, iban a conciertos, fiestas, algún que otro viaje - ¿Qué nos pasó? – se preguntó con tristeza, pero no tenía respuesta clara, entonces su novio comenzó a despertar, lo primero que hizo Changmin fue retirar su mano, abrió los ojos y vio a Yoochun observarlo, se levantó mientras tallaba su cara

Buen día – saludó pasivamente, su novio sonrió

Perdóname mi amor, soy un estúpido, no pienso antes de actuar, sé que piensas que soy un idiota por desconfiar de ti y no te culpo, pero comprende que te amo, cualquier cosa que me haga pensar que te pierdo me enloquece – explicó antes de cualquier cosa, mirando con gravedad a Changmin quien lo observó en silencio

Yoochun… ya no sé qué pensar de lo nuestro – comentó con incomodidad, estaba casi seguro que esa conversación desataría un pleito más, estaba cansado

¿Por qué? Changmin te amo, te amo y lo sabes – respondió inquieto

Pero yo a ti no, ese es el problema, necesito espacio, pensar bien las cosas, necesito decidir mi futuro Yoochun, déjame respirar – suspiró con cansancio, su novio lo observó unos momentos en silencio, luego sonrió

Lo que tú quieras mi amor – contestó enseguida, causando conmoción en el más alto pues no esperaba esa reacción de su parte – Si quieres espacio te lo daré, lo que decidas lo aceptaré, pero con una condición – esperó una confirmación y cuando Changmin asintió la obtuvo – Dame 15 días – dijo con decisión – En 15 días intentaré remendar lo nuestro, si no funciona te doy todo el espacio que quieras, incluso si terminas conmigo, pero dame una última oportunidad – pidió con firmeza, aunque en el fondo estaba nervioso

¿15 días? – preguntó el menor, Yoochun asintió – Lo veo imposible – contestó con honestidad, haciendo sentir a Yoochun que le apuñalaban, pero no dijo nada - Pero si con eso terminamos por lo sano acepto – explicó también con firmeza

Te lo prometo – dijo con dulzura, se acercó a él, agarró su mano y la besó mientras lo miraba a los ojos, el menor correspondió la mirada

Gracias – se sonrieron y Changmin se soltó, alejándose al baño, Yoochun lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió tras la puerta

Estás equivocado si piensas que renunciaría a ti fácilmente – torció la boca al sonreír y nervioso se retiró a la habitación, debía hacer todo lo posible por recuperar a Changmin en esos prometidos 15 días

_Al día siguiente Yeon Hee tampoco asistió a clases, para entonces ya había dado su declaración completa de lo sucedido, todo coincidía con lo que Changmin le había dicho al Director así que no hubo represalias en contra de ellos, salvo que debían quedarse después de clases durante un mes para limpiar algunas aulas, ese era su castigo por faltar a la moral de la escuela, mientras tanto a la chica que había comenzado los rumores la castigaron con 2 meses lavando los baños de mujeres de ese ala del edificio, pero a la otra chica no le tocó castigo alguno. En la escuela las cosas volvieron a la normalidad luego que el Director y los maestros desmintieron los rumores de violación. Changmin se encontraba en el salón, sus amigos habían vuelto a hablarle luego de una disculpa y todo parecía tranquilo, era la hora del almuerzo_

_Tendrás que decirnos todo – dijo uno de ellos cuando el tema de Yeon Hee fue tocado_

_¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Changmin molesto, el otro sonrió_

_No te hagas, cuando realmente lo hagan, tendrás que decirnos todos los detalles – contestó de forma morbosa y sus demás amigos lo secundaron, Changmin se sonrojó_

_Soy un caballero, jamás haría eso – dijo enojado – Además tenemos algunos problemas, creo que terminaremos – sus amigos se quedaron helados, no podían creer que Changmin tuviera intenciones de terminar con la niña más cotizada de la escuela_

_¿Estás loco? – preguntó otro de ellos – Andar con ella te ha dado un estatus, perderás el interés de las demás niñas – explicó inquieto pero a Changmin eso no le importaba_

_Está decidido – completó determinantemente, aunque ya había terminado con ella_

_Cometes un error – le dijeron casi al unísono_

_Quizás – se puso de pie y salió del salón, dirigiéndose al baño, al entrar se topó con Yunho que iba saliendo, chocaron miradas pero el mayor lo ignoró, pasándole de lado, el menor lo miró mientras avanzaba unos pasos y luego se decidió a seguirlo, Yunho dio la vuelta en un pasillo y Changmin le dio alcance, tocándole el hombro – Espera – Yunho volteó_

_¿Qué quieres? –_

_¿Podemos hablar? – miró a ambos lados, ningún conocido lo observaba, Yunho aceptó_

_Sígueme – caminó en el sentido que ya iba, llegaron al final del pasillo y entraron a un aula vacía, cerró la puerta – Tú dirás – dijo con simpleza_

_Yunho, extraño nuestra amistad – dijo con nostalgia, Yunho lo observó_

_Es imposible – respondió luego de unos momentos - ¿No entiendes que cada vez que te veo me muero de ganas por besarte? – su mirada fija puso nervioso a Changmin – No puedo verte como un amigo solamente, te quiero – se acercó un poco más pero el menor lo rechazó_

_Yunho por favor – se alejó un poco más – Necesito tiempo – susurró pero Yunho alcanzó a escuchar, sonrió ligeramente, era obvio que ahora dudaba_

_¿Significa que lo estás considerando? – preguntó esperanzado_

_Significa que no sé qué pensar – respondió tímidamente – Me gusta tu compañía – sonrió – Pero tú hablas de cosas de pareja y me confunde, no quiero besar hombres y pensar que pudieras tocarme… - se quedó mudo unos momentos, Yunho se entristeció de escucharlo decir aquello_

_Tómate el tiempo que necesites, te lo dije antes, búscame cuando estés listo – sonrió forzadamente y salió del salón, dejándolo ahí, más confundido que antes_

_Sólo sé que no quiero perderte – dijo en voz baja una vez que se fue, nunca antes había tenido un amigo al que apreciara tanto, aunque no se conocían de hace mucho sentía un cariño especial por él y estaba confundido_

_El resto de la semana Yeon Hee no asistió a clases y Changmin no había vuelto a ver a Yunho, según escuchó, él no había asistido los dos últimos días de esa semana a clases. El menor se sentía extraño con todo lo que había sucedido últimamente y el día sábado se armó de valor para ir a casa de Yeon Hee, y aunque ella se negó a verlo él insistió, por lo que su ex suegra lo dejó entrar, salieron al jardín_

_¿Y bien? – preguntó ella con rudeza, fingiendo que no estaba feliz por verlo ahí_

_Vine a pedirte disculpas – dijo con timidez, ella se sorprendió por sus palabras_

_¿Por qué? – _

_Por lastimarte, pedirte que seas mi novia y tratarte con tanta frialdad, realmente me agradas y no quiero terminar mal contigo – explicó preocupado_

_¿Qué más da? Me mentiste, dijiste que te gustaba y era mentira, dijiste que no eras Gay y parece que es mentira ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué te sirva de distracción para el resto? –_

_No, claro que no –_

_¿Entonces? –_

_Yo, estaba confundido, creí que me gustabas, que estaba enamorado de ti, pero solo era una ilusión, intenté que me gustaras de verdad y no pude, pero no soy Gay, no me gustan los hombres – explicó afligido, ella sonrió con sarcasmo_

_Aunque no te gustara en lo particular soy una mujer ¿no? – hizo una pausa para hablar con voz más baja – Prácticamente me desnudé para ti y nada Changmin, no te vi mayor interés – miró discretamente hacia la entrepierna de él, provocándole un enorme sonrojo – No te gustan las mujeres, admítelo – se puso de pie, molesta, él se quedó perplejo_

_Yo… - bajó la mirada - ¡Mentira! No soy Gay, me gustan las mujeres – también se puso de pie – Debo irme – sin decir más se fue corriendo hasta salir de la casa de su ex novia. Lo que le faltaba, que no solo Yunho insistiera con eso, ahora su ex novia también lo hacía… llegó a su casa y subió a su habitación, se tiró sobre la cama y cerró los ojos, de pronto decenas de imágenes en su cabeza comenzaron a invadirle, cuando conoció a Yunho, su primer acercamiento, el comienzo de su amistad, los ratos juntos, la historia de Yunho y su niñez, el viaje en moto, incluso el intento fallido por besarlo, entonces abrió los ojos, el corazón le palpitaba inquieto, intentó no pensar en ello y volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero de nuevo apareció él, con aquella mirada sincera, con aquella sonrisa tranquila, con ese cuerpo tan bien formado, entonces volvió a abrir los ojos ¿cuerpo bien formado? Se sentó sobre la cama, su respiración se agitó, pasó la mano derecha por su cabello y suspiró profundamente – Debes calmarte – se dijo a sí mismo y de nuevo se sintió nervioso, asustado, había pensado en el cuerpo de Yunho, recordó en un instante la sensación de aquel firme cuerpo, entrecerró los ojos y sin darse cuenta mordió su labio inferior por unos instantes hasta que reaccionó otra vez – Yunho… - susurró luego de unos momentos _

"_Hay algo en ti que te inquieta y no sabes que es, quieres luchar contra ello pero no puedes porque es más fuerte que tú" – escuchó claramente, como si se tratara de alguien hablándole al oído, pero no había nadie, era su propio recuerdo y aquella era la voz de Yunho – "Sabes que de un momento a otro se apoderará de ti y te asusta" – no pudo alejar sus pensamientos, comenzaba a torturarse con aquellas palabras – "Incluso si te hace tener pensamientos agradables hay cierto desprecio en ello" – recordó aquella tarde cuando pasearon en la moto según ellos rumbo al funeral del familiar de Yeon Hee; aquella hermosa y extraña tarde, recordaba lo bien que la habían pasado, por momentos llegó a olvidar porque se habían embarcado en el viaje, pero ahora era una experiencia extraña, recordaba el rostro de Yunho acercarse al suyo, con intenciones de besarlo – "No quieres aceptarlo, pero está ahí, es parte de ti, lo será por el resto de tu vida" – recordó aquella platica donde Yunho le confesó que lo habían expulsado por besar a un alumno de su otra escuela, y no quería eso para él, no quería terminar siendo despreciado por los demás, recordaba las risas burlonas de sus supuestos amigos cuando dijeron que quizás era Gay, burlándose de él cruelmente incluso si no lo era, si lo fuera no quería ni pensarlo_

_Mentira – se acostó en la cama y se giró sobre su costado izquierdo, intentó no pensar pero no pudo, los recuerdos seguían ahí_

"_Aunque reniegues de ti mismo es algo que no podrás cambiar, porque eres Homosexual y siempre lo serás" – recordó con tormento y casi se derrumbó ¿Y sí realmente era Gay? ¿Qué haría? Lo relegarían de la sociedad, su círculo de vida cambiaría y no sabía si estaba preparado para ello, pero además ¿eso estaba bien? Dos hombres, ir contra "la Ley de la vida", una pareja sin futuro, que jamás iba a poder procrear, sin futuro, sin nada – "No hay cura, no hay remedio, debes aprender a vivir con ello y sentirte orgulloso, porque nadie verá más que tú mismo lo maravilloso que eres" – se sintió morir, como si todo hubiera terminado y se negara a aceptarlo, quería escapar, huir incluso de sí mismo, perderse de todo, dejar de existir, ya no quería ser él mismo, necesitaba una escapatoria, quería borrar todos sus recuerdos junto a Yunho, intentó pensar en Yeon Hee, en él tocándola, quiso recordar la textura de sus senos, quiso conservar intacta la visión de ella frente a él, casi desnuda, ofreciéndole su cuerpo, pero por cada horrible pensamiento de ella llegaba a su mente uno peor, imaginaba a Yunho en su papel y él en el papel de Yeon Hee, entonces Yunho lo tocaba y él se ofrecía, se desnudaba, lo seducía. Cerró los ojos y sin darse cuenta desabrochó su pantalón, pronto su ropa interior comenzó a estorbar y sacó de entre ella su miembro erecto, comenzando a masturbarse mientras cientos de imágenes luchaban unas contra otras, una parte de su mente quería imaginar a su ex novia haciéndole una felación, desnuda, frente a él, mientras la otra fantaseaba con Yunho, tocándolo, intentando hacerlo terminar en su mano mientras aquellos labios besaban su cuello, mordisqueaban su oreja. Aceleró el movimiento de su mano y comenzó a gemir, las imágenes de Yeon Hee se fueron desvaneciendo como el agua del río que baja a la corriente, dando paso a todas las imágenes de Yunho, besándolo, tocándolo, masturbándolo, haciéndoselo con la boca, incluso tomándolo por atrás, enloqueciéndolo de placer, gimió y gimió hasta el orgasmo, su cuerpo se arqueó hacia atrás mientras el líquido manchaba su mano, parte de su ropa y abdomen, su respiración agitada, intentando normalizarse, logró deshacerse del hechizo cuando se encontró completamente aliviado, se lamió los labios, luego cerró los ojos_

_Yunho… - susurró confundido, se había masturbado pensando en él, imaginando cosas que jamás antes fantaseó, una dosis de cruel realidad le invadió, seguido de culpa, se sintió tenso, preocupado, miró su mano manchada de semen y enseguida la escondió, como si no quisiera verla, pero sintió húmedo su estómago y también vio semen ahí, miró a su alrededor, estaba solo, sobre la cama y acababa de auto complacerse debido a aquellas peligrosas imágenes, ahora no podía negarlo, se había excitado pensando en Yunho, lo que no pudo lograr con Yeon Hee, la culpa pudo más que él y olvidando su mano manchada se tapó la cara con ambas manos y comenzó a llorar con amargura_

"_Eres hombre y te gustan otros hombres, aunque reniegues de ti mismo es algo que no podrás cambiar, porque eres Homosexual" – se atormentó de nuevo con aquellas palabras – "Eres Homosexual… Eres Homosexual… Eres Homosexual" – su cabeza daba vueltas, no lo quería aceptar, no quería nada, solo quería desaparecer del mundo – "Eres Homosexual… Homosexual… Eres Homosexual y siempre lo serás – no podía seguir negándolo, simplemente no podía_

_Soy Homosexual – susurró asustado, sollozando, pero luego de unos segundos se sintió extrañamente bien, como si un peso de mil toneladas hubiera abandonado su cuerpo, miró a su alrededor cuando destapó su cara y observó atentamente, todo seguía igual, había confesado que era Gay y nada había cambiado, su habitación, el paisaje de afuera, él mismo, todo a su alrededor seguía igual, entonces ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo?_

"_Solo quiero que aprendas a verlo, te quiero Changmin, cuando estés listo búscame" – recordó aquellas últimas palabras y se sintió más tranquilo, acomodó su ropa interior y cambió sus pantalones, fue al baño a lavarse las manos, limpiarse el abdomen y la cara, sin avisar salió de su casa, tenía un asunto pendiente que atender_

Día 1

Changmin lo estaba cumpliendo, se había hecho a la idea de que después de esos días le diría adiós a Yoochun y éste no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada si su decisión no cambiaba, pues el menor estaba seguro de que no cambiaría de parecer, era imposible quedarse con Yoochun aunque en un momento de enojo le había dicho a Junsu lo contrario, pues en esos momentos es lo que realmente sentía y esperaba cumplir, pero al ver a Yoochun acostado en la mesa esperándolo le abrió los ojos, a su aún novio no le hacía bien su presencia, él era un veneno que lo mataba lenta y dolorosamente, no quería eso para él, le tenía mucho cariño como para verlo destruido por su causa. Ese primer día hizo un enorme esfuerzo por no pensar en lo que había pasado con Yunho en las últimas horas, nuevos besos, trágicas confesiones, pelea absurda, todo eso no le permitía trabajar y ahora estaba realmente ocupado como para pensar en esas cosas, por la mañana había tenido que atender pendientes con la Editorial, pues según el mensaje de contestadora que le dejaron había cambios en el texto original y eso retrasaba todo el avance que ya tenía hecho; por la tarde había comido junto a Yoochun y por la noche se durmió temprano, realmente no habían hablado ni convivido mucho ese día, por lo que se podía decir que era un día desaprovechado para Yoochun, le quedaban 14 días de plazo

Día 2

Toda la mañana Changmin estuvo ocupado en su trabajo, así que Yoochun no tuvo más remedio que buscarse algo que hacer, pero todo lo que logró idear fue escuchar música mientras leía, quizás así le llegaría la inspiración, había comenzado la partitura para una canción pero no tenía realmente casi nada avanzado, por lo que se encontraba más que aburrido y desanimado. Al caer la tarde a pocas horas de que la noche se hiciera presente, preparó unos bocadillos para él y Changmin, obligándolo a dejar su trabajo aunque fuera una hora, necesitaba relajarse y descansar un poco, el menor obedeció aunque a regañadientes. Entonces Yoochun aprovechó y se ofreció para hacerle un masaje, Changmin accedió pues se encontraba tenso; sentado en la sala mientras el mayor de pie se colocó a su espalda y comenzó por los hombros, tenía los músculos bastante tensos pero él se encargó de que se relajara, el menor cerró los ojos con suavidad, dejándose llevar

¿Te gusta? – preguntó amablemente y Changmin afirmó con un pequeño sonido - ¿Es muy pesado lo que estás haciendo? –

Sí, bastante, ya leí dos libros éste día y solo he podido avanzar una cuartilla, eso sin contar que debo estar corroborando tecnicismos y argot especializado en internet – explicó agobiado, era la primera vez que le tocaba un trabajo tan minucioso, Yoochun sonrió

Ese es mi hombre, tan inteligente – acercó su rostro y comenzó a besar su cuello mientras continuaba con el masaje, Changmin abrió los ojos, comenzando a ponerse incómodo

Yoochun… -

¿Sí? – respondió con los labios sobre su piel, continuó los besos

Debo continuar – dijo agobiado, esperando pronto una represalia, pero Yoochun no dijo nada negativo, simplemente dejó de besarlo, masajeó un poco más y se alejó, poniéndose frente a él

Está bien mi amor, concéntrate en lo tuyo – le besó la nariz y se alejó hacia donde se encontraban los platos y vasos, comenzando a juntar todo, Changmin lo observó unos momentos y suspiró para sus adentros, Yoochun estaba demasiado complaciente y pasivo con él, se sentía extraño, en otros tiempos habría insistido y él habría cedido a aquella seducción, si fueran los de antes estarían ahorita teniendo sexo sin importar nada más

Día 3

Yoochun salió durante parte de la mañana y luego se dedicó a preparar de comer, mientras Changmin continuaba en su trabajo, por momentos el menor se distraía, recordaba a Yunho y un coraje inexplicable le invadía por completo, por primera vez en muchos días se sintió un poco excitado, si no fuera porque estaba tratando por todos los medios de alejarse de Yoochun lo habría buscado para desquitarse con él las ganas de acostarse con Yunho

Diablos, hoy de plano no puedo concentrarme – pensó molesto, aventó el libro que trataba de leer y se puso de pie, Yoochun salía de la cocina y se toparon

¿Todo bien? – preguntó amablemente, Changmin sonrió

Sí, es solo que estoy algo enfadado ¿vamos a caminar? – cuestionó sin mayor emoción, pero oír aquello para Yoochun fue la gloria, sonrió rápidamente

Claro – se acercó y volvió a sonreírle - ¿No comemos antes? –

No, vamos antes que me arrepienta – dijo en broma, Yoochun estiró su mano hacia él

Mejor antes que te arrepientas – repitió la premisa, Changmin tomó la mano que le ofrecían y luego que el mayor agarrara sus llaves salieron del departamento, usaron el elevador y pronto se encontraron afuera del edificio, momentos después llegó al lugar una motocicleta piloteada por alguien vestido completamente de negro, traía casco. Los dos voltearon curiosos pues no reconocieron tal vehículo, no tomaron mucha importancia y continuaron caminando hasta que momentos después escucharon una voz conocida que los llamó y voltearon, viendo con asombro como Yunho se acercaba a ellos, él era el conductor de la motocicleta, Changmin abrió ampliamente los ojos, mirándolo con incredulidad, tenía días sin verlo, ahora su corazón palpitaba enloquecido, además que se veía muy sexy con aquella ropa. Yoochun sonrió con amabilidad

¿De paseo marital? – preguntó al verlos tomados de la mano, Yoochun sonrió, acercándose un poco más al menor

Sí, te invitaríamos pero… -

Si, obvio – contestó enseguida

¿Sabes? No te creí de los que tienen motocicletas, te imaginaba más en auto – dijo Yoochun con interés

Me gustan los autos pero hace tiempo que tenía ganas de comprar otra motocicleta, cuando estudiaba la escuela media tenía una y desde entonces no había podido comprar otra, ésta la compré hoy – explicó con desenfado, no levantando sospechas en Yoochun, pero esa mini historia hizo que Changmin sintiera un enorme cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, recordando aquel paseo que habían dado en moto años atrás

¿Ah sí? ¿Qué le sucedió? – preguntó con curiosidad

Por culpa de un idiota mi nena se fue al río Han – dijo con voz triste, fingiendo, Changmin no tardó en mirarlo ferozmente, Yoochun en cambio se comenzó a reír

Lástima, de verdad –

Sí bueno, también fue mi culpa, yo solo quería quedar bien con él – miró fugazmente al menor y éste tragó saliva duramente, volvió a recordar aquel momento, la motocicleta yéndose al fondo del río, Yunho intentando rescatarla y él intentando rescatar a Yunho "No me dejes" recordó claramente y bajó la mirada – Bien yo, los dejo, suerte en su paseo – cerró un ojo dirigiéndose a Yoochun quien lo despidió amablemente con una sonrisa, Yunho les dio la espalda y se marchó, ellos continuaron caminando

¿Sabes? Yunho me cae muy bien – dijo Yoochun con algo de recelo – Aunque debo admitir que a veces me hace sentir celoso –

¿Vas a comenzar? – preguntó Changmin con fastidio, dispuesto a soltar la mano de su novio, pero éste previó las intenciones y se adelantó, sujetando con más firmeza la mano, la besó

No mi amor, no es eso, no sé, su personalidad me agrada, no es porque desconfíe de ti, solo que él es muy atractivo en muchos sentidos – explicó enseguida, haciendo que Changmin se relaje – Creo que tengo envidia – se rio un poco

Entiendo, pero no tienes de qué sentirte inseguro, yo te quiero a ti – dijo por despecho, aunque luego se lamentó de haberle dado esperanzas a Yoochun, quien sonrió, deteniéndose en medio de la banqueta

Es extraño ¿no? Estamos en periodo de prueba y hasta parece que tú tratas de recuperar lo nuestro – dijo con ironía, Changmin se detuvo a reflexionar unos instantes

Solo hago más agradable nuestra mutua compañía – se acercó y besó su mejilla – Es todo – sonrió y retomó la caminata, soltando su mano, Yoochun caminó a su lado en silencio

Día 4, 5 y 6

Changmin logró un punto de concentración que le permitió avanzar en su trabajo, solo salió del estudio de Yoochun prácticamente para ir al baño, pues comía y dormía ahí, lo poco que llegó a dormir. Su novio no lo molestó ni un poco, el menor ni siquiera reparó en el tiempo que el mayor salió del departamento para distraerse

Día 7

Un poco más relajado que los días anteriores decidió dejar el trabajo al menos un par de horas, necesitaba distraerse o se volvería loco a falta de sueño y el exceso de cafeína, así que aprovechó para ir a caminar solo, dejando una nota sobre la mesa del comedor, Yoochun tomaba una pequeña siesta en la habitación, eran casi las 5 de la tarde. Menos estresado por los sucesos relativos a Yunho pudo pensar con mayor claridad, él tuvo razón al reclamarle por pedirle confesar si solo era para rechazarlo, pero no lo había podido evitar, escucharlo decir que todo el tiempo estuvo fingiendo y que en realidad lo amaba lo dejó abrumado, era como un sueño hermoso y a la vez macabro, aún faltaba para que pudiera ordenar sus ideas, quería estar con Yunho, pero a la vez no quería dejársela tan fácil, aunque también quería alejarse de él y todo lo que representaba, sería muy difícil recuperar su relación como era antes, habían muchas heridas entre los dos. Lo único que tenía claro es que no quería estar al lado de Yoochun, pero no quería terminar mal con él, había experimentado lo que era tenerlo de amigo y quería seguirlo siendo, si él se lo permitía

Día 8

Yoochun no quería seguir desperdiciando sus días al lado de Changmin, aunque estaba convencido de que igual no quería dejarlo ir, debía pensar en algo cuanto antes, aunque sabía que por más regalos que le hiciera o por más cosas que dijera no se ayudaría, incluso sabía que quizás lo mejor era no hacer nada, simplemente ser condescendiente con él y tenerle paciencia, como todo buen novio

Día 9

Changmin llegó a la mitad de su trabajo, haciéndolo sentir un peso menos de encima, debido a su esfuerzo de días pasados ahora tenía un poco más de tiempo, aunque la fecha límite no había cambiado sentía más flexibilidad en su tiempo. Yoochun percibió esto cuando lo vio leyendo un libro por afición y no por obligación, por lo que supo que era su oportunidad, así que se acercó a él cuando lo vio entrar a la cocina por algo de comer

Hola – saludó como si no se hubieran visto antes durante el día

Hola – respondió el saludo, sacó algo del refrigerador y se dispuso a salir para ir a ver un poco de televisión, Yoochun lo detuvo antes de que cruzara la puerta, abrazándolo por la espalda, sujetando suavemente la cintura

No te preocupes, solo quiero abrazarte un momento – olió la piel de su cuello y sonrió – Hueles tan bien, siempre – lo soltó poco a poco, Changmin se giró hacia él y sonrió

Gracias – enseguida salió de la cocina, Yoochun había percibido un rastro de sarcasmo en ese agradecimiento pero no dijo nada más, se limitó a seguirlo, el menor se acostó sobre la cama y prendió la televisión, cayó en la cuenta de que la habían prendido muy pocas veces desde que vivían juntos, lo cual era obvio, pues antes su relación era más física, ahora parecían un viejo matrimonio aburrido

Changmin… - se acercó a él un poco más

¿Sí? –

Hagamos algo, vamos al cine, o no sé – propuso inquieto, se moría de aburrimiento

Estoy cansado – contestó luego de comer un bocado, mirando la televisión

Está bien amor – sin decir más se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, Changmin dejó de ver la televisión y observó la puerta, lo meditó unos momentos y se puso de pie, estaba siendo demasiado frío con su novio. Al salir lo vio mirando por la ventana de la sala

Yoochun… - llamó con voz baja pero no recibió respuesta, dio un paso más y lo vio tallarse los ojos, luego volteó, tenía los ojos llorosos

Perdón, no es nada – terminó de limpiarse las lágrimas mientras sonreía, Changmin se sintió culpable por lo que se acercó

Ven – estiró su mano y Yoochun la tomó, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios – Lo que menos quiero es herirte – sintió que su mano era apretada con más fuerza

En éste punto es imposible Changmin, no haces más que mostrarme indiferencia – sonrió – Pero no te reclamo, no puedo obligarte a nada – soltó su mano y luego de un enorme esfuerzo por no llorar volvió a sonreír – Y fui yo quien te ha pedido más tiempo – lo miró una última vez – Daré una caminata, ahora vuelvo –

Sí, ve con cuidado – no dijeron más nada y Yoochun se fue, dejando a Changmin algo inquieto, estaba sucediendo precisamente lo que no quería, y que razón tenía Jaejoong en todo lo que charlaron la vez anterior…

La puerta del elevador se abrió, Yoochun se disponía a subir y sin notarlo al instante Yunho estaba saliendo, el mayor se dio cuenta de sus ojos llorosos y lo detuvo, entonces Yoochun reparó en su presencia

Hola Yunho – saludó sin ganas – Nos vemos – terminó de entrar al elevador y Yunho lo acompañó aunque disponía a salir

¿No ibas llegando? –

Sí, pero te veo mal ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó preocupado, entonces el menor sonrió

Gracias por la pregunta, estoy bien – mintió, llegaron a la planta baja y Yoochun salió del elevador, Yunho lo siguió

No te creo – se detuvieron los dos – Te ves triste –

¿Tienes tiempo? – preguntó Yoochun luego de observarlo en silencio unos momentos

Si, vamos – comenzaron a caminar hacia la derecha de aquellos departamentos…

Changmin desistió de ver la aburrida televisión y siguió con su trabajo, menos presionado que días anteriores, por momentos pensaba en su novio y lo frío que estaba siendo con él, se sentía culpable pero a la vez sabía que si estaba pasando eso era por culpa de su mencionado novio, porque él había tratado en más de una ocasión hacerle ver que ya no funcionaban juntos y Yoochun se aferraba a él, a veces sentía miedo, no sabía cómo terminar con él

Y mientras tanto no sé qué hacer tampoco con Yunho – se lamentó con gravedad, de sus dos "amores" no hacía uno – Será mejor mandar al demonio todo y desaparecer, que esos dos hagan de su vida lo que quieran – pensó enojado, se levantó del escritorio donde estaba sentado y se dirigió al teléfono, ahora que Junsu sabía la verdad tenía con quién desquitarse, al menos poder hablar de sus sentimientos le hacía bien

Llegaron a un Bar no muy lejos del barrio donde vivían, ambos pidieron cerveza y se sentaron en la barra, Yoochun bebió rápidamente la suya y pidió una segunda, en tanto Yunho apenas había bebido un par de tragos

Bebe más despacio – sugirió Yunho, mirándolo con preocupación

No es nada, Jaejoong y yo bebemos siempre litros y litros de alcohol – respondió con una sonrisa de triunfo aunque Yunho sabía que eso no era algo por lo cual enorgullecerse

¿Y… qué te sucede? –

Changmin y yo tenemos algunos problemas – respondió luego de terminar su segunda botella, hizo una seña para que le llevaran otra

¿Volvieron a discutir? – lo miró fijamente, esperando que le dijera que habían terminado, era algo que realmente ansiaba, era momento de comenzar a ser egoísta si quería recuperar al menor

Peor que eso, estamos distanciados, es una tortura, quiero tocarlo, besarlo todo, hacerle el amor, como antes – confesó con tristeza, Yunho sintió enormes celos pero hizo un esfuerzo grande por controlarse – Pero tiene mucho trabajo y cosas que pensar, está taciturno todo el tiempo, me enloquece – llevaron su cerveza y en dos tragos bebió la mitad

Entiendo… bebe más despacio – volvió a sugerir pero Yoochun no le hizo caso - ¿A qué crees que se deba? Ustedes se veían tan unidos –

Desde aquella vez que nos reconciliamos y terminamos, ya nada es lo mismo, como si en el tiempo que no estuvimos juntos algo hubiera pasado, hasta he llegado a pensar que tiene un amante – explicó con mucha frustración, entonces Yunho recordó que precisamente durante ese tiempo él y Changmin se besaron por primera vez desde su reencuentro y entonces comenzaron una especie de extraña relación, como amantes pero sin haber llegado lejos. Se sintió un poco culpable de ser la causa de las penas de Yoochun, pero por otro lado estaba contento, eso significaba que efectivamente Changmin aún sentía algo por él, si no fuera así su relación con Yoochun no se habría deteriorado tanto

¿Un amante dices? –

Changmin es muy sexual – dijo sin pena, Yunho torció un poco la boca, luego bebió de su cerveza sin dejar de mirar a su interlocutor – Y no hemos tenido sexo en días, eso jamás había pasado, quizás alguien más está teniendo su cuerpo entre sus sábanas, la sola idea me enloquece, sería capaz de matar a su amante – comentó con enojo, Yunho casi se ahoga con el trago que pretendía dar a su cerveza

Dudo que él tenga un amante, se ve que te quiere – defendió para tranquilizar a su vecino, pero éste se comenzó a reír un poco

Si claro, me quiere… - repitió con burla y terminó su cerveza, pidiendo una más después

Está contigo ¿no? Son pareja y eso es lo que cuenta – explicó con mesura, no quería meterse mucho en el tema, pero no le gustaba verlo tan desanimado y creyendo cosas que no eran ciertas

Tienes razón – sonrió. Recibió su cerveza y ésta vez la tomó con más calma, Yunho terminó la suya y pidió una segunda, como bien lo había dicho Yoochun, se veía tranquilo, tenía mucha resistencia al alcohol

De cualquier forma se ve que Changmin es un buen chico, seguro no quiere hacerte daño –

Si, quizás… - guardaron silencio unos momentos - ¿Sabes? Existe una persona – su vecino lo miró de reojo – Es una pesadilla en la vida de Changmin – el mayor entendió que hablaba de él y tuvo un mal presentimiento – Mientras él no supere a esa persona jamás será feliz, soy su relación más duradera, él siempre ha estado solo… - bebió con tristeza, hizo una pausa y miró a su vecino – Antes de mí, se acostó con muchos hombres… - al oír aquello Yunho sintió como si hubiera bebido un fuerte químico que le quemaba las entrañas, de solo pensar que no solo Yoochun, sino un montón de hombres más habían tocado a su Changmin le daba rabia, tanta que no pudo ocultar un gesto de dolor y frustración que por fortuna no fue percibido por Yoochun

¿Ah sí? – preguntó con esfuerzo, quería parecer indiferente

Sí, pero él jamás sintió nada por ninguno, ni siquiera por mí, soy uno más, por mucho que he intentado ser especial para él – sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse – Y yo me muero Yunho, me muero por dentro – no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a llorar, ayudado por el alcohol a pesar de no estar borracho, Yunho sintió un vuelco en el estómago, solo atinó a colocar su mano sobre la espalda de su vecino – Si él me deja no quiero seguir viviendo – dijo entre dientes pero fue escuchado con claridad, entonces Yunho se dirigió a él con enojo

¡Nunca! Jamás digas eso – regañó con nerviosismo

Es la verdad, prefiero suicidarme – complementó

Escucha… - se giró y colocó las manos sobre sus hombros, se miraron a los ojos – Sé lo que es ese sentimiento, pero jamás pienses que tu vida vale menos que una relación de pareja ¿entiendes?

Lo sé, pero mi amor por Changmin es demasiado intenso, tan intenso… - miró su cerveza, dejando de prestarle atención a Yunho

Yoochun, debes pensar positivamente, Changmin no va a dejarte, te lo aseguro – frustrado bebió en silencio lo que quedaba de su cerveza, no quería ser el causante de un suicidio premeditado ni de ninguna tragedia, pero tampoco quería perder a Changmin, así que haría lo posible por convencer poco a poco a Yoochun que su relación con el menor no era buena, buscaría la forma

Changmin miró el reloj y se preocupó, hacía horas que su novio había salido del departamento y no había regresado ¿y si algo malo le había sucedido? Mordió su labio inferior y miró hacia el teléfono, llamaría incluso a Jaejoong de ser necesario. Sin embargo cuando creyó que sería su única solución alguien llamó a la puerta de entrada, el menor había visto que Yoochun traía su llave por lo que en primera instancia no creyó que fuera él, preocupado de que algo hubiera pasado se acercó de prisa y abrió, llevándose una sorpresa, pues del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba no solo Yoochun, si no también Yunho, pues al parecer se habían ido a beber juntos, el vecino se veía estable, pero su novio prácticamente se caía de borracho, Yunho lo sostenía con firmeza mientras éste se balanceaba de un lado a otro. El menor miró con enojo a Yoochun y luego a Yunho, quien tenía cara de avergonzado

¿Qué significa esto? – reclamó irritado

Fuimos a beber y… -

Eso es obvio – interrumpió con mayor enojo, luego se hizo a un lado y ambos entraron, su novio pronto comenzó a reírse

¡Ey! Pero si es Changminnie… Shim Changmin – expresó con mucha alegría e intentó acercarse a él pero éste lo esquivó, Yunho aún lo sostenía para que no se cayera

¿Cuánto bebió? Él siempre resiste mucho – preguntó preocupado, si su novio sufría una congestión alcohólica él no iba a saber que hacer

Cuando pidió su cerveza número 20 perdí la cuenta – respondió apenado, Changmin lo miró mal – Perdón, no soy su niñera – se defendió un poco molesto también

Tráelo acá por favor – le indicó que lo llevara a la habitación y Yunho accedió, después de todo no era la primera vez que entraba, cuando recién llegó al departamento que rentaba sostenía entre sus brazos a Changmin quien se había desmayado al verlo

Mi amor… amor… Minnie – llamó insistentemente Yoochun pero fue ignorado – Ey Changmin, ey, oye… - se rio tontamente unos segundos - Dile a Yunho – se giró al aludido y lo señaló, cerrándole un ojo – Dile que nos deje solos – se giró de nuevo a Changmin – Para que hagamos el amor, te extraño amorcito – pidió con insistencia, Changmin no respondió, solo se sonrojó un poco y comenzó a desacomodar las sábanas de la cama

No te preocupes, ya me voy – dijo Yunho ofendido, no quería pensar en lo que sucedería cuando él se fuera ¿y si le hacía daño? Quizás era mejor quedarse, Yoochun se rio mientras Yunho lo ayudaba a acostarse, luego Changmin le quitó los zapatos

No no, espera… tú no sabes Yunho… yo no puedo hacerle el amor a Changmin – con el dedo índice indicó un par de veces que No – A él no se le para – fingió susurrar para que su novio no oyera pero se había escuchado claramente, Changmin se sonrojó por completo mientras él se reía a carcajada suelta

¡Cállate idiota! – regañó enojado, luego le comenzó a quitar la ropa, mirando de vez en cuando de reojo a Yunho, éste sonreía burlonamente – Mi pene está en perfectas condiciones – aclaró avergonzado

No dije nada – respondió su vecino aún con burla, guardaron silencio hasta que Changmin quitó toda la ropa a su novio a excepción de la interior, éste intentaba besar a su novio mientras lo desvestía, pero Changmin lo esquivaba

Basta Yoochun, apestas a alcohol – regañó el menor, luego lo aventó un poco – Duérmete, mañana hablamos – avanzó hacia la puerta, Yunho iba a seguirlo cuando la voz de Yoochun los detuvo

Yunho ven, ven amigo, ven – señalaba con la mano mientras sonreía como tonto, Yunho y Changmin compartieron miradas, el menor hizo una seña con su mano para indicarle que entrara, mientras tanto él se alejó a la cocina. Yunho se acercó a la cama y Yoochun no tardó en acercarse efusivamente y darle un fuerte abrazo - ¡Te quiero amigo! – se rio un poco – Eres buen amigo ¿sabías? ¿lo sabías? – Yunho asintió para seguirle la corriente – No como Jaejoong, él es un ingrato, un embustero – hizo puchero – Mal amigo, mi alma me traicionó – se quebró su voz un poco, luego sonrió – Pero tú, tú eres bueno – le dio dos palmadas en la mejilla izquierda con su mano derecha y luego lo abrazó de nuevo, al separarse le sonrió de nuevo

Gracias – atinó a decir, intentando apartarse – Descansa, luego charlamos –

No amigo, ven, aún no termino – el mayor se acercó sin ganas, Yoochun indicó que se acercara más, entonces lo hizo y Yoochun acercó su boca al oído de su vecino - ¿Sabes qué? Tengo un secreto – se rio divertido – Es terrible – volvió a reírse

¿Qué clase de secreto? – preguntó interesado, no existía en el mundo mejor manera de sacarle la verdad a una persona que emborrachándolo

Yo sé cómo herir a mi alma – puso cara de tristeza

¿Tu alma? No entiendo ¿quién es? –

¡Pues Jaejoong! – dijo enojado – Ya te había dicho –

Ah, está bien – no le tomó importancia e intentó alejarse, no le interesaba lo que tuviera que decirle – Debo irme –

Espera, debo decírtelo, eres mi nuevo mejor amigo – aplaudió divertido

Dime – hizo un último esfuerzo, Yoochun se acercó de nuevo

Es terrible, muy terrible – desvarió, mirando a la nada, Yunho siguió esperando

Dímelo – se cruzó de brazos

Fue mío – dijo con pesadez, cerró los ojos unos instantes y al recordar algo sonrió – Solo fue una vez… - lo pensó unos momentos – Bueno dos, pero el mismo día – se rio divertido, Yunho se volvió a interesar en el tema y se acercó un poco más – Nos acostamos – se mordió el labio ligeramente, luego puso cara de preocupación, Yunho abrió amplio los ojos

¿Tú y Jaejoong? – preguntó con desconfianza, Yoochun se comenzó a reír hasta que no pudo más, volvió a concentrarse luego

No bobo, él y yo jamás hicimos el sexo - sonrió – Hablo de Junsu, nos acostamos ¿no es raro? – puso gesto de turbación – Yo se la metí a él – se volvió a reír, ésta vez fuertemente, Yunho se quedó paralizado ¿sería verdad? Yoochun y Junsu se habían acostado, habían engañado a Changmin y a Jaejoong, pero ¿Por qué? ¿eran amantes? ¿solo por diversión? O quizás realmente se querían, confundido intentó preguntar algo pero no pudo, Changmin llegó a la habitación, aún molesto

¿De qué se ríe? –

¿Eh?... no, de… nada – seguía desconcertado, Yoochun intentó ponerse de pie

¡Quédate ahí! – gritó el menor y su novio obedeció, no sin antes cerrarle un ojo a Yunho en señal de complicidad, el mayor no supo que hacer ¿debía decírselo a Changmin? O quizás dejar que las cosas cayeran por su propio peso, si él le decía aquella verdad a Changmin seguramente creería que se trataba de un invento suyo para alejarlos, así que decidió guardarlo – Gracias por tu ayuda, puedes irte – se dirigió a Yunho, éste lo observó

Tenemos muchas cosas que hablar –

No tengo nada que hablar contigo, piérdete – lo miró con recelo y se acercó a la cama con su novio, sentándose a su lado – Ay Yoochun – estiró su mano, apartando algunos cabellos que se pegaban a su frente, su novio sonrió, cerrando los ojos

Te amo Changmin – más dormido que despierto intentó abrazarlo pero sin fuerza cayó acostado a la cama otra vez, sonrió ampliamente – No me dejes nunca, prométemelo –

Duérmete – indicó con seriedad

Prométemelo Changmin, no me… abandones – se quedó dormido casi al instante, Yunho los había observado fijamente, el menor acomodó a su novio en la cama para que durmiera cómodamente, lo miró unos momentos

No puedo, perdón – acarició su mejilla y se puso de pie, topándose con la mirada de Yunho, se miraron en silencio unos instantes – Vete por favor – pidió amablemente, Yunho entró de nuevo a la habitación, acercándose a él

Hablemos – estiró su mano hacia él y lo agarró de la muñeca, Changmin miró aquella unión y luego lo miró a los ojos

Ya me decidí Yunho, quiero que te alejes de mí, no puedo seguir así, no es justo para ninguno de los tres. No elegiré a ninguno, así que ya déjalo – explicó con cansancio, solo quería que todo terminara, alejarse de los dos

No lo permitiré, no cuando sé que me amas – estiró su mano y acarició sus cabellos, Changmin cerró los ojos unos momentos, al abrirlos se topó con la mirada cálida de Yunho

No es verdad – desmintió sin éxito

Sé la verdad, Jaejoong me lo confirmó, Yoochun también, pero sobre todo tú, esa mirada, tus reacciones, tus besos, tus lágrimas, incluso tu odio. Nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad y lo sabes, Changmin… - lo miró con tanta dulzura que casi flaquea, sus rodillas temblaban y un par de lágrimas cayeron de forma silenciosa, Yunho las limpió

Es demasiado tarde para nosotros – se excusó, pero Yunho no aceptaría tal argumento, lo jaló hacia él y avanzó hacia fuera de la habitación, no querría despertar a Yoochun. Afuera se dirigieron hacia la sala

No aceptaré esas excusas, nos amamos, no tenemos compromiso sentimental con nadie y no podrás decir que tu relación con él está bien, no es así, Changmin ya nos quitamos las máscaras, ahora quitémonos el estigma, merecemos ser felices, juntos, lo entiendes ¿verdad? – sin poder hablar el menor simplemente movió la cabeza para afirmar, Yunho sonrió y lo atrajo hacia él, se abrazaron firmemente, el mayor lo sintió sollozar y acarició su espalda para reconfortarlo – Está bien, llora hasta que no puedas – tampoco pudo evitarlo y lloró, Changmin estaba cediendo, después de tantos esfuerzos. Pasaron algunos minutos en que lloraron en silencio

Tengo miedo – confesó Changmin luego de unos momentos – No quiero creerte y que de nuevo me dejes – complementó, intentando soltarlo poco a poco, sin embargo el mayor se adelantó, lo miró a los ojos

Necesitamos hablar ¿sí? – acarició su rostro, apartando el cabello de su cara, Changmin asintió – Tienes que saber lo que pasó ¿quieres oír mi historia? – el menor asintió de nuevo, entonces él sonrió, Changmin estaba menos cerrado que el día aquel en qué confesó que lo seguía amando

Aquí no – sugirió enseguida, se enjugó los ojos y miró hacia la habitación – Creo que no despertará hasta mañana –

Sí – lo agarró de la mano y se acercaron a la puerta de entrada, Changmin agarró sus llaves y salieron, se dirigieron al departamento de Yunho; el menor entró con desconfianza, Yunho le sonrió amablemente – Relájate, solo quiero hablar – por alguna razón se sintió más tranquilo, miró alrededor, como si no hubiera entrado antes - ¿Quieres algo? –

Agua – su vecino atendió, regresando poco después con un vaso con agua, Changmin lo agarró y bebió, le regreso el vaso, se miraron unos momentos, el ambiente estaba demasiado tenso, Yunho lo dejó en la mesa del comedor

Entonces… - se giró hacia Changmin para comenzar a hablar, pero éste se acercó a él

Entonces… - lo imitó y sin previo aviso se acercó peligrosamente, colgándose a su cuello, sorprendiéndolo, ofreció sus labios, buscando los de Yunho, cerró los ojos, intentando seducirlo, él respondió con un cálido beso pero luego lo separó suavemente

Changmin, espera… - el menor no obedeció, se aferró a su cuello, continuaba buscando aquellos labios de los que estaba tan sediento. Se besaron con delicadeza, pero Changmin intentaba algo más, quiso bajar su mano a la cintura del pantalón de Yunho pero éste lo detuvo, el menor lo miró a los ojos – No Changmin, necesitamos arreglar todo antes… - hizo una pausa, lo miró avergonzado – Te deseo, pero antes quiero quitar de tu mente todo lo negativo que piensas de mí ¿lo comprendes? – sujetó sus mejillas con las manos, esperando una respuesta, Changmin sonrió con un poco de burla, luego lo abrazó con fuerza, entonces Yunho entendió – Que malvado eres ¿me estás poniendo a prueba? – fingió indignación

Sí – respondió con sinceridad, luego se apartó poco a poco – Yunho, no eres él ¿verdad? – preguntó con un dejo de miedo en sus ojos, el mayor no entendía

¿De qué hablas? –

Tú me dijiste "Soy todo lo que creíste antes de alejarnos". Eso quiere decir que no eres el hombre que solo quería llevarme a la cama y luego dejarme ¿verdad? Dime que no eres él – casi suplicó, su mirada era tan pura que Yunho se enterneció, Changmin estaba por demás sensible

No Changmin, soy el hombre que te ama y está loco por ti – sonrió ampliamente y Changmin lo imitó, su corazón latía de prisa, sentía estar viviendo uno de sus tantos crueles sueños, pero éste era mucho mejor, estaba viviendo la realidad, Yunho había regresado a su vida, él estaba de nuevo a su lado, la gama de sentimientos que sintió en ese momento fue demasiado inexplicable, en cualquier momento podía volver a llorar – Tengo muchas cosas que contarte – se dirigió a la sala y Changmin lo siguió, sentándose a su lado

Te escucho – se puso serio y guardó silencio, mirándolo fijamente

Aquel día que hicimos el amor…

_Corrió hasta que no pudo más, miles de cosas pasaron por su mente antes de darse cuenta que era momento de encarar la realidad, tenía miedo, no podía negarlo, todos los sentimientos que estaba experimentando recientemente lo confundían, pero debía hacer lo posible por abrir su mente. Las palabras de Yunho habían llegado fondo a su conciencia, sabía que tenía razón, no podía negar lo que era, lo que sentía, era Gay y debía aceptarlo, primero estaba él mismo, los demás incluyendo su familia y la Sociedad estaban después. _

_Habían pasado más de dos horas desde su arranque de realidad, ahora se disponía a regresar a casa, estaba algo cansado pero se sentía más liviano, sin duda se sentía menos inquieto, aunque aún estaba confundido, si, lo había aceptado, era Gay, Yunho tenía la razón ¿y ahora qué? Tenía claro que él le gustaba pero ¿se harían novios? Solo de pensarlo una sonrisa tonta apareció, lo tenía muy presente, aunque eso sucediera sería imposible andar de la mano por las calles como andaba con Yeon Hee, sería difícil hablar de ello con sus padres y que no lo tomaran a mal como pasó cuando era una chica y no un chico su pareja, eso sin contar las habladurías en la escuela, si cuando todo era un rumor se volvió complicado, ahora que no era un rumor lo sería mucho más… Vio los puntos negativos y su sonrisa desapareció, la idea de que por fin alguien le gustara tanto y no poderlo gritar a los cuatro vientos resultaba molesta, incómoda y triste. Se detuvo unos momentos_

_Quizás deba mantenerlo en secreto, no decírselo ni siquiera a Yunho – pensó con tristeza, luego volvió a reflexionarlo - ¿Y qué ganaría? Es igual a negar lo que negaba antes, él me gusta, me gusta su compañía y él me quiere, no debería ser problema que los dos somos hombres, es injusto – se quejó con incomodidad, hasta hace unos meses le daba exactamente lo mismo si la gente discriminaba o no a un Homosexual, aunque nunca fue homofóbico, ahora se sentía relegado y ni siquiera se lo había confesado a nadie – Tengo tantas dudas – volvió a caminar, no pensaba en un rumbo fijo, sin embargo por inercia se dirigía a aquel lugar que Yunho le había mostrado, el viejo taller de su padre – Ésta zona… - pensó al detenerse unos instantes, miró alrededor y lo comprobó. Sonrió, recordaba el camino, así que caminó hasta ese lugar, deteniéndose a la puerta, miró hacia dentro a través de los vidrios rotos, no había nadie, buscó la forma de entrar pero la puerta estaba cerrada, se alejó y miró a unos metros de distancia, recordando todo lo de aquel día, sonrió, porque en esa ocasión se hicieron amigos_

_Pasó casi una hora desde que llegó ahí, se había sentado bajo un árbol, observando el viejo taller, pero el sol había bajado de intensidad y no quería que lo tomara por sorpresa la noche, por eso se puso de pie, sacudió su ropa y decidió regresar, tomando el camino contrario, caminó de forma lenta hasta que sintió que jalaron su brazo, volteó enseguida y para su sorpresa se trataba de Yunho, sonrió sin parecer tan obvio_

_¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó extrañado de verlo tan cerca del taller_

_Yunho… este… solo pasaba por aquí – respondió nervioso_

_Casi es de noche, vete, no es bonito por aquí sin luz del día – sugirió secamente, luego lo soltó y le dio la espalda, comenzando a caminar de regreso al taller_

_¡Yunho! – llamó rápidamente, avanzando también, éste no hizo caso en un principio pero cuando sintió que le seguían se detuvo, entonces se giró hacia el menor_

_¿Qué quieres? Ya te lo dije antes, no podemos ser amigos, perdóname – dijo con algo de tristeza pero manteniéndose firme y serio, Changmin se mordió el labio inferior_

_Es que… - no supo cómo decirlo, estaba muy nervioso_

_Ve a casa, es peligroso – _

_Pero ¿y tú? Vámonos – intentó agarrarlo del brazo pero el mayor lo evitó_

_No puedo regresar a casa ahorita, las cosas no están bien y yo realmente me siento muy cómodo aquí, me quedo, pero tú no puedes, ve a tu casa – explicó con voz seca, lo miró unos momentos antes de hacerle una seña con la mano de que se fuera - ¿Qué estás esperando? –_

_Tenemos que hablar –_

_¿De qué? – _

_De nosotros – respondió con tacto, mirándolo fijamente_

_¿De nosotros? Changmin, ya te lo dije, no podemos ser amigos, no me busques más, esto se acabó, ya no te diré nada, no tiene caso, hablar contigo al respecto es como hablar con una piedra, ya me cansé, así que ya, déjalo ¿quieres? Ahora vete – expuso con algo de molestia y sin dar tiempo a una respuesta le dio la espalda al menor, comenzando a caminar – Changmin lo miró en su intento por marcharse y apretó los puños, lo pensó en fracciones de segundos y antes de que saliera completamente de su alcance lo llamó_

_¡Jung Yunho eres un idiota! – gritó decidido, un poco molesto pero no enojado. Su llamado detuvo a Yunho – Eres testarudo y persistente, te gusta hacerme desatinar, eres un stalker y un pervertido… - el mayor se aguantó las ganas de responder, continuó escuchándolo – Pero también eres noble y honesto, cuando necesité una dosis de cruel realidad estuviste ahí para decírmela a la cara, aunque seas distraído y desordenado siempre estás ahí cuando te necesito… y ahora es mi turno de decírtelo – se mordió ligeramente el labio, Yunho por su parte se comenzó a poner nervioso, su corazón latió deprisa – Me gustas Yunho – confesó con un ligero quiebre en su voz, pero su alma sintió un peso menos grande que cargar. El mayor por su parte abrió los ojos ampliamente, escuchar esas palabras le hizo sentir un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo que jamás antes había experimentado, y entonces se giró, poco a poco, chocando su mirada con la del menor, quien esperaba una respuesta, apretó los labios y poco a poco se acercó a él_

_¿De verdad? – preguntó casi en un susurro y Changmin asintió un par de veces, luego sonrió tímidamente y sin esperarlo recibió de Yunho un fuerte abrazo, lo sintió temblar y respondió enseguida a aquel gesto_

_Me gustas Yunho, perdóname por hacerte esperar, yo… yo realmente tenía miedo de aceptarlo, no quería sentirlo, pero estaba ahí y luchaba por salir. Soy Gay, definitivamente soy Gay – sonrió confundido, apretando más el cuerpo que lo estrechaba, escuchó una pequeña risita por parte de Yunho, quien lo soltó poco a poco y él hizo lo propio_

_No tienes idea de cuánto esperé por esto – sonrió ampliamente, haciendo sentir a Changmin que se derretía, a pesar de esos dientes imperfectos, Yunho tenía la sonrisa más perfecta que había visto en su vida - ¿De verdad lo dijiste? Dilo otra vez, dilo – subió sus manos hasta las mejillas del menor, esperando escuchar aquellas palabras_

_Me gustas – repitió Changmin con aquella voz dulce y tímida, Yunho sintió un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, acarició las mejillas con sus pulgares y acercó los labios hacia su frente, regalándole un beso, ambos sonrieron al volverse a ver a los ojos – Me gustas – volvió a decir, haciendo que Yunho volviera a sonreír, escuchar aquello de los labios de Changmin era como escuchar mil veces una canción que se ama sin importar si el disco se raya o no, así sonaban esas palabras en boca de su querido Changmin_

_También me gustas – dijo Yunho burlonamente, como si jamás lo hubiera dicho. Se miraron en silencio unos momentos y de pronto dejaron de sonreír, Yunho subió las manos a los hombros de Changmin y luego con su mano derecha acomodó sus cabellos, peinándolos una y otra vez, luego bajó aquella misma mano, tocó delicadamente su oreja y luego su mano se paseó por la mejilla, mientras su pulgar bajó a los labios, acariciando el inferior unos momentos – Changmin… - susurró casi por inercia y éste se sonrojó, tenía el presentimiento de lo que seguía, Yunho quería besarlo, y sin dudas él quería ser besado por esos labios, el mayor se perdió en el brillo de los ojos del menor - ¿Puedo? – preguntó con voz dulce y casi temblando el menor asintió. Yunho lo observó unos instantes de nuevo, luego miró a su alrededor – Ven – se apartó un poco y lo agarró de la mano, se acercaron al taller, sacó sus llaves y entraron, el mayor cerró la puerta y prendió la luz, se alejaron de la puerta y de la ventana; volvieron a compartir una mirada, Yunho se acercó más a él, acarició con delicadeza su barbilla con el pulgar y atrayéndolo ligeramente hacia él se acercó poco a poco, cerraron sus ojos y en menos de una fracción de segundo sus labios se tocaron, suave, casi rápido, pero sin apartarse del todo separaron los labios y volvieron a juntarlos, el mayor atrapando su labio superior y Changmin el inferior, comenzando a moverlos, torpe y dulcemente, sobre todo por parte del menor, de quien era su primer beso, y Yunho fue gentil, tomó sus labios con delicadeza, sin presionarlo, sin tratar de someterlo con su lengua; se soltaron pasados unos breves momentos, Yunho abrió sus ojos y miró a Changmin con los suyos aún cerrados, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus labios entreabiertos, respiraba pausadamente, sintió un cosquilleo debido a la falta de los labios del mayor y entonces abrió los ojos, se sonrojó aún más al ver que Yunho seguía estando ahí, frente a él. Había tenido su primer beso, no como aquel intento fallido por besar a Yeon Hee dónde solamente rozó sus labios, los de Yunho lo habían tocado, acariciado, seducido, ahora se sentía extraño, pero contento, así que sonrió con timidez, bajando la mirada unos momentos_

_Me besaste – no quería verse cursi ni sometido, pero se sentía realmente bien, quería más, muchos besos más. Yunho se dio cuenta, así que sonrió, volviendo a acercarse, ésta vez entreabrieron sus labios desde el inicio, tocándose sin dudas ni nerviosismos. Una caricia, dos, tres, los labios del otro tenían un agradable sabor, adictivo, querían besarse por siempre, pero era imposible. Se abrazaron luego de que compartieron varios besos, quedándose así por mucho tiempo, en silencio, luego de unos momentos se separaron, Yunho acarició las mejillas del menor, se sonrieron ampliamente_

_¿Te gustó? – el menor asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior, luego se acercó de nuevo y lo abrazó por la cintura, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del mayor, éste le correspondió con sus manos rodeándole la espalda_

_Ahora ¿Qué sigue? – preguntó preocupado - ¿Somos novios? – inquirió intranquilo, pero Yunho lo abrazó más fuerte para tranquilizarlo_

_Si quieres ser mi novio sí – respondió divertido, Changmin sonrió ampliamente, luego se apartó y lo miró a los ojos_

_Sí, sí quiero – contestó emocionado, entonces se acercó a Yunho y rápidamente besó sus labios. Lo volvió a mirar y volvió a sonreír_

_Changmin… -_

_¿Sí? – el mayor agarró las manos del menor, éste las miró antes de volverlo a mirar a él_

_¿Entiendes que esto no es como tú relación con Yeon Hee ¿verdad? – el menor asintió – Cuando se hicieron novios seguro te felicitó todo mundo – volvió a asentir – Pero esto es muy distinto, si hablamos de esto públicamente nos meteremos en problemas ambos – ésta vez el menor no asintió, lo observó fijamente – Tendrá que ser nuestro secreto – explicó casi con un nudo en la garganta, era ridículo tener que esconderse si se querían, pero la sociedad no estaba lista aún para eso, no porque no hubiera gente Homosexual en su país, pero no era fácil hacerlo público y tratar de vivir una vida "normal" como cualquier otro, lamentablemente era así, Changmin lo entendía aunque no le gustaba la idea_

_Lo sé, es preciso ocultarlo – dijo con tristeza, Yunho soltó sus manos y las subió a los hombros_

_Te quiero Changmin, no permitiré que nadie te moleste por esto ¿de acuerdo? – el menor asintió, preocupado, pero a la vez se sentía feliz – Aquí estarán guardados nuestros secretos – sonrió satisfecho, soltando a Changmin y alejándose un poco, miró a su alrededor – Aquí cometeremos nuestros pecados – dijo emocionado, casi ensoñado, el menor lo miró tan feliz y soltó una pequeña risa, Yunho lo observó - ¿Por qué ríes? – preguntó extrañado_

_Eres tan bobo – respondió – Y tan lindo – complementó con una sonrisa tímida, Yunho sonrió ampliamente y se acercó con efusividad, le dio un abrazo_

_Lo soy, y seré todo lo que quieras que sea – contestó feliz, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía esa paz interior y esa dicha, no podía decir que estaba enamorado, pero si algo parecido a ello, Changmin había llegado para quedarse, y nadie lo apartaría de su lado_

_Aquel día que se hicieron novios Yunho acompañó a Changmin hasta su casa, se despidieron con una sonrisa y una mirada, aunque un beso hubiera sido mejor sabían que no podían, no en público, su relación era su pequeño secreto, aunque sabían que quizás no siempre iban a poder ocultarlo, al menos de momento estaba bien. Yunho regresó a su casa con una gran sonrisa, al fin Changmin lo había aceptado, ahora eran pareja, no podía ocultar su felicidad, su hermana lo notó al instante y sin poder ocultar su curiosidad lo abordó después de la cena_

_Hoy te ves demasiado animado hermano – comentó con extrañeza, Yunho sonrió ampliamente_

_¿Me veo animado? Estoy realmente muy emocionado – respondió con entusiasmo_

_¿Qué pasó? - Yunho miró a los lados y al ver que su padre seguía sin llegar le explicó_

_¿Recuerdas a Changmin? –_

_El niño bonito de la foto – afirmó con una sonrisa_

_Me dijo que sí – confesó con una gran sonrisa, sorprendida ella volteó a verlo_

_O sea que él también… -_

_Sí – contestó emocionado – Se confesó Gay y le gusto, ahora salimos –_

_Me alegra por ti – con casi la misma emoción que su hermano se lanzó a sus brazos_

_No tienes idea de lo feliz que me siento – dijo cuándo se soltaron – Tú sabes que los dos chicos con quienes salí antes resultaron unos idiotas – _

_Lo sé… ¿Él es diferente? –_

_Sí, tengo fe en que sí – dijo positivamente, luego suspiró – Si nos descubren y se acobarda es porque estoy equivocado – explicó con tristeza_

_Yo también tengo fe en que él es distinto – _

_¿Por qué? –_

_Porque jamás te vi tan emocionado, él te gusta bastante ¿verdad? – sonrió en complicidad_

_Sí, me gusta mucho – sonrió también – Aunque a veces se pone histérico por cosas sin sentido – soltó una pequeña risa – Pero es Honesto y dice lo que piensa, eso me gusta mucho de él –_

_Además es guapo – dijo ella emocionada_

_¿Verdad que sí? – suspiró con una sonrisa_

_¿Será que por fin te estás enamorando? – preguntó por curiosidad, él se puso un poco serio_

_No quiero pensar ahorita en eso, quiero tomarme las cosas con calma – expuso con cautela_

_Sabes que te quiero y te apoyo ¿verdad? – se agarraron la mano y Yunho asintió_

_Lo sé, gracias hermana –_

_Si Yunho es feliz, yo soy feliz – volvieron a sonreírse, instantes después escucharon el ruido de la puerta de entrada y poniéndose en alerta ambos voltearon, luego se miraron_

_Es papá, ve a tu habitación – ordenó amablemente y ella obedeció. Al cerrarse la puerta Yunho se puso un poco tenso_

_¿Qué me miras? – preguntó enojado el recién llegado, había bebido, aunque no estaba del todo ebrio, Yunho tragó saliva_

_Nada, perdón ¿ya cenaste? – _

_¿Tú qué crees idiota? – _

_Espera y te sirvo – contestó con amabilidad, no quería otra discusión tonta y sin sentido, su padre no dijo más y entró a la cocina, ahí dentro estaba el comedor, pues la casa era pequeña_

_¿Qué preparaste? – preguntó tranquilo_

_Bulgogi Deopbap – respondió contento, era la primera vez que lo preparaba, y no es que le gustara meterse en la cocina, pero quería probar nuevas cosas. Su papá sonrió tenuemente_

_Tu madre era experta preparándolo – comentó con nostalgia. Yunho que no estaba acostumbrado a conversar con su papá se animó un poco. Sirvió la cena_

_Aquí tienes – sirvió una ración mediana y al primer bocado su papá puso cara de desagrado, sin embargo no comentó nada, terminó de comer y se levantó de la mesa, Yunho esperaba un veredicto así que preguntó_

_¿Qué tal estuvo? – sonrió un poco _

_Mal – dijo sin tacto, Yunho borró su sonrisa - ¿De qué sirve un hijo maricón si no sabe cocinar? Inútil – lo miró mal y salió de la cocina, dejándolo perplejo. Debido al incidente en que lo expulsaron de la escuela se enteró de su Homosexualidad, desde entonces su relación había empeorado, su papá no aceptaba que no le gustaran las mujeres_

_¿De qué sirve un padre si es el primero en juzgarte? – preguntó en voz baja, sin ser escuchado, sonrió con tristeza y comenzó a juntar la cocina, con resignación, estaba cansado de aguantarlo, pero seguía ahí por su hermana, de lo contrario habría huido hace mucho tiempo_

_Al día siguiente fue domingo, el día perfecto para estar juntos, así que temprano por la mañana Changmin preparó una mochila con comida y otras cosas, salió de su casa sin dar explicaciones. Se encontró con Yunho en el camino, se habían quedado de ver cerca del taller. Yunho miró a su alrededor y al no ver __moros en la costa*__ le dio un beso en la mejilla a Changmin, éste le pegó despacio en el hombro _

_Aquí no – regañó con tono suave, sonriendo_

_Perdón – sonrió también y emprendieron su caminata. Tomaron el transporte y después volvieron a caminar hasta llegar al lugar acordado, el Santuario de Chongmyo, el menor había puesto de pretexto querer asistir al Ritual Confuciano de la Dinastía Joseon, aprovechando que ese domingo era el primero de mayo, aunque realmente quería pasar todo el día con Yunho, ir lejos era la mejor opción… Terminó la ceremonia y los asistentes comenzaron a salir, durante el transcurso de ésta permanecieron atentos, como solo un par de amigos, sin embargo una vez fuera en lugar de continuar vagando por las maravillas del templo decidieron alejarse donde no hubiera personas, ahí montaron en el suelo una especie de picnic junto a un árbol, a su alrededor había una especie de llanura pero aisladamente arbolada, no se veía rastro de gente salvo a lo lejos, muy lejos_

_Aire fresco, tan diferente al pasaje urbano al que estoy acostumbrado – comentó contento, no solía salir mucho de la ciudad, era un chico dedicado a sus estudios, así lo habían educado en su familia, aunque si salía de vez en cuando con sus amigos, solían hacerlo dentro de la ciudad o jugaban videojuegos en casa de alguno. Changmin estiró sus manos en horizontal, cerró los ojos y aspiró el aire fresco de esos campos, Yunho que estaba sacando cosas de su mochila lo observó fijamente y sonrió, no se pudo resistir y dejó lo que hacía para acercarse a él, tomándolo por sorpresa lo abrazó por la cintura desde atrás, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo, Changmin abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido, pero después sonrió, cerró sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, sujetando los brazos de Yunho, giró ligeramente su cabeza y Yunho besó su mejilla_

_Te quiero – susurró cerca de su oído, besando suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, el menor sintió un agradable cosquilleo y sonrió de nuevo, giró un poco más su cabeza y sus labios se encontraron, Changmin estiró su mano y lo sujetó de la nuca con la mano izquierda, girándose poco a poco hacia él cuando Yunho aflojó los brazos en su cintura, volviendo a abrazarlo de esa parte pero estando ya de frente. Luego de unos momentos soltaron sus labios poco a poco, el menor sonrió y después se abrazó a él_

_Yo también te quiero Yunho – el aludido sonrió y decidió no soltarlo en varios minutos_

_Yunho… -_

_¿Sí? –_

_Tengo hambre – dijo con voz caprichosa, su novio sonrió_

_Sí, yo también – lo soltó por fin y Changmin hizo lo mismo, le dio un beso rápido en los labios y se acercó al mantel sobre el piso, el menor lo siguió. Llevaban sándwiches sencillos, algo práctico para su pequeña travesía. Comieron mientras conversaban: Escuela, Familia, Amigos, Pasatiempos; no se conocían del todo y era divertido hacerlo a través de conversaciones verosímiles, pero el sol comenzó a declinar y estaban algo cansados_

_Tengo sueño ¿ya es hora de regresar? – preguntó con tristeza_

_Aún podemos estar más tiempo aquí, comenzará a anochecer en hora y media más o menos – respondió el mayor_

_Entonces dormitaré un poco – relajándose un poco se acostó boca arriba sobre el mantel y cerró los ojos, Yunho lo observó y sonrió, se veía tan adorable así por lo que se acercó, se sentó a su lado con las piernas extendidas y acarició un poco su cabello, eso lo hizo abrir los ojos - ¿Serías mi almohada? – preguntó en broma_

_Claro – creyendo que hablaba en serio se dio dos palmadas sobre las piernas y Changmin se comenzó a reír - ¿Qué sucede? –_

_Eres tan ingenuo –_

_¿Yo? – preguntó desconcertado_

_Sí, tú. En realidad eres un pervertido, pero tienes tu lado dulce – explicó feliz_

_No soy ningún pervertido – dijo un poco molesto, Changmin se volvió a reír un poco_

_Igual me gustarías si lo fueras – sonrió y entonces se levantó, acercándose a Yunho se agachó, volviéndose a acostar colocó su cabeza sobre las piernas de Yunho y cerró los ojos_

_Lo sé – dijo con un pequeño tono de arrogancia, ambos se rieron un poco_

_Eres muy cómodo ¿sabes? Que piernas tan firmes – comentó divertido, sin abrir los ojos se giró levemente sobre su costado derecho y colocó una mano sobre la pierna de Yunho, cerca de su cabeza, éste se sonrojó ligeramente, Changmin apretó un poco la mano – Sí, que firme – sonrió traviesamente pero Yunho se había puesto un poco serio. Quería ser justo y considerado con Changmin, con sus anteriores relaciones había llegado a ciertos toqueteos pero no quería espantar a Changmin, apenas el día anterior se habían hecho novios y además el menor acababa de aceptar que era Gay, quizás era muy pronto, así que solo guardó silencio unos momentos, luego comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos, poco a poco sintió un cambio en su respiración, Changmin se había dormido, lo miró con ternura, observando su rostro_

_Tengo que aguantar unos días más, hay tanto que quisiera hacerte – pensó avergonzado, sabía que quizás si era un pervertido en el fondo, pero ¿era eso malo? Estaba en sus dieciocho, era lo normal ¿no? Sus hormonas eran así, seguro las de Changmin también, pero era demasiado pronto, no quería echar a perder su relación con el menor_

_Regresar a casa ese día fue triste, su realidad era muy diferente a la que habrían querido, porque si uno fuera mujer las cosas serían distintas a los ojos de los demás, aunque para los suyos fuera igual sabían que debían ocultarse. Estar en la escuela era difícil porque se topaban de vez en cuando, conversaban como amigos, pero había momentos en que se morían por darse un abrazo, tomarse de las manos o besarse. En todo ese tiempo no se había topado con Yeon Hee aunque sabía que sí iba a clases, quería hablar con ella pero no se atrevía, aunque quería conservar la amistad, ella incluso había dicho que quien la había terminado fue Changmin, para que no descuidara sus estudios, aunque ambos sabían que terminaron porque él era incapaz de tocarla o verla como mujer, y porque ella estaba convencida de que él era Gay. En clase las chicas habían vuelto a perder el interés en él por ya no estar con la niña más popular de la escuela, aunque para sus amigos seguía siendo un misterio que la hubiera dejado, desde su perspectiva no todos los días alguien como Changmin andaba con alguien como ella. Su repentina amistad con Yunho también les causó extrañeza, ya los habían visto juntos antes pero ahora era más frecuente, incluso al finalizar las clases se veían a la entrada de la escuela y aparentemente se iban juntos a casa, a pesar de que Yunho vivía en dirección contraria a Changmin. _

_Pasaron un par de semanas desde el comienzo de su noviazgo, solían ir al taller al finalizar las clases o a casa de Changmin, pero en éste último lugar procuraban no crear sospechas. Entre más se conocían más se divertían juntos, aunque quizás su relación no era tan dulce como al principio pero no de forma incómoda. Aquel día Changmin se encontraba sentado sobre el suelo de su habitación, leyendo un libro a pies de la cama mientras que Yunho husmeaba entre la colección de discos del menor, le llamó la atención uno y lo puso en el aparato reproductor, Changmin volteó a verlo y sonrió cuando vio a Yunho bailar_

_Wooo, eso no sabía de ti ¿te gusta bailar? Lo haces bien – comentó con interés, pero Yunho se avergonzó un poco_

_Claro que lo hago bien – contestó fingiendo presunción - ¿Quieres que te enseñe? –_

_No, el baile no es lo mío – sonrió divertido – Mejor hazme un baile sensual – dijo en broma, soltando una risa después, Yunho se quedó callado unos momentos, pensando_

_Está bien – resolvió divertido, más aún al ver el gesto apenado de Changmin – Siéntate en la cama – pidió con amabilidad, instintivamente Changmin movió su cabeza a los lados – Vamos –_

_¿Estás loco? Qué vergüenza – dijo más avergonzado aún, Yunho sonrió y se acercó a él, estirándole la mano, Changmin sujetó su mano a regañadientes, poniéndose de pie, Yunho se acercó un poco más sentarlo en la cama pero Changmin se adelantó y sujetándolo de la camisa lo jaló hacia él, cayendo los dos a la cama, acostados, el menor sonrió_

_Oye – se quejó Yunho, aunque la sensación de estar sobre él era agradable, demasiado_

_No hagas cosas vergonzosas, ni se te ocurra bailarme – se quejó infantilmente_

_Entonces te besaré – respondió desafiante, pero Changmin se le adelantó de nuevo y colocando sus brazos al cuello lo comenzó a besar, siendo correspondido al instante. Luego del beso se miraron a los ojos – Estamos en tu casa – dijo Yunho con voz tenue, Changmin sonrió y lo apartó sutilmente, luego se puso de pie, caminó a la puerta y le colocó el seguro, Yunho lo miró sorprendido, Changmin se acercó de nuevo a la cama donde su novio estaba sentado y volvieron a besarse, la mano derecha de Changmin se aferró a la nuca de Yunho y profundizaron el beso, instintivamente el mayor lo acostó en la cama y tomando su cintura comenzó a descender su mano hasta la cadera, deslizándola hacia la pierna después, Changmin lo ayudó a tocarlo levantando y doblando su pierna. Volvieron a dejar se besarse y se miraron a los ojos, Yunho subió de nuevo la mano hasta colocarla en los glúteos del menor, apretó un poco y eso lo hizo jadear, sin dejar de mirarse Changmin sintió como la mano de Yunho se deslizaba lentamente por la cadera hacia delante, hasta su entrepierna, el menor cerró con fuerza los ojos_

_No, hasta ahí – pidió avergonzado, Yunho comprendió que Changmin no quería que lo tocara en esa zona y retiró su mano, sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios_

_Llegaré siempre hasta donde me lo permitas – sonrió con ternura y luego besó su frente, Changmin también sonrió y volviendo a colgarse de su cuello se besaron. Al separarse Yunho se puso de pie, acomodó su ropa y caminó a la puerta – Te veo mañana en la escuela – dijo con alegría – Y cuando quieras haré ese baile para ti – completó con una sonrisa traviesa, Changmin sonrió y agarrando una almohada de su cama la lanzó hacia él_

_Depravado – se comenzaron a reír_

_Hasta mañana –_

_Hasta mañana – respondió el menor, se miraron unos momentos y luego Yunho se fue de la habitación, dejando a Changmin un poco confundido – Si quería que me tocara – pensó avergonzado, luego se colocó los brazos sobre el rostro – Qué vergüenza – sonrió divertido, al lado de Yunho estaba experimentando emociones y sentimientos nuevos, aunque a veces sentía miedo de sus propios deseos, también sentía seguridad junto a él, sabía que su novio no lo presionaría para sucumbir a las inquietudes y apetitos de su juventud. Sonrió contento, comenzaba a enamorarse y eso se sentía bien_

Continuará…

¡Hola! Lamento hacerlas esperar, espero les haya agradado éste capítulo ^_^

*Moros en la costa

_ . _


	10. Capítulo 10

**The another love around**

Por Arashi Sorata

Disclaimer: Ésta historia es ficción y las personas involucradas en mis fantasías merecen respeto en todos los sentidos, esto solo es de fans para fans

Parejas Principales: Yunho x Changmin (HOMIN), Yoochun x Changmin (YOOMIN)

Parejas Secundarias: Jaejoong x Junsu (JAESU) Yoochun x Junsu (YOOSU)

Advertencia: Contenido NC-17

_Habían estado viéndose a escondidas por algún tiempo y comenzaba a tornarse inquietante ¿así sería el resto de sus vidas? Escondiéndose como dos pecadores huyendo de quemarse en el fuego eterno ¿solo por amarse? Como cualquier ser humano sobre la tierra, solo que en su caso se trataba de dos hombres ¿Qué tan terrible era eso? ¿Por qué la gente metía a Dios en ello? Un ser etéreo que posiblemente solo exista en la Fe de las personas y que en ningún momento habían escuchado emitir su opinión ¿Por qué la gente ponía a ese ser de escudo solo para justificar su odio, ignorancia y repudio?_

"_En aquel momento si hubiera sabido todo el dolor que sentiría por amarte habría puesto alrededor mis mejores escudos para que eso jamás pasara"_

_Te amo – dijo con dulzura después de un largo y tierno beso, mirándolo a los ojos, con el miedo y los nervios a flor de piel, era la primera vez que lo decía y no tenía idea si sería la última, solo sabía que aquellas palabras habían salido desde el fondo de su corazón, el cual palpitaba desesperado, pasó mucho tiempo antes de conseguir una respuesta_

_¿De verdad? – tomó el rostro del menor entre sus manos, luego lo besó con ternura sobre la mejilla y se abrazó a su cuerpo, cubriéndole la espalda con aquellos brazos protectores, el mayor sintió que temblaba y besó sus cabellos un par de veces mientras el otro se aferraba también a su cuerpo_

_Jamás mentiría con algo así… dime por favor… dime qué sientes por mí – cerró los ojos y esperó una respuesta positiva que jamás llegó, abrió sus ojos con tristeza, comprendió aquel silencio y se soltó poco a poco, después se atrevió a mirarlo, Yunho correspondió aquella mirada, se mostraba confundido, pensativo, como si tratara de ordenar sus ideas_

_Yo… - vaciló, después desvió su mirada – Te quiero mucho Changmin pero… no sé… yo… - se mordió el labio inferior y el menor sintió una enorme tristeza, sin embargo sonrió_

_Te entiendo – se acercó a él y con su mano derecha le acarició una mejilla, Yunho volteó y se miraron otra vez a los ojos, luego compartieron otro beso – Nada cambiará si no me amas, soy feliz a tu lado – sonrió otra vez y se abrazó a su cuerpo, el otro correspondió, sin darse cuenta de aquellos ojos húmedos y aquellos dientes que se friccionaban para evitar llorar_

_También soy feliz a tu lado – acarició con ternura su espalda mientras lo abrazaba, mirando fijamente la pared frente a él, en aquel taller sucio y abandonado había recibido su primera declaración real de amor y él no había podido decir lo mismo, se sintió impotente y molesto con él mismo, había herido a Changmin, su primera herida de amor, pero estaba seguro que sería la última, él jamás iba a volverlo a lastimar_

_Después de aquello su relación volvió aparentemente a la normalidad, con la única diferencia que a veces Changmin estaba ocupado y no podía verse con Yunho. Su castigo de limpiar salones por un mes hace días que había terminado, aunque como Delegado de la clase aún tenía cosas que hacer. Aquel día hubo junta de Delegados y el menor se tuvo que quedar, en dicha junta estuvo Yeon Hee, quien evitó por todos los medios de toparse con la mirada de Changmin, aunque él a veces sí buscaba la de ella, quería arreglar las cosas, explicarle, pero parecía que ella no quería saber nada. Terminó la junta y uno a uno los delegados tuvieron que salir, Yeon Hee fue de las primeras pero Changmin aceleró el paso y logró alcanzarla aunque salió varios segundos después. Le dio alcance al salir del edificio de esa ala_

_Espera… - dijo con desesperación, tocándole el hombro, ella se giró hacia él y lo miró rudamente_

_¿Qué quieres? – preguntó enojada_

_Sabes lo que quiero, necesitamos hablar – contestó incómodo_

_¿De qué? ¿quieres que volvamos? ¿Por qué insistes en lastimarme? – preguntó con tristeza_

_No sé de qué hablas – respondió preocupado, sin embargo ella sonrió _

_¿No entiendes que aún me interesas? Sigo enamorada de ti – confesó con vergüenza, era la primera vez que un chico le gustaba de esa forma, él se ruborizó un poco – Me hieres, solo de verte, escuchar tu voz, saber que nunca hiciste el intento porque lo nuestro funcionara ¿crees que es fácil? – Changmin negó con la cabeza, sin hablar - ¿Acaso sabes lo cruel que es amar sin ser correspondido? - preguntó con indignación, sin saber lo que le sucedía a Changmin, él entendió completamente a que se refería ella, porque él vivía lo mismo, amaba a Yunho y éste a él no_

_Lo sé – respondió cabizbajo, ella abrió un poco más los ojos, sorprendida – Sé cómo te sientes y de verdad lo siento, lamento que no me gustes como esperabas y tienes razón, siempre la tuviste, él también – explicó avergonzado, ella lo miraba atento_

_¿Él? – _

_Mi… mi pareja – el corazón de ella comenzó a palpitar inquieto – Mi novio – aunque sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba, Yeon Hee tomó mucho aire y soportó – Soy Gay, yo era el único que lo negaba, yo simplemente… - intentó terminar de hablar pero recibió una fuerte bofetada por parte de ella, se sujetó la mejilla, confundido_

_¡No te lo perdonaré nunca! – sus ojos se humedecieron y pronto comenzó a llorar_

_No es algo que decidí, es parte de mí ¿entiendes? – no tenía por qué darle explicaciones pero se sintió con el deber moral de hacerlo_

_No es porque seas Gay, es porque me usaste ¡¿Qué fui?! Tu conejillo de indias ¿no? Tu experimento para saber quién eres ¿verdad? Eres lo peor, eso es lo que eres – completamente molesta y triste se giró nuevamente y comenzó a avanzar hacia la reja de la entrada, ahí estaba Yunho, se veía a lo lejos, los observaba, entonces ella entendió, se giró de nuevo hacia Changmin – Él… - sonrió con triunfo a pesar de las lágrimas – Que tonta soy, tú y yo éramos novios mientras Él trataba de "sacarte del clóset" ¿no? Dime… ¡Dime! – gritó molesto, luego se secó las lágrimas, él asintió_

_Perdón – dijo en voz baja, ella se rio con sarcasmo y sin más se giró otra vez, comenzando a avanzar hacia la salida, Changmin suspiró hondamente y comenzó a caminar también a la entrada, igual que Yunho, cuyo hombro rozó el de Yeon Hee cuando ella salió de la escuela hecha una furia, Changmin se cruzó con el mayor y se aguantó las ganas por abrazarlo_

_¿Estás bien? – preguntó cariñosamente, intentando acariciar sus cabellos pero se contuvo_

_Yunho quiero ir solo a casa ¿está bien? –_

_Si, anda – sonrió y con discreción subió su dedo índice hacia la mejilla, rozándole con el nudillo, el menor sonrió y pasó de lado a Yunho, saliendo también de la escuela, el mayor lo observó retirarse y suspiró_

_Moría por besarte – torció un poco la boca en desaprobación y también se marchó de la escuela_

_Al llegar a su casa su hermana se encontraba haciendo sus deberes escolares, al verlo le sonrió enseguida mientras lo saludaba, luego lo vio pensativo y se preocupó_

_¿Todo bien? – dejó a un lado su cuaderno y se acercó a Yunho, éste volteó a verla y sonrió sin muchas ganas_

_No mucho, estoy un poco confundido – respondió con tristeza_

_¿Por qué? – lo agarró de la muñeca y se dirigieron a la mesa donde hacía ella sus deberes, se sentaron ahí a conversar_

_Changmin está enamorado de mí – dijo con seriedad_

_¿En serio? Eso es genial hermano, sabía que pasaría – contestó alegremente, pero al verlo aún serio borró su sonrisa - ¿Qué sucede? Es lo que querías ¿no? –_

_No lo sé – tardó en contestar – Lo adoro, me gusta mucho y lo quiero pero no sé si estoy enamorado, me siento confundido – torció un poco la boca – Jamás me he enamorado, no sé cómo se siente – explicó cabizbajo _

_Lo quieres ¿no? – él asintió – Te gusta – repitió la acción – Cuanto estás con él ¿se siente bien? Como si el tiempo pasara más rápido – Yunho la miró unos segundos y asintió después ¿es que su hermana leía la mente? – Cuando sus amigos se acercan o lo abrazan te gustaría aventarlos lejos ¿cierto? Y solo de pensar que se aleje de tu lado hace que tu corazón se haga más pequeño – afirmó con decisión, él volvió a asentir, sorprendido_

_¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – preguntó asustado_

_Yunho ¿Estás tonto? – cuestionó molesta - ¿Qué puede ser eso si no amor? Amar el tiempo a su lado, amar su compañía ¿no es eso amor? –_

_Es que yo… no sé – bajó la mirada unos momentos – Es algo que asusta – calló unos momentos - ¿Sabes? Eso de que Mamá murió… perder a alguien es lo más horrible que he vivido – su hermana le sujetó la mano – Quizás no quiero amarlo porque tengo miedo de llegar a perderlo – concluyó dubitativo – No quiero volver a sentir ese dolor – _

_Hermano, no pienses así ¿por qué habrías de perderlo? No hay razón – explicó convencida_

_¿Lo crees? – pensó unos momentos - ¿Y si me deja? Si decide nunca aceptar ante todos que es Gay, si me rechaza no sé qué pasará conmigo – dijo con preocupación, su hermana que sujetaba su mano lo sintió temblar_

_Tú mismo lo dijiste, él es diferente –_

_¿Y si no? – la miró con miedo_

_¿Por qué estás siendo tan negativo? – enojada por esa actitud soltó su mano y se puso de pie_

_No quiero que sea diferente, quiero estar con él y que él quiera estar conmigo –_

_¿Lo ves? Te dijo que te ama ¿no? ¿Por qué estás tan inseguro? –_

_No lo sé – bajó la mirada unos momentos_

_Yunho, estás enamorado de él también – afirmó, sorprendiendo a su hermano – Changmin tuvo el valor de enfrentar sus miedos y aceptar que le gustas ¿no puedes hacer lo mismo por él? Piénsalo – dijo con dulzura, se acercó y le acarició el cabello, luego se alejó, dejando a su hermano pensativo, debía enfrentar también sus miedos si quería ser feliz_

_Al día siguiente en la escuela, al finalizar las clases, como siempre Changmin salió de su salón al último y se dirigió a la entrada para esperar a Yunho como casi cada día, sin embargo al llegar a la entrada éste no se encontraba, Changmin se sorprendió pero esperó por unos momentos, sin que nadie llegara, extrañado decidió irse a casa, había visto a Yunho durante el almuerzo pero no tenía idea de a dónde pudo haber ido_

_Supongo llamará más tarde – pensó positivamente, acomodó su mochila en el hombro y comenzó a caminar, sin embargo a pocas cuadras de la escuela sintió que lo jalaban de la mochila, creyendo que se trataba de Yunho sonrió y se dio media vuelta para reclamar, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando vio al ex novio de Yeon Hee y otros chicos atrás de él, palideció un poco al recordar sus amenazas tiempo atrás, éste le sonrió_

_¿Te acuerdas de mí? – preguntó cínicamente, Changmin tragó saliva mientras asentía - ¿Crees que no estoy pendiente? Te lo advertí bastante – dijo con enojo, Changmin se puso nervioso, él y sus amigos se veían imponentes_

_Te equivocas, yo… - intentó excusarse, sin embargo el otro no esperó más y sin previo aviso le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago con su puño derecho, consecuentemente le sacó el aire casi por completo, Changmin escupió un chorro de saliva y luego se dobló del dolor mientras los demás se reían por su "débil" reacción_

_¿Crees que soy idiota? ¿eso crees? – preguntó enojado y Changmin respondió moviendo su cabeza a los lados, sin poder hablar - ¡Mírame cuando te hablo! – ordenó con molestia, agarrándolo de los cabellos con fuerza levantó su cabeza para que lo mirara, Changmin tenía expresión de dolor en su rostro y los ojos llorosos - ¿Eres marica? Aguanta como los hombres – comenzó a reír y luego lo soltó, empujándolo con fuerza haciéndolo caer al suelo, los demás continuaron riendo, entonces Changmin levantó la cabeza y lo miró con resentimiento_

_¡No me llames así! – gritó enojado, sorprendiendo a todos, quienes callaron sus risas, mientras tanto el ex novio de Yeon Hee se acercó a él de manera amenazante _

_¿Me acabas de gritar imbécil? – el menor se calló - ¡Contesta! – sin miramientos se acercó a él y lo pateó con fuerza en un costado, haciéndolo gritar del dolor - ¡Que contestes! – de nuevo lo pateó, ésta vez con mayor fuerza, en el mismo lugar, Changmin no se pudo defender de los demás golpes, solo pudo taparse la cabeza con los brazos mientras su atacante lo agredía - ¡Te lo advertí! No la quería ver llorar – continuaba pateándolo, sus amigos vitoreaban y lo animaban a seguirlo haciendo, el menor solo podía escuchar el eco de su voz - ¿Qué demonios te vio que le gustas tanto? ¡Inútil! – dio una última patada en el hombro antes de detenerse al escuchar una voz_

_¡Suéltalo idiota! – escuchó a lo lejos, pero claramente, volteó enseguida, observando como otro chico se acercaba corriendo, de momento no lo reconoció hasta que se acercó más_

_Ah, eres el de la otra vez – comentó con burla – La niñera – dijo con sarna _

_¿Qué? – asustado al oír aquel calificativo, Yunho volteó hacia abajo y vio con horror que el chico al que golpeaba era Changmin, sin pensar nada más se acercó enseguida, agachándose - ¡Changmin! – el menor levantó su cabeza y descubrió su rostro, le sonrió con gesto de dolor_

_Yunho – susurró contento y luego se desmayó por algunos momentos, Yunho lo sujetó entre sus brazos y comenzó a llamarlo_

_Changmin… Changmin, no me hagas esto – lo revisó mientras continuaba llamándolo, su ropa estaba sucia y maltratada y tenía raspones con sangre en algunas partes, el menor se recobró y miró de nuevo a Yunho_

_Estoy bien – sonrió para tranquilizarlo y se soltó del agarre, logrando sentarse, Yunho suspiró aliviado, luego se giró hacia el agresor de su novio y lo miró con desprecio, se puso de pie rápidamente y éste enseguida se colocó en posición de ataque_

_Ven, no te tengo miedo – sonrió con cinismo, sus amigos se comenzaron a reír_

_Era despreciable ver que patearas a alguien así, pero ver que se trataba de Changmin ha sido peor, te lamentarás haberlo tocado – amenazó sin miedo y el ex novio de Yeon Hee sonrió_

_¿Ah sí? Demuéstralo – sonrió con burla y enseguida se acercó a él para intentar darle un golpe en la cara pero Yunho se le adelantó, sujetó su brazo con fuerza y agachándose ligeramente le aplicó una llave que lo inutilizó y aventó al suelo pero sin soltarle el brazo, entonces aprovechando la posición lo retorció sobre su espalda_

_¡Aah! Imbécil – se quejó el otro, intentando liberarse del ataque, no tenía pensado que Yunho supiera artes marciales y al verlo ligeramente más bajito que él y menos musculoso, no lo creyó fuerte. Los amigos del agresor de Changmin se acercaron para ayudarlo pero Yunho lo soltó antes que llegaran y golpeó en la cara a uno de ellos mientras a otro le dio una patada en el estómago. Sabía que no debía usar sus conocimientos para agredir, sino para defenderse pero se había visto obligado por la cantidad, pues los tres restantes se acercaron igual de veloces; uno logró darle un golpe en el estómago que lo destanteó, sin embargo se apresuró y golpeó con sus puños a los otros dos en la cara_

_¡Yunho! – llamó el menor cuando otro se acercó por la espalda, pero el mayor no pudo defenderse a tiempo y recibió un golpe en la espalda, haciéndolo caer de rodillas al suelo – No, déjenlo – pidió el menor, pero fue ignorado completamente, otros dos se acercaron y lograron darle un par de golpes entre los dos_

_Defiéndete de esto – dijo uno de ellos antes de lanzar una patada que pretendía darle en el rostro, sin embargo Yunho lo sujetó del tobillo antes que eso sucediera y lo hizo caer con fuerza en el piso, el otro intentó agredirlo pero otra voz les hizo detenerse_

_¡Llamaré a la policía! Delincuentes, ya verán – era una voz de señora, entonces voltearon los agresores, acercándose a ellos estaba una señora de aproximadamente 50 años y traía en su mano un cuchillo de cocina bastante grande, todos a excepción del ex novio de Yeon Hee se echaron a correr, Yunho se aguantó como pudo el dolor de los golpes y se acercó a Changmin para ver como se encontraba, el menor estaba muy asustado de ver que golpeaban a Yunho, tanto que su propio dolor se le olvidó_

_Me equivoqué – dijo mientras se sobaba el brazo – Tú no eres su niñera, eres su novio – se rio con sarcasmo mientras los miraba acercarse el uno al otro, Yunho se colocó frente a Changmin en posición de defenderlo mientras él se aproximaba a ellos – Par de maricas – comentó con desprecio e intentando volver a agredirlos pero en ese momento llegó la señora con el cuchillo y lo acercó a él a escasos centímetros del pecho_

_Vete de una vez – amenazó con dureza aunque su mano temblaba un poco, él la miró con desprecio también y sonrió con burla – Llamaré a la policía – dijo con enojo_

_Lo que digas anciana – se dio media vuelta sin decir nada más y se alejó, sobándose el hombro, la señora miró a Changmin y Yunho, el mayor miraba a Changmin y buscaba rastros del daño que le habían provocado, su mirada era de angustia_

_¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te duele? Changmin – sujetó su rostro con ambas manos luego de acariciarle los cabellos, entonces el menor sonrió_

_Estoy bien ¿y tú? – lo miró con la misma preocupación, ni siquiera repararon en la señora que se había dado media vuelta para regresar a su casa, volviendo a quedar solos_

_Todo bien – como pudo sonrió y lo abrazó con cuidado, el menor se aguantó con todas sus fuerzas y no lloró, solo se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo de su novio, se sentía protegido a su lado_

_Eres mi héroe – dijo con felicidad_

_Perdóname, vi de lejos que golpeaban a alguien y dudé en acercarme a entrometerme, si hubiera sabido que eras tú habría corrido desde el principio, de verdad lo siento – completamente preocupado afianzó el abrazo, Changmin sonrió_

_No te atormentes, ya pasó todo – se abrazaron durante un tiempo más y luego al soltarse se pusieron de pie, el menor era el más lastimado de los dos – Se fue – dijo Changmin cuando miró al lado y no vio a la señora_

_Sí, no pude darle las gracias… Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa – dijo Yunho enseguida, pero Changmin negó con la cabeza_

_Vamos al taller – sugirió, el mayor se sorprendió_

_Pero tus heridas y… -_

_Sssht – colocó su índice unos momentos en sus labios, luego lo retiró – Quiero estar contigo en el taller, besarte – sonrió con un poco de picardía, realmente no quería llegar a casa así, prefería estar en esos momentos con su novio y no con su mamá preocupada, asustada y preguntando mil veces que le había sucedido_

_Eres un consentido – respondió con una sonrisa_

_Tendrás que enseñarme a golpear así – contestó emocionado, Yunho se sonrojó – Quiero saber defenderme – sonrió apenado_

_Lo haré – le sonrió otra vez, luego se acercó a la mochila que había quedado lejos de Changmin y se la colgó al hombro – Vamos – el menor asintió y con dolor logró caminar aunque despacio. Tardaron el doble del tiempo en llegar del que hacían normalmente, pero ya dentro se sintieron mejor, ese era su espacio, un lugar solo para ellos dos, donde podían estar cerca y tocarse sin preocuparse de los demás – Mira cómo te dejaron – se acercó a él, estaba todo sucio, aunque afortunadamente no habían tocado su rostro – Deja ver – dejó la mochila sobre el suelo y se acercó para quitarle la camisa pero el menor retrocedió, sonriendo tímidamente_

_Estoy bien – dijo antes que se acercara más, Yunho sonrió_

_¿Cómo vas a estar bien? Ese imbécil te golpeó con fuerza – hizo un nuevo intento, ésta vez Changmin no retrocedió pero se quitó el sólo la camisa, dejando ver sus moretones, en su costado izquierdo tenía el mayor daño y en parte del pecho y un poco el estómago, Yunho se acercó enseguida a ver – Ese estúpido me las va a pagar – con los dedos de su mano derecha tocó ligeramente su costado, mirándolo fijamente_

_No, déjalo así, no vale la pena – Yunho levantó la mirada, frunciendo el ceño_

_¿No vale la pena? Ese bruto te hizo daño, jamás se lo perdonaré – se acercó un poco más – Eres muy importante para mí ¿crees que no vale la pena? – con la misma mano tocó sus demás heridas y luego lo abrazó – Te protegeré, siempre – su abrazo fue correspondido_

_Gracias – sonrió conmovido, sin dejar de abrazarse acercaron sus rostros y se besaron, luego volvieron a verse a los ojos, soltándose poco a poco, Yunho colocó su mano derecha en el estómago del menor_

_¿Te duele? – el aludido asintió, entonces comenzó a sobarlo, poco a poco deslizó su mano hacia su cintura, subiéndola levemente hasta acariciar el costado donde estaba lastimado, lo miró de reojo, Changmin estaba sonrojado – Prometo que dejará de doler – sonrió conciliadoramente y luego le besó los labios, sin soltar su estómago acercó sus labios a la piel de su cuello, regalándole un par de besos, el menor cerró los ojos y jadeó un poco, se sentía bien, era la primera vez que lo besaba ahí – Changmin… - susurró cerca de su oído mientras sus manos se agarraban con ligereza de su cintura, volvió a besar su cuello y luego bajó hasta el pecho donde tenía algunos moretones, comenzó a besarlo, lo escuchó de nuevo jadear y sin decir nada más continuó besando por la línea del pecho al abdomen, arrodillándose frente a él dirigió sus labios hacia el costado lastimado, besando repetidas veces, con suavidad, con delicadeza, a veces rozando solamente sus labios, causándole cosquillas que le hicieran olvidar el dolor, pero Changmin se estaba excitando, aunque había zonas de su cuerpo que Yunho había tocado antes, era la primera vez que lo besaba así y teniéndolo de rodillas frente a él no era menos erótico_

_Yunho… ¿Qué haces? – preguntó con voz suave y entrecortada, Yunho continuaba besando su costado mientras su mano izquierda tocaba la cintura de su pantalón, bajando un poco hasta sentir su erección, el menor suspiró y abrió los ojos, nervioso – Yun… Yunho, levántate por favor – suplicó excitado, evitando mirarlo. El mayor recordó su promesa de llegar solo hasta donde se lo permitiera y obedeció, poniéndose de pie, observándolo, el menor estaba por completo sonrojado_

_Changmin – acarició sus mejillas y entonces el menor lo miró a los ojos, Yunho enmudeció unos momentos, contemplando la mirada profunda de su novio – Yo también te amo – sonrió tímidamente, retirando unos cabellos de la frente del menor, éste estaba un poco confundido, pero casi enseguida reaccionó, sonriendo en consecuencia – Perdóname por hacerte esperar – _

_Bobo – se abalanzó a su cuerpo y lo abrazó con fuerza – Dilo otra vez – sonrió divertido_

_Te amo – dijo con una gran sonrisa – Te amo Changmin – repitió, también divertido, para él también era su primera confesión de amor_

_Tenías razón – dijo Changmin convencido – Ya no me duele – se soltó poco a poco y se besaron, no tan suave, no tan lento, aquel fue el mejor beso que se hubieran dado, su primer beso de amor, entregando sus labios por completo_

_Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado – dijo con seriedad tras aquel beso y Changmin sonrió_

_Tú también, lo eres todo – se sonrieron en silencio hasta que Yunho recordó lo sucedido momentos atrás y miró discretamente hacia le entrepierna de Changmin, quien se dio cuenta, volviendo a sonrojarse – Perdón, yo… - intentó disculparse pero Yunho lo calló colocando el pulgar izquierdo sobre sus labios_

_No te disculpes, es normal – sonrió cariñosamente y se acercó a besar su mejilla, quedándose cerca de su oreja, rozándola con su nariz - ¿Sabes? Ya no tengo dudas, quiero perder mi virginidad contigo – confesó avergonzado, logrando que Changmin se sonrojara aún más, en alguna ocasión había dicho al menor que solo dejaría de ser casto con el hombre del que se enamorara. Aunque sonara raro, Changmin se conmovió por aquella confesión y sonrió tímidamente_

_Yo también quiero hacerlo contigo – contestó avergonzado, Yunho sonrió feliz_

_¿De verdad? – _

_Sí – se mordió el labio inferior – No hoy, pero sí – completó divertido, Yunho se alejó para poder mirarlo, haciendo puchero_

_Que malo eres – dijo en broma_

_¿Crees que éste es un buen lugar para tener sexo? – preguntó sonrojado y Yunho se rio_

_Es romántico – respondió con sarcasmo, Changmin le golpeó el hombro jugando - ¿Dónde quieres hacerlo? Podemos ir a un Motel – sugirió seriamente_

_Claro que no, que horror – contestó inquieto_

_¿En la escuela? –_

_Mucho menos –_

_¿En tú casa? – preguntó sin esperar respuesta positiva_

_O en la tuya – respondió Changmin mientras asentía para responder la pregunta de Yunho_

_¿Estás loco? – cuestionó preocupado, Changmin se veía decidido_

_¿Por qué no? –_

_Se darán cuenta – afirmó enseguida - ¿O nos amarraremos la boca? ¿No nos moveremos? – preguntó tratando de no reírse, pero el menor si comenzó a reír_

_No seas tonto Yunho, cuando no haya nadie. Que sea en la primera casa que se evacue – explicó con lógica al dejar de reír_

_Está bien – coincidió con una sonrisa_

_Ojalá sea pronto – dijo el menor, volviendo a acercarse a Yunho lo abrazó – Quiero estar contigo – _

_Yo también Changmin - abrazó su espalda desnuda, deslizando sus manos por la piel - ¿Y qué haremos ahora? – _

_¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó extrañado, Yunho lo soltó y se alejó escasos centímetros_

_Con eso – miró hacia su entrepierna, rápidamente Changmin se sonrojó, bajando su mano izquierda para taparse la erección - ¿No duele? – preguntó avergonzado, el menor asintió levemente – Solo por hoy… - habló en voz baja y se volvió a acercar, retiró la mano del menor y la sustituyó por la propia, acariciando por encima de la ropa, de abajo hacia arriba, Changmin jadeó, subiendo sus manos a los hombros de Yunho, cerró los ojos unos momentos - ¿Continúo? – preguntó nervioso, pensó que recibiría una negativa pero Changmin asintió, se sentía muy bien, diferente a cuando él mismo se tocaba. El mayor contempló aquel gesto de placer y miedo, sintiéndose también excitado, acercó sus labios al cuello del menor mientras su mano entraba por debajo de la ropa, agarrándolo con su mano izquierda, Changmin jadeó enseguida, era la primera vez que lo tocaba directamente, apretó sus manos en los hombros de Yunho - ¿Te gusta? – _

_Ngh… sí – completamente sonrojado comenzó a gemir mientras Yunho lo masturbaba – No pares – también excitado, Yunho desabrochó su pantalón y metió su mano derecha por debajo de su ropa interior, comenzando también a masturbarse y a gemir en el oído del menor quien cada vez apretaba más las manos sobre los hombros de Yunho, estaban por terminar, escuchar mutuamente sus gemidos era más erótico que tocarse_

_Espera… juntos… - pidió el mayor, quería que terminaran juntos_

_No puedo… me…- gimió por última vez mientras se corría, momentos después lo hizo Yunho, llenándose la mano derecha mientras la izquierda tenía el semen de Changmin. Suspiraron aliviados, Yunho sacó las manos de sus pantalones, luego las miró_

_Ya me ensucié – comentó avergonzado_

_Tonto – dijo el menor también avergonzado, soltó a Yunho y antes que volteara a verlo se acomodó el pantalón, no quería que lo viera, le daba vergüenza, aunque él si volteó a ver, alcanzando a mirar parte del miembro de Yunho, se sonrojó – Espera – metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y en uno traía un pañuelo, lo sacó y se lo dio a Yunho quien se limpió rápido las manos, luego acomodó su ropa. Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, incómodos, sin voltear a verse, un poco jadeantes aún_

_Perdóname – se disculpó el mayor luego de unos momentos, Changmin volteó, extrañado_

_¿Por qué? – se viró a mirarlo, sin entender_

_Por lo que te hice, tú no querías esto en este sitio – respondió con tristeza_

_Está bien, "eso" fue diferente – explicó _

_¿Lo es? –_

_Claro que lo es – sonrió alegre, luego besó su mejilla – Cuando nos acostemos será distinto, tómalo como un preludio – explicó divertido, Yunho sonrió más calmado_

_Tienes razón – sujetó su rostro y lo besó – Toma – quiso devolver el pañuelo pero Changmin lo rechazó, haciendo una mueca_

_Te lo regalo – lo miró con desconfianza y luego ambos comenzaron a reír, rompiendo la tensión de lo que acababan de hacer, sin dudas aquel lugar albergaba sus pecados_

_Al día siguiente al llegar a la escuela Changmin volvió a ser víctima de algunas miradas desconcertantes, aunque en ésta ocasión eran pocas las personas que lo veían raro; sin tomarle importancia llegó a su salón, sus amigos le hicieron una seña de que se acercara y así lo hizo, entonces el grupito se reunió en un círculo_

_¿Es cierto lo que dicen? – preguntó uno de ellos_

_¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Changmin en respuesta, estaba cansado de que le inventaran rumores tontos_

_Dicen que te golpearon, el mastodonte que era novio de Yeon Hee, y sus brutos amigos – dijo otro de ellos, Changmin suspiró cansado_

_¿Eso oyeron? –_

_Sí –_

_¿Algo más? – preguntó desconcertado_

_Que llegaron a defenderte, alguien extrañamente interesado en ti… un hombre – dijo otro de ellos, mirando extrañamente a Changmin, enseguida éste se apartó del grupito, mirándolos con desconfianza_

_¿Por qué ese tono? ¿Qué insinúas? – cuestionó preocupado, temblando un poco_

_No te alteres, no es nada – respondió con burla – Ese extraño amigo tuyo ¿Cómo se llama? – haciéndose el que no sabía miró a Changmin con mofa – Yunho ¿no? – sonrió - ¿De dónde lo sacaste? ¿Por qué tan amigos? – preguntó algo serio, otro de sus amigos intentó calmarlo_

_Estudia aquí – explicó Changmin – Un día lo golpee sin querer y lo lastimé, tuve que llevarlo a mi casa, desde entonces somos amigos, es todo – mintió un poco, tratando de no ponerse nervioso_

_¿Seguro? –_

_Claro que sí – respondió alterado_

_Queremos conocerlo – dijo otro de ellos, con tono suspicaz _

_¿Para qué? –_

_¿No has oído aquella frase? "Los amigos de mis amigos, son mis amigos" – respondió divertido_

_Si Changmin, queremos conocer a tu amiguito – dijo otro de ellos_

_Ya déjenlo en paz, él sabrá a quien presentarle sus amigos – respondió otro que no había hablado antes, Changmin sonrió un poco, al menos se sentía menos acosado_

_Solo queremos conocer a su amigo Yunho – contestó enojado el otro_

_Está bien – accedió Changmin – Juguemos videojuegos en mi casa el sábado ¿les parece? – sugirió tranquilo, o al menos tratando de mantenerse tranquilo_

_Perfecto – asintieron todos, Changmin suspiró para sus adentros, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo, sentía que de un momento a otro la verdad se descubriría, tenía miedo de las consecuencias que eso podía traer._

_Al llegar la hora de la salida Yunho esperaba en la entrada a Changmin, se saludaron como buenos amigos y caminaron rumbo al taller sin darse cuenta que alguien los seguía. Al entrar no prendieron la luz y se acercaron para besarse_

_¿Qué tal tú día? – preguntó mientras lo abrazaba, Changmin rodeaba su cintura con los brazos, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho_

_Mis amigos preguntaron por ti – contestó preocupado_

_¿Ah sí? –_

_Te quieren conocer ¿puedes ir a mi casa el sábado? –_

_¿Cómo? ¿les contaste de nosotros? – preguntó extrañado sin soltarlo, Changmin sonrió_

_Por supuesto que no, pero desde hace semanas que nos vemos, siempre me voy contigo, les parece extraño que seamos amigos, ni siquiera estamos en el mismo curso – explicó intranquilo_

_¿Crees que sospechan? – inquirió inquieto, acariciando la espalda del menor_

_No sé, pero no estoy listo para hablarlo públicamente – explicó – Quizás cuando nos graduemos – comentó decidido, no quería que la escuela media se volviera un infierno_

_¿Sabes qué? Estaba pensando, después de que te gradúes, deberíamos irnos a vivir juntos – sugirió tranquilamente, pero enseguida Changmin se soltó, volteando a verlo_

_¿De verdad? – preguntó entusiasmado, Yunho sonrió mientras asentía – Sí, eso quiero también – sonrió otra vez y con emoción besó sus labios_

_Trabajaré duro y te compraré una casa, será grande con jardín, tendremos un perro, adoptaremos 6 hijos ¿te gustan los caballos? Te compraré uno también – dijo emocionado, Changmin lo miró unos momentos antes de reír_

_Para ya, con una pequeña habitación y una cama me conformo – sonrió feliz – Y yo también trabajaré ¿de acuerdo? Y nada de hijos – contestó cruzándose de brazos_

_¿Sin hijos? – entristeció la mirada - ¿Al menos querrás el perrito? – preguntó haciendo puchero, el menor lo pensó unos momentos_

_Lo consideraré – respondió con una sonrisa. Se acercó y agarró ambas manos de Yunho – Con estar contigo me es suficiente – dijo con dulzura, Yunho aprovechó que tenía agarradas sus manos y lo atrajo hacia él, soltándolo después lo sujetó luego de la cintura y volvieron a abrazarse, Changmin cerró sus ojos, nunca antes de conocer a Yunho se sintió tan feliz como en esos momentos, su relación no podía ser más perfecta_

_Te compré algo – dijo Yunho emocionado al soltarlo, Changmin también se entusiasmó_

_¿Mi primer regalo? – preguntó contento y su novio asintió _

_Cierra los ojos – el menor obedeció, emocionado – Ábrelos – dijo Yunho tras sacar de la bolsa de su pantalón una pequeña bolsa color azul fuerte, Changmin estiró su mano y él depositó la bolsa sobre la palma – Abre la bolsa – ordenó con suavidad, Changmin obedeció, abrió la bolsita y la giró hacia abajo para sacar su contenido, se trataba de una especie de medalla atada a un cordón, tenía forma de romboide entretejido de otros romboides más pequeños, verticales; era de color azul plata, el menor se maravilló al verlo_

_Es muy bonito – expresó entusiasmado, Yunho sonrió_

_Es un amuleto, se le conoce como *__Nudo Srivatsa__ o Nudo infinito – explicó el mayor, observando la expresión de Changmin que seguía viendo el amuleto – Yo tengo otro – sacó otra bolsita con otro amuleto muy parecido, pero de color rojo y horizontal, Changmin lo miró_

_El tuyo es rojo – comentó al verlo_

_Quería que fueran diferentes, como si yo fuera el fuego y tú la luz – observó divertido, Changmin sonrió ampliamente_

_Tonto – se acercó y lo besó, luego miró el amuleto nuevamente_

_¿Sabes? Se dice que éste amuleto sirve para hallar respuestas a nuestras dudas internas – comentó, llamando la atención de Changmin que lo miraba atento – Como Buda cuando alcanzó la espiritualidad, así nosotros que no podemos encontrar respuestas claras debido a la turbación aunque estén dentro de nuestras mentes, éste amuleto ayuda a concentrarse en la eternidad del presente, pues el tiempo es relativo – terminó de explicar mientras recorría con su dedo índice los trazos de la figura. Los ojos de Changmin casi brillaron, no podía creer lo bonito que era, Yunho sonrió - ¿Te gusta? – preguntó fingiendo no saber la respuesta_

_¡Me encantó! Es hermoso – lo contempló de nuevo – Pónmelo – lo estiró hacia Yunho y éste lo agarró con su mano derecha, Changmin le dio la espalda y entonces el mayor se acercó, lo colocó y amarró tras su nuca, luego sujetó sus hombros y acercó más su cuerpo, besándole el cuello una vez_

_Me alegra que te gustara – sonrió de nuevo y luego lo soltó – Te toca – dio su amuleto a Changmin cuando éste se giró hacia él, ahora Yunho le dio la espalda, enseguida Changmin se lo colocó y lo amarró, pero antes que se girara hacia él Changmin le sujetó la camisa por la espalda, apoyando su frente en ella_

_Es un regalo muy bonito – afirmó entusiasmado – Te amo Yunho, gracias, muchas gracias – el aludido sonrió y permanecieron así unos momentos hasta que Changmin lo soltó, Yunho se dio media vuelta, mirando esos ojos que lo observaban con tanto cariño_

_Jamás podré darte todo lo que te mereces, pero haré el intento cada día – sonrió, luego le revolvió un poco los cabellos y Changmin también sonrió, conmovido, tocándose el amuleto, asintió con una gran sonrisa y los ojos llorosos, todo con Yunho era tan hermoso que tenía un mal presentimiento, no podía ser tan perfecto todo, tenía miedo, mucho miedo…_

_Al día siguiente Yunho no asistió a la escuela, para Changmin era verdaderamente extraño, pero entonces recordó las palabras de Yeon Hee, que en la escuela había rumores, Yunho era raro, de repente faltaba a clases, a veces llegaba con marcas de alguna pelea, no hablaba con nadie y cosas así, por primera vez se preguntó realmente qué clase de vida llevaba Yunho, salvo la ocasión en que le contó sobre la muerte de su mamá, Yunho no había vuelto a hablar de su vida o su familia, entonces se preocupó, quizás algo malo había sucedido. _

_Llegó la hora del almuerzo y Changmin salió a buscarlo nuevamente, pero en su salón nadie sabía sobre él; de regreso a su salón antes de terminar su receso, Changmin se topó con Yeon Hee, ella venía de buscarlo, por lo que al verlo enseguida lo jaló del brazo, sorprendiéndolo_

_¡Sígueme! – dijo con voz baja y comenzó a jalarlo, él obedeció en silencio, llegaron al final del pasillo y se metieron en uno de los salones sin alumnos, Yeon Hee cerró rápido la puerta_

_¿Qué pasa? – preguntó preocupado_

_Los vieron – dijo enseguida, mirándolo a los ojos_

_¿De qué hablas? – estaba desconcertado, no entendía_

_No te hagas el inocente, a ti y ese tal Yunho – dijo con algo de incomodidad – Vieron dónde se encuentran, un taller abandonado ¿no? – explicó inquieta, sobre todo al ver la expresión de preocupación de Changmin_

_¿Qué dices? – _

_Changmin, ya no pueden verse ahí, no sé qué están planeando, tengo miedo por ti – confesó con un nudo en la garganta, no pudo evitarlo y lo abrazó, colgándose a su cuello, mientras él estaba en shock_

_No te preocupes – le respondió el abrazo y luego la alejó poco a poco – Estaré bien – sonrió_

_Tú no entiendes Changmin, los oí decir "Destruiremos a los maricas, lamentarán haberse conocido" – dijo con mayor preocupación – No quiero que te hagan daño, yo te quiero mucho – bajó la mirada y se sonrojó_

_Todo va a estar bien, Yunho me protege –_

_¡No seas iluso! – dijo con enojo, él se sorprendió – Ellos son más, él también está en peligro, y si ellos quisieran cualquier homofóbico aquí les hará la vida imposible. Yunho no siempre estará ahí Changmin, piénsalo – regañó con enojo y aunque a él le dolió escucharlo en el fondo sabía que era cierto, los había visto enfrentarse a Yunho y hacerle daño, su novio no era invencible, entonces sintió miedo de verdad, no por él, sino por Yunho, no soportaría verlo herido_

_Gracias por avisarme pero no puedo vivir con miedo toda mi vida, esto es lo que soy, soy Gay hasta el día que muera, eso no cambiará nunca – explicó convencido aunque nervioso, Yeon Hee lo miró unos momentos y luego sonrió_

_Changmin, eres tan valiente – alabó contenta – Lástima que seas Gay, pudimos ser una linda pareja – se acercó y besó su mejilla, luego se fue sin esperar respuesta, Changmin miró la puerta unos momentos, preocupado, no sabía que podía pasar. Salió de ahí, dirigiéndose a su aula cuando fue interceptado por 3 de los amigos del ex novio de Yeon Hee, nervioso los observó fijamente_

_¿Qué quieren? – preguntó preocupado, nervioso_

_Ven – dijo uno de ellos mientras los otros dos lo agarraron de ambos brazos para llevárselo_

_Puedo caminar solo – dijo molesto, intentando soltarse pero no lo dejaron_

_Cállate y camina – algunos alumnos veían la escena y cuchicheaban, mientras más se alejaban más se ponía nervioso. Lo llevaron al patio de atrás de la escuela, ahí lo aventaron contra la pared_

_¿Qué pasa? No tengo dinero – intentó irse pero lo empujaron de nuevo a la pared_

_No queremos dinero imbécil – _

_¿Entonces? – ellos sonrieron_

_Queremos que veas algo – hizo una seña y otro de ellos se alejó, momentos después regresó con el ex novio de Yeon Hee que traía una cámara fotográfica, Changmin comenzó a temblar_

_Hola amigo – saludó con cinismo, luego se acercó a él – Mira ¿reconoces éste lugar? – mostró a Changmin la foto de la cámara, se trataba de la fachada del taller del papá de Yunho, entonces se comenzó a poner nervioso – Te estoy hablando – dijo con voz más alta_

_Sí – respondió preocupado_

_Mira ésta otra – cambió la foto y mostró una del interior, debido a la oscuridad y a que no se usó flash no se podía ver bien, pero se alcanzaban a ver dos siluetas, tan cerca una de la otra que parecía una sola - ¿Reconoces a esas dos personas? – Changmin negó con la cabeza - ¡No mientas marica! Son ustedes, par de asquerosos – se rio al igual que los demás, luego revolvió sus cabellos para provocarlo, pero Changmin solo tragó saliva_

_No es verdad – dijo en voz baja_

_Claro que sí, son ustedes – respondió enojado_

_No me refiero a eso, no somos asquerosos – recalcó sin pensar en consecuencias, el ex de Yeon Hee se sorprendió, volteando a ver a sus amigos, comenzaron a reír_

_Lo aceptó, son maricas, asquerosos maricas – dijo con burla, aventando ligeramente la cabeza de Changmin, quien volteó a verlo con recelo_

_¡Cállate! – gritó molesto – Si me gustan los hombres no es tu problema – reprendió nuevamente sin pensar en consecuencias, su respuesta solamente los hizo reír más_

_No puede ser, entonces sí eres marica. Dime ¿te gusto? – se acercó a su rostro y Changmin giró su cabeza a otro lado, lo que provocó su enojo, entonces lo agarró de los cabellos y lo obligó a verlo a los ojos - ¡Dime si te gusto! – apretando más el cabello entre sus dedos le agitó la cabeza_

_No – contestó enojado, el otro fingió indignación_

_¿No soy guapo? – preguntó con burla, sus amigos se rieron – Igual eres un marica con mal gusto – aseguró convencido, soltó sus cabellos y lo aventó contra la pared – Hagamos algo – dijo con seriedad – Nos callamos mientras nos hagas un favor – Changmin lo miró interesado en su propuesta, el otro sonrió – No te emociones, no te pediremos chupar nuestros penes – dijo con burla y sus amigos lo animaron con risas y burlas, mientras él los miraba con fastidio – Sabemos que eres un nerd, haz nuestras tareas diarias y listo ¿te gusta nuestra propuesta mariquita? – propuso con triunfo, Changmin negó con la cabeza_

_No lo haré, tengo mis propios deberes – contestó decidido_

"_No" no es una opción para ti idiota, lo harás ¿entiendes? – lo miró con amenaza - ¿O qué? ¿Prefieres que los busquemos diario para darles una paliza? A ti y tu marica novio – concretó sabiendo que con eso lo convencería, enseguida el menor lo miró con miedo_

_¡No! No lo toquen por favor – pidió nervioso – Haré lo que me pidan – aceptó enseguida – Tampoco puede enterarse de esto, por favor – suplicó casi con los ojos llorosos_

_¿Lo ves? Si cooperas todo es mejor – le dio dos palmadas en la mejilla mientras sonreía – Vamos chicos, pidan a nuestro nuevo amigo una copia de la llave de su casillero, ahí dejaremos nuestras tareas – se dirigió a sus amigos – Mañana queremos esas copias – ordenó con seriedad_

_Sí, se las daré – contestó con más tranquilidad, entonces se alejaron, Changmin suspiró aliviado cuando los perdió de vista, creía que le darían otra paliza – Ahora es mi turno de protegerte – pensó contento, tocándose el amuleto del cuello_

_Al finalizar las clases Changmin se dirigió a la oficina del director, habló con la secretaria para que le diera la dirección de la casa de Yunho, ya que no sabía dónde vivía, poniendo de pretexto que debía entregarle algo importante, como él era delegado de clase no le costó trabajo convencerla, por lo que se dirigió enseguida para allá, en el camino se encontró una tienda de llaves y sacó réplicas de las de su casillero; en breves minutos estuvo frente a la casa de Yunho, completamente diferente a la suya, ésta estaba descuidada, era de un solo piso, había plantas secas al frente, una de las ventanas frontales estaba cubierta de periódico y cinta a falta de vidrio. Sintió un escalofrío pero se animó a acercarse para tocar, sin embargo cuando dio unos cuantos pasos la puerta se abrió, por ella salió un hombre de más de 40 años, desaliñado, con barba mal afeitada y una lóbrega actitud, se detuvo en seco e intercambiaron miradas_

_El papá de Yunho – pensó el menor, aquel hombre hizo un bufido y pasó de él, alejándose de ahí, tras él salió Yunho pero no lo vio a él pues se acercó corriendo a su papá, Changmin volteó y los vio reñir hasta que el papá le dio a Yunho un fuerte empujón que lo hizo caer al suelo, el menor se sorprendió, pero más cuando vio a su novio levantarse e intentar reñirlo de nuevo, recibiendo ésta vez un puñetazo en la cara, ésta vez Yunho no cayó al suelo, solo trastabilló_

_¡Haz lo que quieras y muérete… muérete de una maldita vez! – gritó con fuerza y enojo, incluso Changmin escuchó, el menor se asustó llevándose una mano a la boca, jamás pensó ver y escuchar a Yunho así. Lo miró con nervios durante unos momentos hasta que el mayor se giró a esa dirección y chocaron miradas_

_Changmin… - susurró nervioso, el menor se quedó en ese lugar, paralizado, Yunho se acercó mientras se sobaba la mandíbula – No quería que vieras eso – dijo avergonzado, Changmin se quedó callado, solo atinó a estirar su mano y tocar donde había sido golpeado_

_¿Quieres hablar? – preguntó con dulzura, Yunho asintió_

_No quiero estar aquí, vamos al taller – propuso enseguida pero Changmin negó con la cabeza_

_Vayamos a mi casa u otro lugar, al taller no – contestó nervioso, no quería que Yunho le preguntara la causa, pero el mayor no preguntó_

_Tu casa – respondió, luego se alejó para cerrar la puerta, regresó después - Ji Hae no está pero no quiero estar aquí, de verdad no quiero – el menor nunca había visto a Yunho así de afligido, tomó su mano unos momentos y luego caminaron rumbo a casa del menor, en silencio, Yunho estaba muy pensativo y Changmin no sabía que decir. Al entrar a la casa los papás de Changmin estaban sentados en la sala, conversando, al ver a Yunho lo saludaron con gusto_

_¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó la mamá de Changmin al ver su hinchazón en la cara_

_Me caí – mintió con una sonrisa, los papás del menor no creyeron esa respuesta pero ya no dijeron nada más – Con permiso – hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dirigieron a la habitación, ya dentro Changmin cerró la puerta, colocó el seguro y apenas se giró sintió el abrazo de Yunho, fuerte, necesitado, cálido; se quedaron quietos así, sin hablar, hasta que el mayor soltó poco a poco a su novio, tenía los ojos llorosos pero sonrió avergonzado – Perdón – se talló un poco los ojos y se alejó hacia la ventana_

_¿Qué pasa en tu casa Yunho? ¿Tu papá te hace daño? – preguntó directamente, sin enredos, mirando la espalda de su novio, no recibió respuesta inmediata – Tu rodilla lastimada aquella vez… no te caíste de la azotea ¿verdad? – de nuevo hubo silencio – Creí que querías hablar – dijo en voz baja, entonces Yunho se giró hacia él_

_Desde que mamá murió mi papá se derrumbó, nuestro hogar se convirtió simplemente en una casa, cómo pudiste ver mi papá es muy agresivo, pero no es mala persona, solo quiere que lo dejen morir, quiere irse con ella, para él nosotros no existimos Changmin, solo somos el estorbo que no lo deja irse al otro mundo – explicó con tristeza, sus ojos se volvieron a humedecer, pero no lloró, su voz apenas se quebró – Por Ji Hae es que intento detenerlo, que no beba, que no se vaya por días de la casa, que se cuide, pero nunca puedo hacer nada, solo puedo recibir sus insultos, sus golpes, lo que sea para protegerla, ella es muy sensible y se preocupa mucho por él, su salud es débil y yo tengo que cuidarla, mi hermana es mi todo – relató nervioso, nunca antes había hablado de eso con nadie, con su hermana siempre se hacía el fuerte, pero estaba hastiado, quería dejarlo todo, que su padre muriera, no le importaba – Soy una persona horrible Changmin, a veces deseo que esté muerto, soy lo peor – se quebró su voz un poco más, luego se sentó en la cama, el menor lo observó_

_Si te hace daño es natural pensar así – consoló, pero a Yunho no le convenció_

_No hay justificante, no se debe desear la muerte a nadie – hizo una pausa – Pero te juro que estoy cansado, ya no quiero seguir, me siento muy solo – sonrió antes de comenzar a llorar, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, Changmin lo miró con tristeza, se colocó frente a él y de cuclillas se puso a la altura de sus rodillas, agarró sus brazos y los separó, entonces Yunho descubrió su rostro lleno de lágrimas, se miraron a los ojos_

_Yunho, te prometo que jamás estarás solo, no te dejaré sentirte solo nunca más – sonrió, con los ojos vidriosos también, acarició la mejilla del mayor, sus palabras lo conmovieron aún más, por lo que se abrazó a él con fuerza, soltando el llanto como en aquella ocasión dentro del taller_

_Te amo – dijo entre sollozos, abrazando más su cuerpo_

_Te amo – respondió con una sonrisa pero las lágrimas se formaban también en sus ojos. Entre los dos se estaban tejiendo lazos indestructibles, su relación comenzaba a ir más allá del amor y lo físico, en esos momentos ninguno de los dos podía pensar en una vida sin el otro_

Yunho contó a Changmin todos los detalles de lo que vivió tras aquella vez que estuvieron juntos en la intimidad por primera y última vez. El menor escuchó todo atento, sin interrumpir, aunque tenía dudas, por momentos se sintió molesto, en otras conmovido, triste, feliz; durante años siempre imaginó una y mil razones por las cuales Yunho lo dejó, jamás pensó que fuera aquella, y aunque comprendía la situación no podía entender porque si Yunho lo había amado tanto fue capaz de dejarse llevar así, pudieron huir, dejarlo todo atrás, si tan solo hubiera sido más valiente, si tan solo le hubiera dicho algo, al menos informarle que iba a dejarlo, decirle que sacrificaría su relación por proteger a su hermana, por no dejar que los separaran, era obvio que la prefirió a ella, y no lo culpaba, no podía negar que él habría hecho lo mismo por sus hermanas, pero aun así no podía aceptar el hecho de que Yunho lo dejara como si nada, después de tantas alegrías y tantas tristezas juntos, creyó que eran uno solo, pero no fue así, aunque reconocía el dolor de Yunho al contarle todo, también reconocía su propio enojo, que distinto habría sido todo si al menos Yunho lo hubiera terminado, aunque no le diera razones, pero al menos una despedida, pero no, él no le dio la oportunidad de despedirse y por eso Changmin había sufrido durante mucho tiempo, por eso se había sumido en una oscuridad impensable, creyendo que había sido abandonado sin escrúpulos por la persona que él más amaba, aquella persona que supuestamente también lo amaba a él, aquella separación fue un golpe bajo para ambos, pero al menos Yunho tuvo algo que él no, y por eso jamás lo iba a perdonar, Yunho había vivido con la verdad durante años, mientras él vivió en el desconocimiento, en la tortura de no saber que pasó

Jamás quise dejarte, eras mi mundo – dijo tras terminar su explicación, mirándolo a los ojos, esperando una respuesta, Changmin se limpió algunas lágrimas mientras lo observaba, calló unos momentos luego de suspirar

Pero lo hiciste, te fuiste, me dejaste – respondió secamente, haciéndose el fuerte, Yunho sintió como una puñalada en el pecho, esperaba la compresión de Changmin, pero se topaba con el reproche, se sintió mal, como si hubiesen golpeado fuertemente su estómago, tragó saliva duramente, meneó ligeramente la cabeza y luego sonrió con tristeza

Creí que me entenderías – dijo con voz dolida, mirándolo a los ojos, Changmin apretó los labios, luego se puso de pie, enojado

¡¿Sabes que esperé más de cinco horas en la estación?! – gritó molesto, Yunho lo miró fijamente, con tristeza, quedándose callado – Esperé como un imbécil, pensando que en cualquier momento llegarías con tu sonrisa tonta, pidiéndome perdón por hacerme esperar – tragó saliva – No sabes las ganas que tuve de que llegaras, que me abrazaras para decirme que todo estaba bien, que nos iríamos lejos, donde nadie nos humillara por amarnos – sus ojos se comenzaron a enrojecer – Pero no llegaste… creí que algo te había pasado y me desesperé, quería ir a buscarte pero no quería causarte problemas, no sabía que en ese momento tu casa ya estaba vacía – hizo una pausa – Tenía miedo de regresar a mi casa, pero no tuve opción, regresé derrotado, pero aún con la esperanza de que volverías, pero el teléfono jamás sonó, cada vez que la puerta se abría no entrabas, cada vez que lloré no me abrazabas, sonreír se volvía una acción menos constante y mis sueños estúpidos de que regresarías poco a poco se fueron difuminando – no lo pudo evitar y sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir, Yunho se sintió impotente, sabía que no tenía derecho a abrazarlo en esos momentos – ¿Olvidarte? No pude ¿Volverme a enamorar? Ni siquiera lo intenté. Lo único que supe es que estaba muerto, que no volvería a ser el mismo, sólo supe cuánto te quería odiar y las ganas que tenía de volverte a ver por lo menos una vez más para golpearte y luego caer a tus pies como el mismo imbécil de 16 años que no sabía nada del amor… - sonrió con amargura - ¡Di algo! Defiéndete ¡cobarde! – se acercó a él, Yunho también se puso de pie pero no pudo hablar - ¿Por qué demonios no puedo odiarte? – negó varias veces con la cabeza – Al menos dime que también te moriste por dentro, que no pudiste ser el mismo sin mí ¡Ruégame que te perdone! – se acercó más – Llora y dime que no eres nada sin mí, pídeme que volvamos para poderme reír en tu cara y mandarte al demonio ¡Hazlo! – lo empujó con poca fuerza, haciéndolo retroceder un paso – ¡Dilo Yunho! – llorando se acercó más, apoyando la frente en su hombro derecho mientras con el puño daba un golpe en el otro. El llanto no le permitió continuar hablando y Yunho no pudo hacer nada ¿Qué defensa tenía? Todo era verdad, Changmin tenía todo el derecho del mundo a reclamar

El día que papá murió me pidió perdón, dijo que había sido lo peor y que lamentaba nuestra separación – sonrió sin ánimo – El padre que tanto odié de repente se convirtió en el padre que siempre quise, aceptó que soy Gay, que se comportó como un cretino y que nuestra separación fue un error, que debería buscarte, que yo merecía ser feliz – pausó para reírse un poco – Los años que pasé llorando tu ausencia de repente se volvieron ridículos, él se volvió patético y yo me convertí en un monstruo. Lo rechacé, le dije que no lo perdonaba y que esperaba se quemara en el infierno, esas palabras fueron mi revancha, quería una pequeña venganza, pensaba pedirle perdón después por esas palabras pero ese día murió… Me sentí culpable pero aliviado, me decidí a buscarte, que yo era capaz de pensar en mí, luego te encontré y me di cuenta que a diferencia de mí, tu sí habías rehecho tu vida, te vi junto a él, creí que se amaban y mi mundo se derrumbó, mi nueva oportunidad no existía entonces ¿Qué derecho tenía de volver a ti? Pedirte perdón, pedirte estar conmigo si ya tenías a alguien más, decidí alejarme pero no pude, en memoria de mi padre a quien herí antes de su muerte decidí que debía pelear por ti, pero no podía volver así, debía esconderme primero, luego buscar la forma de acercarme, debía ver la forma de que te acostumbraras a mi presencia, por eso fingí no recordarte – poco a poco Changmin se alejó para poder observarlo – La primera vez que te vi con Yoochun lo besabas, sentí aquella sensación como si fuera yo y no él, supe lo que había perdido y di marcha atrás, pensaba no volver, dejarte continuar tu vida sin mí, pero pudieron más mis deseos de ser yo y no Yoochun quien te besaba, después supe que no lo amabas realmente y desde entonces he decidido recuperarte, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer, ya no me importa a quien tenga que herir, solo pensaré en ti, en mí, en nosotros – explicó con decisión, Changmin miró sus ojos en todo momento, la determinación con la que lo conoció estaba ahí, era el Yunho de siempre, el Yunho de sus 16, el Yunho del que se enamoró, el que jamás hubiera dejado que los separaran, sintió una nostalgia tal que su corazón se encogió

¿Crees que así regresaremos? – preguntó rudamente, Yunho lo observó unos momentos

No puedo perder más de lo que ya he perdido – sonrió con ternura – Regresa conmigo, no soy nada sin ti – dijo con voz tenue y a Changmin le recorrió la espalda un escalofrío – Perdóname – agachó la cabeza unos instantes, luego la levantó y lo miró a los ojos, bajando poco a poco dobló las rodillas ante la mirada atónita de Changmin – No volví a ser el mismo, yo también morí por dentro – completó mientras terminaba de arrodillarse frente a él, si Changmin quería que le suplicara lo haría, cualquier cosa para recuperarlo – Te amo Changmin, perdóname – lo miró unos momentos más antes de volverse agachar hasta topar la frente contra el suelo

No... – susurró el menor, con un nudo en la garganta, Yunho comenzó a derramar lágrimas ante la negativa, sintiendo que de verdad iba a morir – No hagas esto – lo escuchó decir cerca de él y levantó la cabeza, ahora Changmin también estaba hincado frente a él, con los ojos vidriosos pero sonriendo tenuemente – Eres tan idiota – el mayor lo miró desconcertado, sin entender – El idiota al que aún amo – estiró sus manos y tomó entre ellas el rostro del mayor, se acercó y suavemente besó sus labios, mirándolo a los ojos después, luego sonrió, Yunho estaba confundido, pero también sonrió, estiró su mano hacia el menor, rozando con sus dedos los labios

¿Entonces me perdonas? – preguntó angustiado, casi temblando, Changmin asintió, sonriendo, incapaz de hablar, Yunho cerró sus ojos y agachó la cabeza, apoyándola contra el pecho del menor, también sonreía, pero era incapaz de dejar de llorar, por primera vez lloraba de felicidad

Nunca te perdonaré no habérmelo contado antes, no haberme dicho en aquellos años porque me estabas dejando – explicó algo serio – Pero te perdono haberme dejado, porque lo hiciste por amor a tu familia y sé que yo habría hecho lo mismo por la mía – expuso con más amabilidad que sus palabras anteriores, Yunho se levantó y compartieron miradas

Creí que sería más fácil – dijo avergonzado

¿El qué? –

Olvidar a una persona, dejar de amarla – contestó con pesadumbre, agachando la mirada unos instantes, luego lo volvió a mirar

No entiendo –

No te lo dije porque quería que me olvidaras, que dejaras de amarme, quería tu desprecio y tu odio, pero cuando me di cuenta que yo tampoco podía olvidarte ni dejarte de amar entonces supe del error que cometí, que debías de haberte sentido mucho peor que yo – lo miró con melancolía – Después de todo yo también era un imbécil que no sabía nada del amor – el menor sonrió, limpiando sus últimas lágrimas, Yunho hizo lo mismo y se sonrieron

Hoy hemos llorado mucho – ambos tenían los ojos hinchados y rojos - ¿No se supone que los hombres no lloran? – preguntó con burla

Pero nosotros somos Homosexuales – dijo de repente, Changmin lo miró con desconcierto - ¿No se supone que a los maricones se nos está permitido? – explicó con burla, recordando aquellas bromas tontas que decían cuando eran un par de adolescentes

Estúpido – se rio un poco y luego se abrazó a su cuerpo, Yunho rodeó la espalda del menor con sus brazos, juntando más sus cuerpos, ambos de rodillas, compartieron minutos de silencio, sin llanto, sin risas, dos almas unidas después de tanto tiempo, se debían ese momento, sin mentiras, sin resentimientos, sin rencor, sin reproches, aunque aún los separaba una situación, una persona que seguramente no se resignaría a verlos juntos, pero estaban preparados para ello, ya nada podía separarlos, nadie más volvería a quitarles algo que era tan suyo

Se separaron lentamente y se miraron a los ojos, ahora era una realidad, se habían reencontrado, habían regresado, volverían a estar juntos y ésta vez era para siempre, eso sentían en esos momentos sus corazones. Changmin sonrió tímidamente, hacía bastantes años que no lo hacía, miró esos ojos profundos y quiso llorar de nuevo, pero no lo hizo, era solo la sensación de estar feliz la que lo provocaba, se mordió ligeramente el labio antes de atacar los de Yunho de forma dulce, suave, como en aquella ocasión que se declararon amor en el taller. Para el mayor no fue distinto, después de tantas relaciones fracasadas al fin se sentía con el corazón lleno, tener a Changmin ahí, besarlo, sentir el calor de su cuerpo ¿había dicha mayor que esa? Los deseos por tenerlo cada vez eran mayores, pero a pesar de la pasión con la que terminó ese beso se miraron con amor a los ojos, la respiración agitada

Estás aquí – susurró con una gran sonrisa, los ojos llenos de brillo, como si fuera algo casi imposible, pero no lo era, estaba ahí, era Changmin, no uno de los tantos espejismos que habían sido su pesadilla durante muchos años

Eres real – secundó el menor, sintiéndose tan tonto que se comenzó a reír, hacía tantos años que no se sentía como un crío mimado al que se le ha cumplido un capricho – Eres tú, eres Yunho – no podía dejar de sonreír, su compañero no podía estar diferente, sonrió también en complicidad y compartieron otro beso antes de ponerse de pie

No eres un sueño, no eres solo un recuerdo – sus ojos se humedecieron pero no lloró, ya había llorado suficiente, aunque su alma aún podía seguirlo haciendo, sus ojos no, porque esos ojos llorosos no combinaban con su enorme sonrisa

No vuelvas a dejarme, nunca, prométemelo, júramelo – pidió con desesperación, sin dejar de sonreír, Yunho asintió

Te lo juro, siempre estaré aquí – se acercaron para besarse, sus labios continuaban teniendo sed, aún querían estar en el calor del otro. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, como si aún hubiera duda de que estaban realmente presentes ante el otro, pero después de un momento no pudieron seguirlo dudando, todo seguía siendo tan real como segundos atrás – Te amo – lo besó despacio, luego sin dejar de mirarse lo levantó entre sus brazos, Changmin se aferró a su cuello, se sintió nervioso, pero enmudeció, a pesar de que su cuerpo temblaba cuando Yunho comenzó a caminar, rumbo a la habitación, su corazón latió agitado, se moría por estar entre sus brazos y ser suyo una segunda vez, pero aún había algo de temor, entregarse a él y luego verlo desaparecer, no lo soportaría dos veces, aunque ese no era el real motivo de su nerviosismo

Yunho… - susurró nervioso cuando entraron y el mayor lo acostó en la cama, pasaron varios segundos antes que soltara lentamente su cuello y lo mirara

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó preocupado, creyó que al fin estarían juntos otra vez, que entraría al cuerpo de Changmin, que volverían a ser una sola alma, pero había desconcierto en la mirada del menor y él no quería obligarlo a nada. Acarició sus cabellos, mirándolo con dulzura - ¿No quieres hacerlo? Respetaré tu decisión ¿recuerdas? Llegaré sólo hasta donde me lo permitas – sonrío tímidamente y Changmin le correspondió, mordiéndose el labio sutilmente, luego se acercó y lo besó, mirándolo después a los ojos

No es que no quiera – respondió con tristeza

¿Aún crees que solo quiero sexo de ti? – Changmin negó sin hablar - ¿Entonces? – acarició su mejilla, acercándose después para besarle el pómulo, luego la oreja, haciéndolo estremecer

Es por Yoochun – confesó con algo de duda, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Yunho, pero éste se quedó callado, mirándolo seriamente, esperando una explicación – Yo no quiero lastimarlo –

Es imposible, él te ama y tú lo dejarás, tiene que sufrir si quieres que estemos juntos, no me convertiré en tu amante de por vida – dijo algo incómodo, Changmin hizo una mueca de desaprobación ante el comentario pero no reclamó

Yunho yo no soy cómo tú, no quiero que él me odie, yo quiero acabar todo bien, si lo hago contigo ahora le daré un motivo para despreciarme, no quiero engañarlo – explicó sinceramente, no era mentira cuando decía que quería mucho a su actual novio. Yunho sonrió con ironía

¿Esto que hemos estado haciendo qué es? – preguntó un poco molesto, poniéndose de pie, mientras Changmin seguía semiacostado en la cama – Todos nuestros besos han sido engaños para él, volver y sin que él lo sepa es un engaño también, Changmin, ya lo engañas de mil maneras, no digas incoherencias – lo miró con irritación, pero habló sin levantar la voz, no quería arruinar algo que acababa de recomenzar

Lo sé – bajó la mirada – Pero supongo que el sexo es peor – intentó explicar, pero Yunho seguía sin convencerse – 15 días Yunho –

¿Eh? – lo miró desconcertado

Yoochun me pidió 15 días para reconquistarme – explicó ligeramente

¿Y tú quieres ser reconquistado? –

Obviamente no –

¿Entonces? No te entiendo – reclamó con calma

Yunho, yo quiero darle… no, mejor dicho, quiero que piense que realmente tiene una oportunidad, si no lo hago no me dejará tranquilo, dirá que yo jamás lo dejé intentarlo ¿me entiendes? Si le permito hacer esto él verá que lo nuestro ya no tiene remedio, y tendrá que dejarme ir, no le quedará de otra –

Changmin… me pones en una situación muy incómoda –

Entiéndeme por favor, además ya van 9 días, es cuestión de que pasen 6 – lo miró con ojos de chantaje, Yunho lo miró unos segundos y luego se acercó a la cama, sentándose en ella

¿6 días? –

6 días – reafirmó Changmin

¿Y luego haremos el amor? – intentó no sonreír pero lo hizo

Cuántas veces quieras – respondió también sonriente, Yunho se acercó y lo besó

Está bien, si esperé más de 10 años creo que puedo esperarme 6 días – dijo con tranquilidad, el menor se emocionó de que aceptara la tregua y contento lo abrazó

Gracias Yunho, eres el mejor – el mayor correspondió al abrazo

Siempre logras que haga lo que tú quieras – se quejó en broma

Te encanta complacerme, no mientas – lo soltó y se sonrieron otra vez

Claro – lo miró atento – Dime qué quieres que haga – preguntó tratando de aparentar seriedad, pero no podía, estaba realmente feliz

Duerme conmigo – respondió enseguida, acercándose un poco más – pero no me toques, tan solo abrázame ¿si? Quiero que me abraces toda la noche – pidió casi con voz inocente, Yunho estaba sorprendido, era como volver a verlo siendo un chiquillo, sinceramente estaba conmovido por eso, así que no pudo negarse

Está bien – respondió pasivamente, besó su mejilla y luego se puso de pie – Te prestaré algo para dormir – se acercó al clóset y comenzó a buscar ropa, Changmin lo observaba atento, analizando ese cuerpo de espaldas, tan proporcionado, tan firme, era perfecto; mordió su labio inferior y luego tragó saliva, quería tenerlo, ser suyo, pero no podía, no de momento, así que trató de despejar su mente, no pensar en ello, no quería terminar con una erección que tuviera que atender solo – Toma – dijo Yunho al girarse, aventándole unos pantalones tipo pans color azul y una camisa sencilla color blanca, Changmin agarró las prendas y se puso de pie para dirigirse al baño – Vamos, cámbiate aquí, prometo no ver – dijo con burla

Tomaré eso como acoso sexual – respondió también con tono burlesco, luego se quitó la camisa pero Yunho lo continuaba mirando – No mires que me avergüenzo – reprochó en broma y enseguida Yunho se volteó a otro lado, entonces pudo cambiarse – Listo – el mayor volteó y lo observó, el pantalón le quedaba unos pocos centímetros más corto de lo ideal, eso lo hizo sonreír – ¿Qué pasa? –

No me había puesto a pensar que creciste más que yo – contestó divertido – Yo era más alto ¿recuerdas? – el menor asintió

No era tanta la diferencia – aclaró – Además así estás perfecto – se acercó y lo abrazó, luego lo soltó y revolvió un poco sus cabellos – Me gustan chaparros – dijo con burla, Yunho fingió molestia

¿Ah sí? Ahora soy un enano – se acercó de forma amenazante y tocó los costados de su estómago con los dedos índices, Changmin dio un pequeño salto y luego retrocedió

No, eso no – pidió entre risas pero Yunho no obedeció y lo comenzó a seguir mientras retrocedía hasta toparse con la pared

Te atrapé – declaró con expresión de triunfo, acercándose más hasta abrazarlo por la cintura, el menor sonrió y luego subió los brazos hasta los hombros del mayor, poco a poco los juntó para cerrarlos en su cuello y comenzaron a besarse. Changmin jadeó antes de apartarlo despacio, sonrió casi sobre sus labios y sin bajar los brazos abrió los ojos, topándose con la mirada de Yunho

No te acerques tanto – pidió sonrojado, sintiendo el miembro de Yunho muy cerca del suyo

Está bien – sonrió tranquilo y lo soltó – Tomo un baño y vuelvo –

Sí – se miraron atentos hasta que Yunho se alejó, entrando al baño, Changmin sonrió ampliamente, era como vivir un sueño, estaban de nuevo juntos, no dejaba de sorprenderse, creyó que eso solo podía pasar en sueños. Tocó sus labios y regresó a la cama, acostándose en ella, cerró los ojos – Es real, todo es real – volvió a sonreír, se sentía enormemente tonto, luego abrió los ojos y giró su cabeza hacia la pared, del otro lado estaba el departamento de Yoochun, en esa misma dirección pero en otra cama estaba él, durmiendo, desconociendo todo lo que estaba pasando en el departamento de Yunho - ¿Cómo voy a decírselo? – pensó preocupado, recordó luego que en una ocasión le dijo a Yoochun que si Yunho reaparecía en su vida no volvería con él, casi lo había jurado, pero en ese momento aún pensaba que Yunho lo había olvidado, que ya no le importaba, la situación ahora era muy diferente – Supongo tendré que ocultárselo de por vida – dijo en voz baja, luego volvió a cerrar los ojos. Minutos después salió Yunho y lo vio acostado sobre su costado con los ojos cerrados, creyó que dormía

Perfecto – susurró con una gran sonrisa, se acercó a él y tocándolo sutilmente del hombro besó su mejilla – Te amo – dijo a su oído, luego lo abrazó con cuidado para no despertarlo

Yo también – contestó cuando sintió su cuerpo completamente junto al suyo, Yunho sonrió

Estabas despierto, tramposo – reprendió mientras se abrazaba a su cintura, segundos después Changmin se apartó un poco y Yunho lo soltó, mirándolo confuso sin saber porque lo había alejado

Espera –

¿Qué pasa? – Changmin se levantó levemente y agarró la almohada del lado donde estaba Yunho, se giró hacia él y la colocó sobre la pelvis del mayor

No queremos accidentes – se rio divertido y entonces Yunho entendió, debía aceptar que era buena idea, después de todo tener el trasero de Changmin tan cerca de su miembro podía resultar demasiado erótico – Ahora sí – se acomodó nuevamente y Yunho se abrazó a su cintura, el pecho pegado a su espalda

Igual me excitaré – comentó Yunho cínicamente y se comenzaron a reír

Sucio – se agarró de los brazos de Yunho en su cintura y cerró los ojos, guardaron silencio unos momentos – Yunho ¿ya te dormiste? –

No – se pegó más a su cuerpo – Dime –

¿Qué pasará contigo y Heechul? – preguntó nervioso, de repente había recordado todas las idioteces que le había dicho

Nada – respondió secamente

Aquel día que lo golpee… ¿te acostaste con él? – cuestionó preocupado, celoso, no quería escuchar un Sí de Yunho

Por supuesto que no – respondió seriamente, luego le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello – Él y yo jamás fuimos nada, ni siquiera nos hemos besado una sola vez – confesó decidido, ya no quería secretos entre ellos

¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendido, girando levemente su cabeza hacia el mayor

Yo le pedí que fingiera ser mi pareja en aquella cena, pero solo somos amigos, bueno, éramos – Changmin se sorprendió aunque también se molestó un poco, pero luego cayó en cuenta de que así era mucho mejor y sonrió con triunfo

Ese maldito –

¿Por qué? –

Ese día que lo golpee me dijo que se habían acostado, que eras así, solo buscando sexo, que no buscabas compromiso – contó enojado, ahora sabía que había sido engañado y se sentía muy tonto por haberle creído, por haberse sumergido en la oscuridad aquel día, en esa ocasión se sintió tan poca cosa que por segundos pensó en el suicidio

Imbécil, no puedo creer que te haya mentido así, perdóname Changmin –

¿A ti por qué? –

Por mentir en un principio, por volver a creer en él –

Ya no importa, estamos juntos – sonrió feliz y Yunho sonrió con él - ¿Sabes? Junsu lo sabe –

¿Saber qué? –

Que tú eres tú… bueno, que Yunho el vecino y "Mí Yunho" son el mismo – explicó raramente

¿Se lo contaste? –

No, nos vio, cuando me confesaste la verdad, cuando te fuiste se acercó en su auto –

¿Y qué va a pasar? Se lo dirá a Yoochun, seguro, o a su novio – dijo con desconfianza y Changmin negó sonriente

Junsu es mi amigo, no me traicionaría nunca – explicó feliz, confiado, entonces Yunho recordó la reciente confesión de Yoochun, que se habían acostado, por segundos dudó si desengañarlo o no, pero decidió no hacerlo

Supongo, tú lo conoces mejor que yo –

Sí, lo conozco, es de los pocos amigos que tengo, lo quiero mucho – se rio un poco – No se lo digas – dijo en tono infantil, Changmin no era de los que expresaban sus sentimientos así de fácil, Yunho se quedó callado unos momentos

No lo haré – guardaron silencio unos momentos

Tengo sueño – dijo el menor – Recuerda no soltarme, no importa si se duermen tus brazos – ordenó con dominio y Yunho sonrió

Te abrazaré fuerte hasta que despiertes – lo apretó un poco más contra su cuerpo, sonriendo

Sé que lo harás – también sonrió – Descansa –

Tú también descansa – susurró a su oído y ambos cerraron los ojos, poco a poco quedándose dormidos, abrazados, solo separados por una almohada

Día 10

Abrió los ojos por la mañana y el reflejo del sol a medio salir lo encandiló un poco, tardó unos pocos segundos en darse cuenta donde estaba, acostado en una cama, solo, no sintió el calor de nadie más, se tocó la cintura con el recuerdo de unos fuertes brazos rodeándole, en su espalda cosquilleaba aún el calor del pecho de alguien más, pero ese alguien ya no estaba, se sentó en la cama, pensativo ¿habría sido un sueño? Su reconciliación con Yunho, aquellos besos, todas las lágrimas, la redención de todas sus culpas ¿habría sido real? Sintió vacío en el pecho y se encogió de piernas, escondiendo la cabeza entre ellas

Era tan real… - pensó con tristeza, sollozó un poco, abrazándose más a sus piernas

Buenos días Changmin – escuchó una conocida y dulce voz, levantó enseguida la cabeza, sus ojos estaban ligeramente cristalinos. Vio a Yunho entrar con dos vasos con jugo de naranja, acercándose a la cama mientras él lo observaba como tratando de explicarse algo - ¿Changmin? ¿Sigues dormido? – preguntó al verlo tan desconcertado, dejó los vasos sobre el buró junto a la cama y lo miró fijamente también – Changmin – llamó de nuevo

Yunho… - se acercó efusivamente a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, hincado en la cama mientras Yunho seguía de pie – Me soltaste – reprendió resentido, entonces el mayor sonrió

Tenía que ir al baño y después ya no pude dormir – explicó enseguida, respondiendo el abrazo

Creí que había soñado todo – comentó cuando lo soltó

Changmin, es mi departamento, traes mi ropa, sigues dormido ¿verdad? – intentó no burlarse pero sonrió burlescamente, Changmin golpeó su hombro con suavidad

Estúpido, ahora no serán 6 días, será un año sin sexo – sentenció con autoritarismo, cruzándose de brazos, Yunho objetó enseguida

No es justo, es mucho el castigo en comparación a la falta – se defendió también – Además te preparé un jugo ¿no se reduce la sentencia? – señaló los vasos, Changmin miró y sonrió

Está bien, será medio año – recapacitó

¿Tanto? –

Claro, soy un Juez malvado – se rio un poco, aunque se sentía tonto hablando como adolescente, adoraba jugar con Yunho y ser ambos un par de tontos

Debo pensar en algo más ¿y si cocino para ti? –

Cuatro meses – respondió sin pensarlo, entonces Yunho se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios – Dos meses – redujo la condena el menor, Yunho volvió a acercarse, lo tomó de la cintura y resopló cerca de su cuello, luego lo besó en la misma zona – 6 días – dijo sonriendo, luego lo alejó para besarlo en los labios, después de besarse sonrieron

Toma tu jugo mientras preparo algo de comer, supongo que Yoochun no tarda en despertar – aviso poniéndose serio, Changmin suspiró algo cansado, luego miró el reloj que Yunho tenía sobre su mueble junto a la cama

Ni siquiera son las 7 – renegó inquieto

Lo sé, tú lo quisiste así, te aguantas – regañó con burla, Changmin hizo un puchero

Volveré a subir tu sentencia – amenazó caprichosamente

Sé que no lo harás – respondió desafiante

¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué? – se acercó a su vaso con jugo y bebió un trago

Eres más caliente que yo – respondió sin pena

¿Eh? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – preguntó casi indignado, entonces Yunho borró su sonrisa

Los he escuchado, tantas veces – miró de reojo la pared contigua y entonces Changmin se sonrojó por completo, bajando después la mirada

Perdón – se disculpó avergonzado, enseguida Yunho se acercó a él, tomó su rostro entre las manos y lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos

No hiciste nada malo, no me pidas perdón ¿de acuerdo? – Changmin intentó hablar pero él no lo dejó, besando después su nariz – Es tu pareja después de todo – lo soltó y después también bebió de su jugo – Pero prométeme que en estos 6 días no tendrás sexo con él, por favor – suplicó afligido, Changmin asintió

No te preocupes – sonrió – Desde hace tiempo no nos tocamos – Yunho suspiró aliviado

Confío en ti – se acercó para darle un último beso antes de salir de la habitación, Changmin suspiró preocupado ¿Qué diría Yunho si supiera todo lo que vivió con otros hombres? Había salido con varios, aunque no con todos llegó al sexo pero su número de relaciones amorosas igual lo avergonzaba un poco

Me pregunto cómo te fue a ti – pensó al caer en cuenta que no sabía nada de Yunho y sus relaciones sentimentales en todos esos años, cuando fuera el momento preguntaría, tenía realmente mucha curiosidad al respecto

Cuando Yoochun abrió los ojos se sintió tan mareado que casi se desmaya, sin embargo no lo hizo, luego intentó ponerse de pie pero sintió el cuerpo muy pesado, toda su cabeza daba vueltas, no sabía siquiera que día estaba viviendo. Miró a su alrededor y no vio a nadie

Changmin… - llamó con voz trémula pero no hubo respuesta, se talló la cara - ¿Changmin? – llamó un poco más fuerte, pensó que estaba solo e intentó levantarse, se sintió mareado y cayó sentado en la cama - ¡Changmin! – gritó molesto, cerrando sus ojos desconcertado al verse afectado por su propio grito

¿Qué pasa? – respondió Changmin al entrar en la habitación, Yoochun se sintió aliviado de verlo ahí y sonrió

Creí que me habías dejado – respondió afligido

Deja de decir tonterías, acuéstate – dijo molesto, luego salió de la habitación. Por fortuna el menor había alcanzado a llegar minutos antes que despertara, ahora le preparaba un café sin azúcar, regresó a la habitación con la taza, Yoochun abrió los ojos, avergonzado

Perdóname mi amor – se sujetó los laterales de la cabeza

No me llames mi amor, estoy enojado contigo, pareces adolescente dolido, ya madura… toma – estiró la mano con el café y Yoochun agarró la taza, bebió un par de tragos y enseguida dejó la taza, se puso de pie y rápido corrió al baño a vomitar, Changmin puso cara de asco - ¡Sácalo todo! – gritó enojado, luego suspiró. A los pocos minutos regresó Yoochun con gesto de dolor

Mi estómago – se quejó, tocándose el estómago y ligeramente inclinado hacia delante

Te lo tienes merecido, ven – lo agarró del antebrazo y lo jaló de nuevo al baño – Quítate la ropa – ordenó

Quítamela tú – respondió tratando de ser travieso, Changmin se aguantó las ganas de darle un puñetazo, se limitó a verlo con fastidio

Quítatela te digo –

Changmin… - intentó hacer berrinche pero Changmin no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo, así que lo empujó ligeramente al interior de la regadera y abrió la llave de agua fría, cayendo enseguida sobre él, Yoochun se sobresaltó, gimiendo - ¡Está helada! – se quejó, casi sollozando

¿Quieres comportarte como un crío? Te trataré como uno. Y báñate bien – se dio media vuelta y salió del baño, cerrando con fuerza la puerta, luego se apoyó sobre ésta, suspirando, después se rio por lo bajo - ¿Qué voy hacer contigo? – pensó con un poco de angustia, debía ser fuerte esos 6 días, debía resistir…

Pasaron varios minutos antes que Yoochun saliera del baño, Changmin lo escuchó vomitar de nuevo antes de salir; el menor se encontraba en la cocina preparándole algo de desayunar cuando Yoochun salió, llegó a la cocina, mirando la espalda de su novio, tuvo deseos de abrazarlo pero sabía que sería rechazado, así que desistió

Changmin… - llamó con duda, momentos después recibió respuesta

¿Qué quieres? – respondió irritado

Perdóname, seguramente te preocupé, llegar así de borracho fue una estupidez – nuevamente tardó en darle respuesta, se giró hacia él, con la mirada de reproche

¿Quieres llamar mi atención? Solo lograrás fastidiarme – regañó con hastío, Yoochun sintió una punzada en el estómago, solo atinó a agachar la cabeza, Changmin lo miró con resentimiento, pero la expresión triste de Yoochun lo hizo sentir mal

Solo quiero que seamos los de antes – dijo sin levantar la cabeza – Pero solamente siento que te pierdo cada vez más – se mordió el labio, el menor lo observó unos instantes, se giró para apagar la estufa y luego se acercó a él, levantó su cabeza al sostener su barbilla con una mano, se miraron a los ojos

Hace tiempo me perdiste Yoochun – contestó con frialdad aunque sintió un vuelco en el estómago al ver la expresión de desconcierto de Yoochun – Lo siento – lo soltó y le pasó de lado – Ahí está tu desayuno, cómetelo todo – dijo tranquilamente mientras se dirigía al estudio, debía continuar con su trabajo

No, estás mal, eres mío, solo mío – sonrió levemente, luego recordó las palabras de Jaejoong, justo comenzaba a pasar todo lo que le había dicho, sin embargo no lo quería aceptar, aunque Changmin lo odiara, debía buscar la forma de retenerlo

_Al día siguiente al acoso Changmin entregó las llaves al ex novio de Yeon Hee y sus amigos, así que por la tarde ya tenía los pendientes en su casillero. Se excusó con Yunho diciéndole que tenía mucha tarea y ese día no se fueron juntos, entonces el menor terminó primero sus propios deberes, casi de noche, así que prácticamente solo durmió 3 horas por terminar las tareas que no eran suyas. Llegó cansado al otro día, pero frente a los demás supo disimular, las tareas las dejó de nuevo en el casillero para que las recogieran antes de clases, sin embargo al salir de nuevo había deberes ajenos que hacer, suspiró cansado, aunque ya era viernes y eso lo animaba un poco, a pesar de que eran el doble de deberes que el día anterior_

_Hola – saludó de repente Yunho, estaba a su espalda, Changmin se sobresaltó_

_Me asustaste –_

_Lo siento – miró fijamente todos los papeles que llevaba - ¿Y todo eso? – preguntó desconcertado, Changmin torció una media sonrisa_

_Eh… cosas de delegado – se excusó enseguida, un poco nervioso_

_Te ayudo – intentó quitarle algunos papeles pero Changmin no se dejó_

_Estoy bien – calló mientras cerraba su locker – No creo que pueda verte hoy – comentó con tristeza, quería estar con él, pero no podía, tenía mucho por hacer_

_¿Hoy tampoco? – hizo puchero - ¿Lo de mañana sigue en pie? –_

_Sí, mañana en mi casa, y compórtate, nada de cosas raras – sonrió en complicidad – Me voy, no me sigas – pidió con algo de inquietud_

_¿A qué te refieres? –_

_Nada en especial – contestó de nuevo inquieto_

_Como digas – respondió sin creerle – Oye, te tengo otro regalo – decidido a no darle mayor importancia metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó una cajita de plástico, el menor sonrió_

_¿Y esto? – dejó los papeles sobre la línea de lockers_

_Te grabé un CD con canciones bobas – contestó con un ligero sonrojo, Changmin sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior y agarró su regalo_

_Gracias – lo miró atento y luego miró de nuevo a Yunho – Lo escucharé toda la tarde, gracias – miró a diversos lados y al ver que no había nadie se animó, acercándose rápida y discretamente a Yunho le besó la mejilla, volvió a mirar a los lados para cerciorarse que nadie lo vio_

_Te veo mañana – sonrió Yunho y sin dejarlo de mirar caminó hacia atrás hasta llegar a la puerta, movió los labios para decir Te amo sin voz y Changmin movió los suyos para decir Yo también, entonces su novio le dio la espalda y se fue por fin, el menor miró de nuevo su CD y sonrió ampliamente, se moría por escucharlo_

_Que románticos – escuchó una voz cerca de él, sobresaltado se giró, tirando la cajita al suelo, se topó con la sonrisa burlona del ex novio de Yeon Hee, solo que ésta vez estaba solo – No te asustes, sabes que no diré nada – se acercó más y le revolvió los cabellos violentamente, despeinándolo por completo – Por cierto, el maestro me felicitó, buen trabajo – _

_Gracias – respondió por inercia, realmente no le importaba_

_Sigue así mariquita – se rio divertido, Changmin se aguantó las ganas de responder, así que mejor optó por agacharse y juntar su CD pero antes de agarrarlo vio como éste era pateado, arrastrándose a casi tres metros de él – Ups, perdón – sonrió con burla cuando Changmin se puso de pie sin levantar la mirada. Sin decir más nada se fue, en cuanto se alejó Changmin golpeó con fuerza el locker_

_¡Bastardo! – respiró agitadamente, nunca antes había sentido tanto coraje, respiró profundamente un par de veces y luego se acercó a su CD, seguía dentro de la caja pero la tapa de frente estaba rota, se agachó y lo juntó, luego lo abrazó – Yunho… - susurró afligido, luego regresó por sus papeles y se fue a casa, serio_

_Al día siguiente Changmin recibió a sus amigos en casa, aunque Yunho aún no llegaba, llevó refrigerios y bebidas, mientras sus amigos jugaban él esperaba impaciente por su novio, sin embargo él no llegó hasta casi las 5 de la tarde. Entonces el menor lo presentó y Yunho actuó lo más normal que pudo aunque no dejaba de mirar de forma pícara a Changmin de vez en cuando, sin levantar sospechas. Luego que terminaron de jugar alrededor de las 7 de la noche se quedaron a conversar en la habitación, a Yunho no le habían caído del todo bien así que estaba algo distante, mientras tanto Changmin se entretenía con ellos, hasta que inevitablemente salió a conversación de nuevo Yeon Hee, poniéndolos a ambos incómodos_

_Jamás tendrás una novia tan perfecta como ella – dijo uno en tono arrogante – Debes admitir que fue lo mejor que te ha pasado – sonrió ante las risas de los demás_

_No nos veíamos mucho, no funcionaba – se defendió – Ella no podía descuidar sus estudios y yo tampoco – explicó satisfecho de su respuesta_

_Gracias a ella se alejaron esos rumores – comentó otro, entonces Yunho puso atención a la conversación, no le había agradado el tono en el que había hablado_

_¿Siguen con eso? – preguntó enfadado Changmin_

_Nosotros sabemos que no eres marica, pero los demás no, creen que lo eres – dijo con burla pero tratando de parecer serio, Yunho apretó ligeramente los dientes, si odiaba algo eso era que los llamaran maricas por ser homosexuales, sin embargo se aguantó las ganas de responder_

_Déjense de eso, no soy Gay, que asco – dijo con tranquilidad, sin pensar que Yunho se molestaría, aunque de momento el mayor no dijo nada, solo los veía conversar, los amigos de su novio eran realmente unos estúpidos – Yunho – llamó el menor y éste volteó_

_Dime – contestó secamente_

_¿Por qué no conversas? – cuestionó tranquilamente, Yunho sonrió un poco y luego se puso de pie, su novio lo observó detenidamente_

_Sus conversaciones no me interesan, son estúpidas – caminó a la puerta ante las miradas asombradas de Changmin y sus amigos – Un placer – sin decir nada más abrió la puerta y salió, Changmin sintió un malestar en el estómago y por segundos no supo que hacer_

_Que nena – comentó uno de los presentes, Changmin sonrió a medias_

_Sí, que nena – secundó mientras hacía una mueca, no fue tras Yunho ni lo llamó ese día. Por la noche cuando ya no quedaba ninguno de sus amigos se acostó en la cama y puso su CD, cerró los ojos, pensando en él, reflexionó en lo que había dicho y se incomodó – Soy un idiota – pensó con inquietud, por seguir en onda con sus amigos había dicho algo que no quería decir_

_Después de preparar la cena y tras las quejas de siempre de su papá, Yunho se retiró a su habitación, su hermana fue tras él, pues al verlo tan serio se había preocupado. Se asomó por la puerta, Yunho estaba sentado sobre la cama, tenía un objeto jugando entre sus manos, no supo que era pero su hermano se veía realmente inmerso en observarlo_

_Yunho – llamó despacio, el aludido no volteó_

_Entra – ella obedeció y entró, se sentó junto a él_

_¿Qué es eso? – lo miró con curiosidad, tenía forma de rombo y estaba sujeto a una cadena_

_Un amuleto, compré uno para Changmin y otro para mí – respondió con una sonrisa melancólica, su hermana supo que algo no estaba bien_

_Es muy bonito – lo tocó con su índice un instante - ¿Se pelearon? – su hermano negó_

_Ojalá nos hubiéramos peleado – respondió luego – Tengo miedo de perderlo –_

_¿Por qué pasaría eso? – preguntó preocupada al verlo triste_

_Tal vez me equivoqué y él si sea como los demás – dijo con tristeza_

_¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? – _

_No está preparado para enfrentar su realidad Ji Hae, frente a sus amigos es otro, le importa más lo que dirán que aceptarse como es – explicó con tristeza y enojo – La diferencia es que a él sí lo amo, no quiero perderlo – apretó entre su mano el amuleto y oprimió los dientes_

_Yunho – hizo una pausa y él la miró - ¿Acaso tú vas por ahí con un cartel con "Soy Gay" escrito? – preguntó serenamente y él abrió un poco más los ojos – ¿Él dijo algo? – _

_Sus amigos hicieron un chiste sobre si él era Gay y dijo que le daban asco – explicó _

_¿Y acaso dijiste algo en defensa? – él negó – Tampoco dijiste que lo eras ¿por miedo al qué dirán? – la miró sin responder – Cuando te expulsaron de aquella escuela confesaste que eras Gay porque te descubrieron, pero te veías con ese chico a escondidas ¿lo habrías confesado si no los hubieran descubierto? – preguntó con labia y él se encogió de hombros_

_No lo sé – respondió cabizbajo _

_¿Dudas de su amor? – _

_No, dudo de sus ganas de afrontar nuestra relación – respondió enseguida, inquieto_

_Dale tiempo, tú has tenido tiempo de adaptarte – _

_Quizás tengas razón – comentó con una sonrisa_

_La tengo – sonrió con triunfo, luego agarró la mano de su hermano y la abrió, observando de nuevo el amuleto – Si le diste un amuleto significa algo ¿no? – él asintió – No seas tan duro – _

_Gracias – la miró y sonrió, su hermana era como su mamá, había madurado mucho, se sentía orgulloso de ella_

_Descansa hermanito –_

_Tú también – se sonrieron antes de que ella saliera de la habitación, Yunho volvió a mirar su amuleto y sonrió – Changmin… - se colocó el amuleto, se acercó a la puerta, cerró y luego salió enseguida por la ventana, rumbo a casa de Changmin, corrió emocionado, se moría por abrazarlo y disculparse por haber salido así, sin despedirse. Llegó luego de varios minutos, estaba muy agitado por correr, así que descansó unos segundos antes de tomar un par de piedras pequeñas y tirarlas con cuidado a la ventana. Changmin se encontraba haciendo los deberes de sus acosadores mientras escuchaba una copia de su CD, no quería que se rayara el que Yunho había grabado, por eso hizo una copia_

_¿Lloverá? – pensó que el aire hacia que las ramas del árbol chocara contra la ventana y se puso de pie para cerrar la cortina, pero al acercarse vio una piedra golpear el vidrio - ¿Qué pasa? – abrió la ventana y se asomó, de pie frente a la casa estaba Yunho, mirando fijamente, Changmin sonrió al verlo e intentó hablar pero Yunho le pidió que no, colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios, luego hizo una seña de que subiría por el árbol y entonces el menor abrió por completo la ventana_

_Espero no caerme – pensó preocupado, pero no le importaba, quería estar con su novio. Subió con cuidado, nadie parecía haberlo visto pues la calle estaba muy tranquila, sin embargo del otro lado estaba la habitación de las hermanas de Changmin, __Soo Yeon se había asomado al escuchar ruidos en el árbol, aunque no lo vio completamente supo que era él, se tapó la boca para no emitir ningún sonido de sorpresa, ya que Ji Yeon leía un libro y no se percataba de nada_

_¿Estás loco? – preguntó Changmin una vez que Yunho subió completamente y él lo ayudó a entrar a la habitación_

_Loco por ti – respondió con una sonrisa, tomó el rostro del menor entre sus manos y lo besó_

_Espera… - se alejó hacia la puerta y le colocó el seguro – Ahora sí – se sonrieron y entonces el menor se colgó de su cuello, comenzando a besarse, hace días que no compartían un beso, Yunho lo abrazó de la cintura, pegándose más a su cuerpo, tenía tanta necesidad de tenerlo cerca… se dieron el beso más largo de su relación, al terminar, aún abrazados se miraron a los ojos, jadeantes, recuperando el aliento – Perdón – dijeron al mismo tiempo, luego sonrieron_

_No debí irme así – dijo preocupado_

_No, soy yo quien no debió decir eso, lo siento – le tocó el rostro antes de volverlo a besar – Estuve oyendo el CD – Yunho sonrió al corroborarlo pues seguía reproduciéndose – Me ayudó a pensar, a poner en orden mis ideas – lo soltó lentamente del cuello y se abrazó a su espalda – Quiero decirlo – dijo decidido_

_¿Qué? – _

_Al menos a mis padres, a mis hermanas, decirles que soy Homosexual – sonrió, luego se soltó de su cuerpo y lo observó, Yunho tenía la mirada desconcertada - ¿Yunho? – se preocupó cuando no hubo respuesta, pero luego su novio sonrió, mirándolo después_

_¿De verdad? – preguntó emocionado, Changmin asintió – Esto es muy serio Changmin ¿lo entiendes? – volvió asentir_

_De nada sirve aceptar que soy Gay si voy a esconderme ¿cierto? – Yunho afirmó – Aun así creo que decirlo en la escuela no es buena idea, pero no volveré a permitir que hablen así, me defenderé mejor – sonrió tímidamente_

_Estoy orgulloso de ti Changmin – acarició su cabello, luego la oreja_

_Tú me das valor – se dieron otro beso y luego se abrazaron. Instantes después alguien llamó a la puerta y se soltaron, mirándose a los ojos - ¿Quién? – preguntó nervioso_

_Soo Yeon ¿puedo entrar? – su voz sonaba algo molesta_

_No ¿qué quieres? – preguntó enojado, Yunho hizo seña con su dedo de que iría al otro lado de la cama y ahí se escondió, entonces Changmin se acercó a la puerta – Vete –_

_Lo vi subir – dijo con voz más baja pero Changmin escuchó – Sé que está ahí contigo – contestó enojada, Yunho salió de su escondite, sorprendido, el menor y él se miraron, Changmin asintió con la cabeza mientras estiraba su mano hacia el picaporte, Yunho negó, pero su novio no obedeció, abrió la puerta, sujetó a su hermana del brazo y la jaló hacia dentro, luego cerró la puerta_

_Soo Yeon, no puedes decirle a mis papás, lo haré yo – dijo enseguida, nervioso, ella lo miró fijamente sin entender del todo, aunque lo sospechaba – No me mires así, sabes lo que trato de decirte – Yunho se acercó a ellos, ella lo miró de abajo hacia arriba, luego miró a su hermano_

_¿Salen? – preguntó aun dudando - ¿Son pareja? ¿Eres Gay? – cuestionó un poco más enojada, su hermano asintió luego de suspirar_

_Yunho y yo somos novios – se acercó a él sin quitarle de encima la vista a su hermana, luego se agarraron de la mano_

_Amo a tu hermano – dijo decidido, ella lo miró atenta unos momentos_

_Y pensar que me gustabas – comentó enojada, volviéndolo a mirar de abajo hacia arriba – Es repulsivo ¿Cómo pueden decir esas cosas así de tranquilos? Que decepción – miró a su hermano por última vez antes de darle la espalda y avanzar a la puerta, Changmin soltó a Yunho y se acercó a ella antes de que abriera la puerta, Soo Yeon no volteó, seguía dándole la espalda_

_Sigo siendo tu hermano y sigo siendo humano ¿Por qué eres tan injusta? – preguntó con tristeza_

_¿Injusta? Eres un inmoral, no tienes derecho a juzgarme – contestó con irritación_

_Eres tú quién está juzgándome – recalcó también irritado_

_No Changmin, no seré yo quien te juzgue – se giró un poco hacia él con expresión triste y luego se fue, dejando incómodos a ambos, Changmin no se movió, permanecía mirando la puerta_

_¿Estás bien? – preguntó Yunho con preocupación, luego lo sujetó de los hombros_

_Sí – se giró hacia él – Ahora más que nunca quiero decírselo a los demás, pero no hoy – decidió con firmeza y después se abrazaron - ¿Estarás conmigo cuando eso pase? –_

_Claro que sí – sonrió, abrazándolo más fuerte – Estaré ahí – sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, estaba feliz de haberse equivocado, Changmin no era como nadie, era diferente a todos y él estaba más enamorado que antes_

Día 11

A pesar de que los bellos recuerdos de dos días atrás no lo dejaban concentrarse completamente, Changmin terminó más de la mitad de su trabajo a entregar, sintiéndose muy orgulloso, esa tarde tendría junta con los de la editorial para mostrarles su avance. Su novio no había molestado, gracias a la culpa y al hecho de que muy posiblemente se encontraba inspirado, Yoochun no había salido de su estudio, sin embargo el menor se compadeció de él y pidió algo de comida, le propuso sentarse con él a la mesa y comer, sin embargo Yoochun no aceptó, debía admitir que se sintió mal, estaba acostumbrado a que le hicieran caso

Iré a la junta con la editorial ¿me llevas? – preguntó dubitativamente

¿Y tu auto? –

Necesito llevarlo al taller, no anda bien – respondió sinceramente

Te llevo pero no podré recogerte – contestó secamente

No importa, gracias – respondió de igual forma, dio media vuelta y se fue por sus papeles y su memoria USB, momentos después salió Yoochun del estudio, estaba tan serio que Changmin se preocupó, aunque no quería preguntar por no sacar el mismo tema de siempre. Salieron del departamento y al bajar subieron al auto, permanecieron en silencio unos momentos

Changmin – llamó suavemente, como si no hubiera querido llamarlo

¿Sí? –

¿Ya no me quieres? – preguntó nervioso, Changmin suspiró para sus adentros, no quería terminar discutiendo de nuevo

Te quiero – sonrió apenas – Pero ya no te quiero igual – dijo con sinceridad, Yoochun sintió un nudo en la garganta pero se quedó callado – Cuando el cariño y el deseo se unieron pudo lograrse algo bonito entre los dos Yoochun, pero ahora el cariño solo puede estar unido al agradecimiento, yo jamás olvidaré todo lo que has hecho por mí, lo juro, pero ya no quiero seguir contigo en ésta relación que no tiene futuro, sé que tú también lo has sentido – explicó con la mayor sinceridad que pudo, tratando de ser paciente, pero Yoochun seguía callado, manejando, mirando al frente – Sé que me pediste 15 días, y te los estoy dando, pero nuestra relación ahora es tan falsa que me incomoda –

Te amo, eso no es falso – respondió intranquilo, tratando de controlarse

Pero yo no – contestó

Eso siempre ha sido así ¿Qué cambió? No lo entiendo Changmin, de repente todo se convirtió en esto, eres frío, indiferente… -

Soy lo que has querido que sea – respondió algo enojado, estaba cansado del reclamo de siempre, Yoochun puso cara de hastío

¿Yo quiero que seas así conmigo? –

No, tú quieres retenerme a tu lado y siendo así no puedo sentir nada especial por ti, como antes – hizo una pausa – Me pediste 15 días para reconquistarme y en todo éste tiempo no has hecho más que pelear, buscar hacerme sentir culpable, intentar causar lástima, emborrachándote ¿eso es para ti hacer las cosas bien? – preguntó con irritación, elevando la voz

¡Cállate! – gritó mientras frenaba el auto tempestivamente al ponerse el semáforo en rojo, a Changmin se le cayeron algunos papeles

Imbécil – se agachó a juntarlos - ¿En esto te estás convirtiendo? Al diablo tus 15 días – enojado se quitó el cinturón de seguridad pero cuando intentó abrir la puerta Yoochun arrancó el auto – Detente aquí, me voy en taxi – ordenó molesto

Te llevo hasta allá. Perdóname –

No Yoochun ¿Cuántas veces voy a perdonarte? Estoy cansado, si seguimos así ni siquiera sé si podamos ser amigos después –

No quiero tu maldita amistad – dijo con fastidio, con voz baja, como si no hubiera querido decirlo, solo pensarlo

¿Qué? – cuestionó indignado, jamás pensó que Yoochun pudiera decirle algo así

No yo… -

Es el colmo, después de todo Jaejoong tenía razón – afirmó con enojo, al oírlo Yoochun volteó a verlo, distrayéndose un poco

¿Jaejoong? ¿Qué te dijo? –

Lo que tú y yo sabemos bien, no quiero seguir averiguando hasta dónde llegaremos antes de odiarnos – explicó con elocuencia, ahora entendía al amigo de su novio

Ese imbécil… - susurró molesto – Con que fue él quien metió ideas tontas en tu cabeza – aseveró enojado, sintiéndose herido, lastimado por su persona más importante

No Yoochun, él solo me dijo algo que no quería aceptar, porque te he usado para escapar de mi realidad, porque eras la opción más cómoda desde el momento que me pediste vivir contigo, no debí aceptar – tragó saliva y tembló un poco, tenía miedo de la reacción de Yoochun

Mentira, él nos quiere separar, tiene envidia de nosotros – dijo tontamente, Changmin sonrió con burla, asombrado de las conclusiones sin sentido de su novio – Seguro Junsu es una tabla en la cama y tú le gustas, cuando te vimos por primera vez me lo dijo, le gustaste – Changmin se sonrojó un poco cuando le dijo que le gustaba a Jaejoong, sin embargo toda su conclusión no dejaba de ser ridícula

Deja de decir tonterías ¿tú qué sabes si Junsu es una tabla en la cama? No hables mal de mi amigo y no deberías hablar así del tuyo – regañó molesto, Yoochun se rio un poco

¿Ahora defiendes a Jaejoong? Ni siquiera te agrada –

Eso no importa, él está preocupado por ti, por eso habló conmigo, no hables mal de él por esto porque no tiene la culpa – reprendió alzando la voz

¡Que se vaya al diablo! Sus comentarios y su preocupación – rebatió con mayor enojo, el menor seguía sin creer que estaba escuchando todas esas cosas ¿acaso Yoochun estaba enloqueciendo?

¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Te quiere tanto que prefiere tu odio a verte sufrir en una relación sin sentido, entiende, ya no quiero estar contigo, se acabó Yoochun, lo nuestro ya no existe – explicó sin pausas, sin permitirle contestar, debía decirlo así para que entendiera

Mentira –

Es la verdad, ni siquiera disfruto tus besos, siento que beso la pared –

Es mentira – repitió con voz quebrada, detuvo el auto faltando un par de cuadras – Estás mintiendo ¿verdad? - volteó a verlo – Lo nuestro sigue aquí ¿no lo sientes? – estiró su mano hacia él, intentando tocar su rostro, pero Changmin empujó su cabeza hacia atrás, impidiéndoselo

No Yoochun, es suficiente – tomó aire y tragó saliva antes de continuar – Se acabó, olvida los 15 días, ya no quiero estar contigo, hemos terminado – dijo con su más sincera voz, armándose de valor, no era fácil, habían sido casi 2 años juntos como pareja, en otros tiempo lo había querido, más de lo que quiso a cualquier otro que no fuera Yunho, pero ahora que las cosas con el amor de su vida estaban solucionadas no había manera de continuar con Yoochun ¿para qué seguir torturándose así?

No es cierto – susurró Yoochun, con la cabeza agachada, mirando hacia abajo – Esto no está pasando… tú… tú quieres estar conmigo, me quieres, lo dijiste – poco a poco sus ojos se comenzaron a inundar de lágrimas, Changmin lo volteó a ver y un nudo se formó en su garganta, no quería verlo así, odiaba verlo llorar, pero era indispensable terminarlo

Lo siento – atinó a decir tímidamente, no sabía que más decir

Te amo Changmin, te amo – se giró también, encarando su mirada, los ojos del menor también estaban cristalinos, lloraría en cualquier momento

Perdóname, pero eso no es suficiente para mantener nuestra relación –

¿Hay alguien más? Necesito saberlo – el menor se quedó callado unos momentos, pensando, podría decirle que Sí, confesarle lo de Yunho, pero no podía, temía de su reacción

No necesita haber alguien más, adiós Yoochun – sin dejar de mirarlo abrió la puerta del auto, el mayor comenzó a derramar mayor cantidad de lágrimas

¡No me dejes! Por favor – desesperado al verlo intentar salir, el mayor estiró su mano, tocándole el rostro con desesperación, también el cabello

Yoochun no hagas esto más difícil – no pudo más y sus lágrimas también comenzaron a salir, aunque en menor proporción, sintió el corazón acelerado

Prometo convertirme en lo que necesitas, seré como quieras, haré lo que me pidas, lo que sea, pero no me dejes, quédate conmigo –

No puedo, lo siento – sonrió como pudo y salió del auto, comenzando a caminar a paso rápido mientras se secaba las lágrimas

¡Changmin espera! – escuchó el grito de Yoochun y se detuvo, aunque sin voltear – No puedo vivir sin ti, no me dejes, eres mi vida, lo único que me importa, por favor – lo escuchó llorar, luego sintió que lo agarraron de la camisa y enseguida el peso de Yoochun, entonces giró su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y lo vio hincado a su espalda, aferrándose a su camisa

Yoochun levántate – pidió avergonzado y también preocupado

No Changmin, no puedo aceptar que me dejes – dijo desesperado, temblando – Permanezcamos juntos ¿sí? – se puso de pie, mirándolo de frente – Será como antes, tú y yo, compartiendo besos, con mil secretos en la cama, paseos, viajes, charlas ¿Recuerdas cómo nos divertíamos? Juntos – estiró su mano y acaricio su mejilla

Eso ya pasó, en mi futuro no estás tú Yoochun, tienes que aceptarlo – se inclinó hacia él y besó su frente, luego besó ligeramente sus labios – Gracias por todo – sonrió cansado y enseguida le pasó de largo, caminando rápido hacia la editorial, apretando los papeles contra su mano, en el camino se secaba las lágrimas, se sentía perturbado, no pensó que fuera tan difícil decirle adiós a su novio, aunque estaba muy feliz por reconciliarse con Yunho, no podía evitar sentir aquella nostalgia. La curiosidad lo venció y giró su cabeza hacia atrás, Yoochun estaba tirado en el suelo, hincado pero con la espalda inclinada hacia el frente, la nariz casi tocando el suelo, golpeándolo con el puño, había perdido y no había marcha atrás – Adiós Park Yoochun – susurró mientras miraba de nuevo al frente, comenzó a recordar muchos de sus momentos al lado de su ex novio, cuando todo era tranquilo y bonito entre ellos, antes de la reaparición de Yunho en su vida, sin embargo a pesar de todos esos hermosos momentos y de todo el cariño que le tenía, pudo contestar a la pregunta que se hizo meses atrás ¿si no hubiera conocido primero a Yunho, se habría enamorado de Yoochun?...

Cuando llegó a puertas de la editorial seguía temblando, miró su reloj, faltaban alrededor de quince minutos para que comenzara su reunión, sentía los ojos aún llorosos y le dio vergüenza entrar, así que agarró su celular y llamó a su editora, pidiéndole cancelar la junta por asuntos personales y a pesar de que hubo bastante molestia, aceptaron que no asistiera. Changmin sabía que eso le traería repercusiones graves pero no lo había podido evitar, no se sentía bien. Aún con el celular en la mano marcó otro número

¿Diga? – contestó tranquilamente la voz del otro lado, Changmin tardó en contestar

Yunho ¿puedes venir por mí? – pidió con la voz entrecortada

¿Qué tienes? – preguntó preocupado

Te necesito, acabo de terminar con Yoochun – explicó tranquilo, quería sonreír, decirle de otra forma, "Yunho, soy libre, amémonos sin importar nada más" pero no podía, le había afectado ver a Yoochun rogándole así, arrodillándose, rebajándose a nada, necesitaba de su abrazo, necesitaba de él

Voy para allá, dame la dirección – contestó rápidamente mientras se acercaba a la mesa del teléfono para agarrar algo con que anotar, luego de anotado salió enseguida de su departamento, se dirigió al estacionamiento del conjunto departamental y al subir a su moto la cartera que guardaba en la parte de atrás de su pantalón cayó al suelo, sin darse cuenta encendió su moto y se fue rumbo a la editorial, no podía evitar sonreír ampliamente, sabía por la voz de Changmin que no había sido fácil, sin embargo era consciente de que eso significa que Changmin ahora estaba libre de cualquier compromiso, no habría nada que pudiera separarlos ahora

Continuará…

¡Hola! de nuevo regreso con otro capítulo, cada vez más cerca del final, yo sé que esperaban lemon xD pero ya, prometo que en el próximo pasará algo más interesante en esa relación je je, gracias a todos por seguir ésta historia, gracias por sus bellos comentarios, hasta el capítulo 11!

_*Nudo Srivatsa__: Se trata de un antiguo símbolo que representa la interrelación del camino espiritual, el flujo del tiempo y el movimiento dentro de eso que es eterno. Toda existencia, nos dice, está vinculada con el tiempo y el cambio, para finalmente descansar serenamente en lo divino, lo eterno, Buda, la mente iluminada._


	11. Capítulo 11

**The another love around**

Por Arashi Sorata

Disclaimer: Ésta historia es ficción y las personas involucradas en mis fantasías merecen respeto en todos los sentidos, esto solo es de fans para fans

Parejas Principales: Yunho x Changmin (HOMIN), Yoochun x Changmin (YOOMIN)

Parejas Secundarias: Jaejoong x Junsu (JAESU) Yoochun x Junsu (YOOSU)

Advertencia: Contenido NC-17

Llegó al lugar indicado, no era precisamente el domicilio de la editorial, era otro edificio, Yunho estacionó su motocicleta y buscó a Changmin, se encontraba en la parte frontal, sentado en unas escaleras, mirando hacia abajo, con los papeles en sus brazos, no reparó en su presencia hasta que se acercó por completo y pudo ver sus zapatos, Changmin elevó la mirada y al verlo se puso de pie, agarró sus papeles con la mano izquierda mientras la derecha se abrazaba a Yunho

¿Estás bien? Te oías tan mal al teléfono – preguntó preocupado

He estado mejor – respondió tranquilamente, luego se soltó – Vámonos –

Cuéntame todo ¿sí? Desahógate –

Conozco un Bar cerca, vamos –

Espero sea Gay, quiero besarte – comentó en broma, creyendo que no habría bares así cerca

Claro, estamos a pocos minutos de Itaewon ¿Qué esperabas? – sonrió con burla pero sin muchas ganas, se dirigieron a la moto para ir al Bar. El menor recordó aquellos días en que también subido a una moto con Yunho frente a él sintió el viento en su cara, se abrazó a su cuerpo y cerró los ojos, oliendo el aroma en su espalda, sonrió con nostalgia. Al llegar Changmin se bajó primero y después Yunho, éste último le ofreció su mano y él la agarró

Oficialmente somos pareja ¿no? – le sonrió ampliamente, haciendo su corazón latir, tenía razón, ahora sin Yoochun de por medio eran pareja, que importaba que los vieran

Sí – atinó a decir con una sonrisa triste, estaba muy feliz de tenerlo de nuevo, de tener a Yunho así de cerca, pero no podía sacar de su mente a Yoochun. Al entrar buscaron una mesa casi al rincón, el menor dejó sus papeles sobre la mesa y entonces llamaron al mesero, pidieron cerveza

¿Cómo lo tomó? – preguntó una vez que les llevaron sus cervezas, Changmin hizo una pequeña mueca de incomodidad, pero lo miró a los ojos

Ya imaginarás, lloró, me reclamó, suplicó, quedó deshecho, me siento muy mal Yunho – explicó casi con un nudo en la garganta, Yunho sonrió tranquilizadoramente y sujetó su mano

Era inevitable Changmin, él debe entender tus sentimientos, no solo importan los suyos, por algo eran una pareja, lo comprendes ¿verdad? - el menor asintió, bebió de su cerveza y acercó más su silla a la de Yunho, apoyándose en él

Lo sé, pero me dolió verlo así – colocó su cabeza en el hombro de Yunho y éste lo rodeó con el brazo, besando después su mejilla

¿Crees que haga algo tonto? –

No sé, pero me preocupa, tengo miedo, debo confesarlo – contestó un poco angustiado – Le conté que Jaejoong habló conmigo, él también estaba en contra de lo que se estaba convirtiendo nuestra relación, a Yoochun no le pareció, estaba muy enojado, diciendo tonterías – explicó secamente aunque estaba un poco enojado por la reacción de su ex novio

¿Tonterías? ¿Se volvió loco o algo así? – preguntó algo extrañado, no entendía el punto

Algo así, decía que seguro Jaejoong decía eso porque yo le gustaba y estaba celoso de la relación que teníamos Yoochun y yo porque seguro Junsu es una tabla en la cama ¿puedes creer? ¿Qué tonterías son esas? ¿Acaso se ha llevado a Junsu a la cama? No sabe ni que inventar para retenerme, estoy molesto – explicó elevando cada vez el tono de su voz aunque sin gritar, Yunho se quedó callado por varios minutos, había escuchado de labios de Jaejoong que Changmin le gustaba y había escuchado de labios de Yoochun que se había acostado con Junsu, así que después de todo no sonaba tan tonto, aunque sabía que esa no era la razón de su rompimiento

Ya veo – atinó a decir luego de unos momentos, estaba serio - ¿Y qué vas hacer? Ya no podemos vivir ahí, conseguiré otro lugar –

Lo sé – calló unos segundos – De momento me iré con Junsu, no quiero preocupar a mis papás, ellos estiman mucho a Yoochun – al oír eso Yunho se puso un poco triste, aunque Changmin lo amara sabía que los padres de él no lo aceptarían fácilmente, después de todo había sido el hombre que ocasionó la salida del clóset de su hijo, además de ser el hombre que lo abandonó y lo hizo sufrir, en ese sentido tenía todos los puntos en su contra

Changmin, tus papás, ellos me odian seguro – comentó preocupado, Changmin levantó la cabeza de su hombro y se sentó bien en la silla, mirándolo

No puedo mentirte – sonrió – Estiman a Yoochun y te odian – explicó con tristeza – Pero yo te amo y tienen que entender, aceptaron hace tiempo que soy Gay, deben aceptar también al hombre que amo – volvió a sonreír y lo besó en los labios, luego bebió de su cerveza

Es verdad – también le sonrió y acarició su mejilla - ¿Y tus hermanas? –

Soo Yeon vive en casa de mis padres, Ji Yeon se fue a estudiar al extranjero – contestó contento, Yoochun no solía preguntar por ellas - ¿Y Ji Hae? –

Vive aquí en Seúl, pronto va a casarse, tan joven… - contestó luego de suspirar – Un tipo se la va a llevar ¿te das cuenta? Me quitará a mi hermanita – dijo con indignación, cruzándose de brazos, Changmin lo miró y no pudo evitar reír, luego se acercó para besarlo

Eres tan tonto –

Solo un poco celoso – se defendió – Pero él es buen hombre, estoy agradecido – completó su respuesta, el menor volvió a sonreír

Entiendo cómo te sientes, mis hermanas continúan solteras, pero cuando Yeon Hee me dijo que se casaría fue un golpe bajo – se rio divertido un poco, Yunho lo observó unos momentos - ¿Qué pasa? –

Yeon Hee… - sonrió con nostalgia, recordando

Cuando me dejaste fue de mucha ayuda, le estaré siempre agradecido, es una tercera hermana para mí – explicó con una sonrisa, Yunho sonrió y después lo besó

Me alegro, quisiera verla un día –

Seguro, te dará un par de cachetadas – respondió divertido y luego ambos echaron a reír, el menor estaba más tranquilo que antes, Yoochun comenzaba a desaparecer de su mente

Luego de vagar por la calle durante más de media hora, Yoochun regresó al conjunto departamental, derrotado, deshecho, sus ojos completamente rojos e hinchados, había llorado… lloró hasta que no pudo más, ahora parecía no tener emoción alguna, como si su mirada perdida buscara un punto de luz, algo que le hiciera entender que seguía vivo. Apagó el motor y luego de suspirar un par de veces salió del auto, cerró la puerta con poca fuerza y comenzó a caminar, sin pensar en nada, sin prestar atención a nada, luego sintió un pequeño golpe en la punta del pie pero no le tomó importancia hasta que lo volvió a sentir, miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que había pateado algo, se detuvo y lo miró unos instantes, luego se agachó cerca de aquel objeto, dándose cuenta que se trataba de una cartera, la agarró y mientras se ponía de pie la abrió, encima de todo se encontraba una identificación así que la agarró, vio a Yunho en la foto, no le tomó mucha importancia y volvió a meter la identificación, cerró la cartera y la metió en su bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Comenzó a caminar, a paso lento, llegó hasta el ascensor y lo solicitó, ya que era tarde prácticamente casi nadie lo usaba, así que el elevador llegó pronto a la planta baja, en poco tiempo Yoochun se encontró en el onceavo piso, miró a lo lejos, había una figura afuera del departamento de su vecino pero no le tomó importancia, siguió caminando

Hola – saludó alegre la persona que había visto a lo lejos, solo que ahora podía verla perfectamente, se trataba de Heechul – No te ves bien – comentó al verlo tan cabizbajo, ni siquiera había respondido a su saludo. Yoochun sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta - ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? – volvió a ser ignorado, Yoochun entró pero antes de cerrar la puerta sintió que ésta era detenida, miró hacia abajo y vio un pie interponerse, entonces levantó la mirada, por el espacio entreabierto vio a Heechul – Vamos, puedo ayudarte –

Déjame en paz – intentó cerrar de nuevo la puerta, pero ésta vez Heechul intentó empujarla

Yunho no está – dijo enseguida, Yoochun lo miró

No me interesa – hizo un nuevo intento por cerrar la puerta

Creo que está con Changmin – declaró con triunfo, aunque no sabía nada, solo quería intrigar, Yoochun lo miró enseguida a los ojos y abrió un poco más la puerta

¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – preguntó enojado

¿Sabes? Intenté muchas veces solucionar mis diferencias con Yunho, pero eso jamás se logró, él estaba tan interesado en alguien, jamás dijo su nombre, pero yo creo que se trata de Changmin – explicó con sarna, quería ser más directo en sus ataques, si quería a Yunho para él debía destrozar lo suyo con Changmin. Por su parte al escuchar aquello, Yoochun mostró enojo más allá de su mirada, abrió la puerta en su totalidad

Cállate, no sabes nada – dijo molesto, Heechul sonrió, estaba logrando ese efecto

Yoochun abre los ojos, esos dos nos están viendo la cara, estoy cansado, no quiero perder a Yunho ¿sabes lo que es eso? – con voz perfectamente actuada habló con desesperación, creyéndose su papel de amante frustrado, sabía que así Yoochun se sentiría identificado

¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó nervioso, su mirada comenzó a llenarse de angustia

Creo que Yunho y Changmin son amantes, desde que Yunho vive aquí cambió conmigo, es tan distante, tan indiferente, incluso dejamos de hacer el amor, estoy desesperado – expuso con los ojos llenos de miedo, la voz casi quebrada, sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo, no sabía que tenía semejantes dotes actorales. Yoochun enseguida se proyectó, era como escucharse a él mismo hablando de su situación con Changmin, entonces comenzó a temblar

Vete, no hables así de Changmin, te romperé la cara si mientes de esa forma ¿oíste? – regañó con enojo y enseguida cerró la puerta de un golpe, Heechul sonrió contento

Ya te hice dudar, aunque no está lejos de la realidad, esos dos no deben estar juntos – pensó contento, evitando reír. Desconocía lo que estaba sucediendo, no sabía que Changmin había terminado con Yoochun ni que Yunho y Changmin estaban reconciliados

Estúpido ¿Qué se cree? – pensó Yoochun al cerrar la puerta. Enseguida resintió el cambió en su departamento, de pronto era frío, volvía a ser el mismo departamento aburrido, porque Changmin no volvería a entrar, el menor lo había dejado, terminó con él y no lo pudo convencer de lo contrario, se sintió morir, entonces se tiró al suelo de rodillas, mirando hacia la habitación, sintió que se desplomaba y entonces se acostó en el frío suelo, sobre su costado, mirando hacia la nada, cerró los ojos, no quería pensar, ya no quería llorar, no quería vivir – Changmin… - apretó sus puños y las lágrimas le recorrieron el rostro, ahora sabía lo que se sentía, ahora comprendía del dolor que Changmin le había dicho que sintió cuando contó su historia con Yunho, ni siquiera cuando fue abandonado por Kahi se sintió de ese modo, era como caminar entre vivos siendo un muerto más

No bebieron mucho, sin embargo el tiempo se les fue volando en charlas, tantos años sin verse, tantas anécdotas que contar. Changmin miró su reloj y casi eran las once de la noche, así que bebió su último trago de cerveza y dirigió una mirada a Yunho

Es hora de irse – dijo con tristeza

¿Quieres quedarte conmigo? –

No, no quiero toparme con él y no quiero que arme un escándalo si nos ve juntos – contestó convencido, Yunho coincidió con él y asintió – Llévame a casa de Junsu por favor –

Está bien, tú me guías de nuevo – contestó pacientemente, Changmin asintió y luego le dio un beso en la boca – Estás abusando de mis labios – dijo en broma, haciéndolo sonreír – Me gusta –

Deja tanta tontería ¿quieres? – sonrió también y luego se colgó a su cuello – Esto es abusar – cerró lentamente lo ojos y lo besó, siendo correspondido, abrazados junto a la mesa. Otros clientes los observaban y cuchicheaban, hacían una pareja muy bonita y no faltaban las envidias… Luego que Yunho intentó pagar la cuenta y no encontró su cartera, Changmin fue quien pagó y salieron del lugar, subieron a la moto y se encaminaron rumbo a casa de Junsu, no tardaron más de media hora, no había mucho tránsito de vehículos a esa hora

Así que aquí vive – comentó Yunho cuando se bajaron, miró la fachada de la casa, no era muy lujosa pero tampoco era modesta

Junsu es un hijo de papis – dijo con burla – Su hermano es cantante y modelo, así que le va muy bien, Junsu es una especie de manager para él aunque también le ayuda con su material musical – explicó con una sonrisa, sabía que a Yunho no le importaba pero había querido decirle

Entiendo… - caminaron hacia la puerta y Changmin timbró, momentos después se apareció Junsu en el umbral, sorprendiéndose de verlos ahí

Hola – saludó extrañado, no solo Changmin llegaba de noche, sino que estaba acompañado por su vecino, sonrió por amabilidad

¿Podemos pasar? – preguntó dubitativo, Junsu se hizo a un lado y los dejó pasar - ¿Está tu noviete? – preguntó desdeñosamente y Junsu negó

Fue a visitar a su familia – contestó al tiempo que cerraba la puerta

Bien – dijo sin preocupaciones – Terminé con Yoochun – dijo fríamente, sorprendiendo a Junsu, quien miró hacia los dos, viendo como Yunho se acercaba para agarrar la mano de Changmin, entonces su amigo lo miró a los ojos

¿Regresaron? – preguntó sorprendido, Changmin sonrió mientras mordía su labio inferior

Estamos juntos de nuevo – apretó la mano que se aferraba a la suya y miró a Yunho, éste le correspondió la sonrisa y la mirada, luego miraron de nuevo a Junsu – Ya no será secreto, si quieres contárselo a Jaejoong no importa – explicó Changmin, su amigo asintió

Felicidades – sonrió con un poco de esfuerzo, no sabía cómo cambiarían las cosas en adelante

Junsu necesito un favor ¿puedo dormir aquí? Comenzaré a sacar mis cosas del departamento de Yoochun después

Claro que sí, ésta es también tu casa – sonrió animado, Changmin también sonrió mientras se miraban, de pronto Junsu sintió una mirada extraña de parte de Yunho y lo miró de reojo, éste lo observaba, como intentando analizarlo

Pasaré a tu baño – informó el menor, se soltó del agarre, dejó sus papeles en la mesa de la sala y caminó hacia el baño

Sí, pasa – respondió enseguida y en cuanto Changmin desapareció de la vista de ambos entonces Yunho acentuó su mirada, incomodando a Junsu – Que bien lo de ustedes – dijo para romper la tensión, Yunho lo observó unos instantes más

Sí – respondió secamente - ¿Sabes? Changmin habla mucho del buen amigo que tiene – expresó con amabilidad, halagándolo, Junsu se sonrojó

Gracias –

Y Yoochun habla de lo que han hecho – dijo cínicamente, directo, Junsu abrió ampliamente sus ojos, asustado, ¿acaso Yunho sabía? ¿Yoochun lo había confesado? – Sabes de que hablo – dijo con seriedad, mirándolo con recelo

Fue un error – se defendió, nervioso

¿Lo fue? –

Nunca bebo, ese día lo hice, tomé demasiado… no hay un solo momento en el que no me haya arrepentido, tienes que creerme – explicó angustiado

¿Debo creerte Yo? Soy quien menos importa… ¿sabes qué? Changmin está muy dolido con su rompimiento, aunque no lo ama, se siente culpable. Changmin no necesita más angustias ¿estamos de acuerdo? – preguntó imponente, serio; Junsu asintió – Si eres tan buen amigo como él presume más te vale no decírselo, debemos protegerlo ¿estamos de acuerdo? – nuevamente Junsu asintió, sintiendo acelerado el pecho, por un momento creyó que algo peor pasaría – No es mi intención juzgarte, sé que no has querido lastimar a Changmin, se ve en tu mirada, por eso confío en hablar contigo y llegar a éste acuerdo ¿estamos? –

Sí – contestó enseguida, menos nervioso, era obvio que Yunho era buena persona

Correcto, Changmin tenía razón, tiene un buen amigo – sonrió y después palmeó el hombro derecho de Junsu, éste sonrió

Ahora sé por qué se enamoró de ti – contestó en respuesta y se sonrieron, momentos después llegó Changmin, los miró viéndose

Junsu siempre me ha amado en secreto – dijo en broma para distraerlos, luego abrazó a su amigo por la espalda, mirando a Yunho – Hagamos un trío – sonrió divertido, enseguida Junsu se sonrojó por completo, soltándose del agarre

Déjate de tonterías pervertidas – regañó avergonzado, Changmin soltó una carcajada, se alejó y después se acercó a Yunho. Su amigo lo miró fijamente, se veía diferente, muy diferente al que había conocido, Changmin estaba feliz, sinceramente feliz, había cierto brillo en su mirada, un brillo inexistente desde que lo conoció hasta ese día, su amigo estaba cambiando y era para bien

Me agradaría eso del trío pero debo irme – siguió la broma para mayor sonrojo de Junsu, entonces Changmin volvió a reír

Ve con cuidado – dijo Changmin enseguida, mirándolo – Te voy a extrañar – completó, luego le dio un abrazo y al soltarlo se besaron, Junsu tosió para interrumpirlos

No es necesario que te vayas Yunho – dijo enseguida Junsu, ambos voltearon a verlo – Yo puedo ir a casa de Jae, tengo llave – sonrió pícaramente – Les presto mi casa – completó con otra sonrisa, Changmin lo miró fijamente unos momentos

¿De verdad? Si nos dejas aquí solos quizás… -

Eso insinúo tonto – regañó Junsu apenado – Pero mañana me lavas las sábanas, y todo lo que ensucien – ordenó fingiendo enojo, Changmin sonrió emocionado

Gracias Junsu – dijo con alegría, luego se acercó y le dio un abrazo – Eres el mejor amigo –

No lo soy – pensó avergonzado, correspondiendo el abrazo, Yunho los miró y sonrió, luego se separaron – Bien, yo me voy, no se preocupen, mañana veré en que entretengo a Jaejoong para dejarles mi casa más tiempo – Changmin asintió – Hay condones en mi habitación, sabes dónde – le cerró un ojo y el menor asintió

Gracias por todo Junsu – dijo el menor, sonrió conmovido

Estoy feliz por ti, sé cuánto soñabas con esto – le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de marcharse. Entonces, luego que la puerta se cerró Changmin sintió unos brazos rodearlo en un cálido abrazo, la respiración de Yunho en su oído, cerró los ojos y sonrió

Al fin solos – susurró el mayor, luego suspiró y Changmin mordió su labio inferior, sintiendo pronto aquellos tibios labios besar su cuello, dócil, delicado, lento, Yunho disfrutaba centímetro a centímetro aquella piel, tanto que lo hizo estremecer. En tanto sus brazos lo soltaron Changmin se giró hacia él, compartieron una mirada antes de sumergirse en un suave beso, profundo, el menor sintió su boca invadida por la lengua de Yunho, degustando por completo su casi inexplorado sabor. Se abrazaron luego de eso, Changmin resopló sobre la mejilla de Yunho, buscó de nuevo sus labios y después su mirada, se sentían nerviosos, casi como la primera vez, el mayor acarició la mejilla izquierda del menor, luego la oreja, hasta tocar sus cabellos sobre la nuca, bajó su mano y con suavidad atrajo su rostro, robándole otro beso, más profundo que el anterior, con mayor pasión y sin tanta presión. Abrió sus ojos cuando se alejó, encontrándose con esa mirada tan llena de un brillo desconcertante - ¿Tienes miedo? – acarició sus labios con el pulgar y Changmin negó, sonriendo tiernamente

Es solo que esperé tanto tiempo por esto que ahora no sé cómo actuar – respondió avergonzado, Yunho sonrió, volviendo a acariciar sus labios

Solo déjate llevar… – contestó amablemente, con voz tenue, luego besó su rostro, Changmin sonrió, estirando su mano tomó la de Yunho. No hubo más palabras, el menor caminó hacia las escaleras, Yunho lo siguió, mirando aquella espalda, su nuca, mirando a Changmin, su Changmin, volvería a ser suyo, la distancia en años que los separaba dejaría de existir.

El menor soltó su mano al llegar a la habitación de Junsu, solo sonrió y Yunho entendió con ese solo gesto que lo esperara ahí, regresó con un puñado de condones en la mano, el mayor se acercó a él y lo acorraló suavemente contra la pared, besándolo

¿Podemos no…? – el menor lo calló con su índice en los labios

Solo quiero cuidarte – respondió con una sonrisa antes de volverlo a besar – No usaba con él – susurró avergonzado y Yunho entendió, por lo que sonrió

No te preocupes - volvieron a avanzar hasta llegar a otra habitación, aquella donde durmió tantas veces. Cerró la puerta, se acercó a la cama y aventó los condones, luego deslizó los zapatos por sus pies, alejándolos, entonces Yunho se acercó a él, no prendieron la luz eléctrica pues la luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana de cortinas recorridas y así podían ver bien sus ojos, podían reconocer sus rostros, sus cuerpos. Se besaron pasivamente mientras las manos del mayor comenzaron a acariciarle el pecho por encima de la ropa, bajando hasta la cintura, agarró la parte inferior de la camisa y comenzó a deslizarla lentamente hacia arriba, quitándola por completo, lo miró unos segundos antes de comenzar a besarle el cuello, luego el hombro, repartiendo suaves y delicados besos, deslizando su lengua gradualmente hasta llegar a su pezón derecho, lo sintió estremecer con su boca alrededor, besando con sutileza, usando después la lengua donde antes sus labios le acariciaron, Changmin suspiró, aferrando una mano a su espalda, la otra al hombro, Yunho repitió la acción con el otro antes de volver a su cuello

Yunho… - susurró excitado, luego lo callaron con un beso, el mayor sonrió, alejándose ligeramente solo para quitarse la camisa, llevando su mano a la hebilla del pantalón de Changmin, desabrochó con menor lentitud, volvieron a besarse mientras la prenda caía al suelo, dejándolo en ropa interior. Soltó sus labios y bajó con besos por su rostro, deteniéndose en la barbilla, el menor echó su cabeza hacia atrás, lanzó un pequeño gemido, recibiendo aquellos labios que poco a poco se deslizaban por su cuello, luego el pecho, bajó al estómago y poniéndose de rodillas frente a él besó alrededor del ombligo. Changmin exhaló un suspiro, sintiendo que aquellos labios bajaban hasta su abdomen, regalando suaves besos, acarició sus cabellos mientras sentía esos labios acariciarle con dedicación, bajando después hacia su sexo, rozando con nariz, besando y mordisqueando despacio por encima de la ropa, causándole por fin una erección, entonces estiró su mano hacia los condones y usó uno, colocándoselo a Changmin, quien nunca antes se sintió tan excitado, aunque Yunho no era un experto el simple hecho de ser él quien lo tomara hacía que todo fuera más erótico, lo sentía recorrer sus piernas con las manos mientras aquellos labios torturadores se deslizaban por la extensión de su miembro, despacio, con movimientos delicados, cada vez más rápido, pero sin prisa, tratando de regalarle placer más prolongado – Nngh… haaa – se estremeció completamente cuando sintió el líquido salir, miró hacia abajo, lo observó unos instantes mientras le quitaba el condón y él normalizaba su respiración, acariciándole los cabellos, entonces sonrió, topándose después con la mirada del mayor, quien subió enseguida hasta alcanzar sus labios, fundiéndose en un abrazo, luego en un beso, sintiendo la cercanía de sus cuerpos, Changmin sintió la excitación que se pegaba a su abdomen y bajó la mano, acariciándolo lentamente, Yunho mordió su labio con delicadeza y al separarse entre los dos desabrocharon el pantalón del mayor, haciéndolo caer junto con la ropa interior. La ropa y los zapatos de Yunho corrieron con la misma suerte que las prendas de Changmin, no había ya nada que separara su desnudez, entonces sus cuerpos se encontraron en otro abrazo lleno de caricias, Yunho besó su hombro repetidas veces y luego se miraron a los ojos, el mayor sujetó el rostro del menor entre sus manos, beso su frente, bajó hacia la nariz y después mientras besaba sus labios caminaron hacia la cama

Eres perfecto – susurró Yunho al contemplar su rostro, luego poco a poco cayeron sobre la cama, Changmin sobre Yunho, delicadamente, jadeó cuando sintió el peso sobre él, pero eso no le impidió contemplar aquel bello rostro tenuemente iluminado por la luna, acarició su mejilla y sonrió – Te amo – dijo con suavidad, regalándole una mirada llena de amor, Changmin cerró los ojos, sintiendo aquella caricia sobre su rostro, sonrió nervioso

Yunho… te amo… - sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, pero sonrió ampliamente – Te pertenezco, no quiero ser de nadie más – tragó saliva, se miraron profundamente y ambos temblaron. Sabían que los sueños que se cumplen después de haber caído en el abismo del sufrimiento son los que más duelen, pero también son los más hermosos

Changmin… - sonrió con ternura, acariciando ese rostro que le regalaba la vista más linda que pudo tener en años. El menor estiró su mano, agarró uno de los condones y lo abrió con la boca, se separó delicadamente del cuerpo de Yunho solo para descender directamente a su entrepierna, rozó su sexo con los labios, repartiendo besos y también lentas caricias con su lengua, sin llegar al prepucio, sacó el preservativo de la envoltura y se lo colocó, subiendo después a besos por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus labios. Poco a poco se giraron en su eje y Yunho quedó arriba, tomó con posesión la cintura de Changmin mientras se comían a besos, entonces sus manos envolvieron sus piernas, delicadamente las separó, abriéndose paso entre ellas comenzó a entrar, despacio, suave, observando en las expresiones de Changmin que aquello dolía, aunque no se quejó. Jadearon cuando la unión se completó y sus dos manos se sujetaron con fuerza sobre la almohada, ahora el más alto veía el rostro del otro sobre el suyo, enredó las piernas en su cuerpo, preparándose para lo mejor. Las embestidas fueron lentas al principio, con cada estocada jadeaban, mirándose a los ojos en todo momento, explorando sus mutuas expresiones, no habían cambiado, sus miradas de amor eran iguales a las de hace 10 años, se entregaban con el mismo amor y el mismo dolor

Sigue así – pidió el menor mientras jadeaba, quería sentirlo lento, suave, sin presiones… – ¡Haa! – gimió cuando fue tocado su punto más sensible, soltó su mano izquierda de la derecha de Yunho y acarició el rostro del mayor mientras éste lo embestía. Compartieron miradas, besos, gemidos, el mayor aprovechó la liberación de su mano y sujetó la cadera del otro, luego la pierna que dejó de rodearle la cintura y la flexionó hacia delante, colocando su mano en la convergencia del muslo con la rodilla, empujó hacia delante mientras le regalaba cariñosas estocadas, mientras tanto sus manos aún sujetas sobre la almohada se apretaban cada vez más, comenzaron a compartir besos apasionados

Cha… Changmin – el placer reflejado en el rostro del otro aumentaban la excitación, quería que ese momento fuera eterno, que Changmin fuera suyo, que sus cuerpos estuvieran unidos en uno, como en ese momento, como tantas veces lo soñó. Aceleró sus movimientos, se sentía venir en cualquier momento, volvieron a unir sus labios y entonces lo sintió, el miembro de Yunho dentro de él comenzaba a punzar, soltaron sus labios y Changmin lo contempló, el mayor cerró los ojos con fuerza al lograr el orgasmo, el más alto aprovechó para besar su cuello, luego su hombro, aferrándose a su espalda, el miembro de Yunho rozó sus zonas más erógenas mientras se venía, aun embistiéndolo, gimieron juntos, con los ojos cerrados, luego volvieron a unir sus labios, con arrebato pero la pasión cada vez más frenada, quedaban los jadeos, la respiración acelerada y sus miradas se volvieron a unir, después se sonrieron, por los bordes de los ojos de Changmin se formaron unas lágrimas, al fin lo habían hecho, había hecho el amor con Yunho, no era una fantasía, no era un sueño húmedo, no era tan solo un recuerdo, volvió a estar con el amor de su vida, nunca antes se sintió tan pleno en la intimidad. Volvieron a besarse, ésta vez con suavidad, lentamente mientras recuperaban su aliento

Yunho – se abrazó a su espalda y éste comenzó a salir de su interior hasta abandonar su cavidad, enseguida lo extrañó invadiéndolo, acarició su rostro – Lo hicimos – sonrió dulcemente – Al fin estuvimos juntos – casi lloró, aferrándose de nuevo a su espalda, Yunho soltó su pierna y también lo abrazo con fuerza

Tantas veces me pregunté si podría volver a tener tu cuerpo – se separó un poco para poder verlo, buscó su mirada y se regalaron otra de tantas sonrisas. Acarició su rostro y después repartió números besos sobre esa faz plena y relajada

Después de esto jamás podré estar con otro, más te vale no dejarme otra vez – dijo en broma, luego ambos rieron antes de compartir otro beso, en seguida Yunho se alejó un poco para quitarse el condón y amarrarlo, dejándolo del otro lado de la cama, sobre la envoltura abierta. Volvió junto a Changmin y éste se abrazó a su cuerpo cuando se acostó a su lado; con sus anteriores relaciones el menor siempre fue frío, había aprendido a abrazar después del acto gracias a Yoochun, pero nunca antes como en ese momento sintió necesidad de abrazarse al cuerpo de la persona con quien había compartido la cama. Yunho lo rodeó con su brazo derecho

¿Estás cansado? – preguntó el mayor tras unos momentos de silencio, Changmin sonrió

Solo espera quince minutos más – respondió con picardía, Yunho sonrió en complicidad

¿Tan rápido? – acarició su brazo – Tendré que acostumbrarme a tu ritmo – observó fingiendo resignación, luego besó sus cabellos

Que sacrificado – acarició su pecho, feliz, volvió a recibir de Yunho un beso en el cabello

Por ti haría lo que sea – contestó también feliz, Changmin sonrió y cerró sus ojos, aferrándose a aquel cuerpo aún tibio, aún sudado, aún suyo

Lo sé – dijo Changmin, complacido, el mayor también cerró sus ojos y sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidos abrazados

Al despertar lo primero que vio fue un reloj que Junsu tenía sobre el mueble junto a la cama, lo alcanzó a ver por encima del hombro de Yunho, eran apenas las once de la noche, se habían quedado dormidos, después de todo si se cansó, no por el esfuerzo físico, sino más bien por la gama de sentimientos entregados. Se sentía diferente, despertar al lado del hombre que amaba, sintiendo aún sus besos y sus caricias, sonrió con nostalgia mientras se sentaba, lo miró dormir, completamente desnudo, dándole la espalda, estiró su mano y la colocó en su hombro, sintiendo aquella piel, cerró los ojos, de pronto varias de sus experiencias con Yunho lejos de su vida acudieron a su mente, recordó el dolor y la tristeza, que distantes eran aquellos días, se sentían como nada ahora si pensaba en su momento junto a Yunho, aunque no podía evitar imaginar esos diez años con Yunho en ellos, imaginó su vida junto a él en la Universidad, yéndose a vivir juntos al cumplir los 20, en reuniones familiares, con amigos, paseos por la playa, viajes

¿Cómo hubiera sido? – sonrió con tristeza, no quería pensar en eso pero no podía evitarlo, tenía que pensar en su presente ahora con él, en su futuro juntos – No debo pensar así, después de todo estos diez años sin él forjaron mi carácter – pensó positivamente y sonrió – Lo importante es crear nuevos recuerdos – mostró una gran sonrisa y se acercó, regalándole un beso en la mejilla, luego se abrazó a él, colocando la barbilla en su brazo izquierdo, bajó también su mano izquierda al pecho de Yunho y cerró los ojos. Momentos después lo sintió moverse y abrió los ojos, lo observó, parecía estar aún dormido, se levantó un poco e intentó quitar su mano del pecho pero Yunho lo detuvo, colocando la suya sobre la de Changmin

¿Changmin? – preguntó adormilado aún con los ojos cerrados, el menor sonrió, se veía tan adorable que no pudo evitar acercarse y besar su hombro

¿Esperabas a alguien más? –

Mmmm ¿Jared Leto? – preguntó en broma, sonriendo, Changmin golpeó su brazo fingiéndose indignado

Pues que "Ese" te de besos – dijo con falso enojo y retiró su mano del pecho a pesar del agarre

Solo me interesan tus besos – se defendió sonriendo, entonces abrió sus ojos, el menor lo observaba detenidamente, con una sonrisa

Solo yo podré tocarte, me perteneces – decretó con voz sensual, acercándose hasta besar su cuello, luego subió al rostro hasta que sus labios se encontraron

Todo tuyo – sonrió en complicidad y permaneciendo de costado, Changmin comenzó a besar su hombro, bajando lentamente por el brazo, luego lo levantó para poder besar su costado, bajando hasta su cadera, mientras su mano izquierda acariciaba su pierna sus labios besaban su cadera, descendiendo un poco hasta su glúteo izquierdo, mordisqueando ligeramente, Yunho se relamió los labios, sintiendo los de Changmin sobre su piel, bajando luego por la pierna, descendiendo a besos por la pantorrilla, dirigiéndose a su pie, sujetó el dedo gordo con sus dientes y luego lo chupó, metiéndolo a su boca, haciéndolo estremecerse, Yunho jadeó y miró hacia abajo, sonrojado, Changmin le sonrió y subió enseguida – ¿Ahora eres fetichista? – preguntó avergonzado pero el menor solo sonrió y besó sus labios

Claro que no –

No importa, me gustó – sonrió de nuevo y se giró, quedando boca arriba, Changmin volvió a agacharse y comenzaron a besarse, mientras tanto la mano del menor bajó hasta el miembro casi erecto de Yunho, rozándolo con los dedos. Al separar sus labios se miraron a los ojos mientras Changmin comenzaba a masturbarlo, lentamente

¿Esto también te gusta? – sonrió lascivamente y el otro asintió

Eres el mejor – cerró los ojos unos instantes, abriéndolos cuando sintió la boca de Changmin en su pecho, buscando sus pezones para lamerlos – Changmin… - suspiró excitado, el menor era muy bueno con sus manos y su boca

¿Tengo mucha competencia? – preguntó de pronto, dejando de tocarlo, no había podido evitarlo, necesitaba preguntar, lo miró atento esperando respuesta

No realmente – contestó con sinceridad, Changmin se agachó y le besó de nuevo el pecho antes de levantar la cabeza y mirarlo – En realidad… - avergonzado se calló unos momentos

¿Qué pasa? – alejó su mano del miembro de Yunho y hubo un silencio entre los dos, Changmin sintió la necesidad de ver bien aquel rostro, por lo que se puso de pie y prendió la luz de la habitación, después regresó a la cama, acercándose a Yunho, seguía esperando una respuesta

Changmin, después de aquella vez juntos… no volví a estar con nadie – confesó un poco nervioso, había escuchado de labios de Yoochun que Changmin había tenido relaciones con varios hombres, pero a contrario de él, el mayor no había podido intimar con nadie

¿De verdad? – preguntó asombrado, no podía creer que Yunho tuviera más de diez años sin sexo, y no es que en cierta forma no le diera gusto ser el único, es solo que le parecía asombroso

Sí – confirmó avergonzado, bajando la mirada

Ey – el menor le sujetó el mentón y Yunho lo miró – Está bien, no es nada para avergonzarse – le sonrió ampliamente y luego lo besó

Lo sé, es solo que quería ser bueno para ti – contestó de nuevo avergonzado

Tonto – le dio un pequeño coscorrón – Si no me lo confiesas no me doy cuenta… Además ha sido el mejor sexo de mi vida – lo besó nuevamente – Así podré enseñarte – dijo en broma, sonriendo aún más amplio, Yunho le devolvió la sonrisa

Eso me agrada – acaricio sus labios antes de volverlo a besar. Changmin estiró su mano hacia los condones y agarró uno, abriéndolo miró a Yunho, luego le sonrió

Seré bueno – dijo con burla, y si no fuera por aquella mirada sucia Yunho creyó haber vislumbrado un pequeño sonrojo en el menor. Solo fue capaz de sonreír, apretando ligeramente los labios después, Changmin se sentó en sus piernas, abajo de las rodillas, sujetó el miembro del mayor con la mano izquierda y comenzó a masajear, agachó un poco la cabeza y dejó caer saliva en la punta, Yunho cerró unos instantes los ojos, relamiéndose los labios cuando el menor empezó a jugar el pulgar en la zona, después usó de nuevo su mano, frotando toda la extensión

Cha… Changmin – estiró su mano y sujetó el antebrazo del menor mientras lo masturbaba, pero de pronto éste se detuvo y sacó el condón de su envoltura, colocándolo en su boca descendió para ponérselo, fue tan diestro en hacerlo que Yunho entendió que no era la primera vez que lo ponía de esa forma, sabía que tenía mucha experiencia y trataba de no pensar en eso pero no podía, sentía envidia de todos aquellos que pasaron por Changmin antes que se volvieran a encontrar. Acarició sus cabellos durante el acto, sin embargo el más alto no le permitió terminar, se levantó y sin palabras volvió a subirse sobre sus piernas, ésta vez Yunho fue quien tomó el miembro de Changmin con su mano derecha, terminándolo de despertar, entonces supo que era hora, levantó sus caderas y con cuidado descendió por el miembro del mayor, tembló al sentirlo dentro de nuevo, en el pasado jamás creyó que las proporciones de Yunho llegarían a eso, debía reconocer que le dolía. Se sentó por completo sobre sus caderas y apretando los labios esperó un poco mientras el otro lo observaba – Despacio – susurró preocupado, pero Changmin sonrió

Está bien – dijo en medio de un jadeo, luego comenzó a moverse, de arriba hacia abajo, lentamente, disfrutando de la intromisión, Yunho estiró su mano otra vez, masajeando el miembro de Changmin… comenzaron a gemir, juntos, mirándose a los ojos, para ninguno era simple sexo, por mucho que el temor y el nerviosismo entre los dos comenzaba a desaparecer. Cuando perdieron la virginidad ambos eran un manojo de nervios, el sexo había sido torpe e inocente, los besos y las caricias en aquella ocasión fueron tan tímidos que no habían sido capaces de explorar. Incluso momentos atrás se habían sentido casi como la primera vez, nerviosos y tímidos, pero sabían que poco a poco recuperarían la confianza, había tanto que explorar de sus cuerpos, tantas sensaciones por descubrir. Para Yunho era casi todo nuevo, aunque había tenido experiencias físicas con otros hombres jamás llegó al sexo, y aunque Changmin había explorado demasiado su sexualidad jamás se había entregado a nadie como se entregó y entregaba a Yunho. Su vida apenas comenzaba, aquel era un renacer, el tiempo que no estuvieron juntos dejaría de importar pues a partir de entonces comenzarían de nuevo, se redescubrirían, en el amor y en el sexo

Completamente maravilloso – pensó mientras miraba al menor, entregándole sensuales gestos mientras gemía de placer, Yunho tenía la mejor de las vistas, podía ver el rostro de Changmin, totalmente entregado, podía ver su perfecto cuerpo moviéndose al ritmo de sus penetraciones, y aunque no era lo único que quería ver no pudo evitar seguir con la mirada su miembro, después de todo era parte del hermoso espectáculo frente a él, Yunho lo masturbaba, excitándose también solo de ver a Changmin disfrutar el acto, escucharlo gemir, sentir como su entrada le aprisionaba su sexo, era delirante, estaba a punto de correrse pero no quería hacerlo solo, así que aguantó un poco más y aceleró el movimiento de su mano, el menor comenzó a apretar con fuerza las manos sobre las piernas del mayor, llegaría al clímax, lo presentía. Sintió un pequeño espasmo antes de comenzar a derramarse y en menos de un segundo Yunho le acompañó. Sus cuerpos se arquearon ligeramente mientras compartían un gemido, cerrando sus ojos hasta sentir la última gota salir

… Yunho… - sonrió complacido y poco a poco abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con la mirada de un jadeante Yunho, éste le sonrió ampliamente

Eres realmente bueno – se sonrojó por completo, no quería sentirse abrumado por su experiencia pero si continuaba pensando en ello terminarían discutiendo por algo que ya no tenía remedio, después de todo él no tenía derecho a reclamar nada porque en todos esos 10 años él estuvo ausente. Changmin sonrió halagado

Hago lo que puedo – mintió para fingir modestia, luego miró los rastros de su semilla en el pecho y abdomen de Yunho, agarró un extremo de la sábana y lo limpió – Perdón, a veces me sale demasiado – comentó más divertido que avergonzado, luego sonrió cuando el mayor trató de parecer menos incómodo con el comentario – Eres tan lindo – estiró su mano y acarició su rostro

No más que tú – respondió con humildad y Changmin sonrió, luego colocó sus manos en las caderas del mayor y se levantó poco a poco hasta que Yunho se salió. Volvió a jadear al sentirlo fuera. Changmin le quitó el condón a Yunho y se levantó de la cama para deshacerse de ese y la demás basura en la cama

Afortunadamente Junsu tiene muchos condones, pero ni siquiera los usa – observó divertido, hablando fuerte, luego regresó a la cama, acercándose a Yunho lo abrazó por la cintura, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho - ¿Estás cansado? Te veo muy serio – comentó el menor sin levantar su cabeza del pecho de Yunho, éste se agachó hasta besar su cabello

Solo pensaba –

¿En qué? –

¿A qué te referías con "Solo quiero cuidarte"? ¿Eres positivo? – preguntó preocupado, pero enseguida Changmin se levantó de su pecho y lo observó con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal

Gracias al cielo no – contestó asustado

¿Tienes alguna otra enfermedad? ¿Yoochun la tenía también? No me importa lo que tengas, yo quiero estar contigo – dijo con determinación, Changmin lo escuchó sin interrumpir, sonriendo ligeramente mientras lo miraba

No que yo sepa – respondió sonriendo

¿Te estás burlando de mí? – preguntó dubitativo pero sin enojarse y Changmin negó sin dejar de sonreír – Incluso si tuvieras algo no me importaría tenerlo también – confesó sin dudar pero el menor enseguida borró su sonrisa, dándole después un coscorrón

No digas tonterías – comentó seriamente – Incluso personas con VIH mantienen relaciones con personas sanas de manera responsable, sin contagio, si yo tuviera VIH jamás permitiría que te contagiaras ¿entendiste? – regañó mostrándose enojado aunque realmente no lo estaba, luego se acercó y besó sus labios, después le sonrió

Si, entiendo – también sonrió, avergonzado – Si estás sano ¿Por qué usamos condón? Yo no he estado con nadie – preguntó desconcertado, Changmin lo miró unos instantes

¿Sabes? Un día Yoochun y yo nos dimos cuenta que gastábamos mucho dinero en preservativos – comenzó a contar, aunque no quería mencionar a su ex novio – En una ocasión se lo comenté a Junsu y me dijo que su noviete y él ya no usaban después de haberse checado, así que eso hicimos, acordamos hacernos pruebas y ambos salimos negativo a todo, por eso lo dejamos de usar, después de todo éramos una pareja estable, de otro modo jamás permitiría un descuido así, no de nuevo – contó con seriedad, mirándolo, Yunho escuchó atento sin comentar

Pero en todo ese tiempo solo has estado con él ¿no? ¿Acaso te fue infiel y no se cuidó? Si no es así, si no sospechas de algo no entiendo por qué cuidarme ¿cuidarme de qué? – preguntó más confundido que antes, Changmin suspiró

Ya no lo sé, mejor prevenir – respondió inquieto

¿Sospechas que te engañó? – preguntó interesado, él sabía que sí, que Yoochun tuvo relaciones con Junsu pero desconocía si Changmin lo sospechaba, incluso desconocía si esos dos habían usado condón. El menor hizo una mueca

Nos separamos un tiempo la primera vez que discutimos lo de su hermano, y los últimos días nos distanciamos demasiado, no sé, pudo hacerlo, después de todo conozco su pasado lleno de libertinaje. Quiero confiar en él, que jamás me engañó, pero últimamente se ha portado tan extraño que siento que no lo conozco – explicó con un poco de tristeza

Comprendo, entonces ¿quieres que hagamos lo mismo? –

¿Hacernos pruebas y dejar de usar condón? – preguntó con una sonrisa y Yunho correspondió

Exactamente – respondió contento, Changmin asintió

Es obligatorio, no pienso gastar todo mi sueldo en condones – dijo divertido, luego se volvieron a besar – Mientras acabémonos los de Junsu, tiene una caja enorme – comentó feliz

¿Por qué tiene tantos? – preguntó curioso, Changmin se rio, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado, el mayor se dio cuenta y sintió mayor curiosidad

Digamos que estas habitaciones son famosas en el círculo social de Junsu – comentó vacilante, su ahora novio enarcó una ceja, podía entender por dónde iría la explicación – Le gustan las fiestas, ya sabes y bueno… - se rascó un poco la nuca – Los condones no los suele usar él, sino sus invitados – se mordió ligeramente el labio, esperando una mirada acusadora de Yunho, sin embargo éste solo lo miró unos momentos, fijamente

¿O sea que en ésta cama estuvo cualquiera haciendo todas estas cosas también? – preguntó algo indignado, Changmin asintió sin hablar - ¿Tú también? – aunque su mirada no era del todo acusadora por primera vez el menor se sintió intimidado, guardó silencio

Yunho, Junsu y yo nos conocimos en la Universidad, yo era otro ¿sí? Entraba recién en mis veinte, había tanto por conocer y yo estuve casi tres años esperándote, me dediqué por completo a mis estudios, no hubo tiempo de conocer a nadie, pero después todo cambió y yo simplemente quería divertirme, aunque todo fue tan vacío, el sexo se convirtió en parte fundamental de mi vida, pero era porque yo simplemente trataba de olvidarte – explicó casi angustiado, no quería que pasara lo que tanto temía, que Yunho se abrumara con su vida sexual y lo dejara, no lo soportaría

Changmin… - hizo una severa pausa y el menor casi tembló, nervioso, sin embargo el mayor levantó su mano y le acarició el rostro – Estabas en tu derecho ¿sí? Solo seguías tu vida, no voy a juzgarte, tú sabrás si todo valió la pena o no – explicó concienzudamente, el menor sonrió con timidez – Aunque tampoco significa que no estoy enormemente celoso, saber que más hombres te tocaron, no podría… es mejor si no me lo cuentas – expuso con incomodidad, sabía que no tenía derecho a reclamar si él lo dejó, si fue él quien decidió perderse de todo eso con Changmin

Yunho – agarró su mano y la besó – No me enorgullece mi pasado sexual, sin embargo tampoco me arrepiento de todas las cosas que hice, pero te prometo que a partir de hoy crearemos memorias solo para los dos y todo se borrará ¿Lo prometes también? –

Lo prometo – volvió a acariciar su rostro, sonriendo – Ven acá – sonrió conciliadoramente, estirando el brazo hacia él, Changmin se acercó y Yunho lo rodeó en un abrazo, nuevamente el menor se agachó hacia él, colocando la cabeza en su pecho, luego lo besó en esa misma zona

No quiero volver a perderte y ya no quiero secretos ni dudas entre los dos, aunque haya tenido muchos hombres en el sexo eres el único con el que he hecho el amor realmente –

Lo sé – contestó el mayor, feliz, abrazándose a la espalda de Changmin, acariciándola después con la mano izquierda – Además aunque no volví a acostarme con nadie tuve algunas relaciones, te mentiría si dijera que no intenté acostarme con nadie o que no hubo cosas íntimas entre mis otras relaciones después de ti. Así que no te preocupes ¿sí?

De acuerdo – afirmó el menor, sonriendo, se abrazó a su cuerpo con fuerza. Permanecieron en silencio unos momentos

Changmin… -

¿Sí? – respondió serenamente

Hace rato que me platicaste lo de dejar los condones… con No permitir de nuevo un descuido así ¿te referías a contraer una enfermedad? ¿alguna vez te contagiaron algo? - preguntó con mucha curiosidad, quería saberlo todo, cualquier cosa relacionada con Changmin era de su incumbencia. El menor escuchó la pregunta y Yunho lo sintió asentir sobre su pecho, bajó la mirada sin dejarlo de abrazar - ¿De verdad? – preguntó algo sorprendido, el menor volvió a asentir

Clamidia, primer año de la Universidad – contestó avergonzado – Eres la primera persona a quien se lo cuento – confesó apenado, ni siquiera Yeon Hee o Junsu lo sabían. Sintió un abrazo más fuerte de parte de Yunho – Con él tuve mi segunda vez, y otras más – Aclaró – Claro que usábamos condón, a excepción de una vez, confié en él porque no sabía que tenía a alguien más… a varios más, y con esa sola vez me contagió, luego me dejó como si yo no fuera nada, afortunadamente me di cuenta a tiempo y no me causó tracoma ni alguna otra secuela, tuve mucha suerte Yunho – contó con timidez, no era grato contar algo así, pero no quería mentirle nunca más, por muy incómodo que fuera lo que tenía que contarle – Fue la única vez, jamás volvió a pasar ni volverá, lo prometo –

Yo creo en ti, eres muy responsable Changmin, estoy orgulloso – sonrió contentó y besó su cabello, Changmin también sonrió

Y muy enamorado también – contestó divertido

Eso jamás lo dudes – sin decir nada más volvieron a guardar silencio, abrazándose, era una sensación bastante agradable, les recordaba los días de antaño, cuando aún sin tener relaciones sexuales podían permanecer abrazados por horas

Yunho, tengo hambre – dijo de pronto el menor – Aliméntame – dijo en tono juguetón, haciendo reír al otro

No soy tu cocinera, vamos a preparar algo los dos – respondió autoritariamente y Changmin hizo pronto un puchero, no quería cocinar

Solo si no te vistes, quiero que cocines desnudo – ordenó divertido

¿Estás loco? Puede caerme algo caliente – dijo preocupado, entonces el menor se levantó de su cuerpo y le sonrió

¿Más caliente que yo? – dijo con malicia, acercándose hasta besar sus labios, luego bajó hasta su cuello – No te preocupes, nada es más caliente que yo – comentó en burla, levantándose un poco, se sonrieron mutuamente, Yunho comprendió que con Changmin tendría que seguir un ritmo muy alto, era casi insaciable, pero no le importaba, tener algo de condición no le vendría nada mal, sobre todo siendo un instructor de baile

¿Debería preocuparme? – se levantó un poco también, acercándose a Changmin le besó tras la oreja mientras su mano se dirigía a su entrepierna, comenzó a acariciarlo

No te preocupes, te gustará – respondió luego de relamerse los labios, Yunho se comenzó a reír un poco, luego volvieron a besarse, poco a poco el mayor lo acostó en la cama y sin soltarse estiró su mano hacia los condones, aún quedaban un par y estaban decididos a terminárselos…

Yoochun abrió de pronto los ojos, despertó súbitamente debido a un terrible sueño, había soñado con Changmin, éste lo había dejado, había terminado con él, su relación de casi dos años se había acabado y él había llorado, le había suplicado pero el menor hizo caso omiso a su sufrimiento, entonces él tuvo que verlo marchar, su mirada no volvió jamás a toparse con la suya, era el adiós, la despedida que tanto temió se había hecho realidad en un sueño

Fue un sueño – suspiró con una sonrisa, estaba convencido de que aquello no podía ser más que una horrible pesadilla, pero solo era cuestión de mirar a su lado, Changmin estaría ahí, mirándolo, sus grandes ojos brillantes le dedicarían una mirada y pronto le mostraría una sonrisa, su novio estaría ahí, a su lado, aunque no lo amara, estaría ahí con él y nada podría separarlos, porque Changmin lo quería - ¿Estás bien?... – era lo que seguía, esa pregunta rondaba su mente porque era lo que escucharía en unos momentos más, Changmin seguro había despertado también debido al ruido que hizo, era cuestión de segundos para que lo dijera… solo unos segundos más… - ¿Changmin? – susurró nervioso – Changmin… - palpó a su lado y sintió el frío piso de su departamento, su corazón comenzó a latir agitado y pronto sintió una terrible angustia, no quería aceptarlo, no podía aceptarlo… Sentado en el piso con la mirada perdida en algún punto inexistente sintió rodar la primera lágrima, no había sido un sueño, era real, Changmin lo había dejado, su novio había terminado con él, se había ido, ahora estaba solo… completamente solo – No… no es verdad – tragó saliva con angustia y cerró con fuerza los ojos, apretó con coraje la mano derecha y su puño golpeó el suelo - ¡No! Maldita sea – gritó desesperado, volviendo a palmear su lado izquierdo, donde Changmin solía dormir en la cama, pero no era ese lugar y Changmin tampoco estaba ahí. Se levantó rápido del suelo y caminó al botón de la luz, prendiéndola, confirmando sus ojos lo que su corazón no quería aceptar. Estaba solo, Changmin ya no estaba ahí, se había marchado - ¿Por qué? Changmin no… no me dejes – dijo con voz suave, sus lágrimas terminaron de invadir sus ojos y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, llorando con fuerza, por primera vez sintiendo que todo había acabado. Cuando tiempo atrás se dio un tiempo con Changmin y había llorado en el auto sintió que se destruiría en cualquier momento, pero ahora se sentía deshecho, ahora parecía más real que antes, ahora había sido el menor quien lo mandó a volar, terminando con él, había dicho que no tenía a nadie más pero no quería creerlo ¿de qué otra forma el menor podría dejarlo? Su relación había sido buena, bastante buena por más de un año y medio ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué los separó? ¿Qué había terminado con todo lo bueno que habían podido construir entre los dos? Tenía que ser culpa de alguien más, no podía deberse a otra causa. Sintió coraje, mucho coraje, no era justo lo que estaba sucediendo, él lo había dado todo por Changmin, se enfrentó a su hermano, estaba peleado con su mejor amigo, soportó la humillación de tener a su lado a alguien que no lo amaba, había dejado que el menor se convirtiera en todo su mundo, que su vida girara en torno a él, no podía acabarse tan fácil, simplemente no podía, debía luchar, seguir estando ahí, recuperarlo, debía hacerlo todo

No te irás tan fácil, te lo juro – pensó desesperado, pasó sus manos por su cabello un par de veces, pensando, mirando hacia los lados, como si buscara algo, pero no buscaba nada, solo era el reflejo de su angustia, debía pensar en una solución – Heechul… - pensó rápidamente, aquel sujeto había estado ahí esa tarde, buscando a Yunho, pero su vecino no estaba, entonces de pronto recordó toda su extraña conversación, las insinuaciones de Heechul, sus acusaciones prácticamente infundadas ¿o es que acaso no lo eran? ¿y si sus inculpaciones eran reales? Eso explicaría el abandono de Changmin, porque si el menor estaba realmente con Yunho como Heechul lo afirmaba quizás ahí tenía una explicación a todo. Se sintió nervioso pero se animó, miró el reloj de la sala, era de noche, demasiado noche, Yunho tendría que estar ahí, él seguramente estaría en su departamento, así que Yoochun se decidió, salió del departamento y caminó hacia el de su vecino, tocó tranquilamente pero nadie respondió, esperó unos momentos y volvió a tocar pero se topó con el mismo resultado; la tercera vez tocó con mayor fuerza y desesperación, pero el resultado no fue contrario, nadie abrió. Regresó molesto a su departamento, se dirigió a su celular y marcó, pero el teléfono de Yunho marcaba fuera de servicio, la operadora le ofrecía la opción de dejar un mensaje de voz pero enojado la rechazó, luego marcó al celular de Changmin pero éste no fue contestado nunca a pesar de sonar una y otra vez - ¡Maldición! – imaginó lo peor y enojado caminó en círculos por la sala hasta que recordó algo de horas atrás, en el estacionamiento de aquel conjunto departamental vio una cartera, y ésta casualmente era de Yunho, metió la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó la cartera, sabía que era una enorme falta de respeto husmear en ella pero debía buscar algún rastro, una pista que le mostrara donde podía buscarlo, entonces no le importó nada más y la abrió, en la bolsa más grande tenía el dinero, no le importó y siguió a la otra, ahí tenía sus credenciales e identificaciones, miró una por una pero ninguna le sirvió para lo que estaba buscando, así que buscó en la siguiente bolsa, ahí tenía algunas fotografías, la primera de ellas era de una chica, la miró a los ojos y supo por el parecido que seguramente se trataba de su hermana, pero ya que eso no le servía de nada la pasó, encontrándose con la segunda foto, al verla se quedó helado, un terrible escalofrío logró recorrer todo su cuerpo, rápido aquella mano que sostenía la fotografía comenzó a temblar, de pronto todos sus temores se volvieron realidad, todos los demonios a los que jamás pudo enfrentarse y ganar durante más de 2 años se presentaban ante él. En esa fotografía estaba Changmin, aproximadamente diez años más joven, y no estaba solo, estaba con otro chico, alguien a quien con solo ver sus ojos y aquel lunar sobre sus labios supo quién era; en ese momento todo, absolutamente todo cobraba un sentido diferente. El extraño desmayo, el odio infundado hacia alguien a quien supuestamente acababa de conocer, la ira, los reclamos, su nerviosismo, aquel ligero cambio en su relación, una extraña amistad surgida entre él y la persona que supuestamente odiaba sin razón aparente, su distanciamiento, su falta de interés en recuperar su relación y muy posiblemente la causa de su reciente rompimiento – Yunho… - dijo con dureza, poco a poco su mano comenzó a arrugar la fotografía, porque en ella estaban Changmin y Yunho, diez años menos, juntos, abrazados, sonriendo – Soy un idiota – pensó molesto, y sintió tanto coraje que la risa no se hizo ausente, era todo tan ridículo, tan obvio, tan estúpido. Como aquellos dramas de un soso argumento, la clásica historia estúpida de reencontrase con su primer y único amor, era como formar parte de una absurda sátira dedicada al amor. Se rio, no podía dejar de reír debido a la ironía, estaba bastante enojado, estaba bastante desilusionado, abatido, le habían visto la cara de idiota, tal como había dicho Heechul, aunque se preguntaba desde cuándo, porque le quedaba claro que no era desde el principio, porque cuando recién llegó Yunho, su ex novio actuaba realmente como si le odiara, como si no quisiera saber nada de él, debió haber sido después, quizás cuando ellos terminaron, cuando Changmin se quedó solo, que estúpido había sido, le dejó todo en charola de plata a Yunho para que pudiera reconciliarse con Changmin, y su vecino lo había aprovechado bastante bien, él había sido el único estúpido, el único y patético ingenuo que se dejó engañar, jamás antes sintió tanto coraje. Aventó lo que aún traía en las manos y salió del departamento, aunque ya había tocado antes y sabía que no había nadie igual no le importó, comenzó a tocar con coraje, dando grandes golpes a la puerta

¡Yunho! ¡Malnacido hijo de perra! ¡Ábreme! – con patadas y golpes comenzó a gritar, quería romperle la cara, destrozarlo, matarlo - ¡Abre imbécil… ten agallas… cobarde! – comenzó a llorar, con su puño derecho golpeaba la puerta, sabía que nadie abriría, pero quería sentirlo, sentir que realmente le gritaba a él - ¡Miserable!... Miserable… - ante la mirada de atónitos vecinos que habían salido al escuchar semejantes gritos, Yoochun se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, frente a la puerta, golpeando cada vez con menos fuerza – Bastardo – susurró abatido, sentía que en cualquier momento colapsaría. Aquel cuadro era tan deprimente y patético que ningún vecino quiso seguir mirando, Yoochun se cansó de golpear y solo quedó ahí en el suelo, llorando, maldiciendo en voz baja. Le habían visto la cara, Changmin y Yunho eran unos desgraciados, no merecían su piedad ni mucho menos su comprensión y perdón, se habían burlado de él de la peor forma, porque aunque no hubieran andado juntos desde el inicio, ninguno de los dos dijo nada de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo – No serán felices, no lo permitiré – pensó con determinación mientras lloraba sus últimas lágrimas ¿habían jugado con fuego? Con fuego se iban a quemar…

Aunque Changmin había pedido que lo hiciera sin ropa, Yunho hizo caso omiso y bajó a la cocina con ropa interior, obligando a Changmin a hacer lo mismo, por lo que el menor a regañadientes obedeció. Junsu tenía muchas cosas para preparar casi lo que se les antojara, pero Yunho quiso cocinar Bibimpab para él, aunque Changmin dudaba de su sazón se dejó consentir por él, no comía mucha comida de su natal Corea a excepción de cuando comía con su madre o en los Restaurantes, ya que Yoochun no era bueno preparando comida nacional y él tampoco, además debido a las prisas o presiones de su profesión solía comer comidas más rápidas de preparar

Solo falta el arroz – comentó feliz Yunho mientras revisaba el tiempo, no faltaba mucho para que la arrocera terminara su trabajo, mientras Yunho volteaba la carne, Changmin lo miraba sonriendo y por consecuencia sonreía él, se veía muy feliz cocinando – Ahora que lo pienso, es la primera vez que cocino para ti – comentó el mayor con una sonrisa

El desayuno del otro día también cuenta ¿no? – preguntó con simpleza

No es lo mismo, revolver un par de huevos que prepararte algo así – contestó orgulloso, al menor le pareció haber visto a un niño orgulloso de su tarea y no pudo evitar sonreír - ¿De nuevo te burlas de mí? – preguntó al ver el gesto, acercándose, Changmin no dejaba de sonreír

Para nada, es solo que me encantas, eres casi inocente –

¿Ah sí? – terminó de llegar hasta él y lo agarró de la cintura – Si fuera inocente ¿haría esto? – bajó sus manos hasta colocarlas sobre su trasero, sujetándolo suave pero firme, atrayéndolo hacia él, sintiendo sus miembros cerca, solo los separaban dos finos pedazos de tela

Por eso dije casi – se mordió el labio inferior antes de atacar sus labios en un apasionado beso

¿Lo has hecho en una cocina? – cuestionó de pronto el mayor cuando soltaron sus labios, el menor se quedó callado unos segundos, Yunho entendió la indirecta - ¿Para qué pregunto? – comentó un poco triste, Changmin besó su mejilla

No en ésta – dijo para amortiguar el golpe, Yunho sonrió

Que lindo consuelo – dijo en broma y ambos se sonrieron – Ahora aléjate que me excitaré y tengo hambre – pidió el mayor, empujándolo levemente, Changmin hizo puchero – El arroz está listo – dijo al acercarse a la arrocera y abrirla, probando un poco – Siéntate – el menor obedeció y enseguida Yunho comenzó a servir todo luego de apagar la lumbre de la carne

Se ve delicioso – comentó al ver todo lo que le habían preparado

Ahora sí, pruébalo – dijo contento, mirando fijamente a Changmin, esperaba un buen veredicto, el más alto comenzó a revolver todo tranquilamente, acrecentando la expectativa de Yunho, sin embargo cuando el menor lo probó hizo una pausa de suspenso, luego cuando tragó lo que había masticado miró a Yunho y sonrió amablemente - ¿Y? – preguntó emocionado

No está mal – respondió con tacto, Yunho borró su sonrisa

No es bueno ¿verdad? – inquirió con tristeza, sabía que no era buen cocinero pero esperaba que a Changmin si le gustara su comida

Está riquísimo – dijo por compromiso – Claro que es bueno – agarrando con mejor afán el plato comenzó a comérselo todo tan rápido que ni siquiera reparó en las hojas de lechuga que Yunho había colocado a su lado, lo comió todo con los palillos sin reparar en nada más, así hasta que se lo terminó, Yunho lo observó sorprendido, se había terminado todo en menos de dos minutos

Changmin – dijo sorprendido, el aludido dejó caer el plato en la mesa mientras se llevaba una mano al estómago, sonriendo complacido

Eres un gran cocinero – mintió pero convenciéndose a sí mismo - ¿Me sirves más? – levantó el plato y lo dirigió hacia Yunho con una gran sonrisa, Yunho sonrió complacido y antes de agarrar el plato lo besó con ternura, casi solo rozando sus labios

Te amo – dijo con dulzura, su mirada era tan sincera que hizo sonrojar a Changmin, el menor sonrió un poco tímido, era como volver al pasado, cuando se querían de forma inocente, y no es que ese rastro de inocencia hubiera desaparecido del todo, pero estaba seguro que no estaría acostumbrado a ello

Yo también te amo Yunho – acarició su rostro con una mano mientras lo miraba, luego esa mano la tomó Yunho entre la suya

Bien, serviré de nuevo – dijo tras varios segundos sosteniendo su mano y entonces se acercó a la arrocera para volver a servir, Changmin lo miró, se veía tan sexy comportándose como una linda esposa para él, sabía que era cuestión de segundos para que tuviera ganas de volver a ser suyo otra vez

Entró tranquilamente a su departamento como cada día, había estado fuera todo el tiempo y ahora que era de madrugada había vuelto, sus reuniones familiares siempre se alargaban mucho, sin duda era una numerosa familia, más aún cuando llevaba a Yoochun, Junsu y su cuñado junto con sus suegros aquello se volvía un completo caos, pero en ésta ocasión su novio no había podido asistir, no podía negar que le había hecho falta, pero quien más le hizo falta ese día había sido su mejor amigo, quizás debido a aquella sensación de que se encontraban peleados, eso lo tenía sobremanera conmocionado

Debería llamarlo – pensó preocupado, tenía días sin hablar con Yoochun y eso no le gustaba. Prendió la luz de la sala y notó que la de su habitación se encontraba prendida, se extrañó, pues cuando salió la había dejado apagada junto con todo el alumbrado de la casa - ¿Quién estará ahí? – se preguntó entre dientes mientras avanzaba con cautela hacia la habitación, casi al llegar entró rápidamente para agarrar in fraganti a quien sea que estuviera ahí pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver a su novio acostado en la cama, completamente dormido, cerca de su mano el control de la televisión aunque ésta se encontraba apagada. Suspiró tranquilo y sonrió – Mi hermoso – sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a la cama, Junsu parecía dormir plácidamente, con cuidado se subió en ella y se acercó a él, besándole la mejilla, la acción hizo despertar a Junsu, quien ya tenía horas durmiendo. Se giró lentamente en su eje y miró a su novio, sonrió

Jae… - dijo bajito, tallándose los ojos intentó incorporarse

¿Qué haces aquí? Y no es que me moleste tenerte en casa amor – explicó rápidamente, peinándole los desordenados cabellos

Presté mi casa – respondió somnoliento, terminando de sentarse

¿Prestaste tu casa? ¿Otra fiesta loca? – preguntó divertido, Junsu negó, luego sonrió

Tengo cosas que contarte, pero antes comamos algo ¿no? –

No tengo hambre, mamá cocinó para todo un régimen militar – se rio divertido – Por cierto te manda saludos, todos preguntaron por ti

Gracias, en otra ocasión podré ir –

Ven, te preparé algo ligero – lo tomó de la mano y ambos se levantaron de la cama, rumbo a la cocina, enseguida Jaejoong lo soltó y comenzó a sacar ingredientes para la prometida cena ligera, todo apuntaba a que sería un suculento sándwich, al estilo Jaejoong - ¿Y qué es eso que tienes que contarme? –

Comamos primero ¿sí? – sugirió con tacto, no quería parecer demasiado misterioso, sabía que cualquier tema referente a Yoochun si era importante debía tomarse con sumo cuidado

¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Estás embarazado? –preguntó en broma

No seas tonto amor – respondió indignado, recibiendo de Jaejoong una risa divertida

Perdón, cada vez que visito a la familia y veo a mis sobrinos me doy cuenta de lo mucho que quiero ser papá – confesó con un poco de tristeza, Junsu lo miró e instintivamente se acercó, abrazándolo cálidamente por la espalda

Hagámoslo – susurró suavemente

¿Qué dices? – preguntó ilusionado

Adoptemos – respondió nervioso pero emocionado - ¿Recuerdas aquel sueño? Quiero que se cumpla Jae, quiero cumplirlo contigo – respondió con el corazón palpitándole acelerado, Jaejoong abrió amplio los ojos y sonrió entusiasmado, girándose sobre sí mismo para mirar a Junsu

¿Hablas en serio? ¿crees que ya es momento? – no podía creerlo, pero miraba aquellos ojos llenos de una emoción igual a la suya y no pudo seguirlo dudando, se abrazó a su cuerpo

Si Jaejoong, te amo más que a nadie y quiero dar éste paso contigo –

Yo también Junsu, te amo, te amo… eres lo más importante en mi vida, te amo – no podía dejar de decirlo aunque sonara a un colegial bobo – Te amo – sujetó su rostro y besó sus labios – Te amo – quería seguirlo diciendo, no le importaba nada más, Junsu sonreía entre divertido y emocionado

Cálmate un poco – regañó en broma, realmente amaba verlo así

No puedo hermoso, no cuando me has dicho que adoptaremos – aún emocionado lo levantó y dio dos giros en su propio eje, avergonzándolo

Ya Jaejoong – regañó entre risas, su novio lo bajó y luego de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos lo besó, siendo correspondido

Haré tu refrigerio, espera – dijo al cabo de unos momentos pero Junsu negó

Ya no tengo hambre, solo quiero… - aquella mirada intensa fue interpretada bien por Jaejoong, quien lo abrazó con fuerza y luego lo besó, al soltarlo se agachó frente a él y sujetándolo de ambas piernas lo levantó, rodeando éste su cintura con las piernas. Se besaron mientras Jaejoong caminaba hacia la habitación, con Junsu abrazado a su cuerpo; llegó hasta la cama y poco a poco lo fue bajando hasta acostarlo, Junsu desenredó las piernas de la cintura de Jaejoong y mientras tomaban aire para otro beso, ambos se quitaron sus camisas, entonces Jaejoong se acercó de nuevo y comenzó a besarlo por todo el pecho, a usar su lengua mientras sus manos comenzaban a desabrochar los pantalones de su novio, los bajó por completo, sin preocuparse de los zapatos pues no traía. Usó la boca para bajar la parte superior de su ropa interior, solo para sacar su miembro y comenzar a besarlo, sin quitar la prenda; Junsu arqueó su cuerpo al frente, mirando a Jaejoong fijamente, no pudo evitar recordar a Yoochun haciéndole lo mismo, apretó con fuerza las sábanas y no quiso pensar, pero era tan jodidamente excitante ver a su novio hacerle sexo oral mientras imaginaba que junto a él se encontraba Yoochun. Lo sabía, era repulsivo, él era una persona despreciable por fantasear de ese modo pero no pudo evitarlo, decidió solo cerrar los ojos y tratar de no pensar

No te corras aún – pidió bastante excitado pero tratando de aparentar lo contrario, entonces frente a los ojos de Junsu se terminó de desnudar, el menor conocía a la perfección ese cuerpo, pero no pudo evitar morderse fuertemente el labio, aquella erección era tan irresistible, la necesitaba en su boca

Jaejoong – susurró excitado y su novio se quedó inmóvil, parado junto a la cama, Junsu se mordió el labio inferior sin dejar de mirar el miembro del mayor, se acercó a la orilla de la cama y mientras Jaejoong permaneció de pie junto a ésta, Junsu, de cuclillas se acercó, sujetó el miembro con su mano y sin pensarlo lo metió a su boca, Jaejoong jadeó al sentirlo e instintivamente su mano izquierda terminó sobre los cabellos de Junsu, acariciándolos, gimiendo complacido mientras lo atraía hacia él, moviendo su cadera de atrás hacia adelante, prácticamente era él quien penetraba la boca de Junsu y se sentía increíblemente bien – Nnnhg – lo sacó a tiempo antes que se corriera, entonces su novio lo tomó con fuerza de la cadera y lo volteó, sin quitar la ropa interior solamente la bajó y comenzó a penetrarlo. Junsu sobre sus cuatro extremidades, arriba de la cama y él de pie por fuera de ésta, penetrándolo, y el menor sujetándose con fuerza de las sábanas, gimiendo lleno de placer – Jae… Jaejoong… más fuerte – gimió excitado, casi gritando, su novio no lo dejó esperando y aceleró, con las manos sujetando la cadera pudo hacerlo con mayor fuerza hasta que una de sus manos se liberó, ocupándose ésta del miembro de su novio. Cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más rápido, al ritmo de un gemido casi al unísono lograron su orgasmo, Junsu apretó con tanta fuerza las sábanas que casi se lastimó los dedos

Mmmm sí… - se relamió los labios, sintiéndose por completo liberado, se retiró de Junsu y éste se dejó caer en la cama, de espaldas, luego se giró hacia Jaejoong, éste se subía a la cama, al hacerlo el menor se acercó y comenzó a lamer su miembro, quitando los rastros de semen en él, Jaejoong miró con una gran sonrisa, quizás Junsu era un poco tieso para algunos movimientos en la cama, pero también podía ser un guarro, eso era un poco sucio pero excitante. Acarició su barbilla cuando quitó los últimos rastros y luego se acercaron para besarse, usando sus lenguas descaradamente; hacía algún tiempo que no lo hacían de aquella forma, su relación íntima comenzaba a retomar el ritmo de meses pasados, Junsu lo atribuía a cierta conversación que había tenido con Changmin tiempo atrás. Junsu se quitó por completo la ropa interior y se acercó a su novio quien estaba sentado en la cabecera de la cama, con los pies estirados, el menor se sentó sobre sus piernas, justo arriba de sus rodillas – Hermoso, mañana vemos eso ¿verdad? –

Claro, entre más pronto mejor – sonrió y Jaejoong estiró su mano, acariciando su rostro

Estoy tan emocionado, aunque no quiero mentir en los papeles ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil para nosotros? Tenemos estabilidad económica, mental, nos amamos, le daríamos un buen hogar, ser Gay no debería ser impedimento – dijo con tristeza

Lo sé, pero así son las cosas amor, no hay de otra – respondió con ternura y luego lo besó, haciéndose un poco más hacia delante lo abrazó – Todo va a salir bien ¿de acuerdo? –

Sí. Gracias por darme fuerzas, no sé qué haría sin ti mi amor – expresó con ternura, Junsu no pudo evitar sentirse un traidor, creía que lo había superado pero no había sido así, se abrazó con fuerza de su novio y suspiró

Tampoco quiero pensarlo – susurró preocupado, Jaejoong sintió nuevamente que algo le ocultaba pero no quiso indagar

Junsu… -

Dime –

¿Qué es eso que tenías que decirme? –

Tu amigo te necesita – dijo sin más, alejándose un poco de él, se bajó de su cuerpo, sentándose a su lado, Jaejoong lo observó, preocupado

¿Yoochun? ¿Qué pasó Junsu? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? – preguntó preocupado, mirándolo con reproche, el menor trató de calmarlo

No es grave, no te angusties. Pero Changmin terminó con él y seguramente está muy dolido – explicó con un poco de tacto, esperando que su novio no se muriera de preocupación, pero al contrario de lo que imaginó vio de su parte una sonrisa

¿De verdad? – preguntó con emoción, Junsu lo miró extrañado

Sí ¿estás feliz? –

Junsu, esa relación cada vez estaba peor, incluso hablé con ellos por separado para que se dejaran, no era sano que continuaran, me das una gran noticia – explicó con una sonrisa más pronunciada – Pero tienes razón, me necesita, si se deprime demasiado tengo miedo de lo que pueda hacer – dijo ahora sí preocupado

Todo va a estar bien ¿de acuerdo? – sonrió y lo abrazó

Eso espero – suspiró – Yoochun me preocupa, no culpo a Changmin porque no es su culpa, pero ojalá nunca se hubieran conocido, él será la perdición de Yoochun y tengo mucho miedo Junsu, no tienes idea – expresó con angustia, Junsu que no conocía tan bien a Yoochun como Jaejoong sintió un escalofrío, si su novio tenía un mal presentimiento de aquella situación seguramente tenía un buen motivo

Después de cenar y limpiar la cocina subieron de nuevo a la habitación, su largo reencuentro parecía no querer tener fin, aquella promesa de darle buen uso a los condones de Junsu parecía cumplirse adecuadamente, aunque sus cuerpos comenzaban a resentir los efectos de tan asiduo ejercicio, era momento de descansar, pero claro que no podía faltar un buen baño. La ventaja de una casa para ricos es que no puede faltar el Jacuzzi en la habitación principal, y aunque Changmin y Yunho estaban convencidos que ese lugar había sido usado para aquello mismo por Junsu y Jaejoong era bueno saber también que afortunadamente un baño es el lugar más frecuentemente aseado en una casa, así que era fácil no pensar que pudieran haber compartido algo más que el lugar entre ambas parejas

¿Te parece bien la temperatura? – preguntó Yunho mientras echaba agua encima del pecho de Changmin con su mano derecha. El menor estaba de espaldas a él, acostado sobre su cuerpo, con la cabeza sobre su hombro, sonriendo

Un poco fría, pero nos encargaremos de que se caliente – contestó con malicia y Yunho sonrió

¿Qué te hace pensarlo? – preguntó disimulando, luego su mano comenzó a acariciarle el pecho cada vez que echaba agua sobre él, Changmin echó su cabeza hacia atrás y el mayor comenzó a explorar su cuello con los labios, subiendo hasta encontrase con los de Changmin

¿Sabes Yunho – preguntó cuando dejaron de besarse – Es mi primera vez en un Jacuzzi –

¿Ah sí? Me siento halagado – dijo con burla, Changmin se rio cínicamente

Haré una lista con los lugares donde no lo he hecho, así cubrirás terreno – concluyó con orgullo, el mayor se soltó a reír divertido

Excelente idea – mintió y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla. Volvió a echarle agua sobre el pecho, cubriendo también el cuello, besándolo. Su mano comenzó a acariciarle el rostro, bajando por su cuello y luego al pecho, bajó al abdomen con lentitud y rozó el miembro del menor con sus dedos, Changmin jadeó, comenzando a despertar. Sus labios se encontraron en un húmedo beso

Yunho… - mordió su labio cuando el mayor comenzó a masajear su pezón izquierdo, luego con dos de sus dedos lo apretó suavemente, haciéndolo soltar sus labios unos momentos para sonreír sobre los de Yunho – Auch – susurró sonriente antes de volver a atacar sus labios, luego se levantó y dio media vuelta, quedando frente a Yunho, se abrazó a su cuello, profundizando el beso, al soltarse se levantó para abrir el tapón del agua, dejando el Jacuzzi con menos de la mitad de su capacidad, no quería tener que secar toda el agua que sacaran de ahí debido al movimiento. Tomó uno de los condones que había dejado junto a los botes de shampoo y se lo colocó a Yunho, enseguida se acercó, poniendo las piernas alrededor de las caderas del otro, con la mano izquierda hacia atrás sujetó su miembro y se acomodó, comenzando a descender lentamente mientras se besaban, luego se agarró de sus hombros, comenzando a moverse mientras se miraban a los ojos, lentamente, de arriba hacia abajo, sintiendo centímetro a centímetro como le invadía aquella zona que no iba a entregar a nadie más por el resto de su vida. Estaban cansados pero eso no impidió que se entregaran por enésima vez esa noche, compartiendo besos, miradas, jadeos y gemidos llenos de placer, aquel placer que solo puede sentirse cuando además del cuerpo se entrega el aliento, el alma completa de uno dentro del otro… – Te amo – dijo suavemente en su oído, aferrándose a su espalda, regalándole besos en el cuello mientras las manos de Yunho, aferradas a su cadera le guiaban los movimientos, bajando hasta sus glúteos, aferrándose a ellos, enterrando suavemente las yemas de los dedos. El menor comenzó a descender con mayor rapidez pero profundamente, quería sentirlo hasta su rincón más sensible – Yunho… - acarició su rostro luego de terminar de besar su cuello, besando ahora sus mejillas, luego la barbilla, alejando un poco su rostro para poder contemplar el de Yunho, quería aprenderse todos aquellos gestos llenos de placer; el mayor le sonreía, una de sus manos soltó el glúteo de Changmin y lo comenzó a masturbar, luego la otra la dirigió al hombro del menor, empujando su cuerpo hacia abajo

Nhhg Changmin… - lo sentía, su miembro punzaba, no tardaría en eyacular, comenzó a apretar la mano en el hombro del menor, Changmin se sujetó con ambas manos de los hombros de Yunho, gimiendo cada vez más deprisa, sintiendo la mano de Yunho acelerarse también, entonces lo sintió, se vino antes que el mayor, llenándole el abdomen y la mano. Por su parte Yunho logró correrse también casi al mismo tiempo, sentir la entrada de Changmin contraerse debido al orgasmo lo hizo explotar de placer, apretando ambas manos, una en el hombro y la otra en el miembro del menor, haciéndolo salir hasta la última gota, mientras el más alto apretando ambas manos en los hombros de Yunho, los dos con la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás regalaron su último gemido, Changmin sintió un par de espasmos y Yunho lo observó fijamente, aquel rostro pleno y lleno de satisfacción era por demás hermoso. El menor mordió con fuerza su labio, aquella era quizás su mejor vez, en el sentido meramente sexual, jamás antes había sentido tanto placer…

Usando la regadera tomaron un baño antes de ir a dormir, Yunho ayudaba a Changmin a ponerse shampoo en el cabello, uno frente al otro, los dedos del mayor masajeaban con suavidad mientras el menor tenía los ojos cerrados

No vayas a abrirlos – ordenó el mayor cuando ponía jabón en sus orejas

Más despacio – pidió cuando sintió que tallaba fuerte el cartílago

Eso no dijiste hace rato – observó con burla y Changmin sonrió

Tonto – dijo avergonzado

Pareces niño chiquito, te dije que te bañaría y no lo creíste ¿verdad? No te quejes – regañó como si hablara realmente con un niño, el menor hizo puchero

Al menos déjame limpio –

Por supuesto – sonrió y luego con el jabón comenzó a tallar a Changmin mientras éste también sonreía – No dejaré ningún rincón sin limpiar –

Más te vale – tal cual como lo prometió Yunho restregó el jabón por todo el cuerpo del menor, usando sus manos también – Lo haces bien – observó complacido por el buen trabajo de Yunho, entonces cuando terminó abrió la llave del agua y ésta se comenzó a llevar todo el jabón, Yunho talló el cabello para que así el jabón se saliera más rápido

¿Recuerdas nuestra primera vez? –

Cada detalle – respondió enseguida

Aquella vez te dio vergüenza que nos bañáramos juntos ¿recuerdas? Me mandaste al diablo – se rio divertido – Ahora tan desinhibido que eres –

Oye, me ofendes – se quejó fingiendo la voz, como si realmente se ofendiera

No importa, me gusta que seas un depravado – comentó divertido

¿Yo? ¿Quién fue el stalker que investigó todo sobre mí y me acosó sexualmente hasta sacarme del clóset? – observó sin delicadeza, abriendo sus ojos cuando sintió todo el jabón retirado, el mayor se jabonaba así mismo. Changmin cerró la llave del agua

Solo fue poquito, realmente no fue difícil sacarte del clóset – dijo con triunfo, terminándose de jabonar el cuerpo, Changmin agarró el bote de Shampoo y se puso una cantidad considerable en la mano, lo dejó a un lado y ayudó a Yunho a limpiar su cabello – Creí que tardarías más en salir –

Maldito – dijo en broma, pero comenzando a tallar el cabello con un poco de violencia, sonriendo divertido al ver las expresiones de Yunho

No seas agresivo – se quejó de manera infantil, Changmin lo besó en los labios y luego comenzó a jugar con su cabello, moldeándole cuernos - ¿Qué haces? –

Nada – fingió disimulo pero rio por lo bajo. Era como volver unos cuantos años atrás, comportándose como un niño travieso. Terminó de hacerle figuras con el cabello y lo admiró, sonrió feliz por su obra

Changmin ¿ya terminaste? ¿puedo abrir los ojos? –

Aún no, espera – pidió mientras lo veía. Sonrió ampliamente, adoraba al hombre frente a él, cada mirada era como verlo por primera vez, siempre descubriendo detalles que le gustaban más – Espera… - agarró un poco de espuma con los dedos de ambas manos y le pintó con ella ambas cejas, Yunho tenía ahora cara de viejito, se rio más notoriamente y Yunho abrió un poco el ojo derecho, observándolo reír como tonto, mostrando aquel ojo más pequeño que el otro cuando sonreía o reía de verdad – Quedaste súper guapo – dijo entusiasmado

Eres un tonto Changmin – no pudo evitarlo y también se comenzó a reír, ambos rieron hasta que Yunho comenzó a quejarse pues la espuma que tenía cerca de los ojos le cayó sobre el ojo derecho, enseguida el menor abrió la llave del agua y lo ayudó a quitarse el jabón del cabello y de la cara. El mayor quedó con el ojo irritado, completamente rojo

Perdón – pidió apenado, pero Yunho sonrió

No te preocupes, se quitará – estiró su mano hacia una de las toallas y se la dio a Changmin, después agarró otra para él, cuando terminaron de secarse y antes de salir de la regadera el menor se acercó a él y le besó el ojo, sobre el párpado - ¿Y eso? –

Para que se cure pronto – dijo con dulzura, en un tono casi infantil, Yunho sonrió con igual dulzura, no sabía si era solo la magia del momento por haberse reencontrado, o si quizás era algo duradero, esa paz que sentía en esos momentos al estar con Changmin le hacía sentir rejuvenecido, quizás el menor se sentía igual, tal vez por eso aquellas demostraciones de ternura no se sentían particularmente incómodas entre los dos

Si estás conmigo me curaré de lo que sea – contestó con ternura, luego se enredó la toalla a la cintura y se acercó para devolverle el beso, en su caso besó la mejilla, haciéndolo cerrar su ojo por reflejo, en una acción casi gatuna que le hizo pensar que aquella linda cara en realidad no había cambiado ni un poco a pesar de los años

Era de madrugada y ya estaban agotados, era momento de descansar, Junsu tenía en los clóset de sus habitaciones de huéspedes ropas de diversos tipos y tallas, para Changmin no era secreto que tenía incluso para él, afortunadamente las mismas le quedaban a Yunho así que no se preocuparon. Se pusieron ropa cómoda y se acostaron en la cama, uno frente al otro, Changmin se acurrucó cerca de él y Yunho le rodeó la espalda con un brazo, cerraron los ojos y al instante se quedaron dormidos, y no era para menos, después de tantas veces juntos merecían un buen descanso, quizás mañana tendrían que enfrentarse a otra realidad muy distintas a esa

No eran siquiera las 6 de la madrugada cuando Junsu abrió los ojos, alguien lo llamaba insistentemente. Se talló los ojos antes de abrirlos, su novio estaba sobre la cama, ya no seguía desnudo y al parecer a él lo habían cubierto con las sábanas

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó desconcertado – Apenas sale el sol – se quejó enseguida

No pude dormir, no dejo de pensar en Yoochun – contestó con verdadero gesto de preocupación, Junsu suspiró profundo

¿Por qué no vas a verlo? –

Nos peleamos – respondió con tristeza – Mejor dicho, se enojó conmigo, cuando le hablé sobre dejar a Changmin – explicó cabizbajo

Entonces es momento de hacer las paces ¿no crees? Ve, yo seguiré durmiendo – dijo con egoísmo, su novio torció la boca en desaprobación, Junsu se volvió a acostar, cubriéndose

Me da la impresión que peleaste con Yoochun – observó vivazmente, Junsu se destapó enseguida, abriendo más los ojos, se puso nervioso

¿Por qué lo crees? – preguntó preocupado

Ayer me dijiste "Tu amigo te necesita", siempre sueles llamarlo Yoochun ¿Desde cuándo es solo "mi amigo"? nunca te refieres a él de manera despectiva, y ahora estás siendo tan indiferente, me preocupa, dime que pasó entre ustedes – cuestionó con firmeza, Junsu tenía que decirle la verdad, aún cuando Jaejoong no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que había sucedido. Junsu torció la boca en una extraña sonrisa

No digas locuras, no hemos peleado – respondió un poco nervioso

Junsu no me mientas, no soporto que tengamos secretos –

No te miento, no sé porque dije Tu amigo, solo lo dije y ya, déjame tranquilo – dijo con algo de enojo, volviéndose a tapar hasta la cabeza con la sábana

Como quieras – comentó con enojo, quedándose callado unos momentos, ahora más que nunca desconfiaba, algo había sucedido y Junsu no quería hablar, eso le preocupaba mucho – Y a todo esto ¿a quién le prestaste tu casa? ¿a Changmin? ¿Por qué tenías que salirte tú? – cuestionó con enojo por la conversación anterior – Y no me mientas –

¿Qué clase de interrogatorio es éste? – preguntó al quitarse la sábana de encima, mirándolo con reproche

Solo quiero saber ¿Qué tiene de malo? Eres mi novio, todo lo relacionado contigo me interesa, si no me tienes confianza ¿cómo piensas que adoptaremos? – explicó con menos enojo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, Junsu lo pensó unos momentos y asintió

Perdón, tienes razón – sonrió un poco – En mi casa está Changmin, con Yunho – dijo con voz un poco ronca, no sabía cómo lo explicaría. Jaejoong se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, luego frunció el ceño y se levantó de la cama

¡¿Qué?! – preguntó alzando la voz – Junsu ¿En qué estabas pensando? –

Cálmate ¿sí? No me grites – dijo molesto, sentándose por completo en la cama – Déjame que te explique, luego conjeturas –

No puedo creerlo Junsu ¿desde cuándo le prestas tu casa para que se revuelque con su amante? – cuestionó indignado, Junsu lo miró con molestia – Estaba en contra de la relación que tenía con Yoochun pero no significa que apoyara el hecho que le fuera infiel –

No hables por hablar, siéntate – ordenó con enojo, levantando también la voz, entonces Jaejoong obedeció luego de mirarlo unos momentos con desconfianza

Explícame –

Changmin no se había acostado con Yunho antes y tampoco eran amantes ¿de acuerdo? – comenzó por explicar, llamando la atención de su novio, quien lo miró atento – El Yunho que conocemos es el mismo Yunho al que Changmin siempre ha amado – explicó con preocupación, no quería que su novio se enojara más, pero su novio no se enojó más, lo miró fijamente a los ojos - ¿No te sorprende? –

No, hace tiempo lo sospeché, pero no estaba seguro, no podía afirmarlo – respondió sinceramente – Después de hablar con Yunho del tema lo descarté, pero siempre me quedó la duda, sin embargo eso no justifica que lo hiciera su amante y engañara a Yoochun, no es justo –

Eso no fue así, entiende. Además Changmin lo terminó, quiso dejarlo antes pero Yoochun se aferró, le pidió 15 días para revivir su relación, es tu amigo quien no lo deja ir – explicó con voz rápida, casi sin pausas – Pero ayer Changmin supongo que se cansó y lo terminó, ahora que ya se acabó ese noviazgo entonces regresó con el hombre que ama ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? No habían estado juntos, Changmin respetó su relación con Yoochun, no tienes porqué enojarte – aclaró pronto Junsu, no quería que Jaejoong se creara malos conceptos del menor, aunque Junsu sabía por su amigo que si había tenido que ver con Yunho durante su relación con Yoochun, no era mentira que hasta ayer no habían intimado, en sí no podía catalogarlo como su amante

No puedo creerte, no conociendo a Changmin – dijo aún molesto, su comentario hizo molestar también a Junsu

¿Y cómo es él? ¿Cómo tú? – preguntó más enojado, Jaejoong era el menos indicado para querer pasar como autoridad moral. Aquel comentario lo dejó mudo, Junsu se puso de pie y se acercó a su ropa, ya no quería estar ahí y seguir discutiendo

Junsu –

¿Qué quieres? –

Perdóname hermoso – se disculpó el mayor, bajando unos instantes la mirada, Junsu que estaba por abrochar sus pantalones lo observó fijamente, luego sonrió, terminando de abrocharse los pantalones

No tienes idea de lo que ha sufrido por Yunho, no es una simple calentura, él tenía una relación estable con Yoochun, duró con él más de lo que duró con Yunho en su adolescencia y mucho más que con cualquier otro, para él no fue fácil todo esto, no lo juzgues así de fácil, a Changmin no le es indiferente Yoochun y su sufrimiento, él lo quiere – explicó con calma, terminándose de vestir, Jaejoong lo entendió enseguida

Tú lo conoces mejor – observó el mayor

Debiste haber visto su expresión cuando lo tomaba de la mano, ayer vi a un Changmin completamente diferente al de siempre – explicó con una sonrisa nostálgica

Junsu ¿Yoochun lo sabe? – preguntó preocupado, hacía días que no hablaba con Yoochun, no sabía prácticamente nada de su amigo – Se volverá loco –

No Jaejoong, no lo sabe, y creo que es mejor que Changmin se lo diga –

Tienes razón – dijo cabizbajo, ahora sí tenía un terrible presentimiento

No había podido dormir la noche anterior, eran casi las 8 de la mañana y sus ojos estaban irritados de tanto llorar, no tenía sueño pero se veía decaído, derrotado. Durante horas pasó pensando, recordando, tratando de comprender cómo es que se había dejado engañar, confió en Changmin, confió en Yunho, lo creyó su amigo, le contaba sus penas y él, fingiendo bastante bien se había mostrado comprensivo, otra más de sus burlas, porque su vecino había estado ideando como separarlos, aprovechándose del amor de Changmin, aprovechándose de la confianza que le brindó. Ahora estaba solo, sin Changmin, sin Jaejoong ¿Qué caso tenía continuar? Quería dejarlo todo, quitarse la vida, pero no lo hacía para no darles el gusto de librarse de él, debía buscar la forma de separarlos, no dejar que se salieran con la suya. Volvió a pensar en Heechul, él seguía amando a Yunho, él le debía servir de ayuda para recuperar a Changmin; se acercó otra vez a la cartera que había dejado caer al suelo y buscó, encontrando una tarjeta de una tienda de ropa, en la parte de atrás venía el nombre de Heechul y un teléfono que parecía ser de un móvil, sonrió y se acercó a su celular, marcó enseguida, el supuesto ex novio de Yunho contestó luego de un par de timbrazos

¿Quién es? – preguntó al no reconocer el número

Yoochun – respondió luego de varios segundos, lo pensó nuevamente antes de volver a hablar

Oh, que sorpresa – respondió contento - ¿Para que soy bueno? –

Necesitamos hablar ¿tienes con qué anotar? –

Sí – contestó enseguida, estaba muy emocionado. Yoochun le indicó en qué lugar se verían, escogiendo una cafetería cercana a la dirección que indicaba la tarjeta de la tienda de ropa, Heechul anotó todo con detalle

Te veo en dos horas – indicó secamente

Está bien – respondió, sin más ambos colgaron, Heechul miró la hoja en que había anotado y la besó, luego dio un salto – Me serás de mucha ayuda tontuelo – pensó con una gran sonrisa, luego se mordió el labio…

Tienes que ser solo mío Changmin – dijo Yoochun en un susurró, acercándose a una de las fotografías en el librero de la sala, en ella estaba el menor solo, sonriendo; acarició el cristal – Mi Changmin – sonrió ampliamente y abrazó la fotografía, poco a poco se acostó de nuevo en el suelo

Cuando despertó eran apenas las nueve con veinte minutos, al igual que la vez pasada, Yunho no se encontraba en la cama junto a él, sintió el corazón acelerado, no quería pensarlo, quería confiar en él, creer plenamente en sus palabras, en sus promesas, pero sintió un vuelco en el estómago, tenía que cerciorarse que Yunho seguía ahí, a su lado, entonces se puso de pie, colocó su ropa interior y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, topándose con Yunho que se disponía a entrar, al verlo el menor sonrió ampliamente, suspiró aliviado y a pesar de que Yunho tenía ocupadas sus manos con un plato y un vaso lo abrazó, casi haciendo que estos se le caigan

No hagas eso, es la segunda vez – regañó el menor

¿De qué hablas Changmin? Bajé a prepararte algo – contestó el mayor, entonces Changmin lo soltó y reparó en el plato con fruta diversa y gelatina, igual mirando el vaso con jugo de naranja que traía su ahora novio

Estar lejos de mi cuando despierte – respondió – No lo hagas –

Changmin – le sonrió para tranquilizarlo – Te miré dormir por más de media hora y no despertaste ¿Qué querías que hiciera? – preguntó con un poco de burla, acercándose al mueble con espejo frente a la cama, dejando ahí el plato y el vaso

Seguir mirándome – contestó sonriendo, se aproximaron uno al otro y se abrazaron, luego se regalaron un beso – Creí que te habías ido otra vez – dijo con tristeza, no se sentía él cuando se ponía así, pero en esos momentos se sentía muy vulnerable, quizás cuando pasara más tiempo al lado de Yunho aprendería a no pensar que su novio lo abandonaría por segunda vez

No seas bobo – sujetó su rostro con ambas manos – No cometeré el mismo error dos veces ¿de acuerdo? No te dejaré de nuevo – lo abrazó enseguida y Changmin le correspondió el abrazo

Me estoy comportando como una loca ¿verdad? – dijo cuándo se soltaron, Yunho sonrió con un poco de burla, él también sonrió

Sí, que Princesa eres – dijo sin pensar en consecuencias, Changmin frunció el ceño y le dio un leve golpe en el hombro

¡No soy Princesa! – refutó enseguida, luego se echó a reír – En todo caso soy un príncipe – sonrió con triunfo, colgándose a su cuello

El príncipe homosexual, me agrada – completó divertido, Changmin hizo una mueca de desaprobación - ¿No te gusta? –

Es horrible – contestó indignado – Tendrás que ser castigado por tu falta – dijo con tono malicioso, bajando las manos por el cuerpo de Yunho hasta instalarse en sus glúteos

Eso es acoso sexual – se fingió abatido

Solo son consecuencias – rebatió con una gran sonrisa, besándose después. Changmin intentó comenzar a quitarle la camisa pero Yunho lo detuvo

Espera, primero desayuna, no desesperes – lo alejó de él poco a poco, el menor lo miró caprichosamente, haciendo un puchero, Yunho se comenzó a reír – Actúas como si mi pene fuera tu juguete, primero come y luego el postre – comentó divertido

Compréndeme, hemos estado 10 años en abstinencia – rebatió también en tono divertido – Hacerlo contigo no se compara con ninguna experiencia que haya tenido con nadie más – dijo en tono más serio, sonrojándose ligeramente, Yunho sonrió, acercándose a él nuevamente

¿De verdad? – acarició con su mano derecha el rostro de Changmin

Sí – sonrió avergonzado

¿Aunque no tenga experiencia con alguien más? ¿Te gusta conmigo? –

¿Te sientes inseguro? – aunque Yunho no respondió bajó ligeramente la cabeza, Changmin entendió que la respuesta era Sí

Yoochun me dijo en una ocasión que ustedes eran muy sexuales, temo no poder seguir tu ritmo – explicó sinceramente, Changmin se alejó un paso de él

¿Mi ritmo? ¿Crees que solo me importa el Sexo? – preguntó un poco molesto, Yunho negó enseguida con la cabeza

No me refiero a eso –

Parece que sí – contestó algo irritado – Sabía que de algún modo mi experiencia te abrumaría, era demasiado bueno pensar que estabas cómodo con eso – dijo un poco decepcionado, terminando se alejarse de Yunho, le dio la espalda

Changmin, no peleemos por algo así – se acercó hasta su espalda, colocándole ambas manos sobre los hombros – Te amo, no me importa lo que hayas vivido con otros hombres, pero tampoco puedo evitar pensar que no soy bueno para ti – dijo en tono suave pero Changmin enseguida se soltó del agarre, volteándose hacia él

Ah ya entiendo – comenzó en tono divertido - ¿Crees que voy a juzgarte si no eres bueno en la cama? ¿Piensas que voy a compararte? ¿Esa clase de persona crees que soy? – cuestionó enojado, elevando un poco la voz, Yunho se calló unos momentos

Changmin… -

¿Sabes qué? Para tú información Yoochun es bastante bueno en la cama – dijo duramente, el mayor sintió una fuerte puñalada pero miró fijamente al menor, sin hablar – Sabe qué hacer y dónde tocar para que explotes de placer ¿pero sabes qué? Con él jamás sentí ni siquiera la mitad de lo que siento cuando estoy en tus brazos. Yoochun es el tipo de persona que prefiere recibir sexo oral que darlo, porque primero piensa en su propio placer ¿Crees que lo preferiría a él sólo porque es bueno en la cama? No soy tan superficial como te imaginas – terminó de explicar con tristeza, pasó de lado a un avergonzado Yunho y salió de la habitación, dejando al mayor confundido, sabía que Changmin tenía razón, pero no podía evitar sentirse celoso, incluso envidioso, ahora es que cada día de su vida lejos de Changmin comenzaba a pasarle factura

Ni tardo ni perezoso Jaejoong fue al departamento de su amigo para hablar con él, necesitaba consolarlo, hacerle ver lo bueno de aquella situación, que su vida no tenía por qué girar en torno a Changmin y esperaba tener un buen resultado, sin embargo a pesar de la insistencia en tocar a su puerta Yoochun jamás atendió, preocupado intentó llamarle por teléfono, quizás estaba tan decaído que simplemente no quería abrir, sin embargo la puerta del ascensor se abrió, por ella salió el encargado de la limpieza de los pasillos, al ver que alguien esperaba afuera de ese departamento se dirigió a él con palabras

No tienes suerte muchacho, lo vi subir a su auto e irse, quién sabe dónde – explicó y luego rio, sin decir más el hombre se fue por el otro lado sin darle tiempo a Jaejoong de darle las gracias

¿A dónde habrá ido? seguro fue a casa de Junsu, sabe que Changmin iría allá – pensó preocupado, sabía las consecuencias de ello así que sin pensarlo dos veces decidió ir hacia allá, solo esperaba no encontrarse con alguna situación demasiado incómoda…

Cuando llegó a la cafetería, Heechul ya lo esperaba, adelantándose con lo que parecía un café, realmente no le interesaba mucho, solo quería hablar con él, saber que tenía para ayudarle, de otra forma no tenía ningún otro interés en ese hombre. El ex amigo de Yunho lo vio llegar y sonrió cínicamente, luego bebió de su taza mientras Yoochun se acercaba; al llegar al pie de la mesa sin saludar se sentó, ni siquiera llamó a la mesera, solo se sentó, mirando fijamente a Heechul

Dime qué sabes – indicó rápidamente, no le interesaba nada más, ni siquiera el hecho de que su estómago clamaba por comida y su garganta se sentía reseca debido a la sed. El mayor de los dos sonrió, luego volvió a beber del contenido de su taza

¿Qué quieres saber? – preguntó con cinismo, haciendo molestar a Yoochun

Déjate de juegos, quiero recuperar a Changmin, no me importa si tu objetivo es Yunho, haz lo que quieras con él, si me sirves para recuperar a Changmin te escucho, si no, no quiero saber nada ¿me entendiste? – explicó a la defensiva, Heechul pronto hizo un gesto de desagrado pero se contuvo de contestarle de forma inapropiada, se limitó a simplemente sonreír con sarcasmo

Entendí estimado, no te enojes – contestó tranquilamente – Hay algo que debes saber sobre ellos dos y su pasado – dijo el mayor de los dos con la mayor seriedad que pudo

Lo sé – interrumpió Yoochun, desconcertando a Heechul, para explicarlo mejor se levantó ligeramente del asiento y sacó de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón una cartera, la de Yunho para ser precisos, la abrió y sacó de ahí la fotografía de Changmin y Yunho – Dime tú ¿cómo puedo competir contra esto? – preguntó abatido, se sentía del lado de los perdedores, no sabía cómo podría recuperar a Changmin si competía contra el amor de toda la vida de su ex novio, sabía que la única forma quizás sería matar a Yunho pero no estaba dispuesto a convertirse en un asesino, así que aquella era pésima opción

Así que lo sabes – dijo casi entre dientes, miró la fotografía unos segundos y luego la volteó, dejando la imagen hacia abajo, no soportaba verlos así de felices, pero Yoochun la volvió a girar con la imagen hacia arriba, señalado a Yunho

Haz algo para alejarlo, me importa un carajo cómo lo hagas, pero si tocas a Changmin, si le haces daño más allá de lo que significa quitarle a Yunho, yo mismo te haré pedazos – amenazó sin vacilaciones, mirándolo en todo momento fijamente a los ojos, haciéndolo tragar saliva con dureza

No te preocupes – contestó a regañadientes, por la mirada de Yoochun se daba cuenta que no estaba jugando y también se daba cuenta que estaba locamente prendado de Changmin, no le convenía pasarse de listo y hacerle daño de alguna forma a Changmin, aunque se muriera de ganas por hacerlo, el menor se había atrevido a dañar su bello rostro con un puñetazo, jamás se lo iba a perdonar

¿Sabes algo más interesante? – preguntó con algo de desdén, una parte dentro de él le decía que estaba mal, que aliarse con Heechul era ruin y un terrible error, pero estaba desesperado

Yunho es un chico muy noble, por eso es confiado, le gusta creer en las personas, es su punto débil, aunque es fuerte y decidido también es inestable, sé cómo quebrarlo, también detesta perder, puedes usar eso a tu favor – sonrió cínicamente – Piénsalo, pudo llegar simplemente y llevarse a Changmin, sabes que tú queridísimo habría corrido a sus brazos, pero Yunho no lo hizo, jamás me platicó de ello pero yo concluyo que fue así, él fue incapaz de arrancarlo de ti por la brava, estoy casi seguro que incluso dejarán pasar un tiempo antes de decirte que están juntos ¿o acaso ya hablaron contigo? – expuso de forma ventajosa, confundiendo a Yoochun, Heechul hablaba suponiendo que ellos dos estarían juntos en esos momentos, su sangre comenzó a hervir

No, Changmin dijo… - intentó hacer mejor memoria pero la sonrisa triunfante de Heechul le dio la respuesta, haciéndolo molestar aún más

Ahí tienes tu respuesta – hizo una pausa – Changmin terminó contigo ¿verdad? De otra forma no habrías recurrido a mí ¿cierto? – observó con astucia, Yoochun frunció el entrecejo con coraje, pero trataba de contenerse con todas sus fuerzas

Eso no te importa –

Claro que sí, quiero que lo recuperes ¿recuerdas? – sonrió nuevamente, otra vez con cinismo, se sentía muy divertido, estaba feliz de aquella alianza entre los dos – Tú dedícate a recuperar a Changmin, yo trataré de quebrar los puntos débiles de Yunho y de acercarme a él, prometo que no me acercaré a Changmin para nada – mintió en lo último mientras trataba de no sonreír con burla

Lo que sea para no perderlo definitivamente – pensó en voz alta, realmente no hablaba con Heechul en esos precisos momentos

Perfecto, entonces trato hecho – bebió su último trago de café y estiró su mano derecha, pero su interlocutor no la tomó, ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo, eso hizo enojar mucho a Heechul – Me voy, tú pagas – dijo por último, se levantó de su asiento y se fue, Yoochun miró hacia la nada unos momentos antes de darse cuenta que ya se encontraba solo, las cavilaciones con él mismo cada vez lo absorbían más ¿Qué podía hacer para recuperar a Changmin? Ni siquiera sabía que puntos tenía a su favor, frente a Yunho tenía todas las de perder

Luego de meditarlo unos momentos Yunho salió de la habitación de huéspedes donde había pasado la mejor noche de su vida, ahora tenuemente ensombrecida por su demostración de egoísmo, de quererse sentir el mejor para Changmin, sin ponerse a pensar que sin ser el mejor en la cama, ya era el mejor para Changmin, no en vano lo había perdonado luego de más de 10 años en que lo creyó una persona ruin y perversa que lo había abandonado, el menor lo amaba demasiado y por segundos pareció haberlo olvidado. Salió de aquella habitación y buscó a Changmin en otras partes del segundo piso pero sin éxito, entonces bajó a la primera planta y escuchó ruidos en la cocina, entonces supo que era él, así que entró ahí, el menor estaba de espaldas a la puerta, frente a la estufa, cocinando algo, Yunho lo observó y sonrió, apoyándose con el hombro en el marco de la puerta

Changmin – llamó de forma suave

¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó para evadir cualquier tema – Yo también puedo cocinar huevos – completó sin emoción, sin siquiera voltear a verlo

Tu fruta y tu jugo… -

No los quiero – interrumpió maleducadamente, pero Yunho no se quejó

Changmin, no estemos enojados, no cuando ayer estuvimos juntos por fin – dijo de forma suave también, pero Changmin dejó de moverse y se giró hacia él sin alejarse de la estufa

No Yunho, tenemos 3 días juntos, ayer nos acostamos, sí, pero nos hemos reconciliado hace más que eso ¿realmente solo importa eso? – observó con enojo, pero Yunho pronto se defendió

No Changmin, no se trata solo de sexo, deja de inventar, te amo, con sexo o sin él – dijo con severidad pero sin enojarse

¿Entonces Yunho? ¿Por qué crees que voy a exigirte ser bueno en algo que no es lo principal en nuestra relación? Si realmente es el amor y no solo la añoranza de lo que vivimos en el pasado entonces deja de pensar en eso, me asusta creer que estamos bien solo en momentos cuando recordamos que nos amamos pero nuestra relación no funciona en la realidad, me asusta realmente – explicó casi con un nudo en la garganta, entonces Yunho entendió por fin todo lo que representaba para Changmin su reconciliación, volverse a acostar con él, dejar la vida tal cual como la conocía por alguien que formaba parte de su pasado y que quizás no funcionaba en su futuro – Éste presente definirá si esto funcionará o no ¿lo entiendes? Me niego a creer que no podré estar con el hombre que amo porque no nos sentimos igual respecto a nuestra relación –

Tienes razón – consintió el mayor, acercándose a Changmin – No tiene caso sentirme así ¿cierto? Quizás solo estoy siendo arrogante, por favor perdóname, pero yo también tengo mis propios miedos, nos amamos pero no nos conocemos ahora como nos conocimos antes, tenía miedo de que te dieras cuenta que quizás no era amor lo que aún sentías por mí, que tal vez solo esperabas encontrar rastros del hombre que amaste, pensaba que encontrar algo más en lo cual agradarte sería un punto a mi favor y me sentía en desventaja, perdón – explicó también un poco avergonzado, Changmin entonces comprendió también que no sólo era él, Yunho también le temía a lo desconocido, Yunho también quería conocer al Changmin de ahora, tanto como él quería conocer al Yunho que tenía ahora enfrente. Ya no eran los chicos de 18 y 16 que se enamoraron profunda e inocentemente, ahora eran dos hombres en sus 20 tratando de compartir una vida juntos y debían aprender a hacerlo sin dañarse

Hagamos un trato – dijo el menor con pomposidad luego de que se comprendieron mutuamente en silencio

Te escucho – sonrió

Tengámonos confianza, confiemos uno en el otro y aceptémonos, no será fácil acoplarse después de 10 años, pero nos amamos y eso tiene que ayudarnos – dijo seriamente y Yunho lo escuchó atento, luego asintió y sonrió

Ya no eres aquel chico que me propuso marcharnos lejos, has madurado mucho Changmin – contestó con sinceridad – Me siento orgulloso –

No exageres – el menor también sonrió, luego se acercó a él y lo abrazó, Yunho correspondió y permanecieron así en silencio, hasta que un olor extraño les llamó la atención

Changmin ¿apagaste la estufa? – preguntó preocupado, Changmin se alejó enseguida de él y se acercó a la estufa, cuya cazuela estaba ya quemándose - ¡No la toques! – dijo Yunho cuando lo vio con intenciones de retirarla del fuego, pero anteriormente ya había sufrido un accidente parecido y esperaba que no se repitiera, el menor solo apagó la estufa mientras Yunho se acercó con un vaso de agua y se lo echó encima, comenzando a salir mucho humo, miraron la cazuela unos momentos, como si fuera a prenderse el fuego de nuevo

Junsu me va a matar – dijo con resignación el menor, Yunho lo miró de reojo y casi como si se hubieran dado mutuamente la indicación, ambos comenzaron a reír

No si estoy ahí – respondió enseguida, acercándose a Changmin lo abrazó por la espalda, rodeando ligeramente su cuello con los brazos y Changmin sonrió, apoyando la cabeza en él, miraron la cazuela enfriándose poco a poco, como si fuera un signo de su reciente trato sellado

Luego de un modesto desayuno subieron de nuevo a la habitación, Changmin comenzó a quitar las sábanas, las lavaría tal cuál le dijo Junsu, mientras Yunho se preparaba para salir, tenía una clase a razón del mediodía y debía marcharse temprano. El menor subió a la habitación luego de accionar la lavadora, Yunho se encontraba frente al espejo, arreglándose la camisa que había tomado prestada, Changmin lo observó desde atrás, sonrió divertido

Te ves guapo – dijo el menor mientras le dedicaba una mirada amorosa, Yunho lo miró a través del reflejo y también sonrió – Aunque te veías más guapo sin ropa – completó de forma lasciva

Lo consideraré ésta noche – respondió divertido, después terminó de acomodarse la ropa. En ese momento el timbre sonó, se miraron mutuamente a través del espejo, luego Yunho se giró hacia Changmin – Junsu no timbra en su propia casa ¿verdad? – ante la pregunta Changmin negó

Abriré, puede ser importante – se acercó a la puerta de la habitación

¿Y si es Yoochun? – cuestionó preocupado

Lo confrontaré – respondió decidido, Yunho se acercó y se dieron un beso

Ve – sonrió con confianza y volvió al espejo para cepillar su cabello. Changmin bajó hasta la puerta y antes de abrirla suspiró profundamente, luego abrió, llevándose una sorpresa cuando frente a la puerta se encontraba Jaejoong, se miraron de forma incómoda - ¿Vienes solo? –

Junsu me contó todo – dijo con sequedad sin responder a la pregunta anterior, adentrándose a la casa sin que Changmin se hiciera a un lado por lo que sus hombros chocaron, aquello hizo molestar al menor quien cerró la puerta de un golpe, volteando a mirar a Jaejoong

No tienes derecho a entrar así, me importa un carajo que seas su noviete – encaró enojado

Mira Changmin, no nos agradamos y eso es obvio, a mí tampoco me importa que aquel sea el amor de tu vida, eso tampoco te da derecho a engañar a mi amigo – contestó con igual tono, ambos se miraron fijamente, con reto

No lo engañé, por eso terminé con él, y no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, así que no me cuestiones, no tienes derecho a nada – se defendió con mayor decisión

Te lo advertí, debiste dejarlo cuando te lo pedí –

No tenías ningún derecho de meterte en nuestra relación, no importa nada más, era algo que no te incumbía, sigue sin incumbirte – refutó elevando la voz

Escúchame… - se acercó a él, quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia, sin dejarse de mirar a la cara con firmeza – Yoochun es frágil y te ama como loco, si algo le pasa… -

No lo amenaces – interrumpió una tercera voz, Jaejoong supo que se trataba de Yunho pero no volteó, continuaba mirándose con Changmin

Tú no te metas –

Me meto porque no te permitiré hablarle así, Changmin no es responsable por lo que haga o deje de hacer tu amigo – defendió el mayor, Jaejoong se giró hacia él y sonrió

Claro, claro… - asintió varias veces con la cabeza - ¿Creen que amarse les da derecho a dañar a otras personas? ¿Se pusieron a pensar el daño que harían? – el menor se calló, tan solo lo observó y Yunho igual - ¿No era más fácil simplemente irse? ¿Marcharse juntos? ¿Cuánto tiempo pensaban sostener ésta mentira? Patético –

No sabes nada, cállate – respondió Yunho con enojo, Changmin le hizo una seña con la mano para indicarle que se calmara

Yoochun no se merece esto Changmin, debiste dejarlo antes, tengo miedo de él ¿entiendes eso? – por primera vez el menor vio en la mirada de Jaejoong verdadera preocupación

Lo entiendo – respondió un poco más calmado, Yunho los miró a ambos alternadamente – No te debo ninguna explicación pero te la daré – continuó el menor, luego señaló una silla con la mano y Jaejoong se acercó

Yo debo irme ¿estarás bien? – preguntó Yunho, luego se acercó hacia él

Sí, ve sin preocuparte ¿de acuerdo? –

Está bien – sonrió con tranquilidad, se miraron unos instantes y luego se dieron un suave beso, el menor le sonrió, después le acarició el rostro con su mano izquierda

Te amo – dijo en voz baja y Yunho movió los labios con la misma respuesta, sin emitir sonido, luego se alejó y salió de la casa sin volver a mirar a Jaejoong. El mayor había mirado la escena, estaba sorprendido, había visto en los ojos de Changmin una mirada que jamás le había dedicado a Yoochun, sin saber aún la historia que el menor tenía para contarle podía darse cuenta de gran parte de ella, ahora más que nunca estaba dispuesto a saberla – Antes que nada, tienes que saber que quiero mucho a Yoochun, nunca quise lastimarlo, sé que he cometido errores, pero no puedo contarte lo que pasó si me ves como su enemigo – explicó el menor, Jaejoong asintió

Te escucho – él también señaló una silla con su mano y Changmin se dirigió ahí, sentados los dos, frente a frente

El día que me mudé al departamento de Yoochun… - comenzó a contar el más alto, mientras el otro lo escuchaba atento sin interrumpir, palabra por palabra, sabía que estaba escuchando la realidad, el menor jamás antes le había hablado con tanta sinceridad

Continuará…

¡Holi! Espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho, gracias por estar atentos a ésta historia, estoy muy agradecida con sus comentarios. Cuídense


	12. Capítulo 12

**The another love around**

Por Arashi Sorata

Disclaimer: Ésta historia es ficción y las personas involucradas en mis fantasías merecen respeto en todos los sentidos, esto solo es de fans para fans

Parejas Principales: Yunho x Changmin (HOMIN), Yoochun x Changmin (YOOMIN)

Parejas Secundarias: Jaejoong x Junsu (JAESU) Yoochun x Junsu (YOOSU)

Advertencia: Contenido NC-17

Luego de una larga explicación, Changmin terminó de contar a Jaejoong toda la situación, no le importaba lo que pensara, pero no quería que la historia llegara equivocada a oídos de Yoochun, ignoraba si el novio de Junsu tenía intenciones de delatarlo pero quería ser previsor. El mayor por su parte estaba en una disyuntiva, tenía en claro que su lealtad estaba con su amigo, con Yoochun, sin embargo también le quedaba claro que él no era quién para juzgar a Changmin, en cierta medida podía entender toda la situación, pero no podía dejar de sentirse molesto, quizás porque al igual que Yoochun, él esperaba que algún día Changmin se enamorara de él, aunque sabía que la relación estaba mal y que cada vez era más destructiva, también sabía que la felicidad de Yoochun estaba opacada por culpa de aquella relación, un amor de más de 10 años, estaba consciente que luchar contra eso era casi imposible… Se miraron unos instantes a los ojos luego que Changmin terminara de explicar, Jaejoong escudriñó aquel rostro que lo miraba esperando alguna reacción

¿Cuándo piensas decírselo? - preguntó preocupado, temía realmente lo peor, el menor suspiró, sintiendo menos tensión

No lo sé, en estos momentos debe estar muy sensible – contestó con un dejo de preocupación, a Jaejoong le quedó claro que el menor también estaba preocupado por Yoochun y eso le hizo sentir menor aversión

Lo sé, no sé cómo acercarme a él, cuando Yoochun coloca sus barreras es difícil destruirlas, sé que en estos momentos no se dejará ayudar – manifestó con tristeza

Jaejoong, yo quiero que él esté bien, por favor haz lo posible por ayudarlo – pidió con sinceridad, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos – Sé lo que es estar en el abismo, anhelando algo que no podrá ser, no quiero eso para él –

Te entiendo, créeme que haré lo posible – su intento de sonrisa fue seguida por la de Changmin, por primera vez coincidían en algo. Jaejoong se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la entrada, deteniéndose antes de abrir la puerta – De momento es mejor que no se vean – el menor asintió – Nos vemos –

Adiós – respondió Changmin y enseguida Jaejoong se fue – Yoochun… - suspiró con preocupación, pensando en qué hacer para poder ayudarlo también. De pronto recordó que tenía muchas cosas que hacer – La lavadora – caminó hacia el cuarto de lavado y se detuvo antes de llegar – Debo llamar a la editorial – pensó preocupado y mejor se regresó hacia la sala donde estaba su celular, entonces lo levantó y vio un par de llamadas perdidas de las que no se había percatado, las abrió y vio las llamadas de Yoochun la noche anterior - ¿Qué habrá pasado? – se preguntó asustado, apretando el botón verde pero enseguida se retractó – No, quizás no sea nada – pensó con cautela, no quería dejarse manipular por Yoochun, quizás le había llamado para intentar persuadirlo de volver con él

Yunho terminó su primera clase de medio día y se dirigió al locker donde tenía sus pertenencias, debía cambiar su ropa para ir a casa de Junsu, pues su próxima clase comenzaba en 4 horas más, le daría tiempo para ir a comer con Changmin

Instructor – escuchó una voz que no le resultó familiar, provenía de la puerta, se giró y vio a un chico, no era su alumno - ¿Es usted el instructor Jung? –

Sí ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó extrañado luego de quitarse la camisa

Alguien lo busca, un amigo al parecer – respondió enseguida, al escucharlo Yunho pensó en Heechul e hizo un gruñido de fastidio – Está afuera del aula de baile – explicó y enseguida se marchó al ver el gesto de molestia de Yunho

Que bien que vino, así aclaramos ciertos puntos – pensó al tiempo que se cambiaba de ropa. Se arregló en cabello y salió al encuentro de su supuesto amigo, sin embargo no era Heechul quien lo visitaba como él esperaba, se trataba de Yoochun. Al verlo disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos sin apartarle la vista, casi enseguida su vecino volteó, sonriéndole al verlo, por alguna extraña razón Yunho sintió extraña aquella sonrisa, sin embargo aunque incómodo, también sonrió

Espero no haber sido inoportuno – dijo Yoochun tranquilamente, conteniéndose las ganas de romperle la cara en esos momentos, así que tragándose todo su coraje se limitó a actuar lo más natural posible

No te preocupes, estaba por salir a comer – respondió con normalidad

Perfecto, te invito a comer – propuso Yoochun, el mayor hizo un pequeño gesto y cuando estuvo a punto de rechazar la oferta Yoochun lo interrumpió – A menos que hayas hecho planes para comer con alguien – dijo en tono suspicaz

No, iba a comer solo – contestó enseguida – Me cae bien que me invites, perdí mi billetera y estoy por terminarme lo que me prestó un amigo – explicó lo más tranquilo posible también, Yoochun lo miró unos instantes, preguntándose si ese supuesto amigo sería Changmin, sintió un revuelco en el estómago pero resistió

No se diga más, vamos – sonrió nuevamente y le dio la espalda, comenzando a avanzar, Yunho sintió desconfianza por él, se veía demasiado tranquilo para haber sido terminado el día anterior

Espera – avanzó detrás de él y luego a su lado

¿Me sigues en tu moto? –

Sí – al llegar al estacionamiento se separaron y cada quien subió a su vehículo. No fueron lejos de ahí, Yoochun llegó a un restaurante de mediana categoría y le hizo la seña de que se detuviera, Yunho obedeció y bajaron de sus transportes. Al entrar los llevaron a una mesa para dos, no tardaron en tomarles la orden; luego de algunos segundos en silencio Yoochun rompió el hielo

Changmin y yo terminamos – dijo secamente, su expresión sonriente desapareció por completo, Yunho lo miró fijamente, mostrándose sorprendido – Bueno, él terminó conmigo – aclaró enseguida

No sé qué decirte – dijo Yunho con voz apacible – Debes sentirte muy triste –

Triste es poco, me quisiera morir – corrigió pronto, Yunho lo observó unos instantes

Te veo bien – respondió a modo de defensa, Yoochun se evitó cualquier comentario que le demostrara a Yunho que estaba enterado de su secreto

He intentado hacerme a la idea de que se acabó, pero estoy tranquilo porque sé que voy recuperarlo – explicó con confianza, Yunho sintió coraje por primera vez, pero no lo demostró, hizo un gran esfuerzo por ocultarlo

¿Ah sí? – preguntó con un poco de indiferencia

Yunho, yo no puedo vivir sin él ¿me entiendes? –

Sí – respondió secamente - ¿Y qué piensas hacer? –

No lo sé, y no puedo hablar con Jaejoong de esto porque él no está de acuerdo en nuestro noviazgo, por eso recurro a ti, eres mi amigo ¿verdad? – intentó chantajearlo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, con aquella mirada de quien espera un apoyo moral muy grande, Yunho sintió una especie de piquete en el estómago, desde un principio se había acercado a Yoochun con la única intención de llegar a Changmin, pero jamás se había imaginado que éste le tomaría un cariño tal que lo considerara su amigo. Se sintió culpable

Si, lo soy – contestó sin pensar, por debajo de la mesa Yoochun apretaba con fuerza su puño, estaba conteniéndose de romperle la cara. Sonrió con gran esfuerzo

Últimamente tú y Changmin se han hecho amigos, sé que puedes ayudarme a que vuelva conmigo ¿puedes? – pidió con voz desesperada sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, Yunho se cayó unos momentos, conteniendo las ganas de contar toda la verdad

Sí entiendo… pero no sé a qué te refieres con ayudarte –

Habla con él, hazle ver que está en un error, dejarme no le devolverá su antiguo amor – dijo con convencimiento, como si realmente creyera en ello

No puedo interferir en sus decisiones – contestó tajantemente

No por interferir, es para referir –

Sigo sin entenderte ¿quieres que hablé con él pero sin interferir? –

Yunho – hizo una pausa a propósito – Creo que él me engañaba y que esa persona es quien nos separó – explicó de golpe, sorprendiendo a Yunho – No quiero desconfiar de él, pero ayer alguien me dijo algo muy desagradable –

¿Alguien? ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó extrañado

No puedo decir su nombre – hizo otra pausa – Es alguien del edificio – mintió

¿Y qué te dijo? –

Que tú y Changmin son amantes – contestó directamente, causando que Yunho sintiera un estremecimiento, abriendo los ojos sorprendido

¿Qué? ¿De dónde salió eso? – preguntó enojado, no podía imaginar quien pudo haber sido

Yo reaccioné igual, es absurdo, somos amigos, jamás me habrías hecho algo así, lo sé, confío en ti – explicó con una sonrisa falsa, estirando su mano tomó la de Yunho unos momentos

Yo… no sé qué decirte, estoy desconcertado –

Changmin ha estado muy inestable estos últimos días, temo que pudo haber recaído, acostándose con cualquiera – dijo con consternación, pero aquellas palabras molestan a Yunho, quien hizo un enorme esfuerzo por contenerse, pero fracasó

No hables así de él – contestó elevando un poco la voz, Yoochun enarcó una ceja sin dejar de observarlo a los ojos

¿Por qué reaccionas así? Solo digo la verdad, antes de salir formalmente, incluso cuando yo lo cortejaba él se acostaba con uno y con otro, tenía tan baja autoestima – explicó con alevosía, no había querido usar a su Changmin de esa forma, pero era necesario, Yunho debía desencantarse de él, no debían estar juntos

Creo que es bajo y de mal gusto revelar las intimidades de las personas, más si esa persona es alguien a quien supuestamente amas – respondió con molestia, Yoochun se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, mirándolo unos instantes

Lo sé, perdón – dijo en tono suave – Pero tengo miedo, Changmin es inestable, quizás por eso éramos tan unidos, nos necesitábamos el uno al otro y siento que nos distanciamos en el momento en que comenzó a darse cuenta que no me necesitaba tanto como creyó

Entiendo –

Sé que aún puedo ayudarlo, Yunho, como te dije antes, en su pasado existió alguien que lo lastimó mucho, un imbécil que lo abandonó, merece ser feliz lejos de esos recuerdos dolorosos ¿me entiendes? – el mayor lo miró unos instantes, pensando en aquellas palabras y entonces se preguntó, aunque él y Changmin se habían reconciliado ¿podría su nueva relación borrar todos los recuerdos dolorosos del pasado? ¿él podría hacerlo feliz a pesar de todo? Por primera vez se sintió tan inseguro que pensó que volver con él había sido un error - ¿Yunho? – llamó Yoochun cuando no encontró respuesta en sus palabras ni en sus acciones

Perdón, estaba pensando – respondió inquieto, Yoochun sonrió casi imperceptiblemente – Te entiendo pero, él decide, es su vida –

Lo sé, es solo que está tan perdido, quiero ayudarlo, lo amo Yunho, lo amo demasiado – lo miró a los ojos, siendo interrumpido cuando sus comidas fueron servidas

¿No será que eres tú quien quiere ayudarse? ¿realmente estás pensando en él? – encaró luego de unos momentos, Yoochun se mostró molesto pero no respondió al instante

¿Crees que estoy siendo egoísta? –

Algo ¿Por qué no esperas un poco? Quizás estar lejos de él te ayude a pensar – sugirió con tranquilidad luego de probar un bocado

Ya estuve lejos de él antes y no sirvió, ya pensé todo lo que tenía que pensar, lo quiero a mi lado, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer – respondió receloso, Yunho sintió un poco de pena por él

Hablaré con él cuando lo vea aunque no tengo idea de dónde esté ahora – mintió con maestría, cualquiera pensaría que hablaba con la verdad

No lo sé, quizás con Junsu, dudo que haya querido preocupar a sus papás –

Tal vez – respondió secamente, eso era justo lo que Changmin le había dicho, no cabía duda que Yoochun conocía bien a Changmin

Gracias Yunho, sabía que podía contar contigo – sonrió hipócritamente, preguntándose cuanto más podía aguantar sin lanzarse a los golpes. Yunho por su parte estaba preocupado ¿Cómo desengañar a Yoochun sin que después se hiciera una especie de daño? No esperaba que su vecino lo considerara tan buen amigo

_Tras el día en que su hermana lo había descubierto, Changmin se preguntaba qué momento sería el adecuado para decirle al resto de su familia que era homosexual, aunque por la actitud de su otra hermana hacia él podía darse cuenta que su hermana menor había hecho la labor de decírselo, ambas chicas se mostraban distantes con él. La situación en su casa era incómoda por éste hecho, pero eso no lo desanimaba, tenía que pensar bien en qué momento debía decirlo. Los días pasaron y todo continuaba igual, se veía a escondidas con Yunho mientras sus acosadores seguían aprovechándose de él, dándole cada vez más deberes, por lo que sus calificaciones personales comenzaban a resentir la situación, aunque no bajaron mucho podía notarse el cambio. La situación en su escuela era normal, había logrado una amistad con Yeon Hee, llamando la atención de todos, disminuyendo aquellos recientes rumores de que quizás Changmin era algo "raro" con respecto a las chicas, muchos especulaban, entre ellos sus amigos, que Changmin quería volver con ella, eso era bueno, relativamente, para su imagen escolar, pero no para Yunho y su relación, el mayor no podía evitar sentirse celoso_

_Terminaron las clases aquel día y como cada final de mes hubo junta de delegados, para Yunho eso significaba compartir la tarde de Changmin con Yeon Hee y no le gustaba, no dudaba del amor de Changmin y sabía que una mujer sería lo menos competente para ser su rival, pero era celoso del tiempo que su novio compartía con los demás que no fueran él, lo sabía, era egoísta pero no podía evitarlo, estaba muy enamorado… Changmin y su ex novia caminaban juntos hacia la salida de la escuela mientras conversaban, Yunho esperaba a su novio junto a la reja, éste al verlo de lejos sonrió, levantando la mano para saludarlo, Yeon Hee miró a su ex de reojo y luego observó a Yunho, ya nada era secreto, se había convertido en la amiga confidente de Changmin, aunque ella y Yunho no se llevaban bien del todo_

_Hola – saludó el menor cuando llegaron a su lado y Yunho le sonrió_

_Hola – contestó tranquilamente, mirándolo con cariño, mirándose así ambos durante unos momentos, hasta que Yeon Hee tosió _

_Hola Yunho – saludó sin muchas ganas, éste sonrió con hipocresía_

_Hola – contestó también sin ganas, mirándose con recelo unos instantes_

_Bueno, debemos irnos, Yeon Hee y yo haremos la tarea juntos, le ayudaré con matemáticas – dijo Changmin tranquilamente, pero Yunho frunció el entrecejo, esperaba pasar la tarde con su novio y eso frustraba sus planes_

_¿Ah sí? Creí que eras la mejor de tu clase – comentó con ironía, comenzaba a sospechar que había inventado eso para pasar la tarde con Changmin_

_Lo soy, pero Changmin está un curso más adelante y haré curso de verano, así que necesito un poco de ayuda – respondió con fingida amabilidad y Yunho sonrió igual_

_Que lindo – contestó sarcásticamente, Changmin los miraba de tanto en tanto a cada uno, luego soltó una pequeña risa, haciéndolos voltear_

_¿Se están peleando por mí? – preguntó divertido, enseguida Yeon Hee se sonrojó mientras que Yunho simplemente rascó un poco su nuca – Vamos chicos, Yeon Hee, tu sabes que soy Gay – la chica asintió avergonzada – También tú lo sabes Yunho ¿Por qué te preocupas? – cuestionó con incomodidad, de pronto los tres se quedaron callados unos momentos_

_Perdón Changmin – dijo con tono suave Yeon Hee, luego se acercó a él y lo abrazó, girando levemente su cabeza hacia Yunho, sonriéndole cuando sintió que su ex le correspondía el abrazo_

_No te preocupes, todo bien – contestó con amabilidad, sin darse cuenta de la batalla de feroces miradas entre ella y su novio_

_¿Saben qué? Los acompaño, soy muy malo con matemáticas, quizás aprenda algo – dijo Yunho cuando se separaron, Yeon Hee enseguida lo miró con recelo mientras que Changmin sonrió emocionado_

_¿De verdad? Me da gusto que quieras estudiar – contestó sonriendo, luego miró a su ex buscando aprobación y ella no tuvo más remedio que aceptar – Entonces vamos – _

_Sí – respondió la chica con sencillez y adelantándose a cualquier movimiento de Yunho, se colgó del brazo de Changmin, comenzando a caminar juntos, el menor giró la cabeza hacia atrás y miró a Yunho, le hizo un gesto para pedirle que se relajara y entonces el mayor los siguió rumbo a casa de Changmin. Durante el camino solo conversaron ellos dos mientras Yunho los observaba desde atrás hasta que llegaron a su destino. Al entrar en la casa se encontraba una de las hermanas de Changmin en la sala, al ver a los tres ahí los miró de manera extraña ¿es que acaso su hermano era bisexual y bígamo o qué demonios le sucedía? Se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentada_

_¿Eres un inmoral? – preguntó molesta a su hermano, quien enseguida se mostró muy serio_

_Déjate de tonterías – contestó avergonzado, sus acompañantes lo miraban de reojo_

_No es posible que seas tan descarado, que se vaya él de ésta casa – dijo con un tono más elevado, Changmin apretó con fuerza su puño, odiaba esa actitud de su hermana, no soportaba el rechazo de alguien tan cercano_

_Cállate, no seas grosera –_

_Grosero tú, respeta ésta casa y no traigas a tu amante – respondió con poco tacto y señalando a Yunho, éste se molestó pero se abstuvo de responder por no hacer un escándalo, pero en ese momento y antes que Changmin respondiera salió su mamá de la cocina, quien había escuchado las voces aunque sin entender de qué hablaban_

_¿Qué sucede? – preguntó preocupada, no solía escuchar a sus hijos discutir, así que le resultaba muy extraño_

_Nada mamá – dijo Changmin, su hermana sonrió_

_Anda, díselo, cuéntale que pasa – respondió con malicia, Changmin se puso nervioso_

_¿Changmin? –_

_Dile hermano, cuéntale de tu parejita – _

_No entiendo – respondió la mamá preocupada, el menor comenzó a temblar, quizás era momento de confesarlo, pero no quería, no de esa forma – Changmin – _

_Es que yo… -_

_Volvimos – se adelantó a responder Yeon Hee, sorprendiendo a la otra chica y a Yunho_

_¿Eh? – reaccionó Changmin, mirando a su amiga_

_¿Y por eso el escándalo? – preguntó extrañada la mamá, no creyendo del todo la respuesta_

_No es eso, es un inmoral – reprendió la hermana, señalándolo_

_¿Por qué inmoral? Creo que es lindo que hayan regresado – defendió enseguida la mujer_

_Es mi culpa – volvió a interrumpir la chica – Yo le pedí a Changmin que metiera su mano bajo mi falda – mintió con rapidez, sorprendiendo a su supuesta suegra quien pronto frunció el ceño _

_Yeon Hee… - susurró preocupado el menor, esa falsa confesión podía cambiar el concepto de ella ante los ojos de los demás_

_Changmin no es ningún inmoral, fue mi culpa – explicó avergonzada – Lamento que hayas visto eso – se dirigió a la otra chica quien pronto se enojó bastante_

_Pero… - intentó refutar_

_Basta – interrumpió la señora – Ve a tu habitación, debo hablar con tu hermano, y es una orden – sentenció cuando vio el gesto de desaprobación de su hija – Yunho ¿nos dejas solos? –_

_Sí, con permiso –_

_Espera en mi habitación – pidió Changmin, el aludido asintió y se fue, luego se fue la hermana a regañadientes, dejándolos a los tres solos_

_Siéntense – pidió a ambos y entonces obedecieron_

_Mamá… -_

_Yo comienzo Changmin ¿de acuerdo? – él asintió, poniendo cara de regañado – Hijo, sé que tienes 16 años y te da mucha curiosidad el sexo… -_

_Mamá – dijo avergonzado, no quería hablar de eso – No –_

_Para mí no es cómodo hablar de esto contigo pero no quiero accidentes – explicó avergonzada, Changmin estaba sonrojado y Yeon Hee intentaba no reír – Son muy jóvenes para tener ciertas experiencias, es mejor que se abstengan de sus necesidades – continuó con seriedad_

_Nosotros no hemos hecho nada, lo juro – se defendió preocupado_

_Es verdad – apoyó su supuesta novia, entonces la mujer sonrió_

_Les creo pero conforme avance su relación querrán más – rebatió convencida, Yeon Hee y Changmin se miraron de reojo, la situación era muy divertida pero no podían reír – No puedo vigilarte siempre hijo y tampoco te puedo prohibir nada, pero si llegan a tener relaciones usen preservativos – recomendó con dificultad, realmente aquel era un tema muy importante y difícil de hablar, viniendo de una familia tan tradicionalista como la suya_

_No se preocupe señora, no sucederá eso – explicó convencida, después de todo era verdad, ella y Changmin jamás harían algo así porque él era Gay_

_Después de lo que has dicho yo estoy dudando – contestó algo molesta, Yeon Hee bajó la cabeza avergonzada, solo asintió_

_Lo siento, no debí pedirle algo así – se disculpó fingiéndose avergonzada, aunque la mamá de su ex novio le creyó, sonriendo amablemente_

_Espero no se repita, gracias por escuchar – habló en tono más suave, se levantó de su asiento y se marchó hacia la cocina, Changmin y Yeon Hee esperaron unos momentos antes de compartir una mirada, riéndose de la situación_

_Gracias – susurró con una sonrisa y ella le respondió con otra, luego se pusieron de pie, dirigiéndose a la habitación de él, ahí esperaba Yunho, sentado en la cama, mirando un álbum de fotos, enseguida Changmin supo que era y se acercó rápido, arrebatándolo de sus manos_

_Oye, estaba viendo lo lindo que eras – reprendió algo molesto_

_Pues no veas – regañó también – Y comencemos, que tengo tarea yo también – su novio no tuvo más remedio que comportarse, aunque hizo un pequeño puchero, Changmin pensó que se veía realmente lindo cuando hacía eso, pero contuvo cualquier acción o comentario que lo delatara, después de todo no quería tener mucho contacto con él estando su amiga presente…_

_Tras un par de horas de estudio en las cuales Yunho casi se quedó dormido, deciden hacer una pequeña pausa, Yeon Hee salió unos momentos al baño, en los cuáles aprovecharon para darse algunos besos, desde el día anterior que no compartían ninguno_

_No me agrada que esté ella aquí, me quita tiempo contigo – se quejó Yunho tras darse un beso en los labios, Changmin sonrió divertido_

_¿Por qué me celas? Solo somos amigos, no pasa nada entre nosotros – contestó con ligereza_

_Lo sé – agarró su mano – Pero quiero estar a solas contigo y besarte – sonrió otra vez, besando después su mejilla – Tocarte también – dudó un poco pero luego acarició su pierna, el menor sonrió también, luego lo besó_

_Yo también quiero hacer todo eso, pero no podía decirle que no – explicó con tacto_

_No me refiero solo a hoy, últimamente andan mucho juntos – _

_Somos buenos amigos, no le encuentro el problema, además estábamos todo el tiempo juntos, los rumores se acrecentaron mucho – _

_Pero ni siquiera son rumores, es cierto, andamos – reprochó un poco triste, Changmin lo entendió, por lo que se acercó y lo besó, luego le acarició la mejilla_

_Perdón Yunho, quisiera tanto como tú gritar lo nuestro, pero no es momento, entiéndeme – a regañadientes Yunho asintió_

_Lo sé ¿Por qué es tan difícil? Si alguno de los dos fuera mujer no habría problema, no es justo –_

_Sé que no es justo, pero así son las cosas, no las podemos cambiar – contestó un poco irritado, tanto él como Yunho no estaban de acuerdo con esa forma de pensar, pero no había opción_

_Me provoca malestar –_

_Sí – respondió el menor, luego se acercó y volvieron a besarse, despacio, el mayor acariciando los cabellos del menor mientras entregaban sus labios, en ese momento escucharon a alguien aclararse la garganta, rápidamente se separaron, viendo como Yeon Hee entraba a la habitación y cerraba rápido la puerta al hacerlo_

_¿Están locos? Pudo ser alguien más – regañó molesta, se le veía también sonrojada, era la primera vez que los miraba besarse_

_Tienes razón, perdón – dijo Changmin, alejándose de Yunho, él también estaba sonrojado, pero el mayor no, él miraba con recelo a la chica_

_Será mejor que me vaya, los dejo solitos – _

_Si, será mejor – contestó Yunho, luego Changmin le dio un pequeño manotazo – Digo, si nos haces el favor – _

_De hecho creo que también debes irte Yunho – _

_¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – preguntó algo confundido_

_Les dije que tengo mucha tarea – mintió convincentemente, ya que tenía mucha tarea pero no precisamente la suya_

_Pero Changmin… -_

_Yunho, debes entender – regañó al verlo hacer berrinche _

_Está bien –_

_Y acompaña a Yeon Hee a su casa, está oscureciendo – pidió con mandamiento, tanto su novio como su amiga pusieron cara de desagrado, luego se miraron_

_No, me voy sola – dijo ella indignada_

_¿Ves? Ella se va sola – sonrió satisfecho de aquella determinación, Changmin se llevó ambas manos a la cintura y los miró alternadamente_

_No quiero pretextos, tú la acompañas – señaló a Yunho – Y tú te dejas acompañar, no acepto lo contrario – señaló a Yeon Hee - ¿De acuerdo? – los miró nuevamente de forma alterna_

_Sí – dijeron los aludidos al unísono, Changmin sonrió satisfecho_

_Ya está – dijo contento_

_Nos vemos mañana – comentó Yeon Hee con resignación, acercándose a él le dio un pequeño abrazo ante la mirada recelosa de Yunho, cuando se separó comenzó a juntar todas sus cosas_

_Adiós Yunho – se despidió Changmin en tono imperante_

_Adiós – contestó de mala gana, luego, como para hacer enojar a la chica, se acercó a Changmin, sujetando su barbilla con la mano derecha lo acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios, el menor no lo respondió, solo se sonrojó un poco, Yeon Hee que los había mirado no pudo evitar endurecer la mirada hacia Yunho_

_Yunho… - susurró el menor con vergüenza, lanzándole una mirada de reproche_

_Despídanse, yo no veo – dijo ella con enojo, dándoles la espalda, entonces aprovecharon para besarse recíprocamente, al separarse se sonrieron, Yunho acarició la barbilla del menor con su pulgar y luego dio un paso hacia atrás, mirándose ambos por unos instantes _

_Te quiero – dijo Changmin en voz baja creyendo que su amiga no escuchaba, pero ella se volteó hacia ellos enseguida_

_Ay no, cursilerías luego se las dicen en privado, vámonos – se dirigió hacia Yunho y éste la miró con enojo_

_Que carácter tienes, búscate un novio – sonrió satisfecho – Y ésta vez asegúrate que no sea Homosexual - completó con saña_

_¡Yunho! – regañó el menor_

_Eres tan desagradable – le respondió la chica, cruzándose de brazos caminó hacia la puerta_

_Acompáñala, y compórtate – lo señaló duramente y éste suspiró_

_Está bien – se alejó rápidamente para seguir a Yeon Hee, que ya estaba por salir de la casa_

_Son imposibles estos dos – pensó divertido, se sentía halagado, jamás antes dos personas habían peleado de alguna u otra forma por él, debía reconocer que se sentía bien_

_Durante algunas cuadras estuvieron en silencio, caminando uno al lado del otro pero a más de un metro de distancia, Yunho la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, mientras que ella no perdía la vista al frente, ignorándolo por completo, entonces él por fin se atrevió, dando un par de pasos hacia su lado, acortando la distancia entre los dos_

_Es mejor que desistas – dijo sin previo aviso, con la voz dura_

_¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó con disimulo, intentando ser dura también_

_No finjas, quieres a Changmin ¿no? Pero él está conmigo, es Gay, no le gustas – reafirmó con molestia, ella tardó en responder_

_Lo sé –_

_¿Entonces? ¿Qué pretendes? – _

_Lo quiero – contestó con voz alta, deteniéndose, luego lo miró, Yunho correspondió la mirada_

_Eso es más que obvio – _

_Estar con él aunque no me corresponda es suficiente para mí – _

_Eso es ridículo –_

_No lo es, porque él realmente me importa, yo no soy como tú – dijo con enojo, desconcertando a su interlocutor – Changmin me contó cómo se hicieron novios, tú no querías solo su amistad y preferiste ni siquiera ser su amigo, eso es muy cobarde – recalcó con molestia, irritando por completo a Yunho, quien pronto se defendió_

_¡Cállate! Tú no sabes nada_

_Lo sé, eres esa clase de persona, que vergüenza – contestó con molestia, luego se miraron duramente a los ojos – Prácticamente lo orillaste a quererte, jamás te lo perdonaré – determinó sin temor, luego sin esperar una justa réplica le dio la espalda y se alejó deprisa, Yunho la observó marcharse, sin importarle la instrucción de su novio de acompañarla_

_Eso… no es verdad – susurró poco convencido, luego se quedó quieto unos momentos, meditando, quizás si había sido egoísta con Changmin, tal vez debió pensar más en los sentimientos del menor y un poco menos en los propios_

_Días después desde aquella discusión de Yunho con Yeon Hee, ambos no habían vuelto a verse, sin embargo había sido una buena pauta para que el mayor reflexionara un poco más sobre su relación con Changmin, a quien últimamente había visto menos seguido, las pocas veces que se habían topado en la escuela lo había visto demasiado cansado, como si durmiera poco, además en las listas de las mejores calificaciones ya no se encontraba Changmin en los primeros lugares, comenzaba a sospechar que algo no estaba bien, entonces se decidió a seguir al menor durante todo un día. Al llegar a la escuela, Changmin se acercó a su casillero, como siempre, para dejar algunas cosas y sacar los útiles que no había necesitado el día anterior, mientras Yunho lo observaba a algunos poco metros de distancia, hasta el momento todo parecía normal, sin embargo su novio tenía aún la mochila con mucha carga, podía notarlo por lo extensa que estaba, pero Changmin no había dejado nada más en su casillero_

_Quizás necesite todo en su primera clase – pensó sin mayor preocupación, luego cuando el menor se retiró lo siguió con sigilo, Changmin se dirigió a otro casillero y lo abrió no sin antes ver hacia los lados, como si no quisiera ser visto, sacó rápido algunas hojas y un cuaderno, los metió en aquel casillero y lo cerró, marchándose enseguida, aquello levantó las sospechas de Yunho, pues esos casilleros no correspondían al curso en que iba Changmin, además de eso, su novio se dirigió a otro casillero pero ¿de quién podría ser?. Changmin repitió la acción con ese casillero y algunos más, lo cual ya era demasiado sospechoso, así que Yunho decidió hacerle frente, sin embargo cuando intentó salir de su escondite vio a alguien acercarse a su novio, enseguida notó el gesto de incomodidad que el menor puso al verlo, se encontraba no muy lejos pero si lo suficiente para no ser visto y para no alcanzar a escuchar la conversación que sostenían, el rostro del otro chico se mostraba relajado y burlón, mientras que Changmin lo observaba fijamente, contestando con respuestas cortas pues casi no movía los labios. Yunho reconoció en el chico extraño a uno de los amigos del ex novio de Yeon Hee, ubicaba su rostro pero desconocía su nombre; aquel sujetó palmeó un par de veces el hombro de Changmin antes de retirarse al lado opuesto en el que Yunho se encontraba_

_¿Qué está pasando? – se preguntó Yunho en voz baja mientras su mirada se desenfocó de su novio, al voltear de nuevo y prestar atención notó que ya no se encontraba ahí – No sé, pero no me agrada nada – completó molesto, retirándose a su salón para acudir a clases, aunque muy seguramente no iba a poderse concentrar por pensar en lo sucedido…_

_Jóvenes, necesito retirarme, no es correcto pero se trata de una emergencia, faltan veinte minutos para su salida pero no pueden abandonar el salón ¿de acuerdo? – indicó el maestro del salón de Yunho luego de recibir una nota de la dirección, enseguida salió, dejando a su clase sola, aunque estaban bajo la vigilancia del delegado de la clase, Yunho se puso de pie, necesitaba salir y continuar con su investigación, sin embargo enseguida es detenido por la delegada_

_Lo siento pero no puedes salir, órdenes del maestro – regañó con algo de vergüenza, Yunho no solía hablar mucho con sus compañeros_

_Debo irme – contestó enseguida_

_Necesitas pase de salida –_

_Por favor – pidió con amabilidad aunque con voz seca, haciendo sonrojar a la chica, Yunho era buen alumno, bastante responsable, si tenía que salir seguramente era por algo importante, pensaba la chica al verlo con expresión tan decidida_

_Pero el maestro… -_

_Estoy seguro que lo entendería – rebatió seriamente_

_Está bien – accedió la delegada, los compañeros comenzaron a murmurar, algunos señalaban a Yunho y otros lo observaban con enojo_

_Gracias – sonrió ligeramente, tomó su mochila, metió sus útiles y salió enseguida sin mirar atrás, los reclamos hacia la delegada no se hicieron esperar, pero Yunho no les tomó importancia, se dirigió rápido hacia los lugares donde Changmin había dejado cuadernos y hojas, no recordaba exactamente todos, pero donde recordó puso una marca sobre los casilleros, tenía que averiguar de quien eran los demás, luego daría con el problema_

_Pasaron algunos días en los cuáles Yunho no pudo avanzar mucho en su investigación, debido a sus horarios de clase y algunas circunstancias le fue difícil, solo había descubierto uno más de los casilleros, el cual al igual que el del sujeto que se acercó a Changmin ambos eran de amigos del ex novio de Yeon Hee... Una tarde al salir de clases, Yunho esperó a su novio como casi siempre a la entrada de la escuela, parecía que la escuela pronto se quedaría sin alumnos y aún no había rastro de Changmin, preocupado miró su reloj, había pasado más de media hora de la habitual hora que salía Changmin de la escuela, lo cual era muy raro, su novio era delegado, así que no siempre podía dejar el salón antes que los demás alumnos. Su preocupación aumentó cuando vio salir a Yeon Hee del edificio junto con una amiga y no ver rastro de Changmin, por lo general salían juntos o Changmin salía antes que ella; sin esperar a que la chica se acercara a la reja él se acercó a ella, la otra chica le dio un codazo a Yeon Hee cuando notó que Yunho se les acercaba, entonces la ex de su novio volteó a verlo, ambos se miraron a los ojos_

_¿Qué sucede? – preguntó ella nerviosa, ellos dos no se llevaban bien, así que si Yunho se acercaba quería decir que algo no estaba bien_

_¿Has visto a Changmin? No ha salido y ya casi no hay nadie – preguntó enseguida, mirándola con preocupación, la chica enseguida abrió ampliamente los ojos, también preocupada_

_Lo vi guardando cosas en su casillero, me dijo que ya iba de salida – respondió con seriedad_

_¿Hace cuánto? –_

_Veinte minutos más o menos – _

_Gracias – sin dar más explicación ni despedirse, Yunho se dirigió de nuevo hacia dentro de la escuela, buscando a Changmin, llegó hasta su casillero pero no había rastro de él, tampoco se encontró con muchos alumnos, la escuela estaba casi vacía - ¿Dónde estás? – se preguntó con angustia – Claro, los casilleros – esbozó una sonrisa, no eran tan probable pero podía suceder, así que recordó los casilleros, quizás en alguno de ellos o en zonas cercanas se encontraría. Su intuición no fue del todo errática, pues encontró a Changmin mientras recogía un cuaderno de uno de esos casilleros, estaba decidido a encararlo y que le explicara qué demonios estaba sucediendo, pero fue entonces que lo vio, era el malnacido del ex novio de Yeon Hee, se acercó a Changmin junto con otro chico, nuevamente estaba un poco lejos y no alcanzaba a escuchar su conversación_

_Hola amiguito – saludó con descaro, Changmin tragó saliva duramente mientras lo observaba_

_Hola – saludó con aparente tranquilidad - ¿Qué sucede? –_

_Estás bajando tu calidad ¿eh? Hace mucho que no me felicita el profesor – comentó con algo de enojo, nuevamente el menor tragó saliva_

_Lo siento, yo también tengo tareas – respondió algo angustiado, pero su tono no terminó de agradar a su acosador quien no se hizo esperar y se acercó un poco más, sujetándole el mentón con su mano derecha. Yunho vio la acción desde lo lejos y se mordió con fuerza el labio mientras apretaba el puño, nadie, absolutamente nadie podía tocar a Changmin, menos de esa forma, pero debía contenerse, no podía salir en esos momentos_

_Cuidado con lo que dices – respondió el otro_

_Es verdad, ha sido muy pesado, casi no duermo, mis notas también han estado bajando – explicó preocupado_

_¿Y me importa? Has bien mis tareas y las de los demás, si queda tiempo haces lo tuyo ¿Qué importa como quede? – explicó bastante molesto, apretando más su mano sobre el mentón de Changmin, quien nuevamente tragó saliva - ¿O qué? ¿Tu novio no es tan importante? Prefieres que le diga a toda la escuela que sucede entre ustedes? ¿Quieres que lo golpeemos? ¿Eso quieres? – preguntó levantando la voz mientras el otro chico reía, Changmin negó varias veces con la cabeza y sus ojos comenzaban a enrojecerse, pero no les daría el gusto de llorar, él también era un hombre fuerte, además no le importaba mucho él mismo, solamente quería proteger a su Yunho_

_No, eso no – respondió con un hilo de voz_

_Parece que ya nos estamos entendiendo – dijo con sarcasmo – Entonces toma mis apuntes y que esta vez quede muy bien hecha la tarea ¿entendiste? –_

_Sí – respondió cabizbajo, entonces el otro lo soltó lentamente_

_Muy bien mariquita, has las cosas como te digo y todo estará bien – completó con burla mientras revolvía sus cabellos. Changmin abrió el casillero y sacó el cuaderno de su agresor, quien no resistió la tentación de aventar con fuerza el casillero cuando el menor trataba de cerrarlo, logrando que se machucara los dedos, rápidamente Changmin se sujetó aquella mano mientras se quejaba del dolor, los otros dos comenzaron a reírse – Es solo un juego, no seas nena – dijo entre risas, queriendo volver a hacer algo cuando de pronto y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, alguien se acercó rápidamente a él para empujarlo, tomándolos de sorpresa, mientras el ex novio de Yeon Hee retrocedió algunos pasos, desconcertado por el ataque, el otro reaccionó casi enseguida, acercándose a Yunho, a quien golpeó en el hombro_

_¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó enojado, Changmin volteó enseguida, sorprendiéndose de la presencia de su novio ¿en qué momento había llegado?_

_¡No te atrevas a ponerle un solo dedo más encima! – gritó bastante molesto, nunca antes Changmin vio aquel fuego en sus ojos – O te mataré – amenazó furioso, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el agresor, sin prestar atención al otro chico que lo enfrentaba_

_Que suerte tienes Julieta, llegó tu Romeo – dijo con burla mientras miraba a Changmin_

_Ya basta por favor, él no tiene nada que ver, has lo que quieras conmigo – suplicó preocupado cuando vio a aquel sujeto tronarse los nudillos_

_No digas tonterías – defendió Yunho, acercándose a Changmin sin dejar de darle la espalda, se colocó frente a él, en posición de defenderlo_

_Yunho… - susurró preocupado, mirando aquella espalda y aquella nuca, su protector, su Yunho_

_Quien iba a pensar que tenías a tu novio cuidándote, me engañaste todo éste tiempo – _

_No es verdad – se defendió el menor_

_¿Y qué hace aquí? –_

_Yo lo he estado siguiendo estos últimos días – respondió Yunho, sin dejarlo de mirar fijamente, Changmin se sorprendió al oírlo, no se había dado cuenta_

_¿Esperas que crea eso? – dijo molesto, acercándose hacia donde estaban los dos, Yunho dio un paso atrás para estar más cerca de Changmin_

_Lo tocas y te mueres – amenazó de nuevo, mirándolo fijamente_

_¿Y quién dijo que lo tocaré a él? – preguntó con labia y al segundo siguiente descargó su puño contra el rostro de Yunho, causándole daño pues éste no hizo nada para amortiguar el golpe_

_¡No! – gritó asustado Changmin mientras Yunho se recuperaba del golpe_

_Ahora tu Julieta dará la cara por ti ¿cierto? Valiente Romeo resultaste ¿Por qué no arreglamos esto afuera? – retó el agresor_

_No hace falta ¿Qué te molesta tanto? ¿acaso eres un gay de clóset? ¿en qué te afecta que nos amemos? – preguntó en tono de voz alta. Haciéndolo enojar_

_No digas idioteces – contestó también enfadado – No me molesta, me da asco, par de homosexuales, deberían morir – dijo con bastante enojo, su amigo solo se quedaba callado, mirando la escena_

_No le hacemos daño a nadie – aportó Changmin desde atrás_

_Tú cállate… ya me la pagarán – anunció antes de dar un paso hacia atrás – Vámonos – ordenó al otro, quien obedeció enseguida, el ex novio de Yeon Hee los miró con odio mientras daba un par de pasos hacia atrás, luego les dio la espalda y desapareció junto con su amigo_

_¿Vas a explicarme que ha estado pasando? – preguntó Yunho sin voltear a verlo, su voz sonaba un poco molesta, Changmin agachó la cabeza sin responder, entonces su novio se giró hacia él, lo primero que observó fue su mano derecha, tenía marcas y estaba roja, entonces estiró su mano y la agarró, observándola fijamente, luego le besó los dedos_

_Yunho… - miró su rostro y luego el mayor levantó también la mirada, topándose con la suya_

_Quiero protegerte Changmin, pero fracasé desde el momento que me ocultaste la verdad – dijo con tristeza_

_No podía decírtelo – contestó con tono bajo, su mirada de culpabilidad hizo que Yunho se enterneciera por lo que sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos y luego lo besó en los labios, se miraron después a los ojos_

_Pero ahora sé que algo no estaba bien, así que tendrás que decírmelo – imperó con firmeza pero su tono de voz más suave, Changmin sonrió levemente y luego asintió. Se marcharon enseguida de ahí, Changmin ya no quería ir al taller, sabía que estaban enterados de que iban ahí después de clase, la casa del menor comenzaba a resultar pésima opción debido a una de las hermanas de Changmin, así que no quedaba más remedio que la casa de Yunho, aunque aquella no era precisamente la opción más agradable…_

_A petición de Yunho, Changmin tuvo que contar absolutamente toda la verdad, desde aquel día que lo habían amenazado atrás de los edificios hasta explicarle todo el chantaje al que había sido sometido, por todo lo que había vivido. El mayor escuchaba con coraje e impotencia, por semanas su novio había tenido que soportar las humillaciones y maltratos de aquellos sujetos, más encima sacrificando su escolaridad y su salud, pues ahora se le veía cansado y ojeroso. Cuando el menor terminó de contar todo, Yunho se puso de pie de la silla donde estaba sentado_

_Malditos bastardos – expresó con enojo y dolor, Changmin había tenido que pasar por todo eso debido a que quería protegerlo, jamás se lo iba a perdonar el no haberse dado cuenta_

_Pero ya pasó, no te enojes – dijo Changmin_

_¿Cómo no enojarme? Te hicieron daño – respondió con malestar_

_Eso no importa, yo realmente tengo miedo de que va a pasar ahora, ellos dirán algo, estoy seguro, tengo miedo –_

_Changmin, estamos juntos ¿sí? Es lo que importa, que lo digan, tenemos que estar preparados, lo sabes ¿verdad? – el menor asintió, preocupado, temeroso – Todo estará bien – dijo con dulzura, sujetándole el rostro con ambas manos, se acercó para darle un beso, pero no pudo dárselo debido a que la puerta de la casa se abrió, estaban en el comedor, el cual estaba frente a esa puerta, por lo que cuando entró el papá de Yunho los ve en aquella posición, aunque Yunho no alcanzó a besarlo era más que obvio que lo haría, por lo que enojado el señor entró a la casa y cierra la puerta con un empujón, Yunho y Changmin se alejan rápidamente y ambos voltean hacia la puerta, mirando como el papá del mayor se acercaba a ellos bastante enojado_

_¿Qué creen que hacen par de maricones? Y en mi casa… - gritó molesto, dirigiendo una mirada de profundo desprecio hacia su hijo, luego volteó a mirar a Changmin - ¡Tú! – lo señaló con bastante enojo y luego intentó acercarse más a él, como si fuera a agredirlo_

_No, papá… - pidió Yunho cuando el aludido se acercó hasta Changmin y lo sujetó con fuerza de la camisa, a la altura del pecho, luego levantó su puño pero antes de intentar descargarlo contra el menor, Yunho le sujetó con fuerza el brazo, impidiéndolo – Papá… - _

_¡Cállate! – interrumpió el señor, empujando a Yunho con su otra mano, pero él no desistió, alejó el brazo que intentaba golpear a Changmin, apretándolo con fuerza – Suéltame, maleducado – _

_No lo hagas papá – pidió con poca calma_

_No… - susurró el señor, luego se soltó del agarre de su hijo y se alejó de Changmin, soltándolo también a él – Yo no tengo hijo – acusó con desprecio, Yunho abrió amplio los ojos – Ningún hijo mío será maricón ¿entendiste? – con mayor fuerza se acercó a su hijo y sin que nadie se lo impidiera, con él si descargó su puño contra la cara de Yunho, haciéndolo caer al suelo_

_¡Yunho! – angustiado por ver como aquel hombre golpeaba a su hijo, Changmin se acercó rápido a él, sin importarle que los veían, tocó su rostro, acariciando su labio - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó cariñosamente pero con preocupación, el mayor asintió sin hablar_

_Váyanse de ésta casa ¡fuera! Me dan asco – gritó bastante enojado, comenzando a tirar cosas al suelo, Yunho lo miró con recelo y se puso de pie, acercándose a él aunque Changmin intentaba detenerlo, padre e hijo se enfrentaron con la mirada_

_Jamás te lo perdonaré – enfrentó con enojo pero a la vez tristeza, más que nunca sintió deseos de irse lejos, desaparecer de la vida de aquel hombre. Su papá respingó y luego sonrió con tristeza_

_Tu madre estaría tan decepcionada de ti – acusó con indignación, dirigiendo hacia su hijo otra mirada de desprecio, Yunho al igual que su padre momentos atrás sonrió con burla, luego lo miró de abajo hacia arriba mientras se limpiaba la sangre del labio inferior_

_No, ella me apoyaría, pero seguramente está decepcionada de ti, hombre inútil, debiste morir tú y no ella – dijo sin pensar, simplemente aquellas palabras habían salido de su boca, Changmin se asombró de oírlo hablar así, con esas palabras, con ese tono tan vacío, pero más se asombró al ver como su padre lo abofeteaba, no era un golpe de coraje, no era por hacerle daño, el menor pudo ver en aquella bofetada que el padre de su novio realmente se sintió herido. Los miró a ambos observarse por escasos 3 segundos, los cuales seguramente para ellos fueron eternos, pero entonces no hubo más gritos ni insultos, no hubo golpes, aquel hombre le dio la espalda a su hijo y se fue sin decir nada más, Changmin miró la espalda de Yunho y hubo un silencio aterrador, su novio no se movió hasta pasado un minuto, luego poco a poco se giró hacia él, con los ojos llorosos, el menor enmudeció, no intercambiaron ninguna palabra, solamente Yunho estiró su mano y él la tomó entre la suya, saliendo enseguida de la casa, sin importarles las personas a quienes se toparon en la calle caminaron de la mano, en silencio, sin rumbo, no hubo palabras pero los dos lo supieron en ese instante, se amaban y aquella realidad no podía estar oculta por mucho tiempo más_

Después que Yunho saliera del departamento, Changmin atendió algunos asuntos, sin duda comunicarse a la editorial era lo primordial, no podía dejar de lado un trabajo de investigación tan importante como ese, aunque en aquellos momentos su vida sentimental era un desastre, necesitaba prestar atención a su trabajo si no quería perderlo. Las noticias no fueron del todo buenas, pues su inasistencia a la junta anterior le había traído consecuencias, pero estaba consciente de que era su culpa y no se podía quejar. Poco después de la hora de comida Junsu regresó a su casa, su amigo se encontraba en la sala, terminando de leer un libro. Al verlo entrar Changmin levantó su mirada y sonrió, antes de preguntarle cómo estaba su amigo se le adelantó acercándose a él

¿Cómo te fue? – sonrió con picardía - ¿Lo hicieron? – preguntó con enorme curiosidad, el menor se asombró por la falta de aplomo de Junsu pero devolvió la sonrisa

Toda la noche – respondió sin dudar

Cuéntamelo todo ¿Qué se siente acostarte con alguien que no te había tocado en diez años? – preguntó sin pena, Changmin se sonrojó ligeramente, aunque su experiencia en el sexo era mucha y a pesar de que ellos siempre hablaban de esos temas, por primera vez sintió un poco de vergüenza, Junsu sonrió emocionado – Tu cara lo dice todo – se respondió él solo, luego se sentó junto a su amigo

Lo amo Junsu ¿te das cuenta? Fue hermoso, jamás lo compararía con nada, sus besos, sus manos, su cuerpo, su mirada, todo fue perfecto, no quiero estar con nadie más nunca – contó emocionado, en su mirada estaba aquel brillo que el mayor había visto antes, un brillo que solo veía cuando su amigo hablaba de Yunho. Sonrió también de felicidad, jamás había imaginado que vería a Changmin así de contento, así de enamorado, no era aquel chico serio y hermético al que conoció un par de años atrás, no era aquel compañero de escuela taciturno que no hablaba con casi nadie, éste Changmin era un hombre feliz

Se te nota, y me da gusto – sonrió sinceramente, luego tomó su mano y se miraron un poco a los ojos, Junsu pensó entonces en lo que había hecho, en su traición, así que soltó su mano, tratando de ser discreto, pero Changmin lo notó

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó extrañado, Junsu negó con la cabeza

Nada, es que de verdad estoy feliz por ti – respondió con sinceridad, aunque aquella no era la razón de su cambio de actitud. La verdad es que le costaba mucho trabajo mirar a Changmin a los ojos, aunque su amigo no amaba a Yoochun eso no quitaba el hecho de que ellos eran pareja cuando él se acostó con su novio

¿Sabes? Jaejoong se veía enojado, nunca lo había visto así – mencionó para cambiar un poco de tema, Junsu se puso serio por completo

Me regañó, me reprochó por dejar que te revolcaras con tu "amante" en mi casa, Jae creía que ustedes estaban juntos desde hace mucho, discutimos un poco – confesó con pesadumbres, el menor se sintió culpable

Perdón –

No es tu culpa, es natural que él se preocupe por su amigo como yo me preocupo por el mío – respondió con una sonrisa

¿Sigue enojado? –

Eso creo, no me ha llamado en todo el día – respondió con tristeza – Justo anoche estábamos tan emocionados – agregó

¿Y eso? –

Vamos a adoptar Changmin, queremos ser papás – contó con opaco entusiasmo, el menor se sorprendió, abriendo ampliamente los ojos

¿De verdad? – preguntó incrédulo, luego sonrió – Buenísimo – lo abrazó rápido y luego lo miró a la cara, no se veía feliz como debería – Junsu ¿estás seguro? No es cualquier cosa, estamos hablando de una tercera persona en sus vidas –

Lo sé, y claro que lo quiero, principalmente por él, solo pensaba si ahora Jaejoong no ha cambiado de opinión –

Todo estará bien ¿sí? – sonrió para reconfortarlo

Gracias – sonrió de nuevo – Vamos, prepararé algo de comer mientras me cuentas todo, no creas que se me ha olvidado ¿eh? – recordó para cambiar rápido el tema, Changmin también sonrió, dejó el libro sobre el sillón y lo siguió a la cocina. El menor lo contó todo sin entrar en demasiados detalles sexuales mientras Junsu lo escuchaba entusiasmado, Changmin estaba tan feliz que transmitía esa misma felicidad… Luego de la comida y cuando el sol comenzaba a esconderse llegó Yunho, tocó el timbre, Junsu abrió enseguida y sonriendo lo dejó pasar, Changmin se encontraba en el estudio de Junsu, pues se lo había pedido para poderse concentrar en su trabajo, afortunadamente lo traía consigo y no había tenido que ir al departamento de su ex novio por él

Que concentrado – escuchó una voz desde la puerta, reconoció en ella a Yunho y enseguida volteó, sonriéndose mutuamente al verse. El más alto se puso de pie al dejar los papeles sobre el escritorio y enseguida se acercó a su ahora novio, colgándose a su cuello compartieron un beso sin importarles que Junsu estaba ahí

Ejem – musitó Junsu después de toser discretamente – Dejen eso para la alcoba – sugirió con una sonrisa, ambos aludidos se soltaron y Changmin volteó hacia su amigo, sonriendo

Perdón, todo el día sin besarlo fue excesivo – dijo fingiendo estar avergonzado, luego volteó hacia Yunho y con su mano derecha limpió la comisura de sus labios, luego él también sonrió -¿Cómo te fue? ¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó el menor cuando ambos se giraron hacia Junsu

Un poco – contestó seriamente – Yoochun fue a verme, por eso no vine a comer – comentó con incomodidad, Junsu y Changmin se miraron

Los dejo solos – indicó Junsu amablemente y se retiró antes de recibir cualquier respuesta

¿Y qué te dijo? – preguntó preocupado

Ven – Yunho lo tomó de la mano y caminaron hacia la sala, ahí se sentaron en uno de los sillones, sin soltarse la mano – Me pidió que hablara contigo, que te dijera que dejarse es un error y que "aquel" que te hizo daño no volverá, que él si te hará feliz, no los oscuros recuerdos que tenemos tú y yo – explicó con un poco de tristeza, bajando la cabeza ligeramente, Changmin lo miró unos instantes y luego levantó su rostro sujetándole la barbilla con la mano derecha

Pero sí volviste, y soy feliz contigo, así que no pongas esa cara, mis malos recuerdos de ti se disiparán con el tiempo, no me atormenta tenerte a mi lado Yunho, te amo a ti, solo a ti – dijo con ternura el menor, mirándolo a los ojos con seriedad pero a la vez dulzura, Yunho sonrió y luego lo abrazo con fuerza

Yoochun me dijo que merecías vivir lejos de los recuerdos dolorosos de tu pasado, tengo miedo de recordarte todas las cosas malas por las que has pasado Changmin, desde que nos conocimos hemos tenido que enfrentar muchos obstáculos, solo quiero que seas feliz, sin ningún problema – dijo tratando de aparentar tranquilidad pero no pudo, incluso se le quebró un poco la voz, Changmin se sorprendió ¿a qué venía esa falta de seguridad? La conversación con Yoochun sin duda no le había hecho bien; el menor lo apartó y luego lo miró fijamente a la cara, sujetándole después el rostro con ambas manos

Óyeme bien Yunho, mis más oscuros recuerdos como les llamas tú, solamente me hacen reforzar día a día mis sentimientos por ti, y si crees que no me haces feliz estás equivocado, porque amo todo lo que hemos vivido, a pesar de todo seguimos aquí, juntos ¿entendiste? – explicó con decisión y firmeza, Yunho comprendió que había sido infantil de su parte dejar que la duda se apoderara de él, ya no tenía 18 años, debía estar seguro de sí mismo y de Changmin, defender su relación hasta las últimas consecuencias. El mayor sonrió mientras asentía

Perdóname Changmin, todo está cambiando tan rápido que parece incluso un sueño, y tengo mucho miedo de perderte –

Tonto, deja de pensar esas cosas – regañó con tono autoritario y ambos sonrieron

Dejé que las palabras de Yoochun me afectaran – se alejaron un poco sin dejar de mirarse

No pienses en lo que te dijo, está herido –

Se veía extraño, no era el Yoochun se siempre – comentó extrañado

Puedo imaginarlo, él es muy apasionado ¿sabes? Lo que hace, lo que le gusta, lucha por todo lo que le importa de una forma muy intensa – explicó el menor, preocupado de lo que pudiera pasar

Debemos buscar donde vivir cuanto antes –

Sí – consintió el menor – Me gustaría que no viviéramos en Seúl – confesó

¿No? –

Quiero vivir contigo en un lugar más tranquilo – sonrió con nostalgia

Tienes razón, yo también – también sonrió

Claro, primero debo entregar éste trabajo – señaló el libro que leyó por la tarde y que se encontraba en la mesa de centro de la sala

Eres muy inteligente – recalcó el mayor con orgullo, Changmin se avergonzó por el halago, agitando su mano varias veces

Para nada – respondió con modestia

Vamos, es cierto –

Dices eso porque me amas – sonrió avergonzado y Yunho sonrió divertido

Sí, te amo – respondió mirándolo a los ojos, acercándose lentamente a él compartieron un beso mientras se tomaban de las manos

Chicos, lamento interrumpir – escucharon la voz apenada de Junsu, entonces se separaron y voltearon hacia él, se veía preocupado

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Changmin

Jaejoong me mandó un mensaje de texto, Yoochun no está en su casa y quizás esté viniendo hacia acá – respondió inquieto

¿De verdad? Quizás deberíamos hacerle frente – contestó Changmin decidido, sorprendiendo a los otros dos

No creo que sea el momento adecuado – interceptó Junsu

¿Por qué? –

Changmin, él seguramente está como loco en estos momentos, necesita calmarse – respondió sin vacilar, Yunho lo observó unos momentos y luego dirigió su mirada hacia el menor

Creo que Junsu tiene razón – apoyó la opinión, Changmin lo miró – Lo vi hoy y no está bien –

Pero… - lo pensó unos momentos – No puedo ocultarme de él siempre, de hecho debo ir por todas mis cosas – agregó preocupado

Yo puedo ir por ellas – se ofreció sin dudar Yunho

No, si le estamos ocultando lo nuestro eso levantaría sospechas – rebatió enseguida

En eso tienes razón – respondió Yunho, luego Changmin calló unos momentos y después miró hacia Junsu, quien al ver aquella mirada se preocupó enseguida, no se había ofrecido porque no quería ver a Yoochun, mucho menos a solas, rogaba porque su amigo no se lo fuera a pedir

Junsu –

Eeehh este… –

Solo puedo confiar en ti para esto, por favor – pidió en tono amable, mirándolo a los ojos, su amigo palideció un poco, pero si se negaba levantaría sospechas, Yunho lo observó fijamente unos instantes, creía que se negaría

Está bien – accedió Junsu con la cabeza baja – Recogeré tus cosas –

Muchas gracias – el menor sonrió, mirando a su amigo – Eres el mejor –

No digas eso – respondió enojado

Pero… -

Perdón, me siento un poco nervioso – se disculpó tontamente

Creo que debemos salir de aquí – sugirió Yunho para romper la tensión

Sí – contestó Changmin

Yo te avisaré cuando Yoochun se vaya, si es que viene – comentó Junsu

Está bien –

Vamos – secundó Yunho

Suerte – el menor asintió ante los deseos de su amigo y junto a Yunho salió de la casa de Junsu, éste suspiró algo cansado, solo de pensar que vería a Yoochun le provocaba fatiga, pero no ganaba nada si se ponía nervioso, así que decidió por distraerse en su estudio. Sin embargo quince minutos después el timbre de la casa sonó - ¿Yoochun? – se cuestionó preocupado, inhaló y exhaló con fuerza, luego con decisión se acercó a la puerta y abrió, para su desgracia efectivamente era Yoochun, quien sin pedir permiso entró en el departamento

¿Está Jae? – preguntó sin tacto y en tono grosero

No te dije que podías pasar – dijo Junsu enojado

¿Está Jae? ¿Y Changmin? Dime ¿estás solo? – preguntó desesperado

Sí – contestó tras cerrar la puerta

Jaejoong ha estado evadiéndome ¿verdad? ¿Y por qué se oculta Changmin de mí? ¿Están ellos dos juntos en éste momento? – su mirada no parecía ser la misma, Junsu sintió un poco de miedo

¿Por qué habrían de estar en el mismo lugar esos dos? Estás actuando muy raro Yoochun, me asustas – confesó temeroso el menor, Yoochun lo miró unos instantes en silencio

¿Te asusto? ¿Qué he hecho para asustarte? Solo quiero respuestas ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? ¿Eh? – se acercó a él con pasos contundentes, deteniéndose al faltar dos metros

Estás obsesionado con Changmin, basta, le harás daño. Déjalo tranquilo – pidió con preocupación, pero el amigo de su novio tan solo sonrió

¿Desde cuándo te preocupas tanto por él? ¿Desde que sientes culpa? – preguntó mordazmente, Junsu se sorprendió por aquellas palabras, abriendo los ojos un poco más de lo normal, luego empuñó la mano derecha

Cállate – pidió con voz baja pero decidida

¿Di en el clavo? Sientes culpa ¿no es así? Por acostarte con su novio –

¡Cállate te digo! – dijo con voz violenta, pero no logró intimidarlo

¿Lo ves? No soy el único que puede dañarlo – dijo con voz casi trémula, como si no le importara lo que tuviera que hacer con tal de tener a Changmin de vuelta

¿Qué pretendes? –

Tienes que ayudarme, a cambio de mi silencio – dijo con ventaja, sorprendiendo de nuevo a Junsu ¿es que acaso lo estaba extorsionando?

¿Qué dices? Es una locura, si hablas igual te perjudicas – contestó con elocuencia

Lo sé, pero igual yo ya lo perdí ¿Qué más puedo perder? – preguntó con mofa

Lo mismo que yo, a Jaejoong – contestó con tono serio, Yoochun abrió un poco más los ojos, sorprendido, como si hubiera olvidado esa parte

Jaejoong… - susurró desconcertado

¿No te importaría perder a tu mejor amigo? ¿Qué ganarías? Solo perderíamos, los dos –

Cállate – dijo aturdido, de pronto su plan de extorsionar a Junsu ya no era tan brillante

Yoochun, tienes que recapacitar, Changmin no te ama, no te hace bien obsesionarte así, aún me preocupas – expuso sin titubeos, Yoochun lo pensó unos momentos

Eso estaba bien antes ¿Por qué cambió ahora? ¿Por qué importa ahora tanto que no me ame? ¿Por qué? – preguntó enojado, volviendo a recobrar esa mirada que había asustado a Junsu

Porque él… - se calló repentinamente, no podía cometer un error

Dímelo ¿es lo que imagino? ¿está con alguien más? –

¡No! Eso… no – contestó nervioso, Yoochun entrecerró los ojos, observándolo fijamente

Dime la verdad –

Yo… -

¡Que me lo digas! – ordenó molesto, en ese momento el timbre de la casa sonó, Junsu miró hacia la puerta extrañado, Jaejoong tenía llave ¿acaso era alguien más?

Tengo que abrir – pretextó para alejarse, llevándose una sorpresa cuando efectivamente se trataba de su novio – Jaejoong –

Lo siento, olvidé la llave en mi casa – se disculpó al ver su cara de desconcierto – Con que si viniste para acá – comentó al ver a su amigo ahí, de pie en la sala

Sé que Changmin está quedándose aquí, quiero verlo –

Basta de caprichos – contestó enojado, Junsu se acercó a él luego de cerrar la puerta

¿Qué dices? –

Si Changmin terminó contigo es porque ya no quiere estar a tu lado ¿Qué no lo entiendes? –

¡No! Sus sentimientos no pudieron haber cambiado tan rápido, seguramente es porque me engañó, ha estado con alguien más desde hace tiempo – explicó angustiado, sabía lo de Yunho pero no quería mencionarlo, si actuaba como si no supiera quizás sus amigos le explicarían

Yoochun amigo, estoy preocupado por ti – dijo Jaejoong con real preocupación, nunca había visto a Yoochun quebrarse de esa forma – Te quiero –

¡Mentira! – respondió enojado – Si me quisieras te pondrías de mi lado – dijo con tristeza

No puedo estar de tu lado cuando no dejas de equivocarte – contestó con sinceridad

Mi única equivocación ha sido elegirte como mi hermano, mi alma – sonrió con burla – Mi falsa alma gemela, jódete – dijo con tristeza a pesar de lo duro de sus palabras, Jaejoong abrió ampliamente los ojos, dilatándose sus pupilas, estaba sorprendido. Yoochun se alejó y caminó hacia la puerta, antes de abrirla se detuvo, luego miró a Junsu – Ya lo ves Junsu, ahora ya no tengo nada que perder, piensa en lo que te pedí – sentenció cruelmente, haciéndolo sentir que sus rodillas temblaban, Jaejoong seguía en shock por lo que no puso atención a esas palabras. Si Yoochun continuaba así no podría después encontrar ningún otro camino que no fuera el de la autodestrucción, cada vez más se dirigía hacia él

Llegaron rápidamente a un destino, no podían ir al departamento de Yunho porque Yoochun se daría cuenta de su relación así que optaron por ir a un Hotel, camino hacia él pararon en una farmacia para comprar condones, habían olvidado llevar de la casa de Junsu, así que irremediablemente habían tenido que gastar en ellos… La ropa de ambos adornaba el suelo de forma desordenada, se habían besado apasionadamente mientras la despojaban de sus cuerpos y habían hecho el amor en aquella amplia cama, como si no se hubieran visto en días satisficieron sus deseos, ahora simplemente se besaban sobre ella, abrazándose mutuamente, tocándose, acurrucándose como un par de gatos. Se detuvieron luego de saciar sus labios por completo, acostados en la cama, uno frente al otro, Yunho le sonreía y él lo contemplaba con orgullo, estaba cansado pero no quería dormir, quería seguirlo mirando

¿Te he dicho que te amo? – preguntó el mayor, sonriendo

¿Hoy? Solo 364 veces, te faltan 136 para cubrir las 500 del día – respondió sarcásticamente

Tonto –

Eso es porque quiero seguir escuchándote decirlo – se defendió avergonzado – Fueron muchos años de no hacerlo ¿no crees? Merezco… -

Ssshht – lo calló colocando su índice sobre sus labios

Claro que lo mereces, te mereces eso y más – sonrió con ternura, luego acarició su mejilla

Yunho, eres tan considerado conmigo, también te amo, no quiero dejar de decirlo nunca ¿entendiste? Más te vale no echarlo a perder ésta vez, quiero estar contigo hasta el final de mis días, no me importa nada más – sentenció con decisión, sin dejarlo de mirar a los ojos

Trato hecho – respondió animado

Eso es lo que quería oír – sonrió satisfecho, luego cerró los ojos, sintió enseguida el abrazo de Yunho y la cercanía de su cuerpo, sonrió más ampliamente – Se siente tan bien… - susurró tenuemente y poco a poco se quedó completamente dormido

¿Changmin? – llamó Yunho al cabo de unos minutos pero no recibió respuesta, supo que estaba dormido y con cuidado se levantó de la cama, se colocó la ropa interior y se acercó a la ventana, se encontraban en un sexto piso, podía ver con claridad los autos de abajo, y aunque pequeña pero veía a la gente caminar por las calles, los recuerdos llegaron de repente a su mente, sintió un escalofrío al recordar la cruel voz de su padre – "Ella o Él, no habrá camino atrás…" – cerró los ojos al recordar su dolorosa respuesta – Perdóname Changmin – se giró hacia su amante y lo observó durmiendo plácidamente, sonrió con melancolía – De hoy en adelante mi respuesta siempre serás tú, me encargaré de protegerte – sonrió de nuevo antes de girar su cabeza de nuevo hacia la ventana, la ciudad seguía su ritmo habitual de siempre pero en su interior aquel ferviente deseo por hacer feliz a Changmin crecía día a día y no se detendría jamás

Abrió los ojos poco a poco y palpó el lado opuesto de la cama, no sintió el cuerpo de su amante a su lado y se sentó rápidamente

¿Yunho? – llamó con voz baja, somnoliento, no hubo respuesta – Yunho – llamó más fuerte, de pronto sintió un escalofrío, recordaba aquella noche que Yoochun había terminado con él dejándolo solo en un Hotel ¿es que acaso estaba sucediendo lo mismo? Se asustó - ¡Yunho! – se levantó de la cama al no encontrar respuesta, rastreó con la mirada la habitación, encontrando una nota sobre el mueble de la televisión, un miedo extraño se apoderó de él, si Yunho se había ido de nuevo, si Yunho había desaparecido de nuevo de su mundo él ya no quería vivir.

Temblando se acercó y agarró la nota como si no quisiera leer, sin embargo suspiró profundo y se animó a leerla – "Changmin, perdóname por irme así, no tengas miedo, no te abandonaré de nuevo… - leyó rápido y al llegar a esa parte se tranquilizó, sonrió enseguida – Solo necesitaba ir al departamento, tomé dinero de tu billetera, te lo repondré cuando me paguen la raya en la Academia, regresa con Junsu cuando lo creas pertinente, te veré mañana. Te amo" – terminó de leer y por fin pudo respirar tranquilo, se sintió tonto por asustarse tanto, pero es que ya no podía imaginarse su mundo de nuevo con Yunho lejos de él – Estúpido, casi me da un infarto – dobló con cuidado la hoja y la sostuvo en su mano, miró el desorden de la ropa y suspiró antes de juntarla y colocársela de nuevo, guardó el papel en la bolsa trasera del pantalón y al hacerlo sintió que algo vibraba, entonces recordó que ahí había dejado el celular, que le había quitado el tono para que solamente vibrara, al ver la pantalla vio 1 mensaje por leer, acababa de llegar – "Quiero verte, hablemos" – leyó en su mente – Yoochun – mordió su labio inferior suavemente, preguntándose que quería realmente su ex novio – No, lo siento Yoochun, no es momento de vernos – respondió el texto. Al cabo de 35 segundos recibió otro de regreso – "¿Estás con él?"… ¿Qué? – Se extrañó de aquella pregunta – No te entiendo – contestó rápidamente y de igual forma recibió respuesta – "No tienes que fingir, de cualquier modo te tendré de vuelta, lo juro" – leyó con nerviosismo - ¿Leí bien? – se preguntó asustado, dudando de lo que acababa de leer lo releyó y era verdad, Yoochun estaba amenazándolo de alguna forma - ¿Qué dices Yoochun? – contestó al cabo de unos momentos pero ese mensaje no recibió ninguna respuesta. Asustado juntó lo que quedaban de sus cosas y salió de la habitación del Hotel, tomó un taxi y se dirigió a casa de Junsu

Llegó a su departamento y mientras abría la puerta, la del departamento contiguo se abría también, ahí estaba Yoochun, con su mirada fija y seria, Yunho se giró hacia él y le sonrió

Hola – saludó tranquilo

Hola – contestó secamente

¿Estás bien? Te ves cansado – preguntó Yunho

Sí, estoy bien ¿tienes un segundo? –

Claro – contestó amablemente, volvió a cerrar la puerta y caminó hacia Yoochun, éste dejó pasar a su invitado y entró él enseguida, cerrando la puerta tras de sí

No sabía que había clases hasta tarde – comentó al acercarse a Yunho -¿Agua? –

Por favor – respondió, luego se sentó cuando su vecino se lo indicó con la mano – No, tuve otro lugar a donde ir – sabía que no le debía explicaciones pero podía comprender la intención de aquella pregunta

Entiendo – se retiró a la cocina. Yunho miró el departamento, como lo sospechaba, Yoochun no había empacado nada de Changmin, seguramente como lo había prometido, esperaba que su ex novio volviera con él – Toma – dijo Yoochun cuando regresó con el vaso de agua, Yunho lo agarró y bebió, luego su vecino se sentó también

¿Para qué soy bueno? – se miraron unos momentos

Ya no tengo a nadie Yunho, me he quedado solo – dijo con voz tranquila pero su mirada vacía y oscura llamó la atención de su vecino ¿Qué quería decir Yoochun con eso?

¿Qué? –

Perdí a Changmin, a Jaejoong… - tragó saliva con fuerza, solo de pensar en su amigo se le hacía un nudo en la garganta – Junsu, mi hermano Yoohwan, todos me han dado la espalda. Solo te tengo a ti – dijo lo último con mordacidad, esperaba hacerlo sentir culpable, tal como se lo había dicho Heechul, tentar la sensibilidad de Yunho hacia las personas era una buena estrategia, y aunque no funcionó del todo, Yunho sintió un escalofrío, realmente se sintió culpable de quitarle a Changmin, sin embargo si lo pensaba bien, él no le había quitado nada, Changmin había elegido y lo eligió a él, porque se amaban

Yoochun… - mordió ligeramente su labio – No sé qué decirte ¿Qué pasó? –

Todos se han puesto en mi contra, yo solamente quiero estar con el hombre que amo –

Entiendo Yoochun pero esa persona no quiere estar contigo ¿no estás siendo injusto? – preguntó directamente, para encararlo de alguna forma, Yoochun miró lentamente hacia él, había algo de desprecio en su mirada, su vecino la percibió

¡Nosotros lo planeamos! Planeamos vivir nuestra vida juntos, solo quiero que cumpla lo que prometió, yo sé que me quiere – contestó con un tono más alto de voz, Yunho lo miró detenidamente, su actitud era muy extraña, comenzaba a pensar que quizás Yoochun estuviera perdiendo la razón

Tienes que pensar que los sentimientos cambian, no dudo que te quiera pero por alguna razón no quiere estar contigo, habla con él – exhortó el mayor de forma precavida, no quería que se alterara más. Yoochun lo miró fijamente

No quiere hablar, hoy me comuniqué con él – contestó seriamente, Yunho se sorprendió porque no sabía eso, Yoochun se dio cuenta y le pareció extraño, creía que se mantenía en comunicación con Changmin ¿acaso estaba equivocado?

¿Lo llamaste? – preguntó curioso, Yoochun sonrió casi imperceptiblemente

Sí – mintió con tranquilidad

Ya veo – hubo un silencio entre los dos durante algunos segundos - ¿Y qué piensas hacer? –

No lo sé – respondió cabizbajo, desvió la mirada unos momentos – Secuestrarlo quizás – comentó en broma pero su comentario hizo sentir incómodo a Yunho, él lo notó e intentó arreglarlo – Es broma – sonrió de lado

Creo que será mejor que me vaya –

Gracias por escucharme, amigo – dijo nuevamente con mala intención, Yunho se puso de pie sin dejarlo de mirar

Por nada – respondió amablemente, tratando de fingir que no seguía incómodo por el comentario que había hecho su vecino. Yunho se dirigió a la puerta, Yoochun lo seguía con la mirada, sonriendo extrañamente – Adiós –

Adiós – contestó Yoochun. Su vecino abrió la puerta y dirigió una última mirada a Yoochun, una vez salió del departamento suspiró agudamente. Por su parte Yoochun miró con recelo la puerta durante unos momentos – Amigo… - sonrió con burla, se levantó un poco para sacar algo de la bolsa de su pantalón, era la foto de la cartera de Yunho. Miró a Changmin mientras sonreía, con el dedo pulgar tapaba la cara de Yunho – Quizás secuestrarte no sea tan mala idea – pensó emocionado, luego besó la foto – Como me habría gustado conocerte así, tan inocente, hermoso… - cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido, se sentía profundamente cansado

Al llegar a su departamento lo primero que hizo Yunho fue agarrar el teléfono, marcó al celular de Changmin pero éste se encontraba apagado, eso lo preocupó, no tenía el teléfono de Junsu así que de momento estaba incomunicado. Pensó en ir de nuevo a casa del amigo de Changmin pero se arrepintió, si de alguna forma Yoochun se daba cuenta resultaría contraproducente, así que optó por ser positivo y pensar que su amante en esos momentos se encontraba sano y salvo

Continuará…

¡Hola! Una gran disculpa por la demora, por causas personales no había podido escribir pero espero les guste éste capítulo ^^ lo dejé algo abrupto xD no quería que pasara mucho tiempo antes de actualizar je je gracias por todos sus comentarios. Ja ne!


	13. Capítulo 13

**The another love around**

Por Arashi Sorata

Disclaimer: Ésta historia es ficción y las personas involucradas en mis fantasías merecen respeto en todos los sentidos, esto solo es de fans para fans

Parejas Principales: Yunho x Changmin (HOMIN), Yoochun x Changmin (YOOMIN)

Parejas Secundarias: Jaejoong x Junsu (JAESU) Yoochun x Junsu (YOOSU)

Advertencia: Contenido NC-17

Cuando Changmin llegó de nuevo a casa de Junsu, no fue extraño que su amigo lo notara un poco nervioso, tampoco fue extraño que pronto entendiera que Yoochun tendría la culpa de ello, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué

¿Qué tienes? – preguntó tan pronto el menor entró a la casa y Junsu cerró la puerta

Esto – respondió enseguida, sacando su celular de la bolsa del pantalón, abrió el mensaje y se lo mostró a Junsu – Lee toda la conversación –

¿Qué demonios? – se dijo en voz baja, luego volteó hacia Changmin - ¿Crees que sepa lo de Yunho? – preguntó preocupado

Tal vez, eso explicaría por qué su insistencia en hablar con Yunho sobre mí – respondió también preocupado, temía por la seguridad de Yunho

Deberías llamarlo – sugirió el mayor

Hace rato apagué el teléfono, tenía miedo que Yoochun me llamara, quizás si debería llamar a Yunho – Junsu regresó el celular a Changmin y éste marcó, sin embargo Yunho no respondió, simplemente el teléfono sonó y sonó – No responde –

Llámale de aquí al departamento –

No me sé su número – contestó avergonzado – Solo le pedí su celular – sonrió nerviosamente

Changmin que tonto estás – regañó con mirada acusadora

Esperaré a que me llame él –

Si, no hay más – contestó resignado, luego enmudeció cuando recordó la chocante visita de Yoochun y miró de reojo a Changmin

¿Qué sucede? – cuestionó al darse cuenta del cambio de actitud

Nada… - mintió con cautela – Es solo que… - lo pensó unos momentos antes de decirlo, se sentía nervioso, no quería caer en el juego, no quería ser mal amigo

Dímelo Junsu –

¿Y si tú…? ¿Si volvieras con Yoochun? – dijo al fin, mordiéndose el labio inferior después, esperando la reacción de su amigo, que como imaginó, no fue buena

¿De qué diablos estás hablando? – preguntó molesto, mirándolo extrañado ¿Por qué de buenas a primeras su amigo decía algo así – Creí que apoyabas mi relación con Yunho –

Y la apoyo, pero tengo miedo que pueda hacer algo, Yoochun no está listo para vivir sin ti – explicó tratando de parecer convincente, pues su única razón para sugerir algo así era para mantener su secreto guardado

No te entiendo Junsu ¿pasó algo hoy? ¿Por qué de repente piensas así? – lo miró con duda, no se creía para nada que su amigo estuviera diciendo aquello, menos por una razón así, entendía el punto, pero si antes no lo había tocado ¿Por qué ahora sí? Junsu estaba ocultándole algo

Solo piénsalo poquito, solo un poco –

No puedo Junsu, si Yoochun ve de nuevo una oportunidad no me dejará en paz nunca – respondió cabizbajo, jamás se imaginó en una situación así

Te entiendo, perdón –

Está bien – negó con la cabeza – Me iré a dormir –

¿No quieres cenar algo? – preguntó al recordar que no habían comido hace horas

No tengo hambre – respondió sin ganas, sorprendiendo a Junsu

¿Tú sin hambre? – cuestionó preocupado

Lo sé, es raro, pero no tengo ánimos, buenas noches –

Buenas noches, descansa – respondió mientras su amigo se alejaba – Que estúpido soy – pensó molesto por dejarse manipular por Yoochun – Tengo miedo de perder a mi Jaejoong, si Yoochun habla estoy perdido ¿Qué debo hacer? – se cuestionó nervioso, se encontraba entre la espada y la pared con aquella situación

Yoochun despertó en medio de la madrugada, se encontraba acostado en el sillón, la fotografía que sostenía hace un par de horas se encontraba en el suelo, fue lo primero que vio. Se levantó del mueble y se dirigió a la foto, sonrió al ver a Changmin, la juntó del suelo y nuevamente tapó el rostro de Yunho con el pulgar

Ojalá pudiera borrarte de su vida – susurró con enojo, sin Yunho en la vida de Changmin seguramente ellos seguirían juntos – Heechul no ha hecho nada por desaparecerte ¿Qué debo hacer? – se cuestionó con angustia – Quizás si… Diablos ¿Qué cosas estoy pensando? – se preguntó preocupado cuando una idea loca pasó por su mente, él no era un demente, menos un asesino, debía alejar esos pensamientos insanos de su cabeza. Dejó la foto sobre el librero de la sala y se dirigió al baño, ahí se echó agua sobre el rostro, luego se miró al espejo, tenía ojeras aunque había estado durmiendo muchas horas, volvió a echarse agua en el rostro y al levantar su mirada al espejo imaginó a Changmin atrás de él, sonriéndole – Changmin – sonrió por inercia, y luego aquel causante de su deteriorada salud mental se acercó hacia él y lo abrazó por la espalda, era tan real. Como sentir realmente esos brazos atraparle, se llevó las manos al pecho donde supuestamente estaban los brazos de Changmin y los sujetó – No me dejes mi amor, no me dejes nunca – cerró los ojos mientras se lo pedía con tono triste, pero al no recibir respuesta los abrió, se encontraba solo nuevamente, sonrió con amargura – Me estoy volviendo loco – pensó divertido. Quizás solo necesitaba relajarse, así que optó por tomar una ducha de agua fría, por la mañana cuando fuera una hora razonable llamaría a Heechul, él también debía hacer algo por la causa, ya pensarían qué

_Después de aquella tarde Yunho y su padre no habían vuelto a dirigirse la palabra, había pasado casi una semana y el ambiente en la casa de los Jung era relajado a pesar de éste hecho, pues ya no había insultos, no había golpes y el Señor Jung se la pasaba poco tiempo ahí. A pesar de eso Yunho se sentía muy incómodo, su padre no era el mejor padre del mundo, pero él le había dicho algo horrible, lo reconocía y se sentía mal por ello. Se lo había contado a su hermana, quien no tardó en hacerle ver que había hecho mal, pero el daño estaba hecho y no podía dar marcha atrás. Habían pasado ya 10 días y sorpresivamente las cosas estaban tranquilas en la escuela, no habían vuelto a molestar a Changmin el ex novio de Yeon Hee y sus amigos, simplemente cuando se los topaba en los pasillos lo veían desafiantemente pero sin hacer nada, para Yunho y Changmin eso estaba bien, aunque a Yeon Hee nadie le quitaba la idea de que estaban tramando algo_

_Extrañaba estar aquí contigo – dijo Yunho cuando cerró la puerta del taller una vez que entraron, luego se acercó al menor y lo abrazó_

_Yo también – secundó Changmin y lo abrazó de vuelta, luego de unos momentos se separaron un poco y se besaron, hacía mucho tiempo que no se besaban así, con deseo, no era de extrañar que estando en la adolescencia se sintieran así – Yunho… – susurró cuando separaron sus labios, el menor lo alejó sutilmente, estaba avergonzado, no era extraño que a veces con esa cercanía y la forma de besar de su novio se llegara a excitar, y no es que al mayor no le sucediera, pero había aprendido a no avergonzarse fácilmente por ello, después de todo en aquel lugar solo estaban ellos dos, en la semioscuridad de aquella habitación_

_Te mueres por hacerlo tanto como yo ¿no? – comentó sin tacto, logrando avergonzar más a su novio quien pronto se sonrojó_

_Que cosas dices – comentó nervioso, Yunho soltó una pequeña risa y se acercó, volviéndolo a abrazar le besó la frente_

_Yo solo quiero estar contigo – susurró cerca de su oído, Changmin sonrió tímidamente_

_¿De verdad? –_

_Sí, solo te quiero a ti – lo abrazó con más fuerza_

_¿Seguro que no lo dices solo para llevarme a la cama? – preguntó divertido_

_¡Jamás haría eso! – se sobresaltó enseguida_

_Sé que no, era broma – se abrazó más a su cuerpo, como si quisiera fusionarse con él_

_Te amo Changmin, te amo bastante y siempre te amaré. Te lo dije antes, quiero que vivamos juntos, quiero una familia contigo, aunque solo sea que adoptemos un perro – sonrió con tristeza_

_Que cosas tan cursis dices – sonrió conmovido, él también quería una vida al lado de Yunho_

_Nada nos separará, te lo prometo – se alejaron un poco para mirarse a los ojos, dentro de esa semioscuridad volvieron a besarse, tan lento y profundo que el tiempo no se sintió pasar, tan entregado e insaciable que nada a su alrededor los pudo perturbar, no se dieron cuenta de nada más…_

_Aquel día como ninguno fue inolvidable para Changmin, el comienzo de su verdadero horror, jamás creyó que a su corta edad experimentaría semejante situación, aunque en muchos puntos vivió los momentos más hermosos de su vida, también vivió la peor pesadilla, Changmin jamás creyó que a partir de ese día una verdadera prueba de fuego se presentaría frente a él. El infierno que vivió Yunho no fue menor, sin embargo el hecho de no haberlo podido enfrentar juntos de principio a fin hizo que fuera más difícil… Todo comenzó en vísperas del invierno, la temperatura había bajado a grados tales que el frío calaba hasta los huesos, y cuando entró por fin la estación incluso llegó a haber algunas semi tormentas de nieve que cubrieron más que las copas de los árboles. _

_Como cada mañana Changmin se preparó para ir a la escuela, desayunó junto a sus hermanas en completa paz y silencio mientras su mamá preparaba el almuerzo que sus hijos llevarían a la escuela, preparó sus útiles y colgándose la mochila a la espalda se dirigió a la puerta después de despedirse de su mamá. El camino que siempre tomaba estaba cubierto levemente de nieve y mientras canturreaba una canción caminó hasta su escuela, incluso al entrar en el edificio todo parecía normal, avanzó hacia su casillero, encontrándose con algunas miradas recelosas, no les tomó mayor importancia puesto que no conocía a esas personas, por lo que terminó de dejar algunos útiles y sacar otros, entonces se dirigió a su salón, sorpresivamente no había personas en los pasillos mientras se dirigió hacia allá, pero cuando dio vuelta al siguiente pasillo se topó con una extraña sorpresa, sus compañeros y estudiantes de otros salones estaban acumulados en una pared, aparentemente observando algo con mucho interés, había demasiados cuchicheos_

_¿Qué está pasando? – se preguntó preocupado, lo primero que pensó fue que seguramente habían puesto la lista de calificaciones del bimestre, pero después recordó que aún no se terminaba tal por lo que se preocupó nuevamente_

_Es él – escuchó una voz cerca de él y pronto la mayoría de miradas se posó sobre él, poniéndolo nervioso. Miró a algunos de los espectadores, la mayoría lo miraba con asco, otros con odio_

_¿Qué sucede? – preguntó en voz baja mientras avanzaba pero nadie respondió, uno a uno comenzaron a hacerse hacia los lados para dejarlo pasar, entonces cuando tuvo visibilidad sintió que su sangre se fue a los pies al ver el motivo del escándalo; frente a él estaba una impresión de casi un metro cuadrado, se trataba de una foto, una foto suya con Yunho, muy cerca uno del otro, besándose – "Inmoral, te castigará Dios" – leyó en la parte de abajo de la foto, haciéndolo sentir como si un aire frío le recorriera la espalda, no lo podía creer_

_Que asco – se escuchó una voz femenina un poco a lo lejos y pronto algunos cuchicheos apoyando su comentario, Changmin miró a su lado derecho y vio aún más gente del otro lado del pasillo, también amontonados, entonces comenzó a avanzar hacia allá, con paso lento pero decidido, al igual que del otro lado los compañeros comenzaron a dejarlo pasar y entonces lo vio, no solo uno, sino dos carteles, con distinta foto, igual con ellos dos besándose, al parecer todas las fotos tomadas desde afuera del taller, tenían zoom y algunos arreglos en la iluminación, pero no cabía duda que se trataba de ellos dos – "Son una aberración de la naturaleza" "La homosexualidad es anti natural" – Sintió como si le apuñalaran al leerlo ¿era real? ¿de verdad estaba pasando eso? De pronto los cuchicheos y habladurías así como las risas y expresiones de sorpresa comenzaron a escucharse cada vez más fuertes - ¡Cállense! – gritó asustado, esperando que todo se tratara de un mal sueño pero no fue así, entonces se dio media vuelta y corrió para alejarse, la persona que había puesto esos carteles se aseguró de no ponerlos en lugares donde pudiera verlos antes de llegar al pasillo donde se encontraba su aula_

_Mira, es él – alcanzó a escuchar una voz femenina y aceleró el paso, entrando a otro pasillo opuesto al suyo, ahí había otro acumulado de personas, trató de avanzar pero alcanzó a ver otra foto, distinta a las otras con ellos dos besándose, sin alcanzar a leer que decía se dio media vuelta y caminó a otro lado, pero varios pasillos estaban así. Aún faltaba media hora para que comenzaran oficialmente las clases pero él no quería quedarse a esperar, así que corrió hacia al salón de música, ahí cerró la puerta y se sentó en el suelo, en un rincón_

_Esto no puede estar pasando – susurró asustado ¿Qué demonios era todo eso? ¿Quién lo había hecho y con qué propósito? No se dio cuenta del todo pero estaba temblando, encogió sus rodillas y apoyó la barbilla sobre estas, tenía miedo, necesitaba a Yunho a su lado_

_Desde que había discutido con su padre, Yunho y él no habían vuelto a tener ninguna clase de encuentro desagradable, era por eso que él podía llegar bien y a tiempo a la escuela, sabía que Changmin llegaba alrededor de media hora antes como casi todos los alumnos, ahora que faltaban casi 15 minutos sabía que si lo buscaba lo encontraría, así que dejó sus cosas como siempre en su casillero y cargó solo con lo necesario. Su salón se encontraba totalmente del lado opuesto al de Changmin por lo que no se percataba del alboroto en la otra ala de la escuela_

_Buen día – saludó normalmente pero no recibió ninguna respuesta a pesar de que casi todos sus compañeros se encontraban ahí – Que falta de educación – pensó algo desconcertado, así que se fue a su butaca y se sentó, sacó el cuaderno de su primera clase y al levantar la mirada se topó con algo desagradable al frente, pues pegado en el pizarrón se encontraba un cartel, al parecer una impresión, se trataba de una de él con una marca de color rojo en la frente y unas letras atravesando en diagonal la foto – "Muérete Maricón" – leyó desconcertado, no entendiendo el porqué de aquella foto suya, entonces miró hacia el lado derecho del salón, también frente a él, pegado sobre el locker de los maestros se encontraba otra fotografía de él y Changmin besándose, claramente se veía que él tenía sus manos sobre las caderas del menor, en una pose bastante sugerente - ¿Qué diablos? – dijo en voz baja mientras se paraba de la butaca y luego caminó hacia esa fotografía donde estaban los dos y la arrancó - ¡¿Quién demonios hizo esto?! – preguntó bastante molesto, sin miedo de mirar a sus compañeros pero nadie respondió - ¡Concejal! ¿Por qué permites estas cosas? – preguntó al dirigir su mirada hacia la chica, quien pronto se puso nerviosa_

_No sé, ya estaban ahí – respondió enseguida aunque temblando_

_¿Y por qué lo dejaste? ¿ah? Debiste arrancarlos –_

_No sé – contestó aún más asustada, casi escondiéndose atrás de su amiga_

_Estúpidos – dijo enojado mientras los observaba, luego arrancó la foto suya, hizo bola ambas fotografías y las tiró en el cesto de la basura, luego salió enojado del salón. No hacía falta analizarlo bien, sabía quién había sido y le partiría la cara – Imbécil, si alguien daña a Changmin… por esto te mataré – pensó mientras caminaba enojado, a diferencia del ala donde estaba el salón de Changmin, esa ala no estaba forrada de pósteres, solo se los habían puesto a Changmin por todos lados, sabían que a él le afectarían más que a Yunho por haber estado en esa escuela desde un inicio y no a mitad de clases como él_

_¡Yunho! – escuchó la voz de Yeon Hee a los lejos y eso lo detuvo, del otro lado de ese pasillo corría la chica hacia él, la esperó impaciente_

_¿Y Changmin? – preguntó preocupado_

_No sé, lo estoy buscando – contestó nerviosa – Han puesto fotos por todos lados, de ustedes – informó angustiada, Yunho se sorprendió pues de su lado estaba todo más normal_

_¿Qué? –_

_Sí, ustedes besándose, con frases horrible – explicó casi con la voz quebrada_

_Changmin – dijo en voz baja y luego ignorando a la chica comenzó a correr en dirección al aula de su novio, así fue como vio los carteles y las frases tan desagradables _

_Es el otro – escuchó una voz pero no vio a quien pertenecía – Es el otro mariquita – escuchó otra voz y eso lo hizo voltear, la persona que lo había dicho era amigo del ex novio de Yeon Hee, lo reconoció al instante, entonces se acercó rápidamente hacia él y ante la mirada de todos le soltó un golpe en la cara que lo tiró al suelo_

_¿Por qué hicieron esto? ¡Imbéciles! Me las pagarán – dijo enojado y luego se alejó para quitar la fotografía, después se alejó con la misma prisa a buscar más carteles, conforme los veían los hacía una bola de basura y las tiraba a los cestos de basura que se iba encontrando. Comenzando su búsqueda de Changmin, el corazón le latía de prisa, jamás había estado tan enojado y preocupado en toda su vida_

_¿Qué voy hacer? ¿Qué voy hacer? – se preguntaba Changmin con angustia, los ojos visiblemente llorosos, pero se aguantaba, no les daría el gusto de llorar, quien fuera quien hizo esos carteles estaría seguramente riendo cínicamente por su hazaña, no iba a permitir ser humillado, debía ser fuerte, no podía ser una carga para Yunho - ¿Ya se habrá dado cuenta? – se preguntó preocupado ¿Cómo lo habría tomado? Necesitaba verlo, hablar con él, abrazarlo, escapar de ese lugar. Se puso de pie, inhaló y exhaló profundamente, entonces decidió salir del salón de música, al asomarse no vio a nadie en ese pasillo como era de esperarse, así que decidió salir del pasillo también, sin embargo su suerte no fue tan buena ésta vez, pues al virar hacia el pasillo derecho se encontró con el ex novio de Yeon Hee y dos de sus amigos, quienes no tardaron en notar su presencia, sus sonrisas burlonas y miradas altaneras hicieron comprender a Changmin quienes estaban detrás de toda esa basura_

_Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, una linda Julieta – dijo el ex novio de Yeon Hee con burla, luego comenzaron a reír, ganándose la mirada de rencor de Changmin_

_¿Por qué? ¿con qué propósito? – cuestionó molesto, borrando por momentos las sonrisas de sus acosadores - ¿Qué ganan? Es ridículo – completo con tono firme, lográndolos sorprender un poco, creerían que en cualquier momento se echaría a correr mientras lloraba, pero no fue así, Changmin los encaró, si bien no les ganaba con la fuerza estaba dispuesto a no dejarse humillar_

_No te enojes amigo, solo queríamos que vieras que tus acciones traen consecuencias ¿creyeron que nos burlarían? ¿tú y tu estúpido noviecito? –_

_¡No hables así de Yunho! – gritó enojado, causando que comenzaran a reír divertidos_

_Me conmueves – dijo uno de ellos entre risas_

_No harán que nos separemos –_

_¿Y quién dijo que es la intención? Solo queremos que la pasen bien – explicó sin abandonar su tono burlesco – Disfrútalo marica – dijo por último el novio de Yeon Hee y partió junto a sus amigos, Changmin apretó su puño con fuerza_

_¡Cobardes! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sin medir consecuencias. Los bravucones se detuvieron en seco y voltearon casi al mismo tiempo_

_¿Qué dijiste? –_

_Cobardes – contestó en tono más bajo, mirando con miedo como los sujetos se acercaban hacia él, con el ex de su ex novia por delante – Son unos… - antes de lograr completar su frase quien iba por delante de todos sujetó con fuerza la camisa de Changmin a la altura del pecho, haciendo presión hacía él lo empujó hasta la pared, sintiendo que el aire le salía en una gran bocanada_

_Repite eso mariquita – amenazó con enojo, sus amigos se acercaron más, rodeando todos a Changmin, quien pronto sintió temblar todo su cuerpo - ¡Repítelo imbécil! – ordenó con mayor enojo, a punto de golpearlo con el otro puño_

_¡Déjalo! – escuchó una voz que le resultó familiar, enseguida soltó a Changmin al reconocer en ella a Yeon Hee, disimuladamente volteó hacia ella y sonrió_

_No pasa nada muñeca, solo conversábamos – dijo con tono suave mientras se alejaba de él y sus amigos hacían lo mismo_

_No tienes vergüenza. Fueron ustedes ¿verdad? Los de los carteles – reprochó realmente cabreada, sin dejar de mirar a su ex novio con recelo_

_No entiendo de que hablas –_

_Idiota – retiró su mirada y se acercó hacia su amigo - ¿Estas bien? – preguntó preocupada, ayudándolo a acomodarse la camisa_

_Sí – respondió avergonzado, lo había salvado una mujer_

_¿Por qué te gusta tanto? Es un cobarde homosexual – reprochó el sujeto_

_¿Gustarme? Es tan poco, lo amo – contestó con una media sonrisa, acercándose más a él – No importa que sea homosexual, es mucho más hombre que tú y cualquiera de tus idiotas amigos – dijo con enojo e intento de burla, golpeando el ego de su ex y los amigos_

_Eres una tonta – comentó él sin dejar se asombrarse - ¿Por esa cosa no quisiste regresar conmigo? ¿tan tonta eres? –_

_¿Cosa? Changmin es una maravillosa persona, y no, no fue solo eso, eres un imbécil, ya no quise nada contigo, aunque no estuviera enamorada de Changmin igual no volvería contigo – explicó con desprecio, terminando de tumbar su ego – Vámonos – se dirigió a Changmin quien asintió con la cabeza y en silencio se marcharon juntos_

_¡Estúpida! – gritó indignado, pero fue ignorado por completo por ella – Ese mariquita y su novio lamentarán haberme hecho enojar, lo juro – dijo entre dientes con verdadero odio, sus amigos incluso se desconcertaron un poco, no era normal que se hubiera enojado a tal grado…_

_Yunho te está buscando como loco – dijo Yeon Hee mientras caminaban, Changmin se detuvo en seco y se colocó a su frente_

_¿Dónde está? – preguntó preocupado_

_Me dijo una amiga que lo vio arrancando algunos carteles, ella me ayudó a quitar otros. Changmin, no toda la escuela está en su contra, pero hay muchos realmente diciendo cosas horribles, no sé cómo ayudar – dijo acongojada, sintiéndose realmente mal por su amigo_

_No te preocupes, es algo que Yunho y yo hemos platicado muchas veces, debemos ser fuertes, pero estaremos juntos, es lo importante, me preocupa más mi familia, su papá ya lo sabe, reaccionó como loco – explicó el menor con mayor preocupación_

_¿De verdad? –_

_Sí, incluso lo golpeó, me siento terrible Yeon Hee ¿Qué culpa tenemos de querernos? – se preguntó con tristeza, Yeon Hee lo observó unos momentos y luego lo abrazó con fuerza_

_Quizás no sirvo de nada pero estoy contigo, te quiero mucho Changmin – dijo con tono amable y luego sonrió, abrazándolo con mayor fuerza_

_También te quiero mucho, gracias por tu apoyo – respondió un poco más tranquilo. Solo faltaba encontrar a Yunho y platicar con él lo que harían de ahora en adelante_

_Ese día al comenzar las clases Changmin llegó por fin a su salón, algunos minutos tarde, al entrar al aula sus compañeros y maestro voltearon a verlo, el maestro al parecer no sabía nada de la situación, pero él pronto sintió la mirada acusadora de sus compañeros, no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada hacia sus supuestos amigos, enseguida le ignoraron a excepción de 1 que lo observó fijamente unos momentos y luego al cabo de ese tiempo desvió su mirada, como si estuviera terriblemente decepcionado, eso le dolió más que las otras reacciones_

_¿Qué hora es ésta de llegar Changmin? – regañó enseguida el profesor_

_Lo lamento ¿puedo pasar? – preguntó con tono triste, su maestro hizo una seña de que podía entrar y así lo hizo, se sentó en su banca, sintiéndose acosado por todas esas miradas. Transcurrió su clase de forma normal, a excepción de él, no podía dejar de sentirse terrible, no podía dejar de pensar en Yunho, a quien no había visto en todo el día; entonces la clase terminó, Changmin guardó rápidamente todas sus cosas, no quería hablar con nadie, no quería preguntar nada, no quería saber nada, solo le importaba ver a Yunho, pero aunque se apresuró algún comentario no se hizo esperar_

_Y pensar que me gustaba – dijo una chica a la otra, tratando de aparentar que quería ser discreta, pero había hablado con tono de voz medio, había querido ser escuchada_

_Que horror – comentó la chica a su lado y luego soltaron una risa maliciosa – Aunque no me sorprende, no se ve muy masculino que digamos – complementó con mala intención, y no solo ellas dos, unos cuantos más se comenzaron a reír, Changmin sintió un hueco en el estómago pero fingió no importarle para nada, terminó de meter las cosas a su mochila y la colgó a su espalda, entonces antes de girarse notó que algunas personas frente a él miraban hacia la puerta, la cual se encontraba a su espalda_

_Changmin – escuchó la voz de Yunho atrás de él, sonrió levemente, no quería parecer demasiado obvio, luego se giró hacia atrás, él estaba en el marco de la puerta, se miraron a los ojos unos momentos y luego el mayor sonrió - ¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó casi diplomáticamente, Changmin sonrió y asintió, luego caminó hacia él ante las miradas curiosas de todos - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó cariñosamente cuando estuvo frente a él_

_Sí – respondió tranquilamente, era como si de repente todo se hubiera solucionado, sus compañeros y toda la demás gente ya no importaba. Yunho sonrió aliviado_

_Vamos – estiró su mano e intentó tomar la de Changmin pero cuando rozó sus dedos el menor sonrió tímidamente y negó con un sutil movimiento de cabeza – Está bien – respondió cariñosamente, entonces salieron del salón, pronto se alcanzó a escuchar un alboroto dentro de éste. Changmin y Yunho caminaron juntos por los pasillos ante las miradas de asombro de todos, era extraño verlos así, sin tratar de negar o buscar una explicación a lo que había sucedido, era como si no les importara del todo haber sido descubiertos_

_Llegaron al final del pasillo y doblaron en la esquina, encontrándose con más compañeros, no podían hablar como si nada así que buscaron un salón vacío para hacerlo, encontrándolo no muy lejos, aunque sabían que sus compañeros seguramente estarían pensando mal. Al cerrar la puerta Changmin se lanzó a los brazos de Yunho y éste le correspondió, apoyando la barbilla sobre su hombro, el menor temblaba un poco, apretando el abrazo tanto como pudo; al cabo de unos momentos se soltaron_

_Changmin ¿de verdad estás bien? – preguntó preocupado_

_Un poco nervioso ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? – _

_No lo sé – respondió menos nervioso que su novio – Debemos decírselo a tus papás antes que comiencen los problemas, ellos no van a detenerse – explicó coherentemente y Changmin afirmó_

_Es lo que me preocupa más, espero lo entiendan –_

_Debes estar preparado para cualquier reacción, lo importante es permanecer juntos – _

_Sí, lo sé – respondió con una sonrisa y Yunho le correspondió, luego se acercó de nuevo a él y acarició su rostro con ambas manos, se miraron a los ojos en silencio y luego se dieron un breve beso, a ambos les quedaba claro que aunque se sabía la verdad era mejor no exhibirse demasiado y arriesgarse _

_Vamos, es hora de la próxima clase, te veo a la salida ¿sí? Es mejor estar separados durante el almuerzo, evita toparte con esos idiotas ¿de acuerdo? – _

_Sí – asintió con más tranquilidad_

_Bien, es hora – respiró profundo y se acercaron a la puerta, había algunos curiosos ahí, como si estuvieran esperando a que salieran, a ambos les molestó esa actitud pero decidieron ignorarlos, cada quien se fue por su lado y no volvieron a verse hasta finalizar las clases. Caminaron juntos hasta la casa de Changmin, ya no podían ir al taller nunca más, sabían que de ahí los estaban espiando y tomando las fotos. Al entrar a la casa solo se encontraba la mamá y una de las hermanas de Changmin_

_Hola hijo, Yunho – saludó la señora en tono amable - ¿Tienen hambre? –_

_No mamá gracias ¿está papá? – preguntó dubitativo_

_No, creo que volverá tarde hoy ¿Por qué? –_

_Hay algo que debemos hablar – dijo seriamente, su hermana lo miró fijo, preguntándose si acaso su hermano confesaría su relación con su amigo, pero se quedó callada ante los demás_

_¿Es grave? Te noto algo nervioso – cuestionó preocupada, acerándose a él_

_No, pero quiero que ambos estén presentes – respondió tratando de parecer tranquilo pero el corazón le latía rápidamente_

_Entiendo, quizás otro día –_

_Sí, tal vez. Vamos Yunho – hizo una seña a su novio_

_Sí – contestó a secas – Con permiso – siguió a Changmin hasta su habitación y ahí cerraron la puerta, la mamá del menor volteó hacia su hija con gesto de duda_

_¿Sabes que le pasa? – preguntó con seriedad_

_No lo sé – fingió su hermana, negándolo mientras movía su cabeza a los lados. Si hubiese sido su otra hermana muy seguramente habría estallado la bomba en ese mismo momento_

_Al día siguiente en la escuela, a diferencia del anterior no había alboroto, tampoco carteles, pero las miradas y murmullos no cesaban, Yunho había pasado por Changmin a su casa, haciendo un grande esfuerzo por llegar muy temprano ahí, pero no quería exponer a su novio a alguna mala pasada por culpa de los alumnos intolerantes, aunque el llegar juntos aumentó los murmullos y curiosidad de todos ¿es que acaso ahora que habían sido descubiertos iban a exhibirse como si nada?_

_Te dejo aquí – dijo Yunho cuando llegaron a la puerta del aula de Changmin – Te veo a la salida, si puedes ve con Yeon Hee ¿sí? No puedo venir a ésta ala en el almuerzo, tengo deportes, no te quedes solo – sugirió con preocupación, Changmin sonrió_

_Sí –_

_Adiós – se moría de ganas por besarlo ahí mismo pero se contuvo, tan solo sonrió con ternura_

_Adiós – respondió el menor y cuando Yunho se alejó entro a su aula, llevándose una sorpresa nada agradable, su butaca estaba llena de huevos estrellados. Sintió malestar en el estómago pero tan solo hizo una mueca de desaprobación, en pocos segundos entró el maestro y todos se sentaron luego de saludar adecuadamente_

_Changmin ¿Qué le hiciste a tu butaca? – preguntó enojado_

_Se cayó mi almuerzo, perdón – mintió con seriedad_

_¿Comes huevo crudo de almuerzo? Eres raro – observó el maestro con burla y sus compañeros comenzaron a reír divertidos_

_No todos los días – contestó siguiendo el juego, no se dejaría intimidar fácilmente – Iré por algo para limpiar – _

_Si no regresas en 5 minutos la puerta no se abrirá para ti – sentenció el profesor_

_Sí, no tardo – respondió tranquilamente y luego salió del salón de clase, al hacerlo respingó enojado, aunque limpiara quedaría el olor. Caminó a paso rápido para no tardar más de cinco minutos… Al cabo del tiempo acordado regresó, no hubo problema y pudo limpiar aunque quedó un poco pegajoso, podía soportarlo; la clase continuó normalmente, como siempre, todo se encontraba completamente silencioso, solo se podía escuchar el sonido de los lápices tallándose sobre las hojas de los cuadernos y algunos otros sonidos menores, de pronto Changmin sintió que algo golpeaba su nuca, quedándose lo que fuera que haya sido entre su espalda y el respaldo, así que lo agarró, era una hoja de cuaderno hecha bola, la desdobló y vio un dibujo mal hecho de lo que parecía una persona, pronto supo que se trataba de él pues tenía las orejas grandes en proporción a la cabeza y unas piernas largas, junto al dibujo había un globo de diálogo que decía "Me gustan los penes". Al leerlo no pudo evitar enojarse, por lo que hizo una bola de nuevo con ese papel y la tiró hacia atrás, donde alcanzaba a escuchar unas muy leves risas_

_¿Qué sucede Changmin? – preguntó enojado el maestro al verlo lanzar ese papel_

_Nada – respondió enseguida, girándose hacia él, estaba avergonzado, nunca antes le habían llamado la atención_

_¿Qué aventaste a tus compañeros? –_

_¡Nada! – contestó nervioso_

_Nuestro delegado ha estado "raro" últimamente – dijo uno de ellos, evitando reírse, Changmin lo volteó a ver con desprecio, sin embargo no dijo nada_

_Dame ese papel – ordenó el profesor, enseguida el chico se puso de pie y entregó el papel como se lo habían solicitado, Changmin se puso aún más nervioso, cerró ligeramente los ojos cuando escuchó que la hoja era desdoblada - ¿Qué diablos? – preguntó con voz moderada_

_Yo… -_

_Eres el delegado Changmin ¿Por qué haces esa clase de dibujos? Y con ese texto ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó bastante enojado, los colores habían subido a su rostro, Changmin lo volteó a ver avergonzado_

_Se supone que soy yo, ellos lo lanzaron primero – explicó molesto, el maestro dobló en 4 partes el dibujo y luego tosió unos instantes_

_Vengan afuera, los 3 – ordenó enseguida, señalando a Changmin y a los otros dos chicos que trataban de no reír. Siguieron al profesor y salieron – Explíquenme todo esto –_

_Changmin es homosexual – explicó uno de ellos tan pronto como escuchó a su profesor, su amigo comenzó a reír por lo bajo mientras que enojado, Changmin apretó su puño con fuerza, pero no dijo nada. El maestro lo miró de reojo unos momentos y luego miró a sus otros alumnos_

_¿De dónde sacan eso? – preguntó mostrándose tranquilo_

_Casi toda la escuela lo sabe, vimos fotos de él y Jung Yunho, un chico de último grado, son noviecitos – explicó con burla, su amigo rio junto con él_

_¿Eres Gay de verdad? – preguntó dubitativo el profesor_

_¿Eso importa? Es mi vida personal, juzgue mi capacidad como alumno, no otra cosa – respondió molesto y a la vez nervioso, su maestro lo miró detenidamente unos instantes_

_Entiendo… - dijo fríamente – Ustedes, regresen al salón – ordenó a los otros dos y ellos obedecieron enseguida. Cuando quedaron solos en el pasillo el profesor lo miró fijamente – Así que eres Gay – preguntó curioso mientras lo observaba, de pronto Changmin se sintió muy incómodo con esa mirada y desvío la propia_

_Sí – respondió secamente y en voz baja_

_Comprendo, regresa al salón – ordenó también a él luego de mirarlo unos momentos, Changmin obedeció enseguida y le dio la espalda, avanzando hacia el salón, sin notar la mirada de su profesor por todo su cuerpo desde atrás. Sonrió divertido_

Llegó la mañana y Yoochun no quiso esperar más, durmió un par de horas y luego la desesperación no le permitió continuar descansando, así que tan pronto cuando dieron las 8 de la mañana llamó a Heechul como lo tenía previsto desde la madrugada. Aunque no era del todo temprano, Heechul acababa de despertar, enojándose un poco por aquella repentina llamada

Necesitamos vernos – dijo tan pronto escuchó la voz de su cómplice

¿Para qué? – respondió de mala gana

No está funcionando, Yunho no parece tener remordimientos, me dijiste mentiras – reprochó

No te dije mentiras, él es muy sensible a los demás, es que no lo estás haciendo bien – contestó molesto pero tratando de burlarse – No tenemos nada que hablar –

Imbécil ¿quieres a Yunho contigo o no? – preguntó enojado

Sí, pero detesto que me den órdenes, haré lo que tenga que hacer cuando se me dé la gana – explicó con tono arrogante y sin esperar respuesta colgó el teléfono

¡Estúpido! – Yoochun aventó su teléfono al suelo y luego caminó hacia el librero, agarró una de las fotos que tenía de Changmin y también la tiró al suelo, rompiéndose el cristal al caer, la miró con desprecio – Volverás a mí, ya me cansé de sutilidades – dijo en voz baja mientras observaba con atención aquella foto, luego de mirar a Changmin durante unos momentos cerró los ojos, respiró profundo y al abrirlos se acercó a la foto, juntándola del suelo, sin darse cuenta que uno de sus dedos se cortó con el cristal – No, debo controlarme, jamás te haría daño – sonrió con ternura y luego acarició la foto con su mano lastimada, dejando un rastro de sangre sobre el rostro del menor – Te quiero solo para mí ¿es eso malo? – se abrazó a la foto, no quería perder la razón, pero solo de pensar que tener a Changmin se volvía cada vez más una posibilidad remota le hacía hervir la sangre

¡Ya voy! – gritó Junsu mientras se acercaba a la puerta de su casa, alguien llamaba con insistencia. No tenía trabajo fijo, así que no solía despertar temprano

Hola – saludó alegremente Yunho

Eras tú, pasa – respondió con modorra al saludo y lo dejó pasar

Perdona, te desperté – dijo avergonzado, Junsu negó con la cabeza en medio de un bostezo, luego cerró la puerta

¿Ya desayunaste? –

No, pero no puedo desayunar ahorita, gracias – respondió con amabilidad

Changmin sigue dormido – comentó al ver las intenciones de Yunho de preguntarle por él

Perfecto – sonrió feliz

¿Qué te sucede? Te noto extraño, positivamente, pero extraño –

Llevaré a Changmin a un par de lugares – respondió feliz - ¿Puedo subir? –

Sí claro – respondió tras mirarlo con extrañeza

Con permiso – no dejó de sonreír y se apresuró a subir las escaleras, Junsu lo miró extrañado pero luego sonrió, no solo era Changmin, sino que Yunho también actuaba como colegial viviendo su primer amor

Entró a la habitación con cuidado, Changmin dormía en la cama como un tronco, sabía que solía patalear y moverse mucho, no era de extrañar que las sábanas estuvieran echas un desastre

Tan hermoso – susurró sonriente luego de cerrar con cuidado la puerta, se acercó a la cama como tigre en pos de atrapar a su presa, se subió y lentamente se acercó más a Changmin, éste se movió un poco haciendo un tierno gesto, Yunho aprovechó y besó su mejilla – Despierta – susurró a su oído y luego besó su oreja, pero Changmin continuaba dormido – Changmin – volvió a susurrar en su oído, ésta vez comenzando a acariciar su pecho, pegando un poco más su propio pecho a la espalda del menor – Changmin – habló un poco más fuerte, aumentando la caricia en su pecho, comenzando a besar su cuello. Sintió como el cuerpo frente a él se estremecía un poco y se detuvo a observar ese plácido rostro, el menor abría poco a poco los ojos, entonces Yunho continuó acariciándolo y besando su cuello, pero hizo que Changmin se sobresaltara, éste pronto le dio un codazo y se levantó de la cama casi de un salto

¿Qué diablos haces Junsu? – reclamó asustado mientras intentaba aclarar sus ideas, Yunho comenzó a reír al ver aquella reacción, entonces el menor entendió lo que había pasado, se sonrojó enseguida al ver que era Yunho – Idiota, me asustaste –

Creíste que era Junsu – volvió a reír – Bueno, al menos ya sé que si Junsu intentara propasarse contigo no te dejarías – comentó orgulloso

Como si no lo hubiera intentado antes – respondió tranquilamente, pronto Yunho borró por completo su sonrisa, observándolo con una ceja arriba – En la Universidad yo era muy popular entre la comunidad Gay – explicó como si nada mientras se acercaba de nuevo a la cama

¿De verdad? –

Sí, todos querían acostarse conmigo – volvió a explicar sin pena

¿Y con cuántos te acostaste? – preguntó con seriedad

Mmm ¿cuántos? – viró los ojos hacia arriba, tratando de pensar y recordar, luego miró a Yunho a los ojos – Como con unos 30 – respondió en tono vacilante, enseguida Yunho abrió amplio los ojos, su gesto no era muy amigable - ¡Es broma! – dijo enseguida, no quería otra discusión con él

Ay Changmin – respondió luego de un suspiro – Quiero entenderte y aceptar todo lo que viviste luego que te dejé, pero eso sería demasiado – dijo con algo de pena, Changmin sonrió y luego se acercó hacia él, subiéndose a la cama

Si fueran tantos ¿me dejarías? – preguntó en tono triste, enseguida Yunho negó con la cabeza

No te dejaría, pero me sentiría muy incómodo, es todo –

Yunho – acarició su rostro con una mano – Así fueran 100, jamás dejé de pensar en ti, deseando que cada caricia y cada beso fuera tuyo, pero aprendí a vivir no pensando que llegarías de nuevo ¿entiendes – Yunho asintió - ¿Sabes qué? Jamás me dejé tomar por atrás. Quería ver el rostro de la persona que me hacía el amor para no imaginar que eras tú ¿sabes lo que es eso? –

No –

¿Lo ves? No puedo cambiar las cosas que hice, pero acepto mi realidad cuando la vivo, quiero que tú también lo veas así ¿de acuerdo? – el mayor sonrió y asintió, luego se dieron un beso

Perdóname, ya debería dejar de preguntar esas cosas ¿verdad? –

Sí – respondió tajantemente el menor, luego sonrió de nuevo

Aunque me intriga eso de Junsu ¿eh? – sin responder con palabras Changmin soltó una risa nerviosa mientras negaba con la cabeza

Confórmate con saber que jamás tuvimos sexo – explicó tranquilamente, luego se acercó más hasta colgar los brazos en su cuello – Y a todo esto ¿Qué haces aquí a ésta? ¿Viniste por tu matutino? – preguntó divertido

No precisamente pero podemos aprovechar – respondió en tono travieso y luego lo besó, siendo correspondido. Yunho comenzó a acostarse de espaldas en la cama, trayendo con él el cuerpo de Changmin, pero el menor al sentirse completamente sobre Yunho se alejó un poco

Junsu está en la casa –

Seguro no le importa – intentó volver a tomar sus labios

No seas lujurioso, ya habrá tiempo – contestó en tono de regaño – Mejor vayamos a comer –

No puedes – respondió al instante

¿No puedo comer? ¿Por qué? – preguntó dubitativo

Necesitamos ir en ayunas –

¿A dónde? –

Hacernos análisis, lo dijiste – explicó como si Changmin lo tuviera igual de presente que él

¿Hoy? ¿Ahorita? –

Sí, no tengo clase hasta la tarde y tú no tienes horario fijo, vamos –

Tienes razón –

Además, no gano mucho dinero como para gastarlo en condones – explicó

Pretextos, quieres embarrarme por todos lados – respondió tratando de parecer indignado, Yunho enseguida se sonrojó

No es eso – explicó alarmado - ¿Por qué crees eso? – preguntó avergonzado, Changmin se levantó por completo de su cuerpo y comenzó a reír

Eres tan lindo apenándote así – observó divertido, luego se acercó y besó su nariz – Está bien, vamos, pero me llevarás a desayunar a un lugar bonito – sentenció

Es parte del plan de éste día – contestó orgulloso

¿Hay más aparte de los análisis y un desayuno? –

Claro que sí – sonrió con labia, luego se acercó a Changmin y lo besó fugazmente en los labios – Andando – se levantó rápidamente de la cama y extendió su mano hacia el menor

Tomo un baño y nos vamos – sonrió contento, Yunho se veía muy animado

Jabono tu espalda –

No, se nos hará tarde, sabemos en qué terminaría eso –

Tienes razón, te espero abajo –

Sí – sonrió, se miraron unos instantes y ambos sonrieron, esa sensación de sentirse unos adolescentes cada vez que estaban juntos era muy recurrente

Subieron a la moto de Yunho, aunque a Changmin no le gustaba del todo subirse a esa cosa. Aunque su relación seguía siendo prácticamente un secreto, el menor se abrazó a la cintura del mayor, apoyando su rostro en aquella amplia espalda, era tan cálida que se sentía como estar en la cama, reconfortante y cómodo. No tardaron más de 20 minutos en llegar, Yunho tenía cita a una hora y habían llegado poco antes; aunque ninguno era amigo de las agujas no quedó más remedio que dejarse extraer sangre, y aunque era incómodo, las pruebas que requerían de orina tampoco podían faltar, después de todo se querían hacer la mayor cantidad de análisis posibles. Salieron del lugar luego de casi una hora, aunque algunos resultados estaban en ese mismo día habían querido esperar a todos y dejarlo por ese día, después de todo tenían mucha hambre, así que partieron enseguida. Llegaron a un lugar modesto pero agradable, había una linda vista al jardín en las mesas de adentro, Changmin eligió ese lugar

¿Qué te parece? – preguntó el menor luego que pidieron sus respectivos desayunos, el mayor miró a su alrededor y sonrió, luego observó a Changmin

Tienes buen gusto, es lindo – respondió sin compromiso, el lugar era realmente agradable

Aunque no tengo idea de cómo pagarás la cuenta – observó con burla

Pensaba pedirte dinero, la próxima semana me pagan – respondió un poco preocupado

No te preocupes, yo invito – respondió cortésmente, luego hubo un silencio entre los dos en que solamente se miraron - ¿Qué pasa? –

Nada, te veo y pienso "Tengo tanta suerte" – contestó Yunho galantemente, enseguida el menor soltó una sonora carcajada – No te rías, es verdad, te adoro – concretó con una sonrisa aún mayor, luego buscó la mano de Changmin sobre la mesa y colocó la suya arriba

Es extraño ¿cierto? –

¿El qué? –

Estar aquí, juntos, jamás creí que pudiera ser posible, es tan perfecto y aun así me siento melancólico, siento que algo falta – expuso con un dejo de tristeza, Yunho apretó un poco su mano sobre la de Changmin sin dejar de mirarlo

Falta que sea 100% oficial ¿no? Que tus padres lo sepan, que Yoochun te deje en paz. Es como antes, siempre escondiéndonos, es como si estuviéramos destinados a vivir a escondidas de otros ¿no crees? – el menor asintió – Pero lo importante es lo que vivimos y lo que sentimos nosotros –

Yunho… -

Te amo, es lo único que sé y lo único que me importa, lo que venga después lo afrontaremos juntos ¿de acuerdo? –

Sí, lo sé – sonrió sin muchas ganas – También te amo, es lo único que sé – contestó intranquilo

Cuando Yoochun se calme un poco iremos juntos a hablar con él ¿de acuerdo? Que sepa toda la verdad –

Sí – sonrió un poco más animado y luego de unos momentos llegó el mesero con sus desayunos, había alcanzado a ver aquel gesto de ellos dos tomados de la mano y pronto hizo una mueca de desagrado pero no comentó nada. Sirvió y se retiró

Nos miró feo – comentó Yunho con una sonrisa burlona

Cuando regrese nos besamos, le gustará mirar – contestó divertido

Marica – susurró Yunho también divertido y Changmin le lanzó un pedazo pequeño de su comida ante tal insulto y luego comenzaron a reír. Esa forma infantil de tratarse era casi una costumbre entre los dos

El timbre de la casa de Junsu sonó por segunda vez aquella mañana, pero en ésta ocasión él sabía perfectamente quien era, le esperaba, necesitaba hablar de nuevo con él, con su hermano, amigo y confidente, en esos momentos no podía confiar por completo en nadie más que no fuera él. Se sentaron a la sala con tazas de té para conversar, en ésta ocasión Junsu se veía más nervioso que la anterior. Para no perder tiempo le contó a Junho todo lo que había sucedido, el chantaje de Yoochun, la reconciliación de su amigo y el vecino, el enojo de Jaejoong, la petición de Changmin; todo resumido en menos de media hora, en la cual Junho no pudo comentar nada, se limitó a escuchar a su hermano, ya daría su veredicto de aquella situación

¿Qué piensas? – preguntó angustiado, quería conservar su relación con Jaejoong y a la vez no ser mal amigo con Changmin, pero le quedaba claro que eso era prácticamente imposible

Hermano, sabes la respuesta –

No la sé – respondió preocupado

¿Podrás estar el resto de tu vida con alguien a quien le ocultas algo así? ¿te dejará tu consciencia? – preguntó seriamente, también quería que su hermano continuara con Jaejoong, pero debía ser sincero, por el bien de Junsu

No lo sé – contestó confundido, casi mirando al suelo

Junsu, piénsatelo bien, lo que estás haciendo ¿está bien? A Yoochun ya no le importa nada que no sea recuperar a Changmin, no te dejes manipular así ¿de verdad lo ayudarás aunque sabes que Changmin nunca será feliz con él? Merece vivir su vida junto a Yunho ¿no crees? – su hermano asintió, sintiéndose avergonzado, luego lo miró a los ojos

¿Crees que debo decírselo? – Junho asintió con tristeza

Debes decirle a Jaejoong que te acostaste con Yoochun y a Changmin también, sabes que de esa forma Yoochun no tendrá cara de pedirle volver a Changmin, él ya no verá que vuelvan como una posibilidad ¿me entiendes? –

Te entiendo – respondió cabizbajo – Pero Jae… - mordió su labio inferior

Prepárate para lo peor, debes afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos – explicó con dificultad, pedirle a su hermano que renuncie a su felicidad por hacer lo correcto no era fácil, sintió un revuelvo en el estómago cuando vio las lágrimas salir de los ojos de Junsu

Tienes razón, no tengo opción – limpió algunas de sus lágrimas – Es mejor que me haga a la idea de que Jaejoong me odiará, no querrá saber nada de mí – tragó saliva duramente y volvió a limpiar algunas de sus lágrimas

Si te ama de verdad encontrará la paz para perdonarte, no fue tu intención acostarte con su mejor amigo ¿verdad? – Junsu negó

Siempre me gustó ¿sabes? – dijo con algo de duda, llamando la atención de Junho

¿De qué hablas? – preguntó extrañado

Yoochun, me gustaba, antes que Jaejoong –

¿Qué? – lo miró asombrado, no entendía de qué hablaba su hermano

Cuando conocí a Jaejoong él no supo antes de mi existencia pero yo sí, los había visto en los pasillos de la Universidad, juntos, creí que eran pareja, que lo ocultaban por ser gays, porque eran tan cercanos, pero no era así, un día vi a Yoochun con una chica, eran pareja, entonces me decepcioné, creí que era hetero, no pensé que fuera bisexual – sonrió con curiosidad – Entonces conocí a Jaejoong en una fiesta, me cortejó, quería llevarme a la cama, pero no se lo permití, creo que eso aumentó su curiosidad y me invitó a salir, era tan guapo que me pareció buena idea, además así podría saber más de su amigo. Esas fueron mis primeras intenciones – miró a su hermano unos momentos antes de continuar – Pero entonces me comenzó a gustar de verdad, era detallista y romántico, aunque jamás me había dicho que me amaba yo supe que algo había entre los dos, algo verdadero, terminamos cuando sentí que me estaba enamorando, creo que a él le sucedía algo parecido porque peleamos realmente por una estupidez. Pero lo extrañé tanto que me di cuenta que estaba perdido, me había enamorado y quizás él también, pero ninguno lo dijo, cuando volvimos todo fue como antes, poco después de presentar a Yoochun con Changmin fue que Jaejoong lo dijo, me abrió su corazón y le abrí el mío, sentí que sería eterno, quiero que sea eterno hermano, no quiero perder al hombre que amo – sonrió nuevamente antes de comenzar a llorar, Junho se levantó de su asiento y lo abrazó, sabía que no habían palabras para consolarlo, sabía que él mismo había pedido que se entregara ante "la justicia", pero no había marcha atrás

Aunque te haya gustado antes, estoy seguro que no fue esa parte de tus recuerdos lo que te arrastró a él, fue culpa del alcohol, así que no te atormentes – dijo para tranquilizarlo, quizás no serviría de mucho, pero no quería que su hermano fuera destruido por la culpa

Luego de aquel reconfortante desayuno partieron del restaurante, Yunho había prometido una sorpresa a su novio, por lo cual le vendó los ojos aunque él no estuvo del todo de acuerdo, sobre todo porque había tenido que subirse en ese estado a la motocicleta, abrazándose al cuerpo de Yunho con mayor fuerza de la normal. No supo hacia donde iba durante más de 40 minutos, pero mientras iban a aquel desconocido lugar sintió una excitante sensación, el aire, la velocidad, sus ojos cerrados y el cuerpo de Yunho tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración le hicieron sentir de esa manera, de pronto ir sobre aquel transporte no pareció tan mala idea. Llegaron a lo que parecía ser un ambiente y un respirar conocido, de pronto Changmin sintió el corazón acelerarse, Yunho lo agarró de la mano y abrió una puerta, ésta hizo un crujido conocido que le llenó de una sensación tranquilizante, sin embargo su corazón latió cada vez con más fuerza, ese olor, el aire que se filtraba a través de sus poros y le hizo sentir un frío agradable, entonces Yunho se colocó a su espalda y luego de besarle con delicadeza la mejilla comenzó a quitar la venda de sus ojos, entonces Changmin confirmó sus sospechas, el sucio polvo, los artefactos diversos, el frío de un lugar jamás habitado en muchos años y los cientos de recuerdos vividos ahí, muchas de sus primeras veces las vivió en ese lugar, su primer beso, su primer te amo y muchas cosas más, sintió un vuelco en el estómago y sin sentirse triste o aturdido las lágrimas se deslizaron de sus ojos por las mejillas, sonreía sin poder cambiar aquella expresión

Yunho – susurró suavemente y pronto aquellos fuertes brazos le rodearon

Nuestro pequeño gran lugar – dijo con tono melancólico, sus brazos sobre el pecho del menor y luego su barbilla sobre su hombro derecho, miraron por todo el lugar, sonriendo

Era nuestro secreto y nos lo arrebataron, lo recuerdo todo Yunho, me ataca una sensación de ansiedad, todo pudo ser tan distinto – apretó los dientes pero se contuvo de llorar, desde que había aparecido de nuevo el amor de su vida el sentimiento de querer llorar era más frecuente que antes, incluso cuando pensaba en el hombre que lo había abandonado

Lo sé – apretó más el cuerpo frente a él, poco a poco Changmin se giró hacia él y colgando los brazos a su cuello compartieron un beso, como antes, cuando intentaban apagar el fuego de un amor secreto, cuando el mundo afuera de aquel sucio y abandonado taller desaparecía y solo existían ellos dos, un mundo donde nadie los señalara, nadie intentaba separarlos y nadie les hacía daño, en aquel mundo eran felices a plenitud

Sigue tan igual – susurró el menor cuando separaron sus labios, más no sus cuerpos

No quise mover nada, todo está tal cual lo dejé – hizo una pausa – Bueno, me encontré algunos cristales rotos – comentó con un gesto pequeño de enojo, entonces Changmin sonrió, tragando saliva duramente

Perdón –

¿De qué hablas? – preguntó extrañado

Cuando me dejaste vine un día aquí, buscándote, no pude entrar, me frustró pensar que era verdad que te habías ido – pausó unos momentos – Así que comencé a tirar piedras, algunos cristales se rompieron, lo siento, estaba muy enojado, estaba desesperado

Changmin… - dijo en tono bajo – No tenía idea, perdóname tú – acarició un poco su mejilla

No estuvo bien, lo sé –

Te lo había dicho antes, recuperaremos todo el tiempo perdido – sonrió complaciente y fue correspondido, luego secó el rastro de lágrimas en el rostro de Changmin y besó sus mejillas, compartieron una mirada antes de volverse a besar, juntando de ser posible aún más sus cuerpos y aunque aquel era un sucio y abandonado taller nada más importó que aquellos dos cuerpos comenzando a desvestirse, lanzándose miradas cómplices cuando un nuevo beso les envolvía, entregando sus alientes sin poderse apartar uno del otro. Las ropas se llenaron de polvo cuando cayeron en aquel suelo, serían su cama y no importaba nada más, se besaron mientras Yunho se ponía el condón y enseguida sus cuerpos se volvieron una sola alma, se habían reconciliado en el sexo en varias ocasiones, pero era como tener la primera sensación, quizás el pensar que alguien pudiera verlos, quizás el sentir que aquel lugar sucio y abandonado les pertenecía tanto como sus propias vidas o quizás solo era aquel fervor de tenerse mutuamente lo que les hacía sentir aquella sensación jamás vivida. Las piernas de Changmin entrelazadas en la cintura de Yunho mientras éste le embestía sutilmente, el suelo era duro aunque poco les importó, se besaron hasta el cansancio, hasta que el mayor terminó, repartiendo besos en el rostro del menor, aquel rostro sudado y complacido, se miraron antes que Yunho besara todo su hombro, su cuello y de nuevo su rostro, mientras las manos de Changmin le acariciaban la espalda también llena de sudor, sentía rozar las uñas de su amante mientras se deslizaban sutilmente sin lastimarle. Abandonó su cuerpo luego de un último beso pero permanecieron cercanos uno del otro, Changmin se abrazó a él, aprovechando para besar aquel pecho, sentía los labios entumidos, era la primera vez que se besaban tanto durante el acto, no hubo tiempo para la habitual melodía de gemidos. Estaban agotados, pero Yunho se apartó un poco para quitarse el preservativo antes de volver a los brazos de Changmin, cerraron sus ojos, seguía sin importar en que lugar sucio y desordenado se encontraban, aquella fue su primera vez en aquel taller, testigo mudo de tantas cosas entre los dos, ahora una más, ese lugar les pertenecía mucho más que antes

Junsu estaba decidido, diría la verdad, no sabía en qué momento, no quería que fuera demasiado cruel, sobre todo por Jaejoong, después de todo ahora Changmin estaba con Yunho y además lo de él con Yoochun había sucedido cuando ya no eran novios, aún así le parecía difícil hablar de ese tema con su amigo; sin embargo su prioridad era Jaejoong, si lo perdía a él lo perdería todo, una consecuencia que debía aprender a lidiar. Pero antes debía ir al departamento de Yoochun, encararlo, no dejarse manipular y además recoger parte de las cosas de Changmin, tal cual lo había prometido. Tocó varias veces antes de ser atendido, Yoochun abrió de golpe la puerta, enojado por la insistencia en llamar a la puerta, acababa de salir de bañarse, tenía aún la toalla enredada en la cintura, al verlo Junsu no pudo ser discreto y lo miró de pies a cabeza sonrojándose, para Yoochun aquello no pasó desapercibido, pero tan solo hizo un gesto de inconformidad, luego movió la cabeza indicándole que pasara, Junsu lo dudó pero terminó por entrar, Yoochun miró hacia el lado derecho del pasillo como si quisiera asegurarse de que nadie los había visto, luego cerró la puerta

¿Qué quieres? – preguntó de mala gana, no tenía deseos de ver a nadie que no fuera su ex novio, Heechul lo había hecho enojar

Changmin me pidió que recogiera sus cosas – respondió tan pronto pudo, evitando mirarlo

¿Y crees que lo permitiré? Que venga él por ellas – contestó tajantemente, haciéndolo voltear

No está loco para hacer eso – dijo con tono un poco agresivo, haciéndolo sonreír

Estás nervioso – observó con burla - ¿Es porque estoy desnudo? – preguntó con voz suave, mirándolo fijamente, el novio de su "ex amigo" era demasiado obvio

No digas tonterías – contestó tratando de parecer indiferente – Pero vístete, será más fácil hablar así –

Está bien – respondió con su reciente pero habitual tono sarcástico de hablar, pasó de lado a Junsu y se dirigió a su habitación, sin cerrar la puerta comenzó a vestirse, lográndose ver una parte de su cuerpo desde afuera, Junsu retiró su mirada, comenzando a vagar por los alrededores del departamento; se veía descuidado, sucio, era obvio que Yoochun tenía muchos días sin hacer la limpieza y no le extrañaba, se notaba que estaba en estado de depresión, se le veían los ojos cansados y el ánimo por los suelos, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de lástima – Así que te mandó él – escuchó la voz sensual de Yoochun atrás de él y volteó enseguida, alterado, no se había dado cuenta en que momento llegó hasta ahí, estaba tan absorto en sus cavilaciones que realmente no se puso a pensar en nada más. Estaban demasiado cerca y Junsu tuvo el extraño presentimiento de que de alguna u otra forma Yoochun estaba intentando de seducirlo, se sintió utilizado

Así es, no volverá contigo – respondió valientemente

Eso cree él pero no se lo permitiré, siempre obtengo lo que quiero – explicó en el tono más arrogante que conocía, acercándose más a Junsu hasta estar a escasos centímetros de distancia, levantó su mano y acarició con su índice la mejilla de Junsu – Siempre – susurró cerca de su cuerpo, haciéndolo estremecer, pero no caería en la trampa, no una vez más, así que se retiró dos pasos de él, mirándolo con recelo

Déjate de niñerías ¿Dónde están las cosas de Changmin?... La habitación – dijo lo último en voz baja, como si se hubiera respondido a sí mismo, pero también había escuchado Yoochun, así que se apresuró a seguirlo cuando Junsu entró, estando a punto de abrir la puerta del clóset Yoochun se le adelantó y la cerró con fuerza, atrapándolo entre su cuerpo y aquel mueble, aprisionó su muñeca izquierda con mucha fuerza, intentando someterlo

Aléjate de sus cosas, no te llevarás nada – sentenció enojado, volviendo a apretar la mano en la muñeca de Junsu, haciéndolo lanzar un quejido de dolor

Me duele… - gimió adolorido

Te suelto, te largas y jamás vuelves, es el trato – decretó con dureza pero no recibió respuesta por parte de Junsu

Yoochun, él necesita… -

¡Nada! Solo me necesita a mi ¿entiendes? Respondió duramente, intentando volver a apretar la mano en la muñeca de Junsu pero éste lanzó un quejido el doble de fuerte que los anteriores, comenzó a temblar, tenía miedo

Suéltame por favor – lo miró con súplica, sus ojos se enrojecieron un poco, Yoochun entendió que estaba exagerando y aflojó el agarre de su muñeca

Solo quiero que vuelva ¿Por qué no me ayudas? – preguntó entristecido

Porque no es lo que quiere él – trató de explicar tranquilo, para que el otro no se alterara más y aunque no se alteró, aquella respuesta no fue la que Yoochun quería oír

Entonces… ¿Qué quiere él? – preguntó con voz suave, fijando su mirada en los labios de Junsu y sin más los atacó con los suyos, sujetándole la cintura con la mano libre, atrayéndolo hacia él, pronto el menor colocó sus manos en el pecho del mayor, tratando de alejarlo, pero aquellos labios haciendo presión contra su boca le provocaron, así que también los besó, con deseo, como si quisiera recuperar la memoria de aquella noche perdida entre las copas, la noche en que había cometido su más grande pecado, aquella noche que había querido que no existiera y ahora más que sobrio estaba a punto de hacer que aquella fuera una verdadera traición, y no estaba bien, no podía permitirla, así que lo alejó por completo de un empujón, estrellándole una cachetada en la mejilla izquierda, aunque él también lo había besado actuó como si la culpa solo hubiera sido de Yoochun, se sintió avergonzado, lo había besado, y había disfrutado de esos labios carnosos y expertos, Yoochun era un gran besador, volvería loco a cualquiera

Idiota – insultó avergonzado, Yoochun sonrió

Como si no hubieras respondido – sonrió con burla

Eres una basura Yoochun, jódete – dijo indignado, luego le dio la espalda y caminó hacía la puerta, así hubiera hecho mil promesas no volvería, que Changmin se buscara alguien más que fuera por sus cosas, Yoochun había perdido la razón y él le tenía miedo

¡Fuera de mi vista! – le gritó con coraje, pero no hacía falta, Junsu no quería volver, no volvería, no necesitaba más tentaciones, ahora tenía una erección, si no hubiera rechazado sus besos hubiera continuado y entonces habría traicionado a Jaejoong dos veces, pero no lo hizo, estaba nervioso, ya no sabía que hacer

Ésta vez le tocó abrir los ojos a él primero, sonrió al ver el plácido rostro dormido de Yunho, retiró algunos de sus cabellos y le besó la frente, después se abrazó con fuerza de aquella cintura, colocando su rostro en el pecho de su ahora amante. Ese lugar era horrible, olía a humedad y estaba completamente sucio, pero estar ahí con Yunho luego de hacer el amor lo convertía en el lugar perfecto, tal como lo era antes, en su juventud, antes que los descubrieran, cuando podían ocultarse ahí del mundo cruel que los señalaba atrás de esas sucias cuatro paredes

Estás de nuevo en mi vida, no necesito nada más – susurró con voz cálida y luego cerró los ojos, cientos de recuerdos acudieron a su mente, tantas cosas al lado de Yunho, parecía un sueño que aún después de tanto tiempo estuvieran ahí, donde todo había comenzado, donde podían ser ellos mismos al cien por ciento, sin máscaras, sin secretos – Mi Yunho… - se abrazó más a su cuerpo mientras sonreía, no le importaba ser un estúpido enamorado como colegiala hormonal de 15 años, dentro de esas sucias paredes al lado de Yunho nada más podía importar…

_Los días que siguieron a los últimos desafortunados sucesos no fueron diferentes, murmullos, miradas, burlas, todo les perseguía, era incómodo, era desesperante pero debían soportar, si se amaban realmente y si querían estar juntos de verdad debían superar eso. Yunho estaba convencido, no cambiaría nunca sus pensamientos y sus decisiones, pero para Changmin las cosas estaban resultando peores, a él le hacían bromas y a Yunho no, incluso habían llegado a dejarle recados y papelitos con frases insultantes dentro de su casillero, uno de los más recurrentes era el que decía "Yo soy la mujer", seguido de "Chupo penes" y otros más de ese tipo. El menor se lo tenía oculto a Yunho, no quería preocuparlo de más, él también debía ser fuerte y afrontar cosas por su cuenta, no podía depender de su novio toda la vida…_

_Terminó su clase de las 11 y los alumnos comenzaron a salir para el almuerzo, algunos se quedaban pero eran pocos, uno de ellos ese día fue Changmin, pues Yunho tenía clase de deportes y para evitar que alguien se lo encontrara en los pasillos, el mayor había sugerido que se quedara en el salón de clases, que no saliera, Changmin obedeció porque sabía que Yunho tenía razón en preocuparse de que le fueran hacer algo_

_Changmin… - llamó el maestro en tono bajo, haciéndole una señal de que se acercara, el menor obedeció y se postró frente a él_

_Dígame –_

_Necesito que lleves esto al cuartito del almacén de limpieza – indicó mientras estiraba hacia él un pañuelo sucio, el menor lo tomó entre su mano y obedeció, saliéndose enseguida del salón, sin darse cuenta que atrás de él estaba el profesor, siguiéndolo con cautela. El cuarto de la limpieza estaba al final del pasillo de la derecha, donde los alumnos no iban a la hora del almuerzo. Changmin abrió la puerta y sin prender la luz se adentró un poco, solo dejaría el trapo en cualquier parte y se retiraría, pero para su desgracia algo, o alguien empujó la puerta del cuartito y ésta se cerró, sin poderse abrir por dentro_

_¿Hola! – preguntó Changmin mientras intentaba girar el picaporte pero éste no cedió – Estoy encerrado – comentó preocupado, comenzando a darle empujones a la puerta, pero ésta no quiso abrir, así que comenzó a golpearla con los puños y a hablar, pero nadie respondía - ¿Alguien?... ¡Ayuda! Ábranme, no es gracioso – suplicó preocupado, ahí había poco aire y ni que decir de la iluminación, la luz no servía, sintió algo de frío y se apeó en una de las esquinas - ¿Qué voy hacer? – se preguntó preocupado, encogiéndose de piernas cerró los ojos, sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido, pero cuando despertó vio la puerta abrirse, eso lo puso de pie enseguida, alcanzó a ver una sombra - ¿Quién? – preguntó preocupado, entonces se puso de pie_

_¿Changmin? – escuchó una voz conocida, se trataba de su maestro, el que lo había mandado a dejar ese trapo en ese lugar_

_Sí – respondió enseguida_

_Te busqué después de las clases y no aparecías, creo que te encerraron aquí, debieron ser tus compañeros – explicó mañosamente, Changmin se talló los ojos _

_¿Qué hora es? –_

_Las 5 – contestó tranquilamente, pero pronto Changmin abrió más los ojos_

_¿Qué? – estaba aturdido, no entendía_

_Es tarde, lo sé, un chico y una chica preguntaron por ti varias veces, de tu casa llamaron también, creo que están preocupados – explicó sin emoción_

_Es tardísimo, debo volver – se acercó a la puerta y salió, efectivamente por los cristales de los pasillos se colaba la luz del atardecer – Gracias por sacarme – dijo rápidamente e intentó avanzar pero su brazo fue sujetado - ¿Qué sucede? – _

_Te llevo en mi auto, para que no se te haga más tarde – sugirió tranquilamente, intentando ganarse su confianza, pero Changmin se sintió incómodo_

_Gracias profesor, no es necesario – intentó volver a avanzar_

_Te digo que te esperes ¿sí? Recojo unas cosas del salón y nos vamos, ven – lo soltó y entonces se adelantó para caminar delante de él, Changmin no tuvo más opción y lo siguió. Llegaron a otro de los salones, uno de los del ala contraria a donde Changmin estudiaba, entraron y el profesor cerró la puerta, avanzando a uno de los casilleros del salón, Changmin por su parte intentó distraerse con otra cosa, así que se sentó en la butaca y sacando su celular comenzó a revisar sus mensajes, la señal se había cortado así que no pudo ver ninguno, entonces decidió comenzar a jugar – Changmin… - llamó en tono suave_

_¿Sí? – respondió sin perder de vista su juego_

_Entonces ese Jung Yunho es tu novio… - comentó con poco tacto, Changmin dejó de jugar con su celular y se mordió el labio inferior antes de responder_

_Sí – contestó avergonzado_

_¿Y es solo él? ¿o realmente eres Gay? ¿te gustan otros hombres? –_

_¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas? – inquirió avergonzado, desviando la mirada_

_Curiosidad – respondió con una sonrisa, Changmin se distrajo de nuevo con el juego y cuando menos lo pensó su profesor estaba muy cerca de él, enfrente - ¿Has experimentado el sexo gay? – cuestionó con voz baja, intentando susurrar, a Changmin una sensación de asco lo atacó y pronto se puso de pie, mirándolo con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal – No te asustes, es solo una pregunta – se defendió divertido_

_No profesor, no lo he hecho – contestó avergonzado, completamente rojo, entonces el maestro sonrió, Changmin se reprochó haberle respondido, no tenía obligación de hablarle de sus cosas_

_A veces es bueno experimentar con alguien mayor, dicen… - se acercó a él, recorriendo con la mirada el cuerpo de Changmin, haciéndolo sonrojar por completo, evitó mirarlo_

_¿Qué hace? – dio un paso más grande hacia atrás pero en segundos su maestro lo alcanzó, intentando tocarle el cabello - ¡No! – lo empujó por instinto, mirándolo con terror_

_¿Qué te sucede? ¿es así como tratas a tu profesor? – preguntó molesto_

_No tiene derecho a acercarse así – contestó enojado, casi temblando_

_Changmin, no será nada que no te vaya a gustar, tranquilo – relamió sus labios al intentar acercarse de nuevo, colocando su rostro sutilmente a un lado de la cabeza de su alumno, con intenciones de besar su cuello, pero él no lo iba a permitir así que se le adelantó y por instinto elevó su rodilla, dándole un golpe en el estómago con ella, al parecer más fuerte de lo que pensó, pues su maestro se dobló hacia el frente, exclamando un quejido de dolor - ¡Imbécil! – regañó enojado mientras Changmin lo miraba con susto, no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer_

_Era acoso, no se lo voy a permitir, lo reportaré – se defendió con voz bastante molesta_

_Estúpido ¿crees que van a creerte? Tengo esposa y 2 hijas, pero tú no eres más que un alumno Gay mentiroso, nadie te creerá – sonrió con triunfo mientras intentaba recuperar su aliento_

_Tienen que creerme, es la verdad – respondió secamente, sin más se dio media vuelta y salió rápidamente de ese lugar, ni siquiera llegó a su casillero, corrió hasta escapar por completo de la escuela, dirigiéndose a su casa. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera suceder, ya no se sentía tranquilo en ningún lugar… Llegó a su casa, dentro lo esperaban con preocupación no solo sus papás, sino también Yunho y Yeon Hee, al verlo entrar Yunho se puso de pie rápidamente_

_¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó con susto su madre, luego se acercó a él para asegurarse que se encontraba bien_

_Me encerraron por error – mintió para tranquilizarla, Yunho lo observó fijamente, no creyendo en absoluto esa historia_

_Nadie sabía nada de ti – dijo Yeon Hee mientras se acercaba a él, jugando su papel de novia le dio un abrazo, luego lo miró – Que bien que estás aquí – _

_Ten cuidado la próxima – dijo su papá y luego se retiró a su habitación_

_Está un poco enojado – explicó su mamá con seriedad - ¿Tienes hambre? –_

_Mucha – respondió enseguida, no había comido su almuerzo y tenía horas sin probar vocado_

_Ven querida, ayúdame – dirigiéndose a Yeon Hee y luego caminó hacia la cocina y ella la siguió, dejando a Yunho con Changmin_

_¿La verdad? – preguntó a su novio_

_La dije – respondió secamente_

_Por error no te encerraron ¿Quién está molestándote? –_

_Nadie – respondió de mala gana – Déjame en paz – enojado le dio la espalda y caminó hacia la cocina, sorprendiéndolo, Yunho lo observó marcharse, estaba preocupado, esa reacción no era normal en él – No puedo permitir que Yunho se preocupe, perdón – pensó con tristeza, al llegar a la cocina se sentó a la mesa, su mamá y su supuesta novia servían la comida_

_Hijo, tu novia es un encanto – halagó sonriente, Changmin y Yeon Hee compartieron miradas_

_Lo sé mamá – contestó enseguida, Yunho acababa de acercarse a la puerta, al ver ese cuadro no pudo evitar sentirse triste, su mamá jamás le diría a Changmin algo así respecto a él, que diferente sería todo si alguno de los dos fuera mujer, pero no era así, les había tocado amarse de esa forma_

_Debo irme – anunció Yunho al entrar a la cocina, Changmin lo miró_

_Gracias por preocuparte – comentó con una sonrisa_

_Nos vemos mañana – dijo secamente – Con permiso – completó dirigiéndose a las mujeres, "su suegra" asintió para despedirlo mientras que Yeon Hee se limitó a mirarlo. Yunho se retiró en silencio, dejando pensativo a Changmin, seguramente se había molestado con él._

_Al día siguiente como cada mañana Yunho pasó por Changmin, esperándolo en la esquina de la cuadra, el menor lo saludó con una sonrisa pero su novio estaba serio, sin hablarle comenzó a caminar, Changmin a su lado, con la cabeza ligeramente agachada ¿podría considerarse aquella una pelea de pareja? Porque era obvio que Yunho estaba enojado con él y creía saber el por qué_

_Yunho háblame – dijo de pronto el menor mirándolo de reojo, Yunho tardó en reaccionar unos momentos, volteó hacia él con mirada hosca y se detuvo en seco_

_Estoy enojado contigo Changmin – contestó secamente_

_Eso es más que obvio – dijo con tristeza – Pero ¿Por qué? –_

_Deberías de saberlo – contestó aún molesto, luego volvió a caminar, el otro le siguió_

_Si te pregunto es porque no sé – levantó un poco la voz_

_Me mientes, eso pasa, lo sabes bien – reclamó con molestia, caminando más deprisa _

_No te miento – respondió preocupado, recibiendo de Yunho una mirada acusadora – Bueno, un poco – completó. Nuevamente el mayor se detuvo en seco, volteó a verlo – No quiero ser un problema para ti – dijo en tono desesperado_

_¿Qué dices? – se acercó más a él_

_Quiero ser capaz de no depender de ti y no ser una carga, no quiero que creas que tienes que protegerme todo el tiempo, yo también soy un hombre ¿se te olvida? – expuso sin respirar, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, Yunho suspiró casi imperceptiblemente_

_Eres un tonto ¿Cómo voy a olvidar que eres hombre? Y no es que crea que eres una carga o un inútil, pero te amo y quiero que estés bien ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? –_

_Si lo planteas así nada, pero me siento un débil a tu lado, quiero poderme defender ¿entiendes? – sonrió con tristeza, bajando la mirada, luego Yunho se acercó más a él, entonces Changmin levantó la mirada al sentirlo. Sin importarle que estaban en la calle Yunho lo besó en los labios, sorprendiéndolo_

_No quiero que nadie te haga daño, me siento responsable de ti, quizás estoy mal, quizás te haga sentir menos pero no lo puedo evitar, te amo como no tienes idea Changmin, quiero que entiendas esa parte de mí, perdóname – explicó con tono serio y firme, abrazando suavemente a su novio al terminar, el menor estaba casi paralizado, su corazón latía de prisa, saber que el hombre que amaba lo amaba a él de esa forma lo hacía sentir especial_

_Yunho… - tampoco le importó nadie que pasaba por ahí, devolvió el abrazo, ocultando su rostro entre el cuello y hombro del mayor – Yo también te quiero proteger, a mi manera, por eso hay cosas que no te quiero decir, tú también debes entender esa parte de mí – replicó el menor, sin recibir respuesta_

_Entiendo – hizo una pausa – Pero quiero que sepas que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, si hay que darle su merecido a alguien solo dilo – se soltaron poco a poco_

_Sí – Changmin sonrió, lanzándose de nuevo a los brazos de Yunho, ésta vez se besaron ambos, de pie en la calle, algunas personas pasaban por ahí, los miraban con desdén, algunos incluso diciendo palabras hirientes, pero fueron por completo ignorados por la pareja, debían acostumbrarse a esa situación y al hecho de que nada importaba más que ellos y su relación._

_El resto del camino se fueron tomados de la mano, aunque no faltó quien los miraba con rareza hicieron ojos ciegos, esa gente que no comprendía no debía existir en sus vidas, si querían estar juntos y ser felices debían prescindir de ellas. Soltaron sus manos a pocas cuadras de la escuela, aunque tampoco debía importarles la opinión de ellos no es que buscaran meterse en problemas en la escuela, sin embargo no sabían que en esos momentos la bomba había estallado, sin poder dar marcha atrás_

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la oscuridad, cerca de él percibió aquel aroma que le impregnaba todos sus sentidos, sonrió al sentir aquella calidez de un cuerpo junto al suyo, ese cuerpo que le enloquecía, aquel que cada vez que lo miraba le provocaba recorrerlo por completo a besos; lo sintió moverse a su lado, sus ojos ahora acostumbrados a aquella semi oscuridad lograron divisar a su lado la figura hermosa de su amante, Changmin sonrió, pudo ver aquellos perfectos dientes para él, la boca que le pertenecía besó la suya y luego compartieron aquella mirada silenciosa

Despertaste – susurró de forma cariñosa el menor

No lo creo, sigo soñando, algo tan perfecto como tú no puede ser real – respondió galantemente, sonriendo con triunfo, pero contrario a lo que pensó, recibió de Changmin un manotazo

No exageres – regañó avergonzado, aunque amaba que Yunho le dijera cosas tontas, cursis y ridículas, pero lo hacía sentir tímido

Solo digo la verdad – sonrió nuevamente, después se sentó, recordó que el suelo estaba sucio y que habían hecho el amor sobre sus ropas, parte de ellas estaban manchadas con el semen de Changmin, además del sudor y polvo, compartieron una mirada cómplice

¿Y ahora? – preguntó el menor, siguiendo los pasos se sentó

Debemos hacer el recuento de los daños – contestó divertido, enseguida se pusieron de pie, el mayor no pudo evitar contemplar el cuerpo desnudo de Changmin, éste lo miró con reproche

¿Qué estás mirando? – preguntó fingiéndose enojado, Yunho negó con la cabeza, sonriendo

Tu cuerpo es muy sexy – respondió sin pena, recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza

Tonterías – continuó fingiendo enojo, se cruzó de brazos – Voltea a otro lado – sugirió

Recuerdo cada detalle de tu cuerpo en aquel entonces, quiero grabar en mi memoria el de ahora – se mordió el labio inferior mientras lo miraba, Changmin sonrió

Si todo sale bien, después de mañana te dejaré explorarlo todo – dijo con picardía, acercándose un poco, sin juntar sus cuerpos

Me agrada la idea – contestó emocionado, intentando acercarse más para besar sus labios pero Changmin movió la cabeza hacia atrás para evitarlo, enseguida Yunho hizo un puchero y el menor aprovechó para morder ligeramente su labio inferior, pero cuando Yunho intentó tomar sus labios lo volvió a esquivar, provocándolo – Eres cruel – se quejó el mayor mientras Changmin sonreía traviesamente

Anda, vístete – ordenó con un movimiento de cabeza, señalando la ropa del suelo, Yunho no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, juntó la ropa y vio los "daños" causados por ellos dos

Tus pantalones están húmedos – comentó riéndose, luego se los aventó a Changmin, quien los agarró y miró con descontento, luego les comenzó a sacudir todo lo que traían encima

Somos un desastre – observó divertido, luego miró a Yunho – Pero fue excelente, deberíamos hacerlo más seguido aquí

Pienso arreglar éste cuartucho, hacer algo lindo para los dos ¿Qué te parece? –

No lo sé, me gusta como es, hay tantos recuerdos aquí – observó con melancolía mientras se vestía nuevamente, Yunho lo observó unos instantes

Lo sé… ¿sabes? Aún no es todo por hoy, te llevaré a otro lugar – sonrió satisfecho

¿Ah sí? ¿Dónde? –

Sor-pre-sa – respondió divertido

Me da mala espina – comentó dudoso. Terminó de vestirse

Espera y verás – rebatió con confianza, cerrándole un ojo, luego comenzó a vestirse también. El menor lo miró unos instantes y negó con la cabeza, no sabía que tramaba Yunho pero seguro sería divertido, confiaba en él.

_Entraron en la escuela y aunque fue de forma separada la realidad es que ya nadie podía verlos uno lejos del otro, todos sabían ya lo que estaba pasando, y si no todos al menos más de un noventa por ciento. Cuando comenzaron las clases el maestro pidió a Changmin que fuera a la Dirección, ahí habría quien le esperara, el menor pensó que sería cualquier cosa referente al salón del que era Encargado, pero cuando vio a Yunho a lo lejos del otro pasillo dirigiéndose a donde mismo que él sintió un mal presagio; el mayor también lo sintió cuando vio a Changmin a pocos metros de la puerta de la Dirección, compartieron miradas, compartieron un mismo sentimiento de angustia y los mismos temores. Yunho se acercó hasta la oficina del Director sin despegar su mirada de la mirada de Changmin, y cuando estuvieron frente a frente se dieron apoyo con aquella misma mirada, no hicieron falta palabras, era momento de afrontar lo que estaba sucediendo_

_¿Listo? – preguntó Yunho con aquella voz tenue que Changmin reconocía muy bien, su novio estaba preocupado, igual que él_

_Listo – respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa, Yunho también sonrió y se tomaron de las manos. El menor abrió la puerta, la primera sala donde se encontraban siempre la Secretaria y otros tantos profesores estaba casi vacía, solo se encontraba ella, al verlos lo primero que notó fue que se agarraban de las manos, los miró fijamente_

_Yunho y Changmin, supongo – comentó seriamente, el menor asintió – Los esperan adentro de la oficina del Director, pasen – pidió de manera amable, ella no parecía mirarlos con el desprecio que hacían otros tantos alumnos_

_Sí – dijo Yunho con seriedad_

_Chicos – se detuvieron al oírla hablar – Suéltense las manos, es un consejo – se dirigió a ellos de manera amable y luego volvió a lo suyo, ambos se miraron a los ojos y soltaron sus manos, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la oficina, Yunho tocó suavemente y enseguida la puerta fue abierta por uno de sus maestros, entonces entraron, Yunho y Changmin notaron que además del director, adentro estaban maestros solo de ambos, no de toda la escuela_

_¿Nos llamaron? – preguntó Yunho_

_Sí, pónganse allá – señaló el Director la única ventana de su oficina, y ahí se dirigieron, siendo vigilados por todos los presentes, Changmin notó que ahí se encontraba el maestro que trató de propasarse con él y se puso nervioso_

_¿Hemos hecho algo malo? – preguntó el menor dirigiéndose al Director, en esa oficina sabía que era la persona más confiable, pero éste no contestó_

_Changmin y Yunho ¿sostienen una relación amorosa? – preguntó directamente, mirándolos a ambos fijamente, no se veía contento para nada, aunque tampoco molesto_

_Sí – contestó sinceramente el mayor, sin esperarse a nada, sin importarle nada, causó curiosidad y hasta molestia por su forma despreocupada de decirlo – Somos pareja – _

_¡Eso es homosexualidad! Está prohibido – reclamó con enojo uno de los profesores, logrando que algunos incluso asintieran con la cabeza, Changmin se puso aún más nervioso, miró de reojo a Yunho y por lo que parecía, estaba calmado_

_¿Prohibido por quién? – cuestionó Yunho con decisión, mirando fijamente a ese maestro_

_¡Por todos! Las religiones, la sociedad ¡la naturaleza! ¿Qué tiene de normal ser Homosexual? Es una abominación – explicó gritando, enojado. Yunho sintió lástima de él, pero también enojo al ver que había maestros que lo apoyaban, otros tantos tenían cara de duda_

_Eso es injusto, somos personas y nos está juzgando peor que a bestias – dijo Changmin también enojado, jamás antes se había sentido tan insultado, ni siquiera una burla diciéndole 'marica' lo había hecho sentir así_

_¿Te parece niño que el sexo anal no es algo de bestias? – preguntó ese mismo maestro, causando conmoción, ésta vez los otros maestros no lo apoyaron_

_Momento… – dijo el Director enseguida, dirigiéndose hacia el maestro – No permitiré que un maestro insulte de esa forma a un alumno, mucho menos utilizando un lenguaje tan vulgar – regañó enseguida, ésta vez sí se veía molesto, pronto el maestro se sonrojó de la vergüenza, reconociendo que se había propasado_

_¿Qué derecho tienen las personas a juzgar así? No es solo un romance, nos amamos, tenemos tanto derecho como los demás de hacerlo – reclamó Yunho_

_¿El reglamento de la escuela prohíbe nuestro noviazgo? Cuando era mi novia Lee Yeon Hee nadie me prohibió nada – explicó el menor intentando parecer calmado_

_Nadie les está prohibiendo ser pareja – explicó brevemente el Director – Están aquí por otras razones, si el profesor ha saltado comenzando con sus comentarios personales es otra cosa – _

_No entiendo – comentó el mayor_

_Primero, aunque no podemos prohibirles tener una relación, se les prohíbe completamente cualquier muestra de afecto dentro de las instalaciones de la escuela – explicó solemnemente, causando confusión y descontento por parte de los dos afectados_

_Pero… -_

_Segundo – interrumpió – Sabemos que han estado recibiendo intimidación de otros alumnos de la escuela, varios maestros se dieron cuenta de aquellos incómodos carteles, pero tienen prohibido defenderse con violencia, no importa lo que les hagan – _

_¡No es justo! A Changmin lo han golpeado ¿está pidiendo que se deje o yo lo deje pasar si se repite? – preguntó enojado Yunho_

_Si sucede deben hablarlo y reportarlo – explicó rápidamente – Tercero, tienen que confesarlo con sus padres y no hablar dentro de las instalaciones de la escuela de las cosas que hayan hecho entre ustedes –_

_O sea, fingir que no tenemos una relación _

_Exactamente –_

_Nos está pidiendo mantener un secreto y fingir que no hay nada entre nosotros, eso es discriminación – se quejó enojado, a punto de golpear algo_

_Es para evitar daños colaterales – contestó el Director_

_¿Cuáles? Que a la escuela no la acusen de albergar a dos alumnos gay que son pareja ¿cierto? ¿usted cree que somos los únicos Homosexuales en toda la escuela? No sea ingenuo – explicó con mayor enojo_

_Muchacho, respeta al Director – regañó una de las maestras_

_Yunho cálmate – dijo Changmin preocupado, tocándole el brazo, enseguida hubo miradas de desaprobación que lo obligaron a soltar a Yunho_

_Comprendo que te moleste pero es cierto, es para mantener la paz en la escuela – explicó el Director con tranquilidad_

_Tenemos los mismos derechos que los demás –_

_No, lamentablemente no – dijo el Director secamente, en ese momento Changmin se sintió decepcionado, creía que el Director tomaría otra actitud_

_Basura, ésta escuela es una basura – dijo entre dientes_

_Yunho, Changmin, no se retiren, profesores, por favor salgan, y ya saben, cualquier ruptura de estas reglas deben avisarme – señaló seriamente, los maestros asintieron, uno de ellos abrió la puerta pero antes que saliera el primero el Director los detuvo – Otra cosa – dirigió la mirada al maestro que había hecho el primer escándalo – No quiero más escenas como la anterior, como profesores deben guardar respeto hacia todos los alumnos, sin distinción alguna ¿entendieron? – pidió con dureza, refiriéndose principalmente a él – _

_Sí – respondió enseguida y luego los demás maestros, entonces salieron y al cerrarse la puerta el Director caminó hacia su silla, indicándoles con la mano que se sentaran frente a él en las otras dos sillas, enseguida obedecieron_

_Entiendo su descontento – comenzó_

_No es verdad – lo interrumpió Yunho_

_Yunho – regañó enseguida Changmin_

_Puedes pensar lo que quieras, hablaré y si decides no creer es tu culpa – continuó con seriedad, luego hizo una pausa y los miró fijamente – Ésta escuela y todas las demás están bajo caución de diferentes asociaciones, entre ellas la de la familia ¿se dan cuenta del escándalo si esta noticia se propaga? La Asociaciones de padres y de Buen ejemplo a la juventud no tardarán en estar aquí, protestando, sacando a sus hijos de la "deshonrosa" escuela, y no solo la escuela, sus familias se verán afectadas ¿se dan cuenta de la gravedad del asunto? Nos orillarán a expulsarlos, se hará un escándalo incluso a nivel Nacional, se verá afectado incluso su servicio militar ¿entienden? No es Legal la Homosexualidad dentro de la Milicia* ¿lo sabían? – explicó con gravedad, sin dejar de mirarlos_

_No sabía – comentó Changmin con tristeza, le parecía injusto todo_

_¿Y qué debemos hacer? ¿ocultarnos toda nuestra vida? Como delincuentes – comentó Yunho molesto, cada vez se sentía más incómodo_

_No Yunho, pero debes entender dónde vives y quién está a tu alrededor, eres joven, comprendo que si estás enamorado y quieres decírselo a todo el mundo sin importarte nada, pero afuera existe un mundo diferente, cuando crezcas lo entenderás – explicó tranquilamente, por alguna razón Changmin volvió a sentir cierto aprecio por él, luego miró a Yunho_

_Tiene razón – Yunho lo miró también a él_

_Pero Changmin – _

_Estábamos bien antes ¿no? Es mejor si no les damos motivos para meterse con nosotros, después de todo aún somos estudiantes – explicó el menor, tratando de que Yunho no se enojada_

_No puedo creer que estás de su parte – dijo casi entre dientes_

_No es eso Yunho, sabes que te amo y no me importa decirlo pero podemos ahorrarnos muchos problemas y vivir tranquilamente – explicó con tacto, tocándole apenas el brazo, Yunho lo analizó unos momentos antes de responder_

_Quizás tengas razón – lo miró algo perplejo – Entonces no tengo ya nada que hablar contigo – se puso de pie y aunque el Director no le había dicho que podía hacerlo se retiró, dejando a Changmin preocupado, no quería pelear más con Yunho_

_Lo entenderá – dijo el Director de forma amable – Puedes ir a clases – indicó tranquilo, el aludido se levantó también de su asiento_

_Gracias – dijo amablemente, sonrió y salió de la sala del Director, afuera de la oficina general estaba Yunho, esperándolo, lo cual le sorprendió – Yunho… -_

_Escapemos… - dijo en voz baja_

_¿Qué? –_

_Al diablo la escuela, vayámonos lejos – completó su propuesta, Changmin lo miró con extrañeza_

_Estás loco – dijo casi sonriendo_

_Loco por estar contigo sin problemas, piénsalo – lo miró y le sonrió por última vez antes de darse media vuelta y retirarse a su salón, Changmin lo miró marcharse hasta que ya no estuvo a su vista_

_Si fuera tan fácil solo decir "quiero estar contigo" te diría que sí – suspiró con tristeza, luego también se marchó rumbo a su salón, a partir de entonces no se verían o hablarían en la escuela, aunque solo les habían prohibido las muestras de cariño era mejor no arriesgarse. Por la tarde al terminar las clases Yunho esperó a Changmin a unas cuantas cuadras de la escuela, donde ya nadie podía verlos_

_¿Lo pensaste? – le cuestionó cuando se vieron atrás de un árbol, Changmin tardó unos momentos en responder, mirándolo apenas a los ojos_

_Sí pero, no puedo decirte que me voy contigo – contestó al fin, agachando luego la mirada_

_Entiendo, entonces es mejor si nos separamos – dijo drásticamente, causándole una conmoción, enseguida Changmin volteó a verlo_

_No exageres, Yunho no es viable que nos vayamos, entiende – explicó preocupado_

_Pero aquí… -_

_¡Aquí y en todos lados! – lo interrumpió – Yunho, somos Gays ¿entiendes? Por más que huyamos, siempre habrá gente señalando, es la vida que decidimos, por favor entiéndelo – dijo con tristeza, sus ojos se humedecieron un poco, entonces Yunho lo comprendió, había metido en eso a Changmin, lo había ayudado a salir del clóset y lo había "condenado" a esa vida, se sintió aún más responsable por él_

_Perdóname – se acercó más y lo abrazó – Siempre he pensado que lo único que quiero es tú felicidad y siento que soy el único que no puede dártela – dijo con tristeza, abrazándose más a su cuerpo, Changmin abrió ampliamente los ojos y colocando sus manos en el pecho de su novio lo alejó un poco_

_Eso jamás lo dudes, eres mi felicidad Yunho, contigo soy feliz, no me importan los demás, pero si podemos evitar que se metan con nosotros es mejor, tampoco significa que debemos separarnos ¿lo entiendes? – Yunho asintió – Hagámoslo hoy, hablemos con mis padres – propuso nervioso_

_¿En serio? – preguntó ilusionado – ¿Me presentarás con ellos como tu novio? – _

_Sí – sonrió ampliamente – Les diré, soy Homosexual y él es el hombre que amo – dijo con voz solemne, luego se abrazaron _

_Gracias Changmin, eres maravilloso, jamás antes… perdón, estoy nervioso – se disculpó al hacer una pausa, el menor lo abrazó con más fuerza – Te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado – _

_Tú también, lo eres todo para mí – confesó avergonzado. Cada día que pasaba era como dar un paso a ciegas, emocionante pero a la vez inquietante, lo que se vendría en un futuro era incierto, pero sabían que si permanecían juntos podían superar cualquier adversidad_

Continuará…

Gracias y una disculpa, entre el capítulo anterior y éste no ha habido mucha demora pero no sé si podré mantener éste ritmo, de cualquier forma les agradezco siempre sus comentarios y aceptación a mi historia, nos leemos la próxima vez

*En Corea del Sur, aunque la Homosexualidad es Legal, dentro de las filas armadas esto está prohibido, sin embargo para alistarse al servicio no lo es, aunque hay problemas de discriminación igual :/ se dice que los Homosexuales que han declarado públicamente que lo son, lo han hecho después de presentar su servicio*


	14. Capítulo 14

**The another love around**

Por Arashi Sorata

Disclaimer: Ésta historia es ficción y las personas involucradas en mis fantasías merecen respeto en todos los sentidos, esto solo es de fans para fans

Parejas Principales: Yunho x Changmin (HOMIN), Yoochun x Changmin (YOOMIN)

Parejas Secundarias: Jaejoong x Junsu (JAESU) Yoochun x Junsu (YOOSU)

Advertencia: Contenido NC-17

Cuando abrió los ojos ese dulce aire fresco y el olor familiar de la brisa del río le confirmaron que efectivamente se encontraban a orillas del rio Han, testigo de uno de los momentos más memorables de su relación en la juventud, aún no eran pareja, Changmin aún no admitía que era homosexual pero se habían acercado más que nunca, el menor había visto un lado de Yunho que no conocía, susceptible, melancólico; conoció de él la desesperación y amor por su familia, lo vio apresurarse en salvar algo que no tenía lucha y que por mucho que solo fuera un objeto significaba algo muy especial en su vida. Yunho había conocido de Changmin esa pasión por proteger lo que se negaba a confesar que le importaba, pero lo había hecho, le había demostrado que para él era mucho más de lo que decía, y no lo permitió hundirse en la desesperación del momento, le pidió que estuviera a su lado, ese día aunque no había sucedido nada entre ellos realmente en un plano físico, habían dejado ver y habían demostrado el sentimiento que ya había nacido en sus corazones. Aquel día a orillas del rio Han se mostraron el uno al otro como realmente eran

Yunho – susurró el menor - ¿Quieres hacerme llorar llevándome a todos estos lugares? – preguntó con sarcasmo mientras hacía una vista panorámica del lugar, luego sintió los brazos de Yunho rodearle la cintura, besándole después la oreja

No, quiero que recordemos todo, que no cometamos los mismos errores y que seamos felices –

Eres increíble Yunho, te admiro – dijo con sinceridad

No, yo te admiró a ti, esa capacidad para perdonarme, es maravillosa –

¿Pero qué cosas dices? No fue tu culpa, demasiadas personas se involucraron y al final todo resultó así, pero lo importante es que ya estamos juntos – observó contento, sosteniendo los brazos que le rodeaban la cintura y cerró los ojos, el aire fresco en su rostro lo relajó

¿Crees que sea momento de buscar a Yoochun? Me siento responsable de su decaída, merece saber toda la verdad Changmin, no podremos ocultarlo siempre – propuso afligido, no es que se muriera por contarle pero se sentía culpable, después de todo Heechul tenía razón, Yunho era una persona de sentimientos nobles

Tienes razón, aunque tengo miedo – confesó confundido

¿Por qué? –

El otro día – pausó mientras lo dudaba un momento – Me mandó unos mensajes extraños –

¿Qué clase de mensajes? – lo soltó y entonces Changmin se giró hacia él

Me dijo que quería verme, cuando le dije que no era momento y me preguntó si estaba con "él" supongo que se refería a ti, pero cuando le pregunté me contestó "No tienes que fingir, de cualquier modo te tendré de vuelta, lo juro" – explicó preocupado, Yunho no se sintió menos preocupado que él, sobre todo por esa última frase

Changmin, tengo un mal presentimiento – expresó Yunho

Me siento igual – respondió pensativo

No quiero esperar a ver qué pasa, vayámonos lejos – propuso con firmeza, Changmin lo observó y sonrió divertido, el mayor no entendió que pasaba - ¿Por qué sonríes? –

No has cambiado nada, siempre proponiéndome escapar – respondió divertido, acercándose a él le dio un beso – Pero no podemos pensar en huir cada vez que las cosas empeoran –

Lo sé, pero me frustro, no quiero que te hagan daño, nadie –

Te entiendo – sonrió contento, luego lo agarró de la mano – Pero ahora disfrutemos de éste paisaje, lástima que aquí no podamos hacer el amor –

Acabamos de hacerlo, no te sacias fácilmente ¿verdad? – sonrió divertido, mirándolo a los ojos

¿Te lo dije antes no? Ya no soy el mismo – explicó

Lo sé, cuando lo hicimos por primera vez no querías ni siquiera desnudarte frente a mí – recordó aún más divertido que antes, Changmin se sonrojó ligeramente

¡Tenía 16! Me daba vergüenza – explicó exaltado – Fuiste mi primera vez en muchas cosas, yo jamás había tenido una relación así con nadie, mis propios deseos me avergonzaban ¿Qué esperabas? – reclamó seriamente, sin soltarle la mano, Yunho soltó una pequeña risa y lo atrajo hacia él, abrazándolo

Tonto, lo sé, también fuiste mi primera vez en muchas cosas, lo sabes – explicó con cariño, oliendo su cabello de forma delicada

Entonces no te rías de mí, tarado – regañó fingiendo estar enojado y luego correspondió al abrazo que le daba Yunho. El aire comenzó a soplar y ellos continuaban ahí, abrazados, se sentía tan bien que no se querían apartar, no tenían ni siquiera idea de la hora, pero el sol abrasador caía sobre ellos, Yunho sabía que aún quería llevar a Changmin a otros lugares y él por su parte había olvidado por completo sus quehaceres del día…

_Changmin lanzó un fuerte suspiro cuando llegaron a la puerta de su casa, Yunho lo miró de reojo, casi temblaba, jamás lo había visto tan nervioso, y aquella mirada aturdida delataba por completo que el menor en cierta forma dudaba en entrar, Yunho le sujetó la mano y entonces su novio volteó a verlo_

_Hagámoslo – dijo decidido aunque Yunho pudo notar que la mano que le sujetaba temblaba_

_¿Seguro? –_

_Sí, es ahora o nunca – sonrió nervioso – Aunque es mejor no entrar tomados de la mano – _

_Tienes razón – soltó su mano – Vamos – el mayor dio un paso hacia la casa del menor, pero él no, entonces Yunho se giró hacia él - ¿Qué sucede? –_

_Pase lo que pase, te amo Yunho – lo miró a los ojos, aquella mirada cristalina y pura hizo a Yunho sentir un vuelco en el estómago, jamás lo había visto tan indefenso y hermoso a la vez_

_Pase lo que pase, te amo Changmin – repitió sinceramente, sonriendo con amplitud y también suspiró profundo – Vamos – se sonrieron una última vez antes de caminar juntos hacia la casa del menor. Changmin abrió la puerta, rara vez pasaba pero en esos momentos toda su familia estaba reunida en la sala, sus padres y ambas hermanas, era una señal fehaciente de que debían hablar de lo que sucedía en esos momento_

_Hijo, que suerte que llegaste – saludó alegremente su mamá – Hola Yunho – miró hacia el acompañante de su hijo y saludó_

_Hola, buenas tardes – respondió Yunho amablemente, comenzó a sentirse nervioso_

_¿Suerte? ¿por qué? – preguntó el menor confundido_

_Porque estamos reunidos, por eso – respondió tranquilamente_

_Ah, eso – respondió casi indiferente_

_Siempre llegas tarde – comentó con dejo de tristeza, últimamente su hijo llegaba tarde de la escuela, ignoraba que era por pasar las tardes en un sucio taller con su novio gay_

_Tengo que hablar con ustedes – dijo secamente, sin prestar atención a nada que no fuera la mirada de extrañeza de su madre. Su padre, quien leía el periódico hasta ese momento dejó de hacerlo y volteó hacia su hijo, su semblante estaba serio, mientras tanto sus hermanas entendiendo la situación guardaron un enorme silencio dentro de esos sorprendidos rostros_

_¿De qué se trata? – preguntó enseguida el papá antes que su mamá lo hiciera_

_Sobre mí, de mi vida – contestó temeroso, la mirada seria de su padre ya le asustaba. Miró de reojo hacia Yunho, él mantenía su mirada al frente_

_Te escuchamos – dijo amablemente su mamá_

_Changmin… - dijo en voz casi imperceptible la mayor de sus hermanas, al igual que él presentía que eso no podía resultar bien, mientras tanto la otra lo miraba seriamente, como si con aquella mirada tratara de decirle "Ya era hora" en un ligero reproche. Changmin dio un paso al frente, quedando más delante de Yunho, calló unos momentos mientras miraba de cuando en cuando a sus padres; su mamá se encontraba sentada en el sillón de frente, el que daba hacia la puerta de entrada mientras que su papá estaba en el sillón a su derecha, de costado a él, había bajado el periódico y esperaba ya escuchar aquello que mencionaba su hijo, mientras que sus hermanas estaban en el sillón frente al de su padre, también de costado a él_

_¿Qué esperas? Dilo – exigió su padre, quien al parecer por aquella mirada presentía que lo que escucharía no iba a ser de su agrado en absoluto_

_Yo… quiero decir, nosotros… - se puso nervioso, luego miró a Yunho de reojo, pero éste no dejaba de mirar hacia los padres de su novio – Estamos… saliendo, tenemos una relación – dijo de forma rápida, sin hacer pausa alguna, lo que causó la confusión de sus curiosos progenitores_

_¿De qué diablos estás hablando? – preguntó molesto su papá, lo cual lo puso aún más nervioso, comenzando a tartamudear_

_Sa… salimos, co, co, como pareja –_

_¿Qué? – cuestionó aún más molesto su padre, poniéndose de pie. En tanto su madre, creyendo que quizás había escuchado mal trató de calmar a su esposo, quien había dado un paso al frente, aventando por completo su periódico. Sus hermanas miraron la escena inquietas, pero aún en su lugar, observando a Changmin, esperaban que fuera más claro_

_Soy Homosexual… - dijo con franqueza, temblaba, y sin embargo jamás antes se sintió tan ligero, como si el peso de mil toneladas lo hubieran liberado al fin – Yunho es mi pareja – completó en menos de un segundo, antes de cualquier otra reacción; entonces todo estuvo claro para sus padres, habían escuchado una dolorosa realidad, al menos para ellos, porque en todo el historial de ambas familias jamás se había dado tal caso, y resultaba tan inverosímil como repugnante, al menos a través de sus ojos, entonces el coraje invadió a su padre, quien presa de la ira y en menos de lo que cualquier mortal habría notado se dejó ir contra Yunho, de forma tan violenta que a él le pareció familiar, recordó a su propio padre descargar su pesado puño contra su cara el día que supo la misma realidad que en esos momentos los padres de Changmin experimentaban_

_¡¿Qué le dijiste a mi hijo?! – preguntó tan furioso como si reclamara la muerte del ser querido, Changmin se sintió asesinado por su padre en esos momentos. El señor sostenía las solapas de la camisa del uniforme de Yunho y lo jalaba hacia él, agitando sus ropas con tal fuerza que hizo mover su cuerpo de atrás hacia adelante - ¿Qué ideas estúpidas le has estado metiendo a la mente? ¿Eh? ¿Quién te crees para venir a destruir a nuestra familia? – reclamó ensimismado y si no fuera por su esposa que se acercó a él para tratar de calmarlo habría asfixiado a Yunho_

_Tranquilízate cariño, debe tratarse de un error, suéltalo – dijo con voz compasiva, aún dentro de su confusión no había perdido la cabeza como su marido_

_No mamá, Yunho y yo nos amamos – declaró el menor con sinceridad_

_¡Por Dios Changmin, cállate! – gritó nerviosa su mamá, tratando de acomodar sus ideas entre sus acciones de tratar de detener a su esposo_

_¿Qué le has hecho a mi hijo? Te abrimos las puertas de ésta casa y nos traicionaste, es tan repulsivo – comentó con voz entrecortada, ablandó por segundos el agarre mientras miraba de reojo a su hijo, de repente aquel muchacho de 16 años le resultaba desconocido y repulsivo, por primera vez sintió deseos de no tener un hijo varón _

_No le hice nada malo ni extraño, nos enamoramos, somos Gays ¿Qué no puede verlo? – cuestionó el mayor de los muchachos ahí, tratando de mantener su mirada firme en el señor, mientras su mamá aún continuaba inútilmente de quitárselo de encima_

_¡Cállate! No digas idioteces… Mi hijo, él no es Homosexual, él es normal – dijo con tono decidido aquel señor que ahora resultaba menos agradable que en anteriores ocasiones, Yunho lo miró por primera vez con desprecio_

_Changmin es normal, ser Gay no lo hace un extraño, y aún es su hijo – explicó Yunho con un dejo de desdén, entonces le perdió el respeto, sujetando sus muñecas con ambas manos se libró del agarre y lo empujó ligeramente. La señora exclamó un sonido de asombro mientras ambas chicas continuaban sin saber cómo reaccionar, mirando desde el mismo lugar_

_¡Tú a mí no me darás lecciones de moral! – reclamó exaltado, luego se sobó ambas muñecas y dirigió la mirada hacia Changmin – Tú… - lo señaló con mayor enojo, Yunho intuyó lo que seguía y pretendió detenerlo pero no pudo, el señor llegó hacia Changmin y con todo el poder de su mano lo abofeteó en ambas mejillas con una sola mano, mientras lo miraba con desprecio, como si con golpes cambiaría toda su realidad a la propia_

_¡Papá! – exclamó con susto una de las hermanas de Changmin cuando vio la escena mientras la otra paralizada sujetaba la mano de su hermana mayor_

_¿Cómo es posible que te hayas dejado seducir por las palabras de éste degenerado? – reclamó con cólera, a punto de soltarle otro par de bofetadas pero se contuvo, Changmin no pudo mirarlo, solo se sujetaba la mejilla que le dolía más. Mientras tanto su mamá sintió tanto dolor por aquellos golpes como si le hubieran sacado las entrañas en ese mismo momento, pero en el fondo de sus pensamientos se auto convencía de que eso era lo mejor, su hijo estaba confundido y su esposo tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo reaccionar de aquella forma_

_Vayan a su habitación – ordenó con firmeza y las chicas no tuvieron más opción que hacerlo de inmediato, doloridas también por aquella perturbadora escena, jamás habían visto a su papá tan enojado como en ese momento_

_No fue así, yo… -_

_Cállate – ordenó imperante – Eres un chico de 16, un imbécil que cree en todo lo que le dicen, y éste… - señaló con desdén a Yunho – se aprovechó de ti y tu estupidez ¿Cómo pudiste caer? ¿no tienes decencia? – reclamó con tal irritación que no notó como los puños a los costados del cuerpo de su hijo se apretaban cada vez con mayor fuerza, Changmin también se estaba enojando ¿Quién era su padre para rebajarlo de esa forma? ¿Quién era él para decirle que sus sentimientos eran solo una confusión más de la juventud? ¿Quién era él para juzgar de esa forma? ¿Quién? _

_No es así… - susurró tratando de calmarse, no quería más escándalos_

_Has perdido toda moral ¿te crees que ser Homosexual es una honra? No Changmin, estás confundido, no puedes ser Homosexual, es imposible, a tus 16 ¿Qué puedes saber de la vida? ¿Del amor? Nada, no sabes nada… -_

_¡Basta! – gritó, harto de aquella palabrería, su padre calló de inmediato, Yunho en cambio, absorto en la presencia de esa escena intentó decir algo, pero al igual que la mamá de Changmin optó por mejor no decir nada, eso era entre Changmin y su padre_

_¿Ahora me gritas? ¿Quién te crees que eres? – preguntó con desdén_

_No, eres tú… - se soltó la mejilla – Eres tú quien no tiene derecho a subestimar mis sentimientos, a creer que aquel hombre al que amo me ha seducido para convertirme en algo que no soy… No, yo siempre lo supe, había algo en mí que no quise aceptar por mucho tiempo, y viví confundido y estresado, y creí que estar con Yeon Hee me reafirmaría que me gustan las mujeres pero no pude, me di cuenta que estaba enamorado, y no era de ella, era de Yunho… - explicó rápidamente, sin dar tiempo a que su padre respondiera – Amo a Yunho papá, y me gusta como hombre – explicó casi tenso, mordiéndose el labio inferior al final... De pronto un macabro silencio se apoderó de la habitación por casi 3 segundos, el papá de Changmin y él se miraba a los ojos, el menor temblaba, sentía deseos de huir, irse lejos, escapar como Yunho se lo había propuesto_

_Estás mal de la cabeza Changmin – dijo con voz baja, parecía tranquilo pero sus ojos reflejaban la misma inquietud de minutos atrás_

_¿Por qué no lo entiendes? Papá… -_

_No – interrumpió abruptamente – Tú ya no eres mi hijo – dijo con dolor y enojo, pero el segundo era mayor que el primero, había hablado la parte obscura de su corazón, la que en esos momentos no sintió la angustia y la tristeza de Changmin por aquellas palabras. No, en esos momentos el papá de Changmin no supo nada más aparte de su propio coraje y decepción - ¡Te quiero fuera y lejos de mi casa! – se dirigió a Yunho antes de darles la espalda y alejarse rumbo a su habitación, se le veía agotado físicamente a pesar de que el cansancio había sido mental y emocional_

_Mamá… - dijo en voz baja volteando a ver a su progenitora_

_Changmin, quiero a ese hombre fuera de aquí – respondió sin dejar de mirarlo, ella no dirigió mirada alguna al "amigo" de su hijo – Y será mejor que subas a tu habitación y pienses bien las cosas, esto es irreal, debes darte cuenta de lo que realmente te conviene – explicó con tensión_

_No mamá, no necesito pensarlo más. Estoy enamorado de Yunho y él de mí – reafirmó con orgullo_

_¡Changmin por Dios ya basta! – gritó indignada – Deja las estupideces, ya fue suficiente – respondió con cansancio, pero ella a diferencia de su esposo no se fue, esperó a que Yunho se marchara. Y éste lo hizo al fin, sin despedirse formalmente de Changmin le dirigió una sola mirada, en ella Changmin logró leer "Todo estará bien", entonces su novio se marchó para alivio de su madre_

_Mamá… - llamó de nuevo_

_Vete a tu habitación – ordenó sin mirarlo a los ojos – En estos momento no quiero verte, vete de mí vista – completó con tristeza, Changmin sintió mayor dolor con esa actitud y esas palabras que con las bofetadas de su padre, sin embargo obedeció en silencio, retirándose a su habitación, vio a lo lejos a su madre desfallecer sobre el sillón y comenzar a llorar amargamente, haciéndolo sentir un vuelco en el estómago. Changmin entró a su habitación, se apoyó sobre la puerta luego de cerrarla y sin dejar de sostener la perilla acomodó su frente sobre la madera y también comenzó a llorar; la liberación de la adrenalina no le había permitido dejarse caer, pero ahora que estaba todo tranquilo y que podía realmente ponerse a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido se sintió débil e indefenso, y entonces necesitó a Yunho más de lo que pudo necesitarlo en cualquier otro momento de su vida_

_No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, tan solo abrió los ojos y notó que era de noche, en su habitación no había luz, él estaba acostado en el suelo y la tenue luz de la noche se filtraba por su ventana; despejó su mente, talló con sutileza sus ojos y poco a poco los recuerdos de lo sucedido hace un tiempo le atormentaron, sintió como si alguien retorciera sus entrañas, luego se sintió triste pero soportó las palabras del rechazo que había escuchado de sus padres, debía ser fuerte y luchar junto a Yunho por su amor, no había otro camino el cual seguir. De pronto sintió hambre, no había comido desde el almuerzo en la escuela y su estómago rugía desesperado, así que se armó de valor y salió de su habitación, caminó con sigilo hacia las escaleras y logró escuchar los murmullos de platos y vasos moverse, igual que el de personas, pero no había voces, nadie hablaba, aunque estaba lejos podía sentir la incomodidad del ambiente_

_Vamos Changmin, tu puedes – se dio ánimos mientras suspiraba profundamente, entonces sus pies comenzaron a moverse en dirección a la planta baja, uno tras otro hasta que pisó el último escalón, entonces se detuvo unos instantes pero luego continuó sin detenerse hasta llegar a la puerta de la cocina, ahí estaban cenando, no en el comedor, pero no estaba su papá, solo su mamá y sus hermanas; una de ellas lo notó primero y se detuvo paralizada, la otra se dio cuenta y también volteó, pero su mamá no, él se dio cuenta que lo miró de reojo y luego continuó con lo suyo, sintiéndose un silencio sepulcral por unos instantes_

_Siéntate a cenar hijo – ordenó la señora más que pedírselo, su voz era seca e indiferente, él entonces obedeció, en silencio se sentó junto a la menor de sus hermanas, la chica recorrió su silla para alejarse en una acción de repudio que lo hizo sentirse poca cosa, mientras la otra le lanzó a su hermana una mirada de desaprobación, luego miró a Changmin y le sonrió levemente, estaba confundida respecto a qué sentir por su hermano ahora, pero no podía ser tan despectiva como la menor, Changmin igual sintió el desprecio de ambas y encogió los hombros, no sabía cómo reaccionar – Sírvete cuanto quieras, no has comido nada – comentó su mamá en una acción más de obligación que por cariño y luego salió de la cocina, retirándose a su habitación. Changmin la escuchó alejarse y comenzó a comer lo que su mamá le había servido como primer plato, agachó la cabeza y sin mirar a su alrededor escuchó como sus hermanas juntaban sus trastos sucios y luego se marcharon, dejándolo solo, por primera vez en años Changmin cenaba solo, sus ojos se humedecieron y nuevamente sintió que necesitaba a Yunho, pero no iba a llorar, no se lo iba a permitir_

_Al día siguiente llegó a la escuela, Yunho no había ido por él aunque lo había esperado por más de media hora en el árbol de siempre. Sus compañeros no hablaban con él, solo Yeon Hee se le acercaba como siempre y conversaban, entonces Changmin comenzó a notar que menos personas le hablaban a ella también, a pesar de ser una chica popular_

_No puedo creer que se animaron – dijo la chica asombrada cuando su amigo le contó lo del día anterior, estaba sorprendida_

_No podíamos ocultarlo más – confesó apesadumbrado – Si queremos estar juntos de por vida debemos comenzar a afrontar a las personas a nuestro alrededor – confesó orgulloso_

_Tienes razón Changmin, estoy orgullosa de ti – sonrió contenta y se abrazó de él mientras caminaban, el chico comenzó a notar que se topaban con personas que antes saludaban a su amiga y ahora parecían ignorarla_

_¿Qué pasa? – preguntó él sin dejar de caminar_

_¿De qué? –_

_No te hagas, ya casi nadie te saluda – comentó sorprendido, entonces sintió que sus pasos se alentaban, miró hacia su amiga, podía ver su cabellera negra pegada a su hombro_

_No tiene importancia, es bueno saber quiénes son realmente tus amigos – contestó en un tono de voz que quería hacerse pasar por optimista aunque Changmin no lo sintió así_

_En eso tienes razón, "mis amigos" ya no me hablan – secundó divertido – Ya no le tomo importancia, son unos idiotas, solo pensando en porno y diversión – complementó sonriente_

_Changmin, nosotros somos amigos, yo te apoyaré siempre, en todo – se detuvo en seco y apretó su brazo contra su cuerpo_

_¿Lo prometes? –_

_Lo prometo – respondió con seriedad antes de mirarlo a los ojos y sonreírle, luego lo abrazó por el cuello y él la tomó por la cintura, unas chicas pasaron por su lado mientras estaban así_

_Mira que romántico, el maricón y la lesbiana – comentó una de ellas con alevosía mientras la otra comenzó a reír_

_Que ni se me acerquen – completó la otra y ambas rieron mientras se alejaban_

_Idiotas – susurró Yeon Hee con enojo, luego se soltaron_

_No hagas caso, vamos – sonrió tranquilo y la agarró de la mano, la llevaría a su salón, así se alejaron a pesar de las malas miradas de muchos_

_Durante el almuerzo Yunho fue hasta el salón de Changmin para verlo, el maestro que aún permanecía en su lugar no les perdió de vista, después de todo había asistido a la junta donde se les había indicado que de mostrarse afecto en la escuela serían reportados a la Dirección, ambos lo tenían presente y actuaron como solo dos amigos_

_Llegaste tarde entonces – comentó Changmin en voz baja_

_Sí, problemas en casa, pero tengo buenas noticias – contestó con tranquilidad, y la sonrisa que le mostró a Changmin en esos momentos lo hizo dudar_

_¿De qué se trata? –_

_Te lo digo a la salida – respondió con tono travieso, cerrándole un ojo, Changmin sonrió_

_Seguramente es una tontería – _

_Confía en mí, te gustará – volvió a sonreír, más ampliamente_

_Confío en ti – dijo con cariño, miró de reojo al maestro y al verlo distraído acarició la mano de su novio que estaba sobre la butaca, apartándola pronto antes de que los viera_

_Me iré al salón, nos vemos a la salida – el menor asintió, Yunho se puso de pie y caminó a la puerta, miró luego al maestro – Con permiso, profesor – dijo sarcásticamente, fingiendo amabilidad, Changmin rio por lo bajo y simuló luego buscar algo en su mochila para que el maestro no se diera cuenta_

_El resto de las clases Changmin estuvo ansioso, no podía imaginar qué clase de noticia le daría Yunho, pero por su expresión imaginaba que algo realmente bueno, él también ahora se sentía emocionado, así que apenas estuvo su maestro fuera guardó todas sus cosas y corrió hacia la salida, se vería con Yunho en el árbol que habían acordado, el cual estaba a unas cuadras de la escuela y donde se habían estado viendo hace algunos días. Pero la sorpresa que se llevó Changmin no fue para nada agradable cuando salió del edificio, pues al caminar hacia la entrada con cancel divisó a su papá frente a él, con su porte recto y serio, lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, él comenzó a bajar el ritmo de sus pasos pero sin detenerse completamente, hasta que llegó hacia él, éste no dudó ni un segundo en agarrarlo con fuerza del antebrazo y jalarlo hacia él, comenzando a caminar hacia fuera_

_Espera, papá – pidió desconcertado pero sin tratar de detenerlo, no recibiendo respuesta de éste, quien caminaba de prisa, jalándolo del brazo y sin darle la cara – Papá, no me trates así – suplicó ésta vez tratando de no avanzar, entonces su papá se detuvo, estaban a pocas cuadras de la escuela, cerca de donde se veían él y Yunho_

_Necesitas ayuda profesional – dijo en tono bajo, sin mirarlo_

_¿De qué me hablas? –_

_Cállate y sígueme – ordenó enojado, entonces volvió a caminar, jalando a Changmin con él, éste lo miró unos momentos desconcertado y luego se detuvo abruptamente_

_¡Para, no estoy loco! – gritó enojado – Me llevas a un Psicólogo ¿verdad? – no recibió respuesta – Puedes llamar a un exorcista si quieres, eso no cambiará nada ¿entendiste? ¡Nada! – dijo en tono alto, molesto, entonces su padre se giró hacia él y con el dorso de la mano le dio una bofetada_

_No me hablas así – regañó indignado, Changmin lo miró con desprecio mientras se sujetaba la mejilla herida_

_Entonces no me trates como basura – pidió con tono decepcionado_

_¿Qué no lo entiendes? Me preocupo por ti, solo quiero ayudarte – _

_¿En qué? ¿Me quitarás lo Gay con terapias? – evitó reírse, no podía echarle más leña al fuego de la que ya tenía_

_Quiero que olvides todas esas estupideces que te dijo ese muchacho, quítate la idea de que eres Homosexual, porque no es así – _

_¿Tú que sabes? – reclamó desesperado – Tú no sabes lo que siento cuando estoy con él, cuando me besa, cuando me toca… - explicó con una sonrisa, observando la mirada de consternación y asco de su padre_

_¡Basta Changmin! No seas descarado – gritó enojado, acercándose a él lo sujetó de ambos hombros y lo sacudió un poco – No volverás a ver a ese chico, así tenga que encerrarte para siempre – sentenció como último recurso, Changmin se sintió morir en ese instante, no podía, su padre no se atrevería a alejarlo de Yunho, no era justo_

_Estás bromeando – dijo casi en un susurro_

_No Changmin, si no quieres que llame a la policía y lo acuse de acoso sexual será mejor que te alejes de él ¿entiendes? –_

_Pero papá... – quiso reclamar pero su padre lo detuvo_

_¡No aceptaré ninguna otra opinión! Si sabes lo que te conviene accederás a lo que yo te diga – dictó con firmeza, ambos se miraron a los ojos_

_No papá, Yunho es a quien amo, lucharé por él – dijo también con firmeza, se soltó por completo de él y se alejó corriendo en dirección opuesta al árbol donde se vería con Yunho, estaba asustado, temía por lo que su padre pudiera hacer, jamás antes lo había visto tan enojado. Lo escuchó gritarle por su nombre en la lejanía pero no miró hacia atrás, no miró nada, solo corrió y se alejó lo más que pudo, hasta que se le terminó el aliento, hasta que no pudo más y se cayó sobre el duro y caliente asfalto, raspándose las rodillas, brazos y codos, pero no se levantó, se quedó ahí, tirado, sin pensar en nada, tratando de no sentir, pero fue imposible, sintió el coraje, la impotencia y la tristeza de no poder amar libremente a Yunho, de que su familia lo rechazara de esa forma. Enojado golpeó el suelo, respiró con desesperación y después se puso de pie, sin prestar atención en sus heridas – No es justo, no es justo – se repitió varias veces, con deseos de escaparse, huir como dijo Yunho, pero no podía, debía demostrar que él estaba en lo correcto, que amar a otro hombre no tenía por qué ser la raíz de ningún problema_

_Esperó por casi una hora y Changmin jamás llegó, entonces se preocupó, pensó en llamar a su casa, pero por obvias razones aquella no era buena idea, así que optó por regresar a la escuela, pero ya estaba siendo cerrada para el acceso general, miró hacia el edificio desde el cancel y suspiró _

_Tengo un mal presentimiento – pensó preocupado, agitó la reja del cancel y luego se alejó, pensando, con las manos en los bolsillos, entonces decidió recurrir a Yeon Hee, quizás Changmin estaba con ella, así que fue hasta su casa y llamó a la puerta, abrió la madre, quien lo miró expectante, no lo conocía - ¿Se encuentra Yeon Hee? –_

_¿Quién eres? –_

_Un amigo – respondió secamente, la señora lo miró con desconfianza un momento_

_Espera aquí – se alejó hacia el interior y volvió al cabo de unos segundos – Ya viene – dijo con un poco de amabilidad pero no lo invitó a pasar, luego se retiró, al poco tiempo llegó la chica, que al ver a Yunho enarcó una ceja_

_¿Qué pasa? –_

_Changmin, no fue a donde quedamos, creí que quizás… -_

_¿Estaba conmigo? –_

_Sí –_

_No, solo lo vi cuando llegamos a la escuela ¿crees que le haya pasado algo? –_

_No sé, me preocupa –_

_Pasa – dijo amablemente y Yunho la siguió – Llamaré a su casa, no creo que haya problema si soy yo quien habla – sonrió tras guiñarle un ojo y entonces marcó, por primera vez desde que la conocía Yunho sintió simpatía por ella_

_¿Hola? – se escuchó una voz de mujer, ella reconoció a su antigua suegra_

_Hola señora, soy Yeon Hee ¿está Changmin? – preguntó con dulzura_

_No está – respondió secamente_

_¿Regresará pronto? – _

_Su padre fue por él a la escuela pero no han llegado ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó un poco molesta_

_Quiero hablar con él, pero llamo más tarde, muchas gracias – respondió tranquila pero antes de que colgara la señora la detuvo_

_Espera… -_

_Si ¿diga? –_

_¿Tú lo sabías? – preguntó de pronto, inquieta_

_¿Saber qué? – fingió no saber de qué hablaba y dirigió una mirada hacia Yunho_

_Lo de mi hijo y ese muchacho – respondió despectivamente_

_No entiendo –_

_Ese chico Yunho, lo que tienen ellos dos – dijo casi con un nudo en la garganta_

_¿Su amigo Yunho? Son amigos, eso sé ¿hay algo malo con él? – cuestionó fingiendo desconcierto, guiñándole de nuevo un ojo a Yunho, quien no entendía lo que estaba pasando_

_No es eso – hizo una pausa – Quiero hablar contigo – _

_Sí, dígame –_

_No por teléfono, tomemos un café ¿tienes con qué anotar? –_

_Sí – se acercó una hoja y una pluma cercanos al teléfono, anotando la dirección que la mamá de Changmin le dictaba – Entonces allá la veo – dijo tranquila y entonces colgó_

_¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Yunho desconcertado_

_Fingí no saber lo de ustedes y nos veremos ahorita en un rato más en un café, no sé qué quiere – explicó – Respecto a Changmin, dice que su papá fue por él a la escuela, eso no suena bien – _

_Totalmente – contestó preocupado – Escúchame Yeon Hee, cualquier cosa que sepas por favor dime, no me gusta nada como se están poniendo las cosas, por favor – pidió con un toque de desesperación, la chica sonrió_

_Haré lo que sea por Changmin – respondió sin dudar_

_Aunque sé que no lo haces por mí, gracias – sonrió _

_Suerte – dijo con tranquilidad, Yunho asintió y se alejó, saliendo de la casa de la chica - ¿Qué querrá de mí la señora? – preguntó preocupada. Entonces arregló sus cosas, avisó a su mamá y salió de casa rumbo al café, la mamá de Changmin llegó al cabo de pocos minutos, al localizarla en una mesa en la terraza se acercó, se saludaron con cortesía y luego llegó la mesera a tomar su orden, ambas pidieron solo café_

_Gracias por venir – _

_De nada ¿para que soy buena? –_

_¿Mi hijo y tú? ¿Aún son novios? – preguntó con tranquilidad, aunque Yeon Hee percibió un dejo de desesperación en aquella mirada que no se apartaba de la suya_

_No, volvimos a terminar – respondió con tristeza_

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué terminaron? – se mostró un poco más desesperada, ésta vez se notó en su voz y aún más en la mirada_

_La primera vez, creo que no nos acoplamos, además Changmin me pidió un tiempo, él no quería que nuestra relación afectara con nuestras notas en la escuela – sonrió al mentir – Yo le gustaba ¿sabe? Desde hace tiempo, jamás me lo dijo, yo era un inalcanzable, quizás si nos hubiéramos hablado antes, si nos hubiéramos tratado antes de… - se detuvo en seco, su mente le había jugado una broma, se había ensimismado en la historia. "Si nos hubiéramos tratado antes de que lo conociera a él la historia sería otra" era lo que había tratado de decir, es lo que pensaba, lo que siempre rondaba en su mente, lo que la atormentaba… - Si nos hubiéramos tratado antes de que la escuela fuera más complicada quizás seguiríamos juntos – remendó su error, siendo observada fijamente por la señora_

_¿Y la segunda? –_

_Me dijo que le gustaba alguien más, que ya no me quería como novia, que siguiéramos siendo amigos, pero no me dio más detalles – volvió a mentir, sin sentirse nerviosa, quería parecer convincente y se daba cuenta de su éxito_

_¿Entonces no te dijo si andaba con alguien ahora? –_

_No – negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo – Nos hemos alejado un poco, pero yo aún lo quiero señora, quiero estar con él – se sinceró con lo segundo, ella aún amaba a su amigo_

_Cariño – dijo con amabilidad por primera vez – Algo pasa con mi hijo, algo que no me agrada – confesó inquieta, Yeon Hee puso atención por completo – Se está juntando con malas compañías, le están lavando el cerebro – dijo con alarma – Se le han metido ideas raras en la cabeza – completo con mucha preocupación, creyendo realmente que si Changmin decía que era Gay solo se debía al influjo de malas compañías, Yeon Hee sintió tristeza a su vez, que la propia mamá de su amigo lo creyera medio loco no era agradable, pero si quería ser de ayuda debía fingir, ponerse de su lado_

_¿De verdad? – preguntó preocupada - ¿Qué puedo hacer por Changmin? –_

_Búscalo de nuevo, sedúcelo – pidió con ahínco, Yeon Hee se sonrojó - ¿Qué lo seduzca? –_

_Sí – sonrió nerviosa – Ya no me opondré a nada, acuéstate con él, necesita una mujer – No lo pudo evitar, su cara completa se tiñó de rojo, no solo por la vergüenza de oír semejante petición, sino por el hecho de sentirse un objeto ¿acostarse con él? ¿qué pretendía la mamá? ¿"quitarle" lo Gay? Como si de un tumor se tratara, sintió coraje, pero no podía demostrarlo, no podía enfadarse, aunque pareciera que perdía su dignidad debía aceptarlo frente a ella, ser una "buena nuera", aunque reconocía que antes lo había intentado sin que se lo pidieran, era una situación diferente_

_Que cosas dice… - comentó avergonzada, bebió de su café que ya comenzaba a enfriarse_

_Yeon Hee, Changmin… mi Changmin – movió un poco la cabeza en negación – Él dice que es Homosexual, que le gustan los hombres – la chica vio la mano de la señora temblar – Mi hijo cree que está enamorado de ese amigo suyo y yo tengo miedo de que le esté haciendo cosas… - se sonrojó – Si tiene relaciones con él yo me muero, me muero – sonrió nerviosa e intentó beber de su café pero rompió a llorar, Yeon Hee la miraba con asombro, actuaba como si Changmin se estuviera muriendo o como si hubiera asesinado a alguien, sintió pena_

_Cálmese por favor – le colocó una mano sobre la suya_

_Ni siquiera sé si ya lo han hecho, pero solo de pensar que… - respiró hondo y trató de calmarse – Solo de pensar que tenga sexo con otro hombre me hace repudiarlo ¿te das cuenta? ¡Es mi hijo! Y no puedo soportar la idea de pensar que otro hombre se lo lleve a la cama… - tragó saliva – Pero tú puedes cambiar eso, eres mujer, y eres hermosa, él tiene que ver eso, no sus locas ideas de amar a otro hombre, mi Changmin es tan joven, no sabe lo que quiere – dijo sin remordimiento, a Yeon Hee le comenzaban a molestar cada vez más esos comentarios, era prejuicioso, no era bueno, menos viniendo de la propia madre de su amigo. Pero lo soportó, también se tranquilizó_

_Cuente conmigo – dijo de pronto – Yo haré que Changmin me vea como mujer – comentó con una falsa sonrisa, entonces notó que todos los músculos de la cara de la señora se relajaron, la escuchó suspirar levemente_

_¿De verdad? –_

_Sí, se lo dije, quiero a Changmin, lo quiero de nuevo conmigo – sonrió de nuevo, intentando apartar su mano de la mano de su interlocutora pero ella la sujetó con su otra mano, las lágrimas le adornaban las mejillas_

_Gracias, no sabes cuánto significa esto para mí, de verdad gracias – sonrió con tanta felicidad que Yeon Hee sintió mayor pena que antes, que egoísta era la mamá de Changmin, procurándose solo su propia tranquilidad sin pensar en la felicidad verdadera de su hijo_

Acostados sobre aquel verde pasto, mirando al cielo, cerca uno del otro, el sol cayendo sobre su piel en una suave caricia al igual que el aire fresco que soplaba a esas horas de la tarde, estaban en silencio, despiertos, contemplando aquel claro y despejado cielo, no tenían idea de cuánto tiempo tenían así pero era tan mágico que no querían romper aquel silencio, pero entonces sin poderlo evitar el estómago de Changmin rugió incómodo, tenía hambre. Yunho rio por lo bajo, quitó su vista del cielo y la fijó en Changmin, él aún miraba el cielo

Ni creas que no noté que te has burlado de mí – dijo sin mirarlo, sonriendo

No me burlo, solo pienso que eres lindo – contestó tranquilamente, el menor se giró ligeramente, quedando apoyado sobre su costado, acomodando la cabeza sobre su mano observó fijamente a Yunho

¿Lindo? – preguntó dubitativo

Cuando tienes hambre, incluso cuando comes, siempre haces cosas lindas y no te das cuenta – explicó divertido, mirándolo con ojos de enamorado irremediable

Dices eso porque me quieres – se rio divertido

Realmente lo pienso, no es como si quisieras hacerte el lindo, pero siempre terminas siéndolo – sonrió con adoración, luego se acercó a él un poco más y atrapó su cintura con una mano, colocándose sobre él pero sin encimarse en su cuerpo – Amo eso de ti – guardó su sonrisa y sin dejar de mirarlo se agachó hasta besar con ternura sus labios, levantándose enseguida

Yo amo todo de ti – respondió con igual convencimiento, entonces levantó las manos y atrapó el pequeño rostro de Yunho entre ellas, acariciándole con los pulgares el labio inferior, grueso, rosado y suave; se mordió el propio. Si algo había físicamente en Yunho que volviera loco a Changmin eran aquellos labios – Bésame otra vez – pidió con seriedad, rosando esos labios con sus dedos, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, se sintió estremecer, como si fuera a recibir su primer beso, Yunho se agachó lentamente y con un suave roce tocó los labios del menor, éste cerró los ojos y suspiró, esperando que continuara, así que pasó sus manos al cuello de Yunho, tocándolo apenas con los dedos, sin sujetarlo. La boca del mayor se entreabrió, atrapándole el labio superior sin ejercer presión, lo acarició y besó tan frágilmente, como si temiera romperlo, al tiempo que Changmin movía su labio inferior para tocar el de Yunho, sintiendo su aire chocando contra su nariz mientras suspiraba, arqueó involuntariamente su cuerpo y atrapó por completo aquel firme cuello, los labios de Yunho lo dominaron por completo, se dejó acariciar con aquella dulzura y paciencia con la que el mayor lograba siempre hacerlo perder la cordura. Sintió aquel cuerpo sobre el suyo, atrapados en un abrazo y un beso apasionado. Recordó entonces su primera vez, aquel momento en que todas las células de su cuerpo estallaron en una inocente pasión, y por segunda vez se entregaba por completo a un beso, por segunda vez sintió que su corazón se partiría en dos, el temor y el amor en su máxima expresión; sintió entonces el corazón de Yunho latir junto al suyo, y aquella sensación de que eso durara para siempre, sus labios húmedos, su miembro palpitante contra su cuerpo, su alma dentro de la suya. Yunho lo comprendió entonces, a través del ahogado sonido del silencio, pudo sentir la entrega de Changmin, su pasión, su locura, todo aquel deseo no reprimido, todo el amor que tenía para él, que no importaba si era un simple abrazo, un beso o el tener su cuerpo fusionado al suyo, Changmin se entregaba a él siempre de mil formas, ninguna igual a la otra; cuantas de esas entregas se había perdido, vivía con el corazón arrepentido, pero su frente estaba alta, lo tenía claro por completo, cuidaría a Changmin, junto a él el tiempo no sería más una cruel tortura, el tiempo ahora estaba de su lado y estaban completos, como nunca antes completos – Yunho… - suspiró cuando el mayor alejó sus labios

¿Así estuvo bien? – preguntó traviesamente, luego le besó la nariz y se levantó un poco para alejar su cuerpo del de Changmin, pero aún estaba sobre él, con los brazos estirados hacia el suelo, separándose así de aquel cuerpo, el menor bajó los brazos y luego los colocó en la delgada cintura de Yunho

Estuvo perfecto – sonrió conmovido, amaba cuando Yunho lo besaba así, delicadamente, reconociendo por separado sus labios y luego besándolos como un todo, le hizo perder el aliento

Te amo – sonrió mientras lo miraba profundamente – Y no me importa desgastar esas palabras, así que diré te amo cuantas veces quiera – sentenció victorioso, Yunho sonrió también

¿Me escuchas quejándome? – cuestionó fingiéndose indignado, Changmin sonrió tontamente

Solo quería dejarlo claro – explicó cómodamente, Yunho se agachó y besó rápidamente sus labios, volviendo a mirarlo cuando se alejó otra vez. Changmin se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a bajar suavemente sus manos, levantó un poco la camisa de Yunho, dejando ver su abdomen, pero el menor miraba sus ojos, entonces sus dedos comenzaron a descender por aquella esbelta cintura, pasando por la cadera y colándose por debajo del pantalón, lo bajó un poco, dejando al descubierto parte de sus glúteos – Me encantas – dijo suavemente el menor, jadeando hundió sus dedos de forma dócil en aquella porción de carne, justo debajo de sus caderas, volvió a morderse el labio inferior, sin perder el contacto visual

¿Te enloquezco? – preguntó de forma traviesa, sintiendo esos firmes dedos aferrarse a su cuerpo, sintiéndose excitado

Mucho – respondió con sinceridad, entonces Yunho sonrió con malicia y descendió la cadera en un vaivén que rozó su cuerpo contra el del menor, quien no soltaba aquella firme carne aun cuando se sintió estremecer – Yunho – mordió con mayor fuerza su labio, lanzándole una mirada de reproche – Harás que me excite –

Es la idea – repitió la acción de su novio mordiéndose el labio inferior y se agachó, volviendo a rozarle la entrepierna con la suya y luego lo besó en los labios, seguido del cuello, comenzando a darle pequeños mordiscos por todo el pecho por encima de la ropa, el menor soltó sus glúteos y colocó ahora sus manos sobre los hombros, Yunho llegó hasta la cintura, sujetó con los dientes la pretina del pantalón y jaló hacia arriba, como si fuera a quitarlos pero no lo hizo, soltó y bajó sus labios hasta la entrepierna de Changmin, besándolo por encima de la ropa. Changmin se estremeció mientras jadeaba, apretando los hombros de Yunho

No, para… – susurró preocupado, estaban en un lugar público y ya había dentro de sus pantalones un severo problema que Yunho había despertado. Pero el aludido no hizo caso y también comenzó a mordisquear su entrepierna, haciéndolo estremecerse, aun cuando no tenían contacto directo sino a través de la ropa – Ya basta – dijo en tono más alto, comenzando a sudar frío, pero Yunho subió de nuevo a su abdomen, besándolo, mordisqueando y luego tocando la entrepierna con su mano en una salvaje caricia, Changmin gimió - ¿Qué esperas? Termina lo que empezaste – respiraba agitadamente, mirándolo con un enorme sonrojo, debilitando el agarre en sus hombros, sudando frío, pero Yunho sonrió traviesamente

No, estamos en un lugar público – respondió maliciosamente, levantándose de él

Maldito – reprendió juguetonamente cuando Yunho se alejó, miró hacia su entrepierna y vio su erección, si no hacía algo le comenzaría a doler, necesitaba liberar toda esa presión

Necesitas un chapuzón – aconsejó enseguida luego de mirar también aquella erección, entonces comenzó a correr en dirección al río, quitándose los zapatos en el camino, Changmin sonrió divertido y antes de correr tras él dejó ahí los zapatos, el celular y la cartera, entonces le siguió el juego, mirando cuando Yunho se aventó al río con toda su ropa y él hizo lo mismo al llegar, después de todo sus ropas estaban sucias por el polvo y otras cosas que se les habían pegado en el taller

Eres un desgraciado – dijo en broma el menor cuando se acercó a Yunho dentro del agua, éste sonreía ampliamente

Necesitabas un baño – se defendió

¿Solo yo? – contestó indignado, agarrando agua con sus dos manos la aventó sobre la cara de Yunho, quien enseguida trató de defenderse, haciendo lo mismo con él, comenzando así una guerra infantil con ataques de agua, hasta que se cansaron de jugar y Yunho se sambutió dentro del agua, Changmin lo buscó unos instantes pero antes de encontrarlo sintió que lo agarraban con fuerza de la cintura, sambutiéndolo también, abrió los ojos dentro del agua y vio a Yunho aferrado a su cintura, lo trató de empujar pero no lo soltó, entonces ambos emergieron del agua, el mayor sujetando con fuerza al menor, ninguno tragó agua pero Changmin tardó en abrir los ojos, al hacerlo vio a Yunho aguantándose la risa – Estúpido – fingió estar enojado

Ahora ya no tendrás problemitas, el agua está fría – comentó con sarna pero antes de que el otro reclamara atrapó sus labios en un beso apasionado, húmedo y esperado, aferrándose a la cintura de él, mientras Changmin no pudo resistirse y se colgó de su cuello, correspondiendo tan pronto como sintió los labios de Yunho sobre los suyos. En esos momentos no importó nada, ni siquiera los autos que pasaban a unos cuantos metros y que seguramente los observaban, solo existían ellos dos y el río Han, aquel que había albergado un bello recuerdo entre ellos y que ahora tendría uno más

_Se hizo de noche y Changmin seguía sin querer ir a su casa, en el resto del día había estado vagando por las calles sin rumbo fijo, había caminado demasiado y tenía mucha hambre, ya que no había comido, pero de tanto pensar sorpresivamente se le había ido el hambre hace un par de horas, los recuerdos de las palabras de su padre, su actitud de él y su madre, la de sus hermanas, el hecho de no haber visto a Yunho en tantas horas, se sentía agobiado, casi podría llorar pero no quería que aquello fuera siempre una opción, estaba cansado. Su estómago comenzó a reclamarle comida, pero no se sentía con ánimos de volver, miró el dinero de su cartera y vio que era poco, solo tenía para regresarse en transporte público, no le ajustaba para la comida_

_Yunho, necesito verlo – pensó con tristeza, se detuvo de repente y miró a su alrededor, reconociendo donde se encontraba, se ubicó casi enseguida y pensó en como volver, algún día debía ir a su casa, no podía desaparecer. Recordó la propuesta de Yunho de irse y por primera vez le resultó completamente factible, pero si lo iban a hacer que mejor que hacerlo con una buena planeación, se lo diría a Yunho, huirían juntos a donde pudieran estar tranquilos sin ser molestados, aunque para eso necesitaban dinero, sin duda debían planearlo bien. Volvió sobre sus pasos y caminó a donde pudiera subirse a un autobús, pero no iría a su casa, iría a casa de Yunho, debía decirle que había cambiado de parecer, que podían estar juntos, lejos de sus familias_

_Se bajó del transporte y caminó un par de cuadras, dirigiéndose a la casa de Yunho, pero entonces vio un auto afuera, le resultó familiar, era el auto de su padre, sintió un gran escalofrío y se detuvo en seco_

_No – pensó nervioso, quiso darse vuelta y huir pero entonces pensó en Yunho, no podía dejarlo solo con eso, porque sabía a qué se debía que su padre estuviera ahí – Debo ir, debo ir – se dio ánimos y caminó, se detuvo en la puerta y luego de meditarlo de nuevo dio un par de golpes, la puerta fue abierta violentamente por el padre de Yunho, entonces Changmin se sobresaltó, asustado sintió la mano del señor rodearle el antebrazo y jalarlo hacia dentro – Duele – se quejó él enseguida, entonces vio a su padre sentado en un sillón, tenía el entrecejo fruncido al ver la acción del padre de Yunho pero no se opuso, Changmin sabía que en el fondo su papá se proyectaba, seguramente él lo comprendía_

_¿Es éste su mocoso? – preguntó enojado, mirando con rudeza al papá de Changmin_

_Sí – respondió secamente_

_Lléveselo y no vuelvan – ordenó con mayor enojo, Changmin vio a su papá ponerse de pie y acercarse a él, le colocó una mano en el hombro_

_No se preocupe, nuestros hijos no volverán a verse – explicó tranquilamente_

_¡Papá! –_

_¡Cállate Changmin! – regañó con mayor enojo sin dejar de mirar al papá de Yunho – Le advierto, si su hijo vuelve a tocar a Changmin llamaré a la policía – sentenció, observando con enojo como el otro señor sonreía_

_Y yo se lo advierto a usted, si su hijo sigue buscando al mío lo mataré a golpes – dictó con coraje, mirándolo con superioridad_

_¿Cree que no lo sé? – preguntó de pronto – Mi esposa y yo lo supimos desde que ese chico fue a la casa porque supuestamente se había caído, usted lo golpea – observó con desagrado – No me sorprende que sus desviadas actitudes sexuales se deban a eso – comentó de manera despectiva_

_Papá no digas eso – suplicó el menor, sintiéndose triste por esas palabras, su Yunho no era ningún desviado sexual_

_Te dije que te calles Changmin, vámonos – lo jaló con fuerza del brazo y caminaron hacia la puerta, el papá de Yunho los miraba con coraje_

_¡Lárguense de aquí sabandijas inmundas, y no vuelvan! – gritó cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Changmin forcejeaba para que lo soltara, su papá estaba enterrando sus uñas en la carne de su antebrazo. Caminaron al auto y el señor abrió la puerta del copiloto, empujando a Changmin hacia dentro, él no tuvo más opción que subirse, pero cuando su papá iba a caminar hacia el otro asiento apareció Yunho, quien acababa de llegar y al ver esa escena se acercó enseguida_

_Changmin – dijo en voz alta, llamando su atención, entonces el papá se acercó rápido antes de que Yunho intentara abrir la puerta del auto_

_¡Aléjate de él! – gritó enojado_

_No puede tratarlo así, y ¿por qué lo trajo a mi casa? – preguntó también enojado_

_Vine a advertirle a tu padre, aléjate de mi hijo ¿entendiste? –_

_No, nos amamos, estaremos juntos – reclamó inquieto_

_¡Cállate bastardo! – intentó abofetearlo pero Yunho le detuvo la mano, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, mientras Changmin observaba asustado desde adentro_

_¿Cree que es tan fácil? Alejarnos… - sonrió – Usted no entiende de amor, por eso no acepta lo nuestro, por eso trata así a su propio hijo – dijo con indignación, el papá de Changmin se soltó con dureza del agarre_

_No te importa, y no te acerques de nuevo a Changmin, tu papá ya advirtió con matarlo si es que te acercas a él – dijo con saña, aunque no le gustaba como sonaba eso sabía que para Yunho esa sería una señal de que no debía acercarse a él_

_Mi padre está loco, y usted también – dijo enojado mientras "su suegro" se alejaba, entrando después al auto y arrancando, Changmin bajó el cristal y se asomó, Yunho comenzó a caminar tras el auto - ¡Changmin! – gritó desesperado, siguiendo el auto_

_¡Yunho… te amo, sabes que te amo! – gritó angustiado mientras veía como Yunho corría cada vez menos rápido y su padre pisaba el acelerador, entonces se metió y comenzó a llorar - ¡Te odio papá! Eres el peor – dijo entre sollozos, su padre se sintió mal por aquellas palabras, por escuchar llorar a su hijo, jamás antes lo había escuchado, a excepción de cuando era solo un niño, pero ahora estaba ahí, llorando por otro chico, odiándolo por querer protegerlo del abuso de un homosexual_

_Algún día me lo agradecerás – pensó para sí, sin responder con palabras a la dureza de las dichas por su hijo, sabía que no tenía ningún caso, Changmin lo odiaba_

_Al llegar no quiso cenar y subió directamente a su habitación, cerrando de un golpe la puerta, dentro comenzó a golpear cosas y tirar otras al suelo, al poco tiempo su madre llamó a la puerta, preocupada, pero él solo le gritó que se alejara, no quería ver a nadie, jamás antes se había sentido tan mal, tan molesto, y si su padre o el de Yunho pensaban que podían alejarlos estaban muy equivocados, porque su amor iba a ser más fuerte que ellos, su amor lo podía todo, en esos momentos Changmin estaba convencido de ello…_

_A la mañana siguiente se despertó más temprano que de costumbre y bajó a comer, comió cuanto pudo, desesperado, tenía más de 15 horas sin comer y la verdad es que no quería toparse con nadie, pero para su desgracia su mamá ya estaba despierta y al oír ruidos en la cocina bajó enseguida, encontrándose a su hijo sentado a la mesa, comiendo. Al verla la ignoró por completo, como si no existiera, ella lo observó unos instantes y luego se sentó a su lado_

_Hijo – lo llamó en tono bajo, sin dejar de mirarlo – Sé que piensas que somos malos padres, pero hacemos las cosas porque te queremos, deseamos que tomes las decisiones correctas ¿entiendes eso mi amor? – explicó tranquilamente, en tono cariñoso, no quería ver como su familia se desmoronaba frente a sus ojos. Changmin no respondió, se limitó a seguir comiendo – Ser Gay… - pausó unos instantes, como si quisiera encontrar las palabras correctas – No es bien visto en éste mundo, no es algo natural – Changmin frunció el entrecejo pero no respondió – No está bien hijo, los hombres y las mujeres forman familias, dos hombres jamás podrán hacerlo ¿y qué pasará cuando seas viejo y no tengas tu propia familia? Morirás solo y discriminado ¿es eso lo que quieres? – preguntó como si quisiera hacerlo entrar en razón, pero él se molestó, dejó de comer y se puso de pie_

_Mamá, no digas tonterías – se limitó a responder, enojado, ella en cambio se sintió ofendida, su propio hijo diciéndole que no dijera tonterías, el mundo debía estar loco_

_Changmin… - _

_Soy Homosexual, te guste o no, soy Homosexual, lo aceptes o no, soy Homosexual y punto, no digas cosas para hacerme sentir mal o que estoy equivocado, no hice al mundo, y lo que es natural o normal no lo decides tú o la sociedad, así que deja por favor de discriminar a tu hijo, yo sabré cómo y con quién pasar el resto de mi vida ¿entiendes? – explicó molesto, casi temblando del coraje, y sin esperar respuesta salió de la cocina, dirigiéndose rápidamente a su habitación para terminar de arreglarse para ir a la escuela. Al hacerlo salió de su habitación, encontrándose a sus papás sentados en la sala, conversando, al verlo de pie al principio de la escalera guardaron silencio, entonces él bajó, pretendiendo ignorarlos pero cuando tocó el picaporte de la puerta fue detenido por su papá_

_Changmin… - el aludido se detuvo, respiró profundo y se giró hacia él, sin responder, se miraron a los ojos – Yo te voy a llevar a la escuela – explicó calmadamente – Y te recogeré, todos los días – sentenció con autoridad_

_Que estupidez – dijo entre dientes, molesto, enseguida su papá se puso de pie_

_¡Changmin! Déjate de cosas – regañó enojado_

_Dejen de tratarme como un estúpido, como un raro ¡Déjenme vivir! – gritó bastante molesto, no podía creer que sus papás se estuvieran comportando de esa manera_

_No hay más que decir, súbete al auto – ordenó _

_Papá… -_

_¡Que te subas! – señaló la puerta y a regañadientes el menor obedeció, se dio la vuelta sin mirar a su mamá, salió de la casa y se subió al auto, su papá salió tras él y se subió, arrancando el auto enseguida, en todo el trayecto no hablaron hasta que el auto se detuvo frente a la escuela – Por la tarde paso por ti, más te vale no comportarte como niño tonto e irte antes ¿oíste? – preguntó en tono alto, molesto, Changmin se giró hacia él con la mirada llena de rencor y sin responder salió del auto, cerrando la puerta de un empujón - ¿Qué debo hacer? – se preguntó angustiado, jamás pensó que su "perfecta" familia podía atravesar por aquello, tenía miedo de lo que su hijo pudiera llegar a convertirse._

_¿Por quién demonios me toman? – pensó enojado, seguramente Yunho seguiría esperándolo para ir juntos a la escuela. A regañadientes entró al edificio, sin darse cuenta que su papá entró también a la escuela tras esperarse un poco, necesitaba hablar con el director – Debo hacer algo – dijo en voz baja mientras se dirigía al salón, entonces sin darse cuenta fue seguido por tres chicos, a quienes no notó hasta que uno de ellos le dio alcance, poniéndose frente a él, obstruyéndole el camino, Changmin levantó la mirada y lo observó, era el ex novio de Yeon Hee, suspiró cansado mientras le mostraba una mirada de enojo_

_Vaya vaya, la mariquita está molesta – se bufó con arrogancia_

_No tengo tiempo – contestó enojado y le pasó de lado, intentando marcharse pero entonces el chico le sujetó con fuerza el brazo_

_¿A dónde? – preguntó burlonamente – Ven con nosotros – sentenció con ventaja, luego otro de los chicos se acercó y lo apretó del otro brazo, Changmin intentó oponerse pero fue llevado por ellos. Al doblar la esquina se toparon con un profesor, enseguida intentaron disimular pero el profesor no se inmutó en absoluto al verlos, Changmin supo por qué, aquel era el mismo profesor que intentó acosarlo, y al no dejarse era obvio que no se opondría a que se lo llevaran, así que continuaron su camino_

_¡Suéltenme! Cobardes, saben que estoy solo – dijo indignado, aquellos sujetos solo sacaban ventaja de las situaciones y él no podía defenderse como quisiera, y nadie hacía nada, los compañeros veían y hacían la vista gorda, parecía que a nadie le importaba. Entonces llegaron a la parte trasera de las aulas, atrás de un edificio grande, ahí lo acorralaron de nuevo contra la pared_

_Tranquilízate muñeca – dijo uno de ellos_

_Las niñas buenas no oponen resistencia, si lo sabías ¿verdad? – le siguió el ex novio de Yeon Hee con burla_

_¿Qué me van hacer? – preguntó preocupado_

_Nada tontita, no te asustes –_

_Deja de llamarme con ese género – dijo molesto_

_Las reglas las ponemos nosotros ¿entendiste princesita? – arremetió con saña, Changmin se mordió el labio con fuerza para no decir algo que los provocara – Escucha bien, nos das asco, solo por eso te trajimos aquí – dijo tontamente, Changmin enarcó una ceja, no entendía - ¿Por qué esa cara? Lo que trato de decir es que no soportamos ese rostro tonto que tienes, y el hecho que seas una mariquita ¿entiendes? –_

_No – contestó con burla_

_¿Nos estás retando? – preguntó molesto_

_No, me burlo de ustedes – respondió sin pensar en la obvia consecuencia_

_Imbécil – dijo con enojo el ex novio de Yeon Hee, actuando con violencia se acercó a él y lo golpeó en la cara, haciéndolo caer al suelo, los otros dos se acercaron, riendo_

_Que poco aguanta la nena – se rieron con más ganas, mientras Changmin se quejaba en el suelo y el otro sonreía triunfante_

_¿Te sigues burlando de nosotros? –preguntó irritado, Changmin no respondió, se tocó donde lo golpearon y se puso de pie, sin hablar – Vaya, quieres más – se acercó de nuevo e intentó golpearlo pero Changmin lo esquivó – No te quieras pasar de listo – más enojado que antes se acercó a él con intenciones de golpearlo otra vez pero Changmin se le adelantó y nuevamente sin pensar en consecuencias le dio una patada en los testículos, haciéndolo perder las fuerzas, sus otros dos compañeros vieron atónitos, ahora Changmin se defendía, no como antes, pero entonces Changmin sintió miedo al ver la expresión de esos dos, así que sin pensarlo comenzó a correr de ellos, pero fue seguido por ellos mientras el agraviado se quedó a sobarse_

_¿Qué hice? Que idiota que soy – pensó preocupado, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas entró al edificio, todos observaban, nadie hacía nada, los otros dos iban tras él con todas sus fuerzas, le ganaban en tamaño y fuerza aunque Changmin era más ligero y ágil , parecía que efectivamente podía librarse de ellos pero llegó al final de un pasillo sin salidas laterales, se topó con pared, entonces sintió real miedo, los dos le dieron alcance y sin pensárselo lo empujaron con fuerza entre ambos, haciéndolo caer al piso, comenzando a patearlo, él colocó los brazos en defensa pero no dejaba de doler, de hacerle daño, comenzaba a ensuciar sus ropas. Entonces el tercero llegó, recuperado y se unió a la lluvia de golpes, no tardaron los alumnos en llegar al lugar, asombrados de lo que sucedía, pero nadie decía nada, nadie le ayudaba, Changmin los veía a través de sus brazos cruzados, sintiendo impotencia, enojo y tristeza, esos tres bien podían matarlo y a nadie le importaba, él no le importaba a nadie, comenzó a llorar_

_¡Ey! ¿Qué sucede ahí? – preguntó una voz de adulto, entonces se detuvieron enseguida, girándose hacia atrás, era uno de los maestros, ninguno que diera clases a Changmin_

_Nada profesor – dijo uno de los tres, intentando ocultar el cuerpo de Changmin, quien jadeaba con dolor entre sus sollozos _

_A un lado – les dijo enojado, luego los miró con decepción – Vayan a sus aulas y aquí no pasó nada – indicó a los tres – Todos ustedes váyanse – ordenó a todos los presentes, luego se acercó a Changmin y se agachó - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado, Changmin hizo un esfuerzo por mirarlo, tenía los ojos rojos y llorosos _

_¿Vayan a sus aulas? ¿No hará nada? – preguntó indignado, intentando ponerse de pie pero todo su cuerpo le dolía_

_Lo siento, sé quién eres, tenemos órdenes – respondió avergonzado, agachando la cabeza_

_¿Órdenes de qué pueden matarme si lo desean? – preguntó enojado, sintiendo mucha rabia_

_No, órdenes de no armar escándalos, el director no quiere a los padres de familia involucrados, si expulsamos a esos jóvenes ellos dirán mentiras a sus padres, la escuela entrará en caos y no nos conviene – explicó fugazmente_

_¿Les conviene más un alumno homosexual asesinado? – _

_No es eso –_

_¡Váyanse al diablo! – gritó molesto, no podía creer lo que sucedía, escapaba de toda lógica y todo porque él era Gay, la sociedad no podía estar más podrida_

_Tranquilízate, ven – lo ayudó a levantarse muy a pesar de que Changmin no quería, y lo llevó al baño – No esperes jamás entender a las personas que no comprenden lo que te sucede – explicó tranquilamente, acercando a Changmin al lavabo, se alejó para ir por papel y luego se acercó de nuevo, el menor seguía en silencio – Los seres humanos somos tontos, tememos a lo que no conocemos, por eso discriminamos – expuso mientras mojaba un poco de papel y luego con él comenzó a limpiar el rostro sucio y raspado de Changmin – Esos chicos no entienden nada, a ellos solo les importa ellos mismos y por eso siempre harán de los demás lo que se les antoje –_

_No es justo – dijo con tristeza_

_Lo sé – terminó de limpiar su rostro – Pero así son las cosas, evítalos en todo lo posible, ellos no cambiarán, pero tú si puedes, sé más astuto ¿me entiendes? – Changmin asintió, serio_

_Gracias – contestó secamente, el profesor sonrió_

_Lávate y ve a clases – ordenó de forma amable y entonces salió del baño, Changmin se miró al espejo, tenía raspaduras en la cara y la ropa sucia, le dolían los brazos, cintura y piernas_

_¿Así será siempre? Golpeado, discriminado, todos se burlarán de mí - pensó con tristeza, pero esta vez no salieron lágrimas, suspiró profundamente un par de veces, tan profundo como pudo y luego salió del baño, había alumnos en los pasillos, lo miraban y cuchicheaban, pero él los ignoró, caminó hasta su aula, no traía útiles, se le habían caído atrás de los edificios pero no le importó, así entró a clases, todos lo observaban, sucio, lastimado, pero nadie dijo nada, así transcurrió hasta media mañana que Yeon Hee llegó corriendo a su salón a la hora del almuerzo_

_¡Changmin! – entró en el salón, encontrándolo inmerso en un libro, ya no había profesor, enseguida la chica se sentó en la butaca frente a él, Changmin la observó - ¿Estás bien? Me enteré lo que pasó –_

_Estoy bien – sonrió a duras penas_

_Esos estúpidos – dijo entre dientes, mirándole las heridas, tocando algunas en su rostro_

_No vale la pena – sonrió con más ganas_

_Ay Changmin, a veces siento que soy la culpable – dijo con angustia_

_No digas tonterías – la regañó molesto_

_Si él no se hubiera obsesionado conmigo… esto pasó porque él te odia desde que nos hicimos novios, de otra forma no se habría comportado así cuando supo que eras Gay – explicó preocupada_

_Tal vez, pero ya no importa, ahora el me odia – levantó la mano y le acarició el cabello – Ya no te atormentes ¿sí? – sonrió completamente sincero_

_Gracias Changmin – agarró la mano que la acariciaba y la besó, los dos se rieron tontamente - ¿Sabes? Tengo algo que contarte –_

_¿Qué cosa? – _

_Vamos afuera – se levantó de la banca y tomó la mano de su amigo – Sígueme – aún sin entender nada se puso de pie y la siguió por los pasillos hasta la sala de música, ahí cerraron la puerta y entonces Yeon Hee le contó sobre la plática con su mamá, para Changmin igual que para ella, las palabras de su mamá sonaban bastante ridículas, se sentía ofendido por la petición que le había hecho a su amiga, además de las últimas actitudes de su papá, estaba completamente horrorizado y no era para menos_

_Estoy cansado, harto de todos – dijo con enojo - ¿Por qué demonios se meten en nuestras vidas? ¿Qué les importa la forma en que nos amamos? No tiene por qué ser así – comentó con tristeza, indignado, apenas podía creerlo_

_Te entiendo Changmin, pero así son las cosas, no te queda más que afrontarlo –_

_Lo sé, pero me enoja, no lo quiero aceptar –_

_Estoy de tu lado, lo sabes, te ayudaré cuanto pueda ¿sí? Te ayudaré a que puedas ver a Yunho – dijo con cariño, mirándolo reconfortantemente _

_No sé qué haría sin ti, gracias – sonrió contento y le dio un abrazo rápido_

_Todo sea por el chico que amo – dijo sin pensar, tapándose la boca enseguida, sintiéndose un ambiente incómodo entre los dos, Changmin sonrió nervioso y ella se sonrojó – Lo siento, no quise… -_

_Está bien, comprendo tus sentimientos, gracias por ser tan buena amiga – explicó avergonzado, ella sonrió con la cabeza gacha, aquel era su premio de consolación, amigos, eso era lo que ellos dos podían ser, solo amigos_

_Es hora de volver – dijo con tristeza y sin ninguna otra palabra salió rápido de aquella aula, él suspiró aliviado, no quería tener que tocar el tema nunca más_

_Llegó la hora de la salida y Yeon Hee fue por Changmin a su salón antes de que éste saliera, colgándosele del brazo para acompañarlo a la salda de la escuela, donde ya lo esperaba su papá, con los brazos cruzados, Changmin sintió malestar al verlo ahí pero solo se limitó a fijar su mirada en la de él, éste enseguida miró a Yeon Hee y se sintió aliviado, sabía por su esposa de lo que ella y la chica habían estado hablando, cruzaron miradas y ella le guiñó un ojo, como si estuviera llevando a cabo el plan. Llegaron hasta él, Changmin y el señor no se hablaron_

_Hola – saludó ella con alegría_

_Hola – respondió secamente pero amable - ¿Nos vamos Changmin? – preguntó por preguntar, ya que no había opción, pero no recibió respuesta_

_Este… - llamó la atención de su ex suegro, quien volteó a verla – Changmin viene a mi casa a ayudarme con la tarea – dijo nerviosamente, tratando de parecer natural - ¿Hay problema? – lo miró fijamente, como si quisiera convencerlo con la mirada que aquello era un plan, su amigo la miró de reojo sin entender al instante, luego recordó que ella le dijo que le ayudaría a ver a Yunho y lo comprendió, era parte del plan_

_No, creo que no – dijo el señor con seriedad – Te veo en casa hijo – no recibió respuesta – Hasta luego – se dirigió a la chica y ésta le hizo una reverencia para despedirse_

_Yo lo llevaré directo a casa – dijo ella para completar, haciéndolo sentirse seguro, entonces asintió_

_Muchas gracias – se alejó sin decir más y se marchó en su auto, Yeon Hee comenzó a reír_

_Soy muy mala mintiendo – se abrazó de nuevo a su amigo – Vamos, Yunho te espera –_

_¿Qué? – preguntó él desconcertado_

_Antes del almuerzo fui a su salón, nos espera en el parque, ven – se soltó un poco y lo agarró de la mano, avanzando hacia la dirección opuesta de la casa de Changmin, éste miró a su amiga con una gran sonrisa, sin duda él solo podía contar con ella, nadie más apoyaba lo suyo con Yunho, lamentaría mucho sin duda dejarla cuando huyera con su novio_

_Caminaron hacia un parque no muy lejos de la escuela pero tampoco tan cerca, pero aparentemente no había nadie, ahí se soltaron las manos y ella comenzó a buscar a Yunho con la mirada_

_Ese canalla – se quejó enojada, mirando hacia todos lados hasta que escuchó un pequeño gritó de sorpresa y volteó, había sido Changmin, pues Yunho había llegado por detrás, asustándolo, cuando se viró los vio abrazándose con fuerza, luego los miró besarse con tal necesidad que pudo entender cuánto se habían extrañado, le dio envidia, daría lo que fuera con tal de ser ella y no Yunho quien se abrazara así de él, quien lo besara con tal necesidad_

_Yunho – sonrió nervioso – Tengo miedo – le dijo mientras temblaba, Yunho le agarró el rostro con ambas manos y le besó la frente, poniendo atención en sus heridas_

_Estoy aquí – susurró con dulzura, su mirada triste trataba de no prestar atención en ese rostro lastimado, pero no podía_

_Mi papá está como loco, quiso mandarme al psicólogo, dijo que si nos veíamos te mandaba a la policía y muchas tonterías más, no quiero que te haga daño – explicó cómo pudo, con tono rápido, su corazón latía deprisa con desesperación_

_Tranquilo, no pasa nada, no nos vencerán así de fácil ¿de acuerdo? Nos amamos y eso importa más – le volvió a sonreír, besó sus labios y entonces soltó su rostro, luego le acarició la mejilla, reconfortándolo – No te asustes, todo estará bien – _

_Sí – aunque seguía intranquilo intentó parecer que no_

_Te amo – le acarició varias veces el cabello y volvió a besar su frente, luego se besaron en los labios mientras se abrazaban, como si no hubiera una tercer persona, ella tan solo se volteó a otro lado, pensando_

_Perdón – escuchó la voz de Changmin – Estás aquí y nosotros… - _

_No te preocupes – sonrió con amabilidad – De hecho me voy, al rato paso por ti para llevarte a casa, que tu papá no sospeche – _

_Gracias – Changmin se soltó de Yunho y se acercó a ella, le dio un abrazo y luego un beso en la mejilla – Te quiero – _

_También yo – sonrió de forma triste, luego Yunho la miró_

_Gracias por todo, de verdad – se miraron a los ojos, sonriéndose con sinceridad_

_Entonces, nos vemos – se giró rápidamente y se fue, no podía verlos tanto tiempo, abrazados, besándose, sentía mucha envidia, pero no era de las personas que haría algo malo por envidia, prefería no mirar, alejarse, aunque las lágrimas adornaran sus ojos_

_Una gran chica – dijo Yunho, luego se acercó a Changmin por la espalda y lo abrazó, ambos miraron en esa dirección_

_Lo es, la mejor – sonrió en complicidad y pegó su nuca en el hombro de su novio, girando su rostro hacia él se dieron un beso_

_Changmin… - al cabo de unos momentos después de haberse besado_

_¿Sí? – se giró hacia él, alejándose un poco, se agarraron de las manos_

_¿Qué vamos hacer? Ellos no se rendirán – _

_Lo sé – comentó con tristeza, entonces recordó lo que había pensado el día anterior y su rostro se iluminó, lo miró a los ojos – Pensé lo que dijiste la otra vez, escapemos – propuso sin más palabras, encontrando así una pronta respuesta, Yunho sonrió sorprendido_

_¿Qué? ¿De verdad? – el otro asintió, emocionado_

_Sí, lo estuve pensando y tu propuesta no es tan mala después de todo – sonrió contento, sobre todo al ver la cara de emocionado de su novio_

_Changmin ¿estás seguro? – se acercó a él un poco más, soltando sus manos y sujetándolo de la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él, le dio un beso_

_Seguro – _

_Verás que será lo correcto, estaremos juntos sin que nadie nos moleste – se mordió el labio inferior y entonces el menor aprovechó para besárselo, enseguida compartieron un beso, profundo y entregado, jugando tímidamente sus lenguas, al terminar se miraron a los ojos, sonriendo_

_Yunho, estoy emocionado – confesó decidido_

_Y lo estarás más – añadió traviesamente el mayor, recordando algo_

_¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó extrañado_

_¿Recuerdas que tenía algo que decirte? –_

_Sí ¿Qué es? –_

_Mi papá tendrá una visita – dijo sencillamente, Changmin enarcó una ceja_

_¿Y? – inquirió desconcertado, no entendía_

_Se trata de su compadre, un idiota borracho igual que él – explicó escuetamente, pero eso no ayudaba al menor a entender el punto – Pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que cada vez que ese hombre viene a la ciudad él y mi papá se pierden en el alcohol –_

_¿Eso es bueno? – Preguntó confuso_

_Para nosotros sí – sonrió ampliamente_

_¿Por qué? No entiendo –_

_Pues porque se va, se larga – contestó emocionado – Por días no sabremos de él, así que le pedí a mi hermana que se fuera unos días con una amiga ¿entiendes? –_

_No – respondió aún confuso_

_Changmin – apretó más su cintura, sonriendo – Tendremos la casa para nosotros, estará sola – explicó emocionado, relamiéndose los labios, pero por instantes el menor no comprendió, hasta que recordó la promesa que hicieron, tendrían su primera vez en la casa de cualquiera de los dos que estuviera sola. Al comprenderlo se sonrojó por completo, pero sonreía, Yunho lo miró fijamente, contento_

_Entonces… - sonrió nervioso – Podremos hacerlo – dijo avergonzado – Tendremos sexo – dijo en voz baja, completamente avergonzado, Yunho asintió varias veces_

_Haremos el amor – sonrió ampliamente – Tendremos nuestra primera vez – él también comenzó a ponerse nervioso, se sonrieron_

_Yunho… - se acercó de nuevo y lo abrazó, temblaba – Estoy nervioso y ni siquiera… - sintió el reconfortante brazo de Yunho rodearle la espalda_

_Yo también estoy nervioso – _

_Prométeme que después de eso nos iremos, buscaremos una nueva vida lejos de todos los que nos han dañado y solo seremos tú y yo, juntos –_

_Te lo prometo – lo abrazó con mayor fuerza y fue correspondido, luego se quedaron en silencio por mucho tiempo, abrazados, solo el moverse de las hojas podía escucharse alrededor, planearían una vida juntos, no había en esos momentos nada mejor que eso_

Cuando salieron del agua se dieron cuenta que habían avanzado junto a la corriente un par de metros, así que caminaron rumbo a donde estaban sus cosas, agarrados de la mano, riendo y conversando cualquier estupidez hasta que hubo un agradable silencio, el Sol ya no quemaba tan fuerte como antes pero no era del todo tarde. Entonces Changmin reaccionó, volteando a ver a su novio asustado, aunque él parecía tranquilo

Yunho – llamó alarmado

¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede? –

¡Tus clases! – dijo preocupado, subiendo el tono de su voz, entonces Yunho entendió, alarmándose también, lo había olvidado por completo

¡Demonios! – expresó desconcertado, corrió hacia la motocicleta y del compartimiento de atrás sacó su celular, era casi la una y media de la tarde – No es posible, ya es tarde – caviló preocupado

Tonto, estabas tan emocionado que se te pasó el tiempo – regañó el menor – Volvamos –

No – respondió enseguida – Ya no tiene caso, me reportaré enfermo – dijo con astucia

No mientas – lo reprendió el menor

No puedo decirles que me escapé con mi novio al río Han como un par de locos enamorados, me despedirán – explicó

Entiendo pero no está bien mentir –

Lo sé, no hay de otra – suspiró agobiado, entonces marcó a la Academia, se reportó enfermo y al parecer no hubo problemas, cuando colgó Changmin se acercó

Es mi culpa –

Claro que no, yo debí tener cuidado – rebatió , acercándose a él

Debemos ser más cuidadosos en el futuro, no debemos ser irresponsable – dijo solemnemente – Creo que deberíamos regresar, aún tengo mucho que hacer con el trabajo de la Universidad –

No has cambiado nada – sonrió emocionado – Siempre tienes el deber por delante ¿eh? – observó orgulloso, acercándose un paso más, lo abrazó por la cintura

Claro, es lo más importante – respondió

¿Más importante que yo? – preguntó haciendo un puchero

Sí – respondió en broma, sonriendo

¿Ah sí? – le dio un beso en la nariz - ¿Y más importante que la comida? – cuestionó con incredulidad, Changmin negó con la cabeza

Tampoco te pases – volvió a bromear – Sería la comida, el deber y tú – explicó triunfante, recibiendo un abrazo más fuerte

Tendré que esforzarme mucho para superarlos – Changmin asintió, robándose un beso de sus labios, sin darle opción a responder

Ya vámonos – propuso con seriedad, soltándose del agarre

Aún falta un lugar – rebatió tranquilo – Y luego vamos a comer y entonces si, te llevo a casa de Junsu –

¿Otro lugar? –

Tú sígueme – guiñó un ojo y se dirigió a sus zapatos para ponérselos

Si me despiden será tu culpa – recriminó el menor

No seas dramático, no van a despedirte – respondió mientras terminaba de acomodar toda su ropa, a regañadientes el menor hizo lo propio, dispuesto a seguir a Yunho

Más te vale – sentenció enseguida, lanzando después una sonrisa forzada

Quita esa cara, te gustará – sonrió de nuevo, se veía tan infantil que Changmin no se pudo resistir, Yunho se veía muy adorable

Entonces vamos – dijo un poco más animado, se subió en la parte de atrás y se abrazó a Yunho, emprendiendo su huida. Tardaron más de cuarenta minutos en llegar a su destino, conforme se acercaban Changmin supo a donde iban, su mente comenzó a evocar cientos de recuerdos, aunque no todos referentes a ese lugar, pero su juventud se acumuló ante sus ojos, los buenos momentos, los malos momentos y los peores, no sabía que pretendía Yunho con todo eso, pero sabía que se sentía nostálgicamente bien. Llegaron por fin al lugar que quería Yunho, un parque cerca de la casa por donde antes vivía Changmin con su familia, ahí, en ese lugar Yunho lo había llevado y le había confesado sus sentimientos, que le gustaba, que lo quería, que era Gay, le demostró que lo conocía, que le interesaba

¿Te acuerdas? – sonrió contento

¿Cómo olvidarlo? Aquí nos conocimos, categóricamente hablando – miró a su alrededor, las copas de los árboles se movían conforme al viento, mirando hacia uno de los frondosos árboles sintió los fuertes brazos de Yunho rodearle el pecho

Cuando te traje aquí, yo realmente no estaba seguro si eras Gay o no – confesó tranquilamente – Pero me arriesgué y te lo dije, quería verte dudar – volvió a confesar, ésta vez con tacto, esperando que Changmin no se enojara por eso - ¿Estás enojado? – preguntó nervioso

No – respondió tras segundos de silencio, lo pensó luego unos momentos – Quizás un poco – dijo en tono bajo y se soltó del agarre, avanzando con la espalda hacia Yunho, quien lo contempló fijamente, esperaba no haberlo echado a perder con su confesión – Es como si no hubiera tenido opción, en aquel entonces me sentí atrapado cuando dijiste eso, admito que fue cruel de tu parte – le tocó a él confesar, Yunho agachó la mirada unos momentos, avergonzado – Pero… - se giró hacia él, y al mismo tiempo Yunho levantó la mirada – Tampoco habría vivido todas esas cosas contigo – observó entusiasmado, mirando a su alrededor con fascinación

Changmin… - el aludido se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó por la cintura mientras Yunho lo miraba a los ojos, el menor se agarró con mayor fuerza del cuerpo de Yunho

Éste lugar es el más hermoso de todos, porque existes gracias eso, yo existo gracias a ti – sonrió con melancolía y luego sin decir más palabras compartieron un par de besos

Tú eres el más hermoso de todos – sonrió estúpidamente

Lo soy – contestó sonriendo ampliamente y Yunho correspondió al abrazo, como un camarada

¿Te arrepientes? Creo que es verdad, yo te hice Gay – sonrió con ironía

¿Cómo podría arrepentirme? Si no hubiera sido Gay desde siempre no habría caído tan fácil ¿no crees? – Yunho lo observó fijamente

Pero no caíste fácil, me fue difícil – respondió extrañado

Desde la primera vez que te acercaste demasiado me sentí nervioso, algo provocaste y en ese momento no lo supe, y cuando nos hicimos amigos y yo era novio de Yeon Hee realmente amé cada segundo a tu lado, pero era joven y tenía miedo – confesó serio, luego se apartó de nuevo del mayor y caminó unos centímetros, mirando al cielo – Pero hubo un tiempo de arrepentimiento – comenzó con nostalgia – Cuando te fuiste te odié… Primero esperé y esperé tu regreso, pero nunca volviste, entonces llegó la resignación y después el enojo – sonrió – Odié amarte, odié ser Gay, odié a todos, solo quería desaparecer – volteó hacia Yunho, él lo miraba con tristeza, sentía mucha culpa cada vez que lo escuchaba hablarle sobre eso, odiaba el haberle hecho tanto daño, aunque no fuera su culpa, jamás iba a poder sanar todas las heridas de Changmin, sus propias heridas

Perdón – agachó la mirada, no supo cuánto tiempo, solo sintió después las manos del menor rodeándole el rostro, luego Changmin lo acercó a su pecho y él apoyó ahí la cabeza, sintió los labios del menor sobre su cabello

No puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo, solo permanece a mi lado y no vuelvas a dejarme – dijo en tono grave – Gracias por todo Yunho – el tono ahora dócil de su voz le hizo estremecer, quería levantar la mirada, aferrarse a aquellos ojos que tanto amaba pero no pudo, sabía que Changmin no quería que viera en esos momentos su rostro, lo escuchó sollozar y se abrazó a su cuerpo de forma suave

No me iré, mientras aún viva estaré a tu lado – dijo con dulzura y Changmin sonrió, sin enjugar sus lágrimas permaneció a su lado. El viento volvió a soplar, caprichoso, haciéndoles sentir frío, pero sus cuerpos unidos les daba el calor necesario para continuar así, abrazados, sin que nada más importara

Era ya de tarde, el sol comenzaba a meterse dando paso a la noche, aunque aún a lo lejos podía verse el astro Rey, iluminando el horizonte. Elevó su mirada a ese horizonte tan hermoso como distante, sintió nostalgia, los recuerdos de un pasado en común, de pie en la ventana, aún sin ropa, contemplando un cielo tan parecido a ese, con los cuerpos cubiertos en sábanas; cerró los ojos y su olfato se inundó con el recuerdo de un perfume que le resultaba tan embriagante como la persona que solía portarlo, ese mismo perfume que se impregnaba en sus sábanas después de hacer el amor. Que distante parecía aquella remembranza de un pasado no tan lejano, un pasado en el que se sintió pleno al lado del hombre que amaba, un hombre que jamás lo amó, que jamás lo amaría y que sin embargo para él era su todo. Sacó un cigarro de la cajetilla que guardaba en la bolsa del pantalón y lo prendió, contemplando la muerte de la tarde, asociándola a la muerte de su corazón, porque se lo habían quitado, de un solo golpe certero y cruel, le habían llenado ese corazón de amor, de comprensión, de pasión, pero ahora, junto a aquel brillo apagado de sus ojos ese corazón latía cada vez más lento, haciéndole sentir un dolor seco en la garganta, entonces ahogó un suspiro para poder darle una bocanada al cigarrillo, sintiendo un placer momentáneo, pero irreal, porque el único placer que podía ahora concebir era el de los besos de Changmin, su querido y amado Changmin, que distante era aquel mundo perfecto en que ellos dos estaban juntos

Nunca podré dejarte ir – susurró con calma, apeándose en la fría pared de la calle, estaba escondido entre dos muros, esperando, vigilando, tenía ahí un par de horas, sin comer y con apenas un poco de agua en su cuerpo, tenía los labios resecos y aquel quinto cigarrillo le había impedido desmoronarse, quedar en el suelo como vil vagabundo, porque eso era ahora, un triste y meditabundo vago – Solo quiero tenerte de nuevo en mí, quiero amarte otra vez ¿pido mucho? – se preguntó con enorme tristeza, luego sonrió con sarcasmo, burlándose de su propia desgracia, sintiéndose la persona más inútil del mundo, pero entonces algo estuvo por cambiar, su propia visión de la situación, su propio actuar, todo cambiaría, lo supo cuando vio aquella motocicleta llegar, la reconoció enseguida, era de él, de aquel que haciéndose pasar por el buen y amable vecino les había arruinado la vida, le había quitado a él su alma, su razón por la cual respirar valía la pena, y vio con profunda tristeza como todas sus suposiciones y creencias cobraban vida, de la parte trasera se bajaba Changmin, su Changmin ¿o es que acaso era uno diferente? Porque sonreía, pero no igual que cuando lo miraba y sonreía por acto reflejo, no, en ésta ocasión sonreía de verdad, junto a él, junto a Yunho, y sus ojos radiantes y hermosos reflejaban felicidad, pero felicidad verdadera, no aquella burlona y estúpida felicidad que él le llegó a conocer, no, ahora Changmin tenía esa expresión de felicidad, de plena satisfacción. Toda la faz que reflejaba su querido Changmin era tan resplandeciente que lo cegaba; Yunho bajó de la moto y se miraron de frente, tan profunda fue aquella mirada entre ambos que sintió que sus fuerzas se le iban, dejó caer el cigarro de su boca y éste le ensució los zapatos con sus cenizas, su garganta se secó más que antes y no pudo gritar, aquel grito interno le consumió por completo y solo atinó a mirar con sorpresa aquella hermosa visión frente a él, Changmin y Yunho, juntos, mirándose, próximos a besarse, y así fue, los miró compartir un profundo beso lleno de quietud, pues desde aquella distancia lo pudo percibir, Changmin lo besaba como jamás había besado sus labios, Changmin se entregaba como jamás nunca se entregó a él, con un solo beso y con la previa mirada ente los dos Yoochun lo comprendió, Yunho seguía siendo el verdadero amor de Changmin, y sintió envidia como jamás antes la había sentido, sus lágrimas rodaron por su rostro en un acto de frustración, tristeza y coraje, entonces su corazón se detuvo, a partir de ese momento dejaba de existir, el Yoochun que lo había acompañado por más de 20 años se alejaba de él sin poderlo detener, se dijo Adiós así mismo, ya solo había una forma de recuperar a Changmin y no la llevaría a cabo su antiguo yo, no, ese ya estaba muerto

Continuará…

Perdonen la tardanza, espero les haya gustado éste capítulo, he sentido emociones extrañas al hacerlo, quizás puedan darse cuenta por el matiz de situaciones en él, perdonen si en algún punto de éste escrito he reflejado sin querer parte de mi caótico pensamiento, lo lamento por eso. Gracias por todos sus comentarios


	15. Capítulo 15

**The another love around**

Por Arashi Sorata

Disclaimer: Ésta historia es ficción y las personas involucradas en mis fantasías merecen respeto en todos los sentidos, esto solo es de fans para fans

Parejas Principales: Yunho x Changmin (HOMIN), Yoochun x Changmin (YOOMIN)

Parejas Secundarias: Jaejoong x Junsu (JAESU) Yoochun x Junsu (YOOSU)

Advertencia: Contenido NC-17

Entraron a la casa de Junsu sin darse cuenta siquiera de la presencia de Yoochun, quien se había marchado dando tumbos sin rumbo, todo lo que daba vueltas en su mente era aquella bella pero escalofriante imagen de su amado Changmin sonriéndole a otro, besando a otro, entregando su mirada a alguien que no era él ¿Acaso esa sensación de hundimiento era caer al fondo del precipicio? Su vida se definía sin duda en un antes y un después de Changmin, así como en su tiempo para Changmin fue un antes y un después de Yunho, la diferencia es que para Changmin Yunho volvía a ser su presente, para él en cambio no quedaba nada, ni siquiera un rastro de lo que fue, porque Changmin nunca lo había amado, él fue el único que entregó su todo en aquella relación, para el otro en cambio él solo había sido "una etapa más" "una relación amorosa más" algo que dejaba atrás para continuar su vida donde se quedó, ahora Changmin sería feliz, al lado de Yunho, del hombre al que siempre amó…

No – susurró en un tono extrañamente desquiciado – No serás feliz, no con él – pensó enseguida, sin darse cuenta que había llegado a una gran avenida, se postró en un poste y miró al cielo, sintiendo las lágrimas caer por los costados de su cuello – Serás feliz conmigo – sonrió – Felices juntos, como siempre lo soñé, Yunho no me quitará mis sueños, nuestros sueños mi amor – sonrió, sonrió ampliamente, tan convencido y feliz estaba de su decisión que aquella extraña sonrisa se volvió en una estruendosa y alegre risa. Las personas lo miraban teniendo extrañas arcadas, feliz de saberse pronto en brazos de su amor, aunque no sabían porque, en ese lugar y en ese momento Park Yoochun solo era un loco más.

_Se vieron casi todos los días de ese ciclo escolar tras aquello, se vieron gracias a Yeon Hee, quien había tomado por costumbre gracias al mutuo acuerdo con Changmin de ir por él a su casa, armando los dos el teatro de su extraña relación, ella llegaba a la casa, buscándolo cual novia celosa de que incluso una mosca se acerque y le quite a su hombre amado, lo invitaba a salir, a ir al cine, al parque de diversiones, de picnic, a tomar un café, y Changmin tenía por tarea parecer fastidiado, sin ganas de ir, repeliendo a la loca, para que así sus padres lo animaran a salir "Sal con ella, te animará" "Deberías ir, ella es tan linda contigo" "Vamos hijo, no tienes nada que perder"; frases de ese tipo eran escuchadas por él de parte de sus padres, que terminaban convenciéndolo de que salir con ella le hacía bien, mientras tanto Yunho, de vez en cuando y siguiendo aquella farsa intentaba buscarlo como si tuviera mucho tiempo sin verlo, lo esperaba afuera de la escuela, iba a su casa, y siempre, cada día fue rechazado, corrido e insultado, todo para que no se atreviera jamás a buscar a Changmin. Todo había estado saliendo perfecto y la relación de Yunho y Changmin en esos días se hizo más fuerte, así como pronto se haría más íntima, estaba todo casi listo, en dos días el famoso compadre había amenazado con ir, entonces la casa se quedaría sola y ellos iban a poder estar ahí, iban a poder unir sus vidas como nunca antes las unieron con nadie…_

_Comenzaba a hacerse fresco y las hojas de los árboles se mecían tranquilamente. Yeon Hee llegó al parque y los vi ahí, sentados bajo un árbol, tomados de la mano, Yunho le decía cosas a Changmin en el oído y éste sonreía tontamente, se veía notablemente sonrojado, Yunho también sonreía tontamente pero continuaba diciéndole cosas al oído, luego se besaron sin percibir su presencia, ella no pudo evitar sentir celos, imaginarse a ella en el lugar de Changmin y a éste en el de Yunho, aunque no se arrepentía de su decisión, gustaba ser de ayuda al chico que amaba. Se acercó a ellos cuando vio que se dejaban de besar, Changmin levantó su mirada al verla de pie frente a ellos_

_Hola – saludó alegremente el menor - ¿Tan pronto es hora? – preguntó con tono triste_

_Sí, casi son las 8, hoy estamos más lejos que de costumbre – explicó casi en un regaño_

_Ni hablar – se quejó el mayor_

_Ya, levántense – ordenó, extendiendo su mano hacia Changmin, éste la tomó y se puso de pie_

_El tiempo siempre pasa rápido últimamente – exclamó enojado Changmin - ¿Verdad? – preguntó dirigiéndose a Yunho_

_No es eso, solo es que estás enamorado – contestó con burla_

_Tonto – insultó mirando a Yunho_

_Son unos tórtolos sin remedio – dijo con fastidio la chica – Pero posen – indicó_

_¿Qué? – preguntó confundido su amigo_

_Miren – metió las manos a su mochila y sacó una cámara instantánea – Les tomaré una foto – _

_¿De dónde sacaste eso? – inquirió Changmin_

_De mi clase de fotografía – contestó orgullosa_

_¿Clases de fotografía? –_

_Claro ¿creían que mientras ustedes andaban de cochinos yo no hacía nada por las tardes? – respondió alegre, nuevamente orgullosa_

_Eres increíble – expresó el menor emocionado, luego se acercó a ella y miró la cámara_

_Sorprendente – dijo con burla el mayor, Changmin se rio por lo bajo pero Yeon Hee lo miró con odio, luego miró a su amigo_

_Anda, ponte con Ése – indicó con la mano señalando a Yunho – Quiero una pose romántica – dijo convencida_

_¿Romántica? – preguntó Yunho_

_Sí, abrácense o algo, no sé, mírense como si no se fueran a volver a ver – dijo en broma_

_Que cosas dices – se quejó Changmin, sin embargo obedeció, acercándose a Yunho lo abrazó por el cuello, luego sonrió como tonto_

_Que chafa – se quejó inconforme_

_Entonces ¿cómo? – preguntó molesto su amigo_

_Mmm deja ver, ya que no sirves para esto – regañó cansinamente – Tú – señaló a Yunho – Acércate a ese árbol – apuntó hacia el árbol atrás de ellos, Changmin lo soltó y entonces el mayor obedeció_

_¿Me apoyo? –_

_No no, a unos centímetros estás bien – Y tú… - señaló a su amigo – acércate a él de espaldas – indicó seriamente como un artista que mira el lienzo antes de plasmar ahí su arte, él obedeció enseguida – Apoya tu espalda en su pecho, tú sujétale la cintura – ordenó a Yunho y éste obedeció poniendo su mano derecha alrededor de la cintura de Changmin – Con la otra sujeta su rostro –_

_¿Así? – preguntó Yunho como si le interesara, poniendo toda su mano en la mejilla de su novio, pero Yeon Hee hizo una mueca de desaprobación _

_No no, sujétale mejor el mentón con tu pulgar y tu índice – índico y él obedeció – Ahora gira su cabeza hacia ti y besa su mejilla – esa parte interesó más a Yunho así que rápido lo hizo, a Changmin le dio risa y se la aguantó, pero sonrió ampliamente_

_¿Yo que hago? – preguntó el menor en forma caprichosa_

_Tu mano izquierda ponla sobre el brazo de Yunho que te agarra la cintura – ordenó la chica – Sostenlo así – indicó por último – No se muevan – dio un disparo y mientras la cámara sacaba 1 foto les hizo una indicación con la mano de que esperaran – No se muevan – agarró la foto, la agitó despacio un poco para que secara rápido y lanzó un segundo disparo, haciendo lo mismo que con la primera foto – Listo – miró su obra con una gran sonrisa – Una para ti – se acercó a la pareja que acababa de separarse y entregó una de las fotos a Changmin – Y ésta para ti – entregó la otra a Yunho, ambos miraron su foto con emoción_

_Que guapos nos vemos – dijo Changmin con alegría, Yunho asintió un par de veces_

_Gracias – dijo el mayor a la chica y ella sonrió, luego movió su cabeza a los lados_

_Me alegra que les haya gustado – respondió contenta, luego tomó de nuevo la cámara y sin previo aviso tomó una foto a Changmin, éste volteó enseguida, Yeon Hee la reveló igual que hizo con las otras dos y la miró, su amigo miraba la fotografía de él y Yunho y ella había captado ese semblante tan atractivo, su perfil perfecto – Ésta es para mí – sonrió satisfecha, Yunho hizo una mueca de desaprobación pero casi imperceptible – Tú, voltea – se dirigió a Yunho – Sonríe – indicó casi en una orden_

_¿Por qué debo hacerte caso? – preguntó fingiéndose indignado_

_Sonríe te digo – volvió a indicar, ésta vez hizo caso para asombro de Changmin, entonces ella tomó la foto de frente, luego de revelarla se la entregó a Changmin – Y ésta es para ti – dijo contenta, Changmin tomó la foto y sonrió emocionado _

_Gracias – dijo en tono feliz – Que guapo te ves – _

_No lo creo – contestó Yunho tras ver la foto – Mis dientes… - dijo en tono bajo al notar que los había mostrado demasiado_

_¡Tus dientes son perfectos! – declaró el menor con un dejo de molestia, Yunho se rio al igual que Yeon Hee por la reacción de Changmin_

_¿De qué se ríen? –_

_No cabe duda de lo grande e impredecible que es el amor – dijo Yeon Hee con sarcasmo y Yunho asintió mientras sonreía, Changmin tan solo infló las mejillas en gesto inconforme pero ya no dijo más, volvió a mirar las fotos _

_Estás fotos serán mi tesoro – dijo con cariño, luego miró a Yunho – Quiero tener muchas fotos tuyas, miles – comentó en tono caprichoso, Yunho se acercó a él y le rodeó los hombros con su brazo derecho_

_Me tendrás para ti siempre – contestó convencido, se sonrieron_

_Bueno ya tórtolos, se hace noche – dijo la chica cuando el ambiente en contraste con las miradas de ambos se había vuelto romántico_

_Sí, tienes razón – consintió Changmin y entonces emprendieron la marcha, se separarían mucho antes de pasar por casa de Yunho, no querían levantar sospechas. Faltaba poco para que terminara el ciclo escolar y sabían que les quedaba poco tiempo, se irían lejos, ya habían tomado la decisión y no había nada que los hiciera cambiar de opinión_

_Al día siguiente después de clases Yeon Hee y Changmin no se dirigieron con Yunho como era costumbre, el menor le había pedido que la acompañara a un sitio en específico y ella aceptó, encantada de poder estar a solas con él. A medida que caminaban la chica se preguntaba a donde se estarían dirigiendo, pero Changmin no decía nada, así que se atrevió a preguntar_

_Ya, dime a dónde diablos vamos –_

_Espera – se detuvo en seco y abrió su mochila, ella miró fijamente el objeto_

_¿Eso es…? – preguntó con mucha curiosidad, asombrándose cuando Changmin sacó unos pares de lentes oscuros, una mascada y un sombrero - ¿Para qué eso? – _

_Póntelos – indicó él, entregándole la mascada y un par de lentes, luego él se puso los otros lentes y el sombrero, Yeon Hee comenzó a reír_

_Que ridículo te ves – dijo divertida_

_Sigues – indicó ansioso_

_No entiendo para qué – se quejó, sin embargo hizo lo que su amigo le pedía, luego fue él quien se comenzó a reír_

_Te ves muy tonta – se burló divertido y ella hizo un puchero_

_Me lo quitaré – amenazó_

_No no, te ves hermosa, sofisticada – dijo de forma pomposa, evitando reír_

_¿Ya me dirás que demonios? – se quejó_

_Caminemos, casi llegamos – respondió nervioso y ella lo siguió con un poco de desconfianza_

_Si no fueras Gay creería que me llevas a un lugar sospechoso – comentó con suspicacia y él se echó a reír, aquello si se veía sospechoso pero era inevitable ir así. Caminaron por algunos minutos más hasta que Yeon Hee se detuvo abruptamente al ver el lugar, sonrojándose enseguida, volteó hacia Changmin con un gesto de sorpresa - ¿Changmin? – preguntó con voz quedita, lo notó también sonrojado_

_Yunho y yo… tú sabes… - confesó avergonzado, aunque a medias ella entendió_

_¿Necesitas algo de aquí? En las farmacias venden condones – explicó con tono bajo, como si alguien los estuviera escuchando_

_No es eso – negó apenado_

_¿Un dildo? – preguntó con burla, riendo por lo bajo ante la reacción adorable y avergonzada de Changmin quien pronto negó rápidamente_

_¡No! – casi gritó, su rostro estaba completamente rojo – Solo quiero lubricante – confesó avergonzado a más no poder_

_Entiendo – dijo casi entre dientes, luego miró el lugar - ¿Y por eso nos podemos estos accesorios ridículos? – preguntó curiosa, él asintió_

_Solo trataba de que nos viéramos más grandes – confesó_

_¿Con uniforme de la escuela? – sonrió divertida, Changmin volteó a verse como si no supiera que traía puesto – Ya, ven – se quitó la mascada y los lentes con la mano derecha y con la izquierda agarró a su amigo de la mano, acercándose más al lugar, antes de entrar Yeon Hee le quitó a Changmin sus accesorios y guardó todo en la mochila nuevamente – Entremos – sonrió y aunque ahora él estaba dubitativo en entrar o no ella lo obligó y entonces entraron, la primera puerta estaba separada de la segunda por una especie de biombo color rosa, antes de pasarlo un hombre de alrededor de 40 años los detuvo, estaba molesto_

_¿Qué quieren aquí par de mocosos promiscuos? – preguntó en tono gruñón, frunciendo las cejas, pronto Changmin se puso nervioso _

_Somos clientes – respondió ella con naturalidad_

_Ya vi, pero son menores de edad ¿no? – preguntó más enojado que antes_

_Sí – contestó ella aunque Changmin intentó detenerla_

_Váyanse de aquí – ordenó molesto, señalando la salida_

_Por favor – dijo de pronto Yeon Hee con gesto desesperado, gracias a las farsas con Changmin frente a sus padres había aprendido a actuar con naturalidad – No existen muchas de éstas tiendas por aquí –_

_Son menores de edad – insistió_

_¿Qué importa? igual lo haremos – dijo sin pena, Changmin la miró de reojo, sorprendido de su sagacidad – Solo queremos un frasco de lubricante – dijo al fin, el hombre enarcó una ceja sin perderla de vista, Changmin asintió_

_No me interesa que quieran, váyanse – casi ordenó, estaba muy molesto_

_No es verdad – dijo de pronto Changmin, el hombre lo miró fijamente_

_¿Qué? – _

_No es para ella, es para mí – confesó avergonzado, su rostro más rojo que antes, agachó un poco la cabeza y miró de reojo a aquel hombre_

_¿Qué dices? –_

_Mi novio y yo lo haremos – dijo con decisión para sorpresa tanto del hombre como de ella – No quiero que duela tanto, es todo – se atrevió a mirarlo, aún avergonzado pero con la mirada llena de decisión, el hombre se soltó a reír, Changmin y Yeon Hee compartieron mirada_

_Estos jóvenes de ahora, ya no ocultan nada – dijo alegremente para extrañeza de los dos menores, voltearon a verlo – Me caíste bien, esperen aquí – se fue enseguida dejando a ambos chicos ampliamente sorprendidos_

_¿Qué le sucede? – preguntó ella con tono divertido_

_No tengo idea – al cabo de unos momentos el hombre regresó con un bote delgado de plástico de apenas 8 cm de largo _

_Toma – se lo dio a Changmin – Igual te dolerá como el diablo – comenzó a reír al decirle aquello, Changmin se avergonzó por completo y tragó saliva duramente, Yeon Hee se comenzó a reír, acompañando al hombre_

_Gracias – sonrió contento, luego el hombre se puso un poco serio_

_Chico – Changmin volteó a verlo _

_No dejes que nadie te humille por lo que eres – aconsejó con sinceridad, Changmin lo miró detenidamente, era como comunicarse con él a través de la mirada, entonces aunque no lo dijo él lo supo, ese sujeto también era Gay…_

_Salieron del lugar con buen sabor de boca, el señor al final de cuentas había regalado el lubricante a Changmin, mientras Yeon Hee reía asombrada de lo sucedido Changmin no dejaba de pensar en esa experiencia mientras caminaban de camino a casa de él_

_No puedo creer que le dijeras eso – comentó con asombro_

_Yo tampoco – confesó confundido – Pero si voy a compartir mi vida con Yunho entonces debo saber afrontar esto poco a poco ¿entiendes? –_

_Absolutamente – consintió – Estoy orgullosa de ti – dijo contenta y caminaron en silencio durante unos momentos_

_Nos escaparemos – dijo de pronto, mirando al frente, siguió caminando hasta que se dio cuenta que Yeon Hee ya no estaba a su lado, se detuvo y volteó hacia atrás, ella lo miraba con una expresión de asombro e incredulidad, Changmin se conmovió por ese gesto y caminó hacia ella, mirándola a los ojos le sonrió, luego sujetó su mano – Apenas termine el ciclo escolar nos iremos lejos, lejos de todo, de todos – explicó con dificultad, luego tragó saliva_

_¿Por qué? –_

_No nos dejarán tranquilos, así pasen los años, para nosotros es mejor dejar todo atrás, comenzar de nuevo, juntos, solos – volvió a sonreír, luego apretó la mano de ella con la suya_

_¿También a mí? – preguntó con un nudo en la garganta_

_Yeon Hee… - ella se soltó poco a poco y dio un paso atrás – Escribiré… - la chica negó sin emitir sonido alguno, desconcertada_

_Acepto la idea que jamás serás para mí, pero no acepto la idea de perderte para siempre – declaró con tristeza_

_No me perderás, escribiré, y luego nos veremos, jamás te dejaré – expuso con cariño, acercándose tan pronto pudo y la abrazó, sintiendo que le abrazaban de vuelta, con fuerza_

_Ay Changmin, solo espero que estén tomando la decisión correcta – dijo con un hilo de voz y luego rompió a llorar, Changmin la consoló_

_No hay otro camino, con casi todos contra nosotros, no hay otra salida, lo entiendes ¿verdad? – Yeon Hee asintió y luego se soltó, Changmin secó sus lágrimas con sus dedos y le volvió a sonreír ampliamente – Te quiero – pasó sus cabellos de forma suave tras sus orejas y se acercó a ella, rozándole suavemente los labios con los suyos, alejándose enseguida de la misma forma lenta con que se acercó_

_Yo también te quiero – trató de sonreír a pesar de sus lágrimas_

_Vamos – le regaló una última sonrisa antes de sujetarla de la mano y volver a emprender el camino, lo recorrieron en silencio, agarrados de la mano, cualquiera que los viera creería que se trataba de una feliz pareja de enamorados_

Cuando Changmin y Yunho entraron a la casa de Junsu, éste vestía tan solo con un short, les había abierto la puerta de prisa, cerrándola apenas entraron a la casa, Changmin lo miró de pies a cabeza y sonrió perspicazmente

Está tu noviete en casa – dijo con picardía

No los esperaba tan temprano – se excusó avergonzado

¡Estuvimos todo el día fuera! – se defendió divertido – Pero saldremos, no te preocupes, termina tu asunto con aquel – dijo condescendiente

No, que vergüenza – miró de reojo a Yunho que casi reía divertido

Yo me lo llevaré, no te preocupes – se acercó a Changmin y lo abrazó por la espalda

¿De verdad? Una hora, juro no tardar más -

Es tú casa bobo –

¿Si verdad? Pero eres mi huésped, es descortés – se disculpó nuevamente

No te preocupes te digo, mejor regálanos condones – demandó con prontitud, recibiendo de Yunho un discreto reclamo – Por favor – enseguida recibió otro

No seas grosero – regañó el mayor – Vamos a comprar –

Está bien, yo les regalo – sonrió Junsu y se alejó enseguida

¿Por qué me regañas? –

Por grosero – contestó enseguida, Changmin se soltó de su abrazo y giró media vuelta, dándole la cara

¿Soy grosero? – preguntó con un puchero

Bastante –

¿Entonces ya no me quieres? – preguntó en broma, levantando los labios como si demandara un beso, Yunho soltó una carcajada y sin poderse resistir lo tomó fuertemente en sus brazos y se besaron. Instantes después volvía Junsu, aclarándose la garganta al ver la escena, entonces se separaron enseguida, mirando a Junsu

Toma – Changmin estiró su mano y agarró la caja de condones que Junsu traía para él

¿Toda? – preguntó extrañado el menor

No disimules, hasta les harán falta – respondió jocosamente, Yunho se sonrojó pero Changmin sonrió ampliamente al verse descubierto

Serán bien usados – contestó contento, Junsu tan solo negó varias veces

Entonces en una hora ya pueden volver – indicó

¿Crees que una hora será suficiente? – preguntó con una gran sonrisa y Junsu solamente optó por ya no responder, sabían la respuesta

La luz de la luna entraba desenfadada sobre la habitación del Hotel donde se encontraban, aún tendidos sobre la cama, se les había hecho de noche estando ahí, sin notar apenas el paso del tiempo, después de haber hecho el amor un par de veces ahora estaban satisfechos, mirando las luces lejanas que la ciudad de Seúl les ofrecía. El brazo de Yunho rodeaba los hombros de Changmin y éste apoyado contra su pecho miraba hacia afuera, sus finos y largos dedos hacían figuras inconexas sobre el pecho de Yunho y de vez en cuando rozaba sus labios sobre aquella piel

¿En qué piensas? Te has quedado muy callado – preguntó Changmin tras ver durante segundos el semblante serio y pensativo de Yunho, quien tan pronto escuchó la voz de su ahora novio salió de aquel trance y le regaló una mirada, luego una sonrisa

Nada – contestó apenas escuchó la pregunta, luego lo atrajo más hacia su cuerpo y le regaló un beso sobre los cabellos, pero el menor no creyó aquella respuesta, conocía los silencios de Yunho, los conocía mejor de lo que el mayor creía

¿Ahora comenzarás a mentirme? – cuestionó un tanto molesto, dejando de hacer figuras invisibles sobre la piel de Yunho

Supongo que no puedo engañarte – contestó resignado, luego volvió a sonreír – Pensaba en qué haremos de ahora en adelante, son tantas cosas para dejar en orden nuestras vidas que en lo personal no sé por dónde comenzar – explicó intranquilo, sin ninguna pausa, mirando hacia fuera, la luna ofrecía una vista hermosa en el cielo

Tienes razón – respondió tras meditar las palabras unos instantes – Lo primordial para mí es deshacerme de Yoochun – comenzó con pesadumbre – No quiere mi amistad y quiere terminar todo por las malas así será, solo quiero recoger mis cosas y cerrar ese capítulo – expuso con convicción y Yunho lo apoyó asintiendo conforme el menor hablaba – Después de eso quiero que hablemos con mis papás, es algo muy delicado pero quiero hacerlo, ellos te odian – explicó con un dejo de tristeza – Quiero terminar con mi trabajo y que busquemos donde vivir juntos, lejos de Seúl – Yunho volvió a apoyarlo moviendo su cabeza en afirmación – Creo que es todo, por mi parte – sonrió satisfecho, Yunho volvió la vista hacia él

Yo tengo que arreglar cierto asunto con Heechul, me causa malestar pensar en todo lo que hizo para confundirte y separarnos, detesto que haya hecho eso y no se lo dejaré pasar – dijo enojado

Tienes razón – apoyó con emoción, le gustaba cuando Yunho lo defendía, no dejaba de ser su héroe aún después de los 20. Guardaron silencio durante unos momentos hasta que Changmin volvió a abrazarse al cuerpo de Yunho

Me pregunto ¿Qué clase de vida llevaremos juntos? – dijo Yunho con voz tenue llamando la atención del menor

No te entiendo –

¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en el pasado? Sobre vivir juntos – sonrió con nostalgia

Claro, lo recuerdo – sonrió también al acordarse de su promesa – Sigo sin querer hijos, creo que los niños y yo no somos amigos – declaró con incomodidad, sabía cuánto amaba Yunho a los pequeños – Pero creo que ahora si quiero un perrito – complementó sonriente – Uno pequeño, que sea mono, como tú – soltó una risita tonta y Yunho lo miró indignado

¿A qué soy mono? Así como ¿simpático? – preguntó fingiendo molestia, apartándose poco a poco de su amante y mirándolo de frente, con el costado de su cuerpo apoyado sobre su codo

Simpático no mucho, pero creo que eres algo tiernito – contestó para hacerlo molestar más, sonriendo de forma traviesa después – Algo así como un cachorro – terminó de mofarse, alejándose un poco de él tras decirlo

Me comparaste con un perrito, no te perdonaré – declaró la guerra con solemnidad y se acercó a él con cautela, como si fuera a cazarlo, Changmin se mordió el labio inferior al verlo acercarse y se cubrió enseguida con la sábana, tapando su desnudez total y se puso de pie, alejándose hacia la puerta del baño. Como pudo Yunho se acercó rápido a los condones y tomó uno, luego siguió a Changmin hasta el baño pero éste lo esquivó, escapando hacia la cama, entonces Yunho lo siguió hasta ahí donde Changmin le hizo creer que se acostaría, pero cuando Yunho se aventó decidido hacia la cama, el menor se alejó pronto, corriendo hacia la ventana pero Yunho lo atrapó por fin, acorralándolo en la pared junto a la gran ventana que daba hacia la luminosa ciudad - ¡Te atrapé! – dijo con triunfo, sonriendo tan ampliamente que mostró casi todos sus dientes

¿Ahora seré tuyo? – preguntó con una voz casi susurrante, mirando por instantes los labios de Yunho, luego lo miró a los ojos, perdiéndose en la profunda mirada que estos le regalaban

No, yo soy todo tuyo – respondió con cariño, robándole pronto un beso suave, Changmin dejó caer la sábana al suelo, volviéndose a mostrar desnudo ante Yunho, se colgó del cuello del mayor con ambos brazos y se fundieron en un candente beso que terminó con los labios de Yunho sobre su cuello, degustando centímetro a centímetro su piel mientras la mano del menor bajó hasta su entrepierna y comenzó a acariciar, logrando reanimarlo, luego sin protestas de ningún tipo Yunho lo giró lentamente sobre su eje y Changmin apoyó ambas manos sobre la pared. Escuchó la envoltura del condón abrirse y luego caer al suelo desprovisto de éste, sintiendo enseguida la mano derecha de Yunho sobre su hombro derecho y enseguida sintió también aquel miembro punzante abrirse paso dentro de él, haciéndolo exclamar un quejido cuando lo hubo penetrado por completo, la mano derecha de Yunho subió hasta la mano en la pared de Changmin y la entrelazó con la suya, bajando aquella unión hasta sostenerse del hombro del menor mientras la mano izquierda de Yunho bajaba a la cadera del más alto, comenzando a moverse dentro de él, pegando su pecho a la espalda cálida de Changmin

Yunho… - susurró jadeante el menor, hacía bastante tiempo que no se dejaba tomar de esa forma, siempre que lo hacía terminaba gritando el nombre de Yunho, suplicando porque fuera él quien lo penetraba y no alguien más, por eso durante años había preferido hacerlo de frente, mirar siempre el rostro que lo poseía para no terminar gimiendo el nombre de alguien más – No pares… - suplicó en medio de un gemido, apretando la mano entrelazada con la suya, pronto los labios del mayor le recorrieron la piel del cuello y la nuca, regalando ligeros mordiscos en su hombro mientras la mano en su cadera se aferraba con mayor fuerza. Penetrándolo cada vez más rápido, pronto los gemidos de ambos se volvieron una sola melodía, el choque de sus pieles desnudas hacían el perfecto acompañamiento a aquella música, la expresión de su entrega – Yunho… Yunho – gimió el menor en medio del éxtasis, y ésta vez era Yunho quien se encontraba atrás de él, haciéndolo suyo, no era alguien más que le sirviera de consuelo. Agachó la cabeza, presa del frenesí de aquellas estocadas, de aquellos labios torturadores, de aquel cuerpo

Estoy aquí… Nhhg… estoy contigo – susurró en su oído, presa también de aquella pasión. El sabor salado de la piel sudorosa de Changmin lo embriagó por completo y aquellos gemidos que le desgarraban la garganta aumentaban su locura; llevó su mano izquierda hacia la entrepierna del menor, provocándole mayor placer, moviendo su mano al ritmo de la penetración, haciéndolo gemir con mayor placer, con mayor desesperación hasta que sintió su líquido recorrerle la mano, sintiendo al mismo tiempo como su miembro se aprisionaba contra las paredes anales al contraerse por el orgasmo, haciéndolo tener el propio, llenando el condón con aquel líquido, la culminación de su acto de entrega. Changmin sintió que le temblaban las piernas pero se mantuvo de pie, extasiado después de haberse culminado el acto, aunque Yunho continuaba dentro de él

Yunho… - jadeó complacido, sonriendo con satisfacción sintió los últimos besos del mayor sobre su espalda, su nuca, los hombros, después lo sintió alejarse de él, saliéndose por completo, gimió al sentirlo fuera, luego sonrió pasivamente, relamiéndose los labios, en poco tiempo Yunho se había vuelto casi un experto, sus movimientos, sus caricias y besos complementarios eran cada vez mejor, aunque igual no le habría importado si fuera bastante torpe para el sexo como lo fueron ambos a los 18 y 16, era Yunho con quien quería estar el resto de su vida – Eres increíble – musitó Changmin con una sonrisa, girándose en media vuelta, su novio acababa de quitarse el condón y el menor no pudo evitar mirar hacia abajo, poniendo atención a su entrepierna

¿Qué miras? – preguntó avergonzado, pese a todo

¿Tú que crees? – inquirió de manera juguetona, Yunho se sonrojó enseguida

¿Qué clase de pensamientos perversos se crean en tu mente? –

Ninguno… bueno – se relamió los labios – Cuando tengamos nuestros resultados si todo sale bien sabrás lo que es el placer – declaró con orgullo, Yunho se sonrojó aún más

¿No estamos en desventaja? – cuestionó para debatir

¿Por qué lo estaríamos? –

¿No recuerdas nuestra primera vez? Te temblaron las piernas apenas toqué tu miembro con mi boca y no me lo permitiste – comentó con capricho, como si le hubieran negado comerse un dulce – Y en la otra ocasión en casa de Junsu te hice sexo oral con el condón, no cuenta – declaró con prontitud, como si aquella fuera una excelente razón, Changmin enchuecó un poco la boca sin perderlo de vista

No lo veo como una desventaja, quiero ser el primero que pruebe de ti, no acepto otra clase de respuesta – declaró con solemnidad, Yunho comenzó a reír

Eres increíble Changmin, siempre tiene que hacerse tu voluntad – dijo con falsa indignación, cruzándose de brazos, pronto el menor se acercó a él y le besó la nariz

Lo sé, yo siempre ganó – sonrió ampliamente y de forma coqueta, Yunho negó varias veces con la cabeza sin admitir con palabras que eso era verdad, ambos lo sabían

_Ese día como cualquier otro Yeon Hee fue a casa de Changmin, lo invitaría falsamente a acompañarla a casa de su tía en un poblado bastante cerca de Seúl, advirtiendo que llegarían tarde, cuando la noche hubiera ya caído sobre la ciudad_

_Adelante – indicó emocionada la mamá de Changmin, dejando pasar a la chica – Se está bañando ¿Por qué no lo esperas arriba en su cuarto? – propuso con alevosía, esperando que quizás "algo" pudiera pasar en aquella habitación, la chica percibió aquello y nuevamente se sintió utilizada pero sonrió falsamente_

_Está bien – pasó de lado y subió al segundo piso, entró en la habitación, él no estaba en ella y lo esperó durante unos momentos. Changmin llegó tras algunos minutos, sorprendiéndose de verla ahí ya que la esperaba más tarde_

_Como siempre, puntual – dijo sonriendo mientras cerraba la puerta, vestía un cómodo pantalón color negro y no traía camisa, se secaba el cabello con la toalla, restregándolo contra ésta en repetidas ocasiones, la chica sonrió_

_Que sexy – halagó sin prestar atención al otro comentario_

_Para nada – se ruborizó enseguida, acercándose luego al armario, sacando de ahí una camisa de manga corta color rojo con botones al frente, luego se dirigió a la cama para ponerse zapatos, sin calcetines, como siempre – Deja de mirarme – pidió avergonzado_

_Tu mamá me pidió que subiera, no lo dijo pero sé que pensó que terminaríamos teniendo sexo o algo así – se rio tan fuerte como pudo, divertida de aquel absurdo_

_Me pregunto si alguna vez se dará por vencida – dijo indignado, terminando de ponerse los zapatos, luego se dirigió al espejo y se comenzó a peinar, terminando así de arreglarse_

_Tendrá que hacerlo, después de todo te irás – bajó la mirada con tristeza_

_Pero para eso faltan días, que se termine el ciclo escolar – contestó para calmarla – Y ya te dije que no te pongas triste – regañó_

_Trataré – sonrió solo por amabilidad – Vámonos, tu príncipe te espera – _

_Sí – respondió casi con la voz quebrada, comenzaba a ponerse nervioso_

_Tranquilo Changmin – se puso de pie, acercándose a él – Y no olvides tu cosa esa – le recordó_

_¡Tienes razón! – se alejó enseguida, acercándose al armario, sacó de ahí la botellita con el lubricante y la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón – Vamos – afirmó con aire de decisión, pero con los nervios comiéndoselo desde adentro. Salieron de la habitación, con Yeon Hee fingiendo intentar agarrarlo de la mano y el rechazándola, se habían vuelto expertos en ese tonto juego para su mamá, ella los vio alejarse con una gran sonrisa, mientras que el papá, al fondo de la casa, casi tras las escaleras los observaba fijamente, como si a diferencia de su esposa ya no creyera aquel juego, pero ellos dos no se dieron cuenta, salieron de la casa rumbo a la de Yunho. A cada paso la expectativa crecía ¿Cómo sería? ¿Dolería como el diablo tal cual lo dijo aquel extraño hombre? ¿Algo cambiaría en su cuerpo? ¿Yunho sería igual de romántico con él o es que acaso el sexo cambiaría su relación? Miles de preguntas lo atormentaban y emocionaban a la vez, Yeon Hee lo miraba de reojo, sintiéndose algo inquieta, pero no comentó nada, dejaría a Changmin ponerse nervioso solo. Entonces llegaron tras varios minutos, él miró la puerta de la casa y las piernas le temblaron de nuevo_

_Aquí estamos – declaró la chica como si Changmin no supiera y ella tuviera que informárselo_

_Tengo miedo – confesó en un susurro, como si se hubiera escapado aquello de su boca_

_Tranquilo – le agarró la mano y lo giró hacia ella, se miraron de frente_

_Es solo sexo ¿sí? Disfrútalo – sonrió con ternura, Changmin asintió – Y si ese bruto de Yunho no te trata bien dímelo y lo golpeamos entre los dos – se rio divertida y Changmin asintió de nuevo_

_Gracias por todo – sonrió con cariño y luego se abrazaron, al soltarse ella se apartó un paso_

_Suerte – le guiñó un ojo antes de despedirse, luego se alejó sin mirar atrás, sin permitirle a Changmin ver sus ojos lacrimógenos _

_Aquí voy – suspiró decidido, acercándose a la puerta, llamó un par de veces y tras unos momentos fue Yunho quien le abrió, al mirarse se sonrieron con nerviosismo y emoción a la vez, el mayor suspiró profundo_

_Pasa – se hizo a un lado y Changmin entró, luego él cerró la puerta. Sin darle tiempo a saludarse Yunho se acercó y lo abrazó fuertemente, cayendo ambos sobre la puerta, el mayor hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello del menor – Changmin… - susurró en un suspiro y el aludido se puso aún más nervioso, pronto aquella cercanía no tendría la ropa como interferencia, sintió como si se le acabara el aire pero se apretó al cuerpo que se aferraba al suyo, fundidos los dos en un abrazo. Tras unos momentos se alejaron, Yunho besó la frente de Changmin y le sonrió – Tenía miedo que te arrepintieras, que no vinieras – declaró avergonzado_

_Contigo nunca tendré arrepentimientos Yunho, te amo y quiero estar contigo, hacerlo por primera vez contigo, no se lo permitiría a nadie más – confesó apenado, agachando la mirada, luego su novio agarró su mano y entonces levantó su mirada, encontrándose con la de Yunho_

_Vamos – sonrió con ternura y avanzó hacia su habitación, Changmin lo siguió, su mano temblaba mientras se aferraba a la de Yunho. Entraron y la puerta se cerró, se soltaron las manos y el menor registró con la mirada aquella habitación, limpia aunque desordenada, mientras Yunho se acercaba a la ventana para cerrar la cortina, el más alto se acercó a los muebles, mirando las pocas fotos que había, leyendo algunos títulos de los pocos libros en el estante, observando algunos pósteres en las paredes, se dio cuenta que a Yunho le gustaba el fútbol y el basquetbol, que le gustaba el baile, que seguramente admiraba a Michael Jackson pues había varios pósteres de él, se dio cuenta incluso de que gustaba de comer fresas, había una foto de él con su hermana y su mamá, se veían ellos muy niños, Yunho devoraba un plato de ese fruto, se veían tan contentos que sintió nostalgia, también se dio cuenta que no había fotos recientes pues en todas se veían ellos como niños y en ninguna aparecía su papá, se notaba que en algunas fotos había aparecido pero su presencia había sido quitada con tijeras, sintió mayor tristeza – Desde que murió mi mamá no volvimos a tomarnos fotos – dijo Yunho a espaldas de Changmin, lo había observado durante algunos segundos, el menor se giró hacia él y sonrió con pesadez_

_Entiendo – _

_Ponte cómodo – indicó el mayor y éste le sonrió, obedeciendo se acercó a la cama y se sentó, luego él lo siguió, sentándose a su lado, Changmin agachó la mirada, poniendo sus manos sobre las rodillas, apretó la tela_

_Estoy nervioso – confesó con una sonrisa tímida, pronto la mano de Yunho se posicionó en su barbilla, girando la cabeza del otro para que lo mirase_

_Relájate – susurró casi sensualmente, haciendo que la piel entera de Changmin se estremeciera, cerraron sus ojos y compartieron un beso, delicado, suave, la mano derecha de Yunho acarició el hombro de Changmin y se deslizó hacia abajo, rozando con sus dedos la mano del menor para luego dirigir esa mano hasta la cintura de él, bajando los labios hasta la piel de su cuello, rozándola, dejando un pequeño rastro húmedo en ella que hizo estremecer al menor – Hueles muy bien – susurró sobre su cuello, Changmin se sonrojó, aquello le parecía endemoniadamente sensual_

_Yunho… - se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos mientras la mano de su novio abandonaba su cintura, dirigiéndose al primer botón de la camisa, lo desabrochó sin dudar, luego otro y un tercero, descubriendo parte de su pecho, permitiéndole meter la mano y rozar sus pezones delicadamente, temiendo tocarlos tan contundentemente que Changmin se sintiera abrumado, el menor exclamó su primer gemido, sonrojándose por completo - ¿Yunho me amas? – susurró avergonzado, tan cerca de su oído que a él también lo hizo sonrojar_

_Te amo, claro que te amo… nunca dudes cuánto te amo – respondió decisivamente, luego se miraron a los ojos y tras eso se besaron, lentamente, como si la eternidad se les fuera en ello, poco a poco cayeron acostados en la cama, con los pies colgando en la parte inferior, Yunho se incorporó tras soltar sus labios, apoyándose en su codo, lo observó a los ojos y su mirada fue correspondida, entonces aprovechó esa nueva eternidad encontrada en sus miradas y con la mano derecha terminó de desabrochar los botones de la camisa, haciendo las partes a los lados, descubriendo el pecho del menor por completo, permitiéndose explorarlo lentamente, reconociendo cada centímetro de él, bajando la mano hacia la hebilla de su pantalón y poder desabrocharla, pero no bajó los pantalones, solo dejó el botón abierto y el cierre abajo. El rostro de Changmin estaba completamente rojo y no habían dejado de mirarse a los ojos, tras lo sucedido en el taller cuando Yunho los había masturbado a ambos no había sucedido nada sexual entre ellos, en esos momentos se sintió más nervioso que nunca, Yunho volvió a besar su cuello, intentando no encimarse en él, pero sus manos no perdonaron no tener el contacto de su piel, así que lo exploró nuevamente, intentando que se relajara, pero todo su cuerpo temblaba - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado al sentirlo tan tenso, apartándose de él, mirando sus mejillas sonrojadas_

_Siento que me derrumbaré – confesó avergonzado, temiendo que Yunho se enojara, pero éste tan solo sonrió con ternura, ambos se incorporaron en la cama, sentándose_

_Jamás te obligaré a hacer algo que no quieras – dijo con tristeza y luego agarró su mano, regalándole un beso – Si no estás listo lo entenderé – lo miró fijamente, esperando una reacción, el menor guardó silencio unos momentos_

_Si quiero – susurró impaciente - ¿Qué chico de 16 años no quiere experimentar el sexo? – preguntó como si Yunho tuviera que saber la obvia respuesta, éste sonrió_

_A tu ritmo – condescendió, quedándose sin hacer nada, sin tocarlo, esperando que fuera el propio Changmin quien se decidiera a reanudar aquello. El menor se puso de pie, deshaciéndose de sus zapatos, y Yunho se quedó inmóvil, observándolo_

_Cierra los ojos – dijo en tono suave, como si no quisiera ser escuchado más que por Yunho, él sonrió y obedeció, cerrando sus ojos, entonces Changmin se quitó el pantalón, lanzándolo a un costado, con sus ojos cerrados Yunho escuchó el inconfundible sonido de la prenda que cayó al suelo, y ahí, con tan solo la camisa desabrochada y su ropa interior Changmin se acercó a él, levantando la rodilla derecha para colocarla sobre el espacio de cama entre las piernas de Yunho, sujetó su rostro con ambas manos y lo contempló unos momentos antes de acercar sus labios a los de su novio, los entreabrieron al mismo tiempo para fundirse en un beso, suave y despacio, entonces las manos de Yunho aprovecharon para sujetar la tela de la camisa a los hombros de Changmin y jalarla a los costados, soltaron sus labios y Changmin bajó los brazos a los hombros de su novio, aferrándose a ellos mientras él hundía su boca en el cuello del menor, besando lentamente, como si quisiera guardar en su memoria el sabor de cada milímetro de piel – Yunho – musitó de nuevo con éxtasis, soltándole poco a poco los hombros, bajando sus brazos para poderse deshacer de la camisa que invariablemente cayó al suelo, dejándolo tan solo en ropa interior, sintió frío pero el calor de la piel del mayor le reconfortó_

_Tu piel es tan cálida – halagó el mayor, acariciando con sus manos los hombros y el cuello de Changmin, éste sonrió en respuesta y luego sin esperar nada más tomó la tela de la camisa de Yunho con ambas manos desde la parte de abajo, comenzándola a subir, Yunho no dijo absolutamente nada, se dejó quitar la prenda, la dejaron caer al suelo y volvieron a besarse, dejándose caer sobre la cama, las manos del mayor sujetando con firmeza la espalda del menor. Al terminar el beso volvieron a compartir una mirada en tanto la mano de Changmin bajó hasta el pantalón, desabrochándolo y bajando el cierre; aún temblaba, haciéndolo con torpeza, pero terminó de quitar los candados, luego se apartó unos instantes y quitó el pantalón de Yunho, a diferencia de él, Yunho no había tenido puestos los zapatos. Al volver la vista abajo notó el miembro de Yunho por debajo de la ropa interior y se sonrojó pero aun así bajó su mano, sujetando por encima de la prenda, Yunho jadeó, dedicándole una mirada de fervor. Changmin acarició un poco por encima de la ropa interior, notando como se endurecía el miembro de Yunho, se sintió excitado con el contacto, sintiendo también como su miembro comenzaba a cosquillear, se mordió el labio inferior y con la mano temblándole más que nunca bajó la última prenda, sin atreverse a mirar tocó y acarició con torpeza, Yunho cerró los ojos ante tales contactos_

_¿Está bien así? – preguntó tímidamente Changmin sin detenerse, Yunho asintió, colocando su mano sobre la de Changmin, sintiendo como se movía al tocarlo, aumentando su excitación, luego no se pudo resistir e hizo lo propio, descendió su mano hacia la entrepierna de Changmin, haciéndolo estremecer cuando tocó por encima de la ropa, ambos cerraron los ojos, sin parar se tocaron hasta que terminaron de despertar, entonces se incorporaron en la cama, hincándose los dos comenzaron a besarse al centro de aquel mueble, al terminar se abrazaron, temblando los dos, comenzaba a descender la temperatura y el nerviosismo compartido no ayudaba – Yunho, en mi pantalón – indicó al acordarse – Hay algo en la bolsa – dijo avergonzado, Yunho lo soltó y sin hacer preguntas se dirigió ahí, sacó el pequeño envase de lubricante y leyó la etiqueta, sonrió_

_¿Para mí o para ti? – preguntó de pronto y Changmin pudo haber contestado al instante de no ser porque observaba fijamente el miembro erecto de Yunho, se sonrojó y desvió la mirada cuando se encontró descubierto, Yunho no dijo nada, solo sonrió_

_Como quieras – respondió casi indiferente, mirándose así mismo, su miembro erecto se notaba a través de la ropa, nunca antes se sintió tan avergonzado_

_Elige tú – condescendió aunque rogaba porque Changmin no quisiera ser el activo, pero no quería parecer posesivo y caprichoso, no sería con Changmin así nunca más, no quería ser un egoísta más. Changmin asintió, como si con aquel gesto respondiera a la súplica mental de Yunho. Éste sonrió y se acercó de nuevo, el menor aún estaba hincado sobre la cama y se veía terriblemente hermoso y tierno, esperando por él, y no lo haría esperar más, se subió a la cama y dirigió sus manos a la única prenda que les estorbaba, pero Changmin colocó sus manos sobre las de Yunho, negándose_

_No veas – pidió avergonzado – Cierra los ojos, mira a otro lado, o… - sus súplicas fueron calladas con un beso, aquel mismo beso que lo distrajo de evitar que le quitara la ropa interior, ahora ambos estaban desnudos, con las ropas en el suelo y acostándose en la cama, besándose sobre ella, uno al lado del otro, explorándose mutuamente los cuerpos con las manos, dejando que las yemas de los dedos estudiaran cada línea del cuerpo, entonces Yunho lo dejó abajo, subiéndose levemente en su cuerpo comenzó a bajar con torpes y tímidos besos, era inexperto, nunca antes había besado de esa forma a nadie, nunca antes sus labios tocaron esas zonas del cuerpo, y besó repetidas veces el pecho y el abdomen, sintiendo como éste se expandía y contraía por las desesperadas respiraciones del menor, le acarició las piernas al tiempo que sus labios entraron en contacto con el miembro erecto de Changmin, logrando besar un poco hasta que sintió mayor tensión en él cuando siguió con la lengua – No Yunho… por favor no – pidió desesperado y su voz sonaba con un eco de miedo, así que Yunho no pudo seguir, no haría nada que él no quisiera, así que subió hasta él de nuevo y le sonrió, depositándole un beso en la nariz_

_Tranquilo, no lo haré – volvió a sonreír y después le regaló un beso en la mejilla, lo contempló unos instantes antes de estirar su mano y agarrar el pomo con el líquido espeso mientras su otra mano se ocupó en acariciar las piernas de Changmin, separándolas de poco a poco, tan lentamente que no se dio cuenta en que momento estaban del todo separadas_

_No mires – volvió a pedir intranquilo, sentía mucha vergüenza de encontrarse tan expuesto_

_Si no miro no podré ver donde lo pongo – respondió con un ligero grado de burla, Changmin se calló unos instantes y luego asintió, entonces Yunho colocó un poco de aquel semiespeso líquido en dos de sus dedos, los dirigió a la entrada de Changmin y colocó en un solo movimiento_

_Está frío – Se quejó avergonzado, mirando a los ojos a su novio_

_Sí – sonrió complaciente, comenzando a acariciar la zona con sus dedos antes de introducir lentamente uno de ellos, Changmin abrió amplio los ojos y volvió a temblar, el dedo había entrado fácilmente en su totalidad pero aun así sintió un dolor agudo – Despacio, lo haré despacio – _

_Duele – se quejó tranquilamente, Yunho fue amable no moviéndolo, luego agarró un poco más del líquido, ésta vez con tres dedos, introduciendo dos. El cuerpo del menor se tensó, subió las manos a los hombros de Yunho y los apretó, echando la cabeza para atrás – Mmmhh –_

_Lo sé, sé que duele – dijo con preocupación al ver aquel rostro tan sonrojado y lleno de angustia - ¿Estás listo? – preguntó cuándo ya no hubo más quejidos de dolor mientras él movía los dedos dentro de él_

_Sí – respondió pronto – Entra en mí – pidió más avergonzado que antes, más avergonzado de lo que pudo haberse sentido siempre ante cualquier cosa. Yunho sonrió para relajarlo y le regaló un beso sobre la frente. Volvió a tomar el frasco, ésta vez agarró más y lo colocó sobre la extensión de su miembro, colocándose entre las piernas de Changmin_

_Aprieta las sábanas – sugirió abrumado, preocupado de causarle demasiado dolor, Changmin asintió, temblando más cuando sintió la punta dentro, apretó las sábanas con fuerza, abriendo los ojos de par en par. A cada milímetro dentro de él apretaba con mayor fuerza las sábanas, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no gritar, pero fue inevitable cuando lo tuvo dentro en su totalidad, su cuerpo se arqueó al frente y abriendo los ojos lo más amplio que pudo emitió un grito grave y lleno de miedo, todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y los dedos de sus pies formaron un arco, jamás había sentido tanto dolor en su vida, y recordó las palabras del señor de la Sex Shop "Igual te dolerá como el diablo", no era una broma y lo estaba experimentando, el lubricante solo ayudaba a que entrara fácilmente, no reducía el dolor de sus paredes expanderse. Un par de lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, asustado como nunca – Changmin – susurró Yunho con expresión de profundo dolor, no imaginaba que el menor iba a gritar de esa forma, él también se asustó - ¿Me detengo? – preguntó angustiado, observando el rostro de Changmin, sus pupilas moviéndose frenéticamente, trataba de controlar el dolor_

_No… - susurró inquieto – Muévete… te necesito más que nunca – apretó los labios para no volver a gritar, sentía mucho dolor pero ya no podía echarse para atrás, Yunho estaba dentro de él ¡por fin estaba dentro! Pedirle alejarse sería igual a ser un cobarde, a permitir que sus padres ganaran la batalla, él debía demostrar cuánto valía el amor por Yunho, cuanta entrega estaba dispuesto a condescender _

_Está bien – respondió al instante el mayor, saliendo ligeramente y luego volviéndose a meter, tan lento como pudo, sin dejar de mirar el rostro tenso y dolorido de su novio. Changmin se agarró con más fuerza de las sábanas, apretando los labios, cerrando los ojos, tensando sus piernas, el dolor no disminuía, al contario, iba en aumento, como un choque eléctrico dentro de su cuerpo, pero dentro de ese dolor comenzó a sentir un extraño e inexplicable placer conforme Yunho se introducía y salía de él. Había un punto, y Yunho comenzaba a tocarlo, cada vez más profundo, la estrechez de Changmin comenzaba a perderse aunque aún "Dolía como el diablo" según la explicación del extraño hombre_

_Duele, duele mucho – lanzó un chillido antes de un gemido, y se avergonzó de encontrarse gimiendo, emitir junto a Yunho aquellos sonidos era delirante, pero se sentía avergonzado de escucharse así mismo explotando su pasión, dejando que las hormonas se apoderaran de sus sentidos, pues ya no existía razón en nada, tan solo se trataba de dos cuerpos entregándose mutuamente, de dos mentes unidas en una, de dos personas que se amaban con locura a pesar de todo y de todos, ya nada podía separarlos, aquello era más que sexo, estaban uniendo sus vidas en un para siempre, y el momento se volvió eterno ¿Cuántas veces había experimentado junto al hombre que amaba aquella eternidad? Sus miradas compenetradas en unos ojos que se entregaban también, todo en esos instantes era una continua entrega. Changmin dejó de apretar las sábanas y se agarró con fuerza del brazo de Yunho, cuya mano se apoyaba sobre la cama, permitiéndole balancearse al frente, mientras la otra apretó su hombro y su mirada traviesa viajó al centro de sus cuerpos, y vio el miembro de Yunho perderse en medio de los dos, era él, él y nadie más estaba invadiéndolo, llenándolo de doloroso placer. Sus gemidos se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes y agitados, Changmin deliró cuando sintió la mano libre de Yunho sobre su miembro, aprisionándolo, masajeando, masturbándolo al ritmo de sus estocadas, aquello era el paraíso, jamás pensó que el sexo fuera tan bueno, que él podía sentir aquel éxtasis, que podía estarse moviendo bajo Yunho de aquella forma, y explotó hasta la última célula de su cuerpo, entregándose al delirio, al pecado de estar con alguien prohibido, y aunque aún sentía miedo, éste se encontraba opacado por la pasión de aquella primera vez. Yunho miró aquellos ojos que lo observaban con inocente pasión, entonces compartieron un beso, sintiéndose mutuamente; el mayor no dejó de moverse dentro del menor, se sonrieron al mirarse cuando terminó aquel apasionado beso, estaban haciendo el amor, era como un sueño hecho realidad_

_Conocía la sensación, el instante antes de ver explotada su semilla, sabía que llegaría pronto y no quería, pero aquella escena no podía prolongarse más, sentía el miembro punzante de Yunho, muriéndose por culminar, por llenarle desde adentro. El dolor seguía siendo constante, pero soportable, ya no solo era el lubricante, Yunho también le lubricaba con su semen y se sintió perder entre el placer y el dolor, pero ver aquel expresivo rostro de Yunho mientras gemía y se entregaba le hacía sentir que valía la pena aquel dolor. Se agitó, y su cuerpo se arqueó hacia adelante cuando sintió su semen brotar sobre la mano de Yunho, llenándolos a ambos. El mayor agachó la cabeza repartiendo besos por el pecho del menor y sin intentar lastimarlo aceleró los embestidas, no podía esperar más, la estrechez de Changmin lo estaba volviendo loco y tras aquel orgasmo sintió que su miembro era aprisionado con mayor fuerza, empujándole hacia dentro en un éxtasis que lo llevó al delirio total. El sexo era mejor de lo que había pensado, y junto a Changmin aquella experiencia se había convertido en la mejor, porque lo amaba, porque el menor se había entregado a él, le había dejado poseer su cuerpo, robarle la virginidad, no había viaje atrás, aquello los uniría de por vida, y no esperaba otra cosa, Changmin era la persona con la que quería estar el resto de sus días… Lo que sintió al venirse dentro de él no podía explicarse, así como aquello que sintió Changmin al sentirlo llenarle, pero la calidez que sintieron al culminar el acto los relajó. Yunho salió de él tan despacio como había entrado, y tras su miembro parte del semen dentro del menor también salió_

_¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Yunho preocupado, pues miró a Changmin pensativo, observando el techo, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y temió por unos instantes ser odiado por él – Perdóname – dijo de pronto con un hilo de voz, agachando la cabeza, casi apoyándola contra el pecho del menor, pero él miró hacia abajo y sonrió, pronto unas lágrimas le bañaron el rostro, se abrazó a la cabeza de Yunho y le regaló un beso en los labios_

_Estoy bien… Gracias por ésta experiencia – aún se sentía nervioso, pero un poco más relajado, Yunho levantó su cabeza y chocaron sus miradas_

_¿No me odias? –_

_Jamás podría hacerlo – respondió con tristeza_

_Te amo, te amo tanto – confesó lo que ya era bien sabido por ambos y entonces compartieron un beso, calmado y sin presiones, entrelazaron de nuevo sus manos, pegando sus cuerpos llenos de sudor, pero relajados, se abrazaron con fuerza ahora bajo las sábanas antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse por completo dormidos, sin prestar atención a nada más, no se dieron cuenta de nada a su alrededor, ni siquiera de aquella puerta abrirse y de esos ojos juzgadores mirándolos dormidos en la cama, desnudos_

Cuando se despidieron en la puerta volvieron a besarse antes de que Changmin entrara en la casa de su amigo, ésta vez solo, no había pasado la hora acordada, sino tres horas, Junsu ya tenía ropa de dormir y Jaejoong se había ido ya. La mirada inquisidora del mayor de los dos lo avergonzó

Lo siento – se disculpó Changmin – Se nos fue demasiado el tiempo – excusó

No te preocupes, así Jaejoong se quedó más tiempo – respondió feliz

¿Ya se reconciliaron? – el otro asintió – Me da gusto –

Hemos retomado el tema de la adopción – dijo con emoción – Sigue preocupado por su amigo, pero al menos ya se le ve menos estresado –

Yoochun – susurró al recordar a su ex – Ya no puedo dejar más tiempo, le haré frente, sin Yunho y sin tu ayuda. Gracias Junsu por lo de antes –

Es lo mejor, que sea entre ustedes dos solamente –

Sí – contestó sonriendo – Aunque no lo creas, no me siento nada bien con ese tema, lo quiero Junsu, de verdad quiero mucho a Yoochun – confesó avergonzado – Nuestra relación en sus buenos tiempos fue tan linda, me ayudó a superar muchas cosas, le estoy muy agradecido – continuó con tristeza – Y ahora parece tan diferente, siento que se está perdiendo dentro de sí mismo y eso no terminará bien, lo presiento – mientras lo escuchaba Junsu asentía, él estaba de acuerdo en todo eso, Yoochun se estaba autodestruyendo

Lo sé Changmin, sé que te duele pero sabes que así debe ser, si no cortas todo de raíz le darás pie a seguirte buscando –

Sí, es verdad – calló unos momentos, quedándose serio – Así tiene que ser – dijo al fin, como si en breve se hubiera dado cuenta, entonces sonrió un poco más calmado, mirando a Junsu

Todo saldrá muy bien, lo verás – animó positivamente, contagiando a Changmin

Gracias Junsu, de verdad eres el mejor amigo – expresó con sinceridad, pero Junsu sabía que no, había algo que Changmin aún no sabía y aunque estaba decidido a confesarlo sabía que no era el momento apropiado

Yoochun llegó a su departamento apenas pudo, había bebido en un bar cerca de ahí y se encontraba bastante mareado, no completamente borracho pero sí con el efecto del alcohol en exceso. Tardó en poder abrir su puerta, la llave no entraba en la cerradura debido a su mal tino por culpa de la bebida, entonces se rio, rio tanto como pudo y cuando al fin la puerta se abrió entró, cerrando la puerta de un portazo, su departamento estaba sucio y descuidado pero como Changmin lo había dejado, todo en el mismo sitio, nada estaba cambiado, solo ligeramente más sucio, Yoochun aventó las llaves al suelo y se tumbó en el sillón junto a la pared

Vendrá, sé que lo hará – sonrió con triunfo – Y yo lo encerraré, no podrá salir de aquí, será un mueble más en ésta casa – comenzó a sonreír con diversión – Me traicionaste… ahora no podrás dejarme nunca, no te dejaré dejarme – volvió a reír, aquello había casi rimado – Mi querido Changmin – casi borró su tonta sonrisa y suspiró – Tendré que lastimarte, pero no podrás culparme, es tu culpa – asintió, como si se convenciera de ello – Me mentiste, desde que él llegó sabías quien era, lo que quería, y tú… - sonrió con la mirada vacía – Tú lo seguías amando, y seguías buscándolo y acostándote con él ¿por qué? – se puso de pie, enojado - ¿Por qué me engañaste maldito? – con arrebato se acercó a la mesa del comedor y le dio un aventón, haciéndola caer de cuatro patas hacia arriba, lastimándose los brazos – Ya no me importa nada, solo tú, te recuperaré a la fuerza… sí – sonrió nuevamente, emocionado – Serás mío quieras o no, y jamás volverás a dejarme, jamás – se dejó caer al suelo y volvió a llorar como lo había hecho hace un par de horas – No puedo – se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos – No puedo hacerte daño ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Changmin, huye de mí – no dejó de llorar por largo rato, su mente se debatía entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, en los últimos días había sido testigo que cosas que lo habían perturbado a ese grado

Escuchó un fuerte ruido proveniente del otro lado, extrañándolo, preocupándolo, sabía que provenía del departamento de su vecino, del ex novio de Changmin, por unos momentos se asustó, creyendo que se había hecho daño, pero después le llegó como un susurro el sonido de llanto, un llanto desesperado y fuerte, entonces supo también que era él, al menos estaba bien, no se había suicidado o algo así. Sintió un poco de lástima, no lo conocía bien, pero podría notar ese sentimiento de autodestrucción, después de todo él lo había experimentado, en los dos años siguientes a su forzada separación de Changmin perdió la capacidad de socializar, se encerró dentro de su propia mente, no quiso trato con nadie, solo podía lamentarse de su decisión, pero no por haber elegido proteger a su hermana, no, de eso jamás se iba a arrepentir, se arrepentía de no haber tenido más agallas, más fuerza y coraje de proteger su amor por Changmin, de no haber tomado las riendas de huir lejos con los dos, con Changmin y con su hermana, de haberlos protegido al mismo tiempo, de haberlos convertido en su todo hasta esos 10 años en que su historia se separó; pero eso era pasado, ahora su deber era proteger a Changmin, su hermana ya estaba comenzando su nueva familia, ahora tenía un esposo que la protegía, ahora su deber era con Changmin, por todos esos años en que no estuvo

Te los debo, te debo todo lo que soy Changmin, por eso te perteneceré siempre, seré tu protector, pase lo que pase – sonrió con felicidad, su vida ahora era plena, haberse encontrado con el amor de su vida ¿Qué dicha más grande podía pedir? Ninguna, sabía que no podía haber nada mejor que eso

Escuchó otro ruido fuerte proveniente del departamento contiguo, sorprendiéndolo más que el anterior, algo había chocado contra la pared que compartían los departamentos. Entonces se puso en pie, pensando seriamente en ir, pero recordó lo que Changmin le había contado sobre los mensajes de texto que le envió al celular, no estaba seguro pero quizás Yoochun sabía lo de ellos dos, o por lo menos lo sospechaba. Caminó hacia la puerta y se quedó ahí, de pie, sujetando la manija para abrirla, lo dudó unos momentos, luego se decidió y salió del departamento hacia el de al lado, se detuvo ahí, volviéndolo a pensar, si Yoochun no estaba en sus cabales podía ser capaz de golpearlo o intentar algo más, sin embargo se arriesgó, sería peor si Yoochun atentara contra sí mismo, él quedaría con la conciencia manchada por no haber hecho algo. Respiró profundo y levantó el puño, dando un par de toques a la puerta, no muy fuertes, dentro había un silencio sepulcral, como si la persona dentro al igual que él dudara en abrir, sin embargo pasados unos momentos la puerta se entreabrió y Yunho observó el rostro de su vecino asomarse, curioso, su mirada era vacía, encontrándose fija en la suya

Yunho… - exclamó sin ganas - ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó de mala gana, ya no quería fingir, ya no quería ser el buen vecino

Escuché ruidos y bueno… ¿estás bien? – inquirió preocupado, prestando atención a las ojeras que traía su vecino y esa cara demacrada por la depresión. Al oír aquella pregunta Yoochun comenzó a reír con ganas, mirando divertido el rostro preocupado de Yunho, aquella era una buena broma, excelente más bien

¿Estás bien? – repitió con ironía, luego abrió la puerta en su totalidad, dejando ver el desastre de adentro, la mesa volteada, libros del estante en el suelo y un portarretrato en el piso, con el vidrio y los bordes quebrados – Pásate – se hizo a un lado y Yunho entró aunque dudando - ¿Crees que estoy bien? – preguntó él, enojado, azotando la puerta al cerrarla cuando Yunho se encontró completamente adentro. El mayor de los dos no supo que decir, solo miró el desastre, mirando después a su vecino

Lo sabes – dijo de pronto, sorprendiendo al otro ¿es que acaso iban a quitarse las máscaras? Yoochun lo miró y sonrió con burla

¿Saber qué? – fingiendo no saber, se cruzó de brazos, observándolo. Entonces Yunho se acercó al marco tirado en el suelo y lo levantó, adentro había una foto de Changmin y Yoochun, en ella los dos estaban en lo que parecía un Bar, sentado uno al lado del otro, bastante cerca, sonriendo – Nos vemos bien ¿no? – sonrió con mayor burla – Hacemos buena pareja – completó con saña, evitando sonreír más ampliamente

Yoochun… - intentó hablar, acercarse a él, decirle algo amable, algo que no comenzara una inútil discusión, pero su vecino casi enloqueció cuando lo vio dar un paso, le arrebato de forma brusca el marco, cortándose un dedo con uno de los pedazos cuarteados del vidrio, pero no le importó, lo miró con tanto rencor que le hizo sentir incómodo

¡No toques nada! Bastardo… - gritó enfurecido, aventando el mismo el marco contra el suelo, terminándolo de romper, Yunho abrió amplio los ojos, no esperaba esa reacción tan violenta

Tranquilo – atinó a decir, retrocediendo un paso, pero Yoochun avanzó hacia él

¿Crees que puedes llegar así tan de repente y llevártelo todo? ¿quitarme todo? No te dejaré bastardo, antes te mato – amenazó con rabia, haciéndolo retroceder más, su mirada amenazadora lo hizo sentir nervioso

Yoochun, tranquilízate, no ganas nada poniéndote así – trató de calmarlo, sin éxito

¡Cállate! Eres una basura Yunho, llegaste con toda intención, llegaste para quitarme todo lo que tengo – reclamó indignado

Te equivocas, yo solo quería saber que estaba bien, que en 10 años él estuviera feliz, sin mí, pero no fue así, aún me amaba, por eso me decidí – explicó sinceramente, pero ninguna explicación era válida en esos momentos para Yoochun

¡Mentira! – gritó más fuerte

Yoochun, si él se hubiera olvidado de mí, si te amara habría desaparecido, te lo juro – volvió a explicar, pero a Yoochun ya no le importaba nada – Si de verdad lo amas déjalo ir, él te quiere – dijo preocupado, sintiendo compasión de él, pero al oír lo último Yoochun se enojó más

No sabes nada – contestó – Si me quisiera vendría a verme, se quedaría conmigo, tú le has hecho mucho daño – contestó con dolor, aún no podía creer que Changmin lo hubiese perdonado

No es lo que piensas, jamás quise hacerle daño – volvió a explicar, pero Yoochun se rio

Abandonarlo después de tantas mentiras, sin ninguna explicación, le arruinaste la vida, no lo mereces – reclamó con irritación, como si fuera él el agraviado, Yunho agachó la mirada unos momentos, reflexionando

En eso tienes razón – declaró – No lo merezco, pero nos amamos – complementó, sin sentir culpa, ésta vez pelearía por el amor de Changmin como en el pasado no lo hizo

Desgraciado ¿Qué le dijiste para manipularlo? Si él te creyó yo no – declaró con enojo, luego se miraron unos instantes en silencio

No es a ti a quien quise convencer – dijo por fin, no dándole tregua a sus palabras de reproche, después de todo no era con él con quien había deseado aclarar las cosas

¿Qué quieres Yunho? ¿Por qué vienes? ¿quieres que te mate? ¿viniste a amenazarme? ¿Qué pretendes? – inquirió con inquietud - ¿O vienes a mostrarme tu lástima? – preguntó por último, en tono sarcástico

No – dijo a secas – Solo quería saber que estabas bien después de esos ruidos – explicó con calma – Todo lo demás le corresponde a Changmin, debo irme – culminó en completa calma, luego avanzó hacia la puerta

Espera – lo detuvo de pronto el otro, Yunho se detuvo y lo miró – No se las dejaré tan fácil – amenazó con tranquilidad, se miraron a los ojos directamente

Lo sabemos – respondió secamente, luego se dio media vuelta y avanzó a la puerta, abrió y salió, oyendo tras cerrar la puerta que algo se golpeaba contra ella, seguramente Yoochun había aventado algo con fuerza, entonces respiró aliviado, al menos Yoochun no lo había atacado

Imbécil, es un maldito imbécil – se quejó con frustración, no le importaba nada de lo que había escuchado de él, incluso lo que Changmin tuviera para decirle, solo le importaba recuperarlo, aunque para ello tuviera que retenerlo por la fuerza a su lado

La llamada que recibió por la mañana y que lo despertó lo hizo feliz, a pesar de ser temprano y que tuvo que desvelarse para avanzar en su trabajo todo lo que no había hecho en algunos días, pero es que desde su reconciliación con Yunho había estado demasiado tiempo con él, no se arrepentía, claro, pero sabía que debía ponerse al corriente. Sin levantarse de la cama sostenía su celular con la mano derecha, los ojos cerrados, removiéndose como gato bajo las sábanas, solamente había dormido 3 horas pero escuchar la voz de Yunho lo hizo despertar casi del todo

Siento mucho haberte despertado – se disculpó avergonzado, aunque no era del todo muy temprano

No te preocupes – se estiró largamente mientras bostezaba – Estaba soñando contigo, pero es mejor despertar con tu voz – contestó en tono divertido, Yunho comenzó a reír al escucharlo

¿Debería creerte? –

Deberías – sonrió como tonto

Te creeré solamente si me dices que fue un sueño húmedo – sentenció de forma traviesa y ahora Changmin comenzó a reír, levantó la sábana y miró hacia abajo, luego negó con la cabeza como si Yunho fuera a ver esa acción

No, todo bien "allá" – contestó en el mismo tono de broma

Entonces no te creeré ¿Qué soñabas según? – cuestionó en tono grave, como si realmente aquello fuera una situación seria

No recuerdo bien, pero estábamos juntos, y tu decías cosas que no podía entender, pero no me importaba, solamente sostenía tu mano, fue un sueño lindo – explicó ensimismado, como si quisiera recordar más de aquel sueño, pero sin éxito

¿Y eras feliz? –

No más de lo que soy en la realidad – respondió dulcemente, mordiéndose el labio inferior

Eres un cursi de primera – dijo de pronto, sin dejar de sonreír – Pero así te amo –

Oye, no soy más cursi que tú – observó en su defensa, volviendo después a bostezar

¿Yo soy cursi? –

Ajá – respondió infantilmente – Lo eres demasiado –

Comenzaré a decirte "Caramelito" si insistes en que soy cursi – dijo de broma, burlándose de aquel estúpido pseudónimo, Changmin empezó a reír

Eso es excesivo, te lo prohíbo – sentenció indignado, dando media vuelta sobre la cama

Está bien – dijo con indignación – Pero pensaré en un apodo lindo para decirte, y no podrás oponerte – sentenció también él, orgulloso de su "imposición"

Más te vale que sea original, y no demasiado tonto o común –

Lo prometo – tragó saliva, conocía a Changmin y sabía que era difícil de complacer

Ya está – dijo contento - ¿Nos veremos hoy? –

No lo creo – respondió con tristeza – Tengo clase desde las diez hasta las dos de la tarde, después dos clases extra por las de ayer – explicó con cansancio

Entiendo, entonces aprovecharé para hacer algunas cosas pendientes –

¿Puedes ir por los resultados de los exámenes? –

Si claro – sonrió con nerviosismo – Y creo que iré al departamento de Yoochun, quiero terminar con todo de una vez – comentó con resignación, entonces Yunho recordó lo de la noche anterior, preocupándose

Changmin, ayer hablé con Yoochun, perdón por haberlo hecho sin ti – hubo silencio, el menor no supo que decir – Pero había ruidos fuertes, se escuchaban hasta mi departamento, pensé que se haría daño – comenzó a explicar – Así que fui, y no pude continuar con el teatro, él lo sabe Changmin, no sé cómo, pero sabe todo, está muy enojado, temo que te haga daño, no vayas solo – advirtió con angustia, solo de recordar la mirada, palabras y acciones de Yoochun sentía escalofríos, Changmin tardó en responder

No debiste meterte – dijo con tranquilidad – Agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero si no voy solo no se solucionarán las cosas, tendré cuidado, lo prometo – explicó con parsimonia

Cuídate mucho ¿sí? – sonrió como si quisiera convencerse de que con solo desearlo todo saldría bien

Lo haré – sonrió también

Bien, tengo que colgarte, necesito desayunar y bañarme –

Sí, yo haré lo mismo al rato, dormiré un poco más – se estiró con pereza – Ten lindo día –

Tú también, hasta luego – antes que dijera algo le lanzó un beso al auricular del teléfono antes de colgar y sonrió traviesamente, como si pudiera ver en esos momentos el rostro de Changmin

Y yo soy el cursi – se quejó infantilmente, dejando el teléfono sobre el mueble – Tonto – sonrió con alegría, se moría de ganas por vivir con Yunho, tenerlo ahí todos los días al levantarse, no tener que saludarlo al teléfono. En unos instantes pensó en Yoochun y ese momento en que por fin estuviera junto a Yunho sin ninguna clase de atadura se tornó distante, preocupado cerró los ojos, sin darse cuenta en que momento se quedó completamente dormido

_Abrió los ojos poco a poco y miró a su lado, Yunho aún dormía y se veía realmente adorable, ahora que lo pensaba era la primera vez que lo veía así, sonrió avergonzado al recordar lo que acababan de vivir, aquella experiencia no se borraría nunca, ahora sus vidas estaban unidas por aquello, la tan esperada primera vez, solo de acordarse de su comportamiento se avergonzó, había actuado como un crío temeroso de hallarse perdido en la oscuridad, pero lo estaba meditando, en su segunda vez trataría de comportarse diferente, con más valor, quizás el dolor sería mucho menor y la experiencia sería completamente llena de placer; en la tercera vez trataría de explorar y dejarse explorar más, entonces Yunho y él estarían cada vez más unidos conforme aquella entrega aumentara en número, conforme su relación se convirtiera en una relación adulta y ya no tuvieran que depender de nadie. Saliendo de su ensimismamiento miró el reloj en el librero, ya había pasado más de una hora, debía volver para encontrarse con Yeon Hee y regresar juntos a su casa, así que se acercó hacia su novio y lo agitó ligeramente, tocándole el hombro, pero Yunho no se despertó al instante, entonces se sentó sobre la cama para ejercer mayor presión, pero lo hizo tan rápido que sintió dolor en la parte baja de la espalda, sonrojándose enseguida, volvió a moverse para sentarse mejor, volviendo a sentir dolor_

_Me pregunto cuánto durará el dolor – pensó preocupado, tocándose la baja espalda, luego recordó que debía darse prisa y se incorporó del todo, moviendo a Yunho de forma más fuerte – Despierta, Yunho – llamó con voz tranquila, pero él no despertaba – Hey, Yunho – lo removió nuevamente, con más fuerza, entonces comenzó a reaccionar, removiéndose un poco entre las sábanas, abrió los ojos lentamente y vio el rostro de Changmin, observándole, entonces sonrió con ternura, estiró sus brazos y atrapó el cuerpo del menor con ellos_

_Mi Changmin – dijo contento, apretándolo_

_Yunho, tranquilo – se quejó avergonzado – Me duele – _

_¿Qué te duele? – preguntó asustado, sentándose de pronto sin soltar a Changmin_

_Todo el cuerpo – sonrió, luego el mayor lo soltó – Pero más la rabadilla y las caderas – reveló más avergonzado que antes – Pero supongo es normal – _

_Perdóname Changmin – pidió en tono triste, agachando la mirada_

_No Yunho, no tienes que disculparte ¿sí? – se acercó a él, sujetándole las mejillas lo observó, Yunho también lo miró – No me arrepiento, lo volvería a hacer – besó sus labios – Quita esa cara – _

_Te amo, más que nunca – sonrió con melancolía_

_Yo también Yunho, eres lo más importante para mí – sus ojos se cristalizaron y Yunho aprovechó para acariciar su rostro mientras se miraron a los ojos_

_Te prometo que todo mejorará, no tendremos que ocultarnos nunca más –_

_Lo sé – sonrió contento, luego se talló los ojos antes que las lágrimas cayeran – Pero por el momento debemos seguir ocultos, debo irme – dijo con pesadez, quería quedarse junto a Yunho, volver a dormir a su lado, abrazarse a él_

_Entiendo, vistámonos – Changmin asintió, Yunho se puso de pie, mostrándose completamente desnudo, pero Changmin volteó la cabeza a otro lado para no ver, Yunho sonrió - ¿Te avergüenza verme? – preguntó divertido, el menor asintió, agarrándose de las sábanas se tapó hasta el pecho_

_No te burles de mí – se quejó nerviosamente _

_Lo siento – se acercó a su ropa interior y se la colocó – Ya no estoy desnudo, aunque propongo que deberíamos bañarnos juntos – sonrió_

_No digas locuras – regañó apenado – Y ¿Puedes mirar a otro lado? Quiero vestirme – _

_Changmin, ya te vi todo – regañó sin estar enojado_

_Pero me da vergüenza – explicó con risa nerviosa_

_No me voltearé, vístete así ¿o es que ya no piensas volver a hacerlo conmigo? –_

_Claro que sí –_

_¿Y siempre será lo mismo? ¿te dará vergüenza todo? – el menor negó, haciendo puchero como niño regañado_

_Está bien, me vestiré – contestó con desánimo, poniéndose de pie, dejando la sábana en la cama, Yunho sonrió al mirarlo_

_Tienes un cuerpo muy bonito Changmin ¿Por qué te avergüenzas? – preguntó intrigado, el otro respondió encogiéndose de hombros mientras se ponía la ropa interior_

_No me gusta estar desnudo frente a otras personas – atinó a responder, sonriendo avergonzado, entonces se acercó a sus pantalones y se los colocó también, miró a Yunho que también se acercaba a sus pantalones y le sonrió, observándolo mientras se los ponía_

_Tendrás que acostumbrarte, lo haremos muchas veces – declaró orgulloso_

_¿Muchas? –_

_Bastantes – respondió sonriendo ampliamente, la camisa de Changmin quedaba cerca de él así que la juntó y se la aventó, Changmin hizo lo mismo con la de Yunho, se sonrieron de nuevo mientras se las colocaban – Y cada vez será mejor – se acercó a él antes que terminara de abrocharse la camisa, luego lo abrazó_

_Prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos, solo nos separará la muerte, prométemelo – pidió con miedo, abrazándose a él_

_Tranquilo, te lo prometo, acabando el ciclo escolar huiremos lejos – prometió convencido, luego se alejó un poco de él para después acercarse y besarlo en los labios, siendo correspondido – No tengas miedo – terminó de abrocharle la camisa a su novio mientras lo miraba_

_Gracias Yunho – sonrió cariñosamente y luego se separaron_

_Te daré algo – _

_¿Más regalos? Me has dado muchos –_

_Sí, espera – se acercó al librero y sacó un libro, lo abrió y extrajo un sobre, luego se acercó a Changmin que acababa de ponerse los zapatos – Toma –_

_¿Una carta? – la agarró con ambas manos, luego lo miró a él, quien asintió_

_La escribí anoche mientras pensaba en ti, léela cuando estés solo –_

_Lo haré, gracias – se puso de pie tras acomodarse bien el último zapato_

_Gracias por todo Changmin, me regalaste algo muy hermoso – besó su nariz_

_Te amo Yunho, y tu amor es también un hermoso regalo – ambos se sonrieron_

_Te veo mañana en la escuela – _

_Sí, hasta mañana – se miraron como si no quisieran separarse, pero sabían que debían hacerlo - ¿No me acompañarás a la puerta? – preguntó fingiendo enojo_

_Claro – señaló la puerta y caminaron a ella, salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la entrada, Yunho abrió la puerta y en el umbral se dieron un último beso - Vete con cuidado – se sonrieron por última vez, Changmin le dio la espalda y se alejó sin mirar atrás, su larga sonrisa guardaba el recuerdo de aquella primera vez con Yunho. Él a su vez sonrió mientras lo observaba marcharse, luego cerró la puerta y se dio media vuelta, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver a su papá frente a él, sintió que la sangre se le helaba y se quedó paralizado – Papá… - susurro con temor, la mirada que vio en él en esos momentos era indescriptible, jamás lo vio tan enojado, con solo ver esos ojos supo lo que le esperaba_

_¿Tan bajo has caído? – preguntó mientras se acercaba, Yunho comenzó a tantear el terreno, si su padre se acercaba más sabía lo que seguía_

_¿Qué haces aquí? – eludió la pregunta con otra, yéndose hacia el lado derecho donde podría correr a su habitación_

_El camión de mi amigo se retrasó – sonrió con ironía – Curioso ¿no? Creíste que podrías hacer tus cochinadas en ésta casa, eres un degenerado – determinó de forma arrogante, acercándose más y más, entonces Yunho intentó huir pero su padre agarró lo primero que encontró y lo arrojó contra la pared, cerca de su hijo. Un jarrón estalló en pedazos sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, cortándole en la cara, bajo el ojo, y la sangre brotó, Yunho lanzó un pequeño grito grave mientras se cubría la cara, llenándose las manos de sangre – Cállate y aguántate ¿no eres hombre?... maricón – sin importarle nada más se acercó y lo agarró de los cabellos, obligando a mirarle – Me das asco – se miraron a los ojos y ambos se correspondieron con una mirada de odio_

_¡Suéltame – gritó molesto, aunque la diferencia de fuerza era mucha, más en esos momentos que su padre no estaba borracho_

_¡Te enseñaré a ser un hombre! – gritó enojado, aventándolo con fuerza, haciéndolo caer al suelo – Levántate – le ordenó mientras lo aventaba con el pie_

_Si vas a golpearme hazlo de una vez, pero no harás que olvide a Changmin ni harás que deje de ser Homosexual, puedes matarme si quieres, esas cosas no cambiarán – explicó dolido, cada día su padre le parecía una persona más desagradable, pero le dolía no ser comprendido, que diferente podía ser su situación familiar si su madre siguiera viva, a veces la odiaba por haberse ido y haberlos dejado solos con ese hombre_

_No me hables así – regañó molesto, acercándose a él se agachó e intentó golpearlo pero él se defendió aventándolo, la sangre corría por su rostro bajo el ojo izquierdo - ¿Ahora si intentas ser un hombre? – sonrió con sarcasmo – Intenta golpearme – lo reto con labia, Yunho obedeció, realmente nunca antes había sentido tanto coraje, deseaba devolverle todos los golpes que le había dado, así que se puso de pie y lanzó un golpe a la cara de su padre, pero éste le agarró el brazo antes de que se estrellara en su rostro y se lo dobló con fuerza hacia atrás sobre la espalda, haciéndolo caer de rodillas debido al dolor, al soltarlo lo golpeó en la cara, abriéndole más la herida en el rostro, entonces la sangre ensució el suelo – Sigues siendo un marica – dijo con decepción, dándole un empujón con el pie_

_Te odio – dijo sin pena, mirándolo con rencor_

_Demuéstralo – reto mirándolo de la misma forma, esperando a que Yunho se acercara y lo golpeara, pero ésta vez no intentó agredirlo, solamente se presionó la herida para que la sangre no saliera más, sin éxito - ¿Te quedarás ahí? ¡Defiéndete marica! –_

_Solo quiero que me dejes tranquilo – se le quebró la voz, no soportaba más la situación – Por favor ya déjame – suplicó adolorido, su padre lo observó unos instantes sin hacer nada, luego se acercó a él y lo sujetó con fuerza de la camisa_

_Quiero que seas un hombre, no un maldito maricón – apretó con fuerza la tela, haciendo presión en el pecho con su puño_

_Jamás seré el hijo que quieres, así como jamás tendré el padre que deseo, estamos a mano – respondió con dureza, se miraron a los ojos un tiempo más hasta que su padre lo soltó, aventándolo con desprecio. En ese momento antes de que pudieran continuar con su discusión golpearon a la puerta un par de veces, enseguida el papá de Yunho fue a abrir, al hacerlo vio con sorpresa al papá de Changmin con Yeon Hee; Yunho miró y alcanzó a verlos, sorprendiéndose también, entonces se acercó a la puerta, sujetándose con fuerza la herida, al verlo la chica comenzó a llorar, en sus ojos ya había rastro de llanto, el papá de Changmin miró con asombro las heridas de Yunho pero sin comentar nada al respecto lo miró fijamente_

_¿Dónde está Changmin? – preguntó con enojo, Yunho apenas lo miró, observaba a la chica_

_Perdóname Yunho, no quería decirle – lloró con más fuerza – Fue a mi casa, tuve que decirle que estaba aquí – el aludido la miró con seriedad, sin decir nada_

_¿Dónde está mi hijo? – volvió a preguntar, levantando la voz – Para mi esposa fue fácil creerlo por más tiempo, pero tuve mis sospechas y tenía razón ¿Dónde está? – miró a Yeon Hee_

_Déjela ir, no tiene la culpa, nosotras la usamos – defendió Yunho, mirando al papá de su novio a los ojos, éste la soltó del hombro que sostenía, entonces ella se acercó a Yunho aunque no le habían pedido que entrara a la casa_

_Yunho, debes curarte eso – miró la herida con preocupación, pero Yunho no dejaba de mirar al papá de Changmin_

_Changmin ya no está aquí, lo admito, antes sí– explicó con seriedad, el papá pronto mostró un rostro lleno de enojo mientras que su propio padre comenzó a reír_

_¿Es gracioso? – preguntó con irritación_

_¿Sabe a qué vino su querido hijo? – preguntó con ironía_

_¡Papá! – llamó Yunho preocupado, no había necesidad de decir nada al respecto, él no sabía que su padre los había visto pero sospechaba que lo sabía. El papá de Changmin sintió pronto la sangre en los pies, por un momento lo pensó y sintió terror_

_No hace falta ocultarlo ¿o sí? ¿es que acaso no se amaban tanto? – miró luego al papá de Changmin y volvió a sonreír – Ya no tiene nada que cuidarle a su hijo, vino aquí cual puta barata a meterse en la cama de mi hijo – explicó de forma despectiva. El papá de Changmin sintió que perdía piso al oír aquello ¿era verdad? ¿realmente su hijo se había entregado a ese muchacho? No podía creerlo, se negaba a creerlo, seguramente era una broma de muy mal gusto por parte de aquel hombre; sintiéndose mareado se sujetó del marco de la puerta_

_No es verdad – musitó nervioso_

_Yo mismo los vi – explicó enojado, Yeon Hee y Yunho lo miraron sorprendidos_

_Escuché gritar a su hijo y caminé a la habitación, los escuché unos segundos y me fui, no quería entrar y ver algo así, por eso los dejé terminar – miró a su asombrado hijo – Cuando ya no hubo ningún ruido abrí la puerta – observó luego al otro señor – Ya estaban dormidos, y no había duda alguna, tuvieron sexo ahí dentro. Esperé a que se fuera su hijo, le juro que me contuve de matarlo, no estoy dispuesto a permitir aquella aberración –_

_Desgraciado… - murmuró mientras lo miraba, sujetándose el pecho - ¿Por qué lo permitió? – reclamó enojado, casi a punto de desmayarse_

_Tendría que haberlos visto en pleno acto ¿lo habría hecho usted? – preguntó molesto_

_¡Claro que sí! Jamás habría permitido que mi hijo fuera mancillado por éste – señaló de forma déspota a Yunho, nuevamente su padre se rio_

_Su hijo es también un gran maricón, no le eche la culpa solo a Yunho – el aludido y Yeon Hee tan solo escuchaban sin opinar nada, era horrible todo lo que estaba pasando y a Yunho el olor de la sangre comenzó a marearlo_

_Vamos a lavarte eso – lo empujó ligeramente pero él no se movió_

_Changmin y yo nos amamos, les guste o no, con su apoyo o sin él estaremos juntos, no importa lo que suceda – declaró sin pena, mirando a ambos_

_Deja de decir estupideces y ve a limpiarte esa cara – ordenó en tono alto, Yeon Hee insistió en volver a empujarlo, ésta vez Yunho se movió, harto de las palabras que su papá y el de Changmin intercambiaban. Se dirigieron al baño_

_¿Qué más quiere? ¿está contento? ¿quiere que lo golpee más? – preguntó molesto al otro señor_

_No es lo que quería que le hiciera a su hijo, salvaje – respondió incómodo – Solo lo quiero lejos de mi hijo – explicó con seriedad, reponiéndose de la noticia anterior - ¿Cuánto quiere? – cuestionó de forma soberbia, el papá de Yunho enarcó una ceja_

_¿Por prohibirle ver a su hijo? No necesita darme nada, no volverán a verse, se lo aseguro – _

_Mentira – dio un paso hacia dentro de la casa – Siempre encontrarán la forma de verse – explicó con enojo – Usted no entiende, lléveselo, váyanse lejos – _

_¿Está loco? – preguntó desconcertado, el padre de Changmin negó con la cabeza _

_No es broma lo que le dije antes, lo cumpliré, tengo amigos que fácilmente pueden meter a su hijo a la cárcel – comentó con desdén - ¿Lo quiere en la cárcel? ¿Sabe lo que le harán ahí por homosexual? Dudo que su hijo no le importe para nada, si quiere protegerlo lléveselo lejos – lo miró fijamente, ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos, el padre de Yunho lo meditó unos momentos_

_¿Cree que es tan fácil? Tengo dos hijos – _

_Por el dinero no se preocupe – sacó su cartera de la bolsa del pantalón, la abrió y sacó su chequera, arrancó un documento en blanco y lo firmó, aventándoselo a los pies – Ponga la cantidad que quiera – ordenó, el padre de Yunho se comenzó a reír con burla_

_¿Está comprando la "libertad" de su hijo? Dudo que eso le guste – el otro negó_

_No tiene por qué enterarse, váyanse lejos, desaparezca con su familia sin dejar rastro, será nuestro secreto – propuso de forma desesperado, el papá de Yunho lo pensó unos momentos, luego se agachó por el cheque y lo guardó en la bolsa de su pantalón_

_Lo pensaré – contestó con arrogancia – Ahora váyase de mi casa – indicó con indignación, al papá de Changmin no hizo falta decirle más de una vez_

_Piénselo bien, el bienestar de nuestras familias está en riesgo – dijo por último, luego se dio media vuelta y se fue, escuchando la puerta cerrarse con fuerza tras de él_

_Viejo imbécil ¿cree que me dirá como cuidar a mi familia? – carraspeó molesto, luego sacó el cheque de su pantalón y lo miró durante un tiempo_

_Cuando llegaron al baño Yeon Hee se acercó a la taza y cerró la tapa, indicando a Yunho que se sentara, así tendría ella cerca el lavabo para poder limpiar las heridas de él; la sangre había manchado parte de su camisa. Yunho se encontraba pensativo, no había dicho nada en todo ese tiempo, Yeon Hee tomaba toallas de papel y le limpiaba el rostro, de tanto en tanto se limpiaba las lágrimas, Yunho salió de su sopor y la miró de reojo_

_Ya no llores, y no fue tu culpa – consoló amablemente, haciéndola sonreír, pero no podía dejar de llorar_

_Realmente lo lamento, ahora menos los dejarán tranquilos – comentó con pesadumbre, no quería ver triste a su amigo, no lo soportaría, prefería verlo feliz al lado de Yunho aunque jamás fuera para ella_

_Lo sé, tenemos que hacer algo – frunció el entrecejo cuando sintió que la chica quitaba la sangre directamente de la herida, aunque no se quejó_

_¿Qué harán? Me dijo Changmin que se irán ¿es verdad? – preguntó con tristeza, entonces Yunho abrió amplio los ojos_

_¡Eso! – dijo de pronto – Tendremos que irnos, antes de lo planeado – _

_¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Perderán el curso si no lo concluyen – observó preocupada_

_El curso es lo de menos, estamos hablando de nuestras vidas, no descansarán hasta separarnos ¿entiendes? – la chica asintió, luego mojó más papel y continuó_

_Yunho, piensen bien las cosas ¿De qué vivirán? ¿A dónde se irán? – _

_Luego veremos, lo primordial es alejarnos de ellos ¿comprendes? – la chica afirmó de nuevo – Hazme un favor –_

_¿Sí? –_

_Changmin no debe saber lo que pasó ¿de acuerdo? Menos le digas que me viste en éste estado – comenzó con tristeza – Mañana no iré a la escuela, prepararé todo, contacta a Changmin lo más pronto posible, dile que prepare sus cosas, solo lo básico, mañana en la noche huiremos, nos veremos en la estación a las 10, línea Gyeongbu ¿puedes decírselo? – aunque asombrada la chica asintió, confundida_

_¿Estás completamente seguro? –_

_No permitiré que mi padre le haga daño, tampoco dejaré que Changmin sea menospreciado por su familia, no dejaré que nos separen, lo juro – dijo decidido, la mano le temblaba en el puño que se apretaba contra su piel, jamás antes se había sentido de aquella forma, tan molesto, tan impotente_

_Cuídense mucho – pidió con aplomo, luego por mero instinto se abrazó a Yunho – Por favor haz muy feliz a Changmin, si lo veo llorar por tu culpa te las verás conmigo – amenazó nerviosa, sintiendo los brazos de Yunho a su alrededor por unos instantes_

_No tienes que pedirlo, dedicaré mi vida a hacerlo feliz – respondió sonriendo, luego se separaron – Gracias por todo –_

_No tienes nada que agradecer – se limpió las últimas lágrimas y luego miró la herida del rostro de Yunho – No creo que necesites puntadas, pero lávate seguido ¿sí? – el aludido asintió_

_Lo haré – _

_Me voy, llamaré a Changmin desde mi casa, ruega que me conteste su mamá, no creo que su papá le diga nada a ella – _

_Tienes razón, te lo encargo –_

_Sí – contestó decidida – Hasta luego – se despidió con una sonrisa, él asintió y enseguida ella se fue del baño, rumbo a la salida no se topó con el papá de Yunho y dio gracias por ello_

_Tiene que salir bien, todo saldrá bien – pensó convencido, luego se puso de pie y caminó al espejo, mirándose por primera vez desde el encuentro con su padre, vio su rostro ligeramente hinchado, las inmediaciones de la boca marcadas de rojo amoratado y la herida punzante bajo su ojo, bajó la mirada entristecido ¿a eso había llegado la relación con su padre?_

_¿Qué tanto te miras? – escuchó una voz cerca de él, asustado miró hacia la puerta, viéndolo parado en el marco de ella, se puso nervioso_

_¿Qué quieres? – apretó los dientes, mirándolo fijamente_

_Algún día me agradecerás todo – contestó molesto, acercándose, ésta vez Yunho no intentó apartarse, aunque si estaba nervioso_

_¿Te agradeceré? – sonrió con ironía, luego se miró al espejo - ¿Te agradeceré las marcas que me deje esto? – señaló la cortada en su cara, a través del espejo vio a su padre posicionarse atrás de él - ¿Por qué me odias tanto? – se cortó su voz, pero su posición era firme, no mostraría debilidad ante su padre_

_¿Crees que te odio? No, solo me produces asco – contestó tajantemente, haciendo que Yunho se sintiera herido – Anhelaba tanto un hijo varón – sonrió con burla - ¿Quién iba a pensar que saldrías así? Que decepción – comentó con desdén, acercándose un poco más_

_¡Mentira! – gritó enojado – Desde que murió mamá, mucho antes de saber que soy Gay, desde antes me has tratado así, como una basura ¿Es eso lo que soy para ti? ¿Por qué no me mataste entonces? Lo hubieras hecho cuando no podía defenderme, así me quitarías de tu camino – reclamó con coraje y tristeza, no podía aguantar más aquella situación, y si ese día sería el último que viera a su padre quería reclamarle por su abandono sentimental_

_Cállate… No sabes nada, nunca sabrás nada, nunca entenderás nada ¡Mírate! – con rapidez y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar colocó una mano en la parte trasera de su cabeza y la empujó al frente, haciéndola chocar contra el espejo, aunque no tan fuerte como para romperlo - ¿Qué te espera en la vida siendo cómo eres? Para la Sociedad siempre serás "El homosexual aquel" señalado, discriminado, burlado ¿es lo que quieres? ¡Dímelo! Dime que es eso lo que quieres de tu vida y yo haré cualquier cosa por hacerte cambiar de opinión y que seas un hombre de verdad – ordenó con coraje, pensando en la propuesta del papá de Changmin, ambos se miraron a través del espejo_

_Lo único que quiero es estar con el hombre que amo y protegerlo, lo que diga la Sociedad me importa una mierda – contestó seriamente, luego de unos momentos el papá lo soltó_

_Tú has decidido por mí – dijo de pronto, sin mostrar expresión alguna, Yunho no entendió a que se refería su papá con eso, solo frunció el entrecejo, pensando_

_¿A qué te refieres? –_

_Buscaré a tu hermana – respondió sin contestar la duda de Yunho, salió pronto del baño, dejándolo desconcertado_

_Maldito loco – susurró preocupado, enseguida salió del baño y se dirigió a su habitación, comenzaría a ver que llevarse para huir con Changmin, sonrió mientras abría una de las maletas que previamente colocó sobre la cama_

_Al llegar a su casa, su mamá lo había recibido con una buena cena, habían cenado juntos ella y él porque sus hermanas se encontraban en su habitación. En todo tiempo su mamá preguntaba por Yeon Hee y cada vez que podía la sacaba a tema, su hijo trataba de fingir indiferencia_

_Mamá ya basta, te he dicho que no me interesan las mujeres – explicó molesto, pero a su mamá aquello no le agradó. Sin embargo cuando intentó contestarle escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse, entonces se puso de pie para asomarse, mirando a su esposo_

_¿Y Changmin? – preguntó sin siquiera saludar a su esposa_

_Cenando – respondió tranquila - ¿Por qué? –_

_Quiero que me acompañe a comprar algo – mintió_

_¿A ésta hora? – preguntó extrañada, su esposo asintió _

_Dile que venga – la mujer asintió_

_Changmin ven – llamó a su hijo, asomando la cabeza a la cocina, entonces él se puso de pie_

_¿Sí? – asomó su cabeza hacia afuera, mirando a su padre_

_Ven, acompáñame – ordenó serio, más serio de lo normal, Changmin obedeció ante la mirada extrañada de su esposa – Ahora volvemos –indicó sin ganas, entonces salieron de la casa, apenas caminaron unas cuadras su papá se detuvo, mirándolo de frente. Changmin diría algo cuando la palma de la mano de su padre se estrelló contra su mejilla izquierda, desconcertándolo por completo, se llevó la mano izquierda hacia la mejilla y se acarició_

_¿Por qué? –_

_¿Te acostaste con ese muchacho? – preguntó de pronto, mostrando en su rostro una gama de diferentes sentimientos, entre ellos el miedo debido a una afirmación_

_¿Quién te dijo eso? –_

_Contesta lo que te pregunto – respondió irritado_

_Papá… - su voz se quebró – Papá, es el hombre que amo – explicó asustado, ya no quería más desprecios ni bofetadas, no quería que su padre se convirtiera en la copia del de Yunho – Perdóname si te ofendí – no pudo más y comenzó a llorar, sin cubrirse el rostro, su padre lo miró fijamente y los ojos se le enrojecieron, ya no sabía que hacer, cómo manejar la situación_

_Me decepcionaste, jamás te lo perdonaré Changmin, lo que eres, lo que has hecho – declaró con tristeza ante el asombro y angustia de su hijo_

_Papá, soy el mismo de siempre, solo que ahora sabes que soy Gay – explicó con tristeza - ¿Por qué no me aceptas cómo soy? Solo quiero tu comprensión –_

_No Changmin, jamás te comprenderé y haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que seas un hombre de bien, te lo juro – expuso con pesadumbre, era cierto lo que había dicho aquel hombre, estaba "comprando la libertad" de Changmin, pero no le importaba con tal de hacerlo caminar por el sendero correcto. Pasó de su lado sin decir nada más, alejándose de su hijo poco a poco, él lo miró marcharse hasta que se perdió por completo de su campo de visión_

_Papá, si tan solo me entendieras – se limpió el rastro de lágrimas que tenía en las bases de los ojos, luego caminó rumbo a esa dirección, a su casa. Mientras caminaba no dejaba de pensar, en lo que había hecho con Yunho, en las consecuencias de lo que su relación estaba haciéndole al entorno en que vivían, se sentía feliz de estar con el hombre que amaba, pero se sentía desdichado de ser despreciado por su familia, después de todo los quería mucho, solo deseaba su comprensión; mientras meditaba llegó a su casa y entró, a simple visto no había nadie, suspiró aliviado, quería subir directamente a su habitación, sin ver a nadie, pero justo al pasar por la cocina su mamá salió_

_Changmin – llamó enseguida_

_¿Sí mamá? –_

_Llamó Yeon Hee – dijo contenta – Regrésale la llamada –_

_La veo mañana – contestó sin muchas ganas, seguramente la chica deseaba saber los pormenores de lo que había pasado con Yunho y no quería hablar de ese tema_

_No seas grosero, si te llamó es por algo, contéstale – regañó enojada, si Changmin era indiferente con su ex novia sería más difícil que algún día "dejara" de ser Gay_

_Está bien – respondió al fin, cansado, entonces caminó al teléfono y antes de marcar miró a su mamá, como si tratara de decirle que se retirara, ella comprendió y obedeció aunque no intercambiaron palabras. Changmin marcó el número y apenas sonó dos veces contestaron con rapidez, escuchó a la chica del otro lado_

_¿Eres tu Changmin? – cuestionó antes de escucharlo_

_Sí ¿Qué pasa? – _

_Es Yunho –_

_¿Qué pasa con él? – preguntó asustado_

_Nada malo – mintió al recordar que Yunho le pidió no decir lo que había sucedido entre él y su padre – Bueno, no malo del todo –_

_¿Qué quieres decir? – _

_Lo saben Changmin, tu papá y el de él, saben que tuvieron relaciones – explicó nerviosa, poniendo a Changmin nervioso, entonces comprendió un poco la bofetada de su padre_

_¿Cómo pasó eso? –_

_No sé – volvió a mentir – Pero está muy enojado Changmin, Yunho quiere que ustedes huyan lo antes posible, mañana por la noche – explicó con rapidez, confundiendo a su amigo_

_Pero ¿Cómo? Y ¿Por qué lo sabes tú? No entiendo nada –_

_Mira, si te detienes a pensar no ganas nada, tan solo ve, te estará esperando mañana en el expreso que va a Busan, en esa línea te verá a las 10 de la noche, lleva solo lo indispensable – explicó sin mayor detalle, Changmin no entendía nada aún_

_10 de la noche, mañana en la línea del expreso que va a Busan, ¿Gyeongbu? – preguntó confundido_

_Sí tonto, espabila – respondió con voz de enojo, luego soltó una pequeña risita nerviosa_

_¿Qué sucede? –_

_No sabes cuánto voy a extrañarte – _

_Yo también – sonrió con nostalgia – Prepararé mis cosas – dijo nervioso – Te dejo, nos vemos mañana en la escuela, te daré tu abrazo de despedida –_

_Más te vale bobo – aunque quiso ocultarlo su voz la delató, sin embargo colgaron sin mayor contratiempo, si Changmin la oía llorar al teléfono él también se entristecería_

_Mañana, diez de la noche en la estación Gyeongbu del expreso… Ay Yunho, lo que tenemos que hacer para que nos dejen en paz – dijo en tono bajo aunque bastante audible_

_¿Te escapas con tu novio? – escuchó la voz de una de sus hermanas a su espalda, pronto sintió un viento helado, poniéndose nervioso, se giró hacia ella_

_Hermana, por favor… -_

_¿Tanto lo quieres que dejarás tu casa? ¿es tanto tu amor? – preguntó confundida, Changmin asintió decidido_

_A todos ustedes también los amo, pero jamás me aceptarán por lo que soy, no podemos seguir conviviendo –explicó entristecido_

_Yo si lo acepto – dijo de pronto, Changmin se sorprendió – Es Soo Yeon la que no se resigna, pero es tu vida, tienes derecho a elegir lo que es mejor para ti – explicó con seriedad, sonriendo ligeramente al final, Changmin también sonrió_

_Gracias, aprecio mucho tus palabras – dijo casi formalmente _

_Pero también creo que debes hacer las cosas correctamente, no te vayas así Changmin, no cometas un error – _

_Lo siento, mis papás me han orillado a esto, he tomado una decisión – expuso firmemente, luego pasó de ella y subió a su habitación, apenas entró se llevó una mano a la cadera, le dolía un poco, pero sonrió ensimismado al recordar los besos de Yunho, sus manos tocándolo, sus miradas mientras lo penetraba, su cuerpo sobre el suyo, el sonido excitante de los gemidos romperse con los suyos, todo el dolor que había sentido, el miedo, el nerviosismo y todas las dudas se disiparon ¿podría amar aún más a Yunho de lo que ya lo amaba? Su pregunta tenía respuesta en aquellos recuerdos que no olvidaría jamás_

Se despertó por fin a razón del mediodía, Junsu ya estaba despierto, había desayunado y se encontraba trabajando en los arreglos de una canción; Changmin se acercó al estudio y lo vio, sentado frente a la consola, Junsu percibió su mirada y volteó, sonriendo al verlo tan adormecido

Buenos días dormilón – saludó con una sonrisa

Buenos días – respondió sin ganas, tallándose la cara – Aliméntame – dijo casi en una orden

Tú siempre con buen apetito, ven – se levantó de la silla, se acercó a Changmin y lo tomó del antebrazo, jalándolo hacia la cocina - ¿Qué quieres? –

Lo que sea es bueno – respondió sin ganas, Junsu abrió el refrigerador y sacó lo necesario para prepararle un gran sándwich, después de todo no era buen cocinero y la mujer que le ayudaba en la casa se había ido ya

¿Ahora no se verán los enamorados? – preguntó mientras colocaba una doble capa de jamón sobre el pan

No, iré a ver a Yoochun, solo – respondió sin ganas, ensimismado, Junsu dejó caer el pan al suelo, sin prestarle atención miró hacia su amigo

¿Solo? No te lo recomiendo – dijo preocupado

Lo sé, Yunho habló con él anoche – pausó unos momentos – Le dio a entender que sabe lo de él y yo, que sabe que él es el Yunho de mi pasado – explicó

¿De verdad? – abrió los ojos sorprendido

Junsu, estoy preocupado, no quiero que le haga daño, sé que no me lastimará a mí, pero a Yunho… -

Yo no estaría tan seguro, si quieres te acompaño – sugirió sin mucho convencimiento debido a su extraña situación con el ex novio de su amigo

No hace falta, Yoochun y yo tenemos que hablar largo y tendido – explicó con pesadumbre, aquel tema lo ponía mal

Entiendo – respondió con seriedad, se agachó para juntar el pan que se le había caído y lo tiró a la basura, poniendo encima otro pan, luego entregó el sándwich a Changmin

Gracias – lo agarró y comió, lentamente, pensando, debía hacerse el ánimo de ir y enfrentar de una vez por todas a Yoochun

Al salir de su departamento no se topó con su vecino, era relajante no tener que verlo después de la noche anterior, así que llegó a su trabajo con el mejor ánimo, ese día era decisivo en su relación con Changmin, no solo por el resultado de sus análisis, sino por el hecho de que se enfrentaría a Yoochun de una vez por todas, solo rogaba porque éste los dejara en paz de una vez por todas. Al terminar su primera clase salió por un refrigerio mientras esperaba su próxima clase, afuera hacía un sol magnífico, de acuerdo a su estado de ánimo estaba bien, abrió su refrigerio pero antes de dar algún mordisco divisó una figura conocida a lo lejos, no tardó en fruncir las cejas, aunque después de meditarlo unos momentos, aquella visita no podía ser más que perfecta para cerrar aquel ciclo, después de todo tenía mucho que reclamarle. A lo lejos Heechul se acercó con paso decidido, Yoochun era un completo inútil para sus propósitos, así que solo quedaba actuar solo, y que mejor que poner las cosas en su contra, dejándolo como el malo de la película; llegó hasta Yunho en medio de estudiantes que iban y venían de la Academia, solo prestando atención a aquella figura alta y delgada que lo miraba con desconfianza

Hola – saludó alegre, como si nada hubiera pasado. No recibió respuesta al instante, Yunho lo miró arrugando la frente

Contigo quería hablar – declaró enseguida, aunque no sabía cómo diablos Heechul sabía que él se encontraría ahí, el aludido pronto borró su sonrisa

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó desconcertado

¿Por qué demonios le dijiste a Changmin que tuvimos sexo? – reclamó molesto, haciendo que el rostro completo de su ex amigo se tornara rojo, no imaginaba que él y Changmin tuvieran tan buena comunicación

¿Yo? No, es solo que… No le dije eso – se excusó tontamente, Yunho sonrió con un toque de desprecio, que malo era mintiendo sin pensar antes en qué decir

Ya no puedes mentirme, jamás te perdonaré haber dañado a Changmin con tus palabras – determinó con decisión, Heechul no soportó la presión de aquella mirada en Yunho, jamás lo había visto tan enojado

Yunho ¡Fui un estúpido! Pero no tuve opción – contestó de pronto, confundiendo a su ex amigo

¿De qué diablos hablas? –

Es por Yoochun –

¿Qué? – frunció el entrecejo, dudando de eso

El me obligó a mentirte, Yunho él está loco, hará cualquier cosa por separarlos – comentó desesperado, Yunho dudó un momento, había visto con sus propios ojos la forma de actuar de Yoochun, así que aquello era una posibilidad

¿Te obligó? –

Me amenazó con hacerte daño, y eso jamás lo soportaría –

Mientes – dijo enojado – Si él quisiera dañarme lo haría, no pensaría, solo me atacaría – pausó unos momentos – Anoche lo vi, estuve a solas con él, pudo dañarme de haberlo querido – explicó con calma, no se dejaría manipular por él nunca más. Aquella respuesta confundió a Heechul, no se la esperaba, así que se puso nervioso

¡Es la verdad! Yunho, yo solo quiero tu felicidad – se acercó a él, intentando tocarle el rostro, pero Yunho retrocedió, casi empujándolo. Las personas que pasaban por ahí los miraban curiosos

Ya no puedo creer nada de lo que me digas – sonrió con desdén – Éramos buenos amigos, arruinaste todo estúpidamente, no volveré a creer en tus mentiras, ya no me busques más – lanzó una mirada gélida, Heechul tembló de pies a cabeza, a punto de llorar

Yunho yo te amo, podemos ser felices, Changmin se cansará de ti y te dejará, él ya no te ama igual, debes creerme – expuso deliberadamente, dando su última patada de ahogado

¿De qué diablos hablas? – no debía creer en él, pero dudó un segundo

Ya lo sabes ¿no? En todos esos años él te olvidó en la cama de muchos otros – dijo con saña, casi riendo para sus adentros, después de todo Yoochun había sabido decirle lo necesario, vio a Yunho dudar, quedarse callado unos momentos, pero luego reaccionó

¡Cállate! – gritó molesto – No conoces a Changmin, no te atrevas a hablar así de él –

¡Es la verdad! Él es de los que se acostaría con cualquiera –

Idiota – no estaba dispuesto a escuchar tonterías, sin pensarlo 2 veces se acercó a él y lo jaló del pecho de la camisa, mirándolo a los ojos – Si no quieres que te parta la cara no vuelvas a decir esas cosas de él… - bufó enojado – Estaba en todo su derecho de tratar de olvidarme, yo fui quien lo abandonó sin decirle nada, si se acostó con 15 o 20 no debe importarme, te guste o no, nos amamos, lo que haya sucedido en estos 10 años no cambiará nuestro pasado juntos ni éste presente ¿entendiste? – declaró molesto, luego lo aventó, alejándose un paso – Vete de mi vista y no me busques más, no quiero ni siquiera tu amistad ¡Lárgate! – gritó por último, mirándolo con mayor rencor que antes, las lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de Heechul

No sabes lo que dices, cuando él te engañe, cuando él te deje por otro estúpido que se deje seducir por él te acordarás de mi Yunho – dijo por último, se limpió las lágrimas y se alejó de prisa

Imbécil – susurró con rencor, luego lo pensó por unos segundos e imaginó a Changmin con otros que no eran él, lo imaginó como él mismo le había contado y sintió coraje, lo imaginó incluso en la cama de Yoochun, engañándolo, entonces se puso nervioso, no quería dudar de él, confiaba en él pero su ego nuevamente le recordaba los celos que sentía al saber a Changmin con otros, lo había hablado con él y había sido tema de pleitos con Changmin, no quería eso, no quería pelear por eso nunca más. Sacó su celular y marcó a Changmin, pero el teléfono estaba fuera de servicio – No – dejó el teléfono de nuevo dentro de su bolsillo – Debo confiar en él, Changmin confía de nuevo en mí, ya no se asusta al no verme a su lado cuando despierta, sabe que no lo dejaré otra vez, yo también confiaré en él – se dijo así mismo para tranquilizarse, no debía dejar que las tonterías que había dicho Heechul lo dañasen

Su mano tembló casi imperceptiblemente cuando obtuvo los sobres con los resultados de sus análisis y los de Yunho, la secretaria que atendía el laboratorio no se dio cuenta de ello, pero él si porque se sentía nervioso

¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo más? – preguntó la chica mientras lo observaba, Changmin le dirigió una mirada de soslayo y sonrió discretamente, haciéndola sonrojar

No, gracias – respondió con simpleza, apretó los sobres contra sus manos y salió del lugar, sin prestar atención a la mirada que aún lo seguía. Hallándose fuera del laboratorio identificó el sobre con su nombre y lo abrió. El suspiro casi fue percibido por los transeúntes que pasaban a su lado, Changmin sonrió al ver la palabra "Negativo" a todos sus resultados, sintió un enorme alivio, realmente había temido que en los días en que su relación con Yoochun estaba peor que nunca éste se hubiera metido con alguien más sin protección, aunque claro, también existía la posibilidad de que lo hubiera hecho de todos modos cuidándose, después de todo Yoochun era responsable en ese aspecto, lo sabía bien porque ellos dos se cuidaron las primeras veces que tuvieron sexo – Menos mal – dijo en voz baja, dobló las hojas y guardó los resultados en el sobre, luego sobrepuso el de Yunho y lo abrió. No le causó sorpresa encontrarse con el mismo resultado, siempre dudó de sí mismo, no de su novio, para él era más que obvio que Yunho saldría negativo en todo, así que sonrió, contento, emocionado, ya no habría nada que impidiera ser completamente de Yunho otra vez, como lo había sido la primera vez, aunque el uso de preservativos no cambiaba la magia de todos sus momentos íntimos con Yunho, aquella certeza de su salud era de gran alivio para sentir completamente que Yunho era su pareja estable, la que jamás cambiaría de nuevo, ahora serían otra vez solo ellos dos contra el mundo, juntos, luchando hombro con hombro por vivir su amor sin culpas ni remordimientos – Solo falta cerrar por completo mi capítulo con Yoochun… - pausó unos momentos, luego miró hacia el cielo – Por favor, que todo salga bien – suplicó al viento, no era un hombre de religión específica, seguía las ideas y costumbres de su familia, pero si que era creyente, de haber realmente un Dios en aquel basto cielo esperaba que escuchara su súplica. Siguió el camino hacia su destino, su antiguo departamento, sentía como si sus pasos se alentaran conforme se acercaba, una parte de él no quería volver, una parte de él pensaba realmente que no importaba perder todas sus cosas, incluso las de su trabajo, estaba cansado de todo, que ganas de huir y escapar como lo había intentado hace 10 años, pero no podía suceder así, debía enfrentar sus miedos, sus inquietudes

El onceavo piso lucía igual que siempre, su inquietud se había calmado al corroborar en la planta baja del edificio que el auto de Yoochun no estaba aparcado en el estacionamiento, por lo que suponía que no se encontraba, claro que existía la posibilidad de que él estuviera y el coche no. Suspiró al encontrarse frente a la puerta, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y corroboró por quinta vez aquel día que las llaves se encontraban dentro de él, las tomó entre sus dedos y dudó unos momentos, aquel ya no era su hogar, entrar era casi igual a realizar allanamiento, pero no había opción, prepararía sus cosas y esperaría la llegada de Yoochun, no quería solo tomar las cosas y listo, debía cerrar el ciclo, decirle que no había nada que hacer, que su reencuentro con Yunho era definitivo, compartirían sus vidas juntos, amándose, como debió ser antes de que los separaran injustamente. Abrió la puerta y miró a su alrededor… no se escuchaba nada, llamó a su ex novio por su nombre, no hubo respuesta. Se asombró del terrible desorden, sintió un desagradable cosquilleo en la punta del estómago, conocía aquel sentimiento, era culpa, se sintió mal, culpable en parte de aquel comportamiento parecido a la locura, Yoochun se estaba volviendo más inestable de lo normal, porque así era Yoochun, lo conocía desde hace más de 2 años como para no haberlo notado, Changmin conocía la personalidad a veces neurótica de su ex novio, sus arranques de insensatez momentánea, sus inseguridades, sus miedos

Yoochun ¿Qué te estás haciendo? – pensó afligido, cerró la puerta y miró con mayor detalle su alrededor, fotos de ellos dos tiradas, pisoteadas, marcos rotos, vidrios por todo el piso, la mesa volteada, el olor desagradable que provenía de la cocina, la fragancia innegable del vino favorito de Yoochun, incluso olor a vomito que provenía del baño. Sintió lástima y vergüenza a la vez ¿en qué demonios se estaba convirtiendo Yoochun? Quería ayudarlo, sentía el deber moral de hacerlo, pero no podía involucrarse demasiado, una plática quizás, algunas sugerencias, aunque sabía que sus consejos serían tirados en saco roto también sabía que debía darlos, cuando lo viera, cuando terminara de sentir lástima por él al fijar sus ojos en los de Yoochun. Casi sintió deseos de llorar, pero se esforzó en no hacerlo, no debía mostrarse débil, debía solo ser él de la mejor forma posible. Caminó al dormitorio, la cama hecha girones, la ventana abierta, las cortinas habían tirado los objetos sobre la mesa junto al alfeizar pues el viento soplaba fuerte desde esa altura, Changmin lo pensó por fragmentos de segundo, un recuerdo inútil, en más de 2 años jamás había visto aquella ventana abierta, sonrió con tristeza y se sintió feliz al saber que era demasiado pequeña como para que Yoochun se hubiera aventado por ella en un arranque de frenesí, buscando terminar con su vida - ¿Por dónde comenzar? – suspiró cansado, se acercó al armario y sacó una de sus maletas, la abrió y comenzó a meter su ropa de forma rápida, sin acomodarla, muy a pesar de su obsesión por el orden, pero debía darse prisa. Guardó sus objetos personales del baño aunque Junsu le había proporcionado nuevos, pero quería alejar a Yoochun de todos sus recuerdos, así que guardó absolutamente todo, cepillo de dientes, hilo dental, talco, perfumes, desodorantes y demás artículos de uso personal; le tomó casi 40 minutos guardar todo, en otra de sus maletas guardó zapatos y algunos accesorios para ejercitarse, después se acercó a su portafolio donde guardaba su computadora portátil y algunos documentos, verificó que estuviera todo, incluso su registro de nacimiento, absolutamente todos sus documentos personales. Le causó sorpresa que todos sus objetos, todas sus pertenencias estaban donde las había dejado, nada de eso estaba cambiado, solo lo que era de Yoochun o de ambos estaba en otro lugar, desordenado o destruido, sintió tristeza, todas las fotos con su ex estaban rotas, tiradas, pisoteadas, ninguna estaba en buen estado, sin duda Yoochun había tenido un arranque de coraje, de autodestrucción, sintió incluso miedo, quería salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Agarró sus dos maletas y el portafolio, las acercó a la puerta y regresó al estudio, ahí seguro tenía otras cosas; al paso encontró las llaves de su auto y las agarró enseguida, sonriendo, que falta le hacía el condenado, a él que no le gustaban en sí los automóviles, al menos no como a su padre o como a Yoochun, sintió emoción, ya lo extrañaba. Guardó las llaves dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y entró al estudio, podía notar que había sido visitado recientemente por su ex novio, el banco frente al piano casi podía decirse que contenía su esencia. Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, que bellos recuerdos de ese lugar, a su mente llegó una vaga imagen de él junto a Yoochun, sentados frente al piano, con la desnudez casi visible, solo cubiertos en parte por las sábanas, aquella vez lo hicieron cerca de la consola, pegados a la pared como dos amantes en fuga y después se sentaron ahí, Yoochun tenía comenzada la partitura de una nueva canción, una canción que Changmin había inspirado en su primer año de relación "Tendré pronto la melodía completa" recordó el menor en sus labios "Quiero que tu escribas la letra" le había indicado Yoochun, contento, orgulloso, su primera creación juntos, que amorosa era aquella mirada, Changmin la recordaba bien – Evergreen – susurró al instante y de pronto la melodía llegó a su cabeza como si la escuchara por primera vez, fue casi hipnótico, se acercó al banco aquel y comenzó a tocar, Yoochun le había enseñado notas básicas en el piano, había aprendido a tocar su canción. Sus dedos se deslizaron por las teclas como si fuera un experto, disfrutó de cada nota, comenzó a tararear la letra, luego cantó algunos fragmentos, los que podía recordar – Recuerdos teñidos de lágrimas, tu voz que suena en mis oídos. Oculto por el color, me empiezo a sentir exhausto, mis ojos siguen temblando… – cantó con emoción y tristeza, aquella canción a pesar de ser su canción con Yoochun la escribió pensando en Yunho, en su trágico amor de juventud, en el amor que jamás volvería, el que lo hizo sentir como un estúpido durante tantas largas noches e interminables mañanas – …Esperando que estuvieras ahí escuchando al final de éste camino, mis ojos te buscan, me pregunto si lo escuchas, desde algún lugar… - No recordaba mucho la letra, solo las partes que lo hacían sentir siempre miserable, pero en esos momentos ya no por el amor que creyó jamás recuperar, no, Yunho ya estaba de nuevo a su lado, su miseria ahora era por lo que había provocado, su vida entrelazada a la de Yoochun jamás debió suceder, aquel había sido un error, haber dejado que alguien como él se enamorará de esa forma había sido atroz, le había hecho un daño irreversible, aunque sabía que no era su culpa, las circunstancias los habían llevado a ambos a conocerse, a crear aquel lazo maldito de falsas esperanzas y un amor jamás correspondido. Las lágrimas adornaron su rostro, dejó de tocar y su cabeza se apoyó sobre el piano, sus hombros se agitaron, no podía dejar de llorar, ensimismado en sus recuerdos, su culpa y su tormento, descargó la tristeza y la ira sobre aquel piano, testigo mudo de tantas ocasiones en que los dos entregaron su cuerpo, con simple deseo carnal, sin amor verdadero, al menos de su parte, que cruel y miserable había sido

Has mejorado bastante – escuchó una voz suave cerca de la puerta del estudio, Changmin levantó el rostro asustado ¿desde cuándo estaba él ahí? ¿en qué momento había llegado? No pudo saberlo al instante, ni siquiera preguntó, solo limpió sus lágrimas, calmó sus sollozos y su mirada cambió, se hizo el fuerte, incluso sonrió, tímido, sensato. Yoochun lo examinó lentamente, era tan hermoso como la última vez que lo vio, su pálido rostro casi se iluminó al notar que era real, Changmin estaba ahí, no lo alucinaba, Changmin frente a él, lo había escuchado y lo había visto tocar, tan bello, tan elegante, tan él. El menor había tocado la canción que compusieron juntos, la que creyó de ambos, la que seguramente no era para él, lo supo cuando vio por primera vez la pasión de Changmin al tocarla, lo supo siempre pero jamás se quejó, el resultado había sido hermoso, melodía y letra, la canción era perfecta

Yoochun, no esperaba verte tan pronto – atinó a decir, avergonzado, se puso de pie – Vine por mis cosas –

Lo sé – contestó secamente, lo miró a los ojos, imposible no sonreír, Changmin era tan bello como real, no se cansaba de pensarlo y repetirlo varias veces en su mente. Pero su sonrisa se borró, no quería que su querido Changmin le pusiera punto final a todo, no quería dejarlo ir, no permitiría que se fuera. Le cerró el paso cuando éste caminó hacia la puerta, Changmin lo miró fijo a los ojos, como suplicando, Yoochun volvió a sonreír – Mi hermoso Changmin, vuelve a mí – suplicó relajadamente, como si fuera a escuchar un simple 'Sí'

Yoochun… -

No me digas que te has olvidado por completo de mí – inquirió aún sabiendo la respuesta, el menor no respondió, quiso pasar de lado pero el marco de la puerta cubría a Yoochun, no le dejaría salir tan fácil – Dime por qué –

Sé que lo sabes – respondió nervioso, odiaba sentirse acorralado

¿Saber qué? – preguntó casi con burla

Lo de Yunho, nuestro vecino… mi Yunho, mi pasado – contestó nervioso – Después de todo no era difícil descifrarlo ¿no? Mis reacciones, tus dudas, tus celos… - explicó aún nervioso, Yoochun lo miró con inquietud durante un lapso largo de tiempo, no comentó nada. Changmin lo vio meter la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y extraer de ahí lo que parecía una foto

¿Esto? – extendió la mano hacia él, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Changmin se sorprendió al ver el contenido de la foto, la conocía, Yeon Hee la había tomado para Yunho 10 años atrás, la suya había sido destruida casi totalmente por el fuego que él mismo provocó. Tembló de pies a cabeza ¿desde cuándo Yoochun sabría la verdad? Quizás desde el principio ¿podía ser?... ¡No! Recordó los sucesos de días atrás, Yunho perdió su cartera, Yoochun actuó extraño después de eso, mandaba mensajes anormales. Yoochun se enteró después de su reconciliación con Yunho, de eso no había duda, de cierto modo se sintió aliviado aunque después recordó que eso se prestaría a malos entendidos, seguramente Yoochun lo creía un infiel, que él quizás anduvo con los dos, aunque de cierta forma claro que lo había engañado, se había besado con Yunho en varias ocasiones, incluso antes de saber que Yunho lo recordaba perfectamente y lo seguía amando, Changmin engañó a Yoochun con el vecino y luego con su antiguo novio, de cualquier modo le fue infiel con Yunho de ambas formas, pero jamás se había acostado con él mientras fue su novio, el sexo fue después, cuando terminó oficialmente con su noviazgo. La mirada penetrante de Yoochun le dio a entender que todo eso lo pensaba su ex novio, le reprochaba con la mirada su engaño con Yunho – Te ofendiste, te enojaste, te sentiste aturdido por mis celos y aún así eras culpable, eres un hipócrita – dijo de pronto, su mirada desdeñosa hacia él fue una sorpresa, jamás lo miró de esa forma, Yoochun estaba resentido, enojado

No es lo que te imaginas – se defendió, nervioso – Es verdad – tomó aire – Desde que él apareció en nuestras vidas supe quién era, sabía que era Yunho, mi Yunho, pero él lo ocultó, fingió haberme olvidado, por eso mi enojo, mi repudio hacia él ¿lo recuerdas? – su ex novio no comentó nada, lo miró, atento siempre a su mirada – Lo quería fuera de mi vida, te elegí a ti en esos momentos ¿recuerdas? Me preguntaste que si él volvía a mi vida yo lo aceptaría y te dije que no, en ese momento fue real Yoochun, mis palabras eran sinceras, lo quería lejos – tragó saliva, no soportaba el silencio de tumba que mostraba el mayor de los dos – Después comenzaron nuestras peleas y nos dejamos un tiempo, entonces él se acercó a mí, con su máscara de vecino y me brindó su apoyo, su comprensión, era como comenzar una amistad… Pero algo pasó – miró al vacío – Charlamos una noche y entonces sucedió, nos besamos – pausó unos instantes, Yoochun frunció el entrecejo – Lo alejé de mí y pedí que se fuera, a pesar de que fui yo quien tomó aquella iniciativa, te quise ser fiel a pesar de mis sentimientos por él, me di cuenta que lo seguía amando, que aún lo deseaba, pero no podía, no si él aún ponía esa barrera. Pero nuestra relación empeoró Yoochun, te volviste un posesivo – dudó unos momentos – Yunho y yo flirteamos, lo admito, era como volver a conocerlo, sin darme cuenta caía otra vez ante un nuevo Yunho, y quería que me dijera que era él, que me seguía amando, pero no fue así, incluso me acosó, me sentí un objeto y caí en la oscuridad, fue aquel día ¿recuerdas? Te hice algo horrible, te pedí sentirlo a través de tu piel, jamás me lo perdonaré – tragó saliva, la mirada de Yoochun se suavizó un poco pero sintió en sus ojos la falta de certeza, no creía del todo su historia – Mientras ambos caíamos en la oscuridad algo pasó y me sacó del pozo mientras tú te hundías cada vez más. Yunho se confesó, me contó que era él, que no me había olvidado, pero se negó a darme razones y lo rechacé, ésta vez no quería elegirte a ti, no quería elegir a ninguno de los dos, solo quería que todo se desvaneciera y fuera una horrible pesadilla, pero habló conmigo y me contó toda la verdad, él no era el demonio que creí durante 10 años, él no era Yunho un cruel muchacho que me hirió por el simple placer de hacerlo, lo obligaron, nos separaron Yoochun… - miró aún en sus ojos la duda, calló unos momentos, estudiando las reacciones en el rostro del mayor, sintió un vuelco en el estómago, nervios – Ese día lo perdoné, pero no sucedió nada, me habías pedido días para recuperar algo que ambos sabíamos muerto y lo respeté. Jamás hicimos el amor a tus espaldas, nunca te engañé de ese modo, puedo jurarlo – confesó sin vacilaciones, directo, firme. Su historia estaba terminada, no había más explicaciones que dar, esperó una respuesta, impaciente, inquieto, mordió su labio inferior ligeramente ¿Yoochun habría comprendido?... de pronto se desconcertó, Yoochun reía ¡reía! No podía entenderlo, su corazón latía de prisa en espera de una respuesta y fue aquella, se sintió un completo ridículo siendo el único de los dos que se sentía así, su ex novio se burlaba de él

Siempre fuiste bueno inventando historias – dijo de pronto, su mirada vacía daba miedo, se apartó del marco de la puerta, caminó a la desordenada sala y el menor lo siguió - ¿Esperas que te crea después de tantas mentiras? – sonrió con burla – Se burlaron de mí, fui un estúpido enredado en su juego, no te lo perdonaré nunca –

No busco tu perdón – dijo cruelmente – Y no son inventos, ni siquiera debo darte explicaciones, pero merecías saber la verdad, he cumplido – comentó firmemente, no caería en ningún juego absurdo con él – Te quiero Yoochun, espero puedas ser capaz de ver las cosas como son, así como espero que sigas adelante sin mí, de la mejor forma – se sinceró – Ya no te hagas más daño, adiós para siempre – culminó con aparente tranquilidad aunque su corazón latía tan inquieto que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, quiso pasarle de lado pero sintió la fría mano de Yoochun sobre su hombro, lo jaló hacia él con fuerza y se aferró a su cuerpo

No me dejes – susurró cerca de su oído, pronto Changmin intentó apartarlo pero no pudo

La única forma era siendo amigos, pero después de todo lo que ha pasado últimamente eso no podrá ser, la única salida es separarnos por completo, convertirnos tan solo en el recuerdo del otro, es lo más sano – explicó con melancolía, jamás vivía algo sin que le dejara una enseñanza, de Yoochun se llevaría toda clase de recuerdos y lecciones

No – se aferró con más fuerza. Cerró los ojos, tembló, se sentía desfallecer, Changmin no podía irse, no lo dejaría – No los dejaré ser felices – sentenció con enfado, haciéndolo sentir nervioso

No digas tonterías – contestó

Soy capaz de matarte para que jamás seas suyo y dejarlo vivir a él con ese dolor – dijo sin premura, tal cual lo había pensado desde hace tiempo. Aquellas palabras ahora eran una amenaza, pues Changmin las había oído, ya no eran solamente producto de su atormentada mente

¡Estás loco! – gritó de pronto Changmin, asustado, nunca antes lo habían amenazado de muerte. Sacó fuerza suficiente para apartarlo, alejándolo casi un metro de él, lo miró con miedo, su grado de locura parecía ser peor de lo que pensó

Loco por ti, te quiero a mi lado, para siempre – sonrió perturbado, para sí mismo, aquella idea solo sonaba bien en su cabeza, no para Changmin que lo miraba con miedo y a la vez lástima, su ex novio necesitaba ayuda, aquello ya no era amor ¿lo habría sido alguna vez? – Changmin… - se acercó a él lentamente, haciéndolo retroceder, el más alto no notó la pared a su espalda hasta que topó con ella, Yoochun lo acorraló, intentó besarlo pero fue repelido, el menor giró su cabeza al lado, luego al otro cuando Yoochun insistió – Recuerda todo lo que vivimos juntos – suplicó

No importa ya, amo a Yunho, solo quiero estar con él – contestó avergonzado al notar tanta cercanía, por Yoochun siempre sintió un extraño deseo, él era excelente en la cama, de sus mejores amantes, pero jamás podría comparar aquello con sus sentimientos por Yunho, cuando se entregaba a él lo hacía sinceramente, desde todos los aspectos posibles, con su ex solo había sido pasión carnal, ni siquiera la vez que estuvieron juntos tan íntimamente en una habitación de Hotel antes de terminar su relación por primera vez podía compararse

Dame otra oportunidad – suplicó como si fuera una real posibilidad

No puedo, no quiero – respondió, intentando apartarlo con sutiliza, pero Yoochun no cedió, de pronto con violencia intentó tocarlo, apretando su cuerpo contra el del más alto apoyado en la pared, sus labios tocaron la piel de su cuello, apretándose con fuerza, su mano intentó tocarle la entrepierna, internarse por debajo de la tela del pantalón. Changmin sintió nervios, creyendo que no iba a poder detenerlo, no porque deseara acostarse con él, sino por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo – No… - susurró nervioso ¿sería violado por su ex novio? No podía moverse, estaba asustado por la fuerza ejercida, pero entonces se armó de valor, no es que él fuera un débil, durante años se había ejercitado, no sería jamás dependiente de nadie, su alejamiento de Yunho le había ayudado a saberse defender físicamente, aunque de forma emocional también, en esos 10 años se había hecho fuerte - ¡No me toques! – gritó enojado, empujándolo, sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un puñetazo en la boca del estómago, lo hizo doblarse al frente - ¿Se te olvida que también soy un hombre? Sé defenderme – expuso sin dudas, mirándolo con el desdén con que jamás lo miró durante más de dos años, Yoochun lo miró de reojo, sonrió

Jamás te he deseado tanto – intentó acercarse de nuevo, sin hacer caso al dolor del golpe, Changmin avanzó hacia la puerta y sin dudarlo salió del departamento, dejando sus cosas, no le importaban de momento. Miró atrás, Yoochun lo seguía, bajó corriendo las escaleras, no esperaría al elevador que siempre se tardaba en acudir al llamado del botón; llegó a la planta baja, directo al estacionamiento, buscó su auto, pero no lo encontraba, buscó en el lugar de siempre, pero nada, buscó donde nunca solía dejarlo, pero no había nada ¿Qué le había hecho Yoochun a su auto? - ¡Changmin! – escuchó la voz de Yoochun y se escondió atrás de una camioneta, sacó su celular y marcó a Yunho, pero nadie contestó, su novio estaba en clase, con el celular en la chaqueta, mudo para que no interrumpiera su curso, entonces llamó a Junsu, él sí que acudió pronto

Junsu – susurró – Yoochun está loco, escondió mi auto, me tiene acorralado en el estacionamiento – dijo en tono bajo

¿Qué? – preguntó su interlocutor, nervioso. Miró su reloj, eran casi las 3 de la tarde – Changmin escóndete bien, iré para allá – informó enseguida

¿A quién llamas? – preguntó Yoochun al encontrarlo, se acercó rápidamente y le arrebató el celular, dejándolo tendido en el suelo, tras la camioneta

¿Changmin? Changmin… - llamó Junsu al escuchar la voz de Yoochun

Con que Junsu – dijo en voz baja al ver el nombre en la pantalla – Nuestro buen amigo Junsu, tu celestino ¿no? – preguntó con desdén al menor que lo miraba asombrado, en esos momentos su ex novio parecía de esos personajes extravagantes de las películas de suspenso o de terror, el asesino al acecho, se sentía asediado, sin duda

Yoochun déjame en paz – pidió preocupado

¿Yoochun? ¿me escuchas? – preguntó Junsu con voz alta, Yoochun se acercó el teléfono al oído

Te escucho – contestó fríamente, entonces Junsu bajó la voz, nervioso pero decidido

Lo confesaré – amenazo sin dudar, Yoochun abrió amplio los ojos – Solo hablando de lo que pasó dejarás de hacerte la víctima y no podrás seguir teniendo un pretexto para luchar por Changmin, aunque sabemos bien que jamás le ganarás al amor que se tienen ellos – explicó sin miramientos, en voz baja, Changmin no había escuchado, solo miraba atento la extraña reacción del rostro de su ex ¿Qué le estaría diciendo Junsu para tenerlo así? –

No te atreverás, tienes mucho que perder – respondió con prepotencia, aunque estaba asustado, no quería que se supiera lo que pasó entre ellos, no ahora que tenía evidencias de la infidelidad del menor, su papel de víctima le sentaba bien. Junsu sonrió con tristeza

Lo sé, pero no puedo vivir a su lado sabiendo que lo traicioné, prefiero pedir su perdón y vivir siempre con la culpa pero con la conciencia tranquila por haber confesado – explicó sin pausas, jamás se sintió tan decidido como en aquellos momentos

Maldito seas – dijo con recelo, colgando el teléfono, luego lo aventó lejos donde no pudiera alcanzarlo en esos momentos

¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó desconcertado, sin prestar atención a su teléfono

Junsu es un imbécil – contestó con simpleza, Changmin frunció el entrecejo, no entendía

Da igual… ¿Dónde escondiste mi auto? – inquirió molesto

Regresa al departamento y te lo diré – respondió con tranquilidad – No te haré daño mi amor – estiró su mano hacia él, ofreciendo ayudarle a levantarse, pero el menor no aceptó, se puso en pie solo, sin su ayuda

No estoy loco –

No te haré daño, esperemos a Yunho ahí, le mandé un mensaje – sacó del pantalón su celular, lo desbloqueó y buscó el mensaje, enseñándoselo a su ex, Changmin se acercó de pronto y se lo arrebató, leyendo "Está conmigo, ven por él"

¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó incómodo

Seguro intentaste llamarlo antes que a Junsu ¿no? Con mi mensaje y tu llamada perdida se preocupará y vendrá a verme, le haré daño si no regresas conmigo al departamento – sonrió con malicia, el juego estaba a su favor, Changmin arqueó las cejas y tembló, Junsu quizás estaría en camino, le podía ayudar, así que accedería a su petición, regresaría al departamento

Estás loco – dijo en tono bajo pero firme

Solo cambié de idea, quizás deba hacerle daño a él, dejar que vivas con la culpa, te castigaré por haberme dejado – sentenció nuevamente, con una sonrisa casi retorcida, ni siquiera él mismo tenía control de lo que estaba sucediendo, actuaba conforme se le ocurría, sin duda un paso más hacia su extraña locura

Acudió en cuanto recibió la llamada de su novio, no se encontraba lejos de la casa así que no tardó en llegar, Junsu lo esperaba en la sala, sentado, con un semblante sombrío y triste, mirando hacia el suelo, ni siquiera levantó la mirada al escucharlo entrar, se acercó a él, de frente, poniéndose de cuclillas, sus ojos estaban fijos en el suelo, estaban rojos ¿había llorado?

¿Qué sucede hermoso? – preguntó preocupado, estirando su mano tocó su rostro, Junsu lo miró con letargo, luego se abrazó a él

Te amo Jaejoong, te amo de verdad, jamás antes me enamoré así. Jamás he querido hacerte daño, si hubiera sido mi intención en algún momento yo mismo me quitaría la vida – dijo de pronto, con voz lúgubre, causándole extrañeza

¿Por qué me dices eso? – cuestionó preocupado, Junsu temblaba. Lo soltó poco a poco y no se atrevió a verlo por unos momentos

Changmin está con Yoochun, atrapado, me necesita –

No entiendo nada Junsu ¿Qué demonios pasa? – se acercó a él de nuevo, sujetó sus hombros, mirándolo a los ojos

Perdóname Jaejoong – comenzó a llorar, desesperándolo, quería una respuesta – Te engañé – confesó tajantemente, sin dejar de llorar, Jaejoong frunció las cejas

¿Qué? No te entiendo ¿Cómo me engañaste? – se alejó un pasó, Junsu lo miró en silencio, sus lágrimas rodando, Jaejoong entendió un poco, pero no quiso creerlo, se comunicaron con miradas

No… tú… ¿Me fuiste infiel? – preguntó con miedo, negando con la cabeza, su novio lo miró a los ojos, inclinó la cabeza

Solo fue una vez, yo… -

No… - volvió a negar con la cabeza, retrocedió uno, luego otro paso – Tú no… -

¡Te amo Jaejoong! – gritó asustado, la mirada de su novio lo aterraba

Cállate… - dijo por lo bajo, sintiendo que la sangre le hervía

No es mi amante, fue cosa de una noche – explicó nervioso – Nunca he dejado de amarte –

¿Cómo pudiste? – apretó el puño, sintió que el corazón se le saldría por la boca de un momento a otro, tragó saliva, Junsu intentó acercarse a él, entonces retrocedió un paso de nuevo

Ya te lo dije, no lo planee – se excusó tontamente

Eso no importa ¡te metiste con alguien más! – gritó furioso, acercándose a un jarrón cerca de la ventana más próxima, lo arrojó hacia la pared, Junsu gritó asustado

Jaejoong cálmate –

No me pidas eso – su mirada ardía de rabia – Siempre te fui fiel, a pesar de todo, incluso cuando no te amaba ¡te respeté siempre! – dio un pisotón, luego golpeó la pared, Junsu se asustó

Te amo –

¡No te creo! – respondió molesto, Junsu volvió a llorar amargamente, no imaginaba reacciones tan violentas de parte de su novio – Y pensar que quería adoptar contigo ¿Qué ejemplo serías para nuestro hijo? - preguntó con desdén. Le dio la espalda, intentando calmarse, se tocó el cabello varias veces, lo peinó hacia atrás, lo agarró en pequeños jalones, debía pensar con la mente fría, no cometería un crimen de pasión; se llevó las manos a la cintura y lo pensó unos instantes, sin voltear hacia Junsu le vino la duda, la expuso

¿Le conozco? – preguntó nervioso, tenían tantos conocidos y amigos en común, no le extrañaría que fuera cualquiera de ellos. Junsu lloró con más ganas, sollozando

Perdóname – lloró con más fuerza aún, se retorció casi por completo, se puso de cuclillas, escondiendo el rostro en sus rodillas – Perdóname… - repitió – De todos los que pudieron ser… habría deseado que jamás fuera él… - su súplica llegó hasta el corazón de su novio en una ráfaga de dolor, Junsu no lloraría así si no fuera algo tan terrible, si aquello no hubiera sido con alguien que realmente le importara, con quien menos lo hubiera pensado. Abrió ampliamente los ojos, el corazón latió tan deprisa que sintió dolor en todo el cuerpo, se giró hacia el demonio a su espalda con los ojos ampliamente abiertos, casi saliendo de su órbita, la boca entreabierta, el cuerpo temblando de angustia

No… No… No… - incrédulo, asustado, no podía ser él ¿o sí? ¿habrían sido capaces? ¿sus dos personas más importantes? ¿era eso posible? Ni en su peor pesadilla eso pudo haber sucedido – Él no… Yoochun no ¿verdad?... ustedes no… - tragó saliva, el silencio de Junsu lo lastimó, su mirada asustada e incómoda lo delató, la respuesta era Sí, la peor respuesta a su horrible pregunta. Su novio y su mejor amigo, el viejo cliché de la peor traición desde tiempos inmemorables, el argumento de cualquier novela de enredos amorosos, ahora él, Junsu y Yoochun estaban involucrados. Un dolor como ninguno lo atacó, sintió deseos de llorar pero no pudo, la conmoción era demasiada, se acercó a él, lo sujetó con fuerza de los hombros y lo levantó de un tirón, mirándolo a los ojos, matándolo con ellos - ¿Te acostaste con Yoochun? ¡Contesta! – ordenó enojado, Junsu afirmó, sin dejar de llorar, entonces lo aventó, se acercó a la puerta y la golpeó múltiples veces, en silencio, sin gritar, casi le causó daño a la gruesa madera - ¡Malditos! – gritó con ira, con tristeza, tantos sentimientos agolpándose en su interior, se sintió desfallecer

Jaejoong tranquilízate – pidió de nuevo, sin recibir respuesta

¿Changmin lo sabe? – preguntó sin menor ira

No – contestó suavemente – Quiero decírselo, frente a Yoochun, solo así lo dejará en paz, saldaré mi deuda con él – miró hacia su novio – Espero sinceramente que puedas perdonarme – se disculpó con enorme franqueza, fue observado por Jaejoong, su mirada de odio no había disminuido, se acercó a él y lo sujetó con tanta fuerza de la muñeca que lo lastimó

Eres lo peor Junsu – sus palabras lo hirieron – Mi amor por ti morirá, lo juro – tragó saliva, su mano en la muñeca de su novio se apretaba con fuerza y temblaba – Pero no seré el tonto que escuche una sola versión – lo jaló con fuerza, casi tirándolo al suelo

Me lastimas – se quejó

No más de lo que me has lastimado tú – suspiró hondamente, evitó llorar de nuevo así como evitó romperle la cara a Junsu. Lo jaló con él hacia la puerta y abrió, lo arrastró fuerza pese a sus protestas, cerró la puerta y entregó la copia de su llave a Junsu – Ya no la necesito, hemos terminado – declaró con dolor, Junsu sollozó, aunque lo sabía, no sería perdonado. Se acercaron al auto de Jaejoong y éste aventó a Junsu contra él, subiéndose del lado del volante, esperando a que Junsu se subiera, éste así lo hizo, en silencio, solo podía oírse su llanto, Jaejoong arrancó, aún perturbado, aún con enormes esfuerzos para armarse de valor y no llorar, para no manejar como un loco y provocar un accidente. Durante el trayecto solo lo escuchó llorar angustiado mientras él permaneció en silencio, pensando, entonces sus recuerdos encajaron. Su hermana teniendo a su bebé, Yoochun deprimido, él y Junsu en un Bar, solos, su amigo quedándose a dormir ahí, y al día siguiente recordó haber ido en busca de Junsu, encontrándolo ensimismado, atontado en la cama, con olor a jabón, el cabello mojado, se había bañado recién, todo encajó, aquella noche lo engañaron y él lo permitió, él los puso en bandeja de plata, los arrastró a una pesadilla que los destruiría a los tres para siempre

Continuará…

Antes que nada ¡Feliz año nuevo! Que éste 2014 esté siempre lleno de amor y bendiciones, muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, no hay palabras que expresen lo feliz que me hacen por leer y dejar sus comentarios. Espero haya sido de su agrado éste capítulo, lo dejé largo para compensar mi gran ausencia, como siempre, espero sus comentarios, un abrazo fuerte!


	16. Capítulo 16

**The another love around**

Por Arashi Sorata

Disclaimer: Ésta historia es ficción y las personas involucradas en mis fantasías merecen respeto en todos los sentidos, esto solo es de fans para fans

Parejas Principales: Yunho x Changmin (HOMIN), Yoochun x Changmin (YOOMIN)

Parejas Secundarias: Jaejoong x Junsu (JAESU) Yoochun x Junsu (YOOSU)

Advertencia: Contenido NC-17

Cuando hubo terminado su clase se acercó a su mochila, debía guardar todo y prepararse para salir, solo iba a la regadera, se vestía, firmaba su salida y listo. El día laboral habría terminado para él, y ese día a diferencia de los demás no buscaría a Changmin, sabía que tenía trabajo y que ese día hablaría con Yoochun, no quería quitarle nada de tiempo, al día siguiente se darían el tiempo de verse. Sacó su celular y lo primero que vio fue un mensaje de Yoochun, extrañándose por completo lo abrió, leyéndolo enseguida, "Está conmigo, ven por él", asustado miró la hora, hace tiempo que se lo habían enviado, luego vio la llamada perdida de su novio, segundos después del mensaje, enseguida llamó, pero nadie atendía, eso lo preocupó más, olvidó su ducha y tomando sus cosas salió sin firmar la salida, montando en su moto

Dios, que esté con bien – imploró nervioso, en el estado que su vecino se encontraba era capaz de cualquier cosa

Desde un rincón de la sala observaba a Yoochun, pareciera que intentaba ordenar el departamento, pero juntaba unas cosas y tiraba otras, él solo miraba en silencio, no entendiendo que hacía, lo único que quería es que Yunho llegara por él, o Junsu, quien fuera, no quería estar a solas con su lunático ex

¿Qué pasa amor? – preguntó Yoochun casi con dulzura, a pesar de que Changmin lo observaba con recelo - ¿Por qué me miras así? – su voz triste ¿es que realmente no entendía que estaba perdiendo la razón? Changmin le tuvo miedo

Déjame ir – pidió con tranquilidad – No hay futuro para nosotros – dudó, pero al fin lo dijo, esperaba no ser atacado, pero su ex sonrió

Eso crees ahora, pero ya verás que las cosas serán distintas para nosotros a partir de hoy, seremos felices Changmin, te lo juro – sonrió tanto que daba miedo, Changmin vagó la vista por su rostro, escudriñando sus facciones, parecía el Yoochun de siempre salvo aquellas palabras tan vacías y sin razón

No te amo – dijo fríamente, Yoochun se detuvo unos segundos, se quedó callado y luego en un arrebato aventó algo contra la pared, cerca del menor, Changmin se exaltó, poniéndose de pie

¡Cállate! – gritó furioso, respiraba agitado, luego miró a su ex casi pálido y sintió culpa – Perdóname, Changmin… - intentó acercarse, pero el otro se alejó, asustado

No te acerques – dijo con la voz temblorosa – Me das miedo – confesó con sinceridad, y Yoochun lo comprendió, estaba actuando como un loco

¡Perdóname! – volvió a pedir, intentando acercarse de nuevo, pero el menor retrocedió, entonces se hincó frente a él, cerca – Changmin perdóname, es solo que siento que me estoy muriendo sin ti – dijo con desesperación

Debes superarlo – intentó razonar

¡No! La única solución es que no me dejes –

Ya basta Yoochun, por favor – ésta vez fue él quien se acercó, hincándose frente a él, los 2 frente a frente, estiró su mano, acariciándole la mejilla, Yoochun se estremeció y casi llorando lo miró a los ojos

Te amo Changmin, te necesito – agarró la mano en su mejilla y la besó, el menor solo lo observó, inquieto

Déjame ir, por favor, si me amas déjame – pidió casi suplicando – Han sido 10 años sufriendo, merezco estar con el hombre que siempre amé, lo sabes – explicó casi ahogando un grito en la garganta, casi llorando – Por favor –

No – contestó tajantemente – Ustedes me engañaron, me convirtieron en el tonto de la historia, no los dejaré ser felices – se puso de pie y le dio la espalda – Nunca debiste engañarme, debiste decirme todo cuando lo viste por primera vez, nos habríamos marchado lejos, jamás te habría engañado para convencerte de que fue inocente por dejarte en el pasado ¡que ingenuo eres! – lo miró de nuevo, con los ojos inyectados de fuego – Lo castigaré por haberte engañado –

No Yoochun, no es así – trató de explicar, poniéndose en pie – Lo que él dijo, su historia es verdadera, su amor es real, nos amamos y queremos estar juntos, continuar con lo que nunca debió ser interrumpido – explicó, pero Yoochun no entendía razones

No Changmin, estás confundido – sonrió, luego se dirigió a la cocina, Changmin se acercó a la puerta, quiso escapar, pero Yoochun salió antes – Ni lo intentes – dijo alterado – Ven – el menor no se movió, así que él se acercó y lo agarró con fuerza de la muñeca – Te haré de comer, lo que te gusta – dijo con emoción, sin soltar su mano. Comenzó a sacar cosas del refrigerador, aún sin soltarlo - ¿Te acuerdas? A veces después de hacer el amor te preparaba de comer, y comíamos desnudos – rio un poco - ¿Recuerdas? – no hubo respuesta – Maldita sea Changmin, contesta –

Sí, lo recuerdo – respondió por inercia, comenzaba a impacientarse

Amor, muéstrame una sonrisa, no me gusta verte así –

No quiero, solo deseo marcharme, por favor – intentó soltarse pero Yoochun lo agarró con más fuerza, apretándolo tan fuerte como pudo, el menor mostró una mueca de dolor – Ya ni siquiera me importa mi auto – rogó

No Changmin, Yunho viene en camino ¿recuerdas? – el menor asintió – Esperémoslo ¿sí? – volvió a asentir

Lo que tú digas – accedió, se sentía acosado e intimidado, aunque sabía que podía asestarle un golpe, pero temía que hiciera algo contra Yunho, era mejor seguirle la corriente, como bien dicen que se debe tratar a los locos. Yoochun le preparó de comer, dándole en la boca, feliz de tenerlo ahí tan sumiso, Changmin solo estaba en silencio observando, rogando porque Yunho llegara pronto, pero estaba tardándose, estaba preocupado

¿Te gusta? –

Sí, está delicioso – casi sonrió, aunque no podía, Yoochun parecía más tranquilo teniendo ahí a su títere

Así me gusta amor ¿ves que lindo podemos llevarnos? – el menor asintió, Yoochun le dio su último bocado y entonces alguien llamó con fuerza a la puerta, casi tirándola, Changmin se emocionó, seguro era Yunho que había ido a rescatarlo, sintió verdadera felicidad. Yoochun lo observó y sonrió

Debe ser él, ven – lo jaló con fuerza y se acercaron a la puerta, Changmin trató de mantener la calma, no aventarlo y salir corriendo en su encuentro, debía seguirle la corriente, Yoochun le soltó la mano y Changmin se hizo a un lado, entonces él abrió la puerta, pero se sorprendió de no ver a Yunho ahí, sino a su ex amigo y a Junsu, no reparó en los detalles, Jaejoong ardiendo de coraje y Junsu con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, lo único que pudo ver fue el puño de Jaejoong estrellarse contra su rostro, y él cayó de espaldas al suelo, emitiendo un gemido de dolor, Junsu se asustó, tapándose la boca, tremendo golpe realmente le dio pavor, mientras tanto Changmin tan solo abrió ampliamente los ojos, vio caer a Yoochun al suelo y enseguida se agachó a su lado, necesitaba comprobar que se encontraba bien

¡Imbécil! – gritó tan fuerte como pudo luego de golpearlo, sobó su puño, lo había golpeado con tanta fuerza que él también terminó lastimado, Changmin lo miró con reproche

Salvaje – dijo con enojo, mirando a Jaejoong - ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó molesto, la nariz de Yoochun sangraba y éste se quejaba, pero no dijo nada, solo miró discretamente a Junsu, estaba llorando, no era difícil adivinar que Jaejoong estaba enterado de su pequeño crimen

Aléjate de él Changmin – dijo Jaejoong con enojo, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de su ex amigo, jamás había sentido tanto coraje de verlo, ni siquiera la sangre que brotaba de su nariz lograba conmoverlo

¿Estás loco? Aléjate tú – lo miró de nuevo duramente, luego miró a su ex novio - ¿Estás bien? Yoochun – rastreó su rostro, Yoochun no respondió, no tenía cara ¿Cómo iba a defenderse si conocía el motivo de semejante reacción?

Tú… - susurró al fin Yoochun, mirando a Junsu con tanto recelo como jamás miró a nadie

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Changmin en dirección a Junsu - ¿Por qué esto? – le preguntó a su amigo, como si él hubiera dado el golpe, pero Junsu no respondió, solo desvió su mirada, era incapaz de mirar a Changmin, después de todo lo había traicionado, pero eso solo desconcertó más al menor

Aléjate de él – repitió Jaejoong, voz dura, mirada dura, pero se veía tan vacío

No, vas a atacarlo, no te lo permitiré – sentenció, decidido

No lo toques – dijo Jaejoong – No te acerques a él –

Ya basta de estupideces – hizo una pequeña pausa – Vete de aquí Jaejoong o llamo a la policía – amenazó el menor, no entendía nada pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que el novio de su amigo cometiera una locura

Aléjate porque cuando sepas por qué lo golpee te dará tanto asco como a mí – explicó fríamente, como si toda emoción se hubiera esfumado, ya lo había golpeado, se sentía más tranquilo. Changmin miró hacia Yoochun, no entendía, pero esas últimas palabras lo hicieron dudar, luego miró a su amigo

Junsu… - pero de nuevo no hubo respuesta – Dímelo – se dirigió a Jaejoong, aún sin levantarse, Yoochun tampoco parecía querer hacerlo y Jaejoong solo los miraba desde arriba, Junsu atrás de él, afuera del departamento

Nos engañaron – dijo al fin el mayor, luego tragó saliva, Changmin lo miraba atento, sin entender nada – Confié en ellos Changmin – su voz se quebró, pero no lloró, no dejaba de mirar a su ex amigo, quien pronto comenzó a reaccionar también

No lo escuches – dijo al fin Yoochun, mirando a Changmin – Por favor no escuches – repitió, nervioso, después de haberlo hecho sentir mal por su engaño y sus mentiras ¿Qué cara tenía para mostrar que él era mucho peor con su secreto?

Explícate mejor – ordenó Changmin a Jaejoong, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, luego notó que los puños a los costados de su cuerpo estaban fuertemente apretados, no lo conocía mucho pero jamás había visto a Jaejoong así de alterado

Se acostaron, estos dos repugnantes – sonrió con enorme tristeza – Estando con nosotros, se revolcaron como 2 asquerosos animales – contó al fin, Junsu cerró los ojos con fuerza y las lágrimas volvieron a brotar, Yoochun tan solo lo miró fijamente, tornando los ojos hacia arriba aunque la cabeza la tenía ligeramente inclinada hacia adelante, mientras que Changmin sin poderlo creer se alejó lentamente de Yoochun, como asimilando la noticia, pero su ex lo sujetó del antebrazo antes de que se separara de su lado, Changmin lo miró con asco y lo empujó con fuerza

No me toques – poco a poco se levantó, mirándolo con hastío - ¿Y pretendías hacerme sentir culpable? ¡Nunca me acosté con Yunho siendo tu novio! ¿pero tú te acostabas con mi amigo? – lo meditó unos momentos, mirando de reojo a Junsu – Mi amigo… - sonrió con pesadez, lanzándole una mirada de desprecio – Ahora entiendo tanta comprensión, tanta amabilidad – dijo en voz alta, mirando con recelo también a Junsu

Solo fue una vez – intentó defenderse Yoochun, pero eso hizo enojar más al otro

¡No debió pasar ninguna! – determinó con coraje, no amaba a Yoochun, eso era obvio, pero había considerado a Junsu su amigo, y además él nunca había engañado a Yoochun, con Yunho habían sido solo besos y la mayoría de esos estando ellos separados, y lo más seguro es que lo de Yoochun y Junsu solo había sido mera calentura, un momento de debilidad entre los dos. Se sintió traicionado por la confianza que había depositado en los dos, incluso sintió deseos de llorar, pero no lo haría, no porque perdería la batalla y él ya no estaba dispuesto a regalar ninguna de ellas

Mi amor… -

No me llames así – se alejó por fin de él, echó una mirada a Jaejoong y lo notó perdido, como si se hubiera marchado lejos, sintió compasión de él, si para él esa noticia había sido terrible no quería ni imaginar lo que el otro estaba sintiendo, siendo el hombre que amaba y su mejor amigo

Puedo explicarlo – se puso de pie, tocándose la nariz para que ya no saliera tanta sangre, pero el suelo comenzaba a mancharse

No hay nada que explicar, ya no puedes acusarme de nada, eres de lo peor – sentenció el menor para tristeza de Yoochun. Pero Changmin ya no le prestó atención, se dirigió a Junsu, Jaejoong le abrió camino, acercándose a la puerta abierta y permitiéndole pasar, su amigo, o mejor dicho ex amigo continuaba con la cabeza agachada, pero sintió que el menor se acercaba y la levantó, observando como Changmin levantaba el puño ¿es que acaso le daría un golpe como el que su ex le había dado a Yoochun? Pero cuando intentó cerrar los ojos vio que el menor se arrepentía, bajando el puño, casi pudo suspirar aliviado, pero no pudo, creyendo que no haría nada así, pero Changmin abrió la mano y le dio una gran bofetada que se escuchó por todo el eco del pasillo, enseguida Junsu se tocó, dolorido, prácticamente le había volteado la cabeza, entonces se sintió peor, habría preferido un puñetazo, porque así Changmin defendería su honor como un hombre atacando a otro que le ha traicionado, pero en cambio recibió una bofetada, Changmin lo había tratado como a una puta – Ya no hay nada que quiera decirles – dijo con desdén sin mirar a ninguno, luego se acercó a Jaejoong y le colocó una mano en el hombro – Vámonos – dijo con voz suave pero Jaejoong no se movió – Ven – insistió, bajó su mano y agarró la del otro, pero el puño no se cerró en ella, era como no tener vida

Espera… - insistió Yoochun, intentando acercarse a ellos, pero Changmin estiró su mano hacia él, impidiéndoselo

Si tienes algo de vergüenza ya cállate de una vez – le volteó la cara y no volvió a mirar a Junsu, no quería saber nada, su equipaje ya no le importaba, solo tiró de Jaejoong y éste le siguió, como una marioneta sin vida, caminando por sí sola pero siendo guiada, apenas avanzaron unos pasos cuando Yunho subió al onceavo piso, por las escaleras, respiraba agitado, a lo lejos vio a Jaejoong con Changmin y Junsu apartado de ambos, no pudo evitar mirar que su novio lo tenía agarrado con fuerza de la mano, pero no sintió celos, era como ver a una madre con su hijo que no puede valerse por sí mismo. Changmin al verlo se detuvo dónde estaba, permitiéndole llegar hasta ellos, entonces Yoochun salió del departamento y sintió coraje al ver a su vecino

¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Yunho preocupado al ver la nariz sangrante de Yoochun

Luego hablamos, necesito llevarlo lejos – hizo una mueca, como si señalara a Jaejoong, entonces Yunho lo comprendió, seguramente la verdad acerca de la traición de Yoochun y Junsu había sido descubierta, no podía ser otra cosa

Está bien – respondió con simpleza, Changmin se dio cuenta que Yunho miraba de nuevo sus manos y sonrió

¿Confías en mí? – preguntó cariñosamente, Yunho ahora sonrió

Confío en ti – respondió con sinceridad. Changmin se acercó y lo besó en los labios, sin soltar la mano de Jaejoong, a quien no le importaba nada a su alrededor, estaba como en trance. Al ver ese beso Yoochun se enojó bastante pero no podía decir nada, no de momento, dejaría que esos dos se fueran, a pesar de todo sintió culpa de ver a su amigo así, derrotado, casi sin vida. Changmin y Jaejoong se alejaron en silencio, Yunho continuó avanzando hasta su departamento, compartiendo una mirada dura con Yoochun, en tanto Junsu no dejaba de llorar

Tú… - ignorando a su molesto vecino, Yoochun se dirigió a Junsu y agarrándolo de ambos hombros lo empujó hasta estrellarlo contra la pared – Serás imbécil – dijo con enojo, Junsu no se defendió, pero Yunho se acercó a ellos y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Yoochun

Contrólate – dijo con tranquilidad, Yoochun soltó a Junsu y miró con coraje a su vecino

No te metas – miró la mano de Yunho sobre su hombro

Él hizo lo correcto, ríndete – expuso el mayor, luego agarró a Junsu del brazo y lo apartó de su vecino – Es mejor que te vayas a casa – se dirigió a él amablemente, Junsu lo miró y sonrió apenas

Gracias – sin decir más se marchó, dejando a los otros dos ahí, mirándose con reto mutuamente

¿Qué diablos significaba tu mensaje? – preguntó Yunho seriamente, Yoochun no respondió, sujetó su nariz con fuerza - ¿Qué le hiciste a Changmin? –

Nada que no le gustara – respondió con burla, tratando de provocarlo, pero Yunho confiaba en Changmin, ya nunca más pensaría tonterías, no dejaría que ni Heechul ni que Yoochun se salieran con la suya

¿A eso has llegado? ¿y crees que caeré? – ahora sonrió él – Que lástima me das – dijo con desdén, haciendo que su vecino borrara su sonrisa

Idiota – contestó enfadado, pero Yunho lo ignoró, metiéndose en su departamento, se sentía aliviado al ver a su novio con bien, aunque su vecino seguía siendo de cuidado, no estaría 100% tranquilo hasta que él y Changmin no se hubieran ido lejos

Llegaron hasta el auto de Jaejoong y Changmin sacó las llaves de la bolsa del pantalón del otro, conduciría él porque obviamente Jaejoong no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo. Manejó sin rumbo fijo, solo alejándose de ahí, ni siquiera recordaba donde vivía, había ido solamente una vez en todo el tiempo de conocerlo, así que estacionó el auto lo bastante lejos, Jaejoong no había dicho ninguna palabra, el más alto suspiró luego de un gran silencio

No puedo entenderte – rompió el hielo – Nunca amé a Yoochun, y aunque lo quise mucho Junsu jamás fue mi mejor amigo – volvió a pausar – Pero debes realmente sentirte muy mal, lo lamento – dijo con sinceridad – No tengo más palabras para decirte, perdón – bajó la cabeza un poco, luego sintió la mano de Jaejoong sobre su hombro y volteó

Gracias – dijo secamente, luego bajó su mano, miró de nuevo al frente, perdido, Changmin miró fijo su perfil

¿Sabes? Si no existiera Yunho les pagaríamos con la misma moneda – bromeó en tono de voz serio, logrando que Jaejoong sonriera

Sé que es mentira, pero gracias – contestó cabizbajo, luego se miraron y comenzaron a reír, era tan absurdo, si siempre se habían llevado tan mal, pero para Jaejoong fue buen gesto que Changmin tratara de animarlo, por primera vez desde que se conocían hacían algo el uno por el otro

Jaejoong, puedes llorar, prometo no decir nada – dijo al fin Changmin al ver que después de reír los ojos del otro comenzaban a ponerse rojos, pero era incapaz de llorar, no solía hacerlo, sin embargo en esa ocasión lo hizo, cubrió su rostro y comenzó a llorar, mientras Changmin apartó la mirada para no observarlo, tan solo escuchó en silencio, mientras sus propias lágrimas caían silenciosas por su rostro, limpiándolas en cuanto caían, lo que sentía en esos momentos ante todo era decepción, sobre todo por lo que creía que era Junsu, en cuanto a Yoochun siempre habría creído que cuando estuvieron peleados pudo meterse con alguien más, claro que ese alguien en su mente nunca fue Junsu

_Ese día por la noche soñó con Yunho, tomándolo entre sus brazos, haciéndolo suyo una y otra vez, mientras su rostro sonriente le repetía mil veces que lo amaba, que no podía vivir sin él, ahora su fuga estaba planeada, se irían lejos, donde nadie pudiera molestarlos o juzgarlos, sentía emoción incluso en sus sueños, que felicidad más grande. Al despertar era hora de volver a la realidad, ir a la escuela; se levantó de su cama y abrió el ropero para vestirse, en la parte de abajo tenía lista su maleta, con solo lo necesario, 2 cambios de ropa y artículos personales, sonrió ampliamente al verla, luego sacó su uniforme y se vistió, terminando de arreglarse en el baño, se miró al espejo, miró su rostro, aún tan joven, no parecía guardar la memoria de lo sucedido la noche anterior, había pensado por segundos que quizás se vería más adulto después de su primera vez, sonrió sintiéndose tonto por tal creencia. Así que terminó de arreglarse y salió de casa como en un día normal, al llegar a la escuela se topó con lo de siempre, miradas y cuchicheos, los alumnos seguían sin dirigirle la palabra, solo Yeon Hee y su mejor amiga hablaban con él, y no se sentía solo, menos mientras contaba los minutos para salir e ir a casa, salir con sus cosas y desaparecer para siempre de ahí, no sabía si Yunho tenía planeado que residieran en Busan, pero el lugar es lo que menos le importó_

_Yunho entró al taller para verlo por última vez, eran casi las 4 de la tarde, no faltaba tanto para ser de noche y fugarse con Changmin. La noche anterior luego de su última plática con su padre éste se había marchado por su hermana y no había regresado, estaba solo y se habría ido antes de no ser porque quería ver a su hermana y despedirse como Dios manda, le dolería dejarla pero no había habido opción, ya antes le comentó que se iría con Changmin y ella estuvo de acuerdo. Al salir de aquel lugar regresó a su casa, parecía que ya había alguien adentro, así que con sigilo entró, sacaría la maleta discretamente y la dejaría afuera, se despediría de su hermana y se marcharía, no le importaba llegar mucho antes a la estación y esperar ahí al menor. Sonrió ampliamente, que ilusión le hacía pensar en el futuro junto al hombre que amaba, pero al entrar a su casa se llevó una sorpresa, los muebles estaban cubiertos con una sábana, los trastos de la cocina apilados en unas cajas cerca de la puerta_

_¿Qué diablos? – pensó desconcertado, caminando a paso lento, su hermana salió a su encuentro, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, se acercó y lo abrazó - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó asustado_

_No quiero Yunho, no me quiero ir – respondió sin dejar de llorar – Está en tu habitación – indicó enseguida, Yunho la apartó sutilmente de sus brazos y la miró, tenía la mejilla roja_

_¿Qué te hizo? – inquirió perplejo, su padre lo maltrataba mucho, pero a ella nunca la había tocado antes, él siempre la protegía, su hermana desvió la mirada sin responder – Te pegó – susurró sorprendido, pronto se comenzó a enojar – Ese bastardo – quiso pasarle de lado y correr para golpearlo, pero ella lo detuvo, jalándolo del brazo_

_No Yunho, no fue nada – intentó explicar, pero él estaba demasiado molesto_

_Voy a matarlo, te lo juro – sentenció, logrando que ella comenzara a llorar_

_No digas eso – volvió a jalarlo, pero él se libró con tacto, alejándose de ella pronto, caminó hasta su habitación donde le habían dicho que estaba, lo encontró revolviendo en los cajones de su ropa, tirando todo al suelo_

_¿Qué haces? – preguntó molesto, acercándose a él, pero su padre lo empujó_

_¡Nos vamos! – gritó enfurecido_

_Deja de decir idioteces – volvió a acercarse, pero ésta vez lo aventaron con más fuerza, haciéndolo caer al suelo sentado_

_No estorbes – se alejó de los cajones y buscó debajo de la cama donde sabía que estarían las maletas, subió una a la cama y se llevó una sorpresa al verla con ropa y un sobre encima_

_¡Deja! – gritó Yunho cuando su papá sacó el sobre, luego lo abrió, sacando de ahí algunos billetes, los ahorros de su hijo_

_Que tenemos aquí, has estado ahorrando ¿eh? ¿Para casarte con tu novio? – se burló, Yunho intentó arrebatárselo pero de nuevo lo aventó. Luego guardó el dinero en la bolsa de su pantalón_

_¡Dámelo! Me ha costado mucho ahorrarlo – reclamó molesto, hacía años que juntaba dinero para escapar de casa cuando fuera necesario_

_Idiota, no sirves para nada – se rio - ¿Planeabas irte? ¿con ese? –_

_Se llama Changmin – aclaró – Y lo amo – declaró sin miedo, su papá volvió a reírse de él_

_Olvídate de él, nos iremos, quieran o no – se dirigió a sus hijos_

_¡No! – gritó enojado – Me iré con Changmin, y me llevaré a mi hermana – expuso decidido, en su plan original no estaba su hermana, pero ya no la dejaría, no después de ver que a ella la había golpeado también_

_Estás loco, te reportaré por secuestro de una menor – amenazó con seriedad – Nos iremos los tres – _

_¿A dónde según tú? ¿venderás la casa? Nadie dará nada por ésta pocilga, dormiremos en la calle – observó Yunho, pero su padre sonrió_

_Por dinero no te preocupes, tenemos mucho, un millón de wons – explicó emocionado_

_¿De dónde los robaste? – preguntó nervioso_

_¿Robar? No, tenemos patrocinador – explicó, comenzando a reír_

_Estás loco, deja de inventar – se acercó a él, quiso meter la mano en la bolsa del pantalón de su padre para sacar su dinero pero nuevamente se lo impidieron_

_Basta de necedades, nos vamos –_

_No – lo miró con dureza _

_¿Qué no entiendes idiota? – regañó su papá – Si no soy yo será él, te enviará a la cárcel, lo que sea para que no te acerques a su bebé – calló unos momentos – Está desesperado, tanto como para regalar un cheque en blanco firmado – sonrió, entonces para Yunho tuvo sentido lo del dinero ¿de verdad el papá de Changmin había sido capaz?_

_Mentira – quiso no creer_

_Si escapan los buscará, casi estoy seguro, pagará lo que sea para quitarte del camino ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Deja de lado tus inútiles sueños de idiota – se molestó, luego caminó a la puerta – Empaca lo necesario, en una hora nos vamos – demarcó, luego salió de la habitación_

_No – susurró Yunho, saliendo tras de él y su hermana después, lo alcanzó y tocándolo del hombro lo giró hacia él – Devuelve ese dinero y déjennos en paz – sentenció enojado_

_¡Ya cállate! – gritó exasperado, quiso golpearlo pero su hermana se interpuso, logrando rozarle el puño en la cara, trastabillando, Yunho miró perplejo - ¡Lárgate si quieres! – estiró la mano y jaló del brazo a la chica con fuerza – Pero ella se queda conmigo – volvió a jalarla, apretando los dedos en su delicado brazo_

_¡Suéltala! Tócala de nuevo y te mato – _

_A mí no me amenazas ¡vete pues! Que su padre te persiga hasta matarte – gritó enojado, volviendo a jalar a su hija, luego metió la mano a su pantalón y sacó el sobre con dinero, aventó a la chica y agarró el dinero, comenzando a esparcirlo por el suelo, aventándolo – Toma tu dinero y lárgate – sin moverse Yunho solo miró como su padre después pisoteaba su dinero. Toda la imagen que se había formado de su futuro con Changmin comenzaba a desvanecerse – Tú elige, ella o él, no hay marcha atrás – preguntó con crueldad_

_No hagas caso Yunho, vete con Changmin - pidió ella entre sollozos – Estaré bien, te lo prometo – el mayor la miró a los ojos, luego miró su mejilla irritada, después el brazo lastimado con moretones, agachó la mirada, dudando. Luego pensó en Changmin alejándose de su vida, donde jamás podría volver a tocarlo, donde su sonrisa desaparecería; se mordió el labio inferior, quiso ir por su dinero, juntarlo del suelo y salir corriendo sin mirar a su hermana para no sentir que la estaba abandonando, pero sus pies pesaron como el hierro_

_Decide marica ¿ni siquiera eres hombre para eso? – se mofó su padre, aunque en realidad estaba ansioso por saber su decisión. Yunho levantó la mirada y la fijó en los ojos de la chica_

_No te dejaré sola – dijo al fin, y las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalarse por su rostro, la imagen de Changmin se alejó de él y no hizo nada para impedirlo, debía dejarlo atrás. Su padre sonrió, aliviado de no tener que ver a su hijo en la cárcel, es lo menos que podía hacer por su esposa_

_Hermano – se acercó ella de prisa y se abrazaron_

_Una hora, preparen sus cosas – sentenció decidido, luego se alejó a donde tenía guardado el alcohol y comenzó a beber, esperando que sus hijos se prepararan_

_Emocionado Changmin llegó de la escuela y cenó con su familia, se le notaba contento y solo una de sus hermanas sabía por qué, pero no había dicho nada, lo miraba de reojo y él le respondía, esperando que no dijera nada. Terminaron y Changmin subió rápido a su habitación, cada vez se ponía más nervioso, pensando, planeando la vida junto al chico que amaba. Llamaron a la puerta y abrió, era su hermana, la dejó pasar y cerró la puerta_

_Te vas hoy – dijo la chica con tristeza – Piénsalo mejor –_

_No hay nada más que pensar, fui sincero con mis padres y ellos me están tratando como criminal, si no me pueden apoyar no puedo tampoco seguir viviendo aquí – explicó seriamente, debía admitir que le dolía ver a su hermana con ese gesto, pidiéndole que no se fuera_

_Changmin, tú no tienes dinero, ni empleo ¿Qué van hacer? – preguntó preocupada_

_No lo sé, lo importante ahora es huir, y si tengo dinero, aunque no mucho, sobreviviríamos al menos una semana, luego buscaremos trabajo –_

_Es una locura, no contratan fácilmente menores de edad, además los empleos no sobran, no es tan fácil hermano – explicó, intentando persuadirlo, pero él estaba necio_

_No importa, estaremos juntos y será lo más importante – rebatió_

_Eso es una mentira – recalcó – El amor no les dará un techo, tampoco de comer, entiende, lo que quieren hacer solo suena bonito – volvió a explicar, Changmin lo pensó unos momentos_

_Ya lo decidimos, nos iremos lejos, ya encontraremos la forma de salir adelante – sonrió, su hermana ya no comentó nada, entonces miró su reloj, eran casi las 8, sonrió más, emocionado_

_Ay Changmin, mucha suerte, la necesitarás – aunque no quería sonrió, se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo, no era muy unido a sus hermanas pero se sintió bien de importarle tanto, también la abrazó – Voy a extrañarte – dijo con ternura, luego se marchó de la habitación_

_Yo también – respondió, aunque ya no fue escuchado, suspiró y luego se alejó al ropero, sacó su pequeña maleta antes preparada y se acercó a la ventana, se fijó que no hubiese nadie que lo viera y entonces la aventó al suelo, a unos arbustos, dando gracias que el golpe no se escuchó muy fuerte – Listo, en unos minutos salgo – sonrió emocionado, buscó su chamarra y se la colocó, metió las manos a la bolsa y sintió la carta que Yunho le había dado, sonrió, ahora la leería, así que abrió el sobre y desdobló la hoja, comenzando a leer en su mente, sonando en ella la dulce voz de su novio: __**"A mi Changmin:**_

_**Por primera vez en mi vida no sé de qué hablar, eres la única persona que ha logrado crearme un nudo en la garganta con la sola mención de su nombre, es por eso que decidí escribirte ésta carta, como lo hacían los antiguos amantes, puede ser ridículo para ti o puede ser romántico, no lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que por ti he aprendido amar, eres la primera persona de la que me enamoro, tan intenso y tan fuerte que duele, me dueles en el alma Changmin, me duele el amor que siento por ti, ni siquiera puedo recordar mi vida antes de que aparecieras en ella, jamás podré definir lo que has cambiado en mí, me has hecho mejor persona, de algún modo encontré una razón por la cual sonreír siempre, desde que murió mamá no fui capaz de luchar por lo que amo como hago ahora, eres mi inspiración. Perdóname si te abrumo con estos sentimientos, pero necesitaba decirlo al menos una vez, eres mi motivo de vida, muchas gracias por estar a mi lado, tú, la persona más maravillosa que jamás conocí, te amo Changmin, hasta el día que muera, Yunho…"**__. Su corazón latió tan fuerte que pensó que sufriría una taquicardia, nunca imaginó que su novio pudiera albergar por él aquellos sentimientos tan profundos, se sintió emocionado y a la vez bendecido, Yunho también había cambiado su vida, ahora era capaz de luchar con todo por sus sueños, no importaba las lágrimas que tuviera que derramar. Cerró los ojos y besó la carta, volviéndola a guardar, aunque sintió el sobre pesado, no lo había notado, miró en su interior y vio un anillo - ¿Y esto? – volvió a sonreír, sacó el anillo, no era fino, ni siquiera de buen material, pero para él fue el más hermoso que hubiera visto en su vida, entonces se lo colocó, le quedaba perfecto, miró su mano y casi sintió deseos de llorar – Eres maravilloso Yunho – volvió a sonreír, guardó el sobre en su chamarra, sacó dinero de su cajón secreto en el ropero y lo echó a su cartera, luego miró su habitación, aquellas frías paredes con recuerdos, sintió nostalgia pero sonrió de nuevo, luego caminó a la puerta y abrió, fijó la vista atrás y suspiró antes de cerrar la puerta. Caminó por el pasillo hacia abajo, su madre estaba en la sala, cosiendo – Mamá, iré a la tienda ¿te traigo algo? – preguntó tratando de parecer tranquilo, pero se moría de nervios de pensar que lo descubrirían_

_Trae leche – respondió tranquilamente_

_Sí – sonrió, luego caminó hacia la puerta pero se detuvo – Mamá – llamó suavemente y ella volteó hacia él_

_Dime –_

_Te quiero mucho mamá – dijo sinceramente, evitando las ganas que tenía de correr y abrazarla por última vez, ella se sorprendió, pero sonrió con calidez_

_Lo sé hijo, tú mamá también te quiere mucho – contestó con una sonrisa de conmoción, Changmin la miró unos momentos por última vez y salió de su casa, se apresuró a agarrar su maleta antes de ser descubierto y una vez que caminó un par de cuadras se echó a correr, corrió tan rápido y fuerte como pudo, limpiándose las lágrimas, pensando en Yunho, recordando la noche anterior, entregándose por primera vez, les esperaban muchas de aquellas noches, estaba emocionado como nunca_

Dejó a Jaejoong en su departamento cuando terminó de llorar y pudo indicarle donde era, luego tomó un taxi pese a la insistencia de Jaejoong de llevarlo él, pero el menor necesitaba estar solo, no pudiendo ir al departamento de Yunho ni a la casa de Junsu no tuvo más remedio que ir a casa de sus padres, dormiría ahí. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y suspiró antes de tocar, abrió su hermana, sorprendiéndose de verlo ahí

Hermano ¿todo bien? – preguntó preocupada, no solía ir su hermano sin avisar antes

Sí – respondió secamente, ella se hizo a un lado y Changmin entró, ahí estaba su mamá en la sala, sonrió al verlo

Que sorpresa – se emocionó, poniéndose de pie se acercó, besándole la mejilla

¿Cómo estás mamá? – preguntó enseguida, amable

Bien hijo ¿Qué te trae a casa? –

Yoochun y yo terminamos – contestó, ella se sorprendió, su relación parecía muy seria y la noticia la desconcertaba

Pero ¿Por qué? Tan buen muchacho – dijo desconcertada, ella y su esposo querían mucho a Yoochun ya que gracias a él Changmin había decidido tener una relación seria y no andar por ahí de fiesta con uno y con otro

Me engañó mamá, se acostó con otro – contó cabizbajo, aunque no era la causa real era mejor contar solo esa parte y no preocuparla de más, además que ni ella ni su papá sabían del regreso de Yunho a su vida

No lo puedo creer – murmuró, tenía en buen concepto al ex de su hijo

Y fue con Junsu – no temió en contarlo, sorprendiéndola más – Así que si cualquiera de los dos llama por favor no me los comuniques – terminó de explicar, agobiado, solo de recordar a Junsu se le revolvía el estómago

Si hijo – dijo ella con tristeza, creía que Changmin amaba a Yoochun y se sentía mal por lo que le había sucedido – Ésta es tu casa, siempre eres bienvenido – sonrió

Gracias Mamá – también sonrió, luego se acercó a ella y le besó la frente – Te quiero –

Hermano ¿tienes hambre? –

Sí –

Tu papá no tarda, esperémoslo a que llegue – sugirió y él asintió, podía esperar. Se sintió cómodo, tuvo un sentimiento de protección como nunca lo tuvo antes, la relación con su familia había mejorado cuando él estudiaba la Universidad, el inicio de su vida social, aunque al principio fue desenfrenada y llena de excesos conforme fue experimentando y teniendo experiencias que lo hicieron madurar, también su relación familiar mejoró bastante, sus padres terminaron por aceptar sus preferencias y hasta entonces todo mejoró

Al entrar a su habitación sonrió amplio, hace mucho que no estaba ahí, arreglada como la había dejado antes de comprarse su propia casa. Caminó al librero y vio sus viejos libros, en el mueble de la televisión estaba su consola y todos sus videojuegos, recordó aquella tarde en que invitó a Yunho a jugar con sus amigos, ahí tuvieron su primera pelea. Luego caminó a la ventana y recordó a Yunho entrando por ella, robándole besos, pudo entender ese sentimiento de "mariposas en el estómago" del que tanto hablaba la gente, él lo había experimentado esos días, lo experimentaba ahora, estaba feliz y pronto su felicidad sería completa. Se acostó en la cama y giró su cabeza al lado, vio su viejo teléfono y entonces lo tomó, verificando que tuviera línea, al ver que sí marcó a Yunho, agradecía haberse aprendido el número ya que su celular estaba desaparecido por culpa de su ex

Si ¿diga? – contestó Yunho del otro lado

Hola ¿podría comunicarme al hombre más guapo del mundo? – preguntó con tono animado, no pudiendo ocultar su sonrisa, enseguida fue identificada la voz, Yunho también sonrió

Claro, siempre puede hablar consigo mismo – contestó en el mismo tono, luego rieron como tontos – Justo pensaba en ti ¿Cómo te fue con Jaejoong? – preguntó curioso

Tuvimos sexo salvaje – contestó en broma, volviéndolo a hacer reír. Había prometido a Jaejoong que no hablaría acerca de su llanto

Eso no suena bien, tendré que castigarte – continuó el juego

Estoy ansioso – se mordió el labio inferior, callando unos momentos – Te extrañaré ésta noche – dijo con un poco de tristeza

Yo también, soñaré contigo –

Más te vale – de nuevo sonrió – Y que sean sueños sucios –

Cuenta con ello – se volvió a reír – ¿Estarás bien? Me preocupas – volvió a enseriarse

Sí, solo sigo un poco molesto, yo de verdad creí que Junsu era un buen amigo – confesó apenado

Te entiendo... ¿estás con tus papás? –

Sí, le dije a mamá que Yoochun y yo habíamos terminado porque me fue infiel, no puedo ahorita explicarle todo – expuso – Pero me muero por decirles que has vuelto, que te amo más que nunca y que ésta vez estaremos juntos, pésele a quien le pese – declaró al fin, Yunho sonreía en todo momento, escuchándolo

¿Sabes? No solo te amo, te admiro – confesó entusiasmado

Yo también, eres excepcional, te amo – sonrió tontamente, aunque se moría de ganas por devorarlo con besos y caricias como tantas veces ya lo había hecho –

Creo que te dejaré dormir, mañana nos vemos ¿sí? Me muero por abrazarte – declaró Yunho

Sí, te veo mañana, duerme bien –

Tú también – sin borrar sus sonrisas colgaron sus teléfonos, Changmin fijó su mirada al techo y suspiró, en ese momento llamaron a la puerta

Pase – dijo Changmin enseguida, su hermana abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación, cerrándola tras ella, su hermano la miró con extrañeza - ¿Qué pasa? –

¿Con quién hablabas? – preguntó confundida - ¿No se supone que rompiste con tu novio? – preguntó indiscretamente - ¿A quién le dices te amo? –

No seas metiche – respondió secamente - ¿Por qué estás oyendo conversaciones ajenas? – preguntó molesto por su actitud

Creo que el infiel era otro ¿no? –

Claro que no, lo que dije es verdad, Yoochun me puso los cuernos – dijo molesto

¿Entonces te reconciliaste con él? ¿con quién hablabas? – Changmin se sentó en la cama, sintiéndose hostigado

¿Si te lo digo no vas con el chisme? – preguntó dubitativo

Yo no soy Soo Yeon, sé guardar secretos – dijo con orgullo

Volví con Yunho – explicó rápidamente, sorprendiéndola

¡¿Qué?! – preguntó sin poderlo creer

Yunho, mi ex novio, volvió y regresamos – dijo con felicidad, pero ella no parecía estarlo

Changmin, ese chico te rompió el corazón ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto? – preguntó enojada, jamás lo hubiera pensado, siendo Changmin tan inteligente. Él se comenzó a reír

Ya aclaramos todo, me dijo lo que sucedió aquel día, antes que yo llegara a la estación… - explicó, contando todo tal cuál se lo había contado Yunho, no entrando en detalles insignificantes, pero contó a su hermana lo que conocía, ella escuchó atenta, apenas pudiendo creer

¿Y qué vas hacer? Mis papás lo odian por lo que te hizo, no escucharán razones – explicó

Lo sabemos, Yunho y yo estamos dispuestos a volver a enfrentarnos a todo y a todos de ser necesario, nos amamos, solo queremos estar juntos, que nos dejen tranquilos, es lo que hemos pedido por más de 10 años – explicó entristecido, todo lo que tenían que luchar… pero eran fuertes, la vida los había hecho así y debían aprovecharla

_Miró su reloj al llegar a la estación, faltaban menos de veinte minutos para que se diera la hora acordada, suspiró aliviado, había temido llegar tarde, ahora solo esperaría a Yunho. Sonrió nervioso, luego se sentó cerca de las taquillas, para cuando llegara Yunho tan solo comprarían los boletos y podrían huir lejos, la idea le emocionaba, la gran aventura de su vida. Miró a su alrededor, mucha gente esperando por abordar, nadie sabía nada acerca de él, era una persona más en la estación, pero él conocía su historia y sabía que nada lo hacía más feliz en esos momentos que pensar en huir con el amor de su vida, sonrió ampliamente hasta que se dieron las 10 de la noche, Yunho no tardaría en llegar, sabía que no era del todo puntual pero seguramente estaba tan emocionado como él_

_Ya falta poco – miró su reloj, esperar casi media hora era razonable, el tráfico y otros factores siempre podían influir, así que podía seguir esperando, aunque su sonrisa disminuyó, quizás Yunho había tenido un contratiempo, pero esperaba que no fuera algo malo, suspiró profundo, la espera valdría la pena cuando se tomaran de las manos y escaparan_

_La camioneta tipo pick up que les había prestado el compadre de su papá no estaba del todo bien, el motor sonaba roncamente mientras las llantas se friccionaban contra el asfalto de la carretera, estaban a casi dos horas lejos de Seúl, su papá conducía, algo ebrio pero con cautela, su hermana estaba justo en medio, junto al padre, mientras él miraba por la ventana, pensando ¿Qué estaría haciendo Changmin? A esa hora ¿ya se habría dado cuenta que él jamás llegaría? ¿Qué lo había abandonado? Su hermana le insistió en avisarle, llamar a Yeon Hee y explicarle, que ella le dijera a Changmin lo que sucedía, pero Yunho no quiso ¿Qué caso tendría si de igual forma los separarían? Era mejor alejarse en silencio, que Changmin pensara lo peor de él, que todo había sido una farsa para llevárselo a la cama, que después lo botaría como chatarra, que su relación no había significado nada para Yunho, así el menor lo olvidaría, su amor se convertiría en odio y su historia un recuerdo más en el cesto de lo inservible, Changmin tenía derecho a rehacer su vida con alguien más. Lloraba en silencio, con las lágrimas quemándole las cicatrices, mirando por esa ventana hacia el paisaje frío y oscuro, que pequeño parecía el resto del mundo pensando en el hombre que amaba sabiendo que jamás volvería a verlo, el dolor en la punta del estómago y la garganta ahogando gritos que no podían salir, se sintió miserable, jamás volvería a ser feliz, jamás iba a poder sentir de nuevo con aquella intensidad el amor, sabía que no podría estar tranquilo jamás, sabiendo que había dañado a la persona que más quiso proteger en sus tristes días de adolescencia_

_Poco a poco la estación se fue vaciando, las personas iban y venían, pero Changmin no las veía, solo podía ver su reloj marcando la media noche, sintió una opresión en el pecho ¿si algo había pasado? Quizás Yunho tuvo un accidente, quizás su padre lo descubrió y lo encerró para que no pudiera salir, pero algo había pasado, él simplemente no lo dejaría ahí, tirado en la estación. Un trabajador se acercó a él, lo había estado mirando_

_¿Esperas a alguien? Hace media hora salió el último tren_

_Sí – miró a su alrededor, nada de Yunho - ¿Puedo esperar un poco más? –_

_Mientras se hace limpieza, pero serán cuando mucho veinte minutos –_

_Está bien – sonrió, resignado, entonces el hombre se alejó – Yunho ¿dónde estás? – miró su anillo, sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo pero intentó mantener la calma. El tiempo se llegó y el trabajador de nuevo se acercó a él, diciéndole que no podía esperar adentro, así que tuvo que salir, hacía frío, pero no se comparaba con el frío de su corazón. Se sentó en una banca, la calle estaba oscura, fría y solitaria, entonces cerró los ojos, cansado, sin darse cuenta se durmió, y en su sueño la voz distante de Yunho lo despertó, abrió los ojos y ahí estaba él, sonriéndole_

_Perdón por llegar tarde – dijo avergonzado con su típica sonrisa despistada, pero a Changmin no le importó, verlo le hacía feliz, así que se lanzó a sus brazos, llorando_

_Idiota, me asustaste – lo regañó sin dudar, empujándolo con las manos en su pecho_

_Vámonos, es tarde – lo tomó de la mano y entraron a la estación, el tren los esperaba y abordaron, sentados uno frente al otro, viendo el paisaje hacia afuera, el sol sobre ellos irradiaba con su luz, pronto ya no habría más lágrimas, solo felicidad, solos ellos dos… Changmin miró fijamente a Yunho y sonrió mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, pero aquella imagen se desvaneció frente a sus ojos y solo quedó la oscuridad…_

_Yunho – abrió los ojos, la calle seguía tan oscura y fría, tocó su rostro y notó las lágrimas, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, Yunho jamás llegaría, eran las dos de la madrugada y él estaba solo, comenzó a llorar, agachando su cabeza hasta las rodillas, apretando la tela de sus pantalones - ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó asustado, nunca antes tuvo tanto miedo_

_¡Changmin! – escuchó la voz histérica de su mamá y levantó la mirada, no entendía que hacía ahí hasta que el trabajador salió de la estación, estaba de guardia y había tomado su carnet de estudiante mientras dormía para ver sus datos, había avisado a la familia que el chico estaba ahí desde hace tiempo; junto a ella iba su papá, se veía molesto como jamás lo vio pero cuando se acercó pudo notar en su rostro el momentáneo envejecimiento de quien ha sufrido una terrible angustia, su madre lo abrazó en cuanto llegó hacia él – Mi amor estás con bien – le llenó de besos el rostro pero él no sentía nada, solo podía pensar en que Yunho lo había abandonado, sus lágrimas no dejaban de correr – Vamos a casa cariño – le dijo dulcemente pero él no se movió_

_No, Yunho vendrá, lo sé – se mintió a sí mismo – Déjenme aquí – pidió con voz tranquila_

_Estás loco, vámonos – dijo su papá, había entendido todo, el papá de Yunho había aceptado su propuesta, lo supo cuando vio en su estado de cuenta un cheque cobrado, estaba agradecido de que se hubieran ido, pero sintió dolor al ver a su hijo así, sabía que él tenía la culpa. Se quitó su abrigo y se lo colocó a Changmin sobre los hombros, la chamarra que tenía puesta no era del todo abrigadora, su mamá se quitó y entonces su papá se colocó frente a él, de cuclillas, cerrando el abrigo al frente – Vamos a casa hijo – dijo con voz suave, conmoviéndose de verlo así, aunque también sintió culpa – Él no vendrá – _

_Papá, yo sé que sí – insistió, mirándolo con desesperación a los ojos_

_Vamos a casa, te prometo que te dejaré ir a buscarlo cuando amanezca – propuso para animarlo, su esposa lo miró con extrañeza, no sabía del trato que había hecho con el papá de Yunho y no sabía por qué le estaba prometiendo tal cosa, pero pareció que Changmin se animó_

_¿De verdad papá? – sonrió emocionado_

_Sí Changmin, pero es tarde y hace frío, vamos a casa – le sonrió cálidamente y con emoción el menor lo abrazó_

_Gracias papá – limpió sus lágrimas y se puso de pie, agarrando su maleta, su mamá lo abrazó por los hombros y caminaron juntos, su papá suspiró profundo, sonrió al ver que las cosas habían salido como las planeó, Changmin no volvería a ver a ese chico, ojalá no hubiera tenido que lastimar de esa forma a su propio hijo para lograrlo_

_Pero al día siguiente nada cambió, al llegar a la escuela se dio cuenta que Yunho no fue, Yeon Hee no podía creer que su amigo fue plantado de esa forma, se molestó bastante pero Changmin estaba preocupado, quizás su padre lo había golpeado y encerrado en casa, así que al terminar las clases fue a buscarlo, pero vio con horror como la casa estaba abandonada, esperó afuera por horas, creyendo que tal vez Yunho saldría en cualquier momento, pero se hizo de noche y eso jamás pasó, al día siguiente preguntó en la escuela, Yunho no se había dado de baja, simplemente había desaparecido, nadie sabía nada, así que esa tarde volvió a la casa del mayor, a esperar, todos los días hasta que no pudo más… Yeon Hee lo acompañó los primeros días, pero pasaron las semanas y nada se supo, era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, Changmin fue por última vez y gritando maldijo aquella casa, mirando con indignación la ventana de la habitación de Yunho, la cortina estaba cerrada y el recordó aquellas cuatro frías paredes cálidas gracias al cuerpo desnudo de Yunho sobre el suyo, maldijo su suerte y por haberse entregado a él, aunque lo seguía amando, por eso seguía doliendo, no podía resignarse, a veces pensaba que él volvería, que se disculparía y le explicaría todo, cuando despertaba con pensamientos positivos Yunho volvía y le pedía perdón, pero en los días de oscuros pensamientos Yunho era el peor demonio, se había burlado de él y lo había profanado solo para satisfacer su lujuria homosexual, incluso hubo días en que pensaba que quizás nunca fue Gay, que Yunho le había lavado el cerebro con sus falsas promesas, incluso quiso acosar a Yeon Hee para demostrarlo, pero ella lo abofeteó porque parecía que su amigo era otro, no lo volvió a ver sonreír, y en la escuela las cosas empeoraron, la calificaciones bajaron hasta casi reprobar, y en casa todo fue insoportable, peleas, gritos y demás, Changmin comenzaba a apagarse poco a poco hasta que no hubo nada adentro, un periodo de oscura soledad, alejó a todos de él, incluso a Yeon Hee, y los demás aún se metían con él, le acosaban y golpeaban, pero ya no se defendía, solo se ponía de pie, limpiaba sus ropas del patético polvo y seguía viviendo un día más. Dejó de pensar en Yunho para no hacerse daño, pero lo seguía amando como el primer día, su piel aún guardaba el recuerdo de la piel de Yunho combinada con su sudor, sus besos aún quemaban en la boca, sus palabras de amor aún retumbaban en su oído mientras su odio se manifestaba con rabia, tirando piedras al viejo taller, gritando en los lugares que habían recorrido juntos, maldiciéndolo, Changmin no volvió a ser el mismo…_

Al despertar se encontró solo en su cama, contaba los días para estar por fin con Changmin, pero mientras iría a su ritmo, esperando a que se reestableciera luego de lo sucedido con Yoochun, era obvio que no estaban seguros estando cerca de él. Se preparó para ir a la escuela y dar sus clases, pero al finalizar éstas se topó con él, lo estaba esperando, sintió un escalofrío al ver la mirada de desdén que éste le lanzaba, estaba frente a la puerta de la Academia y no sabía desde que hora estaría ahí, pero lo hizo sentir nervioso. Avanzó como si estuviera decidido a encararlo, el más joven lo observaba en silencio

¿Qué quieres? – preguntó seriamente, retándolo - ¿No te cansas? Después de ayer Changmin jamás volverá contigo – no hubo respuesta – Reacciona –

Ya no me importa nada, aunque él no vuelva conmigo no dejaré que estén juntos – amenazó

¿Qué te sucede? Has perdido la razón completamente –

Tal vez – sonrió

¿Solo viniste a decirme esto? – no hubo respuesta de nuevo, entonces le vino a la mente su motocicleta, pensó alguna tontería - ¿Qué has hecho? –

Dile a Changmin que su auto está en su casa, la anterior – dijo secamente, luego se dio media vuelta y se alejó, sin decir nada más, Yunho miró su espalda, preocupado. Corrió a su motocicleta y la revisó, no parecía estar mal, pero igual llamó a un mecánico, lo esperó por algunos minutos hasta que llegó y cuando confirmó que todo estaba bien se marchó

Luego de comer con su familia Changmin salió de la casa de sus padres, localizó un teléfono público y llamó a Yunho para verlo

Changmin ¿estás bien? – preguntó en cuanto contestó

Claro ¿Qué pasa? –

Vino Yoochun, me dijo dónde está tu auto, además me amenazó de que no estaremos juntos – explicó rápidamente, el menor se extrañó, más no estaba preocupado

Está loco y ya no sabe que hacer – explicó – No creo que te haga daño –

No me preocupo por mí, me preocupas tú – dijo cariñosamente

No seas tonto, mejor veámonos, estoy fuera de casa –

¿Dónde te veo? –

En el Hotel de la otra vez – respondió emocionado

Ahí te veo – contestó también, sintiéndose aliviado de saberlo bien, luego colgó el teléfono y volvió a emprender la marcha, se había detenido al sentir que vibraba su celular, llegó antes que Changmin al Hotel y lo esperó en el lobbie. Por momentos creyó ver a lo lejos la silueta de Yoochun, pero sería ilógico a menos que lo estuviera siguiendo. Casi media hora después llegó Changmin, sonrió aliviado al verlo

Perdona la demora, el tráfico – se disculpó avergonzado

No te preocupes – le acarició la mejilla – Vamos – intentó agarrarle la mano pero Changmin lo eludió discretamente

Aquí no – le susurró – No nos rentarán la habitación -

Lo siento – dijo traviesamente, luego pagaron y subieron a la habitación que les habían asignado, apenas se cerró la puerta Yunho lo abrazó con fuerza – Extrañaba tu calor – dijo cerca de su cuello – Y tu olor – aspiró suavemente y Changmin sonrió

No me bañé – bromeó

No me importa – se separó un poco y lo contempló

¿Qué pasa? – no entendía porque Yunho lo miraba tanto, el mayor le rodeó el rostro con sus manos y luego besó su nariz

Solo quería verte bien – sonrió ampliamente – Cada vez estamos más cerca de estar juntos sin preocuparnos de los demás – el menor asintió - ¿Cómo te fue con tus papás? – preguntó al tiempo que lo agarraba de la mano, llevándolo hacia la cama

Estaban felices de verme pero les impactó lo de Yoochun, mi papá se veía molesto por eso – sonrió – Después de que me dejaste no dejó de culparte por hacerme sufrir, creo que pensó que Yoochun sería el ideal para mí – se rio un poco – Cuando él aceptó mi Homosexualidad creo que se volvió más sobreprotector, solo quería que encontrara al indicado – le explicó a Yunho, pero éste estaba serio, era obvio que Changmin no sabía lo de su padre hace 10 años, él no se lo había dicho cuando le explicó por qué lo dejó, obviamente su padre tampoco

Entiendo – sonrió para parecer normal, luego se sentó en la cama frente a Changmin de pie

Creo que deberíamos decírselos ya – sugirió el menor, comenzando a acariciar el pelo de Yunho hacia atrás – Cuando sepan lo que pasó seguro te aceptarán, se lo conté a Ji Yeon y lo comprendió – explicó contento, pero Yunho sabía que no era tan fácil y tampoco quería más mentiras, sabía que estando frente al padre de Changmin no se iba a poder callar lo que sabía, se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Le sujetó el rostro con las manos y agachándose ligeramente lo besó en los labios mientras Yunho subía sus manos hacia los brazos del menor, luego atrapó su delgada cintura entre ellos y se besaron, al separarse Changmin le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, colocando la rodilla derecha sobre la cama, entre las piernas de Yunho, la boca de Yunho quedó en su pecho, comenzando a besar sobre la ropa

Ésta vez lucharé por ti hasta las últimas consecuencias Changmin – dijo rozando sus labios en el pecho de su novio, mordisqueando después, sobre la ropa, el menor se mordió los labios, soltó el cuello del otro y se quitó la camisa, sacándola por la cabeza, tirándola al suelo, volvió a sujetar el rostro de Yunho entre sus manos, mirándolo a los ojos

Luchando juntos nadie nos separará – contestó con optimismo, luego besó los labios de Yunho, agachándose un poco, el mayor lo besó con tierna pasión, comenzando a bajar la boca por su barbilla, luego el cuello, y Changmin inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, permitiéndole besar con mayor comodidad, subiendo sus manos a los hombros de Yunho mientras éste se acercaba más a él, acariciándole los pezones con sus labios y lengua, haciéndolo jadear

Te necesitó Changmin, no podré controlarme – volvió a subir la boca hasta su cuello, regalando apasionados besos

No te controles – contestó excitado, el mayor comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones mientras Changmin se sacaba los zapatos, se besaron con pasión cuando los pantalones cayeron al suelo, Yunho se sacó la camisa y la aventó, luego Changmin volvió a atrapar su rostro con las manos, besándose hasta perder el aliento, las manos del mayor bajaron la ropa interior del menor y lo contempló – Yunho – suspiró Changmin cuando éste comenzó a besarle el estómago, mientras su mano derecha acariciaba su ya despierta entrepierna, la izquierda le acariciaba los glúteos, el menor se relamió los labios, luego Yunho descendió hasta rozar con su lengua el miembro del menor, haciéndolo sonreír, se puso de pie antes de continuar, desnudándose frente a los ojos de Changmin, quien lo miraba con dedicación, ese cuerpo que tanto amaba y le excitaba. Se abrazaron desnudos mientras Yunho le besaba el hombro, luego el cuello, lo giró, dejándolo del lado de la cama y él enfrente, lo empujó con delicadeza hacia abajo, sentándolo, se agachó, volviendo a besarle el cuello, luego el pecho, bajando con besos hasta hincarse frente a él, separándole las piernas comenzó a lamer su miembro como si lo necesitara, repartiendo luego tiernos besos, arrancando en Changmin suspiros, lo acarició con ambas manos mientras turnaba la lengua, luego fue la boca, el menor gemía, acariciándole los cabellos, diciendo su nombre entre suspiros, pero Yunho no lo hizo terminar, se puso de pie y Changmin se acostó en la cama, haciéndose hacia atrás para quedar en medio, el mayor sujetó sus piernas y las separó, rodeándole la cintura, se besaron mientras le penetraba, luego profundas miradas mientras ambos gemían, entregándose por completo, el sonido al rozar sus pieles sudorosas acompañaba aquel himno de gemidos, y no hubo más palabras, se tomaron de las manos con fuerza antes de culminar el mayor dentro del menor, compartiendo otro beso, de nuevo una mirada y Yunho salió de él, acostándose a su lado, apoyándose de su codo derecho volteó hacia el menor y volvieron a besarse mientras la mano izquierda de Yunho le masturbaba hasta hacerlo terminar en ella, lo continuó acariciando hasta que derramó la última gota, luego subió su mano y la comenzó a lamer para limpiarla, Changmin sonreía mientras lo miraba – Te saliste con la tuya – reclamó – Yo quería hacértelo primero – agarró su mano y la apartó de sus labios, terminándola de limpiar con la sábana

Puedes hacerlo – respondió – Solo espera unos minutos que me reponga – pidió jocosamente

No sabes como deseaba sentirte terminar adentro – confesó con picardía y Yunho se sonrojó

¿Ah sí? –

Sí – sonrió, acariciándole después el rostro, luego besó su pómulo

A mí me encantó probar de ti, hace 10 años me lo negaste – reclamó infantilmente

Me daba vergüenza – se justificó – Además ahora es más grande ¿no te gusta más así? – expuso divertido, Yunho sonrió ante el comentario

Mucho más grande – aclaró – Y me di cuenta – complementó

¿De qué? –

Te lo operaste – observó enseguida, Changmin pronto se alarmó

¡No me lo agrandé! – refutó ofendido, pero Yunho se comenzó a reír

No eso tonto – le dio un pequeño coscorrón – Te circuncidaron ¿cierto? –

Ah, eso... sí, después que me curé de la Clamidia tuve algunos problemas y me dolía al tener relaciones, así que lo hice – se encogió de hombros, como si no importara – Aunque fue raro al principio – confesó

A mí me gusta – declaró con una sonrisa, bajando su mano lo acarició un poco

Y a mí me gustan tus nuevos dientes – comentó para quedar tablas

Tramposo – sonrió y se besaron, luego silencio, ambos miraron al techo

Mañana vamos con mis papás – decidió de repente, Yunho volteó a verlo

¿De verdad? – el menor asintió

Quiero que sepan que volvimos, que viviremos juntos y ésta vez será para siempre – dijo decidido, mostrándose serio

Cada día te admiro más, cuando comenzamos estabas lleno de dudas – observó mientras lo miraba, Changmin lo miró luego también

Quizás ésta larga separación fue necesaria –

¿Tú crees? –

Tal vez nos habríamos rendido, sin dinero, solos, pasando hambre, no sé, intentamos una locura ¿no? Éramos tan jóvenes, todo parecía más fácil, huir y ya, santo remedio – sonrió con melancolía, Yunho no lo quería aceptar pero era verdad – Quizás al entrar a la Universidad nos habríamos distanciado, no sé, creo que lo que nos pasó sucedió por algo, quiero creer eso – explicó con seriedad, luego asomó una sonrisa

Quizás tengas razón, pero no pensemos eso, estamos juntos ahora y nuestro amor es el de dos adultos, estamos afrontando las cosas sin tratar de huir – complementó Yunho y Changmin estuvo de acuerdo, sonrió ampliamente

Por eso te amo – se giró hacia él y lo besó, luego se abrazó a su cuerpo - ¿Sabes? Tendré que pedirte un favor –

Dime –

Necesito mis cosas de casa de Junsu, dejé maletas hechas con Yoochun, pero esas dudo que las pueda recuperar ¿puedes recoger mis cosas en casa de Junsu? – pidió con timidez, no quería ser enfadoso

Claro que sí. Mañana tengo clase de 9 a 12, iré después de comer, a las 2 ¿está bien? –

Sí, y de ahí vamos a hablar con mis padres, estaré ahí esperándote – convinieron pronto – No quiero alargar esto más y quiero terminar el trabajo para la Universidad, se me está viniendo el tiempo encima – dijo preocupado

Sí, pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien ¿de acuerdo? – besó su frente y lo abrazó un poco más fuerte

Gracias Yunho – sonrió contento, de nuevo hubo silencio - ¿Ya te repusiste? – preguntó de pronto y Yunho se comenzó a reír

Tienes mucha energía – observó, luego Changmin se separó un poco, sentándose a su lado, se agachó hasta tocar el cuello con sus labios, regalando una pequeña mordida que lo hizo sonreír – No lo hagas fuerte – pidió al sentir que los dientes se le enterraban levemente

No te preocupes, lo haré suave – dijo con malicia, posicionándose frente a él, subiéndose a sus piernas, volvió a besar su cuello, luego a mordisquearlo, Yunho sonrió al sentir las caricias de la boca de Changmin, quien pronto comenzó a bajar por su pecho, luego el abdomen hasta llegar a su entrepierna, regaló un beso en la punta, luego con sus manos separó las piernas de Yunho y continuó besando el resto mientras Yunho se levantó un poco, con los codos sobre la cama para poder mirar al menor, quien pronto comenzó a degustar de él, arrancándole excitantes gemidos cuando comenzó a succionar, haciéndolo con maestría, tenía bastante experiencia, logrando que Yunho llegara a la locura. Con su mano izquierda sujetaba con fuerza la pierna derecha de Yunho, hundiendo su rostro entre su cuerpo, metiéndolo a la boca en su totalidad, mientras con la mano derecha acariciaba su estómago, luego el pecho, sintiendo que una de las manos de Yunho se colocaba sobre la mano que le acariciaba, agarrándola después, la apretó con fuerza mientras sentía los espasmos, el menor levantó la mirada y ésta chocó con la de Yunho, luego el mayor echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo como hipnotizado

Cha… Changmin – suspiró excitado, esperando por terminar, pero su novio alargó el suplicio, sacándolo de su boca y subiendo hasta él

Aún no – susurró cerca de su oreja antes de comenzar a mordisquearla, Yunho se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos, sonriendo – Dímelo – lamió su cuello, rozando a propósito sus muslos con el miembro de Yunho para provocarlo

¿Qué cosa? – no entendía, pero la sensual voz de Changmin tan cerca de él le erizaba la piel

Donde lo quieres – volviendo a lamer su cuello, luego besando el pecho mientras su mano le acariciaba a su paso

No te entiendo – sonrió aunque confundido, Changmin en cambio se rio, más que nunca notó la falta de experiencia de su novio, era adorable

Donde quieres correrte – sonrió traviesamente, Yunho abrió los ojos, confundido, mirando hacia abajo, Changmin besaba su abdomen

¿Qué? – preguntó de nuevo confundido, Changmin sonrió con paciencia, volviendo a subir con besos por el cuerpo de Yunho hasta besar repetidas veces su barbilla

Decide donde terminar – sonrió sobre la piel del mayor, subió luego a su oreja, la mordisqueó suavemente, excitándolo más - ¿En mi cara o mi boca? – preguntó directamente, volviendo a besar el cuello de Yunho, pero éste al oír la pregunta se desconcertó, abriendo amplio los ojos, sujetó a Changmin de los hombros y lo apartó - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó también desconcertado

¿Porque me preguntas eso? – inquirió confundido, mirándolo a los ojos, el menor sonrió

No sé tus gustos – explicó – Hay quienes lo prefieren en la cara, yo prefiero terminar en la boca – comentó tranquilamente – Dime que te gusta – insistió

Changmin, quizás creas que es sexy preguntar eso pero a mi realmente no me importa, no sé si sea la costumbre preguntarlo, pero lo que tú quieras está bien – explicó con tranquilidad aunque aún confundido, Changmin lo miraba atento

Debes pensar que soy repugnante – dijo con tristeza pero pronto Yunho lo negó

No digas eso, quizás a tus otras parejas les gustaba que lo preguntaras pero no soy así, no es lo que me hagas lo que más me importa, pero perdona si te ofendí – aclaró enseguida, sonriéndole

Entiendo – sonrió también, avergonzado – Perdóname tú –

No te preocupes – le acarició los labios – Hazlo como tú quieras – pidió con amabilidad, Changmin sonrió, luego le besó los labios, volviendo a empezar, besando su cuello y luego hacia abajo, continuando con lo que había comenzado, simplemente se dejó llevar, estiró su mano hacia arriba y sujetó la de Yunho, acelerando sus movimientos hasta que Yunho comenzó a llenarle la boca, cuando tuvo la boca llena lo sacó, alcanzando a manchar un poco su nariz, tragó todo y luego limpió los restos con las sábanas, miró hacia arriba, Yunho seguía con los ojos cerrados y aún apretaba su mano. Changmin sonrió al ver aquel rostro lleno de satisfacción, poco a poco soltaron sus manos, el menor subió hasta él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Yunho abrió sus ojos

¿Te gustó? –

Claro que sí – le sonrió antes de besarle los labios – Por ser tú me gusta todo – completó

No seas tramposo, no soy bueno en muchas cosas – refutó, cruzándose de brazos

¿En qué no eres bueno? –

No sé arreglar camas – sonrió divertido

Creí que hablábamos solo de sexo –

Ah no, en eso soy excelente – bromeó traviesamente, Yunho sonrió

Que tonto eres – lo atrajo hacia él para abrazarlo, Changmin le correspondió el abrazo – Y ya que eres excelente, tendrás que enseñarme – dictaminó

Con todo gusto – sonrió contento, acurrucándose en sus brazos, Yunho le besaba los cabellos, quedándose así durante un tiempo hasta que Yunho se quedó dormido, Changmin lo sintió en su tranquilo respirar. Con cuidado se soltó del abrazo y lo contempló con una enorme sonrisa - ¿Quién lo diría? En nuestras primeras experiencias yo dudaba tanto, ahora parezco un degenerado a tu lado – dijo en voz baja, acariciándole los cabellos, luego le besó la frente – Bobo – sonrió casi con burla, luego se acostó a su lado, cerró los ojos también, intentando conciliar el sueño

Al salir del Hotel tuvo la sensación de que alguien los seguía, pero no le dio importancia, después de todo comenzaba a oscurecer y aquella sensación era algo normal. Se subió con Yunho a la moto y éste lo dejó cerca de su casa, no querían hacer frente a los papás del menor hasta el día siguiente

Aquí te dejo – indicó el mayor – Te veo mañana –

Sí, cuídate – se dieron un beso de despedida

Si quieres luego iré por tu auto, está en tu antigua casa – dijo Yunho luego de subir a la moto y antes de ponerse el casco

Gracias – sonrió cariñosamente – Mientras te veo mañana – levantó su mano y se despidió, Yunho se colocó el casco y se fue, Changmin suspiró profundo, caminando hacia la casa de sus padres, aunque sintió que le seguían, no se detuvo, tan solo aceleró el paso – Debo estar alucinando – pensó al sentir pasos tras él, pero temía voltear y ser atacado, así que caminó tan rápido como pudo hasta llegar a casa de sus padres, al estar en la puerta volteó hacia atrás por fin – Que miedo – suspiró aliviado, luego llamó a la puerta y su hermana le abrió, al entrar se sintió completamente seguro

Luego de haber estado todo el día anterior encerrado, deprimido en su cama, sin comer apenas, Junsu por fin se levantó, su hermano estaba de visita nuevamente, no parecía entusiasmado de verlo, pero Junho supo lo que le sucedía

Por fin hablaste – interpretó rápidamente, Junsu apenas si lo miró, asintiendo – Hermano, fue lo mejor, aunque puedo suponer las consecuencias

Changmin me odia y Jaejoong no quiere volver a saber nada de mí, además corrí con suerte de que Yoochun no me matara a golpes – comentó con desinterés, casi como si contara la escena de una película que había visto, y estaba distante

Lo siento mucho Junsu ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? – lo miró fijamente, preocupado

Empaca las cosas de Changmin por favor, conociéndolo mandará a Yunho por ellas – contestó sin pensarlo – Estaré arriba – se alejó de él y subió a su habitación, solo había bajado a abrir, pero no quería nada, solo estar solo, llorar cuanto pudiera sin molestar a nadie más, solo así mismo. Su hermano suspiró con angustia

Debería llevarlas yo – se decidió enseguida, luego se alejó hacia el cuarto de huéspedes donde sabía que Changmin se había quedado a dormir, empacó todo lo que sabía que no era de su hermano, entre ropa, artículos personales y papeles que no entendía, pero podía deducir que se trataban de cosas de Changmin. Terminó de guardar todo y luego buscó la agenda de su hermano, seguramente ahí encontraría la dirección donde localizarlo, pero habían tres, la del departamento de Yoochun la conocía, solo quedaba ir a las otras dos, la de los padres y el tercer domicilio que no tenía rótulo, anotó las direcciones y se marchó enseguida

La primera dirección a la que se dirigió sin saberlo fue la de la casa de los padres de Changmin, dudó unos momentos pero se decidió y tocó, abriendo la mamá de Changmin, lo conocía, sabía que era el hermano de Junsu, pero si tenía instrucciones de su hijo de no hablar con Junsu seguramente aplicaba al hermano también

Buenas tardes señora – saludó amablemente

Eres hermano de ese chico ¿verdad? También te he visto en la tele – comentó casi indiferente

Si bueno… - sonrió nervioso – Junsu me pidió que trajera las cosas de Changmin – dijo tranquilamente - ¿Puedo verlo? – preguntó dubitativo

No lo creo, Changmin no quiere ver ni hablar con tu hermano – respondió sinceramente

Lo entiendo, pero quiero hablar con él, por favor, Junsu no me lo pidió, es iniciativa mía – pidió suplicando con la mirada - ¿Puede preguntarle si quiere verme? –

Está bien, espera aquí – dudó pero de igual forma se alejó, dejando la puerta casi abierta. Subió hasta la habitación de su hijo y tocó a la puerta

¿Quién? –

Soy yo hijo, tienes visita –

¿Yo? – estaba confundido ¿sería Yunho? – No estaría tan tranquila – pensó enseguida - ¿Quién es? –

El hermano de Junsu –

No quiero, que se vaya – contestó un poco molesto

Dice que te trae tus cosas –

Que las deje y se vaya – dijo tajantemente

Quiere hablar contigo ¿Por qué no vas? Dice que Junsu no lo mandó, no sabes que quiere, quizás sea importante – explicó con seriedad

No le creo, seguro Junsu le pidió abogar por él, que se vaya – contestó enojado, acercándose a la puerta, la abrió – Perdón mamá pero en verdad no quiero verle la cara, se parecen tanto – explicó con hastío

Te entiendo, entonces pediré que se vaya –

Gracias – sonrió y luego le besó la frente. Su mamá también sonrió y se alejó, Changmin la miró marcharse mientras meditaba, luego lo pensó mejor y salió de la habitación – Espera – la detuvo antes que terminara de bajar las escaleras

¿Qué pasa? –

Bajaré –

¿Estás seguro? –

Sí, solo quiero que me dejen en paz – sonrió con pesadez, su mamá dejó de bajar y regresó hacia arriba, Changmin en cambio sí bajó, dirigiéndose a la puerta, al ver a Junho se le revolvió el estómago, pero trató de no hacer malas caras – Pasa – se hizo a un lado, Junho entró con la maleta y la dejó cerca de la puerta

Si te hizo falta algo dime e iré por él – dijo con amabilidad

Gracias – contestó tajantemente – Dime que quieres ¿Qué te dijo Junsu que me dijeras? – fue al grano, directo, mirándolo con recelo

No te confundas, él ni siquiera me mandó para traer tus cosas – explicó, confundiendo al menor – Dijo que conociéndote mandarías a Yunho por ellas – mencionó el nombre en voz baja – Pero no te preocupes, no le dije eso a tu mamá – Changmin lo miraba sorprendido, era obvio que su hermano le había contado todo

Gracias – volvió a decir de forma seca - ¿Entonces a qué viniste? – preguntó indiferente

Changmin, lo que hizo mi hermano fue horrible, sobre todo para Jaejoong, pero él no lo buscó, es algo que sucedió cuando Junsu había bebido – intentó explicar pero al oír lo último Changmin sonrió con burla

Junsu no bebe –

Lo sé, pero aquella noche bebió, Jaejoong le pidió que acompañara a Yoochun porque estaba deprimido porque ustedes terminaron –

Vaya forma de consolarlo, pobrecitos – comentó con desdén, casi podía echar a reír si no es porque estaba enojado

Fue Yoochun quien inició todo, Junsu no… -

No trates de victimizarlo – lo interrumpió – Lo creí mi amigo y me traicionó –

¿Con el hombre que no amas? –

Eso no importa, quien creí mi amigo se acostó con mi novio, existen códigos, aunque yo no lo amaba era mi novio –

Ex novio – refutó – Ya habían terminado –

Esa no es excusa, y ya deja de defenderlo tanto, Junsu es un mal amigo – dijo con enojo

Lo hizo por ti –

¿Acostarse con Yoochun? Gran amigo es – se burló nuevamente, cruzándose de brazos

No, confesarlo, lo hizo por ti – explicó brevemente, Changmin no entendía – Iba a guardar el secreto –

Explícate – lo miró fijamente

¿Por qué querría mi hermano decírselo a Jaejoong? Era el secreto de Junsu y Yoochun, mi hermano sabía que Jaejoong lo despreciaría de saberlo, pero sin esa información quizás Yoochun podría chantajearte por lo que sucedió con quien tú sabes, Junsu sabía que dejarlos en evidencia le quitaría a Yoochun un arma para seguirte acosando ¿es que no lo ves? – lo miró fijamente cuando terminó, Changmin se quedó mudo, pensando

¿Y por qué me lo dices? –

Porque Junsu no lo dirá nunca, no tratará de justificarse, pero estaba realmente preocupado por tu situación y sacrificó su relación con Jaejoong para ayudarte – calló unos momentos, mirándolo – No te pido que lo alabes, ni siquiera que lo perdones, solo quiero que recapacites un poco, mi hermano te quiere, no es el peor de los amigos como sientes en éste momento, por favor no lo odies – terminó su discurso haciendo una pequeña reverencia por su petición, Changmin se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, pensando – Me voy, si necesitas más de tus cosas no dudes en decirme, tienes mi número – sonrió discretamente y sin más se alejó hacia la puerta, abriéndola

Junho… -

¿Sí? – volteó a verlo

Gracias – comentó sin muchas ganas, pero realmente agradecía sus atenciones, el otro solo asintió y se terminó de marchar, Changmin miró la puerta unos instantes – Diablos ¿Qué hago? – pensó preocupado, quizás era verdad y Junsu no era de lo peor como pensaba, después de todo lo había ayudado en varias ocasiones. Caminó hacia el teléfono de la sala y llamó a Yunho, a esa hora seguramente salía de su clase, lo comprobó cuando Yunho le respondió

Hola – saludó alegre

¿Cómo estás? – preguntó algo serio, Yunho lo percibió

Bien, pero tú no te escuchas bien –

Vino el hermano de Junsu – explicó brevemente – Trajo mis cosas así que no es necesario que vayas –

Entiendo, apenas iba para allá – respondió aliviado mientras caminaba a su motocicleta

¿Te puedo ver en el restaurante de la otra vez? –

Claro, voy para allá, no creo tardar mucho –

Yo llego en media hora, te veo ahí –

Sí, cuídate –

Tú también – respondió apenas y luego colgó

¿Con quién hablabas? – preguntó la mamá cuando él colgó, estaba a su espalda y no la había visto, se asustó un poco

Un amigo – contestó por reflejo, agradecía no haber dicho palabras de amor o mencionar el nombre de su novio – Necesito hablar con alguien –

Te entiendo, ¿entonces no comerás con nosotros? –

No mamá, pero regreso temprano – sonrió por amabilidad, se sentía de nuevo un adolescente, estando en casa, teniendo que regresar temprano

Entonces prepararé de cenar algo delicioso –

Gracias mamá – se acercó y le dio un abrazo, luego se apartó

Has estado muy cariñoso – sonrió emocionada

Es porque siento nostalgia de ésta casa – comentó mientras miraba los muebles de la sala, recordó algo que vivió hace diez años, él y Yunho confesando que eran pareja, sentía nervios de saber que estaban por repetir de algún modo aquello, esperaba que la respuesta de sus padres no fuera tan drástica como en aquel entonces

Ésta siempre será tu casa hijo –

Lo sé – sonrió con calidez – Regreso en un rato, adiós – se despidió enseguida y se fue, tomaría el transporte público, no tenía deseos de tomar un taxi. Por fortuna no tardó y pudo subir, esa extraña sensación de que lo observaban había regresado mientras esperaba por su colectivo - ¿Me estaré volviendo paranoico? – pensó preocupado, pero trató de calmarse, mirando por la ventana, le pareció ver el auto de Yoochun en el carril del otro extremo, ligeramente detrás del colectivo, agudizó la vista y se dio cuenta que realmente era el auto de su ex, eso lo puso aún más nervioso - ¿Será casualidad que esté cerca? ¿me estará siguiendo? – pensó con angustia, mirando directamente ese auto, cuando el colectivo disminuía la velocidad para recoger más pasaje el auto de Yoochun también iba más lento, entonces se paró del asiento súbitamente, acercándose a la puerta esperó la próxima bajada – Es probable que esté vigilando donde me bajo – pensó tratando de tranquilizarse, faltaban aún un par de kilómetros para llegar al restaurante pero se bajaría de todos modos. Llegando a la bajada de pasaje pidió bajar y lo hizo enseguida, Yoochun giró su cabeza hacia ese lado de la acera y disminuyó la velocidad, entonces Changmin aprovechó para correr al lado contrario, debido al tráfico y a la falta de retornos Yoochun no pudo seguirlo, pero de cualquier forma viró en alguna calle para perderlo definitivamente de vista, se detuvo luego de algunos minutos, atrás de un negocio, respiraba agitado – Está loco – pensó con angustia, miró a su alrededor y no encontró ningún teléfono público, por lo que optó por mejor buscar un taxi, pero tardó un poco en encontrarlo. Llegó al restaurante más tarde de lo planeado, Yunho ya lo había estado esperando, aunque no estaba preocupado, pero al ver la expresión de confusión en Changmin se preocupó

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó luego de que se saludaran y tomaran asiento

Yoochun me estaba siguiendo – explicó con voz agitada

¿Qué? –

Iba en colectivo y miré hacia afuera… - comenzó a explicar pero se detuvo cuando la mesera se acercó a dejarles la carta del menú

Bienvenidos – se retiró enseguida

Estaba siguiéndome, me bajé rápido y lo perdí de vista –

Entonces lo que vi ayer fue verdad – dijo en voz media aunque creyó por momentos que solo lo había pensado

¿De qué estás hablando? –

Ayer que llegué al Hotel creí verlo, pero lo atribuí a mi imaginación. Creo que nos está vigilando – concluyó aún más preocupado, pero Changmin lo estaba más

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Anoche que me dejaste cerca de casa habría jurado que alguien nos observaba y luego me seguía ¿y si era él? – preguntó preocupado aunque también estaba enojado

Perdóname, ya te lo dije, creí que lo aluciné, por eso no te comenté nada – explicó rápidamente, no quería pelear con Changmin – Solo te preocuparía –

Ahora estoy preocupado – reclamó nervioso, luego se quedó callado

Changmin no peleemos – pidió con agobio, subiendo la mano a la mesa la colocó sobre la de su novio – Es mejor estar alerta y más juntos que siempre – aconsejó

Tienes razón – consintió un poco más tranquilo – Ya no quiero estar aquí, no me importa el libro de la Universidad, que me despidan de la editorial si quieren, pero no me quedaré en Seúl, cuando hablemos con mis padres debemos irnos – decidió enseguida

Como tú quieras – sonrió para tranquilizarlo – De nuevo tratando de huir ¿cierto? –

Ésta vez es diferente, Yoochun está loco, si te hace algo me muero Yunho – lo miró a los ojos, realmente afligido, el mayor volvió a sonreírle

No me pasará nada ¿sí? Tranquilo – sin importarle donde estaban se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Changmin, agachándose lo besó en los labios – Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo – sonrió con cariño y le acarició las mejillas antes de volverse a sentar, Changmin sonreía conmovido

Ésta vez no podemos dejar que nos separen, Yoochun no será tu padre en ésta ocasión – dijo con seriedad, pero Yunho no respondió a eso, pues no solo había sido su padre, sino también el de Changmin, pero él no lo sabía

Changmin ¿hoy hablaremos con tus papás? – el menor asintió – Deben acabarse las mentiras entre nosotros – completó con gravedad, pero su novio no comprendió

¿De qué hablas? – lo miró atento, sin notar la presencia de la mesera que volvía a tomarles la orden, pero Yunho si la miró y apartó la vista del menor

¿Nos permites un poco? – se dirigió a ella amablemente y no tuvo más remedio que retirarse – Hay cosas que deben aclararse Changmin, lo haremos cuando estemos frente a tus padres – explicó brevemente – Pero también hay algo que debo decirte y no tiene que ver con eso –

Dime – pidió con firmeza y seriedad, no le gustaba ese tono de intriga en aquella conversación

Yo sabía lo de Yoochun y Junsu – confesó, agachando la mirada unos instantes, Changmin en cambio abrió amplio los ojos, no creyéndolo

¿Me mentiste? – cuestionó molesto, cruzándose de brazos

No te mentí, simplemente no te hablé de algo que no me correspondía informarte – contradijo, pero para Changmin no fue suficiente

No puedo creerlo – dijo indignado, luego se puso de pie y salió del restaurante con prisa

¡Changmin espera! – no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo hacia afuera, el menor caminaba rápido debido al largo de sus piernas y ya llevaba un par de cuadras de ventaja, pero Yunho también caminaba rápido y lo alcanzó, jalándolo con suavidad del brazo, Changmin volteó a mirarlo con ojos de enojo

No quiero saber nada y no quiero verte en estos momentos – dijo con molestia, intentando soltarse pero Yunho no lo dejó

No seas infantil – apeló, un poco enojado también – Debes entender que hablar de eso no me correspondía, me lo dijo Yoochun el día que nos reconciliamos tú y yo, él estaba borracho ¿Cómo se supone que te diría algo así? Pudiste pensar que era mentira, que quería separarte más de tu novio, además no era mi asunto, es algo entre ustedes cuatro, yo no tenía nada que ver – explicó sin pausa, mirándolo a los ojos, Changmin escuchaba en completo silencio, observándolo fijamente, una parte de él estaba muy molesta pero la otra sabía que tenía razón – Changmin, no podemos enojarnos por cosas así ¿estás de acuerdo? – buscó su mirada, intentando encontrar la comprensión pero Changmin era testarudo, lo conocía muy bien - ¿Changmin? –

Está bien – contestó muy a su pesar luego de algunos momentos – Pero detesto los secretos, no hagas eso, quiero que nos tengamos confianza 100% - explicó

No fue falta de confianza – subió la mano y le acarició la mejilla – Debes creerme –

Te creo – dijo con sinceridad aunque seguía molesto – Lo siento por reaccionar así, pero éste asunto me afectó más de lo que creí – expuso – Junsu lo confesó porque quería ayudarme a que Yoochun ya no me siguiera acosando, eso me dijo su hermano, y estoy confundido, no sé si pueda perdonarlo pero tampoco quiero odiarlo por algo que él no planeó, además no es como si hubieran sido amantes y se estuvieran burlando de Jaejoong y de mí ¿me explico? –

Sí – respondió tranquilo – Habla con él, te hará bien – aconsejó con franqueza

Lo haré antes de irnos –

¿Entonces estamos bien? –

Sí – sonrió un poco

Quiero verte sonriendo como ayer – se acercó un poco más

No te acerques tanto, estamos en la calle – regañó avergonzado

Entonces regresemos al restaurante y comamos, si no querré devorarte – sonrió con labia

Seré tu postre si me convences – respondió contento

Así me encantas, que hermosa sonrisa tienes – acarició de nuevo su rostro y lo sonrojó

Ya, aquí no – regañó, cruzándose de brazos – Vámonos –

Está bien – aceptó la tregua y se alejaron de ahí, no dejando ni sombra de su pequeña discusión

Después de comer se dirigieron al departamento de Yunho para que se cambiara de ropa, pero Changmin por obvias razones no subió al onceavo piso, lo esperó a unas cuadras de ahí, en un café, el menor leía el periódico del día sin prestar atención real en las noticias, leía mientras pensaba en el futuro, dejaría el trabajo en la editorial aunque sabía las desastrosas consecuencias, haría mala fama de su nombre, no recibiría ni el dinero ni el reconocimiento prometido, pero ante todo estaba la seguridad de Yunho y la propia, así que no había forma, debía hacerlo. Luego de esperar por alrededor de media hora llegó Yunho, tan radiante y fresco debido al baño, el más alto sonrió, ante sus ojos su novio era el hombre más guapo del mundo; el mayor se sentó frente a él y pidió un café para acompañarlo

¿Qué sucede en el mundo? – preguntó superficialmente

Cosas – respondió sin energía – Nada que me importe más que tú – sonrió con calidez y Yunho le correspondió, luego estiró su mano sobre la mesa y pese a ser un lugar público le agarró la mano, acariciándola con su pulgar

¿Listo para hablar con tus padres? – preguntó seriamente, mirándolo a los ojos, Changmin suspiró, sonriendo cancinamente

Sí, aunque siento un deja vú –

Lo sé – le sonrió con amabilidad y luego soltó su mano cuando la mesera llegó con su café – Pero ésta vez debe ser diferente, ellos te aceptan ahora ¿no? Que seas Gay – Changmin asintió – Todo saldrá bien – lo animó, pero el menor lo observó fijo unos momentos

Me intriga lo que dijiste antes, sobre las mentiras ¿Qué me sigues ocultando? – preguntó directo, no le gustaba irse con rodeos, pero Yunho no respondió al instante, bebió de su café sin dejar de observarlo

Necesitamos estar frente a ellos – respondió con simpleza, intrigando más a su novio, quien lo miraba aun fijamente, tratando de descifrar que le ocultaba Yunho

No quiero esperar más, vamos – determinó, luego terminó de tomar su bebida

Como tú quieras – le sonrió, apuró su café , luego se puso de pie y sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón una cartera, nueva al parecer, Changmin la miró, recordando luego lo que pasó el otro día, Yoochun mostrándole la foto de él y Yunho

Yunho, Yoochun tiene tu cartera – dijo de pronto, el mayor se sorprendió de oírlo, volviendo a sentarse

¿Cómo lo sabes? –

Me mostró la foto de nosotros dos, aquella que nos tomó Yeon Hee en el parque – respondió

Mi identificación está ahí, tendré que pedírsela –

La foto está arruinada – dijo con tristeza – También la mía –

¿La tuya? ¿Por qué? – no sabía lo que había sucedido con aquella foto, pero Changmin avergonzado también la sacó del interior de su cartera, mostrándosela a Yunho, quien la miró con horror como estaba casi en su totalidad calcinada, luego miró a su novio - ¿Qué le pasó? –

La quemé – respondió con sinceridad – En un ataque de ira contra ti, cuando quise rescatarla estaba casi quemada – contó con pena, agachando la mirada – Perdóname –

No tengo nada que perdonarte – sonrió – Entiendo que lo hayas hecho –

Pero ahora no tenemos una foto de nosotros dos de aquellos tiempos, me siento triste –

Lo sé – hubo silencio – Pero ahora nos tomaremos muchas más ¿sí? Tendremos más tiempo para llenar álbumes completos – dijo con optimismo, regalándole una gran sonrisa, Changmin le respondió con otra

Sí – consintió

Bien, ya vámonos ¿están en casa tus papás? – el menor asintió, luego se puso de pie, pagaron la cuenta y salieron de café, subiéndose a la moto de Yunho, en ésta ocasión ninguno sintió que les estaban siguiendo así que se sintieron más cómodos. Ahora el mayor estacionó la moto enfrente de la casa, ya no se ocultarían, Changmin y él compartieron una mirada y luego una sonrisa

Aquí estamos de nuevo – susurró el menor – Ésta vez espero no recibir un par de bofetadas – bromeó nervioso, pero Yunho lo tranquilizó con un abrazo

Va a salir bien – le consoló, luego lo soltó y le colocó las manos sobre los hombros, regalándole un beso rápido – Vamos – le sujetó la mano y avanzó, pero Changmin no dio ni un paso, Yunho lo miró fijamente, confundido - ¿Qué pasa? –

Mejor entro primero – sugirió

Como quieras – el mayor soltó su mano y esperó a que el menor avanzara. Changmin abrió la puerta con la llave que su mamá le había dado al salir, no entró a la casa, se quedó en la puerta y Yunho afuera, su mamá estaba a punto de entrar a la cocina cuando lo vio, extrañándose de verlo ahí parado

Hola hijo ¿Qué haces ahí? –

¿Está papá? – preguntó nervioso

Fue a la tienda por algo, no te quedes ahí –

Mamá necesito hablar con ustedes –

Sí, está bien – respondió – Pero entra –

No vengo solo –

¿Te reconciliaste con Yoochun? – preguntó enseguida – Pasen –

No, con Yoochun no – contestó intranquilo, apretando luego los labios, su mamá miró atenta, esperando a que dijera algo más, pero Changmin no lo dijo, asomó medio cuerpo a la parte de afuera y estiró su mano hacia Yunho, éste la agarró y se acercó, entrando a la casa, al verlo la mamá de su novio abrió amplio los ojos, pues el paso de los años no lo habían hecho irreconocible, conocía a ese chico, por él su hijo había cometido muchas locuras en su juventud, por él la familia atravesó una de sus peores etapas, por él su esposo se volvió receloso y hermético, por ese chico Changmin se había convertido en un libertino durante la universidad, en resumen ese chico les había puesto de cabeza su mundo, con su llegada a la vida de su hijo había cambiado todo

¿Qué hace él aquí? – preguntó molesta, Changmin le soltó la mano y cerró la puerta – Lo quiero fuera de mi casa –

Mamá, quiero explicarte… -

No quiero escuchar tonterías Changmin, lo quiero fuera de mi casa, ni creas que vas a andar con él de nuevo – dictaminó incómoda, molesta, pero Changmin ya no era un chiquillo

No puedes decirme con quien andar mamá, y nosotros nos seguimos amando – respondió con firmeza, pero sin ser grosero

¿Estás tonto hijo? Ese hombre te dejó, rompiéndote el corazón –

De todos modos eso querías ¿no? Que me dejara –

Sí pero no de esa forma, dejándote tirado en la estación, con frío y con hambre –

Hay una razón para eso – refutó

No existe justificación hijo, ese hombre te hizo acostarte con él y luego te desechó ¿esperabas que lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos? – preguntó indignada, mirando solamente a su hijo, mientras Yunho solo escuchaba en silencio. Changmin iba a responder cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió, era el papá del menor, quien al ver a Yunho de espaldas no lo identificó, sabía que Yoochun no era y creyó que quizás era amigo de Changmin. El menor y su mamá voltearon al mismo tiempo a ver

Papá – musitó

Buenas tardes – saludó tranquilamente mientras avanzaba, observando a aquel de espaldas pero antes de pasar de lado de Changmin, Yunho se giró levemente a él, así pudo identificarlo, al verle la cara se paralizó, al igual que la esposa lo reconoció, pero a él la sangre le cayó hasta los pies, impresionado dejó caer al suelo lo que había comprado – Yunho – susurró consternado, Yunho lo miró fijamente, con un poco de recelo, recordó aquella noche en que llegó con Yeon Hee llorando, la había forzado a hablar, a decirle que Changmin había ido a casa de su novio a escondidas, y supo por su padre después del trato al que habían llegado, no solo había sido su propio papá, también el de Changmin había planeado aquella dolorosa separación

Papá tenemos que hablar – dijo Changmin apenas pudo, preocupado

¿Qué hace éste en mi casa? – cuestionó molesto al igual que su esposa

Yunho y yo volvimos – dijo de pronto, sin rodeos, luego se acercó a él y se tomaron de las manos – Seguimos enamorados – explicó mientras miraba a su padre, luego a su madre

¿Qué clase de broma es esa? ¡Es el hombre que te dejó! – gritó molesto

No fue su culpa, su papá… - intentó explicar

¡Mentiras! Ese hombre te mintió ¿Qué no te das cuenta? ¿es posible que después de tantos años seas tan ingenuo? – reprendió indignado, Yunho se mordió los labios, esperando el momento para responder, en esos instantes era entre Changmin y sus papás

No es así te digo – retomó el menor, decidido – Su papá lo obligó a dejarme, íbamos a huir, él iba a llegar, si no me dijo nada fue para que yo me olvidara de él –

¿Y le creíste? – dijo con burla, casi sonriendo, pero estaba enojado

Él no te ama hijo, no seas tonto – completó la mamá

Sí me ama – respondió – Y lo amo a él, estaremos juntos con o sin el permiso de ustedes – determinó con un poco de molestia, sus papás estaban muy cerrados a sus palabras. El mayor sintió que el menor apretaba su mano, estaba tenso

Changmin, ese hombre es un bastardo, te volverá a dejar a la primera oportunidad – dijo la mamá, casi llorando, estaba angustiada

No caigas en la trampa por segunda vez – apoyó su papá – Te volverá a romper el corazón –

¿Tan seguro está? – preguntó de pronto Yunho luego de haberse quedado callado, miraba solamente al padre, éste le correspondió la mirada

Tú no te metas, lárgate de nuestra casa –

No dejaré a Changmin – apretó su mano también, el menor lo miró unos momentos, algo había en su mirada ¿resentimiento? ¿coraje?

Sí lo harás, le romperás el corazón de nuevo – contestó el señor

No es verdad, ya no puede llegar a acuerdos con nadie ¿no es así? – comentó de pronto, sin emoción, solo mirándolo fijamente, el papá de Changmin se confundió ¿acaso Yunho trataba de insinuar algo? – Mi padre está muerto – confesó, entonces el papá de Changmin lo entendió, pero ni él ni su mamá lograron captarlo, el menor miró a Yunho extrañado, unos instantes

Cállate – contestó el señor, nervioso

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el menor confundido

¿Por qué no se lo dice? – inquirió preocupado aunque también molesto, sabía que aquello sería una dolorosa verdad para Changmin, pero no había más salida

¿Decirme qué? No entiendo – preguntó el menor, mirando a su papá, luego miró a Yunho y por último a su mamá, quien al parecer estaba tan confundida como él

No tienes derecho – respondió el señor – Después de tantos años ¿Quién diablos te crees? – reprendió nervioso, casi temblando

Solo quiero que Changmin lo sepa, si no se lo dice usted se lo diré yo, pero necesitaba darle a usted esa oportunidad, y lo hago solo por Changmin, porque sé que eso le destrozará más el corazón de lo que yo se lo destrocé hace años – explicó detenidamente, aumentando la incertidumbre, el menor le soltó la mano poco a poco, alejándose unos centímetros de él ¿de qué diablos hablaba su novio? Lo observó fijamente, luego a su papá

¿De qué están hablando? – preguntó nervioso

Dígaselo –

¡Cállate! – gritó nervioso, retrocediendo un par de pasos, pero su hijo lo miró atento, esperando una explicación, su corazón latió nervioso, fue incapaz de mirarlo

¿De qué habla ese hombre cariño? – preguntó la mamá, igual de nerviosa, Yunho comprendió que ella no sabía nada

Nada – respondió apenado - ¡Vete de mi casa, ahora! – gritó nervioso, no podía enfrentar la realidad de sus pecados

Papá habla – pidió el menor – Explícame de que está hablando Yunho –

No le creas nada, te está mintiendo – contestó faltándole el aire

¿Recuerdas cuando Yeon Hee llamó a tu casa la noche antes de dejarte? – comenzó Yunho, el menor asintió

¡Cállate te digo! – reprendió el papá, pero Yunho no le obedeció

Ella estuvo en mi casa… -

No, no lo escuches – nervioso corrió al lado de su hijo, mirándolo a los ojos le colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros – Mírame a los ojos hijo – él obedeció – Jamás en mi vida… te juro que nunca he querido lastimarte, tus hermanas y tú son lo más importante para mí – explicó con cariño fraternal, Changmin se conmovió pero seguía intrigado

Merece saberlo – interrumpió Yunho – Usted mejor que nadie sabe que Changmin fue el peor agraviado con todo esto, concédale el beneficio de la verdad, solo así podrá ser feliz, aprendiendo a perdonar. Le prometo que lo haré feliz, yo también intentaré remendar mis errores, solo por esta vez, unámonos por el bien de Changmin – expuso con la mayor sinceridad, en esos momentos eran él y el papá de Changmin, quien escuchó atento, y las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, Changmin se sorprendió, jamás lo había visto llorar, en sus más de 26 años de vida, se le estrujó el corazón de verlo

Perdóname… - suplicó con la voz entrecortada, y sus manos se apretaron en los hombros del menor, quien nervioso lo observó, su papá agachó la cabeza, sollozando

¿Por qué papá? ¿Qué debo perdonarte? – conmovido lo miró e intentó abrazarlo pero su papá se alejó, dándole la espalda, miró a su esposa, quien asustada lo observaba también

Yo solo quería tu bienestar, pero estaba equivocado, no debí… - se interrumpió, luego miró de nuevo a su esposa – Nuestro único hijo – le sonrió - ¿Cuántas veces no imaginamos el día de su boda? Tendríamos una tercera hija en nuestra nuera, y nuestros primeros nietos serían hijos de Changmin, nos llenarían los días de felicidad ¿lo recuerdas? – la miró atento y la mirada de ella le rompió el corazón

Sí mi amor, lo recuerdo – sonrió

No estaba preparado para la realidad – confesó, luego se colocó al lado de su esposa y miró a su hijo, luego al hombre a su lado – Yo solo quería que fueras un hombre de bien y creí que él te alejaba de mi meta –

Papá me estás asustando – confesó el menor

No actuó solo hijo… - susurró, pero Changmin no lo alcanzó a escuchar

¿Qué dices? –

Su padre… - pausó, nervioso – Fui tan estúpido, yo creí que el dinero lo podía todo, le ofrecí lo que quisiera, con un cheque en blanco firmado… le pedí que se marchara, que se llevara a su familia lejos – explicó, cada vez más nervioso, y Changmin comenzaba a temblar

Papá… - susurró boquiabierto, esperaba estar entendiendo mal, pero su corazón acelerado le gritaba que no

Yo le pagué al papá de Yunho para que se los llevara lejos, para que Yunho te dejara en paz, si no lo hacía lo metería a la cárcel – confesó de forma más directa, rompiendo a llorar, Changmin miró rápidamente a Yunho, con los ojos ampliamente abiertos, Yunho desvió un poco la mirada, que momento más incómodo, que verdad tan cruel. La mamá del menor se cubrió la boca con la mano, sorprendida también

¿Qué estás diciendo? – preguntó con rabia – Tú… ¿Cómo pudiste? – reclamó indignado – Tú, mi propio padre, volviste mi juventud miserable ¿Cómo te atreviste? – reclamó con tristeza y enojo, jamás lo habría creído, pero ahora comprendía aquella tonta promesa que le hizo en la estación, permitirle buscar a Yunho, gran estupidez, si sabía de antemano que jamás lo iba a encontrar, porque había pagado para hacerlo infeliz por más de diez años

Yo solo… -

¡No quiero oírte! Eres el peor padre – soltó, molesto, pero Yunho se acercó a él

No Changmin, las palabras que jamás borrarás no las digas – intentó intervenir, pero era tarde, el menor no iba a escuchar

Te odio ¿Cómo te atreviste? Nunca te perdonaré… - tragó saliva – Todo lo peor de mí, en lo que me convertí cuando Yunho se fue es tu culpa – suspiró – No sabes de la soledad que sentí cada vez que me acostaba con un hombre solo por sexo, para tratar de olvidar… Todas esas lágrimas, toda la amargura ¡es tu maldita culpa! –

Changmin… - intentó acercarse, pero Changmin se alejó, incluso de Yunho

Deseabas que no fuera homosexual y por tu culpa me convertí en el cliché barato de un homosexual degenerado, que irónico ¿no? – sonrió con amargura, casi a punto de llorar

Nunca quise… -

¡Pero lo hiciste! ¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Fueron más de diez años carajo! – gritó con furia, luego le dio la espalda, respirando con dificultad, no quería romper a llorar – Me largo, no quiero verte la puta cara –

¡Hijo! – reprendió su mamá, asustada, luego rompió a llorar, pero Changmin estaba insensible a eso, solo se alejó, salió dela casa y azotó la puerta, Yunho vaciló unos instantes

¿Estás contento? – preguntó el papá, también a punto de volver a llorar

Lo siento, pero él necesitaba saberlo… pero Changmin es noble y lo ama, lo perdonará – respondió tranquilo, con sinceridad, hizo una reverencia a la mamá y se fue sin más, tratando de alcanzar a Changmin, quien corría furioso, Yunho subió a su moto y lo siguió a baja velocidad, el menor comenzó a cansarse y a bajar el ritmo de su huida, hasta que se detuvo, colocando ambas manos en sus rodillas se agachó, respirando agitado, pero no se levantó, lloró ahí, en esa posición, sin abrir los ojos, agitado, desesperado ¿Qué acaso el número de personas en quien podía confiar se reducirían poco a poco hasta ya no quedarle nada?. Yunho no dijo nada, se detuvo a su lado, mirando al frente, esperando

¿Por qué? – musitó el menor cuando se calmó - ¿Por qué mi padre me hizo esto? – se levantó por fin, limpiando sus lágrimas

Porque te ama – contestó tranquilo, Changmin sonrió irónicamente

Vaya forma de amar, patético – comentó indignado

Sigue siendo tu padre –

Sigue siendo un bastardo hijo de puta –

¡Changmin! – intentó regañarlo pero el menor lo miró fijamente a los ojos, con la mirada ensombrecida, los ojos rojos de tanto llorar

Nadie comprenderá, ni siquiera tú que también sufriste… el pozo en el que caí, la oscuridad de mi corazón, mis gélidos pensamientos, la denigración de mi cuerpo, todo lo que pasé para tratar de autocastigarme, de acabar conmigo mientras te olvidaba ¿Querrás que lo perdone? Ni siquiera sé cómo perdonarme a mí mismo – explicó con tristeza, las lágrimas volviendo a rodar, en silencio

Changmin… -

Tantos años y aún no sé que hice de mi maldita vida – se limpió las lágrimas, Yunho bajó de su moto y lo abrazó, Changmin se aferró a él como si la vida se le acabara – Perdóname Yunho, jamás mereciste mi odio, y viviste los años sabiéndolo todo, cargaste con todo el peso sobre tus hombros – sollozó mientras lo abrazaba, Yunho sonrió, apretándolo más contra su cuerpo – Mi cuerpo y mi vida te pertenecen ahora, te compensaré por todo –

Gracias – sin separarse besó su pómulo – También te pertenezco – no supieron cuánto tiempo pasó, se separaron cuando sintieron que era tiempo, la gente que pasaba y los miraba curiosamente no les importó

Vámonos – el mayor asintió, secándole el rastro de lágrimas en el rostro, le colocó el casco y ambos se subieron a la moto, Yunho sintió los brazos del menor apretarle la cintura, y la conocida sensación de tener su cuerpo pegado al suyo hasta llegar al Hotel de la otra vez, no podía ir a su departamento así que no quedaba de otra, y Changmin no iría a casa de sus padres

Me daré un baño – dijo Changmin cuando llegaron, luego de entrar Yunho se sentó en la cama, prendió la televisión y pasó los canales sin interés, pensando ¿había hecho bien? ¿no había sido mejor no decir nada? A veces la ignorancia podía ser mejor, pero Changmin merecía saber. El menor tardó en bañarse y Yunho se preocupó, así que apagó la televisión y entró al baño sin preguntar, el menor estaba sentado en el piso, con las piernas encogidas y rodeándolas con sus brazos, mirando al suelo, ya no caía agua pero él seguía bajo la regadera

¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado, acercándose

No, no dejo de pensar… imaginando como habría sido mi vida contigo sin el egoísmo de nuestros padres de por medio – respondió tranquilo, sin mirarlo

Ya no te atormentes – se agachó a su altura, Changmin lo miró

¿Cómo puedo seguir Yunho? –

Seguimos juntos, estamos juntos ahora, deja el pasado donde debe estar – respondió con ternura – Vamos afuera – estiró su mano, Changmin la agarró y se puso de pie, el menor sonrió

Quítate la ropa – pidió casi ordenando

¿Qué? –

Solo quítatela – ordenó en tono más firme, Yunho que había dejado los zapatos en la habitación tan solo se quitó lo que faltaba, quedando desnudo frente a Changmin. El menor se acercó a él, colocándole las manos sobre el pecho, cerró los ojos y acarició, subiendo hasta rodearle el cuello, pegó su cuerpo al del mayor y suspiró, acariciándole el cabello restregó su rostro en el de Yunho – Te amo tanto – susurró, sin abrir los ojos, luego lo abrazó con fuerza, acariciándole la espalda, el mayor tan solo se dejó tocar, pensando, por primera la cercanía de sus cuerpos desnudos no tuvo connotaciones sexuales, le devolvió el abrazo, sintiendo su respiración y su corazón latir. Changmin se separó, abrió los ojos y acarició el rostro de Yunho, lo miró con adoración, estaba orgulloso, de su novio y del amor que sentía por él

Te amo Changmin – sonrió con melancolía, delineando sus labios con la punta de los dedos, besando después sus mejillas. Se miraron antes de salir del baño, acostándose en la cama se fundieron en un abrazo, desnudos, Yunho atrás de Changmin, rodeándole con el brazo izquierdo la cintura, besó su cuello un par de veces, acariciándole el hombro derecho con su diestra, y el menor cerró sus ojos, suspirando con cada muestra de cariño, moviendo su mano hacia atrás, atrapando la nuca de Yunho mientras que éste continuaba, hasta que el mayor se detuvo y tan solo cerraron sus ojos, durmiéndose, no había hecho falta el sexo, tan solo se habían necesitado mutuamente, entregándose de esa forma, tocándose, cuerpo y almas desnudas

Continuará…

Gracias por haberme esperado, aprecio todos sus comentarios, espero les haya agradado el capítulo, cada vez más cerca del final, espérenlo…


	17. Capítulo 17

**The another love around**

Por Arashi Sorata

Disclaimer: Ésta historia es ficción y las personas involucradas en mis fantasías merecen respeto en todos los sentidos, esto solo es de fans para fans

Parejas Principales: Yunho x Changmin (HOMIN), Yoochun x Changmin (YOOMIN)

Parejas Secundarias: Jaejoong x Junsu (JAESU) Yoochun x Junsu (YOOSU)

Advertencia: Contenido NC-17

**Capitulo 17**

Al día siguiente despertó y Yunho se encontraba sentado a su lado, jugando con su celular, Changmin sonrió y se incorporó en la cama luego de removerse entre las sábanas, Yunho volteó su cabeza y también sonrió, dejando su celular por un lado, se acercó para besarlo

- ¿Cómo dormiste? –

- Bien, pero tuve una pesadilla – respondió borrando su sonrisa

- Cuéntame –

- Me dejabas de nuevo, mi padre te regalaba un auto y te ibas – contó mientras miraba hacia la ventana, como si recordara aquel sueño, Yunho se rio y eso lo desconcertó, volteó enojado - ¿Es gracioso mi terrible sueño? – preguntó molesto

- No es eso – se acercó de nuevo para besarlo – Es que ese sueño es imposible que suceda –

- ¿Por qué? Ya me dejaste una vez – dijo indignado

- Lo digo porque no me gustan los autos, prefiero las motos – volvió a reír, Changmin le pegó en el hombro, indignado

- Debiste decir que me amas tanto que harías hasta lo imposible porque estemos juntos – expuso mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

- Sí, también eso – en tono indiferente, bromeando

- ¿Eso qué? Idiota – le volteó la cara, cruzándose de brazos, a pesar de que sabía que era broma

- Sabes que es broma, eres lo más preciado para mí – se acercó otra vez, rodeándole los hombros con sus brazos y luego besó su mejilla, pero él permaneció igual - ¿Me perdonas? –

- No – dijo tajantemente, intentando no mirarlo, pero no se resistió y lo miró fingiendo desdén

- Vamos – apretó el abrazo y volvió a besarle la mejilla, pasándose a su nariz y luego los labios

- Ya te dije que no –

- Anda – siguiendo el juego le agarró los brazos y los descruzó, volviendo a besarlo

- Tal vez – dijo Changmin tratando de no sonreír, pero Yunho si sonrió, lo sujetó de los hombros y lo acostó, mirándolo a los ojos

- Di que sí – se agachó y le dio un beso en los labios, luego en el cuello, suavemente, apenas tocando su piel - ¿Me perdonas? –

- Aún no – lo miró también a los ojos

- ¿Y así…? – en un último intento se inclinó otra vez, lo besó en los labios con delicadeza, acariciándolos en su totalidad, mordiéndole ligeramente el labio inferior, Changmin no se resistió al roce de sus labios y le correspondió, levantó la mano para sujetar su cabeza y atraerlo, profundizando el beso, al finalizar se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron - ¿Ya? –

- Ya – contestó con una gran sonrisa, Yunho le volvió a dar un beso, arriba de la mejilla

- Así te quiero ver siempre, sonriendo – lo miró con dulzura y luego le acarició el cabello, Changmin borró su sonrisa y suspiró - ¿Estarás bien? –

- No lo sé, no dejo de pensar en mi padre ¿Cómo puedo perdonarlo? Lo odio Yunho – bajó la mirada unos momentos, el mayor le acarició la mejilla y luego lo besó

- Piensa bien y ordena tus ideas ¿sí? –

- ¿Cómo hiciste tú? Para perdonar a tu papá – lo miró fijamente, interesado en su respuesta

- Pensar en ti, dejar de sentir lástima por mí – contestó con media sonrisa

- ¿Cómo es eso? –

- Me di cuenta que nada ganaba llorando mi suerte, aunque habían pasado los años tenía que buscarte, saber de tu vida, si era posible, recuperarte, haciendo a un lado mis odios y rencores y buscando entre el amor que aún sentía por ti el rastro de bondad que sentí que había perdido, así me di cuenta que mi odio de nada serviría, me había cansado de ser infeliz Changmin, quizás si buscas eso lo encontrarás, tu rastro de bondad para perdonar – explicó con una sonrisa y mirada tierna, en ese momento Changmin sintió que le amaba más que nunca, sus ojos se enrojecieron

- Ojalá yo pudiera ser tan noble como tú – dijo con un hilo de voz, luego se abrazó a su cuello, levantándose ligeramente de la cama – Te amo Yunho, eres una hermosa persona –

- No exageres – sonrió avergonzado, luego se sentó, trayéndose el cuerpo de Changmin con él, el menor lo abrazaba con fuerza - ¿Quieres que me quede contigo? –

- No, ve a trabajar – lo soltó y le miró a los ojos – Estaré bien, así pensaré mejor las cosas si estoy solo – sonrió apenas

- Está bien, pidamos algo de desayunar ¿sí? – el menor asintió, extrañamente no tenía mucha hambre, no se sentía del todo bien. Yunho se levantó de la cama para ir por el menú y ver que pedirían para desayunar

En el transcurso de la mañana se quedó en el Hotel, sin levantarse de la cama, se sentía deprimido, hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, por su cabeza no dejaba de pasar la situación con su padre, recordando todo lo que vivió cuando era más joven, todo el sufrimiento que se pudo haber evitado si no fuera por aquel absurdo egoísmo de su progenitor. Se abrazó a la almohada mientras miraba por la ventana, el teléfono del Hotel sonó y atendió, la operadora le pasó una llamada, era Yunho, que en el intermedio de sus clases había aprovechado para saber cómo seguía, pero el menor aún estaba deprimido, ni siquiera escuchar su voz lo ayudó, incluso apenas si había comido algo, Yunho lo alentó a que saliera y se distrajera, más por fuerza que de ganas propias se levantó y salió del Hotel, mientras caminaba pensaba y recordaba, tantos sentimientos y recuerdos agolpados en su cabeza lo estresaron más que ayudarlo a relajarse, sabía que necesitaba hablarlo con alguien que no fuera Yunho, su novio tenía sus propias culpas y sentimientos al respecto, necesitaba contárselo a alguien ajeno a la situación, incluso llamar a Yeon Hee no sonaba alentador, además la chica estaba embarazada y no quería causarle angustias, entonces recordó a Junsu y las palabras del hermano gemelo de su ex amigo, que falta le hacía el chico en esos momentos, incluso pensó en ir a verlo ¿pero estaría bien? Siguió caminando, con la cabeza agachada y sumido en sus pensamientos

Aún no tenía el ánimo de enfrentar al mundo sin Jaejoong, en ocasiones miraba el teléfono por horas, pensando en llamarlo, pedirle perdón de nuevo, aunque no sirviera de nada, aunque ya todo estaba perdido. No supo cuántas veces había llorado ya, pero las lágrimas volvieron a caer a borbotones y su pecho inquieto volvía a sentir que se le iba la vida, pero si no quería hundirse debía superarlo, ser fuerte aunque fuera difícil; junto a él una vieja fotografía de ellos dos juntos, días pasados y felices, a un lado de aquella foto el formato de adopción, llenado pero aún sin firmar, se torturaba por horas con aquello que ya no podía ser, jamás se lo iba a perdonar. El timbre de la casa sonó un par de veces, pero no quería levantarse, no quería hacer nada, solo estar tirado en su cama, sintiendo lástima de sí mismo, sin embargo aquel timbre torturador sonaba y sonaba, si fuera su hermano ya le habría mandado un mensaje al celular para pedirle que le abriera, así que supo que no era él, se secó las lágrimas y limpió su nariz, luego se puso de pie, vestía aún el pijama, abrió la puerta y su sorpresa fue grande al ver a Changmin tras ella, se miraron a los ojos unos momentos

- Hola – saludó apenas el menor - ¿Puedo pasar? – Junsu lo miró fijo unos instantes, no entendía nada, Changmin no lo miraba con odio, el mayor le dejó pasar sin decir nada, cuando el otro entró cerró la puerta

- Si vienes a reclamarme no tengo ánimos Changmin – dijo con tristeza, dirigiéndose a la sala, se sentó ahí, sin mirar al otro, el menor lo observó fijamente, se veía muy mal, sintió lástima

- Junsu tu hermano me contó… -

- ¿Qué? – lo miró por fin – No tenía derecho –

- Yo se lo agradezco – le interrumpió – No era justo pensar que eres de lo peor, aunque no te justifico, sé que no actuaste con mala fe –

- No quiero que me compadezcas, ódiame si quieres, ya no me importa nada –

- Junsu, sé que lo confesaste por mí, estoy agradecido, no seas orgulloso y acepta mis palabras – explicó seriamente, mirándolo fijo, Junsu tragó saliva

- ¿No lo entiendes? Me quiero morir Changmin, ya no quiero nada – no lo pudo evitar y volvió a llorar, cubriéndose el rostro se agachó hasta apoyar las manos en sus rodillas, sollozando, el menor lo miró y sintió lástima, así que se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, lo abrazó, Junsu se sorprendió, no esperaba aquel gesto fraternal, así que lloró con más fuerza y se abrazó a él – Jamás me va a perdonar Changmin, yo no sé vivir sin él –

- Ya, tranquilo – lo abrazó con más fuerza – No sé qué decirte, pero no te derrumbes así – el menor apretó el abrazo y lo sostuvo hasta que Junsu se calmó

- Gracias – se apartó poco a poco de él y se secó las lágrimas

- Te prepararé un té – le sonrió y se puso de pie, caminando a la cocina, Junsu lo vio marcharse y sonrió conmovido, no esperaba que Changmin estuviera ahí, consolándolo y atendiéndolo, después de todo a él también le falló como amigo. Al cabo de unos momentos regresó con dos tazas de té, entregó una a Junsu y se sentó de nuevo a su lado, ésta vez menos cerca

- Gracias Changmin, que vergüenza –

- ¿Por qué? –

- Por lo que te hice –

- ¿Sabes? – bebió y dejó la taza unos momentos – Hablé con Yunho, él me ha dicho que debo encontrar un rastro de bondad para saber perdonar, le estoy agradecido porque me ha abierto los ojos, yo no gano nada odiándote, además no fue tu culpa, siempre fuiste mucho apoyo para mí, no es justo tenerte rencor – sonrió consoladoramente

- Gracias – de nuevo conmovido soltó un par de lágrimas – Eres buen amigo Changmin –

- ¿Amigos de nuevo? – estiró su mano y Junsu la tomó

- Sí, amigos – se sonrieron

- Perdona por la bofetada – dijo apenado, Junsu se tocó

- Me la merecía – refutó, Changmin lo pensó unos instantes

- Bueno sí, te la merecías – respondió en broma, Junsu se rio ligeramente, Changmin sonrió animado también - ¿Ves? Ahora estás riendo –

- Gracias Changmin – bebió de su té y luego dejó la taza

- Yo también me siento mejor, gracias –

- ¿Por qué? ¿te hizo algo Yoochun? – el menor negó

- No es eso, me he enterado de algo horrible, pero no creo que sea momento de contarte, no estás bien por lo de tu ruptura – explicó convencido, Junsu negó y sonrió

- Me has escuchado también, quiero saber – el menor sonrió en agradecimiento, luego suspiró largamente y terminó su té, apoyando la espalda sobre el sillón miró hacia el techo

- Ya sé por qué Yunho me dejó –

- ¿Eh? Pero si ya sabías ¿no? su padre lo obligó a irse –

- Sí, pero no actuó solo – contestó, luego se incorporó y miró a Junsu

- No entiendo –

- Mi padre lo amenazó con meter a Yunho a la cárcel y le dio un cheque en blanco firmado, él pagó para que me dejara Junsu – explicó casi con un nudo en la garganta, Junsu abrió amplio los ojos, sorprendido

- ¿Tu padre hizo eso? No lo puedo creer –

- ¿Te das cuenta? Todos estos años creyendo algo falso, me siento un estúpido, no he querido volver a casa, quiero perdonarlo pero siento que no puedo –

- Pero las palabras de Yunho –

- Yo lo sé, debería aplicarlas como hice contigo, pero es diferente, por culpa de todo eso viví años miserables, tú me conociste en la universidad, sabes cómo era – Junsu asintió – Que haya sido mi propio padre me ha afectado mucho –

- Te entiendo – asintió de nuevo – Pero él siempre será tu padre, y ahora estás con Yunho, es lo importante ¿no? – el menor sonrió

- Es lo que me dijo Yunho también – suspiró profundo - Estoy muy herido Junsu, necesito pensarlo y seguir pensando –

- Nunca serás feliz si no dejas de pensar en lo que pudo ser, lo entiendes ¿verdad? –

- Sí, pero no puedo dejar de estar enojado, necesito alejarme de todo, de todos –

- ¿También de Yunho? – el menor lo pensó - ¿En serio estás pensando que alejarte de Yunho también es necesario? – Changmin torció la boca, confundido

- No lo sé, estoy muy confundido Junsu, me siento perdido y deprimido – sonrió con pesadez - ¿Qué puedo hacer? –

- Habla con tu papá, es lo mejor que puedes hacer –

- Tienes razón, pero no sé si pueda –

- Changmin, has llegado hasta aquí, sé feliz con Yunho, piensa en tu presente y tu futuro, deja que el pasado se aleje de ti ¿sí? Mereces ser feliz con el hombre que has amado toda tu vida – le sonrió con ternura y Changmin conmovido también sonrió, asintió en silencio

- Gracias Junsu – le dio un abrazo rápido – Me hacías falta – dijo apenado

- Y tú a mí – sonrió contento – Quédate a comer y seguimos hablando – el menor asintió entusiasmado, no se había equivocado en ir a ver a su amigo, Junsu también se sintió aliviado, había extrañado mucho hablar con Changmin

Pasaron los días y parecía que aquel viejo dicho que dice 'Tras la tormenta viene la calma' se convirtió en realidad, sin embargo para Changmin aquel paso del tiempo tan solo empeoró las cosas, dejó su trabajo inconcluso, desde antes supo cómo terminaría aquello, nadie lo recomendaría para un trabajo similar en el futuro, sus jefes lo odiaban y jamás le darían una carta de recomendación, así que no tuvo más remedio que renunciar definitivamente, aquello lo ponía bastante triste, amaba su trabajo, pero en esos momentos no estaba bien, ni mental ni emocionalmente, Yunho era apoyo para él, pero había cosas en las que su novio no podía ayudarlo, como aquel odio hacia su padre, por más que Changmin lo intentaba le resultaba imposible, solo de acordarse, solo de pensar, solo de sentir, se sentía miserable y bastante molesto

- Changmin, mañana debo cubrir a otro instructor, pero no te quiero dejar solo mucho tiempo ¿Por qué no vas a casa de Junsu? Te hará bien pasar el día con él – sugirió Yunho por la noche, después de que regresaron de cenar, pero Changmin se veía ido, como pensando en otro asunto - ¿Me oíste? –

- ¿Eh? – lo miró como desconcertado – Algo de Junsu, pero no sé, perdóname – se disculpó sinceramente, Yunho le sonrió con amabilidad y luego se acercó a él, le dio un abrazo - ¿Eso por qué? –

- Solo te quería abrazar – sonrió con ternura, soltándolo le acarició el cabello – Te amo –

- Y yo te amo a ti – respondió sinceramente, luego fue él quien lo abrazó, aferrándose a su cintura – He estado distante estos días, ni siquiera hemos hecho el amor, perdón –

- No te disculpes por eso, cuando te sientas mejor lo haremos – lo apretó más fuerte, luego le besó la mejilla y lo soltó – Ahora durmamos – sonrió de nuevo y se alejó de él, acercándose al clóset sacó su ropa de dormir de un cajón, pero antes de girarse sintió a Changmin a su espalda, abrazándolo con fuerza, luego un besó en la nuca

- Tengo ganas – dijo de forma traviesa aunque tranquilo, Yunho sonrió

- ¿De verdad? –

- Totalmente – lo soltó y Yunho se giró hacia él, ambos se sonrieron – Tómame como quieras, te pertenezco Yunho – dijo de forma sensual, susurrando, Yunho le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos y le besó los labios de forma suave, luego cerraron los ojos y comenzaron a besarse, caminando hacia la cama, deteniéndose justo al lado donde se quitaron la ropa mutuamente hasta quedar desnudos, de nuevo Yunho sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos, contemplándolo

- Lo eres todo para mí Changmin, te amo más que siempre – su mirada melancólica lo hizo sentir una punzada en el estómago, pero el menor sonrió, besándolo él, abrazándose a su cuello donde se fundieron en un abrazo, sus cuerpos desnudos completamente unidos, luego bajaron hasta acostarse en la cama, Yunho agarró con fuerza la mano izquierda de Changmin con su diestra y comenzó a besarle el cuerpo, bajando lentamente por su pecho, luego el abdomen hasta llegar a su entrepierna, comenzando a regalar besos y caricias, sin soltar la mano que se apretaba a la suya

- Yunho… - suspiró el menor cuando su novio lo tomó con la boca, regalándole un dulce placer que lo llevó al cielo hasta terminar en su boca, luego el mayor subió, topándose con la mirada de Changmin, se regalaron un beso – Hazlo, hazme tuyo – suplicó con mesura, Yunho tan solo le sonrió y mientras besaba su rostro comenzó a penetrarlo, Changmin abrió más sus piernas para abrirle camino, quería ser suyo, que fueran un solo cuerpo, jamás lo había necesitado con tanta urgencia, sentía que temblaba, Yunho lo sabía y fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra, lo penetró con suavidad, como había hecho aquella primera vez, mientras se apretaban las manos, regalándose besos, palabras de amor sin voz, solo miradas. Los gemidos de ambos en una sola melodía hasta que poco a poco se corrió dentro de él, invadiéndole por completo, entregándose a todo, el último apretón de manos antes de salirse y fundirse en un abrazo, Yunho vio lágrimas en los ojos de Changmin y las limpió a besos, sin decir nada, lo abrazó hasta que su corazón dejó de estar agitado y se sumió en un profundo sueño, aferrado al cuerpo de Yunho, quien miraba hacia el techo, pensando, sintiendo que algo había de extraño en esa entrega, algo parecido a una despedida, pero la idea lo aterró, tan solo se abrazó más al cuerpo de Changmin y lo acompañó en sus sueños

A la mañana siguiente despertó agitado luego de tan terrible sueño, pero al girar su vista al lado de la cama que le correspondía a Changmin y verlo durmiendo le tranquilizó, todo había sido tan real que sintió verdadero miedo, más aún como estaban las cosas en la vida de Changmin, tenía miedo de perderlo, que el menor se perdiera a sí mismo y lo abandonara, se sentía un perfecto egoísta pero es lo que sentía en esos momentos

- Quisiera despejarte todas tus dudas mi amor – se acercó a él y le besó el hombro, sin despertarlo, luego miró su rostro y le acarició el cabello. Sonrió con torpeza, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a verlo, luego recordó que debía ir a trabajar y lamentándose se puso de pie y se metió al baño para ducharse, al salir Changmin seguía dormido, Yunho terminó de vestirse, desayunaría fuera y luego estaría todo el día en el trabajo; suspiró pesadamente y se acercó al menor, besándole la frente – Descansa – nuevamente le apartó los cabellos y salió por fin de la habitación, Changmin tardó algunos minutos más en despertar, no encontrando a Yunho a su lado, talló sus ojos tratando de terminar de despertar. Miró el reloj despertador junto a la lámpara y se dio cuenta que no era tan temprano, igual que el día anterior no sintió deseos ni siquiera de levantarse, así que volvió a tirarse en la cama pero aunque quiso volver a dormir no pudo, así que no tuvo más remedio que levantarse al sentir hambre

- Creo que saldré – resolvió pensativo, se dirigió al baño para ducharse, bajo el agua cerró los ojos, pensando en todo lo sucedido últimamente, estaba confundido respecto a todo, sabía que amaba a Yunho con locura, pero en esos momentos estar a su lado no le llenaba por completo, le dolía pensar que volverse a separar quizás era bueno de momento, luego sentía miedo de perderlo para siempre y descartaba la idea - ¿Qué debo hacer? – pensó apesadumbrado, jamás antes se había sentido tan confundido, el secreto de su padre lo tenía realmente mal, necesitaba más tiempo a solas, aprovecharía que no estaba Yunho y saldría todo el día. Se arregló y salió del Hotel para comer en algún lado, lejos de ahí, después de todo había estado recluido en ese edificio durante varios días. Luego de desayunar decide hacer una visita especial, su amigo había hecho algo bueno por él, se sentía con obligación de devolver el favor, así que se subió a un taxi para visitar a Jaejoong, cerciorándose que Yoochun no lo estuviera siguiendo, al parecer no lo estaba haciendo así que estaba tranquilo en cierta forma. Era la segunda vez que iba, pero tenía buen sentido de la orientación así que no le costó trabajo dar con el lugar, un edificio bastante elegante, se notaba que Jaejoong tenía mucho dinero, Changmin subió al ascensor para llegar al piso, no tenía ganas de subir escaleras, al llegar a la puerta del departamento y antes de tocar escuchó voces en el interior, de Jaejoong y otra persona, hombre, se notaba que estaban caminando hacia la puerta, luego antes de poder retroceder vio la perilla girarse y la puerta abrirse enseguida, el menor se sorprendió de ver a Jaejoong en ropa interior y otro sujeto vestido pero con los zapatos en la mano, un momento muy incómodo, el mayor se sorprendió de verlo pero de momento lo ignoró

- Eres un imbécil – dijo el hombre al que Changmin no conocía mientras miraba con odio al otro

- Ya lárgate – respondió con fastidio Jaejoong, frotándose las sienes, el hombre le dirigió una última mirada antes de darse media vuelta, mirando a Changmin después

- Aléjate de tipos como éste – aconsejó sinceramente, luego sin más se fue, Changmin enarcó las cejas, estaba sorprendido, luego miró a Jaejoong

- Creo que vine en mal momento – dijo apenado Changmin, pero pronto Jaejoong negó

- No no, pásate – contestó rápidamente, haciéndose a un lado, el menor lo pensó unos momentos y entró, Jaejoong cerró la puerta – Siéntate, me pondré un pantalón – comentó rápidamente, Changmin se sentó en la sala y el mayor se marchó a su habitación y regresó pronto, con el pantalón puesto, sin zapatos y con una camisa en la mano, poniéndosela mientras se acercaba a la sala – Esa escena tan vergonzosa, olvídala – sugirió avergonzado

- ¿Te acostaste con él? – preguntó indiscretamente, sorprendiéndolo

- Sí, y ni siquiera supe su nombre – respondió sin pena ni gloria – No sé ni cómo llegó aquí, no debí beber tanto alcohol anoche – confesó con expresión vacía

- Eso no está bien, y no es que no haya tenido aventuras de una noche, pero jamás perdí toda noción de lo que hacía, espero hayan usado condón –

- Lo sé, pero no puedo sacarme a Junsu de la cabeza, necesito olvidarlo y no me importa si es acostándome con medio Seúl… en realidad ni sé si usamos – confesó sin vergüenza, Changmin sonrió, comprendiéndolo, él había sentido lo mismo hace años, cuando en la Universidad desató su sexualidad, por primera vez se sintió identificado con Jaejoong

- Lo lamento –

- Gracias… - lo miró unos instantes – No es que me moleste que vengas pero ¿Por qué viniste? ¿Solo a decir "Hola"? no lo creo, disculpa si te ofendo – dijo sinceramente, viéndolo a los ojos, el menor volvió a sonreír, apreciaba la sinceridad, el Jaejoong que conoció hace años le habría dicho cualquier cosa hipócrita con tal de quedar bien con el novio de su mejor amigo, como había cambiado todo

- Es verdad, vine a hablarte de Junsu – el mayor frunció las cejas unos momentos, mirándolo, pero no dijo nada, esperó a que continuara – Lo perdoné, desde hace días que volvimos a ser amigos – confesó sin inhibición, Jaejoong lo miró detenidamente unos instantes, luego se puso de pie y le dio la espalda

- Si vienes a decirme que lo perdone y regrese con él estás muy equivocado si crees que yo… - intentó imponerse pero Changmin le interrumpió

- Nada de eso – dijo decidido – Lo que te hizo a ti no se compara con lo que me hizo a mí, me queda claro – comenzó, llamando su atención, Jaejoong volteó hacia él – Es obvio que él no pensaba decirte nada, es obvio que él sabía que diciéndotelo todo terminaría entre ustedes, pero lo que no era obvio y no sabes es que lo confesó por mí, para ayudarme – Jaejoong no entendía pero no lo interrumpió, seguía mirándolo fijamente – Sé que eso no cambia nada para ti, también sé que no tengo derecho a decirte que lo perdones o no lo odies, pero quise hablarlo, porque se lo debo, el renunció a ti para hacer lo correcto, que Yoochun ya no tuviera más para chantajearlo y chantajearme a mí y yo pudiera estar con Yunho, solo quería que lo supieras – explicó con seriedad, Jaejoong apenas podía comprender, se quedó callado unos instantes

- Es verdad, eso no cambia nada para mí… Se acostó con mi mejor amigo, es todo lo que necesito saber ¿terminaste? – dijo de forma altanera, Changmin no esperaba otra reacción de su parte, sin embargo sonrió con decepción

- Sí, terminé… Debo irme – se puso de pie y le dirigió una última mirada – Nos vemos después –

- Adiós – dijo secamente, lo acompañó hasta la puerta y cuando Changmin salió escuchó algo caer con fuerza al suelo, era evidente que algo tiró al suelo, sintió lástima de él pero se sintió identificado con lo de su padre, sabía que cualquier cosa que él hizo aunque no estuvo bien fue porque lo quería, porque le quiso "hacer un bien" pero no podía perdonar fácilmente

- En fin… - suspiró aliviado y se fue por fin, caminando por las calles de forma distraída, sin dejar de pensar, no supo por cuanto tiempo caminó, los recuerdos que pasaban uno tras otro por su mente lo llevaron hasta la estación de aquella noche, ese lugar que siempre le traería malos recuerdos, necesitaba visitarlo, estar ahí y tratar de entender que todo aquello quizás fue necesario, una separación inevitable en el pasado, quizás una separación inevitable en el presente – Nos volvemos a ver – pensó con melancolía, entrando a la estación, tenía ligeros cambios respecto a hace años, pero era la misma estación donde esperó por horas a quien jamás llegaría, de pronto a su alrededor todo volvió al pasado y él estaba ahí, con 16 años y un gran sueño, las lágrimas cayeron irremediablemente pero en silencio, sus pasos comenzaron a andar hasta llevarlo a las taquillas

- ¿A dónde va? – preguntó la señorita del otro lado, pero Changmin no la escuchó, estaba distraído, mirando hacia la nada - ¿Señor? Oiga… - lo miró fijamente, esperando una respuesta, pero el aludido no la escuchaba - ¡Señor! – llamó con más fuerza, Changmin miró enseguida, sorprendido

- ¿Sí?

- ¿A dónde va? Quiere un boleto ¿no? –

- Un boleto… - lo pensó unos momentos

- Sí, un boleto – confundida y casi a punto de reír la chica no dejaba de mirar a Changmin

- Sí – dijo de pronto, casi sin pensar – A Busan por favor – pidió sin emoción, como si aún pensara en comprarlo o no

- Está bien – la chica imprime el ticket y se lo entrega a Changmin, éste paga y lo mira durante unos instantes - ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo más? –

- No, gracias… - se apartó enseguida, sin dejar de mirar su pase – Supongo que es así – pensó sin congoja y avanzó hacia la salida de los andenes con una sonrisa

Por la tarde cuando terminó con las clases extras Yunho se fue enseguida hacia el Hotel, sin tomar una ducha antes de salir como solía hacer, quería ver a Changmin, cerciorarse que estaba bien, el menor no solía dormir más que él y el hecho de que hubiera salido del Hotel con él aún dormido significaba que continuaba deprimido, lo sabía porque llevaba varios días así. Al llegar no lo encontró en la Habitación, así que bajó de nuevo a recepción a preguntar por él, pero la chica solo supo decirle que salió por la mañana y no había regresado; miró el reloj de su celular, casi eran las 7 de la tarde, así que era muy raro, volvió a la habitación y de ahí llamó a casa de Junsu, pero él no supo darle razón de Changmin, no habían hablado en todo el día; preocupado de que pudiera haber sido atrapado por Yoochun decidió regresar al edificio donde estaba su departamento, pero aunque tocó varias veces en el departamento de su ex vecino nadie abrió

- Maldita sea – expresó enojado, pensando lo peor ¿Y si Yoochun lo secuestró y se lo llevó lejos? Comenzaba a preocuparse, volviendo a tocar como loco, pero al cabo de unos momentos la puerta del elevador se abrió, Yunho volteó enseguida y vio a Yoochun salir de ahí, éste lo miraba con enojo, sin apartarle la vista hasta que llegó a la puerta

- ¿Qué quieras imbécil? – preguntó enfadado

- ¿Dónde tienes a Changmin? –

- ¿Qué? – no entendía que demonios trataba de decir Yunho – Está contigo ¿no? la parejita feliz, ¿o qué? ¿te dejó? – sonrió con burla, había estado esperando por ello, el otro no respondió – Ya veo, se buscó otra cama, seguro fuiste muy deficiente, a Changmin le gustan los hombres que saben satisfacerlo en el sexo, él es así – dijo con cinismo, tratando de no reír, pero Yunho se molestó bastante, acercándose a él lo sujetó con fuerza de la camisa a la altura del pecho

- ¡Cállate! No hables así de él – sentenció furioso, Yoochun se rio con diversión

- Por lo visto lo conozco mejor que tú… ¿sabías que cuando Junsu nos presentó se me ofreció y ni siquiera nos conocíamos? Vaya Puta ¿no crees? – comentó con toda mala intención, Yunho no lo soportó y le soltó la camisa, lo aventó ligeramente y le estrelló un golpe en la cara que casi lo tira al suelo, pero supo agarrarse bien de la pared cercana a él

- ¡Estúpido! Vete al diablo imbécil – antes de ponerse más violento decidió irse, era obvio que el menor no estaba ahí y no se encontraba de humor para escuchar tonterías, le dio la espalda a Yoochun y avanzó hacia el elevador

- ¡Te dejó, afróntalo, quizás creyó que te seguía amando y por eso regresó contigo, pero seguramente ahora sabe que fue un error…! – gritó con fuerza, sin dejar de sonreír, Yunho dejó de caminar pero continuó dándole la espalda – Sabes que es cierto ¿verdad? Conmigo tenía una relación formal, madura, quizás no me amaba, pero teníamos un compromiso y a pesar de su pasado lo respetaba, pero contigo definitivamente ha vuelto a lo de antes – expuso de nuevo con malicia, Yunho tan solo apretó los puños, con ganas de volverlo a golpear, pero se contuvo – Si sabes lo que le conviene aléjate para siempre de él, deja que vuelva a mí, lo haré regresar al buen camino, te lo prometo –

- ¡Cállate te digo! No sabes nada de él, todo lo que hablas son estupideces – volvió a caminar, ésta vez hasta el elevador, pero luego lo pensó y se decidió por las escaleras

- ¡Eres patético… No volverá a ti, ya lo perdiste! – gritó con más fuerza para que lo escuchara y luego comenzó a reír, seguro ya había sembrado la semilla de la duda en él. Yunho llegó al siguiente piso, su corazón latía de prisa, asustado

- No es verdad, él no… - movió la cabeza a los lados, quiso despejar las ideas, pero de nuevo sintió terror al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior. Decidido corrió hasta su motocicleta y se dirigió a prisa a casa de Junsu luego de hablar al Hotel y que le confirmaran que Changmin no había regresado, ya eran casi las nueve de la noche y no sabía nada de Changmin, estaba muy angustiado porque cabía posibilidad que algo le hubiera pasado

- Yunho… - dijo sorprendido Junsu al abrir la puerta y ver al novio de su amigo ahí, éste no esperó a que lo dejaran entrar y se metió a la casa, Junsu cerró la puerta y se dirigió a él - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó preocupado

- Changmin no ha regresado al Hotel, no sé nada de él porque su celular lo perdió, no quiero llamar a su casa porque allá me odian ¿crees que puedas llamar tú? – explicó de prisa, casi sin respirar

- Sí claro, ahora llamo – apurado se acercó al teléfono y llamó a casa de los papás de Changmin, pero no había ido allá y nadie sabía nada de él tampoco – Nada Yunho, no saben de él – dijo al colgar el teléfono, vio el rostro de Yunho casi pálido

- ¿Le habrá pasado algo? –

- ¿Yoochun quizás? Pudiera estar ahí… -

- No, fui… - lo interrumpió – Yoochun no tiene ni idea – dijo con enojo, frunciendo las cejas

- ¿Qué te dijo? –

- Estupideces nada más, que Changmin me dejó… - contestó hastiado solo de recordarlo, pero Junsu al escuchar eso solo se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, Yunho notó su reacción y le pareció extraño, así que se acercó a él - ¿Sabes algo? Él no… ¿verdad? –

- Yunho, el otro día conversé con él… - comenzó, nervioso, no quería alarmarlo – No dijo que iba a dejarte, pero mencionó que estaba muy molesto por lo de su papá y que necesitaba alejarse de todo y de todos, yo le pregunté si también de ti… - se calló unos instantes – No me contestó pronto y tampoco dijo que no, solo que estaba muy confundido – explicó con tristeza, no quería que Yunho tomara eso como un Sí a su abandono, pero fue inevitable contárselo. Al oírlo Yunho sintió como si su sangre bajara hasta los pies, se quedó callado unos momentos, pensando

- ¿Crees que él…? – susurró preocupado

- Yunho, no sé, pero es una posibilidad – respondió sin ánimos

- Pero estábamos bien, anoche… incluso anoche hicimos el amor ¿Cómo podría irse así como si nada? No tiene sentido – explicó angustiado, mirando hacia el suelo

- Yunho, él no está bien ahorita, pero tenle paciencia, lo conozco bien y dudo que se vaya para siempre, si necesita unos días lejos de ti dáselos y no lo busques, estoy casi seguro que regresará, confía en él, te ama de verdad, jamás lo vi tan feliz como cuando volvieron – manifestó poco convencido, tratando de ser positivo aunque incluso él no se sentía seguro de sus palabras, pero quería consolar a Yunho, el mayor volteó a verlo fijamente

- ¿De verdad lo crees? –

- Estoy completamente seguro – mintió enseguida, sonriéndole, haciéndolo sentir más tranquilo

- No sé si pueda esperar, quiero buscarlo por todos lados –

- ¿Y no te has puesto a pensar que quizás ya no está en Seúl? –

- ¿Lo crees? –

- Puede ser… - sonrió de nuevo, pero afligido – No sé cómo ayudarte –

- No te preocupes, ya lo hiciste, supongo que no tengo de otra que esperar –

- Sí –

- Gracias Junsu – sonrió también, sin ánimos y sin ganas, pero quiso ser amable

- Cualquier cosa que sepa te aviso ¿sí? ¿Por qué no te vas a descansar? –

- Sí, no hay nada que pueda hacer, supongo – respondió con tristeza, sabía que Junsu tenía razón, Changmin necesitaba su espacio, pero él ya no podía imaginar un solo día lejos de él – Gracias por todo – se despidió sin más conversación y Junsu lo acompañó hasta la puerta

- Ay Changmin ¿Dónde estás? Realmente espero no hayas dejado a Yunho ¿Qué te sucede? – pensó preocupado, el día que conversaron lo vio tan confundido que cabía la posibilidad de que realmente se hubiera ido de Seúl y quien sabe cuándo diablos volvería

Cuando Yunho llegó al Hotel se tiró sobre la cama, trataba de convencerse de que aquello estaba realmente sucediendo, apenas la noche anterior habían tenido sexo luego de varios días sin intimar, pero ahora sin decirle nada Changmin se iba y él no sabía a dónde jodidos, estaba frustrado, enojado y preocupado, por no saber nada y por aquella horrible falta de comunicación entre ellos. A su mente volvía aquella horrible plática con Yoochun, pero luego recordaba las palabras de Junsu y su frustración disminuía, lo que Junsu decía sonaba por mucho más lógico que las palabras malintencionadas de Yoochun, porque Changmin no era así de superficial y además había quedado más que demostrado que se amaban mutuamente, que querían estar juntos aún a pesar de la brecha de 10 años que los separaba

- Changmin ¿Por qué me haces esto? – pensó afligido, se moría de ganas por tenerlo entre sus brazos, probar sus labios, sentir su cuerpo – Si al menos… - susurró en medio del terrible silencio a su alrededor, el timbre del teléfono lo interrumpió, enseguida pensó en Changmin así que levantó rápidamente la bocina del teléfono de la habitación, escuchando una voz de mujer

- Tiene una llamada por cobrar ¿la toma? – preguntó en tono casi robótico

- Si – respondió desesperado y le pasaron la llamada, ni siquiera habló, solo cuando escuchó la respiración de Changmin supo que era él, la sangre le volvió al cuerpo – Changmin… - le llamó con apremio – Eres tú ¿verdad? –

- Si Yunho – respondió enseguida, entonces el mayor suspiró profundo

- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué te fuiste así tan de repente? Changmin dímelo –

- Tranquilo – pidió con una sonrisa – Estoy bien, viajé a Busan –

- ¿Qué? ¿Sigues allá? ¿Cuándo vuelves? –

- No sé –

- ¿Cómo que no sabes? – preguntó molesto

- Yunho, yo necesito que me apoyes, te necesito de mi lado –

- ¿Y a tu lado no? –

- Yunho… -

- ¿Estás terminando conmigo? Dímelo de una vez – pidió con dolor

- No seas tonto, no es eso –

- ¿Qué es? –

- Necesito tiempo para mi… - hizo una pausa – Necesito estar bien conmigo, necesito pensar, meditar, tomar decisiones, pero no puedo si estoy contigo – explicó con sinceridad, Yunho se sintió mal de escuchar aquello, pero guardó silencio – Y necesito que me apoyes Yunho, que seamos una pareja que se entiende uno al otro ¿me entiendes? – cuestionó preocupado, no deseaba pelearse con Yunho

- No lo sé Changmin, estábamos bien y tan de repente… -

- Seguimos estando bien – lo interrumpió – Quiero seguir siendo tu pareja, te amo y eso no ha cambiado, solo necesito mi espacio, pero no sé cuánto tiempo me tarde, pueden ser días, semanas, meses, no sé, solo sé que aún después del tiempo que sea quiero estar contigo, pero necesito saber si tú sientes lo mismo Yunho, no desistiré de estar lejos de ti y de todos a mi alrededor por un tiempo, pero necesito saber si me esperarás ¿esperarás por mí Yunho? – aunque su voz sonaba firme su mano sujetaba temblorosa la bocina del teléfono, temiendo que Yunho le dijera que no, que no podía esperar y que todo estaba terminando, estaba aterrado

- No seas idiota ¿Cómo no te voy a esperar? Si ya esperé más de 10 años con un demonio – contestó con una amarga sonrisa, tratando de sonar bromista, Changmin suspiró aliviado y sonrió

- Gracias Yunho –

- Creo que estás loco, pero respeto tu decisión, te amo y estaré aquí, esperando por ti –

- De verdad gracias Yunho, saber que me apoyas como la pareja adulta que somos me tranquiliza, te amo, no tienes idea de cuánto te amo – dijo sinceramente, mordiéndose el labio inferior luego – No me comunicaré contigo hasta que vaya a volver –

- Sí, entiendo –

- Pórtate bien sin mí –

- Tú también – sonrieron tímidamente, como si nunca antes hubieran hablado por teléfono – Voy a extrañarte mucho –

- Lo sé, y yo a ti… Hasta luego –

- Hasta luego – respondió con pesar, Changmin tardó en colgar, escuchando la respiración uno del otro, pero después de unos momentos ya no hubo más, el menor colgó, tan fríamente como si se fueran a ver al día siguiente - ¿Changmin?... Changmin – al darse cuenta que había colgado soltó la bocina y la dejó sobre la base, no sabía dónde podría comunicarse con él de ser necesario, solo Changmin podía localizarlo a él, sintió un vacío extraño, miró a su alrededor y la habitación parecía más fría y más grande que nunca

Por la tarde recibió una llamada inesperado que lo confundió, Jaejoong le pedía que fuera a su departamento al día siguiente, después de varias semanas desde lo sucedido en el departamento de Yoochun en las cuáles ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra, se sentía inquieto y no sabía que hacer ¿Ir o no Ir? Quizás Jaejoong solo quería devolverle las cosas que dejó en su departamento, de ser así, prefería pedirle a alguien que las recogiera, pero su ex novio no le había dado razón alguna, solo le pidió que fuera y listo, era todo. Su hermano estaba muy ocupado con su más reciente disco así que no podía llamarle para pedir consejo, Changmin estaba "desaparecido" desde hace casi tres meses y con Yunho no tenía la suficiente confianza, así que estaba solo, sin nadie que lo aconsejara

- Creo que tendré que ir – dijo nervioso cuando dejó de darle tantas vueltas al asunto – Tal vez y hasta… - pensó ilusionado en que su ex le pidiera volver, pero sabía que era casi imposible, Jaejoong lo odiaba y con justa razón, así que era mejor solo ir con la mente vacía, sin pensamientos de nada, para después no sufrir

Suspiró decidido cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de aquel departamento, dónde la última vez hizo algo que le dolió profundamente en el alma, porque en ese mismo lugar golpeó a la otra parte de sí mismo, pero ya no podía estar lejos tanto tiempo, así que era momento de sanar aquella herida, al menos lo que respectaba a él, porque para Jaejoong era más apremiante recuperar a su viejo amigo desde hace tantos años que darle una segunda oportunidad a quien fue el amor de su vida por casi 4 años, por eso estaba ahí, nervioso. Tocó suavemente la puerta, no escuchando nada desde adentro, volvió a llamar pero no había respuesta, de pronto se acercó más a la puerta y notó un desagradable olor que venía de adentro

- Yoochun… - susurró nervioso, aquello no era normal, su amigo era un amante de la limpieza, jamás dejaría que un olor así se fermentara en su departamento ¿y si estaba muerto y aquel olor era el de su cadáver? Por primera vez en su vida sintió un terror que lo sacudió de pies a cabeza, pensando lo peor, tocó insistentemente durante mucho tiempo, pero no había respuesta - ¡Yoochun! ¡Ábreme! Estás ahí ¿verdad? – llamó con toda su fuerza y tan insistentemente que llamó la atención de los vecinos, algunos salieron y miraron con asombro la escena, Jaejoong casi tiraba la puerta, llamando, pero nadie abría, entonces uno de los vecinos se acercaron

- ¿Qué pasa? –

- Mi amigo… no abre, sé que está dentro, algo me lo dice… - ¡Yoochun! – el vecino lo miraba fijamente, preocupado también

- Ahora que lo dice, hace días que no lo veo – comentó el vecino, Jaejoong dejó de tocar y lo miró fijamente, asombrado

- ¿Qué dice? ¿Por qué nadie llamó a la policía? – preguntó enojado

- No lo sé, él últimamente se ausentaba por días, luego se encerraba y no salía, no lo estamos vigilando – explicó enseguida – Llamaré al casero – sacó su teléfono celular y se alejó un poco de Jaejoong para poder llamar, mientras éste tocaba fuertemente, con desesperación, sin respuesta

- ¡Yoochun, abre, ábreme! – continuó tocando hasta que llegó el casero, entonces se apartó enseguida – Dese prisa –

- Tranquilo, eso hago – respondió nervioso, cuando al fin logró abrir la puerta Jaejoong no se hizo esperar y entró rápidamente, el olor nauseabundo se incrementó, pero a simple vista no había rastro de Yoochun, así que corrió a la habitación, encontrándoselo tirado en la cama, boca abajo y la cabeza por fuera, bajo él un gran charco de vómito seco, por toda la habitación había botellas de diferentes tipos de alcohol y comida sin terminar, el mayor no se hizo esperar y lo tomó entre sus brazos, volteándolo para que quedara boca arriba, colocó su dedo bajo la nariz y notó que respiraba, también su pulso se sentía en el cuello bajo sus dedos, suspiró aliviado, pero su amigo estaba inconsciente, se veía muy pálido y sus labios estaban agrietados debido a la resequedad

- Yoochun, despierta, Yoochun… - le daba palmadas en la mejilla pero no respondía - ¡Llamen una ambulancia! – gritó desde la habitación, ya que nadie había entrado salvo él

- ¡Eso hago! – respondió el casero enseguida, Jaejoong sacudía a Yoochun pero éste no respondía, sus ojos comenzaron a enrojecerse

- Mi alma, despierta… vamos, no me hagas esto… Yoochun – sus lágrimas comenzaban a manchar el rostro de su amigo, cayéndole una tras otra, pero no despertaba – Te juro que te perdono todo, pero regresa, Yoochun… despierta – aunque lloraba y lo llamaba Yoochun no despertaba, estaba muy asustado, el cuerpo de Yoochun no era tan tibio como esperaba ¿y si estaba muriendo? - ¡¿Dónde está la maldita ambulancia?! – gritó dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero nadie respondió, entonces volvió a mirar a su amigo, se veía tan pálido que no parecía estar en éste mundo, cada vez se asustaba más

- Abran paso – escuchó una voz al cabo de unos minutos, enseguida entraron dos hombres con una camilla, la dejaron en el piso y uno de ellos apartó a Jaejoong del cuerpo de Yoochun mientras el otro lo revisaba

- ¿Se pondrá bien? ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó desesperado pero el hombre que lo apartó le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio

- Lo más seguro es que se trate de una congestión alcohólica – respondió el que atendía a Yoochun – Debemos llevarlo enseguida – dijo al cabo de revisarle los ojos y el pulso, entonces el otro paramédico se acercó

- ¿Es su pariente? –

- No, somos amigos –

- De cualquier forma acompáñenos, en el camino póngase en contacto con algún familiar – informó mientras ajustaban a Yoochun en la camilla, Jaejoong asintió y fue tras ellos mientras sacaban a su amigo

- Por favor vuelva a cerrar – indicó Jaejoong al casero mientras se marchaba, acompañando a su amigo, esperando que no fuera más grave de lo que parecía

El sonido cercano de la música en la barra le llenó de nostalgia, quizás era momento de regresar, había logrado reflexionar sobre su vida, sus padres, Yunho, el trabajo, podría decirse que estaba en paz, aunque aún sentía algo de enojo por lo que había hecho su papá, quizás nunca lo perdonaría del todo. Sonrió cuando el playlist reprodujo una de sus canciones favoritas de la juventud, algo retro pero aún un excelente tema. Bebió de su cerveza hasta terminarla y después se puso de pie, indicándole al camarero que le cobrara las bebidas que había tomado, pero el joven que atendía se acercó a él sin nota alguna

- Su cuenta está pagada – indicó con gesto incómodo, luego señaló a un joven al fondo del Bar, bastante guapo, con no más de 30 años encima, Changmin volteó hacia él sin expresión alguna mientras éste levantaba su copa y sonreía, Changmin sabía el protocolo de aquella situación, quien paga una cuenta ajena espera "algo" a cambio, le había sucedido antes y no había tenido problema, pero ahora era distinto, tenía pareja

- Devuélvale el dinero por favor – sacó de su cartera un billete de alta denominación, sabiendo que con eso cubriría la cuenta – Quédese con el cambio – hizo un intento de sonrisa y se marchó sin volver a mirar a su benefactor, entonces salió del Bar y caminó tranquilo hacia su Hotel – En otros tiempos habría despertado en cualquier Hotel al día siguiente – pensó con desánimo, no se avergonzaba de su pasado, pero tampoco le enorgullecía

- ¿Así tratas a alguien con quien tuviste un Affaire? – escuchó una voz a su espalda y se detuvo, desconcertado ¿había escuchado bien? Se giró sobre su eje, encontrándose al sujeto del Bar, de pronto su rostro fue más familiar que antes

- ¿Te conozco? – preguntó confundido, el otro soltó una sonora carcajada

- Shim Changmin, es cierto lo que todos decían, una noche en tu cama y no hay más, ahí se terminó ¿no es cierto? – comentó con un dejo de burla, a Changmin no le cayó en gracia el comentario pero lo miró sin responder – Lo curioso es que yo sí te recuerdo, cada detalle – dijo con voz maliciosa, mirándolo de pies a cabeza – Una bestia en la cama, sin duda – remató con tono lujurioso, Changmin nunca antes se sintió tan humillado con palabras así, ya no era un Universitario hormonal

- Ya cállate – ordenó con fastidio – Si lo que quieres es sexo de nuevo olvídalo, no estoy interesado, si alguna vez follamos fue uno de los errores más jodidos que he cometido, no se repetirá, esfúmate – contestó de mala gana, mirándolo con desprecio, su interlocutor se mordió fuertemente el labio, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo rechazaran de esa forma

- Maldita zorra, te vienes conmigo, te enseñaré a respetarme – dijo con enojo, agarrándolo del brazo lo jaló hacia él pero Changmin puso resistencia y se soltó del agarre

- Imbécil, no me dejaré ¿Quién crees que soy? – preguntó enojado, luego se acercó y le estrelló un puñetazo en la cara, haciéndolo caer al suelo – No vuelvas a tocarme ¿entendiste? – lo miró por última vez mientras éste se limpiaba la sangre de la boca, luego le dio la espalda y se alejó de prisa al Hotel, cerciorándose de que no lo seguía se metió, al entrar a su habitación se tiró sobre la cama, mirando al techo - ¿Quién diablos era ese? – se preguntó confundido, después suspiró, pensando en la última conversación con su papá, le había reclamado de haberse convertido en un cliché de homosexual desenfrenado, pero no fue su padre ni la falta de Yunho lo que le llevó a esa situación, fue él mismo y sus pensamientos de auto destrucción, pero ya no, no tendría nunca más aquellos pensamientos, ya era hora de afrontar sus demonios y perdonar a su padre

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la figura de Jaejoong acostado en un sofá, aparentemente dormido, tardó en darse cuenta que estaba en una cama de Hospital, con suero en el brazo, sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza y una sed abrasante, su estómago tenía un gran vacío, recordó que había comido muy poco hace demasiado tiempo, no era consciente de nada, en la habitación no había ni un solo reloj, así que era imposible ver la hora

- Jaejoong… - intentó hablar más, pero solo salía un sonido ronco de su garganta, no sabía hace cuánto bebió su última gota, al costado había un plato con agua y un pañuelo, se relamió los labios y supo que le habían estado hidratando estos, pero sentía demasiada sed – Jaejoong… - habló un poco más alto, pero estaba tan débil que no podía moverse ni un poco – Jae… - antes de completar la palabra su amigo comenzó a despertar, tenía el sueño bastante ligero, enseguida vio los ojos entreabiertos de Yoochun y de un sobresalto se levantó del sillón, acercándose a la cama, se arrodilló a un costado, sin importarle el golpe que sintió en las rodillas

- Yoochun, despertaste ¿Cómo te sientes? – sonriendo con preocupación le tocó la frente, apartó unos cabellos de ella y luego le dio un beso - ¿Qué sientes? Dime algo –

- Agua… - susurró apenas, cerrando los ojos, Jaejoong se apresuró a darle de beber

- Despacio – su amigo casi vierte el agua sobre su cuerpo al beber de prisa, acabándose por completo el vaso con agua - ¿Estás bien mi alma? Creí que te me ibas – sonrió nervioso – No vuelvas hacer algo tan irresponsable ¿sí? – besó su mejilla y volvió acomodar sus cabellos – Tu mamá estuvo aquí, pasó los 2 días cuidándote, apenas me hizo caso para irse a descansar, afuera está Yoohwan, ayer internaron a su esposa, en unas horas quizás seas tío – contó pacientemente, como si Yoochun estuviera semi inconsciente, pero estaba despierto, abrió los ojos momentos después, mirando a su amigo con tristeza

- ¿Y Changmin? – preguntó apenas pudo, relamiéndose los labios pues aún sentía sed, Jaejoong suspiró cansado

- No he intentado localizarlo – confesó con pesadez

- Búscalo… quiero verlo – suplicó con ojos tristes – Por favor – levantó su mano con debilidad y su amigo la sujetó, dándole un beso después

- Está bien, mañana mismo lo busco ¿sí? Tranquilo – sonrió en complicidad, Yoochun asintió, apartó su mano y cerró los ojos

- Me siento… muy cansado – murmuró antes de quedarse dormido, Jaejoong volvió a besarle la frente y le acomodó las sábanas

- Mi alma perdóname, no buscaré a Changmin, no te hace bien – dijo en voz baja, alejándose de la cama, iría por la enfermera para que lo revisara, también avisaría a Yoohwan y llamaría a la mamá de su amigo

La llamada que recibió al celular lo desconcertó, no tenía registrado el número y eso le extrañó, pero al contestar todo su panorama cambió, pues la voz de Changmin al otro lado lo animó como hace casi 3 meses no estaba animado. Para su fortuna el menor le avisaba que llegaba en un par de horas y que fuera por él a la estación, así que gustoso Yunho hizo caso, a pocos minutos de la hora prevista llegó a la estación, la miró por completo, aquel lugar al que jamás llegó 10 años atrás, pero ahora estaba ahí, esperando a Changmin, los papeles invertidos, pero la emoción era la misma. Miró su reloj y ya pasaban 10 minutos de la hora prevista, así que se impacientó y fue hacia el lado de los andenes, pero no podía pasar así que tuvo que regresarse, suspiró preocupado y caminó hacia las bancas de espera

- ¡Hey tú! – escuchó la voz de Changmin a su espalda y volteó enseguida, con el rostro iluminado completamente, el menor le sonreía tan ampliamente y con un brillo sin igual que se sintió más enamorado que segundos antes, sonrió también y sin importarle nada corrió hacia él, Changmin se aventó a sus brazos soltando la mochila que cargaba a su hombro, la gente los volteó a ver con horror cuando se dieron un beso en la boca, pero no les importó, se miraron a los ojos, Yunho le acarició el rostro, lo había extrañado tanto

- No sabes cuánto deseaba verte – confesó Yunho mientras lo miraba, Changmin sonrió tímidamente, como si hace años no lo viera

- Yo también quería verte, pero me ayudó tenerte lejos, contigo cerca no me puedo concentrar – bromeó en tono cansado, Yunho sonrió y le abrazó de nuevo, cuánto había extrañado el calor de su cuerpo, volvieron a besarse antes de soltarse, Changmin avanzó hacia su mochila y la volvió a colocar en su hombro – Tuve que comprarme ropa – rio divertido – Y un celular ¿lo registraste? –

- Sí, supuse que habías comprado – respondió emocionado

- Perdón que no llamé para darte el número, pero habrías estado llamando todos los días – caminaron juntos a la salida, Yunho estaba muy contento, tanto que por momentos olvidó lo que quería decirle a su novio

- Es verdad, lo habría hecho – soltó a reír, Changmin se acercó más a él y lo tomó por el brazo, caminaron como una pareja de enamorados sin importarles las miradas de los demás. Al llegar a la motocicleta Yunho recordó lo que tenía que decirle

- Vámonos al Hotel – dijo el menor antes de ponerse su casco

- Changmin, hay algo que debes saber antes de que vayamos a cualquier lugar – dijo Yunho en tono serio, Changmin se puso nervioso, conocía esa expresión, no eran buenas noticias

- ¿Qué pasa Yunho? Me asustas – respondió apurado, dejando el casco sobre el asiento de la motocicleta

- Yoochun está en el Hospital, hace 2 días se lo llevaron – dijo con pesadez, los ojos de Changmin se abrieron ampliamente, acercándose a Yunho lo sujetó de la tela de la camisa, a la altura del pecho, mirándolo fijamente

- ¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó desesperado, a Yunho le extrañó aquella reacción tan emotiva

- No sé, llegué a mi departamento por unas cosas ayer y me contó el casero, estaban limpiando el departamento, olía terrible. Al parecer Jaejoong lo encontró – explicó sencillamente, Changmin se alteró aún más

- ¿Atentó contra su vida? ¿estará bien? –

- Cálmate ¿sí? No tengo idea de nada, solo sé lo que hablan en el edificio, ni siquiera me he comunicado con Junsu, no sé si sepa algo – explicó en tono suave, tratando de calmarlo

- Llévame a ver a Junsu, o a Jaejoong, no sé, algo – pidió en tono acelerado

- Sí, pero tranquilízate ¿sí? No ganas nada preocupándote así, seguro estará bien – Changmin asentía mientras oía, tratando de convencerse también él de aquellas palabras, Yunho le besó la mejilla y agarró el casco, devolviéndoselo al menor – Vamos con Junsu, si Yoochun sigue en el Hospital lo más seguro es que Jaejoong esté con él y la verdad no sé en qué Hospital está –

- Está bien, vamos – el menor agarró el casco y esperó a que Yunho se subiera, entonces se subió en la parte de atrás y se abrazó al cuerpo de su novio, Yunho sintió el apretón muy fuerte, se notaba que Changmin estaba nervioso, no quería sentirse egoísta y celoso en esos momentos, pero lo estaba, no era agradable verlo tan mal por su ex. Arrancó la moto en dirección a casa de Junsu, al llegar el menor se bajó rápido y sin esperar a Yunho caminó a la puerta, tocando con apremio, con fuerza, Junsu salió a recibirlo, extrañado

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó molesto al abrir, luego vio a Changmin y emocionado se aventó a sus brazos, sonriendo – Volviste – dijo con alegría, pero el menor lo apartó rápidamente, mirándolo a los ojos con miedo. Yunho llegó hasta ellos

- ¿Dónde está internado Yoochun? – preguntó enseguida, Junsu enarcó una ceja, sin entender

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué me estás hablando? – cuestionó confundido, Yunho se adelantó a su novio

- Hace dos días Jaejoong fue al edificio, el casero dice que le pidió abrir el departamento cuando Yoochun no abrió, y debido a que tenían días sin verlo y por el olor que venía de adentro él accedió, lo encontraron inconsciente y se lo llevaron al Hospital, no sé nada más – explicó el mayor de los tres, Junsu estaba igual de sorprendido que Changmin momentos atrás

- No estaba enterado, ahora sé porque Jaejoong no estaba ayer en su departamento si él me pidió que fuera – reflexionó para sí mismo

- ¿Sabes dónde puede estar? Junsu, quiero verlo, saber que está bien –

- No sé, pero llamemos a Jaejoong, pasen – indicó, Yunho y Changmin entraron al departamento, observando a Junsu mientras éste marcaba, pero nadie contestaba del otro lado – Nada – dijo al cabo de varios intentos, Changmin caminó al sofá y se sentó, mirando hacia el suelo, Yunho lo observó unos instantes y suspiró, desviando la mirada, Junsu entendió que estaba celoso de la preocupación que Changmin mostraba por Yoochun – Les traeré un café, en unos minutos más vuelvo a intentar comunicarme – se alejó y entró a la cocina, Yunho se sentó junto a Changmin

- Seguro está bien, no te preocupes – le rodeó los hombros con su brazo y el menor se apoyó en él, colocándole la cabeza en el hombro

- ¿Crees que haya intentado suicidarse? –

- No lo creo, por lo que dijo el casero el departamento olía a alcohol y vómito sobre todo, pero no a sangre ni nada de eso, ya no imagines cosas –

- Si algo le pasa me voy a sentir culpable –

- No digas eso, no tiene nada que ver, así que no hables tonterías –

- No son tonterías Yunho, él está así por mí –

- Changmin ya basta, no sabemos ni que pasó, además si ha estado cometiendo excesos es cosa suya, no te eches la culpa – refutó enojado, soltándolo y poniéndose de pie, Changmin miró su espalda con tristeza y se agachó, colocando sus brazos sobre las rodillas, Yunho volteó y lo miró así, creyendo que quizás estaba llorando se acercó, de frente se puso de cuclillas – Va a estar bien ¿sí? Algo haremos para ayudarlo, si requiere ayuda profesional lo apoyaremos ¿sí? No estará solo, así que ya no estés triste – dijo con voz suave, Changmin levantó la cabeza, no había estado llorando pero sus ojos estaban un poco cristalinos, sonrió con ternura por las palabras de su novio

- Eres el mejor – inclinándose al frente lo abrazó con fuerza por el cuello, Yunho se acercó un poco más y se abrazó a sus caderas. Junsu salió de la cocina con los cafés y sonrió al ver la escena, como extrañaba estar con Jaejoong

- Aquí están – se acercó a la mesa de centro y dejó la charola con las tres tazas de café y otros acompañamientos – Volveré a intentar – sacó de nuevo su celular de la bolsa del pantalón y marcó, ésta vez tuvo suerte y Jaejoong contestó, había salido a fumar y ya podía sacar su teléfono

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó sin ganas, Junsu sonrió por oír su voz, quedándose congelado unos instantes – Junsu, eres tú ¿no? –

- Sí… soy yo ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó nervioso

- He estado mejor antes ¿Qué quieres? – su tono fue un poco más duro y Junsu se entristeció

- Aquí están Changmin y Yunho, me ha contado Yunho que Yoochun está en el Hospital ¿es cierto? ¿tiene dos días ahí? –

- Sí – respondió secamente

- Changmin quiere verlo ¿en dónde está? – hubo silencio durante mucho tiempo - ¿Jaejoong? –

- Lo siento Junsu, dile a Changmin que agradezco su preocupación, sé que es sincera, pero no creo que sea conveniente que Yoochun lo vea, así que por favor ya no llames, adiós – explicó casi sin respirar, colgando al instante, antes de que conversaran más. Jaejoong miró su teléfono y cerró los ojos con fuerza, que ganas había tenido de decirles dónde estaban, de volver a ver a Junsu, su hermoso Junsu, pero no podía, ahora solo debía existir Yoochun para él

- ¿Jaejoong?... Me colgó – miró a los otros dos, Changmin se puso de pie, acercándose a él

- ¿Qué? Ese bastardo… - dijo con enojo - ¿Qué se cree? ¿Qué dijo? –

- Que agradecía tu preocupación, pero que no es conveniente que tú y Yoochun se vean… - explicó con tristeza

- ¿Quién es él para decir eso? – preguntó enojado, Yunho se acercó a él por la espalda y le colocó las manos sobre los hombros

- Cálmate, quizás sea lo mejor – dijo Yunho con tacto, esperando que Changmin no se enojara, pero éste se soltó y se giró hacia su novio

- ¿También tú? –

- Solo de momento Changmin, ponte a pensar que su familia está ahí, que su hermano te odia, que quizás es duro para su mamá verte ahí, espera a que Yoochun salga del Hospital Changmin, no te desesperes, si fuera grave y estuviera en peligro de muerte entonces Jaejoong te habría dejado verlo ¿Qué no te das cuenta? – explicó con seriedad, tratando de parecer tranquilo, pero se comenzaba a desesperar por esa preocupación que su novio mostraba

- Yunho tiene razón – intercedió Junsu, Changmin se giró hacia él – Te prometo que insistiré con Jaejoong y me enteraré cuando esté fuera –

- ¿De verdad? –

- Si Changmin, ya no te agobies, si regresaste hoy es mejor que te vayas a descansar, yo llamo a Yunho si sé algo

- Gracias Junsu, pero llámame a mí, tengo otro celular, anótalo – el aludido anotó el teléfono que Changmin le indicó

- Listo, ya no te preocupes tanto, recuerda que las malas noticias vuelan demasiado pronto, si fuera grave lo sabríamos – el menor asintió

- Entonces vámonos – dijo Changmin

- Tómense su café – Junsu miró con tristeza las tazas casi llenas

- Estoy bien, gracias –

- Creo que mejor nos vamos, otro día venimos por café – contestó Yunho con una sonrisa, Junsu asintió y los acompañó hasta la puerta. Changmin subió atrás y se abrazó a Yunho con fuerza como antes, Junsu los observó marcharse y suspiró

- Ay Changmin, espero no desesperes a Yunho con esa preocupación por Yoochun – pensó con pesadez, realmente esperaba que aquello no terminara en un pleito entre ellos dos

Changmin estaba tan aferrado al cuerpo de Yunho que no notó que no era el conocido Hotel a dónde lo llevó, sorprendiéndose de que aquella fuera la colonia donde estaba el viejo taller del papá de Yunho. Bajó de la moto y miró a su alrededor, ya no había taller, o al menos eso parecía, el menor miró sin preguntar, la fachada parecía la de una casa pequeña, algo más parecido a un cuarto

- No entiendo – comentó Changmin, mirando aquel lugar. Yunho se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda, dio un beso en su mejilla y luego calló unos momentos

- ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que te compraría una enorme casa con muchos lujos? – el menor asintió sin hablar – Tú me dijiste que con un cuartito y una cama nos bastaba ¿no? – sin hablar otra vez asintió, sonriendo conmovido – Quiero construirte la casa que te prometí, pero también quiero que tengamos algo íntimo para nosotros dos, algo que nos haga volver a aquellos días – explicó emocionado, aunque el silencio de Changmin lo desconcertaba

- Yunho… - susurró apenas, soltándose del agarre, luego se giró hacia él – Gracias – dijo con simpleza, pero estaba realmente conmovido, Yunho lo sabía - ¿Quieres entrar? – el aludido asintió, entonces Yunho se acercó a él y le acarició el rostro – Te amo – depositó un beso en su nariz y lo agarró de la mano, Changmin fue incapaz de responderle aquellas palabras. El mayor abrió la puerta y al entrar la volvió a cerrar, aquel lugar estaba completamente cambiado, tenía solamente dos habitaciones de dimensiones considerables, en una estaba una pequeña cocineta y dos pequeños montículos de sábanas, sin mesa como comedor. Yunho llevó a Changmin aún de la mano hacia la otra habitación y ahí estaba un colchón en el suelo, sin base; al fondo un baño y cerca de la puerta un pequeño ropero con la ropa de los 2, unas cosas colgadas y las otras en cajas y maletas - ¿Cómo las conseguiste? –

- Ayer le pedí al casero que abriera el departamento y saqué tus maletas – respondió sinceramente - ¿Y entonces? ¿te gusta? – dudó unos instantes, Changmin estaba muy serio, el menor soltó su mano y se acercó a él, dándole un abrazo, entrelazando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello

- Me encanta, gracias – respondió secamente, Yunho sabía que seguía preocupado y ya no quería discutir por eso. Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y le besó el cuello

- Mañana llamamos a Junsu ¿sí? Quizás sepa algo mañana– sugirió en tono suave, trataba de ser comprensivo con su novio y parecía tener efecto, Changmin se animó un poco más, el menor lo soltó y se vieron a los ojos

- Gracias Yunho – sonrió apenas y se alejó a la cocineta, su novio lo siguió

- ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo hacerte algo –

- No gracias, solo quería volver a ver – miró unos instantes más y se alejó de nuevo a la cama – Yunho, perdón –

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – se acercó a él, preocupado

- Sé que esperabas que a mi regreso estuviéramos juntos, yo también deseaba llegar y hacernos el amor por horas, pero no tengo ánimos – explicó afligido, pensando que no recibiría una respuesta positiva, pero Yunho sonrió, volviendo a acercarse a él

- No me pidas perdón por eso ¿sí? – un beso en la nariz – Vamos a dormir – le sonrió de nuevo y luego le indicó donde dejó su ropa de noche, en silencio se vistieron y fueron a dormir, se abrazaron y así quedaron dormidos

A la mañana siguiente cuando abrió sus ojos sintió que faltaba el cuerpo de Changmin a su lado y eso lo puso en alerta, despertándose del todo súbitamente, pero su desconcierto no duró mucho, pues el menor estaba al pie de la ventana de esa habitación, teléfono en mano, charlando al parecer con Junsu, Yunho se talló los ojos y mientras se acostumbraba a la luz del día observaba a Changmin, sin prestar atención a lo que hablaba con Junsu, cuando el menor colgó no se veía menos preocupado que el día anterior, se acercó al colchón y se sentó en él, junto a Yunho

- ¿Pasó algo? – preguntó casi desinteresado, Changmin movió la cabeza en negativa

- Igual, Jaejoong ya no le tomó otra llamada a Junsu – contestó con tristeza

- Debes entender a Jaejoong, su mejor amigo está en una situación difícil, solo quiere protegerlo – explicó con tranquilidad, acariciándole los cabellos

- Entiendo, pero me da mucho coraje – respondió de mala gana, alejándose de Yunho, éste tan solo lo miró y suspiró, pensando en que debía ser más paciente

- Changmin, no puedes estar todo el día así, debes tranquilizarte – aconsejó, pero no recibió respuesta - ¿Tienes hambre? –

- No, no quiero comer – respondió enojado

- Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que está sucediendo, no estés de mal humor conmigo – dijo en tono un poco más fuerte, a Changmin eso le molestó

- ¿Qué solo piensas en ti? Yoochun está en el Hospital, estoy preocupado, pero tú solo quieres que yo ponga atención en ti – reclamó con molestia

- Eso no es cierto, entiendo que estés así, pero todo lo que digo lo tomas a mal – se defendió un poco molesto, levantando la voz

- No me grites Yunho –

- No te estoy gritando ¿sí? Perdón si levanté la voz, pero estás muy sensible –

- ¿Yo soy el sensible? Vaya tontería –

- Changmin… - intentó razonar, pero el menor le dio la espalda

- No quiero discutir más esto, saldré a caminar, necesito aire – informó sin mirarlo, saliendo enseguida de ahí, Yunho golpeó la cama con un poco de coraje

- Debo controlar mis celos – pensó afligido, luego volvió a tumbarse sobre el colchón

Changmin caminaba por las calles de la colonia donde se encontraba ubicado el antiguo taller, ahora su morada, mientras lo hacía reflexionaba sobre su forma de tratar a Yunho, sabía que estaba siendo injusto pero no se podía controlar, Yoochun era parte importante de su vida y para su novio no era ningún secreto que él lo quisiera mucho, no entendía por qué en esos momentos se estaba comportando así ¿o es que realmente era él el exagerado? Quizás era él quien estaba haciendo mal

- No podemos estar así – pensó dolorido, dio pasos hacia atrás y regresó a su pequeña casita, al entrar se encontró a Yunho sentado sobre uno de los montículos de sábanas en el piso, compartieron mirada mientras el menor cerraba la puerta, luego se acercó a él y se dejó caer suavemente de rodillas en el suelo, frente a él, entonces lo abrazó – Perdóname Yunho – susurró a su oído, el mayor sonrió y le correspondió al abrazo

- Perdóname tú a mí, mis celos tontos lo están arruinando todo – se disculpó en respuesta, Changmin sonrió y se apartó de él, lo miró unos instantes antes de darle un beso en la boca

- Ya no discutamos por esto ¿sí? – el otro consintió, sonriéndole

- Vamos a desayunar, tengo hambre y no creo que haya comida aquí –

- Es verdad – contestó Yunho – Vamos, yo invito –

- ¿Es mi imaginación o tienes más dinero? A todo esto ¿Cómo pagaste esto? – miró a su alrededor, se notaba que había invertido mucho dinero en arreglar su pequeño hogar

- Un maestro renunció hace casi dos meses, me dieron sus clases, estaban mejor pagadas que las mías – explicó con una gran sonrisa, Changmin se emocionó al oír eso

- Suena fabuloso, perdóname, ni me he dado tiempo en saber cómo has estado, que ha pasado estos meses – se disculpó apenado, bajando la mirada, Yunho le sonrió

- Oye, te entiendo ¿sí? Ya tendremos tiempo de charlar – acarició su rostro y el menor asintió, más animado que antes

- ¿Sabes Yunho? Estando lejos pude pensar las cosas, ya no siento que odio a mi padre, él es culpable de que nos separamos hace tiempo, es obvio, pero no lo hizo pensando en hacerme un daño – su interlocutor asintió, de acuerdo con él - Y respecto a lo que me convertí, eso es cosa mía, yo decidí llevar esa vida, nadie me obligó, querer culparlo de eso es injusto – explicó casi pensativo, Yunho estuvo de acuerdo y asintió de nuevo – Quiero ver a mi padre Yunho, lo de Yoochun me ha dado qué pensar también, no me gustaría que algo le pasará a mi papá y yo enojado con él, no me lo perdonaría –

- Es verdad, me alegra que pienses así –

- Soy cabeza dura a veces –

- Solo un poquito – hizo una seña con sus dedos – Pero así te amo – declaró

- Yo también te amo – se volvió a abrazar a él y luego se besaron, como el día anterior en la estación, como si tuvieran días sin verse, al separarse se soltaron – Y si no te molesta seguiré llamando a Junsu – informó

- Sí, está bien – contestó tranquilo, ya aclarado todo podían estar en paz, Yunho tan solo esperaba que no volvieran a discutir por el tema de Yoochun

Aún se sentía muy débil, a pesar de las vitaminas, el descanso y los cuidados, era como si un enorme tractor lo hubiese aplastado por completo y le hubiera triturado todos los huesos, jamás se había sentido tan débil antes, era casi como morir, algo le hacía falta, y aquello quizás ni la medicina más avanzada ni los mejores doctores podían curárselo, porque las enfermedades derivadas de la soledad y el mal de amores son las peores

- Jaejoong – le llamó en voz baja mientras la enfermera lo revisaba, su amigo estaba afuera de la habitación, esperando – Háblale a Jaejoong – indicó a la enfermera, ésta apenas si pudo escuchar, sonrió por compromiso, revisó los signos vitales y el suero, luego se fue

- Creo que lo llama a usted – indicó a Jaejoong que estaba sentado afuera, éste compartió mirada con la mamá de su amigo y le hizo un pequeño gesto de respeto antes de meterse a la habitación, al entrar el corazón se le estrujó de nuevo, odiaba verlo así, tan débil, tan indefenso

- ¿Qué pasó mi alma? ¿te traigo algo? – preguntó mientras le acariciaba los cabellos

- Changmin… - susurró débilmente - ¿Por qué no ha venido? – preguntó angustiado, Jaejoong guardó silencio unos instantes

- Está ocupado, pero cuando pueda viene, no desesperes – explicó con mentiras, no le gustaba hacerlo pero era preciso en esos instantes

- Jaejoong, me estoy muriendo – dijo con la voz casi quebrada – Necesito verlo –

- No digas tonterías, te pondrás bien ¿sí? – angustiado le besó la frente, luego acarició de nuevo sus cabello, mirándolo con gesto maternal. El doctor había dicho que estaba fuera de peligro, pero el estado anímico de Yoochun era tan bajo que podía recaer si no ponía de su parte, eso le preocupaba mucho

- Ya no tengo fuerzas, no quiero seguir – sus ojos se humedecieron, nunca antes se había sentido tan deprimido, Changmin se había vuelto una necesidad para él

- No digas eso mi alma, anímate ¿sí? – el mayor lo miraba fijamente, cada vez sentía que su corazón se le partía en más pedazos, pero debía resistir, no sucumbir y llamar a Changmin, su amigo no solo necesitaba una descongestión alcohólica, sino también una descongestión de su ex novio, no le hacía bien seguirse aferrando a él y debía ver la forma que su amigo se olvidara de Changmin, costara lo que le costara

Continuará…

Perdón la demora, ojalá les haya gustado, gracias por leer!


	18. Capítulo 18

**The another love around**

Por Arashi Sorata

Disclaimer: Ésta historia es ficción y las personas involucradas en mis fantasías merecen respeto en todos los sentidos, esto solo es de fans para fans

Parejas Principales: Yunho x Changmin (HOMIN), Yoochun x Changmin (YOOMIN)

Parejas Secundarias: Jaejoong x Junsu (JAESU) Yoochun x Junsu (YOOSU)

Advertencia: Contenido NC-17

Después de varios días hospitalizado Yoochun salió por fin, Jaejoong que había mandado limpiar y ordenar el departamento le acompañó, Yoochun no había querido irse ni con su madre ni con Yoohwan a sus casas, tampoco al departamento de su amigo, así que él no tuvo más remedio que llevarlo, para tranquilidad de su madre, que no les acompañó, ahora que era abuela necesitaba estar al pendiente de su nieto y su nuera, así que Jaejoong tenía conferida la obligación de cuidarle. Entraron al departamento y Yoochun sintió un vuelco en el estómago, estaba todo ordenado, casi como antes, cuando Changmin estaba ahí, sintió frustración y sin importarle que estaba débil caminó a la habitación, como si buscara algo, Jaejoong cerró la puerta y lo siguió hasta la alcoba, Yoochun revolvía los roperos y buscaba bajo la cama

¿Dónde están? – preguntó enojado – Las cosas de Changmin, sus maletas – miró a su amigo y se acercó a él rápidamente

Se las llevó, un día lo llamé y nos vimos en un café, le pedí que se las llevara – confesó dubitativo, no había querido decir eso antes que Yoochun saliera, éste se enojó aún más, lo miró con desprecio

¡No tenías derecho! Además me dijiste que no habías podido localizarlo, que por eso no había ido a verme – regañó con irritación, sintió deseos de golpearlo, pero estaba débil

¡Entiéndeme! Yo solo quiero que acabes con todo esto, déjalo tranquilo, él es feliz ahora al lado del hombre que ha amado toda su vida ¿Qué no entiendes? – explicó abrumado, no sabía que decir, como decirlo, su amigo no parecía entender

Yo sé que puedo recuperarlo, que ese amor que siente por Yunho ya no existe, está confundido –

No Yoochun, el único confundido eres tú, Changmin no volverá contigo, necesitas ayuda, tienes que ver a un especialista – dijo con tristeza, intentando acercarse, pero Yoochun lo repelió, alejándose de él, saliendo de la habitación – Yoochun – lo llamó pero sin obtener respuesta, salió de la habitación, su amigo buscaba algo en la credencia luego de haber buscado en su mini bar, sin encontrar lo que buscaba

¿Dónde están? ¿Qué hiciste con mis vinos? – preguntó molesto

Tiré todo Yoochun, ni una gota más de alcohol, si tengo que cuidarte como un bebé indefenso aunque me odies lo haré, no permitiré que recaigas, te protegeré, a cualquier precio ¿me oíste? –

Patético, no quiero nada de ti, quiero a Changmin, has que vuelva, es lo único bueno que puedes hacer por mí, no me interesa nada más – reprochó con decisión, a Jaejoong le dolieron tales palabras pero suspiró profundo, tratando de calmarse

Sé que piensas así en estos momentos, pero con el tiempo aprenderás a ver las cosas de modo distinto, te lo prometo mi alma – lo miró con devoción, tratando de estar tranquilo, Yoochun lo miró fijamente unos instantes, luego tronó los dientes y sin decir nada más le dio la espalda, caminó a la sala y se sentó pesadamente en un sillón – Yoochun… - caminó hacia donde estaba y se sentó junto a él – Tienes que pensar las cosas más fríamente ¿me entiendes? Sé que te duele, yo también estoy sin Junsu ahora, pero si nos apoyamos estaremos bien ¿sí? No te dejaré solo, a pesar de todo, eres lo más importante para mí ahora, te quiero – dijo en tono amable, aunque Yoochun no lo miraba, luego le besó la mejilla

Perdón… - dijo de pronto, agachando la mirada – Yo no quería hacerte daño, no me interesa Junsu, lo que pasó esa noche ninguno lo planeamos, te lo juro – confesó en tono bajo, realmente estaba apenado por eso

Lo sé – respondió secamente, luego le agarró la mano y se voltearon a ver – No pienso volver con él nunca, pero sé que quiero estar contigo siempre Yoochun, eres como mi hermano, por eso quiero protegerte, lo siento si me estoy tomando libertades que no me corresponden, pero date cuenta que estás acabando con tu vida si sigues así ¿quieres que Changmin también esté triste? – su amigo negó con la cabeza, sin hablar – Tienes que renunciar a él ¿entiendes? Te mereces alguien que te ame, que llene todo ese vacío que hay en ti, Changmin no es esa persona, si lo obligas a estar contigo tendrás a tu lado a un hombre más triste que el hombre que conociste hace tiempo ¿lo comprendes? – aún sin responder Yoochun asintió y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, soltó la mano de Jaejoong y agachándose se cubrió el rostro, llorando

No sé cómo Jaejoong, no sé vivir sin él… lo había planeado todo, nuestro futuro… nuestra vida juntos hasta envejecer, me había hecho a la idea… él aceptó vivir conmigo y de repente todo cambió, no sé como manejarlo, no puedo olvidarlo, no puedo entregárselo a otro hombre… ¿me entiendes tú a mí? – explicó entre lágrimas, aún agachado, los ojos de su amigo también se enrojecieron

Lo sé mejor que nadie, yo también planee mi vida a su lado y Junsu lo arruinó todo – contestó con tristeza y también se echó a llorar, abrazándose a la espalda de su amigo, llorando los dos sin decirse nada más

Cuando Yunho regresó del trabajo se encontró a Changmin bastante animado, hace días que no lo veía así, tenía su celular con música a todo su volumen mientras él limpiaba los poco muebles que habían comprado, cantaba mientras se movía de aquí hasta allá, sin percatarse de que su novio estaba en casa, se exaltó un poco cuando sintió unos brazos atrapándole la cintura por la espalda, pero sintió pronto el reconocido calor del cuerpo de Yunho y sonrió, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del mayor quien aprovechó la posición para darle un beso en el cuello

¿Puedo saber por qué tan contento? Pareces toda una ama de casa – dijo con una gran sonrisa, aunque a Changmin no le agradó el comparativo sonrió

Me llamó Jaejoong, Yoochun está fuera – explicó contento, a Yunho le molestó un poco verlo tan contento por ese motivo, siendo que durante esos días estuvo decaído, pero no comentó nada al respecto

¿Ah sí? ¿cómo está él? –

Bien, no me dijo mucho pero él estará al pendiente, Yoochun no estará solo, Jaejoong me prometió mantenerme al tanto, y como ya lo acordamos antes, es mejor que no lo vea hasta que no se rehabilite, Jaejoong dice que soy como una droga y él debe desintoxicarse – expuso sin pausar mientras mantenían la posición

Que bien – contestó sin interés, Changmin lo notó pero no quiso comentar, solo se soltó del agarre y se giró hacia él, sonriéndole suavemente

Sí, Yoochun estará bien, cuando sea el momento indicado quiero verlo, mirar con mis propios ojos que está bien, solo así podré cerrar éste capítulo, me entiendes ¿verdad? – lo miró con preocupación, Yunho sonrió sin ganas

Te entiendo – contestó sin emoción, Changmin sonrió apenas y se retiró a donde estaba su celular para apagar la música

Gracias por tu apoyo – sonrió sin muchas ganas y se alejó a la pequeña habitación donde estaba su colchón sin base

Changmin… - llamó Yunho desde la otra habitación – No puedes seguir evadiendo a tus padres, debemos hablar con ellos – recordó antes de obtener respuesta, luego de unos segundos el menor contestó

Tienes razón ¿vamos mañana? – respondió enseguida, a Yunho le extrañó ese cambio de ánimo, una sola llamada diciéndole que Yoochun estaba bien y ahora Changmin parecía el de siempre, no podía negar que estaba celoso de Yoochun, esa forma que tenía de manejar las emociones de su novio, sin embargo no comentó nada al respecto, quería ser comprensivo y buen novio

Como tú quieras Changmin – respondió tratando de parecer normal, pero el menor notó aquella indiferencia desde que había comenzado a hablar de Yoochun, así que salió de la habitación contigua, Yunho buscaba algo en el refrigerador hasta que sintió que le observaban, se giró hacia atrás y estaba el menor de pie, en el marco entre ambas habitaciones, donde debía de haber una puerta pero no había, lo miraba fijamente - ¿Qué pasa? –

Ven aquí – dijo en tono suave, mirándolo fijo. Yunho no dijo nada y se acercó hasta él, teniéndolo cerca Changmin le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos y le besó los labios – Te amo – lo miró a los ojos como hace tiempo no lo hacía y Yunho sonrió – Perdóname, estoy en otro mundo últimamente, no te mereces esto – comentó avergonzado, desde su partida que no habían estado juntos, cada noche desde su regreso el menor se iba a dormir temprano y Yunho no insistía, no quería ser egoísta

Changmin, no pidas perdón, yo sé que no tienes cabeza para "esas" cosas ¿sí? Además mi mano no se queja, me he estado ejercitando – dijo en broma, mostrándole la mano, Changmin se echó a reír unos momentos, luego se acercó otra vez y se abrazó a su cuello

Te compensaré –

¿Ah sí? ¿cómo? – preguntó en tono juguetón y entonces Changmin lo volvió a besar en los labios, aferrándose ésta vez a su cuello, cuando soltaron sus labios permaneció abrazándolo

Haciendo lo que mejor sé – contestó

¿Comer? –

Algo así – respondió divertido, volvieron a besarse y poco a poco lo soltó, luego le quitó la camisa y la aventó lejos, bajando enseguida las manos hasta la cintura delgada de Yunho, lo atrajo hacia él mientras daba unos pasos atrás hasta entrar en la habitación. Aquellas mismas manos subieron hasta sus hombros y de un empujón lo aventó hacia la pared, comenzando a desnudarse frente a Yunho, el mayor lo miraba fijamente, esos días ni siquiera se habían bañado juntos y extrañaba ver aquella figura esbelta y sensual, solo de verlo desnudo el miembro de Yunho comenzaba a reaccionar - ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – preguntó mientras se tocaba, Yunho se mordió el labio inferior, mirándolo

No… me encanta – respondió emocionado, Changmin sonrió y acercándose lentamente a él fingió que lo besaría, luego sonrió

Se nota – contestó feliz cuando bajó la mano y palpó su erección, por momentos había temido que Yunho ya no se excitara con él, que se hubieran vuelto rutinarios, pero ahora sabía que no, Yunho lo devoraba con la mirada como seguro deseaba devorarlo con la boca. Emocionado el menor se volvió a acercar a él para quitarle los pantalones, los cuales dejó caer al suelo, mirando mejor a través de la ropa interior que efectivamente estaba erecto, se mordió el labio inferior y le besó después los labios, sin buscar una respuesta, luego el cuello, depositando suaves besos, le besó también los pezones, degustándolos con la lengua, haciéndolo retorcerse, para Yunho era una zona muy sensible, continuando con su camino, se hincó frente a él, comenzando a besarlo por encima de la ropa, haciéndole cosquillas, Yunho miró hacia abajo y sonrió, Changmin le devolvió la sonrisa y sin dejar de mirarlo le bajó la ropa interior, dejándola caer en el piso, Yunho sacó los pies para librarse por completo de ella y Changmin la aventó lejos – También me encantas – declaró con una gran sonrisa, sacando la lengua lamió un poco, haciéndolo estremecer, hacía más de tres meses que no sentía aquella suave y cálida caricia

Changmin… - suspiró excitado, mirando al menor lamer lentamente su miembro, mirándolo a los ojos unos instantes. El aludido bajó su mirada, observando el abdomen de Yunho, levantó la mano izquierda y lo acarició, subiendo al estómago mientras su lengua disfrutaba de toda la extensión, lamiendo lentamente. Después usando su mano derecha lo comenzó a masturbar, lamiendo la punta, aumentando su excitación, Yunho se agachó un poco y agarrando la mano izquierda de Changmin que le acariciaba el estómago, comenzó a lamerle los dedos, sujetándolos con la boca, uno por uno, excitándolo más, Changmin jadeó, y sin poderse resistir se metió del todo el miembro a la boca, comenzando a succionarlo, lentamente, mientras Yunho le acariciaba los cabellos. Cerró los ojos y se relamió los labios, sintiendo las caricias bucales de Changmin, casi sintió que le tocaba la garganta, pero Changmin no mostraba signos de detenerse, tenía mucha práctica, era más que obvio, hace tiempo que no pensaba en esas cosas, se sintió tonto y decidió mejor entregarse al momento… - ¡Nnngh! – gimió al sentirse fuera, llenando la boca del menor, abrió los ojos y lo encontró limpiándose la comisura de los labios, luego se puso de pie enseguida, sin darle tiempo a nada Yunho lo agarró del rostro y lo besó con pasión, siendo correspondido, hace mucho tiempo que no se besaban así, sintieron cosquillas en el estómago, una emoción dormida que hace meses no salía, se sonrieron al soltarse y sin decir nada se tumbaron en el colchón, besándose sin soltarse, desnudos mientras se tocaban, Changmin también estaba despierto pero Yunho aún no tenía otra erección por lo que siguieron explorándose, entonces Changmin quedó sobre la cama, boca arriba, mientras Yunho le besaba el cuello, degustando centímetro a centímetro de esa piel tan suave, tan cálida, ahora tan húmeda, perfecta. Bajó con besos por el cuerpo, e igual como hiciera Changmin con él degustó sus pezones, lamiéndolos con delicadeza, tomándolos con los dientes de forma suave, dejando un rastro de saliva, excitándolo más, Changmin echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Yunho le besaba el abdomen. Los codos del menor estaban sobre el colchón y su espalda ligeramente levantada, mirando hacia abajo, observando a Yunho besarle, sonrió, lo había extrañado tanto y su novio lo besaba casi como si fuera la primera vez, pero no lo era, Yunho besaba con delicadeza cada parte de su cuerpo, ahora estaba bajando hasta su miembro y su lengua lo trató tan bien al igual que su boca y eso lo emocionó, Yunho succionaba de forma amorosa, como quien lame un dulce sin quererlo agotar pronto, eso lo excitaba mucho más , pero Yunho no lo hizo terminar, subió de nuevo y sus labios se encontraron en un apasionado beso, Changmin sonrió

Entra en mí, hazlo pronto – pidió de forma dulce, casi infantil, Yunho sonrió y le besó la nariz, obedeciendo enseguida, lo sujetó de ambas piernas y las flexionó al frente, comenzando a entrar lentamente, ambos cerraron sus ojos cuando estuvieron unidos al fin y abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo, Changmin se mordió el labio con fuerza, entonces Yunho se comenzó a abalanzar con suaves estocadas, llegando al fondo, comenzaron a gemir, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, cada vez haciéndolo más rápido, y las manos de Changmin se aferraban a su espalda, enterrándole las uñas suavemente, gimiendo en su oído, besándose con pasión – Yunho… más…. Más – estaba bastante excitado, como hace tiempo no lo estaba, le había extrañado, ahora no podían parar hasta estar satisfechos por completo. Se detuvo cuando dejó de besarlo y se salió de él, repentinamente – No pares – suplicó excitado, pero Yunho no lo decepcionó, lo giró hasta tenerlo de espaldas y volvió a penetrarlo, Changmin se puso en cuatro, sintiendo las estocadas, la posición permitió a Yunho aferrarse a sus caderas y usarlas para poder abalanzarse mientras él apoyaba su pecho en la espalda del menor, piel contra piel, rozándose, sus sudores mezclándose, ahora su mano derecha bajando hasta la hombría del menor para masturbarlo, aumentando el placer, aplicando más fuerza a las estocadas hasta que se sintió venir, llenando a Changmin con su esencia, mientras él menor le llenaba la mano con la suya, Yunho le besó la espalda y el hombro hasta el final, sintiéndose satisfecho, había deseado tanto su cuerpo y su piel, ahora habían vuelto a ser suyos, se miró la mano y comió de la esencia de Changmin, saliéndose lentamente, el resto del semen lo limpió en vez de comerlo y entonces se salió del menor, volviéndole a besar el hombro, Changmin se giró hacia él y se volvieron a besar, ambos se acostaron en el colchón y se abrazaron

Te extrañé mucho Changmin, tu bendito cuerpo, todo – le acarició el hombro al menor, luego lo besó sobre los cabellos

Y yo a ti, estuviste genial – sonrió emocionado, durante una etapa de su vida el sexo se volvió tan importante gracias al vacío placer que le hacía sentir, olvidar, pero ahora el sexo era más que eso, era estar con el hombre que amaba de la mejor forma, solo ellos dos, sin ataduras, sus cuerpos desnudos, abrazados, fundidos en uno ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Al abrir los ojos sintió la calidez del cuerpo amado junto al suyo, miró a su izquierda y ahí, abrazado a su pecho estaba Changmin durmiendo, y él, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo, hace tanto tiempo que no despertaba abrazado a él, ambos tan juntos, se sintió dichoso como hace meses no se sentía. Con cuidado se movió un poco para no despertarlo, era sábado por la mañana y no tenía clases, así que no estaba de más pasar el día junto a Changmin, ahora que estaba con más ánimo que días atrás. Lo abrazó de nuevo, con sutileza y cerró los ojos, esperaría a que despertara, a que aquellos profundos ojos negros lo vieran al abrirse, mientras tanto pensaba, se habían prometido ambos que saldrían de Seúl, que buscarían su paz lejos de los malos recuerdos, de las crueles ataduras, pero no habían vuelto hablar del tema, Yunho no olvidaba su promesa de una gran casa, con un extenso jardín y hasta alberca, incluso un perro, y si Changmin quisiera, quizás más adelante hasta algún niño, él amaba a los pequeños, niños o bebés, lo hacían feliz, le ilusionaba la idea de ser padre aunque fuera solo por adopción, lástima que Changmin no pensaba igual, él era frío y distante con los niños, aunque le agradaban y sabía jugar con ellos, es simplemente que Changmin no tenía instinto paternal, al menos no como el suyo, además seguramente entre las ventajas que su novio veía en el ser Gay estaba esa, no tener la presión social de casarse y tener hijos.

Sentía un extraño aunque no incómodo calor y eso lo despertó, al abrir los ojos sintió el brazo que lo rodeaba, el cuerpo que le daba calor, sabía que era Yunho, así que sonrió, hacía tanto tiempo que no despertaban tan juntos, abrazados; se removió entre las sábanas y se abrazó con más fuerza al pecho de Yunho, sintiendo luego los labios de éste sobre su cabeza, la mano acariciándole el hombro y la espalda descubierta. Sonrió como un pequeño, levantó un poco la cabeza y besó el pecho de su novio, luego levantó la vista, se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron, Changmin se incorporó hasta alcanzar los labios de Yunho y lo besó delicadamente, como si aquellos labios fueran de cristal

Qué bello es despertar así, a tu lado – dijo en tono suave, mirándolo amorosamente, Yunho se sintió bendecido y altamente estúpido al dejarse llevar por sus celos la noche anterior

No puedo pedir nada más – contestó en el mismo tono romántico y meloso de Changmin, se sintieron tontos, como un par de amantes en una cursi película, pero no importaba, hacía tantos días que no estaban juntos, que no se entregaban al amor que sentían el uno por el otro, valía la pena bajar la guardia y mostrarse como el par de adolescentes enamorados que se sentían en esos momentos

¿Sabes Yunho? Me encantaría quedarme así todo el día, desnudo y pegado a ti, pero me muero de hambre – confesó sin vergüenza el menor, Yunho sonrió

¿Pedimos algo a domicilio? – propuso el mayor y Changmin no dudó en estar de acuerdo, moviendo su cabeza en afirmación – Espera ahí, yo llamo – se puso de pie al decirlo y su novio contempló el hermoso cuerpo desnudo de Yunho, sentía tanto deseo hacia él, como nunca lo sintió con nadie, a pesar de haber estado con hombres de muy buen físico, atletas, modelos, de todo tipo, aun así Yunho encabezaba la lista, su cuerpo era perfecto. Al cabo de unos momentos su novio volvió y se tumbó en la cama con él, Changmin se acercó para besarlo

¿Qué pediste? –

Pizza – respondió tranquilamente

¿De esa que llega en 30 minutos? – preguntó jocosamente, Yunho no entendió

No sé ¿Por qué? ¿Prefieres de esa? – cuestionó extrañado, pero Changmin sonrió más ampliamente, acercándose un poco más

Tonto, trato de saber si tendremos tiempo – respondió con otra sonrisa, acercándose de nuevo le besó en los labios, luego la barbilla, bajando al pecho, Yunho entendió entonces, sonrió animado

Yo creo que sí – contestó con una sonrisa, Changmin le besó de nuevo, bajando, tocándolo, rozando su cuerpo con los labios, deslizando su lengua, Yunho se estremecía, cerrando los ojos, acariciándole los cabellos cuando bajó hasta su entrepierna para hacerlo despertar entre caricias y besos, subiendo después, lo sujetó del pecho y lo empujó hacia abajo, con las manos apoyadas en su cadera lo empujó sutilmente mientras levantaba sus caderas, descendiendo por aquel miembro ahora perfectamente erecto, sintiéndolo dentro de nuevo, cerró los ojos al sentirlo por completo y Yunho contempló aquel rostro empapado en éxtasis, entonces el menor comenzó a moverse lentamente, abrió los ojos y topó su excitada mirada con la de Yunho, sonrió ampliamente, comenzando a moverse con vaivenes más rápidos, cada vez más violentos, Yunho gemía complacido, como embrujado, los movimientos de Changmin eran tan precisos, tan expertos, y él amaba esa posición, porque podía ver el rostro de su novio, sus gestos placenteros y sentir todo el peso de su cuerpo, el golpeteo de sus pieles, era tan excitante, no lo podía evitar, se lamió la palma de la mano antes de tomar su miembro con la misma violencia que él movía sus caderas y comenzó a masturbarlo, acelerando ambos el ritmo, usando el mismo, mirándolo con fervor, sus gemidos cada vez más fuertes, más rápidos. Yunho sintió un choque eléctrico lleno de placer, los movimientos violentos de Changmin le causaban tanto placer que sentía que en cualquier momento desfallecería, pero no lo hizo, sujetó con mayor fuerza el miembro de Changmin, decidido a hacerlo terminar. Ambos lo sentían, la sensación de estar en la cima, Changmin cerró los ojos, escuchando los gemidos de Yunho y a su mente llegaron aquellas palabras del sujeto afuera del bar "Toda una bestia", se sintió de pronto avergonzado, pero ya no podía parar, ni minimizar aquellos fuertes vaivenes, pronto sintió que su líquido brotaba y todo su cuerpo se estremeció, aprisionando entre sus paredes el miembro de Yunho que pronto lo llenó completo, gimieron al mismo tiempo, liberando su pasión fuera y dentro del cuerpo del otro, Changmin echó la cabeza hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante, agotado, sintiendo un placentero calambre en la parte baja de la espalda, sonrió automáticamente, con sensible excitación, Yunho lo miró y el solo hecho de verlo tan excitado sonrió ampliamente, acariciando suavemente el miembro blando de Changmin, lo había hecho vaciar hasta la última gota. El menor abrió los ojos y sin levantarse para que Yunho se saliera se agachó hacia el frente, atrapando sus labios en un beso tranquilo, luego levantó las caderas y jadearon al sentir la separación, Changmin se tumbó sobre el pecho de Yunho y volvieron a besarse, luego otro abrazo – Eres maravilloso Changmin – halagó enajenado, no tenía otras referencias, pero su novio era muy bueno en la cama y él solo hecho que fuera él le bastaba, no necesitaba más experiencias

¿Lo soy? ¿Cómo una bestia? – preguntó sin pensar, recordando al estúpido tipo del Bar

¿Una bestia? No digas eso, digo, a veces eres un poco salvaje, pero no una bestia, no pienses eso ¿sí? – el menor levantó la cabeza y se besaron otra vez, luego sonrió

¿Aunque no fuera bueno en la cama me querrías? –

¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¿No es obvia? ¿O es que ya olvidaste como fue nuestra primera vez? Solo estuvimos juntos en una ocasión, que por cierto fue muy torpe y aun así no quise estar con nadie más por 10 años ¿entiendes? –

Sí, perdóname, aunque no lo creas suelo ser inseguro – confesó avergonzado, Yunho le sonrió ampliamente – Durante tanto tiempo mi única arma fue mi cuerpo y el sexo que llegué a sentir que si no era bueno en él nadie me querría, pero creo que el único que no se quería así mismo soy yo –

Tal vez sí, pero como seas así me gustas y así te amo – declaró con otra sonrisa, Changmin sonrió levemente y se acercó de nuevo, comenzaron a besarse. En ese momento el timbre de la puerta sonó y se separaron

Yo voy – dijo el menor, separándose de Yunho se envolvió en las sábanas y fue a abrir, cartera en mano, el mayor lo miró con emoción, había extrañado tanto al Changmin de siempre, solo esperaba no fuera a decaer nuevamente, para eso sabía que Yoochun era crucial, así que él estaría al tanto del ex de Changmin

Desde el día de ayer que ambos habían llorado su soledad las cosas se habían calmado, Yoochun parecía estar bien, pero solo en apariencia, Jaejoong que lo conocía bien sabía de antemano que algo estaba tramando y tenía miedo, su amigo estaba muy pensativo y hablaba poco, solo para comer se juntaban, el resto del tiempo lo pasaba en su estudio, tocando el piano, a veces en silencio sin que el mayor pudiera saber qué es lo que estaba haciendo. Llegaron las 3 de la tarde y Jaejoong estaba terminando la comida, probó antes de apagar el fuego y salió de la cocina, dirigiéndose al estudio, al verlo Yoochun colgó rápidamente el teléfono celular que sostenía, hablando con quién sabe, Jaejoong notó ese nerviosismo en su amigo pero no comentó nada

Está lista la comida – dijo en tono normal, mirándolo con un poco de desconfianza

Ya voy – respondió secamente, lanzándole una mirada como quien espera volverse a quedar solo, así que el mayor no tuvo más remedio que darse media vuelta y salir del estudio. Tras unos minutos en que él puso toda la mesa y sirvió la comida, su amigo salió del estudio, sin decir nada se sentó y comenzó a comer, Jaejoong lo observó unos instantes, no tuvo más remedio que resignarse y seguirle, comiendo también, en silencio por unos momentos

¿Sabes? Tú y yo debemos hacer un viaje ¿Qué dices? Una loca aventura gay por el mundo – sugirió de pronto con emoción, pareciéndole buena idea, Yoochun dejó de comer unos momentos y luego lo miró con fastidio

Yo no soy gay –respondió molesto, sin dejar de mirarlo, Jaejoong sonrió

Sí, lo sé, pero igual te encanta follar hombres, así que encaja, vámonos de viaje – explicó casi en tono de burla, Yoochun sonrió un poco, quizás no era mala idea, pero él ya tenía un plan para recuperar a Changmin, claro que no lo hablaría con Jaejoong - ¿Qué dices? –

Te agradezco, pero no es el momento –

¿Qué? Pero si es el momento perfecto mi alma, buscaremos hombres y follaremos todas las noches, de fiesta en fiesta – explicó

¿Sin alcohol? ¿O es que ya me dejarás al menos tomarme una maldita gota de vino? – cuestionó con desdén, borrando la poca sonrisa que había asomado

Sí, sin alcohol – aseguró con tranquilidad

No seas imbécil, eso ni siquiera suena divertido, me apetece más irme a algún burdel y tirarme una mujerzuela, no hago gastos innecesarios y punto – expuso con enojo, volviendo a comer, Jaejoong suspiró profundo, debía tenerle paciencia a su amigo, estaba demasiado sensible por todo, volvía a preocuparse, pero tenía que estar al tanto de él

Se miraba frente al pequeño espejo en aquella pequeña recámara, acomodando sus cabellos, perdía el tiempo pues desde hace rato estaba completamente arreglado, Yunho intuía que quizás estaba evadiendo el asunto, quizás Changmin no estaba preparado para ver a su padre de nuevo, de perdonarlo. El mayor se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda, ambos se miraron a través del espejo, el menor sonrió

Te ves muy guapo – dijo con cariño, besándole la mejilla, Changmin sonrió

¿Crees que ya es hora? –

No sé, tú debes decidirlo, si no estás preparado mejor vayamos otro día – respondió sinceramente, Changmin lo dudó unos instantes

No, vamos hoy, vámonos de una vez – contestó decidido, sonrió de nuevo y se alejó de aquel protector abrazo, Yunho lo siguió con la mirada, Changmin fue por un par de cosas antes de mostrarse completamente listo, suspiró largamente

¿Listo? –

Listo – dijo sinceramente, con aquella mirada adusta que tanto amaba Yunho, entonces salieron de su pequeño hogar, afuera estaba estacionada la motocicleta del mayor, colocaron sus cascos, Yunho subió primero y le siguió Changmin, aferrándose a la cintura de su amado fueron a casa de los padres del menor. Al estar afuera Changmin volvió a suspirar ¿realmente estaba listo? Comenzaba a dudarlo, a ponerse nervioso

Vamos – escuchó la voz de Yunho, luego sintió su mano rodearle el antebrazo, jalándolo levemente pero él no se movió - ¿Qué pasa? –

No sé, no quiero ir, recuerdo lo que pasó hace 10 años y siento temor, como si fuera a decirle apenas que soy Gay – explicó nervioso

Mi amor, solo estás un poco nervioso, pero vamos – le sonrió luego de besar su frente - ¿Sí? Anda, es hora – el menor asintió, de nuevo convencido

Vaya, cuánto amor – escucharon una voz cerca de ellos y voltearon, era la hermana de Changmin, éste suspiró aliviado, se acercó a ella y le abrazó afectuosamente, pero tranquilo

¿Están mis papás en casa? – preguntó al separarse, la chica negó

Salieron, pero quizás tarden una hora o poco más, pasen, esperen adentro – contestó la chica, sonriéndole a Yunho, éste le correspondió, hace años jamás hubiera pensado que él pudiera ser cordial con alguna de las hermanas de Changmin, hasta dónde sabía ambas lo odiaban, estaba contento de que no fuera así

¿Ves Yunho? Es una señal de que no es el momento, vámonos – dijo supersticiosamente el menor, nervioso, su hermana echó a reír

No seas tonto y pasen – se acercó a su hermano y lo empujó con fuerza, moviéndolo unos pasos – Anda, que entren – ordenó en tono agresivo y Changmin no tuvo más remedio que acatar, los tres entraron en la casa. El menor suspiró al ver los alrededores, miró a Yunho y éste le sonrió

Relájate – se acercó hasta él y le acarició los hombros, masajeándolo

Tu novio tiene razón Changmin – consintió su hermana, sonriéndole - ¿Saben? Yo solo regresé por algo, debo irme, estarán solos, no hagan travesuras – advirtió frunciendo el ceño, pero Changmin sabía que bromeaba

No seas tonta, no haremos nada de eso – se defendió avergonzado

Bien, me voy, hasta luego – se despidió mirando a ambos y luego se fue, Changmin miró la puerta cerrarse y suspiró

¿Te confieso algo? – preguntó mientras le daba la espalda

Sí, dime – respondió Yunho seriamente

Tuve una etapa en la que me gustaba desafiar a mis padres, haciendo cosas que sabía que ellos odiaban, incluso un día metí a alguien a la casa, lo subí a mi alcoba y tuvimos sexo… mamá nos vio por accidente, fue horrible. Ese día la vi llorar, supe que había estado actuando como un imbécil, que debía detenerme – confesó avergonzado, esperando un reproche por parte de Yunho, pero no fue así, su novio se acercó a él y lo agarró de la mano, girándolo lentamente, topándose con aquella mirada avergonzada

Por eso estamos aquí Changmin, tus papás y tú tienen muchas cosas que perdonarse uno al otro, no dejes pasar ésta oportunidad –

Lo sé, gracias por estar a mi lado – contestó con una sonrisa tímida, Yunho le sujetó el rostro con las manos y lo besó – Yo realmente espero que te acepten, eres el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido, ellos deben conocerte así también

Creo que me halagas demasiado, pero gracias – sonrió también con timidez

Toma asiento, traeré agua – indicó el menor, luego se alejó hacia la cocina por los vasos con agua, esperarían en la sala hasta que sus padres regresaran, solo esperaba no fuera tanto tiempo

Pasada más de media hora la puerta por fin se abrió, instintivamente Changmin miró en aquella dirección, sus padres acababan de llegar, pronto la mamá de Changmin caminó de prisa hacia él, con una gran sonrisa

Cariño, viniste – dijo con emoción, su hijo se puso de pie y también Yunho, ella se acercó la besarle las mejillas al menor, mirándolo contenta, mientras tanto el papá y Yunho se miraban fijamente, el señor con recelo, Yunho con tranquilidad

Hola mamá –

¿Estás bien? Te veo más flaco ¿estás comiendo adecuadamente? – cuestionó preocupada, Changmin sonrió y le agarró una mano, besándola para tranquilizarla

Sí, es solo que estuve algo deprimido –

¿Qué pasa? –

Luego te cuento, pero antes debemos hablar – miró por fin a su padre, éste dejó de observar a Yunho y le miró con ternura, tenía tanto que decirle que sintió un nudo en la garganta, Changmin se alejó de su mamá y se acercó más a Yunho, agarrándolo de la mano, sus padres miraron aquella unión pero no dijeron nada

Tomen asiento por favor – les pidió a ambos y era la primera vez que su mamá se dirigía a Yunho, ya no como si no estuviera ahí

Mamá, Papá, estuve muy resentido con todo lo que ha sucedido, su desaprobación, su discriminación, las mentiras, todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para que aceptaran de una vez que soy Homosexual, para que yo también aceptara que culpar a los demás por todo lo que me sucedía no estaba correcto, que yo también me equivoqué… - hizo una pausa ante la mudez de sus progenitores – En gran parte estoy aquí gracias a Yunho, hemos hablado tanto al respecto, él me ha ayudado a ver que el odio no resolverá nada, y aunque el perdón tampoco remedia tantos años de lágrimas, yo quiero que seamos una familia de nuevo, pero no puedo si ustedes no aceptan esto – apretó con más fuerza la mano de su novio – No dejaré a Yunho si es lo que quieren, estaremos juntos, ésta vez no dejaremos que nos separen, no por sus motivos personales, si lo nuestro no funciona que sea por nosotros, no por alguien más – suspiró profundo al terminar, sus padres lo miraban fijamente – Papá yo te perdono… - su voz se quebró ligeramente y la mirada de su padre sobre la de él se ablandó mucho más – Sé que no quisiste herirme, que quizás en ese momento pensaste que estabas en lo correcto… Si aceptas a Yunho como mi pareja yo olvidaré todo, lo prometo – Mamá ¿tú lo aceptas? Al hombre que siempre amé – los miró fijamente y la respuesta tardó en llegar, creyó que no había remedio, que el odio de sus padres hacia Yunho "por convertirlo" en Gay era interminable, temió por ello realmente

Hijo… - comenzó su mamá, mirándolo a los ojos – Solo quiero verte feliz mí vida, es lo único que me importa, perdón si estas palabras tardaron 10 años en llegar – sonrió con ternura – Si es Yunho quien puede hacerte feliz entonces yo lo aceptaré como mi hijo también – dijo sinceramente, como hace tiempo no hablaba, Changmin sintió un gran alivio, sus ojos casi logran humedecerse, estaba conmovido

Gracias mamá – no lo pudo evitar y se puso de pie, acercándose a su mamá que estaba en el sillón de frente y se agachó para abrazarla con fuerza – No sabes lo que significa para mí tu aprobación – sonrió feliz, se separó de ella y la miró con amor, había deseado tanto oír aquellas palabras, ahora solo faltaba su papá. Se giró lentamente hacia él, su padre miraba hacia abajo, pensativo - ¿Papá? –

Changmin… ¿Qué te puedo decir? – levantó la vista y miró a su hijo, un nudo se le hizo en la garganta, compartieron miradas unos instantes, luego su papá se levantó y miró a Yunho, comenzando a avanzar hacia él, el mayor miró unos momentos a Changmin, ninguno sabía que pasaría, Yunho recordó lo sucedido hace 10 años, cuando el papá de su novio quiso matarlo a golpes el día que confesaron su relación – Yunho – se miraron a los ojos también – Por mucho tiempo fuiste para mí la persona más odiada, para mí eras el hombre que hizo Gay a mi hijo – sonrió divertido – Yo solamente tenía miedo, no supe apoyar a mi propio hijo, no sabía que hacer, nunca antes estuve tan asustado, por eso cometí muchas estupideces, fui incapaz de ver y por eso sucedieron tantas desgracias, aunque Changmin me lo perdone yo jamás me perdonaré a mí mismo… -

Papá… - interrumpió Changmin, pero la mano de su papá dirigida hacia él lo detuvo

Perdóname Yunho, me aproveché de la ira de tu papá para separarlos y por eso mi hijo vivió con tantas tristezas durante todos estos años ¿Cómo puedo…? –

Señor – lo interrumpió con sutileza – A mí no me debe ninguna disculpa, estos años lejos de Changmin también me sirvieron para aprender que debo luchar por lo que amo tanto como pueda, por eso estoy aquí, con el amor de mi vida – miró hacia Changmin y éste le sonrió – Porque ya no estoy dispuesto a dejarlo ir, claro, siempre que él quiera seguir estando conmigo… sin embargo es importante para mí que usted nos apruebe, siempre hemos tenido un objetivo en común ustedes y yo, proteger a Changmin y verlo feliz ¿no es así? – miró a ambos señores, la mamá de Changmin estaba a punto de llorar, si le hubieran dado antes una oportunidad a Yunho, si hubieran visto antes la clase de persona que era y el gran amor que sentía por su hijo quizás la historia sería otra

Lo apruebo, quiero que estén juntos, haz feliz a mi hijo, porque si él sufre por tu culpa, entonces ya no habrá perdón de nada ¿entendiste? – sentenció con seriedad pero sin enojo, a Yunho le pareció una advertencia justa y sonrió

Entendido, yo lo haré feliz – respondió emocionado, Changmin sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a él con arrebato, abrazándole, Yunho le correspondió suavemente por vergüenza de que estaban frente a sus papás, pero a Changmin no le importó, se separó un poco y le sujetó el rostro con las manos, sonriendo le dio un beso en los labios, pero Yunho le agarró sutilmente los brazos y los bajó suavemente – Changmin, tus papás… - susurró avergonzado, pero Changmin sonrió más ampliamente, abrazándose al cuello de Yunho miró hacia ellos

Perdón, es la emoción – se disculpó con poca sinceridad, no se arrepentía de habérsele lanzado al cuello, su mamá sonrió con timidez y su papá observó fijamente en silencio, deslumbrado por la enorme y brillante sonrisa de su hijo, por primera vez en tantos años lo veía tan contento, no pudo evitar sentir remordimiento, si hubiera sido más abierto antes y hubiera aceptado a Yunho como su pareja las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes

Con Jaejoong vigiándole día y noche no podía hacer mucho, dentro de todo comprendía que su amigo lo hacía por su bien y estaba agradecido, después de haberle traicionado habiéndose acostado con su novio él seguía siendo su principal apoyo, el único mal amigo era él, lo entendía, pero estaba cegado por la necesidad de tener a Changmin, ¿aquello seguiría siendo amor? Estaba desesperado, a punto de hacer cualquier cosa, dañarse así mismo, dañar a Changmin o dañar a Yunho, se encontraba atrapado ¿Qué debía hacer? No quería seguir, pero una fuerza interna lo impulsaba ¿es que acaso se estaba volviendo completamente loco? Se encogió de hombros casi imperceptiblemente, como si se hubiese respondido así mismo una pregunta interior, Jaejoong lo observó desde el otro lado de la sala. El reloj de pared marcaba casi las nueve de la noche, no habían cenado aún, pero ninguno parecía querer hacerlo, Yoochun miraba hacia la pared, sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras él, oculto tras un libro le observaba, taciturno, pensativo y con la mirada triste, se sintió mal de verlo así, si por él fuera Changmin dejaría a Yunho y se iría con su amigo, pero no estaba en sus manos, el ex novio de su amigo era ahora de otro hombre, aquellos días de ayer en que ellos 4 salían como un par de parejas comunes ya no existían, él estaba sin Junsu, su amigo sin Changmin, pero se tenían mutuamente ¿no era acaso la amistad un sentimiento de mayor fuerza que el amor? Porque cuando amas no siempre eres amigo de esa persona, pero teniendo un amigo como él lo tenía entonces estaba completo, amor y amistad en uno solo. Yoochun se percató de aquella furtiva mirada desde atrás de un inútil libro porque obviamente no estaba siendo leído

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó algo molesto, no le gustaba que lo miraran tan fijamente

Nada, solo que te veo un poco cansado ¿Por qué no vas a dormir? – sugirió el mayor, con sonrisa fraternal, Yoochun le observó en silencio – Acomodaré tu cama – se puso de pie y dejó el libro sobre el asiento, dirigiéndose a la recámara, Yoochun dormía ahí, naturalmente, él en cambio dormía en la sala, a veces en el suelo cuando hacía calor. Quitó la colcha y dejó las sábanas, acomodó con cuidado la almohada y sonrió al ver su obra, era detallista con las cosas de la casa, todo en su debido lugar, bien acomodado - ¡Ya puedes venir mi alma! – gritó sin sutileza, no tomando en cuenta, o mejor dicho, no dándose cuenta que su amigo estaba desde hace rato mirándolo desde el marco de la puerta, Jaejoong no obtuvo respuesta y volteó hacia ese lugar, Yoochun miraba atento, brazos cruzados y espalda sobre un trozo de pared - ¿Qué pasa? ¿no tienes sueño? – preguntó extrañado, la actitud de su amigo desde hace tiempo era de miedo, miraba fijamente, se perdía en sus pensamientos y no se sabía cuándo reaccionaría con violencia o indiferente, a veces hablaba de más, completas tonterías, pero en otras ocasiones lograba grandes silencios que asustaban. Jaejoong se preocupó, pero esperó respuesta, Yoochun dejó al fin el marco de la puerta y se acercó a él, sin aviso, sin preludio a que haría algo así lo tomó de la cintura y le besó en los labios, sorprendiéndolo, para nada el mayor vaticinó algo así, pero sin alarmarse manejó la situación, agarrando los brazos de su amigo lo apartó de él, alejándole sus labios del alcance, sin alejar su cuerpo del suyo, lo miró con cariño a los ojos - ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó preocupado, no es que fuera la primera vez que se besaban, antes cuando eran Universitarios jugueteaban de vez en cuando, se daban besos o se tocaban ocasionalmente, siempre en plan de "pasarla bien" nunca se habían acostado o llegado más allá, no se amaban de esa forma, pero resultaba fácil el contacto físico. Sin embargo en aquellos momentos de sensibilidad, de precaria locura resultaba preocupante

Ni que fuera la primera vez – respondió con prontitud, secamente, pero volviendo a acercarse, ésta vez sin tocarlo, solo buscando sus labios, Jaejoong correspondió, sujetándole de la nuca con ambas manos. Se besaron por unos instantes, Jaejoong sintió tanta frialdad en aquellos labios que antes había besado con tibieza, eso lo hizo sentirse triste. Al separarse Jaejoong fijó la mirada en aquellos gélidos ojos y se apartó

Será mejor que descanses – dijo tan pronto se separó de él, como si segundos atrás no estuvieran besándose, el mayor fingió acomodar la cama que ya estaba demasiado acomodada hasta que unos brazos le rodearon por la espalda, Yoochun acercó los labios a su oído

Hagamos el amor, eso nunca lo hemos hecho – susurró con maldad, ni siquiera él mismo sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero Jaejoong se estremeció al escuchar semejante propuesta, se apartó del agarre que le tenía por la espalda y se giró hacia él, indignado

No digas locuras Yoochun, mejor acuéstate, creo que estás alucinando – estiró su mano hasta su frente, esperando encontrarlo ardiendo en fiebre, pero estaba normal

¿Por qué no? ¿Ya olvidaste aquellas noches? ¿Las fiestas clandestinas de la Universidad? –

Eso es diferente –

Es lo mismo, estábamos desnudos en la misma cama –

Sí, con otros hombres, no tú y yo solos – aclaró con preocupación, seguía sin entender a que quería llegar Yoochun con todo eso ¿desquiciarlo? ¿Qué se fuera por sí mismo? Si insistía de esa forma quizás lo lograría

No te hagas del rogar – sonrió con malicia – Solo será una vez, lo prometo, seré bueno contigo – explicó con media sonrisa, el corazón de Jaejoong latió de prisa

Yoochun – se quedó paralizado observándole, su amigo se acercó otra vez a él, le agarró la mano y lo jaló hacia él, atrapándolo por la cintura lo besó, al principio Jaejoong se resistió, pero luego le siguió el juego, besándolo también, su amigo lo aprisionó con tanta fuerza que sus cuerpos se unieron más, el mayor comenzó a sentir besos en su cuello cuando se soltaron los labios, cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse en el momento pero no pudo. ¡Carajo! Se trataba de Yoochun, su mejor amigo ¿Cómo podría dejarse amar en el sexo por él? – No… - susurró nervioso, girando su cabeza hacia un lado y aventándolo sutilmente – No puedo – determinó preocupado, esperando cualquier reacción violenta por parte de su amigo – Perdóname Yoochun – lo alejó por completo de él y sin verlo de nuevo a los ojos salió de la habitación, rápidamente, Yoochun sonrió levemente, luego se tocó los labios y recordó los de su amigo, no era justo, pero lo había hecho, lo besó para sacarle de quicio, aquello era el principio de todo, hasta que su amigo desistiera y saliera corriendo, para dejarlo en paz de una vez por todas

Luego de la cena Changmin y Yunho aceptaron la propuesta de beber una taza de té en la sala, la familia del menor siempre fue costumbrista, todo lo contrario a la familia del mayor, desde que recordaba solo había problemas desde que su mamá murió, le habría gustado más disfrutar de una familia como la de Changmin

¿Dónde estás viviendo Changmin? ¿ya viven juntos? – preguntó preocupada su mamá, no habían hablado de ese tema

Sí, Yunho tiene una casita, no está cerca de aquí, ahí estamos viviendo – miró a su novio y se sonrieron, Changmin no quiso especificar que más que casa, aquel solo era un cuarto dividido en dos habitaciones

Ya veo ¿y tú casa? ¿ya la vendiste? Podrían vivir ahí ¿no? – mencionó la señora

Aún no la vendo pero de eso se está haciendo cargo el agente de bienes raíces que contraté, en realidad no quisiera vivir ahí – explicó sin tanto detalle aunque él y Yunho ya habían hablado de eso antes, aquella casa fue testigo de muchos recuerdos con Yoochun que Changmin ya no quería recordar, además su ex novio conocía de ese lugar y en esos momentos era una persona peligrosa para ellos, Changmin no quiso contar a su mamá sobre el estado cada vez más deplorable de su ex, así como tampoco quiso informarle que ahora era un desempleado

¿Por qué no se quedan ésta noche? – propuso de pronto el papá, quien no había hablado mucho en todo el día, los aludidos voltearon a verse, poniéndose de acuerdo con la mirada

Gracias papá, está bien – contestó sonriendo

¿Sabes hijo? Me gustaría saber cómo se reencontraron, jamás lo creí posible – inquirió la mamá, ahora que estaban juntos de nuevo y sabía que su relación sería duradera le gustaría saber todos los pormenores. Changmin y Yunho contaron la historia, cada uno desde su perspectiva, omitiendo detalles que obviamente serían incómodos de contar, el mayor también contó sobre su padre, cuando murió, como antes de morir le confesó lo que había hecho. Charlando se les fue el tiempo, incluso la hermana de Changmin volvió y se puso al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos, ella también aceptaría a Yunho en su familia, solamente faltaba la otra hermana de Changmin que estudiaba en el extranjero, la del carácter más difícil, pero si había aceptado a Yoochun quizás Yunho no sería tampoco un problema. Sin darse cuenta ahora el reloj marcaba casi la media noche, habían conversado tanto, nunca antes Changmin se sintió tan cómodo, con su familia y junto a su novio, sus padres pudieron ver la gran diferencia de su hijo estando con Yoochun y estando con Yunho, se notaba a leguas que Yunho lo hacía muy feliz, hace mucho que no lo veían sonreír a cada momento. Se despidieron de los padres del menor y subieron a la habitación antigua de Changmin, era distinta a como Yunho la conoció hace 10 años, parecía más bien la habitación de un Universitario aunque el ambiente era el mismo, sintió nostalgia, Changmin lo observó mirando fijamente cada rincón de la alcoba y sonrió, acercándose a él por la espalda lo abrazó

¿Te acuerdas? Cuando nos besábamos a escondidas – comentó divertido, Yunho sonrió ampliamente, afirmando con la cabeza

¿Cómo olvidarlo? Cuando trepaba por el árbol – el menor lo soltó y se posicionó a su frente, lo abrazó con firmeza

Tantos recuerdos ¿Cómo olvidarlos? – sonrió y se apartó de él, caminó hacia el ropero y sacó dos shorts y dos camisas, aventándolo uno de cada uno a Yunho, vistiéndose el primero

Debemos buscar donde vivir Changmin, mientras te construyo tu casa – informó Yunho, a Changmin le parecía tan extraño oír algo así, pero sonrió

¿Tú me la vas a construir? ¿Desde cuándo eres Arquitecto, Ingeniero y Albañil? – preguntó en broma

Muy gracioso, no con mis manos, pero te construiré una casa como te la prometí hace años, pero no sabrás donde, es secreto – dijo en tono infantil, luego se cambió de ropa

Ya lo decidí, quiero un perrito, pero que no sea grande ¿eh? Y lo de los hijos sigue igual, no quiero – sentenció seriamente

Como tú quieras – respondió en tono amable y cariñoso, acercándose a él – Todo será como quieras – apartó unos mechones de cabello de su rostro y le besó, aunque Changmin pudo notar aquella tristeza en sus ojos, sabía perfectamente que amaba a los niños pero él no

Gracias Yunho – sin decir más el mayor se fue a acostar, Changmin en cambio salió al baño, mientras él acostado miraba hacia el techo, cerró los ojos, minutos después el menor regresó y se acostó también en la cama, abrazándose a la cintura de Yunho – Soy muy egoísta ¿no es cierto? – preguntó aunque no sabía si su novio dormía, Yunho abrió los ojos y le acarició la espalda

No Changmin, entiendo si no quieres hijos, además es muy difícil adoptar porque los dos somos hombres, necesitaríamos valernos de un engaño, así que está bien, no te preocupes – consoló inmediatamente aunque a él no le importaría hacer todo eso con tal de tener hijos, pero respetaría a Changmin y su decisión

Pasaron los días y la presión se hizo cada vez mayor, Yoochun intentaba seducir a Jaejoong, lo presionaba para besarlo, intentaba tocarlo, llevárselo a la cama, pero el mayor lo evadía, perturbado por aquella situación, jamás antes lo habían acosado sexualmente de aquella forma, y el hecho de que fuera su mejor amigo resultaba mucho más molesto, sin embargo ya era más que obvio porque lo hacía Yoochun, y si él le seguía el juego y terminaba de desquiciarse entonces estaría perdido, porque saldría corriendo y le dejaría solo, para que él pudiera ir en busca de Changmin, así tuviera que buscarlo hasta el fin del mundo

¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó Jaejoong en tono serio, momentos atrás Yoochun lo había acosado y aun en contra de su voluntad estuvieron besándose durante varios minutos, pero él no hablaba del tema, cuando Yoochun intentaba algo más él se excusaba con algo y huía, encontrando que más hacer, comenzaba a desesperarse, por fortuna aquello no comenzaba a gustarle, seguía enamorado de Junsu y por su amigo no tenía el menor deseo

No mucha, no quiero comer ahorita – respondió en tono seco, Jaejoong suspiró cansado, su amigo no comía bien desde que había salido del Hospital

Comprendo, aun así prepararé algo, solo tomo un baño y lo hago –

Sí, está bien – contestó el menor, tratando de no parecer inquieto, Jaejoong cargaba con su celular a todas partes, incluso cuando se bañaba lo metía al baño, así que Yoochun no tenía manera de buscar alguna pista de dónde encontrar a Changmin, ya que el teléfono de su ex fue lanzado por él en el estacionamiento y jamás lo volvió a ver, a casa de sus padres intentó localizarlo hace tiempo, pero su madre siempre se lo negaba, incluso llamó a la editorial, pero desde que había regresado del Hospital se topó con la noticia de que su ex ya no trabajaba ahí, era obvio que a Yunho no podía llamarle y tampoco a Junsu, con ninguno de los dos sería posible localizarlo, solo quedaba el celular de Jaejoong, estaba seguro que si lo utilizaba para mandar un mensaje de su parte a Yunho podría citar a Changmin con trampa y así poder ver al menor

No tardo – informó inquieto Jaejoong, en una ocasión anterior su amigo quiso seducirlo metiéndose al baño con él, así que ésta vez entró de prisa, solo con la toalla en mano, olvidando su celular, Yoochun lo notó enseguida, diario cada vez que Jaejoong iba a bañarse él estaba al pendiente para cuando olvidara su celular, ese día había sido éste, así que sin perder tiempo corrió hacia el celular, buscando el número de Yunho para mandarle un mensaje, pero al ir bajando la lista y pasar por el de Changmin se da cuenta que el registrado no es el que conoció

Tiene otro… - pensó enseguida, una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro – Es mi oportunidad, perdóname Jaejoong – sin esperar más tiempo corrió al comedor, había cambiado de planes, ahora saldría para tratar de encontrarse con su ex. Agarró una silla y la inclinó frente a la puerta del baño, atracando la cerradura con ella – De otro modo saldrías a buscarme – pensó al terminar de imposibilitar la puerta, corrió a la habitación a ponerse zapatos, agarrar su cartera y guardar el celular de su amigo, luego agarró las llaves del departamento y de su auto, saliendo enseguida del departamento. Al cabo de algunos minutos Jaejoong cerró la llave del agua, se secó con la toalla el cuerpo y luego la amarró a la cintura, agarró otra más pequeña y se comenzó a secar el cabello

Diablos, dejé mi ropa afuera, espero no quiera verme desnudo de nuevo para manosearme – pensó con fastidio, caminó a la puerta e intentó abrirla, pero el cerrojo no giraba - ¿Qué demonios…? – pensó extrañado, intentando abrir de nuevo, entonces recordó que no solo dejó afuera su ropa, sino también el celular – No puede ser… Yoochun – comenzando a entender lo que pasaba volvió a intentar abrir, pero era obvio, la puerta estaba atracada y el atrapado ahí, en el baño - ¡Yoochun! ¿estás ahí? ¡Ábreme! – gritó como loco, comenzando a empujar la puerta, luego a darle pequeñas patadas - ¡Maldición! – enojado y desesperado golpeó la puerta un par de veces hasta que se cansó, no le quedaba de otra que esperar

Llegó hasta la casa de Junsu, al menos a unas cuadras de ahí, no estaba del todo seguro pero quizás lo encontraría ahí, sabía de sobra que Changmin no regresaría a vivir con sus padres, no tenía otra pista, había pasado por su antigua casa y vio que aún tenía un letrero de "Se vende" era obvio que no dormía ahí, en el Hotel se cercioró de que ya no estuvieran hospedándose, después de todo habían pasado más de 3 meses, sus pistas eran pocas. Dentro del auto sacó el celular de Jaejoong y buscó el número de Changmin, comenzó a escribir un mensaje para él

Jae dice que no puedo retenerte a la fuerza y es verdad, no quiero que me odies, pero puedo desaparecer a Yunho sin que sepas que fui yo, entraré en tu vida de nuevo, poco a poco y te consolaré, así vendrás a mí sin que te obligue – pensó con una gran sonrisa mientras terminaba de escribirle un mensaje, luego redactó otro para Yunho, esperando que la suerte estuviera a su favor, que ninguno hablara con el otro del mensaje que recibieran, de otra forma su plan se vendría abajo – Será un accidente, tiene que serlo, yo no tendré la culpa, no lo asesinaré yo – pensó con firmeza, auto convenciéndose, volvió a sonreír mientras apretaba el botón de "enviar"

Changmin leyó aquel mensaje extraño de parte de Jaejoong, tenía días sin saber de él y éste solía llamarle, no enviarle mensajes, por lo que resultó sospechoso, esa forma de expresarse no parecía la de él, Jaejoong solía poner emoticones y cosas así, el mensaje que acababa de recibir parecía demasiado seco "Necesitamos vernos, es apremiante, trata sobre Yoochun y su recuperación, por favor atiende…" seguido de aquellas palabras una dirección y una hora específica, Changmin miró fijamente el mensaje, leyéndolo un par de veces

Amor, ya está listo esto – escuchó la voz de su novio desde la pequeña cocineta de la habitación contigua

Ya voy – respondió secamente, luego fijó su mirada de nuevo en el mensaje – Que raro – pensó preocupado ¿debería de ir? Si Jaejoong tramaba algo raro él prefería mantenerse al margen, antes de la hora indicada llamaría a Junsu para que le diera su opinión

¿Amor? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Yunho desde el marco de la puerta, Changmin se giró hacia él y sonrió, luego negó con la cabeza

Nada, ya voy – dejó el celular sobre la cama y salió de la habitación, Yunho miró el aparato unos instantes antes de seguirle, seguro había visto algo extraño y lo averiguaría después - ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó al señalar una de las cosas que había preparado su novio

Un aderezo – respondió tranquilamente, Changmin sonrió y no dudó en probarlo. Comieron tranquilamente entre charlas banales - ¿Qué vas hacer hoy? – cuestionó de pronto Yunho, Changmin que no sabía si iría o no a aquel lugar lo pensó unos momentos

No sé… quisiera buscar un trabajo – mintió con tranquilidad, Yunho no lo creyó, sin embargo sonrió tranquilamente

Me parece bien, yo necesito ir a la Academia –

Pero ya no tienes clase por la tarde el día de hoy – observó el menor

Lo sé, pero necesito ir por unos papeles ¿me acompañas? –

No lo creo, necesito ver lo del empleo – volvió a mentir y Yunho lo volvió a sospechar, pero solo se limitó a sonreír

Entiendo – estiró una mano y apretó suavemente la de Changmin - ¿A qué hora sales de aquí –

Más o menos en media hora – respondió, cambiando de planes, no llamaría a Junsu, mejor iría a su casa. Sonrió con franqueza y continuaron comiendo – Creo que tomaré un baño – dijo al terminar de comer

Yo recogeré los trastos, salgo más tarde – siguió el juego, sonriendo con tranquilidad, pero se moría por saber que estaba sucediendo, Changmin se levantó del asiento y se fue al pequeño baño que estaba prácticamente dentro de la otra habitación. Cuando Yunho escuchó la llave del agua terminó de recoger las cosas y fue a la habitación, se agachó y tomó el celular del colchón, no solía hacerlo, no husmeaba en las cosas personales de su novio pero en ésta ocasión se ameritaba tal ultrajo, buscó llamadas recientes recibidas y hechas, pero ninguna era de ese día, sino de anteriores, así que fue hacia los mensajes, ahí vio uno de Jaejoong y todo indicaba que era ese día, lo abrió para leerlo, extrañándose del contenido ¿Por qué citar a Changmin justo ese día? ¿acaso algo había pasado con el ex de su novio? Estaba confundido. Instantes después escuchó la llave cerrarse, Changmin era demasiado rápido bañándose, claro, cuando no lo hacían juntos, así que dejó el celular en la cama tal cual en la posición que recordaba y regresó a la pequeña cocineta, fingiendo que continuaba recogiendo

No me acostumbro al agua fría – se quejó titiritando

Perdón, no había manera de instalar calentador – se disculpó el mayor, Changmin sonrió

No importa, cuando nos bañamos juntos el agua es muy caliente – dijo con picardía, acercándose a Yunho lo besó

Lo sé – sonrió también y le correspondió el beso, Changmin luego se fue de nuevo para ponerse la ropa con la que saldría, Yunho lo observaba de reojo, no quería desconfiar de él pero le dolía que no le hubiera mencionado de aquel mensaje, sin embargo Yunho memorizó el lugar y la hora, no estaba bien, pero espiaría a su novio y a Jaejoong

Bien, ya estoy, debo irme – informó el menor al cabo de unos minutos, se acercó a Yunho para despedirse

¿No quieres que te acompañe? Puedo ir por los papeles otro día – dijo de último momento, poniéndolo a prueba por su reacción, Changmin torció la boca unos momentos

No, ve y has tus cosas – respondió sinceramente, tratando de disimular se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios – Debo irme –

Que te vaya bien – contestó con seriedad, Changmin salió por fin de la casa y entonces enojado aventó una toalla de cocina al suelo – Maldita sea ¿Por qué me estás ocultando lo que pasa? – se preguntó con molestia. Terminó de recoger y limpiar, miró el reloj y habían transcurrido 40 minutos desde que Changmin se fue, aún faltaba para la hora acordada en el mensaje así que esperaría un poco más

Junsu volvió a mirar aquel mensaje, tratando de descifrarlo, él al igual que Changmin no creía que fuera escrito por su ex, nadie mejor que Junsu para saberlo

¿Qué opinas? – preguntó preocupado

No vayas – respondió con tranquilidad – Quizás es una trampa, casi me atrevería a afirmar que Jaejoong no escribió eso, que Yoochun robó su teléfono de alguna forma

Tienes razón, es muy extraño, mejor no iré –

Es lo mejor – apoyó Junsu

No me gustó ocultarle esto a Yunho, pero el tema de Yoochun siempre genera conflictos entre nosotros – explicó con tristeza

Entiendo, y es comprensible, Yoochun no está bien de la cabeza últimamente –

Es verdad, me preocupa –

Estará bien, seguro que tendrá el apoyo de su familia y conociendo a Jaejoong no lo dejará ni a luz ni sombra

Sí, tienes razón – contestó el menor, sintiéndose más tranquilo

Miró el reloj de nuevo y supo que era hora, también debía salir, así que fue a ponerse otro cambio de ropa, al pasar por la pequeña mesita que tenían cerca de la entrada del baño notó que un botón parpadeaba en su celular. Cuando entraba a clases solía ponerlo en vibrador para que no lo molestara, ésta vez olvidó volverlo a poner con timbre al salir de la clase, por eso no había escuchado el sonido, agarró el celular y leyó en mensaje, no tenía sentido, estaba confundido

"Necesitamos vernos, es sobre Yoochun, él quiere reencontrarse con Changmin, debemos impedirlo, por favor atiende" – leyó con desconcierto, luego debajo de ese texto una dirección y un horario, demasiado diferente al de Changmin, lo cual era demasiado extraño, ¿Cómo podría Jaejoong estar en dos lugares tan diferentes a la vez? Entonces le llegó la duda, quizás Jaejoong y Yoochun se habían puesto de acuerdo, después de todo eran los mejores amigos ¿no? Seguramente Jaejoong atendería donde él debía ir mientras Yoochun asistiría a la cita con Changmin, de ésta forma él estaría distraído y Yoochun podía llevarse a Changmin lejos, la idea lo aterró, era apremiante advertir a Changmin, así que marcó a su celular, desesperándose cuando Changmin tardó en responder

Hola ¿ya te desocupaste? – preguntó desenfadado

¡Changmin! ¿dónde estás? –

¿Por qué? – preguntó confundido

¡No vayas! –dijo de pronto

¿A dónde? –

Perdóname, no debí hacerlo pero leí ese mensaje que te mandó Jaejoong, es una trampa –

¿Qué hiciste qué? No entiendo de que me hablas, además estoy en casa de Junsu – informó para alivio del mayor, quien suspiró profundamente

Gracias a Dios – susurró

¿Por qué dices que es una trampa? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó preocupado, lanzando una mirada de inquietud a Junsu quien entendía mucho menos que su amigo

Me mandó un mensaje también, citándome en un lugar muy diferente, creo que se pusieron de acuerdo él y Yoochun, algo traman –

¿Tú dónde estás? – no sabía que creer, estaba muy confundido

En nuestra casa, pero ya voy saliendo, ese sujeto me va a escuchar –

¡No vayas tampoco! – dijo de pronto, asustado – No vayas –

Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien ¿sí? – sin esperar respuesta colgó el teléfono

Yunho… ¡Yunho! – gritó desesperado pero no hubo respuesta

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Junsu preocupado

No sé, era Yunho… - nervioso como pudo contó a su amigo lo que habían hablado, Junsu estaba de acuerdo en que Yunho no debía de ir - ¿Qué hago? –

No te preocupes, espera aquí, yo iré al departamento de Yoochun, yo dudo que Jaejoong se haya prestado para algo tan raro, algo debe estar pasando, no salgas de ésta casa – indicó Junsu, Changmin asintió, nervioso

Está bien, pero no tardes, tengo miedo –

Tranquilo, no pasa nada ¿de acuerdo? – le palmeó el hombro y se apresuró para marcharse, agarró las llaves de su auto y se fue, Changmin suspiró preocupado ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Yunho por favor no vayas – pensó afligido, apenas habían pasado diez minutos y él ya se estaba imaginando lo peor. Entonces su celular comenzó a sonar, creyendo que era Yunho se alegró y miró la pantalla, pero no era Yunho, sino Jaejoong - ¿Bueno? – contestó preocupado

Hola mi amor – escuchó la voz de su ex y no la de Jaejoong, entonces comprendió lo que había dicho Junsu, quizás Yoochun si había robado el celular

¿Qué estás haciendo maldito demente? – preguntó con enojo, nunca le había hablado así, pero estaba realmente muy asustado

¿Por qué me hablas así? ¿ya no me quieres? –

Estás loco Yoochun, ya déjanos en paz – contestó con fastidio – Dime que quieres –

No te alteres, solo te quiero saludar –

¿Crees que no lo sé? Mandaste mensaje también a Yunho desde ese celular ¿Qué pretendes? –

Ya entiendo – Yoochun comprendió que su plan se había frustrado, si algo le pasaba a Yunho entonces ya no sería un simple accidente, lo culparían – Vi salir a Junsu – al oír esa frase se le heló la sangre ¿Yoochun estaba ahí? Asustado corrió a la cortina cerca de la puerta de entrada y la corrió, su ex estaba en la casa de enfrente, observando hacia allá – Ya te vi, te ves hermoso, como siempre –

Loco – pensó afligido, se había asustado tanto cuando estuvo hospitalizado, pero sin duda verlo así era mucho más preocupante. Corrió de nuevo la cortina y se alejó de la ventana

Sal mi amor, necesitamos hablar –

No quiero, llamaré a la policía –

Vamos, no seas así – dijo con tono de decepción – Sal y te juro que a partir de hoy todo será distinto, las cosas van a cambiar, te lo prometo –

¿A qué te refieres? –

Changmin, solo quiero que sepas que te amo, todo lo que hago siempre es pensando en ti, en nosotros, no me tengas miedo, no te haré daño – expuso con tono cariñoso

No temo por mí, sino por Yunho – contestó con tristeza

Sería incapaz de dañarlo, solo quiero que charlemos, sal – insistió tranquilamente, Changmin se la pensó unos momentos, recordando las sugerencias de Junsu, pero quizás si salía podía aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas. El menor caminó a la puerta y abrió, mirando en Yoochun una amplia sonrisa, cerró la puerta tras de sí y mientras colgaba el teléfono se cruzó la calle, estando frente a frente de su ex

Ya estoy aquí – dijo nervioso, Yoochun sonrió tranquilamente

Sígueme, iremos con Yunho –

¿Qué? –

¿Quién crees que recogerá tu auto? Así ustedes se pueden regresar juntos a dónde sea que estén viviendo – informó con tranquilidad, como quien tiene completo dominio de la situación

No entiendo nada –

No debes entender, vamos – quiso agarrarlo de la mano pero Changmin lo evitó, mirándolo a los ojos fijamente – Está bien, sin tocarte – señaló su auto a unas cuadras de ahí y caminaron, para esos momentos seguro Yunho ya había llegado al lugar, pero Yoochun no sabía que Yunho había leído tarde el mensaje, que no iba a tiempo y que seguramente se encontrarían ahí los tres

Junsu tocó varias veces la puerta pero no recibió respuesta, marcó a la casa y nadie contestó tampoco, mientras tanto en el baño Jaejoong creyó escuchar algo y se acercó a la puerta

Alguien toca, estoy seguro – había escuchado perfectamente el timbre del teléfono pero no la puerta, ahora que lo intuía comenzó también a tocar con fuerza la puerta del baño - ¡Ayuda! – gritó con todas su fuerzas, golpeando más y más la puerta, Junsu alcanzó a escuchar desde afuera - ¡Ábranme! – gritó más fuerte

Ese es Jae, estoy seguro – pensó preocupado, no entendía que estaba pasando, pero corrió a buscar al casero, seguramente él le podría abrir. Jaejoong volvió a golpear con fuerza pero cuando calló dejó de oír que llamaban a la puerta

No es posible, se fue quien sea que vino – pensó angustiado. Momentos después volvió Junsu con el casero, lo conocía desde hace tiempo, igual que las amistades más frecuentes de Yoochun, así que no dudó en abrirle la puerta, Junsu entró rápidamente

¡Jaejoong! – gritó mientras corría hacia el baño al ver la silla atravesando el picaporte, su ex novio se puso en alerta y en cuando abrió la puerta salió enseguida

¿Dónde está Yoochun? –

No sé –

¿Por qué viniste? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó preocupado

Yo los dejo – interrumpió el casero al ver que no hacía falta llamar una ambulancia como la vez anterior, así que se fue, cerrando tras de sí la puerta

Vístete, mientras te cuento – el mayor obedeció sin objetar, entraron a la habitación, Junsu le dio la espalda para no verlo, después de todo ya no eran nada, mientras su ex se vestía él le platicó todo lo que sabía, enseguida Jaejoong se puso a buscar su celular y efectivamente no estaba por ningún lado, sin embargo vio el de Yoochun tirado en el suelo, quizás por las prisas de salirse su amigo lo tiró al suelo y olvidó llevárselo

Llamaré a Changmin –

Mejor llama a Yunho, Changmin está seguro en mi casa – explicó el menor, Jaejoong asintió y comenzó a marcar a Yunho

Mientras vayámonos – Junsu asintió y salieron del departamento de prisa, Yunho no contestaba el celular y eso les inquietó. Arriba del auto se dirigían a casa de Junsu para recoger a Changmin y salvaguardarlo, pero para su horrible sorpresa él no estaba ahí, Junsu se preocupó mucho más, no entendía que estaba pasando ¿y si Yoochun fue por él? Pero no habría forma que supiera que eran de nuevo amigos, que él lo estaba ayudando

Maldita sea ¿Qué hacemos? – se cuestionó con angustia, Jaejoong lo vio tan preocupado que sintió compasión por él

Estará bien ¿sí? – colocó una mano sobre su hombro y le sonrió, Junsu sintió un vuelco en el estómago, muriéndose de ganas por lanzarse a sus brazos

Sí – contestó con una sonrisa tímida

¿Recuerdas la dirección del mensaje? –

Sí –

Es mejor que vayamos, quizás Changmin decidió ir de último momento – sugirió el mayor y Junsu asintió, entonces salieron de su casa para ir a aquel lugar

Bajaron del auto, habían viajado por alrededor de media hora aunque no había mucho tránsito vehicular, se trataba de una colonia tranquila, no parecía haber mucho tránsito de personas

No veo a Yunho – comentó Changmin preocupado, a lo lejos pudo ver su auto, Yoochun miró hacia él extrañado, se supone que Yunho debería estar ahí, que el auto sería historia y el novio de su ex también

Demonios – pensó preocupado ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? –

Deja que me vaya - pidió el menor con nerviosismo

¿Estás loco? Esperaremos a tu galán aquí – contestó sardónicamente, Changmin se puso más nervioso, pensando en cómo escaparse, al fin y al cabo estaba ahí su auto y él tenía las llaves, Yunho se las había entregado hace tiempo, pero Yoochun desconocía ese detalle

Yoochun por favor… -

Mi amor, esta es solo una consecuencia de tu decisión, me dejaste por él, ya nada tiene sentido ahora en mi vida – comentó con tristeza, Changmin lo miró de reojo y suspiró para sus adentros, esperaría un poco más a que Yunho apareciera, pero si se presentaba la oportunidad huiría de ahí

Había llegado hace unos minutos a aquel lugar concurrido, había tantas personas que no podía distinguir fácilmente si Changmin y su ex estuvieran por ahí, dio un par de vueltas por las calles en su moto pero nada, así que la estacionó y bajó, dando otro par de vueltas a pie, pero no había rastro ni de Changmin ni de Yoochun

¿Qué diablos? – pensó enojado, casi a punto de gritar ¿A dónde se había llevado a su novio? – Será que… - sacó su celular de nuevo y leyó el mensaje de Jaejoong, quizás aquel fue un distractor, él decidió ir al lugar donde Changmin fue citado y no dónde él mismo fue citado por Jaejoong, Yunho había querido llegar de sorpresa y agarrar en la movida a Yoochun, pero su suposición fue errónea, debió de ir al lugar que lo citaron, así que subió a su moto y avanzó despacio en tanto salía de la multitud, al llegar a la calle principal arrancó rápidamente, sin notar que un auto lo seguía, fue hasta un semáforo cuando le tocó el rojo que se dio cuenta, pues el auto se posicionó a su lado, ahí estaban Jaejoong y Junsu, el segundo le hizo una seña de que se orillara y cuando el semáforo se puso en verde obedeció, ellos bajaron del auto y Yunho de su moto, enseguida éste se acercó a Jaejoong en tono amenazante, a punto de decir algo

Antes que lo digas… - le interrumpió el mayor – No fui yo quien envió los mensajes, creemos que Yoochun se llevó a Changmin a algún lugar –

¿Qué? – preocupado se acercó a él

Vinimos aquí porque pensamos que lo trajo acá como decía el mensaje, pero ya vimos que no porque te estás alejando – explicó Junsu – Llegué a casa y Changmin ya no estaba, le pedí que no se fuera, perdóname – se disculpó avergonzado, Yunho no dijo nada, solo sacó su celular y se lo mostró a Junsu

Ese es el lugar dónde me citó a mí, memorízalo, nos vemos allá – dijo secamente, luego guardó su celular y se apartó hacia su moto, colocó el casco y se fue de prisa, Junsu y Jaejoong se voltearon a ver y asintieron, luego avanzaron al auto de Junsu y volvieron a subir, dirigiéndose al lugar indicado

Miró a su alrededor y nadie pasaba por ahí, se sintió preocupado, llevaban varios minutos ahí y Yunho no aparecía, Yoochun también comenzaba a impacientarse

¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó nervioso el menor, tenían minutos sin hablarse, Yoochun se giró hacia él y sonrió con tristeza

Te lo di todo, te amé como jamás amé nunca y a pesar de tus promesas te fuiste con él, jamás te lo voy a perdonar – contestó en el mismo tono de su tristeza, Changmin sintió mucha lástima por él, jamás lo volvería a ver con buenos ojos, aquel Yoochun no era ni rastro de lo que fue, amoroso, comprensivo, un novio intachable, había cambiado tanto que daba miedo, nunca podría confiar de nuevo en él, ni siquiera intentaría ser su amigo

Te juro que lo intenté, quise amarte, olvidarme de Yunho, pero no pude, jamás podré, yo nunca me enamoraré de ti, nunca – comentó con frialdad, haciéndolo sentir una punzada en el estómago, pero aquellas palabras solo agravaron su estabilidad emocional, Changmin lo estaba obligando a odiarlo ¿ya que caso tenía intentar quedárselo? Ahora solo esperaba la llegada de Yunho, que Changmin viera con sus propios ojos como él se iba, dejando éste mundo para dejarlo completamente solo

Changmin, pudimos ser tan felices – sonrió con nostalgia, recordando todos los momentos a su lado, pero no más, él tampoco quería seguir sufriendo – No me dejas otra opción – sacó el teléfono celular de su amigo y Changmin vio que marcaba el teléfono de Yunho, pero no contestaron del otro lado, Yoochun intentaba dejar un mensaje de voz, pero Changmin aprovechó el descuido y le arrebató el teléfono, Yoochun lo miró molesto - ¿Qué haces? Dame eso – ordenó enojado, Changmin caminó hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarlo

No, no dejaré que le hagas daño, no sé dónde esté pero no vas a preocuparlo, estoy seguro que desde un inicio sabías que no vendría – determinó convencido, pero Yoochun sonrió

Él vendrá, dame eso –

¿Lo quieres? –

Sí, dámelo – ordenó en tono alto

Tómalo – contestó el menor, y sin dudarlo se lo aventó a la cabeza, luego echó a correr, Yoochun se agarró con fuerza la frente, cerrando los ojos, pero hizo un esfuerzo en levantar la mirada y ver a Changmin, abrió con horror los ojos cuando su ex corrió al auto

No ¡idiota! – como pudo se estabilizó y corrió hacia el auto detrás de él, Changmin ya estaba dentro e intentaba arrancarlo sin éxito, Yoochun comenzó a golpear los cristales - ¡Bájate! – gritó desesperado, pero Changmin no estaría dispuesto a obedecer, lo que quería era huir – Imbécil – pensó asustado, en tanto Changmin intentaba arrancar el auto él buscó una piedra grande, entonces caminó al lado del copiloto y con varios golpes rompió el cristal, logrando meter la mano para abrir, en ese momento Changmin pudo prender el auto, sonrió triunfante a pesar de que Yoochun acababa de subirse, sentándose sobre los cristales - ¡No! – gritó cuando pudo subir, su intención era jalar a Changmin y sacarlo por el asiento del copiloto, pero el menor ya había arrancado el auto

¡Bájate! Iré directamente a la policía si no lo haces – ordenó el menor, enojado, pero Yoochun parecía no escuchar

Changmin imbécil, yo solo quería deshacerme de él – a diferencia de momentos atrás Yoochun ya no parecía molesto o desesperado, Changmin no entendía por qué, pero no quería distraerse, así que agarró con cuidado la calle principal, sin perder de vista el camino – Al menos estarás conmigo en el momento final – sonrió feliz, mirando a Changmin, su apuesto semblante, que guapo era su ex, el único amor de su vida

¿De qué hablas? – preguntó nervioso, comenzó a notar raro su auto, no podía reducir la velocidad y un alto en el semáforo se acercaba - ¿Qué hiciste? – preguntó nervioso

Desde hace tiempo fui a la Academia, le dije dónde estaba tu auto, él tendría que haber ido por él, nosotros no deberíamos estar ahorita aquí –

Yoochun, tú… - tragó saliva duramente, sin voltear esquivó un auto que se detendría delante de él debido a un semáforo en rojo y aunque del otro lado se atravesaban autos los pudo esquivar – Dejaste sin frenos mi auto ¿verdad? – las manos le comenzaron a temblar, volvió a tragar saliva, Yoochun se comenzó a reír

¿No es irónico? Quise matarlo, me convertiría en un asesino, ahora mataré a la persona que más amo ¿no es gracioso? – comenzó a llorar, que mal le había salido todo, Changmin también comenzó a derramar lágrimas, pensando en Yunho ¿moriría y no lo vería de nuevo?

¿Por qué Yoochun?... solo necesitabas aceptarlo… ¡Era todo maldita sea! – aunque sabía que era inútil intentaba frenar, comenzando a desesperarse – No quiero morir, no quiero – asustado hizo sonar el claxon varias veces, para que le abrieran paso, no había mucho tránsito vehicular y eso ayudaba

Perdóname, yo tampoco quiero que mueras – a pesar de que los vidrios le cortaban se movió, acercándose a Changmin, agarró el cinturón de seguridad que el menor no se había puesto debido a las prisas y lo abrochó – Supongo que mientras yo viva nunca te dejaré en paz, te amo mi amor – sin pensarlo dos veces y antes que su ex pudiera decir algo puso las manos sobre el volante y le besó en los labios

Yoochun… - alcanzó a susurrar el menor antes de que Yoochun viraba con fuerza hacia la izquierda, agarrando una vuelta violenta y el auto se estrelló contra un camión del lado derecho, donde estaba Yoochun, sin cinturón… Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó por los alrededores, un auto se había estampado contra un camión, destrozándose casi por completo de un costado, pronto el humo comenzó a salir y las personas corrían de un lado a otro, el chofer del camión se bajó aturdido, solo se había lastimado un poco debido al estirón y el golpe contra el volante, miró el auto que le chocó y se horrorizó al ver al chico en el volante con la cabeza sangrando, semi inconsciente, intentando moverse pero sus miembros estaban entumidos, las piernas atrapadas entre el asiento y la parte baja del tablero, pero más horrible aún fue ver el parabrisas destrozado del lado derecho ¿acaso hubo alguien con él? Lo descubrió cuando miró un tumulto de gente, a casi 20 metros del accidente yacía un cuerpo en el piso, cubierto de sangre, quizás muerto, no lo supo. En poco tiempo las ambulancias sonaron, llegaban al lugar, había un Hospital muy cerca de ahí por fortuna

Yunho aceleró la marcha, ya había pasado demasiado y no lograba llegar, en más de una ocasión se perdió, tomando otro camino, no había rastro del auto de Junsu, quizás él ya había llegado, se apeó en la calle y bajó de la moto, sacó su celular y vio una llamada perdida del celular de Jaejoong, eso lo puso más nervioso

¿Estarás bien Changmin? – se preguntó con angustia. Buscó en el GPS de su celular de nuevo la dirección, ésta vez era más fácil si agarraba la calle principal, subió de nuevo en la motocicleta y arrancó de prisa

Ya falta menos, no te desesperes – indicó Junsu cuando vio a Jaejoong de reojo tan nervioso, jamás lo vio tan ansioso

- No sé, me siento demasiado nervioso, algo pasó, yo lo sé –

- No digas esas tonterías ¿de acuerdo? – de pronto comenzó haber demasiado tránsito vehicular, Junsu estiró el cuello, a medida que avanzaban vio autos detenidos del carril izquierdo, avanzó más y la sirena de policía y la ambulancia fue más notorio – Un accidente – comentó Junsu tranquilamente. Había sido del otro lado

- Se ve feo – comenzó nervioso Jaejoong, cuando llegaron hasta el lugar pudieron ver bien, un auto estaba empotrado contra un camión, Junsu miró fijamente y reconoció el auto de su amigo, la sangre se le heló en esos momentos

- No, no puede ser… - susurró nervioso

- ¿Qué pasa? –

- Es el… el auto de Changmin – informó con miedo, Jaejoong abrió amplio los ojos

- ¡Detén el auto! – ordenó rápidamente, Junsu obedeció y frenó, Jaejoong bajó del auto, corriendo hacia la escena, no querían dejarlo pasar pero empujó al agente de tránsito y entró, Junsu fue detrás de él, dejando su auto ahí, solo quitó las llaves – Changmin… - susurró Jaejoong cuando vio al equipo de maniobras cortar el acero del auto para poder sacarlo, se horrorizó al verlo lleno de sangre de la cabeza, avanzó más lento y no vio rastro de ver a alguien más junto a él, pero lejos de aliviarse se preocupó más

- Oiga, no puede estar aquí – indicó uno de los peritos, en tono molesto

- ¿A… Alguien más? – preguntó asustado, casi en shock, Junsu entró con él también burlando la seguridad

- Váyanse de aquí – ordenó, agarrando a Junsu del brazo lo jaló, moviéndolo hacia él, entonces Junsu pudo ver a un grupo de personas en el suelo

- Jaejoong – dijo en tono suave y éste volteó, Junsu le señaló dónde había visto. El mayor pudo ver a través de los cuerpos alrededor de lo que había en el suelo y distinguió la cara de su amigo, cubierta de sangre, con un collarín rígido que le cubría no solo el cuello, sino gran parte de la cabeza, sintió terror como jamás antes, mucho más que al encontrarlo prácticamente ahogado en su propio vómito

- ¡Yoochun! – sin importarle corrió hacia el lugar, pero Junsu lo atrapó en el camino, jalándolo del brazo

- No Jaejoong, déjalos hacer su trabajo – pidió con apremio, él también estaba desesperado, haber visto a su amigo así, ver a Yoochun así, era una pesadilla. Los paramédicos le estaban reviviendo, al menos tenía la certeza de que seguía vivo, pero estaba demasiado molido, nunca vio tanta sangre junta

- ¡No! suéltame… Yoochun, mi alma – quiso correr pero Junsu lo agarró con mayor fuerza, abrazándolo por la espalda

- ¡Basta Jaejoong! – el perito que los había estado corriendo hizo una señal y dos de sus hombres se acercaron a Jaejoong, Junsu lo soltó y entonces lo pudieron agarrar

- No me toquen, necesito ir… - bramó con enojo

- Sáquenlo ya – ordenó el otro hombre - ¿Qué son de ellos? – cuestionó fríamente

- Amigos – contestó como pudo, con el nudo en la garganta

- Su otro amigo no es de ayuda ¿puede acompañarlos? – Junsu asintió. Los que auxiliaban a Changmin pudieron por fin sacarlo y hacer una evaluación general, Junsu miró hacia allá pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho rato, aquella imagen era demasiado fuerte para él – Suba con él – señaló al menor y Junsu obedeció, mirando como los demás se hacían cargo de Yoochun, lo subieron al fin a la ambulancia y partieron rápidamente, haciendo sonar la sirena de forma estrepitosa. Poco después subieron a Changmin en otra y Junsu corrió hacia allá, dejando a Jaejoong con los dos sujetos que aún lo agarraban, su ex le gritaba pero Junsu no hizo caso, debía darse prisa; al subirse a la ambulancia y mirar a Changmin en el estado que se encontraba comenzó a llorar, dos paramédicos lo revisaban aún, Junsu no quería verlo pero luego pensó que tenía que cerciorarse que estaba bien, miró detenidamente su cara, no parecía muy golpeado salvo la herida en la cabeza y algunos rasguños en el rostro, miró su torso y no parecía haber rastro de sangre lo cual le tranquilizó, sus brazos y manos estaban llenas de sangre pero no parecía haber heridas abiertas, sin embargo cuando miró hacia abajo y vio sus piernas llenas de sangre sintió que se mareaba, uno de los paramédicos terminaba de cortarle la tela del pantalón, no quiso ver detenidamente, solo supo que no se veían nada bien, quizás tendría fracturas expuestas, no lo sabía, solo supo que ya no quería seguir viendo, cada vez se sentía más mareado

El viento en el rostro se comenzó a sentir helado y no supo por qué, llegó hasta el lugar acordado pero no había rastro ni de Changmin ni de Yoochun, no había nada, detuvo su moto y se bajó, observando la zona fijamente

¿Se habrán ido ya? – se preguntó preocupado, sacó su teléfono y ya no tenía ninguna llamada perdida, ningún mensaje por leer, era como si el silencio quisiera decirle algo. Cuando andaba por la avenida principal y notó que había demasiado tránsito vehicular tomó otra calle en tanto pasaba ese tramo tan lento, al retomar la avenida y hasta llegar a ese lugar todo parecía demasiado silencioso, sintió un vuelco en el estómago – Esto no está bien, algo pasa – sacó su celular de nuevo y marcó el número de Jaejoong, de pronto escuchó una melodía lejana - ¿Su celular? – colgó el teléfono y el sonido cesó, entonces volvió a marcar, volviéndose a oír la melodía – Sí, es su celular – sin colgar comenzó a buscarlo, divisándolo a un par de metros de él, estaba en el suelo, cubierto de tierra debido al aire, se acercó a él y lo levantó, estaba algo maltratado, como si lo hubieran golpeado – Esto no me gusta – más nervioso aún que antes marcó el teléfono de Junsu, pero estaba fuera de servicio - ¿Qué diablos? ¿A dónde voy? – se preguntó nervioso ¿Qué debía hacer? Quizás si volvía a la casa de ellos encontraría a Changmin ahí, quizás solo estaba siendo paranoico, pero marcó el teléfono celular de Changmin y tampoco tenía servicio, en casa no tenían teléfono, tenía las manos atadas y cada vez se sentía más angustiado - ¿Dónde diablos están Jaejoong y Junsu? – se preguntó con fastidio, aventando el celular de Jaejoong al suelo, luego lo pateó – Maldito Yoochun, si le hiciste algo, si algo le pasó yo mismo te mataré – dijo con tono amenazador, nunca antes había sentido tanta cólera hacia alguien. No tuvo más remedio que subir de nuevo a su moto e irse, iría a casa de Junsu, quizás había vuelto allá o algo

Al llegar al Hospital enseguida metieron a Changmin al quirófano y Junsu fue obligado a quedarse ahí, a esperar, no podía dejar de llorar, orando porque su amigo se salvara, no podía entender que pudo haber pasado ¿Yoochun estaría bien? Por lo que pudo ver estaba bastante mal, incluso habían tenido que resucitarlo, lloró con más fuerza, cubriéndose el rostro

Yunho… – recordó de pronto al novio de su amigo y buscó entre su pantalón el teléfono celular, pero no lo traía, seguramente lo había dejado en el automóvil – Que estúpido soy ¿Cómo le aviso? – pensó con preocupación, pero no podía hacer nada, así que era mejor no lamentarse, esperar ahí, se sentó en una pequeña silla de la sala de espera y al cabo de unos minutos llegó Jaejoong, solo, estaba desesperado

¡Me dejaste! – reclamó enojado, acercándose a él

Era apremiante que me fuera rápido, me lo pidió aquel señor, no podía dejar que Changmin llegara solo – explicó agitado

¿Dónde está Yoochun? ¿Cómo está? –

No sé, no sé nada de nada – asustado y nervioso volvió a llorar, Jaejoong estaba como loco y él no sabía que decirle

Debo llamar a su casa – dijo entre dientes

No, solo asustarás a su mamá, esperemos a ver que dicen los doctores – limpió sus lágrimas, tratando de calmarse y poder hablar

Debe estar enterada Junsu –

Sí, pero no ahorita – se acercó a él y le acarició el rostro – Tranquilicémonos ¿sí? Tampoco llamaré aún a los padres de Changmin –

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pasó esto? Si Yoochun se muere… - él también comenzó a llorar, sacando conclusiones adelantadas, Junsu lo miró con compasión, su ex no era común que llorara de esa forma

Ya, tranquilo – lo abrazó con fuerza y Jaejoong correspondió, abrazándolo fuertemente, no les quedaba más que esperar – Jaejoong, préstame el celular de Yoochun – pidió al separarse

¿Para qué? –

Para avisarle a Yunho –

Ah… sí – sacó el teléfono y se lo dio, luego se apartó, tomando asiento, se agachó y colocó la cabeza entre las piernas, meditando. Junsu marcó enseguida y al cabo de unos momentos Yunho contestó

¡¿Changmin?! – preguntó preocupado al ver el número de quien provenía la llamada

No, soy Junsu –

Gracias a Dios ¿dónde están? – Junsu guardó silencio unos instantes - ¡Junsu! –

Yunho, ¿Dónde estás tú? –

A unas cuadras de tu casa ¿estás ahí? ¿Changmin está contigo? –

No… Changmin está… - suspiró profundo – Necesito que escuches con calma ¿sí? Y necesito que estés tranquilo – comenzó, no sabía cómo decirlo, pero ya oyendo ese tono Yunho supo que no sería nada bueno, se puso aún más nervioso

¡Habla de una vez! –

Su auto… Yunho, el auto – se mordió el labio, queriendo mantener la calma – Changmin tuvo un accidente en su auto, junto a Yoochun – dijo de forma casi pausada, como quien habla con un niño a tientas

¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo? – la mano que sostenía el teléfono comenzó a temblar - ¿Dónde están? ¿Está con bien? Junsu… -

No lo sé – trató de no llorar pero no pudo – No se ve bien, ven al Hospital pronto –

Dame la dirección – pidió con prontitud, Junsu le dio las indicaciones y sin esperar a más colgó el teléfono, volvió a ponerse el casco que se había quitado para contestar y se fue enseguida, nervioso, sintiendo como la sangre se le agolpaba en los pies, se sintió un poco mareado, aquello no podía estar pasando ¿Qué clase de pesadilla era esa? – Dios mío, que esté con bien… que no sea grave – no sabía cómo estaba la situación pero sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer, sus manos estaban temblando cada vez más así que mejor se detuvo, dejó su motocicleta en cualquier parte y llamó al primer taxi que pasó, no se sentía bien y era mejor llegar sin poner en riesgo su vida

Al entrar al Hospital lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por Changmin, pero no había nadie registrado con ese nombre, así que desesperado preguntó a las enfermeras si habían llevado a personas accidentadas, pero había muchos que habían ingresado ese día por aquel motivo, imposible recordarlos a todos, nadie tenía respuestas y él cada vez estaba más asustado, sacó el celular mientras caminaba, marcando el número de donde recibió la llamada de Junsu, el chico contestó enseguida y le dio las indicaciones, ellos habían entrado por la parte de Emergencias. Al ver llegar a Yunho, Junsu se levantó de su asiento hasta que el mayor estuvo ahí, quien no tardó en hacer preguntas

¿Dónde está? ¿Lo puedo ver? – preguntó intranquilo, mirándolo a los ojos

No se veía bien Yunho, pero no sé qué está pasando, lo están interviniendo – contestó apenado, agachando la mirada después, Yunho sintió como si perdiera la fuerza en las rodillas, si lo estaban operando quizás era mucho más grave

¿No sabes qué pasó? ¿Por qué…? –

No Yunho, nosotros íbamos hacia donde quedamos y del lado contrario en otro carril vimos todo, ya había sucedido el accidente… sabemos lo mismo que tú –

¡Maldición! – dijo enojado, jalándose el cabello, no podía entender que había sucedido, del otro lado a unos metros de ellos estaba Jaejoong, con la mirada perdida, sentado desenfadadamente en el asiento. Yunho lo miró y de forma seca se acercó, posicionándose al frente de él – Tu amigo… ¡Yoochun tuvo la culpa, estoy seguro! – gritó con furia, señalándolo, al oírlo Jaejoong frunció el entrecejo, lo miró con recelo

¿Qué? –

Ese loco tuvo la culpa, él debió provocar el accidente – acusó con enojo

Cállate… no lo llames loco – se puso de pie también frente a él

Si está así es por culpa de Changmin, si no lo hubiera dejado por ti… - lo enfrentó en iguales condiciones, queriendo acusarlo, pero eso enfureció más a Yunho quien no dudó en jalarlo del cuello de la camisa

¡No te atrevas! – sentenció molesto

Todo estaba en paz, ustedes y su maldito cuento de hadas tuvieron la culpa, si Yoochun muere será su culpa – respondió con furia al igual que él, quiso soltarse del agarre y propinarle un golpe pero Yunho lo esquivó y lo golpeó en la cara, casi tirándolo al suelo pero no cayó, solo resbaló un poco y se incorporó pronto para aventarse hacia él con fuerza, agarrándolo de la cintura hasta hacerlo chocar con la pared y poder golpearlo

¡Basta! – gritó Junsu enojado, no podía creer que estuvieran armando semejante escena, pronto una enfermera llamó a los de seguridad y dos hombres fueron hasta allá, para entonces ambos ya se habían dado un par de golpes. Los guardias los separaron agarrando por la espalda a cada uno, ambos se miraban con furia - ¿Qué diablos les pasa? Así no se solucionará nada ni nada va a cambiar ¡Dios! Son un par de inmaduros – regañó Junsu asustado, jamás vio a Jaejoong tan violento. Los hombres los sacaron del Hospital y les prohibieron entrar hasta que no se calmaran; ambos se quedaron cerca del área de ambulancias, evitando mirarse, como si reflexionaran, Junsu tenía razón, quien tuviera la culpa no importaba, el hecho es que ambos estaban ahí, entre la vida y la muerte, pelear no ayudaría en nada, solo podían esperar y aceptar lo que viniera. Yunho miró hacia Jaejoong, estaba sentado en el piso, fumando, se le veía tan lejos de sí mismo que sintió lástima, por lo que entendía ellos llegaron a dónde fue el accidente, eso quería decir que les vieron antes de que se los llevaran al Hospital, eso debió ser muy cruel. Se acercó hacia dónde estaba

¿Puedo? – sin hablar Jaejoong indicó con la mano que se podía sentar y Yunho se sentó a su lado en el suelo, Jaejoong sacó su cajetilla de cigarros y le ofreció, aunque Yunho fumaba no lo hacía frecuentemente, sin embargo aceptó el cigarro y luego lo prendió, permanecieron un momento en silencio, mientras fumaban – Lo lamento, no debí llamarlo loco… - se disculpó seriamente – Es solo que estoy demasiado asustado –

Te entiendo – respondió con tristeza – Changmin no tuvo la culpa, soy yo quien se siente culpable, no debí descuidarme, lo había estado cuidando día y noche sin separarme de él… ahora están así los dos… No quiero que se muera Yoochun, ni Changmin – se cubrió los ojos con la mano izquierda y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, Yunho suspiró profundo, en silencio también se le humedecieron los ojos, no les quedaba de otra que seguir esperando

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que salió el doctor que atendió a Changmin, tanto Jaejoong como Yunho tenían tiempo de haber regresado junto a Junsu, en cuanto vio al doctor Junsu supo que él había recibido a su amigo y se lo indicó a Yunho, él enseguida se acercó hasta él, en tono desesperado, se moría de ganas por saber que Changmin estaba con bien

¿Son sus parientes? – preguntó con mirada adusta

Vive conmigo – contestó Yunho – Somos pareja – el doctor lo miró de abajo hacia arriba unos instantes

Solo puedo hablar con sus familiares – dijo de mala gana

¿Es por qué soy Gay? Déjese de tonterías – contestó enfadado

Mire, si fuera mujer y solo vivieran juntos sin casarse tampoco tendría por qué hablar con usted ¿entendió? – se defendió enojado, Junsu interfirió cuando vio a Yunho con intenciones de responder

Por favor, sus padres están lejos y apenas vienen en camino, solo queremos saber algo, por lo menos que está bien – dijo Junsu en tono amable, salvando la situación, el doctor suspiró y accedió a hablar

Perdió mucha sangre pero pudimos reestablecerlo, afortunadamente la contusión en la cabeza no fue grave, no hay inflamación cerebral, sus órganos parecen estar bien, tiene golpes en todo el cuerpo, pero nada grave, el problema principal está en su pierna derecha, se le atravesó parte del acero del auto – al oír eso Yunho se puso más nervioso, no se oía bien – por fortuna no hubo daño en ninguna arteria principal pero su pierna se fragmentó en cuatro partes, tendrá que ser inmovilizada completamente por algunos meses pero pronosticamos una buena recuperación con el debido cuidado, con terapia apropiada llevará una vida normal – explicó con seriedad, mirando a Junsu quien se sentía más aliviado que antes, al menos no sonaba tan grave, se alegraba de que Changmin siguiera entero. Jaejoong se acercó al doctor cuando terminó, asustado

¿Y el otro? Es mi amigo ¿Cómo está? –

No lo sé, necesitan esperar que salga del quirófano y que el doctor encargado les explique – contestó con frialdad aunque por su mirada se notaba que sabía algo más y no quería decir nada – Necesito que alguien me acompañe para llenar unos papeles… de preferencia tú – señaló a Junsu, éste enseguida aceptó y se fueron. Jaejoong se pasó las manos por el cabello, desesperado

Estará bien, ten fe –

Gracias – contestó secamente el mayor. Yunho fue a sentarse, comenzando a recordar todo lo que había dicho el doctor, se sentía un poco más aliviado pero no dejaba de pensar en la pierna de Changmin, solo de imaginarlo postrado en una cama por meses sin poderse mover le resultaba angustiante

Las horas continuaban pasando y estaba anocheciendo, cada vez se veía menos movimiento en el Hospital, al menos de parte de civiles, doctores, enfermeros, camilleros y demás personal llegaban y se iban, todo mundo se paseaba por ahí pero no había rastro del doctor que atendía a Yoochun, a medida que pasaba el tiempo la desesperación fue aumentando, Jaejoong estaba demasiado desesperado, inquieto, Junsu temía por él así que estaba completamente al pendiente. Yunho miró su reloj, luego se dirigió a Junsu

Creo que ya es conveniente llamar a sus padres – sugirió Yunho, afligido, Junsu asintió y entonces Yunho se apartó, llamándolos. No sabía cómo decirlo pero se armó de valor, quien atendía la llamada era su padre, al oír la noticia naturalmente se asustó, pero antes de sacar cualquier conclusión Yunho les explicó que estaba bien, al menos estable, sin indagar en el tema de la pierna, luego le tranquilizó, dio la dirección del lugar y colgó

¿Cómo lo tomó? –

Mal, se escuchaba aterrado, no quise decirle de la pierna, acá es mejor que les explique el doctor – Junsu afirmó - ¿Llamarán a la familia de Yoochun? –

No lo sé, Jaejoong no tiene cabeza para nada ¿crees que debamos hacerlo? Aún no sabemos nada, estoy asustado Yunho, no estuviste ahí, el auto estaba casi despedazado, había mucho sangre – solo de acordarse comenzaba a temblar, Yunho le colocó una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo

No pienses en eso, mejor oremos por Yoochun – respondió Yunho

Orar… hace tanto que no hago eso, perdóname, respeto tus creencias pero no puedo – contestó Junsu con pesadumbre, como si ni siquiera pudiera aferrarse a una fe

No te preocupes, pediré por Yoochun, oraré por todos – sonrió amablemente y se alejó, sentándose en una silla en espera de los papás de Changmin, mientras comenzó a orar, agachándose hasta colocar los brazos sobre las piernas. Junsu se alejó de él y fue hacia Jaejoong, éste estaba de pie, con la frente apoyada en la pared, el menor le colocó una mano sobre el hombro

¿Quieres algo? ¿un café? Te veo muy mal – dijo con amabilidad, pero Jaejoong volteó, mirándolo con enojo

¡No! no quiero nada, solo quiero saber que está bien, Junsu, la espera me está matando – enojado golpeó con el puño la pared, Junsu comprendió, así que no se enojó por hablarle de esa forma

Mira – el menor señaló a Yunho y Jaejoong volteó – Dice que orará por Yoochun por todos nosotros – a Jaejoong se le hizo un nudo en la garganta pero no dijo nada

Yo ni siquiera creo en Dios… pero te juro que estoy a punto de suplicarle – desde hace horas que no lloraba pero en esos momentos volvió a hacerlo, Junsu no dudó en abrazarlo, agarrándole la cabeza, apoyándola en su pecho. Momentos después antes de que le soltara se acercó a ellos un doctor, quien lo notó fue Junsu, así que soltó a Jaejoong, éste al verlo no dudo en acercarse pronto, los ojos abiertos ampliamente - ¿Qué pasa? – el rostro del doctor no se veía muy animado así que pensó lo peor

Por lo que me dijeron del accidente él no llevaba cinturón de seguridad como el otro chico, eso fue lo que le salvó la vida al otro – al oír eso Jaejoong sintió que perdía el equilibrio ¿trataba ese hombre de decir que Yoochun estaba muerto?

¿Murió? – preguntó con angustia Junsu, instantes después Yunho se acercó a ellos

No, logramos salvarle la vida, pero debo ser sincero, el pronóstico no es bueno, tiene lesiones en el 80% del cuerpo y perdió mucha sangre, tuvimos que extirparle el bazo, por fortuna no hubo estallamiento de vísceras pero estará en observación por otras posibles hemorragias internas que no hayamos notado. Lamentablemente el cráneo sufrió un par de roturas al igual que otros huesos del cuerpo, además del daño en la espina dorsal, eso es lo más preocupante, no puedo darles muchas esperanzas, si sobrevive a esto estará en cama por mucho tiempo, lo lamento… - explicó casi fríamente, como era su trabajo, pero dar un pronóstico tan negro nunca era agradable, prefería informar de la muerte que ese tipo de diagnóstico. Se alejó enseguida –

No… él no… - ya no podía angustiarse más, estaba en la cúspide de ya no tener ninguna esperanza, solo atinó a acercarse a una pared y comenzar a golpearla varias veces, Junsu y Yunho lo miraban, compadeciéndolo, pero no había algo que ellos pudieran hacer, solo era cuestión de esperar, si Yoochun tenía suerte la muerte llegaría por él antes de que pudiera despertar y conocer su suerte

Poco después de ser informados de la terrible noticia de Yoochun por fin llamaron a su casa, sin entrar en detalles, era muy difícil de explicar aquello por teléfono. Por su parte, los papás de Changmin llegaron junto con la hermana y Yunho les explicó cómo pudo, enseguida su padre fue a buscar al doctor para escuchar de él la situación, en tanto su hermana y su madre fueron a sentarse, la señora se comenzó a sentir mal y su hija le acompañó

Tome – dijo Yunho al entregar un vaso térmico con café a la señora, el papá seguía ausente. La señora volteó a verlo y agarró el vaso

Gracias – dijo en tono suave, se sentía débil. La hermana de Changmin se puso de pie para que Yunho se sentara junto a su madre – No entiendo cómo pudo pasar algo así –

No lo sé. No tengo idea de lo que pasaba en ese auto, porque iban juntos, no sé nada – expuso Yunho, suspirando largamente, mil ideas pasaban por su cabeza pero ¿Cuál sería la correcta? Solo Changmin se los podría decir

Ese chico, por lo que dijo Junsu no tiene esperanza – comentó en tono bajo, no quería que Jaejoong le escuchara, sabía de sobra que él y Yoochun eran los mejores amigos – Tan buen chico, vaya forma… - no pudo completar la frase, al lugar llegaba la familia de Yoochun, la casa de su mamá no estaba lejos de ese Hospital

Yoochun, mi Yoochun… - sin mirar a nadie más fue directo hacia Jaejoong, él enseguida trató de calmarla pero era imposible, a medida que preguntaba y Jaejoong le explicaba sentía que su mundo se rompía en pedazos, la mamá de Changmin miró hacia ella y se vio reflejada, que dolor más grande el de una madre que ver caer a un hijo, daba gracias a Dios que su Changmin estuviera relativamente bien. Jaejoong y la mamá de Yoochun se abrazaron con fuerza cuando él terminó de contarle, Yoohwan que había oído todo estaba incrédulo, aquello no podía estar pasando, no a su hermano, no cuando estuvieron tanto tiempo sin hablarse, que cruel era la vida si le arrebataba a su hermano de esa forma, sin que pudiera disculparse con él…

Llegó la mañana y con ella los ánimos permanecieron negros, todos se habían quedado a dormir ahí, en espera de cualquier noticia, a pesar de las insistencias de los jóvenes porque ambas señoras fueran a dormir a sus casas, pero fue imposible, no hubo más que hacer que traerles algo con que cubrirse, en las madrugadas solía hacer frío. En cuanto el personal administrativo tuvo su horario normal el papá de Changmin solicitó una transferencia al mejor Hospital de la ciudad pero le fue negada, su condición no permitía traslados innecesarios, estaba siendo bien atendido ahí; derrotado volvió a donde estaban los demás, acercándose a la mamá de Yoochun, que ya despierta permanecía sentada, bebiendo un jugo de naranja

Señora… – la llamó en tono gentil, llamando su atención – Quiero que sepa que cualquier cosa que necesite estoy a sus órdenes, si Yoochun requiere una mejor atención le aseguro que la tendrá – comentó amablemente, los ojos de la señora se cubrieron de lágrimas y solo asintió, su otro hijo se acercó a ella y la abrazó para consolarla. Horas después vieron a una enfermera acercarse a ellos

¿Familiares de Shim Changmin? – llamó sin emoción alguna, lanzando una mirada general hacia los presentes, enseguida sus papás y Yunho se acercaron

Somos sus padres ¿ya despertó? –

Aún no, solo quiero informarles que lo trasladamos a piso, ya no está en Emergencias, tuvo una buena noche – sonrió por compromiso más que por sentimiento, pero la noticia era lo importante, la mamá sonrió con nerviosismo, contenta al igual que su padre, Yunho también se sintió bastante aliviado pero no pudo demostrarlo más, era injusto estando los demás presentes, sin saber si Yoochun viviría o no

Será mejor que vayamos y estemos ahí por si despierta – sugirió con prontitud la mamá y el papá y su hija estuvieron de acuerdo, antes de irse los tres, la mamá de Yoochun se acercó a la de Changmin

Gracias a Dios – le agarró ambas manos y se sonrieron – Changmin es un buen chico, estará estupendo en un tiempo… mi hijo lo adora – no pudo evitarlo y derramó un par de lágrimas, la mamá de Changmin le apretó ambas manos

Mi marido y yo apreciamos mucho a Yoochun, por favor manténganos al tanto de todo – la señora asintió y ambas se despidieron con un abrazo

Enseguida voy – dijo Yunho a sus suegros mientras se alejaban de ahí – Si necesitan algo, por favor, con confianza – se dirigió hacia los cuatro, aunque no conocía a los familiares de Yoochun, pero pronto Yoohwan lo miró con recelo ¿Quién se creía ese Don Nadie para hablar como héroe estúpido?

Ustedes… - señaló a Yunho con coraje – Esto es un castigo de Dios, por sus depravaciones, malditos homosexuales – miró luego a Jaejoong y después a Junsu – Todos ustedes son una mierda – gritó enojado, los tres aludidos solo se quedaron callados, mirándolo ¿Cuánto dolor debía estar sintiendo para expresarse de esa forma estando su hermano tan grave? Ninguno tenía la respuesta, solo podían verlo detenidamente

Cállate por Dios – decidida se acercó su mamá hacia él y le dio una bofetada, sorprendiéndolo, enseguida se tocó la mejilla y la miró con incredulidad

Mamá… -

Tu hermano está peleando por su vida ¿te pones a insultar a las personas que ama? Su forma de vivir y de amar no te importa, ya déjate de tantas tonterías – lo regañó con firmeza, como nunca se había dirigido a él, no tuvo más remedio que resignarse y ya no seguir hablando estupideces – Necesito aire – dijo entre dientes, se abrió paso entre Junsu y Yunho y salió del lugar, Jaejoong miraba a Yoohwan con media sonrisa, que merecida se tenía aquella bofetada

Gracias Yunho – contestó el mayor ante las palabras anteriores de Yunho, él asintió y luego miró a Junsu

En un rato más subo – indicó el menor

Está bien, con permiso – sin decir más se alejó enseguida hacia la parte de arriba, ya no se apartaría de ahí, quizás en cualquier momento Changmin despertaría. Pero Changmin no despertó ese día, sino al siguiente, entre sus familiares y Yunho se turnaron para darse un baño y comer, en ese momento la mamá y la hermana habían ido a comer, eran casi las 3 de la tarde. La enfermera fue al encuentro de Yunho y su suegro

Está despertando, solo puede verlo una persona hoy, es la habitación 201 – informó la mujer, luego se marchó

Yunho… - llamó el papá con seriedad

Sí, yo le aviso a su esposa cuando llegue, pase – respondió resignado, pero el papá le mostró una pequeña sonrisa

Cuando fuiste a desayunar con mi hija estuve hablando con mi esposa, ambos acordamos en que seas tú el primero que lo vea – informó sin pausas, mirándolo a los ojos, Yunho se sorprendió, abriendo ampliamente los ojos, no lo podía creer

¿De verdad? – preguntó emocionado

Sí, mi hijo te ama y estamos seguros de que al primero que desearía ver al abrir los ojos eres tú – contestó decidido, Yunho estaba realmente conmovido

Muchas gracias – dijo con emoción, sin importarle nada le dio un abrazo

Anda, ve – indicó al soltarlo y sin que se lo dijeran dos veces Yunho se alejó hacia la habitación 201, entró abriendo la puerta lentamente, Changmin se veía aún aletargado, no terminaba de abrir los ojos, al hacerlo la luz de la lámpara de techo lo molestó, así que los volvió a cerrar

Changmin… - susurró el mayor, acercándose

¿Mmh? – intentó abrir de nuevo los ojos, pero sentía los párpados muy pesados, Yunho agarró una silla y la acercó a la cama, con cuidado le agarró la mano mientras se sentaba, la vio fijamente, tenía moretes en casi todo el brazo derecho, sintió que el corazón se le hacía pequeño al ver todo su cuerpo, pero más que verle vendada parte de la cabeza lo sintió por la pierna, estaba perfectamente inmovilizada desde el pie hasta un poco abajo del muslo

Oh Changmin – con cuidado levantó su mano y le dio un beso – Me asusté tanto, creí que no te volvería a ver… - susurró cerca de su oído, parecía luchar entre despertar y volver a dormir, Yunho no lo presionó, solo sostuvo su mano mientras lo observaba

¿Yun…Yunho? – preguntó suavemente, intentando abrir los ojos por tercera vez

Sí, estoy contigo… estarás bien –

Me siento… muy mal – se quejó entre jadeos, Yunho se preocupó

¿Quieres que llame al doctor? –

¿Doctor…? – contra su voluntad cerró los ojos unos instantes, luego recordó la palabra Doctor y los abrió de nuevo, el efecto de la anestesia comenzaba a reducirse - ¿Dónde estoy? – parpadeó un par de veces debido a la luz

En el Hospital, tuviste un accidente ¿te acuerdas? – preguntó con sutileza, esperando que no se alterara, de pronto Changmin recordó vagamente algunas imágenes, sintiendo pronto angustia, giró levemente la cabeza hacia Yunho, sintiendo una fuerte punzada que lo obligó a cerrar los ojos unos instantes

Yoochun… - susurró intranquilo – Iba conmigo – dijo al recordar, quiso mover las piernas pero no pudo, así que fijó su vista abajo, mirando su pierna, comenzando a reaccionar - ¿Dónde está? – preguntó asustado – Lo vi…. Yo lo vi… se… el parabrisas, solo… solo vi sangre, por todos lados – explicó con impaciencia, tratando de acomodar sus ideas, Yunho apretó con fuerza su mano mientras con la otra le acariciaba la frente, haciendo su cabello hacia atrás

Tranquilízate ¿sí? Yoochun está bien, en éste mismo Hospital, se pondrá bien, no te angusties – mintió para que se tranquilizara, pero no podía, él lo vio estrellarse contra el vidrio, después solo sangre, no podía recordar del todo, solo dolor en sus piernas, su cabeza, y mucha sangre. Ni siquiera podía recordar cómo llegaron a eso, los últimos sucesos antes del impacto estaban de momento suprimidos

No entiendo que pasó… Yunho tengo miedo – miró de nuevo su pierna, sintiendo angustia, intentó mover su otra pierna, la que no tenía más que un vendaje arriba de la rodilla y otro en el pie, pero no pudo

Cálmate, estarás bien, el Doctor nos dio buenas noticias, tu cabeza está perfecta ¿sí? Y tu pierna sanará, todo estará bien – explicó para tranquilizarlo, sin éxito

No Yunho, no puedo mover mi otra pierna, no puedo – contestó desesperado – Nunca podré caminar ¿verdad]? ¿es eso? Dímelo – regañó con impaciencia, agitando sus brazos

Cálmate, no es eso, el Doctor no dijo nada de eso ¿sí? Ya, tranquilízate amor, tranquilo… - se levantó ligeramente de la silla y le besó la frente – Llamaré a la enfermera, quizás necesites un sedante, estás muy alterado – intentó marcharse pero Changmin le jaló de la ropa, Yunho volteó enseguida

No me dejes solo… no te vayas… - pidió con angustia, Yunho le sonrió y volvió al asiento

Aquí estaré contigo, todo irá bien, ya verás – el menor asintió, la mano que le sostenía Yunho temblaba, ambos estaban temblando, pero juntos se sentían protegidos

Pasaron los días y contra pronóstico Yoochun continuaba con vida, sin despertar, estaba sumido en un profundo sueño. Lo habían trasladado a terapia intensiva, nadie podía verlo directamente, ni siquiera su madre, pero podía hacerlo a través de un cristal, su hijo estaba acostado en aquella cama, maltrecho como jamás esperó verlo en toda su vida, su rostro estaba amoratado y toda la parte superior de su cabeza vendada, el cuello inmovilizado por completo y múltiples golpes por todo el cuerpo, solo de verlo las lágrimas salían a borbotones, Jaejoong no se separaba de ella, mostrándose fuerte, pero cuando se alejaba lloraba a solas, no querían hacerse ilusiones, si Yoochun sobrevivía muy probablemente permanecería postrado en esa cama por el resto de su vida. Junsu estuvo al lado de ellos unos momentos, en otros iba a ver a Changmin, aún no tenía oportunidad de verlo directamente, pero ese día le tocó entrar, así que feliz lo hizo. Al verlo Changmin sonrió ampliamente, su amigo se acercó lentamente hacia él, sentándose a su lado

¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó enseguida, mirándolo con afecto

Mal… no puedo recordar –

No te angusties, es normal –

No puedo mover mi pierna izquierda Junsu, tengo miedo – confesó, borrando la sonrisa que tuvo al ver a su amigo

¿Ya te revisó el Doctor? – el menor asintió

Dice que mi columna está perfecta, que debo poder mover mis miembros perfectamente, me ha dicho que soy yo, que me estoy bloqueando, pero no le creo –

Changmin, quizás es cierto, tal vez sigues en shock, es normal, también lo que pasa con tu memoria reciente, no te desesperes – consoló el mayor, sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente

Quiero pensar eso, pero no puedo –

Sé positivo, el choque fue muy aparatoso, sigues con vida y es lo importante –

Junsu, estoy aterrado, siento que hay algo importante que no logro recordar, me preocupa mucho Yoochun, dime que está bien por favor – pidió con desesperación, Junsu torció la boca en una mueca, Yunho le había pedido que le siguiera el juego, que no le contaran de la condición en que estaba su ex

Tranquilo, él está bien, con muchas ganas de verte, pero tampoco se puede mover de su cama, no te preocupes –

Hizo algo, estoy seguro... no puedo estar tranquilo, siento que me están mintiendo –

Changmin… -

Tú y Yunho me están diciendo mentiras ¿verdad? – lo miró directo a los ojos, Junsu no supo que decir, tragó saliva duramente

Calma Changmin, todo está bien… ahora vuelvo – le sonrió para tranquilizarlo y salió de la habitación, los padres de Changmin habían ido a comer y la hermana al trabajo, Yunho había pedido una licencia para faltar al trabajo por algunos días, así que ahí estaba, al ver el gesto de preocupación de Junsu se acercó a él

¿Qué pasa? –

No confía en lo que hemos dicho de Yoochun, si le decimos la verdad se va alterar mucho, no le hará bien Yunho ¿Qué debemos hacer? –

No sé, esperar a que recuerde… tengo muchas ganas de saber lo que pasó, por qué chocaron, no entiendo. Dicen que Changmin manejaba a exceso de velocidad, los peritos estuvieron reconstruyendo los hechos y dicen que hubo testigos que afirman que parecía como si el auto fuera directamente hacia el camión, ellos no chocaron de frente Junsu, he iban en el carril central de la avenida ¿Cómo diablos fueron a dar al de la izquierda y estrellarse contra ese camión, no tiene sentido – explicó nervioso

¿Sugieres que Changmin provocó ese accidente? ¿Pensando en matarse? Es una locura… - el menor se calló unos momentos – Yo creo que iban discutiendo, Changmin se distrajo y cuando miró al frente quiso evitar chocar con el auto de adelante, quiso rebasarlo y al hacer la maniobra perdió el control y fue a dar contra ese camión, no encuentro algo más lógico que eso, así que no te hagas líos –

Sé que suena más lógico lo que dices, pero el testimonio de la gente es ese, que es como si el auto fuera directo al camión… ya no sé qué pensar –

Mejor esperemos, Changmin necesita reestablecerse, él nos dirá lo que pasó ¿de acuerdo? – el mayor asintió – Volveré con Yoochun –

Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente – se sonrieron y el menor se fue, quedándose Yunho solo, no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto

Aunque estaba rodeado de las personas que quería aún se sentía vacío, algo le faltaba, quizás ver a Yoochun, quizás abrir los ojos un día y ver que todo fue parte de una pesadilla, pero no fue así, cada vez que despertaba se encontraba la misma imagen, él acostado en la cama, sin poder moverse, sus padres, su hermana, Yunho o Junsu entraban a verlo, le platicaban, intentaban tranquilizarlo y lo cuidaban, era agradable, pero se sentía mal, siempre nervioso. A veces cerraba los ojos sin poder dormirse y recordaba míseros fragmentos de aquel día, se acordaba de sí mismo aventándole un celular en la cabeza a Yoochun, luego sin recordar cómo estaban los dos en el auto, recordaba pánico, la carretera, unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos y luego nada, solo la sensación de dolor, la humedad en sus piernas y mucho miedo. Todo en pequeños fragmentos inútiles, él quería saber más

Buenos días – saludó Yunho una mañana al entrar a la habitación, pero Changmin parecía dormido, sonrió al verlo tan tranquilo, tan indefenso, se acercó hasta él y le besó en los labios – El doctor cree que ya no es necesario mantenerte en observación, en unos días podrás ir a casa – dijo con dulzura aunque el menor no le escuchara – Tus papás te prepararon una habitación provisional en la planta baja de su casa, viviremos ahí hasta que te recuperes un poco más, el Doctor ha dicho que te hará bien estar rodeado de personas que te quieren y te cuidarán – besó sus mejillas y se sentó a su lado, momentos después el menor comenzó a despertar, entre sueños recordó algo, un fragmento que lo hizo estremecer, al abrir completamente los ojos se giró hacia la persona que estaba a su lado, Yunho lo miró con preocupación, Changmin estaba pálido - ¿Qué pasa? –

Está muerto… - susurró con terror, Yunho no entendió de que hablaba

¿Quién? –

Yoochun… ¡Yoochun está muerto! – gritó aterrado, Yunho se puso de pie, sujetándole fuerte la mano, mirándolo fijamente

No está muerto ¿de dónde sacas eso? –

Yo vi… yo lo vi, él se suicidó ¡Yoochun se suicidó! – volvió a decirlo con terror

No, él está vivo Changmin, no se suicidó, iba contigo en el auto, seguro tuviste una pesadilla, no es real – le aclaró con prontitud, el menor le apretó más fuerte la mano

Tú no entiendes Yunho… ya recordé, lo recuerdo todo – confesó enseguida, en la transición entre su sueño y el despertar logró recordar –

Cuéntame ¿qué pasó en ese auto? – cuestionó interesado, sin soltar su mano

Quería matarte Yunho, Yoochun dejó sin frenos el auto desde hace tiempo, por eso fue a verte a la Academia ¿recuerdas? – el mayor asintió, sintiéndose molesto, jamás creería que Yoochun sería capaz de convertirse en un asesino con tal de recuperar a Changmin – Estábamos esperándote dónde estaba mi auto pero jamás llegaste, aproveché un descuido y lo golpee, corrí hacia mi auto y él me siguió, quiso sacarme antes de que encendiera el auto pero no pudo, cuando entró yo pude encenderlo, cuando agarré la calle principal yo sentí raras las velocidades, me dijo lo que pasaba y se reía… - hizo una pausa para tragar saliva – Me asusté mucho Yunho, en ese instante tuve tanto pánico pero él estaba en paz, no parecía nervioso… - apartó la mirada de Yunho, como si la imagen se recreara de nuevo en su memoria – Pudo resguardarse y no lo hizo, sabía que si chocábamos de frente a esa velocidad moriríamos los dos… me puso el cinturón Yunho, me dijo que mientras él viviera no me dejaría en paz… - sus lágrimas comenzaban a salir – Me arrebató el control para impactarse en algo, no supe qué, solo sentí el movimiento brusco, él se quitó la vida para protegerme Yunho, pero no del accidente, sino de él mismo, fue un suicidio… él se suicidó Yunho – cada segundo antes del accidente fue revivido por él a cada momento mientras lloraba, el mayor sintió el estómago revuelto, hasta qué punto fue Yoochun capaz de llegar a causa de su necedad, de aquella terrible obsesión que sobrepasó cualquier barrera del amor, aquella misma fue su ruina. Yunho se levantó y abrazó a Changmin, tratando de tranquilizarlo

Él no murió Changmin, pero sigue inconsciente, los doctores no saben cuánto más puede vivir – se sinceró, Changmin sintió remordimientos como nunca antes, no dejaba de llorar – A pesar de todo él te regaló la oportunidad de vivir que te estaba arrebatando, no me cabe duda del gran amor que te tiene, a pesar de todo, le estoy agradecido – dijo en tono suave, con la más grande sinceridad. Changmin se abrazó de él con la firmeza que sus pocas fuerzas se lo permitieron y Yunho no se separó de su lado hasta que se volvió a dormir, cansado emocionalmente

Abrió los ojos y frente a él se extendía un vasto campo de **Gardenias y Ambrosía, estaba acostado de espaldas sobre aquellas hermosas flores y el Sol irradiaba un agradable calor, el viento soplaba lentamente, haciéndole llegar una brisa de paz que le llenó de calor. Cerró los ojos unos instantes, sintiendo la paz interior de aquel momento, a su lado sintió a alguien, tan cerca de él que le hizo abrir los ojos, giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda sin abandonar su posición, a su lado estaba aquella persona a la que tanto amaba, sonriéndole, le miraba atento, con devoción, acostado a su lado, sobre su lateral derecha, la mano apoyada sobre su cabeza. Él también sonrió al verle, estiró su mano y le acarició la mejilla, el otro cerró los ojos unos instantes ante aquella caricia, luego se miraron fijamente

Te estaba esperando… - dijo en tono dulce

Perdón por llegar tarde, pero ya estoy aquí, contigo – respondió con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas – Nunca me apartaré de tu lado –

¿Me lo juras? ¿siempre estarás conmigo Changmin? – el otro asintió, luego se inclinó hacia él y le besó sobre los labios

Siempre, nunca más me apartaré de tu lado – su deslumbrante sonrisa le llenó el alma y silenciosas lágrimas de felicidad corrieron por sus mejillas, tan locas y apasionadas como los latidos de su corazón – Te amo Yoochun –

Te amo Changmin – respondió feliz, porque había esperado años por escuchar aquellas palabras, ahora él las decía, y lo miraba con amor, y su voz era tan hermosa que no necesitaba ya nada más en el mundo, solo a él. Jamás la idea de la eternidad fue tan divina como en esos momentos, porque en los últimos minutos de su vida esa eternidad recreada en su mente jamás sería destruida, por fin tendría su "Y vivieron felices para siempre" solo para ellos dos…

Miró aturdido todo a su alrededor cuando el Doctor salió de la fría habitación para darles la noticia, pudo escuchar el grito ahogado de una madre perdiendo la mitad de su vida, vio la frustración turbada de un hermano perdiendo otra razón para vivir y sintió la enorme tristeza que embarga perder la otra parte de tu alma. El presagio se volvió la peor pesadilla, ya no había nada que hacer, ni esperanzarse, ni rezar esperando un milagro, semanas de desesperanza solo para recibir el golpe final, cruel, ahogado en pena, otra víctima irrefutable del amor, una batalla más perdida dentro de una guerra sin final…

Desde que Yunho entró por la puerta con aquel gesto que solo trae malas noticias pudo saber de qué se trataba, con la cabeza negaba un par de veces ante el silencio cruel de su novio, Yunho desvió la mirada, incapaz de mirarle

Hace unos minutos… - quiso decirlo, darle la cruel noticia, pero no pudo, Changmin la sabía sin siquiera escucharla de sus labios, cubrió su rostro y comenzó a llorar ¿Cómo poder decirle adiós cuándo ni siquiera pudo verlo por última vez? Lo último que vio fue su rostro acercándose al suyo, besándolo inocentemente antes del impacto final, aquella fue su despedida, la única que tendrían, porque para Yoochun ya no había un mañana, ya no había nada, solo oscuridad

Aquel verano fue excepcionalmente caluroso, él regresaba de su viaje luego de un par de meses de haberse alejado, arreglando los problemas legales de las propiedades que alguna vez fueron de sus padres y cuyos derechos legales nunca quedaron estipulados en testamento alguno, fue difícil pero por fin tendría aquellas propiedades, las cuales obviamente compartiría con su hermana, quien estaba próxima a regresar también a Seúl, el bautizo de su segundo hijo sería ahí en un par de semanas. Bajó del tren y caminó hacia la salida de la estación, alguien le esperaba ahí, al verlo sonrió, que grato encontrarse con los amigos, cuando estuvieron frente a frente se saludaron como los viejos conocidos que eran, ella le pegó en el hombro en son de un saludo más ameno y él se sobó fingiendo que dolía, luego se dieron un abrazo

No tengo tanto sin verte y te has puesto más guapo – se mofó ella en tono alegre, haciéndolo sonreír

Gracias por venir por mí – contestó él, ambos caminaron en dirección al auto de ella

No es nada, a mis demonios les tocó paseo con su papá, ya era hora ¿no crees? –

Sí, ya lo creo, te hace falta un buen descanso, cada vez te ves más demacrada – dijo en tono molesto, tratando de hacerla enojar, pero ella lo empujó con la fuerza que pudo

Que graciosito eres – abrió la cajuela de su auto y Yunho metió ahí su maleta, luego caminaron hasta las portezuelas, Yeon Hee manejaría, obviamente, ella siempre tenía el control - ¿Qué tal el viaje? – preguntó interesada

Algo pesado, pero al fin ya tenemos los títulos de nuestras propiedades – explicó emocionado, sonriendo de oreja a oreja

¿Por qué presiento que algo has hecho además de eso? ¿No me digas que le pintaste los cuernos a Changmin? – observó indignada, pero más indignado se mostró él

¡Claro que no! Jamás haría eso, no importa cuánto me rechace – dijo aparentando indiferencia, ella se puso seria al notarlo

Siguen mal ¿eh? –

No está mal en sí nuestra relación, aún lo amo y sé que aún me ama, es solo lo físico ¿sabes? No me deja acercarme mucho tiempo, no me deja tocarlo y bueno, ya imaginarás que desde que murió Yoochun no hemos tenido intimidad de nuevo… –

Que aguante, yo no podría – le interrumpió de pronto

Ya me di cuenta, 5 hijos y aún no cumples 30 – se mofó divertido, ella le dio un puñetazo a pesar de estar manejando

Grosero – dijo indignada – De cualquier forma estoy segura que solo es una etapa, cuando menos te acuerdes volverán a ser los animales en celo de siempre – determinó jocosamente, haciéndolo reír, había extrañado ese optimismo ciego de la chica, semanas después del accidente en cuanto se enteró fue a ver a Changmin el día que salió del Hospital y se instaló en casa de sus padres, desde entonces ella y Yunho se hicieron más unidos luego de más de 10 años sin verse, ahora eran grandes amigos.

Llegaron a casa de los padres de Changmin, sus suegros estaban tomando un té en la sala, al ver a ambos llegar se pusieron de pie, alegres, Yeon Hee corrió a darle un abrazo a la señora, eran buenas amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, mientras Yunho se acercó al papá de Changmin y se saludaron afectuosamente, luego cambiaron para saludar al otro

Tanto sin verte querida – dijo la mamá con gusto, la chica era como otra de sus hijas - Y tú Yunho ingrato, ninguna llamada en 3 semanas ¿Qué te piensas? – lo regañó desenfadadamente, como si también fuera su hijo, enseguida se disculpó

Lo lamento, sé que estuve casi 4 meses fuera, habría querido llamar diario pero era imposible, de verdad lo siento –

No te preocupes cariño, aunque Changmin ha estado encerrado durante todo ese tiempo, creo que te extraña, pero no lo dice – le guiñó un ojo y Yunho se sintió feliz de pensar que su querido Changmin lo extrañase de verdad - ¿Se arregló todo? –

Sí, recuperé el título de todas las propiedades, en unos días comienzan a demoler y descombrar mi antigua casa – informó con nostalgia, guardaba lindos recuerdos ahí, de su mamá y su hermana, pero sobre todo su primera vez con Changmin, que bello momento, lo seguía recordando tanto como si hubiera sido ayer

Cómo pasa el tiempo – observó el papá con melancolía – Ayer vino Junsu – hizo un ademán para indicar que se sentaran con ellos, mientras la mamá fue por té para los dos – Jaejoong mandó una postal desde la India, les manda saludos a todos –

Seguro estaba montado en un elefante – observó divertido Yunho, haciéndolos reír, a excepción de Yeon Hee conocían su gusto por los elefantes, en cada postal que le mandaba a Junsu hablaba de ellos. Desde la muerte de Yoochun y hasta dos meses después, Jaejoong estuvo al pendiente de su mamá, ayudando a los gastos funerarios, arreglando papeles, sabía que ella tendría menos cabeza que él para hacer eso, además su otro hijo tenía una familia a la cuál cuidar, para él no fue ninguna molestia estar con ella, se apoyaron mutuamente, luego él sin más decidió hacer un viaje largo, puso su departamento y auto en venta, se deshizo de sus tarjetas bancarias y con poco dinero en la bolsa empacó solo lo necesario en una mochila, se fue lejos, a la cordillera del Himalaya, fracasó en su subida al Everest pero recorrió los países que rodean dicha cordillera hasta instalarse en la India donde vivía desde entonces, sin darle esperanza a Junsu de que podría volver, pero se habían convertido en amigos y ahora el menor salía con otro chico desde hace unos meses, aunque su amor seguía correspondiendo a Jaejoong, pero si algo aprendieron del pasado fue que al amor hay que dejarlo ser libre, sin ataduras, sin condiciones, solo así se logra la felicidad del uno y del otro

Me da mucho gusto verlo bien – añadió la mamá cuando regresó con las tazas de té – Cuando Yoochun se nos fue estaba muy mal, Junsu siempre decía que temía por su vida, que sería capaz de suicidarse, estaba tan pálido, tan flaco, pero ahora se le ve bien, se le ve feliz – Yunho asintió y su esposo también

Bien, yo me tengo que ir, en otra ocasión me tomo todo el té – informó Yeon Hee luego de beber un sorbo y ponerse de pie – Mi esposo no tarda en marcarme desesperado, no soporta a los niños tanto tiempo – se rio un poco

Te entiendo, cuando Changmin y sus hermanas eran pequeños mi marido no los aguantaba ni media hora – dijo entre risas, su esposo se sonrojó por completo – Y ahora con su nieto no quiere ni soltarlo –

¡Oye! – quiso defenderse pero los demás se comenzaron a reír. La hermana de Changmin que había estudiado en el extranjero se había casado en aquel país, habiendo regresado con un niño en brazos, nadie se lo habría esperado, puesto que era la menor y nunca dijo nada, así que cuando llegó fue la sorpresa, la otra hermana de Changmin apenas se había casado medio año atrás y aún no tenía hijos. El único que vivía ahí era Changmin, junto con Yunho

Me encantaría seguir charlando pero debo irme, ese amigo mío estoy casi segura que no me recibirá hoy, así que vengo otro día, si bien lo conoceré – dijo fingiendo mostrarse molesta. Yeon Hee se despidió de Yunho y los papás de Changmin y luego se fue

Creo que debo ir a verlo –

Esperemos no te aviente un zapatazo, hoy no ha estado de humor – comentó su mamá con aflicción, Yunho suspiró largamente y luego sonrió

Me arriesgaré – hizo un ademán de respeto y se retiró hacia la habitación, estaba en la parte inferior de la casa, no arriba, ya no era el cuarto de adolescente, sino aquella habitación especial que hicieron para él cuando saliera del Hospital. Yunho abrió la puerta, la luz estaba apagada, dudó en prenderla pero lo hizo, Changmin dormía tranquilamente, Yunho sonrió al verlo, parecía el Changmin de siempre, la diferencia se veía al abrir los ojos y notar su mirada vacía cuando le regalaba sus silencios – Estoy aquí mi vida – susurró a su oído, cada vez que su novio dormía y no podía oírle le decía palabras de cariño. Besó sus labios y se alejó, quitándose la chaqueta que traía puesta, hizo un pequeño ruido y Changmin se comenzó a despertar, entreabrió los ojos y vio a Yunho

¿Eres tú Yunho? – preguntó en tono suave, volviendo a cerrar los ojos

Sí, perdón por despertarte – contestó también en tono suave, Changmin abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente, como si quisiera reclamarle algo, pero quedándose callado. Mientras el mayor comenzaba a quitarse la ropa

¿Cuándo llegaste? –

Hoy, Yeon Hee fue por mí a la estación –

Ya veo – contestó secamente, Yunho se acercó a él cuando se quitó la ropa que traía, ahora solo estaba en ropa interior y calcetines, se sentó a su lado en la cama

¿Cómo te sientes? –

Bien ¿tendría que sentirme mal? – preguntó en tono seco, Yunho no quiso discutir

No, claro que no – le sonrió amablemente y se agachó hasta besarle en la frente, el menor sintió que se estremecía, hace tanto que no sentía esos labios sobre alguna parte de su cuerpo, sintió una felicidad que no quiso admitir - ¿Te traigo algo de comer? Me dijo tú mamá que has estado aquí encerrado ¿te pasa algo? –

Todo bien – negó con una pequeña sonrisa – Lo de siempre, los recuerdos… ganas de nada… - lo miró unos momentos – Ayer hablé con su mamá –

¿Sí? – el menor asintió

El fin de semana irán a su tumba ¿podemos ir? – lo miró como quien pide permiso, el mayor le sonrió, agarrándole la mano

Claro que sí – le sonrió de nuevo y Changmin se soltó de su agarre, le dio la espalda al rodarse en la cama y continuó en su estado de sopor, Yunho lo observó fijamente. Luego del funeral Changmin estuvo mucho tiempo encerrado, sin comer apropiadamente, sin querer ver a nadie, durante días gritaba que lo dejaran solo, Yunho no podía acercarse tampoco, fueron días terribles, algo que nadie quería recordar, desde entonces y hasta estos días Changmin se mantenía en una depresión ambivalente, a veces se le veía más animado que otras, siempre cambiante ¿podría algún día superarlo? Quizás le faltaba un cambio de aire como a Jaejoong, pero no podía, aún hasta el año pasado asistía a terapias y usaba un bastón, ahora ya no, cojeaba solo si se cansaba demasiado, pero la mayoría de veces era todo normal, si no fuera por aquella enorme cicatriz nadie sabría que algún día estuvo completamente inmovilizado de una pierna. Yunho se acostó a su lado luego de unos instantes, tan lejos uno del otro, a veces se daban la espalda, otras uno de frente y otro de espaldas, boca arriba, boca abajo, pero nunca uno frente al otro, a veces ambos permanecían despiertos en la oscuridad, sin hablarse, pensando, deseándose pero sin poder acercarse, Yunho era optimista, al igual que Yeon Hee pensaba que era solo una etapa de letargo, de transición, hasta que Changmin estuviera completamente bien, para Changmin era lo natural, lo que se merecía, haber anhelado tanto un sueño y al alcanzarlo verse envuelto en la nada, aunque le amaba, con la misma pasión y devoción de sus días de escuela, con el mismo fervor de sus años de adulto, pero ahora no estaba bien, no tenía cabeza para esas cosas, a veces dormía, y en esos sueños aparecían las pesadillas, los recuerdos, la culpa, el dolor y el deseo de un castigo. Quizás Yoochun estaba muerto, pero ellos a los ojos de Changmin se habían convertido en algo peor, una especie de zombies, muertos que se niegan a guardar reposo, caminando por las calles sin un rumbo, perdidos, así se sentía en esos instantes, porque alguien importante en su vida murió, envuelto en dolor y sufrimiento, eso jamás se lo iba a perdonar, él, Shim Changmin, tenía la culpa de todo y arrastraría a su mismo infierno a Yunho, porque entre los dos asesinaron a Yoochun, ellos eran los únicos asesinos al final de cuentas

El sábado a media tarde Changmin recibió la llamada que esperaba, Yoohwan, quien alguna vez lo odió tanto ahora le llamaba para decirle a qué hora estarían ellos allá y su interlocutor anotó todo, despidiéndose de él de forma amable, ahora se trataban con cortesía. El día del Funeral y el posterior Entierro Changmin no pudo asistir, debido a su pierna, debía estar en reposo, pasó el tiempo y no fue a visitar la tumba ni estuvo en contacto con nadie de la familia de su ex, no hasta que pasó el primer aniversario, acompañado de Yunho y Junsu fueron al cementerio, allí estaba Yoohwan con su esposa e hijo, también su madre, al verlo, el hermano de Yoochun no dudó en acercarse, insultándolo, pidiéndole que se fuera en honor de la memoria de su hermano, él tenía la culpa, por arrastrarlo a una vida dónde jamás iba a amarle, porque él, Park Yoohwan conocía la realidad, sabía lo de Yunho, que Changmin jamás amó a su hermano, si había dejado de odiarle por Homosexual ahora le odiaba por haber engatusado a su hermano, así Changmin fue humillado delante de todos, solo había pasado un año y no había olvido alguno, tampoco el perdón; sin embargo Changmin no se opuso a la humillación, y ahí, ante la familia de quien fuera su novio Changmin se arrodilló ante una tumba, pidiendo perdón mientras lloraba, aunque ya no tuviera sentido, aunque no sirviera de nada. Aquella vez no hubo más que mirarlo así, Yunho se esforzó por no ir a levantarlo, sabía que en esos momentos Changmin lo único que quería era sentirse cerca de Yoochun de alguna forma, fue la mamá de su ex la que se acercó, la que le tendió la mano, le ayudó a levantarse y le abrazó en agradecimiento, ante la mirada incrédula de Yoohwan, quien a partir de ese momento y poco a poco cambió su forma de ser ante Changmin, quizás seguía siendo el mismo patán de siempre, pero comprendió que el dolor no solo era de su familia, Changmin también sufría la muerte de su hermano, fue así que la apatía se fue convirtiendo eventualmente en simpatía…

Llegaron al cementerio, Changmin caminaba junto a Yunho, casi un metro separados cuando antes solían agarrarse de las manos o caminar tan juntos como fuera posible. A los lejos, dónde estaba la tumba de Yoochun pudieron divisar a 4 personas, conforme fueron avanzando las vieron mejor, se trataba de la mamá de Yoochun, su hermano, su cuñada y su sobrino, un niño que ya caminaba por sí solo aunque siempre agarrado de la mano de su papá

Hola – saludó con una sonrisa Changmin al llegar hasta allá por completo, se acercó a la mamá de su ex y la saludó más personalmente, se agarraron ambas manos por unos momentos – Tanto tiempo ¿cómo está? –

Muy bien ¿y tú? ¿cómo va esa pierna? – preguntó interesada, aunque parecía que bien, lo había visto caminar con normalidad

Excelente, hace meses que dejé de ir a terapia, se dobla y estira a la perfección – levantó la pierna e hizo unas movimientos para presumir, la señora sonrió contenta

Me alegra Changmin, cuídate mucho –

Sí – respondió animado, Yunho lo observó detenidamente, hace tiempo que no lo veía así, contento, tranquilo. Se saludaron unos a otros antes de comenzar con los rezos, limpiando la lápida, dejando ofrendas, todo en silencio, conforme la tradición, volvieron a orar antes de finalizar, sobre la lápida estaba una foto de Yoochun en blanco y negro, con los lazos negros en las esquinas superiores

Muchas gracias por venir – dijo Yoohwan en tono seco, pero realmente estaba agradecido, Yunho jugaba con el niño mientras ellos conversaban, la esposa de Yoohwan estaba con ellos dos mientras los otros tres, apartados, conversaban, así durante varios minutos

Hijo ¿me dejas hablar con Changmin a solas? – pidió amablemente

Sí mamá – le besó la mejilla y se alejó para unirse al juego de su hijo y Yunho

Hablé con tú mamá el otro día – confesó apenas se fue su hijo

¿Sobre qué? – cuestionó con curiosidad. Poco después que él y Yoochun comenzaran una relación seria se conocieron sus papás y la mamá de Yoochun durante una cena organizada por los novios, así que no era sorpresa para Changmin que su mamá y la de su ex se llevaran bien desde hace tiempo, sin embargo era raro que en esa etapa donde el noviazgo ya no existiera aún sí su amistad

Está preocupada por ti, dice que te sientes culpable – habló directamente, sin rodeos, sorprendiéndolo, Changmin se avergonzó pero se quedó en silencio, mirándola - ¿Sabes que es lo peor que le puede pasar a un ser humano? – el menor negó – Perder a una persona querida, claro que lo sabes… pero hay algo peor Changmin, perder a un hijo, eso no tiene ningún nombre, es como perderse a uno mismo – el menor la miró atento, con los ojos rojos, aguantándose las ganas de llorar

Perdón… -

No, no es lo que trato de decir Changmin, no quiero que te sientas culpable, mi hijo fue una buena persona, pero tomó malas decisiones, su personalidad autodestructiva lo llevó a la ruina, no fue culpa tuya, si lo fuera ¿crees que estaría yo aquí hablando contigo? ¿yo estaría tratando de consolarte? ¿yo que perdí la mitad de vida que le pertenecía a uno de mis dos hijos? ¿lo crees? – preguntó casi en tono de reproche, porque no quería que otra persona sufriera tanto como su hijo, hasta el punto de perderse en sí misma. Changmin negó enseguida y ya no pudo evitarlo, sus lágrimas brotaron, pero no de tristeza, era la redención, quizás debía perdonarse así mismo, él era el único que seguía culpándose de algo donde no tuvo la culpa, y había arrastrado con él a Yunho. La mamá de Yoochun le colocó ambas manos en las mejillas, estirando los brazos hacia arriba debido a la diferencia de estaturas, se miraron a los ojos

Todo éste tiempo he tratado de explicarme algo que no podré explicar nunca, no existe una razón, porque de nada sirve, no lo pudimos salvar, pero podemos salvarnos a nosotros mismos de la perdición ¿no es así? – la señora asintió, bajando sus brazos

Changmin, mi hijo se fue en paz, tenlo por seguro… - el menor calló, no podía pensar lo mismo que ella, porque las consecuencias del accidente para Yoochun fueron mucho peor que las suyas. La señora sonrió – Estoy segura que no me crees, pero te diré algo, cuando nos entregaron el cuerpo de Yoochun, uno de los forenses nos dijo que el rostro de mi hijo antes de que lo maquillaran tenía dibujado una sonrisa – el menor abrió los ojos ampliamente al oír eso, se supone que por el daño cerebral Yoochun ya no reaccionaba igual, que era como estar en un letargo eterno – El doctor afirmó que solo se trataba de un acto reflejo, algo perfectamente común, pero yo estoy segura que no fue así, Yoochun tuvo un hermoso sueño antes de morir, te lo aseguro – el menor sonrió, limpiándose las lágrimas. Necesitaba oír todo aquello, las palabras de la mamá de su ex englobaban todo lo que siempre quiso saber, oír, entender, aceptar y superar, quizás era hora de romper la coraza de una vez por todas, se abrazaron con cariño. A lo lejos Yunho lo vio, su rostro volvía a brillar, vio a través del reflejo del sol el rostro de Changmin, se le veía cándido, como el de un niño que ha descubierto un lindo secreto, sintió emoción

2 años, 5 meses y 17 días, llevaba la cuenta del tiempo que pasó, como volaban los días, eso fue lo que tardó en darse cuenta que culpándose así mismo no servía de nada, ese tiempo tardó en superar la peor tragedia de su vida, ese día se sintió renovado, agradecido, confiado, bendecido y nuevamente amado, su entorno cambió los tonos grises a los pasteles, vivos, alegres, así como su mente fresca, su corazón vuelto a pegar esos trozos que se partieron hace más de 2 años. Llegaron a casa de los papás de Changmin luego de haber ido a cenar con la mamá de Yoochun y los demás, al salir del cementerio, los seis; no habían hablado mucho de regreso a casa, pero Yunho notó el cambio en el menor, estaba contento de verlo así, su rostro más iluminado, aunque seguía un poco serio con él, pero no le importó, siempre que Changmin estuviera bien, era lo más importante. Su mamá los recibió de forma amable, invitándolos a cenar pero ya lo habían hecho así que se negaron

Estoy un poco cansado mamá, iré a dormir – se acercó para besar su frente y se fue, sin decirle nada a Yunho, éste suspiró, su suegra lo miró detenidamente

¿Todo igual? –

Parece que solo conmigo – contestó con tristeza

Dale tiempo –

Le daría todo el tiempo de mi vida, lo que me intriga es saber si él quiere mi tiempo, si una sola vida le baste, tal vez de verdad ha dejado de amarme – dijo con pesimismo, la mamá de su novio sonrió conmovida

No cabe duda que podrás conocerlo muy bien en demasiados aspectos, pero solo una madre conoce a la perfección el corazón de su hijo – palmeó su mejilla un par de veces, luego se alejó, Yunho la miró detenidamente, que convencida estaba de ello, quizás fuera cierto.

Al mal tiempo buena cara, pensó Yunho al entrar en la habitación, la luz estaba encendida, Changmin sentado en la cama con su laptop sobre las piernas, hace tiempo que el mayor no lo veía frente a ella y eso lo alegró, se quitó los zapatos y el pantalón, dejándose todo lo demás, luego se sentó a su lado, no demasiado cerca

¿Qué haces? – preguntó curioso, esperando que Changmin no se fuera a enojar, esos últimos meses estaba sensible a todo, pero no lo hizo, el menor lo miró unos instantes y luego giró su computadora hacia Yunho, éste leyó el título de aquel documento de texto - "El amor en torno al otro"… ¿Qué es? –

Una novela – respondió seriamente

¿Tuya? –

Sí, he estado escribiendo en los últimos meses – sonrió con cariño hacia su laptop, alejándola de su pareja – Desde hace un año me mandan invitaciones por e-mail los de la editorial, quieren que vuelva, hasta me pidieron una crónica del accidente, que escriba sobre mi vivencia en la columna de un periódico, cosas así, aceptaré solo si me publican la novela, será el trato – explicó su plan a Yunho, éste lo miró sorprendido, hace tiempo no lo veía tan entusiasmado con algo, se sintió feliz

Me da tanto gusto verte así – lo miró fijamente, levantó el brazo y se acercó un poco, con intenciones de besarlo, aunque Changmin no se movió él se apartó, arrepintiéndose, si se acercaba más su novio rechazaría el contacto físico, lo sabía por experiencia y era horrible, prefería mejor no intentarlo y ser presa del rechazo – Será mejor que durmamos, mañana buscaré empleo, lo que logré juntar se está acabando ya – dijo con optimismo aunque se sentía afligido por su situación con Changmin – Buenas noches – se quitó la camisa para quedarse en ropa interior, se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos, no tenía sueño pero fingiría dormir, solo para no afrontar su crisis de pareja. Changmin miró a su lado y estiró el brazo, como si quisiera tocarle el hombro pero se arrepintió, fijó su mirada en la laptop frente a él y tecleó un par de cosas, luego cerró la tapa y se puso de pie, guardando su computadora para alejarla del polvo. Hizo lo mismo que Yunho, se quitó los pantalones pues los zapatos ya no los traía puestos desde que entró en la habitación, luego regresó a la cama, antes de acostarse se dio cuenta que la luz seguía prendida, así que fue para apagarla, miró a Yunho "dormir" tranquilamente y suspiró para sus adentros, acercó el oído a la puerta pero no había voces ni murmullos, al menos en la sala no estaban sus papás, en lugar de apagar la luz puso el cerrojo a la puerta, tragó saliva duramente, se sentía tan torpe, como si nunca antes hubiera sentido aquellos deseos ¿ya era tiempo? ¿debía reavivar su noviazgo ahora que su corazón estaba sanado? Quizás era demasiado tarde, quizás Yunho estaba a su lado por mera costumbre, por compromiso, quizás ya no lo amaba, tal vez su viaje por aquello de las propiedades era mentira, quizás ya tenía un amante que sí supo darle calor cuando lo necesitaba, se sintió celoso y completamente estúpido

Yunho… - lo llamó susurrando en tono grave, mirándolo fijamente, pero él no respondió, seguro estaba dormido, así que se acercó a él, estiró la mano y le acarició la mejilla, luego el cabello - ¿Aún me amas? Porque yo no lo he dejado de hacerlo un solo día – dijo con dulzura, creyendo que no sería escuchado, que su confesión de amor al día siguiente solo fuera un espejismo, pero no fue así, Yunho abrió los ojos, incrédulo de oírlo, pero feliz de al fin haber escuchado algo así por esos días. Changmin se exaltó cuando lo vio reaccionar así

Cada día de mi vida, te sigo amando Changmin – respondió en tono casi infantil, como de colegial enamorado aferrado al corazón de una jovencita, Changmin sonrió ampliamente y Yunho se levantó de la cama, se dieron un abrazo, hace tanto tiempo que sus cuerpos no estaban así de juntos, el corazón se les aceleró, se miraron con emoción y por primera vez en más de medio año se besaron en la boca, abrazados, disfrutando lentamente de sus labios, como si el momento fuera eterno, se separaron contra su voluntad, sus bocas pedían más, pero sus pulmones necesitaban aire

Te hice sufrir Yunho, lo lamento tanto – el mayor negó, sonriendo

Necesitabas tu espacio y te lo di, es todo – le acarició la mejilla, dejaron de abrazarse – No sé qué te dijo tu antigua suegra pero la próxima vez que la veas dile que es una Diosa – comentó en broma, pero realmente estaba agradecido con ella, por devolverle a su Changmin

Sólo dijo todo lo que esperé oír en estos años – explicó con ojos perdidos, pero feliz

Me alegro – sonrió de nuevo, le acarició la mejilla y fue de nuevo hacia la cama para acostarse, pero Changmin le agarró de la mano antes de que lo hiciera, volteó y se miraron a los ojos, sin decir nada Yunho se acercó de nuevo, soltó su mano del agarre y sujetó con delicadeza el rostro de Changmin entre sus manos, atrayéndolo hacia él sutilmente, se besaron con suavidad, compartiendo en los labios del otro la ansia pacífica de quien necesita ser amado, al dejarse abrieron los ojos sin abandonar la posición, sonrieron en la boca del otro antes de volverse a besar, cerrando poco a poco los ojos hasta que el beso subió de tono, Yunho le soltó el rostro y bajó hasta rodearle la cintura, mientras él subía los brazos a su cuello, acercando sus cuerpos tanto como pudieron, luego fue momento de separarse otra vez. Se regalaron una mirada de amor más que de deseo

Yunho… -

¿Sí? –

¿Me haces el amor? – pidió en inocente súplica, Yunho sonrió cariñosamente

Tonto, no tenías que pedirlo – le acarició las mejillas antes de embarcarse por fin para demostrarse su amor… se besaron lenta y profundamente, Changmin se sentó en la cama y Yunho se agachó para ayudarle a quitarse la ropa interior mientras el menor lo hacía con su camisa, quedando expuesto ante Yunho como hace más de 2 años no lo estaba, aunque su cuerpo no estaba ejercitado como antes aún era tan esbelto y hermoso como Yunho lo recordaba, en silencio Changmin se incorporó en la cama, subiendo hasta quedar en medio, Yunho se quitó la ropa que le estorbaba, quedando desnudo también, pero Changmin no miró su cuerpo, miraba sus ojos, se veían uno al otro como hace tiempo no se miraban, luego Yunho se apartó de esos ojos, agachándose ligeramente besó el estómago de Changmin, a ese primer contacto el menor sintió que todo su cuerpo cosquilleaba, tanto tiempo privado de aquellas caricias. El mayor bajó hasta sus pies, agarró la pierna derecha de Changmin y levantándola le besó la pantorrilla, Changmin mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, mirando a Yunho subir, dejando un rastro de besos. Sintió vergüenza pero no lo privó, Yunho besó todas sus cicatrices, con tanto amor que el menor pudo imaginar cómo desaparecían una a una con cada beso, aunque seguían ahí para recordarle ya no que debía sentir culpa por una vida alejada del mundo terrenal, sino para mostrarle que debía superar todas sus adversidades, así como en esos momentos ellos dos dejaban de ser desconocidos de nuevo

Yunho… - suspiró largamente cuando sintió sus labios llegar al muslo, con la mano izquierda sujetaba su pierna derecha, mientras él, hundido entre ellas le besaba, dirigiendo esos besos hacia su entrepierna, la tomó con cuidado, como si se tratara de una pieza de cristal, le dio los besos y caricias que tanto tiempo le hicieron falta, tragando después la semilla de su amor, haciéndolo ascender a la gloria, tocar el paraíso que le fue negado años atrás, porque en esos momentos Yunho bebía de su esencia como hace tiempo no lo hacía. Levantó su mirada y le sonrió, encontrando correspondencia en la otra, subió a besos otra vez hasta alcanzarlo en los labios, besándose sin prisas, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para dejarse el aliento en ese beso, se tocaron sutilmente, aprendiendo a reconocer el cuerpo del otro nuevamente, cada centímetro de piel, cada rincón, casi pudo haber llorado, presa del momento, de aquella hermosa entrega de besos y caricias. Se miraron a los ojos, no había necesidad de decirlo, Changmin asintió, con cuidado Yunho le sujetó las piernas, una a cada costado, se empujó suavemente hacia adelante, su miembro erecto tocó cerca de su entrada, se volvió a estremecer, Yunho bajó la mano para sujetarlo, dirigiéndolo hacia la entrada, se miraron mientras se introdujo, lentamente, Changmin estaba tan estrecho, casi como la primera vez – Despacio… - pidió Changmin con nerviosismo, comenzaba a dolerle a medida que entraba, hace tiempo que había superado aquella etapa, pero estando tanto tiempo sin sexo aquello era normal ¿no? Sujetó el hombro de Yunho con fuerza, mientras la otra mano se aferró a la sábana, el mayor terminó de introducirse, sintiendo la presión que lo apretaba, placentera como ninguna, Changmin se estremeció, su cuerpo entero se arqueó hacia el frente y suspiró un gemido

¿Todo bien? – era paciente, había esperado más de 10 años, luego más de 2 ¿Qué tanto era esperar unos segundos? El menor asintió, soltó la sábana y luego ambas manos en sus hombros, miró la unión de sus cuerpos, se mordió el labio, después miró a Yunho

Todo bien… - afirmó – Pero mis papás… - susurró avergonzado, se sentía como un crío haciendo algo malo, Yunho sonrió

No me moveré mucho – lo tranquilizó enseguida, besó su frente y agarró sus piernas con la mano correspondiente, se abalanzó al frente, haciéndolo jadear, Changmin se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, reprimiendo sus gemidos, Yunho cumplió su promesa y se comenzó a balancear tan despacio que Changmin apenas pudo sentir que le penetraban, el menor volvió a descubrir la boca, apartando las manos, se besaron suavemente, Yunho comenzó a moverse un poco más, empujándose casi con suavidad, la cama se movía mucho menos de lo que solían moverla en sus viejos tiempos, pero nunca antes cada movimiento estuvo tan lleno de su amor, poco a poco los hizo más rápidos, sintiendo pronto las manos de Changmin en su espalda, sintiéndolo, acariciando, aferrando aquellas puntas de los dedos en la piel de Yunho, con los ojos cerrados pudo sentirlo por completo, su presencia, su esencia, todo él en una sola entrega, se susurraron las palabras de amor que no se susurraron en tantas entregas sin llevarse a cabo, durante los más de dos años desde la tragedia siempre reprimieron cualquier señal de romanticismo, eran una pareja fantasma, pero ahora era real y estaba ahí, fue de Changmin y Changmin fue suyo, a través de la estrechez de su cuerpo se abrió pasó el líquido que hace tiempo deseo sentir dentro de él, gimieron en la boca del otro, despacio, suave, interrumpiendo el beso final, los dedos del menor aferrados a la espalda del otro, hundiéndose con mayor fuerza en esos pocos segundos de la culminación del acto, se sintieron aliviados físicamente, pero también mentalmente, el sexo en esa ocasión fue la mejor terapia, Yunho se salió mientras se besaban, mirándolo con preocupación, lo sintió tan estrecho que esperaba no haberlo lastimado, pero Changmin se veía relajado, hace tanto que no lo sentía dentro de él que olvidó por unos instantes lo bueno que era aquel acto ¿Cómo pudo vivir lejos de él durante casi dos años y medio?... Se apartó de su cuerpo lo suficiente para no estar sobre él, pero no se alejó, se abrazaron luego que Yunho echara la sábana sobre sus cuerpos, permanecieron en silencio unos instantes, sonriendo los dos, Yunho besó los cabellos del más alto, apretándolo más contra su cuerpo, después rompieron el silencio

Extrañaba esto, lo confieso – comenzó Changmin, avergonzado – Perdóname por tantas veces que te rechacé – se disculpó con sinceridad, Yunho volvió a besarle sobre el cabello

No te disculpes, entiendo que no querías que te tocara –

No Yunho, no lo entiendes – lo desmintió enseguida – Yo nos culpaba de lo que pasó, del daño mental de Yoochun, sentía que nuestra relación era la culpable, que tú y sobre todo yo necesitábamos un castigo, por eso castigué lo nuestro y me sumí en la oscuridad, había momentos en qué solo quería desaparecer, fui tan egoísta… Yoochun se sacrificó para que yo pudiera vivir y ser feliz, se quitó la vida sabiendo que solo así me dejaría en paz, pudo matarnos a los dos y así estaríamos juntos, pero no lo hizo, por mí, y yo con mi autocompasión casi lo tiro todo a la basura, y casi te pierdo por eso, pero estuviste siempre a mi lado a pesar de todo, muchas gracias Yunho – se abrazó con mayor fuerza a su cuerpo, después de tanto tiempo de no ser confidentes, de no ser más que un par de conocidos compartiendo una vida y una cama junto a un sentimiento casi muerto

¿Cómo no iba a estar a tu lado si te amo? Fue muy difícil, pero ahora todo será como antes – dijo con una sonrisa

No – lo interrumpió – Nada será como antes… será mejor – contradijo enseguida, Yunho sonrió con más amplitud – Te compensaré por cada día de estos dos años y medio que estuve distante, es momento de realizar nuestros proyectos pendientes –

Sí – lo apoyó convencido – En unos días veré a mi hermana y nos repartiremos las propiedades, venderé las mías – informó entusiasmado, Changmin se separó de él para verlo fijamente, recordando su ausencia esos últimos meses - ¿Qué pasa? ¿quieres que nos quedemos con alguna? La casa de mi padre será demolida – lo miró atento, Changmin estaba serio, mirándolo - ¿Changmin? –

Yunho dime la verdad, sea cual sea lo comprenderé, porque no tuviste la culpa de nada – el mayor lo observaba sin comprender - ¿Tienes un amante? ¿Tuviste una aventura? Necesito saberlo – lo miró con dejo de tristeza, Yunho se sorprendió por la pregunta, luego sonrió con ternura, mirándolo atento

Bobo, claro que no, tú eres al único que quiero en mi vida, incluso cuando estabas más distante de mí jamás pensé en buscar otros brazos, no te atormentes – le tranquilizó, el menor notó la sinceridad en sus ojos, sonrió ampliamente y se acercó de nuevo, aferrándose a su cuerpo, luego se besaron

No me cabe la menor duda que estoy con el hombre más maravilloso del mundo –

¿Ya vas a empezar con tus cursilerías? – regañó en broma

No finjas, que bien te gusta –

Me encanta – respondió sinceramente, luego se echaron a reír antes de volver a besarse, para después volver a estar juntos, en romántico silencio, susurrando gemidos y disimulando su pasión, que nadie supiera fuera de esas cuatro paredes que le habían dado la bienvenida de nuevo al amor

"_**El solo paso del tiempo no cura las heridas, sobre todo aquellas que fueron provocadas por el amor, porque éste se alimenta del día a día, del perdón, de la esperanza por un mejor mañana; aunque intrincados son los caminos que nos llevan a la redención, cuando el sincero amor está de por medio se está dispuesto a todo, para defenderse aún en la lucha por un futuro lleno de paz. Ésta es la historia de nuestras vidas, las que el amor llevó a los límites insospechados del dolor, de la tristeza; pero también de la felicidad, del anhelo de continuar luchando hasta el último día de nuestras vidas transitorias. Fue en aquel común y aburrido verano de mi inquieta juventud cuando le conocí…"**_ así comenzaba la novela de Shim Changmin, recién publicada aquella tarde y por la que en esos momentos se estaba llevando a cabo una fiesta en uno de los salones de la editorial, algo sencillo donde asistieron personas del medio, trabajadores de la editorial, algunos actores y artistas locales, prensa y gente allegada a Changmin, aunque muy pocos en realidad, ni siquiera la mitad de sus invitados pudo asistir, lo cual le entristeció, era su momento y había deseado verlos ahí, su novela, la cual fue dedicada en memoria de Park Yoochun estaba vendiéndose bien para llevar apenas medio día en las librerías. Yunho estaba a su lado, contento al verlo feliz, Changmin brindaba con un grupo de personas que habían leído su obra antes de haberse publicado, comentaban algunos puntos, algunas escenas, para muchos no era sorpresa que aquella novela narraba en gran parte su propia experiencia, aunque con sus variables diferencias, el menor contestaba las preguntas que le hacían, su novela sin duda tenía toques eróticos, pero sin densos detalles innecesarios, sin embargo era uno de sus puntos a favor, la parte romántica, siempre desde el punto de vista de un hombre contenía una narrativa simple pero directa, con el sinsabor de quien tuvo que darlo todo. Changmin comenzó a escribirla cuando Yunho se fue, su hermana le había llamado para decirle que el abogado comenzaría por fin con los trámites de sus propiedades intestadas, al principio lo hizo pensando que quería desahogarse, sin motivos comerciales, tan solo quería describir lo miserable que se sentía, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo le hizo tantos cambios que se fue alejando de la idea original, convirtiéndola en una especie de autobiografía, habiendo quedado contento con el resultado final

Creo que es hora de irnos – susurró Yunho a su oído, disimulando, Changmin se incomodó ya que estaba hablando con algunas personas, hizo una seña para que se esperase, pero su novio insistió, haciéndolo voltear

Espérate, aún no termina la fiesta – respondió con discreción

Ya me aburrí – hizo puchero

Pareces un crío mimado – lo ignoró luego de sonreírle, continuó charlando con aquellas personas, así que se alejó de él, dirigiéndose hacia sus suegros

Nada, está muy entusiasmado – dijo a los padres de su novio

Junsu me acaba de llamar, ya están todos – insistió la mamá

Iré a hablar con él – su papá se alejó, acercándose a Changmin, le dijo algo al oído y enseguida el menor fue hasta ellos

¿Te sientes bien mamá? – preguntó preocupado, la señora enseguida entendió, cerró los ojos unos instantes, agarrándose la cabeza

Estoy algo mareada – mintió sin problema

Solo me despido y nos vamos – le tocó el hombro mientras sonreía, luego se alejó, Yunho sonrió ampliamente y el papá también

Excelente actuación, llamaré a Junsu para que se preparen, que Changmin no sospeche – indicó el papá y marcó al aludido. En menos de media hora estaban arriba del auto, el Falcon Sprint del 74 que perteneció al señor Shim, ahora era de Yunho, un regalo de parte de su suegro cuando pretendía comprarse otra motocicleta, Changmin nunca quiso ese auto y él ya no manejaba, así que no tenía caso tenerlo solo ahí. Changmin que estaba en el asiento del copiloto miraba hacia fuera, Yunho había tomado otra calle, no la conocía, pero no hizo comentario alguno, quizás iban a otro lado, sus padres que estaban en la parte de atrás no decían nada, se miraban en complicidad, Changmin quizás sospechaba que no estaban yendo a la casa de ellos dónde se supone que Changmin y Yunho aún vivían

Amor, creo que tomaste otra calle, nos vamos a perder – comentó preocupado el menor, pero Yunho sonreía, aunque tratando de aparentar

No, es la correcta –

¿A dónde vamos? –

¿A dónde va a ser? A casa – respondió con emoción, se acercaban a su destino, Changmin vio un poco desolado, quizás estaban llegando a las afueras de la ciudad ¿se había vuelto loco Yunho? ¿Por qué sus papás no decían nada?

Déjate de juegos, sabes que no me gustan las bromas – dijo algo molesto

Tranquilo hijo, ya casi llegamos –

¿A dónde? –

Ya te dijo Yunho, a casa –

Aquí no está nuestra casa – respondió enojado, le estaban tomando el pelo entre todos ¿acaso era eso? – se giró hacia ellos, ambos sonreían

No "esa" casa Changmin, tú casa – dijo su papá al tiempo que Yunho comenzaba a bajar la velocidad, Changmin no miró al frente, no vio aquel portón abierto y por donde entraron

¿De qué estás hablando? –

Hemos llegado – dijo Yunho por fin, deteniendo el auto frente a una casa que Changmin no conocía, estaba todo oscuro, solo los faros del auto encendidos. El menor dejó de ver a sus papás, vio a Yunho bajarse del auto y caminar a su lado, abrió la portezuela del auto – Baja –

No entiendo – estaba confundido, miró hacia esa casa, no era ostentosa pero si era grande, dos plantas y un ático, de frente un amplio jardín, por lo que pudo ver

¿Aún no lo entiendes tonto? – le dio un coscorrón, sujetó sus mejillas y le besó con ternura, luego lo miró a los ojos – Hace años te prometí algo ¿recuerdas? – enseguida el menor reaccionó, abriendo ampliamente los ojos, miró hacia la casa y luego a su novio

Es… ¿es nuestra? – el mayor asintió, emocionado. Había estado preparando aquello durante más de 2 años, compró el terreno con lo de la venta de su departamento y la moto que recuperó, además de sus ahorros, poco a poco fue pagando la construcción, hace meses cuando pudo vender las propiedades que le correspondían le terminó los detalles y hace apenas unas semanas estuvo completamente terminada, lista para habitarse, para convertirse en el hogar que le prometió hace casi 14 años. Changmin estuvo conmovido, no supo que hablar, durante largos momentos estuvo mirándola, asombrado, ya quería entrar, se abrazó a Yunho con emoción, sus padres le observaron, su mamá lloraba de felicidad, era Yunho la persona indicada para su hijo, siempre lo fue y ella no lo supo ver, pero ahora todo era distinto, estaban juntos y eran felices

Toma – dijo Yunho al entregarle una copia de las llaves, Changmin las agarró con emoción – La más larga abre la puerta principal – le indicó, el menor corrió hacia allá, como niño con juguete nuevo, sus padres compartieron una sonrisa con Yunho y le siguieron. Changmin abrió la puerta y entró, sin poder ver nada, buscando el interruptor, pero no lo encontró, antes de que pudiera preguntar a Yunho que entraba detrás de él la luz se prendió de repente, dejando ver a un grupo de personas que le recibían, el viejo cliché de la fiesta sorpresa, cayó en el engaño como un tonto, pero se sintió feliz, ahí estaban personas a las que invitó a la fiesta de la editorial y que le habían puesto pretextos para no ir, entre ellos Junsu, quien estaba al frente, era el principal organizador junto a Yeon Hee que tampoco fue a la editorial. Ambos se acercaron a él, su amigo tenía en la mano una botella de Champagne que le entregó, Yeon Hee unas flores

Lamentó no haber ido, pero queríamos que quedara especial –

Tonta, esto es mil veces mejor, gracias – se abrazaron con emoción, al soltarse Changmin se dirigió a Junsu y también se abrazaron

Felicidades Changmin – sonrió ampliamente – Te mereces todo esto y más – animó su amigo con entusiasmo, Changmin apretó los labios, conmovido

Gracias, ustedes son mis mejores amigos –

Lo sabemos, pero saluda a tus otros invitados – Changmin miró hacia el grupo de gente, no solo los más allegados, también algunos ex compañeros de escuela, el más alto miró a Junsu

¿No trajiste a… verdad? – hizo un gesto de incomodidad, Junsu se rio por lo bajo

No te preocupes, nadie con quien te hayas acostado – confirmó divertido, Changmin se sintió aliviado, les sonrió a sus amigos y se alejó, saludando a todos los presentes. Transcurrió la fiesta tranquilamente, había bocadillos y bebidas, Changmin iba de unos invitados a otros, aún no conocía toda la casa, Yunho le prometió darle un tour como se debe cuando todos se hubieran ido, así que no estaba demasiado ansioso

Entonces realmente no lo podía creer, estuve esperando ese contrato durante mucho tiempo, ahora está ahí, tendré mi primer Tour por el país – contaba entusiasmado Junho, el hermano de Junsu a un grupo de presentes, Changmin sonrió al oír la noticia, de repente era como si todo a su alrededor hubiera cambiado para bien, como si todo se compusiera de una manera extraordinaria, todo era perfecto

¿En qué piensas? – escuchó la voz de Junsu a su espalda y volteó

En nada – lo miró fijo, cayendo en la cuenta de que lo vio solo durante todo ese tiempo - ¿Y tú novio ese no vino? – dijo en forma despectiva, algo pasaba que casi ningún novio de su amigo le lograba caer bien, Junsu sonrió

Ya no andamos, terminé con él hace dos semanas –

Y no me dijiste nada, malo –

Estabas muy ocupado con lo del tiraje de tu novela, además no importa, ni lo quería tanto – se encogió de hombros, indiferente

Te conseguiremos otro, uno que me caiga bien – sonrió divertido

No hace falta –

¿Prefieres estar solo? –

No, pero tengo una propuesta interesante… - sonrió divertido – Lo invité, espero no te moleste –

Claro que no, invita a quien quieras, además igual me va a caer mal – comentó en broma, Junsu fingió reírse y antes de que continuaran su plática llegó Yunho y se llevó al menor hacia otro lado, a donde estaba su hermana con sus 2 hijos, conversando con la hermana de Changmin, con Soo Yeon que tenía un hijo, su otra hermana también estaba ahí, Ji Yeon, embarazada de su primer hijo. Yunho les platicaba su interesante propuesta de cuidar a sus hijos cuando quisieran, Yeon Hee que estaba cerca también logró oír y se unió a la conversación, para horror de Changmin, que no imaginaba su casa llena de críos, su amiga tenía 5 hijos, su cuñada 2, su hermana 1 y la otra pronto tendría uno, eso era un total de 9 y los que faltaban, a Yunho se le iluminaban los ojos, esperando que ese día llegase, las mamás estaban deseosas también, un solo día que pudieran descansar de la dura tarea era la gloria, pero Changmin solo de pensarlo ya tenía dolor de cabeza – No cuenten conmigo, gracias – se escampó de la situación, huyendo de ahí, Yunho seguía conversando con las señoras, Changmin pensó que si su novio fuera mujer seguro estaría ahí, embarazado del décimo hijo y hablando de chiquillos con ellas, se rio ante la imagen. El timbre de la puerta sonó y extrañado de acercó, Junsu corrió hasta su lado

Espera… -

¿Qué pasa? –

Yo abro – dijo con libertad, sonriendo, Changmin enarcó una ceja, su amigo estaba extraño

Changmin te presento… - abrió lentamente la puerta, Changmin se inclinó para ver, sorprendiéndose – A mi novio – terminó de abrir la puerta, por ella entraba Jaejoong, mugroso, con ropa de expedición y una sola mochila cargada al hombro. Changmin no dudó en ir a su encuentro y éste tumbó la mochila al suelo, correspondiendo el efusivo abrazo de su amigo, Yunho giró la cabeza hacia aquella escena, tampoco dudó en ir y acompañarles

Mírate nomás, pareces un vago – observó Changmin cuando se soltaron, sabía que se había convertido en un expedicionario pero hacía más de tres años que no lo veía, el Jaejoong fashionista y presuntuoso que conoció ya no existía más desde hace tiempo

¿Qué te puedo decir? – sonrió emocionado – Éste mundo es maravilloso Changmin –

Maravilloso es que hayan vuelto ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? – regañó el menor a Junsu, dándole un golpecito en el hombro

Era una sorpresa, además no tenemos muchos días, volvimos vía e-mail, es la primera vez que lo veo también – sin esperar más se acercó a él y se dieron un beso largo en los labios, hasta que Changmin se aclaró la garganta

Oye oye, se van a comer las amígalas – dijo de forma jocosa, los aludidos se rieron, luego compartieron una mirada uno en el otro

Te extrañé precioso – dijo Jaejoong en tono dulce

¿Ya no es hermoso? ¿Ahora es precioso? –

Solo para variar un poco – rectificó el mayor y volvieron a besarse, Yunho se acercó más a Changmin y compartieron una mirada, luego se agarraron las manos, viendo besarse a la nueva feliz pareja, pero no se soltaban, Changmin volvió a interrumpir

Ya estuvo bueno ¿no? Mi casa no es Motel – regañó en broma, mirándolos mal

Perdón… - se disculpó Junsu, colgándose luego del cuello de Jaejoong, mirando hacia su amigo y Yunho – Pero no eres el único que se reencontró con el amor de su vida – presumió con torpeza

Mira, que presumido – bromeó Changmin y los cuatro se pusieron a reír. Luego, como si quisieran aprovechar en una noche el tiempo perdido platicaron durante horas, Jaejoong les contaba sobre sus aventuras en las montañas, en bosques, praderas, nevados, playas, había andado en todo tipo de lugares, la naturaleza le ayudó a sanar sus heridas, a darse cuenta que Junsu seguía siendo el hombre que amaba, aprendió tanto en esos años lejos de las personas que quería, con Yoochun fuera de su vida para siempre, aunque aún con el recuerdo hermoso de lo que alguna vez fue su amistad. Ahora amaba ese estilo de vida, Junsu le seguiría en su camino, estaba por vender también su casa y su auto, emprendería un viaje con Jaejoong por el mundo, en un par de semanas dejarían Corea del Sur, Changmin estaba triste porque no lo volvería a ver en un tiempo, pero se sentía feliz por su amigo, hace mucho que no lo veía tan contento, aunque Junsu solía ser alegre y optimista siempre le faltó esa parte que lo hacía sentir completo, pero ahora lo estaba, junto a Jaejoong su vida volvería a ser perfecta

Uno a uno los invitados fueron yéndose, a horas distintas, casi al final quedaban sus padres y algunos cuántos amigos, Junsu llevaría a los padres de Changmin a su casa, así que el menor no tenía de que preocuparse, así se fueron quedando solos al fin, el menor juntaba algunas de las cosas del desorden, contento, hace tiempo que no tenía una casa que fuera suya, su antigua casa se vendió hace más de dos años y desde hace tiempo que no iban al viejo taller, un día de repente Yunho llegó con sus cosas personales que dejó allá y nunca más habló del lugar, quizás su novio lo vendió también, la verdad es que nunca se lo preguntó, ahora sentía curiosidad pero en realidad no mucha, así que se le olvidó pronto. Mientras juntaba un grupo de copas casi vacías sintió los brazos de su novio rodearle la cintura, luego le besó la oreja

Deja ahí, por la mañana recogemos – pidió en tono suplicante, volviendo después a besarle la oreja, luego continuó con el cuello, Changmin sonrió

Quieres que estrenemos nuestra cama ¿verdad? – soltó las copas que sostenía

¿Qué me delató? – sonrió sobre su piel, besándole de nuevo el cuello, el menor estiró su mano hacia atrás y acarició los cabellos de su novio mientras éste le besaba los hombros por encima de la ropa

Muéstramela – pidió con emoción

Te muestro lo que quieras – contestó con picardía cerca de su oído, Changmin le pegó en la cabeza con la mano que le acariciaba los cabellos

La casa menso – regañó indignado, Yunho hizo un adorable puchero que Changmin no vio y se apartó, luego le agarró la mano

Sígame señorito – habló en tono formal, Changmin se abrazó a él y caminaron hacia la cocina, Yunho le mostró el lugar que seguramente sería de los favoritos de él, era amplia pero no demasiado grande, igual que el comedor, con acabados de buen gusto, Yunho confesó que Junsu le había ayudado a seleccionar ciertas superficies, Yeon Hee también había opinado sobre ciertos temas y los padres de Changmin habían intervenido también en los acabados del interior de la casa, desde hace tiempo sabían de la sorpresa que Yunho quería darle a Changmin, habría querido que fuera antes, cuando fue su cumpleaños, pero no habían podido terminar los detalles, así que no estuvo lista hasta esos momentos, igual con la publicación del libro se hacía un buen motivo para semejante regalo. Yunho mostró toda la parte de abajo de la casa, le hizo un estudio para que Changmin pudiera estar ahí y se inspirase para hacer su trabajo ahora que había vuelto a la editorial o si quería escribir otro libro. Al fondo de todo un jardín modesto que durante la fiesta Yunho no había abierto, afuera le esperaba una sorpresa al menor, sorpresa que corrió hacia él cuando la puerta fue abierta, Changmin miró hacia abajo y sonrió cuando vio a su nuevo peludo amigo, un perrito Maltese a quien no dudo en cargar entre sus brazos, era bonito, chiquito y color blanco, bastante adorable

Qué bonito – dijo conmovido, sonriendo con empatía, le gustaba, aunque pensó que si Yunho compraba un perro éste sería grande, pero no se podía quejar, la cosa peluda y blanca estaba bonita, lo levantó y le vio bien – Es niña –

Así es, me di cuenta tarde, ya lo había comprado –

Está bien, la esterilizamos y no nos dará nietos – sonrió al hablar como si fuera su hija – Eres tan bonita… y algo tontita – observó cuando su nueva mascota se acurrucaba de forma extraña entre sus brazos – Te llamarás… Mangdong – dijo divertido, la perrita movió la cola y supo que le gustaba, aunque a Yunho le parecía un nombre extraño para un perro

Me alegra que te haya gustado –

Es muy bonita amor, gracias – se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios a su novio, enseguida Mangdong le gruñó, celando a Changmin - ¿Viste eso? No le gustas – se burló de su novio

Lo sé, apenas la traje aquí a la casa siempre quiere morderme, es extraño, nomás te vio y ya te ama – comentó con indignación, él amaba a los perros pero Mangdong no le estaba cayendo muy bien que digamos, Changmin se rio

Soy irresistible para cualquier ser vivo – presumió con emoción, Yunho le besó la mejilla

Sin duda – la perrita volvió a gruñir y Yunho la miró fijamente – Deberíamos llamarte Yeon Hee –

¡Oye! – regañó Changmin, indignado

Siempre tenemos a una fémina que se quiere interponer entre nosotros –

Entonces deberíamos llamarla Heechul, "ese" es más femenina que ellas dos juntas – observó molesto el menor, Yunho sonrió, acercándose más lo abrazó a pesar de los gruñidos de Mangdong

¿Sigues molesto? –

Es que no entiendo a qué fuiste a verlo – respondió más indignado que antes

Solo quería pedirme perdón, pero yo le dejé en claro que aunque lo perdonaba jamás seríamos amigos de nuevo – explicó tranquilamente, Changmin le ignoró por hacerle mimos a la perrita, ya no quería hablar del tema. Semanas atrás Heechul se había puesto en contacto con Yunho, lo citó en un café y le contó todo lo que pasó con Yoochun, su alianza, lo que harían para separarlos y luego le pidió perdón, cuando Yunho lo perdonó y dejó en claro su situación no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo, Yunho esperaba no volver a verlo aunque no le deseaba ningún mal, mientras que a Changmin jamás iba a contarle todo lo que sucedió, lo que supo de Heechul quedaría solo entre ellos dos, Yoochun ya no estaba en ese mundo, no tenía ningún caso que Changmin supiera de detalles, además él, Jung Yunho hace mucho tiempo que le había perdonado, lo que decía Heechul ya solo servía para nada

Bueno ya, quiero seguir viendo la casa – dijo el menor tras un pequeño silencio, no quería estar enojado con Yunho ese día tan especial

Vamos – caminó hacia las escaleras, las cuales estaban cerca de la sala, Changmin le siguió, aún con la perrita en brazos – Déjala ahí – pidió el mayor, Changmin se agachó para dejarla en el suelo pero Mangdong comenzó a gimotear

Ay mira, no quiere que la suelte – dijo conmovido, juntándola de nuevo la acurrucó entre sus brazos – Ni modo – sonrió con triunfo, desafiando a Yunho

Quisiera odiarte – miró a la perrita – Pero sacas el lado más femenino y maternal de Changmin, eso me excita – explicó a la perrita con una sonrisa, Changmin retrocedió un paso

No le digas esas cosas, se va a traumar – dijo en broma

Anda ya – lo apuró Yunho, Changmin se rio divertido, estaba agradecido de que Mangdong llegara a sus vidas, quizás después de todo él no sería tan mal padre. Subieron al segundo piso, ahí había 2 habitaciones y una pequeña sala de televisión, el menor miraba asombrado, Yunho había pensado en muchos detalles – Quise que tuviera una habitación extra, por si vienen tus papás o alguien se quiera quedar a dormir, así que perdona si el dormitorio principal no es tan grande – se disculpó cuando terminaron de ver esa habitación y luego entraron a la otra

Es perfecto – la recámara principal era grande, con un clóset para cada uno, Yunho sabía que Changmin era un maniaco del desorden, así él podría tener todo un ciclón en su ropero y él no se daría cuenta, ambos eran respetuosos de las cosas del otro; además tenía su propio baño y dentro había una modesta tina, quizás no un Jacuzzi como el de Junsu, pero era el espacio perfecto para los dos; abajo también había un baño pero sin regadera, cerca de la puerta que daba al jardín

Mira – indicó Yunho, señalando la cama, levantó la sábana y el menor notó que el colchón era el mismo que tenían en el antiguo taller que después fue su pequeña casa – Es lo único de antes, todo lo demás es nuevo, cada mueble –

Yunho, todo esto es hermoso, debiste gastar mucho dinero – comentó preocupado, hasta antes no se había puesto a pensar en todo lo que se habría gastado en esa casa

En todo éste tiempo estuve juntando, tus papás me prestaron también dinero cuando comencé la construcción, tú estabas tan perdido y yo no podía hacer nada, me desesperaba, hacer esto y pensar en nuestro futuro me animaba a continuar Changmin, ahora con las últimas ganancias de la venta de propiedades terminé de pagarle a tus papás y de hacerle los acabados, comprar muebles, quería que fuera tu regalo de cumpleaños pero no fue posible terminar antes

No te preocupes ¿sí? Me encantó que fuera éste día – sonrió ampliamente y se besaron con ternura, ésta vez Mangdong no gruñó, al soltarse Changmin miró hacia sus brazos y la perrita dormía tranquila

Ahora que está dormida… - agachó su cabeza y le dio un beso suave en el cuello

Déjame sacarla – con cuidado caminó hacia afuera de la habitación y la dejó en el pequeño sillón de la sala de televisión, Mangdong no despertó, Changmin regresó a la habitación con cuidado y cerró la puerta, sin colocarle el seguro. Cuando hacían el amor en casa de sus padres siempre ponían el cerrojo, no fuera siendo que un día les vieran en un momento tan embarazoso, su madre a veces entraba a las habitaciones sin tocar, eso lo supo Changmin muy bien en sus días de Universitario

¿Te das cuenta que podemos hacer el escándalo que queramos? –

¿Ah sí? – se acercó a él y le besó suavemente

Sí, ya no es la casa de mi papá, ni un Hotel, ni un taller con negocios a la redonda, ni la casa de tus padres, ahora es nuestra casa y estamos completamente solos – explicó el mayor, acercándose más, atrapándolo en un abrazo

No, ahora tenemos a Mangdong – contestó Changmin con una sonrisa burlona, Yunho hizo una mueca de desacuerdo, esa perrita no contaba como persona

Lo que trato de decir – le estrujó con sutil fuerza – Es que puedes gritar si quieres, sé que soy todo un semental – comentó en broma, Changmin sonrió con su reprimida picardía y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos

No te creo, tendrás que demostrármelo – lo incitó y sin demoras compartieron un beso, luego otro y después muchos más, en segundos ya estaban desnudos regalándose las caricias que siempre se regalaban antes del acto principal, nunca antes la libertad de amarse estuvo tan latente como en aquellos momentos, sus familias les aceptaban, estaban rodeados de verdaderos amigos, de personas que les apoyaban en su relación, habían sufrido tanto durante muchos años, pero siempre entre los momentos amargos hubo tiempo para alimentar el amor, que ahora era muchas veces más grande. Nadie tiene comprando el futuro, pero cuando se es feliz y se sabe que esa felicidad fue alcanzada después de tantas batallas perdidas se tiene la fuerza suficiente de saber que pase lo que pase, sin importar lo que se atraviese, siempre se encontrará la forma de salir adelante, ahora juntos al fin, como siempre lo desearon, con las promesas hechas desde la juventud ahora cumplidas

El viejo taller fue remodelado y usado como una pequeña escuela de baile, dentro de unos años Yunho tuvo el dinero suficiente para comprar terrenos que se fueron abandonando con el paso del tiempo y fundó una Academia de baile y música, no tan grande como aquella donde Changmin conoció a Yoochun, pero si lo suficiente para albergar varios salones, dicha Academia era reconocida por su labor altruista, pues Yunho otorgaba copiosas becas a estudiantes de bajos recursos y cada año una fundación distinta recibía donativos de las ganancias; aunque durante un tiempo no gozó de tanto movimiento, pues Yunho tuvo que ausentarse 2 años debido a su servicio militar y él era el instructor favorito de los alumnos que se inscribían. Por su parte Changmin renunció a la editorial luego de un tiempo, en buenos términos, la corrección editorial y la crónica narrativa ya no eran lo suyo, su padre lo ayudó a entrar como Profesor en una importante universidad de Seúl donde impartía clases de Posgrado, al igual que Yunho tuvo que ausentarse debido al servicio, a diferencia de su novio el suyo solo fue administrativo debido al historial de su pierna, eso le dio la oportunidad de escribir su segunda novela, ésta vez una historia de amor más positiva, la crítica la recibió bien, pero sus lectores preferían la primera, de vez en cuando Changmin la leía con cariño, recordando todo, pero ya no le atormentaba, no recordaba siquiera si alguna vez volvió a entrar en depresión, ahora vivía la vida que siempre quiso, junto al amor de su vida, todo era perfecto y él era tan feliz, a veces miraba al cielo y pensaba en él "Si pudieras estar aquí y ver con tus propios ojos el maravilloso mundo que creaste para mí sonreirías con la misma pasión que yo, gracias Park Yoochun…"

**FIN**

¡Hola! Al fin :D creí que nunca acabaría, creí que se me escapaba de las manos pero al fin pude darle el final que siempre quise. Lamento lo que hice al personaje de Yoochun, Dios sabe que no le desearía eso nunca, esto es solo ficción ;) pensé en dejarlo con Junsu también, pero ese amor que sentía por Changmin era tan intenso que no podía tener otro final, pero espero les haya gustado, a pesar del drama, de la cursilería y esas cosas exageradas que amo escribir ja ja ja déjenme sus comentarios por favor, les agradezco haber seguido esta historia

P.D. Pienso escribir 2 capítulos especiales, no modifican el final ni la historia, es solo un especial de Changmin y uno de Yunho, será un resumen de sus vidas en los 10 años que pasaron entre su separación de adolescentes y su reencuentro de adultos, pero primero acabaré un par de fics pendientes n_n ¡Owari!

**Nota: La Gardenia es una flor que simboliza la Felicidad, mientras que la Ambrosía significa el Amor correspondido. Las escogí para ésta escena tratando de imaginar cómo sería un hermoso momento en que Yoochun alcanzara por fin lo que siempre anheló, sin darse cuenta nunca de su verdadero final, dónde no hubo dolor ni tristeza, solo felicidad


End file.
